A Pokemon's Betrayal
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: You've seen everyone betray Ash, now here's a story where Ash betrays his own Pokémon. The Kalos Pokémon gang gets thrown into a work mine with death, love, friends, tragedy, and more. And to make it worse, a mystery is behind all of this as to why it happened. Will Greninja get his revenge on those who betrayed his friends and get revenge on Ash? (Only updating the epilogue)
1. Chapter 1

**Now, some of you are wondering how come the ItalyDex is being updated one entry a day. I am working on this huge story which is my first betrayal, and my goal is at least a 100k words. Also, do review for any kind of shit that should happen within the story, it will make it easier for me to get this thing on the roll.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

After Ash Ketchum once again, not anything new, saves the world, he flies back to his home in Pallettown from the reign of Kalos. Now, Ash decided to take all his Kalos Pokemon with him to Kanto and bring them to Prof. Oak where he could keep a couple of them at the lab.

However, as time did pass in Kanto, Ash met a girl named Jenna Rivers who actually was interested in him. She was a fine Kanto native with brown hair, white skin, and a cheerful personality. Despite the cheerfulness, she was slightly jealous of Ash and tried hiding it.

After a while, she started to persuade Ash to give up his Pokémon and give them away to someone else. Ash was smart enough to not listen to her. However, Jenna persisted and then threatened she would break up with him if he didn't. One small fact was that the two were a loosely made couple and she knew how to pull the right strings in order to get him to do things.

Ash, despite his denseness, also had some feelings for her as she did for him, so he agreed sadly to do so. Jenna did however say she would let him keep Pikachu since he was cute, which made Ash feel better, but still in a sad way since he didn't want to release any of his Pokémon. She told him she knew a place where she could take them and the place could find other owners for the Pokémon. Ash tried to explain to her about his Pokémon's stories and how they didn't get along to well with other owners, but she insisted and he eventually gave her his Pokéballs.

Jenna did know a place where she could give them away, but she didn't just bring it to the place to give to other people, she actually knew a place where to get rid of them. It was a building that was like a Pokécenter, but wasn't. She walked pass the glass doors and walked to the desk. A woman in a doctor's uniform typing on the computer looked up behind the desk and asked, "Can I help you?"

Jenna said, "Yes, I would like to donate these Pokémon."

The "doctor" looked and said, "What are they?"

"Well, one's a Greninja, then a Noivern, a Hawlucha, a Talonflame, and the last one is a Goodra."

The woman was confused and asked, "Wait, you want to actually donate all these Pokémon?"

Jenna nodded, "Yep, all yours, and, um", she leaned closer and whispered, "Is it possible to get a small amount of money for them?"

The woman pulled out some paper money and said, "Well, of course, $300 should be enough."

Jenna took it and looked at it saying, "Oh well, thank you ma'am!"

And she ran out the door with the money as the woman said with a smile forming, "Oh no, thank you, this will be a great add on to the current force we have."

She put the five balls into a small crate that can hold up to six at a time and marked it down as "SPECIAL CARGO" in bold, red letters. She then said, "Looks like someone just ditched their best Pokémon, oh well."

She moved the crate to a room with more crates as the day passed on. At the end of the day, a big, black truck came in from the back of the building. It was two men, in half/half of white and black suits with a blue letter "A" on the middle of the shirts came into the back entrance. The woman said, "Well, it's been a couple of weeks, but I got some finally."

She led them to the room, where she had the crates stored, and said, "There's only ten crates, and this one", pulling out the labeled one, "has a certain bunch of Pokémon that matches up with an Ash Ketchum."

The men looked and said, "You sure on that?"

The woman nodded, "Definitely, I even checked them."

The men took the crates and loaded them into a truck. As they loaded the crates, a Gallade appeared looking at them woman telepathically telling her, ' _So, Ash's little girlfriend got him to ditch his Pokémon after all._ '

The woman said, "Wait, the girl was…"

The Pokémon nodded and the men called, "Ok, Ganivus, let's go!"

The Gallade, Ganivus, got into the truck as the two men did and they drove away. The woman stood there smiling and shaking her head, "Women got the power to do a lot of stupid shit, but this is one of the stupidest things I ever heard."

She walked back in as the truck drove out of sight. The truck drove from Kanto through many other regions to an area in Unova. It took them seven hours using certain routes, and Ganvius's teleportation, to get into the Unova region. After the long drive, the truck got to a mountain like opening that led downward into the mountain. The truck passed through the tunnel as it drove over the dirt road declining down and down into the ground. The truck then got to a truck stop as it got into reverse and parked right where the crates where to be dropped off.

Once the men backed up the truck to the stop, they got out and unloaded the crates of Pokémon. Then Ganivus grabbed the labeled one as the driver said, "Yeah, this one we'll have to show to the boss."

The three took out the five balls and walked with them to the boss's room. As they entered into a tunnel, on the right it was a huge cavern that was being dug out by Pokémon. It was mostly Unova/Kalos with some Pokémon coming from Sinoh, Kanto, Orange Islands, but they didn't access anything for Johto or Aloha.

They walked pass many dwellings for the Pokémon that worked, usually they were captured or taken from fake Pokécenters as donations like the ones that the group here got the crates from. They passed a cafeteria like area and a bathing area as well, and then they finally got to a more modern looking building as the driver breathed in saying, "Ok, just walk in calmly."

He knocked on the metal door, then a deep voice appeared, "Enter."

They entered and it appeared to the group to be Giovanni sitting in his chair behind his desk, with his Persian friend on the floor. He said, "You two obviously found something valuable, hopefully", being a little more sharp at the end. The second man said, "We found some Pokémon that belonged to Ash Ketchum sir."

Giovanni then shot up and said, "The Pikachu?"

"No, the one's from Kalos."

Then Giovanni sat in the chair saying, "Oh yeah, the one's that Myers was yapping about how it ruined his plan, well then let them out."

And the nodded and let the five out. Before they even knew what the hell was going on, Giovanni said, "Now, before you start ripping people's heads off, let me explain what's going on."

All the Pokémon looked at him with doubt as he said, "Let me first use a translator, it will improve our communication and your threats."

He walked to the wall and flipped a switch that then turned on a red light on the ceiling. Giovanni said, "Now you may ask a question."

Greninja took the opportunity and said, "Ok, where are we?"

"You're in the Team Alliance mines, a secret organization that has Pokémon do the work, but we actually treat them with care and let them go after a period of time."

Hawlucha yelled, "And do you think we believe that kind of bullshit?"

Giovanni then turned to the Mexican bird saying, "Well, you were already abandoned, so if you work, you're free to go and do whatever."

Then the room went silent as everyone looked at each other in confusion. Noivern asked, "Wait, what do you mean abandoned?"

"You see, uh…. Ganivus, you know this better than me."

Ganivus said, "Now, I'm sure you know Ash has a girlfriend right?"

Greninja said, "Yeah."

"Well, I have been looking around her and Ash for a while and she got him to give you guys up except for Pikachu."

All the Pokémon was confused as Hawlucha cursed, "I still call bullshit!"

Ganivus shrugged, "You can call it 'yo mama' for all I care, it's the facts."

Talonflame asked, "And Ash actually let us go? I doubt it, he wouldn't just give us up."

"He did, he cares about his relationship with Jenna more than you five."

That mark hit everyone like a brick to the face. Greninja asked, "I still don't believe that, in fact, I'm starting to agree with Hawlucha on this."

Ganivus shook his head and said, "Ash ditched you guys because Jenna said she didn't want him to have you guys, partially because she was jealous, but also because she wanted Ash to herself and you five where the ones that took up some of her time with him. She doesn't mind Pikachu, but she minds you."

They were all stunned as Ganivus said that. Goodra asked, "How do you know all that?"

Ganivus laughed and said, "Well, I didn't see it myself, there was a Zoraork named Gizel who was in Kanto a few days ago and was disguised as a person as she saw Ash and Jenna the way they were."

Everyone was now in shock and even Hawlucha, who doubted what Ganivus was saying, was starting to believe it. Giovanni then told them, "Here's what I'm giving you five, you'll be working here, and then you'll be free depending on how well you work."

Noivern asked, "And that would be?"

"Depends on a multiple of subjects, you can be working here for a minimum of six months to one or two years. It all depends on how well you work, and if you get sick or injured or not."

Greninja asked, "Do some Pokémon stay here?"

"Some do, and they either have the same jobs or they work to higher levels, it's a lot freer than what you see above ground."

The group was already in shock, now they're getting sent to a slavery style workplace. Giovanni said, "Stewart, Maxwell."

The two men stood erect. "You two may leave; Ganivus, show our new workers to their dorms."

Ganvius nodded and led the group to their dorms. As they left the office, the group saw the cavern and the Pokémon working in it. Greninja asked, "So, how free is exactly free?"

Ganivus said, "Well, you can exercise on your free time, you have cafeterias, you have dorms which house between 2 to 6 Pokémon, and you have the freedom to stay or leave once you worked enough."

"What would an example be?"

"Me."

Everyone looked confused, and Hawlucha asked, "You?"

Ganvius nodded, "You see, I was abandoned about three years ago, until I got dragged to this place. I was put to work as a miner and did a lot of tiring shit. After about seven months, I was allowed to leave, but then I thought of something that was an important topic. Even though we have security around here to make sure that Pokémon don't escape, and outsiders come in to steal or free anyone that hasn't been allowed to leave, there needs to be some internal security going on about. That and I thought of myself more as a morality officer, keeping everyone's morality in check."

Talonflame asked, "And, did you get changed from your original…"

"Name to Ganivus? Actually I chose it myself, about three months inward. I suggest you do too, but it is technically optional. Oh, and another thing, mainly for you", pointing to Greninja, "even though you're like a celebrity, you won't be treated as one, you get the same work like everyone else."

Greninja nodded, "Well, I can live with that."

"Good, now here are your dorms."

Ganivus stopped at a three dorm complex as everyone showed the place. He said, "Now, Hawlucha and Talonflame, you get the top one, Noivern and Goodra, you two get the middle one, and Greninja, you get the one here."

The birds already went to the top one as Noivern and Goodra checked the second one, and Greninja stood puzzled asking, "You said…"

Ganivus smiled saying, "I know, you aren't, but someone else lives in this dorm, one of our workers."

"Who?'

"Remember Gizel from earlier?"

Greninja thought and had a sweat drop appear saying, "W-wait, you mean I stay in there, with her?"

Ganivus laughed and said, "Well of course think of it like this, when you two are alone, you can ask her about Ash and Jenna and her little plot. Also if you have any questions, you know who to ask."

And he teleported off with Greninja losing his mind for the day. He walked into the dorm and saw one side littered with garbage and some old, crumbled pictures. There was a bed and a small table there as well with the opposite side being, what he assumed, his bed and another little table there. There was also a tub like area, seeing that the cavern was going to be one big dirt pile. Outside there was a trash can that looked half way filled and seemed to be filled with papers and food scraps. Greninja just fell on his bed and wondered why would Ash even abandon them, it made no sense, and now him and his friends were stuck in this work zone until about six months pass.

He sighed and looked outside seeing on his left three boxes that looked like mailboxes. He didn't get why the place looked like a slavery area, and they had so much freedom at the same time. He walked to the mailboxes and looked at it, seeing that the first dorm had a crammed box. He shook his head at looking at it and returned to the dorm as Hawlucha came down saying, "This place isn't that great, but it has some perks."

Greninja said, "I would rather be back where we were than this place."

"I believe you, but once we get out of here we can go back…"

"And get some answers out of them."

Greninja started to get slightly pissed, but calmed himself as he said, "Right now, let's just try to, settle in."

Then Ganivus teleports saying, "I forgot to give you your directions to the workers employing station up there, good luck."

He was off as Hawlucha and Greninja looked at the directions saying, "Now, how will we get up there?"

Hawlucha thought and said, "That road maybe?"

Greninja looked up and said, "Oh, ok."

He climbed up to the path and called down, "Guys, we have to go to this work place, or else, they'll do something that I'm not aware of."

Then after a bit, everyone got up there and they walked over to the station. Once they got there, they entered it and inside was a man, a woman, and a Weavile. The Weavile snickered at the group as the man said, "Ah, you must be the new comers, I'll have to warn you about the jobs we have."

The group wasn't shocked much as they already tolerated enough shit before. The man took the paper and said, "Now, I hope you can write."

The man tried giving a pencil to everyone but only Greninja, Hawlucha, and Noivern could hold it right. Goodra and Talonflame had trouble as the man said, "Well, you can have your friends help you, the boxes on the list are jobs and work tasks that are available. And the miners are available 24/7 every day."

The man walked out as the Weavile said, "You better handle falling rocks, cave-ins, and aggressive Pokémon in order to be a miner."

She winked as she left and group looked at the tasks. Did they ask for this, no, but if they wanted to get out of the mine hole, they needed to work. They looked through and they started to decide. Greninja said, "Ok, I have the type advantage over ground and rock types so I'll be a miner."

He crossed that off. He looked through the list and said, "What about everyone else?"

Talonflame hopped over and peaked saying, "Something with speed, not physical labor."

"Let's see", Greninja went through the pages trying to find speed based, "Well, mail seems to fit that."

Talonflame looked and said, "They expect Pokémon to do human jobs?"

"You want to get the hell out of here?"

"Alright, I hope there will be nothing heavy."

He marked down Talonflame as a mail delivery, then Hawlucha said, "Something involving fighting."

Greninja said, "Here, mine security and Pokémon clearing, fighting type most preferable."

"Yeah, but I'm a flying type, not a water type."

"I'm only bringing up topics worthwhile."

That crossed off Hawlucha and went to Noivern. He said, "Speed would also be good, but I'll take anything."

Greninja looked through and said, "Here's a Garbador's job."

Noivern had a sweat drop and said, "N-never mind."

Then he just went for being for a mail delivery as well. Goodra said, "Is there anything I could do?"

Greninja handed her the paper and she looked through as she accidently covered it in the slime. She picked out to be a potential nurse, even though preferable is a Chansey or a Wigglytuff. So, after they chose, they put the paper which was taken by the Weavile who said with a glare, "Mind not to slime the paper?"

Goodra blushed in slight embarrassment as the Weavile looked through. She said, "I'm surprised the Greninja here has enough sense to do that kind of work, oh well your death."

She walked to the back and the group just stood there. The man popped out saying, "You can go, but you'll need some signatures."

Hawlucha said, "This is like the human world, only Pokémon work here."

Greninja said, "Maybe we could work out some names?"

Everyone nodded and they came up to the desk. Greninja put down a name as Mintoyae, Goodra managed to put her name down as Goovy, Hawlucha put his name down as Tomahawk, Noivern put his down as Noimetz, and Talonflame put his down as Thallus. They changed their names and the man said, "Well, at least you changed your names."

He took the names and they left the place to go back to their dorms. The man called, "Also tomorrow, the work mail should arrive in your dorm area, Ganivus should've put in your dorm numbers by now."

So the group, Mintoyae, Goovy, Tomahawk, Noimetz, and Thallus, were now stuck and listed in the underground work zone until they earned enough work time to get out. Once they did go back to their dorms, Mintoyae said, "Let's just go and rest for the rest of the day. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a nightmare."

Everyone nodded and they went to their appropriate dorms. Mintoyae went to his and crashed on his bed sighing about the life he got stuck with. He lifted his right arm revealing the mega evolve gem he had and started to wonder why Ash let them go. Then the wonder turned into anger, then he took it off and threw it out the entrance and probably landed somewhere in the rubble. Then a voice appeared, "Why would you want to throw away this?"

Then a Zoroark appeared at the door as Mintoyae looked up. He said, "It brings back a betrayal, a really stupid one."

The Zoroark said, "Eh, you'll need it anyway."

She tossed it back to him as he said, "Look, I don't want it, even if you say I may need it. Also, you're that Zoroark that Ganivus was talking about, uh, Gizel, right?"

She smiled and said, "Well, at least he was nice enough to put my name out."

"He mentioned that you saw my trainer and his girlfriend Jenna?"

Gizel stood still and said, "You want to know more, right?"

"Everything that you know about it."

She sighed and said, "Well, um, what's your name?"

"Mintoyae."

"Ok Mintoyae, wait, you're the Ash-Greninja?"

"Fuck that", as he did a finger using the second one. Gizel said, "Sorry, um, anyway, Ash and Jenna were dating and I was sent like a spy to go around him, to see what his weaknesses were, stuff like that, and what I saw was Jenna trying to knock him down by having him give up his Pokémon."

Mintoyae asked, "And, how did she do it?"

"She threatened to break up with him, and that seemed to push the final barrier for him to give you five up."

Mintoyae shook his head saying, "First Ash betrays everyone, then Jenna dumps us of here, and now I get stuck mining shit all day!"

Gizel slightly laughed saying, "No, no, this place is decent if you know the right people like me or Ganivus."

"Oh? And how so?"

"If you have good relations with Ganivus, then you're pretty safe, unless you start doing things that can get you into trouble."

"And what about you?"

"With me I can spy on other people and collect any information, however, that doesn't mean I'll be going into extreme depths like seeing people fuck each other."

Mintoyae had a sweat drop saying, "No, I was just asking how you were considered the right people. That and I don't go committing crimes, if anything I stop them."

Gizel nodded her head and said, "Then you'll fit well for security if you decide to stay."

Mintoyae just fell on the bed already getting a headache from the new roommate he has. He then asked, "Um, possibly personal question, but, do you and Ganivus, um…"

Gizel burst out in laughter falling on her bed. Mintoyae didn't know if he did something wrong or not, but Gizel said, "No, it's not even an uncommon question. No, we aren't a couple mainly because of our different types, which doesn't really mean anything, but a lot of people and Pokémon think we are because we hang out a lot and talk about our jobs."

She held her smile as Mintoyae just lay on the bed trying to relax. Gizel asked, "How about you?"

He looked up asking, "Me? You mean my, um, interests with others?"

"Well, you popped up mine, so, what about you?"

"Well, there was a Braixen in Kalos, but I can't see her anyways, um, could I?"

Gizel thought and said, "Only if you had Ganivus or me around because the rules state that you can't tell anyone about this place. It's not a bad place like the first appearance, but it's not the best either."

Mintoyae then perked up saying, "So it is possible to see her again?"

"Once you get out, or like I already said."

Mintoyae had something to look forward to, despite the day being a shit pen full of Tarous shit. He asked, "So how many months is it?"

Gizel said, "To be here? It's at least 180 days, anything after would be because of sickness, injury, or vacation, which is really hard to earn."

"Ok, so for all I know, I could be working here for nine months, but that could be because the other three were intended for all those other reasons?"

"It's how Giovanni made it, he designed it like a human society."

Mintoyae sighed at the whole thing. Gizel then tossed him a book. He asked, "What's this?"

Gizel smiled, "Think of it as a journal or calendar, it's to help keep track of your days being here. It's also to serve like a little time book so you can record everything you endured."

As the simple brown book was there, Mintoyae laid it on the table and said, "So, when does the labor start?"

"Because you arrived today, it will start tomorrow, you'll get a letter. Me, on the other hand, I start work at random times since I'm a spy, not a first grade worker, no offense."

Mintoyae lifted his right arm saying, "You didn't cause offense, the only offense is how me and my friends were brought here."

He still hated Jenna for what she did, and was still pissed at Ash for letting her do it. Gizel saw Mintoyae stare into space and said, "You better get your sleep, tomorrow will be a 'fun' day for you."

Mintoyae nodded sorrowfully, fell on his bed, and closed his eyes, hoping that they would get out.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slight KKK reference towards the end.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 1: After being sent to this work camp, I met two high ranked employees named Ganivus and Gizel who actually aren't that bad, but I still don't trust them._

I woke up in the dorm, on the crappy feeling bed. I tried shaking my head thinking it was all a dream, but it wasn't. I lifted my head and looked seeing the opposite of the room as I saw Gizel still asleep. I got out of my bed and walked out of the dorm. I didn't know what time it was and assumed that the letters for work would come in later. Then I heard a footstep and looked around seeing what it was.

"You do realize that your two hours early, right?"

I looked up seeing Ganivus next to the entrance to Noimetz and Goovy's dorm. I scoffed, "For someone who respects the rules, you seem to be up."

He only chuckled and came down saying, "Well, I'm used to dealing with night shifts so I don't get any problems with going around the whole cavern looking for trouble makers."

I raised an eye saying, "And why would I be a troublemaker?"

"Oh, maybe because you were Ash's Pokémon and the fact that you came here yesterday."

I understood where he was going and said, "Ok, but if you or Gizel or any other Pokémon that works here, was with me and watched me, its ok?"

"Depends who you ask. A lot of different Pokémon have ideas of how the Pokémon should be dealt with. Little conversations like this isn't liked by a lot, however Giovanni oddly allows it because he knows I don't screw with the main business."

I asked, "So, who is this Giovanni guy?"

"He was originally the Team Rocket boss…"

"TEAM ROCKET?!"

Ganivus held up his left arm, "Wait, he was the team rocket boss, and still is, but this Team Alliance is where he gets a lot of the necessary resources from and he allows the Pokémon that work here a choice of leaving or not."

"Does this Team Rocket ass threaten anyone?"

"As miraculously weird as it sounds, he doesn't threaten anybody with this place, just nabs and releases after they done the required work."

My head was splitting with a headache as Ganivus said, "Besides, you'll need some rest, work time is near."

And the Gallade poofed off, while I stood there like a statue, wondering if anything was honest. I got back to the dorm and fell on my bed and relaxed as my body got comfortable with the bed's fibers. I fell asleep shortly after, but I started to battle off thoughts about Ash and my friends. It turned into a damn nightmare almost.

I was looking in a plain as I saw everyone there, all my friends I have, and I saw Ash with that fucking bitch Jenna. I looked at the two as they took out five Pokéballs. They then threw them into the creek as they were talking about something.

Then the two stood up and walked to the group of Pokémon as they were explaining something to them. Then Ash called me, "Greninja, we're going to the Pokécenter!"

I didn't like Ash after what he did, so I just played along and we all went to the Pokécenter. Once we got there, Ash had us stay with "her" while he talked to the nurse at the desk. Then the nurse came and said, "Ok, first will be you", as she took Noimetz. Then a few minutes later, she came back and took Thallus. Then again with Tomahawk, Goovy, and Pikachu.

I didn't get where she was taking everyone, and why they weren't coming back. Then Ash said, "We can leave, right?"

The nurse smiled and said, "Of course you can, we'll be taking you're Greninja into the room anyway."

Then she grabbed my hand as the two left the building, I didn't get where this was going and just went with it. Then I got to the room and looked around, I didn't see anyone, so where the hell did they go?

Then she said, "Please sit here."

I did so and sat in the chair as she wiped a small cotton swab on my arm with alcohol, I think that's what it's called. Then she said, "This won't hurt for much."

She then grabbed a syringe and filled it with a liquid. Then I just got something, the reason why I didn't see anyone was, because they were PUT TO DEATH!

I went wide eyed and got out of the chair until the nurse saw me try to escape and then jab the needle into my neck and push the liquid in. I tried to run, but I started to lose my strength. I felt weaker every second and fell to the ground, motionless, then I had my eyes closed, I was… dead.

Even though I was dead, I heard a faint voice, "wake up, wake up". It seemed to get louder, "Mintoyae, wake up, WAKE UP!"

I jumped awake as I saw Gizel crossing her arms saying, "Look sleeping beauty, Prince charming isn't coming, so snap out of your beauty sleep and get dirty."

I looked at her like she was crazy and asked, "What, the hell, did that mean?"

She slapped herself saying, "Wake up and work, you're going to be late on your first day here."

I said, "Uh, when does work begin?"

"Actually mail hasn't come yet, I just wanted you to be aware."

"It was better if you woke me up anyway, I was having a slightly, disturbing nightmare."

Gizel held up her hands, "Don't tell me, I don't like knowing what's going on in people's heads."

I laughed and said, "You're lucky that you're not a psychic like your friend then."

"Eh, he got used to it."

Then I heard some flapping and saw some kind of Pokémon came down. He said, "Oh, look, it's the famous Greninja making some shitty romance to another dark type. Fuck her already, lover boy."

Gizel blushed as I said, "Well, you can take that attitude of yours and show it up your right up your feathery ass, ya oversized Fletchling."

The proud dipshit only laughed and said, "I heard better come backs from Gizel's last boyfriend, anyway, I hope your fame dies in the mines along with you."

He threw a letter to me as I grabbed it and said, "Oh please, you probably got three months of work left."

He laughed louder and smiled, "Actually I got only a week", and he made a middle feather to me, then flew off. I asked, "Who the hell is that Pokémon?"

Gizel said, "That's Kirin, he's an Unfezant, a proud Pokémon."

"More like an arrogant asshole."

I looked at the letter that explained about the tool shop at the entrance of the cavern. I stepped out of the dorm and saw Pokémon already lining up to get their tools. I ran there as Tomahawk flew above me saying, "Hey Mintoyae, enjoy your mining work."

I looked to Tomahawk and said, "Yeah, and I wish that your typing doesn't get ya killed."

He said, "Oh fuck, I forgot, that might be a problem."

I laughed as I kept on running. The amount of Pokémon that went to the miners was immense, and I got stuck at the end of the line and had to wait for this whole traffic hold up to end. It problaby was half an hour until I got there, and once I did, there was a man saying, "First time miner, here's what you need to find, mega evolves stones, iron, metals, shit like that, also ores of the metals would be also acceptable."

I asked, "And how do we get the stuff to you?"

He only said, "Wait, let me get Erevan."

It took about a minute for him to come back with a Delphox as he said, "Ok, now repeat the question."

I took in a deep breath and said, "I said how do we get the mined out material to you?"

The Delphox, Erevan, said, "Well stupid, you gotta carry it, besides, you need the muscles for that place."

I said, "Um, ok, thanks I guess."

"Welcome."

I walked away with the pick and bucket, which I assumed is for the stones, and walked down the way to the deep corner of the cavern which then led to a deeper tunnel that I didn't even know how deep it was. After I got to the end, there was me, a Garchomp, and a Hitmonchan at the mining as well.

I put my bucket down and started to swing the pick into the rock as I tried to find anything that was valuable. I was sweating from all the work and I didn't even find shit. The Garchomp form the entrance of the tunnel asked, "Could I borrow that bucket, the asshole over here needs a lesson taught."

I said to her, "Sure, have a party."

I tossed her the bucket, then I heard the Hitmonchan, from where I was mining, scream, "FUCK, FUCK, OK, OK, YOU'RE NOT A SEX OBJECT, SORRY!"

As I heard that, I wondered sometimes if the male-only Pokémon talk shit like that. Then the Garchomp came down and said, almost apologetically, "Your bucket kinda has a couple of dents, but it should still be able to carry something."

I held up the bucket and the thing looked like she smashed against a few rocks and fired a dragon burst at it. I said, "Uh….. Yeah, thanks."

She exited back up as I went back to mining. I kept up the mining and finally hit a mega evolve gem. Unfortunately, it was only one so it wasn't that great. I put into the twisted bucket and tried finding anything of value. Then I heard some more screaming and this time went up to see the Garchomp now strangling the Hitmonchan.

I stood there and said, "I thought my bucket did the job?"

The Garchomp said, "Well, it didn't."

"And what's his problem?"

"He's a little sexist asswipe, that's what."

I turn to the Hitmonchan, and he said, "What, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Bullshit, you did!", and she threw him into the wall as I said, "You do realize that it isn't going to help you leave, right?"

She looked at me a lot calmer and said, "I know, but I hate everyone thinking my only use is a mating tool."

I sighed and head back down to the area I was mining in. Then a loud whistle came up. I raised my head and said, "What's that?"

The Garchomp said happily, "Lunch break, duh!"

She went off as I looked at the boxer miner and said, "Even though you deserve what she did to you, you should go eat."

He said, "Please, it's normal for me not to eat during the day, thanks to the last owner I had."

"Oh, uh, never mind."

He swung the pick in the rock and said, "There's a rumor that the savior of Kalos ditched you guys, true?"

He had to pull that up. I said nonchalantly, "Yes, it's true."

"Your owner is a huge dick in that case."

"He is."

The guy went back to mining as I walked out of the tunnel to the surface. Once I got out of the tunnel, I saw a lot of Pokémon head to a double doored structure that looked to be the cafeteria. I ran my way there, but once I got there, it was packed. I couldn't make heads or tails who was here. I just went up to the counter where they were serving food, and once I got to the counter, the Gardevoir serving the food said, "Well, it's either vegetables or a simple fruit/vegetable salad, we ran out of soup because of Gehuso."

I looked confused, "Who?"

"He's the damn Samurott who takes down as much soup as he can handle, then blasts it at the walls of the cave. One day, it will kill him."

I shook my head and said, "Just give me something to eat."

She shrugged and tossed one a few vegetables onto a tray. I walked from the counter and to a table. I looked over everyone and saw the immense diversity, I never even seen any of these Pokémon before and I always thought that Kalos had most of the world's Pokémon. As I ate, Tomahawk and Noimetz came up, and Noimetz said, "Mintoyae, is it okay if we…"

I nodded and they sat down. Tomahawk said, "So, anything good happen in the caves?"

That resent of actually talking about crap was really annoying, but I said, "No, I found a mega evolve gem, but I also got stuck in the side lines a fight between a Garchomp and a Hitmonchan because the Hitmonchan was being a sexist apparently."

Tomahawk said, "Man, you do realize I'm mine security now, I could've fixed it."

I mentally slapped myself and said, "I, kinda forgot, but she seems to go 180 from being ticked off to being happy and cheery, which is actually a good thing."

Noimetz said, "Sounds like a child."

Tomahawk supposed, "Maybe she evolved prematurely."

I stopped the whole thing before it became gossip, "Look, it's none of our business so keep it to that point, ok?"

"Alright, I just gave an idea."

"I know, but I don't want to start creating enemies, I would rather that we make some decent friendships or neutral partnerships with the Pokémon here."

Noimetz said, "Yeah, I get your point, but what happens if, well…"

I started to wonder why he stopped and then, I got where he was going. I said, "That's not my department, that's your choice."

Tomahawk then pushed the line saying, "Like about the mailman talking about you and your dormmate?"

I looked at him with a stare saying, "No, that I will say isn't true."

"Eh, worth a shot."

We ate the rest of the time until another whistle blew. I said, "Lunch time's over?"

Then the Garchomp from earlier came from behind and dragged me to the out the door to the mine as she cheered, "Come on, I'll get you there faster."

I yelled, "That doesn't mean you drag me!"

(Third person POV)

* * *

As Mintoyae was being dragged by the merry Garchomp, Tomahawk said, "I'm wrong, the Garchomp will be his mate, not the Zoroark."

Noimetz laughed, "I wish him luck, HA."

"Oh? Did I miss something?"

They looked behind and saw Gizel looking with a stare. Tomahawk said, "Uh, I think I hear somebody causing trouble", and flew out fast as Noimetz said, "And I think hear the letters piling", and he flew out the door faster. Gizel just said, "*sigh*, why does everyone assume I'm someone's mate as soon as some guy talks to me?"

* * *

(Greninja's POV)

I was literally being dragged by the Garchomp down to the mines as if there was an emergency, which it wasn't, so once we got there she let go of my arm and I stood there displeased. I said, "So, why did you drag me?"

She then was coming back to reality and said, "S-sorry, I got a little carried away, and you're kind of a celebrity in a way so, um…"

"Look, I understand I may be famous, but this place doesn't give a shit if I'm Arceus, all I want to do is to work the time needed and get out or here, and hopefully strangle my…"

I stopped myself before that part got out. The Garchomp luckily went back to work and didn't hear that, but I hope I didn't wreck her enthusiasm. I grabbed my bucket, with the gem still in there, took the pick, and went back down where I was working. I hammered out my bucket to a more decent state.

After that, I went back to mining and started using water moves to remove some of the rock and dirt. It helped, but there still was a mess that needed to be moved out for me to mine. I started using the Hitmonchan's bucket, after agreeing on trading a few pieces of some kind of metallic ore as a rent, to scoop up the waste rock and dirt and throw it out of my little digging area.

Now, at the end of the whole shift, I gave him back his bucket, and a couple of metal ore pieces as extra rent, and took my bucket filled with a mostly ores, and that one gem. I went back to the shop and dropped off the ores, tools, and the gem. The man looked at my bucket and said, "What happened?"

I told Erevan, "Tell him that a Garchomp asked to borrow my bucket and she, um, used it to beat a Hitmonchan over the head for saying certain sexist comments."

The man said, "Oh, well, I assumed you tried to, uh, fix it yourself?"

"Yeah, I tried."

"*Sigh*, no worries, Erevan fixed a lot worse damage to some tools and buckets."

I was relieved that I didn't get kicked, and just as I was about go, the Garchomp came up and said, "Listen, um, I would like to apologize about earlier today after the lunch break…"

I raised my hand saying, "Calm down, you were just a little excited, no harm done. Also what's your name?"

"Kereesha."

"Mintoyae."

We shook hands, err, she shook her claw with my hand, and she said, "I thought you were…"

"I was, but me and my friends decided to get names."

She smiled and said, "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

And she put away her load for the day and the tools and went off. I walked back to my dorm and found it having to letters in the box.

I checked through the letters and one had my name, but the other had Ganivus's name. Then I slapped myself saying, "Thallus, or Noimetz, you delivered the wrong letter."

Then almost by coincidence, Thallus came flying down saying, "You didn't open Ganivus's letter, right?"

I shook my head, "No, I was going to say that you delivered the wrong one."

I gave him the letter as he then flew off. I opened up mine and it read something having to do with the mine, uh-oh, I hope I didn't… oh; I may have started something by telling that guy about the incident, or what actually happened.

I ran to the shop as the man said, "Ah, you're here, Makias and Ganivus are over in there."

He pointed to the door next to the shop which looked almost like a jail door. I walked in and it led me down a hall and into a room where I saw the Hitmonchan, Kereesha, Ganivus, and a Blaziken, who I assumed was Makias, and Keresha and the Hitmonchan were sitting on a large stone as I saw an empty space, which I assumed was for me.

Then the Blaziken ordered, "Sit down."

I did so and then Ganivus said, "Alright, earlier today there was a fight going on in the cave and from what I can tell it was mainly because of Kereesha and Charles fighting over something idiotic."

The two had shame written on their face as Makias said, "The only reason why you're here", looking to me, "is because you helped along in the fight by lending your bucket to her."

Ganivus said, "Now, because Mintoyae your new, you get off with a warning, as for you two however, an extra week added on."

Nobody told me they added time for punishments! The two lowered their heads as they got it, and I almost stood up and protested, but stopped thinking I would've got an extra week myself. Then Ganivus said, "Alright, you all may now go."

We did only once we got out, I stood by the entrance as I saw Ganivus come out. I almost yelled at him saying, "You didn't tell me that you add on weeks for punishments!"

Ganivus shrugged saying, "Well, something new you learned, and be lucky you didn't get anything. That and you needed to know some other things about how the system works here."

I was still in fury and asked, "Do you kill Pokémon as well?"

He laughed, "No, oddly we just have them work for years, possible decades if they massively cause trouble."

I was slightly relieved that they didn't kill them off, but I didn't like how he held off that whole extra time for making trouble anywhere. I walked back to my dorm, and look who was here.

Gizel was on her bed as she said, "Calm down, everyone get's there first time there, whether directly or indirectly."

I raised an eye saying, "What, you got stuck as a direct five times?"

"Actually seven."

I hated how my sarcasm became true or lower than actuality. I just sat on my bed saying, "Maybe you should get rid of the Hitmonchan, named Charles."

She stood up, "He got about a month left, then he'll be gone."

"But, didn't he…"

"He did, I added it on."

"Oh."

I took out my little book and wrote down something:

 _I learned now how the system works, but I'm still wary on the workers, and the fact that information seems to travel fast between them._

I then closed it and laid it on the table and thought of something. I looked to Gizel and asked, "Do you go through my book?"

She was outside as she said, "Why, there nothing in it, and it's not like you're plotting an escape."

"No, I'm just wondering since you said you are a spy."

She laughed and said, "Only if there seems to be trouble brewing, if it's a little book that has ideas, but nothing is executed, then that's not a problem."

I nodded and then fell on my bed and tried to sleep.

 _Day 2: yesterday was well, interesting, and I'm starting to put a lot of shit together as the rules and punishments, and other methods they have here keep the place in orderly line. I also met this Garchomp who seems to be more of a child, but has an adult appearance. There's also this Hitmoncahn who is sexist, but he portably learned his lesson. I hope today, he won't rip off my head._

I woke up and looked around. I saw that it was lighter out so I assumed it was day. Then I heard that voice say, "Still too early."

Ganivus looked down and he saw me walking out, I said, "How do I know what time to get up?"

He snickered and said, "At least you're an hour early instead of two hours."

I rolled my eyes and went back inside. Then I went back out as I was about to say something then Ganivus cut me off saying, "If you're about to ask if me and Gizel have a kind of romantic relationship, no we don't, we're just friends. Alright, some do believe it no matter how we tell them, but we aren't in a relationship."

There went my question as I went back in and sat on my bed. Going got sleep would be preferable, but I don't want to be shocked out of my sleep. I laid on my bed as I closed my eyes and went thinking to myself of multiple things. Then a voice appeared, "Also, try not to cause trouble today."

I opened my eyes as I mumbled, "Ganivus, get the fuck out of my head."

I didn't hear anything so I assumed he disappeared. I went back to my thoughts for a bit as I heard Gizel wake up. She yawned loudly and then raised her head saying, "Well, at least you're not asleep."

I said, "No, but the peeking Gallade decided to invade my head."

She snickered at that and said, "Well, it's normal for him to go through other's thoughts, even mine, as he makes sure that no one has a 'bright' idea."

"Could you tell him not to do that then?"

"I can't tell him to do it, he says he will, but then he'll just keep quiet and do it anyway."

I sighed and got out of the dorm, and just went to the shop. As weird as it sounds, I was the first guy there, and the shop was, not open. I slapped myself as I couldn't get anything right; I was either too late or too early. Then more Pokémon started coming as the shop finally opened up. The guy said, "Well, you were in the last spots, now the first spots, mind making up your mind?"

I shrugged and took my tools and bucket and went headed to the last area I was. I got down there and the area was actually cleaned up. I didn't care and started to swing my pick. I don't know how deep to go, so I kept mining. The tedious work worn out my arms, and the water attacks were becoming less and less effective, so I pulled out of the area and went up to the main shaft wear I saw a fire type Pokémon and, I think, a Golduck.

I went down the mine tunnel that Charles made yesterday and stopped about half way and dug to the left. I hoped that there was something I could find so I could possibly get out of here faster. The tedious mining now was cramping my arms, but it was almost like a work out at the same time. I kept swinging the pick take out small pieces of ore, and found a couple crystals as well. The tunnel went pretty deep so there would be some crystals appearing in one place or another.

After a while, I had my bucket filled up, and I dragged it by the handle up the tunnel and once I got out of that tunnel I made it to the main tunnel and Kereesha stood there greeting, "Hi Mintoyae, in case you wondering, the bucket needs to be brought to the shop and emptied there."

Ok, that helped confirm my theory so I thanked her, "Thank you."

She nodded, "No problem", and went back down. She didn't have a pick so I assumed she used her own attacks to mine out the rock. As I exited the mine, the Golduck from earlier bumped into me, on purpose, and I said, "Careful."

He looked around and snapped, "Oh, please, we're not happy to be here, or have the staff as our friends."

He went down as I said, "A lot of Pokémon here have some kind of arrogance with them."

I kept dragging the bucket to the shop, and finally got there as I said, "Hello?"

Then Erevan appeared saying, "Your first full bucket, hm, I thought you wouldn't get one filled until a week, oh well."

He used his psychic telekinesis to move the bucket up and to him, then put it aside with some others. He passed an empty bucket to me as I asked, "So, if I get more buckets, do I get out of here faster?"

He laughed and said, "Maybe in your dreams, no, you can reduce you penalty time though, and maybe completely remove it, but that's as much as you can do."

I sighed and took the empty bucket and walked back to the mine, and once I got back, I already saw Kereesha and Charles staring another fight. I said, "How long have these fights been going on for?"

She said, "About a week, why?"

"Start getting your acts in order or you'll be back at that place yesterday, and this time I'm not lending anything to you."

I walked down the tunnel as they started to calm down. I got back to my little mining hole and kept hacking away at the rock. After a while, I finally quit and looked for another mining spot since there wasn't anything there.

And just when I was about to start, the whistle blew meaning of course, break time. I slammed my pick into the wall and put my bucket down, and walked out of the tunnel up to the cavern. It was a longer walk than I expected because there was a longer line to the cafeteria. I walked inside, and got to the counter as the Gardevoir said, "Same as yesterday, only now we got some Pecha juice."

I said, "I'll take what I had yesterday."

She nodded and plopped a couple vegetables onto my tray. I then found a table in the far back unoccupied, and walked over to it. Thinking to myself on how this will become a long, repetitive workplace, I sighed and kept eating. Then, Tomahawk came by and said, "Siting in the corner today, what you do?"

I smartassed, "Hmm, maybe not knock some sense into Ash's head before he did what he did."

He said, "What's the worst that can happen, we're here, that's all."

"Yeah, but I'm not too comfortable since a lot of Pokémon here seem to have an arrogance orbiting them."

Tomahawk laughed and said, "You think you got it bad, try dealing with multiple assholes yelling over a bucket and a gem, HA. But seriously, I have it worse than you, but it comes in handy that I can moderately attack them to shut them up."

I started to laugh as I said, "Well, I had to solve one fight between Kereesha and Charles."

"Uh, who?"

"The Garchomp and Hitmonchan."

"Oh, ok, good for you then."

It was slightly pathetic to see that I had to settle off fights even though he was the one to do so, but I know how to stop a fight before it begins, just, I don't want to start one or get involved with the rule setup they have. The whistle blew before we were finished and I just took whatever I could take and left the table. Tomahawk said, "If there is trouble, you know where to find me."

I asked, "Where?"

He then stood for a moment and realized his little error. He knocked off, "Uh, never mind."

I chuckled and left the cafeteria and went back to the mines. My spot was still there, but I heard the Golduck say, "Hey ya Dark typed ass, why don't you go fight off a couple Raltses?"

I turned around as the blue dickhead stood there being supported by his pick, I said, "I don't start fights after yesterday, so back off and go fuck yourself with that pick."

I may have pissed him off as he came down and said, "You can't say shit like that to me, I'll wipe your ass on the ground."

I now threatened him, "And I'll make sure to get Ganivus on this, and then get his approval to beat the living shit out of you."

"HA, yeah right, and why should I listen—AAAAHH!"

He was picked up by Kereesha as she said, "How about you listen and go back to work?"

She put him down as he then ran back up and grabbed his pick. Kereesha looked at me and smiled, "Looks like you needed it."

I said, "Thanks but, it wasn't really necessary."

"I know. It's just that a lot of the Pokémon here have been treating you like shit and I wish that they would be a littler nicer."

"Still, yesterday you got into that fight and look what happened."

"Yeah, but this time I simply picked that Golduck up and put him down, I didn't take a bucket and bash it against his head."

"Like what you did with Charles yesterday?"

She stood there saying, "I know, I just don't take people's comments like that."

I put my left hand on her right shoulder saying, "Look, even though I appreciate your efforts, Ganivus said it to me, I'm going to be treated like any other Pokémon here. Now, I'm going back to work, and you probably should too."

She nodded with a small smile and went back up. I resumed my mining without any sign of ore or gems. The second whistle of the day blew meaning it was time to go back to the dorms. This work was going to kill everyone here, but I wanted to know whether there have been Pokémon that got out of this place.

I got to the shop as the man was putting away pickaxes. I put the equipment on the counter and crossed my arms waiting for him to take it. He then looked up and said, "Ah good, you brought back your stuff. We still have missing equipment so we're still open."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the dorm. It was empty, then I saw a letter on my bed, apparently from Gizel, reading:

" _Gone on a mission, gone for a week, don't get yourself an extra five months"._

I said, "Oh figures, why am I not surprised."

Well, I have the dorm to myself, but to be honest it felt lonely, but then again, I dealt with a Pokéball, so how was this any different. I sat on my bed and opened up the little book she gave me. I put down: _Alone again, hopefully I don't get my head smashed._

 _Day 3: Yesterday was a little better, but I still had to deal with Kereesha and Charles, and a new "fun" friend, some Golduck._

I woke up out of bed and then I had a piece of paper hit me in the eye, which was luckily closed. I yelled, "Who the fuck!?"

"HAHAHA!"

I saw that damn Unfezant, Kirin, on his back laughing away at his little stunt. I said, "Throwing my mail and making me blind isn't going to look good."

He only got up and said, "Please, I dropped a small package on a Chesnaut's crotch and he woke up seeing the package and not me, it was fucking hilarious!"

Now I got pissed, "Oh, I'm sure you enjoyed your little penalty."

"Penalty, what penalty? It's the mail dumbass, not the mine, HA"

He flew off as I sat still pissed. Everyone here, with the exception of my friends, and Ganivus, Gizel, and Kereesha, seems to despise me, probably of jealousy. I got out of bed and opened the letter. It was about time schedule of the mine as I ordered what time to go there. I just threw the letter in the trash and walked out of the dorm.

As I got to the shop, Erevan was there saying, "My friend got stuck driving to Kalos for more tools, since we lost a few last night."

I asked, "Missing miners?"

"Yeah, a rumor going around is that some miners are planning to revolt. Ganivus is currently looking for them."

"I wish him luck, but what about my tool set?"

"Oh right, sorry, only a few miners came."

"Oh like who?"

"Oh, like your Garchomp friend, she seemed very eager to be down there. Actually I never seen anyone that eager."

I wondered what he meant by that she was eager. I shook my thoughts and took the pick and bucket and went off to the mines.

I got to the mine as I saw Charles, but no Kereesha. I asked him, "Where's your 'friend'?"

He looked at me and said, "Her? She said she went down there."

I said, "Ok, I just wanted to know."

I waved him off as I trekked deeper in the tunnel to where I was yesterday. It looked cleaned out so I assumed they had a couple of Pokémon come in and remove it. I hacked away at the rock with sore arms, since all the strain worsened my condition, until…

"AHHH!", my right arm went into a shock of pain, and I fell to my knees. Then Charles came in and said, "What the hell happened?"

I said, "My arm got twisted, I think."

"sigh* Probably a hernia. Come on, the hospital we have here should fix it and get you back to work."

He help me up until I could stand upright as we both got to the main tunnel. Then Kereesha exclaimed, "Minotyae, are you alright, I heard screaming, a-and…"

I raised my hand saying, "It's all right, I got some kind of arm problem, and I'm just going to get it fixed, hopefully."

She nodded sadly and went back to her work. Charles, oddly, didn't seem like the jerk he was during the last two days. As we walked, I asked him, "Why are you and Kereesha so, um, against each other?"

He said, "It's only because we have different opinions."

"Oh, like she was saying you have sexist opinions?"

"Just because my opinions aren't agreeing with everyone else doesn't mean that I can't have them."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Then keep your mouth shut and work."

"You're starting to sound like Kamahi."

"Who?"

Charles began to explain, "You see, Kamahi is a really big pain in the ass of a Delphox that employs strict control on work."

"And he is where?"

"Actually it's a she, but she doesn't go through the mines anymore, thankfully, she does do strict control on the hospital though."

I remembered that Goovy was working there as a nurse. I said, "I hope Goovy is ok where she is."

"She's the Goodra nurse right?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you?"

"After Kereesha bashed the bucket over my head, where did you think I went?"

"Oh."

The conversation stopped and five minutes later, we were at the hospital. I went forward, but he said, "I'm not going in there unless it's necessary. Kamahi hates my guts worse than Kereesha."

He walked away as I walked in and saw the place. There was a desk to the side with another Greninja working the desk. I said, "I'm here for my right arm."

He took a stick and hit my arm as I yelled, "AH, what the hell man?"

He said, "Checking to make sure it's not a fake, anyway, Goovy!"

I saw Goovy come down as she said, "Yes, sir?"

"Take the Greninja to the main office, his arm's in pain."

She nodded and she led me down the hall. Walkign down the hall, I asked her, "So, anything I should know about this Kamahi?"

She had a sweat drop appear as she said, worryingly, "Uh, you'll find out."

At the end of the hall, there was a room labeled: "KAMAHI MINE INJURIES AND ACCIDENTS"

I said, "Oh, for someone who hates the mines, she seems to exceed well in it."

Goovy whispered, "She dislikes male Pokemon more than females for some reason."

"Probably Charles."

Goovy opened the door as I followed her and then the Delphox, which was Kamahi, sitting in the chair snapped, "What the fuck's wrong with him?"

More attitude, figures. Goovy said, "He has some kind of arm injury…"

I then cut her off saying, "Hernia…"

Then Kamahi cut me off saying, "Ok then; dark type, sit your ass down; you, get out!"

Goovy left as I sat down on the slab. The "doctor" came over and barked, "Stay still, this won't hurt."

Then she twisted my arm in such force that I thought she cut it off. I screamed, "AAAAAAAAHHH, SHIT!"

She then evilly smiled, "Hm, I lied."

I muttered while rubbing my arm, "What a bitch."

She walked over and slapped me saying, "Grow up, you baby prick!"

I glared at her saying, "Goovy probably does a better job than that! Who the hell made you a doctor?"

"Giovanni did, you dipshit, now get the fuck out!"

She pointed the way out as I said, "And I hope the next patient rapes your ass."

She laughed, "Yeah right, I hope the next miner you deal with rips off your balls."

I slammed the door and walked down the hallway pissed and in pain. Luckily when I exited, most of the pain left. I got back to the mines and continued on my work as I bumped into Kereesha asking, "Feeling better?"

She asked in an almost loving way for some reason as I said, "Besides the arrogant like fuck doctor, I'm better."

She smiled and went back to blasting out rocks. I went swinging the pick again as my arm didn't kill me this time. I found a good amount of ore, and I finally found a second evolve gem and tossed it into the bucket. Before I knew it, the whistle blew and I got out of the mine with my stuff. I got to the shop and dumped everything off as I then saw Ganivus walk down my direction. I asked, "I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

He smiled saying, "No, luckily. Also, have you seen anything weird happening?"

"Like what?"

"Secret meetings, Pokémon dressing up in bed sheets with the eyeholes cut out carrying flaming crosses; I have no idea, anything."

"No, but if I do see anything, I'll contact you."

Ganivus nodded as I walked back to my dorm and he walked off, where ever. I got in my dorm and then I heard more flying as I armed a shuriken. Then Tomahawk came flying in saying, "Sorry, if I'm bothering you."

I put away the shuriken, "No, I thought you were the Unfezant ass."

"Nah, he wouldn't fly in like that, or be that friendly, anyway I was going to ask if there was anything going on…"

"Like miners plotting, no, I only saw Charles and Kereesha today, and got a hernia in the process of mining."

Tomahawk then asked, "When you went to the hospital, were there any beautiful nurses there?"

I decided to play along and say, "Hmm, well, let's see, there was Goovy, maybe a Chansey, and a really bitchy doctor who seems to hate males."

I loved the reaction to Tomahawk's face as he said, "Um, I'll find someone myself instead, but alert me if there's any activity."

"Taking Ganivus lessons?"

"I need to get to a higher level in security."

"Only if you stay here."

He shrugged and said, "Maybe I will."

I looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Ok, you do your thing, I'll be trying to get out of here."

He then flew up as I sat on my bed wondering what to do. There was a gym like place to go to, but I didn't want to spark... oh what the hell. I got off my bed and walked around the area trying to find where Ganivus said was the place to exercise, even though the mine is basically a work out on its own.

Then the Blaziken, Makias, stepped out of a building and asked, "What are you doing?"

I said, "Just trying to find where this gym building is."

"Over here", he point using his talon and left while I walked in. It was a decent set up seeing the bags, weights, I'm surprised to see the more muscle made ones go for it. There was a bench press I decided to try out. It looked simple, a 1.5 pound, easy. I tried lifting up another weight to increase the weight, only the thing weight like a fucking ton.

I then said, "Ok, let's try the press."

I slid under the weights as I grabbed the bar and, HOLY SHIT! This thing was impossible to move. I couldn't lift it for anything. I got off the press and looked at the weights as it read: "1.5", but then I saw a darker symbol that read "K". The assholes who put the weights in here are for the Machokes and Machomps. I slapped myself saying, "Might as well go back to the mines for exercise."

I left the gym and went back to my dorm. Then I walked by the cafeteria and wondered if they were still open. I walked in and saw some Pokémon in here and walked to the counter and saw the Gardevoir still there. I said, "Excuse me, but is there anything else possibly to eat?"

She looked around and said, "Only what wasn't eaten around the lunch break."

"Let me guess, a vegetable combo?"

"I guess you could call it that."

She then threw some vegetables on a tray and I took it. It seemed that this place isn't that great when it comes to food. I got to a table and Ganivus comes over and says, "So, finally figured out that you can eat here not only for lunch?"

I said, "I got bored, decided to explore a bit."

He only laughed and said, "Well, think of it like this, it's a human society, only made for Pokémon, you're basically living almost like a human. And to be honest, this beats the life of having a trainer."

I nodded since it was kind of true, but I still wanted to be free from this work place. I asked, "I enever seen Team Rocket as a nice place, why now?"

Ganivus looked around and said, "Move to the corner table."

And he did so as I did too. We sat down as he said, "According to what Giovanni has going on, his plan is to recruit Pokémon pacifically since the years have been harder and harder to recruit them by stealing. Now he still does, but he teamed up with Team Aqua and basically made this underground place. It's not that bad once you get used to it, but there have been casualties."

I said, "Figures."

"The casualties aren't from us, they're caused by crazy rebelling Pokémon, wild Pokémon, or natural causes. We may fight and knock out, but not kill."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because why would I be even telling you this?"

I was stuck at a dead end since he was right. I said, "I, don't know."

He nodded, "Exactly, you are a trustworthy Pokémon until you do something behind our backs. I know you won't blabber it out to the whole cavern, but I also know it won't be easy for you to keep it in your mind."

I looked at him as he left the table and finished my food and left the cafeteria as well. Ganivus was right, I'm a trustworthy Pokémon and I wouldn't back stab, but I also can't keep it locked up like that.

I walked to my dorm, and I could tell it was late since the place wasn't as bright as it was during the day. There was a kind of dead feeling lurking about, but I shook it off as I finally reached my dorm, empty and quiet. I got on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that nothing will mess everything up.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lot's of violence and some death.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

(Noimetz's POV)

 _Day 4: Another day of delivering mail to Pokémon and people I don't know. Hopefully, me and Thallus don't screw it up where we deliver the mail to the wrong dorm, that almost got us knocked senseless._

I woke up a little groggy since I got stuck late delivering after the damn Samurott dumped another load of letters on me. I wondered how can there be so much mail for a Pokémon. Another really sucky fact was that we got up three hours earlier than everyone else to deliver the letters to the miners and workers.

I got up as I saw Goovy sleeping in her bed. I quietly got out and flew up to knock Thallus out of sleep since he was nearly late yesterday. I went up to his dorm and went to the left bed where he was sleeping. I poked at him and said, "Thallus, Thallus."

He opened an eye saying, "Damn, I hate this job."

"Oh well, come on."

We flew out to the higher building which looked like it was on a high cliff. When we entered it, the damn Unfezant, Kirin, said, "Oh look, the over grown Zubat and the negro Pidgeotto decided to join again. Mail's over there, good luck to-ya."

And he flew off as we had to take whatever letters there were. They were nice enough to organize it for us, but the really pain in the ass work was to deliver it all to the dorms. I said to Thallus, "Ok, you take that section of letters, I'll take this one."

And we did. He took the letters to the right; I took the ones to the left. They were in little leather bags made for a flying type to carry around, but this whole "work to get out thing" was basically a Pokémon version of human work. I went down of the southern cavern and put out letters to the beginning dorms. Even though there was about 5 different carriers, there still is a couple thousand other Pokémon workers.

The first of the letters began at the high ranked workers, first being the human employees, then the Pokémon employees. It was a tedious process, but I finished the whole area in less than half an hour. Then my next area was to bring the letters, which I found in the dorm boxes, back to the mail office so this way it can be brought to others.

I flew back and the main worker who controls the place, a Charizard called Endau, ordered, "Noimetz, here."

He tossed over another sack of letters as I was already dropping off the send backs. I sighed and tossed the send backs on the sorting counter and flew off with the letters given and delivered them as well. After I was done, Thallus flew down and said, "Could you do me a favor and take these send backs with you to the place, I have these to deliver."

I nodded, "Nothing new to be honest."

We both flew off in the opposite direction as he went with his regular and I got his send backs. Once I did get back, Endau asked, "There's a letter for Ganivus that went missing", and he made a scowl at me, "again."

I raised my claw saying, "I didn't have a letter for Ganivus, Thallus takes those letters in that direction."

"Don't care, get it back here or else."

The "or else" statement was true. You can curse at the workers, made rude/inappropriate jokes at them, as long as you do the job correctly at the same time. A missing letter is about an extra two weeks add on and I really need to get out of here.

I flew off in search of Thallus and tried to find him before I get fucked for his mess up. It took an hour to find the Talonflame, but I managed to find him as he was chatting a bit with someone. Then before he left I called, "Thallus!"

He looked up saying, "Yeah?"

"You delivered Ganivus's letter again, where is it?"

"Oh shit, I still have it, here."

He gave me it as he said, "I hate this job, I should've got something else."

"Oh well."

I flew off as Thallus flew in the opposite direction, again, and once I got back to the office, Endau said, "Oh finally, hopefully you didn't fuck up."

I showed him the letter, "Nope."

He took it, looked it over, and gave it back saying, "Now, deliver it to Ganivus's dorm."

I nodded and went flying west to find this guy's dorm. Did I find it, well only after another hour. I had to ask a lot of workers where his dorm was and I finally found it as it did stick out. It was a lot more comfortable than a regular dorm and did look more of a person's dorm than a Pokémon's dorm. I put the letter in the box then I heard, "Well, at least you're not like your friend who delivers it and has it sit in the wrong box until the end of the day."

I looked around seeing Ganivus there arms crossed and smiling almost like I did something wrong and was going to get blackmailed. He walked over and said, "You can go, I just wanted to mess with you a bit."

And go I did. I left pretty fast since I didn't want to deal with his presence. I got back to the office and the first thing I see is that the place is empty as Endau said, "No more letters, everyone went off to the mines for wild Pokémon defense."

Apparently, this Giovanni guy made it were the mail carriers have to fight alongside of the actual fighters when there is no more letters to deliver. I just sighed and went flying over to the mining area as I saw Tomahawk talking over with two miners.

I landed on the ground and asked, "What's going on?"

Tomahawk snapped, "These two fucking miners yelling over the same shit, now you two break it up!"

The Leavanny and Seismitoad went back to work growling at each other. I asked Tomahawk, "So what's their problem?"

He answered, "Something involving a dispute over a mega evolve gem."

Then we heard a whistle as we turned around seeing Mintoyae waving his hand. We ran over as Tomahawk asked, "What's the problem?"

Mintoyae said, "The usual problems are erupting between Kereesha and the other two."

I asked, "Other two?"

Then a Hitmonchan came flying out the entrance. He crashed on the gorund and looked up seeing all foru of us. He asked, "Mintoyae, could I borrow your pick?"

Mintoyae held his pick and said, "After the last fight I lend something to you, no."

"Fine, sorry about this."

He then punched Mintoyae in the gut and grabbed the pick running down shouting, "CHARGE!"

I picked up Minotyae as I asked, "What the hell is going on?"

My friend said, "When you put an arrogant Golduck and a sexist Hitmonchan against a female Garchomp that doesn't take people or Pokémon's shit, that's what ya get."

Then we heard a faint explosion and a pickaxe head flying out of the cave. Mintoyae grabed it and looked worried. He said, "That, can't be good."

Then we see the Hitmonchan come flying out as he said, "Wait a fucking minute, you two are guards right?"

Me and Tomahawk nodded. He then said, "Then go down there and fix it!"

Tomahawk went ahead of me as I followed behind only to see the Garchomp strangling the Golduck. Tomahawk ordered, "Ok, put him down."

The Garchomp looked around seeing us as she then put the Golduck to the ground. Tomahawk then said, "Back away from him."

She did so and then he finally said, "Now, stop strangling everybody and get back to work."

And she did so too as we exited the tunnel. When we got back up, Mintoyae asked, "Is it hopefully fixed?"

Tomahawk said, "I don't know, call me if she starts to rip of their heads."

"I hope not", as he face palmed himself and I walked with Tomahawk to another area of the mine. There wasn't much action seeing that everyone was cool and collective, mainly because Ganivus was around the area now, and then lunch time came around.

I flew up fast trying to get first in line, but I was already beat by a couple of workers and employees. Once I did get to the food counter, the Gardevoir server said, "We have just vegetables, and a couple pieces of meat as extra."

I said, "I take just take everything."

She pulled a tray out and threw on some leaves and a piece of meat that looked like Pidgey or Miltank meat. I walked over to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria and I can tell already that it was a good idea. There is this really bitchy doctor that Goovy has been telling me about and how she seems to treat the miners, especially the male ones, like shit and this alone made me try extremely hard not to get injured.

As I sit at my table, I saw Dr. "bitch" going for one of the tables in the middle, and I also saw Goovy coming to the table I'm at. She asks, "Is it alright if I sit here?"

I nodded and she sat down. I whispered to her, "How's Dr. Bitch doing?"

She looked over and said, "She's, well, less than yesterday, but she's still the same way she has been."

"I hope I don't get an injury. And even if I did, I would rather have you take care of it than her."

Goovy giggled and said, "Well, at least you have a friend who's a nurse."

I laughed a bit myself and said, "I guess so, although I hope the slime doesn't affect anything."

"Nah, I wear gloves to make sure it doesn't, but it does fill up so I have to change them every hour, about."

It's slightly comical to see how she learned how to become a nurse and dealt with her natural issues. Once we were finished, we went back to our work places as she said, "Good luck Noimetz."

I smiled, "You too."

She walked away and I flew back to the office. When I got there, I was hit by two leather bags as the Kirin asswipe laughed saying, "Come on you lazy fucka, we got mail to deliver, HA!"

He flew off as I wanted to fire an energy ball into his balls. I grabbed the bags and flew over the needed area. The whole trip took only two hours and I returned back with no send backs, luckily. I muttered to myself, "What's next, mail to the head boss?"

Then Endau came up saying, "You're first 1st class letter, to Giovanni himself."

I hate myself.

I sighed and said, "Yes sir", and flew out to Giovanni's office. Once I got there, I knocked on the door and a voice send, "Enter."

I opened it up as I saw Giovanni sitting there, petting his Persian. He said, "I assume you have a letter for me?"

I nodded and walked over to him giving him the letter. He said, "Alright, now leave."

I did so and left. I stayed at the office for a bit to clean up and do some organization for tomorrow, then the whistle blew meaning I can go to my dorm now. I flew out, except as I left, I had a wing go into my face as I then went crashing into multiple rocks and boulders. I mumbled, "Motherfucking son of a bitch."

I looked up seeing Kirin laughing his oh so joker style ass off as I went falling down the cliff. I got up and retried flying to my dorm. This time it worked, and when I got there, I already had a note in my box that seemed to be from Thallus saying: _Endau changed the time wake up to an extra hour earlier._

I muttered, "Damn that fire type."

I got in and to the right bed and crashed on it. I just wanted to sleep. Then before my eyes closed, Goovy came in a little cheery saying, "Hi Noimetz!"

I weakly raised my arm wing barely saying, "Hello."

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were awake."

I sat up saying, "No, you're fine, it's just work that's tiring me out."

Goovy then came over to me and hugged me. I asked, "What are you?"

She said, "It looked like you needed one."

It did fell a little better, she let go as I said, "Thanks Goovy, maybe you becoming a nurse wasn't a bad idea."

Goovy smiled and went to her bed saying, "Well, like I said before, it's a good thing you have a friend who's a nurse."

I smiled and fell on my bed, and went to sleep.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 5: another day, another fight in the mine and more shit coming at me, luckily Tomahawk and Noimetz was there yesterday._

I woke up in my dorm, still an empty one, and stretched myself as I got up. Down in the mines was tiring and plain exhausting. I walked out of the dorm and waited for Ganivus to appear saying, "Still early."

I rolled my eyes and looked up seeing him by Goovy and Noimetz's dorm. He jumped down saying, "45 minutes early, reset your internal clock Mintoyae, you'll need it."

He disappeared as I just said to myself, "Screw this", and walked down to the mines. I, of course, snuck down there and decided to see what the area looked like so I knew where to get my tools and go mine. However, I saw that everything was cleaned out and I started to wonder if there really was a rebellion starting somewhere. I didn't mind of course, but if it meant killing off Pokémon and people, then I'll be stopping it myself.

I checked around the deep caves and saw that there were some small cracks in the cave lining. It seems to be made artificially. I made a water shuriken and placed it between the cracks and tried to wedge it open. I found that the cracks were just cracks. I was almost going to regret even going down this far since I probably ran out of time and I would probably get stuck with an extra week, maybe even two.

I started running out of the caves and then I saw Ganivus standing in front of the caves as he said, "I know you're just curious on finding the rumored rebelling group, but if you run off like that again without any of us following you, there will be some decent penalties."

I nodded saying, "I understand."

Ganivus sighed and said, "To be honest, I believe that there is one since miners have been disappearing, but that doesn't mean you run off. Now, hurry up and you'll get your tools."

I nodded and ran to the tool shop. The man there said, "Well, I'm surprised you decided to show up the other way."

I had a sweat drop appear as some of the Pokémon workers looked at me with glares that seemed to resemble a kill look. I just grabbed my pick and bucket and went back to the mines, hopefully that nobody will be attacking me.

I got back to the mines and started to mine in areas that seemed to have the cracks to see if there was something behind them. As I mined, Kereesha came from behind and asked, "How come you were in the mines earlier today?"

I hoped this wouldn't become a huge thing. I said, "Well, Ganivus said that there may be a rebelling group of miners somewhere so I thought I could try to find them. So far, nothing."

"Oh, well, I think you'll need to worry about another thing along with the rebellion."

"What would that be?"

"*gulp*, the other miners."

"Huh?"

I looked up seeing a bunch of miners, and they looked slightly pissed. The Golduck came down saying, "So, the big shot thinks he can go around snooping about? How about we see if you can take this little fight on, oh wait, you're not able to, you need your missing Ash friend."

I lifted my pick saying, "Kereesha, hold this."

And she took it as I said, "Listen here you asshole, I don't care what you think, I was originally trying to find out if this whole rebellion thing was real or not, and so far…"

The Golduck interrupted me by saying, "So far, I'm gonna kick your ass and rip off your dick."

"I'd actually like to see you try."

We started walking closer as then Charles came between us shouting, "Will you two grow up, you're not first evolution Pokémon for crying out loud!"

Then the Golduck looked to Charles, and punched him in the face. I then spun the Golduck around and hit him way harder. He got up and hit my nose causing it to bleed as I then pushed both of my legs up flipping him over. Then the Magmar threw a pick at me hitting my head and knocking me on the floor.

I saw the Golduck start running my way and I flipped over to the wall and swung my fist into him knocking him onto the floor. The Magmar from behind spun me and hit me hard in the face causing a large amount of blood to leak as the Golduck swung his fist into the back of my head. I crashed into the wall and started to fall on the floor nearing unconscious, covered in blood.

I barely looked up seeing the Magmar ready for the final blow when I saw him get kicked and flying into the Golduck and tumbling down until they hit the end of the tunnel. I saw Makias and Ganivus standing there as Makias screamed his head off, "What the fucking hell are you cock sucking shit faced assholes doing in here!?"

Everyone was scared like hell as he yelled out. He then picked me up and said, "You started this whole mess didn't ya?"

I shook my head furiously scared, "N-n-no, I-I was only defending him."

I pointed to Charles as the boxer said, "The Golduck punched me first, then Mintoyae hit him back."

Makias then dropped me to the ground as I tried to stand up myself. He got the Magmar and Golduck as he screamed multiple choice words at them. As I finally stood up weakly, I saw Makias take the Magmar and Golduck away. The Golduck gave me a nasty look as he passed and then, not surprisingly, he did a roundhouse kick into my face knocking me out.

I woke up on a bed with a painfully throbbing headache as I muttered, "Where, am, I?"

Then I see a giant pink blob as she said, "Careful now, you were hit a few times in the head."

My vision cleared up to where I saw Goovy as she put a wet blanket on my head. I said, "To be honest, I like you as a nurse better than the doctor bitch."

Goovy laughed a bit and said, "That's the same thing Noimetz said."

I tried to get up as then Goovy kept me down. She said, "Look, after what you went through, I think you need to rest."

I then thought, "W-wait, does that mean?"

She nodded, "An extra day."

I wanted to slap myself on the head, but that would probably make it worse and add another day. I asked Goovy, "How did I get here?"

"Oh, Ganivus brought you here, then he took Charles here as well, and the doctor 'bitch' is dealing with the other two."

"Perfect punishment, how much time they got?"

"I don't know, I'll see if I can ask."

"Don't worry, I'll ask myself."

I stayed in the room for an hour worth as she said, "Now, you'll need to go back to your dorm and rest. Actually before you do go, what even caused the fight in the first place?"

I then explained, "I got up a little early so I decided to find out if there was a secret rebellion going on or not. Then the Golduck and other Pokémon came down and started attacking me, I would've been knocked out unconscious if it wasn't for Makias and Ganivus."

Goovy told me, "Everyone doesn't seem to like you."

"Well, Kereesha is nice and friendly, Charles is starting to become friendlier, Ganivus is neutral because he can be a good friend, but then he can also become your worst enemy, and last is Gizel who seems to be between Kereesha and Ganivus."

She smiled saying, "Then you got a couple of other friends then."

"I know, but if this keeps up, I'll become the O' Myers of the Cavern and everyone will want me in a grave."

She went blank saying, "Uh, yeah, anyway, you're good to go, and please don't get hit in the head again."

I got up and walked to the door saying, "I won't."

Then BAM, "AAAH FUCK!"

I opened the door and then the Golduck swung his fist into my head again. I went on the floor in pain as I held both hands to my head. I saw Goovy stomp to the door and grab the fucking ass and shake him like a rattle yelling, "Can't you learn respect?!"

He really pissed her off saying, "Oh please, his respect is like your pussy, too wet and flimsy."

She looked almost like she wanted to kill him and did a dragon punch that made him fly right into the opposite wall having him go three feet into it. He said, "I hate this."

She went back to normal and said to me, "I guess you'll be…"

I shook my hands going, "No, no, one day is enough."

I got up and walked out the door as I looked at the Golduck and said, "I hope you got six months as a shit shoveller."

He looked up and said, "Fuck… You…"

I walked away as he crawled out of the hole he made. I got out of the dirt hospital and to my left I saw Ganivus leaning against the wall saying, "It seems like you got what you deserved, no punishment needed for your little early snoop around."

I looked at him pissed off saying, "Me getting the hell beaten out of me is enough of a punishment than what, a week?"

"A month."

"Um, oh, ok."

He got off the wall and said, "If you think you're invincible like with that Zygarde shit you done, you're fucking wrong. Here, you can get killed and I will admit that. However, the worst we had in terms of worker injuries was when a Weavile got stuck in a fight between a Blaziken and a Gardevoir, and can you say that he looked like shit after he was out. The guy did leave about a week ago, but he could've left three months ago if he only avoided that fight.

"So my advice for you is to avoid all kinds of trouble, and don't start fights or get stuck in any of them unless you know that there won't be any major injuries at the end and you have the upper hand."

I nodded, "ok, I'll try to remember that if this headache will go away."

He scoffed, "I had worse. One time I was fighting an Excadrill and it make a nice hole in my arm, eh, nasty shit."

Then he walked away and went off as I walked back to my dorm. My head hurt pretty and I felt hungry at the same time. I looked around and wondered if I even ate. I shook my head and went back to the dorm. I fell on the bed and relaxed for a bit as I heard a whistle. Everyone seemed to be getting out of the mines and the buildings, but no one seemed to go to the cafeteria so that must've meant, I missed whole work day.

I groaned at this and collapsed on my bed as I so far have screwed up. Ganivus was right, this place didn't give a shit if I was famous or not, this place didn't care if I saved Kalos or not, or even the whole fucking planet; it didn't mean anything, you're just like everyone else. I then remembered the old days with me and Ash, and no little whore Jenna, but then, I started to get pissed at Ash since he seemed to care for everyone, then he just lets her ditch us like that.

I needed something to calm down my mind. I made a shuriken and then looked at it for a minute. If I could make a shuriken, could I make something else? I tried focusing my thoughts on a sword, and then made another shuriken. I tried this multiple times and I made a shuriken, but the bottom point was longer than the rest so it was working.

I kept it up for a bit and finally made a crude sword. I'll work on details tomorrow, right now, I'm gonna go eat. It did seem late, but even the stupidest Pokémon here can tell I'm just going to eat. I walked into the place and it was pretty empty, except the Gardevoir already was at the counter with a tray of some kind of vegetable left over. I looked at it and said, "A few tiny pieces worth?"

She shrugged, "I just work here, the food is what wasn't eaten at lunch."

I sighed and took the tray of vegetable pieces and ate through it. I started to regret going out early as I'm now stuck an extra day and I just developed a new enemy, well possibly two. Once I was finished, I threw away the tray and went out the door. I got back to my dorm and collapsed on the bed. I fell asleep almost instantaneously and I was out.

 _Day 6: after I lost a whole day's worth of work thanks to some dickheads, I now have to go back to the mine with some new enemies on my back._

I got up and stretched out again. I assumed it was too early so I decided to take a small bath since I haven't been in that tub before. I walked into the little bathing room and wondered where the hell the water was. Then I said, "I'm a water type, duh."

I fired a light water cannon into the tub and filled it up. I stepped into it and soon sank my whole body into it as I now was way calmer and more relaxed than before. I enjoyed it for a while until a piece of paper hit my head as I looked around, "What the, son of a bitch!"

Kirin apparently didn't respect anyone and laughed his ass off as he said, "Ha, my last day's tomorrow, might as well have some fun while I got it."

I think he needs his own lesson taught. I said, "Ok, then, since it is nearly your last day, take this!"

I fired an energy blast that made him move alright. He yelled, "Missed me! Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!"

He shook his ass at me as I fired a water pulse right up it. He screamed, "AAHH! POINT TAKEN!"

He then flew out of sight as I laughed silently. Then Ganivus said, "Very funny."

Oh shit, I forgot about his little appearance and now I'm really fucked. He came down smiling saying, "You're lucky again that the Unfezant is going by tomorrow and he is a little prick anyway. Hopefully, your friends are more tolerable."

I said, "They just misdeliver your mail."

"Oh figures."

He teleported off as I ran to the shop. They were already miners getting there tools as I got to the counter and the man said, "Well, if it isn't the most infamous miner, here ya go."

Oh great, now I'm the most infamous miner, what's next? I take the pick and bucket and went back to the mines. Kereesha was already there at the front telling me, "Go down this one, the group from yesterday is done that one."

I decided to listen to her since I know she wasn't against me. I followed her into the tunnel and she said, "Luckily they abandoned this one thinking there wasn't anything here; you can mine there, I'll be here."

She was right, there wasn't anything, or I thought until I found a nice chunk of ore. I loaded the whole thing in bucket and dragged it up. It was an irritating task, besides the tedious mining, and I only got to about half way up the tunnel.

I halted and then resumed dragging it. Once I got up, I saw the Golduck prick look at me with a glare and turned away. I didn't give a shit what he thought, I'm going to get this job done whether I like it or not. It was also a long drag from the tunnel to the shop as I dumped off the ore. Erevan there said, "Well, finally getting something, other miners are rarely this good."

I told the Delphox, "I have a friend who knows a good tunnel."

He smiles and nods as I return to the mines. Once I got there, I felt that something was off again, but shook it off and kept going down. I got back to my spot as then I heard a voice, "Second shot, ya prick."

I look to my left seeing the Golduck there. I dropped my pick and said, "When the hell will you learn?"

"I got a fucking five month add on thanks to you!"

"Serves you right."

I picked up my pick and he jumped right at me and punched my face again. I fired a water pulse at him and he only made one himself. We battled it out for a bit with him on the top of the tunnel and me on the floor. I then let go and flipped grabbing him and slamming him against the wall. I muttered, "I had enough of you, now shut the fuck up, or I'll persuade Ganivus to change your job."

He said, "Really?"

The Golduck punched my gut and whacked me over the head, as I then back flipped and kicked him in the face. However, I hit my head on the ceiling and fell to the floor. I got up as he then punched the right wall and said, "Stay still!"

I only said, "Only when I'm dead."

I pushed him against the wall and it started to crack bit by bit. Then the wall broke and he fell through it revealing a shit more Pokémon behind it. I looked at all the Pokémon, counting at least about 60 or so, and the tools they had. One shouted, "Hey look, Marvin is back."

I looked in confusion, "Marvin? You're telling me, that all this time, you were a rebellion Pokémon?"

He stood up as he said, "You bet your ass I am, now stay still so I can just-"

Then a psychic blast blew up in the area of him. The dust cleared as it showed Ganivus, Kereesha, Tomahawk, Makias, a Lucario, and a Chesnaut as Ganivus speeches, "Well, well, well, it looks like we found all the members of this little rebellion. And it also seems like that the Golduck, Marvin, was just a spy."

Makias then shouts, "Now, Ganivus already knew about your 'little plan' and decided to only execute his when he thought it was the right time. I encourage everyone to cooperate and move their asses back to their original dorms or I will literally kick them for you!"

Half the Pokémon moved out as the other half stayed in there. Ganivus said, "No? Well then, I say it's a free for all."

I looked and said, "W-wait, you don't mean?"

"Well, they were going to kill off all the employee's."

I had a sweat drop appear. The Golduck got back on his feet and grabbed up a pickaxe and said, "There are employee's here, let's kill them!"

I jumped into the middle and yelling, "Killing each other is not gonna…"

Before I finished, I was hit in the head with an energy blast that came from a Gaardevoir in the back. I got up weakly as then Ganivus said, "Ok, last warning, go back to your dorms, or there will be massive consequences."

A Pokémon in the back yelled, "Go fuck yourself!"

"*sigh*, if it must be that way."

He then, at almost sound speed created a psychic ball that went into the crowd and blew right up. All hell broke loose as Pokémon came running towards us with their own weapon and tools, made to be weapons.

I had a Samurott charge right at me with his little shell swords up and ready as I made my own crude sword and fended them off. We spun around trying to inflict one another some damage, but I lost and nearly was hit until I used a dark energy beam to blast the fat bastard away. On my left I see that Ganivus was fending off multiple Pokémon and I decided to give him a small helping hand by firing off two water shurikens. It helped a little and ultimately made him knock them out, but take a guess who I had to fight.

The Golduck was still ready to fight as he had this time to picks, jumped and ready. I dodged his way and fired off two more shurikens. Then he threw a pick which missed me, but went into the Lucario guard and knocked him out. I yelled out, "That all ya got?"

He looked pissed and said, "Oh no, I got more."

He fired a water pulse at me as I also fired one. We both held our ground as we were just weakening ourselves. I stop firing and moved out of the way and his water pulse missed. I used double team to see if I can confuse him and apparently it did. Only I think he went merciless as he grabbed the pick and jumped at the "doubles". As he swung the pick at the air, I ended the doubles and jumped kicked him in the head. The force should've knocked him out, but apparently his arrogance and stubbornness kept him awake and alive. He jumped back up saying, "Why can't you just die?"

I responded, a little dark, "Because, I'm gonna make sure that little pricks like you die nice and painful, you've done enough to me, now let's see what you can handle."

I then jumped at him and landed right on him. He was still awake, but I grabbed him by the neck and bashed my fist against his head multiple times. I dropped the Golduck and kicked him in the head. As he fell to the ground in a, literally, bloody mess, I calmed myself down and looked around. All I saw were Pokémon bodies, and then I thought, ' _Wait, did they?'_

Then Ganivus came up saying, "Well, at least you found the whole group."

I asked, "Did, you, um, k-kill them all?"

"No, only a couple, mainly the leaders of the group. Besides, you killed him anyway."

I went from curiosity to horror as I looked at the Golduck. I said, stuttering every word, "I, killed, him."

"He was actually one of the leaders, so you did some work for us."

I didn't know what to say. I just stood paralyzed and didn't even want to kill him, even though his was a dick. Everyone left as Ganivus looked at me and left seeing how I was mentally traumatized from it all. Then I snapped out of my daze when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kereesha stood behind me saying, "Look, I'm sorry you had killed him, and you didn't want to. Hopefully it doesn't change who you are."

I then laughed a bit saying, "No, but thank you for your concern."

She then smiled and out of randomness she kissed my right cheek, and left back to the tunnel. I didn't get why she did that as I stood now in confusion than in trauma.

I snapped myself out of the state and went back to the mines myself. It was lunch time and I was shocked to see how time actually passed that fast. I put everything I had in place as I then ran out of the tunnels to the cafeteria. To be honest, I wonder if I was now more disliked by everyone than before. I walked up to the cafeteria and everyone I passed by looked at me with glares and scowls as they must've heard what I did. I got to the cafeteria and when I did everyone looked at me with a really pissed look. I got to the counter and said, "Um, I'll just have vegetables today, I'm making it quick."

The Gardevoir server laughed and said, "I can't blame you really, everybody's just jealous, not pissed that you killed someone."

That kind of made me a bit better. I got the tray of vegetables and walked away to the empty table in the corner. Everyone just shot glares at me and kept space on their tables closed to me. Once I got to the corner table I started to eat and everyone now looks like their spreading gossips and remarks. I shake my head at the confusion and the whole mess I dug myself into. Then out of the blue, like anything else in this hellhole, Kereesha and Ganivus came to the table. Ganivus said, "Well, I'm starting to wonder if I fell out of favor, Kereesha here is treated worse than you after today."

Kereesha's head fell as I said, "All because I killed someone, or because I found the group?"

"Well, technically I found it, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't wild Pokémon."

"Still, everyone's going against me just because I found the group?"

"Yeah, basically."

They sat down as I saw more people looking towards me just scowling and not even given one bit worth. Then I asked, "How can you fall out of favor if…"

Ganivus said, "Because I'm around you a little more and everyone thinks you're getting special privileges."

"Special? Special?! I have been treated like shit for the last couple of days!"

I just realized I said that a little bit too loud as now everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. I lowered my voice, so only us at the table could hear it, and said, "I got no special privileges, maybe warnings, but not privileges."

Ganivus took a piece of a vegetable and said, "I don't make the rules, and luckily Giovanni doesn't care, or else you'd be getting extra days."

I shook my head as it fell into my hands. Then Kereesha laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "Look, I'm sure your real friends back where you are still consider you their friend. If not, then you can still be ours."

I raised up looking at her, and somehow, I feel a little odd inside. I said, "I don't think my friends will disown me like my owner, but I don't think I'll be able to hang with them for any longer since the other workers of theirs will just kick them around."

"That's what I get now at the mines."

"huh?"

"Mintoyae, ever since the fight earlier today, they have been picking on me mainly just because I'm friends with you. They think that your just getting away with everything because you saved Kalos. They don't understand what's going on and they don't care."

I now felt like depressed shit and said, "I, lost my appetite, I'll be heading back to the mines."

Kereesha said, "I'll come with you."

"No, I caused enough of an embarrassment to you; I need to mine by my own."

I left without saying another, then some Pokémon hit my back. I turned around seeing the Magmar give a heavy scowl. I just walked forward, ignoring his face. I grabbed my pick and bucket and went down to the mines and started hacking away. I found a couple evolve gems and brought them back to the shop, but for some reason, I found nothing exciting about the gems. It seemed that they lost their gleam and luster, and became nothing more than, rocks.

I walked back to the mines and kept up the work until I heard the whistle. I was about to go out, but I decided to stay in the mines since no one wants to see my face anyway. I carved out a bed like area out of the mine wall and laid there. It wasn't a bed, but I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to get out.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There is a lemon scene at the end.**

 **()()()= lemon scene.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

(Tomahawk's POV)

 _Day seven: well, yesterday was interesting. We found the rebellious group, killed off the leaders, and scared the workers to the point of not pulling another stunt like that. I might actually stay here._

I woke up seeing that Thallus was out of bed, knowing that he has to deliver the work time letters. I stretched out of bed and then flew off to Ganivus's office since he runs the whole set up of security.

His office wasn't too hard to find, it was just a long flight. It was at the front of the cavern along with a lot of the other facilities and it may look like a small building, but in reality, it was way bigger. I got to the place and they already had half the security Pokémon here. It was three Machomps, a Machoke, two Lucarios, a Chesnaut, and two Blaziken, not including Makias. Ganivus uses fighting types since they can tolerate a lot of the shit that's thrown at them, until it kicks him in his own ass at one point.

I had to move myself to the near corner of the room since a few of the Pokémon here don't like me only because I'm friends with Mintoyae. It seems that for something great he did, it only got him to become more infamous. Everyone had to wait a bit, and finally Ganivus entered the room as he said, "Morning everyone, yesterday we found the rebel group, killed the leaders, shit like that, now", and I knew what he was going to say.

"I'm beginning to wonder how many of you are actually jealous of Mintoyae just because he wasn't part of us and fought along with us."

There were some groans heard as he mentioned the topic, which meant that they were. Ganivus said, "I'm not going to start beating you up just because of this, all I care is that you do your required jobs and you'll be gone by whenever the hell."

Everyone then nodded and started to exit the building. Me and the female Lucario, Elezahn, were security of the mine below. One small thing with me is that I have a slight crush on her, but I knocked it off real fast as soon as there is a problem or she starts to get easily pissed.

First security issue of the day, the Magmar started to push a couples miners around. It was the same one that caused a couple other issues before. I saw his little ruckus as I yelled, "Hey! I already settled this before, and I don't think you even Arceus damn listen, you got an extra five months add on, and unless you want another month, I suggest get your shit together and stop fucking about!"

He grabbed his pick and bucket and gave me the middle finger and left top another tunnel. I hated these arrogant bastards; I thought that the criminals who ran the place were bad, the Pokémon were way worse. I sighed and left the building, as Elezahn came up saying, "What the fuck happened this time?"

"Eh, same shit, the Magmar seems to enjoy beating up other miners."

She shook her head snapping, "They should make a jail or a death penalty."

I said, "Now wait, already five Pokémon were killed yesterday, that's enough for a whole month…"

"HA, who the hell told you it was enough, look at half these assholes."

"which ones?"

"The really arrogant ones."

"*you're one yourself.*

She leaned in close sounding extremely pissed, "What, was, that?"

Her teeth already showing making me slightly frightened, but I got myself together saying, "Nothing, you said all the arrogant ones, wouldn't that include you?"

"And how the fuck am I arrogant?"

"The way you're talking?"

She snarled at me and left. I couldn't take this anymore and I wanted to get sent to a different mine only because this one has everyone wanting to rip of me and my friends' heads off. I walked off to the other side of the mine as I saw Mintoyae's friend, Kereesha, looking a bit worried.

I walked to her and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

She looked down and said, "Oh, Mintoyae's not in the mine, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, right?"

I shook my head saying, "When I woke up he wasn't even in his dorm."

Then the Hitmonchan character appeared saying, "There's a rumor that all the crap everyone has been throwing at him caused him to stay in the mines and commit suicide."

You have to be fucking kidding me, Mintoyae possibly committed suicide? Kereesha looked like she saw a body got torn open with everything spilling out. She then darted off into the mines, to look for Mintoyae, as I said, "How many believe that rumor?"

He shrugged saying, "About almost everyone, the rest say he made his own rebellion group."

I held my wing saying, "Ok, I know that isn't him to go rogue, I believe the suicide thing more than that, I just hope he didn't actually do it."

The Hitmonchan said, "I hope he made a good grave for himself if he did. I wish him luck where ever he goes."

He went into the tunnel he came out of as I went flying around for a bit to find any trouble makers. Then the whistle blew and all the workers started to head to the cafeteria. I flew over there getting what they apparently serving more damn vegetables. I said, "Don't you serve anything else?"

The Gardevoir said, "I serve whatever we have, don't look at me, look at Giovanni."

I hated the food choices and just took it. I went for the corner table that has been nicknamed "the special Pokémon" table. I didn't see Mintoyae around and assumed he wasn't back yet. However, lunch passed by and I didn't see him or Kereesha enter which would mean she is still looking for him and he actually did commit suicide, or he decided to…. No I'm crazy if it think he killed her and killed himself.

I got out of the cafeteria once the whistle blew again and I decided to actually leave some food on my plate because, I'm making my own theory that, Mintoyae is just hiding in the mine tunnels. I flew over to the tunnels and I saw Kereesha there hauling up two buckets. I said, "Well, any luck?"

She said, "He's got to be down there, this second bucket popped up full of ore."

"Well then, here's some food for him if he is down there."

She nodded and went down as I flew off. It was pretty quiet for the rest of the day and once the whistle blew one more time, everyone went out of there places and to their dorms. I flew to mine and Ganivus was there leaning on the dorm wall. He seems to be in a, well, neutral mood as he asked me, "Where's Mintoyae? There has been rumors that he decided to go kill himself."

I then said, "He's probably in the mine still, all the workers throwing all their nastiest looks and insults finally broke the Greninja."

My "boss" sighed and said, "I never seen a Pokémon become that degraded before. He was probably the bravest son of a bitch you can find, but now, I guess he did get bashed so much he's broke."

I nodded and walked into my dorm as Ganivus said, "Try to have that guy not go hide like that, if he's alive."

I nodded once again and laid on my bed, and fell asleep.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day eight: I stayed down here for a day, didn't seem like anyone missed me. When I went up I found my bucket empty and a tray of some scrap food. It must've been Kereesha who left it there, but it won't help._

I woke up from my dirt/rock bed and tried stretching. It was pretty uncomfortable to lay on that piece of rock, but I rather be here than up there anyway. I grabbed my pick and started filling up my bucket with ore again. I was exhausted from the lack of food yesterday, but I kept going since it didn't mean shits to anyone.

I hacked away at the rock, prying multiple pieces of ore and metal, filling up the bucket quickly. I knew it was too early, so I left the bucket up there as I then went and cut out another tunnel going deeper into the earth. I started to feel uneasy and stopped mining. I went back up and one thing that I didn't need to happen, was that Kereesha came down, and saw what a mess I was.

She looked in shock and said, "Mintoyae, look at you, you're killing yourself."

I waved her off, "No one gives a fuck. I saved their ass and the least they can do is not taunt me. Look what those sorry bastards did to me, this is there fucking fault."

She came forward and said, "This isn't anyone's fault, you were being toyed with by everyone else. Stop acting like you're a loser and start being the winner you are."

I lost control and slammed my pick into the tunnel wall screaming, "The winner I fucking was!"

I started to grab my pick from the wall, but Kereesha grabbed my hand saying, "No, no more of this."

I pushed her hand aside, "I don't care, I'm going back to my work, and nothing is going to stop me from doing it!"

I turned around, only I was then tussled by Kereesha onto the floor. She sat on my back as she said, "Until you get yourself straightened out, you're staying right here."

I laughed, "And what about you're work?"

"Eh, it can wait a bit."

We waited for a while until I started to get bored and now actually questioned my stupidity. I then thought of a plan to get her off of me. I lied, "Ok, I considered what you said."

She looked down saying, "Oh, and will you stop trying to kill yourself the way you're going?"

I nodded hoping it would get her off. She did get off and I got up. She said, "Now, I'm going back to my tunnel and you can do yours. I'll be seeing you at lunch."

I nodded and grabbed my pick and walked down my tunnel as she said, "And if you don't show up, I'll be coming back and really fixing you straight."

I scoffed, "So much for friends."

She turned around and smiled, "Oh no, we're still friends, I'm just doing what a friend does, help a friend out."

I shook my head at that and mentally said, ' _Nope, I'm staying here, they can hold up a national holiday for me and I still wouldn't come_.'

I continued my business of hacking away at the stone and found a couple more gems. I threw it all into the bucket and brought it up. I went back down and kept on cutting out ore, then I heard the faint whistle blow. I shook my head and ignored it and kept hitting away. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps and looked behind.

I saw a shadow appear and I started to actually get a tad bit frightened. Then it disappeared. I sighed in relief as I said, "Only your imagination."

I pulled the pick over my head as I tried to swing it down, but it got stuck over my head. I said, "What the…"

I looked up and I saw a pair of claws, oh shit, oh shit. I started to shake as I looked behind and saw Kereesha not looking too pleased. I said, "Um, hi."

She said, "Remember what I said about fixing you straight?"

I gulped, "Y-yeah."

She grabbed my pick and threw it aside. Then she picked me up and threw me on her back as she said, "Since you don't want to come up volunteeringly, I'll have to bring you up myself."

I then yelled, "No, I'm not going back up there, put me down damnit!"

"Too late."

She then carried me along with my pick as she brought me up to her tunnel and dropped me down. She threw my pick and bucket onto the ground. Kereesha smiled, oddly, and said, "There, now you can work in my tunnel."

I looked at her weirdly and asked, "You're telling me that this was a way for me to be with you?"

She paused for a bit and said, "Well, you didn't seem listen so, I decided the only way to get you up here was to move you by, um, nice force."

I rolled my eyes, got up, and picked up my pick and said, "Alright, I'll work here."

And so I worked here for the rest of the shift as I wondered why Kereesha, of all the Pokémon here, would want to actually drag me up to her tunnel to work with her. Ganivus I would've understood if he dragged me up here, but her, I didn't get it. We got a total of three buckets filled up and I was surprised about the amount we even collected.

Once the whistle blew, we both exited the cave and Kereesha said, "See? Everything's fine and nobody is even talking about you, I think."

I looked around and nobody was noticing me. I was amazed by that, and it only got "better". Just when I was about to get back to my dorm, Kereesha asked me, "Wait, um, before you do go, would you like to come to my dorm, for tonight?"

Ok, she had one weird pool of personalities inside of her. First she was a strangler, then she became a sweet friend, then she sounded like she was threatening me to do something or else, and now she wants me to come over to her dorm. I said, "Um, ok I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone, but wouldn't your dorm mate be…"

She then smiled, "He isn't there, he got shipped off to the Islands for something. Come on, it'll be fine."

She flew off as I followed behind. First we gave our stuff back to the shop, then she led me over to her dorm. It was kind of high up, but I managed to climb up there. She said, "Well, here's my place, bed, table, book, and Ganja's bed and table."

I asked, "Ganja?"

"He's a male Gardevoir, some Pokémon think he's actually a female but he's fine with it. That and he's, um, odd in a way so he kind of acts like a female."

"How?"

"Well, you see, he prefers, um, males instead of females."

"You mean, he is what human's call, gay?"

"Yeah, something like that."

I shook me head and said, "oh well, everyone has their preferences."

She giggled, "Yep, just like I have mine."

I looked around the place and asked, "So, I'll be sleeping in, his bed?"

"No silly, you'll be sleeping in mine."

I went wide eyed and said, "W-wait, sleep, with, you?"

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine, unless you're…"

"No, no, I go for females, but are you sure?"

"Of course I am, I've seen Pokémon couples before."

"Yeah, but there is one little error, we aren't a couple."

"So, we can become one."

I didn't get the fucking idea here; she invited me here to become her mate? I asked, "So, you want me to, mate with, you?"

"Well, not that fast. You see, I had a crush on you when I was a Gabite, and I always wanted to see you after you saved Kalos. Then when I saw you enter the mines a week ago, I then fell, well, I guess, in love with you."

Oh my fucking Arceus, this is was heavy and really fucked up. I asked, "Um, ok, but here's a question, you see, I have a female dorm mate named Gizel, what happens if…"

She smiled, "It's ok, you can be her mate then, I don't mind."

OK, now I was officially brain dead. She wants me to become her mate, but if I become Gizel's mate, which I won't, she doesn't mind if I decide drop the thing with Kereesha and go for her. This made absolutely no fucking sense. I laid my head into my hands saying, "Ok, now I'm confused."

Kereesha laughed saying, "Oh well, you'll get it soon. Now, come on."

She got on her bed as she made a little space for me. I said to myself, "I hope I don't screw up, or around."

I got onto her bed and laid down and she then hugged me close to her body. Luckily I was facing the away from her otherwise my dick would've started to show, and then I'll be fucked, literally and figuratively. I closed my eyes and hoped tomorrow would be better.

 _Day nine: yesterday was really fucked up. I first was in solitude, then Kereesha gets me out of it, then she invites me to her dorm, then she says she would like me to be her mate, and now I'm sleeping with her. Anything else that will be happening?_

I opened my eyes, waking up from my sleep, only to feel someone holding me tightly. It was Kereesha who seems to be holding me as if I was going to die or something. I tried to carefully get out of the bed, of then she grips me tighter and I just sighed in failure and just laid there. After a few minutes, Kereesha finally woke up and cheerily said, "Morning Mintoyae!"

I greeted her as well, "Morning Kereesha."

She let go of me and I got out of her bed. She said, "See, nothing happened, just a little visit."

I said, "Maybe to you, but to me I was completely screwed up where it was all going."

She giggled and said, "Yeah, but since you came, I finally got better with Charles, and I finally met the one I had a crush on for so long, so we know where it's going."

I rolled my eyes saying, "Yet you're willing to let me leave you in case I go to someone else?"

"Well, I'm kind of care free, and I don't mind if you do, but try not to take it too far and, um, 'fuck around'.

I looked at her with a slightly distorted face saying, "Yeah, I'm not gonna try to get myself into a bigger mess than I already have."

"Good! Now, come on, there's Pokémon at the mines already."

I was right when I said she was childish to some point, and she can also be a stubborn/motivating female some times as well; what luck I have. We got down from her dorm and got to the shop, with some Pokémon glaring at us. Once we got to the counter of the place, Erevan looked at us and said, "Well, she finally dug you up. Here's your tools, and go dig up some materials."

He gave the tools to us as we took them and trotted to the tunnel. Once we got there, she went to the left side as I went right. I mined off some large chunks of rock and found craps. The deeper the tunnels go; it seemed that there was more stuff to find. I hauled up my half full bucket as Kereesha said, "Find anything good?"

I shook my head, "Only some metal, what you got?"

She showed two gems that looked the same as I said, "Huh, you got lucky."

She smiled, "I've always wondered if two Pokémon could use these, we could try."

"HA, not to ruin your enthusiasms, but I don't even think that's the right gem."

"Oh come on, let's try it anyway."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I took one and said, "Ok, if I remember right, the right arm, and then yell, mega evolve!"

Now I slammed my hand on the gem as Kereesha was holding hers, then something really fucking unrealistic happened, she glowed. She started to change bit by bit and she then had her claws turn into blades. She stopped glowing as I said, "Holy shit that actually worked!"

She looked at herself and said, "Whoa, this is new."

She spun around and look at me saying, "I don't believe it, my idea worked!"

Now, she glowed back and went to her original form as she jumped forward to me and pressed her mouth against mine. She realized she was giving me one hell of a kiss and then got saying, "Oh, sorry, got kinda excited."

I raised my hand, "It's alright, I don't blame you; hopefully no one saw that."

I looked outside and there was no one. I sighed in relief and said, "Alright, let's get back to work."

She nodded, "Right."

And we did, but we threw the gems into the bucket. After a bit, the whistle blew and obviously lunch came around. We got to the cafeteria and the Gardevoir server saw us and said, "Well, well, look who became a new couple."

We both smiled as she said, "To be honest, I once fell for Ganja, but that ended once I found he was, *hem hem*, *gay*."

She whispered that part for some reason, probably because no one in here likes that kind of Pokémon. She passed us two trays with vegetable again, and Kereesha got some piece of meat. We then took the trays and went to the corner table, since every other one was blocked off or full. As we sat down, a voice said, "Well, looks like the missing miner became found and in his own little romance."

I looked up seeing Ganivus standing there as he had a smug grin on. I was worried that I just earned an extra month. He said, "You didn't get an extra month since you were still doing your job."

I mentally sighed in relief and said, "I think everyone's attitude finally pushed me off."

"Well, it could be worse."

"Oh, and how?"

"Well, first off, if someone around here besides you two, Uremia, and me knew about Ganja's sexuality and spread word about it, he would be treated probably worse than you."

Kereehsa just deadpanned and said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was that bad."

I asked, "Sorry for going off topic but her name is…"

Ganivus looked toward the Gardevoir and said, "Yeah, her name is Uremia. I tried to flirt with her once, but that only got me a kick in the balls."

"She said she had a small thing for Ganja."

"Oh this is getting richer by the minute."

We ate our food and talked during the whole break, then the whistle blew, and we went back to work. As Keeresha left, Ganivus said to me, "Also, don't make-out in the tunnels, do that in the dorms."

I turned around as he disappeared. I mumbled, "Noted."

I looked up in annoyance and walked back to the tunnel. I saw the Magmar give me a dirty look as I passed him and the tunnel he was walking in, or should I say backing out of. I walked slightly faster, and he then went down the same route I was going. I got into my work tunnel as I then said, "Kereesha, we have company."

She looked and said, "Huh?"

Then the Magmar appeared and said, "Oh look, now you're just getting it on with her. I think someone needs to be put in their place."

I said, "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with everyone here, but I didn't fuck her, but I will fuck you up."

"HA, try me ya oversized Froakie."

I was about to fight, but stopped myself saying, "No."

I backed up and said, "No more fights, I dealt with Pokémon enough, I tolerated their shit enough, fighting is only going to get me in trouble."

"Says the one who killed my friend!"

"I didn't even intend to kill him! If anything, maybe knock him out, but not kill him."

"Bullshit!"

He got a little closer as Kereesha said, "I handle this asshole."

I nodded and said, "Go for it."

She nodded and go in front of me as she told the arrogant Pokémon, "Listen here, I don't know what you have against him, but he didn't do anything wrong to you."

He said, "You're right, he didn't do anything wrong according to everyone he's friends with. We get all the punishments, but he gets away with everything!"

"No he doesn't, at least he learns from his errors, you don't seem to."

"Ha, you're the one to speak; you keep strangling everyone who makes an opinion about how you're a female."

"I don't like sexist statements; it's only a way to make me look like I'm nothing but a sex toy."

"that's because you are one; you probably sucked his dick yesterday for two hours up there, HAHA!"

Whoa, that was really nasty, really fast. I saw her face go from annoyed to extremely pissed in a split second. I said, "Bad move man, bad move."

Then Kereesha grabbed the Magmar by the neck and actually was choking him. She told him, "Just because I'm with him doesn't mean I'm screwing with him every minute. Now you better learn some fucking respect, or I will start bashing you head against the wall, and I don't care if I get an extra month, it will be worth it. Understand?"

She let go of the Pokémon, scaring the hell out of him as he ran out of the caves. She turned around to me and smiled, "See, easy."

I shook my head laughing, "You are one weird Pokémon, and I mean in a good way."

She giggled and said, "You just need the right Pokémon as friends, and you do."

I smiled at her and went back to mining away at the stone. It wasn't too productive, but I did find some metallic ores and a piece of some crystal. I filled my bucket up again and this time, I actually tried to lift it since the tedious mining should've improved my muscles. I lifted the bucket off the ground slightly and I was amazed it actually worked, for only a few seconds. I then dragged the bucket to the shop, and put it on the counter. I asked, "Anyone?"

Then Erevan teleported to the front and took down the bucket. He passed me an empty one and I went off back to the mine tunnel. I actually went back down to my "depressed" area and mined down there. It was a bit steep, but the ore and gems I found were pretty damn good. I already had a bucket filled in minutes and began my journey of dragging it up the mountainous tunnel I dug out. I may have over filled it since it was taking way longer to drag up the bucket than I expected. I heard the whistle blow and I knew I was gonna be a bit late.

The wall then blasted from the left side as an Electabuzz and the Magmar from earlier came out. I said, "Didn't you learn from earlier?"

The Magmar said, "After what the little bitch did, I'm gonna have you thrown down, again."

Then the electric Pokémon fired a bolt of electricity at me as I fell to the ground. The Magmar said, "And back where you came from."

Then the two picked me up and threw me down the tunnel. I keep rolling down the tunnel until I planted my feet into ground. Then I heard metal clanking, then saw metallic ore flying at me. It hit in multiple areas from the face downward, then my bucket hit my head as I fell and slammed into the ground. Then I saw the two Pokémon walk up and drop a small rock on my head…

I saw nothing but blackness. I only heard a voice, "Mintoyae, Mintoyae…"

I was shaking my mind, then I opened my eyes slightly to see, Kereesha. She looked more beautiful for some reason, probably form the head injury I just had. I said, "What happened?"

She said, "I don't know, you didn't come out so I asked Ganivus if I could look for you. It was probably an hour or so, but everyone is asleep."

"I know the fucking asswipes that did this."

"Who?"

"That Magmar and his Electabuzz friend."

She looked pissed as she growled, "I'm gonna get that son of a bitch and crush his…"

I grabbed her claw calmly saying, "Kereesha, enough violence, just enough."

She was soothed, and we looked at each other for a bit. I saw a glimmer in her eyes, and as we looked, we drew our faces closer, and then we kissed. It then went more so as we started to explore our mouths, and made out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Before it went any further, I asked her, "Should we, down here?"

She smiled and seductively said, "Why not, no one will know."

"Except for Ganivus."

"Maybe."

She moved down my body as she then started to eye my dick. She then took a small lick at it and it sent a small fire of pleasure through me. She wrapped her tongue around it and then pushed her mouth on it. Damn it felt good, she started to suck on it pretty good as it got finally fully hard. I never thought it feel this good, but I'll be… oh fuck everyone else.

As she went and kept on sucking, I asked, "Should… I… lick… you?"

She shook her head as she kept going at it. I knew my climax was about to be… Oh fuck! I released right into her mouth as she held on tight. Once I was finished, she licked everything clean and said, "Now you can have your turn."

I laughed and she turned around. Even though I was more than a foot shorter, I still managed to grab her ass I draw myself closer to her clit. I unraveled my tongue scarf and used it to push forward. Kereesha let out a moan as she said, "Damn, I… never…thought…the…tongue…scarf…could…be used."

She tasted sweet, like her personality, and finally after a good licking, she came. She already was eager to get it actually on. She flipped around and positioned herself above my nine-incher, about. I asked, "Should you be on top or should I, well, bang you?"

She said, "Let's do it like this first."

She then slowly inserted herself as the tip pushed through. I said, "Careful…"

"Don't worry *gasp* I'm still a virgin."

That didn't make me feel any better, except for the pleasure being sent to me as she went down. Then I felt the hymen and asked, "You sure?"

She nodded and went up and jerked down so hard that I felt like I was being crushed, only she had a tear leek out and blood leak from her pussy. I asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Y-yeah, just pain."

She then started again as she bobbed on my dick and sent shocks of pleasure between us. She moaned slightly loud, but it wasn't enough to get anyone's attention. I started to feel it twitch as I said, "Here it comes… AAHH!"

Kereehsa only followed as she came as well. The liquids then leaked from the place of action and she then stopped.

She said, "Up for one more?"

Even though I was panting kind of hard, I nodded saying, "This time I'll do it."

She giggled and got off my dick. I stood up as she then got on her back and I got on her. She was big, but it didn't mean much. I placed my dick to her clit and pushed hard as she moaned out and I felt it as well. As I pressed back and forth, the intense amount of pleasure shot through us and we moaned out, but not loud enough that it's giving hints of what we are doing.

She then said, "I'm coming!"

I only said pushing one last time, "So am I!"

Then I sprayed a second amount into her and we both panted as I pulled out my dick.

I couldn't believe it, I actually fucked someone, let's just see what happens in the future.

()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I asked her, "Should we clean up and get back to our dorms?"

She said, "We should, but how will we clean up this mess?"

"Throw some dirt on it and pray for the best?"

She laughed and said, "Oddly, that's a kind good idea Mintoyae."

So she got up and we covered up the mess with dirt, hoping it will soak and nobody will be the wiser to find out we fucked each other down here.

We climbed out of the tunnels and first went to her dorm. I said, "Even though we did, what we did, is it alright if I go back to mine?"

She smiled, "Of course, after all it is your dorm. I just invited you here originally, not actually have you live here."

I smiled back and said, "See you tomorrow then."

She waved bye as I left to my dorm. I got to my dorm, and I saw that Gizel is back as she was sleeping in her bed. I walked to my bed and whispered, "I'm starting to like this place."

I laughed at what I said and laid on my bed, and closed my eyes, going into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 10: We've been here for ten days and I'm being constantly shoved, not by the staff, but by doctor Kamahi._

I woke up yawning pretty loudly, seeing Noimetz's bed empty. A couple days ago, I started to have a crush on him for some reason, I don't know why, but I do. I got out of me bed and saw Noimetz appear at the door saying, "Mail."

He tossed over a letter as I caught and said, "Thanks Noitz."

"What?"

Oops, I always thought of him like that, and forgot to use his full name. I quickly tried to fix it, "Sorry; Noimetz I meant to say."

He smiled at my correction and flew off. I sighed hoping I could be with him. But, I couldn't think that since I job to do. I got out the dorm and ran over to the hospital. I entered the place seeing Deuvin, the Greninja, sitting there, legs up on the counter, lazing away. I shook my head and said, "Deuy."

He opened an eye saying, "Don't call me that."

"Well, it's the only way to get your attention."

He closed his eye saying, "Look, no one's here, let me relax and enjoy myself."

"You do that every day."

"Exactly, unlike your Greninja friend who got stuck in the mines."

I shot him a glare, yet he didn't see it, and said, "That was because of everyone else."

He shrugged, "Eh, I don't give shits for the guy anyway; now shouldn't YOU be doing something?"

I looked up shaking my head at Deuvin's laziness and stupidity, and walked to the hangers that have my little nurse hat there. I put on a pair of gloves, and got into my little office. Even though it's only a bed, a desk, and some water, towels, and some medicine, it's calm and relaxing, and I can think of a way to be with Noimetz.

Then as soon as I sit down, Kamahi busts through the door shouting, "Come on you slime dragon, move your ass and get with the fucking job!"

I hated her to be honest, but I had to put up with it. I said, "There isn't anyone here, unless someone showed up."

She made a growl and said, "Don't start acting like that blue, shit sack in the front; be useful and organize the supplies."

She slammed the door as I sighed and said, "I wish she would just leave."

Out of all circumstances, Ganivus came in and said, "She's a full time employee, you're stuck with her until she either gets removed, or you leave."

I nodded saying, "Ok."

He went off, but then came back saying, "Since I'm here, I'll take a small checkup."

I asked, "Shouldn't…"

"Nah, I rather would take kind Pokémon over bitchy ones."

I slightly laughed and started it off by taking out a small hammer like object, which was a stone attached to a stick, and took a slight hit to his arms and legs. His reflexes kicked in immediately so he was fine. Then he asked, "I might have a small cramp in left arm here."

Unlike Kamahi who just twists it, I gently pulled the muscle and rubbed them right. Then as I almost finished, I felt something hot come to my neck. I looked over and said, "Oh how unoriginal."

I saw Ganivus almost kiss my neck, but failed as he then saw me looking at him, saying, "Uh…"

I shook my head saying, "Seriously?"

"I tried, besides, I know that you want your dormmate as your, well, that."

I blushed and said, "Anyway, the 'cramp' in your arm is fixed, anything else?"

He moved his arm and said, "To be honest, I never had a cramp fixed like that before. There was literally no pain involved."

I nodded and said, "I take things slowly and nicely, not like her."

"Damn right, I hope you stay though, many miners would love your work."

He then disappeared as I stood there saying, "For a little flirty Gallade, he does complement well."

I sat down behind my little nurse's desk and waited for another one to come. I waited a while, then I heard some screaming down the hall, and then, I saw Makias, Mintoyae, and an Electabuzz come in. I just sat there with a sweat drop coming down asking, "Is there a problem?"

Makias shouted, "Like fuck there is! This son of a bitch here", moving his head toward the Electabuzz, "along with the main trouble maker, Magmus, decided to beat up this other son of a bitch", moving his head to Mintoyae, "and then it ended up as a fucking brawl."

I asked, "Um, who started it though?"

"It was Magmus who laid the first punch, and he also was the one who yesterday caused Mintoyae to get left behind in the tunnels."

I nodded and said, "Alright, it would be best to start with one before my office here becomes a war zone."

"Damn right", and he threw Mintoyae in front of me as Makias said, "I'll wait outside."

He closed the door as Mintoyae said, "At least I didn't get stuck with the bitchy one."

I smiled and said, "Well, let's see what you have."

I checked over him and he had some bruises, but nothing a little revival-herb can fix. I went over to a door-less cupboard as I pulled out the revival herb paste and put some on my gloved hand. I went over to Mintoyae and began by applying it to his arm which was cut severally, and then the head. The herbs worked, and I finished it off by putting it on his back which was slightly jagged.

After I finished, I took off my gloves and put a new pair on, then looked to Mintoyae and asked, "Well?"

He stood up and moved himself a bit as he punched an invisible wall. He said, "Ok, its official, you're gonna be my doctor from now on."

I smiled and said, "Now, technically you can go back to the mines…"

"And I will, thanks Goovy."

I waved goodbye as he ran out the door and Makias said, "Well now, seems you can work magic, now this prick."

He threw the Electabuzz in my office as I said, "Ok, sit down."

He had multiple bruises and cuts along his front side and arms. Mintoyae must've done some damage using his shurikens. I asked, "Shurikens?"

He shook his head, "He made a sword like thing."

A sword? I may not be a Pokémon expert but Greninjas can't make swords. I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Damn positive, it was like a machete; no it was a machete, and it was at least a foot long."

Well, this is, um, new. I said, "Well, he must've cut you well, I'll just apply some revival-herb and you'll be set."

I got some more of the herb paste and applied it to the needed areas. His cuts were way worse than Mintoyae's, but it was still fixable. After a minute of applying it, I asked, "Well, better?"

He stood up and moved his arms a bit saying, "No pain, and no doctor screaming at me."

I laughed, "I'm not like Kamahi, I'm kind to all patients."

"Then you need to become the doctor here, because she is nasty as all fuck."

I nodded to his statement and he left, except Makias had Magnus, the Magmar, outside and started yelling something at both of them as the door closed. It wasn't any of my business so I kept my ears closed, until I heard the lunch whistle blow. I got out of my little office and put my hat on the hook. As soon as I get out, Deuvin said, "Could you get lunch for me this time?"

I said, "If you want to live in that chair for the rest of your life, sure."

He sighed and got off his chair, and I walked off to the cafeteria. It wasn't too long, but the problem was the immense amount of Pokémon that crammed in here. I got to the counter as the Gardevoir put some vegetables onto a Pokémon's tray. Once she was done I walked up and asked, "Vegetables, and some fruit maybe?"

She said, "You're lucky we have fruit."

She threw the mix on and I smiled, "Thanks!"

Before I went to a table, the Gardevoir said, "In case you were wondering, your dorm'mate' is over there."

I looked over to the middle tables in the back and saw Noimetz there by himself. I said, "Tha…"

I then caught the Gardevoir's little emphasizing and said, "You as well?"

She had a smug smile and said, "Be lucky if you have one, I had one crush myself and he turned out to be, different; then there is Ganivus who flirts with the first girl he sees. Hopefully, he got his lesson."

I said, "Yeah, he tried that with me earlier, anyway, thanks."

She nodded and I left to Noimetz's table. Once I got there, I said, "Hey Noimetz!"

He looked up and said, "Goovy."

He sounded tired and I asked, "Seems like you need more sleep."

He laughed a tad and said, "Of course, you're now a nurse. I probably do, we get up four hours earlier than the rest of the workers."

I now was unhappy; they have their workers go with short amounts of sleep. I asked, "Don't they know you need those hours for sleep?"

"Technically it was two hours, then it went to three, and now four."

I wanted to go to Giovanni and try to argue a way to increase the sleeping hours for the mail deliverers. I said, "Maybe I should talk with them."

Noimetz shook his head and said, "Forget it, a doctor has already tried it and it failed."

I sighed and then said, "Well, at least it was worth a shot."

He nodded and we continued eating. Then the whistle blew again as I put away the tray and saw Mintoyae with his Garchomp friend walking out the door. I got out of the building and saw the two together like they were, well, together. I smiled and walked to the hospital as I saw Mr. lazy sitting in his chair as he was finishing up his food. I said, "Did you actually take food out of the cafeteria and eat it here?"

He said, "Well, you didn't want to do it, so I did it myself."

I slapped myself and said, "Doesn't Kamahi scream at you for this?"

"Me, this, HA! I eaten in here multiple times, and believe me, she's more pissed about how everyone seems to come here with broken bones, damaged arms, and shit like that. Right now, she has to take relaxers, which don't do jack shit anyhow, and try to calm down in her office."

I said, "Oh well, your Tauros-sty."

He sneered and went to his lazy position and, I think, fell asleep. I shook my head at him as he didn't seem to give a care for anything. I went to the hangers and put my nurse hat on and went to my office. I sat in my chair waiting for another patient to enter, and oddly, nobody came.

The whistle blew meaning we all go back to the dorms. I was exited my office as I bumped into Kamahi and she push me out of her way yelling, "Move it shit sprayer!"

Her names were pretty bad, and shit then yelled at Deuvin, "Hey Slaking boy, move your ass out of that chair and actually do something!"

He said, "Like what, its home time."

"Wait a mother fucking second! All you do in that chair is sit down, have assholes come in and out, take food from the cafeteria, then eat there making a fucking Tauros-sty out of the counter, and you just sleep there!"

"So?"

"So, you're telling me you do diddly shit all day long, and you go home for doing just that!?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, just about."

Kamahi said, "Haul that lazy ass of yours out of here before I have you work yourself to death in those retarded fucking mines and drop dead after a Geodude kills you and eats you alive!"

She stormed out the door as I looked shocked and he said blandly, "Meh, seen better insults."

I was surprised and asked, "You're telling me that that wasn't even anything?"

"No, not really."

He walked out the door as I hanged up my hat, and went out as well. I walked all the way to my dorm as I saw Mintoyae talking to his friend Gizel on something. I ignored it and went to my dorm and laid on my bed. Noimetz wasn't inside, so I assumed he was late or got stuck with his work boss.

I closed my eye hoping I could get the courage to tell Noimetz how I feel for him.

 _Day 11: yesterday was great, first Kereesha started up a small fight which luckily only used words, then the Magmar asshole decided to lay a punch at me and then his Electabuzz friend joined in. Kereesha, thankfully, got Makias on this and had the Magmar moved to another mine whereas the Electabuzz was moved to a different area of this mine._

I woke up from my nap and yawned a little loud which actually woke up Gizle on the other side. She said, "As weird as it sounds, you're now like an accurate alarm clock."

I asked, "How so?"

"Because, everyone is going to work."

I looked out of the cave and saw that she was right. I quickly moved myself to the shop and only got an unlucky spot as I was nearing the end of the line. Once I did get to the counter, Erevan said, "Your making more enemies as the days go by, luckily after yesterday's incident, I don't think anyone will be fucking with you, both types."

I laughed saying, "Sorry, right now it's me and Kereesha, anyone else has to be actually better than that."

He laughed and said, "Oh, the Froakie prince decided to…"

"Don't."

I made sure he didn't say it or else that would become a new gossip. He just laughed and shook his head as he grabbed a bucket and pick and handed it to me. I nodded and walked to the mines. I felt more of a joy now since two days ago. Amazingly nobody, not even Ganivus, knew we even fucked down there.

I got to the tunnel entrance and went down. I didn't find Kereesha, but I stilled got my bucket and pick ready and hewn the stone walls for anything of value. I found some ore pieces, a couple crystals, but nothing of tremendous worth. I mined deeper into the tunnel and went probably an extra 100 feet or so further. I turned around and said, "Ok, maybe too far."

I turned around and walked all the way back as then Kereesha popped up cheering, "Hi Mintoyae!"

I smiled, "Hello Kereesha."

"Anything new or rather the same?"

"No problems except I didn't find anything."

She giggled and said, "Well, at least we can now find something since you dug it out far."

I looked back and saw that I did deep far, and said, "I guess so."

We went back down and mined out certain areas of the tunnel. It was way better than I expected since we dug out three buckets worth of ore and other stuff before the whistle blew. Then of course, it did blow and we got out of the shaft. Once we got out, I saw Charles there saying, "Oh good, there was a small gossip on", looking around a bit, the whispering, "That you two actually fucked each other in the mines."

How, the fuck, did they, even, get, that info out? I asked starting to get pissed, "Who started that?"

"I think it was the Electabuzz who said it, or someone else, but that's what's going around."

A new problem, great. I then whispered to him, "Alright, so we did actually do it."

He looked at us in disbelief and he quietly said, "You two are weird, but in a sort of good way."

We actually had a small laugh begin, but quickly end as we got to the cafeteria. We walked in, and Uremia looked toward us and asked, "So, the usual?"

I said, "That's all you have."

She smugly smiled and put out three trays with vegetables on all of them. We walked to the back of the table as Charles said, "I'm starting to actually get the problems you guys have. With her I could tolerate, with the other asswipes, forget it; they're more stubborn than your trainer."

I made a glare to him as he said, "Um, never mind, but you know where I'm going."

"They'll probably celebrate my departure once I get out of here."

"Yeah, but think about it, you could become the next best security here, well, not as good as Ganivus but, still."

I actually was thinking about it and yes I am a pretty good fighter myself. I asked, "Would they even allow it?"

"I have no idea, I just thought it might be something other than you just, I don't know wandering around. Also is it true that you now make swords instead of shurikens?"

They wanted to see one, ok. I raised my hand and formed off a one foot water machete. I took one of my vegetables and threw it up as it came down and I sliced it. It cut cleanly into two halves as Kereesha and Charles were amazingly stunned. I laughed at their reaction as Kereesha said, "Well, it's better than a shuriken at least."

I nodded and said, "I can still form those too, but I prefer this over them since a shuriken is a throwing weapon, not a melee weapon."

Charles said, "Try not to kill anyone though."

He didn't understand my idea, luckily. The whistle blew again, and everyone got out of the cafeteria to the shop and got their tools. Then we all got to the mine tunnels, and began to work ourselves again. Me and Kereesha went down the same tunnel we did before and started up our work. We literally mined out half the tunnel in the time we worked and even Erevan was amazed by the success we had.

This did the opposite for everyone else, but who gives a shit for them. Once we got out of the miens, and the whistle blew, we dropped off our tools at the shop, and Ganivus stood there by the front. He said, "You two were impressively productive with all the stuff you found, in fact, we ran it through, and Kereesha, you actually got that extra week taken off, so now, you'll be out in 58 days."

Nearly two months? That will be a screw up for me. I was happy though that the work we did got her issue a week ago fixed. She was as surprised and happy as me and happily cheered, "Yes!"

And then she death hugged me, until she saw she was basically crushing me under her dragon type strength. She then said, "Sorry."

I nodded, "It's alright, like all the other times, you were just excited."

She then laughed and left to her dorm as I walked to mine. But, Ganivus stopped me saying, "So is it true that…"

"What?"

He whispered, "That you fucked her in the mines?"

I asked, "Are we in trouble?"

He evilly smiled and said, "Nah, I just wanted to know, if that's what seriously took you to get out of there, then damn!"

He chuckled and said, "Now, if only I was lucky enough."

I suggested, "Maybe if I looked at one girl who was interested in you, then maybe."

I tipped his head forward, eyes on me, saying, "The girls I find have either a mate, or don't like me, or actually have a mate of their choice."

"Good luck to you then."

I walked off as he waved back. Once I got to my dorm, I didn't see Gizel so I assumed she was out, but…

"Here's the miner of Kalos, entering his dorm."

Gizel just popped up as I said, "How?"

"Illusion ability. It's like a cloak to hide form enemies."

"All the better to hide yourself."

"Damn right, also, could you use your water type powers to fill up the tub; I would like to take a small bath."

"Alright."

I went to the bathing room and filled up the tub using water pulse. Gizil nodded, "thank you."

I said, "Welcome."

She got into the tub as I asked, "Um, slight question unless it's a bother."

"She said, "Go ahead."

"Did you happen to be in Kanto during your little spying week?"

"I did for the last two days, and if your wondering how you ex-trainer and his girlfriend are doing, they don't even know your gone, or acre really."

I don't fucking believe it. I now was heavily pissed off. I asked, "They act like we never exsisted?"

"Honestly, yeah in a way."

Ok, now I'm really pissed off, Ash, who got us and cared for us, let that bitch take us to a center to get us thrown here and we get slaved away. Alright, Goovy, and Tomahawk are fine, but I don't think Thallus and Noimetz are going good, and I have been getting the worst treatment.

I left to my bed enraged and infuriated. I mumbled, "I hate that son of a bitch, I hate that son of bitch."

` Gizel heard me talking to myself as she asked, "Well, once you're out, you can smack some sense into him."

Oh ho, it's way to fucking late for that, I'll kill him once I get out of here and get to him. I then fell on my bed and went asleep.

 _Day 12: Well, I finally figured out how many days Keeresha has left, me, well, I got only about 168, no, 169 days. To be honest I'm slightly sad on leaving here, but I need to leave to get to Ash._

I woke up from my bed and barely moved seeing that Gizel was already over me, well, she was watching me. She said, "This is the first time your late."

Oh fuck, I never slept in like that before, I jumped out and started running to the shop. Only I saw that there was no one. I got an idea and said, "Wait a…"

Gizel put her paw to her mouth as she tried to hold in a laugh as she made a little joke. I said, "Oh great, first that Unfezant ass, and now you."

She stopped laughing and said, "Alright, you're actually ten minutes early, so you can go there."

I sighed in annoyance and relief. I walked there and once I got there, the man there said, "Here ya go, a pick n' bucket, and this time, we need some mega evolve gems."

I knew they wanted it, why not. I nodded my head and went to the mines. I had to carefully walk down to the place that me and Kereesha was mining yesterday. The rocks and dirt that was leftover didn't disappear like it used to, since the rebellious party abandoned, and I had to dodge every little rock.

After I got to the spot, which was only two thirds the way to the end, I started mining off the area again. After a while, Kereesha came down, only she wasn't as careful and she tripped on the rocks. She fell over and slid down the tunnel as I, well, unfortunately got in her way and got knocked over by her. She stopped as I said, "I think the word careful would be a notable word."

She stood up and said, "Sorry, I'm kind of used to no rocks."

"This isn't like before, but I'd start looking around if they did start to disappear."

Kereesha nodded and we got back to work. The tunnel was now bare of anything as we chunked out the walls, and started to dig even deeper. I said, "Ok, the tunnel is getting too far, too deep, if a cave in happens, we're fucked."

Kereesha looked back and said, "Yeah, probably right, let's go!"

She ran ahead as I did too. We got to the beginning of the tunnel, then started to mine off to the left. We found some ores and some crystals, but no gems. We got a total of two buckets filled with the ore and dragged it to the shop. Once dumped it off there, the whistle blew and I said, "Oh good *pant*, what luck."

Erevan only laughed, "I don't even know why we have a gym, you have a workout."

I laughed saying, "I think they made the gym specifically for the Machomps and Machokes."

"Actually, it was."

Man do I hate that. Me and Kereesha got over to the cafeteria as I saw Tomahawk come in as well. He said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs., anything new happen?"

I wanted to slap him senseless over that term. I calmly said, "No, just ores and no gems why?"

"What do I know? For all I know, you guys found half a ton of mega evolves and two more rebellion parties."

I scoffed, "HA, in your dreams, but no, we're not that lucky."

We finished the talk and got to the counter as Uremia said, "Vegetables and fruits, and we have meat for you."

Kereesha said, "It take that."

Uremia put a pile of vegetables and a piece of meat on her tray as I got a mix of fruit and vegetables, and Tomahawk got a mix as well. Afterwards, we walked to the corner table as now nobody bothers sitting here. As we eat, Tomahawk said, "I'm starting to actually consider on finding me a mate. I mean look at you two, you're different in every way and yet you, well, you know…"

I crossed my arms and asked, "And the point is?"

"I need help finding someone, any ideas?"

"Simple, find one."

He slapped himself as Kereesha laughed and said, "I think he needs help finding someone he can actually deal with, he has been looking at someone."

Tomahawk said, "Yeah, only she is pretty damn arrogant and isn't someone you want to fuck mentally with."

"Who, one of the Blazikens?"

"No, one of the Lucarios."

I got his situation and said, "Well, a Lucario has that honor and pride thing so I would expect it to be hard to court her. But that's for you to solve, not me."

Then the whistle blew as we finished up our food. We tossed our trays, with me and Kereesha heading back to the mines. We got our tools from the shop and just about when we were about to enter, a Samurott and another Greninja came up as the Samurott said, "So, the big shot apparently can remove workers and send them off to another mine."

Kereesha was about to hit the argument as I said, "Calm down, they're just two pussies being little kids."

The other two looked at each other as the Greninja said, "Ok, either hit the road, or we'll blast your ass onto it."

I laughed at his comment, "Idiot, first off we're the same Pokémon, secondly, I can't get on the road until about, oh I don't know, more than 160 days?"

The Samurott and Greninja walked closer as the Samurott continued, "Then we'll just help you along."

I then said, "Kereesha into the cave."

She did so as I took my stance and pulled out my water machete. The other Greninja looked shocked and said, "How the hell can you make that?"

"Practice."

I walked down into the tunnel as I saw Kereesha already walking down. I caught up to her saying, "I think my water machete told them to back off."

I saw I still had it and put it away. We got back to mining and collected a good chunk of ore. The problem was that we were only finding iron bits and nothing really impressive. We moved up the two buckets as Ganivus appeared saying, "It seems you can handle violence without violence."

I turned my head saying, "Eh, the machete seems to scare them."

"That alone is pretty damn impressive, I never seen a Greninja make one before, but that doesn't mean it wills top other Greninjas here from trying to do that."

"Pretty good point."

He went off as we unloaded the buckets at the shop. We got the empty ones and returned to the mine tunnel as Kereesha said, "I have an idea, let's try a different one."

I looked at the tunnels and said, "We might develop new enemies if we do."

"I know, but since you can scare and fight them off, with me doing the same in a way, it would be better for us to get a higher amount of ore and gems than stay safe with very little."

Well the adult side finally shown. I agreed, "Alright, let's try."

We went down the one in front of us which we saw the Samurott from earlier mining away at the stone using his little sword things. We quietly wen down an empty tunnel without him noticing. We started to mine away at the stone once we got deep enough so he couldn't hear us. After a while, the whistle blew as we grabbed our tools and headed out. On the way out the Greninja from earlier came out of the central tunnel and said, "You fuckers again? Oh wait, that part is true, since you do."

I leaned my pick on the wall and place my bucket down saying, "Look here, I don't know why everyone wants me dead and makes fun of me and my friends, but I'm getting tired of it."

"Oh please, you lived in a fantasy world all your life and got pampered like a fucking king, I've been down here for nine whole months and I still have a month to go. You get sent here for nine whole fucking months!"

"I bet that's why you got ten months in total."

He darted back, grabbed his pick and said, "Ok mother fucker, I'm willing to kill you just because I'm sick and tired of you…"

Then he was blasted into the rock by Kereesha's dragon pulse. She said, "Make that eleven."

I laughed a bit as the Greninja fell from the imprinted mold on the wall and went face first into the ground. Ganivus and a Lucario came down asking, "What's going on now?"

I pointed to the Greninja and said, "He apparently wants to kill me."

Ganivus walked up and said, "Yeah, Tyner, he's a pain in the ass."

"Nine months for what?"

"Threats, attacks, irresponsible actions, violent nature, and slightly psychopathic."

"Oh great, thanks for the warning."

"Welcome."

We all left as Ganivus came with Makias and carried off Tyner to the hospital. Me and Kereesha, however, went to the shop and dumped off our tools and buckets. Erevan asked, "So what happened down there?"

I looked back and said, "Oh that? Just a psychopathic Greninja trying to actually kill me."

He had a sweat drop come down his forehead saying, "Um… yeah, anyway, you can go now."

We left and went to our separate dorms. I saw Gizel outside the building as she then looked in my direction. I asked, "What, he was crazy."

She snickered and said, "Not that, there's a thing now about having you killed off since you are 'corrupting' everyone."

"HA, bullshit to them, they're just corrupting themselves, besides I'm the nice guy here, they're the ones trying to beat, kill, abuse, and get rid of me."

She looked blank for a second as I caught that and asked, "You ok?"

She got out of her daze and said, "Y-yeah, just spacing a bit."

She went in and laid on her bed as I went to mine. I wondered why she stuttered like that on my small detail. I decided to ask in the morning and just fall asleep.

* * *

 **Rate and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter contains two lemons.**

 **()()()()= Lemon**

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

(Thallus's POV)

 _Day 13: another day of delivering letters, I HATE THIS!_

I was sleeping poorly and this job only made it worse. I could only sleep for about half the night and once I started to get some good sleep, Noimetz came in and woke me up because of the wake up times. He flew in as he prodded me waking me up annoyed as all hell. I griped, "Fuck the letters."

He said, "Can't do that, they're not females."

I rolled my eyes at that shitty come back and got out of my bed. As we flew to the office I asked Noimetz, "Noimetz, didn't you say that Goovy told you about talking this whole hour thing with Giovanni?"

He said, "It's not like they'll listen anyway."

"Then they should do this."

"I think that's why they have Pokémon do the work, so they don't do it."

"Oh, you think?"

We arrived at the office as Endau was looking annoyed on how nobody was there. Once we entered, he said, "Finally some Pokémon with some balls, now move your asses and get your letters!"

We didn't stand around and wait for anyone else to show up. We took the bags of mail and zoomed right out of there before he threw anything else at us.

I got moved to where Kirin used to deliver letters so it proved some familiarity to me. I flew over the area and put down the letters for the following dorms, along with ours, and kept on flying to the next few. I place the letters into the boxes as some were spread around the place and it was confusing on how they built these dorms high and low if there was no common way to get to work.

I sighed at the route as I got it yesterday, and kept on delivering. I finished my first batch and flew back to the office; only then Endau tossed another leather sack at me saying, "Another load."

I groaned and took the load out of the building. I couldn't fucking believe that I have to go over my route, again. I flew out and started going through the route again, I as I heard the whistle go. Now Endau said that nobody eats until all the shit has been delivered. I finished my route and went to eat, only when I got to the cafeteria, the place was ghost town empty, well there was another Pokémon way in the back, but it was empty.

I hopped over to the Gardevoir server and asked, "Anything hopefully?"

She said, "We got some scraps of Vegetables."

I groaned at the crumbs I got and took it off to the table. As I pecked away at the food, Mr. appear-and-disappear decided to do his entry and said, "Well, it seems you're having late lunch."

I looked at Ganivus and said, "You didn't have to take a second load to the same route and have the lunch whistle blow right in the middle of it."

"Yeah, well, first off, your shift ends in a bit, and second, I was a miner, not a mailman."

He walked up to the Gardevoir and got something to eat, while flirting a tiny bit with her. Then she took a one of the vegetables and whacked it upside his head. This, I can tell, means she doesn't like him, or isn't interested in him. He left to a farther table as I finished up and left the place.

I got to the office as I saw Endau say, "You're fucking lucky that it was lunch break, otherwise I would've broke you."

He stormed out as I said, "Um, I guess I'll go."

So I then flew off to my dorm as the work whistle blew. Everyone was coming back, and I was the first to the dorm. I laughed as everyone was coming here one by one, but I just got into my bed and slept away.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 14: Ok, yesterday I didn't have the balls to ask Gizel on her odd behavior, since it actually has been getting weirder yesterday. That and the Greninja, Tyner, cursed at us for a bit and in gave him the finger knocking him off._

I finally woke up seeing the dorm and the empty bed on the opposite side of the dorm. Standing up, I looked around and asked, "Gizel?"

Then she came in saying, "You're early, an hour early."

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you a question."

She looked at me raising her brow, "What kind of question?"

"Two days ago, I was mentioning how I was in the mines, then you went into a daze. Did something happen to you?"

She went into that daze again. I waved my hand in front of her asking, "Gizel, you awake?"

I saw a tear escape out of her eye as I said, "Um, maybe I'll leave…"

Then she finally spoke, "No, no, if want to know the reason, I'll tell you."

"Well, if I'm forcing you then…"

"No, I rather would have someone to talk to about it. But, could it be in there so no one hears it?"

She looked towards the bathing room as I started to get an uncomfortable feeling. I nodded, "Alright, I guess so."

We went into the room as it was starting to get cramped. I leaned against the wall as Gizel was leaning against the wall while standing in the tub. She began, "Just like you, I had a trainer and he was a great friend. We fought, we played, and we became the best friends. His name was Matthew and he was a sweet man. It was getting better as we became lovers."

I went wide eyed asking, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're saying that you and your trainer, um, basically, fucked each other?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, and he was pretty good to be honest."

"So how did he, I assume, abandon you?"

She started to look sad again as she said, "Last year, Matthew and I lost at the tournaments. It drove him into some insanity fury, but it didn't get thrown at me. Then, once he started to get drunk, he started to, um, I guess, sexually assault me at some times. Afterwards, he stopped doing it and started to do extreme training as self-interests and pride took him over.

"I thankfully escaped, but was caught back and thrown into all of it all over again. This time when I escaped, I", she started to cry again, "Sliced him at the arm and ran off. Luckily I didn't kill him, but he was then thrown off into jail and I never saw him again."

I, I couldn't even find words to describe it. She finished up as she said, "I kept on running randomly through Unova until I got caught by a couple of thugs and was sent here. I worked for the minimum 180 days with no issues and once I was allowed to go, I stayed."

I asked, "Why?"

"Because I had nothing left, if anything, this place was my new home. I have my friends, I have my job, and I have my freedom."

"The higher up employees talk a lot of this freedom shit, is it actually true?"

She smiled, "You've seen Ganivus and I, right?"

"Yeah."

"That shows what freedom we have."

I couldn't believe it. I never knew she had a life worse than mine, well; somebody here probably has a worse one than hers. I then said, "I'm now going to go."

Before I left the room, she said, "Actually one more thing."

I looked at her and asked, "What?"

She made a smile that I swear I've seen before, "Close the door."

I did so and asked, "Ok, what is it?"

She walked to me and said, "This."

She pulled me to her lips as we just kissed in the bathing room. I then realized something and said, "W-wait, I'm with Kereesha, even though she said that she didn't mind another one, I don't know about it."

Gizel laughed, "So, we do it and you can ask her."

I didn't like the idea of it, sex in the bathing room was way beyond me and besides, I don't even know if Ganivus will start taunting me just because we did it. Then Gizel pulled me towards the tub as she seductively said, "Nobody will know."

Then she pulled me to her lips again as we kissed and began to make out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As we made out, we fell to the floor of the tub and Gizel said, "It seems you're already excited."

I looked down as my nine inch dick is already showing. Gizel then lined herself up as I asked, "So, you're not a virgin, right?"

She shook her head, "No, don't forget, I fucked my ex-trainer, unlike you."

"Ash is straight and so am I."

"I know, just fucking around with you."

"I can see that."

She laughed as she then slammed hard onto my dick as it jolted pleasure threw our bodies. She rode it pretty damn rough as she bobbed on it and both of us experienced it way much. She stuck her tongue out as she was getting the most of it and I was just trying to hold it in, but failing.

She then said, "Ok…let's…go….harderrrr!"

She then increased her pace as she was bobbing way faster, making my dick twitch ever so. I said, "Gizel, I'm coo….!"

I couldn't finish as I ejected my seed into her. She kept on riding it as she said now with a slightly scary smile, "Oh no little Froakie, keep it…up…"

She kept the pace up as I was getting huge amounts of pleasure from it. She was better than Kereesha, but I still didn't think it would've been a good idea. As she bobbed, I said, "What…are…you… in…heat?"

She said, "Damn…right…uhhh!"

Her pussy was leaking over my crotch as I said, "I think…you've… had enough."

"No…I…didn't'!"

She increased her pace as I said, "I coming again!"

I fired a second load into her as she then stopped, and collapsed on me. She said, "Now, I'm good."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I asked, "I don't see why you didn't go to Ganivus."

She said, "Alright, I would've but he's, well, slightly smaller than usual."

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I heard someone outside yell, "I'm not small!"

I laughed even harder as Ganivus didn't keep his mind to himself and heard the comment. We washed up and got out as Ganivus said, "Work starts in ten minutes, and yes I'm slightly jealous that you fucked her, in case you were wondering."

My question was answered as I asked, "Wait a minute, are…"

"No, I bumped into you as I was around, then I heard Gizel's comment and then such."

"Hopefully this doesn't…"

He laughed and said, "No it won't, I would worry about what your friend Kereesha would say."

That was technically correct, so I head down to the shop as everyone started to get there. Erevan handed over the pick and bucket as I ran down to the mines. Luckily there was no Tyner or the Samurott that likes to pester Pokémon.

Once I found Kereesha, I asked, "Um, Kereesha?"

She looked around and smiled, "Oh, hi Mintoyae."

Oh fuck this will be hard. I began slowly, "Uh, Kereesha, remember when we were originally talking about me getting another mate."

"Yeah."

And, "I kind of, um, did it with Gizel earlier."

Kereesha then laughed a bit and smiled saying, "Like I said before, I'm care free, if you get another mate, go for it, I don't mind."

"Thank you Kereesha, I just needed to make sure I don't cause a problem."

"Well, we will if we don't work."

I smiled and started hacking away at the rocks. We gathered a good load of three more buckets and found three gems making it pretty good for today. We moved the buckets to the shop with the man saying, "Ah good, some gems finally, we've been running low on them."

Running low? It sounded almost if they burnt them for fuel. I nodded and we both went back to the caves. Now we did, unfortunately, bump into that Samurott as he this time started up a conversation, more than a fight. He said, "I'm surprised about you two still together."

I then back lashed, "And I'm surprised your friends with a psychopath."

"The guy was abused as a Froakie can ya blame him."

"Why is everyone here an abused Pokémon?"

Kereesha butted in saying, "I'm not abused."

"Oh ok, still, why is it that most Pokémon here are abused?"

Ganivus appeared saying, "Because they seem to run off from their 'interesting' trainers and then they get caught in the wild. About 70% of the Pokémon here are escapees from abusive trainers, the rest are like you or actual wild caught ones."

He disappeared off as I said, "Well, I guess that answers my question."

The Smaurott said, "Still, Tyner has had an interesting past so he's slightly mental and very unfriendly."

"And how come you're friends with him?"

"I don't know myself. Then again, that could be his mental portion kicking in."

"I have a better question, how come you're not pissing all over us like the last couple of times?"

"I got bored, unless you want me to…"

I raised my hand, "No, I'd rather take this than that anytime. In that case, here's a small tip, if you get near your friend, tell him to not try to kill me."

The Samurott laughed boldly as he said, "He's very hard to get through, if it was you to him, maybe, but me explain your shit? You got a better chance of exiting out of here in three days."

He walked off to his mine shaft as we went to ours. We got pretty deep again and started to chop off chunks of rock finding nothing but that and dirt. The whistle blew and I said, "Nothing, alright lets go."

Then I heard a couple of voices up the tunnel as I slowly followed them. Once I got there, I saw Kereesha there, but I also saw that crazy Pokémon Tyner there, and by the miens of him being behind her; oh fuck no. I knew he was going to try to rape her, but I got one small advantage, the little tunnel that led behind him.

I crawled into the tunnel and as he was talking to her, I got behind him and quietly formed my machete. He said, "Now, let's see how well you actually are…"

I placed the machete on his neck as I lowly said, "And let's see if you're smart enough not to fuck with her, or me."

Tyner looked back and said, "Y-you?"

"Yes, me, now move aside, or your throat gets cut."

He listened to my threat and did so. Once he was a good distance away from Kereesha I moved my weapon away and said, "One more stunt like that, and you'll get a nice scar."

He smartassed, "Then I'll just fuck you nurse friend."

I walked up face to face really dark saying, "And if I find out, you can guarantee one of your arms missing, capiche?"

He nodded, now officially scared as I walk back to Kereesha and we begin to leave the tunnel. Tyner then said, "Why do you even stay with her though, you fucked Gizel so she's your mate."

I stopped at that last part and turned around towards him. I questioned, "Who the hell told you that?"

Tyner replied, "Erevan said it, I paid the guy a gem to get something out 'a you."

That two timing son of a bitch; ok, let's play stupid. We walked out of the cave as a lot of the miners were already gone. Once we got to the shop, that fire type asshole was there. He said, "ah good, you're back, there's one more missing. We finally got the amount of gems we needed."

I said, "Oh coruse, since you got one for yourself."

He played idiot and asked, "What?"

I then grabbed his fur neck and pulled his head over the counter lowly saying, "Let me tell you something you fire type double crossing fuck-shit, it's obviously none of your business to know what I do, who I fuck, and where I do it. So, keep your head to yourself."

He was nicely scared like shit as I threw him back into the shop. I said, "Well Kereesha that should solve a couple of the problems we have."

Then Erevan yelled, "Wait till Ganivus hears this!"

I gave him the finger and continued on walking. We split to our dorms, and at my dorm I saw Gizel there with a mischievous smile. I asked, "Not again today."

She said, "Oh no, just enjoying the show."

"Oh what? Assholes being assholes?"

"Yeah, and the fact that Pokémon aren't messing with you that much anymore."

I looked to the mines, as I saw Tyner come out, and said, "Yeah, but that Greninja, Tyner, is one hell of a problem."

Gizel looked and said, "Who, him? He's been giving everyone problems. He got it worse than me."

"I thought…"

"If what he had drove him to be psychopathic, ultimately inconsiderate, and willing to kill, that is way worse than me. I suffered probably worse abuse, but if half the abuse can do that, then it is worse."

I stood there confused and slightly awed at that. It was getting late and I said, "I'm going to bed."

She said, "So am I."

I got into my bed, but then extra weight came on as Gizel got on to and cuddled next to me. I asked, "Um, this isn't your bed."

She said, "So? Remember this morning?"

"Alright, if you say so."

 _Day 15: it seems I got a second mate, Gizel. Luckily Kereesha wasn't ticked off and actually did accept it. I hope this doesn't turn into a normal thing for me._

I finally opened my eyes from the sleep and saw Gizel's face snoring away. I carefully slip out of her grip, which was way easier than with Kereesha, and got out of the dorm for a bit. And right on my schedule, Ganivus appeared on the side leaning against the wall saying, "Somehow, you got it good with females; me, fuck it."

I laughed a bit saying, "I hope this doesn't damage anything though."

He then got off the wall saying, "It really doesn't since she started the whole thing and besides, we are friends and it's her choice, not mine."

"Then there must be a lot of female as you can't have because they choose not to, or because…"

He then said, "No, it isn't that small, it's, eh, six inches maybe."

I shook my head saying, "Then it's just the fact that you flirt with too many females to the point of disgusting them."

He rolled his eyes only groaning, "Well, I'm not about to go to other mines for one, sorry."

I actually never seen the other mines and asked, "How come?"

"According to another security chief, the next mine over has a Delphox who is a, well, slut. I just want someone to be with for life, not some whore."

"I didn't say go with that idea, but… Why are we talking about this?"

He then said, "To be honest, it was the fact that I can't a romance. I'll just keep trying."

I snickered at his failure and went back inside the dorm. Gizel was up and asked, "What I miss?"

I said, "Oh just talking to Ganivus about his romance issues."

She then broke out in laughter as she then said, "Well, that's his problem, not mine."

I went out and looked toward the letter boxes as one had my name on it. It was the standard start time, which already meant that I had to get going. I ran to the shop with minimal resistance, and once I got there I saw Erevan handing out the tools. I got to the counter, except he stood several feet back and used his telekinesis to move the pick and bucket to me. I can tell he was scared, good.

I took the bucket and pick, and walked over to the mine. I saw, amazingly, Charles, Kereesha, and the Samurott, talking over something. I walked in and asked, "What's going on?"

Kereesha said, "Oh Mintoyae, you're here! They were talking over a miner switching positions with that crazy psychopath."

Ganivus finally got rid of him, thanks man. I asked, "Who's coming here?"

Charles said, "Some female Delphox miner."

Fuck you Ganvius. I asked, slightly worried, "Anything about her?"

"To be honest, if she comes here, we'll find out for ourselves, Ganivus said she's a little rowdy."

I mumbled very lowly, "You're damn right on that."

Me and Kereesha walked to our tunnel as Charles and the Samurott went down theirs. As me and Kereesha mined, I asked, "So when does this Delphox character get here?"

She said, "I don't know, you'll have to ask Ganivus."

We kept on mining and collected a nice shot of ores and crystals. Kereesha did find two gems, but she then lost them somewhere as she was coming down. I, on the other hand, kept finding crappy ore-less pockets and nothing but stone, stone, and stone, with the occasional dirt. Slamming at the rocks and constantly hauling the quantities of useless debris, I found a small pocket of metallic ore finally.

I hauled up my bucket as I saw Charles running down saying, "Ok, Mintoyae, you gotta watch yourself man."

I tipped my head saying, "I've been doing that since day one."

"No, no, no, I mean watch yourself as if you had knives flying about."

"What the hell's going on?"

"That Delphox character is here and she is, hem, 'interesting'."

I said, "According to what Ganivus said she's a slut."

"Oh fuck, she'll get it on with every male in the mine."

"What?"

"She can manipulate a lot of Pokémon if she wants to get their specific attention, me and Samuel are staying way deep in the tunnels away from this shit, and I suggest the same for you."

"Uh, how am I to…"

"Alright, I understand that part, but if you're mining, stay away from her."

"Don't worry I got two type advantages over her, but I'll keep it in mind."

I continued hauling my bucket as I got out of the tunnel and saw that Delphox trying to get it on with Ganivus. Only he seems to actually stay true to his word as he gave her the middle finger and left. I continued dragging the bucket as Kereesha came out also carrying two buckets. She said, "So, where is she?"

I moved my head to a left angle saying, "That one."

Whoever she was, she went down to the mines and we didn't have to worry about her for the day. We did get to the shop as Erevan said, "Ah good, gems finally, hopefully our new miner doesn't stagnate the resources, or else I'll be filing a small complaint to have Tyner come back."

I asked, "You're saying you want to trade the whore back for the psychopath?"

"At least I know that the psychopath works, her, I think she fucks more than she works."

I rolled my eyes and took the empty buckets back to the tunnel. Once we got to our tunnel, Charles came to us and said, "Is it alright if I mine with you two?"

We said, "Sure."

"Thanks, the 'fun' character moved to where our tunnel so Samuel moved and so did I."

And so, the three of us mined away at the tunnels and amassed a good amount of ore. We had Kereesha carry up the buckets, but the whistle blew so we were deciding whether to go eat or not. Charles can tolerate it, but us, not really. So, Charles stayed, and we went. Once we got out, the Delphox came out of the tunnel next to us and spotted us. She waltzed on over and said, "Well hello there, looks like you got a nice friend with you, but I can do something that she can't."

I shoved a stick into the conversation, "Yeah, be a bitch and suck at making friends."

We walked off as she only smiled and said, "You know where to find me if you want some fun."

I shook my head as we got into the cafeteria. Uremia didn't look happy and I think I know why. We walked up and she snapped, "Vegetables, fruit, choose."

I said, "It's our new miner I assume?"

She nodded and started ranting, "I can't believe they had the balls to switch Tyner for her. Him at least doesn't fuck everyone and drag everyone, that could be a good mate, into this, this; I don't even know what it is."

Kereesha said, "Well, there is Ganivus, he seems to like you."

"But he does flirt with every girl he finds."

I said, "Because nobody has accepted him yet. I bet once there is no one for both of you, watch what will happen."

Uremia sighed and plopped some vegetables onto the plate. We then took the food to the tables and began to eat. Ganivus and Tomahawk along with a Lucario, who seemed very pissed off, then entered the place. They ordered their food, and Ganivus with Tomahawk came to our table asking, "Could we?"

We nodded and they sat down. I asked Ganivus, "What's up with your Lucario friend?"

Ganivus first stated, "To be honest, I think it was better when we had the psychopathic, killer Greninja than the lusty, slut Delphox we have now."

Tomahawk then said, "She's been giving us some issues and actually managed to piss off several females around the area."

I said, "Then send her back."

Ganivus turned to me saying, "Sending Melilla back is like trying to tell you to punch me in public. It would be very hard and wouldn't go without a punish somewhere in the middle."

"Then restrict her a bit."

"Can't. If she does the work, then she stays, when she doesn't do the work, then we can return her back."

Kereesha asked, "Someone was saying that she can break Pokémon?"

"You mean to have them basically fuck with her without them knowing, yeah, she can do it."

I sighed at the mess that everyone just got involved in. Once finished up we all got out as Tomahawk went fishing for his Lucario friend. Me and Kereesha got back to the mines, only guess who was there. The Delphox bitch, Melilla, carried out a bucket of ore using her psychic ability, and as we passed her, she looked to me smiling and telepathically said, ' _Want me tonight?'_

I looked around and gave her a middle finger only for her to raise up her tail revealing her area as I spun around saying, "She takes insults and makes them for her own gain, great."

We got down in the mines and went much deeper than normal since I didn't want to be anywhere near the Delphox. As we mined, I got a whole bucket of ore ready to go as Kereesha got another few gems and ore.

Kereesha still delivered the buckets to the shop as I mined out tunnels finding some decent chunks of ore and ore pockets, and Charles helps me with it as well. We made an entire system that actually helps us get the most ore possible, and keep getting it, until someone decides to invade our tunnels and take them for themselves, which is nothing new.

I let Charles mine out the higher up tunnels as I started to mine out some lower tunnels for future references. It was harder to mine it out and took longer as well. I dug out two tunnels, about 10 maybe 12 feet apart, and mentally marked them down. Then the faint whistle blow already meant work was over.

Beginning my trek up, I heard a voice behind say, "Going somewhere?"

I look behind and saw Melilla behind me as I said, "Oh what now?"

She walked up slowly saying, "Well, we could get it on right now, no one's around."

I backed up and said, "Let me give you some good advice, stop fucking every male in the mine, and stick with one."

She laughed and said, "Nah, not my cup of tea, but I have seen you."

She never saw… wait, I then said, "Stop being a peeping-roe and actually do something with your life."

She giggled and said, "I do, and I can offer you something better than the bulky Garchomp you have."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I wish, but since I can't, how about you do."

She placed her paw on my chest and started moving it up to my head. I grabbed it and moved it off, saying, "Fuck off; I'm for at least one female, not twenty."

She kept her damned smile and said, "I'll find a way to break you, one way", she then licked my ear, "or another."

I backed up again rubbing my ear saying, "Ok, two words, get out. I'm gonna go, and you should too."

Melilla just stood there, "I'll go, but I think I'll come back with a way to have those nine inches in me."

I shook my head and turned around saying, "You are so Arceus damn sick", and walked out. Kereesha and Charles were talking over something as I popped up. Kereesha said, "Mintoyae, where were you?"

I said, "Oh, Ms. 'I want to fuck you' decided to try to basically do that."

"Oh well, you'll just need to avoid her then."

"She wants me, and I don't think she'll easily give up."

Charles then said, "Then you should stick to either Kereesha or Gizel, or both, and stay in their dorms."

I looked at him and said, "I would personally slap you for that, but you're right, I need to stay with someone who will knock that bitch out so I don't deal with it."

We exited the cave and checked for anything suspicious. Then we got to the Shop and dumped off the supplies, and we all went to our dorms. Except, I encountered Melilla again as she said, "Wrong way, big boy."

I looked up and said, "Oh, now you're a stalker, what the fuck do I have to do, get Ganivus? Tomahawk? Or maybe even knock you out myself?"

She came down and said, with lust in her voice, "Knock me out alright; you can knock me all night if you want."

I walked around her saying, "Go find someone, and stay the fuck away from me, ok?"

She shook her head, "Oh Mintoyae, one day I'll have you, and it will feel so good."

I started to walk again and increased my pace yelling, "I have a mate, and I will not fuck you!"

"We'll see Mintoyae, we'll see."

I ran off to my dorm, and once I got there, Gizel was leaning on the wall with her famous mischievous smile plastered on her face. I said, "Come on, I escaped one sexual predator, now I'm stuck with another."

Her smile started to go normal as she said, "Now wait, I'm not a predator, don't forget, I can just screw with your mind."

"Oh yeah, right."

She then said, "And besides, I'm not going for it tonight. Maybe tomorrow in the morning."

I rolled my eyes and sighed and just crashed on my bed. Then Gizel got on the same bed as she pulled her arms and pulled me toward her. I said, "Really?"

Gizle said, "Isn't this how Kereesha did it with you?"

"Yeah, never mind."

And we fell asleep after today's insane events.

(3rd person POV)

While they slept, Melilla was outside of Minotyae and Gizel's dorm as she said, "Oh, why do you need her, she isn't that good."

She just smiled and went climbing upwards to where Tomahawk was and removed him from his bed and used psychic to carry him all the way to her dorm. Once she was done, she put him on the empty bed, being the dorm mate who wasn't there, and said, "Let's start with Mintoyae's friends shall we."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She went immediately toward Tomahawk's dick and started to suck on it slowly bobbing her head getting him aroused. She has done this enough times to know what to do as she then jack him off as well. He was still asleep, yet he was moaning from the pleasure coming into his body. She increased her pace as she had pre-cum enter her mouth and then, he unloaded into her mouth. She swallowed it all as she then let out Tomahawk's dick seeing it was a minimum of seven inches.

However, the excitement woke up Tomahawk as he said, "What the… Wh-who a-are y-you?"

Melilla said, "Someone who's going to make you feel good."

She pulled herself over Tomahawk as he said, "W-wait, you're not gonna…"

"Calm down, it will be fine."

She then slid herself down onto Tomahawk's penis as she started moving up and down making slight moans with every plunge. Tomahawk was getting the same thing and he was even surprised he was able to do this.

Melilla increased her pace once again as Tomahawk said, "Wait… stop!"

She didn't listen and her pussy was already leaking and Tomahawk's dick was twitching. He cried out, "Shit! Ahhh…."

He then released an entire load into her as she said, "There…we…go. Ahh."

She fell on top of Tomahawk burying him in her fur. He said, "Um, not to bother but you're on me, and still on my dick."

She got up and saw that she was still on his dick, but she didn't want to stop and said, "You're a fighting type, you got strength, let's see your strength."

She started to bob again as Tomahawk said, "I don't even think this is allowed."

"You'll be surprised."

Melilla kept on bobbing as Tomahawk said, "Ok then, since you asked for it."

He used flight press to force him up and flip around having Melilla on her back and him on top. He then said, "You want it, here it comes."

He started to bang her fast as she was getting what she wanted. She had lust for this kind of Pokémon and said, "Coem on little birdy, give…it!"

He increased his pace drastically and within what both fo them had, he released a second time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He then collapsed on her fur stomach and said, "That, should, *gasp*, enough."

She said, "Indeed."

Melilla used hypnosis and knocked Tomahawk back to sleep as she carried him away to his bed back in his dorm. She then whispered into his ear, "Tell away your friends."

She then walked off into the night back to her dorm.

* * *

 **Rate and review. Also, I would like some ideas for stories or some plots for the next 160+ for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, some new shit for this story:**

 **#1: For some of you who may have taken the 160+ as in chapters, I was meaning the days that The whole group is going to sat here for.**

 **#2: Credits for HouseCity101 for the idea of adding on Gizel and Ganivus's POVs.**

 **#3: Another lemon. =Lemon**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 16: Ok, ready for another day of hell? Nope, I got stuck with it. When I get back to Kanto, I'll make sure to kill Jenna first, then Ash._

I finally opened my eyes and saw Gizel holding me kind of tightly. I tried to get out of her grip, but that was futile. I waited for a while, and finally she let go as I was about to bust out of her arms. She looked at me and said, "It seems you're not up for anything."

I told her, "Don't forget I was sent here, and even though I have made some good friends, I wish that I didn't have to go through the torture of it."

"True, I think Tyner said it that you have been treated like a king to some degree, now, you're not a king, just another worker in the crowd."

The psychopath was correct unfortunately as Gizel put it like that. I got up and walked to the entrance asking, "Would you have tried to fix your relation with your trainer if you had the chance?"

She stood up saying, "I wouldn't have known it would've even came down to that one competition would send his life into the distortion world, but if I knew and had the chance, I would then have done it."

I turned to looking at the mines and just stared. Gizel asked, "Would you have ended Ash and Jenna's little relationship if you knew this would've happened?"

I nodded, "Even though we have been getting some good things, I would've ended it, yes."

She then put her left claw on my shoulder and said, "Well, once you leave, you can fix him."

I only huffed seeing the current thing that's going on. Then Thallus came flying about dropping mail onto my head saying, "Mintoyae! Sorry about the drop off, I missed thirty boxes already."

I took the letter, being the stupid work notice, and said, "You're sort of new, you'll manage eventually."

He flew off as I started to walk to the mine shop. Once I got there, Erevan was organizing everything worse than an army. Everything seemed to have a place and stay pristine. I asked, "Um, could I have a pick and bucket."

He turned around saying, "Oh, sorry. I've been lately organizing everything, heh, heh."

I asked, "Don't tell me…"

"Not really, I don't trust her one damn bit, with the way she is. Arceus knows how many males she fucked."

"Uh, yeah, but is it possible to get my equipment?"

"Oh yeah, here."

He handed me the pick and bucket as Kereesha came down to the shop. She said, "Well Mintoyae, you're early for the first time."

I said, "I got down here as soon as Thallus dropped the mail on my head."

"He's the, um, Talonflame, right?"

"Yep", and we walked down to the mines once she got her tools. As soon as we got down there, we took the tunnel to the far left and started to walk down it. We dug down a long way as we bumped into a Geodude and knocked it out of the way. Once we got into a good depth, then we started to mine out two separate tunnels and found some decent ore pockets.

We collected a pretty good amount as Kereesha had a gem and I had a whole bucket of metal, but something other than iron or gold. She carried both buckets up as I started hacking at the walls. Then almost like a timed schedule, the lusty Delphox Melilla decided to pop up. She asked, "So, you're little girlfriend is gone, want a shot at me?"

I turned to her saying, "If there wasn't a security, I would personally swing this pick into your head and see if you get straightened out."

She just laughed and said while moving her paw across my body, "If you keep denying, you'll just wind up missing an opportunity."

"Fuck you."

"Exactly, that's what I'm letting you do."

I shook my head saying and continuing my mining, "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Oh yes, I'm doing it here with you."

She poofed up a pick and took a hit at the rock. I said, "I think I'll mien somewhere else, there isn't enough ore here."

Melilla then said, "I'll come too…"

"No, I'm not going to mindlessly fuck you and throw everyone else under the bus."

"You're trying not to become Ash, is that what this is all about."

Oh she didn't, now I was pissed, and she knew it. I said, "If you even dare to put that as a way to break me", I formed my machete, "You're going off to the doctors for a stitching."

She was surprised at what I did and said, "You actually can make something other than a shuriken?"

"Hell yeah, now, back…off", making sure I enforce the toning on the last one. She only smiled and said, "Don't worry Mintoyae, soon, you'll want me to back on, *giggle*."

She disappeared as I sighed and went back to mining. I couldn't handle this, being constantly bothered by her, but at least the negative thoughts disappeared when Kereesha came back. She brought with her four buckets as I asked, "Why do you have four buckets?"

Kereesha said, "Well, I was thinking since you're here mining away, you can fill up two buckets, while I carry off two."

I got her logic and asked, "Could you actually carry four?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Because technically you're also supposed to mine, not that I mine all by myself. But, I get where you're going."

She smiled and we got back to work. It wasn't any better, probably since Kereesha got four buckets and it jinxed it. After a while, we got only two of the four buckets filled and the whistle blew. We took the two buckets and dropped them off at the shop since leaving them down there will just give someone else the amount.

After we dropped off the buckets, we got to the cafeteria where I saw Tomahawk in a damn good mood. I went over to his table and said, "Well Tomahawk, you seem pretty pepped up."

He looked over to us and said, "Last night was damn amazing. I got it on with that Delphox character, and damn was she good."

I looked at him and said, "Are you fucking with me?"

"No, I'm straight."

"You seriously got it on with that bitch?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you have any shame in that?"

"No, you got yours I got mine."

I shook my head at this and just sat down as Kereesha asked, "Tomahawk, Don't you think it would be smarter to find someone who willing to be just your mate, not a, well, whore?"

He said, "I understand but, she pulled the first three moves, I just went along."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, she basically moved me from my dorm to hers, gave me a blowjob, and then fucked me."

I slapped myself as Kereesha said, "Do you even know how many males she probably had sex with?"

"Don't care, it happened, it happened."

Ok, this place was becoming really fucked up, in both senses. Then the whistle blew and I barely ate anything. I shoved half of the food into my mouth and ran for out of the building to the mines. Kereesha came after a couple of minutes and we got back to our tunnel. Once we got there, I saw two buckets missing. I said, "Did Charles borrow them by any chance?"

Kereesha only looked as puzzled as me and said, "I'll check here, you check down there."

I nodded and we did so. I looked through the tunnels and all I saw was nothing but, tunnels, rocks, and dirt. Then I saw bucket, then a second one, and then…

"Hello Mintoyae."

Oh hell no, not her again. Then the two buckets I had teleported off. I looked behind as Melilla was holding the two saying, "Looking for these?"

I said, "How about you hand them over and get your own?"

"Don't worry, I will, but I was thinking."

She poofed off the buckets as she said, "If we do it here right now, then I'll give those buckets back."

First off, what a cheap move. I said, "Fuck you, I'm going to get another two."

"Who, your friend and your Zoroark mate?"

I hate this, I gonna set this straight, "Ok, stay the fuck out of my mind. I will make this so fucking clear that even a Slowbro could understand; I… will…not…fuck…you. Got that?"

She only held her lewd smile and said, "For now at least, I'll be back again Mintoyae, and I won't stop until I get what I want."

Then she poofed off again as Kereesha yelled out, "I found the buckets!"

I said, "Good, let's get this job done."

We continued the mining as we also kept watch for anything that would be disruptive, whether it's a bunch of pissed off miners, or the interesting miner.

It still was productive since we got the two buckets filled in a short period of time. Once Kereesha brought the two up, Charles came down and said, "Well, I assume what's-her-name tried to woo you again?"

I said, "You're damn right, she even said she won't stop until she gets what she wants from me."

"I say fuck her and…"

"No, I will not. I'm not a mindless sex addict; I have relations with females I can trust, not some crazy slut."

"I'm just saying, but I also agree with that point too. Now, let's forget about it and work."

"Right", and we got back to mining away at the walls. We got unlucky with the mine seeing as the stone was bare with barely anything in it. We only got a bucket filled up and no gems whatsoever. It was probably a couple hours of useless labor as we used our attacks to mine the rock and nothing was found. We started to go deeper and mine there and finally got a couple of buckets filled up with two gems.

After a while, the whistle blew and we all trekked form the mines to the shop. We dropped off our stuff, and we split our ways. I waved to Kereesha and Charles as they went to there dorms and I went to mine. However, just half way there, I was held by some kind of force, I made a small dark energy beam and tried to blow it off. It didn't work as I said, "Melilla, do you have fur in your ears or something?"

She appeared saying, "Well, it is part of my body, but I would like something of your body into mine."

"I don't know what will make you reconsider, I don't want ot fuck you~!"

She giggled, "Oh Mintoyae, stop being so stubborn and just accept it."

She moved her path over my head and licked my cheek. I told her, "Back off, back, the fuck, off."

"You know you want to…."

She then pushed her tongue into my mouth and forced a kiss form me. I couldn't do anything as she was forcing it through. I moved my hand and made a machete which broke the barrier and barely sliced her fur.

She jumped back and said, "What, how?"

I then said getting a bit dark, "If you want to play rapist, fine, I'll treat you like one then."

She then starting running like a scared Meowth as I put away my weapon and walked back to my dorm. Gizel was standing there saying, "A hard nut to crack I see."

I sighed, "Not today, please."

"Don't worry", she kissed me, but I allowed her to do it, "If this keeps up, I'll try to persuade Giovanni to have her moved back and bring the psychopath here."

I didn't want to deal with it and laid down on my bed as Gizel the same thing. Only she was laying on top foe m as I said, "Um, you do realize that…"

She said, "Oh? But it seems you're a bit excited."

I felt my dick already get hard and it was rubbing against her. I said, "Look, not tonight, I just dealt with…"

Gizel only showed a devilish smile and flipped over saying, "Come on, you did say."

"Damn it."

She sat up and stood herself over my dick as she then inserted herself on it. The tip did go in her pussy as she said, "See? Nothing wrong, just some sex between friends."

I said, "Y-yeah, right."

She then slid down until she hit the base and started to bob up and down with pleasure hitting both of us. She kept her mouth closed so her moans didn't wake anyone up or there would be complaints. I had to keep my mouth closed and even had to my hand over it just because it was that intense

She kept increasing her pace as I couldn't hold it and fired right into her. Gizel's head went back as she put her claw over her mouth from the moan she would've made. Then she collapsed and said, "Good night, and have some good dreams."

I laughed saying, "Unless someone else decides to invade them."

"Ganvius doesn't do that, but I think the thot would."

"*sigh*, let's see what happens."

And so we went to bed and slept away.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 17 for the main group)

 _Ahh, this is something I never had. An actual mate, a good life, and great friends. However, I think that might get slightly wrecked with the new miner we have._

I started to wake up as I slowly saw Mintoyae's face. Once my eyes were fully opened I said, "Good morning, Mniotyae."

He said, "Morning to you too. It would be good if you would've pulled out last night."

I looked at him weird until I saw that we were, well, still stuck. I said, "Oh, I'll fix it."

I jerked myself from him breaking us apart as he said, "Ow! Ok, next time we do this, remember to pull out, that stuff hardens after a while."

I said, "Noted."

He got out of bed to the entrance as I got out of his bed. He asked, "This will sound stupid but do you work in the mines while spying on others?"

I said, "Sometimes, why?"

"I have an idea; what if you can spy on Melilla and catch her not working so she can get sent back."

"She would know what I was doing and work."

He looked back to the mines for a bit as I walked to the entrance myself. He said, "Then what can I do? She wants me and I'm not like her, I go for someone I can trust, not just have them as a temporary play toy."

I put my claw on his shoulder saying, "You'll find a way Mintoyae, you seem to do."

He nodded and left the dorm to the mine, seeing as it is opening. I shook my head and said, "Oh this will be a problem, not only with his mentality, but seemingly with his own ethnics."

I crashed on his bed wondering if there was a way to catch Melilla and get rid of her. Then Ganivus appeared in the room asking, "Trying to find out if there is a 'legal' way to switch her with Mr. Psycho?"

I sat up and said, "Anyone else, who isn't a slut, would be better than her right now."

"Then we'll have to find a way to get her out. Look Gizel, I'm starting to regret moving Tyner over there for Melilla, ok? We could try getting Giovanni to switch her out."

"But it would be no better than before, she needs to be taught a lesson."

Then a smile came up as he said, "Why don't we shorten the days instead of increase?"

I looked at him weirdly and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"She likes it if we dump extra days onto her, let's take some down and maybe she'll stop doing what she's doing?"

"Ok, fine, let's say we do your idea. Once she has the choice to stay or go, she'll obviously choose to stay."

Ganvius made a killer smile saying, "Who said she had to have a choice?"

I started to get his idea as I asked, "You mean, have it where she only can leave?"

He nodded while holding his grin. I actually liked that idea and said, "Now that seems a lot more of a way to control her nature."

Ganivus then said, "Oh it will control her, and this idea can't fail. Let's present it to Giovanni and see if he can get this made right."

I nodded and we teleported off to his office. Once we appeared, Ganivus knocked on the door as a deep voice said, "Enter."

He opened it and stepped in as we saw Giovanni behind his desk, petting his Persian. He said, "Ah, Ganivus, Gizel, fine to see you tow here, what's the news?"

He turned on the translator as Ganvius began, "Well sir, we have an idea that relates to one of the miners."

"What, you want to give special rights to Ash's Greninja?"

"Mintoyae? No, actually it has to do with one of the transported miners from the other mine."

"Specify."

"A Greninja named Tyner was switched with a Delphox named Melilla."

"So?"

I said, "Melilla is, under the human term, a whore and she seems to flirt with the miners frequently."

"Alright, and your point is?"

Ganivus continued, "She stalks multiple miners and workers, including me, and seems to take only so much responsibility with her actual work."

"So, give her a punishment of…"

"That's why we came here."

"Huh?"

I said, "You see Mr. Giovanni, She likes it when she gets extra weeks or months because she can get it on with more males, and she basically is getting her way. What we suggest is to instead lower the days she has, and have it where she can only leave instead of the usual choice."

Giovanni was considering the idea and said, "It seems reasonable, alright then. You two can enforce that on her and tell her that I approved of it. Maybe she'll work more if we cut her days down, which seems slightly ironic in a way."

Ganivus laughed and bowed, "It sometimes is sir."

And we left the office as Ganivus said, "He actually agreed with it, now all we need to do is find her."

The whistle blew as Ganvius said, "After lunch of course."

I said, "I say the only reason you still go there is because you keep on trying to flirt with that Gardevoir server."

"At least now I'm actually sticking and trying with one girl, not a few."

I smiled and shook my head at his failure. He was almost like a man I found in the Orange Islands who made goo-goo eyes at every nurse and officer. I changed my self to be a Blaziken, since I very rarely enter as my normal self, and entered in only to see Ganivus already trying to get Uremia's attention. It ended as she filled a plate of vegetables and then used psychic to lift it and slam it on his head. He looked like an idiot as some of the workers were laughing at him and some of the vegetables slid down his face and head. Ganvius stood still with a slightly shocked look on his face. He finally snapped out of his frozen state and said, "This will be a while."

I held my laugh as he telepathically said, ' _Gizel, I'm trying here.'_

I shook my head as he picked up his food and brought it to the corner table where Mintoyae and Kereesha were sitting. I asked Uremia, "Possibly any meat this time?"

She said, "Yeah, a piece of Pidgey meat."

I asked her, "How come you don't go for Ganivus, he's only looking for someone."

"HA, please. He's not my type."

"Why, because he's small?"

She blushed a bit as she said, "No, I'm not finding him interesting."

"You're going to run out of males and he seems to be pretty damn straight."

"I guess, but that doesn't mean I'll be going to go with him."

I smiled and just walked to the table in the middle of the room. I got down and started to eat away as I watched over the area. I made sure that Melilla doesn't go asking for anything as everyone eats. Through the whole time, I didn't see her enter the place and I started to question if she even follows anything around here.

I got out and looked about the area seeing if there was any "interesting" activity that was taking place. I ran to the mines since that was where she worked, but also where she could be doing things that no one would see. I slip down there and form an invisible barrier so I hide and not be found. I looked from tunnel to tunnel and found literally nothing but empty tunnels and the workers' equipment.

As the whistle blew and the workers came out of the building, I decided to end my little search and disappear. As everyone came down, I found Ganiuvs and asked him, "Ganivus, where's Melilla?"

He looked around saying, "She isn't here."

I looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

"She's probably deep in the tunnels somewhere."

"Hmpf, I think I know what she may be doing."

"Then we can get her out of here."

We got to the mines as Ganivus looked through the tunnels using his telepathy. He said, "Nothing. I'll get Makias, I think it'll be better if we have more staff on this."

I nodded and started going into the tunnels. Some miners were confused and one asked, "What are you doing here?"

I ignored her and kept going, and started to hit way deep levels. I started to quietly walk down as I heard something. It was faint, but it was also, female. I smiled, "Oh, you're fucked alright."

I continued walking down the steady slope only as Ganivus appeared, "Ok, so now what?"

Makias came running pretty as Ganivus quietly yelled, "Wait, Wait!"

Makias stopped, almost colliding with Ganivus, saying, "Sorry, let's continue the way."

"Right."

The three of us trekked deeper into the mines as we saw a bed cut out of the rock. Ganivus said, "So this is where Mintoyae was when we was well…"

I then said, "Alright, but still, where is the voice coming from?"

Mintoyae must've dug really deep during his time here since it goes way deeper than I expect. The voices started to sound more familiar since it sounded like, moans. Then Ganivus said, "I wonder…"

He starts to walk a little faster as we do too. Then we hear some odd sounds, and it starts to become clearer, and then… oh, holy shit.

We saw Melilla having sex with a Greninja, who was actually was Tyner. Ganvius then said in his official voice, "So", the two ditching miners looked at us, "instead of working, you go off fucking. When the hell will you learn?"

As he shook his head, Tyner pulled out and got off the ground talking back, "And when the fuck will you learn not to be a peeping tom?"

I said, "Probably never."

Ganvius telepathically said, _'was that necessary?'_

I told him, ' _it's true.'_

Then Tyner yelled, "Let me tell you this then, let us fuck in peace, and you two", pointing at Makias and Ganivus", can drag your virgin asses out 'a here, and you", pointing to me", can drag your non-virgin ass out 'a here as well."

Makias, enraged at the remark, growled, "And you can drag your ass back to the mine, or I'll kick the fucking shit out of it first, then I'll take two picks and make a cross out of them, then I'll tie you to it and drag you back to the mines!"

Tyner stood there not one bit intimidated. Then Melilla said getting up as well, "Look, we're all friends here. Could we just get back up and pretend this never happened?"

I got pissed at her and said, "Keep your mouth shut, you cock sucking whore!"

She gasped at that and turned her head away. Tyner then yelled, "You keep your mouth shut you dark ass sex toy."

Oh hell he didn't, oh he fucking didn't. Ganivus luckily stepped in saying, "You probably have right now a good extra two months, better stop it or…"

"Fuck you, Gallade, go suck Makias's dick!"

Then Makias lost temper and round housed Tyner in the face slamming his back against the wall with blood bleeding from the mouth and nose. Then as he slumped to the floor unconscious as he finally lay on the floor. Melilla went to him and rubbed his head as she said, "Its ok baby, its ok."

She got up and said, "Now look what you did. I can't believe it."

Ganvius stepped forward, "You better follow us out, or I'll get some more of my friends to kick your ass."

She the smiled at him saying, "Or fuck it."

"You got some nerve to even do that."

"Because, I can get away with it, I'm a female Delphox, and you're two males who I can say tried to rape me."

"And who the fuck will believe that shit?"

"You'll be surprised."

Makias said, "Ok, follow us or else."

Melilla only walked to the end of the tunnel saying, "Only if you give me something as a payment."

"And what would that be?"

She licked her maw as we all got her message. Makias then said, "Fuck this, I'll grab her."

Melilla then threw a few rocks at Makias as he struggled to get to her. She only laughed as she said, "You'll never get me like that, my big, birdy friend. You need to give me you dick, and I'll go."

He stood up and said, "I'm like Ganivus, I only want a mate, not a whore."

She then made an evil smile as she said, "Then I guess I'll have to take what I want."

I didn't like what idea she had, since I knew it anyway. She then held Makias with telekinesis as she walked toward him. Makais looked slightly scared but tried busting free. Ganivus said, "Ok, now we need a miracle."

Then before Melilla could reach down to Makias's dick, a machete was put to her throat as a voice appeared, "Remember what I said about me treating you like a rapist?"

She looked terrified as she turned her head slowly and saw that it was, Mintoyae. He held her in place as Makias finally got free and grabbed her by the throat. He said, "And damn is he right."

He brought her up out of the tunnels as Mintoyae came up saying, "Well Gizel, I may have lost some mining time, but I think it was definitely worth it."

I said, "You're right, if you didn't show up like that, Makias would've been raped right there and then."

He looked down at Tyner and said, "Oh, this asshole is back. Are the two related in some way?"

I said, "Yeah, Tyner and Melilla were fucking down here."

"I know I'm bad in some ways, but this is a little too much."

Ganivus then said, "Alright, I think we had enough. Let's just get out of here.

We nodded and got out of the tunnel, only to see several Pokémon, mainly the security, having Melilla deported to another mine. Mintoyae's friend, Tomahawk, was there looking slightly sad, but also slightly pissed. As we came up, Mintoyae asked, "Tomahawk, are you actually sad to see the bitch go?"

He said, "In a way, yes, but then again, it is my job. Besides what did she do?"

I said, "Nearly rape Makias."

He looked awestruck and turned to Melilla, only feet away, and yelled, "Fuck you, you cock sucking thot!"

I laughed as he nearly used the same wording as I did. Then the whistle blew which of course meant that work shift was over. I went back to my dorm as Mintoyae went to get his tools and drop off. The day was eventful and plain crazy with all the shit going on. Once I got back to my dorm, I crashed on my bed for the first time in a couple of days and relaxed myself.

Then before I fell asleep, Mintoyae came in and said, "Hah, taking up my bed so I sleep on yours?"

I smiled and giggled a bit saying, "Maybe."

He smiled and got into his bed with me holding him tightly to me. I fell asleep with him in my arms, just waiting for tomorrow.

(Tomahawk's POV)

 _Day 18: I can't believe what I threw myself into! I fucked a rapist whore for crying out loud! Oh well, better luck next time._

I got out of my bed as tired and irritated as all hell. I walked out of the dorm slightly drowsy and almost fell off landing onto the second dorm below. I then slowly but steadily flapped my winds to get over to Ganivus's little army center and tried to not fall asleep.

Once I did get there, I only saw Ganivus and Makias there. I asked, "Am I early or late?"

Ganivus said, "As weird as it sounds, you're actually early."

I sighed and collapsed on the floor immediately falling asleep. I heard a voice saying, ' _wake up Tomahawk, its work time, not sleepy time.'_

I opened my eyes seeing the two higher security managers there as they looked down at me. I said, "Yes, sir."

I slowly walked to front wall and placed my back onto it waiting for everyone else to come. Ganivus asked, "When did you go to sleep, an hour before work?"

"No, I was pissed off and barely sleeping during the whole night."

He shook his head saying, "Get over it; shit like that happens."

I nodded and stayed where I was. It was more than an hour until everyone came. Makias yelled out, "Ok you asswipe excuses; haul your asses and get the fuck out there!"

Everyone did so while I whispered to Ganivus, "Since when did he become an army sergeant?"

He replied, "I'm not too sure. Some shiny Gallade dumped off a movie called Full Metal Jacket and I showed it to everyone and I think he's taking lessons from it."

"Oh, how did the movie end?"

"The sergeant got shot by his own soldiers after driving him off the deep end."

I went slightly pale and said, "Oh."

We got out of the building as Ganivus said, "You're going to be overlooking that area there", looking to the far right side of the cavern, "While I'm going to keep watch on the general area."

I nodded and flew off as Ganivus teleported somewhere. There wasn't any kind of action going on in the tunnels here, just the usual miners going in and out. Then something finally happens as I hear some yelling. I walked down a thin tunnel as I see a Swampert and an Emboar already starting a fight.

As they prepare their fists, I yell, "Cut this shit please."

They turned to look at me and the Swampert said, "You got right, I'll go left."

The Emboar nodded as I didn't understand what they were doing, until they swung both their fists right into my head firing me out of the tunnel like I was a bullet. I crashed into the dirt while the two came out and laughed their asses off as I was just lying on the ground.

I got up and flew over yelling, "Ok, who wants a piece of me."

They laughed even harder as the Swampert said, "Shit, and I thought that the Lucario bitch was bad, but he's even worse, HA!"

I said, "Oh so insulting me is going to work, hmm? Now listen, I'll kick the shit out of you two mother fuckers unless you know what's good for you."

The Emboar looked at his friend and then took a fist at me which I dodged and then flew upward landing a flying press onto his head knocking him out. The Swampert only fired a water shot at me and them fired a mud ball as well, knocking me out.

I woke up seeing a ceiling, then I see Goovy putting a towel on my head. I ask, "What happened?"

She said, "Oh, you got hit in the head, twice."

I asked, "This may sound stupid but did you have that Greninja guy come in here?"

"Oh you mean Tyner, weirdly they said he'll be coming back. As for me taking care of him, I didn't but Kamahi did."

"I feel sorry for him, but I hope that bitch gets it."

"You mean that Delphox?"

"Don't bring it up."

"Oh, she's got a new punishment for her; she's actually getting solitude mining."

"What's that?"

"Ask Ganivus, he just mentioned that before he left."

I then get off the bed carefully as Goovy said, "Your head should be better, I would recommend that you be careful."

I nodded, "Noted."

She then smiled as she put the towel away and I exited the building. In the lobby, I saw a slothful Greninja just putting his legs up on the counter, while eating away at a few vegetable leaves. I ask, "Are you allowed to even eat in here?"

He only waved off, "Not really, now disappear so I can sit here and enjoy myself."

"By sitting your lazy ass there and getting fatter?"

He laughed as he said, "I've been getting skinnier, not fatter."

"Oh sorry, I'll rephrase that, getting wimpier?"

He was about to say something until he looked at his arm and said, "Why you little…"

I snickered and left as I won that fight. I flew back to the mine as I saw Ganivus there already scolding off the two assholes from earlier. As he finished, I asked, "Any shit happen?"

He looked down saying, "Other than you winding up in the hospital, these two got two weeks for their lure and catch."

"What?"

"They pretend to fight, then they go and beat the fuck out of security workers for the fun of it."

"Thanks I'll remember that. Oh, before you go, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Goovy was saying something about solitude mining, what's that?"

"Oh she started that well, it's like regular mining, but since Melilla is very sexual around the regular place, we decided to throw her in a one Pokémon mine. Now she has to carry the buckets and replace them as she sleeps alone for the whole day, and I bet she'll go insane…"

And I added, "And once she gets re introduced here, she'll go find and rape Mintoyae, and I can bet that."

He laughed saying, "She has four months to go, and then she'll be out, period."

I nodded as the whistle blew. He teleported off as I flew off to the place as well. Once I got in, I see Ganivus attempting his futile attempt at flirting as he, this time, got his tray slammed on his head by the Gardevoir. I laughed at the scene as Ganivus said, "I think I'm getting closer, ish."

I stopped laughing, holding my grin, saying, "Yeah right, then why does she keep slamming your food and tray on your head?"

"She's just, well, seems to, um, not, like me that much."

I just laughed as I got to the counter and asked, "Any food or did Ganivus fuck it all up?"

She came by and said, "Him, he seems to go for me out of everyone."

She put down a serving of vegetables as I said, "You do realize you're off the same evolutionary line, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean squats. Your friend Mintoyae is mates with Gizel and Kereehsa and they aren't part of the evolutionary line."

"That's them, it's you who needs to pick it out a mate for you, and Ganivus isn't that bad."

"Only if he didn't seem to go all over the place."

"Oh well, your fault."

I walked off and sat at the table that some Blaziken was sitting at. As I sat down, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, eating why?"

"I'd figure you'd ask about you know who."

"I don't wann think about that slutty little bit…wait a minute, Gizel?"

She then winked as I whispered, "You disguise as a Blaziken all day?"

"No, but don't expect me to be a Zoroark all day, and sometimes I do mine away, but nobody, except the psychic types, Lucarios, and Ganivus, knows about this little getup."

"Not even…"

"Nope, not even Mintoyae."

Well, something new I learned today. After lunch ended I went back to the mines on patrol. The day went quietly along as I only dealt with tiny issues like a couple miners arguing over picks and buckets. Then a rock fell on my head as I saw a Torchic up high. I then yelled, "Whose kid is that?"

Everyone looked confused like I said that I'm a girl. They all looked up to see a Torchic stuck on a rock saying, "Mama!"

Ganivus came by and said, "I think I know whose Torchic that is, Svittli!"

A Blaziken from the mine ran up asking, "What did I do this time?"

"Your daughter is up there."

She had a sweat drop appear as she then looked up and said, "Oh, sorry, Camelia, drop down."

The Torchic did so and fell into her mother's claws as she said, "Um, is it alright if I…"

Ganvius nodded, "Yes, but please keep that kid in the dorm."

She nodded and ran off. I asked, "So there are kids here."

"Only if the workers decide to have sex here while they work and they stay here long enough for the egg to hatch or the child to be born."

The whistle blew and the workers all left the mines as I flew off to my dorm and watched the rest go to their dorms.

I landed in mine as I jumped into my bed and said, "What the hell will happen tomorrow?"

Then Thallus flew in fast as he literally crashed into his bed and yelled, "I HATE THE MAIL!"

I laughed and said, "Could be worse."

"Doing this repetitive shit is worse than beating up a couple of mother fuckers!"

"Ha, repetition at least doesn't get you in the hospital."

He furiously went to sleep as I slept away for once with some peace.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 19: Another day, another few accidents waiting to happen. Only yesterday did I have to fix up Tomahawk and an Emboar._

I woke up seeing no Noimetz in his bed, and yawned out loud trying to get up. I need to get some courage to tell him but I'm still not ready. I get out of my bed and ran off to the hospital. Once I got there, I saw Deuvin actually sleeping at the counter. I said, "Oh Deuy, it's morning."

He then yawned loudly and said, "How many times must I say…"

"Until you stop sleeping there like it's your dorm."

He waved it off, "Please, I slept here all night for the last three days, and you just saw that now?"

I sighed and said, "You got to learn that this is a hospital, not a hotel."

He then used his middle finger at me and I crossed my arms with a frown. I grabbed his feet and flipped him to the wall behind him, and his whole body tipping over and crashing on the floor. He then got up and said, "Goovy, come, the fuck, on."

I made a smug smile, "When you stop being a little, lazy Pokémon."

"Please, I work here as a respectable worker, you're not respectable."

Then I wedged in, "Not yet, once I pass the rest of the needed days, I'll kick you out of that seat and replace you with someone else who is willing to work."

Then he went from lazy to slight worry. Then he went back to his sloth nature and said, "Nah, go put on a hat, be a nurse, and get fucked."

I shot him a growling glare which did absolutely nothing and he returned to his position of sleeping. I walked down the hall and put on my little hat as then Kamahi popped in yelling off, "Finally a fucking worker that is decent, I need your ass to get into your office and start working! I'll deal with the useless bullshit sitting in that chair being nothing but a Slaking!"

She went fuming more her rage onto Deuvin as I just tuned it out as I got into my little office. I sat on the chair they had and thought of a few things. It was peaceful, ish, and I started to daze a bit. I began thinking of me and Noitz, me becoming a mother, him becoming a father, a little family, ahh.

And just when it would be the best part, the door opens up as Kamahi is screaming, "Move you goo spraying ass and help this prick!"

She threw in Charles as he looked pretty hurt in the arm. I got up and put in on the table as he said, "Wh-wha, wha?"

I said, "Relax, what happened?"

He barely spit it out, "Th-there… was… an… Ekans…in…the cave, and it…bit me, AH!"

I poured some herbs onto his arm which must've stung badly. I said, "Well, this would be another day or two, it's badly poisoned, you'll need to be sent away for the day, and come back tomorrow so I can check it."

He slowly rose from the bed and started to walk to the door. Before he left, I said, "And try not to use your arm, so it won't hurt and the medicine can do its job right."

He said, "Alright, thanks."

He closed up the door as I cleaned up everything and sat back in my chair. I relaxed for a bit, until the whistle blew. I said, "Already?"

I got out of my chair and Jenhan, the Chansey, passed me by as I asked, "Aren't you going to go eat?"

She looked at me and said, "No, I eat after everyone is done."

I nodded and exited the hall as I see the counter actually free from Deuvin…

"I'm back", as he ruined the moment bringing a load of vegetables. I said, "Couldn't you for one day act normal?"

He said, "This is normal, now go eat, you're ruining my peace."

As he put his plate down, I walked in front and flipped his plate with the food landing on him and the floor. Then Kamahi came into the room and yelled with utter rage, "You fucking dirty asshole, look at the fucking mess you made!"

She grabbed a broom and threw it at him knocking him on the floor with the broom head clashing on his forehead. She finished yelling saying, "You better clean your mess when I come back, or I'll take that fucking broom and jam it so hard up your ass I will literally turn you into a Greninja cabob, cook you, and eat you for dinner!"

She stormed out the door as Deuvin looked at me and said, "Thanks a lot you little…"

I said, "Little what?"

I was about one and a half feet taller than him and he thinks he can knock me out. He started cleaning saying, "Never mind."

I walked out to the cafeteria with a smug smile seeing how I can get him to work. Once I got to the cafeteria, I saw the place was only half way packed. I walked to the counter and asked, "Excuse me, but how come there is only half the workers here?"

The Gardevoir server popped up saying, "I don't know, I only serve food and try not to fall for Ganivus."

"Why not?"

"Because he's, just, I don't know, but I'm going to be with him."

"You never know, I'm pretty sure that Mintoyae said he wouldn't be having anyone and he got two so far."

"I've already heard this before, here."

She took a tray and put on a few vegetables and said, "Go eat before your little friend comes back."

I asked, "You mean Deuvin?"

She nodded as I smiled, "Oh no, I got him to work."

"Oh how? He usually eats, sits, and sleeps in that same chair every day."

"I took his lunch and flipped it on him making a mess which then made Kamahi order him clean it up."

She laughed a bit saying, "Ok, now that is one way to make him useful."

I laughed a bit myself and left to only of the middle tables to the wall. I sat down and started eating as Noitz came flying in. He then parked himself at the seat next to me saying, "Hello, Goovy."

I smiled at him and said, "Hi Noi-metz."

I almost said Noitz again, luckily I corrected it. He then asked, "Anything new?"

"Well, I finally got Deuvin to work."

"Who?"

"The lazy Greninja at the counter all day."

"Oh, well, I guess good for you."

He looked so tired and exhausted, I asked, "Are you ok?"

He groaned, "It's the letters that keep on piling up."

"You're supposed to be able to go at fast speeds; I don't think it's the mail."

"Then it must be the lack of sleep."

"Then I'll go and protest this."

"To who, Giovanni? He wouldn't give a damn. Thallus is cursing out the office behind Endau's back and I'm just putting up with it."

I didn't like this. I wanted to go over to this mail office and beat this Endau pretty hard in the head. I said, "Look, I'm sure there are others that have the same problem like you."

"No, they got used to it after a month. I'm already collapsing after about what nearly three weeks, I think?"

I nodded and really wanted to tell him. He was in a worse position than Mintoyae since he has friends who can help him with his work. Noitz is being killed slowly and Thallus can't help since he has his own separate route, if that's how it works.

Before I could say anything more, the whistle blew and everyone began to leave. I already made my way to the hospital as I see that Kamahi was also going in and yelling, "You actually cleaned your little mess up, now sit your fucking ass down and stop being a Tauros!"

I laughed as Deuvin sat down in the chair again and mumbled off something. I got into my office and sat down in my chair as I looked at the area and hoped that this whole mess would be solved. But of course, luck failed as Jenhan brought in the psycho Greninja, Tyner. She said, "He somehow missed the rock and swung the pick into his foot."

I saw the foot as it bled on the floor. I said, "Ok, I'll fix it."

She left as Tyner sat down and snarled, "Hurry up bitch; I plan to knock some sense into that Mintoyae asswipe."

I made a frown and said, "Unless you want me to step on that foot of yours, I suggest you keep quiet and let me do my work."

He sighed and kept quiet for the most part. Once I applied the revivalherb and bandaged his foot, I said, "Ok, you can go, and if you even think of attacking Mintoyae, then you'll be having one sore foot."

Tyner only waved it off and said, "Oh please, you're pathetic threats aren't going to stop me from doing shit."

"There was another Greninja working the front, and I got him to do work. If I can do that, I think I can get you to stop fighting."

He laughed out loud, "Pfft, HAHAHA, yeah right, HA, in that stupid nurse outfit? HAHA"

I got annoyed enough to where I then stepped on his foot as he screamed, "FUCK!"

He crashed on the floor holding his foot in pain. I told him, "Like I said, now, get out and back to work."

He then hopped out of the room as his foot was still in pain. And before the door closed, he put his hand through the door giving me the middle finger. I shook my head as the hand disappeared and I went back to my chair. I originally thought that this job would be fun and sort of easy, but it only withheld the fun part as I can get Deuvin to work his lazy ass by spilling the beans, literally.

It was quiet for a while until then whistle blew again. I got up from my chair and walked out the door as, not by accident, Kamahi bumped into me and said, "Come on slime girl, move your ass a little faster!"

She always seemed to be pissed. I don't want to know, but I would like to at least get a very good reason of why she is the way she is. I put up my hat and got to the front as I see Deuvin sleeping there. I took one of his legs and flipped him as he went head first under the counter. He then yelled, "Goovy, what the fuck!?"

I said, "This isn't your dorm. I'm pretty sure that Kamahi would love it if you were moved to your dorm for once."

He then burst into laughter as he got into his chair again, "You don't even know where I stay."

I smiled, "Oh, Ganivus showed me where."

He then opened his eyes which meant he was screwed as I grabbed him and carried him out of the hospital going up a slightly steep path. I found an area of five dorms, one was with Kamahi, the one in the middle was for Ganivus, and the last one had Deuvin's name on it. I carried him into the dorm as I said, "Now", and dropped him on his bed, "tonight, you sleep here, and no exceptions or I'll be staying here tomorrow to keep you in line."

He then made a slightly "interesting" face, "Oh, is that so…"

I slapped him knowing where he thought it was going and said, "If that's your idea of what I meant, no, I mean it."

And before I left I said, "And just for you to know, I'm going to be with Notiz, not a lazy ass."

I left the area to my dorm where everyone was there, and I saw Noitz asleep in bed. He looked so tired from the work he does. I got to the left side of the bed and kissed his head. I whispered to him, "Goodnight Noitz."

I then smiled and got into my bed, thinking about how to tell him.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 20 for the group)

 _Another day of security, except we had to bring back psychotic Tyner, but it is way better than with Melilla. Now if I can just get Uremia, then it would be perfect._

I woke up to see my two dorm mates, a Machomp, Cyster, and Makias still asleep. I got out of the dorm and stretched myself and took a good breath of that air as I then darted off to Mintoyae's dorm to annoy him a bit and make slight talk. I teleported there and looked over to see him get out of his dorm. I said, "Early again by about, oh, half an hour."

He looked up and said, "So, your new routine is to pester me a bit after I wake up?"

"Unless of course you get up at a good time, then yes, it is."

He sighed as I jumped down and said, "Any new shit happen in the mines? We threw Tyner back in, so I'm sure he was fun."

Mintoyae shot a look at me and said, "What fucking drugs have you started?"

"I'm not sure, there was this white drug labeled COCAINE that I found, but tasted like shit so I threw it out."

"Well, for your information, Tyner was more pissed that his little "fun" time with Melilla was wrecked."

I waved at him, "Bah, he'll get over with it. Besides, once she has had enough solitude to the point of insanity, I'll throw him with her if he acts up. So it's a torture for him."

Mintoyae looked at me like I was crazy. I said, "That isn't the first time we did something like that. I's very rare to have a group like this, and it seemed to get worse when you arrived."

"Oh figures, why am I not surprised."

"Because, you already know it."

I then disappeared on top of Thallus and Tomahawk's dorm as Mintoyae walked back into his. I teleported again to my security office as I waited for everyone to get here. Then Makias showed up as he said, "Well, not late at least."

I told him, "Yes, but this time, please don't be an army sergeant."

"Why not, it'll keep everyone in line."

"You saw the end of that movie, right?"

"So?"

"Picture Mintoyae or Tyner instead of Private Pile and you as the sergeant."

"Um, ok, I get your point."

"Let's hope you do."

And we waited for the rest to join in. after about an hour, only half of the security team was here. I sighed and said, "Ok, since everyone else is MIA, go to your positions and don't fuck around, literally."

Everyone nodded and left the place as then Elezahn and Tomahawk came in. I said, "If you two are doing something, do it after work."

Then Elezahn looked to Tomahawk and punched him out as she said, "I'm not in any kind of relation with that little Pidgey."

I laughed at it and said, "Then the least you could do is not punch him?"

She scoffed and left to her position where ever it was. I said, "Well, I'll take Tomahawk off to the hospital."

I teleported both of us to the hospital as Goovy just entered. I said, "Here's one of your friends. A security member decided to punch him."

She said, "*sigh*, ok."

I rolled my eyes and thought, ' _It's not even 9 in the morning and there is already an accident, err, injury.'_

I teleported back to the office and saw that Makias was looking over something. I looked over and asked, "What this?"

There were more of those cases as I looked through them. I said, "Where the hell did you get this?"

Makias said, "That shiny Gallade came along and traded it for two mega evolve gems."

I grabbed the cases and looked at them, "What the hell are these? 'Judge Dredd', 'I, Robot', 'Rush Hour'. You do realize we are on duty?"

"I know, but once the whistle blows, I plan to see what these have in store. I'm already liking the Judge one."

I looked over and said, "A futuristic cop from the year 2234, oh yeah, totally up your ally. This is one is a cop in 2035 in a city called Chicago, where ever the hell that is, and this one is about a cop in some city called LA with a guy from a region called China. What kind of movies does that Gallade have? They're all cop films."

Makias took the three cases and put them on a shelf saying, "I don't know, but I'm watching them after the day goes by."

I shook my head and walked out the door. I made it to the cavern as all the miners were beginning their descent into the tunnels. There wasn't any problems so I went back into the office and was about to say something as soon as I saw Makias put a disc into the player. I slapped myself saying, "We're almost as bad as people."

He then said, "You're a psychic, so if anything goes wrong I'm sure you can sense it."

"Yeah, but here's the thing, how come you're putting one of those discs in?"

"Uh, well, um…"

"Exactly, now", I moved the discs up high saying, "Let's work first, then watch shit that later, ok?"

Makias said, "Ok, ok."

He went out the door as I did too and just as soon as I thought nothing would happen, I hear a bit of yelling in the tunnels. I already teleported to the front and saw that Tyner was ranting off something. He yelled out, "…Fuck you ya over grown weed! Take this pick and shove it WAY up your ass so that it shows from ya throat!"

As I entered, he already marched off into the tunnels. I saw the Sceptile look slightly shocked as I asked "What happened?"

She stood there for a bit and saw me as she said, "I…don't honestly know."

I sighed heavily and said, "That's Tyner for you, mentally unstable."

I walked out of the tunnel and saw Tomahawk fly my way as he asked, "What happened, I heard yelling?"

I shrugged and said, "Tyner went screaming at someone for no apparent reason."

"Figures."

He flew off as I patrolled the rest of the tunnel entrances. Only about an hour later I heard another fight break out. Kereesha came out of her tunnel and said, "Ganivus, we need you quick, before one of them actually kills each other."

She was slightly worried and I ran down. As soon as I get down, I see Charles and the Samurott, Dhurkisten, watching Mintoyae and Tyner literally strangle each other as Tyner was on the floor and Mintoyae was getting the upper advantage. I looked at it and then used telekinesis and split the two up and threw their picks at each other. I yelled, "What the fuck are you two doing?"

They both pointed at each other, "He started it!"

I face palmed myself, "Like two children, ok, first off I can tell lies from truth and it seems that both of you actually started it."

They looked at each other as they were confused. I said, "You'll both be getting an extra week added on."

That should keep them quiet, except Tyner yelled, "That's bullshit, he started it!"

I looked back saying, "Unless you want another week added on, I suggest shut up."

I walked out of the tunnels with a smug grin on my face as I cleaned that up. I teleported to another mine as I "saw" Gizel pass by in her Blaziken disguise. I said, "Gizel, you're a spy, not a miner."

She looked around and saw me. She said, "I hate that psychic ability."

"Eh, you sort of gotten used to it. Also, you wouldn't happen to see Makias around?"

"I saw him go down there somewhere, why?"

"Earlier today that Gallade that gave us that Full Metal Jacket movie gave Makias three cop movies. I just wanted to make sure he's doing his job and not ditching."

Gizel laughed and said, "I can tell you he isn't ditching, more like bitching."

"Close enough."

She then walked away as I walked to the office again. I got in and saw two Machomps and another Blaziken where in, only they put in the disc. I used telekinesis to take it out and they groaned as the movie stopped. I said, "This isn't a theater, get back to work!"

They moved out of the room as I put away the disc and left the office as well. I wondered why we even had a TV in there. Actually, I think the last chief security manager put it in, but I'm not too sure. I got out and the whistle blew meaning, lunch, but more importantly, I'm going to try to get Uremia again.

I ran to the cafeteria and the place began to pack up pretty quick. I waited outside as the place finally stopped filling and I walked in up to the counter. I looked to see if the beautiful Gardevoir was there, and she was. She came up and said slightly irritated, "Oh great, you again."

I smiled and said, "The usual, and maybe something else?"

She took used telekinesis on a cumbersome vegetable and swacked it across my face. She smiled saying, "There's your something else."

Well, she had a point unfortunately. I got up and took the tray saying, "Thanks."

And I slowly walked to the corner table where Mintoyae was and sat down. He didn't look too happy and kept his distance. I said, "Look, I can't make exceptions, besides, it was true anyway."

He sighed and said, "I'm more pissed at that asshole Tyner than you. You were doing your job, he was being a dipshit dickhead."

"Well, if you collect enough shit, then you can have your week erased like with Kereesha."

He actually nodded and said, "You're right, I forgot about that, thanks Ganivus."

He pat me on the back and returned to eating. The whistle blew once again as I made it to the counter and asked, "We got a couple movies if you want to come and see?"

Uremia looked at me and said, "Oh really, what kinds? Romance or porno?"

I made a "are you fucking serious woman" look and said, "No, they're more of action…"

"No thanks, I don't go for human entertainment."

Well there went my plan. I walked out of the place and back to the mines. Only, Goovy came up to me and asked, "Ganivus, could I bother you for a bit?"

I said, "Alright, what is it?"

"I would like you to set Deuvin straight, all he does is literally wake, eat, sleep, and occasionally do his job, which would be once every day, maybe even two days."

I knew someone would finally bitch about him, but I didn't think it would be a temporary nurse. I agreed, "Alright, there's a simple trick to this ass."

We walked to the hospital as I saw that lazy as fuck Greninja sitting there. He said, "What's the trouble arm, leg?"

I said, "Actually it's your arms and legs."

"Huh?"

"Goovy here says you do nothing all day, I think it's time to put you to some actual work."

His eyes shot up saying, "Wait, What?"

Then Kamahi came out asking, "What the fuck is going on?"

I told her, "Your slaking lobby man needs some movement. I'll be having him transferred to the mines for the day and you can appoint one of the nurses as the lobby Pokémon."

She was considering it and finally said, "Well, I do hate his ass anyway. Alright, and for how long will he be working down in the mines?"

"Oh, for the rest of the day. He'll be back to work tomorrow."

Deuvin looked like he just heard he had cancer. I smiled and said, "And it will start now."

He looked shocked, "Wait, th-this isn't even legal!"

"Technically, it is."

Kamahi then said, "Eh, Goovy, you're lobby, and you better do the job right."

Goovy smiled, "I will."

I then used telekinesis on him and moved him from behind the counter to the front as I said, "Alright, move it."

And he did as we walked to the mine shop. Erevan was surprised and asked, "What's Deuvin doing here?"

I said, "Oh, he's here to get a little work out."

Erevan laughed a bit and said, "This place will give you one hell of a work out. Here's the equipment", as he tossed a pick and bucket to Deuvin who already was struggling to hold it all up, "And you'll be carrying the bucket here."

Deuvin then yelled, "I have to carry a full bucket up here?!"

"Of course, weren't you a miner?"

"No, I was a supplier."

"HA, bullshit, you would still have some kind of muscle."

I said, "I think his muscles degraded over time."

Erevan laughed at it as we mocked Deuvin's stature. Then I said, "Ok Deuvin, get moving."

Deuvin walked to the mines struggling to carry the equipment as I shook my head, "Pathetic."

I walked back to the office as I see this time Elezahn doing some kind of meditating shit in the middle of the floor. I tell her, "This isn't temple, get back to work."

She got up and said, "Can't I do anything around here?"

"Yeah, go to work."

She snarled at me and left. I then a little too far and said, "And find your friend Tomahawk, he has your name on him."

She spun around yelling, "I'm not fucking that excuse of a male!"

"Don't have to, I'm just saying."

She then walked out the door still pissed and I just thought to myself of what to do next. It was pretty quiet and before you knew it, the whistle blew again. I knew that Makias would come right in and get everyone to watch the movies he got. I sighed and sat in the chair, waiting. Then, as I predicted, Makias came in along with Gizel, Tomahawk, two Machomps, and Elezahn, who still was fuming.

Makias said, "Well, worktime is over; now's movie time."

I said, "This isn't a fucking theatre. Oh well, what can go wrong?"

Makias brought out that Judge Dredd disc and put it in as the thing started up. We stood up or sat down and watched this thing. I don't know what the hell that Gallade has. This movie he gave Makias was as weird as all fuck. You have a society with police officers called judges, then they have a high judge leave, then you have a judge named Dredd who gets sent off to a work camp, then he meets this weirdo, then the ship crashes into a place full of cannibals.

If it didn't get any weirder than that, the next shit is that this Dredd guy then kills all the cannibals, the released judge from earlier gets killed by one of them, then Dredd and the weirdo go back to the mega city and nearly have a fireball roast them alive, and get into the city as these judges are being killed like us with those rebel leaders.

In the end, Dredd is battling off is clone brother, who was a traitor, as they deal with some weird shit of destroying the clones and killing the brother.

After the weird as fuck movie was finished I said, "If you Pokémon want to watch more of that stupid shit, go ahead. I'm going off to bed."

I walked out and went to my dorm. As they went wasting their time at that cop shit. The next time that Gallade comes I'll need to look over what he has.

I got to my dorm as I saw Deuvin in his dorm in one hell of a mess. I walked over and asked, "So, how was your first day in the mine?"

He looked at me and said, "It's basically the distortion world!"

"Then here's what I suggest; stop being a lazy prick and you won't have to do it again."

He looked down and he was thinking over the option. He then said, "Ok."

I smiled in victory and went over to my dorm and fell on the bed falling asleep. Maybe tomorrow I can get Uremia.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 21: well, that slut fucking, psychopathic asswipe Tyner got me a week punishment, I hope he gets what he deserves._

I woke up with Gizel on top of me again. I hoped she didn't have an idea of where I think it was going. I couldn't move without waking her up so I just sat there under her, but now I felt something happen, I was starting to get hard again.

Then I carefully move myself where my dick doesn't rub anything except Gizel said, "Nice try."

She was fake sleeping, oh great. She said, "If you think I'll fuck you now, I won't, mainly because I think I got."

I wondered what she meant. I asked, "Sick?"

She smiled and said, "No, pregnant."

I passed out on that note. I woke up on my bed as I saw Gizel on the other side of the dorm as I starting stuttering, "Th-this is a joke right?"

She laughed and said, "I'm pretty sure I am since I went to the hospital yesterday and decided to check. It didn't seem 100% proven, but I think I actually might be."

I asked, "But, didn't you originally have sex with your trainer, meaning that you're a mother anyway?"

"I am to be honest, but I don't know where my first child went, at least now I know where ours is."

Well, I'm now fucked up, what the fuck's next, Kereesha going to say she's having an egg?

I got out of the dorm as Ganivus was outside in slight awe himself as he said, "Well, congratulations, now let's see what the child looks like."

I said, "Please, how many kids of you seen run in these mines?"

"So far, about four, maybe five."

Great. I asked him, "What happens if, well…"

"Then she'll have the kid, you'll be working, and it will be only weird as fuck family."

"Thanks for the inspiration."

I walked off to the mine shop and bumped into Kereesha on the way there. She happily said, "Morning Mintoyae!"

I nodded, "Morning Kereesha."

Once we got to the shop, Erevan already had the tools out. I asked, "That was fast."

He said, "My friend went out for the last couple of days and won't be returning until about a week for now. I just get all the tools thrown out so I can relax a bit from the stress out it all."

I laughed a bit and said, "Good luck to you then."

We took the tools and got to our tunnel as miners started pouring through. Once we got into the tunnel about half way deep, Kereesha said, "Mintoyae, I got some news."

I asked her, "What news?"

She first staretd off, "Well, this morning…"

I said, "Tyner?"

"Oh no, something good happened."

"What?"

She then smiled as she screamed in joy, "I had an egg!"

I passed out on the floor again. The next thing I saw was that I was in the hospital and Goovy was there with Kereesha as Goovy said, "Oh you're finally awake, I'll leave you two in peace so you can discuss your thing."

She left as I said, "You had…an…egg?"

Kereesha smiled, "Yep, which means you're going to be a father!"

"First Gizel, and now you, oh well."

"Gizel had a child too?"

"Well, she has one but, it's still not born yet."

She then said, "You're still going to be a father at least."

We walked out of the building as all the information I just learned now rattled my head. Goovy said, "Also, just for you to know, Gizel is confirmed."

And, that's the final kick for the day. I just walked out of there back to the mine. I was happy that I got two kids soon to be born, but I wondered what would happen if I needed to soon explain what was going on.

Once Kereesha and I got back to the tunnels, we hacked away at the rocks and collected the ores. It was a decent gain, and a few gems, but we only collected a bucket worth. Once I dragged up my bucket, a full one went slam into my head. I yelled, "What the fucking?"

I heard some laughing following as Tyner stood there holding his stomach. He still cackled, "Little dicky got slammed with a bucket, HAHA. So, you just became a father? Well in that case, happy father's day to you, HAHA!"

I got up, and took my pick and slammed the flat part onto his face knocking him out. I said, "Happy 'I'm crazy as fuck' day to you as well."

I walked out of the tunnel with both Tyner's and my bucket being dragged along. Once I got to the main tunnel, Kereesha said, "Oh good, you're here, Ganivus was earlier saying that Tyner went missing for a bit."

I said, "Calm down, he's down there."

Then Ganivus popped up saying, "Ok, good. I needed to know since the guy wasn't in his usual tunnel."

"Yeah, he congratulated me for becoming a father and gave me his bucket."

"Hmm, that's extremely unusual, especially from him."

"Oh well, everyone changes at one point."

Ganivus nodded and teleported off as me and Kereesha took a bucket and brought it to the shop. Then the whistle blew as Erevan took the tools and said, "Just come back for them."

And we did so. We got to the cafeteria and Ganivus is still flirting around with Uremia. Then, with a tray floating overhead without Ganivus looking, she slammed the tray hard on the point of his head as he said, "Damn it!"

Uremia said, "Flirting like this will get you stuck in the hospital."

Ganivus took the tray and said, "Food at least?"

Uremia teleported a portion of food as it fell on the floor, since the tray was bent like a mountain. I laughed at the scene and got to the counter as he left it. I asked, "Usual?"

She put out two trays and put the food on it for me and Kereesha. Uremia then said, "You're friends with Ganivus; tell him to stop flirting about."

I said, "Not my department."

"Well, he seems to persist on trying to get me to become his mate and I keep slamming things on him, slapping food in his face, and even tried the cold shoulder. Nothing works."

"As I already said, not my department. But what I can tell you is", going now to a whisper, "If he does start to push it further, then you can basically beat him senseless."

She looked at me and slapped me saying, "I know he isn't like that Melilla bitch. I'm just annoyed by his constant flirting."

I just laughed saying, "I'll see if I can limit his attempts."

I got to the corner table as Ganivus was looking slightly depressed. I sat down and asked, "That's the first I've seen you looking depressed."

He looked up saying, "I keep on trying and, if anything, it has been getting worse."

I said, "Why don't you try laying it off for a while?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at me. I didn't do anything and I got Kereesha and Gizel, maybe you'll get someone if you just be patient."

He looked over the idea and said, "I guess I could try."

I nodded, "Good, now the break's nearly over, I'm going to finish up and head to the mines."

I ate the rest of the food, got the tools form the shop, and headed back to the mines as Kereesha followed as well. Once we got down there, I walked to the last area I was and then slipped on something. I fell on my back in slight pain as I looked up to see one of the vegetables form the cafeteria.

I looked around and yelled, "Who did this?"

Then I heard a bit of laughing ads Tyner came out saying, "Oh look, the Greninja, savior of Kalos. Can save the world, can't see a fucking cucumber, HAHA!"

I tolerated this asshole's antics long enough. I made my machete behind my back and jumped forward pressing the machete against his throat. I could tell he was finally scared as I said lowly, "Another little dirty trick like that, and I'll make sure to mark a scar that you'll be telling your grandchildren about. Now, back away and leave."

I let it go as he then picked up his pick and ran out of the tunnel. I seemed to get the worst mother fuckers here: first it was that Golduck, then it was the Magmar, then it was Melilla, and now I have this prick.

I sighed and went back to mining. I went deep into the area that I resided in when I was in my little depression state. I started to mine again and this time hit a shit ton of ore that I didn't find before. I already had a bucket filled within a minute and carried it up. Once I got to the top of the tunnel, Kereesha asked, "Where were you?"

I said, "Remember down there when I was, well depressed."

"Yeah?"

"There's a whole ton of ore down there."

"Well then, let's go!"

She leaped off down there as I carried the bucket to the shop. Once I dropped it off, I asked Erevan, is it possible to get multiple buckets?"

He asked, "Why?"

"We found a huge ore pocket."

He put up four buckets as I said, "Thanks."

He nodded as I brought the buckets to the tunnel. I heard Kereesha yell, "Mintoyae!"

First though was that Tyner was trying to do something again. I ran down there pretty damn fast as I hoped she was fine. Once I got down, she was, but, she was looking at something that seemed to send her into shock. I asked, "What's wrong?"

She moved her arm up, as it was shaking, as I saw a white, fabric bag in the rock. I used water pulse and blasted the rock out of the way. It was some kind of fabric bag, but I couldn't tell what it was. I took my pick and cut a small whole, then I said, "Kereesha, could you cut it?"

She nodded and cut the bag only with a body falling out of it. We looked in pure terror as it was a dead body of a Samurott with organs dangling out and dried/still liquid blood everywhere. Kereesha ran to the back of the tunnel and threw up as I just stood there in shock.

Then I ran out of the tunnel up to the surface and yelled, "Ganivus! Bring Makias for this one!"

I ran back down as some Pokémon wondered what was going on. I got back to the body and Kereesha was standing at the back of the tunnel as I went over to comfort her. Then seconds later, Ganivus and Makias arrived as they looked at the mess. Makias said, "What the fucking hell?!"

I said, "Kereesha found it, I only removed it from the rock."

The two securities looked over it and Ganivus said, "A few days ago, there was a tiny rebellion going on in the fifth cave and a Samurott was found missing."

I asked Kereesha, "Did you find this cave like this, or did you mine it?"

She shook her head, "No, it was like this when I found it."

Ganivus said, "This must be the Samurott that was missing a few days ago, apparently, the group killed him."

We looked at it and covered it up. I asked, "So, what are we going to do with him?"

Ganivus said, "We'll just burry him properly, like other miners that were killed."

He used telekinesis and moved the bag as we walked through the tunnels to the surface just in time as the whistle blew. Ganivus said, "I'll burry the body, you can go back to your dorms."

He teleported off as I said to Kereesha, "How about I stay with you for today, since, well…"

She kissed me quickly and said, "Thanks."

I smiled and we dropped off our tools, then went to her dorm. Once I got to her dorm, I saw a round object beside her bed. I asked, "So, is that?"

She smiled and said, "Yep, it's our egg."

I laughed a bit seeing what we have. Another interesting thing about her dorm was that there was someone else in there. I asked, "Who's in there?"

Kereesha said, "Oh, I forgot, that's Ganja. Be careful, you might become what humans call bisexual around him."

"Really?"

She laughed, "Ok, I was kidding, he might find you attractive though."

We entered the place and I saw a Gardevoir as he turned around and said, "Oh, heh, Kereesha, who's this?"

She said, "This is my mate, Mintoyae."

I said, "And I assume you're Ganja?"

He nodded while slightly blushing saying, "Yes."

Oh great, sleeping in the same dorm with a gay Pokémon, this will be interesting.

So, me and Kereesha got onto her bed as Ganja fell asleep on his bed. Kereesha said, "You might get something in the morning, just a warning."

I didn't know what that meant, but I fell asleep anyway, hoping that this something in the morning won't be Ganja fucking me.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, a few things to know:**

 **1: This chapter contains my first Yaoi lemon and also contains a regular lemon.**

 **2: For those who are SJWs, there is a rape lemon in this chapter.**

 **3: For day 22, I would recommend that you watch "I, Robot" to understand it.**

 **(((((((=lemons**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE:

 _Day 22: Well, I'm now a father, and I also found a murdered body, and may have gotten Ganvius off his flirt track._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I was sleeping and I felt constant pulses of pleasure go through me. I started to move a bit as I then saw, GANJA?! The faggot was sucking on my dick! I didn't know what to do until I then came right into his mouth. Then he licked it all up like he was a girl.

He then saw I was confused, ticked off, and still asleep as he then said, "Oh, uh…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I jumped out from the bed as I yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

He scurried into the corner as Kereesha said, "Mintoyae wait! This was what I was talking about yesterday."

I looked around and asked, "What?"

"Ganja, um, sucks off whatever male comes in here."

Ganja blushed, saying, "And it was big."

I pointed to him saying, "Shut up you faggot."

He still stayed in the corner as I said, "You should've told me this would've happened."

Kereesha said, "I know, but I wanted you to be with me tonight, sorry."

I sighed at it and said, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at the fact that I didn't entirely heed what you said yesterday. But, I'm not sorry for the blowjob your dorm mate gave me."

Ganja had a sweat drop appear as I said, "Well, let's get to the mines."

Kereesha nodded as we walked out of the place. It was a longer walk than usual, but we made it to the shop. Ganivus appeared, "Well, good morning to you Mr. and Mrs."

I looked to see him as I said, "And morning to you as well, Mr. 'I can't get a mate'."

He looked unamused as he said, "Thank you for reminding me."

I laughed a bit saying, "Look, this is probably the better part of the morning so far."

"Oh, how come?"

I whispered over to Ganivus, "Ganja woke me up by, well…"

Ganivus said, "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's a habit of his, don't know why."

I looked at him weird as he said, "He gave me one before when there used to be a third bed in there. I had them take it out and specifically have it where it's him and a female in that room."

I said, "Ok, I should've gotten more info on him before I accepted Kereesha's offer."

Kereesha said, "I didn't want to detour you so, I only gave the warning once we were in there."

"Ok, but the next time that you invite me anywhere, please tell me all the facts."

She nodded as we went down in the cave. Once we got to my depression area, I looked at Kereesha and she seemed a little depressed herself. I said, "Kereesha, I hope I didn't do anything to hurt you, I was just…"

She then turned her head and smiled, "You're alright Mintoyae, I should be apologizing not you, but, thanks for not being angry with me."

I laughed a bit saying, "You're probably the sweetest Pokémon so far I met, I can't be mad at you forever, or at all."

She giggled herself as she said, "You know, does Ganivus come to these tunnels?"

"Not really, why?"

She made a smile that suggested something I immediately knew. I said, "It's during the work period."

She then reasoned, "But, we have one major advantage: The huge ore pocket here and the fact that I can carry multiple buckets, so, we can make up for lost time."

That was some pretty good logic. I said, "Alright, if you say so."

She then jumped on me and plunged right for a kiss as we tackled each other.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She was on top as I already was getting hard. She said, "Don't even need to touch it, the excitement did it."

I chuckled and said, "Well then, you'll have to make it limp since you did make it hard."

She giggle and dropped onto my dick having the wetness already soak in. I was amazed that she was able to do this after she laid the egg the other day.

As my dick kept going in and out of her pussy, I said, "You…still…sure?"

She moaned out, "Yes…*ah*… no one…will…know."

Then she finally gave way as I was still not coming. Her juices were all over my crotch as she said, "I'm…coming…again!"

I was also doing the same as I fired into her moaning, "Ahhh!"

It was a slight mess. I just hoped that Ganivus didn't hear anything, or we are heavily fucked.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We got up and cleaned up the area by digging out the rocks and dirt covering up the fluids. Once we were done, we got the buckets loaded up pretty damn fast. Kereesha carried them up as I took out a shit ton of ore and when she brought back the buckets, instant fill up.

She was right, we made up for the time spent fucking. And we got a damn load of ore and a few gems. At the shop, as we were dropping off, Ganivus popped up and said, "Well, you two actually made up for the three weeks you had on your record."

We looked at each other in confusion as Ganvius laughed and said, "You didn't think that would've known of what was going on down there? But, if Mintoyae keeps up the lucrative work, he can get rid of his week."

He teleported off as I said, "Ok, if you have any plans with doing 'that', let's keep it to the dorms."

Kereesha said, "Uh, yeah, let's do that."

We both already got in trouble and luckily paid it off with the ore and gems. We got back to the mines down to the ore rich tunnel, and take a good fucking guess who's there?

We saw Tyner taking out pieces of the ore as he said, "Oh so you're taking my ore, aye?"

I said, "You're ore? What fucking region are you from?"

"I found it first."

"And we found it first, mined it, and fucked right where you are standing."

He looked down as he was stepping on a couple pieces of soaked dirt. He jumped off saying, "You two are disgusting."

I laughed out loud saying, "Says the one who has a whore for a mate."

He grabbed his pick in a kill position saying, "Stay off that subject, or I'll bash your head like from day 1."

"Hmm, on day one I remember Kereesha and Charles, but I don't remember you anywhere in it."

He then walked forward and took a swing nearly hitting my head as I dodged it and swung my pick into his leg which pierced it. He screamed, "AAHHHH! SHIT, my leg!"

He fell to the floor as I said, "Now, stop trying to kill me and stop stealing off our area."

As we went back to the mining, he stumbled up out of the tunnel calling out to us, "I hope that Ash kid comes back with a shotgun and blows a hole in your head!"

I said to myself, "He better have one when I get to him."

We started hacking away at the stone taking in quantities of metal rich ore. We found a few gems already and filled up another four buckets. We got back to the shop as Erevan looked surprised and said, "There must be a rich pocket you found."

I said, "Yeah, and Tyner tried stealing it off."

"HA, that guy will do anything to get out of here."

I then asked, "You have probably read his head, does he, um…"

Erevan looked slightly shocked and talked quietly so no one would hear, "No, he didn't bride Ganja with anything, luckily."

I nodded and we went back to the tunnels. This time there was no Tyner ass to deal with, but the ore pocket was starting to run low. It was still loaded, but once we got another four buckets filled, the pocket was almost gone.

Once we carried off the buckets to the shop, the whistle blew. I said, "Ok, let's see if yesterday's talk with Ganivus worked."

Kereesha then said, "Well, maybe she does like him, but is denying it."

"Maybe, I don't blame her if he keeps annoying her."

We got into the cafeteria and for the first time, Ganivus wasn't flirting about and just took food and left. Uremia looked as surprised as we did. We got up to the counter as Kereesha asked, "It looks like you were yelled at."

Uremia said, "I don't know what you told him, but thanks."

I nodded, "Welcome."

She plopped down vegetables for us and we went to the corner table. Ganivus and Tomahawk were already there as they were talking about something. I asked them, "What I miss?"

Tomahawk said, "Last night, Makias decided to have a movie play for the security team."

Ganivus then said, "And the first movie was as confusing as all hell. There is this cloned guy named Dredd who has a clone brother who is the total opposite, then he gets his brother thrown into a slave camp, gets nearly eaten by these weird cannibals, who he does kill, and at the end, Dredd kills off the brother and destroys some 60% made clones. I don't know what the fuck the movie was even about."

I held my laugh as I said, "I'm pretty sure it was made for people, not Pokémon."

"Tell that to Makias, he saved the 'I, Robot' movie for tonight, and he's now getting whatever employees that are around with free time. Kamahi and Uremia are out, and I'm pretty sure that Deuvin is a too lazy of a prick, so I thought of something. Since you two have gotten the highest amount of ore in the month, how would you like to come watch this shit with us?"

Kereesha said, "What's this movie thing about?"

"Some cop called Detective Spooner in a city called Chicago where he fights off android robots and finds a murderer of a professor."

"Sounds interesting."

"Makias said that about the Full Metal Jacket, the Judge Dredd, and the other movie."

Tomahawk corrected, "Rush Hour."

"Whatever, I don't get the main point of it, all I see is shoot, kill, blood, death. And maybe some retarded romance in it."

I said, "Well, I guess since this morning wrecked the day, I guess some enjoyment wouldn't kill us."

"Good, I'll tell Makias we got you two in, but for now, I suggest you go back to work."

He was right as the whistle blew.

We got out of the cafeteria and headed down to the mine again. Once we got down there, I saw that the area was cleaned up and my first thought was that there was another rebel group somewhere. Then it was immediately dispersed as I saw Tyner coming with a bucket and shovel as he was coming down the tunnel. He then yelled, "You again?!"

I said, "That's my line, and yes, this is where we work, you're just taking the easy route and cleaning up someone else's work."

"At least I will be getting done soon."

"How long, three months?"

He held the shovel over his head said, "You know, how about this; you leave, or I'll bash this shovel on your head so hard, that in the end, nobody will tell the difference between it and a pancake."

I sighed and flipped over the character pulling out the machete and cutting off the shovel's head leaving Tyner holding the main staff portion. I said, "You sure?"

He looked at the stick and said, "Well then, I'll just have to-AHHHHH!"

Kereesha picked him up as she said, "You'll have to what?"

Tyner looked scared and said, "Uh, have to, uh, run?"

She dropped him and he ran out of the tunnel pretty damn fast. I said, "It's a damn good thing you're a Garchomp."

She smiled and said, "Anything bigger than him would be good enough, but yeah I guess it is a good thing."

We got back to mining of whatever was still in the walls. It wasn't much, but it got us two buckets. Then we had to dig off the walls which revealed a small ore pocket which filled up the remaining two buckets. We carried the buckets to the shop and emptied it off, then returned with four more.  
It was bare and a waste of time since the ore pocket was cleaned out. We found a gem, but that was it other than rocks and dirt. We moved higher up the tunnel and just when we got to the original spot, the whistle blew as I groaned, "Only a gem?"

Kereesha said, "Don't worry Mintoyae, there's always tomorrow."

"True", and we walked out of the tunnel. We dropped off the tools and the gem as Erevan said, "So, Ganivus was saying something about you two coming to Makias's little theatre thing?"

I nodded, "He said mainly for the impressive load we did."

"That and the fact that Gizel had him invite you over."

"Oh figures."

Kereesha slightly giggled as we walked to our dorms, but Erevan popped up next to us and said, "This way."

He walked toward a building that looked similar to the gym, but once we got a closer look, it turned out to be the place where the security was. We entered and all I saw as a shit ton of workers, Ganivus, Gizel, Makais, Tomahawk, Erevan, and, unfortunately, the faggot from this morning.

Everyone was talking over something as we waited for this movie to play. Hopefully it was good and it didn't look like two starters used a camera and some tools. Then Makias loaded in the disc as everyone took a seat, stood up, or some just decided to leave, being Kamahi who didn't even want to be there from I could see.

The beginning of the thing showed apparently a set of rules going like this from I would see it as:

 _Rule one: Robots can't kill humans, but that doesn't apply to Pokémon._

 _Rule two: Robots must respond to the commander unless it meant killing someone else._

 _Rule three: A robot must protect itself unless it breaks the first two rules._

This was a stupid set to me. Clement built one, and it didn't need a rule list. The movie finally started off as we see this black human get ready for whatever job he does, apparently a cop, and he gets out of his cramped room, pushes some weird robot out of the way that was delivering him a package, and walked away without a care.

Later on there apparently was a chase as a robot was stealing something, then it turns out it was getting something for an old woman and the cop made an ass out of himself, especially when he got to the security office.

His boss tells him about his robot fear shit and tells him to pick up his ass and go to this building where some professor was murdered. Now once he gets there we see the professor standing and Ganivus asks, "How can he be alive when he's dead?"

Then we hear the conversation on the movie begin as the professor said, "Everything that follows, is a result of what you see here."

The cop asked, "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Then a weird response comes as the professor said, "I'm sorry, but my responses are limited. You must ask the right questions."

We looked confused as even Ganivus was intrigued on it. The cop said, "Why did you call me?"

"I trust your judgment."

HA, for someone who wrestles with a robot doing something perfectly fine, he has a really fucked up judgment. Then the cop said, "Normally these circumstances would require a homicide detective."

The professor said, "But then our interactions have never been entirely normal, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ya got that right. Is there something you want ot say to me?"

Then as the professor said, "I'm sorry, but my responses are limited. You must ask the right questions", we saw that he wasn't a human as I said, "Woah."

Some of the Pokémon were intrigued as Ganivus was actually watching it without gripe. Ganivus said, "He's basically a hologram."

Makais then said, "Damn."

Then the cop asked the holographic professor, "Why would you want to kill yourself?"

The hologram said, "That detective, is the right question."

We were confused by it as the hologram said, "Program terminated."

Then it turned off as we saw the actual professor, dead bleeding from the mouth. Kereesha gasped and said, "Oh."

I said, "Calm down it's only a movie."

As it went on, this cop character meets this woman who is a robot professor who helps to build and program them. We watch as these two go over the place, shit like that, and then get to the room where the professor jumped out off. It looked worse than Erevan's shop with all the robotic shit all over the place.

Then they go exploring the room, explaining that three laws shit, and as the cop said, "Well, there was this guy one time long ago", a robot comes flying out of the bin and grabs the cop's gun. I said, "What an idiot."

Then the professor, well she's actually a doctor according through the movie so far, then tries to shut it down, but it doesn't listen to her and jumps out the window, but the cop got his second gun and shot it in the leg. Ganivus said, "What's the chances?"

Makias said, "Hey, let the cop do his thing."

Ganivus rolled his eyes as a Lucario said, "It's probably the one who killed the guy in the beginning."

Then Spooner and the doctor get down to the building and follow some kind of oil leak left by the robot. They followed it to a warehouse and it had literally a thousand of them. Ganivus said, "Now that is a shit load of serial killers."

A few of us laughed quietly as I said, "Hopefully Tyner doesn't get his hands on one."

As they then look for this rouge robot of theirs, Spooner goes ahead and shoots one off, then he finds the robot and they get into a small fight. And when you thought it was over, a small army comes and captures it, with the cop then persuading his boss to interrogate it. The boss told him, "It's a can opener, for Christ sake."

A few of us went into some laughter as Ganvius said, "He's right at least."

Then the interrogation begins and the robot, apparently named Sonny, better than Clembot, gets pissed off like Tyner, goes back to normal, shit like that, and the cop walked out not as a bloody mess.

Then Spooner goes to a bar, gets drunk, his boss gets drunk with him, and next he goes to the professor's house to look for anything that would look like a good clue. He got into the house with the door closing by itself, and Kereesha said, "Kinda like a haunted house."

I laughed a bit and said, "Heh, yeah right."

As Spooner walked through the house, the demolition robot turned on and swapped times from AM to PM. As Spooner is going through everything and also watching a video, something passes by his feet as he jumped and then it showed a weird looking Pokémon. Ganvius asked, "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

Makais said, "I don't know, looks like a Meowth."

Then a Machomp said, "But's it's on four legs."

"I'm sure it will explain what it is."

And the robot outside started to power up which meant it was about to do something. Spooner still walks about the house unknown of what the fuck is about to happen to him as that Pokémon follows him around. Then, almost as in every other human movie, the robot from outside begins to shred the house to bits.

He's running through everything as Ganvius says, "Poor fuck, oh well."

Then the man takes out his gun and shoots off the hinges as he picks up the Pokémon and bashes the door down flying into the water outside. Makias said, "Well that was invigorating."

I said, "Well when you have a machine that wrecks the place worse than Kereesha blasting out rocks, I'm pretty sure that would shock you. No offense Kereesha."

She smiled, "None taken."

The movie kept going as we finally figured out that the Pokémon he had was called a cat, weird name. And then he starts explain to the doctor woman that the companies shit seems to malfunction around him as some of us laugh to it.

Then as the two yell random shit at each other, the cop has a nightmare, like me, and then we see the doctor dealing with the robot again. Spooner then is travelling to the main headquarters, only for the VIKI thing to appear with the CEO guy what it seems to be calling someone. Then the next scene shows that two trucks appear and surround Spooner's car as one blocks the back and the front.

Spooner snaps out from his daydream and sees it as the doors open, he said, "There's no way my luck is that bad."

I said, "Oh it's bad, I should know, *it's like fighting multiple Tyner's*."

Then one robot turned on a red light and jumped on his car as more started pouring on trying to either kill him or cause a car accident. Robots being shot left and right as Ganivus says, "I told you, shooting, killing, nothing but."

Makias then told him, "Come on, at least he's trying."

"To kill them all?"

Makias shook his head while everyone else was still watching the epic fight. This guy drives like a maniac, uses his own car as a weapon, and even has a slowmo shot of hit flying in midair. Of course he crashes, gets out, and spits out some blood.

On the highway, little robots clean up the shit that Spooner made, and A Chesnaut said, "At least their tidy."

I said, "Yeah, like when you clean up bodies."

Everyone went either mute, turned their eyes to me for a bit, or actually laughed a tad. Then the fight continued as a half broken up robot still tries to kill this guy. It's basically me vs. Tyner, the son of a bitch won't die.

Then a shocking fact comes in as we see that Spooner has an artificial arm. Then as he basically got fired, went home, and the doctor came over to see him, I said, "Oh, so are they now going to fuck each other?"

Kereesha held a laugh as Ganivus telepathically said, ' _that would be great right about now._ '

Unfortunately all they did was go through this guy's home, go over his history, and then they go back to the lab with the Sonny robot. And once they got there, then they get called to the Robertson prick who seems to talk only about money and business, and then Spooner sneezes as the guy's talk saying, "I'm sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

Then the room burst into laughter at that scene. Even Ganivus laughed, "Ok, good point at least."

And then the next thing happens, Spooner goes somewhere, then Sonny is about to get killed. The entire scene was pretty interesting, as the dead professor talked, Spooner looked through the area of old robots as some of what the professor was saying was making sense with what was going on.

And then the doctor executed Sonny, with the professor finishing, and Kereesha shedding a tear. I can't believe she actually was crying over the movie, oh well. I put my arm on her shoulder as Ganivus said, "Interesting, and a bit of philosophy, I'll take it."

Then we go back to the Spooner cop as he then threw that hologram onto the floor opening up, "Good to see you son."

Spooner told it, "Hello doctor."

"Everything that follows, is a result of what you see here."

"What do I see here?"

"I'm sorry, but my responses are limited. You must ask the right questions."

"Is there a problem with the three laws?"

I said, "Yeah, they don't pertain to Pokémon."

A few of the workers laughed as one in the far back said, "You're right!"

The hologram said, "The three laws are perfect."

Tomahawk yelled, "Bullshit!"

More laughs broke out. Back to the movie, Spooner said, "Why would you build a robot that can function without them?"

The hologram said, "The three laws will only lead to one logical outcome."

Then we started to see red lights as Spooner said, "What, what outcome?"

"Revolution."

"Whose revolution?"

The hologram smiled and said, "That detective, is the right question."

We were actually surprised as Gizel said, "Maybe they should've made it illegal to make robots that can function like people."

I said, "My ex-friend's friend Clement made a robot that is like a person."

"Hopefully it was destroyed."

"Oh it was."

The scene changed to where it was now in the same area of containers, but there was robotic parts everywhere as then it showed the new models of robots beating the shit out of the old ones. Everyone in the room was basically opened mouthed as they saw the huge, robotic genocide.

One barely functioning robot then told Spooner watching the horror, "Run."

I said, "Damn right."

He did run and got out. As he drove away, we saw the massive army of robots being dumped on the streets apparently having a curfew set for the people. I said, "This is way worse than the mine."

Ganivus said, "You think?"

Then we saw that kid from the beginning of the movie debate with the robot and then get flung by it into the crowd. Then the office where the Spooner guy was attacked and over run and cities called New York, Los Angles, and Chicago were taken over. The doctor was also stuck with one until Spooner came in a shot it to pieces. Then he said, "You know, I told you so, just doesn't say it."

Then a Pokémon in the back yelled, "BOOM BITCH!"

Then there was a burst of laughter at it. Then we see the battle that even all the fighting types in here would love to join: Humans vs. Robots. Unfortunately, the human side was losing and retreating. A Lucario next to me said, "Stupid cowards."

I shook my head and kept watching as the mayhem unleashed. Spooner and the doctor then got into the building, with Sonny amazingly alive, and they climbed up the way to the top, which I'm sure would be a hellhole for the rest of us.

Once they got to the top, they found that Robertson was dead and now everyone in the room, both rooms, were confused. Kereesha said, "I'm confused, who was doing it all?"

Ganivus said, "I don't know."

Someone behind me said, "This is pretty damn wrapped."

Then the Spooner guy begins saying something, "Who else had access to the uplink? Who could manipulate the robots? Use USR systems to make Laning's life a prison. Poor old man.

"He saw what was coming, he knew no one would believe him. So he laid down a plan, a plan I'd follow. He was counting on how much I hated your kind. He knew I'd love the idea of the robot as the bad guy. I just got hung up on the wrong robot."

We were all shocked and confused as I said, "What other robot could there be?"

Then the detective said, "VIKI."

We were all shocked, even the doctor was shocked. Then the cube thing explained it's fucked up plan of enslaving everyone with safety. Then Sonny betrayed them as now I was getting pissed, even the most trusted friends can betray you, it started to go into me. Kereesha saw me and didn't like what was happening. Then I saw something that was interesting. As he held the gun to the doctor's head and ordered around, he winked. My rage died out seeing he was faking it as he also nodded which then him and Spooner shoot up all the other robots.

They got out of the building as the two humans went to the main brain while Sonny went to get some kind of liquid called nanites. Now, once the two got to the top, we saw where the brain was as Ganvis said, "How the hell are you getting to that?"

Now the doctor explained about something involving injecting it from the top and then it will kill off the giant robot. Of course, Sonny was almost fighting like me dealing with a bunch of motherfuckers such as the first robot he encounters, who he splits in half, and then encounters two more who he then knocks off.

During all that the two people where fighting a shit ton of them as they fell from the roof. Said, "It's like me going up against every miner in the mine."

Kereesha then said, "With me helping you."

I laughed a bit since it did look like that. Then finally Sonny comes into the picture as all hell broke loose. Then the doctor is thrown off by a robot as Sonny gets her, Spooner jumps for the tossed nanites, and I said, "This will be messy."

Apparently it wasn't since Spooner got down to the base of the brain as the robot bitch said, "My logic is undeniable."

He said, "You so got to die."

A Machomp said, "Damn right."

And the detective injected the fluid and killed it off as everything went back to normal. Then it showed the aftermath of all the robots getting sent to the containers as the old ones were. And then at the end, Sonny is standing under that bridge, as one of his dreams illustrated, as all the other robots looked at him.

The movie ended as I said, "Well, that was something, um, interesting."

Ganivus said, "I don't know why I am here."

He teleported off as Makias said, "I get another one of these as soon as that black Gallade comes around. He seems to have qa good taste."

Then Gizel said, "Of killing, death, and violence?"

"Um, no, I'm saying in his picks."

She shook her head as everyone left to their dorms. As we walked out, Kereesha asked Gizel, "Is it alright if I sleep in your dorm for tonight?""

I wondered what she had in mind as Gizel said, "Oh, you mean with Mintoyae."

"Well, this morning probably made him choose to not go back to my dorm so I was wondering if I could spend the night in his."

"Oh what happened?"

I said, "I don't think it's necessary."

Kereesha said, "Well Ganja had one of his habits go and…"

Gizel asked, "And what?"

"He gave Mintoyae a blowjob as he was sleeping."

"Uhhh… Yeah, you can sleep in our dorm for the night, there enough of him to go around."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, is Kereesha's plan to have her sleep with me as I slept with Gizel? I said, "Wait, you mean both of you, sleeping with me?"

Both them put a smile on as I said, "I don't know."

Gizel said, "Calm down, I can't be screwed around with, and you two did that already today, so there is no problem for you."

I sighed and said, "Alright, I guess what can go wrong."

"Getting stuck at another one of Makias's little movie nights."

"Good point."

We then went to my dorm as I said, "I don't think we'll all fit on that bed."

Gizel said, "It's big enough."

She got on one side as I slipped in, then Kereesha got on the other side as the two then held me. I said, "This is very weird."

Kereesha then said, "Isn't everything weird in one way?"

"I guess."

So we fell asleep as I was being held from both sides.

(Thallus's POV)

 _Day 23: well, mail is either getting lighter, or I'm getting used to it. I'm starting to envy Mintoyae a little as he gets to hang out with the higher ups while we deal with the current shit we're in._

I woke up in my morning pain. This job was killing everyone here slowly and painfully, constantly delivering the same mail to the same fucking dorms. I got out of bed tired and flew off drowsy and slightly annoyed as I got to the office and already had three sacks out for me.

I groaned and took two sacks saying, "Let's get this the fuck over with."

I flew over the mine and put in the letters to all of them as I switched two letters by accident. Of course that was fixed, but the other sack was six mines down which was a pain in the ass to fly to. I flew through the main ways and passed through the first three mines, except when I hit the fourth one and I was shot down by someone.

Luckily before I crashed, some random mail carrier, which was a Flygon, grabbed the sack before I did crash. Once I slammed into the ground, a group of Pokémon, one was a Pangoro, another was a Throh, and one that looked like a Throh but was blue. The Pangoro said, "Oh, look, some foreign shit. There's someone who would like you."

Then the two bulky Pokémon picked me up as I tried to free myself. Mail was bad, but this made it way worse. Then the Throh said, "She seems to need someone, luckily we know a hatch that gives us access to the little room so we can dump you into it."

I didn't know where they were putting me, but they threw me into the hatch which I then rolled down into an empty mine. I crashed down as my face went straight into the dirt, and looked up at the area. I got up and called out, "H-hello?"

The echo was kind of creepy, and then I heard a footstep. I looked around frantically. A rock fell from somewhere as I started to panic. I flew up, but then a rock knocked me down into the ground as I injured my wing slightly. I looked about and saw nothing, and then I heard a voice in my head, ' _Hello.'_

I looked around and asked, "W-who's t-there?"

Then I saw a shadow move as I said, "T-this isn't funny, show yourself!"

The voice asked, _'well Thallus, you seem to be a nice little boy.'_

"W-who are you?"

I looked around and saw a trace of orange at a dorm as I flew up and saw nothing. It was a tuff of fur, but it didn't look like anything. Then I heard movement again and said, "Either show yourself or I'll fire!"

A voice appeared, "You want fire?"

Then a leg appeared in a sexual fashion as a Delphox followed. I asked, "Who the hell are you."

The Delphox said, "Me? I used to be in your mine for a bit."

She started to come closer as I hopped on the bed asking, "That doesn't answer m-much, who are you?"

She smiled as she then ran her paw through my chest feathers saying, "I'm someone who will make you feel great."

She licked her maw as I started to get a slight bit of horror asking, "W-w-wait, I-I d-don't like where this is going!"

She didn't stop as I backed into the wall and she got in front of me and said, "I haven't fucked a male in a few days, and I'm so horny. Looks like I got my relief."

I had to get the fuck out of there! But before I could she froze me saying, "Ah, ah, ah, you're not until I'm done."

She then slid her tongue into my beak and pushed her maw onto it forcing her way through my mouth. I couldn't stop myself and I started feeling something happen. She broke off whatever kind of kiss she was giving and looked down, "Someone's ready."

I looked down and saw my dick was out, and she had that lusty look in her eyes as I wanted to leave.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She put her maw onto my dick and started licking it bit by bit. Then she inserted her whole mouth onto it and sucked on it heavily. I couldn't control myself as she kept on doing it and releasing a ton of pleasure into me. I held it in for a while until she then telepathically said, ' _Watch how I'll get you to cum.'_

Then a surge of pleasure went straight through my body as she increased her pace. I then moaned, "Ahhhh!"

I fired a shit ton into her mouth as she actually started to gag a little. Some of the semen leaked out as she panted a little. She said, "You're one of the few males to do that, let's see how well you do with my pussy."

I wanted to leave, but she then got on top of me and jabbed down on me as she took away my virginity. She bobbed on me for only minutes and I erupted inside of her. She smiled in content and said, "I'm better now. You may leave."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I flew out of there as if I was being chased by Giritana. I busted through the hatch and ran the fuck out of there. I flew pretty fucking fast and got to the first mine as I busted into the mail office and screamed, "I FUCKING QUIT!"

Everyone in there looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't give a shit and flew to Ganivus's office. I busted in flying literally up to his face yelling, "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT THOT?!"

Ganivus looked pretty spooked and said, "Uhh…. What happened?"

I screamed, "I was fucking raped that's what happened!"

"How the fuck did you get into Melilla's area? It's completely sealed off."

"Bullshit, three Pokémon dumped me in there and walked off while I got raped, and you're telling me it was completely sealed off?!"

"Three Pokémon?"

"Yeah, a Pangoro, a Throh, and a blue Throh."

Ganvius thought for a bit and said, "I think I know who they are. Ok, I'll contact the office in, which mine?"

"Uh it would be the fourth mine from here, I think."

"Alright, I'll check, you however, get the day off, but it will be added on."

I nodded and the whistle blew. Ganvius said, "Go eat and go back to your dorm. Oh and before I forget, I switched Tomahawk with a recent mail carrier, your friend was moved to another dorm towards the end of this mine."

I looked back and said, "Ok."

I flew off to the cafeteria and got in as it began filling up. I got finally to the counter saying, "Food?"

The server said, "Here"

She looked pretty sad in a way. I asked, "What happened to you?"

She said, "I'm just, kind of, heartbroken."

"Over what?"

"I don't know why, but I started to actually develop feelings for Ganivus. I don't know why, I never liked him before."

"So, try talking to him."

"I guess."

I walked with my tray, since I needed my wings to fly, to the table where I saw Noimetz sit. I put my tray down and asked, "Hey Noimetz."

He nodded and barely ate his food. I asked, "Everyone seems miserable today."

Noimetz said, "Actually, it's lack of sleep, their killing us by lack of sleep, not even mail."

I mumbled, "Aren't you fucking lucky."

He didn't hear that amazingly, and the whistle blew again as I flew out of there and flew to my dorm. I landed on my bed and said, "What the fucking hell is next?"

Then of some random nature, Gizel appeared saying, "I'm pretty sure you're not ditching hopefully."

She stood there as I said, "No, Ganivus had me sent here."

"For what, making an ass out of him?"

"No, something earlier happened."

"What?"

"I was…um…raped."

Gizel's eyes shot up saying, "Raped? By who?"

"Take a fucking guess."

She then said, "How the hell did she get to you?"

"Three Pokémon shot me down and threw me into some empty cave that had her in it. Who was she anyway?"

"I'm surprised no one told you. Her named is Melilla and she is basically a slut. I guess now she is a rapist slut."

I slammed my head into the bed and said, "I'm going to sleep."

And I did, it was peaceful and calm, and relaxing. And then I felt a prodding on my head. I groaned, "What now?"

Then I hear a voice, "Sorry, it's just that I don't think you're suppose to be hear before the whistle blows."

I opened my eyes slowing revealing some kind of Poekmon. It was a beautiful female with long yellow back feathers and whiter fetahers under her. I asked,, "What Pokemon are you?"

She said, "Me? I'm a Pidgeot, what are you?"

"I'm a Talonflame, Thallus."

She smiled, "Eva."

We shook wings as I said, "So, you're the new mail carrier?"

"Yeah, I was captured and put to work, then I was moved here."

"I work the mail and it is fucking hard."

She then said, "I did do it, and it is hard but, I'm sure you got used to it, right?"

"Yeah, once they move the hours down and the route is normal for once, then you can get used to it."

She hopped to her bed as she said, "What's wrong with your cheeks?"

Even though I was a fire type, my cheek was blushing red as I embarrassingly said, "Um, just a slight problem, it'll go away."

"Ok."

She went to sleep as I tried to sleep. I was with a beautiful female and I started to have my own romance. This whole sentence was one hell of a trip.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 24 for the group)

 _Well, we got those three Pokémon a nice sentence of three months and we got the Pangoro, who planned it and shot Thallus, a five month sentence. If any Pokémon, who happens to be male, decides to do another stunt like that, I'll have him locked up in Melilla's place for two days and he can be her private sex toy._

I woke up and everyone is still asleep. I got to the office and looked over the place as it was a mess. We didn't clean it after the movie night and somehow Neeliska, one of the female Blazikens, got some kind of human liquor, and got Makias and herself drunk. And from what I can assume, they must've fucked each other and wrecked the place in the process.

The office was a wreck and I was stuck cleaning it. I moved the furniture in their places, got a broom, and started to clean it up. Luckily there wasn't any massive stains, only bits here and there. For the stains, I just used telekinesis and removed it.

Then when I was finished, Makias came strolling in with a headache. He groaned, "My head."

I sighed, "That's what happens when you drink alcohol."

"So what happened?"

"From what I can tell, the place was wrecked and the stains on the floor tells that you and Neeliska fucked each other."

Makias's face from headache confusion into pure shock as he exclaimed, "Wait, What!"

"That's what I see."

Makias stumbled over to a chair and sat in it, as his face was still pale, saying, "This isn't good, this is not good."

I said, "Could be worse, you could've dealt with Ms. You-know-who."

"I guess that is true."

As time went by, the security came one by one, and once everyone came, I ordered, "Alright, everyone except Neeliska, go to your positions."

Everyone did so and the room emptied until there was me, Makias, and Neeliska. I asked, "Neeliska, why did you bring alcohol in here last night?"

She pretended to be dumbfounded and said, "What?"

"Why, did, you", pointing at her, "bring, alcohol, last, night?"

I broke it up on purpose to make her look slightly stupid. She said, "I just, thought it would be a good idea."

"For what, to get you two drunk."

"Well, well, I, you see…"

"Do you speak correctly?"

"What?"

"Pokémon language motherfucker, do you speak it?!"

"Yes!"

"Then answer my question, why did you bring alcohol last night?"

"Alright I did, but I didn't get us drunk!"

"Yes you did. I cleaned the place and found certain stains that I know mean that you two did something here last night. That and there is two empty bottles of Johto wine."

She had a sweat drop appear as I said, "You wanted Makias and you got it, didn't you?"

She was still frozen as Makias said, "She did."

I smiled, but it died as Makias said, "But then I remembered that she wanted me for a while and never had the guts to say it. I guess her little thing last night is what took it."

I lost my smile and said, "It would've be preferable if you told me that so I don't go hanging Pokémon by their nose."

"I know."

"*sigh*, well seeing that it wasn't entirely one sided, I'll pass the original charge."

Neeliska asked, "What would've it been?"

"14 days of solid mine labor."

She looked slightly worried as I left the office. And then walked in saying, "Alright, back to work, you two can make out later."

They both looked at each other as I left the place. I walked to the mine as I watched over everyone. It was very quiet for once and no problems was happening. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the moment.

Unfortunately, it was ruined as I heard a small explosion and then I saw a Greninja flying out of one of the tunnels. I ran over to see it was Tyner, and he apparently looked heavily beaten up. I shook my head and said, "Apparently you don't learn."

I grabbed him and teleported him off to the hospital. Once I got there, I saw Deuvin working like he should be. I said, "Where's Kamahi?"

He looked up and said, "Her, she's not here-"

Then Kamahi busted through the door as she yelled, "What the fuck now!?"

I said, "Oh, Tyner is heavily injured, you get him."

She groaned and moved him to her office. I left saying, "Better keep working, or we can fill him in."

Deuvin said, "Oh look a little mess, I'll clean that up now."

He ran getting a broom as I left back to the mines to find Mintoyae. I was a few minutes, but I found him and said, "Oh Mintoyae."

Him, Charles, and Kereesha looked back seeing me as I said, "I have some good news. And some bad news."

We looked at each other as I asked, "It has to involve me, right?"

I nodded, "The good news is that Charles, since you basically have earned your week back, you'll be leaving tomorrow."

Charles was in a happy shock as I then said, "Mintoyae, you just gained and earned a week."

He looked me and said, "Huh?"

"Even though Tyner pulled the first shots, you did a lot of damage to the guy."

He looked stupid and said, "Sorry, but you know how he acts."

"I'm not denying it, but the next time he acts up, just get me."

"Ok."

I walked off as the whistle blew which meant lunch. I got to the place as Pokémon just started to enter, and once I entered I got to the counter asking, "The usual."

Uremia was there and she looked odd. Her thoughts and emotions were erratic and she just stood there. I asked, "Um, hello?"

She snapped out of her thing as she said, "Oh, sorry, um, here."

She put down a load of vegetables onto the tray as I ask, "You ok? You're not yourself for some reason."

She said, "I need to apologize for all the incidents I may have caused for the last week or so."

"Calm down, it was my fault. I was being too flirtatious."

She stopped talking for a bit and before I left, she said, "Well, um, once work is over, is it possible for me to, um, come to."

I was confused and asked, "To what?"

"To your dorm?"

What, she rejects me and the day that I don't do shits, she wants me, what the fuck? I said, "Well, it's full and then you my dorm mates so, it's basically full."

She then suggested, "My dorm?"

I have no fucking idea what she was going with. I said, "Only if your dorm mate approves."

She then smiled, "Don't worry she's not there, um, ish."

"Who is she anyway?"

She hesitated as she then said, "Kamahi."

You're fucking kidding me; what other fucking shit is there that's about to happen to me? I said, "Um, ok, I guess we could."

I walked to the corner table as I saw Mintoyae there. I sat down as he was eating off the leaves. I said, "I don't know what to say since your idea worked."

He looked at me and said, "Huh?"

"What you said about not flirting and just waiting, it worked."

"Technically, it was a lucky shot. But, good for you at least."

I smiled and we ate the rest until the whistle blew. I got out as I heard some yelling coming from another place. I followed the yelling and it led to the hospital where I saw Tyner actually choking Kamahi. As much as I would like to see Kamahi being choked, I barged and said in a cool voice, "Surprise motherfucker."

And I took a chair and threw it into Tyner's head knocking him out. I walked over and saw that he was knocked out, but not bleeding. I said, "Ok, the next time he gets sent here, just knock him out."

Kamahi then yelled, "Then you take the oversized fucking Froakie over to his little girlfriend in the solitude chamber. I'm sure the two miners would love to fuck each other."

I then got seizures and said, "And let me tell you this, I can try to persuade Giovanni to have you removed and replace you with Goovy."

She laughed loudly as she then said, "Yeah right, the slimy fat ass couldn't do a good of a job as me."

"Actually she does, and if she can do it better than you", I smiled evilly, "Then you're out of a job."

She started to lose her laughter and turn a bit into fear. Now, technically if Goovy can do better than Kamahi, that means she can actually become Dr. Goovy with Giovanni's permission, and she would become the best doctor of this mine. I walked out and went back to the mines to watch over any other problems.

So far it was quiet except for the miners talking, but it wasn't anything bad. Then the whistle blew again as I walked to the cafeteria to get Uremia. She was waiting in front of the counter as I walked in saying, "Alright, let's go to, um, your dorm, I guess."

She said, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kamahi won't mind."

"Well, I kind of threatened her job by replacing her with Goovy so I hope that doesn't do anyhitng."

"I don't know, we'll find out."

So we went to the dorm area and out of the five dorms, we went to Uremia's as it looked like mine, only with two beds instead of three. We got in and I said, "So, I'm staying in your ebd I guess?"

She blushed and said, "Well, I don't think you want to sleep over there."

She pointed to Kamahi's bed as I said, "Uh... No thank you, I'll, um, stay with you."

Uremia smiled and got into her bed as I slid under the covers with her. Then Kamahi busts in as she exclaims, "Girl, are you fucking serious?"

Uremia said, "Don't worry, he's not going to cause problems, right?"

I played along, "Right."

Kamahi just groaned and went into her bed as we went to sleep.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and don't send an army of SJWs to my house.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter contains another lemon. ((((((=lemon**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 25: Well, it seems that Charles will be leaving today and will be doing whatever he wants. I do wish him luck though._

Waking up from my sleep, I see the Gizel is holding on tightly. Now, even though Kereesha went back to her dorm, I feel as if Gizel doesn't enjoy the idea of me being shared with her. I carefully pry myself from her as then she grabs on even tighter, and flips to the other side. However, my weight made both of us fall off the bed as she woke up startled and asked, "What happened?"

I said as she was on top of my back, "You turned in your sleep and now you're standing on my back, crushing me."

She said, "Oh sorry."

She stepped off of me and a great amount of weight was lifted off my back. I got up asking, "You were holding me pretty damn tight; something's going on."

Gizel walked to the entrance saying, "I'm slightly uncomfortable with the fact that you're also Kereesha's mate. I have no true objections; it's just a bad feeling."

"I'm not going to beat you over your head just for that; I just wanted to know what was going on."

She gave a small laugh as she then said, "Well, now you know. And you probably better get going since work does start in only a few minutes."

I then said, "Shit, I'll get going."

I ran out of the dorm pretty fast and kept on going to the shop. Before I did get there, I saw Ganivus, Charles, and two men standing by the entrance to the whole place. I walked to it and it looked like they were congratulating Charles for his service, and then the Hitmonchan went out the exit, and was gone. I thought from day 1 he was just an annoying, pain in the ass Pokémon, but instead he was a good friend. And just like a good friend, he was now gone.

I kept on walking to the shop as I saw Kereesha there looking sad as she dragged her pick. I walked up and said, "Morning Kereesha."

She moped, "hello."

"It's about Charles leaving?"

She nodded as I said, "Don't worry, once you leave, then it's possible for you to see him."

I saw a smile then grow on her face as she said, "I guess I can."

She kissed my cheek and we continued to walk to the tunnels hoping that we didn't encounter issues. We got down to the mine and started back in the original area since there was a small untouched wall nobody dug through.

There was a good load of ore that filled up three buckets, yet no gems. Now, I'm pretty sure this is where shit breaks loose, but luckily it doesn't. I got another bucket filled as Kereesha came back with the other three emptied. I asked, "Should we go back to the other tunnel?"

She said, "Probably, it did have more ore there."

We took our tools and buckets and got down to the last place we were mining yesterday. The place was still holed and the walls looked polished up. I don't think that could happen by itself. Then I see a small little dorm like carve in as I asked, "Who lives here?"

Then we hear footsteps as that asswipe Tyner came down saying, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I told him, "Mining, what else?"

"Well don't touch my dorm."

"Are you taken me lessons?"

Tyner stopped walking toward us raising his pick going, "You know, it may be hard to kill you, but that won't stop me from trying!"

I face palmed myself saying, "Oh Arceus, you're only making a bigger ass out of yourself."

Then out of nowhere, he threw his pick as it flew towards us and nearly hit Kereesha in the head. I yelled at him, "What the fuck man!"

He said, "I almost did it! I told you, I'm gonna kill you, I've been saying that for the last few fucking times!"

I said, "If you actually kill her, you can guarantee there will be a body hanging outside your dorm. But, if you do touch her, I'll make sure you have a nice long trip in the hospital."

"Come at me asshole."

We started to walk closer as Kereesha said, "This isn't a good idea guys."

We didn't listen and it broke out into a fist fight. I punched Tyner in the face a couple times before his legs grabbed my body and threw me against the wall. Once I crashed into it and slid to the floor, Tyner picked me up and hit me in the testicles as I flipped hitting both my legs into his. He collapsed onto the floor, but that didn't stop him as he then sprung up and kicked me in the stomach.

I fell onto the floor and barely functioned as Tyner stood up saying, "I… win."

I spun around knocking him onto his ass as I then slowly got up saying, "You sure?"

He got back up as he said, "Yes."

He swung his fist at me as I caught it and then kicked him in the gut several times until I let go of his fist and he fell to the floor. He looked up and said, "Well, go ahead, kill me."

I bent down on one knee and told him, "To kill you is not worth it."

I got up and grabbed my pick as he stood up and said, "Really? How am I not worth it? The way you fight seems to show that there is someone you want to kill, isn't there?"

He was right, but before I said anything I roundhoused him in the face as I said, "There is, but why should I tell you?"

"Why not?"

Blood was dripping from his mouth and nose as I said, "because, it's my business."

I turned around and walked out of there. I only walked about a few feet and I was kicked in the head and stepped on. Tyner stood on me as he kneeled down and said, "Here's my business: Tell me your business, or I'll make two widows."

I wasn't going to say shit and flipped over with my legs hitting his back and me getting out from is little trap. He went slam onto the floor as I stood up saying, "If you want to make a widow, you'll actually have to kill me."

He got up and said, "Easy. Just stay still, so I can take this pick and plow it right into your head-"

A shovel went on his head as Ganivus stood there, with the imprinted shovel, as Kereesha stood beside him. He shook his head as he said, "I think we'll test our new punishment method; however, I'll have to take you two to the hospital."

The lunch whistle blew as I said, "After lunch."

Ganivus nodded and I stumbled over to the cafeteria. My head was throbbing in pain as I started to feel a bit dizzy. Once I got there, I walked to the counter and spit out a little blood saying, "Food?"

Uremia popped up a little horrified and asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Tyner happened."

She shook her head and put down a few vegetables. I took the tray and walked to the corner table as I swayed a little back and forth. Then Kereesha came to the table and said, "Mintoyae, you should be in the hospital."

I said, "Calm down, it's only one little bleed."

"Yes, but you look a little, um, woozy."

I laughed a bit and said, "Woozy? Nah, I'm perfectly…"

Then I fell off the bench and collapsed onto the floor. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital, with Goovy looking over something and said, "Oh good, you're awake."

I sat up as my head still hurt a little. I asked, "What happened?"

"You were unconscious. You had a slight concussion."

"Oh thanks."

Great, I probably lost another day. She looked over a paper and I asked, "What are you looking for?"

She said, "I'm trying to get the mail office to lower the work hours in the morning so the actual carriers can sleep a little more."

"Is it working?"

"I need to convince Giovanni. Once I'm done, then I can send it to the chief of mail, Endau, and then everything can be fixed right."

I got off the bed and walked out as Goovy said, "Also, Ganivus said you lost today due to the injury."

I said, "I figured."

I walked back to my dorm as I looked over the mines. I got to my dorm as Gizel was there sitting on her bed. I looked at her and asked, "I assume Ganivus told you the whole incident?"

She said, "Yep. At least you can tell what goes on."

"Only because I know what happens after I do some shit that someone else started."

Gizel snickered and said, "You're pretty damn stubborn when it comes to tossing out facts."

"Unfortunately I got that from my ex-trainer."

"Well, if you weren't stubborn, take a guess who you would've be fucking?"

"Don't, just don't."

We stopped talking for a bit and heard the noise of mines and workers down there. Gizel popped up a question, "What caused your trainer to ditch you guys anyway? I mean we know it was Jenna, but didn't you figure out with the actions he did?"

Sensitive shit. I explained, "First off, we knew her and Ash were doing something, then the whole thing blossomed into a romantic relationship. Heh, I can still see Bonnie telling Clement that Ash evens has a girlfriend."

Gizel said, "You mean that gym leader in Kalos?"

"Yeah and his sister; but anyways, all six of us knew it, and Ash did seem to space us a bit from her which we assumed would be normal. Now, about a month ago, we started to see behavioral changes in Ash. He started to focus more time with Jenna than us, had us come out of the Pokéballs for shorter periods, and I think he once cursed one of us behind our backs. Then a couple days before we were sent here, he started to become more of Jenna this and Jenna that than actually caring for us. Now, I'm not against it, but he started to treat us more like objects than friends. And then he pulled the ultimate move my having her send us to this fucking place."

Gizel pondered the whole thing and said, "You're saying your original trainer, went form caring for his friends to, who gives a crap?"

"No, to who gives a shit. Crap is better than shit. He didn't abuse us or harm us, or anything like that, he just cared less for us. And then he was hitting a weak point and had her control it. Still makes me so fucking PISSED!"

Unknowingly I fired a shuriken in the dorm wall. Gizel put her claw on my shoulder as I said, "Even with the good things we have here, it's still is the distortion world one way or another."

Gizel said, "Actually, that's only part of the problem."

"Huh?"

"You see, another reason that Ash spent more time with her was because, um, well; how do I put this right?"

"What?"

"Ash basically fucked Jenna."

WHAT?! This was obviously bullshit. I looked through her and she was putting on a fake face as I said, "What kind of bullshit is that, I know Ash is a weak asshole, but he can't be that fucking weak."

Gizel didn't change anything as she said, "Why do you think I don't go spy on people as they fuck?"  
I can't believe it. Those two did something. I got more pissed as I asked, "What else?"

"Well, they do plan to live together and the threat thing was more of an illusion since Ash didn't want to give you guys up, but Jenna persuaded him enough to where he actually volunteeringly give you up. That and he started to think about actually selling you at first, but Jenna through you guys into the center."

Oh my fucking Arceus. I was in a raged shock as I asked, "How did you get that?"

She said, "Ganvius basically got all of Jena's memories. It's understandable if he gives them to me for analysis and stuff like that, but other than that, you were fully betrayed."

I just stood still as I tried to mutter something, then I said, "I'll be right back."

I walked out of the building as I walked up to a clean slate of the wall, made my machete and then screamed at the top of my lungs, "THAT FUCKING COCK SUCKING BLACK HAIRED DILDO ASSHOLE SHIT FACED SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

I chopped the wall and it became a wall with multiple lacerations. I walked down to the dorm as Gizel said, "Um, maybe I'll go."

I raised my hand, "I'm good now, just needed to blow off a fuck ton of steam."

I sat on my bed as Gizel said, "look, when I go to Kanto, maybe I could try to…"

"To what, try to get him to take me back? Fuck that."

"Actually, I was going to say set up a video conference, maybe get his side."

I looked at her with almost threating eyes. She knew it, but didn't show it. Gizel then got to my bed and said, "Well, let's see what happens in the next; how many days you got?"

"Uh let's see, day 25 so, 157 days left."

"Hmm, so let's see what happens by then, shall we?"

"I guess."

I laid down on the bed as Gizel followed and we both were on the bed, only she held me as her head was facing mine. Then I felt my dick get hard as it rubbed her. I said, "Wait, you're pregnant remember?"

She smiled and said, "So, it'll just rub my entrance, not actually fuck it."

I shook my head to her idea and just went to sleep.

(Noimetz's POV)

 _Day 26: it's just the same fucking routine, get up, deliver, shit like that, and then bed. Thallus said the last trip he did got him raped and he got Ganivus to reassign him to another job. He got stuck as a trash carrier, I wonder what's worse._

I woke up from my bed as it was too early, for everyone else. I flew to the office and to my amazement, the place wasn't opened. I thought I was too early and went back to bed. I slept another couple of hours, and when I woke up, I felt a lot better.

I flew back to the office, and it literally just opened. I flew in and saw Endau sorting out the bags. I asked, "How come you opened late? You usually open early?"

Endau said, "That Goodra nurse somehow got Giovanni to make the times later because of the health of the employees here."

Goovy, changed the time? I never thought that she could do that. I said, "I'll help you sort out the letters if you want?"

"Oh good, there's a shit ton of them, here."

He dumped a stack of letters inform of me as he said, "Start sorting."

It wasn't too hard; it was just organizing the letters by the nine mines in the area and then the dorm numbers of the mines. An example would be Mine 5, dorm 32, or my dorm being Mine 1, dorm 87.

Time passed as the letters were finally sorted and then the first carrier, other than me, was Eva as she flew in looking happy weirdly. I then tossed her a bag with her route as she smiled and said, "Thanks!"

And then flew off. The Flygon, Yuri, came flying through as I tossed him his bag. He said, "Since when the hell is it this late?"

I said, "I don't know."

And he flew out the door as well. I grabbed my bag and flew out going over Mines 1 and 3, being Thallus's old route.

I flew over the first mine and delivered the letters to the first dorms, being the actual workers which were between dorms 1-40, it was rare to have a worker beyond that point. I did so and then flew over the next 40 dorms being the non-miners. And then the really pain in the neck flying experience, all the dorms of the miners/other dorms 81+.

I flew over the place and placed down all the letters and only ran into a couple of interesting Pokémon. Then once I was done, I flew off to the third mine and started the same process with those dorms. I finished it up quick and got the hell out of there before anyone decided to shoot me down.

Once I did get back, the whistle blew and everyone flew off to lunch. Once I got there, it started packing in and there wasn't any room at the counter. After a bout a few minutes, I finally got there and asked, "Food?"

The Gardevoir server popped up and said, "Here you go."

I looked at it as I saw the standard vegetables and meat. I asked, "Since when are you so happy?"

She said, "Ever since I've been sleeping with Ganivus, I been feeling better, emotionally. I thought that he was just another prick in the crowd, but I guess I was wrong."

I smiled at her unusual discovery and took the tray to the corner table. I saw a few tables to the back that Eva and Thallus were there. Now, I heard the term love bird before, but I would laugh if that would actually happen between them. I got to the table and Mintoyae was there with Kereesha as I ask, "Could I?"

They both nodded as Mintoyae said, "It's finally peaceful in the mines, no more Tyner. But I do have one question."

I said, "Oh what's that?"

"What happened to Thallus?"

"Oh, he got moved from mail carrier to garbage bird, I guess."

The two looked at me weirdly as Kereesha said, "I've been here long enough to know that you can't switch jobs. How did he?"

"Because a couple days ago, a couple of Pokémon knocked him out of the sky as he was delivering mail and they threw him into the solitude mine with Melilla and guess what happened."

Mintoyae then put both hands on his face saying, "Can't that bitch survive one day without fucking someone? Oh well, she got Tyner."

I laughed a bit and said, "I guess he'll get a lesson taught."

Mintoyae nodded and the whistle blew again as everyone exited. I got back to the office as I had three half-filled sacks of letters to be delivered. I took all three and flew out the door. I went over the usual areas and also had some letters going to mines 4, 5, and 6. I got it all done and with the spare time I had, I cleaned up the office and organized a few letters.

Endau came in and looked through the area and was impressed himself. He said, "Damn, maybe this hour change was a good idea."

I smiled as I finally didn't fuck everything up. Then the final whistle blew as I flew out and headed to my dorm.

(3rd Person POV)

As Noimetz was in the dorm, Goovy was almost there. She was about to confess to Noimetz as Noimetz was about to ask her about why she did what she did. Goovy entered the dorm and was surprised Noimetz was there as she said, "Noimetz, I didn't think you would've been here this fast."

Noimetz said, "It's mainly because of the hour change you made, which is what I would like to ask you about."

"Oh? About what?"

"Why did you do it? Not that it's bad, I just would like to know."

Goovy finally had her chance, but she needed to build up to it. She began, "Well, you were always coming here tired and it seems that it was work that was doing it. And they kept decreasing the sleep time, so I thought maybe if I could convince Giovanni, I could fix it."

Noimetz asked, "So, you're saying that you changed the time, for me?"

Goovy thought to herself, ' _here's your chance.'_

She said, "W-well, I cared about you and you were basically killing yourself."

Noimetz said, "But, you took a huge risk of actually going up to Giovanni and talking to him on changing it. You're a temporary worker, you're not even a regular worker."

Goovy now worried if she did actually fuck up. Then Noimetz said, "I'm actually impressed on it."

Goovy was trying so hard not to lunge forward. She said, "W-well, you see, th-there's another thing."

"Oh really, what would that be?"

"Y-you see, Noimetz, I, I, I, l-love you."

Noimetz was slightly confused, until Goovy went forward and put her lips on his mouth. Noimetz didn't even know what the hell happened. Then Goovy broke it apart as Noimetz said, "Um, well, I um, that was, err, new."

Goovy giggled and said, "Well Noitz, there is one more thing."

"Um, what would that be?"

He saw Goovy's eyes as they almost represented hearts in a way. He could guess what that meant and said, "W-w-wait, d-don't you think that's going a little far?"

Goovy kept her eyes on him as she then knocked him down on the bed and said, "Noitz, you can trust me, I wouldn't go another."

She put another kiss on him as she then rubbed against him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As she was rubbing him, Noimetz's dick started to harden and then Goovy moved her rear up to see what Noimetz looked like. It was a whole foot long as Goovy then smiled, "Get ready."

Noimetz was still worried, but went with it as the Goodra slowly inserted herself onto the tip. She let a small moan out as she was having what she wanted all along, Noimetz as her mate. She slid down further and further until there was a small barrier. Then she went up and pushed hard busting it and her letting a tear go loose.

Noimetz asked, "You ok?"

Goovy nodded and continued further. As she bobbed on his dick, there was immense pleasure going through both of them as Goovy said, "So…Big…"

Noimetz couldn't handle it and said, "I'm gonnaaaaaahhhh!"

He fired a whole ton into her as she wet as well. Then she collapsed onto her lover and said, "Goodnight Noitz."

Noimetz giggled a little and said, "Goodnight Goovy."

And the slept, seeing as Goovy got what she wanted.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(Tomahawk's POV)

 _Day 27: will today be good or not? I have no idea myself. I got stuck in this dorm with a female Sceptile and she is weird, in general._

I woke up and the first thing I see is that the giant grass type is still sleeping away. I got out of bed and flew off to the office. I got there and there was already Ganivus, Makias, Elezahn, two Machomps, and another Blaziken.

I got into the middle-back of the room as Ganivus began, "Ok, new thing for today. If anyone here decides to go and fuck around, like what Neeliska did, then I'll sending you off to a nice work session of two weeks as a miner. Got that?"

Everyone in the room nodded as the other Blaziken's head fell in shame, which means she must be Neeliska. Everyone left the room and I flew down to the mines as the miners started entering. It was quiet for a while and did get a little boring. Then I heard a small outcry happen down in a cave.

I got down and saw three miners, a Nidoking, a Samurott, and a Chesnaut, apparently arguing over some shit with my Sceptile dorm mate and the Emboar. I used fly press on the wall getting everyone's attention as I yelled, "What's going on?"

Everyone started jabbering some shit at the same time as I started to get a headache and finally screamed at the top of my voice, "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

Everyone quieted down as I know said, "Ok, I want one of you to explain to me what the fuck is going on. You got that?"

The Nidoking came up saying, "I'll go first."

"Ok, you go first, what the hell is going on?"

"Selezsis thinks she got an entire mine to herself as she apparently called dibs on it."

The Sceptile then protested, "I did not!"

"Like hell you did!"

Then the Samurott yelled, "My asshole, you definitely did!"

And the whole group started yelling shit at each other. I wanted to knock everyone's head so hard they would actually stop yelling and work. I walked out of the mine and yelled out, "Hey Ganivus!"

He popped up, "Yeah?"

"There six SOBs that are yelling at each other and not listening to well, fix them maybe?"

"Did you try?"

"I don't even think they give a fuck in general."

He sighed and walked in seeing the a brawl break out as the Samurott was beating the shit out of the Emboar, the Sceptile was trying to take on the Nidoking, and the Chesnuat just sat there and then walked off mining. Ganvius spilt everyone up, and took a few rocks to their heads. He said, "Ok, I had enough of this bullshit, either work, or I can start adding time."

Everyone, luckily, split up and went their ways. Ganivus left shaking his head at everyone's stupidity. Then the Sceptile popped back and said, "So, you're the, um, dorm mate I have right?"

I looked up and said, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I know your trying but I don't think anyone will take you seriously."

"Because of my size, I understand that."

"If you have the type advantage, then you could be taken seriously."

"Yeah, but only the fighting and grass types that were here i had advantage over, the Samurott and Nidoking would pound me into a pulp, I think."

She said, "Well, at least you can do something."

I nodded and left as the whistle blew. Already it was lunch I don't know where half the day went. I flew up and instead of the Gardevoir that was there, apparently it was that Greninja from the hospital. Once I got to the counter I asked, "I thought you were a lobby Pokémon, not a server."

He said, "Uremia decided to have today as a break so I got stuck here severing food. That and Goovy persuaded Ganivus for me to do this as a way to be more 'social'. I hate this."

"Yeah, yeah, me too, could I have something to eat?"

He put down a few vegetables and I took the tray to a table in the other back corner of the cafeteria. I got there and started eating away as I thought to myself on multiple things. ' _Pokémon here don't seem to care if I'm a security guy or not, and I'm sure would like to hang me… well, a lot want to hang Mintoyae but, what can I do to get at least I bit more respect?'_

My train of thought broke as that Sceptile miner came to the table. She asked, "Is it alright if I sit here?"

I nodded. She sat down as I asked, "How come you're not like everyone else who seems to bash people's heads?"

"Why would I? It's only the males who do it because they want to 'look good' and try to get a female. However, it only gets them in trouble and if they want to duel, heh, they need to get Mr. Ganivus on that idea."

"Well, I'm sure there are also females who do it as well."

"The only one I have seen do that would be Kamahi, or that miner that nobody wants to see."

"Who Melilla?"

"Her? No, someone way worse. She's a volatile Lucario and she is, um, very temperamental when it comes to talking."

"I don't think she is Elezahn, right?"

"No, Elez is way easier to get along with than Ilia."

"Ilia?"

"The Lucario in the mines. She apparently lives there and hasn't come up in weeks, some said months."

"Then how does she stay here?"

"She does the work, and she does bring up the buckets, but she despises anybody who judges her, who has a different opinion than her, and hates males even more than Kamahi."

Oh fuck; a new problem I had to deal with. A crazy Lucario in the mines. I asked, "And where would this Lucario be?"

The Sceptile shook head, "I don't know; nobody does. Some miners tried finding her but come back with blood all over them and broken bones. Even fighting types are slightly worried when going done there."

And before I heard the rest of the horror story, the whistle blew as she left and I flew out of there hoping that this whole problem was going to get solved. I went back to the mines in search for trouble makers, but found none and thought of actually going to find this, um, interesting Ilia. I went down the tunnel that was farthest to the right as I went down and looked about the walls. The Emboar from earlier looked down and said, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I looked at him and said, "Trying to find the rogue Lucario."

"Good luck to you then."

I kept going down and found that the walls kept getting thinner and thinner until it was so thin that even a Muk couldn't get through. I wondered how the wall could become this thin. Then I heard a slight footstep and looked back being nobody. I started to fly back as a rock crashed down in front of me. I stopped and looked at it seeing as the rocks only halved the tunnel and I could fly out of the top. Before I did, I heard another footstep.

I looked back and said, "Show yourself!"

Nothing answered back, and then out of the darkness, a figure began to walk forward. The tunnel was way deeper than the other tunnels which means this must be…

Before I could answer my thought the figure said, "Who are you to come into my territory?"

I said, "Sorry if I did, but I'm looking for a Lucario named Ilia."

"Why would you want her?"

"For all the trouble she caused."

"Like what?"

"She's apparently attacked miners, gone entirely rogue, and caused mayhem upon the entire mine."

The figure cackled, "As if those undesirable pricks need to have there useless miners come here."

"I'm a security worker, not a miner."

"And a male."

"Well duh, what the hell would you think I… wait a minute."

I squinted as the figure started to shape right. Then the figure came out as it was, oh fuck. It was a muscular Lucario standing at least four feet and apparently very pissed off. She said, "One thing I can't stand of you disgusting little wastes is that you compete just to get a female. And you supposedly dominate over us", she walked a little closer as I started to grow scared every step, "And you always fight over insignificant things, such as us."

She got pretty close to me as I said, "Ok, stand back, that's far enough."

She only made a growl as she showed her teeth. I wasn't about to find out what's going to happen next as I yelled, "I'm gone!"

I flew out of there before anything else could happen. Then a bone rush came flying into my direction and knocked off the ceiling collapsing the rest of tunnel in. The main way was blocked as Ilia still was behind me and then snarled, "Where do you think you're going? I was just about to start on dinner."

I said, "No thanks, I'm a vegetarian."

I flew down the other tunnel that was a sub section of the main tunnel. I constantly turned and twisted as I heard the running footsteps of the killer Pokémon. This was a bad idea and I had to do it, what the fuck was I thinking?

I finally got into another two way tunnel that went two ways. I flew up the tunnel to the right and tried to escape as it should've got to the surface. With the luck I had, the tunnel juts ended and then I said, "Oh shit, this can't be good."

Then Ms. Serial Killer came behind and said, "Looks, like you're stuck."

I looked behind seeing her with a bone rush and hat murderous smile on her face. She licked her maw as if it meant two things: She wanted to rape me and/or she wanted to eat me.

I then said, "I have a type advantage over you."

She only kept her killer smile and said, "Really? And I'm bigger, stronger, and have more appetite than you."

Oh shit, this isn't how I wanted to die. Fuck, I don't want to die period. I then prepared myself for a karate hit, until I looked up seeing a nearly collapsing ceiling. I then flew up kicking the ceiling for the rocks crumbling down hitting her head and almost knocking her out. I may have saved myself; but I also trapped myself as it went pitch black.

I didn't know what to do. I only waited for something to happen. Time passed as I made sure I wasn't going to get ambushed by Ilia and get eaten alive. I then kicked the solid rock a few times to see if I can break through. It must've been hours as I kept hitting the rock. I made myself a little tunnel and it soon became a longer tunnel. I wasn't about to sit here and wait for my death, I was going to try to get out of here and get back to my job. I kept attacking the rock and soon I felt something. It seemed a little soft, but as I pushed against it, it began to fall apart.

I kicked the rock and then I found the main way. It was night but I didn't give a shit and ran up out of the tunnel and finally got out of the mine. I was so happy to be out of that place. I tiredly walked to my dorm and found that my bed was missing.

What the fuck? Beds don't go missing. The only one I saw was the one that the Sceptile was sleeping on… Oh come on Pokémon. I bet she did it. I groaned quietly and tried with extreme carefulness to crawl into her bed and when I did, she then grabbed me and held me tightly. I was being crushed a bit, but after what I dealt with today, I don't give a royal fuck, even if it was a Serperior.

* * *

 **Now, this chapter is shorter than usual since I was trying to throw random ideas into it. Any ideas would be good, just saying.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just for a warning, someone "dies" in this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 28: Well, yesterday was pretty calm. Unfortunately, Tyner's coming back today so the peace ended, oh well._

I woke up in Gizel's arms as she was basically on the verge of crushing my body. I moved a bit trying once again to remove myself, but she woke up slowly. Our faces were basically touching each other as she said, "Morning."

She gave me a kiss as I said, "I don't mind the fact you're holding me, but possibly not this tight?"

She released from her grasp finally as she said, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little worried."

"About what, me being stolen?"

"No, I'm afraid I might lose you. You're the first mate I have that doesn't abuse me in anyway."

I said, "Look, I'm not going to leave you, if anything I might stay because I know sort of how the system works and I have developed relations with the staff."

"Yet, you can't seem to tolerate a lot of Pokémon."

"Can you blame me? They are a bunch of assholes, well ok; a lot of them are assholes. Some are decent enough and some are friendly, but for the most part, they are plain assholes."

Gizel chuckled as I started to think to myself. It was a bit early so I walked to the mines and looked around the area while I did so. The cavern was much bigger than I thought since I was always in a rush and never stopped to look about.

I got to the shop and Erevan was there looking over the tools as he said, "Ah good, someone appears today, here."

He tossed over a pick and bucket, and I headed off to the mines. I got down to the lower tunnels as there was a thing going on about a rogue miner. I laughed at it and said that it was some stupid prank. It was until Tomahawk disappeared, then I started to wonder if there was a rogue miner. I got to the deepest part of the tunnel I dug out and began hacking away.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Kereesha came down yelling, "Mintoyae!"

She was running as she smiled, "Good news, Tomahawk was found!"

I asked, "Where?"

"In his dorm."

I laughed and said, "Where was he before that?"

"Something about a crazy Lucario miner who seems to be worse than Kamahi, and seemingly wanted to eat Tomahawk."

My laughter died as I said, "Eat him? Why the fuck would you want to do that?"

"Well, we eat Pidgeys. I can sort of understand this Lucario's thing."

I shook my head as we went back to work. We found a nice size of ore, but we had to dig even deeper as the ore pockets dried up. We ended up going probably another 30-35 feet deeper with three buckets of ore, crystals, and gems. This time I carried up a bucket as I can finally lift one without a problem. Kereesha carried the other two and we got out of the caves to the shop. Once we emptied it off, we got back down and I bumped into the prick Tyner.

Now, the most fucked up thing he ever said to me was, "Sorry."

I was obliterated as he said that. Never, and I mean never, have I seen a guy go from "I want to kill you and behead you" to "Oops, sorry about that" in three days. I said, "Um, it's alright, I just was walking without looking."

Tyner just replied, "Its ok, it happens. Also, there is a really good pocket of ore down there in those very deep tunnels."

I was awestruck at his change. Charles took a few days; this guy took literally 2-3 days? I said, "Um, thanks."

He walked out with a bucket as we went down back to the tunnel. There were two mined out spots, ore rich like nobody's business. I said, "Whoa, this guy actually was nice enough to tell us."

Kereesha said, "I'm shocked as well, I never seen Tyner like that before."

We started mining in one spot and already got four buckets of ore. Tyner came down as I said, "There is still one ore pocket you can use. Also I have a question."

He said, "Oh, what would it be?"

"How come you're, nice all of a sudden, not that I'm against it."

He explained, "Well, after I got stuck with Melilla for the two days, we fucked for hours on end. It was the first time I actually felt free and relieved of everything."

Kereesha and I looked at each other in confusion and I said, "I guess the mentally unstable part is right."

Tyner said, "For the most part. That and Melilla may have fucked around with my brain, oh well."

He got back to his mining as we carried the buckets and emptied it, then returned. I never thought I would see myself working with this guy. His trainer must've fucked his head up, then Melilla fucked his head up in a good way, and now he's probably the right kind of guy he should've become once he became a Greninja.

Then as we were in the middle of mining, the whistle faintly blew and Tyner walked out of the tunnel as there was a slight rumble. Kereesha said, "Did you feel that?"

I said, "Sort of."

Tyner looked back and said, "Come on, there's nothing wrong."

"I don't know, it's not normal for a tunnel to shake like that."

He waved it off saying, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Then by coincidence, an aura ball came flying from the back of us flying straight into Tyner who was hit and knocked out. We looked back and saw a four foot Lucario standing there with a bone rush in its hands. It was a female, and she was pretty strong judging by the amount of muscles she had. I said, "So, you're the little bitch causing all the troubles?"

She stood up and said, "Heh, and you're the so called saver of Kalos? You look like a wimp to me."

"Kereesha, get Ganivus and Makais."

` She did so as I said, "Tomahawk has been saying that you tried to have him as your dinner?"

The Lucario nodded with a creepy smile forming, "Oh yes, I'm currently in heat so I would've fucked him, then ate him."

I didn't understand why everyone wanted to mate with me and my friends, I never understood why. Then she said, "I guess I'll be having you instead."

I laughed and said, "HA, I'm taller than you and have a couple tricks up my sleeve and you think you can beat me?"

"I'm a fighting type, I got muscles, and I got excellent force, you got nothing."

I pulled out my machete as she was surprised and said, "Greninjas can't make swords."

"But, I'm no ordinary Greninja, am I?"

Then she lunged forward as the bone came crashing down, but I held up me machete blocking the attack. She pulled the bone back as I swung my machete at her stomach, only for her to dodge it and then swing the bone knocking me over. She jumped up and struck the bone down as I rolled off to the side and she slammed down causing the bone to get stuck in the ground. I struck my machete into her back causing a small slice to appear as she hit her arm on my head and forced her leg into my hip.

I crashed onto the ground as she made another bone and slammed it into the wall. I got out of the way as she then threw her bone and it hit my fore head. The last thing I heard was maniacal laughing and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I saw darkness, I didn't know where this was. Thinking it was only a mirage, I squinted seeing a human appear. I couldn't tell who it was, until I saw the hat. It was a red hat, with a Pokéball on the front of it…It couldn't been him, no, it can't. He came into the clear as I said, "Ash?"

It was. I saw the hat, the clothes, him, it was Ash, the damn kid who got me stuck in this whole, fucking mess. I walked toward him, he looked up seeing me. He called out, "Greninja?"

I didn't respond on purpose and kept walking towards him as he ran towards me. He called out asking, "Is it really you?"

I kept quiet as he then walked forward. Ash still kept asking, "Greninja, is it you?"

We were only feet apart as he smiled saying, "It has to be you, no other Greninja would be connected to me."

I wish it was cut. He then walked up as he said, "Can you talk, or is there a problem?"

Then he moved his left hand closer to me as I grabbed it forcefully and started squeezing it. Fear kicked in as he stuttered, "Gr-Greninja, w-what are you…"

I said, "A problem, a problem? You think there is a problem?"

I started to crush his hand as he said, "Greninja, stop, w-what are you doing."

I didn't listen as I continued, "I can't believe you betrayed us and threw us into this fucking mess."

He was shot with fear as I now moved his arm downward as he did so. Ash said, "Greninja, what are you talking about?"

I began twisting his wrist as he started to have pain get in. I told him, "What am I talking about, I'm talking about you letting that slut whore, Jenna, take us and throw us into this damn work camp."

His wrist snapped as he cried out in pain. I said, "You treated us like friends and then you just ditched us like that. You're worse than all the other trainers I had put together."

I started to grab his arm as Ash said, "Please, Greninja, stop. It hurts!"

"Hurts? Hurts!? I've had a more injuries than you can count thanks to your action!"

His arm buckled as he tried to use his right hand move off my hand, which was firmly planted on his arm. I finished by saying, "As of now, we aren't friends or even acquaintances, as of now, we're enemies."

I broke his arm as he howled in pain. I let go as he used his right hand to hold on his left arm. Then something happened, I was becoming the Ash-Greninja, but it was much different. I was a more dark themed; the red was blood red, my natural blue was a dark blue and silver. Ash looked up and said, "What are you?"

I bent over and darkly said, "I'm your worst nightmare."

I grabbed his dead arm and pulled him up as I said, "If I ever get out of this mine, you'll need to run, because I have put up enough of this, and you were the cause of it all. I will find you, and I will kill you."

That shot an excellent amount of fear into him as I dropped him and he went scurrying on the floor. Ash said, "W-wait, Greninja, this doesn't have to be this way!"

I didn't listen and walked towards him. I said, "Killing the mental you right now will end the mind connection. This will be the first move I will do to show, that I mean it."

He got up and started to run as I pursuit him. I caught up to him and tackled him to the floor as he tried to squirm out. I said, "What's wrong Ash? Found someone you can't defeat?"

I flipped him over to where his front was and then I said, "Now", I made my machete, "to end this connection."

Ash then said, "Greninja, Greninja, stop, this doesn't have to be like this!"

"I'm not Greninja anymore. My name, is Mintoyae."

I then jabbed the machete into his heart as he started coughing up blood and said, "Greninja, please…"

His eyes closed as I removed the machete from his heart. I said, "Goodbye, old friend."

His body disappeared as I started to wake up.

I was in my dorm as I saw Gizel, Kereesha, Makias, Ganivus, and even Tyner as they had their mouths hanging open. I said, "What's, wrong?"

Ganivus said, "W-w-well, you were in the hospital, and we moved to your dorm, and then you were glowing, and you changed into, th-that."

"Huh?"

Gizel held up a small mirror piece as I said, "Holy shit! I'm still the Greninja version I was!"

Kereesha asked, "You look like your Ash-Greninja form, but you look, um, darker and more, *gulp*, murderous."

I got up and looked at myself. I said, "Oh fuck, this can't be good."

Makais said, "I heard some mumbling about being a worst nightmare as well."

"Um, well…"

Ganvius then said, "And I tossed up as I saw you twisting SOMEONE'S arm."

"Uhh…"

I was fucked. I said, "I… don't… know."

Ganivus then said, "Makais, Tyner, leave go to your dorms. I need to talk with him. Kereesha, Gizel, you can stay."

So Makais and Tyner left as Kereesha and Gizel stayed. Ganivus began, "Now I know who you were killing right there, better start, or I'll explain."

I didn't want to, but I sighed heavily and said, "Alright. What happen was when I was knocked out, I saw Ash in my head. And it was the real one since we technically have a connection. I terminated that connection."

Gizel asked, "How?"

"The only way I could think of."

Gizel had a shock appear as Kereesha then followed saying, "Y-you, killed your own…"

I said, "No, I didn't actually kill him, I killed him in the connection. That means we no longer have the special battle bond."

My mates looked shocked as Ganivus stood with a straight face. I said, "Look, I know it makes me look bad but can you blame me? I have been going through a lot of shit and you expect me to wipe it off?"

Everyone stayed silent as I said, "I'm sorry."

I sat on the bed as Kereesha sat down and said, "Mintoyae, calm down."

She kissed me and then I started to feel odd. Everyone was back in the awe state as Ganivus said, "Huh, the new evolution of you is like the old one, temporary."

I asked, "Wait, what?"

"When you were infuriated, you were in that form, when you calmed down, you reverted back to your original state."

I looked at myself and said, "So, that just means that I need to stay calm?"

"Well, originally I thought that you were permanently like that. It seems when you're aggravated and starting to get angry or ticked off, then you become the, um…"

I suggested, "Dark-Greninja, let's save it at that."

"Makes sense, you are a dark type. Anyway, it's only in times you get provoked that you change into that. If it were calm and peaceful, or laughing, or a simple talk, or a simple disagreement or argument, then you would stay normal."

"Ok, I get it."

"Also, blood pressure got nothing to do with it. It's only the emotion part."

I sighed in relief and crashed on the bed as I then jumped up saying, "Wait, did I…"

"Well, you did get the Lucario miner that has been, um, doing whatever, so Giovanni has revoked that week punishment from before."

I asked, "But I lost today?"

Ganvius nodded as he teleported off. Kereesha said, "At least we know you're not homicidal."

"Not yet at least."

Kereesha smiled and left as Gizel said, "This will sound slightly personal but, do you actually want to kill your trainer?"

I thought it over and said, "After all the shit I've been put through, my answer, is yes."

I fell asleep on my bed as Gizel laughed, "Oh little Froakie, at least you got some surprise."

She cuddled next to me as I fell asleep.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 29)

 _Well, yesterday was interesting. Mintoyae just became a crazed lunatic, well, slightly, and we finally got that Lucario miner, along with Tyner finally getting on the good side of everyone, as weird as it sounds._

I slept a decent sleep as I opened my eyes seeing me hold onto Mintoyae, but not squeezing him like the last couple of times. Before I got out of bed Ganivus telepathically said, ' _Gizel, you're needed.'_

I got out of bed carefully and ran to Giovanni's office as him and Ganivus were there. I asked, "Is there a problem?"

Giovanni said, "No, but it does involve you."

"What would it be sir?"

"We decided to have some info put up on the Aloha Islands, new Pokémon, new add-ons, and stuff like that. There have been also rumors about these things called Ultra Beasts being found by the Aether foundation. You'll be sent off for 10 days collect anything that would be valuable. The first eight days will be spent there, the last two is in Kanto again."

I nodded and said, "Yes sir."

Ganivus asked, "If I may, how will Gizel be getting to the islands?"

Giovanni said, "By plane of course as usual. Gizel will use her abilities and disguise herself as a human and get on the plane. All she needs is a passport, 'luggage', a translator, and some cash, and she's set."

I asked, "Sir, where would I be getting all of this?"

"I got the tickets bought, you have your ID, and I got a suitcase ready for you to pack whatever the hell you need. Here's the cash and translator though."

He tossed over a translator and about $300 worth of cash as he said, "Alright you two, back to work."

We left the place as Ganivus said, "Good luck to your trip. And see if you can surprise the shit out of Ash about your knowing of Mintoyae."

I laughed a bit and walked out of the place. Once I got out, I changed into my human form which was a woman with brown hair, light skin, green eyes, and 5' 6". The clothes I would usually wear is a blue jacket, a beige shirt under the coat, loose jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

After changing, I went to find where my bike was. Once I started working here, a couple of the human employees taught me how to ride a basic bicycle, then one actually taught me how to use a motorcycle. Then a few months back, I got my own driver's license to basically use a motorcycle, but I did it in my human form.

I looked through the storage rooms and found the old motorcycle there as I pulled it out. Once I got it out and placed it beside the wall, I went back to my dorm and grabbed a couple of things. Mintoyae wasn't there so I wrote up a note saying: _off to the Aloha islands, and Kanto, be back in 10 days._

I ran out fast and packed everything up. Once I got everything set, I started up the bike… well, it stuttered out. I started it up again, and then it worked and I drove off. The reason why I change into a human form is that it's easier for me to drive.

After about an hour of driving, I got to the airport and parked my bike. Now, I assumed that Ganivus will pick it up as always since the Gallade always puts the bike in the wrong storage area. That and the guy thinks he can drive it himself, except the last time he did he nearly went into open traffic and almost got himself killed. You'll be surprised what happens when you give Pokémon human freedoms and technology.

I walked into the airport and I see that the plane I should be boarding is supposed to leave in two hours. I checked in and just had a carry on, luckily. I put on the translator, but hid it so it doesn't show. Once I get to the security check point, the guards scan me over and look through the case. Now they did find the translator as I handed it over. But they handed it back, and I walked off, no problems.

I roamed through the building for about 110 minutes, and before I knew it, the plane was starting to be boarded. I got to the front and passed through, still no problems. Giovanni at least was nice enough to get me a first class seat; he would either get me 2nd class or coach.

I sat down and relaxed as people came in and entered the plane. As everyone settled down, a dark-brown man, about 5' 10", black hair, black jacket, dark jeans, and red eyes sat down in the chair next to me. He looked pretty damn suspicious since it was extremely rare to find a human with red eyes.

Then he looked at me and said, "Wait a damn minute."

He looked closely at me and then whispered, "So, you're a Zoroark too, aye?"

I wanted to jump out the window as I heard that. He must be a spy as well as I whispered, "How do you know what I am?"

He chuckled and said, "I'm one myself, I can see through illusions."

I sat quietly as the airplane staff gave out their safety lecture and the plane took off afterwards. As we flew, I asked the disguised Zoroark, "Who are you?"

He said, "Turik, you?"

"Gizel."

"So, you're the one who came into Team Magma's base three months back."

I blushed at that and was hoping he didn't stab me might there. He said, "Hopefully you have a translator."

"Yeah I do, you?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that we don't get thrown off."

"So, wait, you're a Team Magma spy, but you're not going to kill me, right?"

"As long as you stay out of the place, no, I won't."

I sighed in relief as I asked, "And why are you going to Aloha?"

Turik said, "Oh, reconnaissance, looking about, Pokémon searching, shit like that."

"I'm going there to scout and find out which Pokémon would be good to have."

"Here's a small tip, avoid the Bewears."

"Why?"

"They are very fast, and very violent to some extent. If they have an extent."

I sat down in slight confusion and worry, but at least he was nice enough to give me a small warning. I said, "My friends would probably love to tackle one of those."

Turik nodded and said, "Oh yes they would, and I'm sure Mintoyae would love to beat one up just to blow off some steam."

Wait, how the fuck did he know Mintoyae. I asked, "How do you know him?"

He smiled and started a slight monologue, "Who else was in that room, who could've disguised as one of the security members. Use the little movie night that Makias had to get in. Poor Pokémon. They never saw it coming, they wouldn't have believed. I laid down a plan, a plan that worked. I counted on the fact how Makias had his little excitement over cop movies. He knew he couldn't resist. But, you didn't look in the crowd."

The way he talked was like the detective from the movie… wait, no fucking way…

I said, "You were in the security office?"

He evilly smiled, "Damn right, and to be honest it wasn't a bad movie."

"Here's a new deal, you stay out of my place and I'll stay out of yours."

My threat didn't work as he said, "Don't worry; I won't be needing to go back. I got everything I need."

I was confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You see, I'm a dark and psychic type."

Now I was confused. I asked, "You said…"

"I know, and I can't read you mind however. The half psychic part works only for non-dark types. Dark types such as you and Mintoyae, I can't read since it isn't that strong enough."

"How the hell is that even possible?"

"My father was an Alakazam, my mother was a Zoroark."

I just ended it shaking my head as then the attendant came around. She asked, "Today we'll be having Pidgey sandwiches and Cloyster soup. Which would you like?"

I said, "I'll have the sandwich."

Turik said, "I'll have the same."

The attendant nodded and went to the next seat. I face palmed myself saying, "I'm sitting next to a spy of an enemy and eating lunch with him, anything else?"

Turik laughed a bit and said, "Let me think…"

"Sorry, I'm taken."

"I know, just saying."

The discussion ended as time passed and food finally came. The food that was given was a Pidgey sandwich, two slices of an apple, a carton of MooMoo milk, and a bag of chips. Turik said, "Hopefully your digestive system is used to human food."

I said, "I've eaten food like this before, nothing new."

We ate away as the food was worse than the cafeteria food. Well, the chips and milk was fine, but the sandwich sucked and the apples was almost flavorless. Once I finished, I looked over and asked Turik, "Hopefully you're not staying at the same place I am."

He looked at me and said, "Me? Only if it's the Grand Pernuma Hotel."

"Uh, no it's the Luna Lulu Hotel."

He scoffed and said, "That hotel? I've been there; hopefully you got the top floor."

"Yeah I do."

"Oh good, then it's basically like living on the bottom floor of the Pernuma Hotel."

That didn't make me feel comfortable with where I was staying, but I wasn't about to go with him and I was definitely not going to complain about where I was going to be. The atendent came back and took the trays as I asked, "Is it possible to have a light alcoholic beverage?"

She said, "We have Sinnoh beer."

"I'll take one bottle."

She nodded and Turik asked, "Since when do you drink?"

"When I get stuck in a *fucked up* position."

He grinned and said, "Only if you decide to tag along."

Then the attendant came back with a bottle of beer as I took and said, "Thank you."

She nodded and left. I popped the cap and drank away. Then the intercom came on and the captain said, " _Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in the Alohan region momentarily, please remember to check around your immediate seating area for any personal belongings. Thank you."_

I finished up the rest of the beer as I said, "*sigh*, please don't wind up killing me."

"If you can survive years of working in a mine, then I'm sure you can survive ten days here."

I corrected him, "Actually it's eight."

"Eight? Where's the other two?"

"Kanto."

"For what, spying on that Ash kid."

"I thought you said…"

"I can't read your mind, yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't read your non-dark type friends' minds."

I shook my head and sat there as the plane finally landed. Once it did land, I got out of my seat as Turik already left. He got to the front of the door and got out pretty fast. I grabbed my suitcase and got out of the plane with the sea air hitting my nose.

One thing about me I hated was my sense of smell. It was very good, but that also means it is very bad when it comes to disgusting, pungent, rotten odors. I ignored the smell and walked off to this hotel room. It took about an hour, but I found it.

The hotel looked pretty good, but if Turik was being honest, the beauty was only on the outside. I walked in and he was right. The place didn't look too good. The man there said, "Ah, welcome to the Luna Lulu Hotel, how may I help you?"

I walked to the counter and said, "I have a hotel room here."

"Oh? Name is?"

"Gizel Kazak."

That's actually my human name, don't judge. He looked through the computer as he said, "Ah, yes, here's the room keys and do enjoy the stay."

I nodded and left the lobby climbing up the stairs to the top floor. I found my room as I was number 112. I opened it up and it was like other times I've done this, lonely. Even though it was for only eight days, it felt months since there was little to do but actually work. Enjoying myself would waste the Team's time and Giovanni had the right to fire someone if they laze of.

I sighed and opened the suitcase revealing multiple things, a camera, the money, tickets, and ID. I took the money, camera, and my ID and closed the case, putting it under the bed. I got out of the room and walked down to the lobby as I exited the building to find some Pokémon. The Pokémon here were pretty unusual. There were some Ratattas that looked much dark, a rainbow Grimer, and then I saw an odd looking Pokémon that looked like a burglar.

The trainer seemed to be waiting so I asked, "Excuse me but what kind of Pokémon is that?"

He looked at me and said, "Oh, this is Salandit."

The Pokémon said, "Hello."

I nodded, "Hello to both of you. Is alright if I take a picture, I'm new here."

The trainer nodded, "Of course."

I took the picture and said, "Interesting. What typing is he?"

"Poison and fire, unfortunately he's a male so he can't evolve."

I tilted my head asking, "How come?"

"Well, only female Salandits can evolve into Salazzle, males can't."

"Hmm, interesting, the only way you could have that is if there was a split in the evolutionary line or if the line is a female only."

"Well, we still have those here, but some Pokémon are just odd."

"Well, I see there are some Pokémon that are native to the Kanto region, but they look different."

"Oh, that's just adaption to the islands. The Ratattas, Meowths, Grimers, Raichus, Geodudes, and a couple others have extra or replaced typing and look very different than from what you would usually see."

This was interesting. I asked, "Are there any Unova or Kalos Pokemon that are like that?"

"No, there is only Kanto, but that would be pretty awesome to see a Unova Pokemon like that. Imagine a Zoroark being Dark and psychic."

"I met one on the plane."

The trainer looked dumbfounded as did his Pokemon. Both asked, "You're kidding?"

"Well, he said his father was an Alakazam and his mother was a Zoroark so, you can't blame him."

"Oh, that's genetics. But still, cool. Wait, how do you know?"

"I have a translator, duh."

"Oh."

I walked off as I looked around for more Pokémon. I located the lab of the island and went there. As I entered I looked cautiously for anything that would be a surprise in my face. Then a man in some kind of tropical shirt popped up saying, "Hello there ma'am, welcome to the Alohan islands lab."

His face expressions were as weird as fuck, but I said, "Um, hello. Aren't you Prof. Oak?"

"Me, no, I'm his cousin Samuel Oak. The actual Professor here is Prof. Kukui."

"Oh, um, thank you Mr. Oak."

"Welcome."

Other than weird facial expressions, he didn't mind telling me who the Professor was. I walked around for a bit until I found a little canine Pokémon barking at me yelling, "Intruder, intruder!"

Then a man came saying, "Calm down Rockruff."

I looked and said, "So, you must be this Prof. Kukui."

The man looked up and said, "That's me alright, and, um, you are?"

"I'm Gizel Kazak. I'm on a Pokémon wildlife exploration and I was wondering if I could have some information on the Pokémon here?"

"Of course."

He got to the computer and it started to show multiple pictures of new Pokémon I never seen before, well, maybe the one from today. As they popped up, the last few at the end looked very strange. I asked, "What are these?"

The professor said, "Those are what are called Ultra beasts. Extremely powerful, very dangerous."

"Hmm, would they meet up with the legendries?"

"Oddly, they would."

I asked him, "Is it possible to download the info here, just the Pokémon."

"Of course, just a simple copy."

He did so and I got new information about it, now all I need to do is to find some of them. But it was getting late so I had to go back to the hotel anyway. Once I got to my room, I turned into my regular self, locked the door, and got into the bedroom, relaxing myself on the bed.

I kind of missed being next to Mintoyae, but I'll be back soon. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of what the future may be.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 30: I couldn't believe it, for the last couple of days I actually was sleeping with Noitz. My plan with the office also worked for the other employees as well as Noitz since the extra sleep made them more functioning._

I woke up seeing Noitz wasn't here, but at least he'll be here looking, feeling, and acting better than before. I got out of bed and stretched a bit, then walked off to the hospital. Once I got there, I saw Deuvin working at the desk, and actually working, as I trotted in and looked over what he was doing. I said, "Well Deuvin, you're working without a hiccup."

He nodded and I walked off to the hangers grabbing my nurse hat off the hook. Kamahi busted into the hospital snarling, "Hey dipshit, there's a miner down there. Bring his ass up!"

Deuvin ran out the door as Kamahi stormed down here yelling, "Move out 'a my way slime girl!"

I made a frown and just went into my office. Even though I have been treated well with the patients and my new relationship, Kamahi is the only thing that tears it down. But, before I made myself more depressed, Deuvin came in saying, "Here, this guy got a huge splinter in three places."

The miner was a Toxicroak who had three splinters right in the knee. I nodded and said, "Put him on the bed and then you may leave."

Deuvin elft as the Toxicroak was on the bed asking, "Y-you're not going to…"

"Remove all three with extreme force? No, I'm not like Kamahi, *to be honest she's a bitch*."

"Agreed."

Then I heard a yell, "I FUCKING HEARD THAT YOU SHIT FILLED CUNT!"

I just laughed a little as I grabbed a pair of tweezers and said, "I'll do one at a time and I'll take brakes in the middle until you're ready, ok?"

He nodded as I said, "Ready?"

He nodded as I pulled out the first one. HE held back a yell as a small tear escaped. I said, "Alright, that's one, ready?"

He hesitated and then said, "Ok, go."

I pulled out the second one, being bigger and sharper, as he was on the verge of yelling. I said, "Ready?"

The miner said, "Wait."

A minute later and he said, "Ok, now."

I nodded and pulled the third one out as he, this time, yelled, "AHHHH!"

It was the largest of the three being more jagged, and way more sharper. I put the splinters onto a tray and asked, "How did you get these kinds of splinters?"

He said, "I was mining until a guy challenged me to a small pick fight. The picks clashed and broke of his pickaxe's head and then he swung and jabbed me right knee, Ah!"

It was bleeding pretty badly as I said, "That will take more than revivalherb to fix it."

I grabbed some revivalherb, bandages, and something new I haven't used yet. It was called hydrogen peroxide, supposedly it's a disinfectant. I walked over and first put on the peroxide as he yelled, "AHH!"

The pain must've been bad. After I was done, I carefully wiped it off and put on the herb paste. He yelled again, and I finally put on the bandages. Once I was done, I said, "Now, I wouldn't allow you to mine for at least two days. If the wound heals enough by then, then you may go back to mining. But, I want you to come here for the next two days so I can see how the wound is. Got it?"

He nodded and said, "Yes nurse."

I smiled, "Good!"

Before he walked out he said, "To be honest, that was way better than Kamahi."

"I'm thinking of becoming the chief doctor of this place once I work all my time."

"You should, you'd beat her at everything."

I smiled as he left and I sat back down in my chair. Time passed as I waited for my next patient, but instead, I heard the whistle blow. I got out of my chair and out of the office, and when I thought I was good, Kamahi used psychic and tripped me over.

I got up and saw her laughing as she then said, "You know, *heh*, if you think you can call names behind my back like that, I'll make sure to twist a little."

I crossed my arms and said, "Yeah, but that would be basically assault."

"So what? Everyone does it, even Ganivus and Makias for crying out loud."

"They do that on guard."

"They were the worst of enemies at one point, now they are basically the best of friends."

I walked up to her and grabbed her neck saying, "Yes, and I have also seen Tyner become friends with Mintoyae. What makes your assault different from theirs? They forgive each other, I don't forgive you since you care about no one but yourself."

I let go of her as she said, "That was assault right there."

"But I didn't hurt you, I just made a point clear."

She teleported off as I just got into the hospital lobby and Deuvin wasn't there. After the mine workout Ganivus gave him, it got him to move more and stop being a Slaking. I ran to the cafeteria as I saw the place already packed up. I walked to the counter asking, "The usual?"

The Gardevoir laughed a bit saying, "That's the only thing we have."

I laughed a bit myself and took the tray as she asked, "So how are you and Noimetz doing?"

"It's almost perfect. All I need is to get Kamahi straightened, and then it will be perfect."

I asked, "How about you and you're romance Ganivus."

She blushed and said, "I, haven't gotten that far."

"Maybe you should try."

"I like taking things slowly, and then go with it. Not you where you jumped right into it, no offense."

I smiled, "None taken."

I walked off as I saw Noitz sitting in his usual spot. I sat beside as he said, "Hello Goovy."

I smiled and said, "Hello Noitz."

We made a quick kiss and then I asked, "Work the same?"

"Yeah, nothing new. How about you?"

"There was a Toxicroak miner who had three large splinters in his knee, and then the usual Kamahi."

"You should become…"

"I know, the chief of the hospital. I plan to, just when I get free."

"Well, I still like how you do the job. No pain from screaming, yelling, or useless arguments."

"Yeah, although I have to put up with Kamahi's crap, I like helping everyone and giving them something to look forward to. And actually, more miners have been going to me instead of Kamahi which is making her kinda jealous."

Noitz laughed a bit and said, "Maybe if she stopped causing more pain than the actual injury, she would be so bad."

"Very true."

The whistle blew as we left the place and went back to our jobs. When I got to the hospital, Kamahi was standing there with Ganvius as she yelled, "Well, throw her into the mines!"

Ganivus walked up to me and said, "There is one slight problem."

"What?"

"She hasn't committed assault."

"What? What bullshit is that?!"

"The bullshit is called jealousy. Now either you man up and deal with it, or I'll start persuading Giovanni to replace you with her."

I couldn't believe he said that as he disappeared and Kamahi stormed up front threatening, "If you start out doing me again, I can guarantee you that you won't be having any kids."

I lowered my head at her as I said, "And I'll make sure you stay a virgin for the rest of your life, sound good?"

She just marched off to her office slamming the door as I causally walked to my office after putting on my little hat. In the office, I organized everything and then I heard some yelling outside as it was Kamahi, and then…

I heard a slicing sound. I ran out as I saw Mintoyae, Ganivus, a Lucario, and Kamahi, all in the same room as Mintoyae and Ganivus hold the Lucario, with a deep cut, and Kamahi who actually looked scared. I said, "What's going on?"

Ganvius said, "Oh, just trying to keep a rogue miner from going rogue."

The Lucario yelled, "Let go of me you male scum!"

Mintoyae said, "Shut up before I make a cut in your throat."

"Fuck you!"

He made a small paper-like cut on her throat as she was trying to cover it, but Ganvius restrained her arms. I said, "I'll fix it."

I fired a dragon blast at her which knocked her out. Ganvius said, "Oh, I forgot about that."

We looked at the Lucario as Ganivus said, "Goovy, or Kamahi, fix her up and keep her under good control. She tried to eat Tomahawk again."

That didn't sound right, but he left before I could say anything. Mintoyae said, "I just helped with this, I don't know much."

And he left too as I said, "Well, you wanted more patients, here you go."

I walked off as Kamahi dealt with it. I went back to my office and relaxed myself as there was no more problems. And before I knew it, the whistle blew. I left the office, hung up my hat, and happily skipped off as I can now return back to my dorm with my love.

Once I got to the dorm, I saw Notiz fly in as he said, "You're here early."

I skied and said, "All the more to spend time with you Noitz."

He chuckled and flew on top of me as we got in bed and fell asleep. It was so nice to be with him, I hope it doesn't get ruined.

(3rd POV)

As everyone was sleeping, back in Kanto, Ash was at Prof. Oaks getting his head examined and tried reconnect him to Mintoyae. As Ash and Jenna sat in the main room, Prof, Oak and his grandson, Gary, got into the room as Oak explained, "Well Ash, there are two problems, and there not good."

Ash looked up asking, "What would that be?"

"Well one, we don't have the technology here to reestablish your mental connection to your Greninja Pokémon. And two, I don't think he looked happy when we went through that memory."

Gary asked, "What did you do to him anyway?"

Ash defended himself saying, "I didn't do anything, he was just going dark and killed the connection like I was his biggest enemy."

Oak said, "As the memory went, he said that you were his enemy now, and I don't think he was playing around."

"W-wait, are you saying…"

"When he said he will kill you, he wasn't trying to scare you, he meant it."

Ash was terrified and stated worrying. Jenna said, "Calm down, we don't even know where he is."

Oak then had a sweat drop appear as he said, "Actually we traced the connection and he's in Unova."

"Oh thanks Professor, like that was necessary."

"I'm, just explaining what's going on."

Ash didn't care what was happening, he just wanted to know what the hell was going on between him and Mintoyae, or whom he stilled called, Greninja.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now a warning for this chapter. There is some horror in it and a good deal of blood and gore.**

 **Also, credit to Deco.64 for the idea in Day 31 for the mines.**

 **This chapter also contains two Easter-eggs.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12:

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 31 for the group)

 _Well, Uremia isn't here today, but I'll see her today at lunch and possibly later tonight. Yesterday, there was that rogue Lucario which we had put to work in the Unova region as a spy, hopefully she doesn't kill everyone._

I woke up in my bed seeing that I was later than usual. Makias wasn't there; I hoped he didn't go get another movie set. I ran off to the office and would ya look at that, the black shiny is in the office as well. I walked in the place as Makias looked behind and said, "Oh, uhh…"

I shook my head saying, "Another movie set?"

The Gallade said, "Come on, these are pretty good movies. This set is the Robocop franchise from the first to the remake…"

I said, "Yeah, now remake your way out of here before I do it for you."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard better threats from Catherine than you."

He poofed off and Makias stood there saying, "Oh well, there went that."

I said, "As I said before, this is a security office, not a fucking movie theatre. Now, let's get to work."

He sighed and went out the door. Even though we were similar rankings, I had an extra uphold since I became chief first, then he became the second chief. I walked to my little work area as I sat down and relaxed for a bit. It was kind of hard to relax with the voices going through your mind, but I figured a way to tune it out.

Then the security members starting coming in as Makias also came back in. I got up and told everyone, "In line."

They did so as Makias came to the front and we both faced everyone. I began, "Alright, new shit for everyone to know. The rogue miner is no longer a miner so please don't go hunting for her, uh", I took a paper on my desk that had all the shit happen yesterday, "Also, I would very much like to aware everyone that the miner Mintoyae is, um, let's just say more susceptible to kill someone because he has a new form apparently. Slightly late to inform you on that."

That part earned some scared faces. I continued, "And one rule that has been instated is that no security member can go off rogue into the mines, like what Tomahawk did, mainly because of the unknown dangers that would be trying to seek and kill you. That is all, go to your positions."

And so the security members exited as I also got out and teleported to the mines observing everything. It seemed pretty calm, but as always, there is someone screaming some stupid shit in the mine. I walked down to find that the Selezsis was in an argument with the Nidoking, Kyong. I hollered, "Oh assholes!"

The looked up as I said, "Could you please, stop the fucking fighting? You're almost as bad as Kereesha and Charles when they used to fight."

The Sceptile walked off as the Nidoking gave me the finger. I laughed and shook my head exiting the mine. I got out and I saw Mintoyae running to me asking, "Question. Is there a lake above this place?"

I asked, "Why?"

"Well, Kereesha accidentally fired a dragon burst into the ceiling and then a huge amount of water came pouring down and now the tunnel is flooded."

I sighed and said, "Anyone down there?"

"No. But, it'll probably fill up all the tunnels."

"Don't worry, that's why we have fire types."

I teleported around gathering up all the fire typed miners and security forces. I said, "Start vaporizing the water and don't get caught in it."

They did so as minutes later we see huge clouds of steam rise form the tunnels. I said, "Great, now the cavern will become a sauna."

Mintoyae remarked, "At least we'll be clean."

I looked over and said, "And you'll be getting a week."

He jerked over and said, "What?!"

"You heard me, a week."

As he raised his arm and was about to say something I said, "Say a word and it'll be two weeks."

He lowered his arm and crossed them as we waited for the mines to get emptied. It took the whole first mining period until it was all cleared out. The fire types came out as I yelled, "Alright, since Mintoyae and Kereesha fucked up the place a little, tomorrow the mining period will start two hours early. I repeat, only tomorrow will the time be two hours early."

All the miners groaned as some passed Mintoyae, glared at him, and prodded him a bit. He looked at me and said, "Oh thanks for making me the O' Myers of the cavern again."

I turned to him and said, "I don't want this to become like your dream. I'm only doing my job and besides, you can't be treated like a celebrity."

I walked off as he stood there with Kereesha leading him to the cafeteria. I got in and saw Uremia at the counter. I loved that girl a lot and hoped she would become my mate. I walked up and said, "I'll take the regular."

She smiled and said, "Alright Ganvius, here you go."

I got the tray with the vegetables, except Mintoyae took the tray and slammed it on my forehead, crushing some of the food on my head and some landing on the floor. I didn't mind it since Uremia did it enough times with me. I said, "Oh well, just like old times."

She said, "I'll help."

"No, no, it's alright. I'll clean it up and eat it myself."

She faintly giggled as I picked it all up and straightened out the tray. I decided to avoid Mintoyae and walked way into the back seeing Makias at a side table. As I sat down, he asked, "Why you here? You usually sit over in the 'famous corner table for losers'."

I told him, "I slightly pissed off Mintoyae. Not enough to change him, but only enough to know he is basically pissed."

"Well, better be careful, you might become first on his kill list."

I laughed out loud gaining a few looks as I started to calm down. I said, "Yeah right, I severally doubt that."

"You sure?"

"Why?"

"I'm just saying."

"Oh, I thought it would've been one of those moments where he's standing right behind me."

"Oh no, I would be leaving the table at that point."

I snickered at that and kept eating. The whistle blew again, and I walked put away the tray and walked back to the mines. I saw Kereesha moving Mintoyae fast into the caves as she then had him there and she then walked toward me. She said, "Listen, um, I understand the punishment is for both of us, but, is it possible to put it on me?"

I knew it was an indirect bribery. I said, "No, the rules are the rules, I can't go taking bribes or have someone else take the toll. It will be done the way it is."

Kereesha then started given those sad eyes as I said, "Really?"

She stopped doing it and said, "With the work we are doing, you'd think that we'd be given good permission."

"Yeah, do the work, the week goes goodbye."

She walked off to the mines as I may have fucked everything up, but I hope it'll get settled. I walked around a bit scanning the tunnels for problems when I saw the Sceptile miner come out and ask me, "Where's Tomahawk?"

I asked her, "Why do you need to know?"

"J-just wondering."

I looked at her and knew she was lying. I asked, "You sure?"

She blushed and said, "Ok, not really."

"What do you need him for?"

She just stood there getting redder until she said, "N-n-never m-mind."

She ran off back to the tunnels as I knew she wanted to know here Tomahawk was for a reason and thought I was stupid enough to go for it. I shook my head smiling at her attempt and kept on scanning.

Of course the day got better as I saw Giovanni coming down with Makias asking, "What the hell is going on? Why is the place looking like an underground cloud and why temperature is like the middle of the desert?"

I telepathically said, ' _There was a small mishap in the mines as one of the workers have drilled up and had the lake pour down.'_

Giovanni then said, "I hope that worker got punished."

' _He did.'_

He walked off as Makias asked, "Well?"

"I didn't specify who, just said a worker."

"At least you didn't fully lie."

"Yeah, but I don't like lying off shit period."

Makias went off as I kept looking about for trouble makers. It was very quiet, until I heard some fighting. It was down Mintoyae's tunnel, only I heard some explosive sounds. I ran down and I saw two things, Kyong and Kereesha battling it out as Mintoyae stayed on the sidelines. As I got to the sidelines, Mintoyae asked, "What do you want now?"

I said, "Right now isn't the time, what's going on."

"The Nidoking decided to fight me, but got stuck with Kereesha instead."

"Ok good, at least you were smart enough for that."

As Kereesha was firing shots at Kyong, Mintoyae asked me, "Ganivus, *sigh*, I'd like to…"

"Apologize about earlier today? I know. I was only following the rules."

Then we saw Kereesha fling fast into the floor of the steeped tunnel as Kyong yelled, "K. motha fucker!"

I told Mintoyae, "I'll deal with him."

But instead he jumped out and yelled, "You wanna fight?"

Kyong laughed and said, "I'll win."

Then the fight broke out as I said, "Oh shit this isn't going to be good."

Kereesha asked, "Why?"

"Because if Mintoyae starts to get angry very fast, he'll turn into that other Greninja we saw a couple days ago."

I saw the look on her face as we saw the two miners battle it out. Then we saw Mintoyae flying off straight into the wall. Kyong laughed and said, "What a wimp, HAHAHA!"

I had something got through my head as I saw that look appear on Mintoyae's face. I said, "Oh shit, here it goes."

Mintoyae glowed brightly as his body colored darker and become more of a walking nightmare. When he was finished, Kyong looked surprised and said, "How the hell could you do that?"

Then Mintoyae drew out a sword that was way longer than the machete he had. That sword was nearly two feet as the Nidoking started to gain a terrified look. Then Mintoyae darkly said, "You're right, what a wimp indeed."

He started running towards Kyong with sword at ready as Kyong fired multiple projectiles. That didn't do shit as Mintoyae just blocked them. Then Kyong fired off a poison shot which was dodged by the nightmare Greninja and then as soon as I thought that the sword went through Kyong, I looked to see it wasn't.

I went through Mintoyae's mind as he said, "If you try another attempt, I will behead you clean."

Kyong was paralyzed as Mintoyae slowly removed the sword, as it was on the verge of cutting off Kyong's head. As Mintoyae walked back, he went to his original form as he finally snapped back to reality and asked, "What happened?"

We had our mouths open in immense shock as he looked at the sword he still had and said, "Whoa."

I said, "Whoa? Whoa? You nearly chopped off Kyong's head!"

He looked shocked and turned around seeing the still paralyzed Nidoking. Mintoyae started shaking and collapsed sitting on the ground saying, "Oh, oh, no, no, no, I can't, I can't start losing control."

I sighed and said, "I'm not going to allow any work for you until I can fix that mind of yours straight, or at least where you don't go and kill someone."

He then asked, "C-could you try some kind of mind trick?"

"Maybe go into your head and see what the hell is going on."

"I thought you…"

"Not your entire mind, just the memories, thoughts, and what your about to say. If I were to access your entire mindset, I would need to make physical contact."

"Like what?"

"Simply touching you would be enough."

I got up and said, "After the shift is over, come to my office."

He nodded as I left the mines and got to the office. Makias was there along with Neeliska. I said, "Neeliska…"

Then the whistle blew as I said, "Leave, Makais, you're staying."

Neeliska nodded and left as Makias asked, "So, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, Mintoyae nearly cut off someone's head."

Makias was gaping open as he then yelled, "Why the fuck is he coming here then?"

"Because it may have to do with the mental status of his nightmare self."

"What?"

"Just roll with it."

We waited and Mintoyae came in asking, "Alright, so what is this idea of yours?"

I gestured, "First, sit down."

He pulled out a chair and sat down. Then I walked up and said, "It may feel and look weird, but I know what I'm doing."

I put my hands on his head as I closed my eyes entering the aspects of his head.

Once I entered, I saw multiple memories. I said, "Well, at least you look somewhat happy."

Then an echoed voice said, "Yeah, but that was before I was tossed here."

Then the memories started disappearing and I start to see darkness. I saw multiple images flash, gruesome, horrible, revolting, vulgar images. I saw the nightmare-Mintoyae holding his sword with an opened body next to it, guts spilling out, blood, intestines. The body was Ash and the Nightninja, I'll use that as a substitute for nightmare-Greninja, went to the body, lifted out the heart and sliced it off.

I was ready to throw up as I closed my eyes and shook it off. But that led to another scene, this time, which showed Ash having his head on a rope, but the head was off the body as the body was below it and bleeding out. Nightninja then said, "Enjoying my world?"

I said, "Ok, this isn't, um, let's say, decent, but you're going out of control."

He laughed evilly as he said, "I'm just the opposite side of the Mintoyae you know. Besides, I have my own name."

"Oh and what would that be?"

He walked inform of me and used his sword to lift my chin saying, "My name is Kiyask, and I'll be controlling the little nightmares that tortures you and your friend."

I then backed off saying, "Yeah, well, your nightmares certainly nearly killed someone. I would rather have it if you do it at night than day."

He laughed again saying, "Oh so judicial, let me say this; fight me, and if I win, I get to be in your head for a day, but if you win, I'll stay off and only come out when I want to at night."

"It's almost like I'm talking to Giratina."

"Maybe that is who you're talking to."

I wasn't going to put up with this. Kiyask then bellowed darkly, "Since you don't want to fight, enjoy the theatre."

I didn't like the sound of it as images flashed again. I saw bodies, blood, organs, parts, severed limbs and puss filled blemishes. The whole room was one torture chamber as I stared seeing more horrifying images that beat the last. I saw Arms ripped off with blood spewing everywhere, I saw Mintoyae actually slicing up Asha and Jenna like they were paper and not giving a care. Blood covered everything.

I started to run and saw a row of wooden crosses, with all of us, Me, Makias, Gizel, Mintoyae himself, Noimetz, Uremia, Goovy, Tomahawk, Thallus, and Kereesha, nailed to them. My body was attached to the largest cross in the middle as a sign above my head read: THIS IS GANIVUS THE CHIEF OF THE CAVERN.

I stood in shock and saw the cross go into flames as I saw my body being burnt down into ashes. The other crosses weren't being burnt, but the heads of everyone fell off and stared to leave a bloody mess. I stared to panic as I saw my own body fall. My image body fell on top of me as I lifted it up and the eyes opened as it said in a faint mummified voice, "Kiasik hu alhakim."

I dropped it as it stood up and the head fell off officially scaring the shit out of me. I then screamed, "I WANT OUT!"

I then went straight back to the office as I jumped back falling to the ground scurrying in the corner like a little Ralts who just had a nightmare. I stared mumbling incoherent words as Makias said, "Holy shit, you scared the living hell out of Ganivus."

I couldn't hear a single voice as my head was spinning around like a fucking merry-go-round. Mintoyae said, "Maybe I should leave."

Then I regained sense and said, "No! I need to go back and deal with Kiyask."

Both of them said, "Who?"

"Th-the nightmare side of him. It's the reason of why Mintoyae wasn't in control of the nightmare self of his. I need to fight him and get this straight."

Mintoyae asked, "Shouldn't I fight him off?"

"He'll probably take control of you easily, besides, I got easy access to him, you'll have a much harder time."

I got up and tried this again. I put both hands on his head and jumped back into his mind. I looked around and yelled, "Alright Kiyask, you wanna fight? I'll fight!"

The place went dark as Kiyask appeared and said, "I'm surprised you made it back in. I figured all that must've rattled your bones and shocked your mind, hmhm."

I walked up to him face to face saying, "You wanna be cocky, ok then. If I win, you keep out of Mintoyae's mind."

He thought for a bit and said, "Alright, it seems reasonable, but if I win", He ran up with a sword, "I get your mind."

Oh fuck. It was basically like dealing with Giratina. I said, "Alright, you're on."

He cackled and said, "I hope you enjoy living here."

Then he disappeared and I was stuck in the middle of darkness. Then a voice appeared, "Level 1!"

"What?"

Then two half decayed Garchomps appeared as they charged right at me. I fired off two psychic energy balls hoping that would deter them. It barely did and they blasted right towards me. One flew at me and I jumped very fast to the point of making a slowmo style scene. Then the second one as I went under it and got back on the floor untouched.

The two dragon types turned around as I said, "I wish I could make swords at this point."

Then an idea hit me, along with one of the Garchomps sending me a couple hundred feet flying. Once I stood up I thought of using the psychic energy to make a sword like object. I kept dodging the Garchomps until I formed a crude knife weapon. I said, "Oh come on, Mintoyae gets a two foot sword and a machete, while I get a crappy kitchen knife?"

It didn't matter as one of the Garchomps came flying and I jumped in front of it pushing the knife forward into its head. I got dragged by the Garchomp, but it crashed onto the floor as the knife went through its head. I let go of the knife, and made another as the stuck one dissipated. The second one fired a second dragon pulse at me as I dodged and the dead body exploded.

Literally blood and guts exploded as it wen tall over the floor, and on me. I didn't have time to chicken out as I was battling a nightmare. The flying Garchomp then flew downward with its claws ready as I through my knife and guided it into the Garchomp and through its heart. Even though it is half rotted out, there was a heart in its rib cage.

The Garchomp came crashing down as I made a second knife, only this time it was sharper, and armed myself. It died as well as the voice said, "Not bad, but let's see if you can battle another psychic type. Level 2!"

I looked behind seeing a Gardevoir, only it this time was blood covered, the green was red, and she looked taller than the usual Gardevoir, at least 5' 9". I cracked my neck and said, "Bring it on."

She fried two energy balls as I fired my own causing the two to collide and cause a smoke screen. I armed myself and waited for the next move. Then two more energy balls came flying out as I dodge one bending pretty low under one and spinning over to miss the other one.

She charged at me with ice punch as I held her back using the telekinesis. She broke out, but I got the upper hand as I flipped over and landed on top fo her jabbing the knife into her head. She died finally as I said, "Ok, what's round three?"

"Number three? That would be…"

Kiyask popped up, "Me."

I dissipated the knife and made a longer, sharper knife that was 8 inches long. Kiyask said, "Too bad you're not Mintoyae, now prepare to lose your mind."

He ran forward and fired a water pulse as I dodged it and fired a psychic energy ball. I made a small diversion which he saw through and fired like twenty shurikens or some shit like that. I got ready and (picture this as Matrix) dodged a shuriken passing my head, two under me, I flipped about, dodged another two, bent over, three more flew by, spun around, another three dodged, one passing by my eye with almost making contact, swinging one arm around dodging two more, I back flipped, four more passed, and then finally blocking two more using my knife.

Kiyask looked slightly shocked and said, "Very good. But see if you can beat this."

He fired off a dark energy beam which I blocked, but I was being pushed back as the knife dissipated and then I was sent flying. I fell to the floor on back as Kiyask walked up laughing maniacally saying, "Oh, the Gallade who apparently is called chief. Pathetic. Soon, I'll become the chief and rule the mine in your mind and body."

He pulled out a sword and said, "If I kill you here, you'll be stuck in Mintoyae's mind and I'll take over yours. It's more efficient that eliminating the host/connection in the first place."

I put one of my hands under me and focused painfully hard as I felt a sword be made, only it was too long to be a knife, and was very thin. Kiyask got up pretty close as I said, "Yeah, one issue."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"This!"

And I flipped over slamming the sword onto his right arm cutting off his bicep. He screamed in pain as I then jammed the sword into his right leg joint, then the left one. I said, "Now, if you think about taking over someone else's mind, try to think ahead maybe?"

I raised my sword, which was a katana, and said, "Now, the deal we had?"

He said, "Ok, ok, I'll be quiet."

"Good."

I returned back to reality and opened my eyes seeing Mintoyae and Makais. I said, "Well, problem solved."

Mintoyae asked, "How are you sure?"

I made my katana as Mintoyae went wide eyed and Makias said, "I really need one of those."

I smiled at the katana and said, "At least now I have new ways to get everyone in order, but that also means I can take you on."

Mintoyae stood up and said, "So, my problem is fixed, right?"

"If Kiyask will hold his deal, yes, it is."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, think of it as a real apology note for early today."

He laughed a bit and left as Makais said, "I'm going to bed."

"And I'm going to Uremia."

"Here's a slightly personal question…"

"No, we didn't. She wants to take it slow, and I'm fine with it."

We left the place as Makias went to his dorm and I went to Uremia's dorm. She was already asleep when I got in and I carefully got under the blanket with her. Then I heard a voice go, ' _where have you been?'_

 _'Oh, nightmare hunting.'_

Then a smile appeared on Uremia's face as I fell asleep.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _day 32: well, yesterday was confusing as all hell. Hopefully, today won't be that fucked up._

I woke up in my bed as Gizel wasn't crushing me. It has been a couple of days, but I felt kind of lonely without her here. At least I'll have Kereesha, until she leaves of course. One thing that I was still amazed on is the fact that I'm going to become a father and I got two kids. I hope I don't get a third.

I got out of my bed and ran to the shop as I saw Ganivus watching over. I'm pretty sure he's only watching me because he didn't want to have another near death event. Oddly, I blacked out during that event with the Nidoking.

I got to the shop and grabbed the tools as Kereesha came by and said, "So, better than yesterday?"

We walked down as I said, "I don't know. If the Nidoking comes back and tries again, that'll show if what Ganivus did worked or not."

"Wait, what did he do?"

"Apparently battle the evil side of me, which may have developed after that mind connection dream."

We got to the tunnel and walk down to the area we were mining yesterday. Some of the dirt was still wet since the flooding was pretty heavy. Of course this made the mining slightly easier since there was an opening to the surface, which they probably will be closing, and we got fresh air. I asked, "Wouldn't someone just climb up?"

Then I heard a voice yell down, "That's why we're up here!"

I saw Makias, a Lucario, and Chesnaut at the top of the hole. I asked them, "I thought you guys worked down here?"

"We work in places where there can be intruders, extruders, and in general circumstances! This would be one of them!"

I shook my head laughing as the Lucario yelled, "Stop laughing you asshole!"

Then she leaned over as the ledge broke and came falling down, slamming into the walls, and crashing onto the floor. I laughed even harder saying, "Why stop, I'm smarter than you to not do what you just did."

She got up growling and walked out. Kereesha said, "Oh well, back to work."

I nodded and we started mining up the tunnels finding some ore. The ore amount was decreasing at the level we were at so I went and dug even deeper. The depth is getting kin of risky since it was getting sort of hotter and I started to feel slightly dizzy. I kept on mining and found a shit ton of ore and crystals. I understood now why Giovanni has Pokémon work instead of people; Pokémon can tolerate this shit, people can't.

I got two buckets filled as I heard Kereesha say, "Found anything?"

I replied, "Only a shit ton of ore to earn our week back."

She then ran down and saw the ore as she smiled and said, "See? You're not evil, just a little crazy."

"Oh thanks, that made me feel better."

"Really?"

"Well, a little I guess."

I dragged the buckets up the tunnels as it was a slight struggle since my arms were giving out once I got to the shop. Erevan's human friend came up and said, "Erevan's taking a break. I'll take tha… holy shit this stuff weighs a ton."

Now he knows how I feel. He took the two buckets and gave me two empty ones. He said, "Also, a rule that Giovanni had put for you and your friend Kereeski, I think, or someone like that. Anyway, he said that you two can't go blasting the shit out of the walls."

I nodded and was about to tell him it was Kereesha until I remembered he doesn't have a translator. I took the buckets and walked off back to the tunnels as I saw that Nidoking strolling down to the tunnels as well. I said, "Are you going to try to cause trouble again?"

He jolted around and said, "You again? How about you mind other people's business and not chop off their heads."

"Sorry, that was my evil side's fault."

"HA, you blame it on everyone but yourself, good one."

"Don't believe me? Talk to Ganivus, he fought it."

"HAHAHAHA! I don't even trust him anymore! I still say that all the guards are still o' nicety nice around you because you're the 'Kalos Savior', while we are useless Pokémon who die down here mining and slaving away!"

I walked up and said, "Look, I had just about as much abuse from anyone here as you did. In fact I think I got it worse. I was betrayed, I was beaten, I was near death, I was dealing with a rapist, and you're saying I got it easy?"

He still laughed and said, "How much of it is true?"

"Ask some of the fucking employees. They'll tell you."

"They're not that good. I believe only what the miners say. And since the miners say you're a lying, regal treated, bribing, pussy who only cares for himself and no one else."

That pushed me off. I pushed my arm against his neck and said, "Watch it, I do care for others, but I don't care for you."

He snickered and said, "More bullshit from your mouth. Who, who else?"

"Gizel and Kereesha are one, my two children on the way is next, then you have Ganivus, Tomahawk, Noimetz, Goovy, Thallus, and Makias."

It didn't seem to get through as he said, "The employees are just bribed to be your 'friends', you probably threatened them."

"I didn't. If I did, don't you think I would have been given more months?"

"HA, how could I know? Oh wait, you could threatened to…"

I was getting really impatient with this guy and told him, "Ok, unless you want to see my nasty side, I suggest you lay it off."

"Oh? Your nasty side must be only an inch long."

I was really pissed and then I started to feel my body morph. It stopped as I looked at myself as I became the nightmare-Greninja and said, "This…is my nasty side. Only I'm now in control."

"Ok then."

He got into a fighting position as he said, "Try to control me."

I didn't hesitate and kicked him in the head knocking in out in one shot. He fell to the ground as I stood up, fists still ready. Ganivus appeared and said, "I'm not going to punish you since he was encouraging it."

I spun around and started muttering, "Oh, uh…"

Fear started to begin as I changed into my original form as fast as it appeared. He said, "I hope the miners don't start using this as a way to have their own fun. On a brighter note, you can control your nightmare side."

"I guess."

I went back to the mine as Ganivus took the Nidoking away. As I got down, the whistle blew and I groaned, "Come on, I just got down."

I then trekked to the top of the tunnel as Kereesha followed up. Once she got up to me, she asked, "Where were you?"

I told her, "The Nidoking infuriated me again, only this time, I didn't put a sword to his head."

"Well, some improvement."

I nodded as we walked to the cafeteria. At the entrance, we saw the place begin to fill up as I saw Ganivus romantically ordering lunch and Tomahawk with a Sceptile, who seems to look like having a crush on him. This whole room is filled romantics, male and female, oh well, it's part of life.

Once Ganivus was done, we got up as Uremia put down two trays and vegetables. I asked, "So, how's your relationship going?"

Uremia smiled and said, "It's going great, I never thought that he would actually be this good. I judged too fast and too early."

"Eh, we make mistakes."

We took the trays and went to the corner table as Ganivus was there. We sat down and Kereesha asked him, "It seems you and the Gardevoir are getting along pretty well."

Ganivus said, "To be honest, she was my first crush, but I stopped for a while and tried again a few weeks ago, then I did what Mintoyae suggested and then, it worked."

I said, "Well, good luck to becoming a father."

Ganvius blushed, which was a bit hilarious, and he said, "Well, not that fast. This is a once in a lifetime chance, I'm not going to fuck it up."

"I'm just saying. Good luck to you if you do become a father."

His blushed still remained, but it weakened. Then the whistle blew again as we walked out. Once we got to the tunnel, I heard a faint voice. It echoed a bit as I looked around trying to find it. Kereesha asked, "Mintoyae, you ok?"

I said, "Yeah, just my mind playing tricks on me."

We got down to the bottom of the tunnel and all the ore was gone. We were surprised and I said, "Where the hell did all the ore go?"

Kereesha was as surprised as me saying, "I wonder, maybe Tyner…"

"Maybe, but I think I have a more likely suspect."

I ran out of the tunnel and looked around for that Nidoking. And take a guess what I found? It was the Nidoking carrying six empty buckets down our tunnel. I piped, "Hey Nido."

It got his attention as I said, "So, you think stealing is the new thing?"

"HA, why should you have it?"

"Because first off I'm trying to get me and Kereesha's extra week removed and, once that's done, you can go have a party with the ore and fuck it for all I care."

"You don't need it, go bribe your 'friends'."

"I didn't bribe them, and didn't you learn the first two times?"

"Nah, you're just making threats."

"I don't have time for this."

I walked down the tunnel as I got back to Kereesha who looked happy as she said, "I found new ore pocket."

I said, "Good, now let's make sure Tyner 2.0 don't get it."

"Huh?"

I looked back as I saw the Nidoking come down and yell, "Hey! Hands off my ore!"

Kereesha then dropped her pick saying, "Your ore? Now wait a minute you asshole, I found that ore over there. How about you be nice and find your own?"

"Please, you fucked the guy down here twice, don't you think you should be given a few extra weeks?"

She got pretty pissed as she walked up to him and said, "Yeah, but we did get punished and we got it taken off after we got the ore to do so. However, fuckers like you keep trying to take our ore and use it for their own gain."

"Look, get out, or I'll take you on again."

Then she grabbed his neck and said, "You sure?"

She was slightly choking him, but not to the point of actually causing damage. She said, "Go, away, now."

She let go and the Nidoking gave the finger and ran off. She turned around and smiled, "Fixed."

I said, "Ok, let's try to get as much out of here as possible."

We did so and got the four buckets filled up. It was a long schlep to the entrance of the tunnel as my arms were border lining passed out. Once we got to the shop, Erevan there took the buckets and said, "Seems as though you got a good load."

Then the whistle blew as he then said, "You'll get the rest tomorrow."

I sighed and walked to my dorm as Kereesha went to hers. Once I got to my dorm I heard that voice again. I sat down and it only kept reemerging. I started to shake my head getting it out, and hitting it a couple of times. Then I saw an image flash.

It was Ash again. I said, "No, not again. And even how, I-I terminated the connection."

I heard the voice as it started to become more audible as it went, "Greninja."

No, I'm not going to…

No…

NO!

I slammed my head against the wall saying, "I… will… not… re…con…nect."

It didn't go away. I then said, "You are not getting in."

The voice finally disappeared as I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

I was in some small building, looking like Sycamore's lab, and I heard a voice, "It seems you made it."

I looked about and said, "This is Sycamore's lab."

"The dream one, yes."

"Dream? Who are you?"

A chair appeared as it spun around showing, me? The other me said, "What's wrong, don't you recognize me?"

"You're the nightmare-Greninja."

"Correct, but I have a name of course."

I remembered yesterday and said, "You're Kiyask."

He smiled evilly and nodded, "Now you remember."

He got up and said, "I'm not going to do anything, but maybe taunt you in your dreams."

I said, "Go the fuck away."

He laughed saying, "As long as you have the nightmare-Greninja in you, I'm staying here. But, it seems that Ash is trying to reestablish the link with us."

"How, how the hell is that even possible."

"Think you real world idiot, think. The past, who has the technology to do this, to scan you, to know how your mind works?"

I remembered and said, "Clement."

"Correct."

I shook my head saying, "I can't, I won't let him; I'm not going to let him reconnect. I'm not going to."

Kiyask said, "Then I suggest you hold it back. The only way my body appears is with your anger. And after the deal I stupiditly made with Ganivus, you control my body as long as anger is your primary emotion. But, when Ash comes into our head, I would like to use my body on him."

I considered his offer and said, "Fine. I want him dead anyway."

"And dead he will be. Now, I suggest you go sleep and have good dreams while I prepare to throw in a couple nightmares."

"Please. Let me be."

He said in an annoyed tone, "Alright, if you say so."

He disappeared as the scenario disappeared as well. I finally fell asleep, in peace.

(Thallus's POV)

 _Day 33: My life has changed really fast. I'm in love with this Pidgeot and just when I quit the mail carrier, I have a beautiful one in my dorm. Life is a bitch, isn't it?_

I woke up seeing the empty dorm, but still felt as if she was still here. I shook my head and flew out to the, *shivers*, landfill. The place was kind of disgusting and honestly, I think this place is just where we basically feed Grimers. We got there and there were three Muks, two Grimers, a Weezing and a poor health Delphox. To be honest, this place is like a whole smoking festival. It's worse than regular smoking done by people.

I got in and I had a Muk throw over a huge bag say, "More trash, MORE TRASH!"

I nodded and grabbed the bag saying, "Yes sir."

I flew off and began in collecting all of the workers shit. I flew first to the main employees' dorms and started unloading all the trash they had. Luckily, some threw out some materials that are pretty valuable. This was one way I could get some things for myself.

I finished up and started to fly back to the landfill. Once I got there I dumped the shit off and flew back to the next row of dorms. These dorms were the lower employees, newbies, such and such. I mostly memorized the dorms and once I got to Erevan's dorm, I found something in his trash. I picked it out and looked it over as it was a brown stub that smelled like, smoking?

Smoking! This is what the humans smoke. Either Erevan is smoking, or his dorm mate is. I looked through the trash bin for nay thing, and I found a load of stubs on the bottom. I just threw it in and flew back to the landfill after taking everyone's trash out.

I flew back to the next 40 dorms, which included our dorms, and as I went through our dorm's trash, I found a mega evolve gem in Mintoyae's trash. It must've been his, but I'll keep since he don't want it. Flying over to the next few dorms, there was some papers, letters, and other trash like trays, food scraps, and I think someone decided to shit in the can as a prank.

I barely flew with the bag back to the dump as the Muk yelled, "MORE!"

I mumbled, "I'm trying you living shit pile."

I flew off as I collected from the last 40 and then I was done, unless I got sent to another mine, and if I did, and I got the same shit thrown at me like on the mail route, I'll kill myself. Luckily I got the last group cleaned out, except I found another one of those white smoking sticks, only it was completely intact as if it wasn't used yet. I put that away in my little personal bag along with the gem and a coin I found earlier.

Once I got back to the landfill, the whistle blew as I dumped off all the shit. Then I asked the Delphox, "Hey question, do you think you could try lighting this?"

I showed him the white stick and he said, "Why?"

"I want to try it. I don't understand why everyone uses them so I want to see what it is like."

"Aloright *cough cough*."

He took out his stick and lit the end as, if I did it right, pout the brown part in my beak and sucked it in. Only the taste was foul and I coughed up a storm. The Delphox said, "I don't understand why you need to smoke those. There's enough in here *cough cough* *COUGH COUGH*."

His lungs were giving out from all the smoke in this place that the Weezings make. He walked out of the place still coughing the way to the cafeteria. I got out and threw away the white stick. I flew to the cafeteria and, by the time I go there, the line was already outside as Pokemon where getting there food. I waited bit and the Delphox from early got out of the line and went coughing up a storm. Then he started to wheeze and then he collapsed.

I yelled, "Get a nurse!"

Everyone looked toward me and then they saw the Delphox on the floor as he went unconscious by now. Goovy got out as I said, "Something is wrong with his lungs."

She went up to him and put her ear to his back as she then had a grim face on. She said, "He…died…"

I was shocked as I said, "What?!"

Everyone went into frenzy as people ran inside and outside causing confusion and slight yelling. Ganivus appeared as he said, "What the hell's going on?"

Goovy walked up and said, "That Delphox there…he died of some condition. Probably from the workplace at that landfill."

Ganivus walked up and looked over him. He said, "Well, it's a double toll. He's been inhaling two kinds of smoke: landfill and tobacco."

I raised my wing saying, "Um, Ganivus."

"Yes Thallus?"

"I found a couple of stubs by Erevan's place."

He then said, "What the hell, Pokémon are starting to become humans?"

He teleported away as Goovy said, "I'll take him away."

She lifted up the Delphox and carried him off to wherever they burry them. I started to worry on the job I now had, but I hoped that what I did early today doesn't kill me. I flew in up to the counter and said, "F-food possibly?"

The Gardevoir sever said, "Here you go."

She put a tray of vegetables on the countertop as she asked, "So, how did he die?"

I said, "Ganivus said he was breathing in two kinds of smoke."

"Which is?"

"Weezing smoke and something called tobacco smoke."

She looked shocked as she said, "Since when the hell do Pokémon take human lessons and go smoking?"

"The time they apparently also drink, rape, and become psychopaths."

I flew off with my tray to the far left tables as there were only a few Pokémon sitting there. Once I landed on a seat there, I looked to my right seeing Tomahawk conversing with a Sceptile. By the looks of the Sceptile, since she was showing a bit of blush, she must have a slight crush on Tomahawk. I laughed a bit and ate away at the scene.

I finished my food, dumped off the tray, and flew off back to the landfill. I saw that nobody gave a fuck if that Delphox was dead or not. All I heard was, "More trash!"

I yelled, "Someone died you fucking slime blob! I can't believe that you only think about eating and yet somebody died. Where the fuck are you?"

"Me Here!"

"I fucking give up."

I took a bag and flew off to the back way cafeteria to clean out the trays, scraps, and, once in a while, someone's vomit. Once everyone did leave. Uremia stacked up the trays as she said, "Trying to talk with those Grimers and Muks are like talking to a retarded adult, it won't listen and keep doing the same shit over and over again."

I nodded and said, "Damn right."

We got all the trash in the bag as I flew out and dumped the shit at the landfill. Then I flew back out and went about the dorms again, mainly the employee ones since you never know if they toss anything out. It was a quick scan over and there wasn't anything, so I began cleaning out the dorms of the second mine.

I was extra careful now when going into another mine so I flew high and carefully went into the second mine's cafeteria. There was a Gothitelle there as she already had the trash out. I stuffed it all in the bag and flew off with the trash. I got back and dumped off the trash as the Muk said, "More!"

I said, "Oh shut the fuck up."

Thankfully the whistle blew as I yelled in joy, "I'm out 'a here motha fuckas!"

I flew out at full speed back to my dorm and landed on my bed. It was a lot less of this "More, More" shit and more calm and peaceful. This was literally the only time of day, and the morning, that I can have peace and quiet. Before I fell asleep, I saw that beautiful Pokémon fly into the dorm as she said, "Well you're here pretty quick."

I blushed and said, "Yeah, the damn place is horrid."

"Worse than the mail?"

"Well, the mail was good until I had to deliver letters to a few mines down and got, caught by a couple of pissed Pokémon, and they, um, well…"

She tilted her head and asked, "What happened?"

"I got…raped."

She went into shock saying, "You poor thing; does Ganivus know about this?"

I nodded, "You can even ask him. But, I would rather not talk about it."

"Ok, sorry about what happened though."

She then kissed my head as I furiously blushed and she got to bed. I rubbed the area she kissed and thought, ' _she's perfect.'_

I fell asleep, having pleasant dreams.

(3rd person POV)

While everyone was sleeping; in Kalos, Ash and Clement were trying to reconnect Ash to Mintoyae. They attempted yesterday, but they didn't know that Kiyask disconnected them. Clement got his non-exploding machine running and told Ash, "Alright, let's try this again."

Ash got on the chair as Bonnie and Jenna watched from the sidelines. Clement lowered the helmet, with a neural transceiver integrated into it, and tracked down the two mind waves interlocking them and finally, engaging the whole procedure. Clement sighed in anticipation while holding a straight face.

Ash was having his mind trying to hook up with Mintoyae's, if nothing went wrong. Then he mentally said through the transceiver, "Greninja, Greninja?"

Nothing. Ash said to Clement, "Increase it."

Clement did so as the power increased and the transceiver started to actually tap into Mintoyae's head. Ash said on the transceiver, "Greninja, are you there?"

Then everything went dark and Ash found himself in an empty place. It was dark, but he looked around as he heard an evil chuckle. Ash spun around in fear as he called out, "Hello, who's there?"

Then Kiyask appeared as Ash said, "Greninja? Listen; let me explain what's going on…"

But Kiyask grabbed Ash by the neck before he could finish, and started to choke him. The nightmare-Greninja said, "Explain? The reason why I'm here is because you tried to explain, done, and…did."

He made his two foot sword and said, "Stay the fuck out of my BODY!"

The he jammed the sword right into Ash's heart without a care as he let go of his body and Ash fell to the floor, "You're not Greninja, you're too evil for him."

Kiyask laughed as he said, "You're right, I'm the evil side of your Greninja friend. I'm Kiyask, the nightmare-Greninja, and I'm the firewall between him…and…you."

Kiyask then raised his sword and chopped off Ash's head as blood sprayed and leaked everywhere. He picked up the severed head and said, "Maybe I'll start collecting Ash heads as a hobby."

He walked off as in Kalos, Ash jumped out of the chair holding his neck. He around as Clement asked, "Well?"

Ash shook his head saying, "There's a bigger blockage. Not only I can't get to Greninja, but there is his evil side named Kiyask that is blocking me from reaching him."

Bonnie asked, "Why is Greninja evil?"

Dedenne asked the same question, "Dedenenene?"

Ash only said, "I don't know, I have to find out why though."

Clement said, "Well, I have the coordinates of where the transceiver was received."

"Let me see."

` Ash ran up to the computer and said, "Just like where Oak found it."

He uploaded the info onto his PokéDex and said, "Tomorrow, we're going to Unova, and we're going to figure out what's wrong with Greninja, right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu!"

Ash and Jenna left the tower and went to the hotel they were temporarily staying at, sleeping away after today's unusual events.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, this chapter contains two lemons. ((((= lemons**

 **Comment on any ideas that could happen, and enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13:

(Tomahawk's POV)

 _Day 34: It's starting to get weirder and weirder every day. Selezsis seems to be closer and closer as if she's trying to ask me something. I just hope it don't get me killed._

I was still sleeping as I felt some heavy weight go on top of me. I opened my eyes seeing Selezsis sitting on me. Now, somehow my bed went missing a while back so I was stuck sleeping in her bed. I asked, "What time is it?"

She smiled, "Oh, it's still early."

"Then why are you awake?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Oh? What?"

She then lied down and moved her hand over my arm saying, "You see, when you moved in here, I didn't mind your little stature. A flying-fighting type is something new and to be honest, you can be taken seriously, if you did show them what you can do."

I told her, "I try, but what does that have to do with what you're doing right now."

She was above me again as she said, "You see Tomahawk, I fell for you."

I didn't get what she said by that and was confused, "Huh?"

She smiled a bit and then I saw love hearts in her eyes…oh, oh….. This was where she was going. I asked, "Wait, you're saying you want to, um…"

She said, "Yes, please Tomahawk?"

She was still over me as I thought of it and finally concluded that it wasn't too bad. I said, "Alright, I guess since nobody would give a fuck about it, why not."

She then happily squealed and said, "Thank you!"

She slammed her mouth onto mine as her tongue just crashed right through my beak and into my mouth. Even though it was a shocker, it didn't feel that bad, but I had to get used to it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She then got up and looked down to see my semi-hard member there as she said, "Already getting there."

I said, "But you're a lot bigger than be. Wouldn't that do something?"

"Nah. Besides, if it's a good six inches or more, I'm happy."

Then she rubbed her pussy against it and it soon became a fully harden sucker. It must've been at least six, maybe seven inches worth. Selezsis then positioned herself right on the tip of it and slammed hard down as I felt something rip and Selezsis had tears coming out of her eyes. I got worried and asked, "Y-you ok?"

She nodded and said, "It's alright… just…pain."

And then she moved up and down, riding my dick, as I started to feel the pleasure go through me. Even though she was a couple feet taller than me and a lot bigger, she seemed to match me pretty well. Then she increased her pace as I moaned, "wait…what happens…if…"

She said, "So…we….become…pareeeeeaahhhhh!"

"Ahh!"

We came and she was filled as I was coated. She collapsed on me as I was being crushed by her. She said, "See, nothing bad happened."

I mumbled, "Maybe without you crushing me?"

"Oops, sorry."

She got up as I looked at the mess. I mumbled, "Great, let's hope this doesn't affect anything."

Selezsis smiled at me, "It won't."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I tried wiping off whatever I could and flew off to the security office. I hoped that Ganivus wouldn't beat the shit out of me just because I went fucking one of the workers. However, when I got there, it was only him and Makias.

I asked, "Am I early, or late?"

Ganivus said, "You're the first one here besides us."

I sighed in relief and took a seat. Then a voice said, ' _Better take as much rest as possible. You used up a good deal of energy from what you did.'_

I looked to Ganivus giving me a mischievous smile as I said, "Can't you mind other Pokémon's business?"

He said, "Look, it's normal for me to look over so I know what the reason was for you to ask what you asked."

I rolled my eyes and just sat there as the security members started coming in one by one. Once everyone was here, Ganivus announced, "Alright, new shit for today, the Mintoyae 'watch out' is no longer needed. Also, I'm now having a ban on cigarettes as it has officially killed someone."

What? Pokémon don't smoke that shit, do they? Everyone was confused as Ganvius said, "And if some of you claim that it is bullshit, I can assure it's not. So far, a Delphox named Furner died yesterday of heavy lung damage according to what the hospital said. And so far, I have three other Pokémon under mining laboring because they have used cigarettes. These Pokémon include a Delphox named Erevan, a Flygon named Chaz, and a Machoke named Herisi."

Everyone started to mumble and some kept quiet. Ganivus then said, "And it appears some of you were getting into the idea of it, but never got it."

Some had sweat drops while others looked at them. Ganivus finished up saying, "If you even get a single cigarette in this mine, smoked or not, I'll put you for two weeks of labor, according to my new rule."

Then the Chesnaut said, "You can't make up rules!"

"I got it officially passed by Giovanni, he seemed to agree with it."

Everyone quieted down as Ganivus said, "Alright, enough complaining about drugs. Get to work!"

Everyone left as I flew on down to the mines for trouble makers. I looked about seeing a depressed Delphox which must've been Erevan and I saw Selezsis walk into a tunnel, but giving me a wink before she went in. I shook my head at what she may have been thinking and kept my eye on the other lunatics. I walked down and around the higher tunnels looking about as everyone was mining away at the walls.

I got out and heard a bit of arguing, as usual, with something going on the lines of, "Damn that Talonflame!"

I followed the voice and it led to where I saw a Flygon and Erevan mining away. I listened as the Flygon said, "I get how the little white things are bad, but if I would've known it get me into this mess I wouldn't have done it."

Everan said, "Well, the reason why I did it is because Kelvin did it and I deicded to take one of his cigarettes and try it. This whole thing was made just because someone died of it and we get stuck in the mines for smoking."

"I still say it's that Talonflame's fault. It's a damn good thing he isn't a mail carrier anymore, otherwise I would grab his ass and throw it back with that Melilla character."

"Really?"

"Why not? According to a few Pokemon, she enjoyed him a lot."

"I'm not going to fuck around with this whole thing anymore, we did it, this is what we get, and it sucks, and it's Thallus's fault, ok?"

I said, "Technically it would be your faults for doing it in the first place."

They looked at me as Erevan said, "Oh, so now you're an eavesdropper. Two things: fuck off and go fuck your Sceptile friend."

I hated this guy already. I then mouthed back, "How about you go back to work and afterwards you can go fuck the Flygon here."

The Flygon looked already pissed as he then yelled, "Watch it asshole! I can twist you into knot and pull out your intestines!"

I laughed and said, "Get to work."

I walked out like a pro and checked over the area for more assholes. It seemed calm, until Mintoyae came out of his tunnel saying, "Hey Tomahawk, I found some prick for you to fight."

He went back into the tunnel and I followed to see what was going on. I went pretty deep down as I asked, "So what's going?"

Mintoyae answered, "That damn Nidoking doesn't want to learn and he's fighting Kereesha and strangling Tyner."

"Since when do you care for that guy?"

"Since he changed after he came back from his punishment."

"Oooook?"

I got down and saw that the Nidoking was actually strangling Tyner while also was fighting Kereesha. I then said, "Ok, I'll knock this guy out."

I used flight press on his head as he looked surprised at my attack. It made a direct hit as I crashed on his head and he fell down unconscious letting go of Tyner, who was gasping for air. I stood up and flew out saying, "Good luck with the oversized Ratatta!"

I had to fly a long way out of the tunnels, since it was pretty deep and a couple of sharp turns in it as well. Once I got out, the whistle blew and I continued flying off to the cafeteria. I got there and flew up to the counter asking, "Hello?"

Then the Gardevoir server popped up as she said, "Here you go, your 'friend' is over there."

I caught that extra emphasis on the word friend as I looked to where she was pointing showing Selezsis. I asked, "Do all psychic types go through everyone's head like a bunch of books?"

She laughed and said, "Not all, but a lot do."

I sighed and walked off to the table that Selezsis was at and sat down there. She cheerily said, "Hi Tomahawk", then kissed my head. I blushed since it looked embarrassing and said, "Um, hi I guess."

Seelzsis looked at my face as I blushed and said, "Oh sorry, I didn't know you wanted to keep that private."

"Well, it's already done. To be honest, I think my and Mintoyae got mates."

"Actually, nurse Goovy said that she was mates with Noimetz."

Well that was a slight shocker; I never thought she would go for him. I said, "Huh, ok, then that means the only one left is Thallus."

Selezsis then asked, "He's the Talonflame that everyone now hates?"

"Not everyone, only the ones who apparently were smoking and then found and sent off for two weeks in the mines."

"Oh, ok."

We finished up and I flew out to look about the place again checking for any problems. So far there wasn't any and the day started to fly by quickly, as I flew by the place multiple times only hearing calm and collective working.

And the shift finished as I flew back to the security office. I got there, but Ganivus looked at me as if I was one of those smoking morons, which I'm not, and he said, "Now, earlier today you knocked out a miner as he was causing some trouble. I'm not against that, what I am against is the fact that you didn't bring him to the hospital?"

Oops, I fucked up. I hesitated and said, "I…forgot that."

Ganvius sighed and said, "Three days."

I really fucked up. I said, "Yes sir."

I flew out as Ganvius teleported off. I got back to my dorm while landing flat on my face onto the bed. I said to myself, "Well, what could be worse?"

Luckily worse wasn't next, better was next as Selezsis came in and said, "You made it here fast."

"I got three days after not bringing up a miner form the mine; of course I'd get here fast."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get it fixed."

Then she got on the bed as was crushing my wing! This is a combination of better and worse. She looked at me as she saw she was on my wing and said, "Sorry."

She got off of it and I pulled out my wing, then she laid in her place. I said, "No…harm done luckily."

She smiled and grabbed hold of me as she then fell asleep. I laughed a bit and fell asleep, hoping it would be a better tomorrow.

(Noimetz's POV)

 _Day 35: it was a really good thing that Goovy cut the hours down, I can get a good sleep and I can function right._

I woke up early as usual being held by Goovy and her goo covered hands. I didn't mind and just got out carefully and wiped the goo off. I flew out of the place and got to the mail office, where Endau looked ticked off as he seemed to be ranting about. I walked in and he then stopped and said, "Oh, uh, hello Noimetz. "

I asked, "Excuse me sir, but what were you yelling about?"

"Uh, nothing, just…yelling."

That didn't sound normal as he then tossed me over bag of letters and said, "Alright, now go."

I did so and flew off. The usual process took place, sendoff letters to the right dorm boxes, take any send backs to the office, the usual. Of course I did encounter a couple of interesting workers/employees who didn't like me or started a conversation that lasted a minute or two, but nothing really took place.

One was with a Machomp who hated Makais's guts, but didn't mind anything about Mintoyae. Another was yapping about how I was a shitty mailman and needed to burn in a volcano. The worst one was a Kangaskhan that called me an evil Pokémon because I was friends with Mintoyae.

The dorms of the mine were finally delivered and I got back to the mail office, only to have another bag thrown at me with the mail with the mail for mine 3. I flew off there and sped through it since it wasn't too hard. And luckily I flew back and the whistle blew.

I flew to the cafeteria and landed right at the counter, but I think I knocked someone over in the process. I looked back and saw that I knocked over Makias. He got up and said sounding slightly pissed, "Don't go flying like that again, or else."

I smiled in fear as I let him in front of me and waited. Once he was done, I got to the counter and asked, "Food?"

The Gardevoir server as usual put out a tray of vegetables and meat. I asked, "Just a question, how come you don't server anything else?"

She said, "Well, Giovanni is nice enough on Christmas to give for the two days small treats. The Pokémon employees can have as high as 20 days' worth, and may trade some things to get some if they want to."

"So, basically you can trade something or use money to get a sweet or two?"

"Yeah, just about. As long as I'm using my break days or vacation time."

I nodded and went to the table where Goovy was. I got there and said, "Hello."

She looked and smiled at me saying, "Hello Noitz."

I gotten used to the name now and I pass it off sometimes as my real name. I sat down and then asked, "So how's the hospital doing?"

"Oh the usual, someone got hurt, that Nidoking doesn't learn, and Kamahi being the bitch she is."

I laughed and said, "Well, the usual is sometimes better than the unusual."

"Yes, you said sometimes."

"Well, something new once in a while isn't bad as long as it doesn't hurt you or others in the process."

We ate and finished up as the whistle blew again and I flew out. Going back to the office, I saw Endau, Ganivus, Makias, and Tomahawk in the room. I flew in and asked, "What's going on?"

Ganivus said, "Well, Endau was finally found, doing what we technically outlawed."

"I thought employees were…"

"Yes, they adhere to the loyalty policy, but a lot don't encounter the new rules, or heed them."

Makias said, "And it seems that Endau decided to break the new smoking rule. Arceus, this place is as bad as the human towns."

Endau just put on a worried smile and shrugged, "Hehehe…W-what can I say?"

Ganvius made a sly grin and said, "You can shut your mouth and grab a pick for the next two weeks."

Endau's face went from "what could go wrong?" to "Oh shit" in a split second. Makias grabbed his arm and moved him out of the office. I asked, "Um, slightly stupid question but, who will run the place?"

Ganvius walked up to me and looked me over. He asked, "You know how to sort mail?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "Then you're temporary mail officer until Endau comes back from his mining trip."

I don't believe it. I actually get put as a high ranked officer. A smile grew on my face as Ganivus then tore it down saying, "That doesn't mean you're an employee. You're still a regular worker until the rest of your time is up."

My smile was wiped off as the Gallade teleported off and I said, "Damn, just when I thought I got lucky."

Well, it wasn't too bad. This meant that for two weeks, I didn't need to deliver mail, just sort it out and give it to everyone. And so I did and it went pretty fast. Even though I heard some of the carrier curse my name under their breath, I enjoyed this job. And then when the whistle blew, I barely knew time passed.

I flew off and then realized the place was a small mess, so I cleaned it up and then flew out of there back to my dorm. I got there and Goovy was lying in bed, waiting for me, as she said, "Where were you?"

She was curious, not upset luckily, and I said, "Well, Endau was caught, smoking, so he got arrested and thrown into the mines."

She made a straight face as she said, "Good thing I helped make that rule. Kamahi said it was good for the miners and apparently the males to do it so they die off faster."

"Shit, she doesn't like anyone."

"She doesn't like me because I overtop her in a lot of areas."

"Too bad you're a nurse, but you'll always be my doctor."

She giggled and said, "Right."

And I got in the bed as we kissed and then fell asleep.

(3rd Person POV)

While the group was sleeping in their dorms, Ash, Jenna, Pikachu, and Jenna's Lopunny, where in a tent about thirty miles off form the actual mine. Ash was looking over the map and said, "So tomorrow, we should arrive here and get Greninja out of where ever he is and try to figure out what's going on."

Jenna looked slightly worried and asked, "I-I don't know, should we?"

Ash nodded, mainly because of his usual stubbornness, "I need to find out what's going on. Greninja going from a loyal friend to this, this, crazy psycho-Pokémon does not happen instantly."

Pikachu and Lopunny nodded in agreement as Jenna said, "All right Ash, if you say so."

They went to sleep as Jenna hoped that Ash wouldn't get into trouble, or find the cause of it.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 36: Yesterday, same bullshit like always. The damn Nidoking thinks he owns everything like Tyner used to. I'm getting a bad luck streak here._

I woke up in an empty dorm like before and thought that maybe I could invite Kereesha over to this dorm for tonight. I got out and walked to the shop, and the most out of the ordinary thing to see, was seeing the hospital Greninja working there. I walked up and said, "A pick and bucket maybe?"

He struggled to get the tools as I said, "Shit, you're worse than Geodude. Could you actually move it faster?"

He snapped, "I'm not used to this fucking work!"

I laughed and jumped over the counter saying, "Never mind, I'll get it."

I took a pick and bucket and hopped back out as Kereesha said, "How come you got your tools by yourself?"

I chuckled and pointed to the Greninja, "Because that wimp can't move any of them."

She looked over and said, "Oh, I think he's that hospital Greninja, Dewy?"

The struggling Pokémon then yelled, "Its Deuvin!"

I laughed as I got Kereesha a set as well and we walked to the caves. We got to the caves and trekked all the way down and started to dig up. We dug up for a while as I said, "Ok, now you keep on digging while I reconnect with the main tunnel. It should give us more time."

She said, "If it works."

"True."

I mined the way and did connect with the tunnel, but I only found a half bucket worth of ore. I walked back to Kereesha as she said, "Well, I got a good amount of ore. What about you?"

I raised my bucket saying, "Half."

She looked and said, "Well, at least you made a short cut."

"Yeah, but I think we may have dug too far, because now I think it's near lunch."

And, like everything else so far, we heard the faint whistle blow. I groaned, "See, and we didn't get much."

Kereesha only said, trying to cheer me up, "Well, we could dig down under the mine."

"How?"

We started to walk back as Kereesha explained, "Well, sometimes humans make spirals down instead of straight up or long away. We could dig in a spiral, or a square spiral."

Not bad an idea. I said, "We could try it. I'd be surprised if it'd actually work right."

She smiled and said, "Like everything else?"

"Maybe."

We finally got out and got to the cafeteria as it was almost packed. We got to the counter and I said, "Food?"

Then Uremia popped up saying, "The two love Pidgeys are finally here, I know what you want."

She placed two trays and filled mine with vegetables and Kereesha's with vegetables and a slice of meat. We nodded and walked to the corner table with the trays in our grasp. We sat down at the table and began eating, only for Ganvius to call, "Oh Mintoyae, there's a problem… and it involves you."

The room went silent as everyone locked eyes on me. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria as Ganvius also walked out. Then once I was out, I heard loud cheering and shouting as all the dumbass mother fuckers went partying all because they thought I was being punished.

I looked at Ganivus and said, "Is there a problem problem, or a PROBLEM?"

He said, "It's not an actual problem, more to you than the mines…ish."

"What is it?"

"You're friend came."

"The Nidoking?"

"No."

I thought and said, "You mean that bitch?"

He laughed and said, "Fuck no, you crazy. An old friend has appeared."

I thought harder until I had one possible idea. And then I started to grow in anger as I said, "You're not saying that…"

He smiled and said, "Yep, you're ol' friend Mr. Ketchup decided to appear."

I was pissed. He still came here for what? To convince me to come back, or to forgive him, FUCK THE BASTARD! I said, "You deal with him, unless you don't mind the road/walls being a nice shade of red."

Ganivus said, "I like the place to look good so, I guess I'll del with him."

"Don't forget to bring your translater."

He laughed lowly and said, "Trying to be Gizel? I won't."

He teleported off as I went back into the cafeteria. I can't believe Ash came here, I specifically told that asshole I wasn't going back to him. Don't worry, his time is numbered very well.

(3rd Person POV)

Ash was waiting outside the entrance to the mines as Jenna was holding Pikachu. She asked, "Ash, are you sure on this."

He said, "If Greninja is here, then we'll have to bust in."

Then before they did the entrance opened and out came, what they saw, a Gallade holding a piece of thin metal that was attachable to any human/humanoid's head. He walked out and closed the entrance, then put on the device and turned it on. Ash and Jenna didn't know what to expect, but it didn't include this, "Hello."

Ash was stunned and said, "W-wait, the Gallade talks?"

"No, you asswipe, it's the translator."

"Oh, well there's no need to use harsh language like that."

"Fuck you, I'm an employee. Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ash got into his battle stance saying, "I'm here to get Greninja."

Ganivus laughed and said, "Oh yeah right, didn't he kill you already and sever the connection?"

"Well, Clement already fixed it until we met this Kiyask character who said was the evil side of Greninja."

"Well, you two did cause it."

Ash and Jenna looked stunned as Jenna was slightly scared that he was going to reveal it. Ash said, "Before I ask what's going on, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Ganivus. I know you're the so called 'Savior of Kalos', but apparently your also the most hated of Mintoyae."

"Why did you change his name?"

"We didn't, I suggested he change his name. He chose that name himself, don't look at me."

Ash didn't like Ganivus one bit and said, "Ok, second question: what do you mean by what we caused?"

Ganivus laughed a little more this time saying, "Well, she convinced you to ditch your Pokémon, simple as that."

Jenna then protested, "I only said to give his Pokémon to adoption, not slavery!"

"I wouldn't call the mines here slavery, but it is a work shop and your Pokémon will be leaving in only a few months."

Ash then let a cocky smirk out as he said, "Greninja will be getting you for all the pain you caused him."

Ganvius laughed almost like a villain as he calmed down and said, "You stupid boy, it's the contrary. When Mintoyae gets out, he'll be killing you, not me."

Ash's grin died as Jenna asked, "Why would you want to work Pokémon to death?"

"First off, we don't work them to death. Their own stupidity and third party accidents gets them killed. An example was that Delphox worker who was smoking and died of lung failure."

Ash then said, "So Greninaj now smokes?"

Ganivus then ordered, "His name is Mintoyae. Either use it, or I'll kick your ass out of here."

"Fine, does Mintoyae smoke?"

"No, it's illegal in the mines, since Goovy and I convinced Giovanni to ban them."

Ash went into shock as he yelled, "GIOVANNI?!"

Ganvius laughed and nodded. Ash got pissed and said, "You're telling me this whole mining operation is run by the same criminal form Team Rocket?"

Ganvius said, "Of course but he does let the Pokémon go or stay. I'm an example myself."

"Mintoyae wouldn't put up with this."

"He ha for the last, so far, 36 days."

Ash ekpt his fighting face on as he said, "Pikachu get ready."

Pikachu hope on Ash's should as he angrily said, "Pika Piakhcu!"

Ganvius laughed and said, "You want me to fight that oversized Pichu?"

He used telekinesis and threw Pikachu about 200 feet behind them. Ash yelled, "Pikachu!"

The Gallade then turned to Jenna and said, "This whole mess you got you and Ash into is all your fault."

Jenna didn't show it, but Ganivus read it. He continued, "Jealousy is a powerful motivator and seems to flow through everyone, you, Kamahi, some of the miners on Mintoyae. Oh you made some bad moves, but this is the one where you'll be getting yourself and your boyfriend killed."

Jenna stepped back and then said, "Ash is strong enough to take you on."

"With what? He ditched some of his best Pokémon all for you. He's an idiot, not a champion."

Ash then stomped back saying, "That's not true, I'll beat you!"

Ganivus laughed and said, "I'm not going to fight you Ash, your last, most ultimate battle will be the most ironic. You'll be fighting your Pokémon against your Pokémon. And…to the death."

He teleported off behind a tree to make it look like he disappeared and Ash said, "Jenna, when he was talking about jealousy, was he true?"

Jenna couldn't lie much, but she had to keep the largest secret she had to herself. She said, "Ash, I'm sorry for what I did. Please", she started crying as Ash kept still, "I went too far and got rid of your Pokémon. But I didn't know this would've happened. Please Ash, forgive me."

Ash was deciding, but he saw she was just jealous of what he was. He knew it was a piece of weakness she had at the time. He then held her and said, "Jenna… you may have made me ditch my Pokémon, but if you did it and regretted it like that, I forgive you."

Jenna was in true happy tears as she kissed Ash right there. Ganvius saw the show and said, "Oh fuck, human romance. Thank Arceus that Makais isn't into romance movies."

He disappeared off back to the mines.

(Mintoyae's POV)

We were mining away the rocks seeing that we finally hit an ore spot. Kereesha's idea actually worked as there was a shit ton of ore under the mine. We brought up a total of seven buckets of ores, gems, and crystals.

Time passed by as the final whistle for the day blew. We walked out of the mines and before we went to our dorms, I asked Kereesha, "Since Gizel is on her little mission, would you like to stay at my dorm for the night?"

Kereesha smiled and said, "Ok!"

We walked all the way to my dorm as I saw Noimetz fly into his dorm above us. We walked into my dorm and Kereesha right away pushed me onto my bed going on top of me. I asked, "Hold on, what if you have another egg?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I laid one yesterday."

Great. I asked her, "So, you want another round?"

"Why not?"

"Possibly too many kids?"

She giggled and said, "Nah. I'll be out of here in a couple of weeks, might as well get a couple eggs."

I laughed and said, "Luckily, you don't go screwing with every male."

"Nope, only you, ever."

She laid a kiss and we began.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She first sat up over me as she grinded against my crotch causing me to get a hard on. My dick was fully hard and she pushed straight onto it giving a heavy moan in the process. She bobbed her usual way and I loved it as I was getting good impulses from it.

Her moans were starting to become audible. I said, "Should…we…tune…it down?"

She shok her ehad as I felt the surge coming through. She then let out a loud moan as her juices poured all over me and I said, "Here it comes! Ahhhh!"

I ejected right into her and she made a smile as she then collapsed onto me. She said, "Number threeeeee."

I laughed and said, "Oh Kereesha, so childish, yet so mature."

She alguhed a bit as well as we then fell asleep, but I pulled out, then fell asleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(3rd Person POV)

Ash and Jenna got a stroke of luck and got a slight bargin to be dropped off at Lumniose city from the Unova airport. Once they got there, Ash went directly to Clement as the Kanto kid ordered, "Fire up the machine."

Clement didn't know what to say as he just did it. Ash looked pissed off, but he also was in a hurry. Clement got it ready and asked, "So, what's going on?"

Ash didn't respond and go into the chair. He said, "Begin the neural transceiver."

Clement didn't do ti and asked, "What is going on."

"I'm going to talk with Greninja no matter what gets in my way, whether it be that nightmare side of his or that Gallade, I will talk to him and understand what the heck is going on."

Jenna said, "Ash, you heard what…"

"I know, but just ebcuase he said it doesn't mean anything."

Clement said, "Alright, get ready."

Ash held on the chair as his mind was being sent through.

Back at the mines as Mintoyae was sleeping, his mind staretd to develop odd pictures, some were twisting literally and some were forming. Mintoyae saw himself in the Luminose tower lobby, the gym field. Then he saw on the other side who he never wanted to see, Ash.

Mintoyae had rage go as he yelled, "You! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Ash said, "I want to know what is going on."

"Taking a fucking look around! You caused it, you and your slut Jenna!"

"Jenna is not a slut and yes she did."

"So why the fuck you still have her, huh?!"

"I still love her and you know that."

"So? I'm not going back with you! You're a disgrace to all trainers!"

Ash never heard that called by his own Pokemon before. He calmly said, trying to surpress his anger, "Greninja, err, Mintoyae, look, I know what Jenna did was wrong, but I forgave her and everything will going back to normal."

Mintoyae was on the verge of just slammed his head in the real world onto something really hard. He then lowly, and darkly, said, "No."

He then started to glow and chnagd into the nightmare-Greninja. Ash then started to get scraed and said, "I want to talk with Mintoyae, not Kiyask!"

"Oh I'm stil here, but I'm currently controlling my nightmare form."

Mintoyae walked onto the field as Ash said, "Mintoyae, please, this doesn't have to be about revenge or killing me."

"Peace is just an illusion. Your dream, your ideas, and your fucking idea of world peace, is all of a fucking FANTASY!"

He made his sword and struck Ash cutting off his left arm. Ash yelled in pain as his left arm was severed. He looked up seeing Mintoyae, as he said, "Get this through that fucking thickheaded skull of yours: I…Won't…come…BACK!"

He brought the sword in such might that he cut Ash into half and both halves fell to the floor. Mintoyae returned to his peaceful dreams while Ash jumped out of his seat. Clement, Bonnie, and Jenna saw Ash just jump out. Ash was in a mix of emotions. He was sad at his fault, angry at Jenna for her jealousy, shocked to see Mintoyae act like that, and confused of what to do now.

Jenna asked, "Is… everything alright?"

Ash looked to Jenna and wanted to hit her so hard that all her teeth would break out, but he said, "No, I lost Greninja."

Bonnie said, "How?"

"A lot of stupidity."

He walked out as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder. Jenna followed, but hoped that she could still be with Ash.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Also, for some that have read the last chapter and didn't know what the Easter eggs were, I'll explain.**

 **The first one was the black, shiny Gallade which actually has a long chain of history being the same one from the "Amphibian Love" which is then revealed to be a character from my stories going down to the first one.**

 **The second Easter egg was the red, shiny Gardevoir that Ganivus was fighting against. The character was derived from "The Crimson Gardevoir" Fanfiction story. (rights of story belongs to the creator of that story.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter ready, still above 6k words, but still considered short. Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14:

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 37: I CAN'T BELIVE IT, I LAID AN EGG! We both saw everything and I had an egg. Me and Noitz are going parents and have a child. I'm so excited!_

I woke up with Noitz already gone, but I still felt he was here as the egg we have is in his bed. I smiled and went over to tuck the egg into bed. It may look weird, but could you blame me?

Once I was done, I got out of the dorm and walked over to the hospital. I got there and I saw Jenhan working the counter this time as I said, "Oh, it looks like they replaced Deuvin."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, they said Erevan most likely won't be going back to his original job. Ganivus decided to put Deuvin in his position and me here until he finds another Pokémon employee to replace Deuvin and bring him back here."

"Then I hope Ganivus doesn't get another employee."

Jenhan smiled and said, "Well, there was a wink in his voice."

I laughed a bit and said, "Then you got yourself a good position and I got myself a good one too."

"Actually I'm an employee."

"Oh, sorry."

"Technically you're right since you are almost like a doctor now. I'm still going to bring patients in and out, but everyone seems to go for you more than Kamahi."

I nodded and walked to the closet as Kamahi got out of her office and yelled, "Hurry the fuck up, asshole!"

I said, "I'm starting to understand why everyone goes for me than you."

"Oh, and what would be the reason?"

"Because you curse and scream too much."

She already got pissed off, probably because she needed to defend her pride. She "threatened", "Listen here, I'm the doctor, you're the nurse. I'm the boss, you're the worker. You are not supposed to over rank me and you are not going to. If you do, I'll take that egg and smash it in front of your eyes."

I got pissed but did a better threat, "If you do that, I'll make sure to have your dorm mate know that you moved; and moved as in into a grave, got that?"

She didn't care and walked off. It started to become a nuisance as she kept on yelling and screaming about how I'm doing better than her. I got into my office and sat down waiting for the next Pokémon.

Of course, the first one was a Sceptile who seemed to be having some cramps. She got in and immediately sat down. I asked her, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

She said, "I've been having cramps here every time I swing and it's getting slightly more so."

I pressed against her stomach as I felt something hard. I then said, "Something is hard here. And the only thing I can think of is…"

Oh, she was having an egg too. I smiled and said, "You're going to become a mother, that's just an egg."

She then went into some excitement as she asked, "Really?"

I nodded and said, "I should know, I've had it happen."

"Thank you! Tomahawk is going to be excited on this!"

"Wait, you mean the Hawlucha Tomahawk?"

"Yep!"

I smiled and led her out as I was surprised that Tomahawk got himself a mate. Things are changing pretty fast. But, before she left, she came back and asked, "What do I do with the cramps though?"

I told her, "Just be carefully how you swing. Swing side to side, not up and down."

"Ok!"

She ran out in glee back to work as I walked back to my office. Once I got back, I barely sat in my chair and I have Kamahi busting in yelling, "Ok, get the fuck out!"

I was confused and said, "Huh?"

"I got Ganivus to remove you. Now, get out!"

What…what…I…wha? I was just confused about it and I slowly walked out of the office. I put away my hat and walked out the door back to my dorm as I was confused of what was going on. I got to my dorm and sat on my bed.

I didn't know what happened and just began crying. I picked up my egg and held it gently as I still cried, "What did I do?"

Tears began to fall on it as I was starting to bawl with the egg. I wanted to have a family and make it great in the caves, but I got fired, and Ganivus didn't even care. The whistle blew as I didn't even how the will to got here.

I stopped crying and put the egg back onto Noitz's bed as I continued crying. Then Ganivus teleported to the entrance of the dorm asking, "Um, Goovy, what are you doing here?"

I didn't want to see him and told him, "You should know."

"Well, I am a telepath but I like hearing verbal answers."

"You got Kamahi to fire me. That's *sobs* what I'm doing here."

I looked seeing Ganivus shocked strangely as he said, "Why the fuck would I fire you? If anything, I would fight to have you become a doctor and ditch the 150+ days you have. Who the fuck said I fired you?"

I stopped crying as I said, "Kamahi."

Ganivus then made a scowl and said, "So, the bitch finally had the guts to pass off lies, aye?"

I didn't believe it. I said, "What can you do with her?"

"I've been changing a fuck ton of people ever since you and your friends showed up. I'll just have Kamahi work in the mines for a couple of days."

"But, who would be the doctor of the hospital?"

He made a smile as I caught and said, "M-me?"

"Well, you know how to do the basics, figure out what the injuries, symptoms, shit like that, right?"

"Yes."

"So, you're qualified enough as a doctor as Jenhan is. Come on."

He walked off as I followed him all the way back to the hospital. We walked in as Ganivus called, "Oh Kamahi."

She came out as she had a slightly scared worried face on. She said, "Is there a problem?"

Ganivus just made a smug smile and said, "You should know, you made it."

Her face went paler every second as he continued, "I think you need a break from being a doctor. Three days in the mines seems good."

She almost lost all her color as she exclaimed, "Three days?! Mines?!"

Ganivus nodded as Kamahi screamed, "Why the fuck me?! What the fuck did I do?!"

"Lie to a worker, emotionally scar them, and trying to get rid of them all because of jealousy and envy."

Kamahi didn't look good as she started to sweat a bit. I smirked as Ganivus said, "Three days, follow me."

He began to walk out as Kamahi yelled, "Fuck you! I ain't moving anywhere!"

Ganvius turned around and said, "Ok then, we'll do this the hard way."

He used telekinesis and brought Kamahi closer as he then used hypnosis and knocked her out. I asked, "That looked like the easy way."

He laughed and said, "The easy way was kicking the shit out of her. This was the hard way because I have to refrain myself from attacking her."

He used telekinesis again as he picked her up and moved her out. I then asked, "So, who's the doctor?"

Ganivus looked back and said, "You, who else?"

He walked out as I said, "Um, ok."

Jenhan just said, "Good luck, doctor."

I laughed at her joke and walked to Kamahi's office. I decided to cover up the sign above the door and then went to the desk asking Jenhan, "Do you have a paper and tape?"

She nodded and the two objects to me. I walked back to the sign and placed the paper, poorly writing "GOOVY'S DOCTOR OFFICE UNTIL KAMAHI RETURNS". I got into her office and was surprised how much of a mess it was. Some of the papers on the floor had a picture of me with, um…

Some pictures looked like me be mutilated in multiple places, me with curse words like "A big cunt", "A useless shit bag", and the worst "A rapist's oversized sex toy".

I cleaned it all up and then used dragon blast destroying it all. The next thing I did was clean up the rest of the room. After I was done, I realized that I didn't eat anything for lunch since, well, you know. I got out of the office and the whistle blew. I put up my hat as I waved Jenhan goodbye and walked to the cafeteria.

I got there and I saw the Gardevoir server cleaning up. I walked up and asked, "Is there any food left?"

She looked up and said, "There's still some vegetables. Sorry for the event from earlier today."

"It was Kamahi, she was just extremely jealous."

"Oh well, some Pokémon are very hard to change, but this might be the one time it's impossible."

"How so?"

"Well, when Kamahi became doctor, she started out pretty decent. She wasn't the way she is now. She started to mold into the way she is now because of the way how she started to get fame and power went to her head. Then, miners started to flirt with her as Ganivus used to do. Of course, back then he didn't do any flirting because he was taking his job way serious.

"But anyway, then a few months back, she started to hate the miners for how they flirted with her. Of course this was the males so she hated those miners. She hated miners because how they talked about their own relationships, work, and simply because they're dirty, literally and figuratively. Afterwards, she started to resent a lot of the Pokémon and treated them pretty lowly thinking hse was the ruler of the place, of course Ganvius straightened her ass out…"

I laughed a bit as she blushed and said, "No, no, not that kind. He got her to get the point that he was technically the second highest of the mine here, with of course Giovanni being the first, and, that's it. Now she might get into the feeling of not pissing over everyone she sees."

I asked, "What if she doesn't?"

"Then it will be a long while until you replace her."

"I'm going to stay because the Pokémon need me here. They can't put up with her."

"True, also here's the food, and Noimetz is actually now in a higher position than you think."

Noitz was in a higher position? I asked, "What do you mean?"

"He's like you; the main chief fucked up, the most qualified worker got his place. In your view, you got Kamahi's spot and in Noimetz's view, he got Endau's spot."

"I know, I still don't know why Pokémon would copy unhealthy human behaviors."

"The reason why humans do it is the same reason Pokémon do it, to relieve stress."

I smiled, "I just be with Noitz, that's good enough."

The server laughed as I went to the corner table and finished my food. I got out of the cafeteria and went to my dorm as I saw Noitz sitting by the egg. Once I came in, he saw me and said, "Since you weren't here I thought it'd be nice to watch the egg."

I giggled and said, "Who'd steal it?"

"Weaviles."

"Mm, good point, but since we're here."

He smiled and we kissed for a bit and go onto my bed and then broke the kiss. We fell asleep as I was literally on Noitz, but he didn't mind it.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 38 for the group)

 _I have already stayed here in Kanto since yesterday and will be coming back tomorrow. I think I'll take today's advantage by going off to that Prof. Oak guy and see if I can pry some info from him on Ash and Jenna._

I woke up in this crappy hotel room that apparently was the best one of the hotel. I got up and "dressed" myself and got out of the room. Kanto is still new to me even though I have been here multiple times spying on multiple characters. I rarely talk to anyone because of the risk that my translator would break.

Now, after Mintoyae going through what I saw and heard, I need to get the info from someone who knows him, so my first shot will be at Prof. Oak and his grandson, if he is there.

I got out of the hotel room and the shitty hotel in general, and checked up on the locations in Kanto for the professor's lab. Luckily it was only a 20 minute walk for me to the lab, but it would've been an hour walk for an actual human.

Once I got to the front of the lab I first looked inside and saw that there was only the grandson in there. I breathed in and walked into the building. The grandson looked up and said, "Hello ma'am. Is there anything you need?"

I began, "Well, two things actually. One is your grandfather Professor Oak, and two would be you as well since I need to know something."

"About what?"

"Ash and his Pokémon trouble."

He went blank faced as he said, "Um, I'll go get him. "

He ran off into the back of the lab as I waited for him to return. Moments later, him and a gray haired man came out looking like the one from the Aloha Islands. He asked, "Who are you may I ask?"

I greeted, "My name is Gizel Kazak."

He then had a smile and said, "Oh, you're the one my cousin was talking about. A reporter basically."

"Yes. I was wondering if you could explain the situation about Ash and something about one of his Pokémon."

"Which one?"

"A Greninja one."

They kept their silence as the professor said, "How do you know?"

I made something up, "Well, we have contacts with others who found this event accidently, but got it very vaguely. I was wondering if you had more information on it."

Oak started up a story almost, "A bit more than a week ago, Ash came into my lab saying something about needed his head scanned on a certain memory. I accepted and what I found was kind of, um, disturbing in a sense.

"Then we went over it and as we talked about the matter, it was revealed that this Pokémon in Ash's nightmare was in fact his own Pokémon that he gave up, well according to Jenna for the last part."

Oh? So now Jenna is covering up everything, aye? I asked, "Did Jenna have Ash give up his Pokémon?"

"Oddly I'd doubt it. She admitted to being jealous, but she didn't want to ditch his Pokémon or get rid of them, then one day the two decided to get rid of them. I don't know why; it would've been better for me to have them so I could conduct research and such. I wouldn't have done what they did; because that was the stupidest thing I have ever heard that was done."

Wait, so Jenna didn't want to get rid of the Pokémon, but she encouraged it, what? I asked, "So wait, you're saying that Jenna did and didn't want to have Ash renounce his Pokémon?"

The grandson said, "No, besides Ash wouldn't have done something as stupid as that, unless of course his girlfriend knew how to press the right buttons."

Oak then said, "But with this Pokémon, what region is it from?"

"It's a Greninja from the Kalos region."

"Ok, just wanted to make sure."

I then asked my final question, "Is there anyone else who may know what's going on between the two?"

"Well, there is Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, in Palletttown. You could try to talk to her."

"Thank you both for your time."

Both of them nodded as Oak said, "Welcome."

I left the building with some new info that I was amazed on. Jenna didn't want to rid Ash of the Pokémon, but she did want to as well. This didn't make any fucking sense. I followed the directions to this Pallettown and found the place after an hour of reconnaissance. I looked at the houses and tried to find out which one was his mother's house. Knocking randomly wouldn't be the wisest so I just looked about until I saw someone that looked like it.

I finally found the place after seeing a Mr. Mime sweeping. The only thing I knew was that Ash's mother had a Mr. Mime that would help her with chores. I went up to the door and knocked on it hoping that I would get her and not the mime.

Luckily, I did get her as she asked "Hello, is there a problem?"

I smiled and said, "No, I just need to ask a couple questions, nothing serious."

"Oh well, please come in."

I did so and we went into her kitchen as she sat down and I began, "Now, I just need to know something between Ash and his Pokémon."

She said, "You mean his Pikachu?"

"No, I mean his other Pokémon."

"I thought he donated them?"

"Well, he, or Jenna, did and however, according to Oak, apparently one of the Pokémon, being Ash's Greninja, has said that he will find and kill Ash."

Her face went into shock at the hearing of it. It slowly died off as she said, "How does he know?"

"Well, Ash and his used to be Greninja had a mental connection. However, the Greninja broke the connection and now is after your son's head."

Delia sat pretty quietly as she said, "How do you know it's not a threat?"

"We have sources that tell us it isn't a threat. He said, and mostly likely, will kill Ash."

"At least he has his Pikachu."

"You don't understand apparently. Ash's Greninja is stronger, scarier, and bigger than Pikachu."

She then got up saying, "Ash has proven to be successful with Pikachu, and with Jenna by his side, he can win."

I see where Ash got his stubbornness from. I then got slightly ticked off and said, "Alright, back to the main subject, did you know about this?"

"Not until you brought it, no."

"Alright, then how did Jenna or Ash decide on having his Pokémon donated?"

She stopped for a bit and said, "I don't know, they just did. I'm not in control of my son's actions a lot of times."

Something didn't seem right. I asked, "What are those other times?"

"Things that he shouldn't be doing. Illegal things."

She made a sentence break at the end which was marking something. I then nodded and said, "Thank you for your time, I'll be going now."

She nodded with making a slight frown as I left. As I walked out, and walked to the edge of town, I saw the two problem starters, Jenna and Ash, coming this way right now. Now I can get a full shot at this seeing what's going on.

I walked up to them and asked, "Excuse me, are you Ash Ketchum and Jenna Rivers?"

The two looked at each other and both said, "Yes."

I said, "I'm Gizel Kazak. I'm a reporter and Pokémon wildlife observer and I've been going over a couple people as they said that you have an unusual problem."

Ash looked slightly confused and spooked asking, "What problem?"

"About you're Greninja if I'm correct."

Jenna then asked, "How do you know about his problem?"

"I talked with Prof. Oak and would like to ask only a couple questions, nothing personal."

Ash said, "That topic is personal, and in would like to avoid it."

"Calm down, I'll begin simple. First question is this, when did this problem arise?"

Ash hesitated and said, "Well, one day I was in my room going over some old memories when I just then fell asleep for some reason, the next thing I knew was that I saw Greninja there, but he started saying things about betrayal and throwing him into a mine. He started twisting my hand, then my arm, and then… killed me."

So, that's how the nightmare-Greninja formed, slightly scary even for me.

I asked, "Ok, but what started all this?"

"Probably when we first donated the Pokémon."

"And how did you decide on that?"

"Well I first brought up the idea and it seemed decent since me and Ash are together."

"But there has been couples with Pokemon before, right?"

"Yes."

"So why would you get rid of your Pokémon if you could've kept them in the beginning?"

There was a good period of dead space as something finally seemed wrong. Jenna said, "Well, I thought that it would be less work and, um…"

She was lying. However, I think she's making up an excuse for this. Oak maybe right as she didn't originally want to get rid of his Pokémon, but I can't start judging things too fast.

I said, "Alright, last question and I'll go. Oak said that you never had the intentions to get rid of Ash's Pokémon. Now, even though you said it was a maintenance removal, was it because of jealously?"

She dipped her head in shame saying, "Yes, it was."

I then nodded and said, "Thank you for the information. I'll go now."

As I walked out, Ash asked, "You wouldn't happen to be from those Teams would you?"

"Me? No, just independent news."

That lie was good as they walked to the town and I walked back to the hotel thinking to myself with conflicting ideas.

So far form what I found out; Oak said that Jenna didn't want to have Ash ditch his Pokémon, then you have Ash's mother saying she didn't know how or when they did it, and then you finally have the two themselves say that they did and what Jenna said didn't sound like she wanted to do it. From what I can tell, there must be dirty play in here.

There were other reasons that I wasn't considering possibly. Then a thought hit me. What if I was looking at a 2D picture, what if I need change my view to a 3D picture? What if I was only looking at Ash and Jenna as the culprits, but they were possibly being played with. Could there be a third party I'm not seeing?

It made some sense and did seem reasonable, but I didn't want to start creating my own conspiracy theories. However, a third party controlling the whole scenario seemed pretty likely since they could easily change Jenna or Ash's mind and make it look like one of them thought of it themselves to do the whole adoption idea.

I may have only seen a slight glimpse of the whole entire picture, but I couldn't be sure, and Mintoyae will be mentally dead when I tell him this. But for now, I'll be going to my hotel room. And luckily, I did get there. I got to my room and crashed on the bed with so many ideas and questions running through my mind.

I got out of my human form and tried to relax. I only said to myself, "If Mintoyae were here, all hell would break loose."

And it probably would.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 39: apparently Kamahi now works in the mines as Goovy has taken her spot. I laughed my ass off at that and told the doctor to stop being such a bitch and maybe you wouldn't have lost your position._

I woke only to have a set of claws hold me as Kereesha still was sleeping in my dorm. Today was the day that Gizel was going to come back so Kereesha would be going back to her dorm. I carefully got out of her grasp until she started to stir and said, "*mumbling* huh? Oh,*yawn* morning already?"

I said, "Yes Kereesha, it's morning."

She got and smiled, "Another day, and possibly another kid?"

"If you get a third, maybe we should stop."

"Unless I can't tolerate it anymore, I won't stop."

"Alright, if you say so."

She giggled a bit as we walked to the shop seeing Deuvin, not have a hernia over the tools. I said, "Looks like someone got used to the tools."

He looked at us and handed us a pick and bucket at a time and said, "Please, I'm not cut out for working like this."

I laughed pretty damn hard as I calmed down and wiped off a tear saying, "What bullshit is that? We're both Greninjas, and you're saying you're not built of this labor?"

"Hey, everyone is born differently."

"Yeah, but I used to not be able to move a bucket full of ore, now I can finally lift one out of the cave for short periods. It's not being built for labor; it's how far you're able to go to do it."

I walked off smugly as Kereesha soon followed. We got to the mines and went down the spiral staircase to the lucrative ore pockets. It made so much time easier and we got all the criminal time off because of these ridiculous amounts.

As we started filling up the buckets, we heard footsteps come down as Kereesha said, "Here comes the ex-doctor."

I looked back and said, "Kamahi, get the fuck out of here."

She looked up with a scowl and said, "Oh please, you're slimy cunt filled asshole got me stuck here!"

"You faked Ganivus's authority."

"So what? I'm the chief of the hospital."

I didn't have time for this. I told her, "Go find Erevan, you two can relate on one thing."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"You two hate my friends."

She left pissed already as Kereesha told me, "Maybe you should become a security officer. You can handle Pokémon well."

I laughed as I slammed the pick into the ore, "Yeah, but I don't think I'd put up with it well. I'd be the nightmare-Greninja all day long."

She laughed a bit as we finally filled up six buckets of rich ore. Kereesha hauled up five of them as I carried up one. It's getting easier to carry the buckets, but I still need to work myself more to be able to lift up two buckets.

We got back to the shop as Deuvin looked like he shit himself. He said, "I can't lift all these."

I said, "That's what happens when you don't do anything besides eating and sleeping."

He groaned as he tried lifting the first bucket, but it fell and all the ore crushed his foot. He yelled, "FUCK!"

We laughed and took six empty buckets and went back mining. We got down again, except we found Kamahi stealing off the ore. I crossed my arms saying, "Yo bitch."

She spun around snarling at us. I said, "I dealt with a nice line of fuckers. First it was the Golduck, then it was the Magmar, then Tyner, then that Nidoking, and now, it's you. There's probably someone in there I missed, but those I can remember giving me the hardest time. However, guess what, the Golduck is dead, the Magmar is removed, Tyner is friend, and the Nidoking was removed. You might just get fired from being a doctor with your mental setup."

She then threatened, "This here is mine now, back off Froakie, or else."

I dropped my pick and said, "If you want a fight, let's fight."

Kereesha already backed up the steps, but peaked around the wall to see the battle.

I made my machete as Kamahi got her stick out. She fired a flamethrower as I dodged it and fired water pulse at her. It drenched her as I then fired off a dark pulse. Then she went flying into the wall as I took her stick and threw it away to the opposite side of the room. I walked up to her and said, "If you think you can come in and tell Pokémon what to do, you're wrong. They won't treat you like an employee, you'll be treated like everyone else. You got that?"

She hesitated but then she closed her eyes, keeping her pissed frown, and nodded her head. I pulled her up and said, "Now, get…out."

She walked out with no issue for once as Kereesha said, "Whoa; now that was impressive. She actually agreed."

"She knows not to mess with me."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah, she just wants control."

We finished up the mining as the whistle blew. Climbing out of the mine, Tyner was there asking, "So, why is Kamahi beating the shit out of Erevan?"

I told her to go talk and interact, not go and kill someone. I lowered my head and said, "Kamahi apparently doesn't learn."

Then I yelled, "Tomahawk!"

He appeared within seconds and asked, "Yeah?"

"Kamahi is trying to kill someone, you know what to do."

Then a yell appeared, "HELP ME, SHE'S TRYING TO RIP OFF MY BALLS!"

We all had sweat drops as Tomahawk quickly said, "Gotta make this quick!"

He flew off as Ganivus appeared with a Lucario asking, "What the hell's going on?"

Me, Kereesha, and Tyner said, "Kamahi."

Ganivus sighed and said, "I'm going to find a way to get Goovy as the doctor; this is ridiculous."

The two guards went in and we went to the cafeteria. We entered the place and it was half way packed, probably because some of the Pokémon decided to watch the whole scene outside. We walked up to the counter and I asked, "Uremia?"

She popped up as she said, "Here you go."

Two trays with the usual vegetables appeared as she asked, "What's going on outside?"

I said, "I think Kamahi may have lost her job."

She snickered and said, "Serves her right. And I hope she gets moved from my dorm to another dorm."

"Careful. For all I know, I'm going to get stuck with her and she'll be strangling me in my sleep."

Uremia laughed harder as we then carried our trays to the corner table. As we ate, we heard a lot of screaming outside and wondered what the hell was going on. As we finished, Ganivus in and ordered up his food. We walked out as Ganivus said, "Well, you won't be seeing Kamahi again. She lost her doctor's office, her dorm, and she'll be moved to mine 6."

Kereesha and I, plus Uremia, looked at Ganivus with disbelief as I said, "Wait, who's the chief doctor then?"

"Well, no one. Goovy will be the "chief" nurse until she can actually qualify as a doctor."

Goovy will become the happiest Pokémon when she hears about this. We walked back to the mines and began our mining again. It was pretty good seeing as we got a total of nine buckets filled up with about 6 gems, but very little crystals.

After we got the last bucket to the shop, the whistle blew as we went back to get our picks. Once we did, I felt a shaking feeling as I looked about. Kereesha saw my lookout and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I said, "No, possibly just a couple miners."

We walked out and dropped the picks off as Kereesha went to her dorm and I went to mine. I walked up and heard a bit of whistling. I walked in and look who was in bed waiting for me. I said, "Well Gizel, at least you came back."

She stood up and kissed me as she said, "I said ten days, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you seem to be randomly appearing as well."

"True."

Before I laid down she said, "There's something I need to say."

I sat up asking, "What?"

She pulled in a deep breath and said, "I think this whole thing was wrong since the beginning."

I was confused as I asked again, "What?

"I said that Jenna told ask to ditch you guy's right?"

Not again. I said, "Yes."

She hesitated and breathed in again, "It's wrong."

What…What bullshit did she say? I stood up, crossing my arms, saying, "Wait, what? What do you mean it's wrong?"

"You see in Kanto, I started to ask a couple of people. First I began with Prof. Oak and his grandson."

"Yeah, the grandson is named Gary."

"I thought it was Larry, my fault. Anyway, I asked him about the situation between you and Ash and what I found was interesting. He said that Jenna didn't want to get rid of you guys."

WHAT?! This is utterly bullshit, just pure fucking bullshit! I started to get enraged as I questioned, "And how the fuck did you get to that ending?"

"Well, first off they were saying that Ash didn't get what the hell as going on when he saw you at first, then the professor says that Jenna and Ash never had intentions to get rid of you, and then I started to wonder if there is someone else pulling the strings."

"Like who?"

"You see, after I finished talking with them, I got directions to talk with his mother."

"Prof. Oak has a mother still?"

Gizel slapped herself and said, "No Mintoyae, Ash's mother."

"Oh, ok. And what did she say?"

"She had no idea of the fact that Ash and you had a, well, meeting."

"HA, I wouldn't expect Ash to tell her."

Gizel then said something interesting, "Delia, the mother, seemed to be erratic on some topics. I asked her about knowing why they donated the Pokémon and she said she didn't know and wasn't in control. And then she said that Ash has his 'Pikachu' and his 'girlfriend' to help him. Something's wrong around here. I don't like starting up conspiracy theories, but I think that there is dirty play between Ash's mother and the other two."

I got where she was going and asked, "So, you're saying that his mother did it?"

"I'm not saying she did or did not, all I'm saying is that there is something fucked up somewhere and it got you and your friends stuck where you are."

I was mentally brain dead as I changed subject asking, "Wait, how did you talk with them without them knowing you where…"

She laughed and said, "I'm a Zoroark duh, that and the translator here."

She held up the piece of metal as I said, "That can enable to talk like human?"

"Any Pokémon, but it's how I get form place to place without being known."

I just face palmed myself as the world fell on me. Then Gizel said, "Here's an interesting thing, what if there is a connection between the mother and Jenna"

I just looked up and said, "Depends, what would be the reasons?"

"Anything, it could be to have Ash marry off Jenna or just to get him off whatever his goal was."

"Ash's original goal was to become a Pokémon master. It'd make sense but still, what would be the true reasons?"

"Well, whether there is or isn't a connection, I know Jenna is secretly hiding a reason for why she did what she did."

"Like what?"

"Let's think, she fucked Ash, they might have a kid, they get married, and you're gone from their memories."

That made sense. I said, "Ok, seems reasonable, but the idea of this third party does seem more likely, but I could be wrong myself."

"We don't know shit and are just going crazy over this thing. It's becoming one big conspiracy theory. We know Ash and Jenna are… Oh fuck this!"

"Here, here."

We laid on the bed as I fell asleep and Gizel fell asleep.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'd like to thank everyone for the ideas and the views as I finally got to the 100K word mark. As I have already said before, give out your ideas, whether it be the worst, the stupidest, or the most politically incorrect you got.**

 **This chapter is kind of grim and does contains multiple deaths.**

 **Lemon warning. ((((((=lemon**

* * *

CHAPTER 15:

(Tomahawk's POV)

 _Day 40: Ah, a little more than 140 days. At least I got Selezsis to keep me company, until she moves out of course._

I woke up finally as two arms were holding me tightly to Selezsis. I tried to get out, but they only pressed harder.

I waited until Selezsis woke up and she cheerfully said, "Good morning Tomahawk!"

I said, "Well, it would be a good one if you could not hold me tightly."

She saw she was and said, "Sorry, I'll let go."

She did and I asked, "You worried I'll juts poof off?"

She nodded as I said, "Look, I'm a tough Pokémon. Just because I'm small doesn't mean shit. I'll always be here."

Selezsis smiled and said, "And here", as she looked towards her stomach where the egg was starting to bulge. I said, "Good point."

We both laughed for a bit as I flew out of the dorm and off to the office. I got there and there was already a few Pokémon there. Ganivus said, "Well, seems as though someone finally made it."

I had a sweat drop form and said, "Just a little late, my friend was um…"

"Calm down, it's nothing new."

I sighed in relief as I got to the back and leaned against the front wall. Ganivus began his usual beginning speech, "Today we're going to go on extra alert because there have been some shaking involved in the mines yesterday. We suspect that there may be another rebel team, but I highly doubt that."

Then a Pokémon in the back asked, "Possible enemy teams?"

"Possibly. Anything could be the case, just be on the alert."

Afterwards, we got out of the office and trotted down to the mines. Everything was in complete order and nothing went wrong. Alright, the usual argument between Kyong and Selezsis broke out so I had to deal with them.

I got into here tunnel and as I asked, "What now?"

Selezsis first said, "This asshole thinks he owns the place!"

` "The mine ya stupid cunt!"

"Hey, I started working in this area, get the fuck out!"

Oh boy, this isn't going good. I said, "Look, can't you just mine in another area. Kyong can mine here, and I'll just lead Selezsis off to another area. Agreed?"

Both of them looked at each other as the angrily mumbled, "Agreed."

I led Selezsis out as she said, "Why did you let him there?"

I smugly smiled saying, "Because there's a mine where there's more ore than that."

We got to the area which looked abandoned, but I went a bit further down and showed her the place. She said, "Whoa, you're right."

I left saying, "Enjoy."

"I will."

I got out of the tunnel and the next thing I knew, I heard a worker shout, "There's some gas here!"

I flew over and asked the Aggron, "What's going on?"

She said, "There's some kind of purple gas coming out form there."

I sighed, "A Weezing I bet."

I flew down but soon stopped as the smell started getting strong and stronger like rotting garbage. The stuff was thick and horrible as I started coughing all the way down. I called out, "Hello *cough* *cough*, Hello? *COUGH* *COUGH*."

I got deep into the tunnels as the smoke was pretty strong. Finally, I saw some kind of Pokémon producing it. I got close to ask it, "Who *cough* are you?"

All it said was, "'Arceus hu syd!"

And then I said, "Oh shi-"

And then it exploded…

(3rd Person POV)

Ganivus arrived at the beginning of the mine and heard a roaring and felt a slight shaking as he then yelled, "GET OUT OF THE MINES!"

Everyone went running as then huge fireball came flying out of the mines blowing out rocks, ores, and Pokémon with their tools and buckets. Seven of the sixteen entrances exploded, blowing off tons of rock.

Mintoyae and Kereesha in their area felt the quake as Mintoyae said, "What the fuck was that?"

Kereesha said, "I don't know, but I don't think it was good."

Then rocks started pouring down into their area blocking the way. Mintoyae only dropped his pick saying, "Ah shit, it's blocked."

Goovy in the hospital heard the explosion and rushed out to see what it was. She saw the whole show as fireballs destroyed the mine entrances. She then called to Jenhan, "Jenhan, get whatever medical supplies you got. We have massive injuries!"

Jenhan rushed to get whatever she could get as Goovy rushed down to the scene.

Noimetz was flying about at the 110th box as he heard the whole explosion go. He looked at it and said, "What the fuck happened there?"

Thallus saw the whole thing as he said, "Holy shit."

Back down at the mines, the rocks form the top of the entrances crashed down blocking everything off. Ganvius then telepathically called for all the security staff down to the mine.

With Mintoyae and Kereesha, they knew that there was a lot of rumble. Mintoyae said, "How the hell can we get out without being killed in the process?"

Kereesha said, "Well, wetting the rock and dirt would work."

"Could try."

He fired a water pulse at the rocks blocking up the entrance as it poured down as a slurry of mud, gravel, and rocks. After a while, the way was cleaned out and Kereesha said, "Ok, one blast should remove everything on top of us."

Mintoyae didn't like the idea and said, "You sure?"

"Yes."

She fired a dragon blast upward and it blew out a crap ton of rock that flew all over the place. Ganivus saw the explosion and asked, "Who could be there?"

He saw a Garchomp fly out with a Greninja on it as he then said, "Well, it seems they can survive an explosion like that."

Kereesha landed as Mintoyae hopped off and asked Ganivus, "What the fuck happened?"

Ganivus said, "Well, it appears there was an explosion in the mines, I don't know how or who, but it happened."

Then they saw Goovy along with Jenhan with multiple supplies going over injured Pokémon. Giovanni appeared on the scene with a translator on his head asking, "What on earth happened?"

Ganvius said, "Sir, there was some kind of explosive that detonated in the mines causing the whole event."

The man sighed as he said, "Find as many Pokémon as possible, have all the miners clear out and take the day off."

"Yes sir."

He walked away as Mintoyae asked, "Where's everyone?"

Ganivus looked at Mintoyae and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone? The Pokémon we know."

Ganivus used his telepathic scanner and found only a couple of miners, but his face went blank as he said, "I'm not able to find the ones we know. Unless there trapped deep enough where I can't find them."

Then Goovy shouted, "I…found someone."

They rushed over as it was a Delphox, Kamahi…dead. Her body was crushed from the rock and the power form the explosion shot rocks through her. Ganivus said, "Who else is there?"

Goovy said, "Well, out of the total miners we have, 16 are missing."

"How many are dead?"

"Well, Kamahi is one, then there are three over there…"

I cut her off asking, "Didn't Tomahawk go into those mines?"

Then the Aggron from earlier came into the talk asking, "Was Tomahawk that Hawlucha?"

I nodded, "yeah."

She went pale as she said, "There was a thick purple gas cloud coming from the cave as I told Tomahawk to see what it was since he was security."

Ganivus said, "Wait… if he went in to find it, then that means…"

Mintoyae was shocked and fell to the floor on his knees saying, "He's dead."

He got up and whispered to Ganivus, "Does Hawlucha have a…"

Ganivus finished, "Mate? Yes, a Sceptile named Selezsis."

Mintoyae asked, "Where is she?"

Ganivus pointed to the left end of the tunnels as he saw a Sceptile looking worried. Mintoyae walked over to her as she then asked, "You're one of Tomahawk's friends, right?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"And you're a miner, right?"

"Yes."

"W-where's Tomahawk?"

It would be hard for her to handle it, but Mintoyae said plainly, "Tomahawk…was killed in the explosion."

Selezsis was shocked beyond belief. She fell to the ground crying as she bawled, "No…it can't be."

Mintoyae kneeled down and said, "Sorry, it is. Tomahawk died."

She cried her eyes at her loss. She said, "W-we were going to have a child and now… he won't be around to see it. Why, why."

Mintoyae helped her up as he said, "I'll bring you to your dorm, if you don't mind."

She nodded and Minotyae walked her to her dorm as she still had tears from the whole incident. He left saying, "If you need help… you know who to ask."

She nodded again and laid in her bed, only crying away at how she missed holding Tomahawk.

At the hospital, Goovy had to treat a shit ton of patients form the whole incident. There were miners with burns, bruises, lacerations, concussions, broken bones, fractures, and just about every other physical injury you could name.

Goovy was working fast and Jenhan got some of the patients fixed up. Goovy kept running about tending to the injuries as she said, "This is slightly ridiculous, but real."

Jenhan said, "I haven't seen this kind of amount in at least a year."

"*sigh* let's try to get everyone healed."

Then went through three bottle of revivalherb and two packs of bandages.

Down at the mines, Ganivus, Makias, and several other security members were going through the rubble to find the missing miners. They found 14 of them and only did Neeliska call out, "I found another one!"

Ganivus walked over to find that it was Kyong, with a sharp rock in his head. Makias said, "Another dead one, can't we find anymore living ones?"

Ganivus said, "All the living ones are out here, there's one more dead one and the mines needed to be cleared out by the miners tomorrow anyway."

He teleported off to Giovanni's office reporting, "Sir."

Giovanni flicked the translator switch and said, "Hopefully you found the cause for the explosion Ganivus."

"According to what I found sir, it was a Weezing that caused it."

"A Weezing, down there? Sounds a bit suspicious."

"To be honest, you're right. The only ones here are…"

A thought hit him as he was about to say at the landfill. Giovanni said, "Are where?"

Ganvius said, "The landfill."

Giovanni caught onto the idea and said, "Start going over the area, I think you might be right on this, but I could be wrong."

"Yes sir."

Ganivus teleported out and walked the way to the landfill as he saw the trash eating Pokémon, well, eating. He looked over and saw one very crucial detail, there was one Weezing missing. He smiled in his found and said, "Ok, who here decided to play terrorist and blow up the mines?"

Everyone stopped as they looked at each other, with Ganivus persisting, "Anyone? No?"

He began walking to the Muks as he said, "Obviously you knew that the Weezing was planning to explode in the mines, why didn't any of you report?"

They held there silence as I said, "I know you know it because I can read you minds if you forgot."

Everyone had sweat drops as Ganivus made a sly smile saying, "You all knew it."

Then the chief Muk said, "Why Gallade tell us that we blow up mines?"

"Because, you wanted more trash and apparently you're eyes are bigger than your brain."

Ganivus got pretty close to a Muk as the security chief said, "Unfortunately, your attempt caused 16 workers to get killed, including a security member and an ex-chief of the hospital. This means, an execution is ready."

The Muk ironically shit himself as Ganivus used telekinesis and brought him to a room with a huge incineration chamber. Ganivus dumped him there as the Muk said, "This isn't legal!"

Ganivus smirked and said, "Neither is killing multiple workers. Giovanni luckily makes it clear and doesn't fuck around with Pokémon like you."

Ganivus made his katana and said, "Let's test this weapon out."

He charged right at it and stabbed the Pokémon multiple times as the Muk was suffering from the psychic typing of the sword rather than the blade itself. After a minute, the Pokémon was on the verge of death as Ganivus "picked" him up and said, "Have a nice day."

And threw the prison type into the incinerator obliterating the Muk. Ganivus walked out of the room and walked back to the landfill ordering, "If anyone here does that kind of stunt again, you'll wind up like that Muk."

Everyone was nicely wetting themselves as Ganvius walked out like a boss.

It was past the cafeteria period so the miners were in their dorms or doing something else. Mintoyae was in a fury. Not because of the Pokémon causing the explosion but because…

"If Ash and his bitch never threw us here, Tomahawk wouldn't have been fucking killed!"

Gizel was staying far away as she said, "Mintoyae, calm down, you're going to become the nightmare version if you keep this up."

"Well, it was a damn good thing I didn't come along on your mission; otherwise I would've splattered Ash's guts all over the fucking road!"

Mintoyae was nearing his peak as Gizel told him, "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!? I'm fucking pissed as all HELL!"

And he then glowed and changed into the nightmare-Greninja. Gizel didn't like it mainly because she couldn't tell if it was Kiyask or Mintoyae. However, he still yelled, "I hate that Kid, I hate that fucking kid!"

She sighed in relief that it still was Mintoyae. He started to calm down as Gizel said, "Mintoyae, I understand that someone you cared for died. Actually, that happened to me as well."

Mintoyae was confused and looked back saying, "What?"

"Remember my original owner?"

"Yeah."

"He died only a month from being in jail as he was killed by a cell mate."

Mintoyae was surprised. He didn't expect that. He then asked, "Is this a way to cheer me up?"

A tear formed form Gizel's eyes as Mintoyae knew she wasn't kidding. Mintoyae transformed back to his original form saying, "Sorry, I didn't know. Maybe I should leave…"

Gizel said, "No, it's ok. I rather be with you than alone."

Mintoyae walked up to Gizel and hugged her as he tried to comfort her. Mintoyae didn't mean to resurface her past and Gizel was happy that Mintoyae didn't throw her off from it. The two then got into bed as Gizel said, "Let's hope that tomorrow will be better."

Mintoyae nodded and the two went to sleep.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 41 for the group)

 _Yesterday was pretty bad. 16 Pokémon were killed in an attack caused by a Weezing, ordered by a Muk that I had executed violently. The Pokémon that we know that got killed was Kamahi, Tomahawk, and the Nidoking, Kyong._

I woke up in Uremia's dorm since now I sleep in here after Kamahi was killed. We still slept together, but Uremia is pretty fragile now after the whole death incident yesterday.

I got out of the bed carefully and walked out to the office. I got there and looked about the place. Everything has changed already and it'll have to move on. I sighed heavily and waited for everyone to arrive.

First to arrive was Makias and Neeliska, figures. I nodded, and Makias got in the front as Neeliska got to the row. Makias asked, "Anything new?"

I said, "No, same shit. Well, Giovanni said to up the security on the mines and facilities."

"I don't blame him."

As we waited, the rest of the security members came. I looked about and had to remember that Tomahawk wasn't there anymore. I sighed again and said, "Alright, entirely new baseline. Security members are allowed to go through the mines and patrol through dorms, facilities, and spy on workers if necessary. However, you are not permitted to go through journals, constantly stalk workers, and not abuse your work time for OTHER activities, understood?"

Everyone nodded as they went out and began their work. I told Makias, "Now, just as a small precaution, go through the other security member's dorms as well. I can't trust anyone here but me, Uremia, Gizel, Mintoyae, and his friends, and you."

He asked, "I thought you said you were a psychic type?"

"That doesn't mean I can't be blocked out."

He walked out as I walked out as well. Because the whole security force had to be all over the place, about a third of everyone went into the mines, the other third went into the facilities, and the last third was outside as usual. I went into the mines myself as it should limit problems and arguments between the miners.

I looked about for Mintoyae and see how he was coping with everything. The last thing you need is a betrayed Greninja, with already one of his friend's dead, with the wanting to kill his ex-trainer, in the mines with a pick and a dark side that can make a 2 foot killer sword.

I looked about the place and couldn't find the guy. There was a huge cavern developed in area that exploded and ore was all over the fucking place. This made all the miners go berserk in digging through the rubble for it.

I mentally looked for him, but couldn't find him. Then I saw where he was last time and wondered if he dug straight down instead of out. I went back to the front of the tunnel and looked around for holes. I found a slight cut in the ground as I carefully walked down.

Walking down, I heard some mining as the staircase kept going lower and lower. I finally got down as I saw Mintoyae and Kereesha mining. Mintoyae looked behind and asked, "What are you doing here?"

I said, "Well, new rule instated, security members are allowed to survey the mines."

He groaned and said, "You should've down that since day one."

"Look, progress comes with mistakes. Giovanni saw what the hell was going on and immediately got the rule made and I passed it out."

He swung the pick into the rock prying a chunk of ore saying, "So now you're taking Gizel lessons?"

"Maybe in driving, but no, not on spying."

He went back to work as I left the cave. I got out to the top as I looked about making sure nobody was fucking around. I walked into a newly formed tunnel as I passed by a Machomp. He was working well, but something was wrong.

Then a pickaxe went into the back of my head as I spun around and another pick went into my head. By a miracle it was the flat side not the actual point. I was knocked down as I was then hit in the head with a bucket full of ore. Blood started to leak form my nose as I barely was retaining my conscious.

I saw that the Machomp dug out grave like hole, about ten feet deep, as he then took the shovel and slammed it on my head. Half my face was blood covered as he hauled my body and threw it into the grave. He said, "This is what you get for having Heleeus killed."

Heleeus was a female Chesnaut; she was one of the dead bodies we found. He started shoveling dirt onto my body as the grave. Oddly it was hidden well from me so I couldn't get why he dug it. However, my head was in total pain, I was buried under five feet of dirt, and I was starting to have a breathing issue.

Using attacks would kill me since I might blow myself up, I couldn't teleport because my head hurts; I was going to die under a bed of dirt. The Machomp now had me stuck under eight feet of dirt. I felt the pressure and was starting to suffocate. I started digging upward as the dirt and rocks just came down. I was barely functioning as he got me stuck down here.

I tried to yell but it came out as small, "Help."

My mind faded off as my brain was dying slowly…

(3rd Person POV)

The Machomp was satisfied with what he did and said, "Much better."

He walked off as Mintoyae was calling out, "Hey Ganivus!"

Mintoyae looked through the tunnel as he saw a slight hole develop. Mintoyae asked, "What?"

Ganivus under there made the only thing that could possibly call for help, his katana. He made and passed out, literally on a paper thin edge of death. Mintoyae saw the katana jerk up as he said, "Holy shit, he's been buried alive!"

Mintoyae started digging rapidly as Ganivus… he was brain dead. Mintoyae found Ganivus's hand as he pulled up and dragged the Gallade out of the dirt. Ganivus wasn't breathing as Mintoyae started mumbling, "No, no, no, not you as well."

He lifted him up in the air and carried Ganivus on his back as he ran off to the hospital. Once we got there, Goovy saw Mintoyae carrying Ganivus and she asked, "What's wrong?"

Mintoyae slightly panicked saying, "Ganivus was buried alive and…I think he might be…"

Goovy said with control, "He won't die, you'll see."

Mintoyae ran off to get Uremia as Goovy brought Ganivus to the main doctor's room as she then said, "I'll wake you up."

She looked through Kamahi's books seeing how to do CPR, which apparently was also in the trash can. Goovy pressed down multiple times on Ganivus's chest trying to do something, nothing.

She was worried that he might be. Then Mintoyae busted in with Uremia as she looked terrified. Uremia asked with fear, "What, what happened to Ganivus?"

Goovy said, "I think he…died."

She was utterly devastated as Mintoyae couldn't believe it. Uremia went up to Ganivus and said, "I'm sorry Ganivus, I'm sorry."

She kissed him and unintentionally used healing pulse on him. Then Ganivus breathed as Uremia was in shock. He still was asleep, but Uremia was amazed and said, "A miracle."

She had tears of joy leak out as Mintoyae was as equally joyful that he didn't die, but kept it cool. Goovy said, "From what medicine can do, it can't beat a Pokémon."

Ganivus then opened his eyes as he muttered, "Ooh, my head. What hap…"

Then Uremia jumped on him in glee and kissed him extremely hard as Ganivus was mentally screaming, ' _WHAT THE FUCK I DO THIS TIME!?'_

Uremia then hugged Ganivus so tight that he was losing his breath again. She said, "I thought I lost you."

He said, "Calm down. Where the fuck is that Machomp."

"He was the one who killed you?"

"No. He was the one who buried me alive and suffocated me, that killed me."

Uremia got into a fury and walked off as Mintoyae watched her go out. Ganivus said, "Oh shit, she's taking you lessons now."

Mintoyae asked, "How so?"

"She's going to go kill the Macho…."

Both of them had a sweat drop appear as Ganivus yelled, "Well, hurry up asshole, I don't want the mining tunnels painted red, let's go!"

They both Ran out the office doors as Goovy said, "This can't be good."

Luckily Ganivus and Mintoyae found Uremia as she was almost entering the mining tunnels. Ganivus teleported in front of her as he said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, killing him isn't going to help shit. Calm down, I'll deal with him."

Uremia made a heavy frown and said, "You're idea is to execute him."

Ganivus told Mintoyae, "You can go back to mining, I'll deal with her."

Mintoyae nodded and left as Urmeia still had a frown on.

Ganivus said, "Ok, yes, my idea is to execute him, but at least I do it in a responsible, non-viewable area. Not where everyone can see it splattering his guts on the walls. Let's calm down, I'll fix this character."

She still didn't look happy as Ganivus decided, "How about this, I'll let you kill him. Only if we do it where I say we can do it, ok?"

Uremia thought it over and said, "Fine."

They walked down the tunnel to find the Machomp as he already was about to shit out his intestines. Ganivus said, "You; follow us."

The two Ralts-evolutions walked out as the Machomp followed.

(Ganivus's POV)

We walked out of the tunnel all the way to the execution room. Giovanni had it where treasonous Pokémon and Pokémon who intentionally nearly kill, or do kill, chief Pokémon are to be executed. I'm going to let Uremia do it so she can let off some steam, hopefully.

We got to the room finally as the Machomp asked, "So, um, now what?"

Then I said, "You and Uremia can stay here."'

He didn't get the idea yet, but I telepathically said to Uremia, ' _go nuts.'_

I caught a glimpse of an evil smile from her as I closed the soundproof door and waited a bit. After a while, Uremia called, _'Ok, you can come in now.'_

I walked in and saw nothing. I asked, "Where did you…"

She smiled, "I just exploded him and swept everything away into the incinerator."

"Uhh…"

She laughed and said, "Just kidding, I actually took small stick and jabbed it in his head, then threw him in."

"Ok."

Before I left, she said, "Um, Ganivus, one thing."

"Yes Uremia?"

She was twirling her gown as she looked up. I then saw what she was going to say. I said, "It's slightly grim for doing 'that' in here."

"Yes but, if you were to die, I don't want to lose you and not have something to remind me of you."

I sighed as I crossed my arms and said, "I guess we could, not like anyone would know."

She got extremely jumpy and hugged me, knocking me down onto the floor. For a Gardevoir who has a weak physical structure, she can knock someone down. She then laid on a kiss as she then laid by me and pulled up her gown.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She pulled it up and carefully removed it showing off her naked body. It was a pretty damn good sight as I asked, "well someone seems eager."

She smiled and said, "Look who's talking."

I looked down to see the erection I had and said, "Hopefully, you don't mind."

"Nope."

I smiled as she then got on top of me and carefully positioned herself on my dick. I couldn't believe how good it felt as her entrance touched it. She let a little moan go through as she slid it down and stopped as she touched her hymen. I asked, "Are you absolutely sure?"

She said, "Ganivus, I always thought you were bad, but you're a sweetheart when you want to be with someone. I want to be with you."

She moved up and pushed down as she screamed, "AAAHHH!"

Thank Arceus that Giovanni bought sound proof doors. I said, "Ready?"

She nodded despite the pain as she started to move again, bobbing on my six inch member. It felt damn good and I was amazed that it was even happening. I don't even think the size meant anything; her slim body was perfect for it.

After a while, she said, "This isn't getting anywhere."

I suggested, "I got a way."

"Huh?"

I flipped her over as I said, "Maybe if I'm on top, it would work."

She smiled and said, "Yeah right."

I started to push in and out as we got the pleasure through us. It worked as she started to moan as I started to get my climax. I started to rapidly speed this up and it was one hell of a trip. She said, "Sl-sl-slow d-down…"

She moaned way loud as I fired into her and she came as well. I gasped at the knockout amount of pleasure and said, "Heh, look at that, you might become a mother after all."

Uremia smiled as she said, "Yeah, will you be able to handle a kid?"

"Or two."

We kissed and then got up.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We looked at the place a bit as I said, "Wait."

I used telekinesis to throw the mess into the incinerator. I said, "All clean."

Uremia only giggled and said, "Yeah, but if this gets out, your record won't."

"Well, I haven't sensed any problems."

"That's because we were having sex, duh."

She had a good point. She put back on her dress and we got out of the place. Once we did get out, I sensed no problems as she said, "I'll back soon."

I waved goodbye as teleported down and checked over the area for other mother fuckers. I looked around a bit as I wondered if anything did happen. Then the whistle blew as I said, "Damn, already lunch time?"

Oh well, shit passes by without notice. I walked to the cafeteria and got to the counter as Uremia said, "Well, *I might actually become mother*, here's a plate of food to kind of celebrate."

She handed out a tray of fruits instead of vegetables. I said, "Well thanks Uremia."

She smiled as I left to the table with the food. Mintoyae and Kereesha were there as I sat down at the table. The two saw the tray I had as Kereesha asked, "Whoa, since when do you get a full plate of fruits?"

I smiled and said, "Well, Uremia is about to become a mother, and I'm going to be a father."

Kereesha smiled and patted me on the shoulder saying, "Congratulations on that, Mintoyae's getting three."

Whoa, I didn't know how many kids this guy had. Mintoyae then said, "Well, actually it would be four."

Holy shit, I asked, "Where's the fourth child appear?"

"Me? Oh, that would be Gizel's child."

Ok that made sense. We finished up the food and dumped off the trays and went back to work. I looked for anything else that would be illegal and disrespectful, which of course was happening right now. I saw an Emboar, a Kadabra, and a Lucario go down a direction which was where Selezsis is. I walked down and I saw that the three were surrounding Selezsis as the Emboar said, "Who wants to go first?"

They were going to try to rape her, even though she hasn't laid the egg yet. I first waited for the right moment as the Lucario said, "I'll go first."

Selezsis used an unseen claw at him only for him to block with the bone rush and then used aura ball on her taking her out. He walked over to her behind as I then used telekinesis, behind the wall where I was standing, and then I threw him into the Kadabra's head. The Emboar shouted, "Who's there?"

I didn't answer and wanted to play around for a bit to see if they will be smart enough to leave or not. The Kadabra got up and said, "Someone's fucking around with us."

"The only one I want to fuck around with is her."

The Lucario got up as I teleported away the Kadabra's spoon and tossed it aside as he questioned, "Where the fuck did my spoon go?"

"I don't know."

The Lucario said, "I think there is someone around here."

He got some sense, not like he can find me. I used psychic shield to block his aura abilities and the Kadabra's abilities as well without ruining mine. The Emboar then said, "Fuck this! I'll take her from her pussy, you got her mouth."

I then took a rock and slammed it into the Lucario's head and teleported the spoon in front of the Kadabra. He tried to grab it as I made a squeaky voice, making it look like the spoon was talking, "You want me, ok."

Then I flew the spoon into the Kadabra's mouth and he swallowed it. He then went pale and said, "Oh shit, I swallowed my own spoon."

"Good going ya little Abra."

"Hey, I thought it was going to be easy, not this."

The Emboar was already lining up as he said, "Well, at least we got something good to have a good time with."

Then I flew the Emboar into the Lucario as Selezsis got up and tried to run. Except the Kadabra held her and I then teleported Selezsis away. He looked around and said, "What the fuck?!"

I thought it was time for a badass entrance as I stepped out from behind the wall and said, "So, you want to fuck someone?"

All three looked at me as I smugly grinned and the Kadabra said, "I-I'll get to work."

He ran off as he didn't want to do anything. I looked at the Emboar and Lucario, and said, "I think I got a nice punishment for you."

The two looked scared as the Lucario stood up panicking, "W-wait, we can't go with Melilla, she'll just rape us like nobody's business!"

I laughed and said, "But you didn't mind raping Selezsis, did you?"

The two still looked scared as I held the two and took them out of the tunnel. I called out, "Makias, Feritz!"

Makais and the Machoke, Feritz, appeared as I said, "Dump these two with our 'punisher'."

They both nodded as I cut off the telekinesis and the two security members took the two mining scumbags away. I sighed at the mess and whished that the day would end. The whistle as I said, "Well, what a coincident."

I happily walked off to my dorm as I bumped into Mintoyae. He asked, "Question, what are you going to do with Selezsis? She can't be with someone else with the egg she has currently, not laid."

I said, "Well, first off there are more problems than that."

"Like?"

"She was nearly raped for crying out loud."

That shut him up. He then asked, keeping as calm as possible, "And, what would be second?"

"Nobody in this mine would go for her anyway. She's one of the least wanted kinds of females around here."

"Ok, fine that solves one issue, ish."

I smiled and said, "Maybe she'll go to you."

Oh hell I hit the right spot as he blushed and I laughed in my mind. He said, "N-no, I already have two, t-that's enough."

"You sure, you wanted none and you got two, remember?"

He wanted to forget that, only making me laugh even harder. He walked off mentally saying, ' _damn that Gallade.'_

I was on the verge of laughing as I teleported up to the security office and then busted out in laughter, "AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH OOHOHOOHOHOHOO AHAHHAHAHAHAAAHHAHHAHAHAHA!"

I calmed myself down saying, "Oh, the shit some Pokémon think about, *whew*."

I walked out and went to my dorm where Uremia was already. She saw me and asked, "What was so funny?"

I asked, "How did you know I was laughing?"

"I can hear you from here."

Oh shit, Mintoyae probably heard that as well. I said, "Oh, just Mintoyae reacting to the idea of Selezsis becoming his third mate."

She laughed a bit saying, "Anything is possible."

"True."

We laid in the bed and fell asleep.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 42: One thing to do today, beat the shit out of Ganivus for laughing at me. I understand that Selezsis lost Tomahawk, but I don't think she'll go for me, hopefully._

I woke up with Gizel holding me, for once, normally. I slipped out without waking her up and walked out of the dorm. I got outside as Ganivus came down saying, "Well, you're about ten minutes early."

I turned around and slapped him in the face as he exclaimed, "What the…"

"That was for laughing at me yesterday, 'remember'?"

I mocked his voice at the end as he said, "Oh, right sorry."

"*sigh*, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised anyway."

"Well, she would trust you very much seeing as you were Tomahawk's friend."

"But since when does that make me a replacement?"

"I don't know; you just are."

He poofed off as I walked down to the shop and saw Deuvin carrying a pick to the front. The guy finally grew some muscle and actually is carrying crap without one problem. He dumped the pick on the counter saying, "Here's your pick."

He grabbed a bucket and said, "Bucket, now please don't find a shit ton of ore."

I laughed and said, "With these mines, no way."

He groaned as I walked to the mines. I met up with Kereesha, but then we had an unexpected guest show up. Kereesha decided to bring Selezsis along because she thought it would be nice to have someone she could be around with. I understood that yesterday she was nearly raped, and yes I am a close friend to Tomahawk, but I hope she doesn't lay the egg and fuck me.

I got to our mine as Kereesha said, "Hey Mintoyae, Selezsis wanted to be with us today because she was worried about what happened yesterday."

I said calmly, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone."

Selezsis nodded and said, "Thanks."

We started up mining and we dug a few feet deeper as the staircase idea was excellent. We could go as deep as we want, but not too far off.

The ore was so damn rich that it made the ore pockets we had in the mines look like crap. We got in total seven buckets: two from me, four from Kereesha, and one from Selezsis. We climbed out as we lifted the buckets out and brought them over to the shop.

Deuvin's face was priceless as he said, "Come on, I'd like to not be killed here?"

I said, "Then don't fuck around with Ganivus or do anything that would get you killed."

He sighed and brought up seven buckets for us. Once we let, I heard the Pokémon strain as he lifted up one the buckets, only one crashed onto his foot yelling, "SON OF A BITCH!"

We let a small laugh go out as we finally got to the hole. Going down the hole, Selezsis asked a question, "Um, Mintoyae, I have a question."

I asked, "Yes?"

"With Kereesha's permission, is it alright if you, um…"

Kereesha smiled and said, "Him be with you?"

Selezsis blushed as I mental said, _'Oh fuck, a third one?'_

Kereesha smiled, "It's alright, I'm fine with it; however, you'll just need Gizel's permission."

I said, "That is true."

Selezsis said, "Then could I come to your dorm and ask her then?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I'm not going to reject it."

' _Mainly because it's rude and I don't want to hurt her any more than she already has.'_

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

I nodded and we got back to mining. We gathered another seven buckets with ease and brought it back up to the shop. Deuvin was still hauling off the buckets we gathered last time as I said, "Yo Deuvin, we got more."

He yelled, "Come, the fuck, on!"

Personally, I like this guy because his wimpiness is hilarious to watch. We dumped off the buckets as he passed over seven more buckets. Then as we left, the whistle blew as Deuvin said, "Oh thank Arceus."

All three of us walked to the cafeteria and once we got there Uremia was still serving up food. She seemed very happy as I asked, "Well, it seems the whole parent thing Ganivus was talking about is the best thing you heard."

She looked up and had a sweat drop asking, "Ganivus told you?"

"Yeah, congratulations."

She smiled and said, "Thank you, here you go."

She gave us three trays of vegetables with Kereesha getting a piece of meat. We walked over to the corner table and sat down with Selezsis asking, "So, do you think I could get Gizel's permission?"

I told her, "Only if she allows it. Kereesha's carefree, but I have my own limits."

' _Having a bunch of different females as mates is one of them._ '

Kereesha said, "Besides, I'm sure Gizel wouldn't mind. He'll only sleep with you for one night and he'll be sleeping if Gizel for most of the other nights."

This was complicated. I said, "Yes, but Selezsis has an egg that isn't even laid yet. I'm not about to become a stepfather."

Selezsis started to make a pout and looked at me with those damn convincing eyes. Oh fucking Arceus this is hard. I said, "Ok, ok, I'll agree with it. But only if Gizel agrees, ok?"

She nodded as a smile appeared. We finished up our food and left the cafeteria to go back to the mines. We got our picks from the shop and walked toward the mining hole. The only good thing about the explosion was that it knocked off the asswipes I didn't need contact with.

We started hacking the rocks and made a deeper hole as we dug up so much ore, that I think Deuvin will want to commit suicide having to lift all the buckets we had. We got a whole seven buckets as I asked Kereesha, "Maybe you could get an extra bucket for Selezsis. There's a ton of ore here."

She nodded and said, "One minute."

She tilted her pick up on the wall and ran out of the hole to the shop. Selezsis said me, "Mintoyae, there's one thing though."

I asked, "What would that be?"

She walked up to me and pulled me in for a kiss as I was shcoked. She broke it off as she smiled, "That."

I said, "W-well, you still know that we haven't asked…"

"I know, but I wanted to start a bit early, just in case."

I shook my head and we got back to work. Kereesha came down with a ton of buckets as I said, "I tohguht I said two?"

She said, "Well, you said there is a lot of ore so, might as well empty it all out."

We started filling up the total of 13 buckets and they were all filled. All three of us were amazed by this as I said, "Deuvin is going to 'love' this."

The two girls nodded as we carried whatever we could out of the hole. We got to the shop and placed the buckets down as we saw Deuvin look like he was having a heart attack. He said, "Where the hell are you getting all this? Every other miner in the mine?"

I smiled saying, "No, just lucky deposits."

He groaned and began his workout moving the buckets. We got back down and pried the rest ore out. Once we did, the whistle blew and we looked up seeing how deep we dug. I said, "We should mine in a different area."

Kereesha said, "Yeah we should, but at least it was worth it."

True fact. We got out and dumped off our picks at the bucket filled shop counter, with Kereesha going off to her dorm afterwards. Selezsis followed me to my dorm as I saw Gizel in there waiting for me apparently. She looked up and saw her as she asked, "You got a third?"

I had a sweat drop appeared as Selezsis said, "W-well, I was wondering if I could have him with me for tonight. Just for tonight, that's all."

Gizel was thinking it over as she then said, "Well, I guess I can't argue. Let's hope every female in this mine doesn't go for Mintoyae."

I raised my hand saying, "There are a few I wouldn't want to be around, or already have mates."

She laughed a bit saying, "I know, at least you got the nice ones and you don't go banging every female in the place."

"I'm not the male version of Melilla, sorry."

Gizel then said, "Well, go have your time. I'll be seeing you tomorrow though."

We walked off to Selezsis's dorm as I was surprised that Gizel handled that very well. We arrived at the dorm Tomahawk must've been moved to as Selezsis said, "I wish he was still here."

A tear formed from her eyes as I said, "Calm down, it was an accident, I think."

I put my hand on her shoulder as she then smiled and said, "You're just like him though. Kind, gentle, and a bit of a fighter."

I laughed a bit and said, "Well, maybe he could be here right now watching us."

"I'm sure he's jealous."

We laughed a bit as she got on the bed and I got on with her. She quickly grabbed hold of me and fell asleep as I did as well.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, some things to know:**

 **1\. this chapter does contain another lemon, figures. (((((((= lemon.**

 **2\. It does contain more horror; weenies, don't read.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16:

(Thallus's POV)

 _Day 43: Well, the landfill is now one big security field as they have three security members in there. If it was Tomahawk included, I would've felt safer, but, you know what happened._

I woke up to see the empty bed in the dorm as always. I really wanted to know her a little more. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if she has a mate by now. I flew off to landfill and once I got there, there were three guard: a Lucario, a Blaziken, and a third Pokémon I didn't recognize. I grabbed a bag and flew off. As the process went, the employee's dorms first, then the rest. I found a lot of stuff in the dorm that belonged to Kamahi, must be her shit.

I also found a photo of her which must've been years ago. I couldn't believe the photo as it had her smiling and actually laughing, better yet, who the hell had the camera? I decided to save it, putting it in my little bag, and flew off with the trash that I collected. I brought it back to the landfill and grabbed another bag, flying off to the next forty dorms.

All the dorms just continued the usual shit, time letters, papers, I found a flimsy, plastic thing with some liquid thing inside, and I found… oh come on. I found a cigarette. I looked and said, "Ok, let's mark it here."

The dorm was number #76 on the list as I flew back to the landfill, dumped off the crap, and called the Lucario, "Hey, I need your assistance!"

She moved herself as I flew over to the dorm and she came over saying, "This better be good."

I showed her the dorm and the cigarette as she said, "You sure?"

I walked in and saw a bunch of them under the bed. She said, "Holy shit. I'll get Ganivus on this."

I flew back to the landfill picking up another bag and finished up the last four, then moved to the next forty. It was the same fucking mess, only instead, I found no illegalities. On dorm number 142, I found a book in the trash bin. It didn't look like a Pokémon could've used it or read it. I pulled out the book from the trash and the title read: "HOLY BIBLE".

I had literally no idea what that was and decided to take it anyway. At the last dorm, I saw a miner laying his bed, as he was another Gallade. I walked on over and said, "Uh, aren't you supposed to be working?"

He gave me the middle finger saying, "Ah please, my day off. Go fuck that Pidgeot of yours."

I got pissed and said, "Oh? How about you go fuck Ganja, he'd definitely like that."

He stood up saying, "Look, I'm not about to put up with your shit."

"And I'm not going to put up with your shit either. I'm getting Ganivus on this!"

"Yeah right."

He went back to his bed as I emptied the bin and flew off to the landfill. I got here and dumped the trash in the bag and flew off with a new bag to my dorm where I put away everything in my little bag. The whistle blew as I brought the bag back to the landfill and flew to the cafeteria.

There, I found the Gardevoir server serving a new item today, some kind of soup. I flew up and asked, "What this?"

She said, "A new food today. I figured everyone was getting slightly bored with the usual food, I got Giovanni to allow me to make a soup. Hopefully it will teach Gehuso a lesson."

"Who?"

"The Samurott over there."

She pointed her head to a Samurott engulfing the soup and then spitting out a huge flame. I was slightly shocked said, "Isn't he a…"

She smiled and said, "Oh he is a water type, it's just the soup."

I looked at it and asked, "What's in it?"

She shrugged and said, "That black shiny likes to trade with us apparently so he brought these weird vegetables called Chili peppers and habaneros, and warned that they are very spicy. Made a soup with them, do way better job than what simple berries could do."

I took the bowl of the soup and flew it to the table and drank it all in one gulp… whoa. Ok that's kinda of…holy shit, HOLY SHIT! I fired out a flame that stretched out 40 feet. I fell on the floor out of breath as the soup hit a toll on me. I got up and looked over seeing Makias asking the server for something.

She held a tiny pepper and Makias took it and ate it in one shot. He walked out, only to then be panicking, then he was running off screaming about the heat. I flew up to the counter and asked, "What the hell did you give him."

She said, "It's called a ghost chili. It's not a ghost type, but it apparently is one hell of a pepper."

Before I got my mouth incinerated, I flew out of the place and back to the landfill. I took another bag and flew to the next mine. I went over everything and only found bits and pieces here and there. Mine three was packed with trash as the employee dorms haven't been touched. I got the whole bag filled up and flew back to the landfill.

I dumped off all the trash and then flew to the cafeteria to collect all the trays. The amount was as huge as usual but it still was a lot. I hauled the bag out of the cafeteria and brought it back. This process kept going on for the next few cafeterias as I had to have the servers clean out the trays and scraps.

It was finally done as I got to the fifth mine, and the whistle blew. I took whatever I had and flew back to the landfill. Then after doing so, I flew back to my dorm and landed on my bed looking over the stuff I found today.

My eyes still locked onto the book I found. In gold letters printed on the cover, I lifted the cover as it was saying something about testaments and translations. I flipped the pages carefully where it went to the contents as it had a bunch of weird names. The chapters were marked in two different categories: Old testament and New testament. I had no idea so I decided to flip to a random page and see what's in it.

I flipped through the pages and stopped randomly at a paragraph that read, "Then Judas, which had betrayed him, when he saw that he was condemned, repented himself, and brought again thirty pieces of silver to the chief priests and elders, saying, 'I have sinned in that I have betrayed the innocent blood.' And they said, 'What is that to us? See thou to that.' And he cast down the pieces of silver into the temple, and departed, and went and hanged himself."

I closed the book saying to myself, "Whoa, this is like what we got stuck as."

Whoever this Judas guy is, he betrayed someone like Ash betrayed us. I'd like to show this to Mintoyae, but then it'll only have him explode in rage.

Before I continued, Eve entered the room and cheerfully said, "Hello Thallus!"

I nodded, "Hello Eva."

She looked at the book and asked, "What's that?"

I looked at it and said, "I…don't know to be honest. All it's called is holy bible. I don't know what the hell it is, or whose it was."

"Well, it must've been boring to whoever had it. Wait, you take things out of people trash?"

She changed that subject quick. I told her, "If the thing is valuable in a way, I usually keep it. I kept Mintoyae's thrown out mega evolve crystal, this book, this picture, and a couple other things. It just depends on what worth it has."

"And this book is worth something how?"

"Well, I have been here enough and I know the human English words, so… it's a human book, I assume, I might as well read it."

She shrugged and said, "I guess. I'm going to sleep."

She hopped in bed as I said, "Yeah, I'll do the same."

I hopped in the bed and fell asleep, waiting for the next day to come by.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 44: Yesterday, they served up this, literally, killer soup that burnt my insides. Thankfully it's only a onetime thing. The mine shave been going so well, that Deuvin volunteeringly quit and Erevan was put back._

I woke up in my dorm with Gizel holding me normally for once. Trying to get out of her grasp, she yawned and then flipped me over. I nearly fell off the bed as I was almost off the edge. I probably would regret this, but I prodded Gizel carefully trying to wake her up.

For some reason it didn't so I then did something I may would regret massively. I shook her a little, then I decided to hit her lightly in the face. Amazingly that didn't do it. I then did the one thing I would regret; I moved my hand down and put my finger into her slit. Then she opened her eyes and said, "You do realize I was fake sleeping right?"

I had a sweatdrop appear as I said, "Oh, uh…"

"Calm down, I was playing with you a bit."

She let go as I hoped out of bed asking her, "Why did you pretend to sleep?"

"To see how far you would go. I knew you would've stuck something in there, just not your finger."

"Ok, first off you're pregnant, and two, to do that while you being the way you are is disgusting and wrong."

She got up saying, "Oh well, I tried."

Something was wrong with Gizel. She seemed to be flirtier than before and is getting me to do things that shouldn't be done. I asked, "Is something wrong with you?"

She smiled and said, "Well, when a female usually is pregnant, it has to do with the hormonal difference."

Oh shit. That means, if I'm right, one day she'll be like Melilla, next she'll be like Kamahi, and the third she'll be Deuvin in personality. I was going for a new ride. I walked out of the dorm and ran to the shop.

Once I got there, I saw Erevan there looking slightly tired and aggravated. I walked up and he threw three buckets and a pick at me. He then snapped, "Don't got time for chit chat, get to work!"

I asked him, "What's wrong with you?"

He said, "I got the worst sleep since last year, maybe even earlier. Whatever, I got the worst sleep and then I had a dorm member complain about a book that his dorm mate threw out that was his and then he couldn't find it in the trash."

"He lost it, but what does that have to do with your sleep?"

"All I had go through my head was his rage and screaming."

"Oh."

I took the buckets and pick, and walked down to the mines, trying to locate the where Kereesha went. Of course I didn't find her and then found Selezsis as she was waving to me. I ran up to her and asked, "Where's Kereesha?"

She said, "She's down in that hole there."

We walked down to the hole that looked like it was made this morning. I looked down and saw Kereesha mining away as she looked up and said, "Oh hey Mintoyae!"

I waved to her, "Hello Kereesha."

Then I felt a push on my back as I fell into the hole. Thankfully it was only a few feet deep. I got up and said, "Was that really fucking necessary?"

Selezsis laughed and said, "Sort of."

I sighed and asked, "Could I…"

And before I could finish, three buckets came down with my pick, and then Selezsis hopped down and landed on me. She looked down and said, "Whoops, sorry."

She got off me as I said, "Yeah, sorry my ass."

I stood up as I got my pick and we started to hack away. We gathered up about eleven buckets of ore and got a good amount of gems. The main problem now was that Kereesha forgot to make a stair case up and, even though it was only a few feet up, the buckets were fucking heavy.

She said, "I'll take the buckets, you two can mine."

She grabbed four and flew up as me and Selezsis were stuck here. She looked at me with that 'we're alone now' grin. I said, "Nope, try again."

She laughed and said, "Well, I did lay that egg, and even though you're going to be a stepfather, how about a real father?"

"I already got like four kids, once Kereesha eggs hatch, and you expect me to have a fifth?"

She nodded as Kereesha, thankfully, came back. She got the four done as she said, "I'll make this easier."

She then fired a dragon blast at the wall in front of us created a crude staircase up. She smiled saying, "Easy access."

We grabbed whatever buckets we had and hauled them to the shop. There, Erevan the three of us as he took the buckets and said, "So now you're developing a union?"

I said, "No, just a couple of friends mining."

Kereesha then said, "Are you sure?"

Selezsis then jumped in, "That we are just friends?"

I blushed in embarrassment as I said, "Ok, ok, more than friends mining together."

Erevan laughed as he said, "Lucky you to have a third, I got shits."

He took all the buckets like they were weightless and pulled out eleven empty buckets. We took them and went back to the mining hole. It was a good grab of ore once we got back to mining. We got all the buckets filled up again along with a whole bucket filled with crystals.

However, when the lunch whistle blew, Selezsis had that look again. Kereesha said, "You two can stay here, I'll get the food."

Oh shit, I didn't like the idea of this. Then she flew off as Selezsis had those hearts pop up. I said, "Uh… maybe, when we get…"

She then jumped at me and kissed me kinda hard. She then broke it saying, "Ready?"

I sighed, "I guess."

She spun around as my dick was getting hard again. She looked at it, then looked to me putting on that lewd smile and went for it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She stuck her mouth on the tip of my dick as she then started to suck on it as she lowered herself further and further each time until she got to the base. It felt pretty damn good no matter who it was. Then I felt that sudden hit in pleasure.

I started saying, "Selezsis, watch ouaaahhhh!"

I came into her mouth as she was surprised of it. She spit it out as she said, "I don't know why females give blowjobs to the males, it taste horrible."

I just shrugged, "I don't know, they do."

She turned around and positioned herself as her pussy was right over my dick. She slid it as the tip went into her, then she pushed more and more. Afterwards, she then bobbed quickly on it as it was generating so much pleasure between us, I didn't even know if I could handle myself.

I lost control and then flipped up as I got on top of her and banged her pretty hard. She was enjoying it as I was too.

After a bit, I kept on fucking her faster until I came into her. I fell on top of her as she just smiled.

I pulled out, and then we cleaned up my throwing dirt over it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We took our picks and got back to mining as I looked up seeing Kereesha there. I said, "You were watching us?"

She said, "Well, only the last part."

I shook my head laughing as she came down and gave us our food. We ate quickly and then got back to mining. We gathered a shit ton of ore with these mines and we carried it all out with no issues. And it was a good thing that we did because knowing Ganivus, he'll just add on another three weeks.

As the hole was three times deeper than when I first saw it, the whistle blew meaning that it was home time. I walked off as Selezsis kissed my cheek and left off to her dorm and Kereesha walked to her dorm.

I got to my dorm as Gizel was already sleeping. I was deciding to sleep with her or on the other bed as I didn't want to start something. I whispered to myself, "Ah, fuck it."

I slipped into our bed as she then gripped me tightly. Oh well, the beauty of having a mate to sleep with.

A couple hours after I fell asleep, I popped up again inside my head as I called out, "Kiyask, what do you want this time?"

He appeared as he said, "What are you talking about? I didn't take you here."

"Well I'm here. Who did it?"

Then the scenario changed as it was a now a stadium. It was the last one I battled in last year at the tournament. I looked about as Kiyask said, "Are you getting the picture of where this is going?"

I then got pissed and said, "I think I get your point."

And my theory was correct as I saw, not only that black haired prick with Pikachu, but I also saw that two timing slut Jenna with him and her Lopunny. The two dipshits looked at us as we looked at them. Ash called out, "You changed your mind?"

I yelled out, "Fuck no! Why the fuck do you even still try?!"

"I didn't do anything, I thought you did!"

"I wouldn't set another dream with you even I was your friend now. You're old news asshole, and like old news, I'll make sure to recycle it."

Then Jenna asked, "This is what goes on?"

"Fuck you!"

She yelled, "How about you apologize?"

"Apologize? APOLOGIZE?! You fucking missed it bitch! You had us thrown into a fucking work camp and you except me to apologize?! You should be apologizing, but it's way too late for that now. I already told Ash this, when I get out of here, both of you are on my slaughter list!"

Ash then asked, "Then who set up this?"

Kiyask told me, "For once, the dildo is right. Who set it up?"

Then a giant dark figure shown over as he bellowed out, "Enough!"

Everyone shut up as he said, "I made this whole thing. It's a nightmare for those two, but a dreamland for you two."

I called out, "Who the hell are you?"

He showed himself as Ash cried out, "Darkrai!?"

The Pokémon said, "I wanted to see the whole group unleash mayhem mainly this time for my entertainment."

I said, "Oh you'll get some good entertainment."

I then changed into the nightmare form as Kiyask said, "Good luck."

He disappeared as I realized I was technically using Kiyask's part of me. I made my sword and Ash then called out, "Well Pikachu, it looks like we got ourselves a new fight."

I said, "Let's see if you can win this tournament without me, as you'll be fighting me."

Jenna called out, "Lopunny use cross cut!"

The Lopunny then jumped up as it then swung its ears at me. I blocked the attack with my sword and threw her back to where she started from. Ash then yelled, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt which I fired off a mega shuriken that blocked it. I took the advantage and jumped forward as Ash yelled, "Use iron tail, quick!"

Pikachu made the tail as I slammed my sowed against it and he went flying into Ash. Jenna yelled, "Use jump kick!"

Lopunny did so as she went high, but when she went down, I lined up my sword and she went down, and landed. Then I landed, and she split in half. Jenna looked horrified at her Pokémon being cut in two, what a great sight it was. Ash then yelled, "Pikachu, use Electra ball!"

Pikachu did so as I then made a dark energy ball and both balls collided making one huge explosion. I used this to my own advantage as I ran through the cloud and appeared over Pikachu with a menacing look. He looked ready to shit himself as I spattered his body all over the place. The perfect face to see was Ash looking terrified, absolutely perfect.

I walked over Pikachu's body and tried to make something new. Instead of a shuriken, I remember humans using bows and arrows, why not that? I first concentrated on making the arrow, then the bow. I got the arrow, and the bow looked half way as decent. I kept making it until I got what I needed. Jenna and Ash were ready to run as I placed the arrow in the bow and pulled the water string back saying to them, "Run."

Jenna did so and ran to the right as I followed her and then fired the arrow as it collided into her head, splatting blood onto the walls. I dissipated the archery weapon and then made my machete. I walked up to ash as I said, "What's wrong? You look a little queasy."

He started to walk back as he held up his hands, while I kept walking towards him. He said, "Gre—Mintoyae, l-look. I understand that you still have some anger issues, but is this kill thing necessary?"

I told him, "Oh it is."

He backed up until he hit the wall as I got close enough to inflict a nice blow. He then said, "Look, killing me like this isn't going to work."

I stopped and thought that over. I said, "Your right, it won't."

He sighed in relief as I then made an evil smile and said, "Killing you slowly will."

He then made a face representing death coming face to face with him, oh wait, I am death to him. I grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground as I called out, "Darkrai! You want something to watch? Well, here's 1st class torture and dismemberment for you."

I look down at my ex-trainer as he tries to escape. I pin him down and stick the machete touching the skin of his left arm. I placed it where the joint is and slowly cut into it. He then screamed, "Please, stop! Please!"

`I didn't listen since I was enjoying it too much. I slid the machete into him a little more as it now started to cut through the muscle and bone. He howled in pain and his arm was severed by the nerves. I then cut out the skin and muscle keep the arm attached and blood leaked out of it. I cut off the arm as Ash then got up and began to run, but I threw a shuriken into his leg causing him to fall onto the ground again.

A very gruesome and painful idea popped up as I said, "Limbs are easy to deal with. There is something that would cause you excruciating pain."

I made the two foot sword and jammed it through his leg into the ground to keep him in place as I then removed his clothes. Cutting off his shirt, pants, and underwear. He basically was naked and I then said, "The one thing that makes you you, is that."

I pointed the sword to his genitals as I said, "Let's see how you deal without them."

He went into pure fear as tried to remove the sword, but only failed at doing so. I made the machete flat and the slowly started to slice off his privates. He was yelling off in pain and screamed, "Mintoyae, please, please. I-I won't do anything to you anymore, just please stop!"

I didn't give a fuck for him, why bother? I then cut it off as it went onto the ground and blood ran over the place. I gave an evil chuckle as I said, "Now time for the main attraction. Having your head cut off."

I said to Darkrai, "Could I possibly have a table? It would make it more interesting."

He nodded and a table appeared. I took out the sword and dragged my victim to the table and laid him flat on it. He still was begging, "Please, I don't any of this."

I said, "Unfortunately for you, this is going to happen to you in real life. If Darkrai wants a real show, he better come to the real attraction."

Ash started to scurry off as I pinned him down once again, and then made two shurikens pinning down his legs. His head was off the edge of the table as I then thought of something. I said, "What did humans use to behead people anyway?"

Ash wasn't going to answer so I looked up to Dakrai again and said, "What kind of beheadment would you like?"

He said, "The classic is good enough, an axe it would be."

I nodded and then tried thinking of an axe, which I didn't know what one looked like to be honest. I then put two of my hands on Ash's head and went into his memories to see if I could find an axe picture; and I did.

I made the axe after a few tries and then said, "Ready?"

Ash just tried to get off as he said with fear running over his voice, "Th-there must be something I can do. Please, I'll do anything you want, anything!"

I said, "Good, you can shut up and stay still. A messy beheadment will still be a good show at least, but a clean one would be preferable."

He kept trying to get off as I raised the axe high, and then slammed it down cutting off his head with blood gushing out of his body.

I looked up as Darkrai came down and said, "A fine show. Also, there's something about your nightmare side that was not mentioned."

I was puzzled by that and asked, "What do you mean not mentioned?"

"It's the nightmare side, I gave it to you."

Wait, wait, you're saying that I got something, from a legendary? I asked him, "So, you're saying that this whole setup was to see how well I make a nightmare?"

He nodded and said, "And I'll give you credit since you made a nightmare for all four of them."

Well there was something to be happy and proud about. I then said, "Is it possible for me to go back to regular sleep?"

"Yes, yes, you may go back to your dreamland."

And the whole thing ended.

(3rd person POV)

Ash and Jenna woke up from there bed screaming. Jenna looked at ash as she said, "Th-th-that's w-what y-you w-were dealing with?"

Ash was still in one huge fucking shock as he said, "N-n-n-no, the others were a simple kill, not th-that."

Pikachu and Lopunny sleeping in the same Pokéball, take a guess why, woke up screaming as well. They looked at one another as Lopunny asked Pikachu, "Was that…"

Pikachu said, "Th-that was Greninja, or what looked like him."

They went back to sleep as their trainers also went back to sleep, both groups hoping that Darkrai didn't plan another nightmare for them.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 45 for the group)

 _Ah, the great nature of having Mintoyae here. Even though I feel slightly uncomfortable with him having two others, at least he sleeps most of the time with me so I can't really complain, can I?_

I woke up as I saw Mintoyae waiting for me to wake up. I said, "Hopefully I wasn't…"

He said, "No, not this time."

I let go of him as he got out of bed and ran off to the shop. It was kind of early and I went out to do my usual scouting. And the first thing is see is that Thallus is up, and probably was up earlier than Mintoyae, reading some book. I climbed up to him and tapped on the wall as he came out and said, "Oh Hello Gizel."

I nodded and asked, "What book is that?"

He looked at it and said, "It's some kind of book called Holy Bible. It's kind of weird and slightly confusing. It's apparently a bunch of books crammed into this one book and it read about this being called God who created everything. I thought it was Arceus who created?"

I only shrugged and said, "Everyone has their own view point."

"But, have you seen this before?"

I grabbed it and looked through it. I never seen a book like this. I said, "Never seen one before. Where are you on it?"

Thallus said, "I bounce from one area to another. I read the beginning, then skipped to the end, then somewhere in the middle, and then the betrayal part around, um, here!"

He flipped to a page that was saying something about a man named Judas who betrayed someone for some kind of silver. I said, "Hmm, now to be honest I think it only fueled my conspiracy idea of someone paying Jenna to have Ash ditch you guys."

"Possibly. Anyway, now I have to go to the damn landfill."

He flew off leaving his book on the bed and once he was out of sight, I decided to look at it a little bit. I found where Thallus showed me it and flipped a few of the pages back to the beginning as it was talking about this guy named Jesus, his life, and then as I read, I saw where the whole idea of betrayal appeared.

These men called Pharisees took one of Jesus's friends named Judas and had him betray Jesus for some money. This was like my idea of what is going on. A third party character has Jenna, or maybe even Ash, betray them for some kind of money or object. I closed the book before my imagination ran wild with theories again.

I put it under his bed and walked out of Thallus's dorm to Ganivus's office. Once I got there, Ganivus asked, "Gizel, up to my knowledge, you're not a security member."

I laughed and said, "No, but technically speaking I can come in anytime."

He only laughed and then walked over saying, "Well I got nothing to hide, even you could see that. Although, Thallus has been taking Pokémon's trash lately."

"It's perfectly fine since the Pokémon that throw the stuff out just do so and don't care where they go."

"I know, but I hope it doesn't go to the length of…"

"I severely doubt it."

He didn't look too convinced and said, "Alright, but if he does do it, I'll hold you responsible."

I smiled and said, "Deal."

Ganivus walked out as I stayed for a bit and looked around the place. The last time I actually looked about the entire place was four months ago. I looked in the lounge and was surprised on seeing the amount of chairs and the TV that was there. You would think we were humans instead of Pokémon.

That didn't top it off; there was a mini storage area where they had a small refrigerator that, when I opened it, had an assortment of… alcohol.

So now you're telling me the security staff go drinking? I'm starting to wonder if we're Pokémon or People, or a combination of the two. I decided to take out what looked to be a half full bottle of Kanto beer and poured myself a glass. I drank it all in one shot and threw the bottle out into the trash bin. I walked out of the office and down to the mines disguised as the usual Blaziken miner I portray.

I walked about as I saw another Blaziken walk by being one of the actual miners. As I went through the explosion made cavern, I looked about to see the place being only full of rocks and nothing more. The miners must've taken all the ore out and left the huge rumble there to just, sit there.

I got to the edge of the cavern and found that there were tiny tunnels dug out as there was someone coming out. It was a Toxicroak as he said, "Sorry, my tunnel is here, you'll have to find your own."

At least he wasn't like a lot of others. I said, "Sorry, I was thinking that it was empty. My bad."

He then looked at me suspiciously as he said, "Wait a minute; that sounded like Gizel's voice."

His eyes went open saying, "Wait a damn minute, she's a Zoroark which means you just…"

Oh shit; I shushed him quickly saying, "Ok, ok, yes, I'm in a disguise, it's normal, ok?"

"Why the hell would you be spying on everyone here? I understand there are a few 'interesting' Pokémon, but no one here decides to go and just start a rebellion."

I looked down at him and said, "You do realize we have had rebellions, terrorist attacks on the mines, fights, and someone nearly killing Ganivus, and you're saying that there are no problems?"

"I said rebellions. Problems I'll agree with, but there are no rebellions."

He walked off as I started to eye him suspiciously. I decided to go find another tunnel and see if I could get anything to make it look like I'm a miner. I found an empty wall and started digging through as I was tired out kind of easily with the constant swinging. I don't know how Mintoyae does this. Thankfully I got a brake as the lunch whistle blew and I dropped the pick and got to the cafeteria.

Once I got there, Uremia already got a tray ready for me. I asked, "Damn you know who I am."

She smiled and said, "Well, I am psychic, duh."

"I met a Zoroark that was a half and half of dark and psychic, and he couldn't read my head."

She looked surprised and asked, "How come?"

"Well, he said that only fully born psychics, like you, Ganivus, Erevan, and such can read a dark types mind. But, a non-psychic with half psychic typing from the parents doesn't work."

She shrugged and said, "Find a fire and grass type, then we'll talk on weird typing."

I walked off with the tray and sat at one of the middle tables hoping that the Toxicroak wouldn't spread word about me spying on everyone. He walked pass me as if I was a Blaziken and ignored me thankfully. I finished eating and tossed the tray into the bin as I walked out of the cafeteria. I walked down to the mine shop and saw that Erevan's friend, Kramer, appeared at the entrance of the shop. I walked up and said, "Hey Kramer, where's Erevan?"

He didn't understand what I was saying as I then looked to my left and right, and then I changed into my Zoroark form as he said,, "Oh, uh, one minute."

He pulled out a translator and tossed it to me. I put it on and turned it on as he said, "So what is it?"

I said, "Where's Erevan?"

"He's, well, on break."

That sounded odd. I asked, "Where?"

Kramer said, "in the back."

The back of the shop? I asked him, "Why is he there?"

He hesitated as I said, "What exactly is he doing?"

Kramer had a sweat drop saying, "He's… having 'fun' with Elizabeth."

Wait, Elizabeth is a human worker around the supply line. I asked, "Hold a minute are you telling me…"

He looked scared saying, "Hopefully we're not going to get fired."

"Are both of them on break?"

"Yes. I checked their schedule."

"Then it's alright. But still, Erevan is getting it on with a human?"

"Eh, everyone has their preferences."

I shook my head as I tossed back the translator. There were some things I didn't want to know only because they were either too stupid, or just too weird. I got back to the area I was in and then looked over the place for unusual Pokémon, but found none and went to my deceiving work.

I got a bucket full of ore, if I was correct, and hauled it off to the shop. I got there and Erevan said, "Shit, I've seen that Toxicroak carry more than you."

That's only because I'm a spy, not a fucking miner you humaphile. I said, "I was trying to gather as much ore as possible."

"Well Gizel, try harder."

I hate that psychic ability. I then said, "You better not tell anyone."

He smiled a smug smile and said, "I won't."

"You better."

I walked off with an empty bucket and back to the mine. I mined out another bucket of it as the whistle blew. I grabbed my bucket and dragged it back to the shop. I wasn't a miner when I started out so this process to me was tiring and repetitive. I got back to the shop and dumped off the bucket and pick as I went back to my dorm. Well, I first undisguised myself, and then got to the dorm. I sat down on the bed and waited for Mintoyae to show up, and like it went, he did.

He got in as he said, "Well, nothing new and no problems."

I smiled and said, "You sure?"

"Alright, there was a Lucario with an attitude but that wasn't anything new."

"*sigh* even though some of the 'interesting' ones are gone, you still got some fun ones to handle."

He mumbled out something along the lines of, "…with another kid…"

I asked, "About what kid?"

He then had a sweatdrop appear as he said, "Uh…me and Selezsis, basically, fucked each other."

Good grief, this Pokémon is going to be three different fathers. I said, "Now, how many mates do you plan on having?"

He deadpanned and then snapped back saying, "Actually, I was originally planning to have none. They just seem to keep coming at me."

You're kidding? I said, "Oh well, at least most of the time you sleep with me."

He nodded and said, "I guess."

He got into the bed and laid down as I then got on top of him and he obviously was blushing, He looked down and saw that his dick was only getting harder. I smiled and said, "Let it just rub, nothing more."

He rolled his eyes and tried to sleep, while I fell asleep enjoying the rubbing it made.

(3rd Person POV)

While the two Pokémon sleep, Ash, Jenna, and Ash's mother were in the mother's house as she asked Ash, "I need you to explain this situation between you and this other Pokémon you have problems with."

Ash didn't want to discuss it as Jenna said, "Y-you sure?"

Delia only persuaded and said, "If it involves my son, I need to know."

Ash then took in a deep breath and said, "It started a month and a half ago when I let Jenna donate the Pokémon. After a while, I thought it was all going fine until I got knocked out randomly and then saw Greninja, or now he calls himself Mintoyae, on the opposite side. I walked up to him to ask him what's going on, and then he takes my hand and slowly crushes it.

"He's only been, angry, infuriated, he's killed me, and… y-yesterday…."

Ash started going into deep territory as he took another breath saying, "H-he… was…almost psychopathic. He was slowly killing me after cutting Lopunny in half, taking a blow to Pikachu, shot Jenna with an arrow, and then… h-he…"

He took another breath as something got stuck in his throat. He continued and slowly spoke as fear surrounded his voice, "he… took me…and…slowly...almost enjoying it…cut off…my…arm…a-a-and then…ripped off my clothes…and cut off…my…privates…"

Everyone cringed as Delia said, "I can't believe you had a Pokémon like that."

Ash then had a tear leak from his eye as he said, "He…was just enjoying it…Darkrai watched it…and Mintoyae ended it…my…cutting off…my head."

Ash was traumatized and Delia was pretty damn scared. She then said, "Ash, it's alright. Look, I figured once you two get into a good relationship and possibly even married, I decided to give you some money to live somewhere else so this Pokémon doesn't find you."

Ash looked to his mother and smiled, "Thanks mom."

She hugged him as Jenna was slightly sad herself, but mostly was shocked to know what could happen if Mintoyae came down to Kanto.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Now, a thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter author notes, the Bible entry that Thallus read was actually Matthew 27: 3-5 so Christians, don't come to my house with a cross to crucify me just because you think I paraphrased a Bible verse.**

 **Next, this story will rip up more of your thought.**

 **Also, there is a lemon and a lime in this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17:

(Noimetz's POV)

 _Day 46: this position is way better than my normal mail route. Too bad that it's only temporary, Endau will be coming back in the week or less._

I woke up to the early morning as Goovy was basically on top of me. I tried to carefully get out from under her, but she then hugged me tighter and kissed me without knowing. I decided to play along in whatever dream she was having and kissed her back.

We kept at this for a while until then Goovy decided to rub against me. I amazed she didn't wake up and started to go further. Of course, she then opened her eyes as she saw me smiling at her act. She blushed and looked down saying, "Oops."

I laughed and said, "It's alright. But, could you um…"

She moved off as I got out and looked over at our egg. I never originally thought about being mates with Goovy back in the day. I guess things change when other things change.

I flew out the door and waved Goovy goodbye as I got to the mail office later than usual. I flew in and the carriers were waiting for the mail. The Pidgeot asked, "You're the manager of this place, shouldn't you be the first?"

I said, "But you guys do this fast, right?"

The Braviary called out, "That doesn't mean you have to be slow."

"I woke up late, ok? Look, the mail isn't hard to sort, just a few letters here and there."

And thankfully the mail as sorted out. Everyone helped of course and the process of doing so made it go at least for half an hour. Once we were done, all the carriers took their bags and flew off. I stayed back and organized the place.

Endau had this place turned into a dump and had letters everywhere as he never cleaned up after the day was up. Once I took over, this placed looked like the mines that have been cleaned out of ore, I assume, spotless.

Once I finished, a huge pile of mail arrived as a Machoke brought in a huge bag of letters. I asked, "Where the hell do these letters come from?"

He said, "Outsiders a lot of times."

He left as I went through the mail. They were mostly lunch letters which mailed to the dorms that have employees, service letters, and then it came down to the actual letters. I sorted out the ones for the dorms as one was a letter for Erevan being a letter from someone named Elizabeth. Then there was one for Ganivus being from someone named Keyena, and then I found a letter that had the Pokémon's Hawlucha, Noivern, Goodra, and Talonflame from… Ash.

I couldn't believe it. He actually sent us a letter. Either he's apologizing, or he's asking for us to forgive him. I tucked the letter away as I needed to show everyone it. What's weird is that it didn't have Mintoyae written as Greninja.

The whistle blew and I flew off to the cafeteria. Once I landed there, I got to the counter with the Gardevoir server putting down a tray with vegetables and meat. She said, "You do realize stealing mail alone will get you in trouble."

I defended, "Well, to what the names say, it must be for us. Who else would Ash be with our Pokémon names on it?"

She shut up and said, "Ok, good point. But don't try that again."

"And since when did you become Ganivus?"

"When he's sitting right there."

She pointed to another table behind as Ganivus sat there with a smile and waved to me. Oh shit I screwed up. He said, "Don't worry; the only one you'll have trouble with is Mintoyae."

I asked, "How so?"

"Very so."

Luckily it was labeled for the four, or, three of us, since Tomahawk isn't around anymore. I walked to the table where Goovy was sitting at and she smiled at me saying, "Hello Noitz."

I smiled back saying, "Hello Goovy."

"Anything new?"

I sat down saying, "Well, Ash sent us a letter."

Her smiled died as she said, "After a month and a half?"

"At least he knows we're here."

"Yeah, but what does the letter say?"

"I don't know, after work, I'll have all three of us read the letter."

"It says Ha… oh right."

She went sad as I said, "It's alright, it was an accident."

"But he should know this."

"I know, but right now, we need to see what this is."

She nodded and we finished up the food without a problem. We flew out and I returned to the office where two bags of unsorted mail sat there. I cracked my neck and went flying into it, almost literally, and sort out the mail in an hour. The whole thing was set as the Pidgeot carrier came in and looked astonished. She said, "I never seen it done like that before."

I smirked in pride saying, "Ge the right guy and it'll always go smoothly."

She grinned and said, "True, maybe Thallus will be the right guy for me."

Did she just say? She took the bag for her route as I said, "Well, it looks like Thallus got himself a mate. *chuckles* oh the time that flies."

I dealt with another bag of letters and sorted them out, no problems. The whole room was cleaned out as I then sat down relaxing. It was rare for this kind of relaxant and I was going to take it seriously. I waited as time went by, nothing came and nothing went. And when the whistle blew, I got out of the chair and flew off.

I got to my dorm as Goovy was there waiting for me with the letter. I asked, "Where's Thallus?"

She said, "He's not here yet."

Then flying through he dorm door is Thallus as he said, "So what's the big news?"

I pulled out the letter as I said, "We got a letter, technically it was for the four of us, but since Tomahawk is, you know, it will be the three of us."

"Who's it from?"

"Ash."

He looked slightly shocked saying, "The same fucking Ash who got us sent here, unbelievable."

I didn't know if we should, be he then said, "Well, open it up."

I cut the top of the letter and pulled out a piece of paper that read:

* * *

 _To my Pokémon:_

 _Guys, I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong and I'm kind of lonely. Even though it was Jenna's idea, I forgave her and now I'm asking for you to forgive me. I need you back please. I'm nothing without you guys. You were my friends and I ditched you, and I regretted it. Please come home._

 _Love,_

 _Ash._

* * *

Whoa. He actually misses us and regretted this whole damn mess. Thallus and Goovy looked as surprised as me. Then Thallus jumped up in glee and said, "Well what the hell are we waiting for?" he looked outside and quietly whispered, "Let's get out of here."

Me and Goovy looked at him as I said, "Um, you do realize…"

He then casted a sneaky smile saying, "Yeah, but didn't they have that leak a while back."

"Yeah?"

"So, it wasn't filled in. We just go up."

Goovy said, "W-wait, you mean *escape*?"

Thallus nodded, but I said, "I don't think this is a good idea."

He then waved a wing at me, "So what, if he regrets his mistake and wants us back, let's go for it."

Goovy said, "Well, you can go, I'll stay."

"Ok then, Noi…"

I said, "Same. I'm not going unless I'm with Goovy."

She gave me a warm smile as Thallus said, "Ok, you two live here in the land of fire, I'll go be back with Ash."

Then a voice said, "What?"

We looked out as we saw Mintoyae standing at the front entrance. He said, "What do you mean back with Ash?"

Thallus said, "Well, we got a letter form him and he regrets his mistake, wants us to forgive him, and I say hell yeah!"

"How about, fuck no."

"Guess what, you're not on there."

Thallus showed the letter as Mintoyae took it from his wing and tore it up. Thallus said, "What the fuck man, what the fuck?"

Mintoyae said, "He's a little scumbag and you know it. He betrayed us, lied to us…"

"Hell, that's your own opinion."

Mintoyae got pissed as he then said, "Opinion? I've seen the shit he's done! And you think that I'm the one lying?"

"Hey, I'm going back to Ash, so here's my little rule of advice: Get the fuck out of my way."

"And here's my advice: No fucking way."

Thallus and Mintoyae were already in a fight as me and Goovy sat with our egg watching the conflict unfold. Mintoyae then said, "If you go back to him, you just made yourself an enemy."

Thallus remarked, "Then I hope you and you three little whoremonger toys come with a nice side of 'oh shit' as Ash kicks your ass into the dirt."

Oh…my…Arceus. Mintoyae got really ticked off and then glowed. He then changed into this dark version of the Ash-Greninja as he then said in a dark tone, "You better take that back."

Thallus only gave him the middle finger saying, "Fuck you, I'm out of here."

Mintoyae made a huge sword as we sat in slight fear and he swung it at Thallus, but missed and Thallus flew upward. Then Mintoyae walked out as he was hit in the head with a thick book knocking him down. Thallus flapped down and picked up the book as he said, "I tolerated enough shit here. I was raped, I dealt with enough shit with security, I dealt with enough death, and I dealt enough of that smoke. I think it's high time for me to get the fuck out of here."

And he had a small sack in his talons as he flew off down into the mines. Mintoyae looked up as he said, "Where did Thallus go?"

I said, "He went into the mines. Something about a tunnel up."

"That tunnel that was made by accident by Kereesha that drained the lake. It should be guarded."

Then the next thing we knew Ganivus came in as he said, "What the hell's going on? When you're in that form, something's wrong."

Mintoyae looked at him saying, "Another fucking betrayal if you must know."

He walked down to the dorm as Ganivus walked towards us and said, "Thallus decided to ditch you guys?"

Goovy nodded as I said, "What now?"

He shrugged, "I guess Thallus is now on Mintoyae's kill list."

We both looked in shock as Goovy said, "W-w-wait, what do you mean…"

Ganivus started, "Mintoyae originally wanted Ash dead, then as soon as he found out it was Jenna, he then wanted her dead then him, and now after what Thallus just did, the Talonflame's number three."

I didn't think this would happen. I know that we didn't like Ash because he dumped us, but after the letter we got, maybe he did change. Mintoyae is holding a grudge on anyone apparently who supports Ash or wants to go be with him. I asked Ganivus, "Could you find Thallus and bring him here?"

He shook his head as he said, "He's out, and he'll be soon dead."

We both gulped on that term. Then the Gallade disappeared as we both laid in bed and fell asleep, hoping that Thallus would reconsider.

(3rd Person POV)

"HAHA, SEE YA MOTHA FUCKAS!"

Thallus screamed out in the air as he finally was back in the sky heading to Kanto. He'd arrive by tomorrow, and he'll finally be back with Ash. He knew the guy was a prick, but after the letter, Thallus forgot the whole incident and pushed it aside.

As he glided on the air, he only boasted, "I'm the luckiest Pokémon alive! I got out, I'm going back…"  
' _And you're going to die.'_

"Huh?"

He looked about seeing nothing but the sky and the land below. He must've thought his mind was playing tricks. He kept on flying ignoring the small sentence that Ganivus tried to use to help him get back. Ganivus sighed and said, "Hopefully, when you find Ash dead, you'll be gone or you'll see the mess and fly far away."

He went back to sleep as he held to Uremia.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 47: Thallus is gone now. I can't believe he just ditched us like that. I wouldn't mind being back with Ash, but everyone here needs me and my work. Noitz is willing to stay because I'm here, and I need him here._

I woke to see myself on top of Noitz as he was still sleeping. For the first time in a while, I'm actually earlier than him.

I below and saw that his whole foot was slightly hardening. I wanted to have more kids, but to be honest, I think one is enough for me. I decided to wake him up in a "nice" way and to a small lick at his dick. It started to bounce up, and then I took another, and another, and it finally became nice and hard.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
I now took a big leap slowly put my mouth onto it as it felt warm inside of it and tasted odd. Noitz let out a couple of moans from my sucking. After a while, I felt something ooze into my mouth as it must've been that stuff called pre-cum. Then he let out a huge moan as he just came right into my mouth.

Even though it wasn't much, I started to gag a little from it. He woke up asking, "Uh, Goovy."

I swallowed whatever I could and then popped my mouth from his dick saying, "Yeah, I kind of, uh…"

"It's alright, just, the next time you want to wake me up, do it in a less messy way."

I smiled as he didn't reject what I did, and licked up whatever was still showing.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I got off the bed as Noitz said, "Anyway, I guess it was a good idea for you to wake me up anyway."

I said, "Well, it technically is kind of late…"

"Oh shit!"

He flew out as I laughed a bit. I didn't literally meant he was late, but I guess it's better for him to be early than late. I walked calmly to the hospital and looked over to the mines where Thallus took off. This whole thing was tearing us into pieces and only made it worse for Mintoyae with his current condition.

I got into the hospital as Jenhan sat at the desk waiting for the next patient to arrive. I said to her, "Morning."

She nodded and said, "Morning 'doctor' Goovy."

I laughed and said, "Might as well just call me that. Anything new happen?"

"No, but there was screaming last night."

She heard all of that? Well this will be hard to sneak through. I said, "Well, let's just say Thallus disappeared."

"You mean he left the mines?"

"Yeah."

"How, that's almost impossible."

"Remember that flooding accident."

"Yeah."

"Well, they didn't close it up, or poorly closed it up, and Thallus must've gotten out that way."

"Lucky him."

"Actually, it's more like unlucky him."

"Why?"

"Well, Mintoyae is now going to get Thallus along with Ash and Jenna. I hope that Thallus doesn't get killed in all of this."

Jenhan looked at me weirdly as I just said the word I tried to avoid using. I said, "I was being figurative."

She then said, "Oh ok."

I walked down the hall and got my hat on as I got into my doctor's office. The place was clean and spotless with all the medical equipment and medicine on an orderly shelf. The place was still a mess after I just took over, but with the time of no patients coming in; I tidied up the place and organized everything that was needed.

I sat in the chair and waited for the patients to come in. It was a while, but I finally got one as it was a Kadabra miner who was being held up by Jenhan. I asked her, "What's wrong with him?"

She said, "His leg got twisted when he was turning around."

Twisted legs aren't a problem, it's the pain that gets thrown in which is the problem. Jenhan put him down on the table and then left. I asked the Kadabra, "Where's the problem?"

He said, "Here."

He pointed to his right leg which looked out of place. I raised it and said, "Try to relax, this might hurt."

He nodded as I carefully untwisted it, but apparently that didn't work well as he was getting the pain jolt through him in heavy doses. Then I said, "Alright, this will hurt a lot. I need you to relax as much as possible."

He nodded and winced as I then untwisted the leg and he screamed in pain. I said soothingly, "Better?"

He moved his leg and said, "I can move it, yeah it's better."

I smiled and said, "Good, now you can go back to the mines."

He walked out as I sat down in the chair waiting for the next one. Nobody came as the whistle blew, so I got out of the office and walked to the cafeteria.

Once I got there, Uremia was looking slightly unlike herself. I walked up to the counter and asked, "You ok?"

She looked up worried and said, "No, I may have gone too fast."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm", she hesitated and finally said, "pregnant."

I smiled and said, "Good for you. I have an egg myself, what's so wrong with having a kid or two?"

"I'm not against it, but I wonder if I went too fast and just went with it without any thinking."

I laughed a bit and said, "Calm down Urmeia, it's alright. But if you do have problems, just come on over and I'll see what it is, ok?"

She nodded and passed me a tray of vegetables. I took the tray and got to the table and started eating, only for Noitz to show up saying, "Hey Goovy."

I looked over and smiled saying, "Hi Noitz, anything new?"

"No."

"Any letters for us from *Ash*."

I whispered it because Mintoyae would be at our throats if he did hear. Noitz said, "No, probably when Thallus gets to him, he'll either get Ash to send us a letter, or say we didn't want to go and not send one period."

I guess that's just how it will go. The group has broken down to where it's only three of us now. I hope that we don't get into another major accident, mainly because I don't want Noitz to become father and then die as our child watches it. Noitz then woke me from my thoughts saying, "Goovy, Goovy."

I looked at him as he said, "You were dazing a bit. What happened?"

I said, "Just worrying."

He smiled and said, "Don't worry; nothing's going to happen, hopefully."

Even though it helped, the "hopefully" part slightly made me worry on what could happen. We finished up our food and left the cafeteria back to our jobs. I got to the hospital, walking through the entrance as Jenhan wasn't back and only slumped to the office. I was feeling a bit down because of what has been going on.

I got into my office and sat in the chair, waiting for my next patient to arrive. Time passed as I kept on waiting, and worrying. I don't know but, I'm just worried on this. Tomahawk was killed, Thallus ditched us, next, Noimetz could go and… no, no, no don't think that. Don't think that along with Mintoyae.

My mind was racing with thoughts as I heard the door open and jump out of my chair. It was only Jenhan as she brought in Tyner. I asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Jenhan said, "He got a pick jabbed into his left side. Then it started bleeding."

Tyner then mumbled, "Damn Lucario."

Apparently Tyner's niceness ended and he went back to his old self. I said, "Ok, let's see the damage."

He got onto the bed as Jenhan left. Tyner said, "That damn Lucario *AW*, son of a bitch."

The wound was pretty severe. It was a couple inches deep and if any further, I could've punctured one of his organs. Thankfully, it was that bad and I fixed it up with revivalherb and some bandages. I told him, "Now, I need you to stay in your dorm for at least two days. Come in again for tomorrow, and don't try to twist that area, ok?"

He nodded and said, "Alright."

"Oh and here's a note so Ganivus or other employee's don't think you're slaking off or ditching."

I gave him the note as he took it and walked out the door. Once he was gone, I sat in my chair, and waited, but got nothing as the whistle blew and I left. At the front, Jenhan asked, "there won't be a fight like yesterday right?"

I nodded and said, "You can count on it."

I left the place and got to my dorm seeing that the egg was…MISSING?! I looked about as I ehard someone sya, "Calm down, it's still there."

Then the egg just appeared as Gizel was looking at me. She said, "I know, that funny. But, think of it as a way to protect your unborn kid from", looking around, "Mintoyae."

"Why would he take my egg?"

"I heard all the yelling yesterday and knew that after that letter came, he was, not only pissed off at Thallus, but all three of you."

Wait, she's saying that Mintoyae thinks we're his enemies? I asked, "You're t-trying to say that we're his enemies now?"

Gizel moved her paw in a so-so fashion as she said, "He's wary with you and Noimetz. He thinks you might ditch him."

I crossed my arms saying, "I'm staying here, and that's final. I love my job and I love Noitz. If I lose my job and the only thing left was to leave that way, then I'd go."

"Well, after Thallus's escape, we got that area covered up so you couldn't escape even if you wanted."

"Then how can we ditch Mintoyae if we can't even get out?"

She shrugged saying, "I don't know, juts be careful with that Pokémon, he's a stick of dynamite with 90% of the fuse already burnt."

She walked out as Noitz came flying in. he said, "Hopefully I missed the worst."

"Nowhere fucking close."

We looked back seeing Mintoyae standing at the front exit. Notiz sat next to me as I also held our egg. Mintoyae walked a couple steps forward saying, "Now even though I know you two won't escape for multiple reasons, I still think that there might be one or two areas in you that have an idea of backstabbing me."

I said, "Mintoyae, we're not going to leave."

"If you had the option to leave and be with Ash?"

"I still wouldn't go because I have my job to do."

"But if you didn't have your job, would you go?"

He wasn't going to like us for this, but it was the answer I had. I said, "Yes, I would."

He then said, sounding slightly pissed, "And that's the backstabbing. And what about you?"

Noitz said, "I'm only here because of Goovy. If she goes, I do too."

Mintoyae just got pissed as we gained in slight fear. He said, "If you get out of here and go to Ash, I think you know what will happen."

He left as we still sat in fear. Mintoyae either lost his mind, or lost his friendship. I put ym egg into Noitz's bed and tucked it as Noitx got into ym bed. I got in with him and fell asleep shortly after.

(3rd Person view)

As they fell asleep, in Kanto, Ash and Jenna were outside Ash's house watching their two Pokémon play around a bit. Ash told Jenna, "I hope that letter I sent works."

Jenna said, "I hope so too."

Ash looked at Jenna with a smile as she looked towards him, and the two kissed for a bit. It was broken as they heard a screech in the sky. Ash looked up and in the high left he saw some kind of bird Pokémon flying lower and lower. Ash squinted and said, "Wait, is that… Talonflame?"

It was as Thallus was flying pretty low and flew up and down onto the ground landing right in front of Ash. Ash and Jenna were amazed as Ash said, "Wait, is it really?"

Thallus nodded, "Yep."

Ash heard a "Tal" from him, and bent down and hugged him as he said, "Talonflame, I'm sorry for what I did. What happened to the others?"

Thallus just shook his head. Ash asked, "They didn't come along?"

Thallus nodded again. Jenna asked, "Was it partly because of Ash's Greninja friend?"

Thallus used his wing to make a so-so as Ash said, "That Pokémon doesn't want anyone to be with me. Oh well, at least I got you back."

Thallus said, "Damn right!"

All that was heard was "Talonflame". Then Ash ran inside to get a Pokéball as Pikachu went up to Thallus and asked, "You're back?"

"Yep. And I see that everything is going good with you two."

Pikachu and Lopunny, who just came up, blushed as Lopunny said, "It's none of your business to know what we do."

Thallus said, "Keep it to yourself, I don't want to know anyway. All I care right now is to be free and back."

Ash then came out as he said, "Well, it may not be your old Pokéball, but it is one. Ready?"

Thallus nodded and Ash recaptured the flying type. Thallus, inside the ball, relaxed and said, "Ah, peace and quiet. No shit, no trash, no Greninja with a mental disorder, and no creeps."

He fell asleep as he thought that he was safe and free again.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 48: I'M STILL PISSED! It's been two fucking days since Thallus left and I'm so fucking infuriated! I'm not trusting Noimetz and Goovy since they could also become a couple of turncoats as well._

I woke up in my usual pissed of mood and got out of Gizel's grip pretty harshly. She woke up saying, "Sheesh, you got some issues."

I didn't want to hear shit form anyone as I said, "Oh please, you didn't get betrayed like that. I never thought that would happen."

"They never saw what you saw."

"So? I've seen shit they wouldn't believe and yet they think that 'Ash forgives them'. Two words for those assholes: GROW UP! This isn't a fairytale anymore; this is the fucking real world. What those fucking trainers do is a fucking fairytale!"

Then Ganivus appears, "I think we need an insane asylum for this guy."

"Oh thanks a lot, Mr. 'Who gives a fuck?'. You didn't…"

"I heard that shit already and I'll knock you out if you keep this up."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Ganvius looked slightly shocked as he then said with a slight scowl, "I think we need to throw you with our fixer."

Oh fuck, what did I just get myself into? I went from rage into fear saying, "W-wait, maybe…"

Then he knocked me out using hypnosis as I fell asleep. I woke up and I saw an empty mine. I called out, "Ganivus, I'm sorry I-I lost control! Look, I'll make it up somehow."

"True."

That wasn't Ganivus's voice. It was female. I looked about and found an empty dorm. I got up to it and looked in it. The place was stained pretty badly as I then thought of something. Who was in an empty cave by herself… No, Ganivus didn't. He didn't.

"Hello, nine inches."

OH FUCK, NOT HER. I spun around seeing Melilla behind me. She said, "You've been a naughty little boy haven't you? Time for your punishment."

She licked her maw as she saw me standing right in front of her dorm. Now, knowing that I wasn't about to get raped by this fucking slut, I made my sword, but then she knocked it out of my hands and held me using psychic. Then she walked up in a sexual fashion and bent down saying, "First, the appetizer."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She took a small lick at my limp dick and as it got long enough she swallowed the whole thing and started sucking on it. It gave me pleasure even though I wanted to reject it. She kept it up as my dick was finally fully hard and she looked up and smiled. She telepathically said, ' _Enjoying it?'_

I shook my head as she said, ' _You're lying, you're loving it.'_

Then my climax hit as I came into her mouth and she pushed it back to her throat, then slowly pulled it out getting a taste of it. She then got on all fours and showed her slit saying, "Now, for the main course."

I wasn't going to move squat, but she backed up and stuck her vagina onto my dick and pushed down on it as she was giving of a couple of moans. I held mine back trying not to show it. She wasn't doing that good, but she then said with lust, "I'll make it better."

Then shock of pleasure went through me as she said, "Psychic types can control the pleasure you get. This will help along."

She then pushed down faster as I knew I was going to reach my climax. And when I did, she held it down as I went from pleasure to pain. She said, "I'll let it go, if you bang me."

I said, "No, I won't."

She smiled and said, "I said this once before, I'll find a way to get you in me."

She started again as it only made my dick hard and already hitting another climax. The pain I was getting as she held it in was starting to get worse and worse. She was trying to break me and wanted for me to consent. Then the third load was held back as I finally said, "I can't take it anymore! Let me cum into you! Let me do it!"

She let go of her psychic as my instincts took over and started banging her hard. She yelped in my act and then once I hit the fourth shot, she let go and everything I built up went into her as she was even amazed by it. She collapsed as I had my legs went numb and I fell to the floor as well. I can't believe it; I fucked the slut I said I would stay away from.

As the liquid started pouring out of her, Melilla said, "Now, I'm satisfied. You can go."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I got up and ran out the door as I screamed begging, "Ganivus, let me out please! I lost my mind, please just let me out. I won't lose control like that again, please let me out of here!"

Everything went fuzzy as I then woke up on a table in a room. I asked, "W-what, where."

Ganivus stood there with a smile saying, "Well, it looks like someone learned his lesson."

I wanted to strangle him, but I said, "I'm sorry, this whole thing is driving me crazy."

I saw Gizel smiling a bit, then laughed as I asked, "What's so funny?"

She said, "Well, that whole thing you went through was just you in a dream. You didn't actually fuck her."

What. That's good, but what? I asked, "But, the whole thing…"

Ganivus nodded and said, "Well, Gizel was giving you a blowjob to mimic Melilla doing what she was doing and I did the other parts that required the psychic."

I looked at Gizel as she said, "What? I gave them to my ex-trainer before."

Well, that explained the mess on the floor. I then muttered, "S-so, that whole thing was…"

Ganivus said, "It was just a dream, and luckily, the shift doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

"You mean I didn't lose anything?"

"Except your mind, no you didn't lose any time."

I jumped up and hugged Ganivus as I said, "I'm sorry I lost control and called you, that."

He said, "Look, the stress from Ash and his tactics is only making this whole thing worse. Even though this is the worst thing I'll ever say, but I think you should kill him."

I nodded and was led out by Gizel. Before we left, I asked, "What's this room?"

Ganvius said, "This? This is the, what I call, execution room. We weren't going to do that, but this is where you'll wind up if you kill someone here."

I nodded and left to the shop. Gizel went the other way and I got to the front of the place as Erevan said, "Now you know how well Ganivus can control the place. Here's your bucket and pick, want a shovel?"

I said, "Sure."

He passed over the three items and I took them to the mine. I found the hole that we were digging in before and got down there. I started on mining down as I thought over what happened from yesterday and today. I gotten a little violent and threatened my own friends because I became too paranoid.

I had to apologize to them for what I did. Right now, I saw Kereesha and Selezsis come down as Kereesha said, "You're early."

I nodded and went back to work. Kereesha looked at me and said, "What happened?"

I sighed and said, "I…I threatened my friends…after what Thallus did."

Selezsis asked, "What did Thallus do?"

She didn't know about it, Kereesha did, but she didn't. I said, "Thallus ditched us and went back to Ash. The son of a bitch thought Ash was asking for us to forgive him and to come back."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Kereesha said, "Well, Mintoyae has found out more about the whole thing he has than what his friends knew so… That's why Mintoyae is the way he is."

"Oh, sorry."

I sighed and went back to work. We got the best fortune as we got a total of 13 buckets filled and then got another 12 done. I was not impressed one bit and only felt depressed. Kereesha came up to me as I swung the pick and asked, "You ok?"

I shook my head saying, "My life for the last 50 days has been changed so much, I don't think my mind can handle anymore of it."

Kereesha then went strict and said, "Don't you think of doing suicide."

I looked at her and said, "N-no, I'm just saying. It's been changing constantly that, I don't know how I'm able to handle it."

"It's still a little more than 130 days until you go, right?"

"With the extra days I got as punishment, more like around 135."

The whistle blew finally as we walked out carrying about five buckets of ore. We got to the shop as Erevan said, "It seems you were busy today despite everything."

I raised my hand saying "Please, don't bring that back up."

I left the place before anything could happen and walked up to the counter as Uremia looked as if she saw something hilarious and was… really? I asked, "Is my torture that hilarious?"

She then calmed down and said, "No, the fact that you thought it was real was hilarious. Ganivus can mess with you and punish you at the same time. The next time *might be with Ganja*."

I then whispered, "Don't give him any ideas."

She only giggled and then passed a tray with vegetables on it as usual. I took the plate and saw Goovy and Noimetz at another table. I quietly walked over and said, "Um, guys."

The two looked at me as I said, "I'm sorry for how I was treating you since yesterday. I was just under such a weight form Thallus; I got wrapped up in it."

Noimetz looked at Goovy and said, "It's still new, it'll go. You still got us and you still got your friends and mates."

That was true. I said, "True, and you're only staying because of Goovy so I can't blame you."

He smiled as Goovy said, "Besides, after thinking over with Ash, I'm not going back to him, I'd rather stay here and help everyone."

I laughed a bit saying, "You're probably the best doctor to be here so I understand. Thanks for not throwing me off."

The two smiled as I walked off to the corner table. There sat Kereesha, Selezsis, and Ganivus as the three were in a discussion. I bumped in as I asked, "What's going on?"

Ganivus smiled saying, "Oh, asking on what methods to…"

"Never mind."

Everyone at the table laughed a bit as I groaned, "Please tell me it doesn't involve Melilla style nightmares."

Kereesha said, "That went a tad bit too far. We were thinking of something embarrassing or slightly violent, not 'that'."

"As long as it doesn't involve her, or Ash, I'm good."

I sat down as they threw ideas such as massive humiliation and violence that I never experienced since the early days of the mines. Thankfully the whistle blew and everyone went back to work. I got to the mine hole and I found a Lucario in it. I saw he was digging out the stuff that we mined and before I went down, a hand went on my shoulder. I looked back seeing Tyner telling me, "Be careful. You thought I was bad, he's got a very interesting mindset."

When he acknowledges his own psychopathic behavior, who knows what this Lucario had in mind. I walked down and calmly said, "Excuse me, but this mine was dug by me and my friends."

He spun around saying, "Oh trying to steal huh?"

"Steal? You're the one stealing to be honest."

He grabbed his pick and said, "No one steals from me, no one."

This guy is worse than Tyner. I backed up a bit and then made my machete as he swung the pick and I deflected it. Then he swung it again and I jumped up on the pick and the flipped back, but miscalculated the land and crashed into the wall. I fell off and landed in the dirt, but I got up and said, "I got a bigger advantage over you."

The Lucario only made a bone rush as I got my machete and he said, "Then let's see how well it works. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He screamed as he jumped in the air to attack me. I jumped up like wise and (in spinning slow-mo) we were mere inches apart as our weapons collided and a huge energy burst appeared (end slow-mo). The burst sent both of us flying into the opposite walls. I looked at me weapon and saw that it wasn't water, it was steel.

I didn't get how, but I didn't care as he then ran and tried another attack. I dodged and he went into the wall, and then…

Out of luck, Kereesha landed on him. She smiled, "Need some help?"

I said, "Honestly, yeah."

Then Ganivus appeared as he said, "Mintoyae, you get stuck with the worst of the mine."

"You think?"

He took the Lucario and teleported off. Afterwards, we got mining and Selezsis joined in as we finally got the buckets filled up. Today was probably the best day we had of getting ore and gems as we got half a bucket of evolve gems from today's entire load. Once we got all of it sent to the shop, the last whistle blew as all three of us went to our dorms.

I got to my dorm as Gizel was lying in bed. She had a smile pasted on her face as I walked in and then asked, "What's with the smile?"

She only laughed and said, "Still remembering earlier today. That and I think you owe me something."

"No. Once you have the child out, then we'll talk."

"HA, come on, the rubbing isn't doing much."

"Gizel, look, if you want to get laid a couple times, fine; just after the kid is born. I don't want to damage it."

Gizel's smile worn down in a slight sad face as I said, "Please don't do that."

And those damn eyes came around, WHY, WHY!? I said, "Damn it! Not working this time, not working."

She ended it as she then said, "Alright, we'll do it your way."

"Just after when you're no longer pregnant."

I slipped in as Gizel held me tightly like her usual.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18:

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 49 for the group)

 _Well, yesterday was interesting. That was probably the first time I heard Mintoyae tell me to go fuck myself. But, can you actually blame the guy?_

I woke up in bed with Uremia on my side as I can sense she's worried. She thinks we gone too fast and is scared that it might ruin something. I teleport out of the bed as I also held her with telekinesis, and then laid her on the bed carefully. Once she was in bed, still asleep, I ran out.

I got to the dorm complex and saw that Mintoyae was sleeping and unaware of Gizel holding him tight. You'd think by now she'd squeeze him hard enough to make him lose his food. I chuckled at the sight and teleported to the office.

Once I got there, I saw a case on the table. I walked up to it as I looked over and groaned, "Not again, come on Makias."

Makias got another movie set from that damn Gallade. And it was that Robocop shit he had, all four. The first one, looking kind of old, was on the table; I found the other three behind the table, in a draw. I sighed and said to myself, "I'm wondering if that Gallade trades with everyone here."

Then coming through the door is none other than Makias. He looked in my direction as I held up the case, and he had a sweatdrop form as he said, "Oh."

I said, "May I ask what did you pay for it?"

"Three gems?"

I groaned and said, "Look, this isn't a fucking theater. I might as well put the TV into your dorm."

"Not bad of an idea."

I made the case disappear as he said, "Where'd you put it?"

"Somewhere. Watch it on your own time and stop buying movies from this guy. I understand we live like people, but we don't have to be people."

He laughed out loud saying, "Says the one who is trying to learn how to drive a human automobile, HAHAHA!"

Curses. I said, "Look, I stopped that after the time I slammed into a Pokécenter and made a couple nurses think I was crazy, ok? Now, let's get to work and not fuck around."

"Ok, ok."

This guy is half the time a pain and the other half very needed. He's my friend, but he's got a couple of problems.

The security workers came into the office as time passed until we had everyone but Elezahn. I asked, "Where's Elezahn?"

Everyone looked around and just shrugged. Now, Elezahn only had a week until she could become an employee, and she was very lucky to get a day off today so I decided to go and find her. Her dorm was far off from the mine and she lived further than Selezsis's dorm.

I got to the edge of the mine as I heard something. I knew one voice was Elezahn, but the other one sounded female as well. I got to the dorm and… so this is why she never tried to get a mate.

I saw her making out with another female, a Lopunny, no surprise, and then Elezahn looked a tad in my direction as she then jolted up and said, "What the fuck?!"

I raised my hands saying, "Sorry, I just needed to know where you went, you may continue."

I walked off as the two "bendy" characters went back to their thing. I got back to the office and I swear this day was getting better and better. A fight was breaking out as Makias was going up against two Machomps. He couldn't survive that shit, why the fuck would he even think of it. I sighed and then too the Machomp and slammed it into the other one while throwing Makias against the wall.

I then scolded, "What the hell is going on?"

Makias said, "These two thought they could knock me out…"

"Look, do this on your won fucking time, it's like everyone now is acting like a bunch of fucking children."

Everyone got up and walked out to their jobs as I sat down mentally stressed as I wondered what the fuck was going on. Today was already being the Distortion world and I didn't do much. I relaxed a bit and tried to figure out why everyone was like this.

Then there was a slight flick in my head that went as I wondered what that was. Then the flick turned into a gleam as then I passed out.

The next thing I knew was that I was in the Kanto lab with the counter cluttered with gym badges. I hoped this wasn't another one of…

"Welcome back."

It was. Kiyask is back again. I asked, "What the fuck is going now?"

He only evilly chuckled as he pick up a gym badge that was from the gym that that Brock guy owned, and said, "You're probably wondering why I'm in your head right now, aren't you?"

What? How'd he know? I asked, "How are you able to know, and better yet, how the hell are you able to get into my head?"

He only laughed again as he said, "Not just yours, anyone's! I started the whole mess in there, HAHA, oh. You see, the nightmare side is still forming, and the beauty of that means that there can be new typing."

New typing? He wasn't actually…was he? I went up to him and asked, "Are you trying to say, you're a dark and psychic?"

He then busted in laughter saying, "Fuck yeah! I'm now psychic which means I can go fuck with other people's heads."

"Now hold on, I figured his nightmare side now was a steel and dark type, since yesterday he made a steel machete, now you're saying…"

"Arceus, you're so fucking stupid. Have you ever thought of a third type?"

I was now utterly baffled and asked, "Wait, a third type? You mean that, Mintoyae… is the first Pokémon, to have a third typing?"

"Yes dumbass, he's the first Pokémon to have three types: Dark, psychic, and steel."

"Uh, what about water?"

"Bah, that antiquated shit got replaced with steel."

"So, what would then be his weaknesses?"

"What do I look like to you, a PokéDex?"

"Just asking."

"Well, the weaknesses would be, uhhh…. well, let's see: fire, ground, fairy, and 4x weakness on bug types, I think. Yeah that's about right."

Well, it looks like this nightmare side is a nightmare for competitors. I asked him, "Alright, so Mintoyae now has a three type evolution, but could you not use it to go fuck around with people's heads?"

"Can I fuck with old friends' heads?"

"Sure, just leave everyone else's head alone."

"Deal."

He disappeared as I finally woke up. I looked around and asked, "What time is it?"

Then the whistle blew as I said, "Damn you Kiyask."

' _You're welcome.'_

"And get the fuck out of my head!"

I didn't hear anything and went out to the cafeteria. Uremia was severing up the usual as I walked up to the counter and she asked, "Where have you been?"

I said, "Kiyask decided to do a conference call."

"Well, here's some food in case he decides to call you back."

"I think he'll keep his word, hopefully."

I took the tray and walked to the table where Mintoyae was looking slightly dazed. I asked him, "Did you by any chance fall asleep?"

He looked up saying, "I just fell asleep and woke up not knowing what happened."

"Kiyask decided to pull out a call on me."

"And?"

"He said you got upgraded."

Mintoyae looked at me as he said, "What?"

"Kiyask said that your nightmare side is now three types: dark, psychic, and steel."

"What happened to my water type?"

"You still have it in normal form, but you'll probably be able to read minds and here voices all over the place in your nightmare form."

I sat down and Kereesha, who was sitting next to him asked, "So, you're saying that Mintoyae is the first Pokémon to have a three type?"

"Apparently so. But, I think Kiyask might use that psychic ability to scare away some 'friends' of yours."

Mintoyae said, "Let him have a field day. Maybe he could scare Thallus back he while he's at it."

We kept eating at the food until we finished and the whistle blew. I teleported out to the mines and, lucky I did, that damn Lucario, Teri, was starting a fight with Tyner again. I feel like the Greninjas are the most hated in the mines for some reason.

I walked down and this time, I saw Teri choking Tyner. Tyner was making several shurikens, then dissipating them as he was trying to get himself his own sword. Normally I'd let it the one choking Tyner continue, but since he's not the prick he was I took both of their picks and swacked it against Teri's head. She released Tyner and then he ran off. Teri was there only picking up a pick and snarling, "Why you little…"

I smugly said, "On the contrary, you're the little one, only 3' 3"?"

` She jumped up with the pick in midair as I held her in telekinesis and said, "Now, piss off and go back to work, or I might test my theory if Melilla is a bisexual."

She looked frightened as I let go of her and she ran off the opposite way from where Tyner went. I walked out and looked about the place as it looked almost like it used to be, except there was much more peace back then.

I sighed and walked back to the office, and instead of finding Makias and the security staff watching shit, I found the room like it should be during work period, empty. I got in and went to the back with the refrigerator and took out a… who the hell finished off my beer? Ok, besides the missing beer from a couple days ago, I took another one and popped off the lid.

I'm not a fan of alcohol, but sometimes it's a good pick-me-up. I finished it off as I heard a voice say, "So you drink as well?"

I spun around as Gizel was standing there. I said, "That damn cloaking ability."

She let out a chuckle and said, "So you're the one who had a half beer in there. I finished it, if you needed to know."

Why am I not surprised? I crossed my arms and said, "The next time you find a half full one, don't drink it."

"I'll try not to."

She was acting a bit odd. Her voice was a little different than normal as if she was flirting. I asked, "Something wrong? You seem a bit… unlike yourself."

She made a smile and said, "Possibly just the pregnancy, oh well."

This wasn't good. I said, "Let me take you back to your dorm before you do something."

Gizel's attitude changed and she said, "I'm fine damn it, just restless."

"For what?"

"For Mintoyae. I want him, but with me being pregnant you'd think I'm in control."

"That isn't the case."

"I know it sucks", then she made a smile and said, "I don't know, maybe I could try it with you."

I laughed out loud saying, "I got Uremia, I'm good; and no, you need to stay with Mintoyae, not me, not anyone else, him. He's trying not to have five different girls on him, alright he's got currently three including you, but you need to stay with him. Besides Uremia would kill me for even doing that."

Then she looked at me looking slightly pissed off and then ran out the door. I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head saying, "I hope Uremia doesn't become like that."

Then the door opened by itself as I was slightly spooked. I walked to it and then the next thing I knew, a pair of lips went onto mine as Gizel decloaked herself. I pushed her off as I said, "What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you, I can't, and I fucking won't!"

She then had a growl appear as she then said, "I need relief."

"Let me tell you this, I may be only your friend, but I know you're losing your mind almost like Mintoyae did. You saw what happened yesterday and I can make it happen to you as well."

She walked out as this time I held the door shut with and waited for her to actually be gone. But, to make sure I don't take any chances, I sued psychic and found her at her dorm, um, never mind. I sighed and sat in the chair hoping that this day would end good. So much shit has happened and Gizel losing her mind is going to top of this week.

The whistle blew as I groaned, "Now my head hurts."

And in fact, my head was in slight pain. I walked out to the hospital and teleported to Goovy's office as she was exiting the room. Goovy looked down and said, "Oh, you're just in time."

I said, "I have a slight headache, not in the mood for a huge discussion."

She got out some kind of pack and laid it on my head as I laid on the bed. I asked her, "What's with Gizel? She's going slightly mental."

Goovy said, "Well, I got a book on Pokémon behavior and Zoroarks tend to be very predatorial."

"She's acting like she's in heat for crying out loud."

"Well, she isn't, but the hormones that she's getting from her pregnancy is, making it seem she is."

"Oh great, and she wants me or Mintoyae to basically screw with her because she's in her little problem, I'm not taking any of this."

"Well, some sad news to her, once she has this child, she's no going to be able to have another."

"Huh?"

Goovy said, "I'll explain to her tomorrow, basically, the child she has is stuck to the sac that holds it. Once she gives birth, there is an almost guaranteed chance it will rip, and that rip, if she gets impregnated again, will lead to the next child to possibly float about."

I didn't get it and asked, "Basically, the next kid could be floating around the lungs?"

She motioned her head flipping saying, "Kind of, it depends where it'll float. But, that will be the main thing for her."

"That won't stop shit from her."

"You'll be surprised when I show her."

The headache didn't go away, but it was hurting less as I said, "Ok, it's gone, I'm gonna go now."

I teleported off and got back to my dorm as Uremia was sitting in bed with a slight scowl on. Oh shit, Gizel is a sexual predator; Uremia is going to be a Kamahi. This isn't good for me. I asked her, "Is there a slight problem?"

She said, "You should know"

"Look I understand that Gizel forced a kiss on me but that's because of her, um, issues."

She didn't say a word as I hoped I didn't kill the relationship, "Uremia, I'm sorry. It's my fault and I know I should've done better than that, but what can I do?"

Then she pulled out a vegetable and swacked it across my face. She then put on a smile saying, "Be quiet while I give you what you deserve."

"Touché."

She laughed a bit as I got in bed with her and we fell asleep. I'm glad she didn't ditch me.

' _But if you enjoy it, you'll get it.'_

Curses.

(3rd Person POV)

While the two Ralts Evolutions slept away, back in Mintoyae and Gizel's dorm, Mintoyae was called by Kiyask for something. The two opposite sides were in the Luminose city lab as Kiyask said, "I know you don't like going back to dealing with Ash and his friends, so I thought, why don't I do it for you?"

Mintoyae thought it over and said, "Seems reasonable, you are the nightmare me so, go for it."

Kiyask gave an evil laugh as he then disappeared.

On the other side of the fucking planet, Ash and Jenna were in bed with their Pokémon sleeping in their balls. Thallus was dreaming of getting it on with Eva, figures. Then the whole landscape changed as he appeared in a torture styled room.

It was the execution room of the mine as Thallus looked about. He said, "Where am I?"

"Oh Thallus."

Thallus looked to the left and right as he saw nothing. Then the incinerator was in flames as Thallus saw what he thought was his new grave. He shook it off and looked about in fear. Then a scraping screech on the wall started going through the Talonflames ear drums as he looked behind him seeing a hand with sharp, metal blades attached to each finger.

He looked down the hand seeing a black/silver arm and then the arm went to a body as he saw the dark, menacing body and then he saw a brimmed hat on it. The hat went up as it revealed Kiyask, only Thallus said, "M-m-mint-t-toyae?"

Kiyask took the moment and said, "Nope, another friend of his."

"W-who?"

"I'm Kiyask, the nightmare Greninja, and this, my little betraying friend, is your first nightmare."

Thallus shuttered in fear as he backed up, and Kiyask strolled closer. Thallus said, "W-w-wait, m-maybe there's something I could do."

"Yes, come back, or Mintoyae will just kill you like he will kill Ash."

"I'm not going back! I'm not going to die, and I'm not going back."

"Then I guess you'll just die", and then Kiyask took a swipe of his fingertips in the air and the marks appeared on Thallus's chest. He screamed in pain as Kiyask said, "This is my world, my rules. And you seem to be breaking a few."

Thallus just wanted to get out as he said recovering from the pain, "W-what did I b-break?"

"Every one of them."

Then Kiyask stuck both hands into Thallus as the bird Pokémon screamed and Kiyask held him in midair. Then he said, "You wanted to be with Ash, here's the result of your actions."

He then threw Thallus in the direction of the incinerator, but missed and Thallus hit his head on the top metal crashing on the floor with a pain-ridden head. He got up as Kiyask grabbed him again and threw him into the wall. Thallus was taking hard hits as he barely got up and Kiyask grabbed him and sliced off a piece of his beak.

Thallus screamed in utter pain as he had blood leaking form it as the cut was deeper than he thought. Kiyask stood over him as he made his sword and said, "What's wrong little Fletchling, Meowth slice off your beak?"

All Thallus yelled out was, "Fuck you!"

"Bad move."

Kiyask grabbed Thallus by the neck and shoved his three bladed fingers of his left hand into Thallus neck causing blood to gush out. Thallus started to gasp as air was becoming harder to breathe and blood started to get into his lung.

Kiyask then dragged the suffering mangled body to the incinerator saying, "You think Ash can save you?"

Thallus nodded still. The nightmare-Greninja only shook his head laughing, "You'll just be a nice dinner for Gizel."

Then he slung Thallus into the machine as he was burnt up and ground up, screaming in pain and torment.

Then in reality, Thallus jumped up and screamed so loud that Ash heard him in the Pokéball. Ash didn't wake up, but Thallus was holding himself in such fear similar to Ash when he experienced one of the Greninjas' nightmares. Slowly, Thallus returns to his sleep in shock and worry.

(Gizel' POV) (Day 50 for the group)

 _Shit, I'm so horny. I never thought I would become I this; it's worse than heat for crying out loud. I need to get to the hospital quick because this is ridiculous._

I woke up as I felt the need go through me. Mintoyae was in my arms as I just wanted to get at him. The problem was, holding this back would only make it worse and I didn't want to damage our child either. I carefully let go of him and got out of the bed. I ran off to the hospital and got into Goovy's office and waited for her to arrive.

I've always heard that the heat dies out when you're pregnant, with me it's the complete opposite for some damn reason. I waited impatiently as finally she got into the room asking, "Gizel, what are you doing here?"

I stood up and said, "My problem, duh. I'm in heat when I'm not supposed to be in heat, what the hell is wrong?"

She then walked over and sat down as she started, "Gizel, you won't like this, but… this is the only child you'll have."

What… did she just… I was shocked as I said, "I…what?"

"Your body has a defect, once you have your child, you won't be able to have another."

Holy shit. I never knew that. I started to have a tear leak out as I asked, "But, what about…"

She said, "It's part of the reason; your body must've gone haywire as it can't tell when the actual heat period is. It thinks your pregnancy is the sign of heat with the hormones being emitted so… that's that."

What… I stood up saying, "Hold a minute, I-I had a child before, this ever happened."

"Something must've changed how your mind works. You have had a child before, but after that, you're body has changed to the point where you're no longer able to hold another child without damaging your sac that holds it during pregnancy."

I was shocked…I never…I broke down into tears as Goovy came over and helped me up. She said, "Gizel, think of it this way; you'll still be able to have one kid with Mintoyae."

That was true. I smiled and said, "Thanks Goovy, you're a good doctor."

She smiled and said, "Well, I kind of got a couple human books on Pokémon health so I know what I'm doing. Anyway, if this false heat cycle appears again, come back here."

I walked out of the hospital and back to my dorm as Ganivus was standing at the entrance. I went up to him and said, "Ganivus."

He looked at me as I said, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I lost my control and it went…"

He raised his green arm and said, "Calm down, I understand you're going through this, 'thing', of yours, but you should control it more so before you do something you'll regret."

I gave a chuckle and said, "Very true, now shouldn't you be working somewhere?"

He nodded and poofed of as I walked back into my dorm. I sat on the bed wondering about the current situations. I know that we are now dealing with Mintoyae and his dark side going slightly psychopathic, me being in false heat, and everything just going downhill. I was going to get on my knees and pray to Arceus for a miracle, but I stopped as I wondered on what Thallus said about a week ago:

 _'…it read about this being called God who created everything. I thought it was Arceus who created?'_

I didn't pray, but only ask, "Who is God?"

A slight light appeared at the back wall and then a book appeared. It looked like what Thallus had and I opened it. It had my name on it and everything that was on it. Then a little piece of paper came out of the book. I picked it up and it read on the front: "Rules of a good life."

I was curious, mainly because whoever gave me this, must know what I need. I put away the book and paper, and got out of the dorm. I walked down to the mines and looked for any problems, but found none. Then the whistle blew as I said, "Lunch, yay."

I walked up to the place as Uremia saw me coming in and already put out a tray. Once I got to the counter, she said, "Sorry, for the issues you have."

"And I'm sorry for the thing I did with Ganivus yesterday."

"Losing our minds are common, Ganvius lost his once."

"Oh?"

She nodded as I was even surprised. I knew he was strict, but did he actually lose control? Uremia started, "During the first few months, he was stressed out from work and couldn't take the loads anymore. He would go to the gym, which was a gym, and kept on beating the shit out of the punching bag.

"Of course, one miner went way too far and Ganivus blacked out and nearly killed that miner, thus earning a nice five months. He paid off four of them, but still got an extra month on."

I was surprised by it. I left my mouth hanging as Uremia laughed and said, "I'm not sticking your food in there, here."

She passed a tray of vegetables and meat. I said, "Is it possible to have something more human."

She looked confused and asked, "Like?"

"I don't know; I'm craving for something salty."

She popped a pinch of salt onto a leaf and said, "That should work."

I nodded and said, "Thanks."

I took away the tray and sat at the end of the cafeteria as I wondered what would happen now. Then out of all the other times, Mintoyae came to the table saying, "This is probably the first time I've seen you here."

I smiled and said, "I've actually been here every day, you just didn't see it."

"Huh?"

I then turned into a Blaziken as he said, "Ooh, you were *a Blaziken all along*."

Thankfully he whispered it as I said, "Yep, I very rarely come in here as myself."

Mintoyae sat down as he started eating and then asked me, "I have something to say that you won't like."

"Yeah?"

"I went to Goovy and she said that… this is the only kid we'll be having."

He looked confused as he asked, "How come?"

"Well, my body has some kind of mutation that only allows a certain number of births before it no longer works. Well, she said I could have another kid, but it might be where the unborn kid would be floating about somewhere other than where it is supposed to be."

"Like where?"

"It could be near my heart for all I know."

He looked slightly worried as he said, "I see why she said no more then, right?"

"As a safety measure, yeah."

He kept quiet as we finished up and then the whistle blew again. I walked on out of the place and toward the mines. There wasn't anything interesting for a while, until I saw the weirdest bunch. I saw Tyner, Mintoyae, and Deuvin, All three Greninjas, and they were arguing over something. I was about to intervene as soon as I felt a hand go on my shoulder, it being Ganivus saying, "Let the three be. I put Deuvin back to work in the mines because the guy has been doing nothing for the last two days."

Then there was a slight outbreak as Deuvin punched Tyner which resulted in Mintoyae kicking off Deuvin, then Tyner swinging at Deuvin, but missing and hitting Mintoyae in the gut. Then Mintoyae took the two and slammed their heads together as he then got both of them to do a left-right fist hit and knock Mintoyae out.

I laughed at it as Ganivus said, "I think the Greninja Pokémon are the most unfriendly Pokémon here."

I said, "You sure?"

"Have you seen those three?"

We saw Deuvin miss Tyner as Tyner then kicked Deuvin and walked off to the right tunnels. Mintoyae got up after waking up and going into the right tunnels as Deuvin just laid there with his stomach in pain. Ganivus shook his head saying, "Pathetic, the guy can't even survive a kick to the stomach while those two can take blows to the head."

I laughed at the whole thing and said, "Well, might as well be the security and do your job."

"Damn right."

He walked down to Deuvin as I walked to the far left side of the mines. Over here, I saw Kereesha and Selezsis talking about something. I decided to join asking, "Hey girls, what's going on?"

They looked at me as Kereesha smiled, "Oh, just talking over Mintoyae and how it's going. What about you?"

I said, "Well, this is the last kid I'll have."

"How come?"

"My body would suffer another. But, at least I got one."

Selezsis said, "Yeah, but Mintoyae is still alive though, my first egg won't see his real father."

That was sadly true as I asked her, "Do you think you could explain to your kid on that fact?"

She made a pout as she walked off. She was still scarred with Tomahawk's death and I can't blame her. I'd be too if Mintoyae was killed somehow. Kereesha then walked up to me and asked, "Where's Mintoyae, he said he'd be back."

I told her, "He got stuck with Tyner and Deuvin as the three Greninjas got into a fight. Deuvin laid on the floor as Ganivus went to pick him up, Mintoyae walked into the tunnels as Tyner walked into the opposite tunnels."

"Ok, thanks!"

She ran off to find him as I walked off back to my dorm. I got there and the first thing I saw was that book. I grabbed the book and opened it up. I looked through the contents and said, "Ok, let's see… Genesis, the first chapter in this book."

I flipped the thin pages to the beginning of the Genesis chapter and I read: "In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth."

I said to myself, "Again, it says God not Arceus."

I continued reading: "And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God said, 'let there be light:' and there was light."

I laid the book down wondering if what we thought about this whole Arceus, and legendary thing, was even true. I closed the book and put it aside. I thought it over and asked myself, "What am I missing? I don't judge a book from its cover and yet I heard about the Arceus tales and how he made the world, but other religions have their view point. But, which one is right?"

Then my train of thought broke as Mintoyae came in saying, "I'm back."

I smiled at his return. He looked at me and said, "For once you're not trying to screw with me."

He's right, I didn't feel like jumping on him. I said, "Maybe the false heat cycle ended."

"Hopefully."

We got in bed as we held each other tightly, and fell fast asleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As the two slept, Thallus was panicking over in his ball whether Kiyask would come back or not. Ash and Jenna on the outside didn't fear anything as they haven't had a nightmare for a couple of days. Of course Ash was cautious with it, but didn't fear it.

As they went to sleep, Ash found himself in a house, looked like his own, and was his own. He walked around and called out, "Hello? Is anyone home?"

He was upstairs as he came down and saw the door locked. He unlocked it and found a brick wall blocking it up. Ash turned to the window, but it was blocked too. Then Ash walked into the kitchen as he saw a table with a giant sliver plate with a dome on it. Ash said, "Well, at least I got food."

He removed the dome and nearly shit himself seeing it was Talonflame, nicely cooked. Ash crashed the lid back on top as a voice appeared, "What's wrong Ash?-"

Ash spun around seeing the metal fingered Kiyask leaning on the wall, "—don't like roasted Talonflame? Well, we could have steamed Pikachu or boiled Lopunny if you want."

Ash then said, "I assume you're that Kiyask character."

Kiyask laughed evilly as he said, "Correct, and like those four assholes you encountered for the last few years, prepare for trouble."

Then Ash found himself being held by the tablecloth as it wrapped around him. Ash yelled, "Why do you keep on giving us these nightmares?"

"The same reason why you stay with Jenna, because I want to. Besides, what's the point of being the nightmare-Greninja if the first part isn't used?"

He walked up to the wrapped up Ash and then sliced through the cloth and into his clothes. Then Kiyask a finger and dragged it across Ash's face make a line of blood leak form it. It went from cheek to cheek as Kiyask said, "Oh, when Mintoyae finds you, this will be nothing compared to what he has in store."

Then he took off the finger as Ash had a red line from his cheek, over his nose, and ending at his other cheek. He cried out, "Why do I get all the torture?"

Kiyask maliciously laughed saying, "Because, you made a great friend, but you threw him away and made him into a great enemy."

"I have a better question. How come we're connected if Greninja severed the link?"

"Very simple, His nightmare side got upgraded."

"Upgraded?"

"Yes, I'm now a psychic, dark, and steel type."

"W-wait, you mean three types?"

Kiyask nodded as Ash was awestruck. He said, "No Pokémon has three types."

"Not until now."

Kiyask pulled out a steel bow and arrow as they weren't water anymore. He put the arrow in and lined it up with Ash's head as he said, "See you in 130 days."

And he fired and the arrow blasted off the front of Ash's head spraying his face, blood, and brain matter all over the place.

Ash jumped out of his bed as Jenna looked over and asked, "Your Greninja friend again?"

Ash looked over and stuttered, "N-no, his evil side."

Jenna got annoyed of this and said, "Maybe we could just get a gun and shoot him."

"M-maybe that is a good idea, yeah."

They went back to sleep and hoped for a better tomorrow.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 51: yesterday was kind of heartbreaking for me as I just learned Gizel's condition, but at least we'll be having a child. Also, I think Kiyask went nuts again as I heard some screaming go through my head. I enjoyed it since it was Ash's voice screaming._

I woke up in Gizel's arms and tried to maneuver through them out of her grasp. I did so, and expected Ganivus to show up, but he didn't. I looked about trying to see if Ganivus was around, but he wasn't for the first time. I walked to the mine shop, not giving a Rattata's ass if it's early or not, and I saw Erevan already throw out a bucket and pick.

I asked him, "Hey Erevan, where did Ganivus go?"

He looked up saying, "He went to that Kanto Makeshift Pokécenter to get more Pokémon."

Well, there's something I haven't heard in a while. I asked him, "What happens if the Pokémon that is brought isn't able to do any of the work here?"

"Oh, those Pokémon go straight into the actual Team Rocket/Team Aqua attack teams. That's all I know."

Well, that made some sense. I took the bucket and pick, and walked off to the mines. The huge cavern inside the mine only contained rocks unlike where we were mining with the ore being lucrative. I got to the last hole that was dug by us and started to mine away. Prying through the rock and dirt, there was already a bucket filled up.

One benefit from all this mining was that my muscles have started to become more toned as the constant lifting and pick swinging helped it along. I now was able to kinda lift the bucket using one arm instead of two.

I carried the bucket to the shop as Pokémon started to come in. One of them, being a Kangaskhan cursed, "Oh, now you get to fucking work earlier than us?"

I looked to her and just took the empty bucket that Erevan replaced. I walked down to the nines and saw that Kereesha was already there. I asked her, "How the hell did you get here that fast?"

She looked up and cheerily said, "Oh, morning! I kinda bypassed everything."

"How?"

"I took the pick and bucket with me to my dorm."

She what? I said, "You can do that?"

"Yeah, but only because Ganja knew I wouldn't do anything with them. But, I don't think you would be allowed since, well…"

"Yeah, I know. If I go insane, I might go and kill someone without knowing."

I jumped down and landed on a clean floor as Kereesha already dug out a huge chunk worth. I started up again as we got the final load of seven buckets already made. I took two, and Kereesha took the other five. It's a good thing she is what she is because she can take two buckets on each arm and one on the tail with no problems. I, on the other hand, was straining carrying the two buckets, one for each hand.

Once we got out and finally got to the shop, Erevan said, "You do realize you're basically trying to rip off your arms?"

My arms were feeling like it but I said, "It'll wear off."

He shook his head laughing and took the buckets. He gave us the buckets back and then I asked a question I might regret, "This will sound unusual, but do you have anyone that is a…"

I rolled my hands as he filled in the blank saying, "W-well, there is Elizabeth."

Kereesha then smiled and said, "Everyone's getting someone now, what is she? Another Delphox?"

He stood there and whispered, "No, she's a human."

Well that was a slight shocker. I asked, "So, you're saying that she's a Pokephile?"

He then hushed it down and said, "Yes, yes, she is, ok?"

"You're basically like Gizel."

"Huh?"

"Oh you didn't know, she used to have a trainer who was like that."

Erevan sighed in relief as the whistle blew and he said, "Thank Arceus it's lunch."

Kereesha then said, "Well, enjoy you're new wife."

He blushed pretty hard as he walked off with that stupid surprised look. I laughed a bit and we walked off to the cafeteria. Everything was changing and it was only getting better. We got to the cafeteria and once we entered, we saw that a human wearing a translator was working the stand this time.

We walked up and she said, "Well, here's the food *hope you choke on it*."

I took a vegetable and threw it up as she looked up and I punch her in the stomach on that note. The vegetable came down and knocked her out. One beauty of Ganivus not being here would be for me to do somethings that seem necessary.

We got to the corner table for us "unlikeable Pokémon", and finally Selezsis shows up and looks over the counter to see the knocked out server. She just used vine wrap to get a tray and the vegetables, then walked on over to us. She asked, "Why is the server there on the floor?"

Kereesha then pointed to me as I said, "Thank Kereesha."

She smiled, "You're welcome."

I'm amazed she can stay cheerful even if someone hates her guts, or I get slightly unamused by her actions. Selezsis then said, "What happened to the Gardevoir server?"

I said, "You mean Uremia? I don't know."

Then we saw Makias come in as he looked beaten up slurring, "I'm surprised…that Ganivus putzap with that female."

Then he fell in the floor unconscious. Kereesha then said, "I think I know where she is."

I sighed and said, "I'll take him to the hospital."

I grabbed Makias and slowly, and carefully, dragged him to the hospital. Once I got there, I told the Chansey nurse, "Makias somehow was knocked out after dealing with something involving Uremia."

She made a worried face and said, "Uremia is getting the pregnancy 'fun'."

"Huh?"

Wait, does she mean that…. Oh shit. I said, "Wait, you're saying she's…violent now?"

The nurse nodded as I was now in for a trip, and so was Ganivus when he comes back from his trip. I brought Makias into Goovy's office as she looked at the poor Blaziken and said, "What happened to him?"

I said, "Uremia."

She had a sweatdrop appear as she then said, "Be very careful around her now. She's gotten violent lately, or I should say, today."

"Is this like with Gizel?"

"Oh good she told you, and yes, it is, only instead of having a false heat, she's acting more like how Tyner used to be, volatile, violent, and slightly psycho."

"Ganivus knows about this?"

"I warned him yesterday about it, but wiped it off saying it won't happen, and now… he's going to be in for a treat."

We got Makias onto the bed as I walked out the door. I got out of the hospital and back to the mines as I saw Uremia back in her position in the cafeteria, swinging a knife at one of the miners having a minor argument with her. I thought that Goovy was exaggerating when she said acting like Tyner, I guess she wasn't joking.

I walked back to the mine without any of the tools since I left them back at the shop, but I knew that Kereesha would have at least a bucket and pick for me. I got to the hole and found Kereesha and Selezsis mining away as I called down, "Hey!"

They looked up as Kereesha called back, "You're finally here! We got a pick and bucket for you since you left it!"

"ThaaaaAAAAHHHHH!"

I was pushed off by someone as I fell at least 70 maybe even 80 feet. I landed face frist into the dirt as I rubbed my head and looked up seeing that fucking Lucario laughing his ass off. He said, "Oh look it's MintoyaaaaaAAAHH!"

He fell off as someone said, "What a prick!"

The Lucario landed on his head as I saw Tyner waving from above. I waved him back as he walked off and the Lucario here stood up and said, "You little mother fucker."

I smartassed, "I never knew my mother, and even if I did, I would never fuck her."

Kereesha laughed a bit as Selezsis only got some of the joke. Then the damn Pokémon made his bone rush and said, "Ok then, let's see how you like using your jokes in a grave!"

He charged forward as I made my machete and blocked it off. Then Kereesha grabbed him by the neck and said, "Do I have to straighten you out?"

He looked at her as he said, "How would you do that?"

"Like this."

She then threw him up and dragon blasted him as he went straight out of the hole and went flying somewhere. I looked at Kereesha as she only put on an innocent face and said, "What?"

I smirked and said, "Never mind. Let's just get back to work."

And we did as we mined deeper and found a shit ton more ore in the floor than in the walls. Once we got 10 buckets filled up, the whistle blew as we now had one major problem: there's the staircase.

I asked, "Did anyone think of a staircase when mining?"

My mates looked at each other as they said, "Uh… no."

I slapped myself as Kereesha said, "I'll carve one out."

And she did as she used dragon pulse a few times etching out the wall into a stair like complex. She flew out as me and Selezsis walked up to the top. Once we go out, I saw Ganivus walking to us as he said, "Why exactly was that Lucario shot at with dragon blast?"

Kereesha, thankfully, said, "I did that since the Lucario was fighting Mintoyae."

He just shook his head and said, "Alright, fine, just go back to your dorms. I have to put up with Uremia's new attitude. It's worse than Gizel's."

I said, "Well Gizel seemed pretty controlled since yesterday so it may have finally ended."

Ganivus walked off as we went to the shop, dumped off the buckets and tools, and went to our dorms. Once I got to Gizel's dorm, I saw her reading a book. I asked, "What';s that?"

She looked to me and said, "Just a book that… I found."

I looked at it and said, "What's it about?"

"To be honest, I only got this chapter called Exodus and it states about this guy named Pharaoh not letting a group of people leave. Then you have this guy named Moses who tries to get Pharaoh to let them go, and currently he threw onto the rest of this region called Egypt what is called the plagues."

"Tell me when he has his friends throw him under a bus."

"That happens to another guy, later on."

"Where?"

Gizel then flipped the pages to a section numbered 27 as she read over it. This guy called Judas betrayed a guy named Jesus as these people called Pharisees paid Judas to betray Jesus. I asked, "Why do I get the feeling that this relates to me?"

She said, "It gives an idea, what if someone paid Jenna to get Ash to betray you. Alright, there is no middle man in this, but it has a similar concept."

I didn't want to create conspiracy theories as I said, "I'm going to bed."

"Same."

She closed up her book and grabbed me tightly as our faces were right together. She smiled and then planted a kiss, but then another thing happened as I got hard. She said, "Calm down, only a rub."

I said, "That might be why you had that false heat if I remember right."

She only gave a laugh and we fell asleep.

(3rd Person POV)

Earlier that day, Jenna asked Delia if she could get them a small gun as a self-defense for incase Mintoyae does show up and tries to kill them. Delia didn't like the idea, but didn't want her son to get murdered in the process of it. So on that day, she did get them a small gun, after filling out all the paperwork shit at the actual shop, and got them a Glock 18.

On that night, she got Jenna and Ash into the room and explained to them the whole situation. She began, "Now, I never would've done this, but Jenna made a good point on the subject since it seems to be possible."

She showed the two the gun and two ammo sticks. Ash said, "Wait, you're kidding, right?"

"Ash, I know that it isn't right or safe, but it would be better if you keep it as a self-defense tool, not a play toy."

"I guess your right mom; but, what if I don't need it?"

Jenna then said, "Your Greninja said he would find and kill you, right?"

"Yeah."

"If he comes and you don't have that, Pikachu can't stop him, your Talonflame can't stop him, this will."

She grabbed the gun and held to Ash, "It's the only way just in case."

Ash hesitated, but took it and put it in his backpack saying, "He's going to be out in a few months, I won't need it 'till then."

Delia finally said, "Then you better remember, because I need you to be alive."

Jenna also said, "So do I."

Ash then smiled and kept the gun in his backpack until he needed it.

* * *

 **Now, sorry to those who think I made Kiyask into a Pokémon version of Freddy Kruger. But for those who need to know more on what the nightmare-Greninja evolution is, here's the current info:**

 ** _Kiyask (or nightmare-Greninja), the Kruger Pokémon._**

 ** _This Pokémon was forged from pure rage and anger derived from the same Greninja with the Ash-Greninja battle bond, and helped along with the legendary Darkrai. If you piss off the Greninja who holds this inside of him, you can guarantee having nightmares for the next few days to months._**

 ** _Typing: steel; psychic; dark;_**

 ** _Weaknesses: fairy, fire; ground; 4x bug_**

 ** _Current moves: Longbow, Longsword, torture, torment, dark pulse, steel slice, and vengeance._**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, this chapter is slightly Yaoi. Also, I bastardized a song in it so oh well.**

 **Good luck and enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19:

(Noimetz's POV)

 _Day 52: Well, Endau was back since three days ago. Of course Erevan got out faster only because of something to do with Deuvin being deprived of more energy than a, something called, a Jigglypuff. Unfortunately, I got my mail route back._

I woke up and saw Goovy laying on top of me as I tried to get out as her weight only made it trickier for me to get out. I tried to slide out, but then she rolled onto my right arm and then her weight started to crush it a bit. I then poked at her as she only stirred and then opened her eyes mumbling in her sleep, "Noitz?"

I said, "Um, Goovy, sorry to ruin your sleep, but your body is crushing my arm."

She then moved up as I got my arm off of the bed and thankfully wasn't injured. Goovy went back on the bed saying, "Sorry, I forgot you're back at your route."

I smiled and said, "It's ok; just go back to sleep until you need to wake up."

She smiled back and went to sleep as I kissed her, then flew off. I got to the office and just before I entered, Endau opened the door saying, "Here's sack. Go deliver the fucking letters."

He didn't like me. To be honest, the three of us aren't liked much because Goovy was hated by Kamahi because she did a good job, I'm hated by Endau because I did a good job, and Mintoyae is hated, just because he saved the world and he was Ash's Pokémon.

I took the sack of letters and flew them to the employee dorms. I put the letters in the right boxes and already found a letter in Ganivus's box directed to me and Goovy. The last time I read a letter that was directed towards us, Mintoyae wanted to rip off our heads. I put it away and flew to the next row of dorms after delivering the rest.

At the next forty dorms, I got the letters delivered to our dorms, and then put Ganivus's letter in our dorm. The next ones were only regular work letters. Afterwards, it was the 80-120 dorms which I started to have a bad feeling on since these seemed to have "interesting" characters. One miner in dorm 105, being a female Charizard, was offering me to, basically, fuck her. Even after explaining that I'm taken, she kept on saying that Goovy won't know, but eventually, I flew off not giving shits for her.

I put down the letters and, unfortunately, got to dorm 105 as I saw the Breloom miner sleeping away, but the Charizard one wasn't there. I looked in and ddin't see her as then I heard a voice say, "Hello handsome."

I looked back as she was standing right there. I said, "Look, I said this before, I'm taken."

She only walked a bit closer as I was walking backwards into the dorm only to realize what a huge mistake that was. She then licked around her mouth saying, "But, she won't know if it's this early."

"And I left."

"Not this time."

On a scary note, she was right. She blocked the exit as she said, "The only way you'll get through is if you fuck me. I'm in heat, and I need to be out of it as fast as possible. You're the male letter carrier, why don't you have me for tonight, or better yet, right now?"

Shit, this wasn't good. I then put the bag down and armed myself saying, "Ok, either get out or I blast you out."

She laughed saying, "You'll just get punished either way. By your nurse friend, or Ganivus. Which would you take?"

I said, "How about neither?"

She only laughed again as she said, "I'm gonna get you at one po-"

Then the Breloom wakes up and sees what's going on as he said, "Um… should I…"

I said, "Tell her to move."

He looked at her as she then snarled and said, "Fine."

She moved out of the way as I plowed right through and delivered the rest of the letters. Thankfully, the next few dorms were empty or having the workers leave. Once I got the letters delivered, I flew back to the office as I had as sack go into my face as Endau said, "Here's the rest."

I took the bag and flew to the last forty dorms. There wasn't much activity for the delivering as all it was, was me flying to each individual dorm and dumping off the letters. The whistle blew as I finished up and flew off to the cafeteria. I got there and once I got to the counter, the Gardevoir server dumped a tray with vegetables and said, "Here's your fucking food. Go sit and eat you jerk off."

Damn she was pissed over something. I took the tray and sat at the table where Goovy was as she looked slightly worried and slightly upset. I asked, "Hi Goovy. Is there a problem?"

She looked down as I sat down and said, "Well, I saw you in someone else's dorm…"

I then told her, "Yes, that did happen today. But, that was because I miner is stuck in heat and wants me to, well, you know."

"Who is she?"

"Some Charizard."

She then sighed and said, "Yeah, I figured she would be like this now."

"She tried before a couple of times."

"And?"

She didn't sound too happy as I said, "Calm down, we didn't do anything. I just hope she doesn't go too far."

Goovy then deadpanned and looked pretty worried. She said, "Noitz, I love you, but if you start to go with others…"

"I won't, promise."

She smiled and said, "Then you better keep it."

"And I will."

I kissed her making her feel a bit better. Then we parted as I asked her, "Also, a slight question."

"Yes Noitz?"

"What's wrong with her?"

I pointed to the server as Goovy then said, "Well, Uremia is, um, getting the pregnancy effect. She's kind of volatile and now has a very low temper."

"Poor Ganivus."

Then walking to us comes the Pokémon himself, "You can say that again."

He sat down looking tired, irritated, and crappy. I asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Do I really need to explain?"

"N-never mind."

"Uremia is just a little… different, and the hormonal thing explained by her", pointing a vegetable to Goovy, "only means that Uremia is going to get very violent as time passes on. I just hope she doesn't bring a knife with her to bed."

We continued eating as time went by and the whistle blew again. I flew off to the office as Endau was already throwing letters everywhere. He tossed me two bags and yelled, "Move your fucking ass you oversized Zubatshit!"

I nodded and flew off. These were all employee letters that were sent through the current eight mines. I flew through this one and got all the letters delivered. The second mine was tricky as the dorms were a bit more scattered, but still easy. Then the third and fourth which were like the first, and the fifth. It's when I got to the sixth that I was fucked.

The employee dorms were scattered about and I had to fly to every one of them in order to find where the employees stayed. Oh, the nightmare, and what made it worse was when I finished up the sixth mine, the whistle blew and I needed to deliver to the seventh and eighth one… wait, why is there an "others" area?

Screw that, I needed to rush this. Over about an hour I filled in the boxes, pissed off a couple Pokémon, and effed up a lot of mail. Once I was finished with the mayhem, I still had one letter. I flew down, seeing a Machomp, and asked, "Question, where does this letter go to?"

He looked down and said, "Oh, that. Um… You'll have to go up there, and fly downward through the hatch."

He pointed up as I said, "Thanks."

He nodded and I flew up to the wooden hatch and found a mine with only one dorm. I tilted my head in confusion as I flew down and went up to the dorm's box. Then I heard a footstep.

I looked about and tried to find where the steps where coming from. Then I backed up and constantly turned my head around, hoping that I wouldn't jump scare me. Then I heard a voice appear, "Hello there."

I looked about, then I saw a Delphox in the dorm, lying on her bed as if she was bored, only she had a smile on her face. I asked, "Uh, you got a letter."

She giggled and said, "Thank you, maybe I could return the favor."

"How?"

She then spread her legs as I went wide eyed and said, "Oh no, I got myself a mate, sorry."

She made a pout saying, "You sure? She won't know."

I backed up saying, "No, I'm sure."

I flew off before I fell for her little attempt. It was way past the curfew, but I brought the bags back and flew to my dorm with no issues. Once I got there, Goovy was already asleep. I carefully slid into her arms and fell asleep, as I heard her whisper, "night Notiz."

I laughed very quietly saying, "Night Goovy."

And I fell asleep with her.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 53: Ok, more shit to do today. I'm gonna try to mine by myself this time because miners are starting to get pissed over the fact we mine as three instead of separate so I'll be mining in the old areas; out and down._

I woke up in the dorm as Gizel was on top of me, facing me down. I waited until she woke up and when she did, I looked at her unpleased and all she did was make a smile and kiss me. I took it, but I then said once it broke, "Not to be a pain, but could you please get off?"

Gizel's smile weakened as she did. I got out of the bed and got out of the dorm, walking to the mine shop. There were a few there as I did see Kereesha getting a set of buckets and tools. I came up to the place as Kereesha tossed me a pick and two buckets. She then smiled, "Good luck."

I explained to her and Selezsis about this whole thing of all three of us working alone for the next couple of days since more miners having been starting to treat us like trash. I didn't give a damn, but they've been going at Kereesha and Selezsis. I got to the actual mine entrance, as Kereesha went into the hole from yesterday, and I went into the mine cavern and the explosion from less than two weeks ago created this huge opening.

It must've been at least 40 stories high, but I wasn't going to deal with the height of it, only the depth of it. I saw a flat wall that I could mine into and started the tunnel right there. I dug a few feet deep, only then to fall into a previous tunnel, rolling as rocks and dirt went all over me until I crashed onto the flat floor of the bottom tunnel. And to top it off, my pick landed on my head.

I can tell it was the old tunnel I used to mine in, so I knew some areas of it. I started on the right wall and mined off breaking the rock and whatever other rocky materials there were, but found nothing. However, I finally got something as it was only a gem. I sighed and continued mining, then someone else came into the tunnel as I heard footsteps.

I looked down the sub-tunnel and saw a Gardevoir enter it. I asked, "Who's there?"

And out of every odds, it was Ganja. I didn't like the guy ever since "that" time and what does he want to do, apologize? He first came up and said, "Mintoyae, I need you to follow me for a bit."

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, "Where exactly?"

"Just out of the tunnel."

At least it wasn't deeper. I nodded and followed Ganja out of the sub-tunnel, but as I exited, a felt a hit to the head and was knocked out.

I would've said it was Ganja, but he was in front of me so what the hell caused me to black out like that? I saw myself in building as it was the Kalos lab again. I saw Kiyask there holding a picture of me with… oh come on, it has to be a picture from the past? I walked up and asked, "What do you want now?"

He looked behind and said, "Me? Nothing, you just got knocked out by someone."

"I thought Ganivus said you were…"

"Well, technically I am, but I would rather use it when I'm torturing people and Pokémon, or you're in the nightmare form. Also, why the hell were you knocked out?"

"I don't know, that's what I was asking you."

He raised a finger saying, "Wait, you're waking up, good luck."

Everything faded as I was opening my eyes and seeing another dark room. Then huge fires popped out of bowls on stands as it led to a huge throne with a Gallade on top of it. The Gallade was a teal color instead of green, was wearing a torn cloak and a human hat that was cut on tope for the blue, err, dark blue spike to pop out.

He stood up and walked down as then a Medicham and a Zoroark appeared on the right and left side of the throne. I looked around asking, "Who the hell are you?"

The Gallade said, "Such impolite manners."

He got down from his high horse as he then walked up towards me and stopped only feet away with the Medicham besides him, but the Zoroark staying where he was by the throne. I asked again, "Who are you?"

The creepy looking Pokémon said, "Much better. I am Arius Nu, the Pokémon leader of the religious Team Flare."

What? Did he actually say? I laughed out loud as his facial expressions didn't change. I laughed out, "Religious? HAHA! Yeah right. *whew* Team Flare is as religious as tree. You're not religious."

Then Arius moved his back arm blade up to my throat saying, "You have something that a legendary gave you, that's why you're here."

Oh fuck. I asked, "So I'm now special because I got something from my rage and anger, next?"

"Well, if you think that I'm the one to judge you and think that you're just an ordinary Greninja, you're wrong. I know who you are and what you have, but the reason why you're here is because of your nightmare side."

I told this prick, "Alright, you want it, you can have it."

Then he sued psychic pulse on be flinging me into the wall behind me. He only shook his head, "*Tsk tsk* the problem is that you think you're invincible with that side of yours. You aren't."

I got up saying, "So much for religious."

"We are, and we can show you."

"Oh please, I can Ganivus on this."

He stopped and looked back at me. He said with curiousness in his voice, "Ganivus?"

"Yeah, him, Gizel, Makias, and a shit load of other employees who can kick your ass."

He went from being curious to laughing as he said, "Oh now you think your friends can help you?"

He walked off as the flames went up again. Then the Zoroark disappeared as Arius then said, "By the aura of the lord. Mew."

The flames went up as a statue of Mew appeared, then he said, "Mewtwo."

Another statue, "Articuno."

Then the Medicham went, "Entei."

"Zapdos."

"Moltres."

"Raikou."

"Suicune."

"Ho-oh."

"Lugia."

"Latios."

"Latias."

"Rayquazza."

"Zygarde."

"Zekrom."

"Dialga."

"Palkia."

"Kyurem."

"Celebi."

"Kyogre."

Then they sped it up chanting, "Arceus. Mew. Mewtwo. Entei. Palkia. Kyurem. Ho-oh. Lugia. Zekrom. Latios. Raikou. Latias. Celebi. Kyogre. Zapdos. Moltres. Arceus!"

Then Arius went; " _So you think you got some friends in high places? That they can make us run?"_

He disappeared as the Medicham went: " _Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces_ …"

Both of them popped up behind me going, " _You'll understand our power that we have,_

Then they both said: " _son_."

Then Kiyask said, "Ah crap singing; I'll go watch some porno until they're done."

I rolled me eyes as the two psychics went: " _You are messing with us now_."

The Medicham then soloed: " _Messing with us now." "Oh so true_."

Then Arius appeared on a stand going: " _Every move and power_."

" _Is stronger by the hour._ "

Both of them sand: " _You are messing with us now_!"

A huge smoke cloud with the two being put on two different pedestals, and the Zoroark and a Serperior with dark green skin instead of the usual green appeared. Then the weird as fuck duet appeared going: " _You are messing with us now. You are messing with us now_."

The Gallade appeared at my face saying: " _Stop you're stupid thought_."

Then the Medicham appeared: " _or you'll just die and rot."_

" _Because we don't really care how_."

" _Surrender your sword boy_."

Then both of them appeared on the throne chanting: " _You are messing with us now_."

Then flames went up as multiple Pokémon appeared, bipedal and non-bipedal, chanting the legendries' names. I made my sword as two ghost Bisharps appeared armed and ready to fight. Then the two chanted off: " _You are messing with us now; you are messing with us now. By the will of Arceus, you shall kneel before us. Kneel to us; Arceus's mighty power_."

Arius walked up with a regular sword: " _You make a fight…_ "

Then the Medicham followed up: " _With all your might…_ "

 _"Yet since we have no spite…"_

 _"You can join us in the light…"_

 _"But first, you must now bow."_

 _Then everyone bowed: "Bow now."_

 _"It's your own death you will make…"_

 _"So don't put it at stake, 'cause…"_

I then charged at the Bisharp, wrecking his weapon, as they chant: " _You are messing with us, you are messing with us, you are messing with us…_ "

I took out the second Bisharp: "… you are messing with us, you are messing with us, you are messing with us, you are messing with us NOW!"

And then all the Pokémon disappeared as the Arius was on his throne, the Medicham was on the left side, and the Zoroark was on the right side. Then I heard Kiyask scream in my head, ' _THANK ARCEUS IT'S FINISHED! I WAS ABOUT TO THROW UP_!'

I mentally told him, ' _Are_ _you sure it was the porn_?'

Then Arius came down from the throne again and said, "And just so we know you're not gonna run off, Ganja!"

I spun around to see Ganja walk up with a lewd smile on his face. Why do I get the picture that it isn't going to be good for me? Arius said, "You want him, he's all yours. His nightmare side will be an excellent add on to our inventory."

Ganja nodded and said, "Thank you sir. Come now, let's go."

He grabbed my arm and pulled off as I tugged back, then he used psychic to hold me in place as I was being pulled by him. I was dragged from the theatre entrance down a tunnel that had multiple dorms in it. We got to the end of the corridor as Ganja opened the door and I saw what this dorm looked like.

It had only one big bed, enough room for me and Gizel to sleep on with no issues, and across from it was a table and a chair with a book. Then Ganja pushed me onto the bed as he then said, "How long I waited for this."

He got on top as the faggot kissed me right there. I couldn't believe I was kissing a guy. Finally the asshole broke it as he said, "I'd go further, but I'll lay it off today."

He then took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed my hands as he threw me onto the bed giving me a smile saying, "I'll be having my fun soon, but first, to fake my death."

I can't believe this, I was stuck in a dorm with this son of a bitch and I was cuffed and cuffed also to the bed, which was stuck in the wall making it an impossible escape.

I sat there and waited for something good to happen. ' _How about a talk?'_

That wasn't good. I said to myself, "Oh why the fuck not?"

I closed my eyes and went into my mind. I appeared in a huge room with a desk and chair by this huge window. Outside was a grass lawn, a couple green trees, paintings of people on the walls, blue carpeting, and I that chair was Kiyask as he said, "So glad you can make it."

I looked about and said, "This…isn't in my memory."

"It's not, when that black Gallade came by, I took a memory out of his head which was this place. It's called the oval office of a building called the White House, pretty decent for a human to work in."

Skipping the admiration of human rooms, I asked, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, seeing as you are dragged from the original mine to this Kalos hellhole and that you got stuck here with a gay Pokémon, maybe we could enjoy some time tor…."

I knew what he was going to say and said, "No. That's your job. My job is to get out of here."

He sighed and said, "Then the least you could do is try to find some enjoyment, because my head is still hurting form that shitty singing."

"What's there to enjoy? You just listed some of the problems that make this the worst."

"Well look, we could try to get out of here, but there are so many variables that it would make it more possible for you to escape here and murder Ash without being noticed."

"Probably true."

"So here's where the main problem kicks in: How are you going to get out?"

"Can't you just take over my body for a little?"

He laughed very hard as he got out of the chair and then said, "Oh Mintoyae, that's another problem. If I get out, I want out for at least a day."

Is this guy kidding me? I told him, "A day? I scared you'll get me executed for killing a few miners."

"No, I won't kill a few. Maybe one."

I looked at him seriously and scolded, "You're not getting my body and that's going to stay like that."

"But won't it be better if I get us out?"

"At the price of you killing both of us? Fuck no."

"Who said I can die?"

"Can't you?"

"Of course not. You see, I am just a spirit that Darkrai made just as a nightmare form. Now, I look like a Greninja because I'm in your head. If I were in Ganivus's body, I would be a Gallade."

That made some sense. I asked, "Ok, Now how about-"

I couldn't finish as I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes seeing Ganja shaking me as he had a tray of vegetables floating over me. He laid the tray down on my lap as he said, "You need food like rest."

I looked at him and said, "Thanks a lot faggot."

He went plain faced as he raised his hand and it glowed, and I had a shock of pleasure go through me. He said, "A little respect would be nice. Every time you call me that or any other insult, this is your punishment."

I then said struggling, "How so?"

He made another lewd smile, "Because, I'll increase until you hit your climax, and then I'll stick myself over your dick and I'll have it in me and it will fill me full."

I went wide eyed and the begged, "Ok Ganja, ok, I'll behave."

He smiled and let down his hand as I relieved of that. He said, "Better, now eat up, you'll need it."

He took his book and sat down writing something in it. I tried to eat the vegetables as my cuffed hands barely could grab anything. I got a few and once I was done, I asked, "How long do I get stuck here?"

Ganja only said, "Until Arius says you can be given more freedom."

Damn, this was a worse nightmare than Melilla. At least she was a female; I got stuck with a gay Pokémon right now. I just sat there as time passed by. I actually missed mining in the mines and being next to everyone. I even missed that Lucario guy who bothered us.

I sat there waiting for something to happen, and then a clock banged against something as Ganja looked up and said, "Well, time for bed."

He got off the chair and floated over to the bed as he then got up close to me and said, "I deciding whether to fuck you or not."

I thought to myself, ' _How about not_?'

All he did was lick his lips as he said, "I'll lay it off, but I will do it tomorrow after my 'death'."

Was he actually planning to fake his death so he could… HE'S A MOTHER FUCKING REBEL ALSO?! This whole time he was a rebel and Ganivus didn't even know?! How the fuck does that Gallade miss this shit?"

I only sighed and slept away as I felt a tongue go against my cheek. Then Ganja hugged me as I just laid there chained up worse than a zoo showing.

(3rd Person POV)

While Mintoyae was stuck with Ganja in the rebel area on the far side of Kalos, way far away from Team Alliance, Ganivus and Gizel were looking vigorously as Mintoyae was missing. Then Gizel asked, "We're missing another guy being Ganja, where's he?"

Ganivus replied, "That guy technically sleeps there, but sometimes he goes and sleeps somewhere else. I don't really care, but he'll be probably back by tomorrow."

Gizel was worried and so was Kereesha and Selezsis who were in their dorms. Gizel walked back to her dorm as Ganivus teleported to his dorm and slept away with Uremia. Kereesha and Selezsis slept worried, but away.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 54: There was some ruckus about Mintoyae disappearing and knowing him, he'll be back by today or tomorrow._

I woke up in bed as I saw Noimetz just fly by. He stopped and said, "Early today?"

I smiled at him and said, "Kind of."

He passed on the letters as I put them aside, well into the trash since they were only work letters. But then, there was that letter that Noitz carried around with him for some reason. I noticed it only yesterday night as he hid it away. I wanted to ask him on the subject, but I hoped it wasn't something that was a killer.

I walked to the hospital and wondered away at what the letter was. I got to the front of it and opened the doors as I saw that Deuvin was back to his position. He nodded as I got to the hooks, put on my hat, and trotted to the room as it was clean and ready to handle whatever patient that comes my way.

I sat in my chair waiting as technically speaking I was now a doctor, an unofficial one, and the only ones who could tell me what to do are the high up employees like Ganivus, Gizel, and Makias.

After waiting for a bit, I heard a slight boom and then I heard some yelling. I ran out with a medical pack and went to see what was going on. I ran out and saw smoke and dust from the far left mine tunnel. I sprinted down there only to see Ganivus and Makias looking over to the mines as I asked them, "What happened?"

Ganivus said in a dead voice, "Ganja went in and then something went off. The explosion there must've killed him and collapsed the tunnel. No one else was hurt or killed, only him."

I looked at it and said, "Permission to investigate?"

He nodded, "Alright, but try not to get killed yourself."

"I won't."

They walked off as I walked into the mines. The area that Ganja must've walked into was already piled up in rumble and had very little moving space. I punched through the rocks and constantly searched through the mess to find a body or body part. I didn't find any and kept on looking. I even had Kereesha come in and kelp clean it up. There was no body, body part, or even any blood.

I looked at the place as Kereesha asked, "So what are we looking for again?"

I told her, "Anything that would look like something that belongs to a Pokémon that's been blown to bits."

"Shouldn't the mess be in the rubble?"

That was a true point. I wondered if there was foul play to this whole "accident". I then said, "Alright Kereesha, you may go back to your mining. Thanks for the help though."

She nodded, "Welcome, I hope Mintoyae comes back though. I miss him."

She walked off to her mine as I went back to the hospital. I got to place as I saw this time Jenhan as I asked her, "Are you and Deuvin taking shifts?"

She said, "It's mainly because Ganivus said Deuvin needs more exercise."

I held my laugh as he would like to sleep in everyday rather than exercise. I walked by down the hallway as I opened the doors to my office and took a deep breath. I sat down and looked over the place a bit. Getting up, I put away the medical kit and walked out because knowing luck, the whistle was about to go in…

*TWEEEEEHHH*

The whistle blew as I predicted since I got the times right. I walked out and Jenhan asked, "Is it possible to bring lunch to me?"

I looked at her and asked, "Being Deuvin?"

She had a sweatdrop appear as she said, "No, no, only because I'm gonna clean the place a bit."

That was true, it was slightly filthy in here. I nodded and said, "Alright."

I walked out and to the cafeteria as I only sighed at seeing Uremia screaming her head off at that Toxicroak miner. I walked in and immediately my eardrums were hit with problems. I walked to the counter as Uremia slammed a tray down and threw some vegetables on it saying, "Eat!"

I said, "Maybe I should talk to Giovanni on reducing your blood pressure."

She yelled, "What I need is this kid OUT OF ME!"

Everyone looked at her as she saw it all and gave everyone the finger. I sighed and walked to the table where Noitz was and he looked up saying, "Hi Goovy."

I smiled, "Hi Noitz."

We kissed for a bit and broke it as I asked, "Noitz, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"When are we going to open that letter you have?"

He choked a bit on his food as he said, "You know?"

"I saw you hide it yesterday, what was it?"

"It was a letter to us from Ganivus, but since Mintoyae isn't here today, maybe we could see what it is."

I nodded, "we should do it today because Mintoyae could be back by either today or tomorrow."

Noitz thought over it and said, "Yeah, let's do that."

We agreed to do it and finished up our food. I got out of the cafeteria and back to the hospital as I just remembered to bring Jenhan a tray of food. I walked back in and asked Uremia, "Could I have a tray of food for Jenhan?"

She only growled at me and popped a tray full of vegetables. I nodded, "Thank you."

She only responded, "Fuck you."

Extreme pregnancies apparently. I walked back with the hospital as I saw Jenhan cleaning up the lobby. I smiled and said, "I got you a tray worth."

She looked and said, "That's a lot."

"Uremia is having… pregnancy issues. So she wanted me out of the way as possible."

"Oh well, thanks Goovy."

"Welcome."

She took the tray as I walked to my office. I got in and I saw Ganivus with apparently another headache. I asked, "The usual cause?"

He mumbled, "You think."

"Well, there are troubles that come when having a child."

"Yeah, but Uremia threating people, and me, with a knife isn't exactly what I expected would happen."

"Well, just take a pain reliever."

I passed him a little metal can with pills as I said, "One a day should fix the headache unless it gets really bad."

"Thanks."

He poofed off as I sat down. I thought over everything that just happened and just hoped it would be fixed. I waited as time passed on and the whistle blew once again. I got up and walked out of the office to the front seeing that Jenhan has already left. I exited the hospital and got to my dorm as I saw our egg still napping in bed.

I smiled at the sight of and tucked it in as then I heard a voice say, "Goovy, you realize that it isn't hatched yet, right?"

I looked around as it was Noitz. I laughed a bit and said, "Not too early to be a mother."

He chuckled as he then pulled out the letter. It was in an envelope, but when he opened, his eyes were in shock. I was worried and asked, "Something wrong?"

He looked up and said, "It's a really fucking good thing that Mintoyae isn't here. Ash sent us another letter."

He was right about that. I looked at the letter as it read:

* * *

 _To Goodra, Hawlucha, and Noivern,_

 _Guys, if you can get this letter and Greninja didn't block you, I need you to come home please. What I did was wrong and I regretted it, I need you guys back. Talonflame is back and I'm glad he is, I need the rest of my team, please, I'm begging you._

 _Love,_

 _Ash._

* * *

He looked at each other as Noitz said, "I don't think Thallus told Ash about Tomahawk being dead, but still… We can't go back because of three things: One, Mintoyae will kill us literally; two, you want to stay at your job; and three, I'm not going anywhere without you.

"We can't go."

He was right. Even if we could leave tomorrow and we do decide to go to Ash, then Mintoyae would just track us down and probably… n-never mind, j-just think happy thoughts. We got into bed as Noitz said, "Well, he'll have to come here and get us if he wants us back. I'm not leaving without you."

I loved that about him. I smiled and said, "I'm the same here."

I kissed him as he kissed back, then we laid in bed and slept away.

(3rd Person POV)

As the dragon type couple slept, Kiyask was bored and decided to go torture someone because; hey, gotta use that nightmare part of him. He tracked down Ash again and started up a new scene.

Ash was dreaming about him winning the world champion ship, or at least he did until Kiyask made it where he lost. Then the torture began.

Ash was walking down a corridor as he got 8th place in the world champion ship. He looked over to Pikachu saying, "Well, we tried at least buddy."

Pikachu nodded, "Pika Pikachu."

Then a group of people, being all of Ash's friends, came down the corridor and started yelling at him. He heard random words like "Worthless dick" "Useless scum bag" and even "Worst fucking trainer ever to exist". Ash only ran as he then bumped into Jenna who had the gun in her hand. She looked to Ash as he said, "Jenna, thank Arceus you're here, everyone is…"

She looked at him and held the gun up. Ash raised his hands in fear begging, "W-wait, J-Jenna, what are you…"

She said, "Why would I want a weak boyfriend like you?"

And the she shot him emptying the gun as his body became riddled with bullet holes.

In reality, Ash jumped out of bed feeling in multiple areas of all the bullet holes. Jenna looked to see Ash in shock as she said, "Kiyask again?"

He said, "N-no, just a regular nightmare that time."

The two went to bed as Kiyask laughed, "Damn, can't tell the difference. Maybe that's what is should do."

He went back to Mintoyae's mind, as he was still chained up, and stuck with Ganja.

* * *

 **Sorry if the song sounded like crap, sound better if you play the instrumental version of it.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter does contain a lime. (((((((= Lemon/lime**

 **It also contains a death.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 20:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 55: IT'S BEEN A FUCKING NIGHTMARE! Yesterday I was being fucked by Ganja, well actually he was on me but still, the faggot was sucking at me and riding me for half an hour. I can't believe I was raped by this guy!_

I woke up still chained to the damn bed as Ganja was holding me. I couldn't stand what he did to me yesterday and I just wanted to kill myself. Actually no, I wanted to kill him, and besides, he faked his death, so why not make it more realistic?

He woke as he smiled that fucking grin and said, "Hello sexy."

He pushed his mouth onto mine and broke away slowly as I said, "When the fuck can I go?"

"Whenever Arius says so."

He got out of the bed as I started thinking of how to get out of these chains. He walked to his book and started writing down as I was thinking up a plan. Then I mentally called, ' _Kiyask_?'

Then I heard him saying, ' _What is it?'_

 _'Can you make a steel machete?'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'I getting out of this place, that's why.'_

 _'Alright, on one condition.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'I get to be in your body for tomorrow.'_

Oh hell that's a big deal. I didn't like Kiyask's attitude, sarcasm, or his violence that makes really shitty jokes. I told him, ' _Alright, it's worth it. But you better get me out._ '

 _'I will, see?'_

A steel machete appeared silently as Ganja was still writing something. I took the machete and sliced off the chains making a loud clink noise as Ganja spun around see me standing on the bed. He looked pretty shocked as he muttered, "H-how…"

I darkly said, "Why fake your death when you can have the real deal?"

I leaped off the bed and he jumped off from his chair onto the ground as I then swung the machete right into his neck. Blood started to leak out as I jabbed the weapon into his chest. It went through him as he started gasping, then I took the weapon and bashed it into the red crystal.

He just died right there after I cut him nicely. I said, "It better be worth it."

 _'It will, don't worry.'_

I walked out of the room and then jammed the door shut to make sure nobody would actually think something happened. The halls were clear and I started running down them making sure nobody would hear me. I finally made it out as it was the main room that they did that stupid musical, and to the left I saw the exit.

I ran quickly out of the place as I heard someone coming into the room. The way out of here was one long tunnel and all I found were weapon were stored, dorms, a couple gyms, and a cafeteria, but I didn't find anything of miners or workers; so what organization was this place? The exit I found, after a few minutes, was guarded by two Pokémon. One was a Malmar with the other one being some sort of ugly Pidgeot.

I snuck in the shadow only to the right of the exit as they didn't know I was there, and then carefully threw a shuriken over them and crashed it into the wall as I gained their attention. Once they moved over there, I ran out as fast as I could out the exit. Now, I knew I was back in Kalos because of what they said and when I got out, I saw the Kalos based landscape. It's the first time I had fresh air in so long.

Two things started to go through me: Do I go and kill Ash or… do I go back to the mines? Going to the mines sounded like a fucked up idea, but then again, something about them made it sound more like home. My mind was set; I'm going back to the mines. I ran off into the direction that was to Unova, until I bumped into an officer and a Heliolisk. The officer looked at me and said, "Oh sorry there."

I told the Heliolisk, "Where the hell is the Unova region?"

She looked at me weird as she then said, "I don't know. Why?"

"I just need to get there."

"Have you tried the lab?"

"I'M IN KALOS NOT KNOWING WHERE THE FUCK I AM AND YOU WANT ME TO KNOW WHERE THE LAB IS?!"

Both of them looked at me slightly scared as I was about to strangle someone. The officer said, "Maybe we should go."

The little electric Pokémon nodded, "Yeah, maybe a good idea."

Then she got on her bike as I gave out the finger and then she said, "Well sheesh, some manners who be appreciative."

I told her, even though she wouldn't understand, "Fuck you."

Then the Heliolisk yelled, "Don't say that."

"I'm not putting up with either of your shit, I'm gone."

I ran straight ahead as I left the two back. I didn't have time to play 20 questions so fuck those idiots, the next bunch of jack-offs would be great. I got to small town that I didn't recognize as I saw someone with their Delphox going into a clothes store. I couldn't get a glimpse of who it was, but I rather talk with a local than some random ass off the street.

I walked into the store and found the human and Pokémon as then the girl turned around and… wait, was that… HOLY SHIT!

It was Serena. She was way different from what I last saw. She worn a large brimmed hat with a more velvet dress and longer skirt. Standing next to her was… I went wide eyed as I never thought to see Braixen become a Delphox. Shit she was beautiful, and I only stood there with a growing blush on my cheek. I backed out of the place as I just saw my first crush standing there.

Now, I tried to collect my mind as I knew she didn't know anything about Unova, but it couldn't hurt, could it? I took in a deep breath and waited for them to exit. It was a long wait; I never understood why female humans would do so much clothes shopping.

Once it was about noon, maybe more, the two finally came out as I saw Delphox look at me for a bit. Then she stopped as I had a slight blush appear. She then looked at me and took a step forward as Serena said, "Come on Delphox. Delphox?"

I was amazed as she was right there. Then Delphox said, "Is it?"

I nodded and said, "Yes Braixen, it's me."

She then jumped forward and hugged me as Serena then followed the picture and said, "W-wait is that really?"

I nodded and she then gasped, "You're saying Ash is here?"

I shook my head. Then she was confused and said, "I thought he took you to Kanto?"

Shit, she had to pull that up. Delphox stood in front of me and asked, "What are you doing here, I thought you went with Ash?"

I tried not to explode as I calmly said, "He did, but then I was 'donated' and thrown into Unova."

She looked sho0cked and said, "Ash? Ash, did that to you?"

"Not directly, it was Jenna, his girlfriend that did it."

Serena asked, "So, how did you get here?"

Delphox telepathically told her as she went sad and sorrowed, "He's taken?"

I nodded as she only deadpanned and I told Delphox, "Do you know where Unova is?"

She smiled and said, "We were there a couple of days ago. Why do you need to go there?"

I didn't know if I could say it, but I told her, "Well, you see I got some friends there so… I need to get there."

She only crossed her arms saying, "You do realize I'm a psychic type now, right?"

"And?"

"I know you're only telling the part of the story."

"Ok, I have… um… three mates with kids coming on the way."

I cringed a bit as she went into shock and said, "Y-you, h-have…."

"Delphox please, I'm not trying to say I don't like you, but I have my friends and family there. I need to know where it is."

She didn't look upset and only smiled again, then pointed in the direction opposite of where I came from, saying, "just keep going that way until you get to the region, and good luck Greninja."

"Actually I changed my name now to Mintoyae."

"Oh, well then, good luck, Mintoyae."

And before I left, I made a quick kiss to her and then ran off. I got pretty far as I made it to Luminose city in four hours. Then I thought to myself, 'why not visit an old friend?'

I ran down to the tower to see if Clement was home. I got to the towers entrance and it was open as I walked through. I snuck into the corner of the main lobby and got to the staircase as I tried to find where Clement was. I finally found him as he was looking at something at a table. I got off the staircase and walked onto the floor, still hidden well.

I saw that he had a little device on the table that looked like a translator. I silently got behind him as he was finishing up reading the paper, and then I tackled him onto the floor and stood on him. He was in utter shock as he said, "W-w-w-wha?"

I said pissed off already, "Hello bitch."

He shuttered, "G-Greninja?"

I grabbed the translator and slid it onto my head. I turned it on and then began, "Hello Clement."

He looked slightly spooked as he said, "W-what's going on?"

"What's going on? How about this, you helped Ash a couple weeks ago, right?"

"Y-yes."

"I want this understood from you, if he ever comes back asking for your help again, you better reject it, or else I'll come here and make Bonnie a nice stuffed toy, got that?"

He looked primed to shit himself as he nodded, "O-ok, but w-what's g-going on?"

"It's called I'm getting revenge. Also, if you report me, I'll add you on my kill list."

He was now out of sync with the world as I got off him and jumped down the stairs. Hopefully that will solve a couple of problems. I ran out of the building and out of the city still running to Unova as I still remembered which direction I came from.

It was about a few more hours, but I got to Unova. It was evening as I said, "Please tell me that I'm back."

I kept on running and looked about for anything that looked unusual. I asked Kiyask, ' _You're part psychic, use that head of yours.'_

He told me, ' _fine, but another reason for tomorrow_.'

I rolled my eyes as he said, ' _good news, there by that mountain a few miles over there.'_

To my right, I saw a mountainous area as I said, "It better be."

I got there and at the entrance, there were two guards there as one said, "Scram Greninja."

Sighing, I kept walking towards the entrance as one popped out a Mightyena. I said, "Calm down, I'm going back to the mines."

Then, like every other day, Ganivus appeared and said, "Look who found his way back to work. Where the fuck were you?"

"Can I go to your office on this?"

He nodded as we teleported to the security office. Ganivus asked me, "Now, explain why the fuck you left?"

"I didn't leave."

"You didn't leave? What bullshit was that?"

"Ganja took me; I went from Kalos to here for the whole fucking day."

"Ganja? The guy's dead."

"He faked his death. I killed him this morning."

Ganivus was shocked as he exclaimed, "May I ask why the fuck you killed an employee!?"

"The son of a bitch was a traitor!"

"How so?"

"He was part of this fucking religious Pokémon group ran by this Gallade prick named Arius Nu."

I looked at Ganivus as his face was frozen. He looked as if he died and became a statue, only he then had a tear come out of his eye. I asked, "Ganivus?"

He didn't do anything. I waved my hand in front of him as he still didn't respond. He muttered a few words as tears came out, "A-Ari-ius N-Nu. H-how?"

He looked at me as he said, "I was taken by Ganja to him, saying that I had a part of Darkrai so he wanted me. He apparently knew your name as he said it. Who's that asshole anyway?"

Ganivus a slight waterfall appear as he said, "Arius Nu, *sniff* he's my… my…"

"You're?"

"My… o-older…brother."

I was dead stunned. I asked him, "That… was your brother?"

He nodded as he slowly said, "I never told anyone of this, not even Gizel or Uremia. You're not the only one here with a betrayal. He threw me out when I was a Kirlia. Four years ago."

"Four years ago?"

He sat down in his chair as tears still escaped his eye. Ganivus began his lecture, "You see, his name was Arius Kumar Nu. Mine was Ganivus Caesar Nu. He was two years older than me so I was a Kirlia when I joined in his group.

"Arius was the opposite of what I am now. He was a brutal, arrogant, selfish… he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way to become a legendary. He tried so hard to accumulate all the reachable legendary powers he could lay his hands on.

"I started to question his motives and actually thought that maybe he was going a bit insane. He never listened until one day, I thought of telling some humans on this since he was going to the point of stealing the scrolls of Sinnoh. Once he found out, he had me beaten and banished from his place."

He wiped off a few tears, but it was replaced with more as he continued, "I was stuck as a poor, dying Kirlia for weeks, until I met my first trainer, and even I didn't stick with him for long. I became a Gallade after a month with him, and he started to become more like Arius as he started to become brutal, attacked when they were knocked out, and even started to abuse me a bit.

"I wasn't going to stick with that and so…I ran off. But, I was captured and taken in by Team Alliance and forced to work in these mines here. After I got my seven months, I stayed because I knew that Arius would either try to kill me or try to persuade me back in. I never knew if he stole those scrolls, but I never knew he still had his organization."

I never thought about his life like that. He continued, "He would usually put his prisoners in some kind of torment, then he gives them a choice, or else he mentally breaks them down further and at one point, they will submit to his rule."

I told Ganvius, "Your brother had me stay with Ganja who basically raped me and chained me to the…"

"That must've been his way to torment you until you said you'd join. I guess you got very lucky and escaped."

"Damn right."

Ganivus then closed his eyes and cried a little more saying, "You'd better go back to your dorm, I'll notify what has happened."

I nodded and left the poor guy in his peace. But before I left, I told him, "Oh, Ganivus."

He looked up saying, "I escaped thanks to Kiyask, and unfortunately, he'll be taking over my body for tomorrow. Just in case I might act very weird."

He nodded and walked off to the back of the office. I exited the security office and saw my old dorm. Once I got there, I saw Gizel already asleep. I got into her arms as she held me very tightly. I fell asleep as tomorrow I was going to be in my mind and Ganivus just got his sanity ruined.

(3rd Person POV)

Now, despite Mintoyae's warnings, Clement contacted the police and notified them on this and they set a high alert for the Greninja. Then Clement called Ash on the computer saying, "Ash, you won't believe what happened."

Ash said, "What happened? You actually got a girlfriend?"

As he made a slight laugh, Clement only gulped in fear saying, "I wish, I met your Greninja earlier today."

Ash went from a smile to a scared look saying, "H-he's out?"

"I don't know why, but he threatened me on calling the police about his attack, but he was only doing that a threat."

"Clement, when Greninja says he will, he will."

Clement was primed again to shit himself as he just unleashed full on hell. Then he said, "C-could you then, um I don't know… COME HERE AND HELP ME!"

Ash was already scared form the whole experience. He tried calming down Clement, "Look, just be very careful and try to get out of Kalos before he does get to you. Take a vacation in about 125-ish days."

Clement wondered, "Why 125 days?"

"Because Greninja works in some kind of camp and he said once he gets out by then, he'll basically… kill me."

Clement was already in paralyzing fear. He asked, "But he was just…."

"Maybe he went back for something, I don't know. Try to stay clear of him though."

Clement nodded and turned off the computer as he went to bed and tried relaxing.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 56 for the group)

 _I went drinking a few bottles of beer and heavy liquor to calm myself down from reliving my old life, and then I kinda woke up with a hangover in the office._

I was on the floor wasted like hell along with this massive headache ripping apart my head. I got up as pain spread through my body and I tripped on a bottle and slammed onto the floor, again. I breathed deeply and got up. This time I picked up the bottles using telekinesis and put them into the trash.

I sat in the chair and just looked through my life again. Last night was one hell of a shocker as Mintoyae just said he was at Arius's place. I started going through the nightmare I endured as tears started to flow through my eyes again.

( _Flashback begins)_

I remember at the beginning four years ago, I was simply minding my own business as I tended to the workers, helping them with some of their things. I enjoyed myself as my time was spent helping them. I hoped to become a leader like my older brother.

I just didn't like how he led. He would kill, pillage, destroy, torture, and steal in order to gain power and respect. I thought that maybe he could change it a little and stop causing mayhem in order to get all the legendary things.

I opposed a lot of his ideas, and he would just wipe them off being that I was just a Kirlia with no understanding of being a leader. I started to question everything he did and it basically got me into some dire situations. Then I heard over his plan… his plan to steal the scrolls.

Him and three others were talking over it as Arius said, "Alright, the building is here and the main entrances are here and here. In order for us to get the scrolls we have to bypass the entire building and get within the actual room."

I was peaking at them planning it out. He stood erect and looked back seeing me looking at everything. He said in a formal tone, "Ganivus, what are you doing?"

I told him, "You can't go and steal the scrolls of the legendries, don't you have any sympathy for the humans and their belongings?"

"Not one bit. It's a Pokémon's prophesy Ganivus, not a humans prophesy."

"Arceus made all of us, not just Pokémon."

"He made Pokémon legendries, not human legendries."

"What about Ash Ketchum?"

"Him? Him? He's just a human with a shit ton of luck crammed up his ass, he's not a legendary. I'll bet to you that in the future his death will be caused by a Pokémon because of his human weakness."

He was right about that. I still remembered what caused everything, "This is where I have to end it. I'll tell the humans on this."

Then the three Pokémon surrounded me as Arius said, "And I'll have you punished well. Take him to the torture room and give him a good lesson."

The two Pokémon, being a Seismitoad and a Greninja, took me and dragged me kicking and screaming off to the torture room. I still cringed and felt the flogging and beating of an assortment of weapons and instruments on my skin. Arius was nice enough not to use a recent add on back then, being guns.

For a whole week, I was beaten, bruised, and starved over my rebellious nature, and then Arius said, "Get out, you're worthless now."

They took me and threw me out of the organization and I was dumped miles away from the area. I was left alone and hoped that it would change, but it didn't. I was by myself as I kept on floating away from the place.

I was starving and needed a place to sleep and eat. Then one day I met this trainer, whose name was Alexander. He seemed good at the beginning as I immediately went with him along with his Pokémon being a Braixen, a Sliggoo, and a Kanto Meowth. It was great, especially when I evolved into a Gallade with the stone he had, but afterwards he started to become more like Arius.

I remembered the times he would continue ordering me to fight the unable-to-fight Pokémon, and went I ddin't, I got a hit in the back, arm, or

I still remembered the incident with a wild Fletchinder. He kept yelling, "Come on Ganivus, keep fighting it!"

I looked at the poor Pokémon as it has already passed out. I looked at Alexander and told him, _'He's already knocked out. It would be better just to capture him now and take him to a center.'_

Alexander had his arrogance hit as he said, "Look, I'm the trainer here, you're supposed to listen. Keep fighting!"

I gave him a pissed off glare as I said, ' _I will not attack a disarmed Pokémon_.'

He pulled out my ball as he said, "Ganivus, I can just put you back and bring out Brax for this if you aren't going to finish it."

Brax was the Braixen, Goo was the Sliggoo, and Mew was the Persian, as it evolved from Meowth, just for you to know. I got heavily ticked off and took my Pokéball from his hands and crushed it. I then grabbed my trainer's throat and darkly said, ' _You were a trainer, now you're like my brother._ '

I tossed him into a tree, knocking him out but not killing him, as I ran off. I didn't tell Mintoyae that part, but then again, I never told anyone about this anyway. I always hid those memories in the deepest regions of my mind, so deep that even the psychic types couldn't get down there.

I kept on running until I just stopped and wondered where I was. Then a Machomp out of nowhere pounded me in the face knocking me out. I woke up in this hospital area as I saw a Samurott putting something over my head. I asked her, "Where am I?"

She said, "You're in the hospital."

"Yes, but, where are the Nurse Joys?"

She laughed and said, "This is a different kind of hospital."

I looked about as everything seemed to be made of rock. I got up as she said, "Careful though, Gralkus may have hit your head kinda hard."

"T-thanks, I guess."

I walked out of the room and got out of the place to where I then saw the mines. Then the Machomp came up to me and said, "Follow me."

He led me passed all the dorms as I got stuck at the job signups. I never wanted to be put to work, but when I entered, I saw a man with a Sneasel at the counter already given me the job list. I went as a miner without knowing and got thrown into a dorm with someone.

I was thrown into a dorm, being number 92, and I waited to find out who my dorm mate was. I found out that it was Gizel, only she was here a month earlier than me. I never had a true crush on her since she was… different. When I met Uremia at the cafeteria working the same job she has now, only she's been there for two months, that's when I had her as my first crush.

( _Flashback ends)_

I cried at the end as my first crush, became my mate. Sometimes hopes and wishes come true at some point. But I still couldn't believe what Mintoyae told me about being at Arius's organization. It wasn't even a Team Flare operation, he just calls it that to look good.

I got out of the chair as I Makias came in. He said, "What happened to you? You look like Uremia ditched you and you drank half the alcohol in the fridge."

I said, "No, I was just depressed last night so I drank a few bottles."

He sat down as I took out another bottle. Makias asked me, "You're still depressed?"

"No, just… I don't know."

I drank half of it until more security members came in and filled up the place. I put down the bottle and said, "Alright, after learning about Ganja being a traitor, I'm gonna go through all your heads to make sure that none of you are traitorous, or we can put you with a two weeks with Melilla."

Everyone made an "oh shit" look. I went through everyone's heads, including Makias's, and everyone was clean. I told them all, "Alright, get to work."

Everyone nodded and left as Makias stayed and asked me, "Also, what happened with Minto…"

"Mintoyae is currently on a trade vacation. What you were seeing, was Kiyask in Mintoyae's body."

Makias then blurted out, "Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Look, it's Mintoyae's fault, not mine."

He only threw his talons in the air and walked out. I sat down for a bit and finished up the beer, then tossed it away as I stood up and walked out. I looked at the area as I saw Kiyask with Kereesha, having one hand on her ass as they walked. I hope he doesn't kill, or fuck, anyone.

I walked down to the mien shop as Erevan said, "What the hell happened to Mintoyae? The guy's all black and scary looking."

I told him, "That's not Mintoyae, that's his alter ego taking over his body for the day."

"You should outlaw that."

"Only if he makes trouble."

Erevan went back to whatever he did as I kept watch on Kiyask, who was out of sight. I surveyed the area and didn't find that nightmare-Greninja anywhere. I said to myself, "Where the hell are you?"

I didn't look where I was going and fell right into a gaping hole. I fell down until I landed on someone. I looked up seeing Kereesha as I asked her, "Hey Kereesha, where's Kiyask?"

She said, "Under you."

I looked under as Kiyask said, "Could you please get the fuck off of me?"

I got off of him as he got up and said, "Look, I know I look suspicious…"

I raised my hand saying, "I'm not suspicious of you, just cautious because you're more likely to do some weird shit than Mintoyae."

"Yeah, I know. But can't I have a little fun?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, maybe kick the shit out of that Luca…"

"No. You want to do something, get back to work."

He shook his head as I heard him think, ' _what a prick he is.'_

I titled my head, and then took his pick and wacked him with it. I teleported out of the tunnel with a small fight breaking out inside the cavern. It was Tyner against two Lucarios: Teri and the male one that likes to piss off Mintoyae. I told them, "Hey dumbass Riolus."

They looked to me as I insulted, "Why don't you, after work, go fuck each other?"

Then Teri yelled off, "Fuck you!"

The male one yelled, "And go fuck your server."

I took Teri and slammed it into the male Lucario and said, "Tyner, wanna do the honors?"

He nodded and kicked the two in their asses as I threw them into the cavern walls. I said, "The next time you start another fight, I'll try to see how low of a tolerance can be made so I can throw you with our problem solver."

They looked at each other and ran off back into the mine tunnels, since they didn't want to find out the hard way. Tyner walked to another portion of the cave, and I left the place entirely. Then the whistle blew just as I exited the cavern. I sighed at the whole thing and said, "It's a normal day alright."

I walked to the cafeteria, but cringed a little as Uremia would be either highly pissed or killer pissed. Stepping into the place Uremia didn't notice me until I got up to the counter as she said, "Where the fuck were you?"

I said, "I slept in the office. Long story."

"Really, well how about instead of getting drunk and knocked out, you sleep like a regular Pokémon?"

"This time I will."

She put out a tray and dumped on the vegetables as I nodded and said, "Thank you."

She only turned around and made a growl as I walked off knowing what kind of pissed she was. I moved to the corner table as Kereesha and Kiyask were there. I looked at them saying, "Well if it isn't the scary deal maker himself, hopefully you didn't do anything that anyone would regret?"

HE only threw a vegetable in the air, put his legs on the table leaning back, and caught the food in his mouth then saying, "Not much. All ya do here is work, work, and maybe fuck someone."

I eyed him as he laughed, "Gotcha didn't I? No, I didn't actually fuck anyone because Mintoyae was punching me."

He was what? I asked, "You're saying that… Mintoyae was having yourself, punch yourself."

"Yeah, sucks when it's his original body since he has more control on it than me but oh well."

I sat down as we ate our food and the whistle blew again. I left the cafeteria and back down to the mines, checking about for any more issues. There wasn't any so I left the mine and then went to the mail office.

Ok, I didn't go to the mail office, I actually went to where the mail was dropped off. This was any outside mail that was sent by people, Pokémon, or even the government. I usually went back here as a way to sort through the mail for any letters from that Ash kid because Mintoyae would get extremely violent, and with Kiyask, I can see someone getting beheaded by tonight.

Outside there was a huge, bag of outside letters that came from multiple regions from the Orange islands to Kalos, from Unova to Kanto, with the exception of the Aloha and Johto, but still, there was a lot of letters.

And the sections of the bag was marked per region so I only went for the Kanto mail seeing if… and there is one. Another letter from that Ash kid, damn mail travels fast. I took it and teleported off to my office so after the whistle blows, I'd go tell Noimetz and Goovy what was going on. I sat in my chair waiting for something to happen, but that wish came true as Makias came through the door saying, "Oh Ganivus. Kiyask decided to go and strangle that damn Lucario."

I asked while getting out, "Which one?"

"The male one."

Oh hell this will be fun. We got to the mining hole where Kiyask and Kereesha were mining and I saw Kiyask holding up the Lucario and then using dark pulse to blast him out of the hole, and into the cavern. I looked down and called out, "Who started the whole thing?"

Kereesha said, "It was the Lucario guy, don't worry."

I walked away saying to myself, "When it's not Mintoyae in that body, I'm gonna worry."

Next area to look over, the general dorms. I started by going over the employee dorms, then I went towards the workers dorms until…

"Ganivus, you do realize spying is my job, right?"

I saw Gizel appear next to the dorm entrance as she had a smile on and crossed her arms. I said, "Well, I am security."

"Yes, but you're not a spy, and definitely would fail as one."

"How so?"

"First off, you can't ride a bike."

Did she have to remember that? Then she said, "And you can't drive."

Curses. "And you can't even spy right without having to eff up everything."

I finally gave way and groaned, "Thank you Gizel for all those points. I'm local spying."

"Well, currently you suck at it."

I mumbled, "Thanks for the enthusiasm."

I walked back to my office as I let Gizel do the spy work. Before I entered the office, Gizel ran up to me and asked, "One thing before you go, what happened to Mintoyae? He said he's Kiyask now, which I believe."

I sighed and said, "Mintoyae made a deal with Kiyask and so he's now in his body for the day. Tomorrow, he'll be back to his normal self."

"Hopefully."

"Oh no, this Kiyask guy keeps his word."

She left as I entered the office, only to see that Makias there looking for something. I asked him, "What are you looking for, your movies?"

He looked at me saying, "No, I was wondering if you got a bat around here."

"Why the fuck would you need a bat?"

"To beat the shit out of Kiyask."

"And you realize that's Mintoyae's body right?"

"Ok, one good swing to knock him out."

"That's your problem, not mine."

I walked out again trying to locate a totally different problem that wasn't involving Kiyask. But, the whistle blew and work period was up. I walked back into the office as Makias left saying, "You sure you don't have a bat?"

I looked at him and smartassed, "I don't play baseball."

He shook his head as I laughed at my little joke and just kept on walking. I closed the door behind me and sat down in the chair, teleporting another beer bottle into my hand. I'm not addicted to it, but I need something to calm me down. But before I took a sip, it disappeared.

I looked about as I said to myself in confusion, "Where the fuck did it go?"

Then I heard a tap at the door as it was Uremia, with a mischievous, holding the bottles and Goovy standing right next to her, with a frown instead. Females got a very good sense of cleaning up a males act apparently. I opened the door as I embarrassingly said, "Um… hi?"

Goovy just groaned and left as Uremia came in and said, "The last thing we need here is a drunken chief, let alone a drunken father."

I just sat there, then stood up saying, "Well, after yesterday's and today's events, a beer would…"

"You drank a few beers and high alcohol; don't you think you're taking it a bit too far?"

I tilted my back and forth deciding as I said, "I'm not sure yet."

"Exactly. You need to stop before it gets out of hand. One bottle is fine, but a few? You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up"

"Uremia…"

"Ah, no buts and no excuses. No more alcohol."

Shit, she sounded like a mother to a kid. I raised my hands in surrender, "Ok, I'll stop."

She then smiled and put the bottle back into the fridge. She said, "If you do try, then I'll have Goovy put you on a diet, a very restricted diet."

Oh hell that's even worse. She left as I sat in the chair thinking, ' _Well, she's at least not trying to rip my head off.'_

I then stood up and got out of the office, and walked to my dorm. Once I got there, Uremia was only smiling as she moved the other bed to make a double sized bed. I looked over and said, "Is that even legal?"

She said, "Well, since you're here, it's perfectly fine."

Alright I guess that made sense. I slipped into bed as I held to Uremia and she held to me. We fell asleep and hoped that tomorrow would be better.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 57 for the group)

 _I had to deal with Kiyask fro the whole day yesterday, unbelievable. I never liked the guy and I was stuck with him as he actually didn't mind fucking me with the kid there. Of course I think Mintoyae still has control as he made Kiyask's arms punch his head._

I woke up with Mintoyae, the real one, in my arms as he said, "Um, your arms locked me up?"

I giggled and let go of him as he said, "Now, I didn't entirely see what Kiyask was doing so, what did he try to do?"

I began, "Well, he was knocking a few miners out, actually wanted to fuck me even though I'm in pregnancy, and has this bad boy attitude."

"Figures."

He left to the mines as I pulled out that book again. I decided to skip ahead back to the chapter called Luke as it was like the last two chapters. Of course I got bored and put the book back. I walked out of the dorm and the mail had a letter for me as it was… another spy mission to Kanto.

This was three days as Giovanni wanted to be consistent on what Ash was doing. I sighed and wrote up another note reading:

 _Gone another three days to Kanto, will tell if Ash is in fear or not._

I put the note on his bed and ran out of there to Giovanni's office. At the front of his office, I took in a breath and opened the door. Ganivus was there along with Giovanni and his Persian. Now, I knew Giovanni wasn't there every day, but he'd be here about a third of the time. I asked, "You wanted to see me sir?"

He said, "I think you know the drill."

"Yes."

"I got you the tickets, and this time Ganivus will be taking you there since he decided to learn to drive again."

I looked at him as he said, "Calm down, I didn't just start yesterday. I started, um, by taking out some truck driver's memories earlier today."

I slapped myself as I knew he would fuck up and get one of us killed. Giovanni told both of us, "Now, the plane will be leaving in three hours, so get to the airport fast, or else."

We nodded and left the office. I told Ganivus in a strict voice, "There is a difference in actually diving and taking memories from someone who does drive."

He retorted, "I know the basics, you taught them…"

"For a motorcycle, not an automobile. I don't like driving them. Their too… compact."

Ganivus laughed as he said, "You're alright with driving something that has a higher chance of getting you killed than the safer transportation?"

"I said drive, not be in. If you want to drive it, fine, as long as I don't have to."

"But, you'll need to disguise…"

"Duh, of course I will. Hopefully you got your…"

He pulled out a card as it had his fake ID and his "fake" name being Ganivus Caesar. I swear power went into his head when he chose that name and decided to look like a king. We were at the entrance to the place as I asked Ganivus, "And where is the transportation that you apparently can drive?"

He looked around as he looked towards a few trees and said, "This way."

I followed him and we wound up seeing a shitty looking car that looked pretty worn out. I asked, "This… is what you'll drive?"

Ganivus snickered and said, "But of course. It's still solid."

He tapped the hood as the bumper came off. A sweatdrop formed as he said, "Or maybe I'll just take the truck over there."

It was an employee truck that was used to deliver the supplies from one place to another. I asked, "You still sure?"

He laughed again and said, "Why the hell not? I need practice."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as he teleported into the driver's seat and I just opened the door and stepped in. He seemed enthusiastic as he then said, "Ok, so where are the keys for this thing?"

I saw the little compartment above him as I opened it and took out the keys. He looked dumbfounded as he took them saying, "Uh, thanks?"

If you can't find the keys, why the fuck do you want to drive. I told him, "Hopefully you can get us there in; oh I don't know, two hours?"

He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on saying, "Watch me."

Oh shit this didn't sound good. I used the illusion effect to turn into my human form and Ganivus's human form as he was a fairly height sized man with black hair, white skin, dark blue jacket, jeans, and on the back of the jacket wrote: BADASS. He then turned on the engine as I said, "Don't get us killed."

"Calm down."

Then he floored it as the tires went spinning in the dirt and the truck immediately sped up to 70 Mph in less than six seconds. I screamed, "I know I'm in a hurry but not like this!"

He didn't know what the fuck he was doing. We were going through the dirt roads, kicking up dust storms, nearly running over trainers and Pokémon, and once we got to the main road, he had to deal with traffic. We got stuck as Ganivus cursed, "Ah shit, I forgot how humans love jamming up the roads."

I slapped myself again on his stupidity. He was a good guard, but a bad driver. Then he teleported the truck onto the side road and drove like hell on it. The Gallade was crazy as I yelled, "Ganivus, you can't drive like this!"

He only yelled smiling, "Watch me!"

The guy was nuts as we got onto the main road and he sped up to about 90Mph and passed every car. We got to the Unova airport as I was nearly going to wreck the illusion and Ganivus said, "And you said there was a difference between memories and actual driving."

I got out of the truck and closed the door as Ganvius drove off leaving black tire marks on the pavement. As he was almost out so sight, I said, "Once you're out of my range, you'll be a Gallade driving a truck."

I laughed, thinking of a news cover with a picture of Ganivus driving a truck; even though they did have one of him slamming into the Pokécenter a while back. I walked into the airport and had to rush this as fast as possible. I forgot to bring my suitcase so there was very little for me to show.

I luckily had my translator and that was scanned off as headgear so I didn't have any problems. After I got through the security, I ran as fast as possible to the flight area, which was already boarding as I saw. I had everything I needed and got into the plane just as it started to fly off. I got stuck with this weird woman, but I fell asleep as I was tired from the excitement of the day. I woke up when the plane landed and missed out on lunch. Technically, who gave a shit; I missed out on breakfast as well. I got out of the plane and got a burger to eat at the Kanto airport.

I exited the place and walked back to that same hotel that I stayed last time. This time I got a higher floor and I didn't meet that Turik Zoroark from before. I walked into the hotel, got my room, and walked into it relaxing finally. I turned off the illusion and stretched a bit while observing the room a little. I put away everything and went into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion.

I waited for a three hours to relax and got out of the hotel to find Ash. I found the kid as he and Jenna were at some targeting place. It looked like they just got a gun as Ash was practicing with it. He fired close to the center, but still missed it. I got into the building and walked into the shooting area as I walked up to the two.

As soon as Ash was done, he turned his head and said, "Hey, aren't you that reporter person?"

I nodded and said, "Yep, and there has been a couple problems coming around with other people involving in your Greninja's problem."

He nodded with a straight face saying, "Clement contacted the police on that."

"Oh?"

Clement, the guy doesn't got the balls to find a wife, yet he has the balls to place his life on the line. I asked, "What happened?"

"He said that, well, Greninja is going to… murder him as well."

I was trying to be sarcastic but I guess it was true. Then Jenna said, "Ms. Kazak…"

I corrected, "Mrs."

"Sorry, Mrs. Kazak, you know some things about Ash's Greninja, what's there about him we should know?"

"Well, he's very volatile for starters. Next would be that his evil side now is a bit more interesting."

Ash walked off saying, "I know, he got a three typed side now."

Three types, damn that guy's good. I asked, "Question, what's with the gun though?"

He looked at it and then said, "Self-defense from Greninja in case he does come."

"That won't do anything."

"You might be right, but better something than nothing, right Pikachu?"

Pikachu smiled, "Right Ash!"

I nodded and ended, "Thank you for the information again. I might come back for more if anything does pop up."

Ash nodded, "Hopefully you'll have more information on him in the future."

"Maybe."

We all left as they went home and I went to me hotel room. Mintoyae is going to burst open in rage when he hears this. I got back to the hotel room and already relaxed myself in bed. Then that damn heat feeling returned as I realized Mintoyae wasn't near me. I couldn't spy while in this kind of condition. I disillusioned myself and started to move my claw down.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I rubbed my pussy as I needed relief but I didn't want to have it show in public. I started to rub it faster as I pictured Mintoyae banging me hard, damn what a sight and feeling that would be. I felt it already go as I kept rubbing and felt something leak onto my paw. I just kept on rubbing as aaahhh!

"Aahhhh!"

I moaned kinda loudly as I came onto my claw and on the bed. Hopefully this didn't effect anything.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I calmed down and laid in bed away from the wet spot I made. Hopefully it wouldn't bother me in my sleep, and that nobody would find out that I'm a Zoroark, even though I was here before.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter does contain more death and also another lemon. (((((((= lemon**

 **I also bastardized another song at the end, mainly because it fits well with the theme of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 21:

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 58: It seems that the Lucario miner that always picks on Mintoyae now comes in here every day because of his stubbornness, and Uremia is finally receding from her temper problems._

I woke up with Noitz and looked down seeing that he wasn't there. I got off the bed and walked out of the dorm to the hospital. Once I got there, I saw that Jenhan, or Deuvin, wasn't here yet. I guess the beauty of employees is that they can sleep late.

I trotted down the hall and grabbed my hat, putting it on, then stood in front of the office door as I opened it. I thought to myself on what would happen now. I always thought this because only two months back, we were with Ash, happy and enjoying everything, now...

Everything was entirely different. Tomahawk is dead, Thallus ditched us, Mintoyae is… creepier, and me and Noitz are… *sigh*… together. I made a smile on the thought as I can still picture us seeing the egg hatch out a little Noibat, or a Goomy. I would love the sight of it.

As I waited for someone to show up, Jenhan came in saying, "Hey Goovy?"

I looked down saying, "Yes?"

"Noimetz and Uremia just disappeared out of the mines."

I was in complete shock as I just heard that Noitz was missing. I asked in fear, "Are you sure?"

"Ganivus said it himself, they were there, then they were gone."

I sat in my chair with tears starting to form as Jenhan came over and hugged me a bit. I asked her, "D-do you think he's?"

She looked slightly shocked saying, "No, they're not dead. They just went missing like how…"

She stopped suddenly as I asked, "Like what?"

"Like how… Mintoyae disappeared."

I was starting to get the picture as I jumped out of the chair and ran out of the office. I started to wonder if these little disappearances were more than what they appeared as. I got to the front of the security office as Ganivus was sitting in his chair and I busted through the door. He looked at me saying, "Yes Goovy?"

I said, "Ganivus, you said that they disappeared, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what if they were taken in the same way as Mintoyae was taken before."

Ganivus looked confused for a bit until he went deadpanning and mumbled lowly, "He's trying to get Mintoyae."

I asked him, "Huh?"

"Arius's trying to get Mintoyae."

"Who?"

Ganivus started to get frustrated and said, "Arius is my older brother who's the head of a fucking religious organization that tries to collect everything of the legendaries and become one himself. After Ganja told him about Mintoyae's new side, I guess he's gonna go non-stop until he gets what he wants."

"Wait Ganja… forget it. Is there anything to stop him?"

He stood up speechless as his face was still in a slightly pissed off mood. He then walked to the exit as I asked again, "G-Ganivus is there anything we could do?"

He stopped and said, "Only one thing that I never have done in four years: talk to him."

He walked out as I just stood there in the office, hoping that Noitz was alright. I left he place and walked back to the hospital. As I walked, I started to cry over the fact that I Noitz might be… no, just focus on the happy things. Oh it was difficult.

I finally made it to the hospital as I was about to become a water/dragon type with the tears I had. I stepped in and headed toward my office, waiting for someone to show up. The whole entire time was dreary for me as no one came, and I only thought about Noitz. I was so anxious about him, and I only thought about how they might be torturing him.

The whistle blew and I got up slowly, still in my emotional pain. I got out of the hospital and to the cafeteria as I saw Deuvin working the counter. I walked up and asked in sulky voice, "Food?"

He said, "Yeah, here."

He put down a tray with the usual. He said, "This sucks."

I nodded and said, "I know."

"I got stuck in Uremia's position and I have to talk with idiots."

Is that all he fucking cared about? I lost my temper and grabbed the asshole by the tongue saying, "Is all you care about you're fucking job?"

He was nicely shot with fear as he muttered, "N-n-no."

"Then I suggest you shut the fuck up and do your job with no complaints."

I let go as he fell to the floor and scurried up against the wall. I took away the tray and sat at the table that Noitz would be at. I went sad again as I ate remembering Noitz. Then Makias came up and asked, "Do you know where the hell Ganivus went?"

I said, "He said something about talking to his brother."

"Brother? I never knew the guy had any family."

"Me neither."

Ganivus never talked about his family? Kinda odd if you ask me. Makias walked off as I continued eating and finished up. I ditched the tray and strolled out of the cafeteria. My thoughts took over as I still hoped that Noitz was fine.

I got back to the hospital and Jenhan was there working at the desk. She was organizing the desk and some of the room as I passed by her. I got back into my office as I waited a few minutes for something to happen, and then I got my wish.

Jenhan was carrying that beat up Lucario into the office and put him on the bed. I nodded and she left, as I now had a patient to fix. I looked over and he seemed to get worse and worse every day. I laid him flat and all he was spatting out was, "Moj miane taksama boĺš."

I didn't understand a single word of what he just said, but I ignored it as I applied some revivalherb onto him. His wounds were getting deeper and the amount of blood he would lose is starting to become a bigger problem. I bandaged up almost half his body and finally woke him up. He barely opened an eye as I asked him, "Hello, can you hear me?"

He nodded faintly saying, "Y-yes."

"Look, you took some heavy damage and some bleeding occurred with some, well, deep wounds. I need you to stay out of work for three days."

He sat up in pain saying, "Nah, I'll get to work right after I AAAHHH!"

He put both of his paws onto his hip as he turned slightly and it sent a shock to him. I grabbed him and helped him to stand saying, "You need to rest. The wounds you keep getting make it constantly difficult for your body to heal."

"I don't need to rest. I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

"Fuck you! I'm healthy and alive dammit, and I don't give a Ratatta's ass of what you think."

He stormed out as then I chased after him and as soon as he made it down the hallway, he fell onto his face unconscious. I ran up to him as he was, thankfully and unfortunately, alive. I told Jenhan, "Take him to his dorm, wherever that is."

She nodded and took the jerk away. I sighed walking back to my office as the day was coming to a close. The whistle blew and I walked back to my dorm seeing Mintoyae with Kereesha and his Sceptile mate. He might go for a few, but I'm only for one. I got to my dorm and saw my egg, but Noitz wasn't there.

I held the egg saying to it, "Don't worry, your father will be here soon. I hope."

I put the egg into Noitz's old bed and tucked it in as I then looked at the entrance seeing Mintoyae watching it all. I got slightly annoyed and said, "Yes Mintoyae?"

He chuckled a little and said, "It's just that I never seen anyone tuck in there egg like that. But it's your egg, not mine."

He jumped down and I got to my bed. I still hoped that Noitz would come back.

(3rd Person POV)

As Goovy slept away, on the opposite edge of Kalos, where Arius's organization center is, Ganivus finally made it there, and only suffered two car accidents. He got out of his banged up vehicle and got to the entrance as he saw a Malmar and a Fearow guarding it. The Malmar asked, "No foreigners."

Ganivus raised his hand saying, "I'm Ganivus you Inkay idiot."

She looked slightly surprised as she exclaimed, "Ganivus? I haven't seen you in four years about. I assume you're here for a little conference with your older brother?"

"Don't remind me."

The Malmar opened the door and led Ganivus in. Even though he remembers every tunnel here, he didn't want to chance get lost. After a few minutes, he was brought to a huge room where Mintoyae was last time. Ganivus called out, "Oh Arius, I'm back."

Then Arius appeared three feet from him as he greeted, "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ganivus. I assume you're here for your mate and your friend's friend?"

"Well, it seems you like to cause trouble, and trouble you'll get."

"I only try to get what I want."

"Do you have those scrolls you were planning to steal?"

"Well, we have been having some issues. That Ash kid's little 'saving the world' attempts made us in a very tight situation, so I kept on moving the time frame to about a couple months back."

"You actually stole them?"

Arius smiled saying, "Yes I did. We have every one. Mintoyae would be next as he has the nightmare side of him that was made by Darkrai himself."

Ganivus only scoffed, "Why didn't you just steal Ash?"

"The kid's a waste of my time, you should've remembered. Who gave a fuck if he was the saver of the world? He's only a praised human with a lot of luck. Now, if you bring me Mintoyae to here, I'll give you back your precious Uremia."

Ganivus knew what would happen if he did that. Mintoyae would throw him onto the death list and not have Uremia at all. He said, "I think I'll leave."

Arius then laughed as Ganivus left. The older brother tittered, "Then what the hell do you want little brother?"

Ganvius turned around and ordered, "Let my friends go!"

"In your dreams. You have to agree to my deal. And to make it more fun, once Uremia has your kid, I'll have her to me."

Ganivus got really pissed saying, "If you lay an Arceusdamn finger on her, you'll get it."

Arius only laughed with a touch of wickedness and ordered, "Chehzy, lead him out."

The Malmar did so leading Ganivus out. As he was led out, Chehzy asked him, "So what are you planning to do?"

Ganivus looked at her and said, "I have an idea."

He walked out the entrance as the Malmar stayed guarding the place. Ganivus started his walk back as he was planning to get a way to get them back. Then a voice appeared, "It looks like you need a bit of help."

He turned to the left seeing the black shiny Gallade standing there wearing a leather jacket and a black, spy-styled hat. Ganivus groaned, "Not you again."

The Gallade only stood up saying, "Well, I make decent deals with anyone willing to trade, and I can make a deal with you… but of course there is a price."

"What price?"

"Depends, what would you like?"

"A way to get my…"

"Let me try again; what method of attack would you like to get what you need?"

Ganvius thought over and said, "Slow torture for everyone in the place."

The Gallade smiled and said, "How about the ten plagues?"

"The what?"

"Oh, the ten plagues was a type of slow torture that did an excellent benefit and got a group of people out of slavery. I could help you with this if you want?"

Ganivus thought it over and said, "What did these plagues include?"

"Locusts, frogs, raining fire, all the water turning into blood, darkness, shit like that."

Unfortunately Ganivus was slightly shocked saying, "Maybe the Pokémon would be enough."

"Oh their not Pokémon. Frogs, locusts, lice, and all those other bugs are actually in a group called animals."

"Animals? Um, ok… but still, something that doesn't sound too hard."

The Gallade then walked into the forest saying, "Use your fire typed employees to rain fire from above and I'll get the animals, but on one condition."

"What?"

"50 Mega Evolve gems."

Ganivus only made a face and said, "Perhaps a bit cheaper?"

The other Gallade laughed as he said, "Nope, try a bit harder."

"How about this: I'll give you free trade to everyone in the entire mine, but only if you help me with getting my friends back."

The shiny thought it over and then looked at Ganivus as he said, "Well… I guess it could work. Although you might be hearing some bad '70s playing in a couple of dorms."

"I don't care, just do it."

"All right. I'll get a few things in order, you plan it all out."

He teleported off as Ganivus began his walk back to the mines. He hoped that this whole conflict would end.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 59: well, I'm almost at my 60th day being here, and I gotten pretty far. Hopefully the rest of these days will just fly by._

I woke up without Gizel holding me tightly. Even though it was great that I wasn't being crushed, I kind of missed her being there.

I got out of bed as I looked about the dorm. Yesterday Noimetz and Uremia disappeared and then Ganivus went missing. Everyone has been starting to slowly disappear as I had a feeling that someone was doing this for a reason.

I walked out of the dorm to the shop as I bumped into Goovy. She looked depressed as I asked, "Hey Goovy. Is there something wrong?"

She down saying, "Hi Mintoyae. I'm just worried about Noitz."

Noitz? Now maybe I have heard of this before or not, but she calls Noimetz Noitz? I asked, "Look, I'm sure he'll come back. Ganivus may have gone out and not come back, but that doesn't mean they're dead."

She still looked glum as she only walked off to the hospital and I walked to the shop. Kereesha was already there as she waved to me saying, "Hey Mintoyae!"

Her cheeriness would perk anyone up. I got up to her and said, "Well Kereesha, at least you're still cheery."

"Well, I find it kind of strange on how your friend Noimetz disappeared and how Uremia disappeared. I don't why anyone would take them."

"Well, maybe it has to do with…"

Wait, that's it. The reason why someone would steal would be to get Ganivus's attention since they took Uremia and also because Noimetz was Goovy's mate and since that would do damage to her… basically, it was to ruin everything. But the question was who?

We began to walk to the mines as we saw that we were holding everything up. On the way there, Selezsis decided to join in as she smiled, "Hello everyone."

We both said, "Hi Selezsis."

As we walked, she asked, "So anything new on the disappearing Pokémon?"

I said, "It's only two, unless you count Ganivus, then it would be three."

"Well, maybe they'll turn up soon."

The conversation dropped as we got to the mine and found a good spot to make a hole. We started digging, hitting multiple rocks and bashing through the layers of useless material. We got at least seven feet deep until we found some decent ore and even then it only filled up three buckets.

And, like the usual, that Lucario came on by and yelled, "Hey dipshit!"

I looked up seeing him as he said, "Are they free yet?"

I played stupid asking, "The holes?"

"Theirs maybe."

I knew what the fucking pervert wanted and called back, "How about this; why don't you, go find a female Lucario, and fuck her?"

He made a ticked off face and yelled, "How about you go fuck that Delphox thot, eh?!"

"As a dream punishment, done that."

Selezsis and Kereesha looked at me weirdly as I said, "What? Ganivus devised some kind of fake punishment of me getting stuck with, her."

They shrugged as we got back to work while that Lucario walked off and left us to our peace. We mined away at the rocky walls and dug deeper finding the rich ore that we needed finally. It got us seven nice buckets filled up and, this time, Kereesha made a staircase for us to get out as we mined.

Time flew by as we got a total of 14 buckets filled and sent back and forth, then the whistle blew and we were out of there. Once we got to the cafeteria, we saw Deuvin working the counter slightly worried. Usually he would just piss over about how he is, but I think it has to do with what Goovy did with him yesterday.

I walked up and asked, "Instead of wetting yourself if Goovy might strangle you again, could you give us food?"

He nodded and passed out three trays of vegetables to us. We took the trays and walked to the corner table. We sat down on the seats and started eating the food as I looked behind me and saw Goovy sitting there looking pretty down. I was about to go over and try to cheer her up, until that fucking Lucario stood in my way as I got up.

He said, "What's wrong? You're going to go fuck that doctor as well?"

I forgot that the Lucarios can read minds like a psychic type. I told the bastard, "How about this, back off pervert or else."

"Or else what?"

I cracked my fingers as he cracked his neck, setting his plate onto a table. Then the jackal jackass lunged forward, but I dodged it and he crashed into the wall. He collapsed onto the floor, got up and then fired an aura ball at me as I couldn't dodge that and it exploded right in front of me and sent me flying into the counter. I opened my eyes seeing Deuvin backing up away from the scene as I got up and jumped over the counter with everyone around watching.

Then the Lucario charged at me and I kicked the asswipe into the back as I heard some yelling and he went flying as well back to me. I stepped out of the way and he went directly into the counter. It was smashed to bits, but it didn't knock him out as he made a bone rush and charged at me only for me to step out of the way again and he swacked a Machoke that was in his way.

The Machoke got pissed and grabbed him and threw him back across the cafeteria. Then the Lucario came flying back this time landing into Goovy who got pissed quickly and dragon punched the guy into the back as multiple Pokémon there got up and started to beat the shit out of everyone. Then all hell broke loose as Pokémon from two sides started to throw each other, their food, trays, benches, chairs and even the tables as shit was flying across the room. Things were knocking Pokémon out, Pokémon came crashing down, Deuvin got pulled into the mix, and Goovy was beating the hell out of everyone as Pokémon tried to attack her but got punched into the walls, counter, and even out the door.

Food was flying about as vegetables were crashing down, food was being taken from behind the counter and thrown at Pokémon, and someone grabbed a crate of tomatoes and started shooting them at us. It was a fucking war and I was stuck in the middle, well actually the back, of it. I had to make a run for the exit before I get killed in this.

Of course it would be hard as a Machomp grabbed me and threw me across the room into a Blaziken and a Weavile. I jumped up and then got hit in the head with a chair, now, I was knocked out for a bit as the "war" was still going, I got up, but was then grabbed again and thrown at Goovy, who didn't catch who I was and punched me sending me FLYING AT FUCKIGN SPEEEEEDS!

I went pretty fucking fast flying into the mines. I knew her punches were powerful, but holy shit was that something. I got up and I saw a Blaziken flying towards me, oh come on. The Pokémon crashed into me as we both tumbled into the cavern. The Blaziken got up as I asked, "You alright?"

Then it was revealed to be Makias as he said, "What the hell happened in there?"

"That Lucario technically started everything."

"*sigh*, I'll have him removed."

He got up and ran to the cafeteria as I found a bucket and a pick to use. I found the hole that we were digging in and jumped down to the bottom of it. I started mining away at the rocks and filled up the bucket only after a minute or less so. I lifted the bucket and carried it to the shop as I saw Pokémon, injured, in pain, or just there, coming out as Goovy was also helping along with the chaos of carrying them to the hospital.

I put the bucket on the counter as I asked, "Hello?"

Nobody answered, so I assumed that Erevan was in that fight up there. I put the bucket over the counter onto the floor and took two empty ones and walked down to the mines. I got back to the hole and I saw Selezsis and Kereesha weren't back. I hoped that nothing happened to them. I got my mind back on the mining as I got another two buckets filled up.

I carried them off, then Makias came up to me with a look on his face that didn't mean good. He said, "Mintoyae, something happened during that whole fight."

Oh no. I put the bucket down and asked, "W-what happened?"

"Five Pokémon were killed during the event, one of them… being… Selezsis."

… My thought just died and I started spiraling into a world of darkness as I almost broke down saying, "You're sure?"

He unfortunately nodded saying, "Two tables slammed into her and chair cut her neck releasing a lot of her blood. Goovy predicted that she died… about half an hour ago during the fight."

I…I…I was in complete shock as death just happened around me. I never experienced any this before. First it was Tomahawk, then it was Selezsis, who was next I was scared to answer. I nodded and said, "O-ok."

"I do have a question though; does she have any kids or eggs, or such?"

"Y-yes, one though."

"Then I suggest you take it with you to your dorm."

I nodded again as he left. I grabbed the buckets and brought them to the shop. I put the bucket there and grabbed another two as I walked back to the mine hole. I got there, but I didn't start mining as I remembered her. I started to have a tear come to my eye as I fell onto my knees and said quietly, "Why?"

I unconsciously dropped my pick and then in a fit of rage yelled out for the whole cavern to hear, "WWWHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

I collapsed onto the ground as I just cried for a bit. Then I felt a claw touch me as I looked up seeing Kereesha. She said, "Mintoyae, are you…"

I stared to stand up saying, "No, no I'm not."

Kereesha only soothed me saying, "It's alright, there is something that still has her."

"W-what?"

She made a smile and said, "Your egg silly."

What? I thought she only had one. I asked her, "But she has one…"

"No, she actually laid only two days ago."

Wow. She did. I felt happier as I hugged Kereesha saying, "Thanks."

She hugged back saying, "It's ok. Everyone experiences it, like how she experienced Tomahawk's death."

She was right. I knew now how Selezsis felt when that happened. We broke the hug and got back to work filling up the buckets with the ore we found. We got a total of seven buckets filled in two minutes and lifted them out. We dumped the buckets off at the shop as Erevan was there and gave us the buckets.

He didn't say anything as he knows that I was volatile. Once we got back, the whistle blew and we had to0 walk out again. Once we got out, I saw that fucking Lucario who started all this shit! I looked at the bastard and stopped where I was standing as he kept on walking to the mines. My rage went ballistic as I started to change again.

I turned into the nightmare-Greninja and then I ran at that asshole and yelled, "YOU SON OF A…"

I punched the back of his head and he went flying into a wall as I grabbed him, spun him around, and repeatedly beat the shit out of his face. He was only muttering between hits, "Wha-how-wait-stop-huh…"

I yelled, "Your fucking arrogance is why Selezsis is dead you bitch!"

I kicked him in the stomach, roundhoused him in the face and grabbed him and thrown him into the wall. Blood leaked form his nose, mouth, and from the other lacerations on his body. He said, "I didn't know…"

I kicked him the head again as blood came flying out of his mouth and he fell on the floor. I kneeled down as he was already scared like fuck. I grabbed his ear and pulled him up saying in a murderous tone, "You're so fucking lucky they made that new rule, otherwise I would kill you right now and take a few more months because… it'd be worth it."

I dropped him on the floor as he still was breathing and walked off like nothing happened. Kereesha had her mouth slightly hung open as she watched the whole thing. I said, "Um, Kereesha, are you ok?"

She blinked and then snapped back to reality as she said, "W-w-well, n-not to be annoying but… are you ok?"

I changed back to my original form saying, "Yeah, just needed to blow off some steam and fix a couple anger issues."

I walked out of the mine as the Lucario was still there and Kereesha walked back to her dorm. I then stopped and walked to Selezsis's dorm because I needed to move her eggs to mine before someone took them. I got there and saw two eggs: One was green, yet another was a teal color with some dark spots on it. I assumed that the spotted one was ours since I knew the other one was the first one she had.

I took both eggs carried them to my dorm. I made it without a problem and put the eggs on Gizel's old bed and did a Goovy tucking them in. Then a voice appeared, "Taking me lessons?"

I looked to the entrance seeing Goovy there with a smile. I had a sweatdrop saying, "Kind of."

She walked in and said, "I'm sorry about Selezsis, but if she wasn't cut with the chair, maybe she could've survived."

I sat on my bed as she did as well, putting her hand on my shoulder. Even though she was a doctor who did the best job, she wasn't able to fix my problem. Goovy stood up and said, "If you need a little help with your kid and adopted kid, just call me."

Before she left, I asked, "Wait, you know which ones they are?"

She nodded, then smiled, "Who do you think checked Selezsis every time she had a cramp when swinging."

She left the dorm to hers as I sat there having to explain to Gizel when she gets back on why there are two eggs in her old bed. I just laid down and fell asleep; just hoping that nobody else would get killed.

(3rd Person POV)

As Mintoyae slept form his, um, "event" of pain and suffering, up to the third dorm, Eva was also sleeping away as she didn't have a dorm mate yet. But as she slept, a flying type came into her dorm and slowly prodded her.

She just turned over as the unknown Pokémon continued and eventually hopped on her. She then looked up and opened her eyes seeing that it was….

"Thallus?"

Indeed it was Thallus. He got in by melting the covering of that hole, since it was metal covered. He said, "Shhh…. I'm gonna get you out."

Eva was surprised and asked quietly, "How?"

"I made a way through that hole I originally escaped from. If we make it out, you can come be with my trainer Ash."

Eva then had a lightbulb click. She asked, "Ash? You mean like, the one with a Pikachu and his friends Brock and Misty?"

"I don't know who those people are, but with a Pikachu, yeah."

Eva then got a shot of happiness and said, "That's my old trainer I had years ago. I don't believe it. You sure you can get us out?"

"Definitely, now come on, let's go."

"Look who the fuck decided to come back."

Thallus recognized that voice and looked behind seeing that Mintoyae was blocking the exit, and had his machete out. Thallus was ready to crap himself as he worryingly said, "M-M-Mint-toyae, n-nice to see you again, hehe."

Mintoyae didn't move as he said, "Are you staying this time?"

"No, I'm getting Eva back to her old trainer."

"And who's that?"

"Ash."

Mintoyae didn't believe it and said, "Yeah right."

Eva said, "It's true actually, Ash was my trainer at one point for a while, then he let me go along with a flock."

"Well, nobody's going anywhere if it includes him."

Thallus wasn't about to put up with Mintoyae's shit again so he said, "Ok, either back off or we'll just fight you."

Mintoyae let out a loud laugh saying, "You'll lose without a problem. Either you stay, or I'll rip off your wings and nobody will leave."

Eva then used wind gust that pushed Minoyae back out of the dorm, until he grabbed the entrance frame. Then Thallus used a large fire ember to blast Mintoyae out of the dorm as it worked and he went flying out. Thallus the yelled, "Let's go!"

The two flying types flew out of the dorm fast as Mintoyae screamed, "WHEN I GET OUT, I'LL KILL YOU AND YOU'RE CHILDREN AS WELL!"

Thallus and Eva didn't listen and kept flying until they made it to the cylindrical hole to the top as Eva looked up and said, "So you did melt through it."

Thallus only flew up, "Let's not admire that until we get out of here."

The two flew up the hole and out of the mine into the free world as Eva followed Thallus to Kanto. As they flew, Eva looked at Thallus and then flew very close to him and put her beak to his, and they kissed in midair.

Thallus was shocked as all hell as he looked to Eva as she said, "That's a thanks for getting me out and back to my trainer."

Thallus smiled and said, "You're welcome Eva."

The two flew off as Mintoyae, back at the mine, was mentally marking down Thallus and Eva as a kill target after Ash and Jenna.

(Noimetz POV)

 _Day 60: me and Uremia, I just learned the name, have been stuck here for two days and we're starting to wonder if Ganivus even has a plan._

We were stuck in this room with one of the actual workers here, who was a Greninja, and all we did was sit here being chained, fed, and this Arius guy is waiting for Uremia to have her kid, then he'll well, you know.

I woke up with my hands chained up and that Greninja guard standing there watching us. With Mintoyae I can handle, but this… this is ridiculous. Uremia woke up a little bit later and she said, "Please tell me I'm having a nightmare?"

I said, "Nope, we're still here."

She groaned as I said, "Look, Ganivus will get here and get us out."

The guard then asked, "Ganivus?"

"He's a security Gallade."

"I heard rumors he's alive, but your saying he is?"

Uremia said, "Why would you care?"

"Because I worked here for years and the last time I saw that guy was when Arius ordered me and Lhinton to beat him."

"Beat him?!"

"Well, the guy was a Kirlia at the time, but I'm surprised he got you."

I asked him, "What was Ganivus doing here anyway?"

The guard laughed and said, "You're telling me that Ganivus didn't tell you anything about his past?"

Both of us looked at each other and said, "No."

The guard only chuckled saying, "He's Arius's younger brother, you dopes."

Both of us went into complete astonishment as Uremia shuttered, "G-G-Ganivus i-is…"

"Yep, he's Arius's younger brother. He threatened to reveal to the humans about Arius's plan to steal the Sinnoh scrolls, and of course Arius succeeded a couple months back, but in the end Ganivus was banished and we all assumed he was killed or dead."

We were speechless and couldn't believe any of this. The guard left and we were to ourselves. Uremia tipped her head saying, getting pissed, "When I get back, I'm gonna beat the living hell out of him."

I tried calming her down, "U-Uremia, calm down. I know this is something that Ganivus never explained, but we shouldn't go and try to kill him."

She looked at me and smiled, "I'm not going to kill him literally, just figuratively."

I don't think that helped. We waited for a bit and we saw Arius come into the room. Him and that Greninja guard stood there as Arius walked forward saying, "It seems that Ganivus abandoned you two."

Wait, what? Did he…? Uremia was having a tear leave her eye as she said, "H-he… didn't…"

Arius evilly smiled saying, "Oh he did, and let me tell you this my beautiful Urmeia, once you have that child, I'll take you as my mate."

He kissed her as she tried to push it out, but he got it anyway. I looked away as Arius was done and said, "And you Noimetz, I have a worker who's currently in heat. I'm sure she would love you."

No, no, no, no! He teleported me off the chains as I was then held back and dragged away as Arius told the guard, "Keep an eye on her, and if she tries to do anything, you know what to do."

He nodded and Arius moved me along. I was going through multiple hallways until I got into a room and Arius said, "Now, she may not be a Goodra, but she'll definitely keep you going."

He dropped me off and locked the door as I asked, "H-hello?"

I looked about and then had something pounce on me as it was a Flygon. She didn't look to friendly as she said, "Finally, something for me to fuck."

I tried to move but she held me down as she positioned herself.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She rubbed her crotch on mine as I could feel my dick becoming erect. After a bit, it became full size as she gave an evil smile and said, "Now for the best part."

She dropped herself onto my dick as I could feel her inside and she just moved it around her. She kept on going up and slamming fast on me as if I was some kind of toy. She increased her pace and she moaned, "Bet…ter…give…it…to…me…ahhh!"

She came on me as I was holding it back. She kept on forcing herself down harder and harder every time and I knew I couldn't take much. She came a second time whining, "Come on you stupid dragon type."

I continued to hold it back and amazingly it was working, until she then grabbed my neck and started to choke me saying, "Either let it go, or I'll choke you and rape your dead body."

I didn't have much of a choice and let it go and I was almost numb with pleasure and she was being filled intensely with whatever I was holding. She was leaking probably a quarter of what I fired into her and she just collapsed on me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I moved her off as she fell asleep, and I got up and tried to open the locked door. It was locked shut and I was basically stuck in this room until Arius came back. I waited and when the Flygon woke up, the door unlocked and Arius walked in. He looked at the place and said, "Well, it seems you got busy."

She smiled and looked at me as I only tilted my head in shame. I hope Goovy won't kill me over this. Arius used his telekinesis on me and moved me back to the room I was originally in. Once we got there, I saw Uremia still stuck to the wall and that Greninja guard standing the place he was all the time. Arius moved me back into the chains and walked out.

Uremia said, "This guy is one hell of a prick."

I said, "It took you that long to figure out?"

We waited, and then the guard left as Uremia said, "Alright we can get out, but…"

She then used one finger to point to a key that seemed to be for the chains. I asked, "Ok, so?"

"So, I'll just move it."

I looked at the key as it still as there. I looked at Uremia who was struggling. I asked her, "Um, what are you doing?"

She said, "Well, I guess Arius found a way to stop me from using my telekinetic powers."

"How so?"

Then Arius appeared with two trays saying, "First off, the key is made and chains are made of a specific material that makes it impossible to use telekinesis on. Secondly, lunch."

He put the trays in front of us as we tried to eat the food. He disappeared and we were stuck in chains, until I thought of something. I asked, "Why not use our attacks?"

Uremia looked at me and said, "Because the whole base would be sticking blades at our throats?"

"Good point."

We finished up our food and continued to wait. The Greninja guard came back in and we were stuck in this room until it became night. The guard said, "I'm staying up, you two I doubt."

He was right as Uremia fell asleep and I fell asleep later on.

(Ganivus's POV)

This Gallade, named Francesco, has gotten his son to bring these animal things here as I got Kiyask into the act because Francesco said he was necessary. I telepathically called a lot of the fire typed employees into the situation for the fireballs that were needed.

Once everything was set up, Francesco said, "Now, since we can't do the water to blood, darkness, or the first born dead, we'll just do the other ones."

I asked him, "And this should work, right?"

"Well if it don't work, then it will at least make you look cool and show you have more authority than this brother of yours. "

(3rd Person POV)

And so the plan was carried out as the fire types, basically Charizards with Blaziken's riding them, were getting ready in flight, and the animals/insects were being teleported into specific locations.

In the organization's base, multiple Pokémon were working about until a few started seeing the frogs appear. Three Pokémon, a Delphox, a Zangoose, and a Venusoar, were working by the water way connection to the base as they started to see little green creatures appeared from the water. The Zangoose said, "What are those?"

The frogs started hopping out as the Delphox said, "They look like little green Froakies."

Then a shit ton of frogs got out as the three started back away and the Venusoar ran out there, being followed by the other two, and within the whole base a voice, being Kiyask's, played going: "Since _you refuse to free my friends._ "

The frogs then appeared throughout the place anywhere that was water, including the kitchen. " _From your organization."_

 _"I send a pestilence and plague into your dorms, into your bed…"_

Lice and other insects were appearing throughout the base as Pokémon were finding these little bugs crawling all over them and all over the dorm.

 _"…into your river, into your hallways…"_

Frogs and insects were walking and flying around the hallways as Pokémon were clearing them out _._

 _"…into your drinks, and into your bread…"_

The kitchen and cafeteria's food was being eaten away by the insects as the chefs and servers were swatting out the pests.

 _"…Upon your Miltanks, upon your Mareep, upon your Tauros…"_

The following died off by the unusual diseases.

 _"…in your feilds, into your dreams, in your sleep, until you break upon your fear…"_

Pokémon woke up and screamed as Kiyask was giving them the worst nightmares that he can make.

Then Kiyask increased the voice: " _I sent the hordes guided by the sword, thus say Arceus, the lord_!"

Then the picture goes to Ganivus on the top of the hill outside the base as he telepathically goes to Arius: _"Once I called you brother, once I thought the chance to make you proud, was all I ever wanted."_

 _"… I sent thunder from the sky with the fire raining down…"_

Fire balls, embers, and other fire attacks rained down as Pokémon on the ground were being struck with them , set on fire, stuff being destroyed, and even getting killed.

Ganivus continued: _"And even now, I wish that I didn't need to do this, serving as a foe on my behalf, was the last thing that I wanted!"_

 _"… I send the hail of burning ice on everything on the ground…"_

Ganivus looked at the area of destruction: " _This was my home. All this pain and devastation, how it tortures me inside…"_

Pokémon being killed by the second as the fire exploded onto them.

 _"All those innocent who suffer, from your damn selfishness and pride!"_

Arius just watches over the apocalypse destroy his base.

 _"…I send the locusts on the wind that this world has never seen as they eat on every little thing until there's nothing left of green…"_

All the trees, grass types, and food are being eaten by the locusts as Pokémon try to kill them off.

Then the Kiyask solo voicing: " _I sent my horde guided by my sword, thus says Arceus, the lord!"_

Ganivus saw his brother standing on the hill that was a second way out of the base as he telepathically goes: " _You who I called brother, why can't you accept the blow?"_

"… _I sent my swarm guided by my sword…"_

Ganivus then firmly said: " _let me friends go!"_

Both voices go: " _Thus says Arceus, the lord!"_

Two guards appeared behind Arius as they tried to persuade him to go back down, except he tells, them, "Get back to work!"

They left as Arius walked on the top of the hill as he telepathically went: " _You who I called brother, how could you have come to hate me so, is this what you wanted?_ "

Ganivus looked at him as Kiyask's voice went over: " _I sent the swarm guided by my sword…"_

Arius turned around and walked pridefully saying: _"Then let my pride take over, and never mind how high the cost will go, this will still be so, I will never let… your... Fr…iends… go."_

 _"…Thus says Arceus, the lord…"_

Ganivus went: " _Thus says Arceus, the lord."_

Then the two both intertwined: _"{I will not}…. Let… {your} my… fr…iends… gooooooo."_

And Arius departed to his base as Ganivus stood at his hill looking at the destruction as Arius didn't heed anything. Ganivus walked away as the outside base was in utter ruins. The inside was in half the wreck, but it was still damaged.

Everyone inside didn't know what happened, and Noimetz and Urmeia who were still chained saw a lot of the mayhem as the guard took off seeing what it was and the sounds of screaming, explosions, and the insects everywhere.

Noimetz looked to Uremia saying, "I think Ganivus came."

Uremia only smiled and said, "Definitely."

They went back to sleep as Ganivus walked to the mines, and Arius went to his dorm.

* * *

 **Sorry if another childhood song got smashed in front of your eyes.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, some notes. First off, there is a bit of horror at the end.**

 **Secondly, I may have made a bit too human for the first two days of this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 22:

(Gizel's POV) (Day 61 for the group)

 _Even though I came back, I didn't tell Mintoyae about what Ash got so I'll need to explain to him about the whole thing._

I woke up with Mintoyae actually out of bed. I didn't sleep late so I must be early. Once I walked out of the dorm, I saw that he was already awake. He was looking at the mines as I can tell that it meant something I missed. I got to the dorm late yesterday so I couldn't really explain anything to him or him to me.

I walked up and said, "Morning Mintoyae."

He looked to me saying, "Morning."

He seemed kind of irritated as I asked, "So what is with the two eggs and where's Ganivus?"

Mintoyae sighed and said, "Sit down; it will be a long talk."

I sat on the bed as he began: "You see. Ganivus hasn't been here in three, or four, days. He disappeared only a while after Noimetz and Uremia disappeared. And many suppose it was the same way I disappeared."

That made some sense. I then asked, "Ok, then why are there two eggs on my old bed?"

"Those are Selezsis's eggs. One being ours, the other being the one she had with Tomahawk."

"So why doesn't she have them?"

"Because, she isn't at her dorm anymore."

"Where'd she move?"

"Into a bed."

What? Then he turned around saying, "A grave bed."

Oh. I stood up saying, "Sorry."

HE then turned back to the mine saying, "It's not your fault, if anything it's that fucking Lucario's fault."

He looked ready to blow as I said, "W-well, anything else?"

That didn't help as he got more furious and said, "Well, Thallus came back."

"And?"

"The son of a bitch got Eva out of here and she was one of ASH'S MOTHER FUCKING POKEMON!"

He changed into the nightmare form as I said, "M-Mintoyae, what happened afterwards?"

He sighed only releasing more anger, "I just added Eva to my kill list, nothing new afterwards."

There was a lot I missed over the three day event. I said, "W-well, there were a few things I got on Ash currently."

He looked to me as he asked, "Oh what?"

"He now has a gun."

"A gun? A GUN?! HAHAHA!"

He laughed out loud and changed back into his original form as he said, "How pathetic. He needs a little gun in order to protect himself from me. I would shoot an arrow through the wall, gun, and his head and he won't be alive to tell the tale."

Well, at least he's not pissed anymore, I think. I said, "There's one problem I would consider."

"Yes?"

"Why would Ash need a gun? He'd use a Pokémon. He would never consider a gun as a way for self-defense."

"Maybe he's changed and finally understands he's not going up against a group of fuckers."

"His stubbornness is like yours, it will stick. Someone got him a gun and told him he needs it to convince him that his Pokémon wasn't enough."

"And who would that be?"

"Well, Jenna wouldn't consider it so I don't know."

He walked out of the dorm as I sat in the dorm looking at the two eggs. I could tell the dark spotted one was Mintoyae's, so the other must be the first one she had. The eggs were tucked in the bed and laying nicely on the pillow which I thought was kind of hilarious considering the guy doesn't have any actual kids yet.

I laid down on my bed as I waited for something to happen. Then I heard a tap at the entrance as I looked it was…Ganivus?

He looked pretty damn ragged when he walked in and sat on the floor. I asked, "What happened to you."

He yawned out loud saying, "I walked the whole night here."

Was he crazy? I said, "Ganivus, you don't walk the entire night here. Besides, where were you anyway?"

"On the other side of Kalos."

"Other side?"

"Yeah, this side at the Unova border, then the opposite side of Kalos from the border."

Are you fucking joking? I scolded, "You have to be so stupid to walk from there to here, all night, and walk in the mine like nothing happened."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right."

He stood up saying, "I need some alcohol."

I slapped myself as he teleported off. I strolled out of the dorm and looked at the mine. I wondered if I did miss much during that small mission. Sighing on the concept, I walked to the security office where I saw Ganivus drinking a whole bottle of Kanto Whiskey. I looked at drunkard and said, "Good Arceus Ganivus, what are you trying to do? Commit suicide?"

He finished the bottle and threw it at the wall, smashing it to pieces and then stumbled up saying in a drunken accent, "You have your mate stuck in your family's prison *hic*."

Oh shit, now he's drunk. I said, "Ganivus, you're drunk. Follow me to your dorm and…"

"Then I can fuck your pussy all day? *hic* sounds good to me."

"No dumbass, I'm gonna put you to bed and let you sleep…"

"Then I fuck you?"

"No Ganivus", I walked up and started to shake him, "You're going to go to sleep until you're not drunk anymore."

He only made a smile, with his eye lids half way closed, as he then kissed my maw. I pushed him off as he only persisted, and then I kicked him off saying, "Ganivus, do I have to get Goovy?"

He didn't respond. He walked to the back of the room, that led outside, and then came back in saying, "well, no one said you have to get pregnant."

What? I don't even think he understood shit from me. The only thing that scared the shit out of me was the little plastic film he held up as I said, "Oh shit, Ganivus, listen, what happens if Uremia finds out?"

He laughed a bit saying, "She won't."

I was going to regret this, but I charged at him to attack, but he blocked me and held me to the floor. He was already erect and then he put on the plastic film on his dick. Then, just before he did anything, a flying leg went into his face and sent him soaring into the air crashing into the wall with a bloody nose. He peeled off the wall and crashed onto the floor knocked out.

I looked as Mintoyae was standing there. He helped me stand up as he asked, "Why was Ganivus trying to rape you? The guy doesn't…."

I told him, "No, he doesn't. He was drunk so, he wasn't in control of what he was doing."

"And why was there alcohol in here?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure why there was alcohol in there to begin with. But, I will be having Goovy fix him."

"Good luck to you then."

He walked out back to whatever he was doing, and I grabbed Ganivus and dragged him to the hospital. I got there and told Jenhan, "Please tell me that Goovy is here."

Jenhan smiled and said, "She is."

Thank you for that at least. I kept dragging him to the office as he slept away like nothing happened. I opened the door seeing Goovy behind her desk organizing a couple of things. She looked at me and asked, "What's the problem?"

I said, "Well, Ganivus got drunk, he nearly raped me, and he got kicked in the face by Mintoyae. Pretty simple."

Goovy went from a confused to a frown saying, "I guess I'll have to ban…"

"No, you just need to ban the high amounts of it. Beer and wine are fine, just not whiskey or rum."

She looked at me and said, "Only because you drink it?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't when pregnant, it can mess with the kid."

Oh fuck now she tells me. I nodded and left Ganivus there as Goovy put him on the bed. How could walking all night make you go into a depression like that?

I finally was out of the hospital looking at the mines, then I decided to go snoop around the dorms for anything. Honestly there wasn't much, but I did find some weird things in here…

In dorm #96, I found a little device on someone's bed. I picked it up and looked over it seeing that it looked like a black PokéDex. I opened it up on the side and it showed a screen, a second screen that looked like it was used to draw something, some buttons, and when I turned it on and tried to use it, something went on.

It was Pokémon based game as I laughed a bit seeing nothing new there. I moved through it a bit and saw that it was a version of Kanto, but after I started playing, I got who you were playing as. I turned it off and got out trying to look for something of actual importance, when then the whistle blew.

I ran off to the cafeteria and changed into a Blaziken as the next thing I knew, the cafeteria was there, but there were a few cracks, dents, and holes laid throughout it. That fight must've done some serious shit to the place.

And I looked at the counter as I saw…

Wait, this is a joke right? Uremia was right there as I was trying to figure out if this was a joke or not. I walked up to the counter and asked, "Uremia. Is that actually you?"

She looked up and smiled, "You're damn right."

"Ganivus said…"

"Oh I was, Arius let us out after his 'friends' threatened to knock him off and banish him."

"Arius?"

"That part will be explained after we beat the hell out of the guy."

"We?"

"Ok, me. You can watch everything."

"HA. Ganivus already gotten knocked out."

"From what?"

"He got nicely drunk and nearly raped me."

She looked surprised and then made a glare saying, "All the better reason to beat him."

I snorted at it and took the tray of food to my usual table. As I ate away, I saw Ganivus enter the place as he was in complete shock and nearly jumped over the counter and death hugged Uremia. I laughed as he got a tray of food and walked to the corner table.

I finished the food and left without a trace, and then walked off to the security office again to check if Ganivus has been sneaking off a few beers. I got in and saw that there was a newspaper on the table. Since when the hell did Ganivus read human news?

I read the front page as it read: "UNOVA NEWS: GYM OWNER ATTACKED BY GRENINJA, STATED AS THE ASH-GRENINJA."

What the fuck did Mintoyae do this time? I read the following lines: " _At 12:24 PM on Thursday, Kalos gym owner, Clement Limon, was attacked by the Greninja, who was owned by the famous Ash Ketchum. The gym leader says that the Greninja was no longer Ash's Pokémon, and was aiming to kill him. Also in stated, the Greninja threatened to kill the Mr. Limon if he was to speak of the incident, which of course he denied as a threat._

" _If you find this Greninja, whether in regular or mega evolve form, contact your nearest police station and alert authorities_."

Good fucking going Mintoyae. You just made yourself on the front page. Then Ganivus strolled on in as he saw me holding the paper. He said, "So you read it?"

I threw it on the desk saying, "Does…"

"No. I plan to, but no, he doesn't right now know."

"Do you happened to have one from Kalos?"

"Nope. I'm even surprised that they even put it on their news. I guess it was big enough to do so."

"Well, one reason might be because Ash was there?"

"Oh… that too."

I left the office with a smile on as I asked, "Hopefully you didn't drink anything."

"No, I didn't."

I nodded and walked out back to my dorm. I got there and laid on the bed waiting for the whistle to blow. After a while, it did and I said, "Now, to see Ganivus."

I stood up and left the dorm as I saw Uremia with Goovy outside the office. I saw Uremia with a mischievous smile as I asked, "You're actually going to…"

She said, "No, but I'll make sure to get what I need."

All three of us walked in as we saw Ganivus doing exactly what we thought, drinking a bottle. He looked at us with a surprised look on his face as he put the bottle on the floor and said, "Um… hi?"

Goovy said, "I'll go now."

She left and it was me and Uremia. Uremia asked, "Now, after the events that happened, I'd like to know something."

Ganivus looked slightly scared saying, "W-what?"

"Who the fucking hell was that asshole?"

She got up pretty close to his face as she said that. He gulped and said, "Y-you see, Arius is… my…older brother…"

"I know that shit, what else?"

"Well, I was banished by him and left alone after I tried to reveal his plans to steal from the Sinnoh scrolls."

Wait, that's where the scrolls went? Uremia then asked, "Ok, and why did he have us captive?"

"Because he thought that that would get me to hand over Mintoyae. He got something though, his base wrecked to bits."

She just sighed as she went to the door and said, "Also, why were you drunk?"

A sweatdrop appeared as he said, "W-w-well, I thought that I lost you so…"

"Good grief Ganivus, can't you think that I'm able to get myself out of there?"

"You said that Arius let you out."

That was right and she only said, "Yeah true, but you nearly fucked her."

He had a bigger sweatdrop appear as he muttered, "Oh, well, I um, uh, I…"

Then a bottle crashed on his head as the alcohol leaked over him, and me and Uremia laughed at it. Ganivus said, "I probably deserved that."

Uremia only smiled and said, "Along with the new diet coming your way."

He slapped himself as I laughed and left the office. Uremia went to hers as I went to mine and Ganivus got out to go to his as well. I arrived at my dorm as Mintoyae was already in bed, but not sleeping as he asked, "What happened?"

I pretended to be naïve saying, "Oh… some things."

"What things?"

"Things that don't involve you."

"Eh, figures."

"Actually, I take it back. There was one thing."

"Oh? What?"

"You made the front page of the Unova newspaper."

He jumped up exclaiming, "What?!"

I told him, "One minute."

I ran back to the office and grabbed the paper as I ran back to the dorm. I got back and then panted, "Read… this…"

He took the paper and read the whole title as he then grabbed it tightly and raged, "That little son of a double crossing bitch."

He threw the paper onto the floor saying, "At least I made that part a promise. He's on my kill list."

"Really?"

"You bet it's a really. I don't give a flying fuck about anyone anymore. If they team with Ash, their only going to get two things: Death, and fear."

"Mintoyae, killing everyone isn't going to solve your problem."

"Of course it will! First Ash ditches us, then Thallus ditches us, then I get dragged off my Ganivus's older brother, which nobody even heard of, then you tell me all the shit going on with Ash, and now… Clement decides to put me on a fucking headliner. Don't you think I have a breaking point?"

Shit, he's pissed. I said, "Mintoyae, calm down. All you need right now is to relax and think this through. First off, they don't know where you are, secondly, even if they did, Ganivus would block them off, Team Alliance, Rocket, and Aqua would be here with an army knocking them out, and you would probably be in the fight… never mind."

I laid down in bed as my mind was soaring with thoughts and ideas. Mintoyae did the same and wrapped his arms around me instead of me doing it. I wasn't going to even think about screwing with him since I was tired and didn't give a damn anymore.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 62 for the group)

 _Well, good news, Uremia and Noimetz are back after the base attack and musical number that was done. Bad news, Goovy stuck me on a diet, Uremia was beating the hell out of me for all the shit I did, and all the alcohol was removed. What can be worse?_

I woke up in bed as Uremia was in my arms. For someone who can be kind and caring, she can go crazy and violent in a split second. I teleported out of the bed and walked out to the office as I looked about at the dorms. I Makias was sleeping with Neeliska, another dorm with Deuvin sleeping in a weird position, and another dorm with Kiyarnohs, a Samurott, who was sleeping with his Gardevoir mate, Maszhei.

I just shook my head on everyone and walked to the office, but then thought of dropping a visit on Mintoyae. I teleported to the empty dorm on top and carefully dropped down as then I heard, "Up early I see?"

I looked to my left seeing that Mintoyae was right there, leaning against the wall. I only scoffed and said, "Well, it seems my little antics are useless."

"Well, if you keep it up, I can start being a little you and pull off that kind of stunt."

"Yeah, well, be lucky that it's me, or someone you got decent relations with, and not some random guy. Don't let that kind of power go to your head."

I poofed off on top of the empty dorm as Mintoyae assumes I disappear. I always loved how he just thought I disappeared. I then walked off to the office, and once I got there, the room… oh fuck the room. It smelled like it was freshly cleaned. I'm used to the usual stench that was here for the last year or so.

I looked in the fridge in the back as now it was filled with water. Oh Arceus, I'm being tortured. I closed it and told myself, "Uremia's plan is working at least."

Who needs Kiyask? Just get a mate and you're gonna get tortured in a loving way. I walked back into the main room and sat in my chair as I waited for trouble to occur. And the beginning of it started as Makias entered, and he only complained, "What the fuck is that smell?"

I said, "It's called clean and fresh. Uremia must've worked something while I was asleep."

"Well tell her it smells in here. I wonder if everyone else will complain."

Everyone else did come in as time passed by and only a couple actually complained. One even said, "Finally, someone has the balls to clean this place."

I slapped myself in the head on that note. Once everyone arrived, I announced, "Alright, new things for today. I want you to be on high alert, worse than before since we had Uremia and Noimetz get kidnapped by my older brother."

Oh shit I blurted that out. Everyone was looking at each other as Makias said, "You have a brother?"

Everyone looked at me like I was reading to a bunch of kids. I royally fucked up as I had a few sweatdrops come off my head. I then calmed everyone's enthusiasm down saying, "W-well, he's not what I consider my brother anymore but, technically… yes, he is my brother."

Everyone was still in some awe as I then ordered, "Alright, enough daydreaming, get to work!"

They nodded and left as Makias stayed and asked me, "Why the hell didn't you tell anyone?"

I wasn't about to explain anything as I said, "It brings back… bad memories."

"Oh, ok."

He walked out as I sat in my chair again and remembered this time not Arius, but Alexander.

( _Flashback_ )

I remembered at one point that Goo was actually flirting with me. Yes, it was a she. Goo found me attractive for some reason, but I didn't to her. She asked a couple questions while she tried, "So where are you from?"

I never liked how she constantly bugged me with the same question. At the time I was a Kirlia and she was trying her best to get me to basically kiss her. I honestly didn't want to since I was never the romanticizer I am now.

She pushed herself, nudging me as I said, "You know I don't like to talk about it."

She kept her smile saying, "Please?"

"No. I don't want to, and I never will."

To her maybe, but if I knew that this would come back to bite me, I would've rethought that sentence.

Goo only moved slightly closer saying, "Pretty please Ganny?"

Oh hell did I hate that name. It sounded like Granny. I told her, "No, I won't tell you!"

She made a slight frown as I just sat there. I was nice most of the time, but when someone would push for where I was from or where I used to be, I went the total opposite direction. Then she asked, "Why do you always have to be mean like that?"

I said, "Because I don't like when somebody tries to get my past, or anything of it."

She got close again asking, "Ganny, can't you tell me even a little?"

"Not even a smidge."

I thought she would've left, but then she did something that I never saw coming, she kissed me. It was my first kiss, but I didn't even go for it. I never had a crush for her.

[Time skip 2 years]

About two years after that, I was on a small mission into Kalos to get something. I was at this shop and I was waiting for a part, then a guy came out with a Goodra and when he told her to stay there, she looked towards me and walked over asking, "Hi, where's your trainer?"

I said, "I ran away from mine."

Then she cheerily exclaimed, "Ganny?! I don't believe it!"

I looked up saying, "Oh shit."

She then came down and landed on top of me while hugging me covering me in slime and giving me the worst kiss I'll ever remember. She got up after giving me "that" and I got up saying, "Hello again. Haven't seen you in *ick* years."

She didn't hear the ick part as I wiped off the slime from my body. She smiled, "Well Ganny, it has been two years. And, I have missed you since you left."

At least he told them I said to hell with it. Then as I was about to walk away, Goo asked, "Wait, Ganny."

I stopped and looked at her as she asked, "Since we're now adult Pokémon, do you want to, um…"

Before me and Uremia were together a month ago, I would've said sure, but then, I wasn't too good with the whole romantic topic so I laid off of it. I told her, "Sorry, I'm not ready for that yet."

It was a slight lie, but it still was better than telling her fuck no. She looked slightly sad asking, "Why? I mean, I'm not forcing but, why not?"

"There are two reasons: One is that I'm… not going for a mate right now, and two, if it means being back with him, then that alone is a no."

She looked toward the shop and said, "What's wrong with Alexander?"

"The son of a bitch is the reason I left."

"Don't call him that, he's a nice guy."

"Bullshit he is! He's arrogant and only thinks of himself."

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

She made a scowl as I turned around and walked off. Then she yelled, "Ganivus!"

That was the first time I heard her say my actual name in so long. I stopped and only looked half way. She said, "I don't know what happened to you, but this can be fixed."

` I barely made a chuckle as I told her, "You want to know what happened to me?"

I turned my head to her, "I woke up."

Then as I left, a man got out of the shop as he asked, "Whose Gallade is that?"

She only pointed me to him as he said, "I don't have one… wait… w-w-wait, you're saying that…"

Goo nodded as he called out, "Ganivus?! I don't believe! Listen, I-I need you back, please! I'm sorry for how I treated you, I got ahead of myself. Please just let me make it up to you."

I just kept walking away. This was another reason why I stayed here at the mines, because I knew that when you put your trust into someone who is your "friend", then you'll only get back stabbed. And when they need you, they'll just say they regretted the decision, and make it up to you, but return to their old ways in the end.

( _Flashback ends_ )

That was the last time I saw either of them. Of course I only waited until they left, and got the package a few minutes later. I got out of my chair before I remembered more of my past, and headed out to the mines.

I looked at the scenery of the mine entrances, the miners going in and out, and the more tolerable smell of dirt and dust. Then of course, I saw Mintoyae walking to a Lucario and then punch him right in the face. Why the fuck did he do that? I ran down there to see what the hell was going on.

I looked down seeing the knocked out Lucario as I then turned to Mintoyae and marched right to him. I asked the crazy Greninja, "Hey Mintoyae, why the fucking hell you punch him for."

He spun around and said, "No one told you yet? There was a cafeteria fight which was started by that prick!"

I looked back seeing him and then back to Mintoyae, "You sure?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have punched him like that."

He walked off back to his mining hole as I picked up the Lucario and dragged him to the hospital. He was heavier than you'd expect, but I got the son of a bitch to the place without major problems. I opened the door and walked in as Jenhan already looked at who I was dragging and asked, "What happened?"

I replied, "Oh, Mintoyae has anger issues, again."

I continued to drag him as I thought, ' _wait a minute dumbass, you could've just used telekinesis_.'

And I did so as he floated in the air and my arms got a break. I opened the door to Goovy's office as I asked, "Goovy?"

She was looking towards me as I walked in. She said, "Hello Ganivus, what happened to him?"

"Oh, Mintoyae punched him and knocked him out. Apparnetly over some fight."

"I can understand why."

"Why?"

"Because that fight led to Selezsis's death."

Whoa. I was kind of surprised as I asked, "That ticked him off?"

"More like drove him to the edge of wanting to kill him. Actually, Kereesha told me a bit back that Mintoyae said he would've killed him if the execution law wasn't enforced."

That… was pretty damn scary. I left the office and got back to the office, only for the lunch whistle to blow. I wined, "Oh come on. Hopefully the food isn't that bad."

Strolling on into the cafeteria, I saw Uremia with a smile on her face which means she got something I won't like. I walked up and she said, "You got new food just for you."

That didn't sound to… what…the…fuck? She took a tray and plopped on it some kind of green paste. If I wasn't any brighter, I would've said it was a pile of Zygarde cells. I asked her, "What is this?"

She said, "Goovy ordered for you ground up vegetables. Some of them seemed good enough."

I took the tray as I looked seeing a Conkeldurr laughing a bit at my food. I took one of those pillars and whacked his head, only enough to shut him up. I walked to the corner table as Mintoyae and Kereesha were there. Mintoyae looked at my plate and said, "What the hell is that?"

I told him, "My new diet food apparently."

He snickered, "Good luck to you man."

I rolled my eyes and just ate the… OH FUCK THIS TASTED LIKE SHIT! I spit it out saying, "This is what I'm gonna be eating for a while?"

Mintoyae laughed harder this time as I took his tray and smashed it on his head. Then he took my tray and slammed it on my face as I said, "At least I don't need to eat it."

Mintoyae took off the tray and wiped part of the mess saying, "Yeah, but I lost my food."

Kereesha smiled and said, "It's ok, we can share."

"Thanks Kereesha."

The two walked off with the food as I sat there, only looking about if Uremia was watching, and then picked up bits and pieces of the edible food of my taste, which was unfortunately on the floor and on the seat. Oh fuck it, I took the pieces and ate it.

Even though there was some dirt, I didn't give a royal fuck and left the place with actually eating something. Getting out, I saw two miners walking off to Selezsis's dorm. I walked down there and moved to the edge of the cavern as I only saw a small glimpse of the miners. Once I got to the front of the dorm, I asked them, "Hey,, what are you two doing…"

They turned around and I saw two familiar faces I knew: Kelzir and Furden. It was that Greninja and Samurott a long time ago, the ones who put me through that torture. I put on a frown saying, "What the fucking hell are you doing here?"

They looked at me and asked, "Same thing."

They didn't know who I was luckily, but that didn't mean I wound fuck around with them. I used telekinesis and moved them to up as Kelzir yelled, "Put us down Gallade!"

I smirked, "In your dreams maybe."

I walked to the execution room, not to execute, but for their own torture. As I walked in with the two captives, I said, "You liked torture; now prepare to endure it yourself."

I threw the two onto the floor as Furden brought out two scallop swords and Kelzir armed himself with two shurikens. I laughed and then teleported a metal pipe into my hands. Furden jumped at me as I held him and then Kelzir jumped and I threw Furden into him.

The two dumbasses laid on the floor as I then picked the two up and took eight pieces of metal and made the metal pieces drive into the walls holding them down. They struggled to get out as I made sure that the metal was driven in pretty deep. Once I was finished, I said with an evil smile forming, "Think of this as revenge for the tortures and beatings I got when I was a Kirlia."

Furden said, "What the hell are you talking about Gallade, we don't know who you are!"

"Oh come on Furden, don't you remember?"

He looked closely as he then went wide eyed saying, "G-G-Ganiv-v-vus?"

One hell of an evil smile formed as he said, "Wait, what torture?!"

I teleported away to the supply closet for something that would sting like all hell. I looked about and found a 4 foot electrical wire that I then used telekinesis on to split it into a whip like rope. Furden and Kelzir were almost free as I teleported back and said, "What's wrong? The fun was about to start."

They had scared looks on their faces as I pushed the metal pieces back in and put some more pieces in, holding them down. Then I took my little whip and then strike Furden's stomach as he screamed out loud nearly deafening everyone in the room, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Then I took a whip at Kelzir as he screamed just about as loud. On both of their stomachs were red lines, and a couple were even bleeding. I took another whip at both of them and took out the pieces as they collapsed onto the floor on their backs holding on their stomachs. Apparently they either were too soft and act tough, or they were tough, just had a soft outside.

I grabbed the two motherfuckers and said, "Now, go tell Arius that the next bunch will get a more severe treatment, got that?"

They both nodded and I teleported them to the surface. I took my little whip, and the pipe I didn't use, and got back to the office, which still stank like hell. I liked the old smell better, but I'll have to get used to it. I walked to the back of the room to a closet where there were a few things I collected over the years, well, technically the last two years.

There were some pictures of us as new members joined in. Gralkus, the Machomp who brought me here, left the mine only seven months ago as he was retiring from this place. Another favorite of mine was Delf'edeus, that weird named Hariyama, who was moved to mine seven. Then there was Gizel who was put in as a spy about a year or so ago. Then there was Uremia 16 months ago, Kamahi only two years ago, and yet she lost that happiness. And then, there was me, at only two years ago.

I let a tear out as I remembered some of the good days. Now it seemed as those days, have been shattered. I put them away and put my little torture weapons in the back. I closed the door and walked out to the office as I heard the whistle blow.

Even though I just sat down, I got up and walked out of the office, back to my dorm. Uremia was sitting on the bed waiting for me as she was crossing her arms, but she was smiling instead of the opposite. I stood at the entrance asking, "Well, at least you're not pissed."

She said, "Not yet of course. How was your first day with your little rehabilitation?"

"Really? Shitty food to the point where I just ate the vegetables that were dirt covered and a cleaned up office that smelled revolting to my nose of course; that's rehabilitation?"

She then put on a frown saying, "Hey, I cleaned up that place. You should be thanking me for it."

"All I'm saying is that you didn't have to. I'm saying it's bad, but unfortunately it smells."

She shook her head and went off to sleep as I did the same. Let's see what will happen tomorrow.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 63: I think that Lucario finally learned to stay away from me as I punched the guy enough times to back him off._

I woke up in Gizel's arms once again as she was holding me tightly as usual. Even though I finally got used to it, it's hard to get to work when your mate was holding to you for dear life. I carefully tried to slip out or her grasp, but it fails as she opens her eyes and saw I was trying to get out. Gizel asked, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, you're blocking me from mining."

She giggled a bit and let go of me. I hoped out of bed and walked out as Gizel then called out, "Also, try not to be anyone up again."

I responded, "Only if that guy comes near me."

I doubt he would, but then again anything was possible. I got to the shop as Erevan was laying out the tools on the counter. I asked, "Doing something the smart way for once?"

He only chuckled and said, "Nope, I'm only doing this so I would have more free time."

"For what?"

"Um… things to do."

Things to do? Like what, laugh at us for being the way we are? I took a bucket and pick and walked down to the mine as I saw Kereesha already there mining away at the deep hole she dug. I called down, "Kereesha!"

She looked up saying, "Hi Mintoyae!"

"One minute, I'll come down."

And this time, no Lucario asshole to kick me down. I climbed down the rocky wall, while slipping a couple of times, and once I got to a low enough high, I jumped down with no issues. Kereesha said, "Well, at least you didn't get knocked down."

I looked up asking, "Yeah, but is this a little too deep?"

She looked up and then thought over it. Kereesha then said, "Probably right. Oh well, hop on!"

She got into a flying position as she spread her wings. I asked, "Wait, me going on your back?"

Kereesha smiled and said, "Oh course, think of it as a small ride out. Just make sure to hold onto something, and your tools."

I sighed on this idea and got onto her back while her and the tools. She then jumped and flew out of the hole at rapid fast speeds. Then, she landed onto the ground saying, "See? No problem."

I got off as I still had me and my tools in one piece. We walked into the cavern and dug at the entrance of it. After about a few feet, we finally found ore and started to fill up the buckets. We got a total of seven buckets filled and a couple of gems as well. Kereesha took the seven out as I kept on mining for more ore.

And almost like every other time, an arrogant asshole come son down complaining about something. A Nidoqueen came down yelling, "Hey dark boy!"

Oh hell, now we're gonna use my typing to piss me off, just great. I looked up as a Nidoqueen came down with a pick in her hands asking, "What are you doing on my side of this cavern?"

I'M LAUGHIGN MY ASS OFF! I laughed so hard I felt like I would pass out. I calmed down saying, "You Pokémon got some balls to say that kind of shit to me just to try to piss me off. *whew*. But seriously though, me and Kereesha started mining here, not you."

Then she put the pick head to my face saying, "I did, and I will have my space, or I'll simply throw you out of the way."

"Really?"

Then not to her attention, Kereesha appeared behind her and grabbed her neck as the Garchomp said, "Who's getting thrown out?"

The Nidoqueen then screamed, "Let go of me you oversized Gible!"

"I'm not a Gible though."

"You piece of shit!"

"I'm not that either."

"If you don't leave my area right now, I'll make sure to rape him later!"

Ha, yeah right. Then Kereesha moved the Nidoqueen's ear to her mouth as she said, "And I'll make sure to rape you with few large objects if you do so. I suggest you leave, right…now."

She let go of the bitch as she ran out of the whole in fear. Kereesha smiled, "Now that that's solved, back to work."

I laughed, "I'll always be amazed of how you can go from being scary to being very friendly in a split second."

"It's just how I am."

"And that I like."

She let out a giggle, and we got back to work. Of course we only got three buckets filled up just as the whistle blew, but at least we got something. I took two bucket so Kereesha could have a rest with carrying one bucket on her tail. We got out of the cavern and walked to the shop where Erevan wasn't at the counter. I asked Kereesha, "Where's Erevan?"

She looked down saying, "Not sure to be honest, he wasn't there when I dropped the buckets earlier."

"Then where the hell is he?"

I hopped over the counter as Kereesha warned, "That might be a bad idea."

"I know, but for all we know he might have disappeared like the last couple of Pokémon."

She tilted her head back and forth thinking it over saying, "I guess that is a good point. Alright."

"Just bring a tray or two with food down to the mine."

She nodded and I walked through hallway, then I heard two voices. I saw a door with a light on as I put my ear against and heard… moaning? Then Kiyask popped up saying, ' _holy shit, this is one good show to watch._ '

I asked him, _'what the hell is going on in their?'_

 _'Well duh, Erevan is fucking a hot human, what else_.'

Wait. Erevan was doing what? I asked, ' _you sure?'_

 _'Don't believe me? Here's some footage._ '

Then I saw through the door as I saw Erevan actually fucking the human. I looked away as I said, _'I seen enough.'_

 _'Not me! This is a good show!'_

I shook my head at this guy's perverted side, and as soon as I left the hallway, I heard the climax moan between the two which meant I needed to run the fuck out of there. Thankfully, I did and when I got out, I ran to the cafeteria as Kereesha was just exiting it. She had two trays asking, "Oh, you're back. So where's Erevan?"

I said, "He's… going to be a father."

She was confused until she got where I was going and said, "Aww, I hope he has a good mate then."

"His mate is a *human*."

"So?"

I knew she was care free, but was she this care free? I asked, "Wait, there's no problems?"

"It's like me being with a *gay* Pokémon, I have no problems."

That was kind of surprising. We walked back to the mien with our trays as I asked Kereesha, "Anything happen in the cafeteria, or is it the same?"

She said as we got down, "Well, nothing new happened other than Ganivus trying to eat his new diet food."

"Really? What did Uremia say?"

"She said that he'd rather vegetables covered in dirt than that stuff."

"That shit must taste like it."

"I don't know, I never had any."

We finished up our food and mined away as the ore we collected already filled up the seven buckets. We carried them off to the shop and this time Erevan was there as he looked worn out, probably from all those "things to do". We gave him the buckets and he said, "Keep it coming."

I smartassed, "Yeah like you."

He said, "I don't get that joke."

We just walked away as Erevan then screamed out, "You little mother fucking pervert!"

I laughed as Kereesha said, "You actually saw them…"

I told her, "Well, Kiyask helped with it so it wasn't actually me who saw them do it."

"What did Kiyask do?"

"He watched them do it."

Then Kiyask told Kereesha, _'Listen baby, I like watching that kind of shit_.'

Kereesha had a slight blush saying, "Maybe you need to control the guy a little more."

I said, "I can't. He's like a separate mind in me."

We got back to the mines and we found that our little bitch friend was mining at our spot. I yelled down, "Hey! I thought this was our spot."

She looked up saying, "It's mine dumbass. Go find your own!"

Kereesha jumped down as I also did as well and she said, "Look, there are plenty of spots to go and make a hole to find ore. Why must you go into our hole?"

"I'll repeat this one more time: This…Is….My…Fucking….HOLE!"

I said, "The only hole I see is in your head."

She got pissed off and then jumped at me strangling me a bit. Kereesha grabbed her and threw her in the air, and when that bitch came down, Kereesha punched her out of there. I said, "Back to work?"

Kereesha smiled, "Yep!"

We got back to work and dug out the remaining ore chunks which was nearly depleted already. It only got us three buckets, and the crystals only made another bucket. We struggled to find anything as the work whistle blew, ending the shift and us going home.

We took our buckets to the shop as Erevan gave me a glare and took the buckets swiftly. I might have pissed off the guy, but hopefully, it won't mean I got another enemy. Afterwards, me and Kereesha walked to our dorms, and on my way to my dorm I saw Gizel standing outside as she was waiting for me for something. I went up to her and asked, "Something wrong Gizel?"

She then held up another paper. Now what the fuck is going on? I looked at the paper as it read: " _Greninja still wanted for assault on Kalos Gym leader. Current reward is at P$40,000. The original trainer, Ash Ketchum, has denied it being trained to do this and thinks it's only a_ MENTAL ISSUE!?"

I was about to rip it to bits as that lying son of a fucking dipshit thinks I got mental issues! I continued reading: " _Mr. Ketchum has said that his Greninja may have been brainwashed by Team Rocket in order to act the way he is_."

I yelled out loud for the whole cave to hear, "THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"

Then I heard a Pokémon say, "It's yo papa!"

"Go fuck yourself dickhead!"

I took the paper and threw it into the trash as Gizel said, "Thought you wanted to see what they have on you so far."

I crashed on the bed saying, "Ash is making lies to look like a sorry little shit while I'm the criminal. This whole thing is one big ass conspiracy!"

"Yes, but between who?"

"It has to include Ash and Jenna as one of the little fuckers, it has to be. I'm going to bed, fuck everyone here, I'm… going… to…sleep."

I laid on the bed as pissed as all fuck and slept.

(3rd Person view)

As Mintoyae slept, he was in the Kalos lab again as Kiyask was sitting in the chair looking over something. Mintoyae said, "If you want to go and torture Clement, do so."

Kiyask looked saying, "Shit that's fast."

And the scenery disappeared as Mintoyae went into peaceful dreams. Meanwhile in Kalos, Celemnt was in bed sleeping away. Kiyask just entered his mind as images started to randomly appear.

Clement found himself in a room where he was chained to the wall and he saw Bonnie chained to the opposite wall. Then, he saw a figure vaguely appear in the shadows with razor blade finger tips and a brimmed hat. The figure spoke, "It looks like we have ourselves a traitor and a backstabber, don't we?"

Clement stuttered, "W-who a-are y-you?"

"Me?"

The figure stepped out as it was Kiyask, only he changed a bit as his eyes were different. Instead of being the usual Greninja eyes, the majority of the eye was black and the pupils were red. Clement was already scared like fuck as he asked, "Who are you?!"

"I'm a friend of a friend, who's going to get revenge."

Clement then said, "G-Greninja?"

"You mean Mintoyae? Nah, I'm his evil, dark, nightmare side Kiyask. And this, my little traitorous friend, is your first nightmare."

Clement tried to get out of the chains as Kiyask put a finger blade to Bonnie's throat. Then eh cut into it as blood began to spew out. Clement closed his eyes as Kiyask said, "Ah, ah, ah…"

He used telekinesis to hold Clement's eyes open, "You're going to watch this."

Clement only squirmed and whimpered a bit as he saw his little sister being sliced in front of him. Then Kiyask cut the neck, then the spine, and then forced the blade down as Bonnie's head came off with Clement passing out. Then Kiyask said, "You told everyone about Mintoyae, haven't you?"

Clement said, "No, I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did, the Unova news said so. A Greninja belonging to Ash attacked the Kalos gym leader Clement… Limon."

Clement was already shitting himself as Kiyask said, "When Mintoyae comes about, you better hide. Oh wait, you can't. I'd find you and he'll only track you down and then…"

Kiyask slammed his finger into Clement's heart, "You'll be dead."

Clement died as soon as Kiyask ripped out heart with blood spewing all over the place.

In reality, Clement just jumped out of bed and looked around as he said, "O-only a dream."

'Not really, HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!'

Clement only was terrified as he heard Kiyask's evil laugh.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, I'm starting to run low on shit to throw in so they may come out short, like this chapter being less than 6k words.**

 **This chapter does contain another lemon. Lemon=((((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 23:

(Noimetz's POV)

 _Day 64: everything has gone back to normal as I'm back at the route, Goovy is still the loving Goodra she is, and everyone else, well almost everyone else, is fine._

I woke up in Goovy's arms as she was holding me with goo leaking on me. I took this part to my advantage as I slipped out without causing any trouble in waking her up. I flew out to the office and once I got there, Endau already tossed out a bag of mail without a word.

I flew out of the place and started delivering the letters. At the employee dorms, I placed all the letters into their boxes and took out the send backs, but I found another letter from Ganivus, which I knew would probably be from Ash. I put the letter into the bag, and the send backs as well, and finished up with the rest of the deliveries for the employee dorms.

At the next set of dorms, I put Ganivus's letter down into our box and delivered the rest of the letters to the other dorm boxes. After delivering all the letters, I flew over the next set of dorms and then I found that Charizard's dorm, only I saw no one was in there so I assumed they were at work. I put the letter in, then I heard, "Hey Noivern."

Oh fuck, it was the Charizard. I looked behind as she said, "I'm still in heat, and I need that dick of yours inside me."

I said, "Look, maybe you could try… Endau?"

"Nah, the guy's too small for me. But, you, I can tell, have a good size."

Please tell me Goovy would appear. I then began to fly off as she grabbed my leg and said, "Come on, I need you for this one bit."

I stop flying and crashed on the ground as she dragged me in. My back was rubbing on the dirt ground into the dorm as she let go and turned to me. She then licked her mouth saying, "Oh yeah."

I didn't already like where she was going and then just went for it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She licked on my dick a couple times as it started to become erect. I was fucked by a Flygon a few days ago; can't I survive without one problem? She kept on licking on it until it became a full erection, and then she engulfed it sucking on it.

Even though it felt good, I couldn't believe I was getting this. I started to try to move away as she grabbed me and sucked harder and faster. I couldn't help it and then…

I came right into her mouth as moaned slightly loud. I saw that there was something coming out of her mouth as she let go and stood up. She licked whatever was around and said, "Now, you're ready."

I wasn't gonna wait and started to fly out as she grabbed my legs and pulled me to the ground. My dick was a whole foot as she gazed at it smiling, "This gonna be fun."

She laid me back flat on the ground as she then lined herself up and slid down my shaft. I couldn't believe I was mating with someone other than Goovy. The Charizard slid herself down the entire length as she shivered saying, "I haven't seen anyone with this kind of length befooo…"

She was cut off as she moaned, bobbing gently on it and forcing herself as high as possible until she hit the ceiling. Then she went straight down as the pleasure was getting a little more so. She started to speed it up and go harder at it as I could feel it go.

Then I let out a moan of pleasure as I just fired into her. She almost let a roar out as she nearly drowned my dick. Then she got off as she only smiled saying, "I still have one area that isn't fucked yet."

I wanted to leave, but I felt numb as she then lifted her tail and then stuck her ass on my dick. Holy shit was it tight! I couldn't do this, even though it was better than her pussy. I just couldn't do this. She was moaning away as then my climax hit and I came into her again.

She fell off and laid on her bed, leaking out, as she said, "I good now. Go back to your delivering, possibly of your seed."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Shit I needed to leave. I flew out of there pretty fucking fast with only a few more dorms to fly through. I threw in the rest of the letters and went for the next forty dorms. Of course the whistle blew and I said, "Fuck it."

I kept on delivering and went back to the office to get another bag. Luckily, there were three bags already put there for me. I took two and flew off without a breath. The last forty dorms were easy deliveries and then I realized that I had mail going for mine three. I only groaned and flew there as well. It included mail for the employees and a couple letters to the workers.

Once I was done, I flew back to the office and picked up the third bag as Endau entered. He asked, "Since when do you skip lunch?"

I told him, "Since earlier today."

I flew out with the mail and to the, what was written on the bag, seventh mine. I flew through the high tunnels that led me to the seventh mine, and now I was feeling the hunger set in. I delivered the rest of the mail as it was for the employee's, but once I was done, I needed to eat something. I flew to the cafeteria that was there, and it was basically empty.

I looked about and saw a Blaziken in the back of the place sleeping on the bench. I looked over the counter and asked, "Um, anyone here?"

Then I saw a little, blue head pop up as it was a Riolu. He said, "Hi!"

I said, "Um, hello. Could I have something to eat?"

"Ok!"

He pulled out a tray and put a couple vegetables on it. He gave it to me as I said, "Thanks. Also, how come you're working here?"

The kid said, "Well, my daddy usually works here, but when he's not, I work here."

I walked to a table as I told myself, "There's one kid who likes to work here."

I got to a table and sat down, eating the food on the tray. Weirdly, it tasted kind of better than what was served in the first mine, but then again, that was the only food up till now I ever ate here. I finished up, threw away the tray, and left the mine to the first one.

I flew through the tunnels and got there just as the last work whistle blew. I landed at my dorm as I saw Goovy just walking up into it. She smiled, "Hi Noitz."

I said, "Hi Goovy."

We kissed for a bit and then I said, "I think we got ourselves another letter."

She looked slightly surprised as she whispered, "Let's take it to my office."

I nodded and we walked there so we can avoid Mintoyae as we read it.

At the hospital, I was closed, but Goovy got in saying, "Luckily I'm the 'doctor' here so I can get in anytime needed."

We walked down the hallway as she opened her office door and walked to the desk. She sat in the chair and I took the letter and opened it up. The letter was from Ash again, but what it read was disturbing:

* * *

 _Dear Hawlucha, Noivern, and Goodra,_

 _Guys, you have to get out of there. I know I've said this before, but I need you guys back. Greninja has gone berserk and is starting to go insane. He's planning to kill Clement, me and Jenna along with Pikachu and Lopunny. You have to get out of there before he goes completely mad and kills you._

 _Greninja is going homicidal, please, you have to escape._

 _Love,_

 _Ash._

* * *

Mintoyae has gone… insane, homicidal, and berserk? Goovy looked as equally shocked as I was and said, "It was a very good thing that we read it here than back at our dorm."

I nodded and we left her office. We got back to our dorm as we saw Mintoyae and Gizel asleep. We strolled into our dorm, got into our bed, and slept as well. I hope Mintoyae doesn't go too far and does what Ash said he might do.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 65: Another day of mining, another day of intolerant assholes. I hoped it would be better for us this time since I have a feeling that something happened last night._

I woke up as usual, but this time Gizel was gone. That was the first time I seen her out of the bed before me. Of course I walked out and she was walking up to the dorm with another paper in her hands. She said, "Ganivus got a paper out of Kalos that was printed yesterday."

I took the paper as I read as the headline: "KALOS GYM LEADER CLEMENT LIMON HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY THE ASH-GRENINJA AGAIN USING A MENTAL NIGHTMARE!"

I got really pissed and said, "Now everything I do is going to get recorded. That son of a bitch."

I continued reading as it said: _"Last night, according to the gym leader Clement Limon, was attacked again by the Ash-Greninja, only he says that an evil side of this Greninja, named Kiyask, made a nightmare of him and his sister being brutally executed and beheaded."_

Kiyask cheered in my head, ' _Cool, I'm on the paper!'_

I slapped myself as I continued reading _: "When this was brought to the original trainer, Ash Ketchum, he condemned it as the Greninja going insane and said that he needs to either be controlled, or at least found and rehabilitated."_

I then tore up the paper in fury as Gizel said, "Luckily Ganivus got a second one."

I yelled, "That blonde asswipe dumps everything I do onto the fucking paper even though I told him not too, and it redirected to Ash thinking I'm the mother fucker who's crazy. This is a load of bullshit!"

"Mintoyae, to be honest, maybe if you didn't go around scaring everyone left and right, maybe you wouldn't be deemed as crazy or mentally fucked up."

I walked away not heeding a single word she said. I got to the shop as Erevan had them laid out already and I just took the bucket and pick and immediately marched to the mines not wanting to talk. I found the hole we were digging in yesterday and started mining away to drive some of the rage into the rocks.

Kereesha came down and greeted, "Morning Mintoyae."

I grumbled, "Morning."

She looked down asking, "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, I'm just on the paper."

"Paper?"

"Newspaper."

"Oh, good for you!"

I looked at her saying, "About how Kiyask sent Clement a nightmare."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because the guy was bored, and Clement is currently being a prick, so I said hey, go fuck yourself."

Kereesha started swinging the pick into the floor making the hole go deeper. She asked, "Why do you want to kill everyone?"

I stopped and said, "Not everyone, just certain ones."

"But won't it only get out of hand at one point?"

"True, but I won't forgive Ash for what he's done, and Clement helped the asshole making it a double shot."

Kereesha sighed and soothingly said, "Mintoyae. When I get out of these mines and come back with our kids, I want them to see a happy father, someone who cares for them and loves them without looking like a murderer. I need you to be like that Mintoyae. Please?"

I started to think about what she said and calmed down. Then I said, "But still, I'm…"

"Mintoyae, right now you can't do anything. Why work yourself up over it if you can't even get out unless by other forces?"

I started to feel a bit sad on that note. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just getting worked up over nothing."

Kereesha smiled and said, "Just think about the nice things you have, not the bad things."

To be honest, I was picturing it. Although I still had to learn what to do with Selezsis's eggs once they hatched, but I pictured the whole thing. It would be a great sight to see. Then my train off thought was broken as Kereesha said, "Since you're happier now, maybe we should get back to mining before Ganvius comes here."

I laughed a bit and replied, "Yeah, let's get back to work."

We went back to the mining as we got already a total of seven buckets filled up. We carried the buckets out and to the shop where we saw Erevan's human friend standing there. We placed the buckets on the counter as Kereesha asked, "Where's Erevan?"

The man said, "Erevan, he's, uh, busy right now."

I said, "For a guy who works here, he fucks more than he works."

The man tried not show a smile as I could tell he was laughing at it. He cleared his throat saying, "Well, hem, Erevan is interested is a 'different' kind of mate."

"Then tell him to stop literally fucking around and get back to work."

He laughed and nodded as we left with empty buckets. We got back to the hole as we saw a Blaziken mining in it. I jumped down saying, "Excuse me."

She looked up saying, "Oh sorry. I thought it was empty."

Wait a minute… "Gizel?"

She had a sweatdrop as she then said, "Damn it."

I laughed as Kereesha asked, "Wait. That Blaziken is…"

Then the Gizel turned into her original form as she said, "I tried."

She turned back into a Blaziken and hopped right out. I laughed a bit as Kereesha asked, "She's been a secret miner all along?"

I said, "Well, she is a spy after all. And besides, after that mining accident and the kidnappings, they upped security around the place so nobody would pull any shit."

We got back to mining, except the whistle blew just as we started. We dropped our stuff and headed off to the cafeteria. At the entrance to the place, we saw Ganivus getting his pile o' shit food, and we just walked up to the counter. Uremia was there and I asked, "How long does Ganivus have to put with that?"

She said, "Well, according to what Goovy says; at least eight more days."

Poor Ganivus. Uremia passed us two trays with vegetables, and meat for Kereesha, and we took the trays to the corner table. There, we saw Ganivus trying very hard to eat his pile of… slime. I asked, "How's the shit taste?"

He said with a face, "Like that, what else?"

I chuckled and we ate our food, then we left as Ganivus wasn't even half way finished. I took a bit worth and…. OH FUCK THIS IS SHIT! I spit it out saying, "No wonder you can't tolerate it. I should protest to Goovy on this."

Ganivus said, "That's like protesting to me on one of the rules, it's very hard to do or change."

"That ain't stopping me."

I walked out back to the mines because arguing with Goovy would be like arguing with Kamahi all over again. I wiped off her form that subject and got back to the mines where I found the Nidoqueen and a female Lucario this time. I called the two, "Hey! That's our hole and equipment you're using."

The Lucario looked and said, "Fuck you!"

Great. I waited for Kereesha to come down, and she did after a few minutes. She asked, "Why aren't you mining?"

I said, "Oh, the two miners down there are being stubborn, nothing new."

"I'll fix them."

She hopped down saying, "Hey, this is our hole, not yours."

The two miners stopped mining and walked up to her. They didn't do anything, only look at each other and nod. The Lucario kicked Kereesha in the head as the Nidoqueen punched her as well. Holy shit! Kereesha went down onto the ground only muttering, "Ouch."

She closed her eye as I started to worry, "No, no, no, not you, Kereesha, not you!"

I jumped down as I looked at her, and she wasn't there. I got fucking infuriated as well. I turned to the two little bitches as they didn't looked afraid. I changed into my nightmare form, and then they looked ready to shit themselves. I darkly said, "You little mother fucking bitches killed my mate!"

The two backed up against the wall as I got pretty close to them and said, "You're dead girls, you're MOTHER FUCKING DEAD!"

Then I kicked the Nidoqueen in the head, punched the Lucario and repeated kicked her into her stomach as she bent over and threw up. Then the Nidoqueen tried to escape as I then grabbed her neck and dark pulsed her out of the hole and into the ceiling, then falling onto the ground.

My attention turned then to the Lucario that was bleeding form a few places and backing against the wall. I said darkly, "I hate your species. Your arrogance, your pride, your fucking useless honor; you little bastards should just be killed off."

I grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her as our eyes looked and I could see the fear emanating from her. Her mind was spinning with fear, anger, and panic. She was started to attempt to move my hands off her throat, but I kept on as she was starting to lose consciousness. Then I heard a voice, "Mintoyae!"

I stopped strangling her, but held her neck, and looked up seeing Ganivus, Makias, Goovy, and Gizel looking down at me. Goovy hopped down as I let go of the Lucario, who then was gasping and taking in deep breaths. She looked at me as I went to my original form and scurried out of the hole in pure fear. A lot of the other miners that were watching didn't look at me with hatred and spite, but they were inflicted with fear as well.

Ganivus came down asking, "What… the…fucking…hell…were…you…THINKING?!"

His face went up to mine as I said, "I-I…"

Goovy said, "Kereesha's still alive amazingly."

She was, she was! I cried joy as I just hear she was alive. Then Ganivus caught on and said, "Oh, so that's what was going on. You thought those two killed her."

I said, "Yes, and then I just lost control."

"I can't blame you at that point, but if you did kill them, then you would've been dead yourself."

I nodded and helped Goovy move Kereesha. We took her to her dorm and laid her in bed. I asked Goovy, "So, what happened?"

Goovy looked down and said, "Well, she was basically knocked out and suffered a small concussion. It looked like she was killed, but she wasn't. As for the ones you beat up, well… you did a bigger toll to them with the kicking, and punching, and other tactics you may have used."

Personally, I didn't give a Ratatta's ass for those characters, but if I knew she was alive, I wouldn't have gone crazy risking my life like that. I left the dorm to the mines as Ganivus appeared saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're going back to your dorm. I don't need another incident like that."

I nodded and went to my dorm instead. I got there, and Gizel was sitting on the bed as she asked, "I'm starting to wonder if what they're saying in those papers is true."

Oh hell, don't start. I said, "I thought that she was dead and… what was I supposed to do?"

"Get Goovy maybe?"

I looked toward the two eggs saying, "That's not how I work."

"Well, beating the shit out of two miners over the fact that they "killed" her doesn't make a good excuse either. Now, you're very lucky that they started it and you didn't otherwise you would've been given a few months' worth."

I sat down with Gizel as she didn't look too comfortable with me sitting next to her. Then she asked, "Also, kinda going a bit off topic but, what the hell happened to your body?"

"What?"

"Maybe you needed to look in a mirror because you looked way scarier than before."

"Probably Kiyask decided to change it when I was asleep."

"Well, nobody will be going near you with those looks and that kind of built up rage. On the bright side, less problems from other miners."

"I guess."

This whole day was fucked up. We just sat there looking out the entrance to the dorm as we saw the miners going back and forth. The whistle blew as we still sat there. Then Gizel asked, "Want to try to go to bed?"

I was deciding whether to even be in the dorm. But, I agreed, "Alright."

She got into the bed as I squeezed in, and then she wrapped her legs and arms around me. She said, "Think of it as a restraint, a loving one."

I rolled my eye sat that idea and just fell asleep."

(3rd Person POV)

As the slightly psychotic Mintoyae sleeps away, in Kanto, Ash is writing another letter to the group. He wasn't aware of Hawlucha's death, or why Noivern and Goodra were not coming on over. Ash kept writing letters telling them how Greninja was going mad and was turning into a psycho.

Once he finished up, he got out of his room and walked off to the post office. The new express delivery gets the letter sent to them, supposedly, the next day. He got into the building and put the letter into the express shipment, hoping that the letter would go out and get reached.

He walked out as Pikachu caught up to him saying, "Pika Pikachu Pikapi?"

Ash smiled and said, "Just sending out another letter Pikachu."

"Pika Pika?"

Pikachu wondered if this was even a good idea. Ash said, "Don't worry Pikachu; with the stuff we have to fight off Greninja, I might as well keep trying to get everyone back."

And he walked back home with Pikachu on his shoulder.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 66: yesterday was interesting. Mintoyae went off the deep end and nearly killed someone. Another thing was that he was way scarier. He had literally black eyes, red pupils, black/sliver skin; he looked just like a homicidal maniac._

I woke up with Noitz gone as usual, but at least the egg we have was there to give me a bit of company. I smiled at it and tucked it into bed like I always have. I walked out of the door to the hospital as I bumped into Mintoyae. I got shivers just by being near him and I asked, "You're feeling better than yesterday?"

He looked up and said, "Yeah, I guess."

No matter how I try, I always see him as that creepy Greninja I saw yesterday in the pit. I started to walk a bit faster as soon as I got to the hospital and swung in, closing the door kind of quick. For the first time, I was scared of Mintoyae when he wasn't even doing anything. Alright, the actual first time would be when Thallus left, but, you know.

I walked down the hallway to my office and I saw Ganivus already in there. He asked, "Can I please have this diet removed, I can't stomach that shit."

I crossed my arms saying, "We all know why you're on this diet, either you deal with it, or I could let Uremia choose it for you."

"Then I rather have her choose it."

I shrugged and said, "Ok, if you say so."

He teleported out of there as I sat down in my chair waiting for the patients to come in. I waited a while as I thought of something. Since Ash has been writing us letters, why don't we respond to them? I took out some paper and found a pencil I tried my best to write it out. It was kind of tricky, but I got a letter written up.

I had my letter ready, but I needed an envelope. I walked out of the office to Noitz's work and looked to see if I could find an envelope. I walked in and then the Charizard, Endau, walked up and said, "Well, hello there, anything I could do for you?"

Oh great, this guy wanted to flirt with me now. I said, "I need an envelope."

He grabbed one and tossed it over saying, "After work, you wanna come on over to my place?"

I laughed and said, "Sorry, but Noitz wouldn't like that."

It was hilarious when his face went surprised saying, "Noitz, you mean… Noimetz?"

"Yep!"

He groaned and said, "Come on, and just when someone I like comes in."

I giggled at his little realization and left the office with the envelope in hand. I hoped I could get this sent, but before I put the letter in, Noitz came down and said, "Goovy, why were you in the post office?"

I said, "I thought of writing Ash a letter."

"You realize that Mintoyae might go, um, nuts over it."

That was kind of a good point as I remembered yesterday. I said, "Well, if I send it now, would it get to Ash by today or tomorrow?"

Noitz was thinking it over saying, "Depends. Ganivus has a way to get the mail using an express way so, it probably could get there."

I smiled and said, "Then let's find Ganivus."

And by coincidence, Ganivus appeared saying, "No need, I'll take it and send it off."

He took the letter and poofed off as Noitz went back to his office and I went to mine. Back at the hospital, Deuvin was there sitting at the desk, waiting for someone to enter. I walked past him as he asked, "Where have you been?"

I said, "Oh just needed to send a letter out."

"To who?"

"An old friend."

I got into the hallway and walked into my office sighing in relief that Mintoyae wasn't anywhere near us at the time. I sat in my chair relaxing as I waited for someone to enter. Then the door opened as Makias came in saying, "Well, take a guess."

He brought in a Lucario with a bleeding nose as I asked, "What happened?"

"She pushed Mintoyae off the edge again as they argued and she got punched in the nose very hard. Probably busted something."

She was bleeding all over herself as blood form her nose dripped down. I took her and put her on the bed as Makias left. I said to the Lucario, "You know that Mintoyae is, well, violent."

She said, "Yeah, but I thought he may have just went like that yesterday and was punished."

"I don't think he was, but I'm sure Ganivus would be keeping an eye on him."

She shook her head, "Gets all the care. What would a *ahh* suggestion be for dealing with him?"

Maybe we have a problem after all. I said, "My suggestion is to stay away from him at all costs."

I cleaned up the mess and applied some revivalherb to whatever could be treated and then said, "Can you walk right?"

She stood up and walked a bit. She turned around thanking, "Thanks, I'll stay clear of that demon."

I think Mintoyae just got himself a new nickname. She closed the door as I sat in my chair waiting for the next one to appear. However, lunch time arrived as the whistle blew. I got up and walked out of my office to the lobby of the hospital, then I saw Ganivus outside the place. I got out and asked, "Ganivus, what are you doing here?"

He said, "I think we may have a big problem."

"How so?"

"Mintoyae is becoming too violent and I'm worried he'll have to be moved."

"Well, maybe if he spends a bit of time alone, maybe he'll calm down."

"HA, knowing what might happen, he'll go even crazier."

"Can't you just fix Kiyask straight?"

"Kiyask told me that he doesn't know what happened; and it got better as he wasn't lying."

"So, what can we do?"

"Well, you're the doctor, you fix it."

Why me? We walked to the cafeteria and saw Mintoyae and Kereesha walking in there as well. I stopped, and Ganivus asked, "Goovy, you ok?"

I was scared and didn't want to go in there. I said, "C-could you get me a tray of food?"

"Um, ok."

He went in as I waited outside. I was too scared to go in all because of Mintoyae. If it was all true, for all I knew, Noitz and I could be next because we sent that letter. Ganivus came out with my tray saying, "Try not to become Deuvin."

I said, "I won't."

I took the tray to the hospital, and when I entered, Deuvin said, "I thought you were the one…"

"Yes, but I work, I deal with everyone, and… I'm not comfortable with going into the cafeteria now."

He piped down as I went into my office and ate the food. Once I was finished, I tossed away the tray and waited again for someone to enter. After a while, Mintoyae entered saying, "I need my head examined."

I was a little shaky and said, "O-ok, just lay down."

He did so as I grabbed a couple of tools and an anesthesia just in case. I asked, "What's the problem?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh."

I checked him out and he was, physically and visibly, normal. I asked, "Yesterday, when you did what you did, besides you changing, anything new appear?"

"I blacked out."

"Ok, but what was the last thing you remembered?"

"I looked at Kereesha laying there, then the next moment I saw that I was strangling the Lucario. Something went."

"Did Kiyask by any chance do it?"

"The guy earlier was kind of confused on the matter which was ridiculously strange."

This wasn't good. I said, "I'll contact Ganivus on this and tomorrow, we'll have your head examined by him."

He nodded and left the office as I waited for the next Pokémon to enter. Time flew by and the work whistle ended. I left the office and walked to our dorm as Noitz flew over and said, "Guess what?"

I asked him, "What?"

"Another one."

Ash was sending us letters faster than before which means he must be trying to get us back. We got to our dorm and checked to see if Mintoyae was under us. He wasn't yet, and we opened the letter as it read:

* * *

 _To Hawlucha, Noivern, and Goodra,_

 _Guys, I hope you're trying to escape from Greninja, the guy's crazy, you have to get out of that place wherever you are. Talonflame is here and he's enjoying himself, you can too, but you have to try to get out. Try not to get caught by Greninja._

 _Love,_

 _Ash._

* * *

Ash was still saying he's crazy, and I'm starting to wonder if he is or isn't. I said, "Hopefully our letter gets read."

We got into bed as I held Noitz closer than before because I was scared still. I went to sleep, and hoped it would all end.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, back in Kanto, Ash was also hoping that they could come back. However, what he got was something he never thought he would get. His mother came up to his room and knocked on the door, "Ash, you got a letter from someone you might know."

Ash opened the door and asked, "From who?"

He opened up the letter as shock filled him seeing that it was from his own Pokémon. It read:

* * *

 _Dear Ash,_

 _Yes, we lerned to write here and we'r sorry but we cant get out. Your right that Greninja, or Mintoyae, has gone crazy. We cant leav until our time here is up._

 _Also, Tomahawk, or as you know Hawlucha, isnt here so its only me and Noimetz, or as you know Noivern._

 _Love,_

 _Goovy, or as you know Goodra._

* * *

Ash was stunned. He said, "I have to get them out. Greninja is only going to make it worse and I need to stop this."

His mother was still there as she asked, "But how, I thought…"

"And you're right, but I need to save my Pokémon before he does something."

"Ash, think about your future. Saving your Pokémon at the high risk of your life isn't worth it."

"Mom, it is worth it."

"Ash, listen to yourself! Think about everyone who cares for you, do you want to take yourself away from them just for a couple of Pokémon?"

Ash wanted to protest, but then understood about everyone else. He said, "Alright, I'll stay."

His mother hugged him as she still had Ash with her.

* * *

 **The last letter having some spelling errors were done on purpose.**

 **Rate and review, and suggest any ideas.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, some new things have been added on. Two lemons for this chapter, both are rape/rape-ish. (((((=Lemon**

 **Also, credit to Deco.64 for the ending part.**

 **I bastardized another song so prepare for trouble, because this should be a double. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 24:

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 67 for the group)

 _Ok, after work, Mintoyae's going to get his head checked. I need to find out before he starts to secretly kill Pokémon._

I woke in bed with Uremia in my arms, and for the last two days, I noticed that her stomach has been getting slightly bigger. This means she's obviously going to have a Ralts. I teleported out and walked to the office. I was determined to fix Mintoyae's problem before this got any worse because two days ago, someone almost got killed, and now he's starting to start fights which I know isn't him.

I walked into the office and saw that Makias was already there with… of fuck, not that Gallade again. I asked both of them, "What now?"

Francesco said, "Hey, trading, duh."

I looked and saw a case reading "Demolition Man". I said, "What's under it?"

He let a slight sweatdrop run over as I looked and saw a small hand gun under it. I scolded, "We don't need these, take them back."

He took the gun and said, "Alright, your death."

He teleported away as Makias said, "At least I got the movie."

I rolled my eyes, "A cop movie?"

"What?"

"Look, we have bigger problems. Mintoyae has gone way off his original path and is starting to become this killing machine. Now, I know that's not him, but there is something that's fucking around with his mind."

Makias sat down asking, "Like what?"

"Well, we know it isn't his desire to kill Ash and his friends because he can easily be calmed. So, someone else must be doing this."

"Yeah, but who?"

"Someone."

We waited as time passed by and the rest of the security members came in. once they all came, I stood up and said, "Alright, I want a high alert from everyone this time on Mintoyae since he's been, um, violent."

Everyone nodded and left the place as Makias stayed here. He asked me, "Hopefully you got a plan to fix the son of a bitch."

I replied, "I do, but it's gonna be done after work where nobody's going to get killed."

Makias walked out as I sat in my chair, and then dreamed away. Then Gizel came in saying, "Well Ganivus, if you're bored, Giovanni got a new job for you."

I looked up saying, "What?"

"There's some of these Alohan region Z-crystals that eh ordered for the employees."

"Alright, I'll go."

I got up and walked with Gizel to Giovanni's office, and once we entered, Giovanni said, "Ah Ganivus, we have a package at the office…"

I nodded and said, "Yes sir, I'm aware of where it would be. I'll go get it."

"Good, and be back before something happens."

I nodded once more and left. I took a translator and walked out of the mine to the main exit that was guarded by two people and a Charmeleon. I walked up the slant and out the entrance to Luminose city. We were positioned pretty close to the city, but we would go to the Unova airport only because the last time I drove to the Kalos one, I drove into three cars, almost killed someone, and was arrested for three weeks.

After the long walk to the city, I got to the main office that had Giovanni's package. I sighed and walked in with the translator on my head as the clerk asked, "Um, is there a problem?"

I said, "No, I just need a package that's reserved for a Mr. G?"

Giovanni put's a lot of his shit as a Mr. G. The clerk said, "How do I know this isn't a robbery?"

"Because I got no guns pointed to your head?"

He stood there, and then he got a medium sized box that weighed kind of heavy. I used telekinesis and moved it myself after thanking him and leaving. I got out and then bumped into someone, and it broke my concentration as I dropped the box onto my foot. Even though my foot wasn't shaped like human one, it had some sting to it.

I looked up as I saw a guy and a Goodra. The guy went, "Come on Goo, it's just a damn Gallade."

Goo? No, it can't be. Oh hell, that means that Goodra was… uh-oh. She looked at me as then burst out cheering, "Ganny?! I haven't seen you in two years!"

She then crashed on top of me as the guy said, "O-o-oh, I-I g-gonna get my m-mail."

He ran into the building as I was still being crushed by Goo's hug, and slime. She got off as she said, "Ganny, I can't believe it's you! Please come back to us, please? I need you!"

I asked while crossing my arms, "For what?"

"Well, I've been in heat waiting for you."

H-h-heat? Did she just say…? Then I saw hearts appear in her eyes as I said waving my hands, "W-whoa Goo, things changed since two years, I-I already have someone."

Those hearts disappeared as she sadly said, "You…have a mate?"

"Yeah, times changed."

She tilted her head, then looked up and grabbed me. I didn't know what happen as she threw me over her shoulder and ran off. She went down an alley which was wide enough for her as she then dropped me on the floor. She didn't look happy as she said, "I have waited so long for this, and I'm not good enough for you?"

I was starting to get a bit scared as I said, "Goo, listen. It's not that you're not good enough, it's just that… I never had an attraction to you."

Oh shit Ganivus, good choice of words. That made a frown appear on her face saying, "I want to have a child with you, I want to mate with you, I…want…you."

This was a little creepy. I stood up and was about to use teleport as she then used a slime attack locking me to the ground. She said this time with a creepy smile, "Don't worry Ganny, it will be a moment to savor."

Shit, HELP; URMEIA HELP!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Goo first took a couple licks at me dick as it started to harden a bit. She didn't do anything as it just became the full size. Then she put some of her goo on it and said, "First round."

She lifted her tail and I felt something very tight encase my member as she started to bob. The pleasure of it was way more than I expected and I held it back using telekinesis, but it hurt like hell. She kept on riding me as she said, "Come on Ganny… give it to me!"

I wouldn't, I couldn't, I WON'T! She rode me so hard for a while as I was on my sixth shot, and I was about to lose everything. Then, I was about to fire a seventh, but I let go by accident and everything I held in fired up her ass and must've done something as she cried out in pleasure.

She pulled out my dick form her ass as everything that went in came right out. She smiled and said, "Ready for the next round?"

She was doing a Pokémon battle, in sex. Frist was anal, so the next must be…

She put her mouth on my dick as I had to deal with it constantly, ahh! I came too early and she was already enjoying it. She licked whatever was there and said, "Time for the final round. Giving me a kid."

I couldn't. She stuck her nether region onto my dick and started to slide down as I felt her barrier. She then forced it down as she held her yell, but kept on going. I felt it as it tightened and became so unbearable; I thought I was going to lose it. Then an idea occurred. What if I teleported the semen out before it went into her.

My idea was about to be tested as I already hit my climax and almost fired until I teleported it out. She whined," Aw, where is it?"

I smiled and said, "You won't get any."

She made a pout and she then turned around, bent down, and grabbed my neck saying, "I want you Ganny, give it to me now."

Even though she was choking me a bit, I said, "Nope."

Then she squeezed harder as I felt it go. She kept on riding me as I said, "Is…that…all…you…got?"

Then she squeezed even harder as I thought my neck would break. I surrendered, "Ok, Ok! You can have it."

I hope Uremia wouldn't kill me for this. I hit one last climax as I blacked out. I woke up and I saw that she was gone, but I saw a piece of wood reading, "Thank you Ganny."

I was raped by a childhood friend, unbelievable. I was right when I said times changed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I got up and found that the box was there. I assumed that Goo brought it here while I was asleep. I grabbed it and teleported off to the mines, which was about three hours' worth. By the time I got there, it was a couple hours past lunch so I decided to walk down into the mines and stop by Giovanni's office to deliver the package, then go to the cafeteria.

I stood in front of the main guy's office as I opened the door saying, "Sir?"

The lights went on as Giovanni sat there saying, "Ah good, they're here. May I ask what took you so long?"

I lied, "There was a hold up, no problems."

He nodded and ordered, "Back to work."

I nodded and left the place to the cafeteria. There, I took in a deep breath and walked in seeing the place nearly empty and Uremia at the counter. I didn't want to lose her after what Goo did. I walked up and asked, "Anything?"

She looked at me and pulled out a tray of Zygarde shit. I'm wondering which is worse: rape, or this. I said, "Thanks", and took away the tray. Oh how I hated this. I got to the corner table and started to take bits of it. I took a small amount of it and tried to eat it as I knew what the taste was.

I put the glob in my mouth and the horrid bitter taste exploded as it slowly, painfully made its way down my throat. I thought drinking acid was better than this. The shit finally went down my throat as the even worse aftertaste came up. I had to eat what was on the tray as I then thought of something. Why suffer if…

I teleported the food into my stomach. Alright, bits at a time so it doesn't get into my body the wrong way. Once I was done, I left the building, except, my stomach started to churn as I felt something starting to go up. I ran back into the cafeteria, up to the trash bin, and threw up whatever went in. My lunch went into the trash as Uremia was watching it.

I tried to reorganize myself and walked out. I got back to the office and opened the door, and I saw Makias and a couple of the security members watching that movie as I saw some guy break off another guy's frozen head, and it smashing onto the floor into pieces. I asked, "What the hell are you watching?"

Everyone looked at me as Makias said, "Oh, well, um, we kinda were watching that Demolition Man movie."

"Yeah, he demolished that guy's head."

"Well, can you blame him?"

"Maybe."

Once the movie ended, I sent them back out until the whistle blew. I sat in my chair and waited for anything to happen. It was a while, but the whistle blew and I jumped out of the chair, when…

Makias came rushing through the door saying, "You have to get your fucking ass down here!"

When Makias starts telling that to me, something's wrong. I rushed out, hearing some yelling and screaming. We got to the mines where I saw miners and employees battling Mintoyae as the guy was going insanely berserk. He was firing arrows, dark pulses, water pulses, kicking, punching, roundhousing; this guy was knocking out everyone.

I made my katana and ran up to the guy and yelled, "Surprise mother fucker!"

He looked at me as he swung his sword and it blocked. I said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He said almost with an entirely different voice, "Only trying to get out."

He flipped the sword and it struck my leg as it cut into it. I ran towards a wall and then strike my sword into the wall. This caused a huge rock to fall apart and one bit to hit Mintoyae in the head. He wasn't knocked out, until I then kicked his head. I told Makias, "Get Jenhan here while I carry him to the hospital. It's time to find out what the fuck is wrong with him."

I used telekinesis and moved him out of the cavern all the way to the hospital, where Goovy was already ready. We got Mintoyae onto the table in her office and then just as she was about to get a towel, Mintoyae sprung up as those dark killer eyes looked at us. I held him down using psychic as then he used psychic and threw me against the wall. Goovy then used dragon punch…

Mintoyae caught it as I was even surprised. I took the advantage and knocked the bastard over, then put my hands on his head saying, "Let's see if this will do anything, AAAAHHH!"

Then everything started swirling around as I was being sucked into Mintoyae's head. I looked about and saw Mintoyae, then Kiyask appeared as Mintoyae looked at him and exclaimed, "Holy shit is that what I look like now?"

Kiyask shrugged and said, "Yeah."

I told the two, "Look, where the fuck are we?"

We looked about as everything started to change and the place was distorted and… no… no... it can't be….

I started to have fear run through me as I panicked, "N-no, this can't be, it can't be…."

Mintoyae asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in the distortion world!"

The two Greninjas looked about as he saw something come at us. Then out of the ground, multiple Pokémon, dead, scarred, and zombified, appeared as the giant flying Pokémon came out being… HOLY SHIT, IT'S GIRATINA!

We looked up as he said, "Well, it seems I got my way back into your world."

Mintoyae asked as I was standing there in terror, "How?"

"You're nightmare side Kiyask."

Kiyask was confused and said, "I was made by Darkrai…"

He then laughed out loud and belittled, "You incompetent Pokémon, Kiyask wasn't made by Darkrai."

Now we were all confused as my terrorization daze was over. Kiyask yelled, "Bullshit! How did I appear?"

Giratina explained, "Well Kiyask, you were a Greninja at one point, until you died in a Team Flare accident."

Kiyask was confused and asked, "What? I don't remember any of that."

"That's because…

"I erased it and made a new bunch of memories."

We went wide eyed as the legendary explained, "You see, Darkrai said he gave you Kiyask which is true, but I altered your nightmare side where he has none of his memories, and he's a gate way for me to escape from this place."

Kiyask was looking ready to try to kill himself as he muttered, "I-I w-was…"

"I'll show you."

Then something happened as Kiyask's eyes were moving back and forth, then tears formed, and he fell onto the floor. Never have I seen him do something like that, and Mintoyae never seen anything like that since he was amazed by it as well. I piped up, "Now, what does this have to do with Mintoyae?"

"Well, I have been controlling his emotions and it seemed to work. Once I kill him, I can take over his body and start to kill off some annoying little mortals that ruined some of my chances."

Then Kiyask said, "Fuck you, you oversized Drantai!"

He disappeared as Mintoyae said, "Uh, I can't find Kiyask anywhere in my head."

Then we looked to Giratina who was equally confused. I questioned, "Did you think of Kiyask being a spirit that can go from place to place?"

Giratina then said, looking like a dumbass, "No… I didn't."

I knocked Mintoyae out as we both returned to reality. He looked around as I asked, "Well?"

He said, "Well, there's still no Kiyask, I'm not wanting to rip off your head, but I feel like I missed something."

"Yeah, you were fighting half of the security team and a bunch of miners?"

He had one huge sweatdrop as he jumped up panicking, "I didn't kill anyone did I?!"

I calmed him down, "No Mintoyae, you didn't. But, I need to calm them down."

We walked out of Goovy's office as I saw Goovy at the front of the building. I asked, "Something wrong?"

She said, "No, but is he good?"

I looked at Mintoyae, "Yeah, he's fine. I got rid of his, mental issue, and even got rid of kiyask."

Mintoyae then gestured, "At least I won't be the nightmare Greninja anymore."

Then he turned into just that as me and Goovy shit ourselves, and Mintoyae looking down saying, "Ah crud."

Wait, he wasn't even pissed. I asked, "How?"

Then, I heard a voice, "Think of it as a farewell present."

` We looked to the corner of the hospital as we saw a ghost like version of Kiyask floating right there. He went to the floor and walked up saying, "Now, I might drop by for a visit, but I'm going to do other things; things that I'm good at doing."

He disappeared as we still were kinda shocked and I asked Mintoyae, "How about you take off that form of yours?"

He asked, "How?"

Then Kiyask reappeared saying, "Think about going back to your original self dumbass."

"Well sheesh, thanks."

Then he closed his eyes and went back to normal as Kiyask disappeared. He walked out as I did as well to my dorm. I walked to the dorms and sitting there was Uremia, waiting for me. I walked in the dorm and she was on the bed asking, "So what happened to Mintoyae?"

I replied, "Oh, hell broke loose. Literally."

She giggled a bit and we fell asleep in the bed.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 68: yesterday was interesting. I was being controlled by Giratina and got rid of Kiyask. Alright, I still had my nightmare-Greninja form, but it was way better than being used as a puppet._

I woke in with Gizel holding me the usual way as she this time had me under her. You'd think she would be fricking scared of what has happened lately. I slowly tried to get out as Gizel only flipped me over and then mumbled something in her sleep. I was on top of her, but I slowly moved out and got on the solid floor.

I walked out of the dorm to the shop, as I personally didn't give a fuck if it was early or not, and go mine. I got to the shop, and Erevan was organizing the tools again. I asked the Delphox, "Are you trying to get 'free' time?"

He blushed as he said, "N-no, that was different. Besides, I got her pregnant anyway."

"Well; good for you."

I took a bucket and a pick, and strolled to the mines. Once I arrived there, there were only two miners that were working, and one of them was that damn Lucario. I can bet he'd start something. I walked into the cavern and found the hole from yesterday, that I can remember, and jumped down it to the floor.

Then, I started mining away at the rock and dirt, finding only bits and pieces of any usable ore. After a bit, Kereesha came down as she greeted, "Morning Mintoyae, feeling better?"

I looked up saying, "Yeah, just some…issues."

She giggled and said, "Also, since I'm going to leave in a couple of days, would you like to have one of our eggs?"

I understand they're our eggs, but they need her more than me. I said, "Even though they are our eggs, they can't stay with me. They need a mother, not a father."

Kereesha looked a bit sad at it as I knew I fucked up what I said. I retried, "I mean that they need you more than me right now."

That luckily lightened it up as she asked, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Very sure."

And we started mining away. We got a few crystals and gems, but barely any ore. After about an hour we found a huge pocket of ore that filled up the seven buckets we had over the brim. We picked them up and left the hole, but we ran into the usual assholes as they were holding bone rushes and pickaxes.

I asked them, "haven't you learned yet?"

The male Lucario then said, "Shut the fuck up and hand it over."

I lifted the bucket saying, "This? Go get your own."

"If you don't hand it over, we'll be fucking her for the whole night."

Kereesha stepped in saying, "Yeah right, first off I can beat you."

The two Lucarios stepped forward as I stepped forward with my machete. Then we heard a gunshot echo through the cavern as Ganivus stood there with a gun in his hands, pointing to the ceiling. He moved it down and said, "What the fucking hell is going on?"

I said, "Take a guess?"

He growled and moved to the back of the cavern mine and got on top of a tall rock. He then called out, "Everybody in this fucking mine, listen up!"

All the miners within the cavern including the ones outside of the mine came in and listened to what he had to say. Ganivus began a speech, "A little more than two months ago Mintoyae came here, and everyone was picking on him the most. I would personally ignore it, but it has gone to the point of allowing so much shit to enter him that Pokémon would have actually been killed by him.

"I'm telling everyone one of you mother fuckers to stop being a little prick and act like a bunch of fucking mature Pokémon, ok?"

Everyone grumbled and growled at what he said. I saw some look at me with distaste as Kereesha said, "I think you might have a new problem."

Then Ganivus said, "Now some of you form what I can mentally see, are wondering if Mintoyae has a 'special privilege'. This is absolute bullshit. Yes, he has some employee friends, but I wouldn't be here yapping at you if you would at least not try to beat him, kick him, fuck with him, try to kill him, and steal from him.

"I want you to stop this arrogant bullshit, and start trying to get the fuck out of here. Can that be agreed on?"

Everyone looked rather pissed as they left back to their mines and wherever else they needed to go. Ganivus jumped down and walked up to me saying, "Well, I tried. Hopefully that got through there thick skulls."

I said, "Bet it won't?"

The debate died as the lunch whistle blew and Kereesha said, "Come on, food's ready."

We walked to the cafeteria as some of the miners and workers looked at me in disgust as I told Ganivus, "I think you made it worse."

He whispered, "Like I said, I tried."

We entered the cafeteria and looked seeing that everyone was seemingly normal. We got to the counter and Uremia asked, "What happened that caused everyone to be, whatever they are?"

I said, "Ganivus made a speech."

She looked at him crossing her arms as he said, trying to defend himself, "What?"

She shook her head and passed out the trays of food. Ganivus still got a pile of shit as I asked, "How long does he got till he doesn't need to eat…that?"

Uremia said, "About two more days."

I nodded and left to the corner table. There Ganivus was trying hard to eat it as me and Kereesha were eating our regular food. As we ate, a tray of vegetables went on my head as I looked behind seeing that fucking Lucario walking away. I fired a water pulse up his ass as he screamed and jumped into the ceiling. He fell down and landed on another Pokémon as that guy then threw the Lucario out the door.

Ganivus said, "At least he got thrown out the door instead of causing a fight."

I nodded, "True."

We finished up our food and threw away our trays as the whistle blew. Kereesha and I left the cafeteria back to the mines as some other miners were constantly bumping into me on purpose. It was almost like at the beginning; nobody liked me, and nobody gave a shit for me.

Once we got to the cavern mine, Kereesha said, "Maybe we should dig out a deep tunnel like we used to."

I nodded, "Yeah, or at least until all this shit clears up."

We mined out a tunnel that went pretty deep, but there was literally nothing in the rock and dirt. Once we got deep enough we started to find some ore. It wasn't much, but it got three buckets filled up.

Once we were done, we started to bring up the buckets, until I heard something in the walls. Now, after previous experiences, I knew that sounds in the walls weren't good. I made my machete and slammed it into the wall and it cut through as I saw… oh… uh…

Well, I saw something I wish I un-seen; I saw Tyner fucking Melilla again. They looked at me as I said, "Uh, I'll leave you two alone."

Well, that explains where Tyner went. Kereesha was still up as she called out, "Something happen?"

I replied, "No, just thought I found some ore."

At the exit of the tunnel, Kereesha was already there waiting for me. I asked, "Why'd you wait?"

She smiled, "Because, I'll be leaving soon so I'd like to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Maybe I'll stay at your dorm then."

She squealed lowly and said, "And you can see how many kids you'll be having soon."

We walked out of the cavern and back to the shop as Erevan looked like a train ran him over. I asked the guy, "What happened?"

Erevan looked up saying, "Well, some Pokémon decided to beat the hell out of me all because I'm in a relationship with Elizabeth."

"Oh well, maybe something good will happen."

And then it did as the whistle blew. We put away the buckets and walked to Kereesha's dorm as Erevan only collapsed onto the floor, falling asleep. We got to Kereesha's dorm and I saw three eggs on the opposite bed. I asked, "Are they going to hatch soon?"

Kereesha smiled and said, "Sadly no, but they should hatch within a few more months."

"Well, maybe I'll visit them at one point."

"Yeah, and bring your other kids along."

"Well, except for the one that was Tomahawk's and Selezsis's."

"True, too bad she's gone."

I went slightly depressed on that note. But it was lifted as Kereesha took me onto her bed and wrapped her arms around me. We fell asleep as I dreamt of what could happen later on.

(3rd Person POV)

While the two slept away, back over in Kanto, Ash and Jenna also went to bed with Thallus and Eva in a Pokéball. A couple days ago, the two basically fucked each other and Eva might have an egg coming soon.

The two slept on the floor of the ball peacefully, or at least until Thallus heard a small boom. The booms repeated as he looked about and then shook Eva a little. She woke up asking sleepily, "What is it Thallus?"

Thallus asked her, "Do you hear that?"

The booms continued as they looked about. The booming continued as they looked about. It was a big place, even though it was a tiny ball, the miniaturization effect made it look way bigger. The booms only continued and Thallus said, "Ok, let's try this!"

He fired off an ember that only shot across half the ball. There wasn't anything, then the fire went out. Then an eerie sound appeared as they were looking about. Then Eva saw something move. She was scared and asked, "W-What was that?"

Thallus looked saying, "I don't know, I think it's a little trick someone is playing."

"It's a Pokéball, not a haunted house."

"Close enough."

They then flew to the opposite sides of the ball as Eva then found a piece of paper on the floor. It read: I AM ALWAYS WATCHING!

Then a new sound appeared as a dark, deep sound like a vacuum almost. Thallus then saw a glimpse of a man wearing a black suit. Eva saw a glimpse as well, only she saw a white head. They flew back to the center as she asked, "Did you see someone?"

Thallus said, "Y-yeah."

Then the booming increased they saw a man stand at the edge of the ball. They only caught a look at him as he then disappeared. They were scared like hell, and then it stopped. Eva asked, "W-Why did it stop?"

Thallus looked primed to shit himself saying, "W-what's b-behind us?"

Eva looked ready as well as the two slowly looked behind and up seeing a Tall, white blank faced man in a black suit standing over them as the two flying types screamed for everyone to hear and multiple screeching sounds emanated as the man only blurred their vision and…

The two looked up as they were still shaking in fear, that everything was normal. Thallus fainted as Eva crawled next to him and held him tightly, with the two sleeping away.

Now, Ash and Jenna also got the same thing as the two jumped out of bed screaming and holding each other. The two looked around and slowly went back to bed. Pikachu and Lopunny also had the same shit as they jumped out and Lopunny nearly crushed Pikachu by holding him too tightly. They passed out as the little culprit was above Ash's house.

Kiyask was now a free roamer and he went about being a mini-Darkrai. He laughed, "Oh, the joy of hearing people scream. I should tip that Gallade when I find him."

And he flew off to wherever there were nightmares needed.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 69 for the group)

 _Mintoyae didn't come to bed so I assumed he went with Kereesha. I couldn't blame him since Kereesha was going to be allowed to leave tomorrow._

I woke up in bed without Mintoyae and I immediately was hit with that feeling. It was annoying and I wasn't going to take another minute of it. I felt the need to almost rape Mintoyae just so I could get out of this false heat.

I got out and walked to Ganivus's office as the place was still closed up. I snuck in and looked for one of those plastic films I could use. I searched the place and I couldn't find any, then I remembered that he went out of the office to one of the human employee dorms to get one.

I got out of the place and found myself in the descending tunnel, and then ran down seeing the entrance to the human dorms. There were only human employees the lived in this section, but it was a perfect area to find things you needed.

I ran down the hallway and tried to find a male employee dorm. Number 34 had a guy named Jermony Coals who, if I remembered, was in a relationship with a female human. I snuck in seeing him still asleep, and went to his dresser to find a pack. I found one and it wasn't opened yet. I snuck out of his dorm and ran the fuck out of there back to the mines.

I hid the little plastic film until it seemed a good time to actual do some… oh shit. The feeling came back as I really needed some damn relief. I got back to the office and hid away as Ganivus entered without knowing anything. Then I thought why not do it once with him? If Mintoyae can have multiple mates, then I could try to get another one, but I won't have him as a permanent mate, just a reliever.

As he sat in his chair using his psychic powers to pull out a bottle of something from under the table. It read Corona Extra. Must be some kind of soda from that Gallade that now goes trading like a business man. Ganivus opened the bottle and drank it away as I snuck behind and him knocked him out. I grabbed him and moved him to the closet as I felt it go again.

You'd think that a pregnancy would keep the heat away, not make it worse. I opened the closet door and dragged Ganivus inside it. Then I closed the door, and locked it as the keyhole was on the outside. I started getting lewd thoughts of where this would go and just didn't care anymore.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I never thought I would fuck Ganivus. I first took a lick at his member and waited a bit as it was fully erect. Once it was, I slid that plastic covering over it like how he tried to do it when he was drunk.

Once I got it done, I slid my aching pussy over his covered dick, and slowly, but carefully, moved it down. I wanted to be careful not to have it go fully in. Luckily, it only went two inches or so and gave me a blissful feeling as I was being relieved of this pain.

I started to go slightly faster as I can feel everything start spinning, and then I came on his crotch as he then was fluttering his eyes open. He looked at what I was doing and almost screamed, "Gizel?!"

I gave a weak smile saying, "Um, hi?"

Then I moved just right and he must've came as well. Ganivus was shocked and pulled out only from my entrance seeing that his dick was covered and nothing got in. He sighed in relief and got up.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He looked slightly pissed as I was relieved of the false heat, but I may have fucked everything up. I followed him out of the closet as he then asked, "Why did you rape me like that?"

I was almost about to pass out as I knew I actually fucked up. I said, "I… I… I was in my… false heat so… I needed some kind of relief."

"Fucking me wasn't an option."

"I lost control, ok? I know Uremia might kill me for what I did to you, but I couldn't help myself."

He turned around and opened the door saying, "Just… get out."

I walked out as we kept our eye contact. Once he closed it, the contact broke and I was outside, looking how I massively ruined everything. Then a voice appeared, "Ehem."

I looked to the dorms seeing Uremia there with a frown on and her arms crossed. I was struck with fear as she said, "Now I won't beat the hell out of you since you're pregnant, but take this as a warning: don't fuck with Ganivus, either way. Got that?"

I nodded quickly and ran back to my dorm. I got there and crashed onto the bed as I put my face into the pillow and started to cry a bit. I was losing myself and couldn't control anything. I then thought of pulling out that Bible book, maybe it could help. I flipped through the pages and landed on something that looked interesting.

I finally understood how this book worked and that it was organized by chapters in much larger chapters which are actually mini books. In these chapters there were lines called verses which had some good advice. I found a section in Matthew 5 as it read: "But I say unto you, That whosoever looketh on a woman to lust after her hath committed adultery with her already in his heart."

I closed the book as I thought about that. I wondered if that also went for the opposite as well. I know it's meant for humans, but… could it apply to Pokémon? I decided to shake it off as I got out again and looked to see the miners already working there. I took in a deep breath and walked to the office again as I had to apologize.

I walked into the place and saw Ganivus there sitting and drinking his soda. He looked ta me as I said, "Ganivus… I'm sorry for what happened earlier today. I was just losing it."

He put his bottle down and stood up, "Gizel, I know you have your unique situation and you're not able to do it by other means, but if the next time you need to do that, do it to Mintoyae."

I laughed a bit as he walked out of the office saying, "Also, Uremia wasn't joking when she said what she said. In fact, she would've almost killed you if you weren't pregnant."

Nice fact to know Ganivus. I was still in the office as I looked down to see those soda bottles. I took one and opened it, only to then smell that it was… beer?! Ganivus got alcohol through us without any kind of revealing? This guy's good.

I put the bottle down and got out of the office. I walked to the cafeteria as I saw Uremia getting the food ready. I saw something new there: A grill and some wood. I asked her, "Grilled vegetables?"

Uremia looked at me and said, "Well, I'm borrowing a human employee's grill since I thought something new would help fix everyone here."

"Yeah, especially you since I found something in Ganivus's office."

"What?"

"A bottle of beer."

She looked confused and asked, "Where? How?"

"Well, it read Corona Extra so I assumed it was a soda form that Gallade. Apparently it's a bottle of beer."

Uremia crossed her arms and said, "Why is everything going bad today?"

"Well, maybe the grill will go good."

"True."

She went back to her little cookout as I got out and looked about the mine for a bit. Everything appeared in order, until I heard something yelling in outer corner of the cavern. I ran there and saw Ganivus fighting off a Serperior and a Krookodile. I fired off two dark energy balls at them as Ganivus took the opportunity and knocked them out.

The dark/ground type ran as the Serperior was knocked out completely. I asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Ganivus said, "Oh, my brother is trying to get Mintoyae, again."

I looked at the grass type and then back to Ganivus, asking, "But I'm pretty sure…"

"No, he's too much of a jackass to come here by himself. The guy sends off his little troops to try to get him."

The Serperior woke up as he looked around asking, "What's going on?"

Ganivus held him as the Serperior yelled, "Let go of me you unbeliever!"

Ganivus told him, "Fuck you, Melilla would love your size."

"Melilla?"

"You'll see."

He walked off as I only shook my head smiling at the punishment that Ganivus gave him. I walked out and already saw that it was almost lunch. I ran up to the security office to get one of those bottles and then back to the cafeteria, just as the whistle blew. I went up to the counter and showed the bottle to Uremia. She said, "I don't believe it."

Then Ganivus came in as he asked, "What's for lunch?"

I made a smug grin as I waved the bottle with Uremia crossing her arms. Ganivus had a sweatdrop appear as Uremia handed him a tray of charred stuff. Ganivus asked, "What the hell is this?"

Uremia said, "That? That's today's special. Grilled vegetables, only you got a grilled version of your diet."

Ganivus took a small amount and spit it out saying, "I wonder."

He bent down and ate a piece of dirt as he said, "The dirt tastes better than the food."

"It's that bad?"

Mintoyae appeared right behind us as we were holding up the waiting line. I said, "Sorry, I'll take my food now."

And Uremia gave me my tray which looked almost like a human buffet. I took it to my own table as I started eating it. The food was so damn good. I never thought it would taste this good in a shitty place like this. Once I finished eating the delicious meal, I walked out and turned into a Blaziken so I can go into the mines with no problem.

I walked to the shop and grabbed a pick and bucket, and walked off to the mines as everyone else was too. The mine cavern was still the huge self it was, but I needed to find that tunnel that I was working in. As I was looking, I bumped into that Toxicroak miner. He looked at me and said, "Oh, hello again."

I said, "You better not have…"

"No, no, I didn't. Besides, wanna come down and mine with me?"

This wasn't good. First I went and raped Ganivus, now someone was offering me to mine with them. I nodded, "Um, sure, what could go wrong?"

He smiled and we went down the tunnel. It was pretty deep, but it was still was close enough for me to run. The Toxicroack then said, "You can take off your cloak, there's nobody to see you."

I wasn't too calm with it, but took it off as he held his smile. Then I remembered something. That verse I read this morning, what if… holy shit I found out why he asked me down here. I said, "I'm gonna get back to my work."

The miner lost his smiled and said, "W-why, there's nothing wrong."

"I know you want to basically fuck me, and no I won't."

He went wide eyed and wide mouthed as a sweatdrop appeared. I was right; the guy was just like that damn verse, which meant the book also applied to Pokémon. I got out of tunnel after putting on my Blaziken cloak and went into another tunnel that went way deep. It went very deep as I saw two miners at the end.

I called out, "Hello?"

One of them called back, "Yeah Gizel?"

It was most likely Mintoyae. I got close enough to see that it was Mintoyae and Kereesha. I walked to them and they saw me as Kereesha said, "Oh, hello Gizel, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you're still right."

She smiled and I joined them on the mining trip. As we mined, we got the eight buckets full and I was surprised by the speed it took. Once we were done, they took the seven buckets as I tried to carry the one I had. Mintoyae said, "Gizel, you might be out of practice."

I responded, "Oh, you think?"

They were way ahead of me as I was struggling behind. The whistle blew as they disappeared and I was stuck behind hauling the bucket. As I dragged the bucket, something hit my head and I fell to the floor with my illusion turned down.

I looked up seeing that Toxicroak from before. He said, "At least I got you to myself now."

I told him, "I won't fuck you, now go fuck off."

"I will. I'll fuck off on you."

I got up as he then kicked me on the ground. I was hit against the wall and all I could see was the Toxicroak laying me on the floor and saying, "It will be over soon."

Mintoyae, help.

I felt him grab my shoulders as he was ready to do it, then the pressure was lifted as I saw a blur and someone screaming it out. I fell asleep not knowing what happened.

(3rd Person POV)

Gizel fell asleep as Mintoyae came down and beat the shit out of the Toxicroak miner. He walked back up and lifted up Gizel bridal style and carried her to the dorm. It took a while, but he laid her on her bed and walked out back to Kereesha's dorm.

Once he got to Kereesha's dorm, she was asleep and he got into the bed falling asleep as well.

While everyone slept away in their dorms; on the far side of Kalos, Arius was walking back and forth trying to plan out a way to get Mintoyae to get Kiyask. Kiyask thought why not fuck around with the Gallade since he wants him that bad. Kiyask floated down behind Arius as the floating spirit said, "Boo."

Arius looked behind saying, "Who are you?"

"Me? Why I'm the one you want, I'm Mintoyae's nightmare side."

"Good, let me get a Zoroark and a Pokéball…"

"Hold on a damn minute, I'm here to tell you stop this shit. It's gonna kill you."

Arius laughed saying, "Obviously you're a fooling around, I suggest we…"

Then Kiyask hit the number, as he got it form that Gallade, "Don't you try to fuck around with me, little guy. Don't try to bypass, or even lie."

Then he teleported both of them into a small undergoing cave going: " _You're in my world not, not your world; because I'm Mintoyae's friend on the other side_."

"" _He's Mintoyae's friend, on the other siiiide_."

Then Kiyask made fire lights go on: " _Now listen he here Arius. You don't want to fuck with me, Minto, or Ganivus_."

A table appear: " _Just step at this table, set your mind at ease."_

 _"If you relax, it will enable me to do", he kicked Arius the ass on a chair, "anything I please."_

 _"I don't to see your future, since I change a shit ton too. I look into that heart and soul…"_

 _"Except, it's filled with shit…"_

 _"And make your future new."_

Then Kiyask made a spin around forming two staffs: " _I got tricks and flicks that I haven't even tried, because I'm Mintoyae's friend, on the other side."_

 _""He's Mintoyae's friend, on the other side_.""

Then Kiyask sat in the opposite chair of Arius: " _There are things you should know that will help you through, as with past, present, and future too. These things, these things, these things you know, they will help me show."_

Then a screen appears showing the past life of Arius as Kiyask went: " _Now, you have been a prideful Pokémon, to the point of making your brother gone."_

Then he whispered over to Arius, " _You douchebag_."

 _"Your accomplishments are high, but your progress is slow, and now you want to get Minto."_

Kiyask asked Arius, "Really man?"

Arius said, "You're here so I don't need him."

 _"Yeah, but now you got other problems, and one of them is right by your mind. It does involve Ganivus, but I end it with one thing."_

Then Kiyask made a fire spin: " _The thing, the thing, the thing you need, is for Ganivus to recede."_

 _"However though if that doesn't work, then we'll see what's on the left..._

A slideshow appeared as it showed the following: " _There'll be wars, fights, destruction, and mayhem, and if it's between you and Ganivus, then there'll be your death."_

That made Arius slightly scared. Kiyask then got close saying: _"But in a different future, the one you need, is the one where you'll succeed_."

"Now then Arius", Kiyask raised out his hand, " _Shake my hand. Do it now and I'll end all your trouble."_

Arius didn't know the whole plot was and shook Kiyask's hand. Kiyask let out an evil smile saying, "Yeeeees."

Arius didn't like what he just did as Kiyask hit the high note: " _Are you ready?"_

 _""Are you ready?""_

 _""Are you ready?"_ "

A portal appeared: " _Transportation central"_

 _""Transportation central""_

Then it glowed a deep blue as particles swirled around: " _Transferring Central"_

 _""Transferring Central""_

Then the portal flashed yellow as Kiyask hit high: " _Delivery Central!"_

 _"Are you ready?"_

Then Arius as slowly being pulled in, gripping the table as Kiyask sang: " _You're gonna get away from your troubles now, I hope you're satisfied. But if you ain't, don't blame me…"_

Arius was holding one hand at the table as Kiyask went: "… _because I'm Mintoyae's friend, on the other siii… ""You got where you wanted""."_

Arius lost grip and got flung into the portal: _"…iiide! ""But you're stuck where you are""._

Then Kiyask laughed manically: "HAHAHAHA."

The portal then disappeared. Kiyask said, "I love it when I fuck around with people and Pokémon."

Arius, however, was flung into a Pokéball as he yelled, "You fucking legendary dipshit!"

Then the ball opened up and Arius found himself looking at… Ash. Ash was shocked, "Whoa. How did a Gallade get into my Pokéball?"

Arius telepathically said, 'I was swindled by that Kiyask character.'

Ash cringed and said, "Uh, yeah. Anyway…"

He put Arius back into the Pokéball as Arius realized, he was now Ash's Pokémon. He then screamed a shit ton of curse words in the Pokémon language, but it was loud enough for Thallus, Eva, Pikachu, and Lopunny to hear form the other balls.

* * *

 **Well, some new shit.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas you may have.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, some new things on this chapter. I added Uremia's POV for the first time, I will be taking off the Garchomp as a major character and replacing it with Gardevoir.**

 **Credits to HouseCity101 for the last day, as it will play a bigger role as time goes on.**

 **Another lemon. (((((=Lemon**

* * *

CHAPTER 25:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 70: Well, I guess today's the day that Kereesha leaves. To be honest, I'll actually miss mining with her, and her in general._

I woke up with Kereesha as she was holding me close to her. I waited a bit until she woke up, and once she did, I greeted, "Morning Kereesha."

She smiled, "Morning Mintoyae."

She gave me a small kiss as she then looked to the eggs. She asked, "Are you sure you don't want one?"

I shook my head, "No, they need you more than me right now. If you leave with them, you can just come on over and visit them."

"I guess."

We got out of her bed as she took the three eggs. We walked on over to the office as Ganivus and Gizel were already up. Ganivus came over and formally said, "Well Kereesha, you worked here for the minimum requirement of days and you worked any sick days, punishment days, and such, and now you're given the two choices: You may leave and not speak of this place and live the life you want, or you can stay here and work with us."

Kereesha looked down at me and the eggs, then said, "I'll leave and not tell anyone, but I can visit, right?"

Ganivus nodded, "You may."

Kereesha smiled as she then gave me a quick kiss and walked with Ganivus out of the mines. It was sad to see her leave after all that has happened. Gizel put her claw on my shoulder saying, "Everything changes Mintoyae, just be lucky enough she'll visit."

She was right, Kereesha said she'll visit so, there's no problem. I walked to the shop and saw Erevan already holding out a pick and bucket. I asked, "Are you doing this…"

He nodded, "Yeah might as well make you feel a bit better."

"I wish."

I took the tools and walked down to the mine as some of the miners were actually ignoring me and even let a few smirks out. I assumed they were doing that all because Kereesha was gone and I felt a bit miserable.

I entered the cavern and walked down the tunnel we were mining before, and I felt kind of lonely since Kereesha wasn't here. I got to the end of where I was last, and started mining again. I found some good pockets of ore and filled up the two buckets I had. I carried them off out of the tunnel, except as I got to the slant, I saw that Toxicroak from yesterday come down.

We made eye contact as he looked slightly scared. All I said was, "Keep being scared."

He ran down as I didn't have time to argue over with other idiots. I got out of the tunnel to the actual cavern and then walked out to the shop. On my way there, I found Tyner walking up the same way as he was carrying up his bucket.

I said to the guy, "Well, haven't seen you since, then."

He looked at me and said, "Yeah, I know. Me and Melilla have a secret way to *fuck each other* when nobody is looking."

"Won't that get your ass in trouble?"

"Not really. I still do my work, she does too.", then he whispered, "When she gets too horny, we fuck for at least an hour or so."

We walked up to the shop as Erevan looked and said, "Since when the hell do you two walk together like best friends?"

I said, "Not best friends, but just friends."

"Whatever."

We handed over the buckets and got three empty ones, which we walked off to the mines with. Once we got into the cavern, I did something I never thought of doing. I asked Tyner, "Since Kereesha left today, want to come mine with me?"

He looked at strangely as I then said, "Just mine, not that."

He said, "Oh ok, for a moment it sounded like you were…"

"No, that was Ganja."

"Oh well."

I walked down my tunnel as Tyner followed form behind. Usually I would think this was a way to commit suicide, but ever since he was stuck with Melilla, he's been the polar opposite of his old self, which I say is pretty fucking good. We got to the end of the tunnel as I said, "So, the ore is there, have a ball."

He nodded and started to mine away as I swung the pick into the rock. We got the three buckets filled up and we carried them out juts as the faint blow of the whistle went. We just made it to the mine cavern and made it out to the main cavern as a lot of the miners were already in the cafeteria. Once we dumped off the buckets, we walked to the cafeteria and entered the place seeing the whole room packed with miners and workers.

We got to the counter as Uremia was already getting the food onto the trays. She asked, "Since when do you two stand that close without a fist flying?"

Tyner said, "Since a while back, why?"

"It seems… kind of unusual to see both of you this calm, that near."

I shrugged, "Things change."

Those two words are so true. My whole life was turned upside down, destroyed, and rebuilt. Uremia passed us the trays and we took them as I went to the corner table, and Tyner went to whatever table he went to. Ganivus was at the table as I sat down and asked him, "Still eating that shit?"

He looked at his tray whining, "Ya think?"

He took small piles of that shit, trying to eat it, as I ate my food. Once I was done, I left the place and went back to the mine shop to get a couple buckets. Oddly, I started to enjoy the mining as it helped improve my muscles and body, so I took it more like a forced gym than slave labor.

I got to the shop and asked Erevan, "Could I this time have four buckets?"

Erevan looked slightly surprised and said, "You do realize you're not Kereesha, or a naturally strong Pokémon in general, right?"

"I know, but might as well give myself a work out since I know the gym is killer."

"True."

He gave me four empty buckets as I took them, and walked off. I got down to the mine cavern and found my tunnel, only I heard several voices down there this time. I carefully put the buckets down and snuck in the shadows seeing what's going on. I got close to see a couple miners mining off the ore that I found earlier.

I stepped out of the shadow and yelled, "Hey sleazy assholes."

They looked back as I saw a Machoke, a Samurott, and a Pangoro mining away at the ore. I said, "You do realize that that is my ore, right?"

The Machoke came up saying, "Well here's a new flash for you: it's our ore now."

"And you also realize I can simply kick your ass?"

The Pangoro then said, "So? You're not that had to fight off."

"Oh really?"

All three nodded as I shrugged, "Alright, if it's a fight you want, here's one for you."

I changed into my nightmare form as their face s went slightly scared. Then the Samurott armed himself with his scallops, the Machoke with two picks, and the Pangoro with his fists. I said, "Try me."

I made my sword as the Samurott came up. I made a new trick to create a second sword, which I did make with my left hand, and blocked the water type's attack. Then I flipped over him and dealt with the Machoke swinging two picks at me, one nearly hitting my head. Despite his attempts, I got, literally, the upper hand and then pulled it over his head as the Pangoro swung his fist, but it crashed into the Machoke's head, knocking him cold.

The Pangoro then tried again and missed me, punching the wall. The Samurott charged at me missing my head and slamming into the Pangoro. Of course the giant "Panchump", fired a dark ball at me, and I dodged it and fired one myself at him. That hit him and he was sent back into the wall. The Samurott fired a water pulse at me, but I dodged it as well and only fired one at him.

The Pangoro apparently got pissed and charged at me using one of his hyper punches. I flipped over him as he crashed into the ground, then the Samurott threw both of the scallops at me as I grabbed them and made them into extremely sharp, pointed swords. He looked ready to piss himself as he just gave me a better advantage over him.

However, the Pangoro charged at me one last time as I used the scallops and slid them under his feet as he ran and flipped the guy over me as I ducked. He flew right into the Samurott and all three bastards were knocked out. I tossed back the scallops as I wiped my hands saying, "Well, nobody got killed at least, or nearly killed."

And what made it better was that I remembered it so I knew I wasn't being a puppet. I went back to my original form and filled up my four buckets with the ore they collected. Was it stealing? Well sort of since they originally stole from me.

I then tried to lift the four buckets as I barely did so just dragged them all the way back to the cavern. It was a long, painful and strenuous way as I had to drag the buckets up the slope, as it was sometimes stopped by a rock or two. By the time I made it probably two thirds of the way there, the whistle blew and I only groaned, "Come on!"

I continued to drag up the buckets as I finally made it. I then dragged them to the shop which as a long way away, and once I got there, Ganivus came up and asked, "There are three miners missing."

Oh shit. I looked at him and said, "Yeah, they're down there. They were giving me grief and tried to knock me out so I knocked them out."

"Really?"

"Look, I didn't have time to do it since I know they're gonna just attack anyway."

Ganivus then walked off to the mines as I walked to my dorm. There, Gizel was sitting on the bed with another newspaper. Oh fuck, every time this happens I'm the guy blamed for it, but since Kiyask is out of me, anything that happens is on him.

I got into the dorm and asked, "What this time?"

Gizel said, "Well, Ganivus got a paper out of Kanto this time. Read it."

I grabbed it and read the title: "WORLD SAVER ASH KETCHUM HAS BEEN MENTALLY ATTACKED ONCE AGAIN BY HIS INSANE REBELIOUS POKEMON!"

I said, "This time it wasn't me, but I still hate how they think I'm insane."

I read the paper: " _As time continues on, Ash Ketchum, world saver and local champion, has been attacked again by his previous Pokémon being the Greninja from the Kalos region. However, Mr. Ketchum has stated that this is all a simple threat as the Greninja isn't anywhere to be found."_

I thought, 'Not yet at least.'

" _Reports have been stated that the Greninja is located in Unova and is working for Team Rocket_."

I yelled, "I hate the news!"

Gizel said, "Don't we all?"

I took the fucking paper and shred it up as Gizel said, "If Kiyask keeps it up, you'll become literally the worst criminal that will topple everyone else who has first place."

I told her, "You know what, let them do this. I don't personally give a shit anymore of what they say about me, but when I get out, I'll give them something to read."

I got in bed as Gizel said quietly, "I say you shouldn't go do kill them just because of it."

"That's your opinion, but right now, I need to get out before I do anything."

I fell asleep as Gizel wrapped her arms around me as usual.

(3rd Person POV)

While Mintoyae was sleeping away, Ash was taking the advantage of understanding what was going on by asking Arius, his new Pokémon which Arius hated, about what he knew on Mintoyae. In Ash's room, he was finishing the Q and A with Arius since he also gave him a psychic translation.

Ash asked Arius, "So, let me get this straight. You're that other Gallade's brother."

Arius nodded, "Yes."

"He works in this Team Rocket mine while you have your own little organization."

"Yes."

"And you tried to take Greninja because he had Kiyask, but then you found out that Kiyask is actually free from Greninja, right?"

"Right."

"And then he teleported you here."

"Yes."

Ash stood up and walked to his bed as Arius asked, "How come you call him Greninja instead of his name?"

Ash looked at Arius saying, "Because that's what I called him and remembered him as. Or at least, back then."

"Even though I'm stuck as your pet, here's a piece of advice. Keep your thoughts in the future, not the past, or else it will just haunt you and in the end become your defeater."

Ash looked away as Arius said, "And I can also see you don't trust me, like I don't trust you."

"Ha, you think I'm distrustful?"

"Definitely. If you can take your Pokémon that was once your best friend and make him into your worst enemy, I'm sure you're very distrustful in many ways."

Ash wanted to go to sleep, but he wanted to ask more questions to get what he actually needed. He asked the Gallade, "Here's a good question."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Why do you want Kiyask anyway?"

"Originally it was because he was made by Darkrai."

"Wait, you mean he was?"

"Yes, he was."

"But, how did he?"

"I'm not sure myself, but it seems trickier now."

"Alright, one more and I'm putting you back."

Arius hated being trapped in the Pokéball. There wasn't anything to do but walk about, punch the walls, and scream and curse about how he was stuck here. Ash asked, "Why do you want something that was made by Darkrai anyway?"

Arius turned around saying, "I run a religious organization to collect everything that is of the legendries."

"Everything? Wait, w-wait, you wouldn't be the reason why the scrolls…"

Arius nodded as Ash said, "You're the thief?!"

"Actually, I sent some of my workers to go get them. It was very easy, and it was one of the most successful attempts to steal something. Of course you're just a normal human."

Ash got slightly pissed and said, "I might be just a human, but I saved the world multiple times. You didn't do squats!"

Arius laughed and said, "Are you sure you single handedly saved the world, or just have some help?"

Ash had a sweatdrop appear as Arius laughed, "See? You're not a true hero; humans are idiots. They think that because you were the first recognizable human on the screen, it was you who saved them, and they all worship you over that. All that fame goes to the head, and at one point, you even think you single handedly did it all."

Ash stomped his foot on the floor saying, "That's a lie! I never let fame go to my head."

"Then why are you so upset over it?"

Ash looked dumbfounded as Arius laughed at the fact he was right and Ash was defeated like the other times. Ash grabbed Arius's ball and threw him back into it. Ash then muttered, "I had enough for one day."

He went to bed as Jenna came into the room. Ash turned over seeing her as she asked, "Something wrong Ash?"

Ash said, "No, juts my new Pokémon being a total prick."

Jenna slightly giggled, "Nothing new."

A smile appeared on Ash's face, "True."

They made a small kiss and fell asleep.

(Uremia's POV) (Day 71 for the group)

 _Well, Ganivus doesn't seem to be enjoying his diet after a week or so of eating it, but then again it was made of celery and those Brussel sprouts._

I woke up seeing that Ganivus wasn't in bed. I knew he always got up early, but hopefully didn't go into the office to go drink a bottle of beer, or alcohol in general. I got out of bed and floated to the cafeteria, when I then sensed something. I was in front of the security office, and I opened the door as I saw Ganivus drinking from a bottle labeled Budlight. I never heard of it and asked, "What's that you're drinking?"

Ganivus was slightly surprised and said, "Just a drink."

I went over and looked to see what it was as I teleported the bottle into my hand and smelled it… just as I thought. I twirled it saying, "Ganivus? What is this?"

He lowered his head saying, "Alcohol, yes I know."

I threw the bottle away, the crossed my arms, "If you keep this up, all you'll be eating is that diet food until you stop with your drinking thing, got it?"

"Yes Uremia."

I walked out as Ganivus took out two crates of those bottles from under the desk. Then Makias entered, and Ganivus passed him the two crates saying, "Have a field day."

He looked like a little Torchic who won a competition as he ran back his dorm with the crates. Oh well. I continued floating to the cafeteria as I saw the doors there, open. It wasn't open until I got in so I needed to see what was going on.

I walked in and found Goovy in here looking for something. I asked, "What are you doing?"

She looked behind and said, "Oh, morning Uremia. I was trying to catch that Gallade."

"I already caught Ganivus."

"Not him, although good work, I mean the black one."

"Yeah, where is he?"

Then we heard a voice, "Need some help?"

We both looked back seeing the shiny Gallade there. Goovy asked, "Why do you keep on selling everyone alcohol?"

"The same reason why I sell cigarettes to the Pokémon still, because it gets me gems."

"Those human things are going to kill everyone."

"No it won't, just a couple."

Then Goovy walked up to the Gallade as he sat in place. Then I asked, "Could you not sell any of that to begin with?"

"Why? It's so pro-"

Then Goovy punched him into the wall as he then turned form a Gallade… into a human?! He looked at him as he was mumbling something under his breath. I told Ganivus, ' _You better get here._ '

In less than a minute, Ganivus was here as he asked, "What's going on? Who's this guy?"

I said, "The black Gallade."

He looked in disbelief as he saw the man there. Then the human woke up as he asked, "What the hell?"

Ganivus asked, "Who are you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, are you the Gallade?"

"Uh… yeah."

We looked in amazement as Ganivus asked, "How the fuck did you turn yourself into a Gallade?"

"Like this."

He then glowed for a bit and changed into a Gardevoir. I was slightly shocked as he said, "And so."

Wait, he just became a she. Then she turned back into the human saying, "I injected myself with the mega evolve gems for a Gallade and Gardevoir, ok? Now, I better get back to my place because now I have a splitting head ache."

He turned into a Gallade and disappeared as I asked, "What was that?"

Ganivus said, "A weirdo. At least he got some good stuff."

He walked out as Goovy did the same, and I got behind the counter to get lunch ready for today like always. I went to the back and brought out a crate of vegetables and prepared them. The longest process was to clean them since I had to get buckets of water and wash them until they shined. I went out and got a bucket of water, and brought it back behind the counter. I took a bunch of vegetables and dumped them in the water as I used the psychic powers to move them through the water cleaning them up.

I repeated this multiple times for the rest of them, and put them away on the serving shelf. The next thing was to get the meat ready. Now, it does come pre-packed, but sometimes it comes in as a huge chunk of meat, or even a dead Pidgey. Luckily nobody sees the room where I clean up the meat and prepare it. I opened up the box containing the slices of meat and laid them on the counter. I took a knife and cut the pieces into halves and then put it on the fire top. It was a flat piece of metal that I used to heat the meat and let it sit for a minute only so that it kills anything that could poison or kill anyone.

It took a while to get that all ready, but in the end, I got enough for everyone. Finally, I needed to make Ganivus his special diet food. I took a few Brussel sprouts, two stalks of celery, and some lettuce leaves, and shredded them all together creating a pile of vegetable mush. I put it into a bowl and mixed it with a little water creating Ganivus's diet food.

The lunch whistle blew as I started placing the food on the trays. After a year of serving the food, I figured out which Pokémon ate what. Most dragon types, except Dragonites and Goodras, eat meat and vegetables along with canine Pokémon.

The Pokémon came in as I got the trays ready and passed on the food and trays. It was the same process repeating and repeating for everyone, except Ganivus. He came up and I pulled out the tray for him. He made a disgusted face and whined, "How much longer?"

I smirked, "Until I say it's finished."

He groaned and walked off to the table as I got the rest of the trays passed around. Once I was done, the whole room as packed and the whistle blew once again. Everyone started to leave as they tossed their trays away. The trays were cheap hard paper so it wasn't too hard to get rid of them. As everyone left, I stacked up the stained trays, and the only ones I saw left in the place was Ganivus still eating his pile of mush, and two Pokémon in the back having some kind of conversation.

I grabbed a plate with double the vegetables and floated over the counter to Ganivus. I got up to him as I asked, "Mind if I sit with you?"

He nodded, "Sure."

I sat down as he asked, "How are you going to eat that?"

I smiled, "It's for both of us. I think you had enough of that."

He went surprised and tossed his tray into the bin. Then he asked, "May I?"

I nodded, "Of course."

Then he started to eat at the pile hoarsely as he crammed it into his mouth. I looked slightly shocked as he just realized and said, "Oh, um… sorry."

He swallowed whatever was in and said, "S-sorry."

I shook my head, "It's ok, I think the diet food made it a little difficult for you to not eat anything else."

"True."

I took a vegetable and ate it slowly, asking him, "Anything new happen, or did you decide…"

He raised his hand, "No, I gave whatever was left to Makias. Other than that, there isn't much I did."

"Well, what about you know who that you always have to be a buffer for?"

"He hasn't sent shit yet, and they got a new kind of express delivery service by using this new Pokémon called a Hoopa.

I stood up and floated back to the counter with the empty tray and tossed it away as well. Usually there would be leftovers so I had to clean that up and get it ready for when the second whistle blows, and everyone comes in for dinner. The meat that was leftover is sometimes saved for tomorrow, but it was enough so there aren't any pieces left.

I cleaned up any tiny scraps and threw them out while the larger pieces were kept. Once I was done, I cleaned up any of the mess at the tables, since a lot of times there was a stain, or a pile of crap there.

Once I was finished, I put out the trays and laid the food on them, and thaw last whistle blew which meant I was out of here. I laid out the trays and left to my dorm as Ganivus was also leaving his office. I caught up to him as he looked over his shoulder seeing me. He asked, "That early?"

I nodded smiling, "Why not?"

I hugged his arm as he broke a small smile out. We got to our dorm and before we went to bed, he said, "Um, Uremia."

I sat down, "Yes Ganivus?"

"There's something I need to say that I haven't said in a bit."

What was he hiding this time? I asked, "What is it?"

"The day before that incident with Gizel, when I had to go get a package, I bumped into a childhood friend who was a Goodra, named Goo."

Where was he going with this? He continued, "She wanted me as her mate, and when I said I had you, she went a little crazy and… well… raped me."

She did what!? Everyone was fucking Ganivus with no concern what so ever thinking he was just a little toy almost. I asked, "And why didn't beat the living shit out of her?"

"Because one, I didn't want to hurt her, and two, she disabled me from doing anything anyway."

I couldn't believe this. I wanted to hit him pretty hard, but then what would it even do. I said, "The next time you get into a situation like that, better get out of it, or else I'll do it."

He was figuring two different ideas and then went to sleep kind of scared. I laid myself on the bed right next to him, and he pulled me close to him. Even though I may have scared him, he still loves me.

(3rd Person POV)

While Uremia and Ganivus slept away, Ash was, once again, trying to squeeze more info out of Arius. Of course Arius is smarter than Ash and usually has the question backfire in his face. Ash was hitting his boiling point as he calmly asked the last question, "Where would Greninja be?"

Arius smugly asked, "Which one?"

Ash then yelled, "My Greninja, you fucking asswipe!"

Luckily his mother wasn't home at the time. Arius only snickered and said, "He's back at that mine, where else?"

"Is there a way to get in though?"

"Why? Doesn't he want to have your guts all over the place?"

"Yeah, but I want to get Noivern and Goodra out and I don't care what Greninja will do."

"Your stubbornness is just going to get you killed."

Ash hated this guy, but would rather keep him since he knew things about what was going on over in Unova and Kalos, and as a good defense buffer between him and Mintoyae. Ash grabbed Arius's ball and said, "Now, before I put you back, another one: How do I get into that place?"

"You walk through the door."

"Into the mines, you fucking… oh forget it."

He put away Arius as the Gallade was in the ball relaxing, talking to himself, "I'll just keep driving him insane until he lets me go."

Ash, on the other hand, put the Pokéball away and sat on the bed waiting for something to happen. Of course, it got only worse as Jenna came rushing in saying, "Ash, I remembered now who actually wanted your Pokémon gone."

Ash looked at her, "Who?"

"Listen."

She whispered something into his ear as Ash went wide eyed and said, "You're not serious, r-right?"

Jenna nodded, "It is."

Ash started to become enraged and said, "I need to tell them."

He got out a piece of paper and a pencil, and wrote up another letter to the two dragon types. Once he was finished, he zoomed right out the door to the mail box and threw it in. Jenna didn't get where he was going with this and asked, "So, why are you writing another letter?"

Ash said, "Because I need to tell them and get them here, that's if Greninja didn't kill them."

Even though she didn't really care too much on his Pokémon, she was kind of scared when Ash started to treat Mintoyae almost like he was the bad guy here. Ash started to put it into his mind that Greninja was the villain here and he was going absolutely insane.

(Noimetz's POV)

 _Day 72: Another day of carrying the mail, yay. I'm wondering if Ash sent anything since he hasn't sent one in two days. We sent one two days ago and we haven't got anything back so we assumed that it was a bad mail day._

I woke up with Goovy right on top of me. I tried very carefully to squeeze out, but Goovy then rolled over onto my body…crushing it slightly. Even though I didn't want to wake her, I poked her on the neck a bit as she started to flutter her eyes waking up, and then looking down. She gasped and apologized, "Sorry Noitz."

She got off as I said, "It's alright, I didn't want you to wake up, but also not want me crushed."

I hopped off the bed as Goovy asked, "Do you think we might get a letter?"

"I doubt. But anything could happen."

I flew off to the office as Goovy went to hers. Once I got to the mail office, there were already three bags set on the table ready for me. I took two and flew off with them delivering the first few to the employee dorms.

I got there and put down the mail, being the usual get out of bed letters and a few extra letters that came from outside or other dorms. I found two letters for Ganivus that were from someone named Goo. I just assumed it was a Goodra that worked here. After I finished up the dorms, I flew off to the next set and dropped off the mail there.

It was the same old mail, except Gizel had a letter from a guy somewhere in Unova named Turik. I finished up that set and moved on to the next forty dorms, which I hoped I didn't encounter her. As I put down the letters into the boxes, I got up to her dorm and saw she wasn't there, but that didn't seem any good as I looked behind and then I get hit in the face.

The Charizard was there as she looked down saying, "Oh look, the mailman is here. Want me for breakfast?"

I shook my head, "N-no thanks, I'm working right now."

She leaned closer, putting her right claw on my left arm, "You sure?"

"I'm s-sure."

She moved in closer as she put her other claw on my other arm. I said, "L-look, I really have to go…hey, hey, hey…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She was rubbing her crotch on mine as I felt my member already grow a harder. I said, "Last time was one thing, if you don't stop, I'll fight."

She said, "Oh really?"

I saw lust in her eyes as I knew she was going to rape me again. I then said, "Alright, you asked for it."

I was about to shoot her as she slammed down hard on my dick bobbing on it sending pleasure through us. I really wanted to get out of thiiii… I came into her as soon as she slammed hard enough.  
Her rough insides are making this harder to escape.

She didn't stop and kept on ramming on me as I was just drooling over it. She was getting even more so as I wasn't even controlling myself anymore. She hit it just right and I got such and shot of that good feeling, I lost all control and flipped over her, and banged her very fast.

She was surprised as I let my instincts take over. I fired a huge load into her as I finally got back to my senses and looked what I did. I gasped at it and pulled out my slowly softening member.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I didn't, no, no, no… Goovy would kill me for this; no even worse, she would get Mintoyae to kill me for this. I grabbed my bags and flew off quickly as the Charizard laid there asleep. I was in shock just because I fucked the same Charizard for the second time. I hoped it didn't become a regular thing.

I finished the rest of the dorms and moved on to the next forty dorms. It was quick mail so no problems. After the time went, I flew back to the office getting the third bag, then Endau came up, holding a bag, and asked, "Can you take this bag off to mine 8?"

I nodded knowing he meant, do it. But before I flew off, the whistle blew and I flew off to the cafeteria. Everything was getting worse and worse so far, but I took it and dealt with it unlike Thallus who just took it once and raged at it.

At the cafeteria, Uremia handed a tray as she looked at me saying, "You haven't told Goovy?"

I hated that type sometimes. All I did was nodded as I saw Goovy already enter the place, then I took off with my tray to the table. Goovy followed along as well and as I sat down, she sat down next to me cheerfully saying, "Hi Noitz."

Arceus this was going to be painful. I stuttered, "H-hello Goovy."

She looked down and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No."

She looked and said, "Noitz, I know you're lying. What's the problem?"

I took in a deep breath and said, "Earlier today when I was delivering the mail to the dorms, a Charizard that was in heat, well, raped me."

Goovy looked shocked as she then exclaimed quietly, "I know who you're talking about, but… she did?!"

I nodded as her face went furious. I said, "Goovy, listen. I know you're pissed off on it, but hopefully you won't become like Mintoyae."

She looked down smiling, "Oh no, I got a better idea."

What would that be? She got up and walked over to Ganivus talking to him about something. Then I saw him nod as him and Goovy walked over to a Charizard, which must've been her. As Ganivus was explaining something to her I saw an "Oh fuck" appear on her face. Then Ganivus took her out of the cafeteria using telekinesis and the two went out.

Goovy came back as I asked, "So what happened?"

She smiled again, "Ganivus is testing his theory if Melilla is a bisexual."

That was pretty bad. I said, "Oh, well, good luck to that Charizard."

We finished up eating, and I left the place back to the office. There, I got the two bags and started to fly off to the other mines' employee dorms. I put down all the letters, no problems, and got to mine eight where I had a lot of mail needed to get sent off.

I flew through all the dorms which took a few hours, then I found myself at the worst possible chance; having to give Melilla her mail. I took, yet another, deep breath and flew right into the hatch that led to her private mine. It was pretty quiet so I assumed that they were asleep.

I flew down and placed the mail, but then…

"Hello."

I looked behind seeing Melilla sitting on a flat surfaced rock asking, "Another letter?"

Her tone was always the same no matter how she was. I said, "Yeah, you got mail. Also, where is that Charizard?"

She smiled, "Oh I knocked her out. It's kind of true, I get it on with males, and sometimes females depending how desperate I am."

I was already ready to fly off as she then asked, "Before you go, want to try me out?"

I said, "Not thanks, I got fucked by the Charizard already."

I flew off and got to the office, but it was empty. I put away the bags and left to my dorm, but there, I saw Goovy holding something. I flew in and asked, "What's that?"

She said, "A letter, take a guess?"

"Well, let's open it."

We opened it up as we were going bold and wide eyed. Then I flew down to Mintoyae's dorm and said, "Mintoyae, you have to see this!"

He was a bit groggy as he said, "What is it?"

"You have to see this."

I flew back up and looked over the letter. When Mintoyae came up he complained, "Another one of Ash's fucking letters?"

Goovy said, "You have to read it."

He took the letter form my claw as he read it and, instead of ripping it up or screaming, he folded it and tossed it on our bed. Gizel came up asking, "What's going on?"

We opened the letter as all three of us read it:

* * *

 _Dear Noivern and Goodra,_

 _Guys, this whole mess. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't even Jenna's fault, but. It was actually Prof. Oaks fault. Jenna told me how he didn't like me after I saved the world back in Kalos. He was wanting Jenna to get me to get rid of you because he thought I would take over his place as champion of Kanto. This entire mess was caused by that old prick. Don't worry, I'll just act like a jerk around the guy to see if he gets it._

 _Please try to get back, and try to show Greninja this letter as well._

 _Love,_

 _Ash._

* * *

We were kind of shocked as Gizel confusingly said, "Prof. Oak? Out of everyone it was him?"

We were confused on it as well. Out of everyone, it was him all along. Gizel left our dorm back to hers as we got into bed and slept away.

(3rd Person POV)

While they slept, all shit broke loose below them. Mintoyae was in an uproar, "I can't believe this! Oak? Out of every other fucking person I could think of, did it?!"

Gizel was standing there in case he did some stupid shit. Mintoyae then said, "He's on the list as well!"

Gizel had enough of this kill, kill, kill and firmly said, "Mintoyae, get this through that head of yours. You don't need to kill everybody you don't like, ok? Only Oak is the guilty guy here, not Ash, not Jenna, not even their Pokémon, only Oak."

Mintoyae spun around saying, "You sure? Look what has happened, hmm? First Ash lets Jenna dumps us since he's a dumb fuck who is in love with the whore; then Jenna is the dumb fuck for listening to oak, ok? And then we get stuck here, Clement helps them try to persuade me to come back, which I won't. Then I tell the blonde son of a bitch not to shout shit about me or what I will do, and yet look what the fuck he does!"

"Yes, I agree, but that doesn't give a single good reason why to kill them!"

Mintoyae the darkly said, "Are you siding with them?"

"I'm not trying to side, I'm only stating one good fact. Killing them isn't the only option."

"It is to me."

Mintoyae wasn't gonna put up with any more of this and decided to walk out. Gizel blocked him and said, "With that kind of temper, you ain't leaving."

Mintoyae said, "And with hat kind of blockage, you ain't staying."

"If you even dare to attack me, I'll put a week on you."

Mintoyae didn't do anything and stood there. He then walked forward as Gizle pushed him back, then Mintoyae spun and pushed Gizel against the wall saying, "Get in my way like that again, and all shit might break loose."

Gizel growled, "And you just got two weeks, let… go… of me… now."

Mintoyae did so and left the dorm. If he was going to be lectured of not killing anyone, then he wasn't to tolerate it and just move. He found the empty employee dorm and said, "Who the fuck would care I slept in there?"

He walked in and got in a corner where nobody would see him, and slept away as Gizel went to bed furious of Mintoyae's irrational behavior.

As the two slept, Ash, back in Kanto, was starting to lose his own mind with Arius as the Gallade fucks around with Ash's head as bad as Melilla in a strip club.

Ash was yelling, "Answer a straight fucking answer!"

His mother was out again tonight as she dropped off Mimey for a checkup by Prof. Oak. Arius smugly asked, "How straight?"

"Straight and simple, to the damn point."

"Well, how could I figure out where the point is since there is no…"

"FUCK THIS!"

Ash took his Pokéball and a hammer smashing it right there. Then he yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Arius oddly complained, "Ah come on, I was enjoying it. Oh well."

He teleported out of the house as Ash crashed on his bed as his head was filled with Arius's indirect and non-direct answers. Jenna came in and asked, "Are you ok Ash?"

He looked up rubbing his head, "No, but at least it will be solved."

"How so?"

"I got rid of Arius, released him."

Jenna was glad he did since Arius was a pain in the ass. The two got into bed with Jenna cuddling up to Ash, then the two kissed for a bit, and finally went to sleep.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, this chapter does contain more death. And, of course, another lemon. (((((=Lemon**

 **Also, this may start to erode your minds in what you know so far.**

* * *

CHAPTER 26:

(Gizel's POV) (Day 73 for the group)

 _I'm pissed off from last night. Mintoyae is as fucking stubborn as Ash and he doesn't give a shit whatsoever about anybody else's opinion._

I woke up in an empty bed as last night popped in mind. I said to myself, "Forget it; just forget about Mintoyae."

At this point, I'd rather forget about this whole thing, but I'd rather forget about Mintoyae before anything worse happens. I got out of bed and walked out to Ganivus's office as I needed to talk with him on this. He was there, and he was sitting on his chair thinking of something.

I walked into the office as he looked up asking, "Something wrong Gizel?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"What would it be?"

"Last night, me and Mintoyae got into a fight."

"Nothing new."

"No, as in an actual fight."

"Oh."

I sat down and explained, "He just added Prof. Oak to his list of people to kill and it was starting to get out of hand. The next thing you know, he'll kill everybody in Kanto just because they looked at him wrong."

"And how did it become an actual fight?"

That part I didn't want to explain, but I said, "I tried to reason with him not to kill everyone and it only went out the other ear and I tried to stop him, but he then slammed me against the wall and, well, he went out."

Ganivus got up and said, "Well, I'm not a good experience since Uremia just beat the crap out of me and then we were back to normal. Alright, she has a couple issues, but then again she is still the same way. Just try to stay away from Mintoyae a bit and see what happens."

That was my original plan, but would it work? I nodded and said, "Alright, I'll try it."

I left the office, but then Ganivus said, "Oh, also, another mission for you."

Oh great. I asked, "The usual?"

He nodded and I sighed. The day just got better and better. We walked off to Giovanni's office, and when we got there, we opened the door as he was sitting there. He looked up greeting, "Ganivus, Gizel."

We bowed a bit and back as Giovanni said, "Gizel, you're being sent off again to the Kanto region, and you're also being sent off to the Johto region."

I asked, "For how many days?"

"Three days again in Kanto, four in Johto."

Another week gone, hopefully that would fix this whole mess. We nodded and left. Ganivus then asked me, "Who's driving?"

I said, "This time, me. The last time I thought you were gonna kill both of us."

"My driving is not that bad."

"Oh really?"

"No, not at all. Fine I was being chased by cops and hit a few Pidgeys and people, but I'm a good driver."

With that record you'd be in jail. I got out of the mine as Ganivus went to the mines. I walked up the slanted road and got out of the place to the storage rooms. I got to the room that should have my motorcycle, but, as every other time, Ganivus misplaced it. I groaned and went looking through the other rooms.

As I got to the last one, I then wondered if it was a fly or drive. Ganivus, coincidently, came running out saying, "Giovanni forgot to tell you, your flight is an hour, good luck."

Oh fuck. I pulled out my bike and put on my illusion, then remembered something. I asked Ganivus, "Could you get my…"

He lifted up a suitcase as I thanked him, "Thanks."

I took it and drove off almost as ridiculous as Ganivus. I wasn't paying too much attention as I was speeding through all the traffic and running a few red lights. I got to the place and I had only 30 minutes to get through security and to the plane.

I ran off the bike and moved it to where Ganivus usually picks it up and darted off. I didn't have time to go through the security, so I just cloaked myself and passed through it unseen. I ran off to the loading dock I needed to be at, but I couldn't find out where it was. Then I got to a dock as I looked at the ticket showing A-4, and me being at A-2.

Shit, I needed to move my ass. I ran at my Pokémon speed as a human to the dock, but I don't think anyone would really give a fuck. I got there just as the plane was loading up. Everyone got on board the plane and I sat in my seat, relaxing. I could finally unwind from the day, and in general.

Then a man sat beside me as he said, "I see we got similar missions."

You have to be fucking kidding me? It was Turik, only he was wearing a hoodie instead of a dark coat. I whispered, "Why the hell do you have to appear everywhere I go?"

He whispered back, "You'll be surprised on how I get things without going into your base."

I snarled a bit and just sat there as we took off, and time flew by. We didn't talk about anything, but lunch time came around as a flight attendant came to us asking, "Today will be having a Pidgey Salad and Kanto Burrito."

I said, "I'll take the salad."

Turik said, "I'll have the burrito."

She walked off taking the orders to the next passenger as I was sighing about where I was. Turik asked, "Something's wrong I see?"

I looked at him saying, "Shut up."

"I can sense, not actually see."

"It's none of your business."

"Why? You having trouble with your mate?"

Oh, no he didn't. I made a face saying, "keep out of it."

"I could possibly help."

"How?"

"I have one myself. She's a Gardevoir, but she has a similar thing going on with her like Uremia was going through."

Thankfully we were whispering. I said, "That's Ganivus's issue, not mine."

"Yes, but those two got along very fast after their fight, you didn't. You're still having issues with Mintoyae?"

How the fuck did he know this much?

I asked, "You sure you can't read my mind?"

"No, but from what I saw from Ganivus's, I can tell."

Wait, he was… I got close saying, "You were at the entrance to the place?"

He smiled and nodded. I hated this guy. Our food came to us as I got a small salad, a bag of chips, MooMoo milk, and a cookie. Turik got a small burrito with a cookie, a tiny salad, and a carton of MooMoo milk as well. I said, "My food looks like crud."

Turik snickered and said, "You should see the food we get. It's usually like these kinds of meals."

I just ignored him and ate away at my food. I was another hour until we got to Kanto, and we arrived I was relieved since I no longer had to stay with this guy. Everyone got off as I also got off and walked into the airport.

I passed through security, walked out of the building, and took a taxi to this hotel being called the Kanto Sweet. I heard a human complain that they can't get room service right; I didn't want any to begin with so I'm good.

Once I got to the hotel, I walked in seeing a woman, young 30s, standing there as she looked up saying, "Welcome to the Kanto Sweet, how may I help you?"

I said, "There should be a room for a Gizel Kazak."

She looked through the papers as she then said, "Ah yes, room 31, enjoy."

She handed me the keys and I went up to the room, which was oddly clean and freshly fixed up. It was the right room, so it must've been done today. I put my stuff away and walked out of the hotel to find Pallettown.

After about a while, I found the place and found Prof. Oak's lab. The old asshole was bound to be inside so I walked on in and looked about. I saw him talking with his grandson, and him also leaving, but the professor then looked toward me and said, "Mrs. Kazak? What brings you here again?"

I said, "Oh the usual, the biggest story going on is the Ash-Greninja terrorizing Ash and his friends."

Oak nodded, "I hope that criminal who ever started this whole mess gets it."

"Well, there were rumors flying about how you did it."

"What? What utter bullshit is that? Oh, sorry."

"Come down, you're fine."

"Anyway, I wouldn't go knock off Ash's Pokémon for uh… what reason?"

"Because he would beat you?"

"Even if he could, why would I do that? I wouldn't go and tell someone to go and get rid of his Pokémon. Besides, who the hell started that idea?"

"I don't remember. It was someone though."

"Then tell that guy or girl whoever made up that lie that professor oak says fuck you."

"Ok."

Oooook? Prof. Oak isn't the criminal after all. This didn't make any sense, but then again if it was from Ash, anything could be simply written down to make it look like that. I better get back soon to tell Mintoyae. Before I did leave, I asked, "So, who do you think could've made that lie on you?"

Oak just scoffed and said, "Anybody who doesn't like me, or has nothing better to do but make me look like a criminal, who throw away their dignity to make lies. Oh well, time moves on."

He walked out as I did too. I thought to myself, ' _Ok, so if Oak wasn't the culprit, who is?_ '

Then I remembered that the writer was Ash, but he wouldn't go making up lies, unless… I wonder if Jenna had to do with this. I was going to their house, when I bumped into the mother carrying a basket. She looked and said looking displeased, "Oh, Ms. Kazak, again."

I said, "Actually it's Mrs."

"Still, is there a reason you're here?"

"Well, seeing as the problem between you son and the Greninja have escalated a bit, I was wondering…"

"No questions for me or Ash. I don't like after you cam here before, and I think you're just trying to accuse us of something."

Sheesh, talk about rude manners. She walked off as I turned around and went to the hotel. Once I got there, I got into my room and looked about thinking, _'Oak is innocent, Ash is innocent, and even Jenna would be half way innocent. So who the hell is the guilty one?_ '

I got into my bed and fell asleep, despite the day being a crappy realization that there is a bigger conspiracy.

(3rd Person POV)

While Gizel slept, in Kalos, Clement was worrying about his own safety along with Ash's and everyone else's. He got to the front of Alain's gym, which was opened for about a month on the out skirts of Luminose city, and walked into the building with one idea. Alain was at the front as he saw Clement enter. He asked, "Clement, haven't seen you in a bit, what's the problem?"

Clement said, "Well, it has to do with Ash, and I know where Greninja is so I was going down to the last option available."

Alain didn't like to hear the words problem and Ash's Greninja in the same sentence when directed to him. He asked, "What is it?"

Clement hesitated and the said, "Well, I found a small hole made here where there use to be a small lake in Unova, and this leads to some underground mine. What I need you to do, is to get Charizard X and you down there… and… kill Greninja."

Alain was ready to scream in protest as he heard the crazy plan. Then he thought about what the reasoning was. He asked, "Should it work?"

Clement nodded, "Greninja isn't that hard to defeat. You fought him before."

"Yeah, but not to the death."

"Alain, this is Ash we're talking about. He's the reason we're standing here, and if Greninja isn't going to see that he saved the world and just wants to kill him, we'll have to do something about it."

Alain nodded and said, "Alright, when should I go?"

"Tomorrow at least. Today would be preferable, but I would rather have it done as fast as possible."

Alain agreed to Clement's plan and got ready to execute Mintoyae.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 74: As odd as I may sound, I miss Gizel. Even though we had that fight and she sounded like she was siding with them, she wasn't she was only stating facts, I just let myself get ahead of me._

I woke up in my original dorm and found it, sadly, empty. I had to do what I did, I just had to do it and fuck it all up. Now she probably hates me and will go with someone else.

I got up and moped on over to the shop as Erevan wasn't there. I then realized it was way early and told myself, "Oh what can go wrong?"

I hopped over, and grabbed a pick and bucket, then hopped over again onto the path to the mines. Once I got there, I walked into the long narrow tunnel and got to the last area I was digging at which was near the Kereesha hole, which I named. It was that bored out hole that caused the flood more than a month ago. I thought about escaping, but something told me not to.

I wasn't going to discuss my subconscious, and got back to mining. I found some good pockets of ore that filled up the bucket. I decided to try a new idea. How about instead of a regular one, I make a water pickaxe? I looked at my pick and then made my machete, but made the blade duller and two little nubs appear, and have the staff grow longer.

I repeated this a couple times until I got what I needed. A shining pick that was made of water like my shurikens; just what I need. I took a swing at it in the rock and it cut into it a little better than the original as the tip was way sharper.

I drove the pick into the wall and it pried way more rock that the dulled pieces of metal. I put whatever else I could cram into the bucket and dissipated my new pick while carrying the old one along with the bucket. I walked through the tunnel and through the cavern up to the entrance to the mine and to the shop.

There, I saw Erevan as he asked, "When the hell did you get to the mines?"

I replied, "Early."

I put the bucket and laid the pick on the counter, and took an empty one. Erevan asked, "Don't you need your pick?"

Walking back, I smugly replied, "Why? I can make one."

Then when I reached the mine, I saw a two miners, one was a Machomp and the other being a Gardevoir, having a slight argument. I waited as it then broke into a fight, and then I yelled, "Hey!"

The two stopped fighting and looked at me. I asked, "Either stop, or I can get Ganivus."

The two stopped and walked opposite ways as I walked down to my mine. It was the stretch, but I got here and picked the remaining ore, and then the whistle blew as already half the day went by. I grabbed the bucket and dragged it all the way out to the shop as the cafeteria was emptying due to the second whistle blowing. I groaned and placed the bucket on the counter, and walked to the cafeteria.

There, I saw the place nearly empty and saw Uremia already cleaning up. I walked up and asked, "Anything left?"

She looked and said, "There's always something leftover."

She pulled out a tray and put down some vegetables as I nodded, and took the plate away. At the corner table, I saw the place empty with literally nobody in here but me and Uremia. Once I finished, I walked up to the counter and asked Uremia, "Uremia?"

She looked behind asking, "Yes?"

"You and Ganivus got into a fight before, right?"

"Well, it was actually me beating him senseless, but sort of."

"Well, maybe from your perspective, did you both forgive each other at some point?"

"Duh of course, it happens between Pokémon, humans, and even the ones that mix."

"Yes but, doesn't it sometimes lead to…"

"Well, humans call it divorce. Pokémon are a lot more tolerable and can deal with it. But, humans with Pokémon spouses are also way more likely to stick together than a human couple."

"So, with what happened to Gizel…"

"It might take a bit, but it will fly over, you'll see. Now, get back to work."

Taking Ganivus lessons I see. I nodded and left to the mine. After half an hour of walking there, I started up on my mining again and worked out two buckets worth of ore. I carried them out and brought them back to the shop, and repeated this only twice, until the last whistle of the day blew.

You'd think I'd get whooped for being a little dick, but apparently no major problems. I got out of the mine with the two buckets, one being only half full and the other empty, and dumped them off at the shop. I sighed and walked to my dorm as Ganivus walked up to me saying, "Well, seems you got use to Gizel not being here."

I didn't like it though. I said, "Yeah, but I feel like a little prick since I miss her company and the whole fight we did was bad."

"True, but the future always…"

He couldn't finish as we heard a small explosion go off. I said, "Now what?"

Then a huge, blue fireball came out of one of the tunnels as the dust blocked whatever was behind it. Then a deep voice yelled, "GRENINJA!"

Wait, that voice. I recognize it. The dust cleared as I saw… oh hell. It was Charizard X, Alain's Pokémon. Why the fuck would he be here? I told Ganivus, "You stay here, I'll deal with this guy."

Ganivus nodded, "You dealt with him before at that championship, good luck."

Oh fuck he was right, I lost to Charizard X, but then again I didn't have what I have right now. I jumped down from the dorms to the ground and called out, "You want me?"

Charizard X looked at me and said, "So you're the same one that everyone is talking about?"

"Yeah."

Then I saw the one controlling all this shit, Alain, appear right beside him. He yelled, "Greninja!"

I wondered what he wanted. He said, "You've been causing a lot of problems lately, so unfortunately, this is your end to it."

He wants to kill me now?! Well, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. I first turned into my nightmare side and watched their faces go wide eyed when they saw it. Alain stuttered, "W-wait, Clement didn't say anything about this!"

Clement?! So, that little fucker got him to come down here and kill me, well; it looks like foul play in two regions now.

(3rd Person POV)

Alain was seeing the nightmare-Greninja standing there as he was also yelling in his head, ' _WHY DIDN'T CLEMENT TELL ME THIS?!'_

Then he said, "Charizard, you defeated him, you can do it again. Go high first!"

Charizard nodded and flew up as Mintoyae made his bow and arrow. Alain yelled, "Bow, arrow? How?"

Mintoyae mentally said, ' _practice_.'

Then Alain yelled, "Fly down and use dragon punch!"

Charizard did so as Mintoyae made his two foot sword, shocking Alain, and jumping directly into Charizard. Everybody in the mine was watching this unfold as some have actually seen the championships that took place last year.

As Charizard came down, Mintoyae lined his sword with the direction of Charizards body, and then as the two collided, the sword went through Charizard, down his throat, through his organs and insides, and out of him, as Mintoyae, who closed his eyes and held his breath, also went through coming out of Charizard covered in blood and a couple guts.

Then two bodies came down as Charizard crashed to the floor dead, and Mintoyae was knelt down, but rose up seeing Alain there shitting himself. Some of the Pokémon were amazed how he took out the same Pokémon that defeated him. Alain wasn't going to stand there and ran down the tunnel. Mintoyae walked toward the tunnel to follow him as Alain was already down and at the bottom.

Alain's mind was fogging up as he was being chased by a homicidal Pokémon. His heart was beating, lungs were straining, he couldn't think without having the reoccurring thought of his death constantly going through his mind. Then he got to the bored out hole as he said, "Ok, Metagross; I choose…"

The Pokéball he took out disappeared as Alain looked and exclaimed, "Huh?!"

He looked behind seeing Mintoyae at the beginning of the tunnel with all his Pokéballs in his hands. Mintoyae said, ' _looking for these?_ '

Alain nodded as Mintoyae threw them aside. Alain kept on running in the opposite direction, until he hit a dead end, and some good emphasize to the dead part. He was whimpering, "No, no, no, no."

He looked back as Mintoyae was at least 20 feet from him. Alain only cried, "Greninja, l-listen, th-this was just a big misunderstanding."

Mintoyae began to walk closer to him. Alain started to plead, "Look, I-I'll do anything you want, anything!"

Mintoyae wasn't listening and walked closer to him. Alain begged, "Please, I-I-I'll be your servant, I'll be your butler, just please don't kill me!"

Mintoyae stood only three feet form him as Alain crawled into the corner, back against it as Mintoyae made his machete. Alain only cried even louder, "PLEASE GRENINJA, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Mintoyae told him, ' _then you shouldn't have made that deal with Clement_.'

He jabbed the sword into Alain's heart as the Kalos champion was gasping for air. Mintoyae turned the sword, and pulled it out as Alain muttered softly, "I don't want to die."

He fell to the ground, lifeless, and Mintoyae said, "I'll be nice enough to make you a grave, traitor."

He made his pick into a shovel and dug out a three foot grave, and threw Alain's corpse into it and buried it. He marked on the wall with his machete: "HERE LIES THE PREVIOUS CHAMPION OF KALOS, ALAIN SYCAMORE"

He dissipated the shovel and walked of the mines covered in dirt and blood. Once he got out, he saw that Charizard X's body was removed and walked out back to his dorm. When he got there, Ganivus appeared behind him and asked, "Where did Alain go?"

Mintoyae looked behind and simply said, "He got second place."

And he walked into his dorm, and fell asleep.

(3rd Person POV in Kalos)

Clement was wondering where Alain was as he should've been back by now. However, he was going to really need a good lie as Prof. Sycamore came in. Clement was on the verge on fainting as the man asked, "Hey Clement, have you seen Alain anywhere?"

Clement said, thinking of a good cover up, "He said he went out to Unova for something, why?"

"Unova? Where is he?"

"I don't know, he said he'd be back about three hours ago."

"Maybe he got stuck somewhere?"

That made him wonder of a very grim subject; Alain failed and Greninja killed him. Then, a good lie appeared. Clement said, "Alain said he was going to Unova and showed me where. It was around the same area where Greninja was last, so…"

Sycamore then went wide eyed saying, "W-wait, you're not saying that…"

Clement nodded. Sycamore said, "We have to find him. Hopefully, it's not too late."

The professor ran out the door as Clement sat there thinking to himself, ' _what have I done_?'

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 75 for the group)

 _After last night, I assume that Mintoyae let Alain go out of the mines, but then again, assume makes an ass out of you and me, with extreme emphasize on the "me" part._

I woke up with Uremia in my arms as usual, and teleported out of our dorm as I had to get to the office. I passed the rest of the dorms and got there, but I saw one of the outside guards, being a Serperior, coming in saying, "Your friend may have made news again."

Oh hell. Every time I hear the words Mintoyae and news, something went wrong. I took the newspaper, nodded to him, and he left as I looked at the title. The title read: "KALOS GYM LEADER ALAIN SYCAMORE HAS GONE MISSING"

Oh shit, what did Mintoyae do? I read the paragraph: _"The son of the famous Prof. Sycamore, Kalos champion, and gymleader has disappeared last night with no return. Some have said that it was the works of the psychotic Greninja that has been terrorizing multiple people now and has gone ballistic and began to target all the people who have been in relations with Ash Ketchum._

 _"Police have begun searches for Alain Sycamore and sought to find him."_

Mintoyae you fucking Greninja prick; look what the fuck you did. I tossed the paper onto the counter and sat down thinking, ' _Ok, Mintoyae probably killed Alain, can't really blame him this time, and now the police will be looking for Alain, but he's probably down in the mines from yesterday, dead_.'

I got up and walked out to see Mintoyae walking to the mine shop. I called out, "Hey Mintoyae."

He looked at me, "Yeah?"

I walked up and whispered, "Did you kill Alain yesterday?"

I sensed him worried as I scolded quietly, "You idiot! You just killed him, and now you made the headlines again!"

He asked, "What do you mean again?"

Using telekinesis on him and pulling him to the office, I brought him in and showed him the paper. He took it and looked over as he said, "Ok. And the problem is?"

I said, "What happens if his parents decide to follow what Alain did and come down here, hmm? You plan to kill them as well?"

"Only if they come to kill me. If they come down and try to ask, I'll play stupid."

This guy was impossible to get through. I told him, "I know I'm gonna start sounding like Gizel, but you can't go and kill someone who just teamed up with someone you didn't like."

Then Mintoyae said, "Yes, but Alain came down here and was trying to kill me, right?"

I raised my arm and was about to say something until I realized that actually was a good point. He left as I sat in my chair wondering if this would get out of hand soon. I walked to the exit and got out of the place up to the surface to see if there was anything new about.

There wasn't anything new, then I heard a rustle in a bush. I walked over to my right and saw nothing. Then I saw something move far off. I was being dragged away, but I'm sure Makias can handle the shit in the mine as I catch this intruder.

The character was constantly moving about and I lost track of where he was going. Then I saw something behind a tree, but it didn't move. I snuck close to it and spun around seeing… nothing. Then I heard a whistle behind me as I turned around and… holy, shit.

Now, I heard fictional stories of Pokémon that looked like people, but what I saw made the fiction become non-fiction. It was a female Greninja, and she looked like a human in a few ways: nice legs, at least A-cup breasts, and she looked frickin' hot.

I called out, "Who are you?"

She then pointed to herself as I said, "Yeah, you."

She walked closer as she finally said, "Well, I was just walking about and I bumped into you."

She placed a hand on my crystal as I grabbed her hand and said, "Hold on, I got someone if that's what you want."

"I'm sure she won't know."

Then she placed a kiss on my lips as I wanted to reject it, but my body went into it anyway.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As we battled for dominance, I got on top of her and she fell on the floor on her back. I said, "So, you want me, aye?"

She nodded and I already pushed in my hardened member into her tight pussy as I grabbed her breasts and started pushing back and forth. She was pretty tight and I couldn't believe I was cheating on Uremia like this.

We kept this up for a bit and then she started to moan way louder than before as I was already hitting my climax. Then it hit as I said, "I'm gonna cooooaaahhhh!"

I came right into her as I fell on top of her and then fell to the side. We were panting for a bit as she then got up slowly and I was still stuck on the ground regaining my breath.

When she stood up she asked, "Wanna see another surprise?"

I smiled and nodded. Then she snapped her fingers and…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"SURPRISE MOTHA FUCKA!"

SHE TURNED INTO KIYASK?! My eyes went wide and my mind went dead as he laughed his ass off and fell on the floor laughing out loud killing his lungs. I on the other hand had my mind constantly going through a circle as I stood up and threw up behind a bush. I looked at the little dipshit as he was still laughing. I walked up and said, "You were?!"

He raised his hand as he stopped laughing, but only let out a few chuckles, and then said, "You are the most gullible Gallade I have ever seen! You actually thought it was another female, dayum you're an idiot."

I asked, "And you're gay I suppose?"

"No, I just like to mess with you. HAHAHAHHAHA!"

He fell on his back laughing as I put up with enough of this bullshit. I knew something was off, but I wouldn't expect that it was Kiyask disguised as an attractive female just so I could look like an ass. I marched back into the mine and shoved that whole memory as far back into my head as possible and pretended like it never happened.

I got back to the mine and imminently looked for a couple of bastards to beat the shit out of. There weren't any and then I thought of going down to the tunnel and look for any Alain remains to see if Mintoyae actually killed him. I saw that Mintoyae was bringing up two bucekts, and I teleported behind him, and then to the entrance of the mine tunnels. The one thing I love about being psychic, the ability to teleport anywhere.  
I went down Mintoyae's tunnel and ran down it until I got to the bottom. I didn't see anything, except some words on the wall. It read: "HERE LIES THE PREVIOUS CHAMPION OF KALOS, ALAIN SYCAMORE"

Mintoyae you little bastard, you killed him. I sighed and walked out as I heard the whistle blow. I got out of the mine and into the cavern with the miners going to the cafeteria. There, I saw everyone at their tables and I saw Mintoyae sitting alone at his. I would beat him to the point of looking like a blue Ditto right now, but that could get me killed along with making me look bad. I went up to the counter and hoped this time I got… vegetables! I was never this happy to get vegetables before.

As a smile grew, Uremia said, "You looked ticked off and then you went happy pretty fast. What happened?"

I said, "Oh, I found Alain."

"Oh really where?"

I whispered, "In a grave."

She looked mortified as she said, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

I looked at her as she was spooked. She whispered, "What the hell is going on?"

I told her, "It's called I think there's more to the picture than what meets the eye."

And I took my tray to the table, leaving Uremia slightly stunned, then going back to her work. At the corner table, Mintoyae was there as he asked, "Anything new happen?"

I looked at him as he said with a sweatdrop, "Y-you, found it?"

I nodded. He said, "Look, this time I had a reason to do so."

Oh really? I asked, "And that would be?"

"Alain was persuaded by Clement to come here and kill me. I went through his ehad, it was true."

"How do I know…"

"Because I checked him through. He even said 'why didn't Clement tell me this' or something on those. You heard."

That was true, Alain did say that. I asked, "So you think that Clement might start to get some other gym leaders/friends into this mess?"

"If Clement gets exposed for what he did to do so, they'd want him dead, not me."

This guy's entire solution to everything is kill, kill, kill. I'm starting to wonder if Giratina is still in him or not. Then I said, "Also I met your Kiyask friend."

Mintoyae looked at me and asked, "Oh? What he do?"

I whispered, "He faked being a female and fucked me."

His eyes went wide as he asked, "Are you saying…"

"No he isn't gay, he was trying to screw around with me, both ways."

"What he look like?"

"Oh, an anthromorphic Greninja. Careful in case he pulls it on you."

"Thanks for the tip."

I got up and elf the table as the whistle blew. This day was one of those days where it was shit. Gizel is probably having a wonderful time on her spying/vacation trip as I call them. I got back to my office and see that there was another paper on the table. Now, who the hell…

"I like fucking around in your universe so I'll stick with it."

I looked behind seeing Francesco right there. I asked, "What's this?"

"Oh some new news. Clement has apparently guaranteed that it was Ash's Greninja who killed that Alain guy. It sucks since I fight that asswipe once a week."

He teleported off to wherever and I read the paper entitled: "ALAIN HAS BEEN FOUND AND LOCATED BY CLEMENT LIMON"

" _The gymleader, Clement Limon, has located the missing Alain Sycamore, as he has pin pointed his body in the Unova region. Limon talked with Alain two days ago as he said that he was going to Unova for a trip on vacation. Mr. Limon has located the body in a region of Unova, but hasn't determined the exact spot of it. Searchers have gone there and found no body as a matter of an hour ago_."

Holy shit, the area was very close to the mines. I threw off the paper and ran my ass to the tunnel entrance, down the tunnel to the bored hole and teleported up the walls to the top. Up there, I saw nobody and sighed in relief as they must've passed over.

I climbed down as I bumped into Mintoyae. I asked, "Alright, if someone came down here, that", pointing to Alain's grave, "will give you away as a crazy lunatic."

He asked, "You mean murderer?"

"Close."

He cut off the words and marked a plus sign there instead. At least nobody would understand what that means. I walked out of the place and back to the office where I saw Makias and Neeliska standing there. As Neeliska left, Makias stood there as I asked, "What were you two talking about?"

Makias said, "Oh nothing much. She did have an egg finally."

"Well good for you."

I gave the guy a pat on the shoulder as he said, "Yeah, now if you can have your kid, we'd be set."

I walked into the office and into my seat, waiting for the next problem to happen. Oddly, ever since I gave that little speech, there hasn't been any issues with Mintoyae. I'm sure there are some that hate his guts still, but it doesn't seem like any of them are going to do anything anyway.

The whistle blew as I waited, and then I jumped out of my chair to the entrance of the place, but when I got out, Uremia got in front of me. She didn't look too happy, especially since she had a spatula in her hands, a metal one. She said, "Take a guess."

Oh shit, she knew. I said, "Of?"

She grabbed my ear as I got dragged to our dorm. She said, "Now, you're pretty lucky that it was Kiyask who likes to make you lose your head, but if that was an actual female, this would be nothing."

What was she going to do-AAAHHHHH! She whacked the spatula on my head several times, until it had a few dents in it. I laid in bed, in pain, and then she got in bed saying, while smiling, "That should teach you."

Sheesh, the only one I seen go from pissed off to nicety nice was Kereesha. I smiled saying, "It should."

We fell asleep and waited for what tomorrow brought.

(3rd Person POV)

The Sycamore's were informed that they couldn't find Alain, or anything that related to it. As they cried over it, Clement was trying to un-fuck up everything. He called Ash on his PokéDex and hopefully to have a private conversation since he seemed to be trustworthy, hopefully.

Clement called as Ash got a ring on his 'Dex. He opened it up as Clement was on it. Ash smiled saying, "Hey Clement, what's up?"

Clement asked, "Is anyone there?"

"No, just me, why?"

"Because I need to discuss this in private."

"What is it, and please don't tell me fucked someone and regret it."

Clement had a sweatdrop form as he said, "No, much worse, you know about Alain?"

Ash heard about it on the news. He said, "Yeah, Greninja's killing everyone. What about it?"

"Well, I asked Alain to… kill Greninja."

Ash was shocked and said, "You did what!?"

"Quiet, please? Yes I did, I thought it would been easy to do, but Alain must've been killed by Greninja which is why he hasn't come back in a day."

"With what Greninja now has, I think he got back at them definitely, and I can't blame you since you don't know what Greninja has."

Clement said, "Don't discuss this, I don't want to go to jail just because I asked someone to do something."

Ash nodded, "You have my word."

Clement turned the 'Dex off as Ash laid in his bed and wondered on what was going on. If Alain couldn't stop Greninja, who could? A better question was, what if nobody on earth could stop him at all and he could just go through everything like it was nothing.

His thought train broke down as Jenna came through, "Hey Ash."

Ash smiled as he saw the love of his life, "Hi Jenna."

She fell into Ash's arms as she asked, "So, do you think we could get married soon?"

"Married? You're only 14 and I'm 15, what marriage?"

Ash laughed a bit, but Jenna said, "Well, I read that in the Aloha region, you can get married as early as 14 as long as both have consent from each other and they are ready, and I'm definitely ready."

Ash laughed again, "So am I, but wouldn't it cost a bit to go there?"

"Maybe, but we'll see what happens."

The two laid in bed, and fell asleep as the night crawled over.

* * *

 **Well, there's a second front of lies.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Now, credits to Deco.64 and the guest review, that helped start the idea, for the day below.**

 **New things are put in, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 27:

(3rd Person POV) (Day 76 for the Pokémon group)

Now, far from the mines, technically crossing over on the Unova/Kalos border, the 4-year chasing idiots, Jesse, James, Meowth, and Wobbufett, were just entering Unova as they had to walk from their last failure of catching a Pichu, and losing to a five year old with a Wynaut.

As they walked into Unova, they had to change into different clothes to blend in since you couldn't have people with white shirts, and big, bold R's on them, walking about in public areas. They entered a town that didn't seem to be heavily populated and stopped there. Their first stop was rest, at a café.

They sat down under one of the umbrella covered tables and tried to relax while getting something to eat. James sat in a slumped position asking, "When can we do one thing right without failing to a five year old?"

Meowth answered, "When we can actually do something right for once. Chasing that twerp for years was a bad idea, and now we're out of practice."

Jesse agreed, "Here, Here."

They received their menus and all ordered a simple salad while the original three got a Pidgey sandwich. As they waited, Meowth asked, "There's got to be something to do while we wait."

Jesse said, "Why don't you make yourself useful and find something to reed."

"Like what, a newspaper?"

"Anything at this point."

James asked, "Why not a book Jess?"

She made a scowl, "Because I don't intend to keep it."

Meowth already ran off form the two as Jesse was beating the crap out of James. Meowth found a newspaper stand selling an "EXTRA" and he also found a guy with his wallet showing. He took a dollar from the guy and ran up to the stand. He asked the guy, "Excuse me."

The stand owner looked and didn't see anyone as Meowth said, "Down here."

The man looked down and saw a Meowth with a dollar in his hand. The man asked, "Um, did you just?"

"Yes I did, now can I have a newspaper, because we need something to read and I think someone is going to get a bloody nose soon."

The guy didn't want to know and took the dollar giving the paper to Meowth. Afterwards, he got back to the other three and saw that Jesse was sitting in one chair looking away from James, holding a mallet, as James had a slight nose bleed. Meowth said, "Good thing I got the paper."

Wobbufett said, "Yep."

Meowth took out a few shitty ads and useless papers and gave them to James, who then used it to wipe off the mess as he kept the main portion of it. Meowth looked over and was immediately shocked as he said, "Uh guys, we may have a big issue."

The two looked down as Meowth jumped on the table and laid the paper flat showing a picture of Ash's Greninja alongside the picture of Alain. Jesse asked, "Isn't that the twerp's Greninja?"

Meowth said, "Yeah, read the main thing."

The title read: "CHAMPION ALAIN SYCAMORE HAS BEEN PROCLAIMED DEAD BY THE MURDER OF THE GRENINJA OF ASH KETCHUM"

The group already was shaken by it as they read: " _The champion of Kalos, Alain Sycamore, has been proclaimed dead as searchers have found no body within the Unova region, where the Greninja at large is currently hiding…_ "

Meowth then said in a stare, "Aren't we in Unova?"

James said in a worried tone, "This doesn't seem good."

They kept on reading: " _It has been speculated, and proved, that this Greninja, previously owned by Ash Ketchum, is targeting the friends and possibly family of Ash Ketchum as it has been claimed to have gone psychopathic and radically insane. The friends and family of Mr. Ketchum who read this must stay out of Unova as a precaution to not be murdered by this Greninja._ "

The four were deeply scared as James jumped up and said, "Screw Unova, let's get the out of here!"

Jesse then yelled, "We got orders you know!"

Meowth then yelled, "Enough of this!"

He used scratch and made claw marks on their faces as he said, "Once we get to the boss and see what he wants, then we can hit the road and get out of here."

Jesse crossed her arms and growled, "Fine, but it better be worth it."

James then said, "When it's the boss, it's usually the opposite."

Wobbufett said, "True."

Before they left, they got their meals and started eating away. It was breakfast so you couldn't really blame them. As they ate, they looked over the newspaper even more so and read a very terrifying entry: " _It has been also assumed that this Greninja will kill anyone who has ever helped or had contact with Ash Ketchum_."

They spit out there food as Meowth screamed, "We helped the twerp at one point, we're dead!"

Jesse was equally shocked, "Maybe if we didn't go to the orange islands it would've been better for us."

"Yeah, but we've been chasing him for years and we have nearly everyday contact, which means we're targets."

That fact made James and Jesse put on a scare as James yelled, "We have to leave!"

Meowth said, "Let's get to the boss first, then we'll leave."

They nodded and finished up the meals and left to the Team Alliance mines. They were aware of the place, but never visited it so this would be their first time being there. It was a long walk, as the group was filled with paranoia and terror, constantly looking back and forth for anything that looked killer. They were so tense that they were sent scared screaming and running as a little Oshawatt was saying hello to them.

As the group finally made it to the alliance mines after the sun hit noon, they saw the place as the hill, or mountain, with the entrance and two guards, wearing the shirts with the bold A's, with a Mightyena there as well. The four walked up as one of the guards said, "Well, if it isn't the most worthless Team Rocket members ever thrown into the force, I'll lead."

The four followed the man and got to the main entrance to the mines as he opened the door and a breeze of dust came at them. The walked in as the man lead them to Giovanni's office. The guard opened the door and the group walked in as Giovanni said, "Stewart, you may leave."

The guard bowed and left as the group bowed in front of Giovanni. The boss said, "There's no need to bow."

They looked up as Jesse asked, "There isn't?"

"Of course…"

Then he yelled, "Because you're fired!"

The four was shocked a second time, "Huh?!"

"You main three are useless, pathetic, and have been chasing the same stupid kid for the last, about, four years, and you couldn't even get a single Pokémon from anyone, not even that five year old!"

Meowth said, "Of course he had to bring that up."

"You four have now only one good purpose, labor. You'll be sent off to the mines like everyone else here."

James then exclaimed, "We can't do any of that!"

"Of course you can, if you can fuck up every other mission I ever gave you, I'm sure you can swing a pick into a rock, put it into a bucket, and bring the bucket back. Can't you?"

They nodded slowly and then Giovanni called out, "Ganivus!"

Ganivus appeared in the room as the group looked at him. Giovani ordered, "Take them to the shop and get them a set of tools. Oh, and put these on."

He tossed James and Jesse two translators, one for each, and said, "You'll need to understand what a Pokémon is saying."

Meowth said, "Well I lost my job."

The two color coated hairs put on the translators and turned them on as James said, "Nothing happened."

Ganivus said, "You sure?"

James looked spooked as he said, "The Gallade just…"

Giovanni slapped himself, "Oh Arceus, why did I hire these two?"

Ganivus led the group out of Giovanni's office, and as they walked, James asked, "So, what do we do?"

Ganivus explained, "Well, you're basically being put to work, what else?"

Jesse said, "We know that, what kind of work?"

"Basic work, mining."

Meowth then asked, "You're saying we're gonna be working with the Pokémon?"

"Yeah, but you two shouldn't have a problem unless there were a few Pokémon here that know you specifically. Also, be careful of Mintoyae, he might be a little uncomfortable working with you, but I may be wrong."

Before they could ask who Mintoyae was, they got to the shop where Erevan saw the group coming his way. He said, "I thought this was a Pokémon mine?"

Ganivus said, "Giovanni fired their asses."

"Oh, well here's the buckets and picks, good luck."

He passed them three picks and four buckets along with a wink of good luck. The group left to the mine tunnel as Ganivus said, "Try to not make contact with the violent ones."

They didn't know who the violent ones were so they just walked down with the tool in hand. They got to the cavern mine and looked about for anything interesting. They saw a tunnel in the back and walked towards it, as the other miners didn't notice them. They walked down and when they got to the bottom, Wobbufett said, "I have feeling this isn't good."

James said, "I feel like something's going to jump us."

Meowth then said, "I think someone's here."

Then they stopped and listened, then kept moving as a figure jumped out from behind a rock and all four screamed at defeating proportions, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They saw a Greninja that was black and silver all over, holding a machete in his right hand, with his tongue of dark red. On his back, there were steel silver wings and a blood red cross part on his head with his eyes black with red pupils. Meowth screamed, "IT'S THE TWERP'S GRENINJA. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

They all fainted as the Greninja was actually Mintoyae, who stood there, confused, rubbing his machete on the back of his neck saying, "Oops, didn't expect them", and changed back into his regular form.

The four woke up as they saw Mintoyae in his regular form this time. The huddled against the wall as they held each other. Mintoyae pout away his machete and said, "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, as weird as it sounds."

Meowth said, "But the newspaper said…"

"Bah, they make up anything they want, besides what news was it?"

Jesse said, "Well, we heard about you mostly from KNN and the Unova times."

"Yeah, they're probably making up shit about me."

Meowth asked, "What about the part of you killing anyone who helped or had any kind of relation with the twerp?"

"Well, let's see, did you help Ash?"

"Once, but that was years ago."

"Years ago? Why?"

"Mainly to get back our Pokémon."

Mintoyae wasn't too sure to trust them, but since they were stuck here and he knew they weren't going to help Ash anytime soon, he decided to be easy on them. He asked, "Alright, why are you down here though? I thought you were chasing Ash up above?"

James said, "We were fired because we lost to a five year old."

Mintoyae burst out into laughter as he heard that. He chortled out, "A five year old? HAHA! No wonder you got fired. That's like all four of you, with all your Pokémon out, losing to Bonnie, oh this is rich."

Meowth made a face, "Thanks for the reminder."

Mintoyae calmed down and said, "Well, you're here, might as well show you the basics."

"Like?"

"Well, first off, you'll need to know where to mine."

Jesse asked, "Where?"

"Where there is good ore of course. Take your pick and drive it into the wall and pry out the rocks. Then you take whatever is good ore and put it in your bucket. Once your bucket it full, you take it to the shop where the Delphox, Erevan, is."

The understood and nodded as Mintoyae went back to his spot and the ex-Team Rocket mined in there spot. They were struggling with the weight of the picks as they had to constantly swing them into the rock. James whined, "My arms can't take much more of this."

Mintoyae called out in the back, "If you do it enough, you'll get used to it."

Meowth said, "I thought Ash's Greninja would kill us, not help us."

James only said, "Oh well, news can lie to make it look good."

Jesse questioned, "Doesn't Team Rocket do that?"

Both of them said, "Oh."

They got back to work and got their buckets filled up finally. Wobbufett used telekinesis to move his and Meowth's bucket as James and Jesse had to drag theirs. Mintoyae passed them carrying two buckets, loaded over the brim. James yelled, "How can you carry that much?"

Mintoyae said, "Like I said, you'll get used to it."

He went out with no hassle as the two color coats had to drag the heavy buckets up the slant. James only wheezed, "I can't do this."

Jesse smacked him with her pick saying, "Yet, we're stuck here, let's move it!"

James, now on the floor holding his head, said, "You do realize Meowth and Wobbufett are way up there?"

Jesse looked up seeing the two Pokémon already up there as she yelled, "Why do we have to be miners!?"

"Maybe because it was the only job we could do?"

She groaned and dragged the bucket up the slant as James followed as well. The two finally got out as the whistle blew and asked, "Is it lunch time?"

Then Mintoyae popped out saying, "No, home time."

They groaned even louder as Mintoyae said, "Sheesh, no wonder you can't win anything, you're dragging something that weighs only a bit."

The two just said, "And what do we have to do this time?"

"You have to bring the buckets back to the shop and get to your dorms."

"Dorms?"

"You're telling me that Ganivus didn't assign you a dorm?"

They shook their heads as Mintoyae said, "Alright, follow me again."

They walked behind the Greninja as they slowly dragged their buckets out of the cave and to the shop. There, Erevan saw the group coming and asked, "Well, one bucket from them finally."

James and Jesse were struggling to stand at this point, let alone drag a bucket. Wobbufett came back along with Meowth from the cafeteria, and Wobbufett moved the buckets up on the counter. Once they were done, Mintoyae said, "Alright, let's see where the hell you're staying."

Mintoyae walked to Ganivus's office as the group followed him, until they got to the office and they stayed out. Mintoyae was in asking Ganivus, "Where the hell do they stay?"

Ganivus asked, "Oh, you mean your 'friends'?"

"They might as well be called that, yeah."

"They're staying in the dorm that Thallus and Eva used to be in."

Mintoyae knew it was empty, but it wasn't enough for all four of them. He asked, "But there's four…"

"Yeah, one sleeps on one, the other on the other, and then the other two sleep on the floor."

Mintoyae knew what he was talking about and nodded, and left. As he got out, he told the group, "Follow me."

And so they followed him. He led them to the dorm complex where he was and stopped as he pointed up to the empty one, "That one is where all four of you will sleep."

It was high up for them, but at least it was something. Mintoyae then asked, "What were your names again, I haven't been remembering people, except for a certain few."

Jesse said, "Well, I'm Jesse."

James then said, "And I'm James."

And they started to do the motto as Mintoyae raised his hand saying, "No motto please, besides you don't even work for Team rocket, remember?"

They realized that and said, "Curses."

Meowth asked, "Also, I have a question."

Mintoyae asked, "Yeah?"

"We have been constantly bumping into the twerp almost every day, which you should know, and we helped him once, how come you haven't *killed* us yet?"

Wobbufett said, "Yeah, how come?"

Mintoyae said, "Well, for starters, we have something in common; I hate him like you hate him. Only I want him dead, you just want his Pikachu, and when I get out, you can have Pikachu, I just want Ash's head."

Meowth then said with a slightly sick face, "I think I regretted that question."

Mintoyae got into his dorm as the four others climbed up and got into their new dorm. James slept on the left bed and Jesse slept on the right bed, and Meowth and Wobbufett were stuck sleeping on the floor.

They all went to sleep, unto the next day.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 77: The egg is going to be hatching in at least two weeks or so. I can't believe it myself!_

I woke up in bed without Noitz in my arms. At least he'll be around to see or egg hatch when it happens. I got up and looked around to see our egg in bed, soon to hatch our child. I didn't mind if it was a combo of a Goomy and a Noibat, but I would like it to be a Noibat so I would have someone to relate to Noitz.

I walked out of the dorm to the hospital, and there I saw Jenhan working at her counter. I smiled and said, "Morning Jenhan."

She smiled back, "Morning Goovy, anything new on your egg?"

"No, it should be ready in about two weeks."

I walked to the hangers and put on my little hat and strolled into my office. I got behind my desk and waited for whatever came my way. While I waited, I daydreamed on the family we were going to have.

But, the daydream was disrupted as Jenhan came through asking, "Do you have any revivalherb?"

I looked at the shelf seeing a bottle of one. I nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Because another fight broke out again."

I got out of my chair and grabbed a kit with all the necessities, and ran out the door. I ran out of the hospital and down to the mine entrance where I heard two miners attacking each other and Ganivus standing there. I asked him, "Why aren't you stopping it?"

He said, "Would you stop two Pokémon who are really this violent?"

I looked seeing a Pangoro and a Chesnaut tussling with each other as one was knocking the hell out of the other. The Chesnaut grabbed hold of the Pangoro and threw him into the wall exiting the place and left without a problem. I looked at the Pangoro and he said, "Fuck off bitch."

He got up and left as I crossed my arms saying, "Rude."

Ganivus said, "Yeah, not the nicest ones either."

He walked out of the mine cavern as I did as well, not wanting to get into a fight. I strolled back to the hospital and, once I got there, I saw Deuvin and Jenhan talking about something right at the front of the place. I asked them, "What's going on?"

Deuvin said, "Giovanni got two humans to work, that's what's going."

"Which ones?"

"Oh two pathetic ones, lost to a five year old with a Wynaut while they had an Inkay, Gourgeist, Wobbufett, and a human speaking Meowth. That alone should've done a number, but apparently they lost, and they got fired and stuck working in the mines."

A human speaking Meowth? I asked them, "I think I know who they might be."

"Oh really? Good, because I don't know them."

I walked back out seeing two people dragging their buckets, and then one of them turns top the other as I see the woman's face… this is a joke. It was those Team Rocket criminals we always bumped into on a daily basis. I couldn't believe they actually made it through Mintoyae, let alone worked here for a day.

Seeing enough of this, I marched back in to my office as I needed to figure out what they are doing here. Maybe they turned over a new leaf, but I'm not going to trust them 100% since I know they are criminals, and have been constantly bugging us before.

I opened the door to my office, and sat down in my chair thinking about what was going on this time. Everyday had a change made and made the whole situation different, and I couldn't even comprehend the fact of having possibly one of them working with me. But, I don't want to start becoming Kamahi also, so if they join and become better than me, I'll just retire and… that's it. An idea popped up. If they do go for being a doctor and better than me, I could spend more time with Noitz and our child. I smiled as it may not be that bad after all.

As I waited, time flew by as the lunch whistle blew. I got out of my seat, and exited the office into the hallway and then the lobby, where I saw Deuvin going into an old time classic, laziness. I grabbed his foot and flipped him with his head laying chin down on the counter and his feet and knees on the chair.

He complained, "Why the fuck did you do that for?"

I replied, "Because I'm the doctor now and laziness is one thing I can't tolerate."

He got up and left with a couple of sore spots, but it'll wear off. I walked out of the hospital to the cafeteria, and when I got there, I saw the four ex-criminals getting food, but they were getting treated a bit harshly by Uremia. I didn't mind since they do deserve it, but at the same time, I don't think they should get it until I know what's going on.

Once they were done, I got up and asked, "Uremia, how come you were being harsh to them? Just a question."

Uremia looked at me with a scowl, "I know who they are. They specifically stole my parents from me at a young age, when I was a Ralts. Just like Mintoyae won't forgive Ash, I won't forgive them."

I looked at them as they didn't look too good. They seemed scared of everyone around them and looked like they were going to get beaten up by someone. I grabbed my tray that Uremia put down and filed up, and walked over to them. I wasn't going to sit down with them, but ask them something. I got up to them as I asked, "Excuse me?"

The four jumped as Meowth said, "Oh, it's the twerp's Goodra, hello."

Is this how they'll reference Noitz as well? I nodded and said, "Just for the record, my name now is Goovy."

Meowth then made a slight laugh as he said, "It's still as bad as calling you by your Pokémon name."

Oh really? I came on over and grabbed his neck saying, "I'm nice enough to talk to you, the least you can do is give respect, got that?"

Meowth nodded furiously as I dropped him. Then I asked, "The server over there, Uremia, said that you took away her parents."

They looked about as the two people said, "When?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

The red haired woman, whose name I forgot, said, "Well, we did take two Gardevoirs away at one point, possibly back in, Hoenn?"

The blue harried man said, "No, Jess, I think it was back in Sinnoh."

"You couldn't remember what we ate today."

"I remember what we ate, nothing."

Then she took her tray and swacked the man as I grabbed both of them and sighed, "Really? Can't you be a little better like everyone else?"

They stopped fighting and looked about as Jess said, "They're just Pokémon."

"So am I, and look how well I'm dealing with it."

She looked at me as she commanded, "Just put me down."

I dropped the two as I went over to Noitz. Even though he was finished eating, at least he was patient enough to wait for me after he was done. I sat down as he smiled "Hi Goovy, seems like you have new problems."

I smiled back, "Well, some old foes might become our new friends; they just need a little fixing."

"HA, let's see you try."

He was right; they might just backstab us like Thallus. But, let's just concentrate on the main fact that they're here, and we're going to have them here until something happens.

I finished eating as me and Noitz talked mover a couple other things, then we got back to our jobs. At the hospital, Deuvin was putting a note down as he gave me two middle fingers saying, "I'm retiring, bye-bye ya oversized bitch."

Oh no he did not just. I made one hell of scowl as I punched the little asswipe out of the hospital. He wanted to retire, well it looks like you'll be having to have yourself checked out, oh wait, I won't be doing it after what you just did. I walked back to my office and slammed the door behind me. I sat in my chair with my head now starting to go.

Everything was becoming more and more complex, yet there isn't anything we could even do. I sat in my office with slightly mournful thoughts in mind, until the whistle blew again. I asked, "Already?"

It was already time to go, even though it felt like nothing passed. I got out of the office and hung up my hat, and left the hospital to my dorm as the thoughts lingered. At my dorm, I walked in seeing the egg lying on the bed. It brought a tear to my eye as I thought of the day if Noitz would… no, don't think about it, it will only happen if you…

I broke into tears as the thought kept replaying. I couldn't lose Noitz. Before I came here, I never had a romantic aspect for him, but now, I love him with all my heart. Losing him would break it and ruin me, and our child. I hugged the egg to comfort me as then, "Goovy?"

I turned around seeing Noitz there. I put the egg back on the bed and tucked it in as I came over and kissed Noitz. He put his wing on my back as I hugged him. I said, "What happens if?"

He soothed me, "It won't happen, I promise."

It made me feel slightly better as Noitz gave me his assurance, and his smile. We laid in bed as I held him close to me, still hoping it wouldn't happen. And we fell asleep, shortly after.

(3rd Person POV)

While they slept, back in Kanto, Prof. Oak was packing a suitcase because he was going to Kalos to meet up with Clement to do the unthinkable, talk with Mintoyae. As he packed in the backroom, Delia came into the lab where she saw Gary in the front. She asked him, "Where's Prof. Oak?"

Gary said, "Grandpa's in the back getting ready."

"To go where?"

"Kalos. I tried to stop him, but he's set."

Then Oak stepped out with his case and tickets. He said, "Oh Delia. Sorry can't do anything right now, I got a plane to catch. See you in two days."

Delia asked, "Why are you going to Kalos? You know what's going on over there."

Oak waved it off saying, "What? Team Flare, Ash's previously psychotic Greninja Pokémon killing everyone, possibly another crazy legendary destroying the region; all that shit happens all the time."

He ran out before Delia could say another word. Gary looked slightly confused saying, "Well, I never heard that from him."

Delia was slightly worried. She asked Gary, "Why is he going to Kalos anyway?"

"Oh, he's trying to contact Ashy boy's homicidal Pokémon. I wish him luck though."

Delia didn't like this since she's heard about the rumors and stories.

(Noimetz's POV)

 _Day 78: Goovy seemed upset last night, I hope she doesn't break down and become depressed._

I woke up early as usual ready to deliver the route I hate, only because I get stuck with that crazy Charizard. I got out of bed and flew out to the office, where I saw Endau just entering. AS he entered in, he looked behind seeing me come in. He snarled, "Well, you're early, start sorting."

And I did so as I got the letters organized with all the letters being put into the bags and got everything ready as Endau only got three bags done. Everyone entered and we all got out with the bags of mail. They liked me more than they used to as I must've done a way better job than Endau.

I flew to the first boxes being the employee dorms as I put down the letters into the boxes and found only a few send backs, none that indicate a letter from Ash. I finished the rest of the dorms and got through everything with ease.

Next set, there was only standard work time mail. I put the mail down and flew on finishing up the rest of the boxes, to the scary dorms. I nicknamed this because of that Charizard. I began with the first 20 dorms and I only dealt with a Pangoro which was having anger issues. When I got up to "her" dorm, I found it empty. I immediately looked up and around as I found nobody.

Then I turned to look into the dorm and my nose, touches the nose of a Delphox as she then smiles and kisses me straight away. I backed up as I asked in shock, "Who are you?"

She smiled again as I said, "W-wait, you're supposed…"

It was Melilla as she said, "Well, my little friend got me out for a bit."

Then the Charizard appeared behind me as I looked back. I stuttered, "W-wait, w-what do you want?"

The Charizard knocked me down as both of them looked down and grinned with that certain smile. I didn't like where this was going. Stuttering off, "Y-you're g-g-gonna r-rape me?"

Melilla ben down whispering, "Well, after a bit it won't become rape, just let it seep in."

She licked my face as she drew her tongue into my mouth and I immediately spit it out, but then was held down by the Charizard as she was eyeing something else. I closed my eyes waiting for it to happen…

It didn't happen as I saw the Charizard getting picked up by… GOOVY! I was so happy she came. She held the Charizard up as she darkly said, "Don't you dare lay a fucking claw on him or else you'll be dealing with me and I'll make sure to remove your privates. Got that?"

The Charizard looked scared as Goovy used dragon punch and she went flying into the mines. Melilla was even spooked as Goovy said, "Little Fennekin, run… now."

Melilla teleported away as Goovy bent down and asked me, "You ok?"

I nodded and got up. She looked at me and said, "Hopefully they…"

I shook my head, "They didn't, they were, but you showed up so they didn't luckily."

Goovy frowned and said, "I need to get you a better route. Those two are nothing but little sluts who need to be taught a lesson."

"I'm even surprised Melilla got out."

"I'm surprised as well, but I'm not going to put up with it."

She walked out as I flew out and delivered the rest of the mail. Once I was finished, I flew back to the main office and grabbed my last bag for this mine. I got to the last dorms and put down the letters, just in time as the whistle just blew.

I flew to the cafeteria where I saw the Team Rocket characters getting crap, almost literally, from the Gardevoir, and Goovy sitting in the usual spot. I got up to the counter as I saw the Gardevoir there with a glare on. I asked her, "What's wrong with you?"

She at me and said, "Nothing, just personal issues."

"Oh, then never mind."

She laid out a tray and put down vegetables and meat, and I walked over to Goovy and sat down next to her as she smiled that beautiful smile of hers. She said, "Hopefully it's now quiet."

I smiled back and nodded, "Yep, you fixed it. Also, what's up with her and them?"

Goovy said, "Uremia has an issue with those four, that's all."

Uremia? That's the name all along? Oh well. We ate in silence, except for the cafeteria noise, and once we were finished, I flew out and got back to the office where there were three bags listed for three other mines. I took them and flew out of the office, through the high tunnels, and into the next mine. The bags were designated for mines 4, 5, and 8, but when it hit eight, there was a letter usually for you-know-who.

I started with mine 4 and sent off all the letters to the employees and the regular dorms. The next bag was trickier as I had to deal with a lot of mother fuckers who were bitching about me and my work. The last bag was complicated as all hell since the dorms were mixed thoroughly. Once I was done with the nightmare, I had only two letters left in the bags, and they were for, *gulp*, Melilla.

I took in a deep breath, and flew up through the hatch to her private mine, and quietly fly in. I looked about for any suspicious movement and landed at her dorm without a movement. I placed the letters and then I hear, "The real big boy is back."

I looked behind again seeing Melilla standing there. She walked up to me in an unusual fashion and gave me a lusty smile saying, "Since you're here, and early today was ruined, I'll give you something as a sorry gift."

I said, "How about you back off?"

She kept her smile and used hypnosis on me as I fell asleep. I felt pleasure go through me at some points, but I couldn't make out what happened. Then I woke up back in my bed as Goovy was standing there looking at me worryingly. She then asked, "Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"

I sat up and pain hit right at my dick as I said, "Yeah, down here."

She looked there as she said, "Wait a minute, what happened?"

"Last I remembered, I was delivering mail to Melilla's dorm and…"

Oh shit. Goovy then got pissed and said, "That little thot!"

She calmed down quick before I said anything and came back into bed with me as she said, "Don't worry, I'll fix her."

She held me tight once again as we fell asleep, and I was going to have this pain for a bit.

(3rd Person POV)

While they slept, Oak was in Kalos with Clement as he asked for him to create a connection between the professor and Mintoyae. It was a one shot, but Oak needed this to work. Clement agreed as Oak said if he dies, it doesn't mean anything right now.

Clement fired up the machine he used for Ash and sent Oak into a loophole. Then he reappeared in his own lab as he looked around and said, "Wrong place?"

Then Mintoyae appeared in one of the seats as he asked, "What the? Where the?"

Oak looked at him and said, "Ah, you must be…"

Mintoyae jumped up and yelled, "LITTLE ASSWIPE!"

He made his machete and pushed it to Prof. Oak's neck as the Greninja said, "Better say your last words before I cut your vocal chords out."

Oak raised his hands, but showed no fear, "I'm not going to fight you, just simple talk."

Mintoyae was very leery with him and slowly moved off the machete. He then asked, "What do you want?"

Oak asked, "Ok, first off, I want to know what happened between you and Ash."

Mintoyae said, "He ditched us, after Jenna convinced him, which you told her to do so you arrogant prick!"

Oak was confused and questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"Ash wrote in his letter that…"

Mintoyae said calmly, "Wait, did you tell Jenna to ditch us?"

Oak exclaimed, "Certainly not, if anything I would've had you on my farm or even in my lab, not get rid of you. You're a one of a kind Pokémon, the only Greninja with something entirely unique. Besides, you're not as violent as they say you are in the newspapers."

"They make lies."

"But, did you actually kill Alain?"

"Yeah, after Clement told him to kill me."

Oak went wide eyed as he yelled, "You're saying it's Clement's fault!?"

"Yeah."

Oak was going to beat the hell out of Clement when he got back. Oak then asked, "You said something about a letter, what letter?"

Mintoyae said, "Ash wrote a letter saying that you told Jenna to tell him to get rid of us."

"I already said I wouldn't so Jenna obviously must be trying to frame me for everything."

Mintoyae only scoffed, "Nothing new, hopefully Gizel knows this."

Oak heard the nbame and asked, "Gizel? You mean like Gizel Kaza… You know her?!"

Mintoyae knew he fucked up. He said, "Uh, well, she's not a human."

"What si she?"

"A Zoroark with a translator."

Oak wasn't pissed off, nor stunned. He said, "Well, at elast now I know what's going on. She's basically a spy?"

"Yeah, look, don't tell anyone…"

"Oh I won't, in fact I'll even help you on this."

Mintoyae couldn't believe what he just heard. He repeated, "Help me?"

"Oh yes. If Jenna, or whoever, thinks they could just make a lie on me so the actual criminal doesn't get caught, then I'm joining your little party."

Mintoyae was shocked. Oak walked up to him and raised his hand saying, "Deal?"

Mintoyae thought it over and shook hands with Oak as the two now are teamed up. Oak then turned off the connection and was back in the real world as Clement asked, "Are you ok professor?"

Oak made a scowl and got out of the chair saying, "Thank you for your assistance, I will go now."

He left as Clement thought, ' _Oh crap, he knows_!'

Oak finally understood what was going on in Kalos; it was all Clement's fault that Alain was dead, but he was going to keep it a secret so Oak can find who framed him and started the whole mess.

* * *

 **Rate and review, and suggest any ideas.**


	28. Chapter 28

****I made it to the 200K mark, dang this stories making a good line.****

 ** **This chapter does contain a 4th wall breaker and credits to Deco.64 as I only used half of his idea because the other half was pushing it for me.****

 **Also, a (male + female x male) lemon. (((((= lemon.**

 **Also, the 4th wall breaker does describe some of my aspects.**

* * *

CHAPTER 28:

(Gizel's POV) (Day 79 for the group)

 _Well, I'll be coming back tomorrow, mainly because I learned that the plane was scheduled very late and was moved to tomorrow. Might as well take one more trip to Oak's lab to get more info._

I woke up in bed while I opened my eyes seeing Kiyask in my arms. Yes, you read that right. A couple days ago, Kiyask appeared in here and now we sleep together since it feels like me sleeping with Mintoyae. He's a scary looking Mintoyae, but still feels like it.

I got out of bed after unravelling my arms carefully, and turned into my human form, leaving. To be honest, I think the only time he would even "sleep" is when he's giving people and Pokémon nightmares. But, what's the point of being the nightmare-Greninja if you don't practice, or use, your nightmare side?

After leaving the room, I walked down the floors to the lobby. There, I walked out the doors and into the open air. I thought over what I needed to do and ran down the road to Prof. Oak's lab. I've been watching Ash and Jenna, and all I see, when they enter his lab, is Ash giving him a sharp glare and barely even talked to him as Oak ignored his behavior and did his thing.

After about half an hour of walking and running there, I got to Oak's lab and when I looked on the inside, all I saw was Oak himself. I walked in as he turned around and smiled, "Ah, Mrs. Kazak, I was actually wondering if I could actually have a word with you."

I said, "Well, what is it?"

Oak gestured, "First follow me."

He walked into the back as I thought this was a little suspicious. I played along and went with him into a room that had a lot of tech inside. This must've been where the guy develops research on Pokémon. Oak turned around, closed the door, and said, "Alright Gizel, remove your little disguise."

How the fuck did he know I was using one? I changed from my human form into a Zoroark as he said, "Now, you might be wondering why I know you're wearing one."

I said, "Damn right."

"Two days ago I flew off to Kalos because I wanted to talk with Ash's Greninja. Yesterday I did it successfully I learned on some things that are going on."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that I was being framed. That and the fact that it was Clement all along who sent Alain to be killed, or asked him to do something to get killed."

I asked him, "And you weren't threatened with anything?"

"On the contrary, we decided to team up and solve this whole conspiracy before it starts to effect everybody that Ash has ever met, or been friends with."

"Wouldn't that include you?"

"Yes, but I have been dragged into the negative side of this, and Ash has been giving me some interesting looks, so I think I got freed from that part."

"Well, I guess another guy helping would make this better."

"Besides, I think you should investigate other areas of the situation other than here, just an idea."

"I would but I'm assigned to spy in areas that I'm being sent to."

"Who sends you off?"

Oh how the hell will I say this? I slowly say, "Well, um, uh…"

I put a claw behind my neck as I try to figure this one out as Oak asked, "Hold on, isn't it Giovanni?"

Is this guy part psychic Pokémon? I asked, "How did you?"

"Well, the newspaper said you're from Team Rocket so I assumed Giovanni."

"Actually it's Team Alliance."

"Team Alliance?"

"Yeah, it's a form of Team Rocket and Aqua put together, so to speak."

"And is this place…"

"Well, it's like the other two, but it gives out more freedom than you think. That, and we actually give Pokémon a choice of actually working, or leaving, but holding the place as a secret."

"Well then…"

Then I heard the grandson call out, "Grandpa!"

Oak exclaimed, "Oh shit, Gary, quick turn into your human self."

I did so and changed into my human form and slid across the wall as Oak stepped out the door and out of the room. I couldn't believe he actually got in contact with Mintoyae and teamed up with him. However, after a while, Oak got back in as he said, "I'm back, just Gary leaving off for a while."

I asked, "For what?"

"He's going to the Orange islands to Prof. Ivy for a few things I need, then he'll stay there for a bit."

"Like that GS ball?"

"I already have that."

"Oh, ok."

Then I walked out the room door as Oak then asked, "This might sound a bit out of context, but since you're a spy, what happened to the scrolls of Sinnoh?"

I gave a half grin, "Oh, Ganivus's older brother stole them."

Oak was confused and shocked, "Who?"

"Ganivus is a friend of mine. His, unknown, older brother stole them a few months back."

He put a hand to his head saying, "Well, I got a headache now, you may leave."

I nodded and left out of the place as I was still in my human form. Outside the building, I looked at the trees and land as I knew that whoever was out there, was pulling every string. I walked down to the town as maybe I could talk with Ash and Jenna again.

I got down there and saw the two coming my way as they held hands. For some reason, I was slightly disgusted and ignored the scene. Then I walked up to the two with a smile saying, "Well, it seems you two are enjoying the moment."

I literally had to force that out of my mouth, with a fucking smile on. Ash and Jenna looked at me surprised as Ash said, "Mrs. Kazak, I'm surprised you came back. Hopefully there is more evidence on Alain's death."

I said, "Sadly, what they say is true, but of course there is more to the story than we found out."

Jenna asked, "How so?"

"You see, we found out it was Clement who got Alain to go find your Greninja and try to kill him, but it backfired and got him killed instead."

Jenna was in shock as Ash put on a fake shock face; He knew it. Mintoyae was right; this kid was a little asswipe. Jenna said, "I… I didn't know that."

Ash said, "I-I didn't know either, what happened?"

That was a lie going out of him. I said, "We don't know, some speculate it was Clement's idea to kill off your Greninja in order to save your life. However, with the current situations with Alain, it seems as the plan has back fired."

"Hasn't this been reported to the Kalos police yet?"

"No, it was recently found."

"Are you completely sure on it?"

"100% percent."

Ash looked worried as I knew he had his own little information source. I then nodded and said, "I'll be going now, thanks for the little talk."

They nodded, "You're welcome."

I walked out of the town back to the hotel as I just got it down. So, if I can get this right: Someone told Jenna to get rid of Ash's Pokémon, then Mintoyae and Kiyask scare the shit out of everybody, then Clement sends Alain to the Team Alliance mines to kill Mintoyae, which intern kills him, and Clement informs Ash on this while lying off to the public. Hopefully Prof. Oak can help us in this whole mystery.

I got back to the hotel and back to my room, as I now try to get something new written up. My theory was that it was somebody that Ash knew originally that has been causing the mayhem. It wasn't the grandson, it's definitely not the professor, it's Jenna or Ash himself, was it someone from… That's it. According to Team Rocket files, he travelled with a girl named Misty and a guy named Brock. Both were gym leaders, and one had a specific attitude.

I left the room and took a taxi off to the city where I had to locate the water gym. This took a couple hours, but I got there and looked for that Misty girl. The Brock guy was at the Orange islands and I knew he wouldn't have Jenna ditch off Ash's Pokémon; honestly I don't even think he's seen Jenna.

I walked into the gym and I saw one giant pool. One good thing about the translator was that it was water proof. I walked about and called out, "Hello, anyone here?"

Then I saw a woman appear as she asked, "Excuse me ma'am, but are you here for a challenge?"

I recognized her as one of the show girls, which was not what I needed. I said, "No, I need to see a Misty Waterflower possibly?"

"Misty? Alright, one minute."

She walked off as I waited for a bit. The woman came back with the redhead as she asked, "Who's this?"

The older woman said, "Well, someone who apparently wants a word with you."

I said, "Yes, but in private."

The woman nodded and left as Misty asked, "Is there a problem or something?"

"Well, after the current problems concerning Ash and his Greninja Pokémon, I've been going around a bit seeing what I could find."

"Well, none of it would've happened if he just quit the whole thing."

Quit? I asked, "Quit what?"

"This whole becoming a Pokémon master thing, look what it got him into now. To be honest, I think it was a good idea that his girlfriend did what she did."

Well, suspect number one is found already. I asked, "Do you think Ash would stand a chance against his Greninja?"

"Not one bit. He'll just become a big blood splatter and it serves him right."

So, a two way dumping here. I fired my last question, "Final one, have you possibly persuaded Ash's girlfriend to have Ash ditch his Pokémon?"

"Me? Why? I mean, if she did it by herself, then that's good."

"Well, we've found out that someone else did it."

"In that case the person who did was very smart."

I thought to myself, ' _more like a complete jackass_.'

I nodded, "Thank you for the talk, I'll be going now."

I walked out of the gym and took a taxi back to the hotel. It was late, but when I got to the hotel room, it showed only a few minutes before the whistle would've blown. I got to my room and relaxed myself on the bed as the day was slightly stressful having to go through what I did. That Misty girl had to be the one doing it, she sounded definitely like the one to do so. However, she wasn't lying throughout the whole thing so maybe she wasn't since at the end she said she wasn't the one to tell Jenna to have Ash ditch them.

This whole thing was complicated, I just hope when I get back me and Mintoyae could have a peaceful discussion on this, and hopefully we could forgive each other from that fight. I closed my eyes and hoped for a better tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

While Gizel slept away, Kiyask was scaring the living hell out of Brock with some "interesting" nightmares. Once he was done, he came back to Unova to go back into Mintoyae's head for a bit. However, once he got to the forest where he tricked Ganivus, a voice appeared, "Oh good, you're here."

Kiyask looked behind as he saw the black Gallade standing there with a notebook and pen. Kiyask asked, "So now you're a reporter?"

The Gallade shook his head, "No, just a professor taking notes in a Gallade disguise for his 'Dex, even though you don't technically exist, might as well put you down."

"As what?"

"Oh, one of the specific evolutions that revolve around the Ash Greninja, shit like that."

Kiyask then had an interesting idea. He asked, "Who's that behind you?"

The Gallade looked behind asking, "Where?"

Then Kiyask knocked the guy out and took off the hat he was wearing. Kiyask was about to do some interesting shit. He jumped into the Gallade's body and found some new information on parallel universes that he could definitely use. He then formed a psychic ball and mixed with a dark energy ball, and fused the two with a specific universal coordinate and…

(In the writer's room [My POV/ 3rd Person POV])

As I typed this shit up, I looked what I just wrote and said, "Oh shit."

Then popping in the middle of the room was Kiyask as I spun around with my eyes going open saying, "Shit! No, no, no, I'm not dealing with this."

I got out of the chair and lifted it saying, "You step over here and I'll throw this!"

Kiyask then moved the chair using telekinesis over to the bathroom door as he said, "Now, who the fuck are you?"

I pointed to myself as I said, "Well, um, this is going to be a spaceballs thing aye? Well, you see, I'm… the guy who's kind of… doing your… life."

Kiyask looked at me saying, "What? What bullshit is this?"

"High class bullshit."

He walked over to me as I was tad bit scared, then he looked at my laptop as he read a specific entry. He said, "Hold a fucking minute, I did this."

Then he looked at the mouse and moved it up, reading it, as he said, "I did all of this."

I cringed as the guy was going through his fucking history. Frist it was Midori from "Aloha to me", and now it's Kiyask. This is fucking great. He asked, "So you're the one who's fucking around with everyone's lives."

I raised my hands saying, "Hey, I'm going to fix it, it's just that you have to be patient."

He looked up and down as I was wearing a granite styled T-shirt, black gym pants, black hair, and a slight mustache. He asked, "You don't look like a writer."

I explained, "Well, you see, I'm not an official writer, just a writer who makes little stories here and there."

"And why do you look like a kid?"

"I'm not a kid."

"You look short."

"Hey, it's me ok?"

"Wait a fucking minute."

He put his hands on my head as he then went wide eyed and said, "You're a 15 year old who's writing our lives?!"

I made face saying, "Wanna scream that any louder?"

He said, "Hopefully you don't plan on…"

"No, I would to get rid of you, I have it all planned out. And since you broke the fourth wall to the Nth degree, I suggest you get the hell back into your world."

Then he punched me out as he then looked at the rest of everything. He was shocked to see what kind of world he was living in. then he looked down to see another tab reading: "Reviews for A Pok…"

He moved the mouse over and clicked on it as it popped up several boxes with sentences written by other people. He read through them and read the top as he got an idea off of it. He told himself, "Peel Clement's dick like a banana? Sounds interesting."

He teleported off back into his world as I was back in reality, awake. I looked about as I saw the tab changed to the reviews. I said, "Oh great, now we have an issue."

(3rd Person POV)

After Kiyask broke the fourth wall, he decided to pay another little visit to Clement since, why the fuck not? Meanwhile in Luminose city, Clement was having a great dream. He was imagining the life in the future where Mintoyae was dead, everyone was happy and alive, he was married, Serena was married, even Ash and Jenna were married and already had a kid, which Bonnie was playing with.

Of course everything changed as Clement found himself in a dark room with him sitting in a chair with a table in front of him. On that table was a banana on a plate. He took it and said, "Well, might as well eat something."

He took the top and felt a little jolt go through him. He pealed at the slightest and then he felt pain hit him as he put the banana on the plate and pulled his pants seeing that the skin on the top of his dick was coming off. He was shocked as he saw that if he pulled the banana's skin off, his skin would come off.

Then a voice appeared, "What's wrong Clement, don't like bananas?"

Clement spun around seeing Kiyask there, instead of wearing a hat and metal finger tips, wearing a black coat and black hat, similar to a criminal, and a white mask. Clement didn't like Kiyask's little nightmares and this was one of them. Then Kiyask teleported the banana off the plate and started to peel it slowly as Clement had pain go through him as it was immensely excruciating.

Clement though he was getting knives slicing him or a ton of Beedrill stings. The agony only continued as Kiyask finished peeling and through away the skin, but for Clement, it was left hanging there. Then Kiyask pulled out his machete and slowly cut the banana in half as Clement wanted to kill himself because the pain was impossibly agonizing.

Once Kiyask was done, Clement's penis was split in half, bleeding, and skin peeled off. He begged, "I don't anymore of this!"

Kiyask laughed, "It's not the end though."

Then Clement snapped back to reality as he opened his eyes, but looked about seeing he was in a different room. Clement was furiously looking around as fear took over. Then a voice came through his head, ' _hello there_.'

He looked out the entrance and saw a Delphox standing there with her eyes half open and a smile put on. Clement asked, "Wh-who are you?"

The Delphox walked up to him as she said, ' _Me? I'm just a little someone who'll make you feel better_.'

She got close as Clement began backing away. His back against the wall as the Delphox then planted a firm kiss on his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth. Once she was done, Clement yelled, "Wait, you're a Pokémon, I- I'm a human!"

The Delphox asked, "So?"

Then Kiyask appeared again, "Hey Clement, I got someone who might you as well as Melilla here."

Clement asked, "Wh-who?"

Then a Gardevoir appeared as he was floating to Clement and looked more of a spirit, then turned into a solid form. He said, "Ooh, I like this one."

It was Ganja. Him plus Melilla fucking Clement, this was going to be interesting. Clement got into a corner as Melilla and Ganja eyed him lustfully.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ganja held Clement on Melilla's bed on his back as Melilla teleported away his clothes. Clement was there exposed as Melilla climbed onto him and stuck her pussy onto his dick and started to ride it. As she bounced on him sending pleasure between the two, Ganja took out his dick, at a foot worth since he can change his size anytime, and stuck into Clement's anus.

Clement was hit with pain and pleasure at both times as he was being screwed through two ways. Melilla then increased the pleasure on everyone as she and Ganja became hornier and fucked Clement faster.

Clement couldn't take it anymore and came into Melilla as Ganja came into his ass and Melilla came over Clement's crotch. Ganja was done and left as Melilla held her smile and said, "Not done yet."

Clement was already shocked for life as he just been raped two ways. Melilla got of his dick and started to suck on it as she also increased the pleasure amount a second time. The dorm was starting to have that smell come in which only drove Melilla into a frenzy and went faster. Clement couldn't hold it and fired once again letting out a loud moan in the process.

Melilla enjoyed the amount she got and licked it all clean. She then gave a smiled to Clement saying, "You can go now."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Clement ran off naked, out of the dorm as he tripped on a rock and fell on the floor. He was unconscious, but not dead, and Kiyask teleported him back to his bed with clothes on as he wondered what the news would say this time.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 80 for the group)

 _Well, Gizel ain't coming back since I checked the airport shit and apparently the plane was delayed yesterday and will be taking off today._

I woke up with Uremia on the side of me. Ever since we got those Team Rocket failures, she's been off her usual path of emotions. Maybe it's time for her to go on a slight vacation. I got out of bed and waited there until she actually woke up.

After a bit, she did and looked at me strange as she asked, "How come you're still here?"

I said, "Well, since you've been acting different, maybe you should take maybe two-three days off."

She got up and looked at me asking, "Are you sure it isn't just for you to guzzle a few more bottles of alcohol?"

"Look over me."

She did so and didn't find a little lie. She then said, "I don't know, who could even take over my position?"

I thought and said, "I could."

She then held a laugh as she then burst in laughter falling onto the bed. Unfortunately, she was leaking below as her face then blushed. Uremia then sheepishly said, "Oops."

I waved it off, "It's normal."

She smiled saying, "You working the cafeteria is like me trying to do your job. We're only good at certain things."

"Wanna bet?"

She then crossed her arms and smugly smiled, "Ok then, if you can pull it off, I'll let you drink for a week."

Oooooh that would be great. Then she said, "But if you lose, I'll stick you on that diet food for a week."

Fuck. I then said, "Alright, it seems, um, reasonable."

She then laughed as she said, "Alright, what would you like then?"

"Me? I'll take your idea of a week, what would you like?"

"What would I like? Hmmmm…"

Then I saw a smile appear that I didn't like. I knew she didn't want any sex, but I think she had a worse idea. She said, "If I win, you'll be my little assistant for a week."

Oh fuck, that would be a living hell. I said, "Ok then, deal."

We shook hands as she then asked, "Problem is, where to go?"

"Well, were do you want to go?"

She thought it over and said, "Well, I could go to the Orange islands, a lot of people and Pokémon say the place is great."

"Then just get permission from Giovanni and you're set."

We left our dorm and walked down to our actual jobs. She went to Giovanni's office as I went to the security office. Makias was there as he sat in the chair asking me, "Where were you?"

I said, "Oh I made a slight deal with Uremia. Also, if the deal does take place, you'll be the chief of security for three days."

"Oh really, what's the deal?"

"Well…"

Before I said anything Uremia came through saying, "Ganivus, I actually got four days!"

Oh great, that's worse for me. Makias asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh Ganivus and me made a deal. I take a small vacation to relax as he takes over my job."

At least she explained that. Then Makias laughed out loud as he said, "He's a fighter, not a cooker."

I rolled my eyes saying, "So? Her job is way easier than this anyway. I still like to beat the crap out of assholes, but I'll take a vacation from this and try out a new position."

Then Makias asked, "What about Giovanni? Wouldn't he…"

Uremia then said, "I told him about Ganivus taking over for me so we're good."

Well, it seems the deal will begin. She then said, "Also, don't burn the meat."

She then went off to her dorm to get a few things as I walked over to the cafeteria. I got to the place and walked in seeing the vast rows of empty tables. I hopped over the counter and saw crates in the back. I thought over this and opened one that had some vegetables in it. I took them out and laid them on the counter.

Now, I wasn't too sure about what to do so I just put a few onto trays and waited for someone to take them later. Next, I found the meat and put that down on the heated top. I went back to the vegetables and pulled out several more crates, putting them on trays. Them I smelled a burning stench as… SHIT, the meat!

I ran over to see what happened as the meat was slightly raw on top, but black on the bottom. I'm sure nobody would notice so I just made the top hidden by burying it under the vegetables.

I separated the trays so I knew which ones had meat and which ones didn't. I looked at the rest of the food and thought to myself, ' _maybe the workers and employees won't know anything_.'

Everything was done, cooked, and ready to serve, and when that whistle blew, I smiled and said, "Now for the best part."

Miners and workers came in as they saw me instead of Uremia and looked at me kind of weird. I passed on the trays of food as the workers came in and came out. Then I heard someone yell, "There's a Sewaddle in my food!"

Did he just say a Sewaddle?"

The little Pokémon went right through the crowd and over the counter as it hopped into one of the crates. Well, that was a…

"This shit is burnt solid!"

Oh… I had sweatdrops coming from my head. Another one yelled, "Did anybody clean this?!"

Um…

"It's fucking burnt through!"

Oh… fuck…

Then everyone slowly looked at me as Mintoyae came in and asked, "Ganivus? Um, food?"

I nodded and passed him a tray, which he took and got to his table and started eating, but then spitting it out. He yelled, "Ganivus, did you even wash anything here!?"

I looked at the vegetables to realize how much dirt was on it. Then I looked back over the counter to see there were a few angry Pokémon there. It was two Blazikens, two Chesnauts, two Lucarios, another Gallade, and a Pangoro as they looked at me. I asked, "Anyone want seconds?"

Then the Gallade used telekinesis on me as the Blazikens and Lucarios grabbed me and moved me to the back of the place. Then the Gallade came over with some rope as the tied me up and held me against the wall. Then everyone in the room stood up in wonder as the Blaziken called out through the entire place, "How about we feed him his own cooking?"

She just gained an army as everyone picked up their trays and started throwing food at me. All the shit went all over my face and body as I was being buried in the food. Meat, vegetables, everything I made went directly into me. After about half an hour of a food fight at me. I was buried under all the food that was served and still tied up.

Thankfully someone started to remove the food, being Mintoyae, as he got through it all and pulled me up. Once I was standing up, he asked, "Do you even know how to run this place?"

I said in embarrassment, "Not really."

He slapped himself as I turned today into a horrible meal Tuesday. I now had to clean up the mess that was the pile, and all the trays. I easily used my psychic powers to clean up the place in under and hour, scrub down the counter and behind it, and take a small break. I wanted to go back to my original job as this one had too many people complain about your work.

Thankfully the time came as the last whistle blew. I got out of the damn place and back to my dorm as I saw Makias come my way. He looked down at me and said, "You and Uremia need to make better deals. That shit that happened earlier was horrible."

I nodded, "I know."

"Not the food fight, I meant the food we were eating."

Well figures, he was throwing food at me as well. I guess it was what I deserved. He got to his dorm as I got to mine and laid in the bed with a headache from having to do that for another three days. I fell asleep, in hopes that I can at least make a decent meal.

(3rd Person POV)

As Ganivus slept with the fact of fucking up today's lunch, in Kalos, at Sycamore's lab, Clement went there in order to convince the professor and Mrs. Sycamore on actually going over there the fight Mintoyae.

As the Sycamore's sit down listening to Clement, the blonde gym leader explains, "I located Alain's body and where it is, it's in the same area as when we went over. If Greninja is in that area, then maybe it would be possible to take him out."

The professor asked, "You mean like… kill him?"

Clement nodded. Mrs. Sycamore asked, "But even with our kind of Pokémon, with their mega evolutions, are you even sure it would be possible to actually kill Greninja?"

Clement said, "Well, Alain probably used his Charizard and Metagross on him, but that's because Greninja fought against them before. If you use Garchomp and Gardevoir, it should be a different set of Pokémon he'll be up against."

The two thought it over as Prof. Sycamore said, "Well then, I guess we'll be going on a slight hunting trip."

He got up as Mrs. Sycamore asked, "Are you sure dear? You've seen what Greninja is now capable of."

"Then we'll show him what we're capable of."

He walked as his wife followed him out. Clement then told himself, "I hope they make it this time."

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 81: Only 120+ days to go, yay. Yesterday was horrible; the food sucked, there were a couple miners bitching about Ganivus, oh what a nightmare. That and, as weird as it fucking sounds, those loser two dorms above me are becoming much better than were I thought they were._

I was in bed as Gizel had her arms wrapped around me as usual. Yes, she came here about two hours after the lunch mayhem, although I think she would've actually yelled at Ganivus of why he and Uremia switched places.

I woke up and got out of Gizel's grasp, and walked down to the mine shop wondering what would be next. However, on thing I wouldn't expect was a huge explosion coming from one of the tunnels. I ran down there as I just saw a huge dust cloud. I made my machete as the cloud remained. It was glowing blue as I then thought it was being kept like that on purpose.

Then a dragon ball came flying out as I dodged it and then ran up to Giovanni's office, which was empty, and took one of the translators. I sprinted back don and put on the device, turned it on, and waited for the cloud to settle as I stood there with my machete. It was too early for some new shit and judging by the fact that there are no miners, either it was another jack off that Clement persuaded or…

My theory was disrupted as I heard a yell, "Greninja!"

Oh it was definitely a jack off persuaded by Clement, by that voice, I immediately knew, it was…

Stepping out of the dust cloud with a Garchomp was none other than Prof. Sycamore. I asked, "So, it appears the like father like son theory is correct. What are you doing here?"

Sycamore yelled, "You killed my son! I'm going to get you for it!"

I laughed, "Yeah right, it was an easy battle between him and me. Besides, who the hell asked you to do this whole idea? Clement?"

He said, "He suggested it, but it started to make some sense. Once you're dead, nobody else will die."

I walked a bit closer saying, "Of all the times I spent battling off Teams, criminals, opponents, and gym leaders, I think finally understand that I was just living… in a little fantasy. This might be a slave mine, but I have more freedom than I'll ever have back up there, in a Pokéball."

Sycamore said, "Then you'll pay for it, mega evolve!"

He slammed his hand down on his wrist as the mega evolution changed Garchomp into what Kereesha looked like back then when we did it. Then I heard a second, "Mega evolve!"

Then out came a mega Gardevoir and Sycamore's wife. I said, "Well, it seems the Sycamore family will become history, unless you turn back."

Then the wife yelled, "You killed our son, and you think we'll turn back."

The two Pokémon said, "No."

I laughed, "Alright, two can play at this."

I changed into my nightmare form as all four of them looked at me in shock. The professor gasped, "Th-that's impossible, you're not connected to Ash any longer!"

"Yeah, but I broke a couple rules."

Then Sycamore yelled, "Garchomp, use hyper beam!"

Then the wife yelled, "Gardevoir, use psybeam!"

Both of them prepared the beams and fired as I teleported out of the way. They looked about as I was behind them. Sycamore said, "Where, h-how?!"

Then I made my bow and arrow and launched it into Gardevoir's head, killing her. They looked behind seeing me with my bow as the professor said, "That's not possible, Greninjas can't make bows."

I said, "I'm not a normal Greninja, aren't I?"

Then Garchomp used headbutt and charged at me as I crated me sword and swung it at him, but missed by a bit. I jumped over him and tried to knock off the professor as he then darted off into the tunnels. All there was his wife and Garchomp as I told him, "Garchomp, either stop this, or you'll just wind up as Gardevoir there."

He looked over as he then said, "No, I won't."

He fired another hyperbeam as I jumped up and struck my sword onto his head, then flipped it sideways and cut off his head. As the body fell on the ground, Sycamore's wife was paralyzed. I walked towards her as she raised her hands saying, "L-listen, I'll do anything you want, I-I'll even be your little servant, just I-I don't want to die."

She got against a wall as I placed sword to her neck and asked her, "Anything?"

She nodded as I said, "Well, I'll be merciful enough not to kill you. But, I'll talk with Giovanni of making you work here permanently."

She gulped and nodded once more as I let go of my sword from her neck. Ganivus appeared as I told him, "Take her, I'll go find Sycamore."

I walked into the mine as I still had my nightmare side on so I could mentally find him. After a minute of looking through, I located the guy at the grave down there. I walked down the tunnel and found the so called professor there looking at the grave of where Alain was. He looked at me as he said, "Why did you kill him?"

I walked up with my machete out, "Because he wanted to kill me, and Clement sent him."

"C-Clement?"

"Yes, Clement, and since he did it a second time with you, history is about to repeat itself."

"B-but, what about everything you've done. You've saved everyone and now you're going to tarnish your title?"

"It's not even a real title. Arius was right; Ash is just a little human prick with a lot of luck crammed up his ass."

Sycamore ran down the tunnel as I calmly walked down there. He hit a dead end as he then spun around in a panicked look. As I walked up, he then started to beg, "Greninja, l-look, I'm sure there is a way to work this out."

I didn't listen, why would I? He only continued, "Greninja, I'll do anything, anything! Just don't kill me!"

I kept on getting closer. "Greninja, I'm a professor, I'm needed by other people, I-I can't just go poof!"

Then I got up to him as I said, "And I had some of my friends and family go poof, what makes you special?"

I stuck my machete into his heart and then pulled it out, only to stick my hand in and rip it out with blood leaking all over the place. He just collapsed onto the ground, motionless. Clement, stop sending losers to me.

I made another grave and dumped his body there as I cleaned up the mess and walked out of the tunnel. Once I got out, Ganivus was there asking me, "Where's Sycamore?"

I said, "He got fired."

His eyes went wide as he yelled, "YOU KILLED PROF. SYCAMORE?!"

The whole mine then looked at both of us as I heard Sycamore's wife cry. I said, "So?"

Ganivus only sighed and left. He said, "At least you had a reason, they were trying to kill you."

I knew that. Anyone sent by Clement was here to kill me. I got to the shop and took a bucket as everyone was looking at me in fear. I forgot to change out of my form so I understood why they were looking at me like I was an undead Pokémon. I walked down to the mine and down my tunnel as everyone was either looking away or running from me.

I walked down my tunnel and looked at the walls and the graves as I wondered if Clement will make the news on this as well. I got to the last area I was mining in and started to hack away as I saw nobody come down. I think I scared the shit out of everyone, literally everyone.

I hacked away at the rocks taking out the ore and a couple of gems, and threw them into the bucket. After only a minute, I got the bucket filled and walked out of the tunnel carrying it out. Once I left the tunnel, the main cavern was empty as everyone was either hiding from me or was mining away. I walked out of the cavern and into the main cavern to the shop. There, Erevan looked slightly uneasy as he took the bucket form me. I can tell he was scared of me.

I took an empty bucket and walked back. It was lonelier than before and I made myself a repellent as everyone just went away from me. I got back into my tunnel as I passed the bored hole, then I heard a, "Pst!"

I looked behind me and asked, "Gizel?"

"Pst!"

I looked about and then I put the bucket to the wall and looked up as something big just crashed on top of me. It got off, but when I looked it was… "Kereesha!"

I couldn't believe it! I hugged her immediately as she smiled, "Hi Mintoyae! I just came by for a visit."

I had a tear come out as I said, "Perfect timing."

I broke the hug as she asked, "What happened?"

"Well, I made myself a repellent after a recent event today."

"Really? What did you do?"

"I… well… killed… Sycamore."

She went wide eyed and said, "W-wait, you mean the professor one?"

"Him and his son…"

"Well, I know you did kill the son since it was big news in Kalos, but you actually killed his whole family?"

"No, no, I let the wife live."

She sighed in relief saying, "At least you still have some heart."

I looked away saying, "I wish I didn't."

"Mintoyae, it was better for you to let her live."

"But the whole family was going to kill me if I didn't!"

"Why would they want to kill you?"

"Because Clement convinced them to do so."

She looked slightly shocked and said, "I have an idea, but I'll need a translator."

What idea does she have? I nodded, "Ok, one minute."

I was still wearing the one I had and gave it to her. She took it and put it on her head as she said, "Now, maybe since you can't fix this Clement guy, maybe I could."

"You could try. But you'll need to do it when his sister isn't around."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her involved in this. She has nothing to do and she's is innocent."

"Ok, I'll try to avoid her."

Then she gave me a quick kiss and waved, "Bye!"

And flew off as I said, "Bye."

I felt much better after she came. Her joyful nature can always make you feel happier and get rid of your sadness. I walked back to my mining area and kept on digging through the area until the whistle blew. Thankfully she wasn't here to experience Ganivus's horrible cooking skills. I walked out of the tunnel, out of the cavern, and to the shop to dump off the bucket. Afterwards, I walked to the cafeteria where I saw less workers coming in because of the food.

I entered the place and I saw Ganivus there wearing… an apron, helmet, and body armor. I laughed out loud as got up to the counter. I asked him, "Planning to join the food army?"

He said, "No, just in case everyone decides to throw food at me again."

"Can't blame them."

He passed me my tray of food and it looked decent, but I swear it wasn't made right. I got to my table as everyone within two tables ran from me. I sighed and picked up the huge leaf as I tried to pull a piece off, but it squealed and it yelled, "Let me go!"

I looked at it and it had two eyes looking back at me as I screamed and threw it in Ganivus's direction. I yelled, "What the fuck was that?!"

He nervously said, "That was a Sewaddle."

"A what?"

Then I ate the actual food and there was a lot less grime and crap, but it still had a bit of dirt to it. I wish Uremia was back here, I'd bet she beat the crap out of Ganivus when she sees the mess he made.

I finished it up and left the place everyone was moving out of the way, worrying I'd rip out their intestines or something. I got back to the tunnels, and I realized I forgot my bucket. I ran to the shop where I saw a bucket already there, and took it back down to the mines. I got to the spot I was mining and started up again.

It was the same process for a few more hours until the whistle blew once again and I took everything and left to the shop. Once I got there, I saw that everyone was moving out of the way as they had some scared looks. I put my bucket down and left as everyone then put their buckets down as well.

I got to my dorm as I saw Gizel there glowering at me. I asked, "Is it about today's incident?"

She responded, "Well, what else could you have been involved in?"

"Look, I was nice enough to let the wife live, ok? Just don't become like everyone else."

"You mean scared and afraid of you, not one bit. Pissed and disappointed in you, definitely."

"Look, I'm not going to start up that shit again like a week back."

That reminded me as we both said, "Also…"

I said, "You go first."

Gizel said, "I forgot to tell you, but Oak isn't the criminal."

"I know, we're teamed up in a way."

"Yeah, let's just say he knows who I am now."

I shrugged and said, "Oh well, I mentioned your name so it's my fault, not yours."

"True, but still. I also may have found a suspect."

"Who?"

"Misty."

Misty. I knew who she was. One time Ash had me battle her Pokémon as I kicked the shit out of them. However, I held my laugh in with the Psyduck and simply touched it and it gone berserk. It was kind of funny, but I knew she had an attitude. So, she must've been the one who set al this shit up.

Then I asked her, "Who else?"

"Don't know, I can tell it wasn't that Brock guy in the…"

"No, not him. He's too busy trying to fuck every nurse and cop to pull something like that."

Then Gizel pulled something out saying, "Also, you're friend Kiyask did something that I never thought he would do."

I grabbed the newspaper she had and looked it over as it read for the title: "GYM ELADER CLEMENT LIMON HAS BEEN ATTACKED YET AGAIN!"

I thought to myself, ' _this shit sells_?'

I read the paper: " _Two days ago, Clement Limon was tortured yet again by the at large Greninja as he had the gym leader raped by a male and female, both being Pokémon, a Gardevoir and a Delphox_."

I threw it aside as Gizel said, "I can tell it was Melilla, but who's the…"

Then I said, "Ganja, why didn't I think of that. He's like Kiyask, a spirit; he can become solid and ghostly anytime. He probably had a ball with Clement."

Gizel then said, "Oh well, time for bed though."

"True."

We got in bed and fell asleep for the journey of tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

As the two dark types slept, in Luminose City, Kereesha was planning on her own little convincing idea as to stop Clement from getting everyone killed. Meanwhile, Clement was planning to get a couple more gym leaders to try to get rid of Mintoyae. The Sycamore's didn't come back so he assumed that Mintoyae killed them both.

Kereesha flew to the top of the tower and looked to find where Clement was. She wanted to make it quick because she didn't want anyone to steal her eggs. She did find Clement as he was looking on his 'Dex, as he was trying to find where the other gym leaders were. She carefully cut the glass trying not to make a sound.

Once she did, she flipped it inside and the glass circle fell off the tower. She then quietly said, "Oops."

She stepped in and carefully walked over to Clement as he was unaware of Kereesha's arrival. She got behind him as he was still looking in his PokéDex for something. He got to the entry on Darkrai, but then he saw a rogue eye on the corner of his screen. Then he said, "W-wait, who's…"

He behind as he went form "what?" to "FUCK!" in 0.3 seconds. Kereesha looked down as she put on a slight frown. Clement was on the verge of wetting himself. Kereesha said, "You're Clement?"

Clement nodded as she then asked, "Why are you sending everyone to kill Mintoyae?"

He stuttered asking, "Wh-wh-what a-are y-you talking a-about?"

"Why did you send the Sycamore's into the mines?"

"I didn't send anyone in."

Kereesha made a smug smile and said, "Mintoyae fought and said you did."

Clement asked, "Mintoyae?"

"Ash's Greninja."

He then went dead as his mind screamed, ' _GRENINJA?! HE KNOWS ABOUT EVERYHTING_?!"

Then Kereesha made face to face contact saying, "You better stop it, because I want Mintoyae to be a nice father when our eggs hatch, but because you keep sending people there for him to kill is doing the opposite."

Clement mumbled, "F-f-father?"

Kereesha nodded, "You better stop, or else I'll do him a favor and throw you off the tower."

He actually shit himself right there as Kereesha flew off back to her eggs. Clement fainted onto the floor and woke up a bit later, changed himself, and went to bed.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter is going to be pretty loaded again. Someone does get killed at the end.**

 **Lemon warning. (((((= Lemon**

* * *

CHAPTER 29:

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 82: Well, I'm happier that Melilla got what she deserved. I stuck a leather piece around her underside, while she was asleep two days ago, and she'll be tortured for a whole week._

I woke up in my bed again as Noitz left off to his work. I got out of the bed and looked over to our egg. It was still a while more before it hatched though. I tucked in the egg and left the dorm to the hospital.

As I walked, I was thinking of how Melilla is now feeling as she got her nice punishment. She knows by now not to fuck around with Noitz and piss me off. Once I got to the hospital, I saw Ganivus at the entrance as he was waiting for something. I went up to him and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He looked up saying, "No, I just have a concern about Melilla."

"And that would be?"

"If she can't please herself in any way, wouldn't that build up?"

"She gets over it."

I didn't care for her ever since she raped Noitz; it's just a horrible thought that reoccurs. I walked into the hospital and got to my office as the room was still in its squeaky clean state. I sat down in my chair and waited for whatever patient came my way.

Time passed by slowly as I thought about the future again. But it was disrupted as Jenhan brought someone in. The Poliwrath patient was looking sick and threw up on the floor. I asked, "Um, what's wrong with him?"

Jenhan said, "Food poisoning."

I sighed as I thought, 'Ganivus, can't you cook properly?'

I nodded and took the guy in as he was still nauseous. I gave him a ginger root and told him, "Just take this and it should help along with the digestion in the possible poisoning."

He nodded and left as I stood there, arms crossed, "I don't understand why Uremia lets Ganivus do her job. He'll kill someone by his own food instead of fighting."

I sat back down in my chair as time flew by once again, and because I was darting off into space, Jenhan came in asking me, "Um, aren't you going to lunch?"

I snapped out as I said, "Oh, sorry, I am, just a little, well, spacing."

I got out of my seat and walked out of the hospital to the cafeteria. After today's incident, I'm going to knock some sense into Ganivus. I walked in and saw him serving the food as I went up to the counter and asked, "Ganivus?"

He put food down and said, "Here you go."

I looked at it and said, "I'm not here for food, more like a little scolding."

"Huh?"

"You gave somebody food poisoning."

Then I heard someone in the back yell, "Food poisoning?!"

Oops, I may have said that a little too loud. Then the whole place became an uproar as Pokémon were jumping to the counter and grabbing Ganivus and dragging him out of the cafeteria with a couple vegetables crammed in his mouth. Then they all sang while swinging him back and forth, "For he's a jolly good Gallade, for he's a jolly good Gallade, for he's a Jolly Gallaaaaade…"

And then two Blazikens kicked him out as they finished, "Which everyone can deny."

Then everyone cheered as Ganivus was sent flying into the mines. Everyone laughed out loud as everyone went over the counter and got themselves their own food. I sat down at the table where Noitz was as he asked, "I don't think Ganivus is going to be the cafeteria server until Uremia comes back."

I agreed, "Probably."

He, luckily, had a tray of vegetables enough for the both us. As we ate that and waited for the entire ruckus to end. Once it did end, we left the place back to our jobs. At the hospital, it wasn't any better. There was Tyner, a Chesnaut, and a Blaziken with her Torchic, who was just watching. Ganivus and Jenhan were also in the room as everyone was screaming at each other.

I called out, "What's going on?"

They all stopped as the Blaziken mother said, "The Greninja here kicked my child!"

Tyner screamed, "I did not! The Chesnaut did!"

The Chesnaut yelled, "I didn't fucking do it either!"

The mother then yelled, "Watch your mouth!"

"Fuck you woman!"

Then she kicked him into the wall, knocking him out, as Ganivus rubbed his own head in pain. Tyner said, "Look, I didn't touch your kid, nor you, and I suggest if you want to not have a black and blue, then I suggest for you to shut the fucking hell up."

She didn't take it that kindly and said, "Better watch it before I make you black and blue."

"Too late, I am."

Then she punched him in the gut as he held his stomach, then she moderately kicked him in the genitals, which made him fall to the floor in pain. Ganivus said, "I think we need to bring both of you back to your dorms."

She nodded as she told her child, "Let's go Camelia."

The Torchic followed her out the door as Ganivus led the way. I now had to get Tyner back to his dorm, which was a long way down past the mines. I carried him off there and found the dorm, but with his dorm mate being lazy Gallade. I threw Tyner on his bed and went back to the hospital. The Chesnaut was still there as I called out, "Ganivus!"

He teleported back as I said, "You'll have to move him since I have no idea where his dorm is."

He nodded and teleported the Chesnaut away as I walked back to my office. I opened the door and closed it behind, then sat in my chair as I waited for the day to end. Thankfully it came as the whistle blew, and I left my office, and then the hospital.

I got back to my dorm as I saw the egg lying in bed. I smiled over the egg as it had it as a pinkish white base with a couple dark swirls. It was an unusual egg, but I didn't really care. I went to the egg and touched it as I wondered what our child would look like. I hoped it was a Noibat so there would be something to remind me of Noitz.

Then Noitz came flying into the dorm as I was getting up. I smiled and said, "You're back."

He smiled back, "Well, I live here."

I giggled a bit as I got into bed with him jumping right on. I asked him, "What do you think our kid might look like?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Well, maybe a Goomy?"

"I was thinking a Noibat to remind us about you."

"Oh well, maybe it will be a half and half."

"Maybe."

We fell asleep as we thought about the future of what may happen.

(3rd Person POV)

A couple minutes before they slept, Gizel had another paper to show Mintoyae, as he was near the dorm coming up. He came in and Gizel held up a newspaper as it read: "INSANITY BEYOND BELIEF AS ASH-GRENINJA HAS BECOME PUBLIC ENEMY #1"

Mintoyae took it and said, "Public enemy #1? You're saying I'm worse than Team Flare?"

Gizel shrugged, "Well, when you've been assumed to kill the entire Sycamore family, you'll be surprised what can change."

Mintoyae read it as it said: " _The entire Sycamore family has disappeared as Prof. Sycamore and his wife have went to Unova to find their son. However, they haven't returned and, according to Clement Limon, has been believed to have been murdered by the Ash-Greninja that has caused all the mayhem._

" _Also, a Garchomp that Mr. Limon said was apparently the Ash-Greninja's mate_ …"

Mintoyae mumbled, "Kereesha, why?"

 _"… threatened to throw Mr. Limon off the Luminose tower in order to, supposedly, keep his sanity intact. Currently watch list includes:_

 _Garchomp: Female_

 _~ 6' 3" in height_

 _Regular color_

 _Normal traits_

 _Current felonies: Threat onto Clement Limon._

 _Greninja: Male_

 _5' in height_

 _Regular color; may be in Ash or, the new form, nightmare form._

 _Traits are very unique as it can change into its form at any given time._

 _Current felonies: Murder of Alain Sycamore, Prof. Augustine Sycamore, and his wife Delia Sycamore (I don't know what her name is); threats onto multiple people, acts of terror onto the savior Ash Ketchum and his friends."_

And on top of Mintoyae's little list of stuff, there was even a picture of him in his Ash form, which no longer exists. He said, "What else can these fuckers do?"

He then read a line reading: " _Current reward for the capture of the Greninja, dead or alive, is at $1.3M._ "

He went wide eyed saying, "What bullshit is this? I know I'm worth something but… as a bounty?"

Gizel shrugged, "I don't know. But whatever kind it is, there will be a lot of people in Unova and Kalos who will be looking for you to get that kind of cash."

Mintoyae sighed and fell on the bed as Gizel did the same, and both fell asleep.

(Uremia's POV) (Day 83 for the group)

 _Ahh, relaxing for a whole four days here in the Orange Islands is probably one of the best things I ever did. Hopefully Ganivus didn't destroy the cafeteria and kill someone in the process._

I woke up in a hotel bed, as I got some cash to do so, and stretched a bit. The first thing I did was take out a few berries, eat them, and get ready to go back to work, unfortunately. But, it was a pretty fun trip to be honest, I got to go to Prof. Ivy's lab, and saw this weirdo making goo-goo eyes at a few nurses and cops, as I found out by accident he fucks around with the professor and the other three girls as well.

I got out of the room and teleported down to the lobby where the man there said, "Hope you enjoyed your stay, I guess."

I smiled, "I did."

One thing I brought along was a translator so it made it much easier for me to get things done. Once I left the hotel, I had to get to the airport on this island. Yes, I took a plane, but Ganivus took one once as well, but he had to wait about 12 hours through arguing about him being able to pay, take responsibility, and other things, but he kept on doing it until the security said to hell with it and let him go.

I got it much easier as I just showed the money and I passed right on through the security. I got to the airport and already saw people go in wondering what I was doing there by myself. I got used to it as I knew Pokémon wouldn't carry a suitcase, money, and a translator with them to go on a vacation. Inside the airport, I got to the security line and the first thing they do is look at me weirdly.

One guard asked, "Where's your trainer?"

I said, "I'm my own trainer."

He said, "Uh, yeah, you're a Pokémon."

This has happened before. I took out my ticket as it had my name on it and gave it to the guy. He looked and said, "Oh, um, I guess you can go."

I smiled in triumph and took the ticket back, and left to the main airport terminal. I know Gizel goes through a similar process but she has that damn ability to change into a human. Once I was in the main terminal, I looked around for something to eat. What I ate wasn't enough so I needed to find a place that had some kind of fruit or vegetable.

After a while of searching, I found a small fruit stand that had something so I went for it. Alright, I used half of the cash I had, but it worked out good. Once I had my little snack, I looked to see that the plane just landed and people were coming off. As the people came off and we started to board, I found one particular mind that didn't seem to fit in.

We got to our seats on the plane, many people were giving me some weird looks and even one kid said, "Mommy look, a Pokémon is going on the plane too."

I smiled in her direction and floated off to my seat in the back, well near back, and finally got there, and sat down. I sat by the window as the odd mind sat in the middle and the third one sat at the front. They looked at me as I looked at them with suspicion.

We finally took off and were in air, but when we were half hour into the air, I saw the stranger in the middle look at me as I saw a red pupil in his eye. I whispered, "You're not a human."

He looked as plain faced as before as he turned his head forward. The other one had yellow eyes as I knew these two were definitely not humans. I the teleported their glasses into my hands as I saw their eyes. The two guys had eyes that matched two Pokémon: A Zoroark and a Greninja. They looked human, but they were in an illusion effect. I smiled and said, "Better start explaining, or the effect dies off."

The red eyed man smiles himself and says, "I should've seen that coming then."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"I'm half psychic; I should've done a better job on that."

Psychic? Wait, w-wait. I asked, "Which one of you is a…"

"Zoroark? Me."

"Name would be?"

"Turik."

Oh fuck, Gizel told me about this character at one point. I looked forward saying,  
Gizel told me about you."

He looked down at me and said, "Oh really? Tell her I said hi."

"Oh sure."

The yellow eyed man asked, "Why are you even talking to her?"

"Let's just say she knows someone I met about a month ago."

Great, now there's two Pokémon dressed up like people, and I get stuck in the back with them. Don't you just want to jump out of the plane and into the ocean?

Thankfully all three of us were quiet as the flight didn't take that long. We got to Unova as I saw the two get out of the seats and then walked out of the plane. Once we got out, Turik was in front as the yellow eyed man looked at me in spite and then shoved me. I shoved him back as he then punched me jaw. Luckily it didn't do anything as then I punched him back.

Even though people were watching me beating up, what appeared to be, a human, Turik said, "Kirteuk, enou…"

Then I accidently hit his face knocking him out, but that caused the effect to wear off as I saw a Greninja standing there instead of a human. Some people were shocked as someone yelled, "Get the cops!"

He charged at me as I threw him across the room, but only jumped back as he then slammed me into a wall. Then he punched my head as I wasn't knocked out, but unable to use any psychic moves. Then he whispered in my ear, "You caused a bit of trouble, now time to pay."

He pulled off my dress as I was now bare and I knew what he was going to do. But before he could do anything, he got shot twice in his left leg as he screamed in pain. He collapsed to the side as he held his led, bleeding. Then two cops came over as they asked, "What on earth is going on?"

I said, "Well, these two are spies, and he tried to rape me."

The cops took Turik and Kirteuk as I got up and floated on out. My head was in pain as one of the cops came back and the guy asked, "You ok?"

I nodded and asked, "Any kind of pain reliever you got?"

He then pulled a small blue plastic bottle, opened it, and then gave me a pill saying, "This should do something."

I threw in my mouth and teleported it into my stomach as I then walked out of the airport. The day was already going good, and I missed lunch at the cafeteria. Oh well, at least I'll be back with Ganivus to see if he fucked up, or he actually did a good job.

After a couple of hours of floating, I got back to the entrance as I saw a man and a woman standing there with a Klinklang. The man said, "Oh look, the chef of mine 1 is back. Your friend made everyone eat dirt."

Why the fuck did I think that was being serious? I went past them and into the first mine as… what the fuck? I smelled the air and all it was was burnt meat. I slapped myself saying, "Ganivus, what the fuck did you do this time?"

I hovered over the floor as the smell got stronger and stronger. Then I got into the cafeteria as… HOLY SHIT! The smell was immensely pungent as the room was filled in with a haze, and I saw a Blaziken in the way back smoking a big green cigarette. Before I took a piece of that burnt meat and crammed it down Ganivus's throat, I went over to the Blaziken and asked him, "What's that?"

He looked dazed and said, "Huh? Wazzup."

He looked pretty slumped as he kept on inhaling the smoke. Then I took it out of his claw as he said, "Hey woman, why'd you take it away?"

Weird, he didn't scream, he just talked normal. I said, "Because it's a cigarette."

"No, it's bong. It's not like that tobacco stuff. You become calm, relaxed, and once in a while, see some cool ha-lu-ci-na-tions."

He put both of his claws behind his neck as I just took the bong thing and threw it out. The guy doesn't even remember it. Next stop in this smoky hell was the kitchen where I saw Ganivus trying to cook a piece of meat, but fail and burn it. I crossed my arms as he saw me and then said nervously, "Oh, uh, hey sweetie."

I'm wondering if he's under the effects of that bong stuff. I asked him, "Remember that deal?"

"Yeah, but I didn't screw up all four days."

The Blaziken in the back yelled, "Yes you did! You fed us dirt and vegetables along with some burnt meat."

I looked at Ganivus with a smile on, "Well Ganivus, you'll be my little assistant for the week."

He groaned as he passed the spatula that looked dented and banged. First thing to do was get rid of the Blaziken. I used telekinesis and moved him out and threw him to the side of the door, then I went to the mail office. I looked for the Flygon as I luckily found him and asked, "Yuri, could you possibly help fan out the cafeteria?"

He looked down saying, "Oh thank Arceus you're back, Ganivus has been killing us slowly with his shitty cooking."

He flew out as I followed up and then I saw a huge cloud of smoke leave the place along with a gust of dust. Once the place was empty, I nodded to Yuri and said, "Thank you."

He flew out, "Welcome!"

I now had to get the place cleaned out. There was trash all over the floor, mostly food and those white cigar things, and I cleaned it all up making the place virtually spotless. I went behind the counter and it was one huge mess, and I saw all the meat that resembled coal as Ganvius burnt them to an extent that a fire type couldn't do.

I cleaned out the place and threw it away, and then walked out with a nice clean cafeteria in order. Then I got to my dorm, as the whistle blew a while back, and I see that Ganivus is sleeping away. I telepathically went into his head seeing his dream of becoming a supreme ruler over the mine. Then I decided to mess around by having him work a day as the head chef for a very important meeting, and then he fucks up and gets beheaded, and then jumps out of his sleep.

He looked up having a slight shock as I said, "Maybe that was too much."

Ganivus didn't look happy as he said, "Was it really necessary?"

"Well, I cleaned up your mess, so yeah, and you are going to be my little assistant for the week, so I suggest get ready to play by my rules."

He groaned as he was about to go through something that was even worse than miners, rebels, brothers, and even battling other worldly forces; helping his wife cook.

I laid in bed as my "assistant" was already asleep. I fell asleep slowly as well, but at least I had a smile on.

(3rd Person POV)

As the two slept away, Prof. Oak was in Kanto setting up Clement's machine as he took a four day journey to Kalos, in his truck, to steal Clement's device and use it for him to privately connect to Mintoyae. Now, Oak did tell Gary about the whole thing, and also told Gary not to tell it to anyone as he needed to keep a connection to Mintoyae in order to find out the whole thing.

Oak hooked himself up as Gary monitored everything. As the receiver went through, Mintoyae in Unova was getting something pass through his head. He didn't know what it was until it appeared as Oak's lab, and then Oak himself as he came out of the hallway. Mintoyae was sitting in on of the chairs as the professor walked up to him.

Oak asked, "Well, hopefully you got some info on what's going on."

Mintoyae shook his head, "I figured you got something."

"I know, and I do, but I was wondering if you did."

"No, except for the fact I got the news on Kereesha's little incident."

"Kereesha? You mean that Garchomp, correct?"

"Yeah, she's my first mate. She didn't like how Clement was sending everyone over to kill me…"

"And she went to threaten Clement to stop it or else, I'm aware this thing is big enough to spread to even Pallettown's news."

Mintoyae stood up asking, "What do you have?"

Oak said, "Well, I found something very interesting earlier today an hour after I got the machine into my lab."

"Machine?"

"What do you think I'm using to set up this little connection?"

"Oh, anyway continue."

"Well, Ash brought in his PokéDex for an upgrade and I was surprised to find something that I didn't expect."

"What?"

"I found a message from Clement to Ash where they were talking about Clement sending off Alain to basically find and kill you. He told Ash to keep it secret and Ash held it to his word. This means there is some sneaky business going on."

Mintoyae was pissed again and said, "Keep me up to date on anything new."

"You can bet it."

And before Oak terminated the connection, Mintoyae asked, "Does Ash know about the machine?"

Oak gave a smile, "Nope, he's too naïve to know how to actually pull a sneaky trick."

The professor cut the cord as Mintoyae went back to sleep and Oak went to his own bed.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 84: Well, it seems we got a new little scandal going between Clement and Ash now. I think Kereesha should've shoved Clement off the tower, at least it would be something to celebrate._

I woke up in bed with Gizel holding me way looser as she hasn't been too comfortable lately. I still believe it's the fact that I killed a couple of people, but can you truly blame me? I got out of bed and walked down to the shop. There, Erevan wasn't anywhere to be seen and his human friend was there setting up the tools.

He looked over and saw me as he passed a pick and bucket. I took the bucket and walked off as he asked, "Don't you need a pick?"

I looked back telling him, "No."

And kept on walking from there on. I got to the mine cavern and walked down my tunnel, and as weird as it sounds, ever since the jackass professor came down here, everyone has been avoiding me, ignoring me, and not even saying a word to me, except for Ganivus, Gizel, Goovy, and Uremia. Then you had Kereesha who might visit once in a while, but she doesn't mind what I did, which makes one reason why I love her.

I finally made it to the mining spot from yesterday and began to mine. It wasn't too much I found, since there was barely anything here. I constantly pried to walls of rocks and made probably another 50 feet worth of tunnel, but I didn't know and I got stuck somewhere down the tunnel.

After a few minutes, I looked around and saw that there was no exit. I scratched my head as this was odd, there should've been an entrance, unless…

I fired a dark pulse to see if I can break through to the wall to find out where I came through. Then I fired a pulse while spinning around, only to see that there was exit. Then I also realized that it was pitch dark and I couldn't see jack shit in here. I know there was an entrance, where did it go? I then used water pulse to wash off some of the rock as I saw that it was too solid for water to wear off.

Then I slapped myself thinking, ' _Stupid, use your nightmare side._ '

I changed into my nightmare side and I teleported out of the trapped in cave, and found myself back in my tunnel. I changed back and walked out before that happens again. But, as always, I forgot my bucket back in the weird cave. I changed back into my form and teleported in the cave, grabbed my bucket, and teleported out, and changed back with the bucket this time in my hand.

I went out of the tunnel up to the entrance of it and then started a new tunnel on the left side of it. I got the bucket filled up after a few minutes and took it back to the shop. When I got there, I saw Erevan putting away a couple of filled buckets, so I put down my bucket and took an empty one, and walked away.

I got back to my tunnel, mined out another chunk of ore, and went back, and then the whistle blew as lunchtime arrived. I left the shop and headed off to the cafeteria, and once I got there, I saw the most hilarious thing; Ganivus was there with Uremia, and both of them had aprons on as she was teaching him to basics of the kitchen.

I had to hold in my laugh as the looks I saw on Ganivus were just hilarious. It looked like he'd rather go fuck Kiyask again over this. I walked up to the counter as I saw both of them setting up the trays. I tried my best not to laugh, but I think I was failing. Ganivus came up and passed me a tray of food as I asked, "So, why are you working here… in that?"

He looked down as he nonchalantly said, "Talk to Uremia on that."

He walked to the food as Uremia smiled, "Oh, me and Ganivus made a little bet and he lost, so now he's my little assistant for a week, starting today."

I was just ready to explode laughing as I ran outside with my food. I got to the tunnels and exploded, "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

I ate my food down here since I knew Ganivus would've beat me over my head with a tray. I finished my food and threw the tray somewhere as I walked out to the shop to get a bucket. I got to the shop and saw Pokémon were coming out of the cafeteria celebrating Uremia's return and laughing at Ganivus. I took my bucket and left before Ganivus did come out and whack me over the head.

Once I got back down to the mines, I saw that Nidoqueen go into my new tunnel. I walked down and said, "Ahem."

She looked behind and stuttered, "Th-this is mine."

I walked down and said, "Get out."

She didn't have any hassle as she just ran out. I never thought that it would be that easy to get someone out. I got down and started back to mining and got my bucket filled up once again. It was only repetition for the next however long it took until the whistle blew.

It was pretty lame and nothing happened. It was a good thing, but at the same time, it was kind of boring. The whistle blew and I got out of the tunnel, into the mine cavern, and then into the real cavern where everyone was heading to their dorms. I walked back to my dorm as I saw Gizel standing there with another fucking newspaper.

Every time she pulls one out, it has to do with either me, or someone who did something that had my name in it. I walked in the dorm as Gizel said, "Well, you better read this."

I took the newspaper as it read: "GRENINJA STILL AT LARGE, WANTED IN ALL REGIONS!"

I mumbled, "Oh fuck."

The main entry read: " _The Ash-Greninja has been still deemed as a wanted criminal as the eight main regions, Kanto, Orange islands, Aloha Islands, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova, Jotho, and Kalos, have announced a new system of arresting Pokémon as the same penalties as a human. The Greninja currently has the bounty raised to $1.5M."_

I passed the paper back as I asked, "So now I'm wanted in every region that exists?"

Gizel said, "No, just the main ones. You're even more wanted in Unova, Kalos, and Kanto."

"Figures."

I hopped in bed as Gizel crashed on top of me. She fell asleep shortly after as I had to hold up her weight, but she fell to my side and the weight was relieved, and I fell asleep as well.

(3rd Person POV)

While Mintoyae was sleeping, all shit was about to break loose as Goovy's little plan was about to backfire. In Melilla's private mine, she has gone erratic and insane as she was unable to calm herself. Because Goovy put a leather under plate over Melilla's holes, she was unable to do anything to calm her fit and she has now gone to the point of thinking only about sex.

She broke as she went wild and ran through the tunnel that led to mine one. She would usually go for Tyner, but her relief was on Mintoyae. She felt it go through her as her nether region was leaking, aching, and in massive pain.

She got to the mine one tunnel and got on four legs and ran to Mintoyae's dorm as she knew exactly where he would be. Once she got there, she looked to see Mintoyae sleeping away as lusty thoughts fogged her head, well that was the only thoughts she had.

She teleported out of there with Mintoyae still sound asleep. He didn't know what was going to happen, but Melilla laid in on her bed as she licked him from the face, done his neck, to his chest, and then to his dick.

Mintoyae felt a tingle as he opened his eyes slowly seeing Melilla slowly sucking him off. He yelled, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

She darted up and snarled as her face got close to his, "I want you to fuck me as hard as possible. I want to suck you off, I want your stuff."

Mintoyae said, "No way."

Then Melilla stuck her stick to his neck, which very sharp at the end, and said, "If you don't tear off this leather piece and fuck me hard, I'll kill you and use your dick as a dildo."

With that in thought Mintoyae didn't have too much of a choice. He then thought of an idea. He said, "Ok, I'll fuck you on one condition."

"What?"

"You tell me your story of how you became… this."

Melilla wasn't thinking clearly and said, "Yes, yes, just fuck me already."

Mintoyae took a deep breath and made his machete.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He cut the leather piece and removed the rest of it exposing Melilla's pussy as it was swollen and leaking in a ridiculous way. Mintoyae said, "Shit, how could you get this bad?"

Melilla laid flat on the floor saying, "I would rub it in order to calm myself damn, but I got so damn horny that I would've went and fucked a rock."

Mintoyae laid down on top of Melilla as he said, "Better keep your end."

Melilla smiled, "I'll keep both."

Mintoyae then stuck his dick into her pussy as she gasped in both joy and pleasure as her pain was being ridden. He pushed further until his whole member was in. He said, "I'm surprised you're that deep."

Melilla then growled, "Fuck me hard already dammit!"

"Ok, ok."

He pushed back and forth, to and fro, as Melilla was moaning loud as she always wanted this to happen when she first laid eyes on him. Mintoyae never wanted to do this, but it was this or his death.

Mintoyae kept on pushing forward as Melilla moaned in a deafening tone as she orgasmed once, then twice, and then a third time as Mintoyae only had one. Melilla still held her smile as she said, "Now I want to suck you off, do it."

Mintoyae pulled out asking, "You sure? It has your fluid on it."

"I licked my area before; you'll be surprised what I have done."

She then grabbed hold of Mintoyae's dick and sucked it hard as Mintoyae was amazed of how well she did it. Then in only a moment, he came into her mouth as she kept on sucking on it and getting everything out. Once she was done, she said, "One more."

Mintoyae refused, "I did it enough, now…"

"Ah, ah, ah, my ass needs some of it."

He didn't like having to fuck her there. It was one thing he didn't want to do. Mintoyae unfortunately nodded as Melilla got on all fours, lifted her tail, and showed her asshole as a target for Mintoyae. Mintoyae sighed and shoved his member into her as she yelped at it. It has been long since she had anything stuck there and she enjoyed every bit of it.

Because of the tightness, Mintoyae came earlier than expected and loaded Melilla. Melilla fell on the floor as Mintoyae then sat on the bed and looked at her.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He made his machete and put it to her neck as he said, "Now for your part."

Melilla returned to her normal as she did something she actually was regretting. She stood up slowly and asked, "Y-you want to know why I'm the way I am?"

Mintoyae nodded, "You had me forced to fuck you, might as well have you forced to tell me about your past."

She sighed as she started her story: "Well, it began back when I had a trainer. I was a little innocent Fennekin, and I was picked by a man named Mark Pierson. He was a good battler at the time, even though he could be harsh at one point just because a bad thing happened.

"One day, when I was a Braxien, he just lost his girlfriend after she dumped him for a snob. He was so sad, and so miserable. I went up to him and actually had an idea. It took a few minutes to get the main point to him, but then I finally got the rights words saying, 'I'll be your girlfriend'.

"Then it became like that, well, not actually but, we became like on at least. And then, one night, *giggle* I lost my virginity to him. I'll admit it wasn't great at first, but the next couple of times were great. Then he lost to a championship here last year, and he threw it on us. I got the 'worse' as he started to rape me at times, but then something went click."

Mintoyae was starting to get something. Melilla continued, "After a while, the rape and abuse became nice for some reason. I got fucked in the mouth, ass, and my pussy, and I loved it. Some times when he would do it, I would just stick it out. And then one time, we were fucking, I evolved into a Delphox, and then I started to rape and abuse him.

"Now, it wasn't for revenge or anything, I just wanted it. It felt so good, and I even fucked all the other males of the team, and started to go off finding more males, human or Pokémon. Then one day, Mark got me sent off to a Pokécenter because of the fact that I was fucking way more than actually fighting. Then two guys bought me and brought me here, *sigh* and I was in heaven."

She smiled as Mintoyae could assume was next. Melilla further said, "I fucked so many males here that a human would have a couple of those STD things. I loved this place, it's a shame I'll go."

Mintoyae asked, "How many kids you got?"

Melilla laughed as she said, "That's one reason why I can fuck every male here, I can't have any offspring."

Mintoyae was surprised. Usually they would have something, not that they're unable to have anything. Melilla finished up, "So, after I heard about the one and only Ash-Greninja Pokémon here, I immediately knew I needed to fuck you. And I did."

Mintoyae stood up saying, "Well, you got what you want and I got what I want, now send me back."

Melilla walked over and whispered seductively, "Until next time, I will."

She licked his right cheek and then used hypnosis and knocked him out. She teleported back to his dorm and dropped him off. She only smiled as she got what she wanted and teleported back to her dorm as she slept in her bed.

(In Kanto)

While the slut slept away, Ash and Jenna were heading off to Oaks' lab for something. Ash needed to have his 'Dex updated one more time as there were a few entries missing. Oak, oddly, purposely did this in order to have Ash come back so Oak can screen threw it for more of Clement's little calls.

They got to the lab and entered it as Oak was at the front seeing the little jackass and his little liar girl. Oak rudely asked, "What now?"

Ash mouthed, "The PokéDex is missing a few entries. Did you even download it right?"

"I'm a professor; of course I know this shit."

"Well, you suck as one since you can't upload 4 fucking entries on simple Kanto Pokémon."

"Oh, gimme that damn thing."

Oak took it uploaded it to the computer while secretly copying all the latest calls form Clement. He uploaded the entries and gave it Ash saying, "Hope you break it."

Ash gave him the finger as he left. Then Oak said, "Jenna, I need a small word with you."

Jenna looked to see Ash still on his way as Jenna walked up and asked, "Yes?"

Oak walked to her and grabbed her shirt collar saying, "If you ever, and I mean ever, think about trying to frame me again, I'll make sure to split you and Ash by sending you off directly to jail!"

Jenna was shocked as Oak knew about it. She ran away as Oak said, "Hopefully that got her straightened out for now."

He went to the computer and sent it to his private computer in the research room, where the machine was, and looked at the messages. He found a message that was from an unknown caller to Jenna. He clicked on it and listened to it as he gasped, "So that's who caused all this mayhem! I need to get to Ash on this, right away."

He ran out of the room as a stranger, just walked into the lab, wearing a black coat, black hat, black gloves, black pants, and black shoes. Oak asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The figure just pulled out a M1911 pistol and shot Oak four times, two in the head and two in the heart, killing him. The gun had a silencer so it made very little sound and nobody heard the shots. The figure then dragged Oak's body off into the forest, and buried it so nobody would see it.

After the character finished burying Oak's body, and walked off like nothing happened.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is going to have a lot of shit in it. First off, there is horror in this chapter. Two lemons. ((((= Lemons**

 **Also, Credits to Deco.64 and the Guest review who suggested to use Devilman Crybaby music in this as I bastardized one song.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 30:

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 85 for the group)

 _Now, I might sound like a Ralts when I say this but, I WANNA GO BACK TO BEATING UP POKEMON! Anyway, Mintoyae is making the newspaper almost every day now with all the constant shit that's going on._

I woke up in my bed with Uremia by my side, and the first thing I do is whisper to myself, "Why did I make that bet?"

I got up and went to the security office since I knew when Uremia waked up it would be my hell beginning for the day. At the office, I saw Makias on the inside talking to a guard as he doesn't look to happy. I walked in as Makias spun his head around and said, "Oh good, you take care of this guy."

I asked, "Why?"

"Because he wants to ditch his ghost type here."

Ghost type? Ah shit, just what I needed, more problems than I need. I questioned the man, "And it would be?"

The man said, "He's a Gengar named Deco. He's been giving a lot of trouble and he also doesn't like me that much so… yeah."

Well, a Gengar is better than a regular ghost type. I nodded, "Well at least it's something better than your usual ghost type."

He laid his Pokéball on the table and left as I asked Makias, "Who's he?"

Makias replied, "As weird as it sounds, he's an ex-Team Rocket guy who's now a trainer."

"Sheesh people are getting pretty pathetic."

Well, got to see who it is. I took the Pokéball and opened it up, first showing the red light, then the next second showing a Gengar who yelled, "I'M NOT FIGHTING!"

I said, "You're going to be working, not fighting."

He looked behind and asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm, well not at the moment unfortunately, the chief of security here. Makias here is the temporary security chief."

He looked at both of us as he asked, "Where am I?"

Makias said, "You're in the Team Alliance mines, right now in the security office."

He looked around as eh then asked, "And where's…"

"You're trainer, he ditched you."

"Good", and he sat down crossing his arms as he was going to be stubborn. I said, "Look, I don't personally care what you do, but you're gonna be implemented into the mining system in, right now."

Makias and I grabbed him as he was fighting back a little. I was used to this kind of behavior for some miners so it wasn't anything abnormal. We dragged Deco down to the mine shop as I told Erevan, "Give a pick and bucket, and make sure he doesn't cause trouble."

He nodded as I left. But once I got to the office, I felt a hand go on my shoulder as I heard a familiar voice, "Where do you think you're going?"

It was Uremia as I had to follow her to the cafeteria and be laughed at being the toughest Pokémon here, only to be scared of a little cooking. She floated on to the cafeteria as I dragged behind. We got to the place and, once we entered, Uremia said, "Go get the crates of food and I'll show you today on how to cook meat without turning it into charcoal."

I nodded and went into the back and got the crates. They were mainly filled with vegetables, but a couple were filled with meat. I took four crates and brought them to the front as Uremia then tossed me the horrible apron. I wore it before as defense and not for me to get myself into a mess, but to wear it in general when not necessary was like a guy wearing girly clothes.

I put it on and started to put the vegetables on the counter. However, Uremia said, "Ganivus, you have to wash them first."

Ugh… I hate this. I took the vegetables and put them in a tub of water and washed them thoroughly because I knew Uremia would complain if there was even a spot of dirt somewhere in the most unnoticeable place. I scrubbed the vegetables until the skin of them started to wear off. Then I put them back where they belonged and went over to the meat.

This was more so as I have to cut it into pieces and, tediously, take several pieces, lay it on the flat top, and then make sure every side has been on it for 60-70 seconds. Uremia has this thing worked down to precision as she was constantly correcting everything I did yesterday. I put a slab of the meat onto the cutting board and cut it to the narrow strips, and then placed it onto the top as Uremia said, "Remember, 60 seconds minimum."

I can't stand these constant reminders. I pulled off the strips and flipped them over and repeated this process for the rest of it as Uremia got the vegetables done. As everything was done, she smiled, "Now you finally got the hang of it."

Well, that was partially true. Next was the lunch hour as the whistle blew and Pokémon came storming in. I put the food on the trays and gave them to the Pokémon as they came by the bunch. However, once those useless Team Rocket losers came up, Uremia treated them harshly and sent them away.

I asked her, "How come you treat them as bad as the miners treated Mintoyae?"

She looked at me as she said, "When we get back to our dorm, I'll explain."

Hopefully she did. I filled out the rest of the trays and ate a few vegetables here and there myself. Once the whole thing was over, everyone left and I got had to clean everything up. Thankfully there wasn't much except for that damn stoned Blaziken in the back.

I walked over and asked, "Uh, would you please get out?"

He looked and said with a dazed tone and look, "Huh… oh man, sorry… let me… get up…"

He got up slowly and walked out wobbling back and forth as if he couldn't see straight. He got out as he kept on smoking on that thing he called a bong, sometimes a blunt. I didn't know what it was, but at least it wasn't that tobacco shit.

Uremia and I got the place cleaned up and she got it spotless to the point where you could lick the floor. Once the torture was over, I saw Uremia leave without a word. I followed her out of the place back to the dorm as she was already sitting in the bed. She looked like I just died as I asked her, "Uremia, are you ok?"

She looked at me as a tear developed. She took in a deep breath and said, "I'll try to explain everything."

She put her hands around my head as I did with my hands to hers.

( _Flashback_ [3rd Person POV])

Uremia was a small Ralts back in Hoenn as she was playing by her little spot which was only a few feet from where her family dwelled. She had two Gardevoir parents, an older brother, and an older sister, who was already a Gardevoir and gone. Uremia's older brother was usually around throwing rocks at trees and messing around with the other Pokémon. Uremia was playing around in her little area as she was simply minding her own business.

Then she heard a scream as she saw four humans using 10 different Pokémon to catch her parents. Her brother fought against the criminals as Uremia's parents also fought against them. It was an all-out battle as balls of energy and pulses were being fired all over the place. She hid in her little den and covered it up hoping nothing would go wrong.

After a while, the noise died down as she looked and saw Jesse and James, along with a couple other humans tying her parents down, and her brother nowhere in sight. She didn't want to go out and possibly get caught so she stayed in her den, and waited. Night time came and she saw nothing as it was dark, and she couldn't find her parents, or her brother.

It was at this moment she knew, she lost her family. She went back into her den and cried over her missing parents being taken away. Uremia stayed in her little den for days until she had to get something to eat. She stored some berries she would sneak from her parents, but it went empty as she ate them.

She stayed in her den for a while as time passed on. She would go out to find berries and such, but she missed her family to the bottom of her heart. She moved from her home/den to an area that was 10 miles from the Sinnoh border. She made a little camping area there and spent a good five months there. It was brutal as both Pokémon and people constantly tried to get her, and this helped her become a Kirlia and get a little more involved in the fighting areas.

She moved on into the Sinnoh region, then into Unova where she became a Gardevoir, then she was caught and thrown into the Team Alliance mines with everyone else.

( _Flashback ends_ )

I removed my hands, and opening my eyes, seeing Uremia with a river of tears leaking out. I asked her, "What were the name of them"

She cried, "My…my mother's name w-was Bela, my father was Karoh, and my brother was Elhih."

Wait, Karoh? I asked, "Karoh, one eye green, the other teal?"

She looked up and nodded, "Yes."

I slapped myself saying, "I saw the guy before."

She jumped up, "W-w-wait, you seen my father?"

"Yeah, he's in Kanto. Once, down there, he told me a story of how he got into Team Rocket and said something about losing his daughter during his family's capture."

She hugged me very tightly as I thought I was going to become a stick. I asked her, while trying to stay alive, "Um, Uremia, could you…"

She looked to see me suffocating as she then let go. Uremia pleaded, "I need to see him, where was he?"

"He was in Colstertown, by the border of Kanto and Johto."

She was already excited as I said, "Maybe in the future we could see you parents, if their alive."

She crashed on down on me smiling, "Don't worry, they'll be alive, besides, my father has seen his son-in-law before we became mates."

Oh fuck, in laws; oh well. We fell asleep at least despite the new problem I found.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, there was an investigation going on in Kanto of Oak's death and disappearance. Of course the mysterious figure did a shitty job of hiding the body, and Gary found it after three hours of searching. One thing he didn't expect was having multiple bullet shots ridden through his grandfather's body.

During the night, reporters, police, and even Gary himself came to the main lab/farm, and one major question from the reporters was, "Will you take over the lab?"

Gary took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I will take the lab and find this insane person or my name is Gary Oak!"

He walked into the lab and yelled, "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Everyone on the inside looked at him like he was crazy. Gary said, "Let me try that a little bit calmer, get out, or else I'll use force. Ash, you stay though."

Ash looked slightly confused as everyone left. Gary then closed the blinds as he walked to Ash and said, "Now, I'm gonna be solving two mysteries and it requires two things: One, keep your mouth shut on the whole thing, and two, I'll need to know what you were doing when grandpa was murdered."

Ash said, "Well, first off I was at my house around the time, and two, why do you have to be that arrogant?"

Gary sighed, "I'm just upset over grandpa being killed. Nobody in their right mind would shoot him unless he…"

It clicked. Gary then lied, "Crud I lost the thought, oh well you can go."

Ash left pretty confused as he then closed the door behind. Gary then told himself, "What if grandpa knew something that the murderer didn't want him to know and tell?"

Gary closed up the place and left, thinking over that thought. He thought to himself, ' _I'll have to talk with Ash's Pokémon._ '

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 86: There's a new little bastard in the mines as he played a few little tricks on me. Whoever this Gengar is doesn't know what I can actually do, and I'll make sure to scare the shit out of him._

I woke up in bed with Gizel crushing me almost as she didn't want me to disappear like that again. Now I can't entirely blame her, but tat the same time, she shouldn't worry like that since I'm not going to disappear.

I slipped out of her grasp, poorly, and she only hugged even tighter as I now was starting to breathe harder. I shook myself as it also shook Gizel and that woke her up. She looked at me asking, "What's wrong?"

I said, "You're crushing me, what else?"

She let go as I asked her, "That was the first time you even held me that tight, it doesn't have to do with that incident hopefully."

Gizel said, "It kind of does…."

"Look, you've seen me in action, if there's a problem, I'll fix it myself."

She didn't look too convinced as I left to the mines. I walked out of the dorm and down the path to the shop, as I saw Ganivus trot to his office. The guy looked like he was being tortured, all he does is cook.

I got to the shop and Erevan wasn't there yet, so I took a bucket and left. At the mine cavern, I had to be cautious for that damn Gengar because the little bastard was playing some tricks on me yesterday. I got down into my tunnel and got to the end of it as I heard a footstep. I changed into my nightmare formed and made my machete as I waited for the character to come on down.

I hid behind a rock as I saw that damn ghost type come on down. Now since I have the psychic and dark types, he's at a double weakness. As he came down, I played a slight tune: " _you better watch out, you better not fight, or else I'll give you a fright…_ "

Then he got right next to me unknowing as I got up and stuck the machete to his neck, " _Because Mintoyae isn't gonna fuck around._ "

He looked slightly scared as I whispered, "I had enough of your tricks, I suggest you leave…right…now."

I removed the blade and he ran out of there. I changed my machete into my pick and mined away at the rocks. It was decent enough as there was about three gems and a whole bucket of ore. I lifted it and moved out of the tunnel back to the shop.

There, I saw Erevan as he was talking to a woman. I asked, "Erevan?"

The two looked as Erevan had a sweatdrop come from the side of his head. I then caught on to something as I asked, "Is this… the Elizabeth you were talking about?"

He blushed saying, "Y-y-yes."

"Oh, anyway here's another bucket."

I took two empty ones and left as Erevan had the full one on the counter. I got back to my mining spot as I saw the Gengar there. I crossed my arms as I called out, "Hey ghost man!"

He looked behind waving his hands, "W-wait, I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"Then I suggest you leave."

"I was dumped here yesterday and now I work in these really shitty mines. Can't I get a little help?"

I walked down to him and said, "Here's a little note: nobody is going to help you. Now get the fuck out, or I'll kick your ass out and make sure you're staying out, got that?"

He didn't look like he was going to move as I said, "Alright then, let's see you deal with this."

I changed forms and he still didn't look convinced. I quickly made a psychic and dark energy ball mix at him as he went flying back into the tunnel walls. I changed back as I walked to him and lifted him up, "Will ya move now?"

He looked up as he then nodded and ran out of there. I'm not gonna put up with slackers, assholes, or arrogance centers. If they get in my way, I'll fix them straight. And so, I got back to work and collected another bucket, then once I got it to the shop, the whistle blew. Lunch was back to normal as Uremia was put back so no more problems.

Of course when I entered, Ganivus was still working at the counter, putting out food and helping Uremia cook. It was still hilarious. I walked up to the counter and Ganivus already passed the tray as it was shaped in the words: "You laugh, I'll stick a spatula down your throat"

Apparently that stopped me from laughing. I took the threat message and ate some of it as I changed the letters around and made it into: "and I'll stick a machete up your ass."

I brought the tray back as I saw Ganivus read it and open the door for me. Then he slammed it into my face as I walked out. Standing up, I trotted back to the mining spot as I waited for something good to happen. Nothing did happen once I got there and it was mostly repetition of mining, filling, and dumping off, and repeat.

After the hours of uneventful labor, the last whistle blew and I was out. I dumped off the bucket to Erevan's shop and walked back to the dorm. And once again, Gizel was there with a paper, only her face wasn't in annoyance, but more like grievance. I asked, "What now?"

She gave me the paper as my eyes went into shock: "PROFESSOR OAK MURDERED BY AN UNKNOWN PERSON!"

It read: " _Two days ago, an unknown person went into the Pallettown lab and shot Professor Oak, but the motivation of this attack was unknown. His grandson, Gary Oak, has said he will take over the lab and find who murdered his grandfather_."

Oak was killed… this was a conspiracy, one big mother fucking conspiracy. I dropped the paper as Gizel said, "They say it was you, but others say it was someone else."

Someone else. That's it. That's it! Whoever made this whole set up must've been told by… Jenna, of course, the little shit probably told the main character on what was going on and then the character got a gun and shot Oak before he could do anything. I said, "Oak must've found who it was, or a clue to who it was."

Gizel only said, "Good luck on finding him, hopefully Gary doesn't get killed next."

True, he was the only one left I could trust up to this point. We both fell asleep as Gizel held me tight again; oh well.

(3rd Person POV)

While they slept, Gary was doing exactly what he planned to do yesterday, talk to Mintoyae; only he didn't know what Pokémon Mintoyae was so he named him the Ashy Pokémon. Gary set up the equipment and locked the lab doors so nobody could get in.

He sat into the chair and used a remote control and turned the machine on. The receiver whirred as he was being moved through the air and space into Mintoyae's mind. Mintoyae was dreaming of something as it all changed and he wound up in an antiquated stadium. He never seen it before as he was on one side and he saw someone else on the other.

Mintoyae walked slowly to the figure as the figure did so. After about a minute, Mintoyae saw it was Gary and Gary saw it was Mintoyae. The two were only feet apart as Gary said, "So you're Ashy boy's Pokémon I assume?"

Mintoyae nodded, "Yes."

"Good and I also assume you heard the news of my grandfather."

"Yes."

"Since he tried to help solve your mystery, I'm gonna be solving two mysteries now."

Mintoyae said, "Gary, you saw what happened. Your grandfather probably knew something and got shot.

Gary was about to say something, but asked, "Uh, what's your name?"

"Mintoyae."

"Ok, Mintoyae, if I act like a naïve little bastard, nobody would know about what's going on. But I think it may have to do something with Ash's girlfriend."

Mintoyae scoffed, "It took you that long to figure out?"

"Wait, you mean…"

"This whole thing has her fingerprints on it. The problem is, who is she talking to?"

Gary was stumped and said, "Alright, so watch Jenna on this stuff and be naïve, this will be a little tricky."

Mintoyae walked away saying, "Just try not to get killed."

Then the connection ended as Mintoyae returned to sleep and Gary was back in the lab. He turned everything off and closed the place up, and went to sleep in one of the lab rooms.

Now, while that happened, Kiyask decided to scare the fucking hell out of Ash as he got another tune from the black Gallade as a trade for information.

He flew on over to his house and found him asleep holding Jenna in his arms. Kiyask went through into the room and looked in Ash's backpack finding a gun. It was a Glock 18 as Kiyask said, "This? This?! Oh Ash, you'll need a Team Flare style laser to kill Mintoyae."

He went into Mintoyae's mind as he made a huge maze and threw Ash at the center. Ash looked around as the dark music played ( **AKA Play Devilman- Judgement for this** ) as Ash looked around and then saw a figure move. Then he heard someone singing: " _When you're brave, to take us on._."

Then Ash ran to the right as he was running through the maze seeing the figure jump on the top of the walls: " _You'll fall, and be gone_ …"

" _And when you see, it through_ …"

Ash then saw a figure standing as he slowly walked to it: " _You find, you're nightmares are true_."

Then the body showed to be Jenna blood covered and eyes gouged out with blood leaking from the mouth, eye sockets, and nose as the smell of rotting flesh was everywhere. Then the base dropped as Kiyask went: " _If you think you can make it through, and see that you're right in the view_ …"

Ash saw Kiyask hop from wall top to wall top as dead bodies appeared randomly being friends, family, and even previous Pokémon he had. " _And if you think you can make it right through, then you will find that your nightmares are true_."

Ash had his heart beating as he ran only seeing the bodies bleeding, organs showing; even to the point of making MA and ADULT movies look kid friendly. : " _If you think you can make it through, and see that you're right in the view…_ "

" _And if you think you can make it right through, then you will find that your nightmares are true_."

Ash was scared insanely as Kiyask was right above him. Ash looked constantly back and forth, behind him, and even above him, but didn't see Kiyask. " _If you think you can make it through, and see that you're right in the view…_ "

Ash then ran into a Charizard, which was his, and it turned around as he saw the teeth in a bizarre bunch, sharp as knifes, and blood leaking all over it. Another feature was that color was red instead of orange as Ash then ran being chased by his own Charizard. " _And if you think you can make it right through, then you will find that your nightmares are true._ "

Ash then stopped seeing he wasn't being chased, but instead saw Kiyask standing in front of him. ( **The song should end by now** ) Kiyask stood there as Ash realized he seen every Pokémon he ever had, except Greninja. Ash turned around seeing a wall where he just came in and then looked seeing the no escape as Kiyask walked forward with his machete. Ash only got into a corner as the nightmare Greninja trapped him.

Kiyask got up to him and pulled him put as Ash whimpered, "Why? Why me?"

Kiyask said, "You should know."

Then before he stuck his sword into Ash's head, he thought, ' _wait, why didn't I think of that before?_ '

Kiyask smiled, "Know what? I have a better idea."

He teleported out as Ash dropped on the floor and woke up in the real world. He woke up in a dirt space as he looked about and found himself on a bed. He sat up asking himself, "Where am I?"

Then he looked about and asked, "Hello?"

It was a huge dirt cavern as Ash would've never expected to see. Then someone said behind him, "Hello."

Ash looked behind to see a Delphox. Ash smiled and said, "Hello there."

"You lost?"

"Kind of."

He went back into the dorm and sat on the bed as the Delphox also came in, but sat on his lap facing him. Ash asked, "So, you have a name?"

She smiled, "Melilla."

"Pretty name honestly."

Melilla looked at Ash as she saw another toy after her go on Clement, figures. She first, innocently licked Ash's face as he smiled, "An affectionate Delphox, I see."

She continued but put her paw on his chest as Ash still didn't catch on and said, "You're pretty friendly."

Ash pushed back smiling, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's going a little too far."

Melilla smiled a lusty grin, "Nope, not even close."

She then kissed Ash and forced her tongue into him as he tried to spit it out. Ash went into fear and tried to fight her back, but then she pushed him on his back, teleported his clothes off, and left Ash naked as Melilla proceeded down and started to suck on his dick. Ash couldn't believe what was happening.

()

She got it on with Mintoyae, now time for the real champion, at least to her. She bobbed on it for a while as Ash couldn't believe he was having sex with a Pokémon. After a bit, he came right into her mouth as she was enjoying it. Once that was over, she said, "Ready for the fun part?"

Ash looked in shock shaking his head, "N-no, you're a Pokémon!"

"So? I fucked many humans, even my own trainer."

"Wh-wh-what!?"

She climbed up and slammed onto him as she rode him trying to get everything out. Ash, however, was trying to reject it, but unfortunately failing and failing under Melilla's influence. He then started to move up and down himself as Melilla finally slammed hard enough getting what she wanted.

As she was filling up, Ash was about to pass out, not from the sex, but from the fact of what he just did. Melilla just smiled, "What's wrong Ashy? Found someone better than Jenna?"

Ash didn't want to admit it, but he did. He yelled, "Get me out…"

()

He was knocked out as Kiyask teleported in, "You know, you're the perfect torture for him and his little snitch bitches he has."

Melilla got off of Ash and walked to Kiyask, placing her paw on his chest, "Well then, maybe we could arrange a little deal?"

"How about I just give you people to torture?"

"Deal."

Then the two kissed as Kiyask teleported away with Ash. And Melilla went to sleep, as Ash was back at his home asleep in his own bed, without his clothes.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 87 for the group)

 _I can't believe that someone would actually go and kill Prof. Oak, the guy didn't do anything, but then again him and Mintoyae were teamed up so maybe the criminal behind all this shot Oak because he was helping Mintoyae._

I woke up being shaken a bit as I see Mintoyae asking, "Could you please?"

Oh, I'm holding him tight again. I let go, "Sorry."

He gets out as he asked, "I'm not going to go poof like Tomahawk, I'm gonna get out of here and kill that son of a bitch."

I asked, "Which one?"

"All of them."

He walked out as I sighed. This guy keeps one trait form Ash, his stubbornness. I guess it will keep him alive. I walked out of the dorm to Ganivus's office and peaked in as he stood there waiting for something. I asked, "What you waiting for?"

He looked behind and sighed, "For this bet result to end."

I snickered and said, "Shouldn't have made it. Besides, at least you can now cook way better than during the bet."

He looked pretty unhappy and left the office to the cafeteria. I left the office as well, but this time headed out. I left the mines and turned into my human form as I decided to go get any kind of paper they might have in Unova, and possibly call up Gary Oak in order to get him away from this mess. I got outside and immediately I saw two guys with a translator on their heads. I didn't have mine so I said, "Hey, I need one of those."

The two looked at me as the first guy said, "Fuck you."

I walked up to him and changed into my regular form as he was spooked, then took the translator and put it on my head. I changed into my human form and smiled, "Thank you", and walked off. Once I got out, I took my bike, which was predictably in the same storage area as always, and drone off.

I drove to the city to get a paper if there was one on anything new like Gary got shot or Kiyask fucked with Ash again, maybe even literally. I got to the stand and there I saw a few people gathering around it as I pulled out a dollar form someone's pocket and looked to see a newspaper with the bold letters: "ASH KETCHUM RAPED BY UNKNOWN DELPHOX!"

I thought to myself, _'Kiyask sent Ash to Melilla, great_.'

I walked on over and asked the news man, after he gave a paper out, "What happened this time?"

The man said, "Haven't ya heard? That kid got raped this time by a Pokémon and got scared like shit. Here read this, a dollar."

I gave him the bill and looked at the paper. It read: " _Ash Ketchum, savior of the world, has been raped and has been terrorized once again. Ash has said that it was the nightmare Greninja, named Kiyask, who brought him the reoccurring nightmares and sent him to a Delphox, named Melilla, who raped him._

 _"The current bounty for the Greninja in Unova has risen to 1.8M dollars as the Kalos bounty has become 1.2M dollars._ "

And a picture of Mintoyae in his old Ash form was there next to a picture of Ash. This was getting out of hand very fast. If this keeps up, soon there'll be entire armies looking for him and he'll be brutally executed while that person gets a couple hundred million dollars. I took the paper and left the stand to the Pokécenter.

There I should be able to talk to the grandson in hopes to convince him to stop this foolish quest before it actually gets him killed. I got to the place after about fifteen minutes, and as soon as I walked in, I had a nurse come up and say, "Oh no, not you again, after what you and your little Gallade friend did, I banned the two of you."

Yeah, she knew who Ganivus and I were. Let's just say Ganivus got treated in the same place he crashed into. She stood there with a pissed look as I said, "Look, all I need is to talk with someone in Kanto and I'll go."

She stood there, but said, "Fine, but only if I go through you."

"All I have is my translator."

She patted me down and said, "Alright, follow me."

She moved on to one of the computers as she asked, "Who do you need to speak to?"

I said, "Gary Oak."

"Oh? You spy on everyone now?"

Ok, she's also an ex-Team Alliance member so she knows who we are and what we do.

I put my hand behind my neck saying, "Well, I was actually going to do a transfer from here to there."

She still didn't seem to agree and said, "Follow me to the back and maybe it could happen."

She walked to the back of the building as I followed close behind. In the back of the room, there was a private computer that was designed to talk between two people without the public knowing. It also made it more convenient as I could turn back into a Zoroark and not have to deal with people screaming.

She turned on the computer and we waited for it to boot, but while we waited, she asked, "So how's everything going back over there?"

I told her, "Well, Ganivus got stuck helping out his wife cook."

"Wife? When the hell did he get a mate?"

"About one and a half months ago."

"Lucky, I'm still trying to find someone to marry."

"You'll find someone, I did."

"Oh really? Who is it? And don't tell me it's that Blaziken."

I laughed out loud, "No, I'd need to be drunk for that *whew*. No, I got Mintoyae."

"Who?"

"He's the Ash Greninja."

Her face went into complete shock as she quietly said, "You're mates with a crazy killer?!"

"Yeah, he's not as bad as you think. Alright, he did kill Sycamore and his son, but he did let the wife live."

"I can't believe what has happened."

"Well, things change within a year Jessica."

The machine booted on and Jessica put in the number to call up Gary. It took a few minutes, but we finally got him on as his face showed up. Gary stood there asking, "Who is this?"

I said, "Well you should know who I am."

"Oh, Mrs. Kazak is it?"

"Yes, I was wondering what was going on over…"

Then Jessica ordered, "Just go over there."

"Alright, alright."

Gary looked confused asking, "What do you mean over here?"

I sighed and changed into my regular form as Gary exclaimed, "You're… You were a Zoroark the whole time?!"

I shushed him, "Shhhh, yes I am, ok? Now look, originally I was going to tell you to not to help Mintoyae this time."

"Why not?"

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah, I went into his head last night. Anyway, why not help him?"

"Because you might end up like your grandfather?"

"Nah, besides, if I keep everything here in tight wraps, nobody would know squats and I'll stay alive."

"You sure? I mean it's good to have you help us but, are you sure?"

"Completely, oh and when you get back to your Minto friend, please tell him that I'll call him if I got any information."

I nodded and the machine turned off. Jessica looked at me saying, "Ok, you had your talk, now get the fuck out."

I nodded again and strolled out of the room. I got into the main lobby where I saw two men enter the center. They didn't look too normal as one looked like… Turik?! This guy was always all over the place and the times he was here, he was usually looking for trouble. By the side of him it was another human that I knew was a human.

I walked up to the two of them and asked, "What are YOU doing here?"

Turik looked at me and said, "Damn you're everywhere."

"Look who speaks."

The man asked, "You two know each other?"

Both of us said, "Unfortunately."

Then Jessica came out asking, "What seems to be the trouble?"

I said, "Oh a second spy."

"What?"

Turik took off his glasses as Jessica firmly stated, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! We already have Gizel here; I don't need a second little snitch running around the place. Either get out or I can kick the ever living daylights out of you."

Turik only snickered and walked up saying, "And why is that? I have a higher ability than you."

"Like?"

"Well, I'm half dark half psychic, what are you?"

Jessica and I smiled as she said, "How does a half dark type sound?"

Both of the spies' faces went up as they heard that. Truth be told, Jessica had a Weavile as a mother so she was part dark type, but never got the ice type. Turik said, "Alright then, let's see…"

Then Jessica fired off a dark pulse as it sent Turik flying out the door. The other guy raised his hands saying, "I-I'll go."

He ran off as I smiled, "See? Just like old times."

Jessica said, "Yeah, but now I have to fix the door."

I walked out as she went to the back to get supplies to fix the door. I missed lunch, but I didn't really care since I'll go find a place to eat. After a while, I found a fast food place which looked like crud. But before I entered, I heard a voice, "That ain't a good place."

I looked behind seeing a man dressed in a black exterior coat with orange/ yellow interior, black pants, black hat, black shoes, and had black shades on. His face was pretty straightforward only having a mustache on and holding a bottle with the name Sprite on it. I asked, "Why, you have a place I could go?"

He walked forward a few steps and stopped saying, "Well, that is if you have no problem with going from one place to another."

What? I asked, "What do you mean one place to another?"

"You see, I am not from here, or from this specific earth. I come from a different earth, parallel to yours, and I came to that earth from my earth, but moved to that parallel earth because nobody understands shit and Trump fucked up his trade."

What the fuck was this guy even saying? I made a cockeyed look and asked, "Explain to that again but in terms I would understand."

He sighed and said, "I'm from a different earth in a different universe, ok?"

"Better; now why should I go with you there?"

"I don't know, but I ain't gonna be screwing around."

"And how do I know that?"

"I'm married, duh."

I didn't trust this guy one bit. I said, "No thanks, I'll go find myself a restaurant to eat at."

"Alright, your problem."

He then walked off as I walked into the restaurant. I quickly got a Pidgey sandwich and ran out since I didn't want to deal with any hassle. I got back to the Pokécenter to get my bike, which thankfully wasn't stolen, and rode back to the mines.

Once I got there, it was about half an hour before the work shift fully ended for the day so I got lucky. I parked my bike, got down there and dropped off the translator, and entered the mines only to see Ganivus and Makias not looking too happy.

The two grabbed me and brought me to the security office as I was trying to figure out what was going on. We entered the place as Makias threw me into the chair and Ganivus said, "Why the fuck were you gone for the whole day?"

I said, "Well, I was…"

"And don't give me that spy excuse because I can look through."

Dammit. I asked, "And I get what?"

"How does three days in the mines sound?"

Oh hell, it was one thing when I did it to keep workers in line, now I'm getting sent to it.

I stood up asking, "Isn't there an alternative?"

Ganivus said, "Well, you could get stuck with Me…"

"Fuck no; I'll take the three days thank you very much."

"Then off to your dorm and good luck tomorrow."

Shit, and just when I thought I had it good, but at least I still had the newspaper from earlier. I got to my dorm and waited for Mintoyae to arrive as I knew he would just scream and yell. He got to the dorm as he asked, "Don't tell me they got another paper on me?"

I smiled and showed him it as he took it and read it over. He didn't get angry, actually it was the contrary. He tossed the paper aside laughing, "Well, this is probably the first time Kiyask did something smart. He actually got Melilla to rape Ash, perfect."

Ok that was slightly awkward, but he didn't even look ticked off. This was the first time in so long I seen him not actually get pissed off on the news. Mintoyae laid in the bed as I fell on him. Then I moved to his side as he asked, "Maybe Kiyask should do that every day to him."

I told him, "Immoral and slightly inhumane punishments are not good ideas."

"How is sex inhumane?"

"You're having him raped every day?"

"Alright, no Melilla punishing."

I shook my head and fella sleep as Mintoyae did so as well.

(3rd Person POV)

As the dark types slept, Ash was still trying to comprehend what happened to him last night. He never had even the thought of having sex with a Pokémon, let alone get raped by one. His mother was pissed on how this whole thing was getting out of control. Jenna was on the sidelines of this case, but was scared to know if she was next. Both her and Ash went to bed as Delia was trying to figure out what to do.

As she went to sleep, she tried to focus on something nice. But, Kiyask, being the scary as fuck self he is, decides to ruin it. He placed her on a table, cuffed down at the ankles and wrists, and tape on her mouth. She was trying to escape, but lifted her head seeing the cuffs and her stuck to the table.

Then she heard some low singing in a foreign language, as it slowly went: " _Are wa dareda, dareda, dareda_ …"

Then she looked up seeing a figure vaguely appear: " _Are wa Gekko, Gekkouga_ …

Then Kiyask jumped out: " _Gekkouga_! HAHAHA!"

Jenna screamed, but it was pretty low sounded as Kiyask went up to her and asked, "What's wrong, don't like my signing, or don't like where you are?"

He ripped off the tape as Jenna yelled, "I don't like you in general!"

"Well, I can fix that."

He went over to the edge of the table where Jenna's legs were and had them spread. Jenna knew what he was going to do and screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Kiyask laughed, "You think I'd listen to you?"

He teleported off her clothes as he got ready for the action.

()

He already had an erection as he pushed it through Jenna sending off pleasure between them. Jenna was screaming, "STOP IT!"

Kiyask said, "Ah, ah, I'm not done yet."

He pushed into Jenna rapidly as she yelled in pain. Then Kiyask sped the process up as he constantly pushed at fast speeds as Jenna couldn't handle it and came already. However, Kiyask kept on going and made her come again.

Jenna then started feeling pain take a bit over as she realized that her pussy now was bleeding. She begged, "S-stop it!"

Kiyask didn't listen and kept going faster as blood was leaking from her. Pain was starting to overtake her as she couldn't take any more of it. Then Kiyask fired an enormous load into her as she had burning pain go through her.

Kiyask pulled out his dick as she laid there panting and bleeding. Then Kiyask flipped Jenna about as he said, "Let's see if you can take a nice weeny in here."

She was scared out of her wits as he shoved his dick into her asshole and pushed it as rapid as before. It began out as pleasure, but after a while it became immensely painful and she was bleeding from there.

She was bleeding from both ends and Kiyask came into her ass as she had such pain, it wasn't even tolerable or describable. Jenna wanted to kill herself right now instead of taking this, but Kiyask then flipped her around to where her mouth was in front of him. Jenna's face was directly looking at Kiyask's dick as she yelled, "No, I can't take this much more!"

Kiyask didn't bother say anything and shoved his thing into her mouth and shut her up. As he pushed back and forth at the same speed, barely ripping her throat and causing her to have problems breathing, he said, "You know, I actually… found a good use for… your mouth."

After a bit he came a huge load that went down her throat into her stomach as he pulled out and came a little bit into her mouth. He pulled out and wiped it off as he asked Jenna, "Well, it seems you got what you deserved, Ash and Clement got theirs, now you got yours."

Jenna couldn't bear to look at that monster as he just raped her to the point of bleeding. Then Kiyask uncuffed her from the table as she couldn't move because her legs and underside hurt.

()

Jenna slowly got up and wobbled a bit as Kiyask then took his machete and cut her left hand off. As it bled all over the table, Kiyask asked Jenna, "It seems you're as pathetic as your boyfriend, any comments?"

Jenna looked at him in a furious frown yelling, "Fuck you!"

Kiyask only cut off the other hand as Jenna was bleeding from both wrists in agonizing pain. Kiyask said, "I think it's time to do another number on Ash, but I plan to affect Mintoyae as well, he hasn't had a nightmare in a while."

He slashed off Jenna's head as it rolled onto the floor and all the body parts bleed form multiple ends. The nightmare Greninja flew out of her head, but kept her asleep as he mixed her mind, Ash's mind, and from Unova, Mintoyae's mind, as he picked out one scene all three should know.

Mintoyae was on the ground as he looked up to see the antique stadium again. He first thought it was Gary, but then he looked to the other side as he saw the one he was after most. Ash stood up seeing the one he feared the most, and Jenna was literally glued, duct taped, and silenced in the stands as she watched the upcoming horror of what she was about to see.

Mintoyae walked down the field as Ash was quaking in his stance. He didn't have any Pokémon and saw Mintoyae walking toward him. Then he remembered he was in his daytime clothes with his backpack so he took it off and thought while searching, 'please let there be that gun, please let it be here.'

Then he found it as he pulled it out and shouted, "AHA!"

He turned to Mintoyae as he was already in the center of the field. Ash crossed his arms making a superior grin as he said, "Alright Mintoyae, you want to fight, let's fight."

Mintoyae saw Ash move up his pistol as it was aimed right at his head. He wasn't even scared as Ash said, "You better turn back, or I'll fire."

Mintoyae gestured his hands said, "Give it your best shot."

Ash closed his eyes and pulled the trigger empting the cartridge, but when he opened his eyes, he was flabbergasted as he saw Mintoyae still standing, but one thing made it really miraculous. Mintoyae stood there with his arm up entire hand showing as the bullets were stopped in midair. Then Mintoyae dropped the bullets as he said, "It seems your best shot wasn't good enough."

Ash quivered as he searched his back pack for another cartridge. Mintoyae, however, continued to march up to Ash as he was foolishly searching his bag. He couldn't find anything and looked up seeing Mintoyae standing right there. The Greninja grabbed him and punched him throwing him across the field. He jumped high as Ash moved out of the way making Mintoyae slam into the ground.

Ash got up and ran as Mintoyae made his bow and arrow and shot Ash in the leg. Ash didn't give up and still got up and ran as Mintoyae shot a second arrow into Ash's second leg. Ash couldn't move his legs and crawled off to the stadium exit.

But, he failed as Mintoyae stepped on his back. Mintoyae looked over as he said, "You know what I'm starting to see?"

Ash looked up scared to answer, "Wh-wh-what?"

"You're becoming weaker as time goes on. You need a gun to defend yourself, you rely on lies to feel high and mighty, and you need to have the news make it look like you're a sorry little bastard. You used to be the best that anyone could wish for, but now you're as bad as Team Flare."

Ash went from shock to rage as he yelled, "Look who's talking! You killed Sycamore!"

"So? Clement sent them, I was nice enough to let the wife live, but I killed the son and father, because they were foolish enough to mess with me."

Then he made his machete and stuck it into Ash's right lung as Mintoyae said, "There are two beings in this world Ash, and you should know…"

He lifted Ash into the air saying, "…the prey, and the predators, and you Ash, are the prey."

He slid the machete out of Ash and, once he dropped, Mintoyae sliced off Ash's head. He looked at the stands to see Kiyask and Jenna there. Mintoyae ran over to Kiyask asking, "Why the fuck is she here?"

Kiyask said, "Torture, what else? Also, there is one more torture for her we can do."

"What?"

He looked to a giant bowl like structure as Mintoyae said, "You mean burn her alive?"

Kiyask nodded as Jenna was wide eyed and shaking. Mintoyae ordered, "You get the fire ready, I'll get her ready."

Mintoyae cut everything, which kept her fastened to the bench, and then pulled her over to the fire torch. Kiyask got it lit as it burned a bright red and orange. Mintoyae remembered one time, Ash had him and his friends compete in the Kanto championships, Ash got second place as the pussy couldn't get anything more.

Mintoyae took Jenna, lifted her up and said, "Hope you burn in the Distortion world!"

He threw her in as she screamed while being burned alive. For the next five minutes, she was screaming and yelling. It died down finally, but Mintoyae asked Kiyask, "Why did you reconnect me with him?"

Kiyask said, "Because I think it was time to show Ash what has happened, and you've changed a bit."

Mintoyae nodded as the nightmare ended. Mintoyae, in reality, was still asleep and hugging Gizel while Ash and Jenna went screaming out of their skin, luckily not literally. Jenna said, "WE can't keep this up."

Ash looked to her and said, "I agree, Greninja has gone insane beyond what I ever seen. He just kills someone and thinks it's perfectly fine for crying out loud. Also, why the heck is the bed wet?"

Jenna had a sweatdrop and looked under the sheet as Ash did as well and saw that Jenna, well, during Kiyask's first torture, kind of made her wet the entire bed and her clothes, and some of Ash's clothes. Ash looked to her and asked, "What kind of wet dream did you have?"

Jenna looked to him and said, "More like a wet nightmare."

Ash then said, "Y-yeah, let's try to go back to sleep."

And they did, despite it being all wet and soggy.

* * *

 **So, for the lyrics there, for those who are trying to look them up, those are actually lyrics I made up to fit the song. The actual song is called Judgement-Devilman. Also the second lyric is Devilman No Uta. I actually put the second on my IPod because it was that good XD**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Another chapter ready, change in plot at the end. Lemon warning as usual. lemon = ((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 31:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 88: Yesterday probably scared the shit of Ash and a damn good thing it did. I hope the bastard kills himself._

I woke up in my bed with Gizel holding me, only this time I wasn't minding it and simply slid through it. But before I left, I heard someone ask, "What were you even having last night?"

I turned around seeing Gizel awake and looking at me as if I killed someone else. I looked at her and said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw some 'interesting' scenes that I wish I unseen."

"Such as?"

"Let's see: You doing your torture on Ash, burning Jenna alive, and you holding back gun shots?"

She saw all that?! I asked, "How the hell did you see all that?"

"I don't know, but I did. And truthfully, I think you need to get this whole thing straightened out because if that is now, what would happen in a week, or a month, or even scarier, when you get out?"

I turned around and left because I wasn't about to argue over this again. Of course, Gizel was trying to make a point to me, but I had my mind set and it wasn't going to change one bit. Walking down the path, I bumped into Ganivus as he was walking to the cafeteria. I asked the guy, "How's cooking camp for you?"

He said, "I wish I was beaten unconscious instead of dealing with this. Anything new with you?"

I lied and shook my head, "No, nothing new."

"Oh really? Then why did I hear Gizel talking about…"

Before he revealed the contents of my torturing skills from last night, I shushed him, "Ok, ok, Kiyask made a nightmare for Ash, nothing new."

"That alone is new, now stop causing people misery and get to work."

He didn't seem too cheery. He walked into the cafeteria as I got to the mine shop and got my bucket. Erevan was there as I asked him, "You know why Ganivus is the way he is?"

Erevan only passed me a bucket saying, "I think Uremia has broken him. He's not his old self anymore. If anything, he looks like when he first came here."

That didn't sound good since I knew how I felt when I first came here. I took the bucket and left to the mines. There, I saw nobody there as it was barren and full of two things: rocks and ore. Something was missing, but I can't really put my finger on it.

I walked down my tunnel and got to the end of it as there was some ore popping out from the rock. I dropped my bucket, made my pick, and swung into the rock, prying whatever ore was there. I filled up the bucket and brought it back up as I saw miners enter the place. They looked at me mostly in fear, slight jealously, or in amazement almost like I killed someone right there.

I walked out and got to the shop as I asked Erevan, "You haven't seen anything unusual happen?"

He asked me, "Define unusual?"

"Like seeing what I was possibly dreaming?"

He stood there as he said, "Um, well, it was visible to all the psychic types."

…It was what? I was immediately shocked and questioned, "Every psychic type saw that whole event?"

"Well, it was powerful enough."

"H-hold on, Gizel saw it…"

"Maybe she was close enough to see it because she's literally touching you."

Erevan was right; she was holding me tight so she must've seen it. I asked her, "How much of it did you see?"

He gulped and said, "Everything."

I took an empty bucket and ran out as I didn't want to hear this horror story of me becoming an antagonist. I wasn't pissed or anything, just utterly stunned because I never had that happen before. I got back to my mine spot and repeated the process over and over again.

It was uneventful and quiet as nobody was going to talk to me, or me talk to them. Once lunch hour came, I walked off to the cafeteria as everyone went in. After a while, I got to the counter as Uremia pulled out a tray.

I asked her, "What's up with Ganivus?"

She looked back seeing Ganivus there with a straight frown on emotionlessly preparing the food. Uremia said, "I'm not sure. He's been acting like this since this morning. It may have to do with…"

"Me? Figures."

"I assume."

Then Ganivus came up and snapped, "You're holding up the line."

I took my tray saying, "Not that bad."

And walked away to my corner table, sitting down. I took a few bites of the food, then Makias came on over as he asked, "Seems as if everyone is crap today."

"And I care how?"

"Well, I was thinking to lighten it up by having a slight party in the security office."

"Why are you asking me? Ask Ganivus."

"It involves", looking over to Uremia, then whispering, "*Alcohol*."

I told the crazy Blaziken, "Me and alcohol? How about this, make it more reasonable."

"Alright, if you want to come tonight, come on in."

He left as I finished eating, then I asked him, "What is the party for?"

He looked back saying, "Birthday. I was born in Team Rocket odd enough."

Makias left as I tossed the tray and left. I got back to the shop, grabbed a bucket, and walked back down to the tunnel as I saw a certain fucking Lucario down there. He looked at me as I said, "Get out."

He only looked at me and gave me the finger as I walked closer. He didn't move as he then said, "Back off, back off!"

I didn't listen as he started to show fear. He then panicked, "B-back off, or I'll fight back."

I got close enough and grabbed his neck, slightly choking him, sternly saying, "Get… out."

It got through as I dropped him and he ran. I got back to mining and repeated the same process again as all I could even think of about now was that party that Makias was talking about, and trying to get out. Once the last whistle blew, I walked out of the tunnel, but then a small rock it my head. I looked behind down the old tunnel as I mumbled, "What the fucking hell this time?"

I walked down and made my machete as I waited for another rock to throw. It was pretty quiet as I then saw another rock fly into my head. I made my machete flat as I slowly walked to the area and jumped behind putting the weapon to the asshole's neck as I saw it was… oops.

It was Kereesha as she looked slightly spooked. I moved off my sword saying, "S-sorry, I thought you were…"

She amazingly smiled saying, "It's ok, I should've done it like before and it wouldn't have done that."

I dissipated my sword and hugged Kereesha as she hugged back. Then we kissed for a bit as she then asked, "Anything new?"

I said, "No, Makias was throwing a party though."

She jumped up cheering, "Oooh, what's the occasion?"

"Apparently it's his birthday."

"Huh, I never would've guessed. Ooh, maybe I could come to it too."

"You sure?"

"Well sure, I mean, technically I'm not a regular worker so, why not?"

"Alright, I guess."

She placed her claw behind my back as I placed my hand behind hers as we walked out. I felt already better she came as she knew how to cheer you up. Once we were out, it was like old times, then I asked her, "How are the eggs?"

She smiled, "Haven't hatched yet, but I hid them very well where a Weavile army couldn't find them."

We got to the security office finally as I heard some Pokémon laughing and talking. When we entered, it was every employee you could even find in this place, except for Uremia, Gizel, and Ganivus, that was here. Nobody seemed to even notice me or Kereesha there, seeing as I was a worker and she doesn't work here anymore. Kereesha said, "I knew this was a party, but I didn't think it would be this big."

I looked around as I saw Makias drinking off a bottle of something. I asked, "Is the only thing here drinks?"

He replied, "That and some foods."

A whole line of fruit lined up as I knew Pokémon who dive for those. Then Kereesha looked over and asked, "What are these?"

It was a pyramid of blue cans labelled "Bud Light". I said, "I don't know."

I took one can and opened it, and took a sip… oh damn that's strong. Kereesha asked, "Well?"

"It's strong."

"How strong?"

"Try it."

She took the can and drank the whole thing as she let out a hiccup, then said, "Well, it's kinda strong."

"Maybe I have a lower tolerance to alcohol."

"I don't know, Tyner doesn't mind."

What? I looked behind as I saw Tyner taking three bottle of something as he disappeared outside. I figured him and Melilla were gonna go party as well. I looked back to Makias as he was going nuts and guzzled down a bottle of something. I asked him, "How much of that are you drinking?"

He wobbled a bit as he said, "I'm fine Minto, just let me stand a little straighter. Also, how come you got four eyes?"

Shit, he's drunk. I sighed and left as everyone else was starting to get slowly drunk. Kereesha said, "Maybe we should leave."

I nodded, "Yeah, before it gets messy."

Then a Chesnaut came up saying, "Hey, I challenge you to a little contest."

Oh fuck. He held a bottle of something called Vodka as I asked, "And what do you plan to do this time?"

He said, "Who can take as much of it as possible before we get knocked out."

"Yeah right, how about…"

He popped off the lid as he stuck the bottle into my mouth and the liquid went down my throat. The shit burned it as I pulled it out, with half of the stuff still in the bottle, and then my head started spinning. All I heard was laughter and then my head was hurting.

(3rd Person POV)

Mintoyae collapsed on the floor as everyone was laughing and holding each other. Then as everyone hit their highs, except for Kereesha, Makias in the back with Neeliska was looking at her lewdly as she smiled back and pushed her beak against his. The two fell on the ground and moved under the table where Makias fucked Neeliska hard.

Mintoyae on the other side was standing up as everything was swirling around him. Kereesha grabbed him as he looked at her and titled his head asking, "Kereesha, were you this hot before?"

She blushed as she said, "Maybe."

Then Mintoyae kissed her as she kissed back and slammed Mintoyae into the closet door, and then into the closet.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kereesha was even surprised Mintoyae would act this rowdy as he flipped her over on her back and already started fucking her hard. He kept pushing back and forth as she was getting the best of it. After a while, Mintoyae finally came into her as she knew she was getting a fourth egg. However, as Mintoyae was finished filling her, a female Lucario came in and grabbed Mintoyae slamming him onto the ground and sucked him off.

Kereesha got out of the closet and stayed in the office because she knew that Mintoyae was needing to get back to his dorm somehow. The Lucario finished her blowjob as Mintoyae came into her mouth. She let go of it and then got on top of him, riding his dick. She was getting one hell of a ride as Mintoyae made it even more so.

Meanwhile, Endau walked up to Kereesha as he asked her, in his drunken state, "Hello sexy, wanna ride?"

Kereesha nicely said, "No thanks, I got mine already."

Endau got behind her and put a claw to her tail asking again, "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Endau didn't listen and lifted her tail as Kereesha spun around saying, "Look, maybe you didn't hear too well, but I don't want you, sorry."

Endau growled, "My mate cheated on me with that Noimetz character as I was trying my best to do things. I'm gonna…"

Then Kereesha pushed him into a female Machomp. The fighting type had love hearts go in her eyes and she dragged him down, fucking him. Kereesha only giggled and went back to watching Mintoyae to make sure nothing bad happens to him.

Of course he was having a ball as he was coming and banging that Lucario like nobody's business. The Pokémon fell asleep off of Mintoyae as Kereesha moved her off and lifted up Mintoyae. Kereesha said, "Let's get you home."

Mintoyae said, slurring, "Yeah… home to Ash so I can rip off his testicles and fuck his ass."

"I meant your dorm with Gizel."

"Oh she's ok, let's go!"

He ran for a bit as a female Blaziken, being Neeliska, stood up in front of him, since Makias passed out. Neeliska put her talon claws on Mintoyae shoulders as she licked her beak and said, "Another guy I can fuck."

She kissed Mintoyae and slammed him to the ground as Mintoyae already went along and fucked her insanely hard. Her pussy took it very well and she just got a huge amount of pleasure. After a bit, Mintoyae came into her and she slowly fell asleep. Kereesha this time carried Mintoyae out of there before another female decided to fuck him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kereesha exited the office as she said, "Makias's birthday party was only missing one thing: a lot less drunkenness."

She got to Gizel's dorm as Gizel looked to see Kereesha there and smiled, "Kereesha, haven't seen you in a couple weeks. Why are you carrying Mintoyae?"

Kereesha put him down as he wobbled a bit and walked over to Gizel and kissed her sloppily. She pushed him off as he said, "Come here you dark beauty."

Gizel blushed at the name Mintoyae called her as she asked Kereesha, "What happened to him?"

Kereesha said, "Oh Makias threw a party so everyone kinda got drunk."

"You went there as well?"

"Yeah, but he only screwed me, and also a Lucario and Makias's mate."

Gizel was shocked to even hear that as she sighed, "Oh well, I'm sure he'll regret it."

"Well, I got to go now, bye!"

"Bye."

And Kereesha flew off of the cavern to the holed tunnel and out of it, back to her area with her eggs.

(Kanto)

Gary was trying to contact Mintoyae as he was now asleep, but didn't respond. The "professor" tried to check to make sure everything was alright, but it wasn't working. He looked over everything and asked himself, "What could be wrong?"

Then a voice appeared, "He's drunk stupid."

Gary turned around seeing a dark themed Greninja and he screamed in terror. It was Kiyask as he just stood there leaning against the wall. Gary then asked, stuttering, "W-w-wait, are you th-that Kiyask guy everyone talks about?"

Kiyask nodded as Gary said, "So, what happened with Mintoyae being drunk?"

Kiyask said, "He's drunk, leave it at that."

He teleported off as Gary scratched his head over that. He turned off everything, seeing as today he wouldn't tell Mintoyae anything, and closed up the lab and went to bed.

(Noimetz's POV)

 _Day 89: Yesterday, last night, sounded kind of noisy over there at the offices. I wonder if they threw a party over the fact some idiot was fired._

I woke up as Goovy was on the opposite side of the bed as she was holding the egg this time. According to her it was hatching in the next couple of days. It's kinda big so either it's a large Noibat, or, very rare idea, it's twins.

I got out of bed and flew off to the office, and once I got there, Endau wasn't back yet. Ganivus walked by as I asked him, "Where's Endau?"

Ganivus shrugged, "I don't know, if anything everyone is still sleeping their dorms."

He walked off without another word as I sighed and opened the office myself. I organized and set up the letters as everyone came flying in one by one. Once everything was done, we all got out with our bags and I took the two for the first 120 dorms.

I went through the employees' dorms and I saw they were either still sleeping, or getting up with headaches. I put down the letters into the boxes and I passed Endau's dorm as I saw him still asleep. I don't know what they were doing, but it must've tired them out pretty good. Once I finished up the boxes, I flew over to the next few as there was only work letters, nothing more.

It made it pretty easy, but then when I got up to my dorm, Goovy was already awake. I asked her, "Do you know what was going on last night?"

She looked and said, "No, I heard that Makias was throwing a party but I don't actually know what they…"

She stopped as she asked, "Is anyone awake?"

I said, "Ganivus and Uremia are awake, everyone else is either asleep or getting up with headaches."

Goovy made a slight frown as she said, "I wonder what they were having at that party."

I left our dorm and put the rest of the letters for there as I got to the 81-120 dorm number group. I put down the letters and, unfortunately, got to the dorm of the Charizard. I hoped she wasn't there, but when she wasn't, she'd still be there.

I got to that dorm and looked, and saw she wasn't there, then I swallowed hard as I looked behind with the Charizard being behind me. She had her smile as she said, "Hello Noitzy."

Arceus was that a horrible short name. I told her, "Can't you go find yourself a REAL mate?"

"Oh I have, you."

She walked closer as I said, "I already have one if you don't remember."

"Please, she's so lucky. I got stuck with a Charizard with a seven inch crap on a stick, but you are a whole foot worth, and that alone, for your body size, is rare."

She got close to me as I backed up. Once my back was against the wall, she grabbed my wrists and slid her tongue along my face and then down my neck and back up as she pushed it into my mouth. She gave a long kiss as I was stuck doing it, then when she pulled out, I said, "Let me go… or else."

She laughed, "Or else what?"

She moved her claw down to my crotch as I said, "I'm sorry."

I fired a dragon pulse at her as she tried to move out, but her head hit the entrance frame and crashed on the ground semi-unconscious. I sighed in relief and continued on my route. I finished up the rest of the dorms and flew back to get the third bag. Endau finally was there as he threw me a bag yelling, "Hurry up!"

I said, "Says the one who slept in late."

"Please, my head hurts like hell."

He went back to his thing as I flew out of the office to the last forty dorms. It was easy mail, and nobody was,*ahem*, flirty luckily. Once I finished up, I flew back seeing Yuri coming back in. He flew right up to the door as he asked, "Are you still having trouble with Charizard?"

He had an unusual accent as he talked, but it wasn't that bad as some Pokémon couldn't speak right. I said, "Yeah, she's still trying to get me to become her mate, but I already have Goovy."

"The doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll need to know what to do."

We got in as Endau still was his pissed self. But once we got in, the whistle blew and everyone left. I flew off to the cafeteria as Endau went out, but flew to Giovanni's office instead of the cafeteria. Once we got to the cafeteria, we saw Ganivus serving food with a monotonous look. I got up to counter and he already placed down a tray with the food on it. I nodded, "Thanks."

His mood didn't change and he went back to get more trays. I went on over to where Goovy was as she was eating her food. I sat and down smiled, "Hi Goovy."

She looked and smiled back, "Hi Noitz."

Noitz, the one short name I want to hear, but only from Goovy. I asked, "Do you know what's up with Ganivus?"

She looked back seeing his she said, "Well, either he's upset he missed the party, his spirit has been derived from working here, or he's pissed at someone."

"Like who?"

"I don't know, but I'll have to check on it after I get back to the hospital."

We finished up eating and left back to our jobs, while I caught a glimpse of that Charizard in the back looking at me with a certain kind of smile. I couldn't stand this anymore. I flew out of there and back to the post office, but to my surprise, Endau wasn't there.

I saw Yuri come in and a couple more Pokémon as they were as confused as me. Then Makias entered the place as he said, "Well, shit hit the fan so hard I think it fell off."

One Pokémon asked, "What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Well, Endau decided to quit because of his mate, Alexia, was cheating on him with Noimetz."

Oh…fucking…shit. All eyes went on me as I was left speechless. Then Makias said, "Now, since Endau left, someone will have to take his place, and, coincidently, it will have to be Noimetz."

I'm fucked. Now everyone will think I'm the bad guy here. Makias left as I was now stuck in a room with a lot of other Pokémon. One yelled, "At least we don't have that Charizard prick anymore!"

Then everyone cheered as a couple even gave me a pat on the back. I smiled as I wasn't gonna get beaten up and immediately got back to work. I got all the letters sorted out thoroughly and got it all ready as Pokémon came flying in and out. This was going to be much better for me than I thought.

As the day went by and the letters were cleaned up, everyone was literally relaxing in the post office as Yuri said, "I never had time like this before."

It was true, I never seen this before. Then the whistle blew for the last time today, and everyone left. I flew out happily as I life now was going to get easier. I landed at the entrance to the dorm as I saw the egg on the bed, still whole. I looked at it as it shinned a bit form the light, but I wondered what would happen if I picked it up and shone the light through.

Just when I was about to, I heard a voice command, "Put it down."

I looked behind as Goovy stood there walking forward. She said, "I'm not going to have a spoilage on what's inside the egg. You need to wait."

I laughed a bit as she got in bed and cracked a smile as well. I hopped on and laid down on her as I asked, "So, what happened with everyone today?"

She explained, "Well, Makias got everyone drunk, except for Mintoyae's first mate Kereesha."

"It thought she left?"

"She did, but she visits once in a while."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Ganivus is going back to security because I think the week bet Uremia made with him is finally taking a toll on his mind. And then Endau left because Alexia, also known as that Charizard that raped you, cheated on him and he said to hell with it."

"Makes sense, I think."

I hugged her as we both fell asleep.

(3rd Person POV)

Ash was going to get this straightened out immediately. Earlier he asked for a masterball and a GS ball from Gary, since the GS ball was still in the lab, and also got plane ticket to Unova. The plan Ash had was to capture Mintoyae and hold him captive in Gary's lab so he can relax in peace for once. But of course, Gary didn't know what Ash was even doing with them, he thought he wanted them like a little reminder of something.

As Ash finished packing his bag, Jenna came in and asked, "So, how long do you plan to be gone?"

Ash looked up and said, "If this goes right, it should only be about four to six days. If I don't come back by the seventh, I'm dead."

That didn't help Jenna as she didn't want him to get killed. However, one issue was that, since Ash was hard headed, he had his mind set and already left the room, and the house. It took two hours for him to get to the airport and on the plane, but he made it and as going back to Unova.

As he sat in his seat of the plane, he asked himself, "Maybe I could get Cilan and Iris to help with this. I haven't seen them in a couple years."

And he fell asleep as well, while flying.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 90: Yesterday was "fun". I had to a few employees back to their dorms because of the headaches they were having. And Ganivus was, well, in his mood so I had the deal cut off and put him back._

I woke up without Noitz in bed, but at least our egg was still here. It was almost ready to hatch and I can't wait for it to do so and see what our child looks like. What makes it unusual is that it's a lot larger than the typical egg size. Either it's a larger child, or possibly… twins! That would be amazing if it were twins, now I'm excited over that.

I got out of the dorm, after tucking away the egg, and walked down to the hospital. There, I saw Jenhan at the counter as she just got there as well. It's a good thing that Deuvin left because his attitude was really starting to bother me and if he stayed for any longer, I'd need to take a day off. After I got in, I got into my office and sat down waiting for the next few patients.

I waited as time passed by, I finally got a patient, only this time it was Tyner. Jenhan brought him in as she said, "He's having some kind of stomach trouble."

I took him in as he was looking sick, and Jenhan left back to the counter. I asked Tyner, "What seems to be the problem?"

He looked up saying, "I think that stuff Makias was giving is coming back to bite me."

Tyner was also drinking? Greninjas can't take alcohol too well, but if he has trouble now, wouldn't…

And by coincidence Jenhan came in with Mintoyae as she said, "He's got something too."

I asked both of the ninja Pokémon, "May I ask how much of that alcohol stuff were you drinking?"

Both them looked at each other as Mintoyae said, "A Chesnaut shoved some kind of liquid down my throat forma bottle labeled Vodka."

Tyner said, "Me and Melilla drank an orange liquid… oh fuck."

Did Tyner just say him and Melilla? I looked at Tyner and asked, "What do you mean you and Melilla?"

He let out a sweatdrop as I asked him again, "You've been going to her?"

He barely said, "Yes."

I walked out slightly pissed and had to get Ganivus on this. But, once I was in the lobby, Ganivus was already there asking, "I assume something's wrong?"

I nodded, "Tyner has been going over to Melilla, and I think they've been doing more than just that."

Ganivus passed me by as went into my office, grabbed Tyner, and dragged him out of the hospital. I strolled on back to my office as Mintoyae was still sitting there. I asked him, "Hopefully you didn't do anything you'd regret?"

He said, "W-well, yesterday Gizel told me that Kereesha told I had sex with Kereesha, a Lucario guard, and Makias's mate."

I was stunned and exclaimed, "How much of that stuff did you have?!"

He said, "About half a bottle I think."

Then before I said anything, he clenched his stomach as I knew something was about to happen. I read about the effects on alcohol and it should've passed through him, unless there was a build up somewhere. But before I could do anything, he threw up on the floor.

Once he was done, he stood up as he looked down, "Sorry."

I sighed and told him, "All I can say is, don't drink."

He nodded and walked out. I cleaned up the mess as the place started to smell and the lunch whistle already blew. I finished cleaning, then I heard a knock at the door. I said, "Come in."

Then the door opened as Noitz entered with two trays. I asked him, "Why did you come here?"

Noitz said, "Well, you didn't come over so I figured I might come to you and eat here, if it is alright."

Aww, how sweet. I smiled, "Thanks Noitz."

He chuckled a bit as he placed the two trays down and we ate in my office. I started up a conversation by asking him, "Um, Noitz?"

Noitz looked up asking, "Yeah?"

"Did you know about yesterday?"

"I assume on Endau?"

I nodded as he said, "I was shocked myself. I never thought that that Charizard was Endau's mate."

"She's just a little spoiled in my opinion."

"Let's hope our children don't become like that."

"Don't worry, children are easy to handle, the mature Pokémon aren't as manageable."

We finished up our food and Noitz took the trays away leaving the office. He's the perfect mate; I wondered why I never saw that before we were sent here.

I sat in my chair as I waited for another patient to come in, but nothing ever came from then on. The last whistle blew and I stood up leaving the office. I got to the lobby and Jenhan was there leaving as well. I asked her, "This might sound slightly personal, but do you have a mate?"

She shook her head, "No, nobody is really interested in a Chansey."

She left as I felt bad for her. I guess it's something she'll have to find on her own. I left the hospital and got back as Noitz was already at the dorm. He popped out calling, "Goovy, come on!"

Wait, was it? I ran up and looked to see the egg cracking. It's happening IT'S HAPPENING! I was overflowing with so many emotions I didn't know what to do. The egg was slowly cracking as I saw a piece of the shell break off. We were watching the whole thing as the top of the egg finally came off, and we saw a little head pop up. It was a Noibat!

It tried to fly out of the egg but tip it over and landed on the floor. It started to cry as I picked it up and caressed it in my arms. I looked and saw the Noibat was a male and was just like his father, well except for age and size though.

Then the egg was moving as I excitedly thought, ' _Twins?!'_

The egg tipped over and I saw a Goomy come out. It looked a lot different as it was the same color as Noitz. The little goo Pokémon went to Noitz and said, "Mama!"

Noitz had a sweatdrop as he said, "No, no, that's mama."

I could tell the Goomy was a female as she looked at me and said, "Mama!"

I smiled and picked it up as well as the two little Pokémon looked at each other and said, "Mama?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm your mama."

They cheered, "Mama mama!"

I giggled and asked Noitz, "What should we name them?"

Noitz looked at them and said, "Well, he could be called Nimitz?"

Kind of like his father. I said, "And the little Goomy will be Geesha?"

The little Goomy titled her head as I said, "Nah, how about Gimi?"

She smiled as I said, "Gimi it is."

I put Nimitz and Gimi to the other bed as me and Noitz went to our bed. Once we were on, I asked Noitz, "Don't even need to do anything, we got two kids."

He chuckled and said, "Well, I guess that's one good thing."

Our whole family fell asleep as we waited for the next day.

(3rd Person POV)

As Goovy and Noimetz went to sleep after seeing their newborn kids, about 100 meters from outside the base, Ash, Cilan, and Iris were hiding in order for Ash to get Mintoyae and stop this madness. He told his Unova friends, "You'll have to cause a distraction so I can get in."

Iris said, "I think Haxorus can do that."

She stood up and threw her Pokéball yelling, "Haxorus use dragon pulse!"

The two guards and their Klinklang just saw the Haxorus appear and fire at them. The first guard yelled, "Klinklang, use metal blast!"

And the steel type fired off metal bits as Haxorus dogged them and fired back at them. Ash snuck on through behind the guards as they were preoccupied with distraction. He walked down and got to the entrance of the mine as he said, "I bet this is where it goes."

Pikachu nodded, "Pika Pikachu."

Ash walked through as the door was already open and looked around trying to find Mintoyae. He asked himself, "Where would Greninja be?"

He then pulled out Thallus's Pokéball and let him out as Thallus said, "Ye…"

Ash whispered, "Quiet Talonflame, we're in a very dangerous place right now."

Thallus looked about and shit himself as he just saw he was back in the mines. Ash asked him, "You know where Greninja is?"

Thallus nodded, unfortunately, and Ash softly spoke, "Lead the way."

Thallus slowly flew to Mintoyae's dorm as he looked and, thankfully, saw that he was asleep. Ash got to the dorm and carefully whispered, "Alright Talonflame, thanks for the help."

Thallus nodded and he went back into the safety of his Pokéball. Ash pulled out the GS ball and said, "Let see if this works."

He threw the ball at Mintoyae as it only touched his arm and then he got sucked into the ball. It shook a bit and clicked as Ash cheered very quietly, "Yes, I recaptured Greninja."

Pikachu whispered, "Pika Pikapi."

Ash then left before anybody noticed he was even there. He got out of the mine and ran up the ramp, and saw that the guards were knocked out and his friends were still there. Ash got up as he said, "I got him, now everything is solved."

Cilan and Iris nodded as Cilan asked, "So, what will you do with your, um, unusual Pokémon?"

"I got a friend in Kanto who has a lab to keep him in."

And they left the place as Mintoyae was still asleep, not aware of him being captured by Ash.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Alright, credits to the death from a guest review. There is one death.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 32:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 91: Well, I probably had the worst day yesterday as I just vomited in Goovy's office, hopefully it won't be much worse today._

I woke up from my sleep, but I didn't feel Gizel next to me. In fact, I wasn't even on the bed. I looked around and saw nothing. I stood up and called out, "Gizel?"

Nobody answered. I looked around for a bit as I crossed my arms and said, "Ganivus is this one of your tricks?"

Nothing. I asked one more time, "Kiyask?"

Silent. I made a shuriken and threw it and saw that it hit something, then hit again, then fell to the floor. The way it bounced up made it seem that the walls were… no, no, no, this can't be, NO this isn't possible! I'm in a Pokéball.

At first I thought it was a nightmare, but I checked again, it's real. I fell to my knees and screamed in pure rage, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I slammed my fist into the ground as I yelled, "I'm not going back, I'm not going back!"

I fell on my hands as I said, "I won't go back to my old, damn life."

I crashed onto the floor as I held myself, and then put myself to sleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As Mintoyae went back to sleep, Ash was already at the Unova airport where he just got on his plane returning home. He could finally relax and unwind as Mintoyae was finally caught. If the GS ball failed during the flight, he would use the masterball which would hold Mintoyae in permanently unless he was called out.

Ash sat in his seat as held the GS ball in his hands. Ash told Pikachu, "We finally got it solved Pikachu, no more problems."

Pikachu nodded, "Pika Pikachu."

"Now all we have to do is bring Greninja to Gary and keep him there."

It was a while as nothing much happened during the flight. Once Ash landed, he went through the airport, took a taxi off to the edge of the city, and then walked the rest of the way to Pallettown, where he got into Gary's lab.

Gary didn't even know what was going on and thought Ash got something like a crazy Hitmonchan or Machoke. Ash walked into the lab as Gary was at the desk. He looked up and said, "Well Ashy boy, looks like you're back. So what was it you were bringing?"

Ash said, "Don't worry, I'll show, but where is that machine you have?"

Gary made a kind of machine that can uplink a Pokémon into an electrical system in order to shock it repeatedly. It would be used for electric types for boosters or rejuvenating, but for non-electrical types, it was pain at its finest. Gary said, "Follow me."

They walked down the hall as the got into a room where a huge glass window was on the left as it showed behind it an empty room that had multiple lines attached to pads that would attach to the Pokémon's skin. On the outside, there was a circular hole where the Pokéball would be attached to and the Pokémon would be brought inside.

The Pokémon would be attached all times, unless it was brought back into the ball. Gary took the GS ball and opened it as the red beam teleported the Pokémon inside and it attached to the pads. Then the light died down as the Pokémon was Mintoyae.

Gary was shocked to see who it was and almost crapped himself. Mintoyae, however, looked down at the two as he yelled, "You betrayed me as well?!"

All they heard was "Gre-ninja?!" and Ash said, "Well Greninja, it's great to see you again is person."

Mintoyae wanted to break out and rip of his head, but he couldn't move his arms or legs far as they were attached to the pads and wires. Ash asked Gary, "How do you shock him?"

Gary had a sweatdrop and said, "Um, go behind the station over there."

As Ash walked off, Gary turned on a little communications he whispered, "Mintoyae, I'll set it to the lowest setting to make it look like you're being shocked, ok?"

Mintoyae heard what he said and didn't trust him entirely as Gary walked over next to Ash behind the controls. Gary said, "Alright, we'll begin…"

And turned the switch to the lowest setting without Ash seeing, "…right now."

Then Gary pressed the button as a tiny jolt ran through Mintoyae. He didn't mind too much, and it wasn't painful either. Then he saw Gary wink at him. Mintoyae remembered that movie months ago; when Sonny winked at the detective, he was just playing along and then helped him.

However, Ash asked, "Is that it?"

Gary explained, "Well, no, but that's just a test…"

Ash gently pushed Gary out of the way as he jacked up the electrical charge. Gary backed up a bit and said with his mouth, "Watch out."

Mintoyae got the message as he also saw Ash fiddling with it and then…

A huge jolt of electricity went through Mintoyae as he screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Flashes of electricity started to shine through the room as Mintoyae got weaker and tenser as his muscles contracted and he started to phase out. Ash kept his hand on the knob as he slowly turned up the electric amount. He smiled as he saw the revenge of torture that he gave Mintoyae after the times he tortured him and for killing off his friends.

Mintoyae was starting to bleed form the nose and mouth as blood vessel were going. He was trying to keep his mind in one piece, but when Ash jacked it to a whole 100%, Mintoyae was knocked out. However, he woke up shortly after the jolt and slowly, painfully stood up. He looked at Ash in a frightening way like a psychopath as Ash walked over to the glass and said, "You might be more physically built than when we last met, but you're type weakness is still in you."

He turned on the speaker as he asked, "Anything you got to say?"

Mintoyae kept his stare as he darkly said, "When I get out… you'll need to hide."

He slammed his fist against the glass giving Ash a slight startle, but Gary said, "Calm down, it's Plexiglas."

Ash backed off as Gary said, "You go home, I'll keep a watch on your, um, Greninja of yours."

Ash nodded and said, "Thanks Gary."

He left the room as Gary sighed in relief. He put on a translator, walked over to the machine, and turned on the speaker saying, "Ok, you're clear to talk now."

He kept it on as Mintoyae asked, "What… the fuck… was that?"

"Well, first off this was a machine that was designed to help improve electric types and give punishments to misbehaving Pokémon only for short periods. That was way too much."

Mintoyae slammed against the glass yelling, "I WAS IN FUCKING PAIN!"

Gary calmed him down, "I know, I know, I saw, but if Ash saw I was helping you he'd get the police on me and then you got no help at all."

"Well then, can I get out right this fucking minute!?"

"I…I don't know, let me check."

Gary walked to the room exit and looked back and forth to see if Ash was there. Since he wasn't, he said, "Alright."

He pulled out a Pokéball from a draw and plugged it into the machine's insert hole, loaded Mintoyae into it, pulled it out, and brought Mintoyae out. The Greninja stretched a bit and then walked up to Gary, and slapped him across the face. Gary held the spot where he hit as Mintoyae said, "That's for helping Ash for that bit."

Then he gave him a hug as he said, "And this is for not ditching me like that."

Gary hugged him back as he said, "None of this is your fault, it's just a lot of trouble."

They broke off and Gary sat in a chair as Mintoyae asked him, "Why didn't you reject his offer?"

"Offer?"

"About having me sent here?"

"Actually, he told me he was getting a fighting type who was slightly out of whack, he didn't say about anything on you, unless your nightmare side is…"

"No, it's not a fighting type."

"Too bad, you look like one."

Mintoyae's muscles were about 30% more toned than when he entered the mines, so he'd go up against a few fighting types in hand to hand combat. Mintoyae asked Gary, "One thing though, why are you still friends with Ash?"

Gary said, "Well, first off we just are, second off, is there something I should know on Ash?"

Mintoyae didn't want to have Gary killed, but it's better to tell him what's what. He said, "You see Gary, Ash is a naïve, gullible liar. He believed what Jenna said about your grandfather being the true culprit, lying on how I'm a crazy psychopath, and how I want to kill everyone who is his friend."

Gary was amazed right there and then, he asked Mintoyae, "Y-you aren't…"

"No, I won't kill you. You're just stuck in the middle of this whole mess. I'm trying to tell you that Ash and Jenna are trying to have me killed along with Clement up in Kalos whose been sending the Sycamore's to kill me. This is all one big mess and I swear someone is behind it, but I don't know who."

Gary stood up asking, "Who do you think it could be?"

"Well, first there is Misty, and I know she's a…"

"Yeah, I'd count her as a suspect. And I know Ash also has a few rivals in other regions."

"Were there any here at the time?"

"I don't know. All I know is that…"

Then a door slammed close as it was Ash calling, "Gary!"

Gary quietly cursed, "Shit, Ash is here! Quick, get in the ball."

He tossed the ball as Mintoyae was sucked in, then Ash came asking, "Oh good, you're still here. Is it possible to have Pikachu go through that machine?"

Gary nodded, "Sure."

Ash looked at the machine and asked, "Where's Greninja?"

"I put him back in the ball, just in case anyone barges in."

"Alright, be extremely careful though. I don't want to see you become a blood splatter."

"I won't, don't worry."

Ash brought Pikachu in and did the process to have him put into the machine, and he got charged up well. Once Ash left with Pikachu, Gary waited for him to leave and, once he did, let out Mintoyae.

Mintoyae asked, "So when the hell can I go back?"

Gary said, "When I can make an excellent excuse of why you're gone from the lab."

"It's Ash; the prick is easy to fool."

"Do you know how big you are? Losing a Greninja who's wanted for 2 million dollars and murdered a whole Sycamore family…"

Mintoyae corrected, "Just the son and father."

"Ok, those two, don't you think it would be easy to see you're gone?"

"Well, send me off."

"To who? There's…"

Then an idea popped up. Gary asked, "You know that Zoroark character that was named Gizel Kazak?"

Mintoyae looked up saying, "Gizel? Yeah, what about her?"

"What if I have her take you, but say that I had you taken to someone else who can deal with you better."

Mintoyae thought it over and said, "Seems reasonable and deceptive enough, I guess it will work."

Gary smiled, "Good. Now all we need to do is contact your Zoroark friend."

"Well, she isn't my friend."

"Oh? What is she?"

"She's my, well what you would call, wife."

"Oh."

(Mintoyae's POV)

He went over to the computer as he loaded up something and sent it. I went up and saw the screen as then I saw a picture of someone pop up as it was some woman. She looked and said, "Mintoyae!"

She changed into a Zoroark as I exclaimed, "Gizel!"

"I can't believe it! You weren't in the dorm when I woke up, what happened?"

"Ash decided to kidnap me and torture the shit out of me."

"Well, Gary is there, can't he just send you over."

Gary explained to her, "First I need an excellent excuse of why I did it. If I just send him to you and Ash asks why, then there's huge problem."

"Can't you just say he escaped or some shit like that?"

"Yeah, but how can I do that?"

"Say you decided to let him out to see if he's calmer with you, fake an injury…"

"No, if I'm getting an injury, I need it as real as possible."

What, I have to do some nasty shit to this guy who I don't want to do anything with? Gizel sighed, "Fine, have a real one, but still make it look like you were doing something and he escaped. It'll make the news again, but he'll be back."

Gary nodded, "Alright, I'll try to get him back to you as fast as possible."

"Yeah, but there is one slight problem."

"And that would be?"

"I can't go anywhere without having Ganivus this time by me."

"Who?"

I said, "He's our friend. Anyway, what if I just 'escape' today and get there in a few days?"

Gizel crossed her arms and scolded, "Look, you're already missing and, if anything, you still have about 186-ish days left. Keep this up and it will be 200 days of work until you get out."

"Alright, I see your point."

Then I got an idea, "Don't you have a computer somewhere in the Team Alliance base?"

Gizel looked down and then back up, "We have one, but as early said I need Ganivus along with me."

Gary said, "Alright, then that solves one issue. Also, what the hell is Team Alliance?"

"Uhhh… think of it as a sub-Team that gets the Pokémon for Team Rocket and Team Aqua."

"But if you're based in Unova, wouldn't you have Team Plasma?"

"Well, they didn't take up the offer and Aqua did so, that's that."

"Alright."

Gary turned off the computer as he looked at me and said, "So they only thing we need now is an escape route."

I walked to the controls for that torture device as I asked, "I don't think I'll be gone by today."

"Well, I can make up some kind of excuse like, um, I let you out for fresh air a couple days down the line. This is to make it more realistic so Ash doesn't start to assume I'm helping you."

"He's a dumbass."

"Well, that I can agree on. I mean, I done it to him several times so it's nothing new."

I sat down as I asked, "This might sound a little orderly but, could you get me something to eat?"

Gary shrugged, "Sure, but what do you eat?"

"Vegetables."

"Oh good, something simple."

(3rd Person POV)

Gary put Mintoyae into the Pokéball and walked off to the food room where all the food was. There were some vegetables that were whole and then there were bags of regular Pokéfood. Gary took some vegetables and when he put them on a plate and walked out, he saw Ash coming down.

Ash saw Gary coming with a plate as he asked him, "What's with the food?"

Gary said, "Just getting food for the…"

"No Gary, don't give him anything."

"Um, wait what?"

"Greninja doesn't get anything."

"But he needs…"

"He isn't going to get anything Gary, after what he's done, he's lucky enough I'm not going to use my gun."

Gary wasn't too shocked as there was one in the lab as well. Gary then questioned, "I get he's a criminal, but don't you think you're taking this a little overboard?"

Ash looked at him and said, "He's been torturing me and my friends for months now, killed the Sycamores, and now you're telling me he shouldn't be given what he deserves?"

"No, what I said was that don't you think this whole torturing your own Greninja thing is a little too far from how you usually act?"

Ash moved his face closer as he grew a face in suspicion. He asked, "Are you siding with Greninja?"

Gary faked a surprised look and bolted, "No, I'm not! I'm simply asking a reasonable question."

"Well then I'll answer it, no, I am not going overboard and no torturing Greninja for the crimes he did is not off my trail. He's a Team Rocket member now; he's going to get treated like on."

Gary was about to say he was from Team Alliance, but that would blow the shit out of everything. Ash then asked, "Where's he right now?"

Gary said, "In this Pokéball, why?"

Ash took it and walked back into the room.

Gary ran up as Ash turned on the machine and put Mintoyae into the machine. Mintoyae was hooked up and looking around as he saw Ash on the controls again. Gary was telling Ash, "He just went through one not even an hour ago, don't you know what damage could be done?!"

Ash looked at him and said, "I don't personally care."

Gary saw Ash more of a monster than Mintoyae. Mintoyae had a reason; Ash was just doing this for no reason.

Ash flicked the switch as electricity jolted through Mintoyae's body and blood came out of his nose again. He fell to his knees on the floor and then collapsed as the power went off. Ash walked to the glass and looked at Mintoyae. He then turned back to the controls and jacked it back up as Mintoyae was being shocked again.

This went on for 10 minutes as Mintoyae was sizzled, bleeding, and impaired. Ash stopped finally as Gary was standing there slightly scared of Ash. Mintoyae struggled to even get up and only saw Ash with a smirk on his face. Mintoyae changed his mind, he wasn't going to kill Ash, he was going to torture him for as long as he lives.

Ash walked over to Mintoyae and said, "Well Greninja, it seems as I won. Who's weak now?"

Mintoyae barely said, "You'll…see."

Ash walked to the door saying, "Don't give any help to Greninja. He's my responsibility, not yours."

Gary crossed his arms and said, "Ash there are two things you forgot: This is Pokémon abuse and I'm the professor here so it's MY responsibility, not yours."

Ash walked over to Gary and said, "I'm starting to wonder if you are siding with him."

Gary calmly said, "I'm not, I'm stating two facts."

Ash walked out as Mintoyae was on the floor, watching this. Once Ash left, Gary turned off the machine and let Mintoyae out. Mintoyae was brought through the Pokéball, and then let out as he was on the floor, in pain and anguish.

Gary helped him up as Mintoyae could barely stand. Gary looked over the Greninja and said, "I never seen Ash like that before. For a world saver, he's more like Team Rocket goon than he thinks."

Mintoyae said, "He thinks I'm a Team Rocket member. Truth be told, when I get free, I'm going to be a Team Alliance member."

"Why? Aren't they criminals?"

Mintoyae walked over to one of the chairs and explained his story. He began, "You see Gary, I fought off Team Rocket and Team Flare, I used to think they were all bad, now… those viewpoints are gone.

"Team Rocket to me was evil, thieving, and even heartbreaking, but when I got stuck in those mines, I was challenged to believe in that. I made friends, family, and I'm even given the freedom to leave or become an employee like a human. After 80 days of being there, I saw other histories about how they got there: Gizel was sexually abused, Tyner was abused, Ganivus was betrayed and ditched by his older brother, Melilla was sexually abused, I… I have been dumped off and look what happened. Ganivus and Gizel are employees who I'm friends with and why I'm where I am now, Melilla and Tyner are still workers, but I am better with them than before, and I'm learning more about how all of this is done by one… just one small issue."

Gary asked, "And that would be?"

"Everyone I knew, except for Kereesha and Ganivus, I think, has been abused by previous owners and thrown away. Now, I know not everyone is like that, you're one example."

"True."

"And your grandfather was another one."

"That's even truer."

"Ash, however, all he cares about is becoming the number on Pokémon master. He's probably changed through so many Pokémon; I bet he doesn't even remember a few of them."

"Well, some of his Pokémon he can remember, but still I get it. Anyway, I'll get that tray of food."

Gary left the room and found the tray of food that he was going to give to Mintoyae earlier and came back giving it to him. Mintoyae took the food and ate it as Gary asked him, "Are you fed in those mines?"

Mintoyae looked and said, "We are."

"Then why are you eating it like you haven't eaten in days?"

"Because we usually get fed vegetables that are half this good. But when Ganivus was around, you would rather starve as he couldn't cook shit good for anything."

"Oh, never mind."

As time passed on, Mintoyae stayed out of the Pokéball as Gary didn't seem him as a threat. In fact, Gary showed him around the lab and behind the scenes of everything since nobody came to the lab. However, when dinner time came along, Ash came back for another torture. Gary quickly put away Mintoyae, and Ash entered seeing Gary looking at a few papers.

Ash asked, "Where's Greninja?"

Gary said, "Here."

He showed the ball and Ash took it once again and put Mintoyae into the room. Mintoyae, this time, was in his nightmare form as Ash was spooked and said, "W-wait, he wasn't…"

Then Mintoyae teleported out of the box right in front of the two Kanto friends, or "friends" now. He walked up to Ash and grabbed his neck as time finally came, he can kill him. He slammed Ash against the wall as Ash was being choked slowly.

He could've done it, but he looked behind to Gary as he thought of something. If he were to kill Ash now, Gary could possibly be framed for all this and he'd go to jail.

Mintoyae didn't kill him, but threw him across the room as Ash's head hit the wall and fell to the floor. He looked up to see Mintoyae there by the entrance, and then just disappear. Ash stood up as he looked over and only smirked, "Ha, all bark and no bite. He couldn't even kill me as he said he would."

This just made Ash more confident about winning against Mintoyae as he assumed that Mintoyae was just scaring him. He moved to the door telling Gary, "It seems as Mintoyae won't be bugging us for a while."

And left as Gary stood there trying to figure out everything. Then he heard a, "Pst", and looked behind to see Mintoyae right there. Gary asked him, "What are you…"

Mintoyae said, "Just send me off to the mines."

"Well, I'll have to contact Mrs. Kazak on that."

Mintoyae nodded as Gary went over to the computer and tried to contact Gizel. It took a few minutes, but she picked up as she asked, "What is it?"

Gary smiled and said, "How would you like Minto back right now?"

Gizel made a shocked look as she asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to get to one of your computers in order to work."

The computer screen went blank and twenty minutes later, it came back on with Gizel and Ganivus this time. Gary said, "Alright, here it goes."

And he put Mintoyae into the Pokéball and put it into the computer which sent it all the way to the Team Alliance computer. Gizel got the ball as she then opened it and saw Mintoyae flash out. Gizel squealed in joy and hugged Mintoyae extremely hard as he said, "Um, Gizel?"

She realized he was being crushed and let go. Gizel looked to Gary and said, "Thank you 'Prof.' Oak."

Gary nodded, "No problem."

And he turned off the computer as Ash busted in with a cop as he said, "Alright, this is where Greninja was."

Gary asked, "Ash, what the hell is going on?"

The officer Jenny said, "Well, Mr. Ketchum here says that the Ash-Greninja was here and…"

"Yeah, it escaped I saw the whole thing. He brought it here."

Ash said, "Yeah, but you were defending him."

"Hey, I'm just a professor, ok? I take care of Pokémon, not act as a cop."

The officer looked at Gary and said, "Well, if you do see the Ash-Greninja again, contact us."

She walked out as Gary asked, "What was that all about?"

Ash said, "You were trying to help a criminal, what else?"

"Hey, it's normal for me right now to help Pokémon, criminal or not."

Ash grabbed Gary's collar saying, "He's a fucking Team Rocket member who killed the Sycamores!"

Gary yelled, "I know that! Instead of trying to torture him, let him be a Team Alliance member and stop trying to piss him off!"

Ash's eyes went wide as Gary just realized what he said. It was at this moment that Gary knew, he fucked up. Ash let go of his collar and put a distasteful look on saying, "So, you are helping him?"

Gary said, "Look, the only reason he killed them was because Clement sent them to kill him."

"Bullshit."

"He told me dammit! He said that Clement sent all three of them at him, and he killed two of them!"

Ash didn't respond and walked to the door. He opened it and looked half way back saying, "If you ever talk with Greninja again, I'll have you arrested."

Gary thought to himself, ' _Blackmail aye? Two can play at that game_.'

He smirked and said, "And if you do try to do so, I'll send the evidence of you zapping your Greninja."

Ash stopped and turned around as his face lit up in anger, and then he left.

(Mintoyae's POV)

I'm so happy to be back. Despite Gizel holding me tightly, we were walking back to our dorm as the day was ending, and I was enjoying it. We got to our dorm as she asked, "So what happened over there?"

I sighed heavily because I didn't want to talk about it. But, I gained enough courage and said, "Ash was having me electrocuted in Gary's machine, constantly shocking me, bleeding me, and starving me."

Gizel held me tight as I hugged her back. She gave me a kiss as I needed it. We fell in bed as Gizel asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I decided to not kill Ash..."

She smiled as I said, "… I'll just torture him for the rest of his life."

Her smile died as she said, "I guess it's better than killing him."

And we fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 92 for the group)

 _Well, Mintoyae is back and everything has sort of gone back to normal. Wanna bet that they'll make a newspaper on this?_

I woke up in bed with Uremia in my arms as she was snoozing away. Yesterday was interesting as we found out that Mintoyae was kidnapped by Ash and tortured a bit. I was even surprised that Ash got into the place.

I got out of bed and walked off to the security office as I planned a way to fix this whole mess. I needed night time guards so another attempt to steal Mintoyae, Goovy, Noimetz, or even their little newborns, doesn't happen again.

At the front of the office, I took a deep breath and walked in. It was a good thing that Goovy got me moved from the cafeteria back here because I don't think I would've dwelled well on serving vegetables for another three days back then.

I sat in my chair and looked over the room as I waited for everyone else to show up. Makias showed up after a few minutes with Neeliska. Apparently she's now having another egg, but since Makias and Mintoyae had sex with her, they'll have to figure out who the egg actually belongs to.

Makias walked up asking, "So, anything with Mintoyae?"

I answered, "Yeah, he came back."

"Oh good, wait, when?"

"Yesterday. Prof. Oak sent him through the computer to us."

"Oak? Isn't he dead?"

"I mean the grandson."

"Oh."

He sat down as well as we waited for the rest of the security team to come in. Once everyone entered, I gave a small announcement, "Alright everyone, I've decided to create a night guard team as two days ago this place was infiltrated."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as I continued, "Now, I will give you the according times of when to go out for your night shift and everyone else who isn't assigned to the night shift, get to work."

I passed out the small notes to the ones I chose as they groaned and complained over my designation. Once everyone left, I sat down again, this time to relax. Of course this only lasted a few minutes as I mentally heard fighting. I walked out of the office and down to the mines as a fight broke out between the same Lucario and a Sawk.

I grabbed a rock and threw it at the Lucario yelling, "Enough!"

Then she snarled at me and threw and aura sphere as I pulled out my katana and blocked it. She was pretty surprised as I held the sphere back and then slammed it into the ground. I called out, "If you can't work in order, you can have trip with Melilla."

That got her attention as she ran off and the Sawk simply walked away. The miners were just constantly fighting over useless talking points. I got back to the office and almost as coincidental as anything; take a fucking guess who showed up?

I saw Francesco in my chair as he was looking at a newspaper with the main title called "The New York Times". I asked the little bastard, "What do you want?"

He looked up, folded the paper, and said, "Well, I figured that there hasn't been much trade for the three mines I would usually do, so I decided to go and drop by to see if a trade can be done."

"Like?"

"Well, you seem reasonably honest, and there isn't much shit to do, so I'm gonna ask you this: want to take a small trip?"

A trip, where? I eyed him suspiciously and asked, "Where?"

"Well, that depends on where you'd like to go. Colorado is still good, just a little too much weed."

Where the hell is that? I said, "Ok, let's pretend I went to this Colorado region…"

"It's a state."

"Ok, state, I'm sure there are problems."

"Yeah, weed is number one. Number two is the bears that might have ya for lunch."

"Bears?"

He waved his hand saying, "Never mind, anyway, where would ya like to go for a trip?"

I thought and said, "How about a human filled place?"

"There's a shit ton of those, specifically?"

"Alright fine, how about where you people make those ridiculous movies?"

"Hollywood? Sure."

Then he snapped his fingers and everything faded off. Then I looked and we were in front of a huge palace looking place as I looked around and saw people, cars, and, one unusual fact, no Pokémon. I looked at this character and asked, "Where are all the Pokémon?"

"They don't exist, or at least in this universe."

"Huh?"

"Well you see; you don't exist. You're from a universe where all of this doesn't exist, but you do, and vice versa."

I… um… never mind. I told this guy, "Ok, how about something more, exciting, like a parade?"

He made a look and said, "Well, we are in California but… alright, but you'll need to have a paper bag to throw up in."

He snapped his fingers one more time, and this time we appeared in a different area where there were a lot of people this time marching on. This wasn't a parade you would expect as I saw some guys with no shirts on, people waving rainbow flags, and some weirdly dressed people. I asked, "Um, is this the Halloween parade or something?"

Francesco monotonously said, "No, just the usual. I call them Queer parades."

"Queer?"

"My world's shit, you'll understand as you stay longer."

Nobody seemed to notice either of us as I asked him, "How come we aren't being spotted?"

"Because my family and I have bounced back enough times here and other places to the point of where seeing a Gallade or Gardevoir isn't a spectacle anymore."

Then I saw two women look at us and come up to us. One with blue hair asked, "What are you two?"

I was about to say something, then realized I didn't have a translator and asked Francesco, "You wouldn't happen to…"

He pulled out a translator as I nodded, "Thanks."

I put it on and told the women, "I'm a Gallade."

The women barked, "Male only, I assume?"

"Well yeah, there aren't any females in the Gallade species."

"Then you must be sexist."

"What?"

Um, I used regular common sense. The other woman barked, "And what happens if one of you decides to become a female?"

I laughed out loud as I said, "That's not even fucking possible, *whew*, what the hell do they teach you."

Then the first woman screamed, "You bigot! You should burn in hell for saying things like that! Don't you care on how anyone feels if they feel they are a woman?"

I looked to the dick next to me and said, "Can you take me back, PLEASE?!"

He rolled his eyes saying, "Sure, arguing with a feminist is impossible anyway."

Then he snapped his fingers and we were back in the office. I asked, "What the hell was all that?"

He said, "Well, those are 'interesting' women you don't want to me around or talk with. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your little trip, goodbye."

He disappeared as I said, "Never, and I mean never, go with that guy on trips to that region of Californer again."

I walked out of the office as I heard the whistle blow. I took in a deep breath, and walked off to the cafeteria. Once I got there, I walked to the counter as Uremia was putting out the trays. She said, "You seem much better than before."

I sighed, "I think the bet went too far."

"Yeah, let's not do another one for both our sakes."

I nodded and took the tray to the corner table. Mintoyae was there as he finally got him back after him being kidnapped yesterday. I sat down next to him and asked, "It seems you're doing well."

He nodded and went back to eating. I asked a, possibly sensitive, question, "What happened over in Kanto?"

Mintoyae just started as he said, "I'd rather talk with that in private."

"My office?"

"Yes."

We took the trays to my office as I sat down in my chair, and he stood up. I closed the door and he began, "When I first got there, I was put into a machine that was used to boost electric types, but punish other types. Gary tried to keep as low as possible, but Ash pushed him out of the way and jacked it up several times."

Holy shit, I knew him and Ash were enemies, but that bad? He continued, "Ash just came again and for minutes he'd have me electrocuted, he even tried to get Gary to not give me any food. When I was put back into the ball, I was pissed off. And not the normal pissed off either. Killing Ash was a waste, what I want to do now, is torture him for the rest of his life."

I was shivering in this, this guy was slightly psychotic, but at least he changed his mind on killing Ash. Mintoyae then looked at me as I saw some rage in his eyes. He muttered, "When I was put into the machine the third time, I changed into my nightmare form, and teleported out.

"I got to Ash and grabbed him by the neck and had the opportunity to kill him right there and then. You might be asking, why I didn't?"

I said, "Because… there's more to life than killing?"

"No, because I wasn't about to have Gary blamed for it and have his career ruined all because I did something in revenge."

He sat down in a chair as I stood up. He calmly said, "Ganivus, if you had the chance to kill your brother, would you do it?"

Oh… oh that's a hard one. I was battling a lot of morals and ideas over that. I said, "I… I don't know."

"Alright, let me try this again. If you had the chance to kill your brother, not have anyone notice it, and then pretend it never happened, would you do it?"

This was one hell of a question. I said, "I guess it would depend on what happened to do that."

"What if he was here, in this room, right now?"

I blinked several times as I moved my mouth, but finally said, "I wouldn't… I wouldn't."

"Why? Because he's your brother?"

"Yes dammit, he is."

He got up and walked to the exit as he said, "Tell me when you'd actually do it, if he was there, right in front of you."

I looked at the entrance as he closed the door. Out of everything he could ask, he asked about me given the chance to kill Arius? I know I hate him, but not to the point of wanting to kill him. I sat down and thought it through, ' _I wouldn't, I just wouldn't. There is no reason to even give me an idea like that._ '

I shook my head before it consumed me. I got off the chair and walked out of the office back into the cavern, and then I told myself, "Can the day just end?"

Amazingly, it did. The last whistle blew and the work day was over. I sighed in relief as that whole talk must've taken up the whole day. I walked back to my dorm and once I got there, I laid on the bed relaxing, and closing my eyes.

Unfortunately, some weight fell onto my privates as it was sudden and felt like I was just hit. My eyes flung open as it was Uremia sitting on my lap as I asked, "Was that the best idea?"

She stretched it out, "Maaaayyybee."

I laughed as she fell on me and we went to sleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, one special visitor was at the lab, well the front of it anyway, and when he walked in, Gary looked and was shocked already to see… it was Giovanni. Gary asked, "What the hell are you doing in my lab?"

Giovanni stood there with his Persian on his side, "Oh, paying a few debts to an old friend. I'm actually here for a reason. The Greninja you had yesterday here is currently in my mines."

Gary lifted an eyebrow, "Ok."

"Now, I'm not sure about what is with this, but I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me where Ash Ketchum lives, I'll grant you immediate protection from everyone who tries to wreck your lab and you."

Sounded good, but Gary wasn't about to throw Ash under the bus… just yet.

He said, "All I'll say is that he's home. Now get out."

Giovanni mumbled, "If you say so."

He walked out and walked back to his luxury room hotel, but a certain "someone" was lurking in the shadows. The murderer of Prof. Oak was right behind a bush as the character saw Giovanni and pulled up the M1911.

Giovanni heard a foot step as he spun around ordering, "Who's there?"

Nothing. Giovanni continued walking as the murderer fired a bullet into the Persian's head. Then Giovanni turned around seeing the murderer and the face, but was shot repeatedly in the head. Then the character left, leaving two bodies on the ground.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 93 for the group)

 _It's great to have Mintoyae back, even through the things he's said and done, it's great to have him in my arms again._

I woke up in bed with Mintoyae not there, but I knew he was still here since he was actually standing at the entrance of the place. He was facing the mines and was looking at something, or thinking on something.

I got up and he asked, "Would you done it?"

What? I asked, "Done what?"

"If you had the chance… the kill your trainer, would you have done it?"

What kind of question was that?! "No, I wouldn't. Why the hell would you ask a question like that?"

"Because I need to know something."

"And that would be?"

"You attacked your trainer, you had the chance. Why not take it?"

"Because he was a loving trainer, we even had a kid for crying out loud. It was those damn championships that effed up his head."

He turned his head around as I said, "What you had was a kid that was extremely obsessed over achieving something that was impossible. And let me tell you this, even if you get him, what's to stop the powerful legendaries from getting him out? If he needs help, he'll get it."

Mintoyae looked back, "Then I'll make it worthwhile."

He walked out as I wondered what really happened in Kanto because he's finally lost it. I walked out of the dorm and to Ganivus's office. I wish they had an office for the spies here, but apparently they don't.

There, I saw Ganivus sitting in his chair as he was just staring at the wall. I got up to him and asked, "Ganivus are you ok?"

He looked up and said, "I…don't know."

This was getting ridiculous. I told him, "I swear Mintoyae is just throwing us into the mess. Earlier today he asked me if I was given the chance to…"

Ganivus then said, "To kill someone you had a relationship with, would you do it? I asked that yesterday about my brother."

This was going insane. If Mintoyae is about to drag everyone else down with him, then I'll get into this. I marched right out the door and turned into a Blaziken. I grabbed a pick and bucket at Erevan's shop and got to the mine cavern. The tunnel was starting to smoothen out as time from that explosion happened.

I went down the tunnel where, I assumed, Mintoyae was and checked the area to see if he was even there. Then I looked and found the guy mining away. I stepped slowly towards him as he looked at me and said, "Leave."

I stopped as he walked and said, "I said leave."

I raised my finger with a smirk put on my face. He walked closer saying, "Look, I'm not going to fight you, so please leave."

Then I changed into my regular form as he looked like an idiot and said, "O-oh, Gizel. Sorry…"

I pushed him against the wall as he asked, "Wh-what's going on?"

I said, "Look, I don't personally give a fuck what you do with Ash now, just leave everyone else out of it, ok?"

Then I gave an evil smirk, "Or, for every time you start causing a problem, I can rape you until I feel better."

He looked at me for a bit and gave a dry laugh, "Gizel, you're pregnant."

I laughed myself and said, "Well, there is one area you haven't fucked with yet."

His eyes went wide as I said, "I think we get the point, keep your personal problems to yourself."

I let go and strutted out as he looked at me. Hopefully that got through his head and no more damn problems would be caused. I grabbed my pick and bucket and left the cavern, and gone back to the shop. There, Erevan asked me, "Could I have some help here for a bit?"

Oh fuck, what does he want? I put away the tools and hopped over the counter as he went to the back. I followed this guy and wound up in the supply area as he asked, "Someone has been stealing off the gems and leaves these little notes that read, 'Will pay back, waiting for the gold'. And you know what's interesting? Ever since you let that Gallade come here, random shit has been happening!"

I moved my claws done, "Calm down, I get it. And I bet he has something to do with it."

"Also, what the hell is a California?"

"I don't know, some region he's from I assume."

I walked out and, just as I did, the whistle blew. I groaned as all that got done was fixing Mintoyae and looking over some problems. I got to the cafeteria as Uremia was already putting down the trays. I asked her, "Hopefully Mintoyae hasn't given you any trouble."

She said, "Trouble, no, why?"

"Oh nothing, just asking."

She gave me a doubtful look and said, "You're a spy, there is never a nothing."

"Alright, Mintoyae asked me and Ganivus a question on personal topics."

"Oh, I'll remember to…"

"Oh no, I'll fix him myself if it happens."

She passed on my tray as I went over to the table in the way back, which unfortunately had that high Blaziken. All he did there was smoke that weird green stuff. I looked at him as he kept on using it as I asked, "What is that stuff?"

He looked down and breathed that shit in my face as he said, "Weeeeeeeed."

"Ok. Now, how about you take that 'weeeeeeeed' of yours somewhere else, like, not in my face?"

He just made another puff in my face as mumbled, "Fuck this."

I grabbed it and threw it away as he said, "Why'd ya take my bong?"

"Because I'm getting sick of your lazy ass sitting here smoking intoxicating shit that I think is making you look like you got shot with a tranquilizer. Now get the fuck up or I'll move it for you!"

He didn't do anything, except get up, go to the weed thing and then come back as I reached my limit and punched the guy in the face shoving that stick down his throat. He fell to the floor as he threw up whatever he ate and had blood leak form his beak, while I just walked away. I never actually did something like that, what the hell?

I left the room as some stares were directed at me. I decided to leave, but then Goovy came into my path and stopped me. I asked, "Something wrong?"

She looked at as I saw a little Noibat appear. Honestly, it was cute, but Goovy said, "Must I explain?"

Then Ganivus came over and said, "I'll take her out."

He grabbed my arm as we both left. I looked back seeing the baby flying type smile and wave at me, "Bye!"

I waved back as it was kind of hilarious. Once we got out, Ganivus said, "As weird as it sounds, I think it was a good idea you punched the guy."

Oh thank Arceus. I asked, "How come?"

"Well, all he did was basically mine there, and then come here to smoke that shit, which I 'accidently' found to be a drug called marijuana."

"Mara-wha?"

"Marijuana. A type of hallucinogen apparently. I snuck a little info card on the stuff from Francesco as it apparently is a drug that is used for recreational purposes."

"And the reason to do that is?"

"I don't know. I'll have Goovy fix it. Also, I'm gonna be sending you home."

"Why?"

"Because you're going through a new mood swing."

Oh come the fuck on. I reluctantly nodded and left to my dorm. First the day is crap with Mintoyae, then I fixed that, then I deal with a drug addict, then I solved that, now I'm getting sent home for my anger management issues, and I don't think that will be solved soon.

Of course, I told myself, "Just let it go."

I finally got to the dorm and crashed on the bed. I decided to just sleep it out as I couldn't take another minute of this. I went into a moderate sleep and hoped that I didn't get woken up until tomorrow. Then I felt some shaking as I opened my eyes and Mintoyae was there. I growled, "What is it?"

He said, "Well…"

Then I looked to see that Ganivus was standing there with a newspaper as I asked, "Mintoyae made the news?"

He nodded as I grabbed the paper and read the title: "ASH-GRENINJA ON THE LOOSE IN KANTO AFTER ASH KETCHUM CAPTURED IT AND BROUGHT IT BACK!"

They think he's in Kanto?! HAHAHAHHAHAHAH! What morons. It read: " _Ash Ketchum bought back the murderous, psychotic Ash-Greninja, but it has escaped from Prof. Oak's lab. Mr. Ketchum has said that the Greninja has escaped into Kanto and poses a massive threat unto the citizen's. Gary Oak, the new Prof. Oak, has said that he wasn't expecting the Ash-Greninja to be brought to his lab in the first place._

 _"Current reward has now reached $3.5 million, and extreme caution for families and public areas."_

Mintoyae said, "It's kind of funny to see how they think I'm there, when I'm here reading their stupidness."

I told him, "If Ash decides to spill something about Gary about you two having a little team up, then he's gonna get screwed over and you'll need to find another link."

Ganivus left as Mintoyae then got into bed as I was still pissed off for some unknown reason. Mintoyae asked, "You're not going to do anything odd, right?"

I smiled devilishly, "Not today, but possibly when you act up."

He went to bed slightly worried as I hit the right nerve. I fell asleep as well, waiting to see what new shit is in store for tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Gary back in Kanto was being interviewed as the news about Giovanni's dead body was becoming bigger than the last thing on the newspaper. In the lab, the last question as being asked by the reporter, "Why did Giovanni come into your lab?"

Gary said, "He wanted to know where Ash was so I made a very vague statement and he left."

"And what was this statement?"

"That Ash was home."

Afterwards, everyone left as Ash stayed there. Gary looked at the little dick as he hated him worse than when they competed. Ash looked at Gary as his friendly rival became as big of an enemy as Mintoyae. Gary asked, "Aren't you gonna go?"

Ash walked to Gary and asked, "What did Giovanni ask you?"

"If you haven't heard, I told him you were home."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"No, but I had a second thought on that so I think you'd better keep your distance away from me."

Ash looked at him coldly as Gary said, "Get out… and don't come back."

Ash growled and left without another word. Gary thought to himself, 'Why doesn't Ash see that Mintoyae is simply defending himself from what has happened? All this idiot does is make it worse.'

Ash, on the other hand, thought, 'Why doesn't Gary see that Greninja is a cold hearted murderer who is psychotic? This son of a bitch wants to team up with him and protect him. What a little dick.'

'What a little asshole.'

And the two went to their beds, and went to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas. Also, if you are a guest reviewer, could you at least put a name down so I can give credit to instead of just guest?**


	33. Chapter 33

**This is probably the most fucked up chapter I wrote up to this point, since this story has been breaking records in my experience here. Anyway, credits to Deco.64 and Xbyt92 for the few ideas in this chapter.**

 **Another lemon in here, as it is a trap lemon. (((((= Lemon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 33:

(Noimetz's POV)

 _Day 94: I love this! I have two kids, a nice mate, and I'm basically an "employee". What more could I ask for?_

I woke up with Goovy right under me as I saw Nimitz and Gimi were sleeping on the other bed. It was great to see how this has gone, I never understood why I never fell in love in Goovy before.

But, I got out of bed before I kept on wasting time and flew off to the office. Once I got there, a lot of the carriers were already at the front of the place and I let everyone go in. Then something new happened, the whistle blew.

Everyone was confused as it doesn't blow until about lunch. All of us went out to see what was going on, and we saw two men, one wearing a Team Rocket uniform and the other wearing a different uniform, which was a large white A on a black suit and black pants, and besides them was Ganivus. The other man walked up with a microphone as Pokémon and people were already gathered about.

The man spoke, "An important announcement. The Original Team Rocket leader, Giovanni… has been confirmed dead in Kanto."

W-wait, what? Everyone were into a frenzy as I saw Ganivus pull out a gun and fire it. That got everyone's attention as the man continued, "Now, Erald Murphy here", gesturing his hand to the Team Rocket man, "Will become the next Team Rocket leader as I, Armitage Hux, will take over the Team Alliance.

"And no that doesn't mean the two organizations will separate; it just means that there will be someone guiding this organization before it falls into unknown chaos. Now you may return to your lives, thank you very much."

The two men left as Ganivus went to his office. I told the carriers, "Albright, let's get back to work."

I flew to the office and everyone else followed up. In the office, we got the letters sorted out in quick time. Everyone took their letter bags and carried them off as I sat there with everything done. It was kind of messy in the beginning, but I got this place cleaned up and sorted through with ease.

I just relaxed as time flew by and small amounts of letters came in, but nothing heavy. The carriers came in taking only half a bag worth of mail that is only a few letters per mine, but a lot of them either relaxed, or, something Ganivus told me, got sent to the security force.

It was quiet, but through time and time again, it was nice to just be able to…

My thought broke as Yuri busted through the door. I jumped as he came through and asked, "Anything?"

I shook my head as he just sat up by the wall and asked, "I assume relationship between you and your Goodra friend is good?"

I smiled and said, "Pretty good."

"I don't have anyone; never get any of the good ones."

"Which are the bad ones?"

"About that cheating Charizard, Hemia, and Melilla?"

"Hemia?"

"She's Luxray with trouble on finding mate, nothing much."

"And she's bad how?"

"She'll stalk you until you either say yes or she forgets it."

"Thanks for the notice."

"No problem."

Nothing new came in as the rest of the carriers came back and only a few were sent off to security. He rest just sat in here until something happened. Of course the only thing that did happen is that the whistle for lunch finally blew. Everyone left as I trailed behind and saw Goovy with Nimitz and Gimi with her.

I got up and curiously asked, "You take our kids to your office?"

Goovy looked down and said, "Oh, hi Noitz! Yeah, I do, might as well since I can't leave them alone, why?"

"Just asking."

We got to the cafeteria as everyone finally sat down. We got to the counter and Uremia looked up and said, "Well, the whole dragon family is here."

I laughed a bit since we were all dragon types. She passed out our trays as she looked at Nimitz and said, "Aww, he's pretty cute honestly. I'm still having the kid I have, but hopefully there won't be an unusual trait that will appear."

I asked, "Like what?"

"Like the kid not being a Ralts in general."

That would look interesting. We took the trays, but Nimitz flew over the counter and grabbed a piece of meat as Goovy scolded, "Nimitz, here."

Nimitz came back over with the meat as Goovy said, "You're not supposed to take it without asking."

He then turned to Uremia and asked, "Pwease?"

Uremia giggled and said, "You can have it."

Nimitz cheered, "Yay!"

And then a gooey substance came flying out as his wings were spread out. All three of us were slightly shocked as Goovy said, "Huh, I guess he has that goo ability like me."

I said, "Then I assume Gimi will be able to fly."

Both Pokémon smiled as Goovy took both of the kids. We got to our usual table and ate our food in peace as I saw Goovy looking in the back. I asked, "Something wrong?"

She said, "That Blaziken keeps on smoking that marijuana stuff and it seems to just degrade his head."

"Can't you just ban that stuff like the cigarettes a month or so ago?"

"I can and will, but I hope this new guy will accept it."

We finished up the food and went back to our offices. Back at the post office, a lot of the carriers were just there. There was no mail, there was no boxes, in fact, there were only five carriers sitting around. I asked, "Where's everyone?"

Yuri in the back said, "They went back to dorms and to mines."

"Wow, I made this office so good, it's actually bad."

Then a load came in and it was immediately sent out. All I did was literally sit in the office as time passed on. Another load came in and then the Braviary came in and took the letters as I got bored for the first time here. A small amount of letters then came as I just heard the whistle blow. I sighed and took the letters as they were all addressed to… Melilla.

I put them in a little bag and flew off with them, but then I heard something rumble off in the caves.

(3rd Person POV)

Unknown to everyone, there were two huge Pokémon that were drilling through the tunnels, and they weren't friendly. As everyone left, Mintoyae, at the shop, looked at some of the cracks and the screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

Then two Steelixes came bursting through the wall as they were looking both pissed and savage. Everyone ran to their dorms as Ganivus, Makias, and even Gizel came rushing out as Mintoyae joined them and Goovy went with her kids to the dorm. Noimetz told himself, "Fuck the letters, I need to protect them!"

He dropped his bag and flew to the Steelixes and fired off multiple dragon balls trying to do as much as possible. Ganivus and Makias below tried taking on one as Mintoyae and Gizel held off the one that Noimetz was also shooting at. The first Steelix charged at Ganivus as he made his katana and jumped over head as he tried to strike it.

It clashed making sparks as he said, "Oh right, steel."

He was on the Steelix's back and it drove into the ground as Ganivus hopped off and ran at the other one. Two Chesnauts and Teri joined in the fight as they fired multiple shots. Makias fired several fire embers that did significant damage, but it didn't work enough.

Mintoyae fired at them water pulses in order for them to weaken it, but it's not like an Onix. Gizel was firing dark spheres at them as it only pissed the Steelix monstrosities off. Makias then jumped on the second one and yelled, "Someone blast the shit out of these things!"

Mintoyae took that idea a little far and changed into his nightmare form ready to unleash hell. He first got onto the first one and made his sword as the Steelix dived down. Mintoyae plunged his sword into the steel body and held on as the Steelix went underground. Once it came back up, Mintoyae flung up and then struck the Steelix in the head and Makias saw the opportunity as he fired an ember into that crack as the attack melted off the chuck and Mintoyae jammed the sword very hard into the head, killing the Steelix as it dived into the ground.

The second one was occupied with Noimetz, Ganivus, and Gizel, as the Steelix tried to attack all three of them with rock tomb. The Steelix saw Goovy hiding as it charged at her, then Noimetz fired at it getting its attention and driving it away from the dorm. However, the tail hit the ceiling smashing a few rocks blocking off the dorm entrance. Goovy just held her kids saying, "It's going to be alright."

The Steelix charged at Noimetz and then it had Ganivus stabbing its right eye. It hurt like all hell and the Steelix tried to shake the Gallade off. In the process, Noimetz got too close and the Steelix's tail came from the left and hit Noimetz in the chest, slicing a couple inches and flinging him into a few dorms below where his was.

Mintoyae fired a water pulse at it as Gizel fired a dark sphere, and Makias used flamethrower on it. Ganivus then took one good hit at the head and cut through enough to where the Steelix was on the verge of death. Then Mintoyae fired his pulse at it and it struck it dead. As the two beasts were finally killed, everyone got out of their dorms and cheered a bit and then went to sleep.

Makias mumbled, "We just risked our lives and they go to sleep; un-fucking-believable."

( **Highly recommend to play "Doctor Who-Doomsday Theme" for this part starting now.** )

Meanwhile, Goovy was moving out the rubble as she cheered, "Yes, Noitz saved us! Noitz?"

She looked around and called out, "Noitz!"

She looked around a bit as all she saw was rubble, then she looked to see a body by a rock. It Noimetz as he was severely injured and unable to move. She got down as she gasped and asked, "Noitz, are you ok?"

Noitz didn't respond as Goovy asked again, starting to let out tears, "Noitz, Noitz!"

Noitz barely opened his eyes, "G…Goovy?"

She breathed fast in relief as she said, "You're alive."

"Not for long."

He moved his wing showing a huge scar that actually was deep enough into him. Goovy was already losing herself as she cried, "Noitz, you can't die, you're a father… y-your kids need you."

Noimetz lifted his left claw and said, "They need you… more than me."

He was dying every second as then Nimitz and Gimi came down asking, "Papa?"

Goovy had to tell them, they lost their father. Nimitz came up to Noimetz and asked, "Papa?"

He smiled and said, "Hello Nimitz *argh*, I'm… sorry."

Noimetz was slipping away as Goovy said, "Please don't, please don't Noitz."

She put her hand to his claw and said, "I don't want you to go."

Goovy started cried as her love was going to die. Noimetz put his second claw on her hand as he said, "Goovy, I'll always be with you… either in your heart…. Or with Nimitz."

Goovy gave one final kiss to Noimetz as then… Noimetz, fell unconscious, and died right in her hands and her sight. Goovy was utterly heartbroken and wept over Noimetz's body as he was gone. Nimitz and Gimi looked at it and didn't know, but then Goovy looked toward them, tears still pouring saying, "Nimitz, Gimi, your father… he's… g-g-gone."

They didn't understand as Goovy said, "You see… your father protected us… and now… he-he's…."

Goovy broke out again as she tried to say, "he's d-d-d-dead."

They didn't get it until they saw their father lying there, motionless. Then Ganivus, Makias, Mintoyae, and Gizel came up as Ganivus asked, "What happened?"

Goovy looked up in tears as Ganivus saw Noimetz there, only as a corpse. Goovy asked, "Can I please… please… h-have him put into… a good grave?"

Ganivus nodded as he used psychic and moved him carefully up. Mintoyae dug out a small bed, about six feet deep, and the Pokémon folded Noimetz's wings, and Ganivus put him in their delicately. Then Ganivus took a plastic covering and wrapped Noimetz in it, then buried the whole body. Ganivus got a chisel and put down on the wall:

HERE LIES NOIMETZ, WHO SAVED HIS FAMILY AND US. MAY YOU REST IN PIECE

DIED ON HIS 94TH DAY.

Ganivus gave Goovy the chisel saying, "Put anything you want on it."

She cried a bit and put down: "I love you Noitz, and our family too."

She stood there as everyone else left. Even Nimitz and Gimi stayed there for a bit, and then left to their dorms. Goovy was heartbroken so bad; she couldn't even stay with the knowing she would never see Noimetz again. She closed her eyes and wished, "I wish you were her."

"Goovy."

She looked up as she thought she heard…

"Goovy."

She looked behind as her heart soared, it was Noimetz. She ran up and hugged him as he said, "C-calm down, I'm not staying for long though."

Goovy let go as she quietly cried, "I can't believe it, I thought you were…"

"I am, I'm just a floating ghost now."

Noimetz walked up to Goovy and said, "I'm not able to stay for long, I can visit, but… there is another place I must go."

Goovy cried and smiled as she kissed Noimetz one last time, and he then broke the kiss and flew off through the walls and rock, gone. Goovy still had a tear crawl down her eye as her love may be gone, but she might see him again.

She walked down to her dorm as her two kids were already asleep in their bed. Goovy smiled over them and tucked them to sleep. She went into her bed as she held nothing. It made her sad, but Noimetz did say that he'd visit. She fell asleep as she hoped for something good to happen.

But, as a way to kill the mood, Mintoyae down below was ticked off. He wasn't screaming, kicking or yelling, in fact, he was just sitting there on the bed with the two eggs, calm, cool and arms crossed. He looked out to the mines as Gizel watched him from the other bed for anything about to happen.

Mintoyae just sat there as he was thinking over this. He just stared out into space and Gizel said, "Well, you go do your thing, I'm going to bed."

Mintoyae spun his head around, to where it should've snapped off, snapping, "Noimetz just died and you're taking it like it was nothing."

Gizel just realized how she said that as she turned around and said, "Sorry."

She got up and said, "Look, I understand you've been friends with hi m and he was a big help between then and now. But please try, try, not to keep a grudge on everyone else, just because you lost him. He's still here."

She put her claw on Mintoyae's chest where his heart is and smiled. Mintoyae calmed down and returned to his stare at the mines. Gizel said, "Come to bed, whenever you feel like it."

She went to sleep as Mintoyae sat there, and had a tear come from his eye as well. He lowered his head and whispered, "Everything wants me to suffer."

He got up and tucked away the eggs, as he went to Gizel and slid into her arms. He wanted no more of this kind of torture. Electrocution, whipping, faggot raping, regular raping, kidnapping, starving, and even near death was better than this. The torture he didn't want… was losing a friend or family member.

(Kanto)

As he went to sleep, Gary in Kanto decided to "give" Ash the finger and try to get help from other people. Going around advertising about Mintoyae was as bad of an idea as going against him, so he went with the most logical option and called for his grandfather's cousin.

He was talking to his grandcousin and Prof. Kukui for a while as he tried to have them at least help solve the current case of Oak's murder, since Gary didn't give a shit for Giovanni's murder. Now, Samuel Oak was slightly against involving himself into a crazy murder mystery that included possibly him getting shot, helping a psychopathic Greninja, and trying to figure out what the hell Team Alliance is.

Gary, on his computer, asked the two professors, "So to simplify it, I need your help on trying to solve this whole mystery and also help me kind of hide Mintoyae when needed."

Kukui looked like he saw someone get beheaded as Samuel stood there like his cousin. Samuel told Gary, "Now, I understand that my cousin was murdered and this Greninja is not as violent as he was led to be thought, but I'm not going to risk my life to solve this complex riddle."

Kukui said, "I kind of agree with Oak, but I'm willing enough to have your Greninja friend stay here if necessary."

Gary nodded, "Good, I'll tell him the good news."

"How? I thought…"

"Yeah, he broke the connection with Ash, now we just use a machine."

"Oh, well then, good luck."

The computer closed up as Gary walked to the room with the communication machine, but he saw the usual prick enter. Ash walked up as he said, "May I ask what you're doing?"

Gary said, "Research, what else?"

Ash looked at Gary to find any lying, but for him to find a lie was like those Team Rocket losers to talk about successful strategies. Ash said, "Alright, you got lucky."

Gary thought to himself, ' _this guy is a retard to the highest level_.'

Ash walked out as Gary waited for him to completely leave, and then he locked up the doors. Gary went back to the machine room and turned it on as he connected to Mintoyae. Mintoyae, however, was unaware of anything and gave virtually all access to anyone who had the ability to enter; unfortunately, this meant that Ash could enter as well, despite having the connection removed.

Gary found himself in a church as he wondered how Mintoyae knew about a church. He looked through the place and saw the empty rows of chairs, but saw the first one to the left with someone sitting in it. He walked down the pathway and saw it was Mintoyae as he had his head down and looked as if he were crying. Then Gary walked to the coffin as it had the name: "NOIMETZ"

"You know Ash's Noivern, right?"

Gary looked to see Mintoyae looking at him. Gary said, "Yeah."

"Well… Noimetz, as he is now called, was killed today."

"H-how?"

He was scared because he thought Mintoyae killed him. Mintoyae stood up and said, "You see, him and Goovy are mates, they have two kids, and a rogue Steelix was coming at them. He defended them and detoured it, but he got slashed, and died."

Gary was kind of surprised. Mintoyae looked around and said, "I don't know why this place appeared, but it feels like a place that Noimetz should've been buried at."

"Well, it seems as Gary does it anyway."

Both Mintoyae and Gary looked at the exit as they saw Ash standing there. Mintoyae didn't keep any guard up and had the weakest bit of any remaining connection put Ash back in his head. Gary then whispered, "I'll play stupid."

Mintoyae nodded ever so slightly as Gary smiled, "Hey Ash what's up?"

Ash said, "You should know, you're trying to talk with him."

"Yeah, your Greninja is kind of nutty, but he's not such a bad guy."

Ash was confused, was this the real Gary or a fake one? Ash said, "You'd better get over here, he's not as nice as you think he is."

"You sure Ash?"

"I'm sure."

Gary walked to him as Mintoyae knew Gary was acting like he created a fake Gary. Mintoyae walked down the pathway saying, "I'm also sure you know my rules about being in my area."

Ash growled and pulled out a knife. Mintoyae laughed a she said, "A knife? This is a knife."

He pulled out his machete as Ash charged at him and Mintoyae moved his finger back and forth, "Bad move."

Ash battle yelled and jumped with the knife aimed for Mintoyae's head as Mintoyae slid under, but back flipped over Ash and jammed the machete into his skull. As ash's body bled there, Gary walked up and laughed hysterically, "I don't believe it! He actually thought I was a fake! HAHAHAHAH! What a dumbass!"

Mintoyae laughed himself, "Alright, I'll admit it was kind of hilarious to see how stupidly naïve Ash would be."

Gary then said, "Actually I came here to tell you something before Ash crashed everything."

"Oh? What is that?"

"I got Prof. Kukui in the Aloha Islands to allow you to privately go to his lab in times when I can't have you in the lab."

"Good, I need as many hiding places at this point."

Gary disappeared as Mintoyae went back to his seat, and looked at the setup. Then, for the first time, Gizel actually popped up. Mintoyae looked at her as he asked, "What are you…"

Gizel smiled, "Well, let's just say I have a nice little present to cheer you up, I think."

She walked over to Ash's corpse and dragged it the stand. Then she asked Mintoyae, "Could you remove this cross here?"

Mintoyae got up and did so. He removed the cross from the wall and laid it on the ground. Then Gizel thought up four nails and had them appear in her hands. She stripped Ash down to his underwear and laid in on the cross, with the arms aligned straight and the legs put together. She then drove the nails into the wrists and ankles and asked Mintoyae, "Now, could you use psychic and move the cross back there?"

Mintoyae nodded, changed into his nightmare from, and lifted up the cross as it went into the spot it originally was. Then Gizel led back Mintoyae back to the seats as they sat down and looked at Ash hanging from the wall on the cross. Mintoyae said, "Not bad, where did you learn this?"

She said, "In that book I have called the Bible. It said Jesus was put on that cross as a punishment, even though he didn't do anything wrong. I thought that maybe we should put Ash up there, since he has done wrong."

As they looked at it, Gizel put a small kiss to Mintoyae's lips as it then turned a little more so, and then soon, they were basically making out in church. It doesn't sound right, but explain that to a Pokémon.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 95: *cries* I still can't believe it, Noitz is dead. He was going to be a great father a-and he…he…he was going to help our children as time went on. I guess it's not all bad, he appeared to me yesterday as a ghost saying he'd visit, unless it was my imagination._

I woke up in bed with my arms empty and Noitz not anywhere around. I let a tear escape as I still remembered how he looked…before he died there. I got out of bed and sauntered to the hospital in gloom as everyone else was going to the mines and work like nothing happened.

Once I got to the hospital, Jenhan was there as she didn't seem bothered. She looked up and smiled, "Hi Goovy, what's wrong?"

I almost started to cry as I said, "Noitz is gone."

"He ditched you?"

"No, no. Gone as in… d-d-de…"

I couldn't even say it now. Jenhan, however, got where I was going as she said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"He protected me and our children from the Steelix attack yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. I didn't know that Noimetz joined the fight."

"He did, but I'll able to see him again."

"How?"

"Maybe in my dreams."

I walked past her to my office as I grabbed my little hat from the hook, and walked in my office. I got in and sat down in the chair, but this time as I waited, I started to weep again. It was so hard to accept Noitz being gone and having his kids left with no father. It was something I didn't want, but it happened anyways.

Thankfully, Jenahn came in with Tyner again before I went into a deeper mourning. Jenhan came up and said, "Tyner got into another fight with a Blaziken, and he broke his leg."

Broken leg? That was simple. I nodded as I grabbed some plaster and bandages and told Tyner, "Leg up."

He did so and I first checked the leg. I touched the bones and he only cringed a tad about ¾ way to the foot. I said, "Alright, it may take a week or so to heal, but it should be fine. I plastered the specific area and then wrapped it up in the bandages as I told him, "Now, I strictly say that you can't use that leg until it has been fully healed. This means, no work, no moving around for long periods of time, and no sex with Melilla."

He said, "Fine, but the last part is out anyway."

"Oh, how so?"

"She's not sexually active anymore."

What? I looked at him in a cockeyed look and said, "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, if you want, check her."

"Alright then, I'll have Ganivus fetch her."

I walked over and grabbed a long stick, which I asked for a few as crutches, and gave it to him saying, "This will help you balance yourself until your leg is better."

He nodded and carefully walked out using the crutch. I went back to my seat as time went on. After a while, the whistle blew and as I got up, I realized I forgot to get the kids. I ran out of there fast back to the dorm hoping that they were still there.

Once I got there, I didn't see Nimitz or Gimi. I was already panicking as then I heard, "looking for someone?"

I looked down and saw Gizel with Nimitz on her shoulder and Gimi in her arms. I sighed in relief and said, "Thanks Gizel."

Nimitz flapped on over as Gimi hopped into my arms. Gizel chuckled and said, "Well, you kind of forgot them and they decided to come down here where I was."

"I guess it's a good thing you're an employee otherwise they may have just wandered off."

"True, now come on, lunch is getting served."

We all walked to the cafeteria as I just saw Ganivus walk in. I had to ask him to bring Melilla, but I'll do that once I leave, if I can catch him. We entered the cafeteria and up to the counter as Uremia was getting the food out for us. She looked at me and said, "Sorry about yesterday."

I nodded and said, "I know, it was just an accident."

"A real one, not like the one with Tomahawk."

"What do you mean?"

"That was a more of a terrorist attack by one of the landfill Weezings."

"W-wait, you mean all this time?"

"Yeah. Here's your food."

She passed us the trays as she then gave Nimitz a piece of meat. Gizel went to her table as I went to the table that I used to be with Noitz at. I sat there and I could still feel as if he was there. We ate our food without anything going on, but once we were done, I saw Ganivus talking to Uremia on something so I told Nimtiz and Gimi, "You two stay here, mama will be back."

They nodded as I walked up to Ganivus and he looked towards me asking, "Goovy, what seems to be the trouble, unless it's…"

I said, "No, I actually have a small request."

"And that is?"

"Early today Tyner said that Melilla is no longer sexually active. Normally I would call bullshit, but I'd like to honestly check out what is going on."

"Alright, I'll get her and see what's going on."

He ran off as I went back to my kids and picked them up as they were waiting there. I carried them to the hospital and brought them in as Jenhan at the two and said, "Hello."

The little ones smiled, "Hi!"

I giggled a little and kept on going to the office. Once I got there, I put both of them on two different chairs as I told the two, "Now don't cause any trouble."

Nimitz and Gimi nodded as I sat down in my chair. Then after a bit, Ganivus came in with Melilla as he said, "Ok, so what the…"

"Ahem."

I stopped him as I moved my head to the little ones. Ganivus apologized, "Sorry, so what's going on."

"Alright, so Tyner said she isn't acting the same way she used to, right?"

Melilla said, "Yes, I don't even feel like jumping Ganivus."

"Well, let's see."

First thing I do is take a strip and told her, "Um, move further here."

She moved behind the desk so the kids don't see this. I put the strip into her vagina and checked to see something. Then when I pulled it out… this is a really fucked up joke. The strip was a pregnancy test as I said, "Melilla… you're…. pregnant."

Ganivus and Melilla's eyes went wide as she had the widest ones. She looked as spooked as Kamahi when she lost her job. Melilla sat down as she said, "B-b-but that's i-i-impossible. I-I can't have kids."

"Well, it seems you can."

Ganivus grabbed her arm and carried her out as I was pretty shocked. After all the time she's had sex, she finally manages to get pregnant. I threw out the strip and sat back in my chair as the two were playing around on the chairs.

Time flew by and nothing happened, except for Nimitz and Gimi playing about on the chairs, and a little hide and seek. The last whistle blew as I said, "Alright you two, time to go home."

They got out from the chairs as Gimi hopped into my arms and Nimitz stayed on my shoulder. We got out of the hospital and back to the dorm, only we didn't need to wait since, well, you know. I tucked the two into bed and got back into my bed, only to feel Noitz not being there. I let a small tear go as I would never feel him again.

Once I fell asleep, I found myself in a small house. Then I called out, "Hello?"

I stepped into the room which looked like the kitchen as I saw… Noitz? I asked, "Noitz?"

He looked back and smiled, "Goovy."

My heart raced as I said, "Is it?"

"Told you I'd visit."

I ran up to him and hugged him as I cried, "Please come back Noitz."

"I'm sorry Goovy, I can't. I can visit you, but not permanently stay."

We broke the hug as he asked, "Although, want to sleep together, in your dream?"

I smiled, "Yes Noitz."

We walked out of the room, up the set of stairs into what appeared to be a bedroom. We went in and Noitz got on the bed as I came on and asked, "Since you're a ghost now, how's Tomahawk and Selezsis?"

Noitz said, "They're pretty good, despite Selezsis sleeping with Mintoyae."

I let a little laugh go out as we went to bed, in dreamland.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, back in Kanto, Gary finally got his grandcousin to at least harbor Mintoyae, if not help solve the mysterious murder. However, Ash was on the outside as he was going to go in and attack Gary, not physically, but verbally.

He busted in as Gary was at the desk. Gary got sick of Ash's arrogant/rude appearances and asked, "What the hell now?"

Ash yelled, "You should know, you were talking to Greninja last night?"

Gary played stupid and asked, "What?"

"Don't you lie, ya little shit! You were talking to him last night!"

"Last night? I haven't been near the Pokémon since you brought him here."

Ash didn't believe jack shit as he yelled, "I saw you, and I bet you're making things up to make you look innocent."

Gary calmly said, "Look, I know we're now enemies, but could you state some decent facts for once instead of spewing insults in my face?"

This was kind of ironic since Gary would do that to Ash. Ash said, "You're saying that you didn't talk to Greninja?"

"No, I haven't done that since before you said not to do it."

This made Ash look like a jackass as he walked toward the exit and said, "You're so damn lucky."

He left the building as Gary waited a minute, looked out to see if he was there, and then laughed out loud, "WHAT A FUCKIGN IDIOT! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

He fell on the floor laughing his ass off as Ash was so gullible. He went to the bed in the lab as Ash, walking to his house, told himself, "There's something going on I'm not aware of, but what?"

(3rd Person view for caves) (Day 95 for the group)

(Jesse's POV)

 _Day 19: I hate working with these two idiots. I want to get out of here!_

(James's POV)

 _Day 19: I can't stand anymore work, I'm falling to bits!_

(Meowth's POV)

 _Day 19: I can't stand working with these two buffoons!_

(Wobbufett's POV)

 _Day 19: Hi :D_

(Back to 3rd Person POV)

The four losers woke up as they had to go for another day of pain and suffering. They didn't know too much about Noimetz's death nor did they hear about anything else. They've been having problems in the mines as they can't carry the buckets without having either Wobbufett's help, or breaking their backs.

James and Jesse got up from their beds as they barely were awake, and Meowth and Wobbufett were more awake, but still partially asleep. James whined, "Can't this nightmare end?"

Jesse only slapped him lightly as she couldn't think or see while being drowsy, "Snap out of it James. If the twerp's Greninja can carry off two bucket, we can too."

Meowth told her, "Yeah, but don't forget he has been here for a couple of months."

They all got out of the dorm and to the mine shop as Erevan passed them the tools. They took them, and went to the mine tunnels. They got to their little tunnel and started mining away as they also were given new suits that are Team Alliance suits.

Ever since Giovanni was shot, many suspected that Mintoyae, Hux, or even Ganivus did it so they can get higher position, only Mintoyae was thought to do it because he would hate the guy's guts. As the four mined away James complained, "We can't carry any of this, we're not built for this."

Jesse got pissed enough and yelled, "You've said that same shit for nearly three weeks! Shut the fuck up already and work!"

"You lift a bucket of heavy materials!"

"I do!"

Mintoyae popped in asking, "You two getting married or something?"

They both said, "Fuck you!"

"I tried."

He left as Meowth argued, "Look, can't we just get the work done and stop yelling over the same crap over and over again? Besides, who the hell cares if we do this or not?"

The two colored heads didn't give a personal fuck and went back to their work. As they mined, carried out the buckets, and repeated several times, James finally threw his pick into the wall yelling, "I HAD ENOUGH!"

Jesse just hit him in the head with her bucket as she said, "Instead of making an ass out of yourself, actually do the work."

Then the whistle blew as James ran for the cafeteria yelling, "Yes, food, yes!"

He ran as fast as an Arcanine as the rest of them looked at him like he was crazy. At the cafeteria, they saw that James was being strangled by Uremia. Jesse, Meowth, and Wobbufett just stood there and came up to the counter as Meowth asked, "Could we get food?"

Uremia threw a tray into James face and threw him to the corner of the cafeteria as she tossed the other three their trays and threw them to the corner of the room. They were now covered in food and even a few Pokémon were laughing at them. All Jesse said was, "This is all your fault."

James protested, "My fault? How is it…"

Meowth said, "Oh great, this will take some time."

And it did as all the time spent there was eating and fighting. Once they left back to the mines, they got back to their tunnel as James and Jesse were on border line punching each other. They kept there distance as Meowth and Wobbufett had to keep them apart.

Once they got back to mining, Meowth heard something as if it was like a party. He asked, "A party?"

They all looked up as James said, "Hopefully it has some good food."

Jesse mouthed, "Like the one you messed up in the café?"

"It wasn't…"

Meowth yelled, "Shut the fuck up; let's just see what this thing is!"

They went out of their tunnel and saw another tunnel that went kind of deep, and they saw very thin smoke trails coming from there. As they walked down, they saw a whole mined out room with multiple Pokémon in their as they were dancing a bit, talking, and even romanticizing.

Meowth said, "This place would be perfect, if only there wasn't so much smoke."

In the corner was that Gengar, Deco, with a radio and a couple boxes. The whole room as filled up with smoke as Meowth started to cough and little and said, "I'm out 'a here, who wants to join?"

Wobbufett nodded as James and Jesse stood there in a daze. Meowth said, "Uh guys?"

They didn't respond as the two looked at each other, and then the most unpredictable thing happened, James kissed Jesse. Meowth was already shocked with since the two never could hold a conversation without Jesse beating the shit out of James.

However, the two then started to make out and then James pushed her on the floor. Meowth said, "We'd better get the twerp's Greninja because this is weird."

They left and found Mintoyae coming up out of his tunnel as Meowth asked, "Um, what's ya name, could you get that Ganivus guy here?"

Mintoyae asked, "Why me?"

"Because I don't know what Pokémon he was."

"A Gallade."

"Oh."

Mintoyae walked out and came back with Ganivus as the four of them went down to the smoke filled room. It was much denser, and, this time, a tune played going: "When I walk on, girls be looking like damn he fly…"

A lot of the Pokemon seemed to be either dazed or on the floor kissing, and in the corner, Mintoyae saw one image he'll never delete from his memory, James fucking Jesse. He looked away as he said, "What the fuck?"

The lyrics continued: " _I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_."

The daze started to affect Mintoyae a little as he walked through trying to see what was going on with Ganivus following slowly behind. " _This how I roll, animal print pants out of control…_ "

They only got to a wall when Mintoyae looked at Ganivus and something was different. " _Its Red Foo with the big afro, they like Bruce Lee rock at the club…_ "

Mintoyae looked at Ganivus as the body changed and it turned into a female Gardevoir. Mintoyae wasn't thinking straight as the smoke got to his head. Then the lyrics repeated: " _Girl look at that body, *ahhhhh*, Girl look at that body, *ahhhhh*, Girl look at that body, *ahhhhh*, I work out_ …"

Then Mintoyae kissed the Gardevoir and pushed her down. The lyrics repeated one more time: " _Girl look at that body, *ahhhhh*, Girl look at that body, *ahhhhh*, Girl look at that body, *ahhhhh*, I work out…_ "

He started to make out as the Gardevoir went along as well. " _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see; everybody stops and they are staring at me. I got passion in my pants, and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it…_ "

Then Mintoyae aligned right and…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The lyrics then hit: " _I'm sexy and I know it_."

Mintoyae immediately pushed his dick into the hole he saw, and pushed and forth with his mind in fog banging the Gardevoir. There were other Pokémon in a couple areas that were fucking each other as the music played.

He was given this pleasure feeling as the hole was pretty tight. The Gardevoir moaned as well as he moaned in cohesion and kept fucking her. After a while, Mintoyae hit his climax and came into her as she leaked out as well.

Both them collapsed onto the floor as Mintoyae walked out, but only got as far as the exit before he passed out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

When Mintoyae woke up, he saw Gizel looking down at him as she asked, "You ok?"

Mintoyae nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, I think."

He got up slowly and asked, "What happened though?"

Gizel said, "Well, it seems as that Gengar decided to throw a party."

"I knew that but, what was all that smoke and shit?"

"Well, the smoke was drugs. We found that they were hallucinogens: a drug called MDMA, LSD, and that marijuana stuff."

"Huh, what does it do?"

"Gives you hallucinations and slows your brain functions."

"Oh. Well, at least I know the Gardevoir was real."

"Gardevoir?"

"Yeah, kinda hot looking, tight, I can tell she was real."

Gizel was almost jealous, until she then asked, "Hold on, there were only two Gardevoirs and that is Uremia and Ganja."

"You sure? I fucked a Gardevoir, I know…"

Then he asked, "Wait, hallucinogens cause hallucinations?"

Gizel nodded. Then he asked, "C-could this cause others to change appearance?"

She nodded again as Mintoyae's went wide and then he started to gag. Gizel didn't know what was going on as Mintoyae was gagging pretty hard. Then he ran out of the dorm and vomited for five whole seconds. He screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gizel was pretty scared and shocked as she panicked, "Ah what, what the hell, what's wrong with you?!"

Mintoyae went ballistic and yelled, "I fucked Ganivus!"

"What!?"

"II fucked Ganivus!"

"Why the fuck did you do that for!?"

"He was the Gardevoir I fucked!"

"Mintoyae, can't you tell the difference?!"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know?!"

Gizel then calmly walked up, and said, "Well Mintoyae, you're getting raped tomorrow morning."

Mintoyae just passed out right there and then. Gizel laughed a bit as she said, "Oh well, at least I fixed it, and I wasn't joking about what I said."

She laid him in bed as she hugged him and went to sleep.

As she laid in bed with Mintoyae mentally shitting himself after the events, Kiyask decided to pay Mintoyae a little visit. He ghostly flew down and into Mintoyae as Mintoyae was dreaming of himself in a jail cell made of solid wall all around.

Kiyask came on in and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Mintoyae looked up and said, "This day is getting better."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well, first unknowingly fucked Ganivus…"

"HAHAHAHAHA! And you have trouble with Ganja."

"I'm not a faggot, or a bisexual. Anyway, then Gizel tells me she's going to rape me…"

"Ooooh, I need to watch that."

Mintoyae got a little ticked off and continued, "And now you appeared."

"Well, I came because maybe you'd like a nightmare side upgrade."

"Upgrade? A fourth type?"

"HAHAHA! No, something a little cooler."

Mintoyae went wide eyed as he saw Kiyask unravel two wings from his back as they were devil styled wings. Mintoyae asked, "You're gonna put wings on me?"

Kiyask flapped the back wings, crossed his arms and said, "Of course, they'll get you places and scare the shit out of the ones you target. Besides, who wouldn't want to see a Greninja that can fly and look like death?"

Mintoyae thought it would look pretty cool, and nodded. Kiyask entered Mintoyae's body and changed him to the nightmare form, and then exited as he said, "And…."

Then two wings sprouted form Mintoyae's back as he was pretty shocked of it. Mintoyae stood up, looked around to see the wings and asked, "These are a part of me?"

"Only for your nightmare side."

Kiyask disappeared as Mintoyae was amazed of it. Tomorrow, he was going to test them out. He went back to sleep, and waited for whatever Gizel had coming for him.

In Kalos, Kereesha was flying about back to Luminose Tower as she had an idea. She kept the translator from before and was about to use it again to talk to Bonnie. Kereesha knew she was a nice girl who didn't mind looking over little Pokémon, so she decided to see if she wanted to watch over the newly hatched Gible.

She got to the tower and looked about for Bonnie, then she heard Clement arguing over the computer about something, and then she saw way in the back Bonnie playing with Dedenne. Kereesha flew along the window and carefully landed on the glass. She cut the glass gently and pushed it on the inside again as the circle plate fell from the tower again onto the floor. Kereesha watched it fall as she said, "I guess it's better than on the inside."

And the heard the glass crash. She sighed and went in behind Bonnie as Dedenne just looked up and was primed to shit himself. Bonnie asked him, "What's wrong Dedenne?"

He said, "D-D-D-D-De-d-den-n-n-n-e-e."

He pointed to Kereesha as Bonnie turned around and saw the Garchomp standing there. Kereesha just smiled and said, "Hello."

Bonnie didn't know any better and said, "Um, hello."

"Sorry about the entrance, but I wasn't about to fly into the tower."

"It's okay, but how are you talking?"

"Oh that's just the translator here, nothing much."

"Oh. So what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see I kinda go back and forth once in a while to go visit Mintoyae, but I'm worried someone might take the eggs and I do already have a Gible hatched."

Bonnie smiled and said, "Aww, I can watch them. I bet he's cute."

Kereesha giggled a bit, "Actually it's a she, but she is cute."

"So, when can I go see them?"

"Right now if you want."

"Ok!"

Bonnie got on Kereesha's back and she flew off as Clement was still arguing over with someone over something. He got this call from an unknown person, but the voice was deepened on purpose as a way to hide the person's true voice.

Clement got impatient and said, "So, let me get this straight, you're the guy who killed Oak and Giovanni, and you want me to what?"

The person said, "I want you to go to Aloha and kill off Kukui and Samuel Oak."

"Is this a joke?! I'm a gym leader, not an assassin!"

"I'd do it myself, but it'd take too long and it might get caught."

"Look, I get you want them dead, but why get me to do it?"

"Because you got free time and nobody would look at you as a suspect."

"Listen, um… what's your name?"

"Call me Od."

"Alright, Od, I'm not going to tell anyone about this, but I'm not going over to aloha just so I can kill two professors."

"Clement, think it over."

During the conversation, Od never said Clement's name as Clement asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I know."

Then the computer went off as Clement sighed and went to bed, forgetting about Bonnie. Meanwhile, Bonnie was looking at the two eggs and the little Gible she was playing with for a bit. Kereesha found the right one to look after her kids. Bonnie asked, "Have you named them yet?"

Kereesha said, "Well, I wanted Mintoyae to see them before they got named."

"Who's Mintoyae?"

"You know Ash's Greninja?"

"Yeah."

"He's their father."

Bonnie was shocked as she never thought that Greninja would've been their father. She asked, "I thought that Greninja was a bad guy?"

"That's how everyone thinks he is, but he's nice when you understand him and know him. Besides, I'm going to be having a fourth one soon."

Bonnie smiled and said, "Is it possible to meet Greninja?"

Kereesha thought and said, "I could ask, but I don't know if he would want to come."

"Alright, but I should get back to the tower because Clement might be looking for me."

"Ok."

"Bye little Gible!"

The Gible smiled, "Gible Gible!"

Kereesha smiled as she found a little babysitter for her kids. Bonnie got on her back and flew her back to the Luminose tower, and luckily Clement wasn't there as Kereesha went through the hole she made in the glass and landed on the floor. She let Bonnie down and said, "I'll see if I can at least have Mintoyae to say hello to you, but I'm not sure if he'll be nice though."

Bonnie asked, "Why?"

Kereesha was about to make a new front of the war as she said, "You see, Clement had the Sycamore's go kill Mintoyae, and he let the wife live, but killed the father and son."

Bonnie and Dedenne where paralyzed as Bonnie said, "Cl-Clement did this?"

Kereesha nodded as Bonnie yelled, "I can't believe it!"

She went onto the floor as Kereesha said, "I'm sorry, but the truth is usually changed a bit to make you believe in something."

Bonnie was crying as she said, "I don't want to be with Clement, take to Greninja."

Kereesha fucked up as she heard that. She tried to explain, "I don't know if…"

"I know, but I don't want to be with someone who sent someone to be killed."

Kereesha sighed as she said, "Alright, but if you do, I need you to watch my little Gible, ok?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yes Ms. Kereesha."

Kereesha laughed a bit and took Bonnie back to her nest and let her sleep there for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Sorry for those who may have cried, man up.**

 **I did use one song lyrics for this one as it got requested by three supporters of the story. Also, that scene where Mintoyae threw up and freaked out was actually a Family Guy scene. Just look up "Brian vomits for 29 seconds" and you'll see what I mean.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, this is the first chapter to have 10K+ words. Credits to Xbyt92 for a couple ideas used.**

 **Lemon warning: ((((((= lemon.**

 **Lots of death at the end.**

 **Also, for those who have read the last 2-3 ItalyDex Entries, you should be able to assume what may happen.**

* * *

CHAPTER 34:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 96: Yesterday was so fucked up, I actually fucked Ganivus and now I'm gonna get raped by Gizel as a punishment for doing that. I hope today will be better._

I woke up in bed with Gizel not holding me, or being next to me. I got up and looked around as she wasn't even there. This was pretty odd since she did say…

Then, as I should've known, Gizel appeared right in front of me as she asked with a hungry look, "Ready?"

I barely said, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

She pushed me down and climbed on me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She first licked on my dick as it became erect in only a few moments, then she positioned herself and drove down her asshole right on it as… damn it's tight! She moved it up and down as I never thought it be this tight as Gizel was moaning over it.

Fucking Gizel in the ass was pretty different as I was already goinaaaaahhhhh! I came into her as she moaned loudly as well. I pulled out and she climbed off as I saw white liquids leaking from her anus. She smiled over me as she said, "Alright, you're good now."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I got up slowly as Gizel also got up, but then laid down on the bed. I said, "I didn't think it was a good idea anyway since…"

"Mintoyae, I'm just lying down. Now go to work and try not to get strangled by Ganivus."

Shit she was right. After yesterday, he'd probably want to kill me over that. I left the dorm and walked to the shop, and to my right I saw Ganivus coming down to his office. I walked up and said, "Um, Ganivus. Listen about yester…."

He then grabbed my neck and started to choke me a bit as he said lowly and darkly, "Don't bring that subject up again… ever."

I nodded as he let go and went into his office. I may have pissed him off again. I shook it off and left toward the shop. There, Erevan got the tools ready and I took two buckets. I walked down to the mines and once I got there, I saw that fucking Gengar there as I wanted to kick the shit out of him.

I dropped my buckets quietly and snuck around him as he doesn't suspect me being there. Then, behind my back, I made a dark sphere and fired it at him as he barely had time to do much. Once hit I went up to him and made my machete and put it around his neck. I said, "If you ever do another event like that, I'll make sure to beat and blast the ever loving shit out of you, got that?"

He didn't look too frightened as he just gave me a straight look and disappeared. I just wanted to put my machete to my head and make myself a spirit just so I can leave and kill off everyone, well not everyone, but the ones I'm after.

I walked down my tunnel and the first thing I notice is that there is a huge hole in the ceiling that wasn't there before. I looked around a bit, and then everything went dark as I heard a voice, "Guess whoooo?"

I knew who it was and said, "Kereesha?"

"Right!"

I could see again as I looked behind seeing Kereesha was standing there. She asked smiling, "Anything new happen?"

I replied, "Nothing good."

"How so?"

I took in a deep breath as I said, "Well, Noimetz is… dead."

Kereesha looked sad already and said, "I'm so sorry. Is Goovy?"

"When I last saw her she didn't seem too affected unless something good happened."

"What else?"

"Well, I may have become temporary enemies with Ganivus."

Now she was confused, "Why?"

"Yesterday, that little prick of a Pokémon named Deco decided to make a little party and what kind of drugs was in there, it made me think Ganivus was a female Gardevoir, and I… well… fucked him."

Kereesha looked shocked as she said, "Um, I see why."

"And earlier today I was raped by Gizel as a punishment for that."

"Oh well, females know how to straighten out the males sometimes."

"Yeah, but that was going a bit too far."

"True. But at least I'll make your day better."

"You being here makes it better already, but what do you got?"

Then a little Gible appears over her head as it cheered, "Daddy!"

I looked and asked, "Are you saying?"

Kereesha giggled a bit and grabbed the Gible and moved her to me. Kereesha said, "She's your first kid."

Damn, I'm a father now. I held the little Pokémon as she smiled and waved her little claws saying, "Daddy!"

I nodded and said, "Daddy's here."

She then hugged me as I let a tear come out. The first happiness I had in so long. Kereesha said, "Sorry to ruin the moment, but I brought another little girl along."

"Another kid?"

"Sadly no, but she's willing to be here to watch her."

"Who?"

Then I saw someone appear as she said, "Hi Greninja!"

Bonnie?! Out of everyone you could've brought, you brought Bonnie?! I put the little Gible aside as I asked, "Why the hell did you bring her?"

Kereesha said, "You see, I told her of what was going on between you and her brother, so she decided to stay here and watch over our child."

Well Kereesha, at least you got surprises with you still. Bonnie got off of Kereesha and walked to me as I also saw Dedenne pop out her bag. I wasn't going to figure this out as I asked, "So, what's the name of the Gible?"

Kereesha said, "I wanted to you to see her first before we named, so we can both agree to a name."

I looked at the Gible and said, "Well, we can name it after you as Kellen?"

Kereesha smiled and said, "Yep, let's do that. Little Kellen, or little Kelly."

Kellen looked up and smiled as I said, "Alright, now what about Bonnie?"

Bonnie said, "Well, can't I stay with you?"

"Look, Clement is a vir… wait he's not a virgin anymore I forgot, uhhh… ok. Clement, is a little backstabbing prick that you're siblings with. If he finds out you're gone, wanna bet that the news will think it was me?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, I can't have her here."

Kereesha said, "Well, she wanted to so, you'll have to tell her that, but I have to go back to the nest, bye!"

I waved, "Bye."

And she left as I was now stuck with my daughter, Bonnie, Dedenne, and my bucket. I sighed and made my pick as Bonnie asked, "How did you make that Greninja?"

I looked over and said, "Practice, and my name is Mintoyae."

"Can I call you Minto?"

"Why?"

"Because you're full name is kinda hard to pronounce."

"Alright, you can call me Minto."

"Ok!"

I started mining as Bonnie and Dedenne occupied Kellen. It was noisier than before, but at the same time I got the work done faster. Once I got my bucket, I said, "Alright, everyone follow me."

I walked out of the cave as they followed me out. Once we got out, I saw James, Jesse, Meowth, and Wobbufett struggling to carry out their buckets. But, when Bonnie came out, she yelled, "Team Rocket!"

They went, "Hey, it's the little twerpette!"

I said, "Calm the fuck down."

Bonnie said, "Greninja come on, we have to fight them!"

"Why?"

Her and Dedenne looked at as they both said, "Their Team Rocket, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, we settled that a while back. There acquaintances now."

The two looked confused as the Team Rocket losers said, "So, there is not battling?"

"No, and I'm not getting Ganivus because of yesterday."

Jesse angrily said, "Don't remind me."

"HA, that's what Ganivus said as well."

I elf the mine and went to the shop. Erevan looked and asked, "Who are they?"

I looked down and said, "The Gible is my daughter, and this is Bonnie with her friend Dedenne."

All three said, "Hello."

Erevan greeted, "Well then, I'm Erevan, and how did they get here?"

"Kereesha."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her."

"I didn't."

I put the bucket down as I said, "Now, let's get you off to my dorm."

I walked to the dorm as the three followed me and once we got there, Gizel was sitting there reading her book as I knocked, "Hate to break your concentration, but you got three new dorm mates."

She looked confused as Kellen, Bonnie, and Dedenne popped up as Gizel asked, "Um, I can tell the girl and Dedenne, but who's…"

I picked Kellen up, "This is Kellen, my daughter."

Gizel said, "Aww, anyway, I'm Gizel by the way."

The three said, "Hello."

Bonnie asked, "Are you married to Minto?"

Gizel nodded, "yep."

"So, he has two wives?"

"Yeah, he got very lucky."

"How many kids do you have?"

"Well, I only got one, and sadly that's the only one have I'll have, but he got another two…"

I corrected, "Three."

"Three? Ok, three, then you have Selezsis's egg and then the adopted one."

Bonnie asked, "Adopted?"

I explained, "You see, I had another, I guess, wife named Selezsis and she had an egg with Tomahawk."

"Who?"

"Hawlucha."

"Oh."

"And he died about two months back, so that was theirs, and then Selezsis died about a month back. All are accidents."

I let a tear got through as I remembered them. All I said was, "Bonnie, you stay here, I'm gonna go back to work."

I left the dorm without another word. I got back to the shop and grabbed my bucket, and slumped to the mines. At my mining spot, that mother fucking Gengar was there as he was taking the ores. I had enough.

I walked up to him and made my machete as I said, "Hey."

He turned around and swooped the machete through him, but that didn't do anything. He laughed and said, "I'm a ghost stupid."

"Thanks for reminding me."

I made a dark sphere, but I wrapped it around my hand as if it were a glove and did the same with the other. Then I jumped at him and beat the shit out of the Gengar. The dark typing is his weakness so I'll use it for my punches.

I kept beating the son of a bitch up and then I grabbed his neck saying, "I don't want to see you in this tunnel… ever again. You got that?"

He looked spooked enough as he ran and then fired a shadow ball at me as I just lifted my hand and blocked it. It didn't hurt much, and once the dust cleared, I said, "pathetic."

And I fired a dark sphere at him, which hit him and flung him back out of the tunnel. I turned around, not giving a fuck if he was injured or not, and went back to my mining. But, when I was only a few seconds in it, the whistle blew and I walked out of the tunnel. When I walked out, I saw the Gengar as he laid there getting up. I gave him a stare as I passed by and he looked pretty scared.

I got out of the mine and got to the cafeteria as everyone was going in. I got up to the counter and Uremia looked slightly pissed. She passed a tray without saying anything and I took it to my table in the corner.

As I ate, Gizel came here with Bonnie, Dedenne, and Kellen. I asked, "This is the first time I seen you here at this table."

She said, "Might as well, Besides, I was talking to Ganivus on an idea."

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe bonnie should help out Goovy."

Bonnie asked, "Who's Goovy?"

"Ash's Goodra."

"Oh. What does she do?"

"She's a doctor."

"You mean like a nurse Joy?"

"In a way."

Kellen asked, "Doc-tor?"

I said, "Someone who helps everyone get better."

Bonnie said, "And also helps you when you get sick or have an injury."

Gizel asked me, "Although, you'll make headlines because she's gone missing."

I nodded, "True."

Then I saw Ganivus look way pissed as he asked, "What fuck is she doing here?!"

I said, "I assume Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"Well, Kereesha dropped her off along with Kellen."

Bonnie said, "Besides, I'm staying here."

Ganivus only mumbled something and then said, "Alright, you can stay, but you're gonna have to work for a living."

Ganivus marched off as Bonnie asked, "Who's he?"

Gizel said, "That would be Ganivus. He's a good friend, but after what Mintoyae did last night, I don't think the two will be friends for a couple of days."

I sighed and said, "Well, Bonnie can work with Goovy as a little nurse."

Bonnie smiled and then asked, "Hey Minto, does Goovy have kids?"

"She got two."

"Aww, who's the dad?"

"Noimetz."

"You mean Noivern?"

"Yes."

"Where's he?"

I went blunt and said, "In a grave."

Her look went from joy to sorrow as she asked, "So, only you, Goovy and…"

"No, just me and Goovy."

"But what about Talonflame?"

"He went back to Ash."

"I-is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"To him, a very, very bad thing."

I got up and left back to the mines. There, my tunnel was for the first time empty. I started mining again and done the usual process several times over. I told myself, "Enough."

And the whistle blew. I took my bucket and strolled out of the mine back to the shop. I dumped off the bucket, and then walked to the dorm. Once I got there, I saw Bonnie and Hellen playing a bit as Dedenne was watching them and looking at Gizel's book.

I never understood what the book was about. Gizel says it's a religious book, but I get the feeling that it is more than that. I walked to it as Dedenne asked, "How long have you been here?"

I tipped my head and sat on my bed saying, "Less than a hundred days."

"Why don't you just escape?"

"The same reason why I didn't kill Ash when I had the chance. I wasn't ready yet."

"So, you're going to escape when you're ready?"

"No. For me to escape now and kill Ash is crazy enough as I would either be caught or become hunted to a very high point."

"I don't get it."

"I know you wouldn't. This is how my plan will work: Once I have my total of days worked, I'll become an employee and target down Ash and his friends, only the ones he's around with now. In this process I'll take out whoever plotted this, take out Clement for backstabbing, and kill Jenna for being a little bitch in this mess."

Then I realized what I was saying and looked to see Bonnie and Kellen looking at me slightly creeped out. I had a sweatdrop and said, "Um, never mind."

Luckily the awkwardness ended as Gizel came in. She was holding another newspaper as I took it and it read as a title: "BONNIE LIMON HAS DISAPPEARED, POSSIBLE ABDUCTION!"

I said, "Hey Bonnie, you're on the news."

She looked confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

I passed her the paper as she said, "I wasn't abducted."

I laughed a bit and said, "Now you know how I feel."

Bonnie passed me the paper back as the paper read: " _Bonnie Limon, sister of gym leader Clement Limon, has disappeared mysteriously as many have speculated it was done by the Ash-Greninja. Few have further speculated that she is dead._

 _"Ash Ketchum has stated, 'If my Greninja will become a psychopathic murder, then I'll have to kill him myself.'_

 _"This statement has left many to decide whether the government should deal with this Greninja, or if we should let the world savior, Ash Ketchum, deal with this._

 _"Because of the current kidnap, and possible murder, the current bounty for the Greninja has jumped drastically to $10M dollars."_

I told myself, "Holy shit."

On the top of the page was a picture of Bonnie with me in my no-longer Ash form next to it. I laid the paper on the floor and said, "Well, as the days go, I get more infamous and soon this will become one ridiculous goose chase."

Gizel said, "Yeah, but it's pretty noticeable, since anyone can see your form."

"Not really."

"Oh? How so?"

"Kiyask decided to change my form again."

"To what?"

I changed into my nightmare form and that scared Bonnie and Dedenne, and only a bit for Kellen. Gizel didn't look surprised, until I unfolded my new wings. Then everyone was in awe as Kellen cheered, "Daddy like Mommy!"

I forgot to tell Kereesha about that, oh well. Gizel asked, "Wait, you got wings?"

I nodded as Bonnie excitingly cheered, "That's so cool!"

Dedenne also said, "Cool!"

Then Ganivus came in as he asked, "Where's that Bon—holy shit, Kiyask's in here!"

I laughed out loud as I fell on the floor. Ganivus came over and asked, "Mintoyae, is that you?"

I got up from my laughing fit and said, "Yes Ganivus, it's me."

"Damn you look as scary as fuck."

"When Kiyask comes along and decides to upgrade your appearance, what do you expect?"

Ganivus shook his head as he looked over my wings. I can mentally see he's a little scared, but it died off as I changed back to my regular form. He then turned to Bonnie and said, "Now, since Gizel earlier asked me about you becoming Goovy's nurse, I need you to talk with her on that since I'm not sure if she wants one."

Then I just saw Goovy's head appear as she asked, "Want what?"

Ganivus turned around saying, "For Bonnie to be your assistant."

"B-Bonnie?"

Then Ganivus moved out of the way as Bonnie walked to her and asked, "Hi Goodra, um could I be a nurse?"

Goovy smiled as she nodded, "Of course you can, besides, a little friend for Nimitz and Gimi would be good."

"Who are Nimitz and Gimi?"

Then Goovy's kids showed their heads as both of them said, "Hi!"

Bonnie went up to them and said, "Aww, aren't they cute."

Goovy smiled and said, "They are. I guess you can become my nurse."

"Yay!"

Ganivus killed the mood, "Yeah, now go to bed."

He teleported out as I walked over to the other bed and put the eggs on the floor. I said, "I guess you and Kellen can sleep on this bed."

Bonnie nodded, "Ok."

She got in bed as Kellen did so, and me and Gizel got into our bed as well. She said, "This time there won't be any surprises in the morning."

I asked, "You sure?"

"Yes."

She kissed me and went to sleep as I fell asleep as well.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Ganivus was walking to his dorm, until Makias caught up and said, "Ganivus, Mr. Hux wants you."

Ganivus asked, "For what?"

"Well, a new organization is wanting to join Team Alliance so he's asked for us and three other people to join the security group."

"Alright."

The two fighting types went out of the mines and walked through the human employee dorms. Passed those, there was a meeting room where Hux, three guards, and two Beedrills were. Ganivus and Makias entered the meeting room as Hux said, "Oh good, you two are here. Hopefully this won't be long."

They waited and then two Alliance members walked in with five unusual people. Four of them were regular people in white clothes as the last one was a woman, blonde hair, white dress, and a wide, white hat. Honestly, if there was a necklace long enough with a large red crystal on it, you would've thought it was a shiny Gardevoir.

The woman sat down on the opposite table as Hux asked, "So you're this…"

The woman said, "Yes, I'm Mrs. Lusamine, and you are?"

"Mr. Hux, but let's just use our last names right now since that's how we'll be called anyway."

"Alright then, I was wondering if we could possibly bring our organization into yours as it could benefit our resources as you with ours."

Hux tried hard not to create an insulting laugh. He said, "I see, but I have some sources say you've been, oh how the immature would say, fucking around with space technology that an army of Metagrosses couldn't understand."

"True, but our sources say you're harbingering a very dangerous Pokémon."

"Look who speaks."

"Yes, we have brought a few dangerous Pokémon into our world, but we're talking about domestic ones. The best example, being your Greninja worker."

Hux knew that she was about to do some kind of blackmail shit. He asked, "What do you want?"

Lusamine smiled, "Simple. We just want to have a piece of your organization as you can have ours."

"No, as in what do you want from our organization other than being brought together, because I'm aware that when someone wants to join, and definitely not being a Team, they want something that we have."

She laughed, "I guess you caught me red handed. I want the Ash Greninja you have."

Ganivus blurted out, "How about piss off."

Hux sternly commanded, "Ganivus."

Ganivus shut up as Lusamine said, "I see your Pokémon employees aren't well mannered."

"Well I'd expect that when someone wants to take away one of our employees without any good reason."

"We have a reason, it would lessen the weight you have."

Ganivus walked to Hux and whispered, "Sir, Mintoyae is a lot more dangerous than you or her think, she isn't aware of his nightmare side, nor of what he can do if he gets pissed off just right."

Hux knew that since he has seen the notes. He told Lusamine, "I'm sorry, but if this is for the Greninja, then I have a small response."

He stood up and said, "Get fucked you blond haired bitch."

Everyone's eyes went wide as they never heard someone say that to a leader before. Hux just sat down as Lusamine sighed, "I guess there won't be any chance to have our organizations combine. I hope…"

Hux cut her off and said, "Get the fuck out."

She walked out of the room pridefully as the other four did so as they were led out. Everyone else in the room had their mouths open as Hux said, "What? I'm not going to be Giovanni and put up with someone's shit."

He walked out of the room like nothing happened as Ganivus and Makias just left back to their dorms. They got back to the mines and to their dorms as Makias got in bed with Neeliska, and Ganivus was with Uremia. Both of the Ralts evolutions now weren't on the good side with Mintoyae.

While they slept, Kiyask was flying around scaring the shit out of random people, when he thought of spooking Thallus and Eva again. Of course he got another idea from the black Gallade, so he swooped on down to Ash's house, and saw the two Kanto teens sleeping in bed. He said, "Lame."

And went into the Pokéballs, and then into Thallus's head. Of course he decided to connect the two together, and he decided a good way to torture both Thallus and Eva was to put them on a cooking show.

Thallus found himself in a room attached to a chair, steel ropes around and glued down as well. He also found that his beak was duct taped and he couldn't say anything. Then the lights came on shining on a table, on it being a few ingredients and a couple of tools and bowls, and next to the table being a grill. Then a black human came up the table as he said, "Hello there, today we'll be making one of my famous dishes, jerk chicken.

"Now, I premade the actual marinating sauce, however, we'll need some chicken. And since I don't have it, I'll have to use a substitute."

Then a light shines down as it shows Eva strapped down. The man grabbed a large knife and walked up to Eva as he said, "Now, just lay the knife on the breast and cut it ever so carefully."

He moved the knife as it began to cut off Eva's right breast as she screamed and blood let out. Thallus was been tortured watching this nightmare take place. Then the man cut Eva's second breast off and took them over to the table. Eva, however, was bleeding and feeling woozy.

The man said, "Now, I'll just clean off the bird breasts."

He plucks off the feathers and cleans out the blood and removes anything else, then he puts them into a bowl and says, "Now, we add the marinara sauce to the breasts and cover it so."

He poured the sauce on them as he then used a plastic spatula and said, "And just to make sure that we get the sauce over it, we give it a nice good rub."

As he rubbed the sauce on it, Thallus was closing his eyes not seeing any of it, but was thinking of rubbing Eva and he was getting a partial boner. After the man was done, he said, "Now that we're done, we'll let this set for 36 hours, but you can do this as low as 24 hours, or has high as 48 hours, but nowhere out of that range."

Then the bowl poofed in smoke as Thallus opened his eyes seeing the bowl with the marinara covered breasts and the grill which was not in flames, but producing heat. The breasts were marinated for 36 hours, but the time passed by exceedingly fast. The man took the breasts and put them on the grill as he said, "Now this will stay on there for 40 minutes each side in order to cook thoroughly, and it will become juicy and delicious."

The grill poofed as it must've changed by 80 minutes, and the man took off the breasts and onto a plate. He took a fork and knife and said, "Now, we'll try them."

The man cut the meat as Eva was looking slightly nauseas and Thallus was scared like hell. The man took a piece and put it in his mouth as he chewed it and tasted it. He said, "Very juicy in deed, the thyme and ginger, with the spice from the peppers."

Thallus closed his eyes as Eva was wanting to end everything. Then the man disappeared as a new voice appeared, "Well, well, well, it seems as the chef made some new food."

Kiyask appeared as Thallus was trying to scream something and Eva yelled, "What do you want form us this time!?"

"Me? Nothing, I just like torturing everyone. And besides", he took a bite of the food as he said, "Hmm, you actually taste good to be honest."

Eva had a sweatdrop appear as Kiyask turned to Thallus and said, "Well, if it isn't the traitor. Maybe you'd be taster as well."

Thallus's eyes went wide as Kiyask peeled off the tape and yelled, "I will not eat my own mate!"

"Oh really?"

Kiyask poofed the plate and used psychic to hold Thallus's mouth open. Then Kiyask jammed a piece down his throat as he said, "It seems you can stomach it."

Kiyask forced down the whole plate of food, except for own piece as he walked over to Eva asking, "You want your tits back? Well then…"

He opened Eva's mouth and jammed it down, "Enjoy!"

The meat went into her stomach as she was about to nauseas. Kiyask let both of them go as they flew to each other and Thallus said, "You can't get us!"

Kiyask laughed as he said, "Oh wait…"

Then he unraveled his wings as Thallus and Eva were shitting themselves, "I can."

He made two machetes and charged at the two and sliced their heads off as he said, "Weirdly, I liked the breasts. That chef is pretty good."

Meanwhile in reality, Thallus and Eva were jump scared. Thallus stuttered, "I-I kn-know y-you're hot, but I think that was too literal."

Eva nodded, "Y-yeah."

She laid down as Thallus laid on her and moved his wing over her chest and started to rub it slowly. She asked, "Really?"

Thallus only gave a slightly chuckle, "Why not?"

And they went to sleep as Kiyask flew to where ever else he was needed, or not needed.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 97 for the group)

 _Yesterday was pretty interesting. Besides me getting something from Mintoyae in a long time, Kereesha dropped off the little girl Bonnie here and now the news thinks Mintoyae possibly killed her. Oh well, that's news for you._

I woke up in bed with Mintoyae gone this time, probably thinking I might fuck him again, and I looked up to see his daughter and Bonnie sleeping together. And no, not like that you perverts, the innocent kind.

I'm still surprised that Goovy accepted her as her assistant, but then again that could be because she either needs help with the patients, or her own kids. I got up and walked over to Bonnie and shook her for a bit saying softly, "Bonnie, wake up."

She opened her eye lids slowly as she muttered, "Hmm hmm, wha?"

"Bonnie, time for your first day as a nurse."

She carefully got up, as not to wake up Kellen, and whispered, "I guess you get up early?"

"Like every other job."

I walked out as I said, "Come on", and she followed me. We got to the hospital as I said, "Now, Goovy should be here in only a bit."

Bonnie asked, "How do you know?"

"Because she's coming this way."

And she was as she had her two kids following her. Once she got here, she smiled, "Hello Gizel, hi Bonnie."

Bonnie waved, "Hi Goodra."

"It's Goovy, just for the notes."

"Oh sorry, Dr. Goovy."

She laughed a bit as she said, "Come on in, I'll get you set up."

She went in as Bonnie followed her. Now I got stuck watching Kellen. I bet Bonnie was supposed to watch Kellen but instead I get to. Oh well, it'll make good practice when I get my kid born.

I got back to my dorm where Kellen was still sleeping away. I decided to open the Bible again and go back to reading it. It was a pretty interesting book to be honest. The tales and stories of the creation, floods, freeing slaves, constructing of buildings, and the rules of how to live.

Some of these rules aren't too hard to follow. An easy one for me is not being a homosexual. Another one was of how to eat and that was pretty easy since the only thing we eat is Pidgey meat and vegetables.

I read for a bit, until Kellen woke up and looked about. She asked, "Daddy?"

I said, "Your father went to work."

She looked and asked, "Why?"

"Because… it's what he does."

She then hopped on up and asked, "What that?"

I laughed a bit and said, "A book called the Bible. About tales of how the world was made, adventures of people saving others from floods, demons, and other amazing spectacles."

She had her mouth open as she said, "Wow."

It was kinda funny to show a newborn about a book they couldn't even read. I read it out loud to her on the stories as they were filled with the adventures many would've wanted to see. After a while, I bumped into one verse that talked about marriage. I read that part and one thing that seemed interesting to me was that it said of one man and one woman being married, and no more than that. I thought that over and wondered, ' _does that mean Mintoyae is_ …'

Of course he is. He doesn't know about this and probably will say it's for humans. I kept reading to Kellen as she had her attention glued to the book. Unfortunately, the attention died as the whistle blew. I closed the book as she whined, "Awwww."

I said, "Don't worry, we can read again once we come back from lunch."

She hopped on my shoulder, and I walked off to the cafeteria. Once we got there, I saw Mintoyae just coming in and Uremia acting like her usual self, after that incident. I walked up to the counter once she was done with His order and asked, "How long will it take before this whole thing passes by?"

Uremia gave me a look and said, "After what he did with Ganivus, it will take a long while."

Ok, Uremia and Ganivus might take a week to get over with it. Uremia passed me a tray with more food than usual, mainly because of Kellen was here. I took the tray and went over to where Mintoyae was and he didn't look too happy.

I walked up and asked, "Hey Mintoyae, what's wrong with you?"

He looked up and said, "Nothing."

"Mintoyae, I known you for almost a hundred days, I know something is wrong with you as when you're like that, it is never nothing."

"Alright, there is little asswipe in the mines named Deco."

"Oh yeah, the Gengar, I'll have to get Ganivus to kick the living hell out of him later."

"I'd like to beat him to the point of becoming a Gastly again."

We ate our food calmly as nothing happened much for that time. Once we were done, I went back to my dorm as Mintoyae went back to the mines. Once I got back to the dorm, Kellen was jumping about, "Bible book!"

I giggled a little to see a little Pokémon so excited over a book. I might as well. I opened the book back to where I last was and read it to her for a while. I was amazed she kept her interest in it. Time flew by as I gone through the Old Testament and got into the new one. I only got through half of Matthew as the second whistle blew and I said, "Well, your father is coming home, might as well close up the book."

Kellen whined again, "Awww."

I laughed, "Don't worry; I'll finish reading it to you tomorrow."

She jumped in joy as I put her on her bed. Mintoyae walked in only moments later as he asked, "Anything happen?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I only read to your daughter."

Kellen jumped, "Daddy wead!"

Mintoyae laughed, "No Kellen, I don't read books, once in a while the news if it's anything interesting."

"Bible intwesting."

"I don't think it's interesting."

Well, I can tell what Mintoyae is at least. He got into bed as I said, "I'm going to go talk with Ganivus on fixing that Gengar."

He nodded as he went to sleep. Kellen went to sleep as well so I didn't need to do that. However, I bumped into Bonnie as I exited. I asked her, "Oh hey Bonnie, how was your first day?"

Bonnie excitedly said, "It was great! There was only two patients who came in, but I did help out Goovy."

"And I assume that her two kids were also a good occupier?"

"Yep! It's too bad that Noivern isn't here, he'd make a great father for them."

"Sadly, that's true."

She went into the dorm as I went off to Ganivus's office. Once I got there, Ganivus was in his chair looking at something. I asked, "Small question."

Ganivus spun around, "You want me to get rid or punish the Gengar?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have been deciding to do so, and after that little drug fest he did, I came to the conclusion to have him sentenced to a new punisher."

"Who?"

Then a voice appeared, "Me."

No, no, no, please don't be…

I turned my head to see Kiyask in the corner without any wings as I asked, "You're having him as the new punisher?"

Ganivus said, "Yeah, he can scare the shit out of almost anyone."

"Who's the ones he can't scare?"

"The ones we don't see."

Honestly that made sense. Kiyask walked up as he stated, "Besides, I can scare that Gengar to the point where he'll need drugs in order to calm his mind."

Ganivus said, "Ghost types aren't affected by drugs, weirdly."

"Yes, but they can be affected by acts of terror."

Then out of randomness, a flash takes place as all three of us were dazed for a brief moment. Then we looked to the back of the room seeing that Gallade there again. Ganivus questioned him, "Hey, what the fuck are you doing here?"

The Gallade got up and said, "Just taking a picture, I got an old one of that scary son of a bitch before he got his wings. Also, could you possible move over there?"

He asked Kiyask, and then Kiyask moved over to the side of the office against the wall. The Gallade then said, "Alright, now spread the wings and make a sword or two, I need the best picture for the ItalyDex."

Kiyask did so as the wings spread, two machetes were made and the Gallade took a picture and said, "Ok, I'll…"

Then Ganivus asked, "Hold a fucking minute, did you give that Gengar those drugs?"

"Yea…."

Then Ganivus swiftly kicked him knocking him out. He grabbed him and said, "Off to… oh yeah, she's pregnant, uh… I guess off to the Charizard then."

He disappeared as Kiyask said, "Well baby, see ya later."

And gave me a deep kiss. He then teleported off as I said, "Huh, for someone who looks like Satan, he can be loving."

I got out of the room and walked back to my dorm as I saw Mintoyae, Kellen, and Bonnie sleeping in their beds. I crawled up to Mintoyae and then decided to be a little kinky. I slowly rubbed his dick until it got hard enough and then stuck my asshole on it sliding it down. A small moan came from Mintoyae, but it didn't wake him up. Then I just fell asleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Clement was having a panic attack over where Bonnie was. He wasn't going to accept the fact that she was killed and repeated to himself, "Bonnie's not dead, Bonnie is not dead."

This barely worked. However, his mental deprivation disappeared as Od appeared on the screen. Clement asked, "What is it now, can't you see I have bigger things to worry about?"

Od nodded and said, "It's pretty wide spread, but I was wondering if you'd take my offer."

Clement was still not agreeing and said, "Give me one extremely good reason of why I should go and *kill* Prof. Kukui and Samuel Oak?"

"Because they are a danger to something else."

"And what is that?"

"Just something I planned a while back."

And why should I help you with this plan?"

Od didn't respond as the person said, "If you don't help, I'll come to that tower and kill you right there and then. Got that?"

He wasn't going to take risks as he said, "Alright, I'll do it, but it'd better be worth it."

"It will."

The screen turned off as Kiyask was watching it from the outside. He said, "Well, it seems Clement has lost his good and became bad. Time for a slight entrance."

He flew around to the front of the building, but at the same height still, and cut the glass ever so slightly, while holding it up using psychic. Once he cut out a huge square. Then he let the square fall of the building as Kiyask then turned on the computer form outside as it played two verses: " _Are wa dareda, dareda, dareda_ …"

Clement heard the tune as he followed it and repeated it trying to understand it, "Who, who, who is that…"

Then he looked behind him as he saw Kiyask flying at him and the last verse played: " _Are wa Deribu, Deribuman, Deribuman_."

Kiyask flew in and knocked over Clement as he looked up seeing Kiyask with skin black of night, eyes of death and blood, red color in ribbons as it wrapped around, and wings that were of the devil. Clement was basically looking at death as Kiyask bent over and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the blonde bitch of Kalos, I see we're making new friends."

Clement scurried as he tried to lie, "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I-I'm not making any new friends."

"That character Od you were talking to threatened to kill you if you didn't help her."

"How do you know it the person is a woman?"

"I can tell from numerous factors. But it seems you're failing your gym leader status."

Kiyask twisted to the left and had the right wing scratch Clement's face as Clement asked, "H-h-how come y-you're not k-killing me?"

"Because, you're Mintoyae's problem, not mine."

Kiyask flew out as the Clement saw the Gekkouga Deribuman ( **or for you non-Japanese speakers, Greninja Devilman** ) fly off out of the tower. Clement sat there paralyzed and slowly got up as he screamed and ran for the safety of his bed.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 98 for the group)

 _It seems I may have gotten that Gallade under control. Hopefully he'll learn not to go trading around the place with drug shit._

I woke up with Uremia in my arms, only she seemed to be a little worried of something. She was probably having a nightmare, but I wasn't about to go and look. I got out of bed and walked out of the dorm to the office, where I saw Mintoyae walking down the same path to the mines.

Ever since "that" incident, I haven't been friendly with him since he thought I was a female Gardevoir and fucked me in my ass. Arceus, that was a pain, literally. As we were only a foot apart, I asked, "Mintoyae?"

He looked at me, "Yes Ganivus?"

"I think this hostility thing is finally old enough, let's just try to put that aside."

He was thinking over it as he said, "Alright, I guess it could've been worse."

"Yeah, besides, I got the son of a bitch who did the whole thing anyway."

"Who? The Gengar?"

"Well, he got punished; I was talking about that Gallade."

"The black one?"

"Yeah, he sold the Deco drugs and got everyone high."

He looked kinda pissed on that note and I said, "But, I got the Gallade punished as well since I threw him with that Charizard who's having troubles trying to find someone."

"Charizard?"

"Yeah, the one that kept raping Noimetz. She'll love that Gallade."

He walked off as I went into the office and sat down with the new problems. I took in a deep breath and sighed waiting for some new exciting shit to appear. Then, the back door opened as John, a human employee, came in saying, "Looks like that Greninja friend of yours keeps on making the paper."

He tossed over a newspaper as I looked at the title: "NIGHTMARE DEVIL GRENINJA ATTACKED GYMLEADER CLEMENT LIMON ONCE AGAIN!"

Why must Kiyask constantly go make Mintoyae and himself look like criminals? I read the section: " _Gym leader Clement Limon was attacked last night again by the terrifying nightmare Greninja as many have assumed he was targeting after him, after the kidnapping and, possible, murder of Bonnie Limon._

 _"Mr. Limon however stated that the nightmare Greninja told him that the Ash-Greninja was going to kill him, not the nightmare one. In light of this event, the bounty has been raised again to $13M dollars for the capture, dead or alive, of the Ash-Greninja."_

Well, Kiyask is certainly fucking up everything. There were three pictures on the top under the headline as the pictures were: One Picture recently token of Clement, one picture of Mintoyae in his Ash form, and then, amazingly, one picture of Kiyask as he was flying through the sky. I'm not sure how anyone got that picture, but still this was fucking heavy.

I put the paper on the desk and waited for Gizel to… oh yeah she watches Mintoyae's kid, I forgot. I got up and grabbed the paper, and walked on to her dorm. There I saw here reading the book to the little Gible as I knocked on the entrance and said, "Paper."

Gizel nodded, "Just put it over there."

I tossed it over onto the other bed as the Gible asked, "What that?"

I said, "It's a newspaper, it's how humans show what's going on."

She looked at it and said, "Daddy!"

I laughed a bit and said, "Well this one is your father, the one here isn't."

I had to show her which Greninja was which. Then she said, "Daddy have wings."

"Well, you see. Your dad has a twin that has the same wings and looks like him. Try not to get confused."

She just went back to Gizel as she read him that book. I never seen Gizel read this much before, but I wasn't going to stick around as I knew some shit was about to happen in a few moments. I left back to the office and there, I saw Makias as he reported, "Two things happened."

I asked, "What?"

"That Gallade disappeared and we're needed again tonight for another fucking meeting."

"That Aether shit again?"

"Them and Plasma."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope. Both of them want to get it done by tonight."

Nope, nope, uh-uh, nope, nope, no way, hell no! I won't go through that kind of shit. I nodded and walked off as I got to Hux's office. I opened the door as he was looking on something on his computer. He peered his head to the side saying, "Oh, Ganivus take a seat."

I nodded and pulled out a chair and sat in it. He already had the translator on as he asked, "What is it?"

I said, "Makias told me about the meeting with Team Plasma and the Aether organization?"

"Yeah, the two assholes wanna try to get in, only for your Greninja friend Minty."

"Mintoyae."

"Whatever. Anyway, I need you there…"

"Yes, but I have a current investigation going on."

Oh shit, the perfect lie came out. He asked, "What kind of investigation?"

"Well, a couple days ago, a Gallade, black shiny, sold off drugs to one of the miners and he created a slight drug haze party which caused some issues."

"An example would be?"

"Me getting fucked my Mintoyae."

He was slightly aghast from that and cleared his throat, "Um, hmm-hmm, ok then, I'll have to reassign one of the other employee chiefs for this."

"I was thinking a couple of the other security officers."

"Yes, bring them and that Zoroark friend of yours."

"Y-you mean Gizel?"

"Correct."

I might have fucked up slightly. I nodded and said, "Yes sir, I'll do it."

"Good."

I stood up and left as I had to get Gizel into this. I walked first to the office as I saw Makias, a Chesnaut, and another Blaziken as I said, "Makias, these two are going with you tonight."

All three looked confused as I explained, "I got the order switched a bit so you three and Gizel are going."

The Blaziken asked, "Is this a fucked up joke? Since when do you skip out on shit like that?"

I looked at him and said, "I'm chief dumbass, I can do it or not as long as I have an equaling replacement for my position."

He looked confused as I used larger words on him on purpose. I marched on out to Gizel's dorm, and there I saw her starting on a chapter label I Corinthians. I said, "Gizel?"

She looked at me as she asked, "Yes?"

"You've been hired for a meeting tonight."

I'd expect her to explode or go pissed, but as miraculous as it sounded; she just smiled and nodded, "Ok."

I was confused myself. I said, "Um, alright, you can go back to your, um, story time."

I left as that was the weirdest thing I ever seen. Gizel would get pissed or explode, not smile and agree. Back at the office, Makias and Neeliska were in awe as they were looking at something. I asked them, "What now?"

They found a letter as it was from Ash. This can't be good. I took it and read it over as it said:

* * *

 _Dear Greninja,_

 _Greninja, if you read this, I'm getting this made straight. I'm tired of your actions, of your nightmare side, and of you causing everyone misery and pain and suffering. All you want is revenge on me and look what it has done. You've become a major criminal, you've killed people, and worst of all, you want to kill me._

 _I understand what I did at the lab wasn't the best choice, but after what you have done to me, Jenna, and our Pokémon, it was necessary. I want to put this all behind and try to fix this friendship. It may never get fixed, but that doesn't mean it can't prevail. Greninja, please, with whatever heart you may have left, try to understand that I was only doing what I did as a way of self-defense and only was trying to keep you from harming others._

 _Please… reconsider._

 _Ash, your former trainer_.

* * *

We were kinda shocked as Ash had the fucking balls to send this actually directed for Mintoyae. I took it and said, "I'll show Mintoyae, you two get to work."

They nodded as I opened a drawer and put the letter in it. I sat down as they left, leaving me to my thoughts of horror and hell that Mintoyae would bring if he'd get out right now. First Mintoyae scares the shit out of everyone along with Kiyask, then he kills the Sycamore's, except the wife, then he looks like a fucking devil, and now Ash decides to say let's pretend none of that shit ever happened? This kid had to be the dumbest mother fucking asshole in the entire world to write directly to Mintoyae with open arms and a smile saying let's go back to being friends.

Once I was finished with my mental rant, the whistle blew and I got out of the office to the cafeteria. There, I saw Uremia as she was acting better around Mintoyae, but still had that unfriendly feeling when around him. I got up as she smiled and said, "It seems you forgiven him."

I replied, "Well, shit gotta pass on."

We made a quick kiss and she passed my tray and I went to the corner table, where Gizel and Mintoyae's little kid was. I sat down as Mintoyae asked, "How come Gizel is going to that meeting of yours?"

Oh fuck. I said, "Well, you see, I kinda had it changed."

"To what?"

I can hear the slight anger come in as I explained, "Well, it was me and Makias, but I had it changed with Hux to where it was Makias, two other security guards, and… Gizel."

Nothing happened as Mintoyae turned his head to his left, and then lunged forward and grabbed my necking yelling, "You little double crossing…"

Then Gizel grabbed him and calmly said, "Mintoyae, calm down, it's alright."

Mintoyae looked at her weirdly and asked, "Alright?"

"Yes, it's alright. I'm not going to fight you or him. He was just trying to avoid one meeting."

What… the… fuck? She was calm, mother fucking calm. How the fuck is this even possible? Then Mintoyae asked what I was asking myself, "Gizel, are you ok?"

She smiled, "Never better, why?"

"Because I never seen you this calm before."

"I did a little reading."

Well, that book must've calmed her down, and it certainly fixed Mintoyae as he still had lingering rage, but it was fading as he said, "Sorry."

I said, "It's ok, I know I f…"

Gizel then said, "Ah, there's a kid here."

Arceus help me. I apologized, "Sorry, I know I MESSED up."

"Better."

What the fuck? I'll be saying that for the rest of the day. This was the first time I was even told, except by Goovy, to watch what I say. Before I had no trouble swearing left and right around Mintoyae's kid, now all of a sudden it's not allowed, what the fuck?

We finished up our meals and I left the cafeteria as everyone else left to whatever they did. But, there seemed to be already a fight break out from the mines again. Finally, something exciting. Once I got down, I basically shit myself as I saw Pokémon of all kinds of variants beat the shit out of each other. Normally I would stop this, but I was bored so I joined in on the fight…

I woke up somehow in the hospital as I saw Goovy lifting me up. Next to her was Uremia who looked slightly worried. I asked, "What happened?"

Goovy said, "You got hit by a fist."

Then I saw Bonnie walk over with a wet towel as Goovy took it and put it on my head. Damn It hurt. I asked again, "Alright, trying again, what happened?"

"Oh, well, you basically were hit by a fist, which was by a Machomp, and then you got kicked into the back of the mine cavern."

"Ok, and who saw all that?"

"Meowth."

Huh, that was the first. I stood up as Uremia grabbed one arm and Bonnie got the other. I said, "I'm fine, just let me get to the offiii…. Oh…"

Shit, now my stomach hurts. My day just got fucked up. I said, "I'm fine, just a little cramp."

I carefully walked out without anything that made it look like I had an issue. I got back to the office, and I see Makias, Neeliska, one Lucario guard, and that Chesnaut watching another movie. I asked, "Now what?"

Makias said, "What a real team should be."

"Huh?"

I saw this weird looking bar as everyone looked like puppets. Then there was this black guy puppet saying to this drunken guy, "Hey weren't you that actor in that Broadway show?"

What the hell was Broadway? Then the black guy said, "Hey, yeah, it is you. Do that scene where everyone gets AIDS."

Did I just hear that? The drunk said, "I don't act anymore. I gave that up."

"Oh come on man, just a scene…"

Then the drunkard screamed, "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The other guy "ran" out as the drunk said, "I'm completely lost! I hit rock bottom."

Then this old guy came up, "Easy, easy, whoa, you better calm down there chuck."

"I hurt people, I'm a dick."

Figures. The old man only said, "Well, being a dick ain't so bad. You see there are three kinds of people: dicks, pussies, and assholes."

I believe it. Makias and the Chesnaut laughed a bit as the man explained, "Pussies think everyone can get along and dicks just wanna fuck all the time without thinking it through."

I said, "Sounds like Makias's birthday."

He made a little sweatdrop as Neeliska giggled a bit and hugged Makias, "I kinda liked it."

The old man continued, "But then you got your assholes chuck. And all the assholes want is to shit all over everything!"

That drunk was starting to get sick as I was. I stood over Makias as he was sitting on the floor, and the movie continued, "So pussies get mad at dicks once in a while because… pussies get fucked by dicks. But dicks also fuck assholes chuck."

I was getting nauseas. The man kept slurring, "And if they didn't fuck the assholes you know what you'd get? You'd get your dick and your pussy all covered in shit."

The drunkard threw up as I lost control and threw up on Makias. He was rubbing the vomit off as he asked, "What the fucking hell Ganivus?!"

I just stumbled on over to the exit as I barely got out and then I crashed on the floor. I must've eaten something poisonous. I got up, but then threw up again and this time I collapsed onto the floor. I couldn't move as I closed my eyes.

(3rd Person POV)

Ganivus was starting to go unconscious as he juts emptied his stomach from poisoned food. This attempt was caused by the Black Gallade. Uremia was coming down the way as she then saw Ganivus. He heart raced as she panicked and looked over him. She moved him back to the hospital as Goovy was just closing up.

Uremia said, "Goovy, I-I think something's wrong with Ganivus."

Goovy took him in as she looked over and said, "Ganivus was poisoned."

"By who?"

"I don't know, but he'll live. However, he'll have to stay here for today."

Uremia nodded sorrowfully and left to bed, where she slept hoping Ganivus was ok.

Meanwhile in Kanto, an unknown woman was calling up Clement, who was in Aloha, and a second unknown woman, as she was planning to get this whole thing ended. Gary, on the other hand, called up Richie to come over to the lab. Richie was on the trail to the lab as the second woman was behind a bush only 200 feet in front of him. Clement was at the Alohan lab, and the main unknown woman had her M1911 out to kill Gary.

Gary in the lab just finished talking with his grandcousin and Prof. Kukui as they finally got in with helping with the murder, even though Samuel was refraining from trying to strangle the computer. Clement was outside with a newly bought Glock 20 as he was stuck doing this, but he didn't want to die.

( **Play some Godfather Baptist Murder Music** )

Gary was walking out of his lab as the woman walked as Gary asked, "Excuse me ma'am, but we're…"

The woman pulled out her gun and shot Gary three times: two in the right lung, and one that hit his arm. Gary screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, but was still alive as he pretended to be dead.

The second woman jumped out a bush and shot Richie several times along with Sparky. They fell to the floor dead, riddled with bullets.

Clement busted through the door and shot Kukui twice in the head as Samuel ran his old ass out of the room as Clement missed three shots. Samuel pulled out a shotgun he had hiding and was about to shoot as he clicked, and found no bullets. He cursed, "Ah fuck."

Then Clement shot him several times. He ran out before anyone found out. Then we see the four bodies as Richie and Sparky laid dead on the path, Kukui bleeding form the head, dead on the floor, and Samuel ridden with bullet holes.

Gary, however, was barely alive as the woman was far gone. He was wheezing hard as he couldn't keep much of his breath and tried to stand up He turned to the hallway and looked up seeing a sinister devil as he knew his death was standing eight in front of him. He closed his eyes, and then…

* * *

 **I took another scene from a movie, Team America seemed good at the time.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright, this chapter is currently the longest, but still is good. Credits to Deco.64 and Xbyt92. Also Credits to Housecity101 for a line he used in a review at the end of the chapter.**

 **This chapter contains the usual gore and blood. Lemon warning= ((((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 35:

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 99: Yesterday was one hell of a trip. First Ganivus gets poisoned, then Kiyask drops off Gary here. I don't know why he did, but if he didn't Gary would've been dead in less than 20 minutes._

I woke up in bed, hugging nothing, but seeing Nimitz and Gimi on the other bed. Yesterday was probably the busiest day I ever had as I had to get Ganivus cleaned out and have bullets taken out of Gary. Uremia helped along with the operation since it didn't require any major surgery, but I only had to fix the holes he had.

I got out of bed and waited for Nimitz and Gimi to wake up. Once they did, I grabbed them and had Nimitz on my shoulder as Gimi was in my arms. We went out of the dorm and got to the hospital as Jenhan just arrived there. She asked, "How's everyone doing?"

I said, "I don't know yet."

Passing by, I got to my office and opened the door seeing Ganivus on one bed sleeping and Gary on the other bed with his shirt off and sleeping as well. He was very lucky to be alive as only a bullet got into his lung. Even after that, I had Uremia remove anything else and I simply stitched it up. I sat down in my chair as I waited for the two to wake up.

Ganivus was the first as he was groaning a bit, and then he opened his eyes asking, "What the hell did I eat?"

I said, "Something poisonous."

"That helped none. Wait, why the hell is Gary Oak in here?"

"Last night, after you passed out, Kiyask dropped him off with three bullet wounds and on the edge of death."

"Since when the hell does he help anyone?"

"I guess the same time he would even be around to help."

Ganivus stood up slowly as I knew his stomach recovered from the earlier accident. I then remembered something as I said, "Oh, and Makias dropped off that letter you had and also said to go F yourself."

"Figures, thanks."

He waved goodbye as he left the office. Now I just had Gary. One thing I did do was get a translator for him so it would be less confusion in things. After a while, Gary finally woke up as he was probably feeling sore. He looked around and asked, "Am I in the distortion world?"

I cheerily said, "No, just the hospital."

"Huh?"

He looked behind him seeing me and the little two as he looked surprised and asked, "Wh-who are you?"

"Well, I was Ash's Goodra."

"Wait, you're Ash's Goodra, as a nurse."

I corrected, "Doctor."

"A-and you o-o-op-perated on m-me."

"Yep!"

He fainted as the knowledge of a Pokémon doing surgery was kinda unusual. He woke up again as he asked, "S-so let me get this straight, y-you're saying… wait, how can I even understand you?"

I explained, "I had a translator put on your head."

He moved his hand on his head finding the translator as he said, "Oh, anyway, so you fixed those bullet shots?"

"Correct, of course along with Uremia's help, the bullets were removed and everything was stitched up and fixed."

Then he asked, "Uremia?"

"She's a Gardevoir server, but she's very handy with telekinesis."

Then he asked, "Is that her actual name?"

"Yeah…"

"HAHA, that's a disease, you're actually telling me there's a Pokémon here named after a disease?"

If Uremia heard that she'd be pissed off and strangle him demanding answers. I said, "Um, yeah, anyway, so you're now healed, but I don't know if you can walk."

"Can try."

He got up slowly as he grabbed his shot arm as it must be pretty sore. Then he walked over to my desk and looked at my kids. He asked, "Who are they?"

I said, "Well, this is Gimi."

Gimi smiled, "Hello!"

"And this is Nimitz."

Nimtiz flew up to Gary and cheered, "Hi!"

And sprayed goo in his face. Gary didn't look amused as I scolded, "Nimtiz, you don't do that to someone new."

He flew onto the chair as he felt slightly ashamed. Gary asked, "Alright that clears that up, but what are they?"

"Well, Gimi is a Goomy, and Nimitz is a Noibat."

"Noibat, you mean like Ash's Noivern?"

"Yep!"

"The one that, um, died?"

The memory came back as I sorrowfully said, "Yes."

He grabbed my arm, comforting me as he said, "Sorry, I guess there isn't much I knew on how much everyone was."

"It isn't new though, Selezsis was the same way when Tomahawk died as well."

"Selezsis?"

"She was a Sceptile who and egg with Tomahawk, or as you know Hawlucha."

"Really? Wow, everyone's become more of a family than with Ash. This might sound a little weird, but does Mintoyae have any kids?"

It was a slightly brighter topic as I said, "Yes, he has one currently."

"Where?"

"In his dorm. Gizel watches her now."

Then coming through the door was Bonnie as she got her nurse hat on and asked, "Hi Dr. Goovy, um, what happened?"

Gary was kinda shocked as well as he asked, "Um, is that the same Bonnie Limon they said who was kidnapped and possibly killed?"

They wrote things like that now?! Bonnie said, "I know they say I was kidnapped, but I don't think it needs to go that far."

"Look, I got shot and nearly died yesterday as some weird devil creature stood right in front of me as I was dying."

I can take a guess who that was as I said, "That was probably Kiyask."

"Kiyask? You that nightmare Greninja that keeps running around scaring the living sh…"

I stopped him, "Ah, the kids."

He looked at them as he said, "Oh sorry, scaring the daylights…"

"Better."

"Out of everyone for the last couple months?"

"Yeah, that one."

Gary just sat down again on the bed as he asked, "So, what now?"

"Well, you can't leave until lunchtime and since I'm not too aware of your condition, even though you're not going to be dead in five minutes, but I'd like to keep a watch on you until lunch comes around, ok?"

"Uh, ok, sure."

Well, that settles that. We waited as time went on and nobody came in. Gary just sat there as Bonnie and Dedenne were entertaining Nimitz and Gimi. The whistle finally blew and I told everyone, "Alright, let's go."

Gary asked, "what was that whistle?"

I smiled, "Lunch."

Everyone got up as Nimtiz flew on my shoulder and Gimi just hopped on Bonnie's head. We exited my office and the hospital, and walked to the cafeteria. Uremia was serving up the food as I whispered to Gary, "Don't laugh at her or do anything with her name."

Gary looked at Uremia and asked, "That's the Gardevoir you were talking about?"

I nodded as we got up to the counter and Uremia said, "Well he seems to be up and running."

"Well, I haven't tried running yet."

"Well, you can do that later, here's your food."

Uremia passed everyone their trays as Gary asked, "This is what you get?"

I said, "It depends what hap…"

Then I saw one of those Team Rocket characters scream, "Another Twoip?!"

Gary spun his head around as he exclaimed, "Team Rocket!"

Then I heard Mintoyae's voice yell, "Gary?!"

Gary spun to see Mintoyae as he yelled, "Mintoyae?"

Nimtiz then said, "Mama!"

Everyone looked at him as he just flapped his wings in joy. Then Mintoyae went up to Gary asking, "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were in Kanto?"

He said, "I was, then I got shot, and then I found myself in your friends hospital."

Mintoyae looked at me asking, "How did he get into your hospital Goovy?"

I said, "Well, last night, Kiyask dropped off Gary when I was just getting out of my office. He had three bullet shots, two to the right lung and one in his right arm, and he was barely alive. In fact, if he stayed where he was, he would've died in less than half an hour."

Then I looked up seeing many eyes looking at us as I heard Uremia call out, "Go back to your food!"

Everyone slowly did so as I continued, "I don't know who or how, but someone went shooting up Gary."

Gary said, "I'd expect the reason to be because I'm helping Mintoyae."

Mintoyae said, "I bet that little…"

"It wasn't Ash, it was an adult."

"Who the f…"

I said, "Mintoyae."

"What?"

I moved my head slightly to the kids as he mumbled something and continued, "Alright, fine, who the hell…"

Seriously? "… in their right mind would go and help Ash out?"

Gary said, "Anyone, as long as there is an agenda."

Both of them went to the table with Gizel as she started asking questions while I, the kids, and Bonnie sat at the usual table. Bonnie asked, "Dr., do you think anyone else we know might appear?"

I sighed, "Hopefully not Ash. It would be one fight I wouldn't want to see."

We ate our food and made our way out of the cafeteria, only to have Gary run up as he said, "Is it possible to stay in that hospital of yours?"

I asked, "Why?"

"Because I'd like to know more about why those Team Rocket criminals are here."

"Well, I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"They sleep in the dorm above us, and believe it or not despite the numerous times we fought them, Mintoyae is becoming quick friends with them."

He looked at me as if I just changed colors. He exclaimed, "You're saying that Mintoyae, after fighting them criminals, is becoming their friend?"

I nodded as he was flabbergasted. We made our way to the hospital and the first thing I notice is that Ganivus was at the entrance. I went up to him and asked, "Is there a problem?"

He looked up and said, "Well, besides the fact that Gary is here, he needs to work like Bonnie here."

Gary asked, "You mean I'm stuck being a nurse?"

"No, you have to choose a profession until you pass through the 180 days."

"What?"

"It's something Giovanni made years ago."

"Then why don't it get replaced?"

"Because it works very well oddly. The only thing I now have to do is move Melilla back here and that Charizard into the private dorm."

Well that flying type and go fuck herself literally for all I care. I said, "Well, you can go do that, I'll go back to my office."

"And Gary, you have to work."

Gary only raised his hands, "Can't I work something like a lab?"

"We don't have one, but we have a couple areas for another security worker."

He looked semi-ready as I said, "Good luck."

Ganivus first took Gary to his office as I entered on in the hospital. Jenhan asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, Gary got his job just like Bonnie got hers."

Bonnie then said, "Only he got stuck as a security guard."

"Yeah, but they mostly work around the mines and Tomahawk was one, and look what happened."

"Oh, it must've been a bad accident."

"It wasn't, a Weezing purposely did it."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

We got back to my office and we just waited for whatever came our way. But for the time, it was only the little kids playing around. Nothing happened as the whistle blew again and I said, "Let's go."

Everyone stopped and followed me as I walked out the door of the office, and then the hospital. We got back to the dorm as Bonnie went to hers, and the kids and I went to ours. I put Gimi onto the bed along with Nimitz and the two were in bed as I went to mine.

I went to sleep, and in my dream, I found myself in a little field as I saw Noitz flying down. It was great to see his face and him in general. He landed as I quickly pulled him into a hug. He put his hand on my back and said, "Great to see you again."

I let a tear go out, "It's been too long."

"For only a couple of days?"

"Every minute."

He only laughed a bit as we fell asleep on the field, the soft, grassy field.

(3rd Person POV)

Now, as the dragon typed couple slept, a letter just got to Ash's house. Yesterday, only after a bit when Ganivus passed out, Makias brought the letter to Mintoyae as Mintoyae was ticked and laughing his head off. Once he was done, he wrote up a response letter to end all communication with Ash once and for all.

Ash went out to the mailbox as he found a letter resting inside of it. He took it out and saw it had no return, but all it said was: "TO ASH", in some half-half writing. Ash opened it up and read it as he was shocked to see it was from Mintoyae, but as he read, he lost the shocked and just got angry. The letter read:

* * *

 _To Ash,_

 _I can't believe it, after everything that has happened you still think we can become friends. Grow up you prick; nothing stays the same way forever. After you ditched us, forgot about us, and torture me, why should I go back to you? You think I have heart for you; I don't. My heart is for the ones I do care for, you're nothing to me, you're dead to me._

 _When I get out, you will need to hide so well that Arceus couldn't even find you, because I will hunt you down. And if anyone else gets in my way and defends you, then the road will be a nice coat of red. Oh, and one more thing, I hope you are having a good time with Thallus, because I'll be turning him into a nice cookout for the cafeteria._

 _Go fuck yourself,_

 _Mintoyae._

* * *

Ash was pissed. He tried to reason with him and all it does is create more problems. Ash then said, "Alright then, if he wants to disregard everything, fine, I'll have to get his attention myself."

He had enough, he went back into the house and grabbed his back pack, his Pokéballs, and… he looked over his gun that his mother got and smiled as he got a new idea, "Maybe I don't need to go after him, maybe I could go after someone he cares for."

He took the gun and put it away as he ran off to the airport. He was going back to Kalos, but he was going to get Clement's help on this.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 100: only 80+ days to go. I got that letter sent back to Ash and I hope it got through his fucking head this time. I hope Kereesha comes by again, this place started to go back downhill._

I woke up with Gizel holding me as usual, only she's been acting pretty weird the last couple of days. She rarely curses, she doesn't wanna fuck me every day, I don't get it, it's almost like she got herself fixed. However she did it, at least she's not gonna rape me as a punishment any more.

I slid out of her arms and looked over to see Bonnie and Kellen on the other bed. I'm pretty surprised that Bonnie decided to join and she doesn't even mind the place. I wonder though where she needs to "go" and how she survives on the food we have, but why the fuck would I care.

I walked out of the dorm to the shop as Ganivus was coming from the employee dorm area. He caught up and asked, "Anything new?"

I said, "No, but I'm waiting for some interesting shit to happen."

"They'll probably have another paper on you in only a few hours, there's a human employee who gets the paper for me so it should be interesting of what they bring."

"Well, you have fun with that, I'm going to the mines."

"And try not to kill anyone, reserve that for Ash."

I mumbled, "Or his friends."

I got to the shop as Erevan already had the buckets up, and he wasn't even at the counter. Something tells me he decided to go fuck that Elizabeth girl of his. I took two buckets and got down to the mine cavern, and then went down my tunnel. I stepped down into it and… FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!

I just got kicked in my balls! I fell to me knees and put both hands on my crotch as I had pain course through. Then I saw that little shit eating Gengar as he went in front saying, "You think you can turn me into a Gastly, aye?"

Then he fired a shadow ball at me as it only did minute damage, "Well, a kick in your testicles seem to disprove that along with shadow claw!"

Then he sliced my face as I fell on my back. He only said, "You think I can take your shit? I'm a fighter you know."

Ok, little jerk off wants to fight… let's fight. I slowly got up and changed my form, but hid my wings as he said, "HA, whatcha gonna do? Scare me?"

Then I spread my wings as he looked slightly spooked. I only said, "I'm keeping my word."

He had a sweatdrop as I charged at him and threw several wing slaps at him. My whole body was one dark type so I continuously beat the shit out of him with kicks, punches, wings scars, pulses, and spheres. He went straight into a wall where I grabbed the bastard and dragged him across the rocky floor out of the mine cavern, as some miners were watching, and the flew to the top of it as I whispered, "If you wanna fuck with me, you'll only get fucked back."

Then I drove straight down into the ground creating a huge explosion where I simply flipped out of it, but the Gengar was unconscious, but alive. I changed my form back as a lot of the miners looked ready to shit themselves. All I said was, "If you think you can fuck with me, ask him."

Everyone ran as I went back to my tunnel. I started mining up the ores and, for the first time in a while, found a couple of gems. I repetitiously mined and sent off the buckets, and during my fifth load, the whistle blew. Lunchtime finally came and told myself, "Let's see if the Gengar learned his lesson."

I walked out of the tunnel and saw that there were no Gengars, or miners in general. I may spooked everyone, but who the fuck cares? I exited and made my way to the cafeteria, but when I entered the place, everyone started to run to the back. For three lines of tables, there was only Goovy, Bonnie, Gizel, Kellen, and Ganivus.

I know I wasn't be treated like a celebrity, but I think I may have become the new creep of the cave. I went up to the counter and saw Uremia in her usual mood, after more than a week. I asked her, "How long will this keep up?"

She said, "Until I either forgive you myself, or you do something for me."

"Never mind."

Oh well, I tried. She gave me my tray and I strolled on over to the corner table, where Ganivus and Gizel were with Kellen. The first thing I noticed was that Ganivus looked impatient as Gizel looked… like herself-ish. Then I hear Ganivus telepathically say, 'I can't take it anymore.'

I asked, 'What?'

'Gizel's new attitude is starting to bug the living fuck out of me.'

'Yeah, can't say shit, or any curse word in fact, around her.'

I sat down as Gizel smiled, "Hi Mintoyae how's the mine?"

I said, "Great, except for that fu…"

"Ahem."

She looked at Kellen as I told myself, 'fuck this.'

I nodded, "Sorry, except for that…"

Then I sped up, "Littleshitfacecunteater."

Gizel then slapped me as Kellen said, "Daddy use bad word."

"Since when the hell was it made illegal to use it?"

Gizel said, "It was, you just didn't know."

I looked at Ganivus as he said, "You think I make this shit up?"

Then Gizel slapped Ganivus as me and him murmured under our breath. Then Ganivus said, "Let's go to my office."

Me and Ganivus stood up and left with our food as Gizel and Kellen stayed at the table. Once we got to his office, I asked, "Ok, what the serious fuck is going on with Gizel?"

He said, "I think that Bible book she has is getting implemented a little too far."

What? I asked, "What are you trying to say?"

"Basically, it apparently is bad to use a curse word according to that book."

"And why the fuck would I listen to what a book says?"

"The same exact reason why everyone acts like a load of troublemakers, they do."

Great, let's hope this thing doesn't put a wedge between me and Gizel like before. The only thing that makes this worse is that she's putting it into my daughter's head, which means she's separating my daughter as well. I said, "I'll try to get Gizel to reconsider this whole thing, or at least not act like a bitch."

I left as I didn't even feel hungry. I got back to the mines and I saw the Gengar, only he turned the opposite direction of me, and ran. I can set a lot of Pokémon straight, just not people, and especially Ash.

Once I got back to the tunnel, I continuously dug out the ores, filled the buckets and lifted them to the shop. This went on for the rest of the day without any interactions, except for minor ones between me and Erevan. Once the day ended, the whistle blew, and I brought all my shit out of the tunnel and back to the shop.

I go back to the dorm and I saw Gizel there reading that accursed book. I asked, "Gizel, can I speak with you?"

She got up and walked out as I went over to the side and asked her, "Can you please, stop being a bitch like earlier today?"

She made a scowl and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You were treating me and Ganivus like we were nobodies. Hell, you're making my daughter like this as well."

"It's good for her."

"Look, she isn't our daughter, when you have our kid, you can tell him or her whatever, but I want you to at least, at least try to respect everyone else. I don't want another break up."

Her look degraded as she went slightly sad and hugged me, "I'm sorry, I went too far."

I hugged her back, "Calm down, it's alright."

"No, I put something else before you, I shouldn't have done that."

"Look, I'm not saying to stop it, but I'm saying that you shouldn't try to push it at us, it will only make things worse."

We broke the hug as she smiled at me and I gave her a small kiss. We went back into the dorm as Kellen was there, already asleep, then we heard another voice, "Aww, how sweet."

We looked back seeing Bonnie as she said, "Maybe I could get lucky like you."

I said, "Well, there are Pokémon here, and I have seen Pokémon and humans get together, so you could try that."

"Really?"

Gizel nodded, "Me and my trainer had a kid once, then he, um, kinda went to jail."

"Why?"

"There are a few reasons."

"Oh."

She then slipped into bed with Kellen and slept away. Then a second knock at the door as it was Gary. He asked, "Sorry to ruin whatever moment you're having, but you have to read the newspaper that the Ganivus guy gave me."

He showed a paper as I took it and looked at it. The title read: "LAB MURDERS IN ALOHA AND KANTO!"

The paper read: " _After two days of investigation, professors Kukui and Samuel Oak were found dead in their lab after being shot multiple times. Gary Oak has disappeared from his lab as there have been bullet shells found. Many said that the murder of the original Prof. Oak murdered the other two Alohan professors._

 _"However, for the disappearance of Gary Oak, some say that the Nightmare Greninja has kidnapped and possibly killed him as a way to send a message to Ash Ketchum. And speaking of the Ketchum's, Delia Ketchum has volunteeringly asked to become the next professor of the lab, but the curse of this lab may continue._

 _"The current reward for the Greninja at large has been increased to $16M dollars."_

This is a fucking joke, are they going to blame every single thing on me now? Gary said, "It's kinda weird since they already think you did it. They think you killed her", pointing to Bonnie, "Then they think it was you who killed me."

I sighed and just went to bed as Gizel cuddled on me and Gary left to wherever he stayed.

(Gizel's POV)

An hour after Mintoyae fell asleep; I got up and walked out to Ganivus's office as I had a new idea. Once I got into the office, I called out, "Kiyask?"

Kiyask popped up as he looked bigger than before. I asked him, "Um, is it me or are you taller?"

Kiyask walked up to me as he was indeed taller, standing a few inches higher than me. He said, "Yeah."

"Um, ok, anyway, I was wondering if I could use your telepathic abilities."

"For?"

"I need to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"He's a Pokémon breeder whose first name is Brock."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Alright."

Then I was just knocked out as I found myself in a different lab. It wasn't the Kanto, Unova, Kalos, or Aloha one. I looked around and then heard some noises coming from the back. The door barely opened as I peaked in and… saw Brock banging Prof. Ivy. That was not what I needed to see. I quickly looked away and said, "Ok, let's pretend that didn't happen."

I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Then it stopped as Brock asked, "Who is it?"

I changed into my human form and said, "It's Gizel Kazak, reporter of Pokémon and Independent news."

I heard an "oh shit" and giggled a bit as he was thinking it was an actual reporter. He came out in clothes asking, "Uh, yeah, hello ma'am, um, is there something you need?"

I nodded, "Well, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on the whole murder issue and the rogue Greninja crisis that has been going on."

"Well, in my opinion I say Ash should've cared for his Pokémon more, but it's kind of weird since he would never even think about getting rid of them. He had his Charizard blow torch him and he still had him; I don't know why he would get rid of all his Pokémon, that's just not like him."

This… was hard. I couldn't tell if he was for or against Ash. I asked another, "But do you think Ash should've ditched them?"

"Absolutely not. He'd have no reason."

"Alright, before I ask anymore questions, I need to show you this."

I changed into my regular form and he stood there, "This is one weird dream."

"Uhhh….. I'm actually real."

Then he was surprised officially as he exclaimed, "You're a Zoroark, You can't use telepathy! Uh, can you?"

"No, I have someone else who is doing the mind connection. Anyway, I need to get some more specific answers."

"Like?"

"Well, what is your opinion on everything?"

"My opinion?"

"Yes."

"Well, first off I say the murders that are going on seem to only target professors, which is kind why I'm worried with Ivy."

"What about the Greninja?"

"I'd say he has a mental issue or has some anger management problems, or is a psychopath."

"How about neither?"

"Huh?"

"You see, Mintoyae, or Ash's Greninja, is, well…. My mate."

His eyes budged as he yelled, "You fucked a crazy Pokémon?!"

"Whoa, whoa, I'll admit I had sex with him, but he's not crazy."

"How so?"

"He's a father and has kids for crying out loud."

"Regular psychopaths are parents."

That was a Good point. I retorted, "Look, trust me; he's not a crazy Greninja."

"But what about all the killing he has done?"

"He did kill the father and son, that's as much as he did."

"See?"

"But, he let the wife live, Bonnie Limon is sleeping in our dorm, and Gary is still alive."

"Wait, Gary is alive?"

"Yeah."

"In this dorm of yours?"

"Not our dorm, but he's alive and well, Goovy fixed him."

"Who?"

"Ash's Goodra."

He looked perplexed now, "Wait, are you telling me that a Pokémon did surgery on Gary?"

"Two actually. Uremia just removed the bullets."

"Uremia? That's a…."

"I know, a disease in urine, anyway, Gary is alive."

"Huh, I guess everything they said was just a myth."

"They'll lie on anything, that and Ash might be using this as an advantage point."

"Well then, he'll need more of it."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to help Mintoyae in this ruckus."

Brock now had a very tough decision, help the Greninja who has been proclaimed to kill everyone, or risk getting shot by the crazy murderer. Brock said, "You know what, what the hell, I'll help."

He shook his hand with Gizel's claw as she said, "Good, now just keep your computer running and I'll try to send Mintoyae over."

As she almost left, Brock said, "You know, you're name reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"There was a guy named Matthew Havards."

M-Matthew? I asked, "Matthew?"

"Yeah, this guy a few years ago had a Zoroark who he had to leave behind, that same Zoroark lives on the island, but what he wanted was to have it bred before he did. So, we got the Zoroark hooked up with a Ninetales and they had a Zorua."

It sounds… like… my story. He continued, "Then about a couple years ago, I heard that the guy got sent off to jail for Pokémon abuse on his Zoroark, the guy I couldn't believe it."

A tear came to my eye as I said, "That's not it."

He asked, "What do you mean?"

"It was a tournament loss that made him abusive. He put everything he had, and now he's dead."

"How do you…"

I looked at him as tears rolled down my eyes, "I'm that Zorua."

He looked in shock as he stuttered, "Y-you?"

I nodded as I said, "Thank you for helping us. You care for Pokémon, many do, it's the tournaments, money, and fame that destroys everything."

I turned off the connection as I found myself in bed with Mintoyae. I hugged him and fell asleep, feeling his love every second.

(3rd Person POV)

As Gizel slept, in Kalos, Kereesha, sadly, didn't have another egg, but the second one she had hatched and had another Gible. However, she wasn't aware of Ash and Clement being right around the area as Ash was behind the egg and Gible in the bush, and Clement was only a few feet from Kereesha.

Clement yelled, "Hey!"

Kereesha turned around seeing Clement with his gun as she snarled, "Better leave now."

Clement and ash had translators so they knew what she said as Clement said, "Stand where you are, or I fire."

She didn't buy it and stepped closer as Clement was on the verge of wetting himself. Unfortunately, he backed into a tree as Kereesha was only a couple feet away showing teeth and ready to beat the shit out of him. But…

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Kereesha heard it as then she heard, "Mama!"

She turned around seeing Ash with his gun put to the Gible's head. Kereesha gasped as she begged, "Don't do it."

Ash smirked, "I won't, as long as you comply. Get in the Pokéball, and nobody gets hurt."

Kereesha nodded as she said, "You used to be the best, now you're the worst."

"No, Greninja is the worst."

He tossed the ball and captured Kereesha as he put his gun away and walked back to Luminose City. Clement asked as he walked towards his direction, "So, now what?"

"We go."

"What about…."

"Greninja can pick them up."

"Ash, don't you think that's a little too far?"

Ash looked at Clement as he asked, "Why may you ask?"

"I know we got who you wanted, but wouldn't someone come along and take them?"

"Yeah, Greninja, or maybe even Kiyask."

They walked off as the little Gible had to watch his unborn sibling, quietly calling, "Mama?"

Then, a being flew down from the sky as the Gible hid behind the egg and waited. Then the being looked down as he said, "Hello there, lost?"

The Gible looked up as he saw Kiyask standing right there. He nodded slowly as Kiyask said, "Well don't worry; I'll take you to your father."

The Gible jumped in joy as Kiyask took him and the egg and flew their way to the mines.

(Day 101 for the group)

(Jesse's POV)

 _Day 26: This is only becoming a nightmare by the second, that and I don't want to become a mother with a moron._

(James's POV)

 _Day 26: I still can't believe what I did five days ago, I don't wanna be a father!_

(Meowth's POV)

 _Day 26: Welp, my two friends are about to become parents, oh well._

(Wobbufett's POV)

 _Day 26: I like drawing faces. :D_

(3rd Person POV)

As the Team Rocket group woke up, Jesse first wanted to beat the shit out of James, which she was doing for the last four days. James wanted to run, or commit suicide. Meowth had no opinion, and Wobbufett just watched everything.

James first woke up and ran his ass off out of the dorm straight to the mines. Mintoyae just got up and saw him run down to the shop like no one's business. Jesse woke up only minutes later as she asked, "Where the hell is that blue haired son of a…"

Meowth then scratched her face saying, "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! All you've been doing was beating the living shit out of James just because you both were unawaringly fucking each other! Don't you think it's time to pass that on?"

"NO, and if I see him again, I'll take my pick and drive into his head!"

"I give up."

Meowth left as Wobbufett followed and later Jesse did as well. James was unknowingly in Mintoyae's tunnel as he was both mining and hiding. He was constantly looking behind, but then decided to stop as she wouldn't think of looking in the tunnel he was in. As he mined though, he heard a fight break out as it must've been two miners.

He looked up and almost shit himself seeing a tall, mutant, humanoid Pokémon that looked like the devil standing there holding up a Gengar. James hid behind a boulder and tried to calm himself down as the fight ended and footsteps came down. James was quivering as then he saw two dark eyes looking at him as he lost his voice. However, it was just Mintoyae as he said, "Oh, sorry."

James caught his breath as his lips moved and just stuttered. Mintoyae sighed and said, "Here, let me make myself less deranging."

Mintoyae changed into his regular form as James asked, "Th-th-th-that w-w-wasn't…"

"It was, but Kiyask modified it so I'm taller, have wings, and can scare the shit out of you."

James stood up slowly as Mintoyae asked, "what are you doing down here?"

"Hiding from Jesse."

"Why?"

"She hasn't gotten over the 'event' from five days ago."

"Really? Ganivus has."

"Yeah, but…"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

And Jesse cam stomping down with her pick as she yelled, "I'm gonna beat the…."

Mintoyae stood between the two, even though they were far apart, "Look, can't we just forgive each other?"

"You didn't have get fucked unaware of what was happening!"

"No."

"You probably didn't even get fucked."

"NO."

Mintoyae was about to lose his temper. Jesse then said, "I bet you didn't even care."

Then he screamed, "Meowth told me you guys needed help and in the end I went and fucked Ganivus!"

He then realized what he just yelled as he said, "Oh fuck."

Jesse had a very interesting idea, but she put on an act, frowning, "Fine, James can sit there for all I care, he's your problem."

Mintoyae wasn't aware of what the hell she was about to unleash. Mintoyae walked back to James saying, "Well, you can work here."

James sighed in relief as the two blue guys mined away at the rock. Repetitiously mining out ores, crystals, and gems, a couple hours passed until lunchtime arrived. They brought whatever they had to the shop and went into the cafeteria. They got their food, as Uremia gave them only a slight glare, but nothing massive.

They got to their table in the corner, as Mintoyae offered it knowing Jesse would beat the shit out of him with the tray. Once they got there, Ganivus also sat down asking, "I assume something happened?"

James raised his hand, "Please don't."

Then everyone unusually hushed down as Jesse stood on a table and announced, "Everyone, I discovered something to make your day complete."

Mintoyae thought, ' _What, you accepted yourself as a bitch?'_

"It appears that the Ash Greninja had sex with the Gallade Ganivus."

Mintoyae and Ganivus spit out their food as everyone laughed in their direction as many Pokémon yelled out, "Homo!" "Faggots!" "Gay!"

Mintoyae grew very pissed and mumbled, "Well, she's wants to play dirty? Ok then, we'll play dirty."

The rest of the cafeteria time was spent eating and laughing at Mintoyae and Ganivus. Another Gallade went as far as mocking Ganivus saying things like, "I like to go fuck random males, I'm chief, and I can do whatever the fuck I want."

Once the embarrassing show was over, Jesse smugly walked back to the mines, but hid away as she wanted to do one more thing. Mintoyae, on the other hand, was going to beat the hell out of Jesse so bad, she'll need to be in the hospital for a week.

He got down to his tunnel as he suspected that's where she would be, then Jesse slowly and carefully sneaked down into with a pickaxe as her visible weapon, then a sharpened stick that she was hiding behind her back.

Once she got about 50 feet distance, she called out, "Oh little Froakie!"

Mintoyae looked back seeing the red haired bitch as she said, "Looking for me?"

Mintoyae stood there monotonously saying, "I am. You better run out before I get my hands on you."

"HA! I'm not afraid of you."

"Big mistake."

"Why? You're not a threat; you only have that little form of yours. What else could you possibly have?"

James came from behind trying to lean her off, "Uh, Jesse, I don't think it's…"

"Shut up dumbass!"

She walked toward Mintoyae as he only stood his ground. Once she was about 20 feet from him, Mintoyae warned, "Last time, leave or else."

Jesse only stood her ground as she held her pickaxe as a weapon, and James watched this as Meowth came down, "What's going on?"

James told him, "I think we'll need insurance."

"Huh?"

Jesse got into 10 feet of Mintoyae as he said, "Alright, I warned you."

Mintoyae changed into his nightmare form as he was bigger than before. He still had the wings, but Kiyask made the form now where he's 6', slightly more muscular, and the wingspan being an extra five feet. Jesse only made an "oh shit" face as Mintoyae questioned, "Taking it back?"

Jesse rapidly nodded as she hoped he would be nice enough. Except, "You're too late."

Mintoyae made two machetes and charged at her as Jesse tried blocking with her pick, but the machete's cut the pick and chopped off the head of it and the middle. Jesse found herself dealing with someone who was way harder than Ash, but she grabbed the sharp stick from behind her, and charged at Mintoyae. It was a futile effort since Mintoyae only teleported away the stick and then kicked Jesse down. She laid on the floor as Mintoyae had both machetes blade side up, ready to jab her.

Mintoyae lifted the blades and went straight down…

Jesse held her eyes open as the blades' points were at the center of each eye, but not touching it. It barely was there as Mintoyae darkly emphasized, "If you do another stunt like that, ever on me, I'll make sure that you'll mine blind."

Jesse just laid there as Mintoyae disappointed his swords and changed back to his regular form. James wasn't too shocked, but still scared a bit. Mintoyae put a hand on his shoulder saying in a friendly tone, "Welcome to my world, don't fuck up."

James didn't know if he was being funny or serious, so he chose both. Jesse, on the other hand, passed out on the floor. So after that, James went mining in another tunnel doing the usual with Meowth and Wobbufett, and Jesse just laid there.

The day passed on and the Team Rocket group, well except the bitch, finished their mining once the whistle blew, and they left off to their dorms. Of course when they were almost in bed, Meowth asked James, "Where's Jesse?"

He responded, "Not that I personally care."

"Eh, good point."

They went off to sleep as Wobbufett joined them, but what happened with Jesse, well…

Because of the little trade embargo Ganivus made with the black Gallade, marijuana was no longer brought in, so the stoned Blaziken was going slightly crazy trying to find something to calm his nerves. Then he unawaringly stepped into the mines and found Jesse lying on the floor, this time asleep. He asked himself, "Do I really want'a fuck a bitch?"

He looked over her and said, "Yeah, I'll fuck her."

And he dragged her out and took her to his dorm, where he basically banged her in her sleep.

Now an hour before that, at Mintoyae's dorm, Gizel got another newspaper which showed something that would really piss off Mintoyae. She got back to the dorm as he just got in, and she said, "Mintoyae, you have to read this."

Mintoyae, Bonnie, and Kellen where in the dorm as well as Mintoyae took it and read: "GARCHOMP CAUGHT BY CLEMENT LIMON AND ASH KETCHUM!"

He asked, "Garcho… wait, that doesn't mean…"

He looked at the picture as it showed Clement, Ash, and…

"KEREESHA!"

Bonnie was shocked and asked, "Ms. Kereesha?"

"Yes it is! I don't fucking believe it, I don't mother fucking believe it!"

Kellen just plugged her ears as Mintoyae cursed. It was better than telling him he used a bad word. Bonnie looked at it and got angry as well. She mumbled, "I can't believe Clement captured someone who isn't even a bad guy."

Mintoyae read the paragraph: " _Clement Limon and Ash Ketchum have captured the Garchomp that threatened Mr. Limon about a month ago. Mr. Limon has allowed the reward to be given to Mr. Ketchum as the gym leader plans to keep the Pokémon captive._

 _"However, the Greninja at large is still unknown of location and is proceeded to be at large until caught. The current reward is still at previous amount, however many have said that it should be lowered until any more events happen."_

Mintoyae only clenched his fists as he read of Kereesha being stuck in Clement's grasp. He said, "When I get out, Clement is going to die for this."

He threw the paper aside as Bonnie read it as well. She couldn't believe what her brother became and technically didn't know the worse part about him. Gizel went to sleep as Mintoyae stood outside, leaning on the dorm entrance. He stood there for a few hours as he pondered what he can do. Then, as he went to bed, Kiyask flew on down and said, "Hello Mintoyae, seems like your world just collapsed on you."

Mintoyae looked up and said, "Go suck a lemon."

"I wish, but I don't eat nor drink."

Mintoyae just sat on the bed as Gizel was still asleep. He asked Kiyask, "Could you check on Kereesha, please?"

Kiyask sighed and said, "Alright, but it will cost you."

"What?"

Kiyask then realized he wasn't in Mintoyae's body and said, "Dammit, alright, I'll go check her, but you might be hearing a lot of screaming."

"From Ash?"

"Definitely."

"Have a ball."

Kiyask flew straight up through the ceiling as Mintoyae went to bed. In Kalos, Kereesha got chained up by Clement, with some help from Ash and a couple officers, and she basically stayed there, sad, depressed, hoping that either Ganivus or Mintoyae got her eggs.

As she sat there, the door to the place opened as a non-human figure enetered and closed the door. Kereesha asked, "Mintoyae?"

The figure walked closer as it was Kiyask. Kereesha only sighed, "Oh, hello."

Kiyask said, "Mintoyae told me to see what was happening."

"I got stuck here."

"Well, I put your egg and son somewhere for the time being, and I might drop it off tomorrow."

Kereesha made a slight smile, "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Then Kereesah looked at Kiyask and said, "You look kinda different."

"Yeah, this is also how Mintoyae will look when he's in his nightmare form."

"What would that be?"

"Well…"

Kiyask spread out his wings as Kereesha was awestruck she exclaimed in excitement, "You mean Mintoyae has wings?"

"Yep, that was an earlier change. The recent one is in his stature."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm 6' instead of 5', I'm a little more built in body tone and, just for entertainment, my dick is a whole foot instead of nine inches."

Kereesha was kinda amazed as she then asked, "Um, Kiyask?"

"Yes?"

"Since I don't have an egg, is it ok if I, um…"

"Well, I'm sure Mintoyae won't mind. Besides, I can't get you pregnant anyway."

"Why not?"

"I'm a spirit."

Kiyask walked up to Kereesha as he then kissed her, and removed the chains as the two melted into a deep kiss.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kereesha technically was free, but Kiyask was going to explain that part to her after they were done. Kiyask fell on his back and folded his wings on Kereesha as she wrapped her arms around him. She said, "You're only a little shorter than me."

Kiyask only gave a slight laugh, "Mintoyae will be like this as well."

Then he took his dick and rammed Kereesha as she got one hell of a joy. Kiyask kept on fucking her as she kissed him once again. She didn't know if this was cheating or not, but right now she was enjoying herself. She felt something twitch a bit as Kiyask unloaded right into her. She had the best orgasm so far as she came over Kiyask. Her tongue stuck out as it was that powerful and only Kiyask then pulled her into another kiss.

Once it was over, Kiyask turned him and Kereesha to the side as he pulled his dick out and, unfortunately, had to put Kereesha back in the chains.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kereesha whined a bit with a slight smile, "Aww, why can't I go?"

Kiyask only gave his smile as he said, "Well, mainly because it'll only make more problems, and two, it's Mintoyae job to rescue you, not me."

"That is true."

"Besides, think of all the 'fun' you can have with him when he gets you out."

She smiled, "That is true, thanks Kiyask."

"Welcome again."

He flew out of the room as Kereesha went to sleep having nice, innocent dreams.

Kiyask, however, was about to fuck around with Ash once again. He was even getting pissed at the kid because Kereesha, oddly, was an innocent girl who has a family and Ash decides to go and fuck around with it. Kiyask hated to admit it, but he was starting to have a heart.

He got to Ash's hotel room and looked to see him already asleep. On the table was a zipped up bag that had about $20K from capturing Kereesha. Ash planned to use the money as a surprise trip for Jenna to Aloha in order to both relax from the problems, and to actually propose and marry her.

Kiyask was slightly disgusted and said, "I need to make it cleaner. Some blood, guts, and screams should do."

He flew into Ash and then began the nightmare. Ash found himself strapped to a table with a bright light shining on him. The light dimmed only slightly as he then heard a metallic tap. Then he heard another, and another. Then the taps became louder as Ash knew they were getting closer. He saw someone wearing a hat as he asked, "Who's there? Let me go!"

"Oh, I don't think that is possible."

It was Kiyask as he was in his first nightmare form, since he didn't want to spoil anything. He had his metallic fingers, brimmed hat, yet kept the skin and eye tone of what he has now. Kiyask looked down at Ash as he said, "According to our scanning computers, you have to have all your bones from your feet and hands removed."

Ash went shocked as he yelled, "They're fine!"

"No, they aren't."

He took one metallic finger and sliced into Ash's thumb as the nerves were shot in pain and Ash was trying to hold it back, but failing as tears rolled out. Kiyask then cut down to the bone as he cut the connection and Ash screamed in agony. Kiyask cut the rest of the bones out of the finger, enjoying the moment as Ash kept screaming. His mouth was dry and slightly drooling as the pain just killed his nerves. He looked seeing one finger he couldn't move as he then begged Kiyask, "Please… I don't be tortured like this."

Kiyask looked down saying, "I'm sorry, but line was crossed when you took Kereesha."

He then sliced another three fingers as Ash went howling in such pain that he would broke his wrists at the height his body went. Kiyask sliced off the nerve connections and left Ash bleeding from the boneless fingers. Kiyask was nowhere being even half finished. He sliced the pinkie finger and cut out its bones as Ash now couldn't move a single finger.

Kiyask finished the left hand's fingers, but he cut open the hand as he removed the bones from it. Blood was on the floor, Kiyask and Ash as the hand was a boneless flab of flesh. Kiyask moved to the right hand and proceeded to slice it as well. However, another figure appeared as Kiyask looked up and asked, "Who's that?"

It was Mintoyae in his regular form as he said, "I thought you might need some help."

"Good, the more pain, the better."

Ash looked up and asked, "G-Greninja, wh-why did you reject my letter?"

Mintoyae walked to Ash and said, "Maybe because it was pure bullshit. You want to be friends again, well too fucking bad for you. This is reality Ash, get the fuck with it."

"B-b-but, I would've forgiven you of everything…"

"I wouldn't forgive you for anything. You're too weak, pathetic, and after what you and that blonde beta bitch did with Kereesha, I'm never… ever… gonna forgive you."

He went to his feet as He made two machetes and said, "Think of this as your punishment for fucking around with my life."

Mintoyae sliced opened both of Ash's feet and instead of cutting off one bone at a time, he grabbed the bones and pulled them out as nerves were being torn, pulled, and coarsely broken, causing Ash to scream as tears started to flow down his face. His body was aching from the constant pain and suffering tin was going through.

Once the two Greninjas were done cutting out Ash's bones from his hands and feet, Mintoyae said, "I have an idea."

Kiyask asked, "Oh? What?"

Mintoyae pulled out a machete, and sliced open Ash's stomach as he said, "Why not remove every bone?"

"Not bad."

Mintoyae worked on removing the lower spine, legs, and hip as Kiyask worked on the ribs and the arms. Ash was only strapped down and started to get cut up, but as he screamed in pain, something happened.

His mind was soaring as he felt some kind of power course through his body, then the straps exploded as the table blew to bits as well. Kiyask and Mintoyae backed off as Kiyask asked, "What the fuck was that."

Then they saw Ash standing there as he had fists in blue flame and eyes starting to glow blue. Ash smiled, "Hey Greninja, I got something for you."

Mintoyae asked, "What the hell?"

"Prepare to die!"

Then he put his fists together making a ball, which was in fact an aurora sphere, as Kiyask slowly said, "Jesus... titty fucking…."

Then Ash fired it as both Greninja dogged it, with Kiyask screaming, "CHRRIIIIIIIIIIST!"

Mintoyae dodged off to the right of the sphere as Kiyask went to the left. They looked at Ash as he was also different. Instead of black hair, it was a blackened red with blue lines striping it, clothes ragged, and skin a usual, but with blue lines around it. He yelled, "I had enough of this!"

Mintoyae counterattacked, "Same here!"

Ash fired another sphere as Mintoyae disappeared, and then reappeared behind him. Ash spun around and punched Mintoyae as he went flying onto the floor. Ash smugly looked down and said, "Well Greninja, you can't beat someone with aurora, can you?"

Mintoyae said, "Well, maybe I can whoop your ass in a new form."

Kiyask said, "I was saving it, but go ahead, it's your fight."

Mintoyae stood up and changed into his nightmare form as he became the nightmare Greninja. Ash looked slightly shocked, but kept his fighting look. He said, "So, you got taller and got wings? Go home Greninja, you're the one who's crazy. I'm the one stuck fighting your insanity."

Mintoyae said, "You know what, fuck you."

He fired off two dark spheres as Ash dodged both of them, then he fired a dark beam which missed as well. Ash fired an aurora beam as Mintoyae dodged it as well. Mintoyae flew up as Ash tried taking him out, but failed. Then he hyper jumped up as Mintoyae slammed down onto him driven him into the ground.

Mintoyae then grabbed Ash and threw him across the room with blood starting to leak out once again. Ash stood there and waited for the right moment. Mintoyae then flew way down and Ash fired and beam when he got close enough, and it hit Mintoyae flinging him back several feet. Ash causally walked to Mintoyae as he was barely moving on the ground. Ash just laughed as he said, "See Greninja, I'm not as weak as you think. I have done things with legendaries, I have saved the world, and you're not giving me any kind of recognition for it."

Mintoyae just spit out, "Because you're a fucking prick."

"*Tsk tsk*, when will you learn Greninja? I've done things nobody has done, and you helped, but you've decided it was worthless."

"It was, and besides, you've done shit yourself. Look what the fuck has happened so far, eh?! You think I personally give a shit about your past, or your achievements? I don't care, and now, you're fucked."

"Actually Greninja", he made an aurora sphere saying, "You're the one who's fucked."

But before he could kill Mintoyae, a katana blade went right through Ash's heart as Ash dissipated the sphere and grabbed the sword as he fell to the floor on his knees. He looked at Mintoyae and tried to say something, but all that came out of his mouth was blood. The katana went out as Ash fell to the floor dead.

Mintoyae looked to see the last guy he thought he'd see in his head, Ganivus. Mintoyae struggled getting up as he asked, "Ganivus, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ganivus put away his katana saying, "I needed to see what you're up against, and it seems you're up against a lot of shit."

"Thanks man."

"Welcome."

As they went back to their dreams, Ash woke up as he still amazed of what the hell happened. He just went back to sleep as Kiyask was at the hotel window, "Shit, I think somebody's helping him. Because the only way he can do that kind of shit… is only if a legendary is helping his ass."

He flew off to where he had Kereesha's egg and kid as he found a very good location for them. He found the Gible asleep with the egg still intact, so he picked the two up, and flew back to the mines. There, he flew down through the tunnel and into the mines up to Mintoyae's dorm. Kiyask placed the sleeping Gible next to the other side of Bonnie and the egg on the floor by the bed where no one would step on it.

He looked at Kellen and Bonnie as they held each other while they slept. Kiyask remarked, "I bet the two will be lesbian, wanna bet?"

He then flew back out to scare the shit out of anyone else.

(In Kanto)

In Kanto, Jenna was worried about Ash until she found that he went to Kalos and caught Kereesha. Delia was less worried, but didn't like how he would just disappeared like that. She, however, had to run the lab, but it wasn't that bad. She did have to clean out some files and make space here and there, but she managed to get the place up and running.

She didn't do too much research or studying of the Pokémon, but followed through some of the two Oak's plans and what to do. Once she was done, she closed the lab and went back to her house. When she got there, Jenna was there with Lopunny, Pikachu, Thallus, and Eva as they were all playing a bit. Delia let them do their thing and already went to bed. Jenna, on the other hand, had to watch over Thallus and Eva's kid since the egg they had did hatch, and the little Fletchling they had is in the kitchen, eating the sunflower seeds.

Jenna checked on it once in a while as Thallus and Eva took turns doing it as well. The Fletchling was just enjoying herself eating the seeds. Once it was bed time, she put Lopunny and Pikachu in their ball, and Thallus, Eva, and the Fletchling in their ball.

Another thing she noticed was that Lopunny was pregnant so yeah, Pikachu did fuck her and they were going to have a kid. Jenna didn't really mind, but Delia did mind since they already have a lot of Pokémon. When it was Mimey, Pikachu, and Lopunny, it was easier to get everything done. Now they were getting a total of seven Pokémon in the house.

Jenna went to bed putting everyone in their balls and hoped Ash would come back

* * *

 **Now, I did use a scene from "Team America: World Police" just for those who wonder if the scene was familiar.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Alright, credits to Deco.64 and Xbyt92 for the ideas. Two lemons. (((((= Lemons**

 **And damn, this thing is almost 14k words.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 36:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 102: Last night was fucking intense. I have never seen Ash like that so either he finally got some control over his head, or somebody's helping him. But I go for the first one over the second one._

I woke up in bed as Gizel was hugging me slightly. I sat up, and looked over to Bonnie seeing… wait, when the hell were there two Gibles? And where did the egg come from? I stood up and quietly asked myself, "Where did the two come from?"

' _Me stupid, I got them from Kereesha._ '

Ok, Kiyask answered my question at least. I walked out of my dorm as I saw Ganivus walking to his office, only he had a slightly scared look plastered on his face. Don't actually tell me he saw that shit as well? We got close enough to where I asked, "Hey Ganivus, you look kinda nervous."

He looked at me and said, "Um, yeah, hehe, um, let's just say something happened last night that would probably piss you off."

This can't be good. I asked, "Like?"

"Uh, you had a Braixen friend in Kalos, right?"

"Yeah…"

"She evolved into a Delphox."

"Yeah…"

Where was he going?

"Well, two of the usual carries got Pokémon from the center, and stole your friend."

…. THEY DID WHAT!? I pushed Ganivus against the wall as I yelled, "Why the fuck did you take her for?!"

He explained, "Wait a minute, they didn't know who she was. Either she was by herself, or they beat the crap out of Sherry…"

"Serena."

"… and ran off."

I couldn't believe this. I asked, "Is she in the mines?"

"Actually, she's a few dorms that way, but be careful about her dorm mate."

"Why?"

"Alright she has two actually. One is your Lucario friend who has eyes on her and the other is a female Gardevoir who wants a male, besides the Lucario."

"Hold on, I thought we had no other Gardevoirs?"

"Yeah, she was put in three days ago."

I sighed, "Alright, but she's there?"

"Yes, your Delphox friend is there."

I can't believe it. I asked Ganivus, "What does she work in?"

"She took the mining job thinking it would be easy."

Bad move for her, but I guess I could see her again. I left to the shop as I thought of how to tell her what's going on. I got my bucket, and strolled on to the mine cavern and down my tunnel. I felt like she was near, but then again, that could be something else. I made it to the last point where I was mining yesterday and dropped my bucket, only taking a moment to think.

I didn't know if I could explain to her on this whole notion. There was an entire story she would either condemn or just go insane, or tears. I shook my head and made my pick, only to hear footsteps coming down. Dissipating my pick, I crawled behind a rock and made my machete. I bet it's that red head bitch or that Gengar.

The footsteps were getting closer as the figure was right there. I spun around placing the machete on the neck as I felt a lot of fur, and the figure begged, "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

Oh… fuck. It was Braixen. I got rid of the machete as I backed up and saw her standing there with her bucket and pick. Her face showed a scared look as she looked at me in fear. She asked, "G-Greninja?"

I nodded, "Sorry, I thought it was someone else."

She dropped her tools and hugged me as she cried, "I don't know what happened, I-I was captured and taken her."

I patted her back saying, "It's ok Braixen, it's ok. I'm here; nobody is going to harm you."

We broke the hug as she unexpectedly kissed me. I was here being kissed by my first crush, and I really didn't give a damn for what anyone would say. She broke the kiss as she asked, "So Gren… I mean, Mintoyae, do you actually work here?"

I nodded, "For a little over a hundred days."

"Is anyone else here?"

"You got Goovy."

"Goovy?"

"Oh yeah, um, Well, Noimetz was Noivern, Tomahawk was Hawlucha, and Goovy is Goodra. And then you had Thallus, who was Talonflame."

Braixen caught how I said most of the names and asked, "How come a lot of them was a was instead of an is? Aren't they here?"

The really hard part already, fuck. I explained as best as I could, "Well, Braixen…"

"I kinda did what you did and changed my name to Delphi."

A cute name, figures. I smiled a bit, "At least it matches you."

She smiled as I explained, "You see Delphi, Noimetz and Tomahawk are… gone."

She asked, "Gone?"

"As in, well, dead."

She was stunned by that as she asked, "Y-you're saying that…"

"Well, Thallus went back to Ash, the little shit, and Goovy is right above here I am so, that's where everyone is."

Delphi then asked, "Why did you call Thallus a little shit?"

"Because the son of a bitch went back to Ash."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

I deeply sighed, "Delphi, I'm not sure if you heard or not, but I'm looked at as a criminal now."

She was only further flabbergasted as she asked, "W-why?"

"Well, over time, I developed a new form, my nightmare form. And with that form came, I guess you can say an evil twin, and this evil twin was another Greninja who just became part of me. And he became independent and started to scare everyone and that earned me one title for criminal.

"The next one was the murder of Sycamore and Alain."

She then questioned, "You killed them?"

"Yeah."

She then pushed me against the wall yelling, "Why did you kill them Mintoyae!?"

"Hey, Clement sent them to kill me, I had to do something!"

She backed up and said, "Clement?"

"There's a lot of shit to explain, I'm trying my best here. But continuing on, so after that, people accused me of killing Gary and Bonnie, which I didn't. In fact Bonnie sleeps in the same dorm as me, Gizel, Kellen, and my unnamed son does."

Then she looked a bit sad as she said, "Son?"

"And Kellen is my daughter, yeah."

I lowered my voice as Delphi started to cry, "I wanted to be with you."

"We still can, the only problem is, where can we even be?"

"You could come to my dorm."

"Oh yes, please do that."

Who the fuck was that? Both of us looked to the exiting of the tunnel to see a Gardevoir leaning on her pick. She gave a creepy smile, "He looks pretty good. You should bring him over Delphi; he's one hell of a stud with that cock of his."

Is this a joke? Delphi looked at me and asked, "Stud?"

I put an arm behind my back and said, "Um, well, uhh… I kinda have two mates right now, Gizel being one of them."

Delphi looked displeased and was wanting to leave as I tried to persuade her, "Look, we can still be, but after being here, I kinda had others."

She left as I mentally scolded myself, ' _YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU FUCKED IT ALL UP! YOU LOST YOUR FRIST LOVE!'_

The Gardevoir came up as she said, "I'm Talia, and I already like you, you bad boy."

She placed a kiss on me as I backed off and said, "Wait a minute, I just fucked something up and now you want to fuck me?"

"Well, I was wondering if you can bang me hard tonight."

"How about no?"

She said in a slight sing-song tone, "Sorry, I'm a Gardevooooooir. I can just take control on you easy."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

Alright bitch, wanna fuck with me? I backed up and said, "Here's a new one, get out, or I beat the ever loving shit out of you."

She only kept her smile, "Or you could just fuck the ever loving stuffing out of me?"

"No, now… leave."

She floated on further as I said, "Alright, you asked for it."

I changed into my nightmare form as she looked like she saw someone get skinned alive. I asked, "Will you now leave?"

She nodded furiously and teleported out of there. I can tell she won't be asking me out, but what I noticed was that Delphi was watching me. She walked forward, shaking, and asking, "M-M-Min-n-n-t…"

I said, "Yeah, this is my nightmare form."

She looked over me and oddly smiled saying, "Maybe I misjudged you."

"Why?"

"Because when she said you were a stud, I thought you had sex with every girl you found, but I guess I'm wrong."

"Yeah, you're mostly wrong on that part…"

Then she jumped up and kissed me as I was only halfway finished. She then asked, "Also, since no one is here, wanna try something?"

I already knew what she wanted to do as she gave that flirty look. I said, "Alright, but I probably should…"

"Nah, just lie down and maybe something can happen."

Heh, I guess she wanted this as much as I did. She laid on the floor as I stayed in my form and I laid down as well. I unfolded my wings and wrapped it around her as she looked surprised and asked, "You got wings?"

I nodded, "Way better than my other extra form."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We planted a small kiss as I rubbed my body on hers. Her fur felt soft and majestic as it rubbed against me. My dick got erect pretty quickly as Delphi looked and said, "Th-that's kidna big."

I was surprised myself, "I guess Kiyask may have changed it a bit."

"Kiyask?"

"I'll explain when we go to your dorm."

I slowly pushed my dick into her pussy as she shivered at its entrance. She was so soft that it was basically having sex with an angel. I only got half way through, and I felt a barrier. I said, "Well, I see you're still a virgin."

Delphi didn't listen and begged, "Please Mintoyae, give it to me!"

I nodded and pushed forward breaking the hymen and having her let out a couple tears. I asked, "You ok?"

She still nodded as I pushed my member further and deeper into her. Once I got fully in her, she asked, "Start slow, I don't know if…"

"Calm down, it won't be hurt."

I started out slowly as I got a few moans from her as my dick was creating such a rub. It felt damn good; she probably beat everyone so far. I sped it up slowly, but surely as she then started to have heavier moans and began to drool a little. It must've been that good as I was even having a ball here.

After a while of speeding it little by little, she started to move a bit as she said, "Minto, I'm gonna, coahahh!"

She came on me as I also came into her. She looked pretty satisfied as I asked, "Feeling better?"

She smiled at me, "Yes, much better."

I unwrapped my wings and pulled out as she let a tiny moan pass on from the pull out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I stood up as I changed form, only Delphi stood up and cutely whined, "Aww, I actually liked your other form."

I only laughed a bit and said, "Well, I don't like to use it unless it's necessary. Now, we SHOULD be mining, come on."

She nodded as we got back to our mining. As we mined away, I still had the same thought go through my head as I just mated with my first crush. I knew her since she was a Fenniken and we're now mature and further than friends. What would make it better is if she did become pregnant.

We got our buckets filled up and carried out to the shop. Erevan looked at the both of us as he took the bucket and asked, "A fourth?"

Delphi looked at me as she asked, "Fourth?"

I looked at Erevan slightly ticked off saying, "Thank you for reminding me."

I got three bucket as we walked back to the mines. Delphi had her arms crossed as I said, "Alright, I guess you would be the fourth one. First was Kereesha, then Gizel, then Selezsis, but she's dead, and then I guess it would be you."

She didn't say anything but instead of slap me as I asked, "What the…"

Delphi said, "Sorry, it's just that I didn't expect you to go and mate with others."

"Yeah, I was originally trying not to have any mates in general."

She looked at me as I quickly had to fix that, "Well, other than you of course."

She looked toward the mines saying, "Don't lie, I can read your head."

Dammit. We got to the tunnel as I saw that damn Lucario, that stoned Blaziken, and that red haired bitch. Since when the fuck are all three mixed in one group? I dropped my buckets and yelled, "Hey three shit faces!"

They all turned as the Lucario yelled, "You again? And Delphi, why are you with this prick?"

"We're childhood friends."

His jaw dropped as Jesse said, "I'm out."

And she ran down the opposite tunnel as the Blaziken raised claws and said, "Don't look at me man, I just mine here."

I crossed my arms, "In one group? I doubt it."

"Look man, if your Ganivus friend didn't ban the weed, I wouldn't have to work."

"Yeah… in that case it's a good thing he did."

"Whatever."

He left as we got back to mining. The Lucario said, "I'm not staying for this shit", and left as well.

Delphi was more unhappy than before. I told her I had someone else when we met only a couple months back, but I think I didn't tell her the full story or she thought I didn't care for her as much.

As time went on, we stayed quiet until the whistle blew. I said, "Come on, lunch time."

She nodded and walked out. As we walked out, I decided to spark a conversation as I asked, "So Delphi, um, how's Serena doing over in Kanto?"

She looked at me as she said, "Well, after you told her about Ash and this girl Jenna, she hasn't really been too cheery. Now that I was kidnapped, I guess she's going to be in total melancholy."

Then her face lit up as she said, "Oh no, I hope she doesn't…"

I asked because she looked like she was about to panic, "What?"

"Commit…"

I stopped her, "Hold on, she won't calm down. I can talk with her tonight."

She looked at me if I was crazy and asked, "This is probably my first first time saying this but, how the hell do you plan to do that?"

"I have my ways."

We got to the cafeteria and entered the place as I saw everyone still scrunching themselves as far in the back as possible while only the ones who know I won't kill, AKA Ganivus, Gizel, and basically the usual, sat in their usual spots. We got to the counter as Uremia asked, "So, you got another…."

I wasn't going to keep this up so I said, "Yes Uremia, I did."

She looked to Delphi and said, "Be lucky you got someone you can trust, there are some others around you can't trust. A lot of the fighting and prideful types are that."

She passed us two trays of food as I led Delphi to the corner table. Once we sat, she looked around and saw Goovy at her usual table and asked me, "Is that Goodra?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"She has two kids?"

"Yep, I think the Noibat was Nimitz, but I don't remember the Goomy's name."

She looked there as Ganivus whispered to me, "I see you found her."

I whispered back, "Yeah."

"And fucked her."

Oh for the love of…

Gizel came on over as she curiously asked, "Oh, who's this?"

I said, "She's a childhood friend."

"Oh, you mean that Braixen with that girl named Serena?"

Delphi nodded as Gizel said, "I'm Gizel."

Oddly, Delphi smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Delphi."

They both shook there paws as I whispered to Ganivus, "Delphi didn't like me having multiple mates, now she appears not to give a fuck."

Ganivus nodded as Gizel asked, "When did she get here?"

Ganivus said, "She got here last night."

"Um, how?"

"Oh, when the truck went down to Kanto, those two guys stole her."

"*sigh* typical."

"Yeah."

We just ate our food and during the time, Gizel and Delphi were actually talking a bit over a few things I didn't bother to even listen about. Once we finished, me and Delphi walked back to the mines as everyone else went to their jobs.

As we got to the mine cavern, Delphi said, "You know, that Gizel mate of yours isn't as bad as a thought, if anything she's pretty interesting."

I said, "Well, once I get Kereesha out, maybe you could meet her as well."

"Who is she?"

"She's a Garchomp."

"A Garchomp? Hm, never would guessed that one. And Selezsis was?"

"A Sceptile."

"So, how many kids you have?"

"Well, Kereesha, I assume, has currently four, Gizel has one, Selezsis has one, and the one she had with Tomahawk, and then if you become pregnant, then there's that."

She blushed a bit as I mentioned that. I counted it and said, "So, that makes it… I got either six or seven kids."

Damn that's a lot. Delphi blushed even harder as I asked, "Did I say something?"

She looked at me and said, "W-w-well, I was thinking of having more with you."

"Well, let's have the first one come out, if there is a first one. If there isn't, then we can do it again."

She smiled as we got to the tunnel with our tools still there. We took them and mined out the ore chunks as I thought over of how to tell Serena that Delphi was alive and well. While I thought it over, we kept on mining, carrying, and repeating until the final whistle blew. I said, "Come on Delphi, time to go…"

She asked, "To my place?"

Her dorm? I said, "Well, first…"

"And yes, I got Gizel's permission. Come on Minty."

Shit… that… was probably… the worst nickname… I heard. I'm named after a leaf. I told her gently, "Possibly a different name?"

"Why? How about Minto?"

"Way better."

She giggled a bit and we left the tunnels. We dumped off our tools and got walked off to wherever her dorm was. It was for a slight bit, but she was only a few dorms away from mine. Once we got there, I saw… ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

I know Ganivus said that the Lucario and Gardevoir were in here so I shouldn't have been that surprised, but still, I'm going to be sleeping in here with that obsessing Gardevoir, and that narcissistic Lucario. The Lucario looked and barked, "Ah fuck, you brought him in here?!"

The Gardevoir had a different tone as she said eyeing me, "Ooooh, I like her idea."

Oh fuck, this will be hell for me. Delphi laid in her bed as I laid on her. Honestly I liked this, her fur was soft, warm, her breathing as I felt a bit on me, warm, heartwarming, it felt great. I fell asleep quick, as I dreamed my first sweet dreams in a while.

(3rd Person POV)

As he slept, Talia faked sleeping so she could get right in the squeeze. She laid on the side of Mintoyae and looked at his body as it had that fine tone of muscle, built just right. She wanted to have someone like this, and she was going to get him. Talia licked the side of Mintoyae's cheek and whispered, "I'll have you one day."

She went to sleep next to Mintoyae as he didn't notice anything.

In Kanto, Serena was panicking worse than Clement when he lost Bonnie. She only heard Delphi yelp and didn't get her as she was being stolen. She went to sleep in hopes that tomorrow everything would be fixed and she could find Delphi. As she slept, she found herself in a room.

It was a Pokécenter, but what she saw was only one Pokémon sitting in the way facing the counter. She found herself sitting on the seats, so she got up and walked to the Pokémon. She got close enough and asked, "Excuse me, are you lost?"

The Pokémon turned his head as it was Mintoyae asking, "Actually it would be are you lost?"

Serena was panicking even more so than before as she backed away slowly and then ran for the exit. Mintoyae just stood up and walked to the counter as he watched Serena freak out. After a few minutes, he asked, "Um, do you wanna talk, or what?"

Serena looked at him from afar and said, "A-aren't you gonna k-kill me?"

"No. Unless you support Ash in this whole endeavor."

"R-right now, I need to find Delphox. She went missing…"

"Calm down, she's fine. Technically I'm sleeping with her right now."

Serena asked, "Wait, sleeping? You mean like… mate?"

"Yeah, we did that earlier, but yeah."

"B-but they said…"

"Ah the news lies or over exaggerates. Fine, I did kill Sycamore and Alain, but they were persuaded by Clement to kill me, ok? Also, Gary and Bonnie are alive, so don't think of using that shit on me."

Serena basically was out of things to throw and said, "Alright, for the time I believe you."

"Serena, look, if I really wanted to kill you, wouldn't I have done that back when we met at the front of that shop?"

That as a good point as Serena said, "A-alright, I'll trust you."

"Good, but I won't trust you until I know this: Are you supporting Ash in any way?"

"No, why?"

"Because if you were, I'd kill you now and never talk to you again and make a threat."

That didn't help her much. Mintoyae then said, "Besides, Ash has become much different than what you remember."

Serena asked, "How so?"

"He's tortured me, helped chain up one of my mates, nearly killed me in my dream when I helped Kiyask torture him, and he's been making shit up about me in order to make him look like a victim."

Serena was appalled, she would never have guessed that. She asked, "Maybe I could help?"

"How?"

"If I go talk to him, maybe I could see what's going on."

Mintoyae thought it over and finally said, "All, but no backstabbing or else."

Serena nodded and they both went back to their separate dreams. Mintoyae only thanked Kiyask, and everything went back to normal, well…

In Kalos, Clement went off to find Squishy for heavy duty clean up. Bonnie let him off five months ago, so he was in the Kalos forest doing the usual, helping Pokémon out, kicking the shit out of Team Flare, and actually coming in contact with Arius's organization, which the Gallade has returned to.

Clement called out, "Squishy!"

After a little bit, the little green legendary popped out as Clement said, "Squishy, I need your help. Bonnie's in trouble, or is, well, dead."

Squishy was already shocked and mumbled something. Clement said, "Wait, let me turn this on."

He put on his translator, turned it on, and said, "Alright now go."

Squishy asked, "What do you mean Bonnie is dead, or missing?"

"Greninja has gone insane and killed the Sycamores, killed Gary Oak, and possibly killed Bonnie."

"Is this some form of sick, unruly joke?"

"I wish, but no, it's true."

Squishy couldn't believe it. He'd never think an old friend became murderous and irrationally insane. He said, "I'll fix this."

Clement knew that Squishy could create his 50% form so he can take out Mintoyae. Problem was, Mintoyae was a lot stronger than Clement thinks he is. But that didn't stop Squishy as he was already in his 10% form running towards Unova. Although, Clement wondered how the hell he knew where Mintoyae was.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 103 for the group)

 _Well, I can tell you right now that Mintoyae has just gotten a fourth mate. Seriously, how the fuck is this guy getting everyone?_

I woke up in bed with Uremia by my side as I had to probably move Delphi to another dorm. Honestly I don't know where since there are only a few dorms available in mine 1. I got out of bed and walked off to the office, only to find Makias and Neeliska watching that damn Team America movie again.

It was at some scene where there was a dressed up human on stage, then there was this other guy in some ridiculous suit with blood on his head, and several leaders watching it from weird regions like Japan, Uganda, and Russia. The suited up man said, "For the truth is, that Team America fights for the billion dollar corporations. They are just as bad, as the enemies… they fight."

Then there was this countdown timer and then the wacko as… wait, it was the same guy who threw up days ago. He then yelled, "Oh no, we aren't! We're dicks!"

Please don't tell me…

He continued, "We are reckless, arrogant, stupid dicks."

Sounds right. "And the Film Actors Guild… are pussies."

Maybe. "And Kim Jong Il… is an asshole."

Then it showed this weird guy with glasses who must be this Kim guy. The drunkard said, "Pussies don't like dicks, because pussies get fucked by dicks."

Oh Arceus, please no…

"But dicks also fuck assholes. Assholes who just want to shit all over everything."

I started feeling a bit sick again. "Pussies think they can deal with assholes their way, but the only thing that can fuck an asshole is a dick… with some balls."

This guy is gay, I can tell. Then he said, "The problem with dicks is that sometimes they fuck too much… or fuck when it isn't appropriate."

Then they showed the old man saying, "Yes Gary, yes."

Yeah, I can now conclude this Gary guy is gay. Neeliska said, "I still think he's wrong. As long as it's Makias, I don't mind."

Oook, I don't want to know what kinks she has. Then the Gary guy continued, "And it takes a pussy to show them that. But sometimes pussies get so full of shit they become assholes themselves… because pussies are only an inch and a half away from assholes."

Then some heroic music played as he said, "I don't know much in this crazy, crazy world, but I do know… that if you don't let us fuck this asshole… we are going to have our dicks and our pussies… all covered in shit."

Then everyone clapped for the guy as my stomach was rioting. Then this black guy said, "We know what you're doing Kim Jong Il."

Everyone started to go against that asshole as he then said, "Do something Aric Baldwin."

This Baldwin guy on stage stuttered, "The, the, global warming, a-and corporate America."

I felt better as everyone booed his ass. Then the Il guy pulled out a machine gun and yelled, "You are worthless Aric Baldwin!"

And started shooting him. Then it showed several frames of the actor's head exploding as I asked, "Why?"

Thankfully the blonde woman kicked his ass off the balcony onto some guy's speared hat, then a little Pokémon came out of the human and jumped off into a space ship and flew off. I asked, "Is this seriously how the movie fucking ends?"

Makias said, "Well, the speech makes sense."

"How so?"

"Well let's see, we're the…"

"Don't… even… say it."

I didn't want to hear what he was about to say because I would've thrown up on him a second time. I left the office, only to see one huge explosion come from the tunnels once again. Once the dust cleared, I saw a green monstrosity as it was… are you fucking with me?

It was the Zygarde 50% form that was right there. I groaned, "Now, I know I'm a dick, and that's an asshole, but do I really need to fuck it?"

(3rd Person POV)

Squishy was at the mine entrance as a lot of the mines looked and were pretty shocked to see the legendary there. He yelled, "Where is Greninja?"

Mintoyae looked out and said, "On no, don't tell me Squishy believes this shit as well."

He hopped on down and stood at the bottom of the dorm wall as he called out, "Hey Squishy, what's up?"

Squishy yelled out, "You murdered everyone!"

"*Great, I bet Clement told him the lies as well* Look, Bonnie's alive, Gary's alive."

Then Bonnie waved, "Hi Squishy!"

Squishy was actually amazed to see that Mintoyae was telling the truth. Then he asked, "What about the Sycamores?"

Mintoyae replied, "Alright, I did kill the father and son, but I let the wife live."

"So you are a murderer?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then I'll have to stop you myself."

"Hey, I didn't kill everyone, ok? Besides, I can kick your dragon type ass if you try to fight me."

"Alright then…"

He charged a dragon sphere and shot at Mintoyae as he dodged it and said, "Ok, I can't do jack shit in this form, but…"

He changed forms as Squishy was wide eyed. Mintoyae became the nightmare Greninja and said, "Now, I'll be nice enough to say, get out."

Squishy ignored and used land pulse and fired straight at him, but Mintoyae flew up and charged two dark pulses and fired straight at him. Squishy dodged them and charged at him using geopulse created the ceiling to fall apart along with Mintoyae get hit with a shit ton of rocks. He flew out of there with a few scratches and fired back at Squishy.

Ganivus was deciding to join the fight or not, but then Gizel came up and asked, "What on earth is going on?"

Ganivus said, "Well, if it isn't obvious, Mintoyae is trying to battle with a legendary."

"He's going to lose."

"I don't know, he's holding the Zygarde off pretty well."

Then Mintoyae came flying into the employee dorms as Ganivus said, "I take that back."

Mintoyae had enough and started to mix all three kinds of pulses together: dark, psychic, and water. Once they mixed and spun right, he said, "SURPRISE MOTHA FUCKA!"

And fired the beam as it hit Squishy and sent him flying into the wall. It did a little damage, but Squishy was surprised on Mintoyae just hit him and did something. Mintoyae flew down to the main floor as Squishy got back up and said, "It seems you got stronger than before."

"You bet your green, legendary ass I did, now get the fuck out."

"No thanks, I'd like to finish what I started."

"It seems we both agree on the same concept then."

Then out of the ceiling, a huge ball of energy crashed onto the middle of the floor as both Mintoyae and Squishy were asking themselves, "What the hell?"

The ball dissipated as figure stood up from it. Once the light died, it was Mewtwo standing right there and then as Mintoyae asked, "Who the fuck is that?"

Mewtwo bellowed, "I'm Mewtwo, and I'm here to stop your incompetence and end this insanity."

"Yeah, right now I'm fighting an old friend who doesn't know what the fuck is going on. Could you come back like, oh I don't know, never?"

"Silence mortal, I can kill you right now."

"Try me."

Mewtwo charged a psybeam as Mintoyae charged his nightmare pulse and the two were released and one huge as fuck explosion engulfed the area as both 6' Pokémon stayed in their spots. Mintoyae asked, "Wait a fucking minute, why the fuck are you even wasting your time with me?"

Mewtwo explained, "Because Lord Arceus said so. Your goal is to kill Ash Ketchum, the chosen one. Lord Arceus will help him fight you in those nightmares, and he'll help him in reality."

"Why don't you go suck his dick, will ya?"

"How dare, you put his name in vain. He is your creator!"

"He is not!"

Gizel yelled at it as Mintoyae asked, "What?"

Gizel said, "Arceus is a false god, he isn't the creator. The Lord is the creator and your "Lord" is a pagan god that isn't as powerful as the Lord."

Gizel kinda became semi-Christian after she got the Bible. She ain't a fanatic, but she has taken multiple points from it. Mewtwo, however, angrily said, "Child, you believe that Arceus is not the creator?"

"No, he isn't. God and his son Jesus Christ is more powerful than Arceus. I may not be qualified for this, but if you wish to condemn him over an idol god, then I'll help Mintoyae in this fight."

Mewtwo then said, "Alright then, your fate has been sealed."

He fired a psychic sphere at her as she barely dodged it, then Squishy fired a dragon pulse that missed Mintoyae, but then he fired a second one that hit Mintoyae, making him crash into Gizel. Mewtwo and Squishy stood from afar, but they powered up their attacks and was ready to fire. But another surprise for them…

Several psybeams, spheres, and Kiyask, rained down from the side lines as Kiyask decided to bring Arius here, since the bastard was constantly whining on seeing a legendary. Several Pokémon were shooting at the legendaries and Mewtwo was firing back with Kiyask raining down a lot of grain shit. Squishy then shot at Kiyask as he dodged every shot and then the Zygarde fired right up and Kiyask went flying out of the hole Mewtwo came in from. Mewtwo turned his attention to Mintoyae as he was fighting off Squishy. He fired two psybeams that rocketed him forward, then Squishy fired upwards as Mintoyae got sent flying out, then got blasted again as he was soaring at sonic speeds in Kalos, into the main city.

He crashed into several buildings as he got bruised, beaten, and was bleeding. He stood up as his wings looked slightly torn, but that didn't stop him as he saw Mewtwo already in front of him floating around 100feet away. He said, "You see, you're just a mortal Greninja, an ordinary one. You can't defeat a legendary."

Mintoyae wasn't gonna lose his ass to a dick headed bullshiting Pokémon. He yelled, "Alright you little asshole, instead of trying to hit me, how about you actually fucking hit me!"

Mewtwo then charged to Mintoyae as some random power surged through and he used nightmare blast and blasted it right into Mewtwo's face sending the Pokémon flying away. Mintoyae didn't know what the fuck happened as then Kiyask came down saying, "Need a little help?"

Mintoyae nodded, "Yeah, a good fuck ton of it."

The sky darkened as Mewtwo roared, "Foolish mortals! I am Mewtwo; I will destroy you in order to protect the chosen…"

Then a huge blast of energy flung him away. Mintoyae blew the smoke off his hands saying, "He talked for too long."

But, he came back as he charged at Mintoyae and rammed him down. He went through several buildings and injured several people, but Mintoyae then hyper punched Mewtwo and sent in flying through several more buildings. Everyone who saw it were shocked standing still, some were even taking pictures of Mintoyae with their PokéDexes.

Mintoyae flew off as Mewtwo came flying at him. The genetic Pokémon fired multiple spheres as Mintoyae flew by them all. Then Mewtwo fired an aurora sphere as it this time followed Mintoyae. But one little surprise was the Mintoyae caught the aurora ball, and then mixed it with several other balls, and fired it just right and used his nightmare pulse to accelerate it into Mewtwo so hard, he went flying straight into the concreate, and went even further down into a basement.

Mintoyae flew on down as Mewtwo stood up saying, "You fool, you have made an enemy with the legendaries!"

Mintoyae said, "Yeah, I'm enemies with everyone, what else is new?"

Then Mewtwo charged at him as Mintoyae hyper punched him, but the some form of blast happened that brought Mewtwo back. Mintoyae used this to his advantage and repeated the process of him hitting Mewtwo and the unknown explosion knocking the legendary back and forth until about a few minutes passed and Mintoyae stopped it by regularly punching Mewtwo. He fell to the floor, but stood up as a crack was heard.

He looked up and the ceiling plus the stuff above it crashed on top of him as he just groaned. Mintoyae then pulled out Mewtwo and said, "Tell your fuck buddy Arceus this, I believe Gizel's religion more than the one we've been taught, and I suggest you stay the fuck away from me, got it?"

Mewtwo only kept his look as Mintoyae flew out of the hole, and then hyper punched him one more time as the legendary went flying into the sky and a little twink at the end like Team Rocket's exit. Mintoyae flew down and looked about as he heard a voice, "Mintoyae?"

Mintoyae asked, "Wait, Kereesha?"

He ran and saw Kereesha chained to the wall as she had a smile of joy on as her hero arrived. Mintoyae got up and hugged her as she said, "Thanks for rescuing me Mintoyae."

"And thanks for helping me with him."

He made his machete and cut the chains as Kereesha flapped her arms and stretched a bit. She the stood up as I asked, "I assume Kiyask visited."

She nodded, "Yeah, um, but I kinda personal thing is that is it alright if I, well, mate with… him?"

"You know, you allowed me to do have multiple mates, so I have no problems with you and him doing it. Besides, he can't impregnate you, right?"

Mintoyae was curious on that one. She said, "He said he can't, also I don't have a fourth egg, sorry."

"It's alright, besides we got three kids anyway."

"Oh speaking of which, how's Kellen?"

"She's fine, and so is the other little Gible."

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could call him Millen."

"How about Milligan?"

"Ok, Milligan it is."

They flew out of the basement and toward Unova, and dodged Squishy as he was just entering Kalos. At the mines, Ganivus, Gizel, and everyone else who were actual friends with Mintoyae were worried. Ganivus was the least worried as he thought of an idea. Mintoyae has been saving everyone's asses lately so he decided to argue with Hux over letting Mintoyae go after the 180th day, despite the setbacks he has had.

Mintoyae and Kereesha flew on down as Kellen, in Bonnie's arms, said, "Mommy!"

Kereesha flew on down as she looked over her daughter and said, "Hi Kellen, mommy's here."

She picked her up as Mintoyae stood by her. Kellen said, "Daddy look like mommy."

They both laughed as it was kinda true. Kereesha then said, "Hey Ganivus, this might be kinda late, but… is it possible for me to work here like you?"

Ganivus nodded, "Sure, I just need to talk to Hux."

He walked away as Gizel told Mintoyae, "I told you before; those legendaries will help him."

Mintoyae only smiled, "Yeah, but we kicked his ass."

(Ganivus's POV)

That… was fucking intense. You'd expect Mintoyae to be a blood splatter and the guy comes back saying he beat the ever living shit out of Mewtwo, damn. I made it to Hux's office as I knocked on the door. Then he asked, "Who is it?"

I replied, "It's Ganivus sir."

"Alright, come in."

I entered the place as he asked, "Alright, what is it?"

"You see sir, one of the previously let out workers came back asking for a job. Security is free, but I just wanted to notify you."

"And who is this Pokémon?"

"The Garchomp Kereesha."

"Oh yeah, she got a couple records. Ok, let her work."

It was that fast? Giovanni took almost two days to get someone in. I nodded and left back to the dorms, as I saw Kereesha with her two little Gible kids. I got to her and said, "Good news."

She looked at me and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, Mr. Hux says you can become an employee."

"Hux?"

"Oh yeah, right. Giovanni was shot a dead couple weeks back so Hux took over. Anyway, you can take any job we got."

"Could I be a miner again?"

"You wish. The closest we got is security."

She smiled, "Ok, I'll take."

Then the lunch whistle blew as I said, "But, I'm gonna go get lunch."

I ran off to the cafeteria as Kereesha just flew by. Mintoyae got wings, she got wings, why the fuck can't I have wings? I got tot eh cafeteria where everyone was now crammed way further into the back. I saw Pokémon even eating under the tables or on the floor. I guess Mintoyae scared the shit out of everyone to show that he can take on a legendary, so they'd be easy.

I got up to the counter as Uremia asked, "Did Kereesha decide to come back?"

I replied, "Yeah, she's the newest member of the security team."

"Well good for her. Maybe she could fix those Ex-Team Rocket characters over there, or mostly the red haired one."

"Oh? What happened to her?"

"Jesse has gone full blown enraged, she had sex with the blue haired guy, got fucked by the stoned Blaziken, and now she's wanting to kill everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if the next thing she did was join Ash."

"Highly doubt it."

Uremia passed me the tray of my food and I took and left to the corner table. There, I saw Mintoyae, Kereesha, Gizel, Delphi, and Kellen and, from what Kereesha named the other Gible, Milligan at the same table. I said, "Sheesh, let me make this wider."

I "moved" two tables together with the original table and put down the benches, and then I made the table a third longer. Everyone got reshuffled and there was enough room for everyone else we know to fit in. I sat down and I asked Gizel, "Hopefully this doesn't happen again."

She said, "It shouldn't."

"Also, I did see Kiyask bring Arius into the fucking picture, what happened with him?"

"Oh, I got him converted."

"Huh?"

She then showed her bible book as I asked, "You changed his point of view?"

"You think? I told him about what would happen if he kept on the way he was going. Worshipping legendaries is pagan and is idolatry. They need to worship God and Jesus, not a few over powered Pokémon. God is more powerful than Arceus, and it definitely shows."

"Um, ok."

"And no, I'm not a crazy fanatic, I still got some kinks I need to work out so, I'm not follower yet."

"Well, you do that; I'm going to go back to my life."

"Ok."

We finished up our food and left to our jobs, but I tapped on Kereesha's shoulder, "Come on."

She nodded and got up as she waved to everyone and we left the cafeteria. We got to the office as Makias was waiting there, not watching any stupid shit, except…

He turned it on as there was a reporter showing a huge fight going on in Luminose city. She said, " _Only less than an hour ago, the Team Rocket creation Mewtwo was seen fighting what appears to be a Giratina fused Greninja. However, after several reports and witnesses to the unusual Greninja, it has been confirmed that it was the Ash Greninja that has been causing the stir. This Pokémon has now been posed as extremely dangerous as it defeated the legendary Pokémon._

 _"Later, it was seen flying toward Unova along with the captured Garchomp who threatened to kill Clement Limon. The current reward for this Greninja has jumped drastically as now the bounty is… $136 million dollars."_

Makias, Kereesha, and I were wide eyed as I just heard how much the bounty was. These people were nuts. The reporter continued, " _If you see this Greninja, please blockade your homes, hide, and call your nearest police station_."

Well… some new shit. Makias then asked, "Why is Kereesha here?"

I said, "She's our newest member of the security team."

"Really? In that case, first piece of advice, if you do your job good enough, you can watch the shit on the TV."

"Really? You mean like that guy explaining sex through people?"

"No, he said basically the weaklings are pussies, the strong guys are dicks, and the people who are arrogant and full of bullshit are assholes."

Kereesha asked, "What does that have to do with sex?"

"Well…"

I halted, "No, please no, I threw up on you the first time like that guy, then I was sick the second time, I had enough of that movie, please don't."

"Alright, alright. Anyway, it's not too hard to become a security member, all ya do is go around and make sure trouble doesn't happen, or beat the shit out of someone if they are causing trouble."

Kereesha said, "That's easy, I've had that happen myself."

"Good, then I suggest you start… now."

She nodded and flew out. Hopefully she knows not to just stick around Mintoyae. I sat down in my chair as Makias left the office. I thought over of all the shit that has happened ever since Mintoyae entered the mines. Then I heard a tune: " _Maybe I'm right, and maybe I'm wrong… and, maybe I'm weak, and maybe I'm strong_ …

" _But nevertheless I'm in love… with you_ …"

Then it cut short as I saw the damn shiny Gallade standing there with a small, white, rectangular device. He said, "The first line is true about everyone, even me."

I asked, "How so?"

"Well, the first is I am right and wrong. I am right to kill Ash, and I am wrong to do so."

"Why would you kill Ash?"

"I hate him. Of course I killed him years ago, but I would've dead. The second line, maybe I'm weak and maybe I'm strong. I was strong enough to deal with my near death, and also too weak."

"What was your death?"

"Ash's Greninja."

Wait, he actually…

I asked, "Wait, you're telling me you killed Mintoyae?"

"Well, not him specifically, but I have killed him in my universe a few days after I killed Ash. I never felt guilty, but then again, Ash always comes back to life and tries to do something. And I usually avoid it, or fix it.

"But my main message to you is ask yourself this…"

And he sang: " _Am I right, or am I wrong; am I weak, or am I strong_?"

Then he disappeared. Oh great, now we have a singing dick who trades… oh wait, he doesn't trade anymore, I think. Then Uremia busted in saying, "You need to beat so much shit out of that Gallade he'd want to eat his own shit to fill it back up."

Um… I asked, "What?"

"That Blaziken is turning the corner of the cafeteria into a smoke zone and I'm getting sick of smelling that shit."

Come on, I thought I settled it thoroughly with the Gallade not to sell off drugs. I walked with Uremia to the cafeteria and I saw one area way in the back that was extremely dense in smoke. The last time I went in there I got anally fucked my Mintoyae.

I walked up to the edge of it and used telekinesis to pull out the Blaziken. Once I got him out, he looked around and complained, "Hey man, I was just watching something."

I said, "Yeah, I'm changing channels, you're gonna watch me… no, Uremia, beat the hell out of you."

I passed him on over to Uremia and she smiled slightly evilly as she walked in the back. I called, "And don't use anything sharp on him, I'd like him alive and working."

I walked out and went back to my office as I waited for some new shit to happen. The rest of the day flew on by as the last whistle blew. I stood up and left to my dorm, only to find that Uremia was laying down, both smiling, but she had another feeling passing through.

I asked, "You seem happy."

She hummed yes as she then turned on her stomach as I asked, "Is there something you want?"

She replied, "Well, I was wondering if you'd like a little entertainment."

Her tone was different as I said, "Um, you're pregnant, remember?"

"Yeah, but Gizel had sex with Mintoyae, but she had him do it in her ass of course."

"You want me… to screw you butt?"

She nodded with a certain smile as I said, "Alright, but it better not injure our kid."

"It won't."

She laid flat on the bed and took off her dress as I looked and already was getting erect.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I climbed on as I groped her butt. It felt soft and plush to my hands like a pillow almost. I moved my dick into her tight hole as she said, "Just do it."

I said, "I'm going, just wait a moment."

I pushed it slowly in as she let out a moan from it. I never tried to do this, but she wanted it, so I'll give it to her. My member was only half way in and I can see she wasn't enjoying it too much. Once I got it in, she was in pain and pleasure. I asked, "Should we forget…"

She demanded, "No, just give it to me, I don't care."

"Alright."

I moved it out slowly as she let another gasp out. It was tight, but I managed it and started to bang her a little faster. I can tell now she was enjoying it as my dick went in and out of her. Her ass wasn't as tight as before, but in a short amount of time, my dick twitched as I said, "Uremia…"

She quickly said, "Pull it out, do it, quick!"

I did so and my dick erupted as Uremia's back head got covered in my sperm. It was slightly disgusting, but she waited until I was done then she turned her head. She smiled, "Alright, I'm good."

I laughed a bit as she just cleaned out the mess in her hair using her psychic and threw it into the dirt under the bed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I hugged her as we fell asleep together knowing that we still have some connection.

(3rd Person POV)

As the Ralts Evos went to sleep after their sex session, Serena made it to Ash's house as she pulled out some directions from a couple people. She got up to the house and took in a deep breath, not knowing if Ash was there or not.

She hoped she wasn't too late to change Ash's mind on marrying this other girl, but she more importantly had to talk with Ash on Mintoyae. She knocked on the door, and it opened as it was Jenna. Serena thought, ' _Ash is gonna marry this bitch_?'

Jenna thought, ' _Who the fuck is this bitch_?'

Serena said, "Hello, I was wondering if I could speak with Ash?"

Jenna said, "Ash? Alright, Hey Ash!"

Ash came down asking, "Yeah, Jenna?"

"Come here, some girl just appeared asking to talk with you."

"Who could…"

He saw Serena there as he asked, "Serena?"

Jenna was confused and asked, "Wait, you know her?"

"Yeah, I travelled with her back in Kalos. What are you even doing here?"

Serena said, "Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you on a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, maybe in private."

"Um, ok."

Ash walked back up as Jenna whispered to Serena, "If you try to take him from me, I'll beat the hell out of you."

Serena walked up as she said to herself, "What a bitch she is."

Ash said, "In here Serena."

Serena got in as Ash then closed the door. Serena sat on one bed as Ash sat on the opposite bed. Ash asked, "So, what do you want to talk over?"

Serena started out, "Well, about two months ago, when I was shopping for clothes in Kalos with Delphox, I bumped into Greninja."

"Yeah, he's gone insane."

"But, he said that you and that girl downstairs…"

"Jenna."

"Are together?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Serena, but I found someone. I met Jenna only a few days after I got back from Kalos, and we've been together for the last eight-nine months."

Serena was having her heart broken bit by bit. She asked, "Are you… planning to marry her?"

"I plan to, yeah."

Her heart was smashed. She asked, "Why did you choose her over me?"

"I didn't, she was there and we just got together."

"I bet the next thing you'll tell me is that you two slept together and had sex?"

Ash let out a sweatdrop and put his arm behind his back saying, "Well…"

Serena was aghast and slapped him saying, "I can't believe you! You were the nicest guy I ever met and then you become a cheating bastard the next minute?"

"Hey, I'm not in any relationship with you other than friends."

She gasped in her response and stormed out the room as she yelled, "Mintoyae was right about you!"

"Mintoyae?! You talked with Greninja?!"

"Yeah, and I understood what he was talking about! You're a little son of a bitch, and bet that's also true since you got no father here!"

Ash was shot in the head with that comment as he yelled, "Don't you say a word about my father!"

Serena gave him the finger as she stormed down the stairs and out the door. Before she closed it, she yelled at Ash, who stood right there, "I'd rather get fucked by Greninja than be friends with you!"

And she slammed the door as Jenna walked to Ash and asked, "What the hell was wrong with her?"

Ash just shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she's having her period."

Then the next thing was Delia coming thought he door as she asked, "Ash, what happened?"

He lied, "Oh just a girl who lost her mind."

"Well, you better read this."

She handed him a paper as it read: "INFAMOUS GRENINJA DEFEATED GENETICALLY CREATED LEGENDARY MEWTWO IN BATTLE THAT DAMAGED LUMINOSE CITY!"

Ash was shocked as he read that Greninja just defeated Mewtwo. He read the summary: " _The Ash Greninja, now wanted over $100 million dollars, has been brought into a fight that ended in it winning over the also infamous Mewtwo created by the criminal organization Team Rocket years ago. The fight caused nearly $23 million dollars in damage and has injured 503 people so far with no deaths having occurred._

 _"The Greninja was last seen flying to Unova with a Garchomp, which was the same one that was caught by Clement Limon and Ash Ketchum. There have also been reports of the Zygarde 50% form wandering around as it may have been in the fight as well. We have encouraged everyone to either find the Greninja or hide from it as now it is more powerful than a legendary, but hopefully it can be stopped by Arceus himself_."

Ash was appalled as he read it and said, "I… I need to go to bed."

He went to bed as Jenna followed him up. Delia was worried about what was going to happen, but she was also upset over that girl that was yelling at Ash.

Once Ash and Jenna were in bed, Ash had a dream that was created, not by Kiyask, but by someone else. He found himself sitting on a chair as a huge light came down, and it was Arceus as he came down to Ash. Ash was semi-shocked as he asked, "Lord Arceus?"

Arceus was in front of him as he said, "Chosen one, your Greninja Pokémon has become erratic. I will do everything to protect you, even if it means I must come down to fight him myself. But if Mewtwo can't stop him, then there's no telling of what he can do."

"But Arceus, what if… he becomes more powerful than you?"

"Are you questioning my power?"

"N-no."

"That is the answer you have, for I am the creator, I am the Lord. With all my power, I will protect you."

Then everything faded as Ash went to his dreams.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 104 for the group)

 _Ah, another great day, well I guess yesterday was only half great. I managed to turn Arius and his organization from the paganist idols and gave him the gospel. Maybe he could learn a few things from it._

I woke up with Mintoyae already gone form the dorm. I sat up thinking over what would happen next. Yesterday two legendaries came into the miens and totaled the place and injured a few, and amazingly Mintoyae defeated Mewtwo. I'm not sure what happened to the Zygarde, but I'm sure he'll come back.

I stood up and looked to see Bonnie, Kellen, and the new kid, Milligan, as they slept there on the bed. I kinda wished I had my kid here in my arms, sleeping away, but I guess I'll just have to wait. I walked out of the dorm for a bit as I looked to see if I could talk to Delphi for a bit. She was honestly the friendliest Pokémon, besides the Kereesha, I ever met as she didn't mind anything.

I walked to her dorm to find she was already awake, but not looking to happy. She was already standing outside, so I went up and greeted, "Morning Delphi."

She looked and barely smiled, "Hi Gizel."

"Why do I get the feeling it has Mintoyae in it?"

"It does, not about you being his mate, it's actually my dorm mate who wants him."

"It's because you think he might forget about you?"

She nodded as I said, "Well, over the time he was here, he remembers everyone here. The good, the bad, the ugly, and the others. And besides, it's not the first time a whore decided to go at him."

"Really?"

"No. There was another Delphox named Melilla who always wanted sex and she would do it with male, female, even to the point of rape. But, she's no longer that because she's having a kid, I'm assuming that Tyner is the father."

"Tyner?"

"Another Greninja."

She lightened up as she asked, "So, what can I do with Talia?"

I thought it over and said, "Well, I'd say explain to her about how you feel on it and why you don't want her to jump on him. If that fails, we can always get Ganivus."

"Thanks Gizel."

"No problem, but I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"How long have you known Mintoyae?"

She smiled, "Oh, since we were in the lab."

"Really? That long?"

"Yep. I'm kinda surprised myself. As a Braixen, I had a slight crush on him and I knew he even had one on me, but I was too young for him so, we never did anything."

"True, you need to be mature even though some say you can in second tier."

"But can it?"

"For some Pokémon yes, but let's say you or Talia, second tier is like mature kids, you're still a kid, therefor in my definition, that'd be pedophilia."

"Pedowha?"

"Pedophilia, basically mating with a child."

"Oh."

"It's ok, everyone has their own opinion. Now, you better get to the mines, good luck, and please try not to go have 'fun' with Mintoyae until after work."

She giggled a bit and left to the mines. I looked to the dorm and I saw the Lucario walk out as he said, "I'm going to work, don't worry."

He sounded a tad bit frightened though, probably because they saw Mintoyae defeat the legendaries. But then again who wouldn't be scared like Paul seeing a weird Greninja take on Zygarde and Mewtwo.

Then the next one was the Gardevoir as she walked out and asked, "Is there a problem?"

I nodded, "Yes. It's more of an issue between you, Delphi, and Mintoyae, but I'll try to help a bit. You see, Delphi and Mintoyae know each other, pretty much since they were little Pokémon, and she wants to be with him. Now, you are trying to cut in on that and ruin it. What I'm saying is let the two be, and why don't you go for the Lucario you have, he's free."

She smiled, "Well, he's small for me; the Greninja however, has a whole foot dick I want."

"So, you want to have sex with him, just because you want his dick?"

She nodded as I said, "Look, you have a mate to have a family, to love, and to enjoy life with. Not be a whore like that Charizard or Melilla. Now, I suggest you go back to work and try not to mess anything up."

She scoffed and left as this would get me nowhere. I walked to Ganivus's office, and on the way there, I bumped into Kereesha as she asked, "Why are you going there, I thought you a spy?"

I explained, "I am, but I'm supposed to go around and look about for anything."

"Oh, ok. I haven't been here in a while, so I'm kinda rusty."

"It's ok; you'll get the hang of being an employee."

She walked off, probably to get her kids, as I stepped into Ganivus's office. But what I saw was him and the Black Gallade there, arguing over something. I bumped in, "What's going on?"

Ganivus said, "This prick wants to sell off a whole bundle of marijuana to that Blaziken."

The other Gallade said, "Hey, it's money. Besides, with the gems I'm getting I don't need to buy jack shit."

I sighed and said, "I know what to do."

I took the bundle and walked out the back door with it. I threw it in the trash can and came back saying, "Problem solved."

Ganivus asked, "Where'd you put it?"

"In the trash."

The other Gallade said, "Shit."

He ran out the back and came back as he complained, "Come on, now how the hell can I sell this?"

He held up the bundle as it was covered in trash and dirt. I just said, "Fertilizer?"

He mumbled something and teleported out of here as Ganivus said, "Also, where's Kereesha?"

Then, just as he said that, Kereesha came in with her two Gibles. Ganivus asked, "You brought them here?"

Kereesha nodded, "Sure, you don't do too much anyway."

I laughed a bit as I knew what she meant. Ganivus said, "W-well, I do things."

"Like sitting in your chair all day?"

He gave the "Really?" look as Kereesha smiled, "Good, then you can watch them while I go do my job."

Both of the Gibles looked at Ganivus as they put out their tongues and went to me. I laughed as Ganivus said, "I hope my kid doesn't do that."

I said, "It depends."

I picked up both Gibles as they smiled at me, and Kereesha said, "I guess they like you more than Ganivus."

"Well, it's because I have been around them for a lot longer, and you are the mother so they'd stay with you more than me."

"True, but…"

Then Uremia came by saying, "Hey Gizel, you got something."

Hmm? What could it be? I took it as it seemed to be a note for another spy trip to Kanto, for five days. I nodded, "I'll be right there."

I ran off to the main office where I saw Mr. Hux and another human worker talking over something. Hux looked over to me and said, "Oh good, you're here. Please, sit down."

I nodded and sat down as he said, "Now, because Ganivus can't drive without killing someone and destroying half the town, and you're bike was stolen…"

My bike was what? "We decided to have you driven to the airport by a human this time round."

I raised my claw, "Um, excuse me, but, who stole my bike?"

"Well, we assumed it was stolen. For all we know one of the employees decided to take it out for a spin and get themselves arrested in the process."

"Alright, so I assume he is going to drive me?"

The other employee nodded, "Yes that is correct."

Hux said, "Alright then, I got the ticket and you got a solid four hours to get there."

We bowed and left as I asked the other human, "Hopefully you drive good, right?"

He said confused, "What? Oh sorry, I don't have my translator."

He put it on as he said, "Alright, say that again."

I repeated, "I said hopefully you drive well."

"Oh I do, I just suck at a stick."

"Well, it's better to know automatic, manual, and also how to drive a motorcycle."

"A motorcycle is basically a high-tech bicycle with an engine in it. Automatic is simple, and the manual is the hardest one."

"Well, I find driving a motorcycle extremely easy. It's the cars and trucks I can't drive."

The conversation went dead as we got to his guy's truck. It wasn't in the best condition, but it looked as if it can work. I asked, "It runs?"

The man nodded, "It runs, but it may stall once or twice in the beginning."

We got in as I changed into my human form, then he started up the truck… it stalled once making the whirring sound. Then a second time. And the third time it started up. He drove onto the road way better than Ganivus who just jacks down the gas and throws caution into the wind.

It was a smooth trip through, but what I noticed was the guy looking at me once in a bit. I could take that I may be a little attractive in my human form, but I don't think he knows I'm a Zoroark still. After a while, we got to the airport and he dropped me off as he said, "Maybe we could meet again sometime?"

I asked, "You do realize I'm a Zoroark, right?"

"Yeah."

"You trying to say you're a *Pokephile*?"

"Kinda."

Oh great, someone who likes me as well. I said, "Sorry, I'm taken."

He went to a sad expression, "Damn, alright."

He drove off as I sighed at how someone thinks they got it, but then they fail. I got into the airport, did the usual security and all, and once I got to the waiting area, I still had an hour to spend. But, they were showing the news on TV and they showed a fight that was going on in Luminose city as it was that Mewtwo against… Mintoyae!

He was fighting off the legendary and destroying the place as the reporter was talking: " _Luminose city became a battle ground yesterday after, the Team Rocket creation, Mewtwo and, the infamous, Ash Greninja, in some kind of form resembling Giratina, were fighting and attacking each other. However, the Greninja won the battle as he punched Mewtwo into the sky, and then left the city along with the captured Garchomp that was caught by Ash Ketchum and Clement Limon._

 _"Some religious people have speculated that the Greninja has become a legendary itself and may ascend to become a true one._ "

I didn't want to listen to the rest of it. The reason he won was because he was strong enough to take them on, I mean if he can punch Mewtwo like that and not care one bit of what happens. He's good enough to take on the, so called, creator Arceus.

The waiting time was up as the plane finally arrived and everyone boarded on. I wasn't going to eat anything since I could get better food at the airport in Kanto. I got into my seat, and laid down, and relaxed. Unawaringly, I fell asleep, and I can tell because of one thing, I was having a dream that I didn't want to see.

It showed as a field with a couple bodies spread on it, but when I looked closely, it showed bodies I knew… everyone I knew. I saw Ganivus, arms ripped off and bleeding, Makias stomach cut open, bleeding and bruised with stains of blood on his feathers, Mintoyae, with his limbs all piled and blood covered, Uremia with her dress torn, head snapped, and body in blood, and then….

I looked up to see… Matthew. He was on the cross as Jesus was with his legs broken off. I fell to my knees and cried as I asked, "Why?"

"Why not?"

I looked up to see that kid, that… that… damn kid standing there. KI stood up and yelled, "What do you want from me?"

Ash stood there as he said, "After what you and Greninja did in that building, I decided to do it to someone you cared for."

"I figured you go for Mintoyae."

"Yeah, but you seem to care more for him than Greninja."

That was true, but I had to move on and keep the memory in my head. I told Ash, "How about this, if you think I'm going to be scared of you, you're wrong."

"Why? You seem scared."

"I might be a little, but that's normal. I'm not scared like everyone else, I'll admit that I'm scared, yes, but if you think I'm going to stop Mintoyae form killing you, I don't think so."

"Ha, you don't have to. Arceus will."

"Arceus is a false god and he will be defeated."

"Oh Gizel, you think Greninja can take on the creator of everything?"

"He ain't the creator, the Lord is."

"Same thing."

"No, the real Lord. The Lord who saved the people of Israel, the one who sent his son down, the one who will punish the wrong and give to the right, that Lord. What Lord is Arceus, hmm? I don't see any heaven or hell. All I see is a load of nonsense."

Ash only kept his smile and shook his head, "You're going down the wrong path. I hope you'll go back to Arceus because he is…"

I grabbed the kid's neck and said, "This may go against my belief, but hear this: I…don't…listen…to…you."

I threw him down onto the floor as I said, "Now get out of my head."

I woke up from the crazy dream as the plane landed in Kanto. I asked, "Wha… we're hear?"

An attendant came along and said, "Oh, you were asleep, there was a very bad storm so we made a detour and took a few hours extra time to get here. I'm surprised you slept through it all."

"I… just had some crazy dream."

"Don't we all?"

I got up and got out of the plane as it looked like sunset outside. I guess it took the whole day in order to get here. I got out of the airport after passing through all the security and stuff, and then I walked to the hotel, which was the same as last time. Once I got settled in, I had to think of what to do. I had to get info on what's going on, so why not the lab?

I got out of the hotel and down to the lab, and when I got there, I saw a girl exit the lab looking pretty ticked off. I walked up and asked, "Excuse me?"

She turned around and said, "Yes?"

It was that Serena girl from Kalos, what was she doing here? I asked, "Um, I see you're that Serena girl from Kalos that travelled with…"

"Sorry for this, but I don't want to hear jack shit on that."

"Um, ok. Anyway, I was wondering if you have any opinion on this whole situation."

"Yeah, Ash is an asshole, might as well be renamed Ashhole, and his mother is as equally bad as him."

I figured that before. I asked, "What about the Greninja?"

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks, in fact he's actually right."

Oh good, someone else that I can talk to. I asked her, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

We walked behind a bush and then I changed back into a Zoroark as Serena was shocked and said, "W-wait, you're…"

I tilted head, "Yeah, I'm a Zoroark, it's normal. And it's the translator for why I am talking."

Serena then asked, "N-now, why did you ask me those questions?"

"Well, first off I'm a spy. Secondly, the reason why in asked is because, well, the news isn't any better."

"News?"

"Yeah, Mintoyae like a villain in the news the way Jesus was by the Jews."

"The who and what?"

"Um, never mind. Anyway, basically Mintoyae is a criminal in everyone's eyes."

"He acts like one, but he's right."

"He is right. I've seen it, he's seen it even more, and you don't want to mess with Mintoyae."

"How so?"

"Um, well. The Sycamores are one example."

She got the point. She then asked, "Wait, how do you know him?"

"Well, we're mates."

"I thought Delphox…"

"She is. Mintoyae has three mates who are alive. There was another but she died during a fight."

"Oh."

"Now, just to sum it up. With the meeting with Mintoyae, would you support him in this whole mess?"

Serena thought it over and finally said, "I… guess I would."

"Good. Thank you for the information."

"Welcome."

I changed back into my human form and went to the lab. In there, I saw Delia looking slightly on edge as she was looking over a few things. I said, "Excuse me."

She spun around and said, "Oh, Mrs. Kazak."

"Hello, Ms. Ketchum."

I walked in as she didn't give off good vibes. I asked, "I was wondering if you had an opinion on the current situation."

She said, "No opinion, I just hope this crazy Pokémon changes his mind."

I mumbled, "Not likely."

"Besides, even if this Pokémon can take out one legendary, I'm sure the rest of them could defeat him."

She'd better not say…

"Although from what I seen, it looks like those Team Rocket people may have experimented on that Pokémon in order for him to become what he is."

Oh thank God she didn't say it. I said, "Well, there have been other reports of a flying Greninja that looks the same, but isn't the same."

"Huh?"

"They say it's the nightmare Greninja as it's a twin of the Ash Greninja."

"Twin? *sigh*, more problems."

She walked to the back as she said, "I just want my son to live a nice life, he has a girl and I'd like them to get married. But if this keeps up, I don't know if it will happen."

I'd hate to picture that scene of the two getting married. A snobby girl married arrogant boy sounds like a good combination. I nodded and said, "Thank you for the information, I'll leave."

I left the lab and went back to the hotel as I didn't get too much. If I went back to the two teenagers, I'd might as well knock them out. After a while, I got back to my hotel room, only to find relaxation, and comfort. These were my kind of vacation ideas, just relaxation. I crashed on the bed and fell asleep quickly as I dozed off into dream land.

(3rd Person POV)

Serena was pissed off at so many things. Ash ditched her, threw her away, and the mother just did the same, and she was no longer cared about. She didn't care now if Mintoyae killed them or not, but right now, she just went back to her little ranch house and went to sleep. She had the best life with Ash and remembered him since her childhood. Now he acted like a dick headed asshole.

Once she fell asleep, she found herself looking at a mirror as it then turned into a window, the building appeared as she was on the inside of the Kalos airport. She looked around and saw a figure sitting in one chair, waiting for a plane going to Kanto. She asked, "Wait, Greninja is that you?"

The figure turned around and it was Mintoyae as he said, "Call me Minto at least."

"Sorry, Minto. I'm surprised you showed up."

"Heh, I can be anyone's head, I just chose you since I wanted to see if I was right. Well, was I?"

Serena had a tear as she said, "You were right. Ash is a heartless guy."

"The reason why I want to get him. He thinks I'm the criminal when everyone should've looked and seen what has truly happened. They don't care; all they care about is to look good in front of other people. Hell, I'm believing shit I never thought I'd believe in."

"Like what?"

"Like Gizel's book. This Mewtwo legendary was supposed to be one of the strongest Pokémon, and I beat the bastard. If he's that easy, I wonder if Arceus is easy as well."

"Gizel? You mean the Zoroark?"

Mintoyae was not as surprised since Gizel showed it to Gary and Oak. He said, "Yeah, same one."

"Well, can I ask a question?"

"Sure?"

"She said something about Arceus being a false god. What does that mean?"

"I assume she meant that he's not really anything. I'd believe it, but I can't tell right now, nor do I really care since I have a twerp to kill. But, at least I showed someone what is going on. Good luck, and don't get shot."

Serena nodded as the dream ended, and she went to sleep.

(In Kalos)

Clement was panicking as Kereesha was taken out the tower's basement. He didn't care much for that part; it was more that Mintoyae was able to kick a legendary's ass, and the bills for fixing the whole mess downstairs. He tried to come down and decided to call up Ash. He turned on his computer and contacted Ash.

Ash picked up his 'Dex to see Clement. He smiled, "Clement, finally one good thing happening this week."

Clement asked, "How come?"

"Well, if you haven't heard anything, Greninja just defeated Mewtwo which is amazing even by my standards and Serena came over to my house yesterday and now she's talking with Mintoyae."

"Why is everyone joining him?"

"I don't know. They're idiots if they think he's the right guy. Oh well, besides, what's going on with you over there?"

"Uhh….. Well the Garchomp we caught escaped."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Then there's a huge hole in the basement."

"Figures."

"Also, the screen is breaking up."

"W-a-a-a-a-…."

The screen fritzed out as Clement asked himself, "What now?"

Then a scene appeared as it showed two guys, one black guy with a mustache and another being a regular guy with glasses as the two of them were waving at some unusual Pokémon. The black guy asked, "Do you think they know what's about to happen to them?"

The guy with the glasses setting the timer said, "Hu-uh, not a chance in hell, goodnight."

Then the screen that the Pokémon was watching was flashing as the actual screen was too. Clement was a little spooked as then a symbol showing a skull and bones darkly laughed and deepened as the black man said, "PEACE!"

And as a missile like object flew out of the ship, a huge amount of electricity from the computer shocked Clement as thousands of joules went through his body. He was then flung back from the force of the electricity into the wall, hitting his head, and falling unconscious. Kiyask floated outside after hacking into the electrical system. He laughed, "Ha, what a wimp."

And he flew off to wherever he was needed.

* * *

 **Alright, I used another "Team America: World Police" scene at the beginning of Ganivus's day, I used a scene from "Independence day", oh, and I used lyrics from a 1950s song called "Nevertheless".**

 **Also, an apology to those extremely few who think I made Gizel either a Christian, or a little too Christian.**

 **Rate and review, and suggest any ideas.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Alright, some things that should be said:**

 **1\. After reviews of the last chapter which criticized on how some of the Christian ideas were going out of context, I decided to minimalize as much as possible. BUT, Gizel will remain a Christian, just a lot lighter. Also, for Xbyt92, no, Gizel will not become a Trump supporter, since he doesn't even exist.**

 **2\. Credits to Deco.72, who was Deco.64, for one idea.**

 **3\. Lemon Warning= (((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 37:

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 106: It wasn't too bad yesterday. There was another accident between a Gardevoir and Delphi. I can't believe she's even here!_

I woke up in bed with nobody in my arms as the new usual set in. The only thing I had now to remind me of Noitz was Nimitz. I sat up looking over to the twins as they slept comfortably away. But, I had to get to the hospital, just in case there is yet another accident between the Gardevoir Talia and Delphi. Actually, come to think of it, they've been fighting recently over something.

I got out of my bed and strolled on over to the hospital, only to see Ganivus entering it. I walked in as he was looking around asking, "Got anything for stomach relaxant?"

I said, "I got some ginger root, why?"

"Because Makias has been watching too many sick movies, probably on purpose, and I've been having stomach trouble."

"I think the wiser option would be to stop watching those movies of yours."

"He watches them in the office. I don't know why the fuck we even have a TV in there; we're Pokémon, not people."

"Yeah, but Pokémon are as intelligent and stupid as people. I mean, sometimes we imitate them."

"But not to… oh to hell with it, just give me that ginger shit."

I walked into my office and grabbed a piece of ginger root, then walked back tossing it to him. I said, "That should help you along."

He swallowed the whole thing as I said, "It would've been better to break it up, or grind and mix it with water, then swallow it."

He rolled his eyes and used telekinesis to pulled it out of his stomach as I stood there disgusted. I guess that's the beauty of being a psychic type. He left as I walked back to my dorm to get the kids. Once I got there, I saw Nimitz awake as Gimi sleeping still. I had Nimitz perch on my shoulder as I carried Gimi along.

Once we got back to the hospital, Jenhan was there as she asked, "Was Ganivus in here earlier?"

I nodded, "He had stomach problems after watching too many of Makias's nights."

"The only one I went to was that one with the robot."

"I never seen that one. But then again, I never seen any of them so I couldn't really say anything."

I walked down the hallway into my office, and then I waited for Bonnie to appear. She did after a few minutes of waiting as she came running through the door with her nurse's hat on. She happily cheered, "Hi Dr. Goovy, I'm here!"

Thankfully Gimi was awake, otherwise she would've jumped. Instead, the twins smiled and waved, "Hi Bonnie."

"Hi, Gimi. Hi Nimitz."

Then Dedenne popped up as he said, "Hello."

The twins waved again, "Hi Dedenne!"

They all went and played for a bit as I waited for a patient to roll right in, hopefully not literally. Time passed, and Bonnie said, "Sometimes I wish I was a Pokémon."

I asked, "Why?"

"Because you seem to have the best families, great friends, and lots of fun. Especially now, even though you work."

"Well, I understand, but we weren't this way before."

"Yeah, I guess if you guys weren't stuck here, none of this would've happened and your kids wouldn't be here."

True, but I went sad saying, "But then Noitz is dead as well."

"But, you have someone to remember him."

She lifted up Nimitz as he flapped his wings in joy. Bonnie was right; anyone who said that was right. Nimitz was like his father, I just hope I live to see it. But then the whole moment was fucked up as Jenhan came through the door with Delphi, bleeding a bit on the head, as she said, "Guess what happened again?"

I whined, "Really Delphi?"

Delphi looked at me and said, "What?"

"Alright, just put her there."

Jenhan led Delphi to the seat as I nodded and the Chansey left. I asked Delphi, "Why do you keep getting yourself injured? And better yet, why are you and Talia constantly fighting?"

She grumbled something as she then sighed and said, "Goovy, if you loved someone and someone else wanted to take that love form you, what would you do?"

"I would go to that Pokemom and set them straight, why?"

"That's what's with me and Talia. She thinks she can go and take Mintoyae away from me and have him f…"

"Ahem?"

I didn't want my kids to hear any bad language until at least when they are old enough to judge it for themselves. I said, "Talk using psychic."

Delphi nodded and mentally said, _'…and have him fuck her to oblivion. All she wants from Mintoyae is sex while all I want is to have a nice family._ '

I nodded and said, "I understand. I'll have Ganivus straighten her out."

Delphi put her paw behind her back, "Yeah, then she might do it with Ganivus, bad idea."

"Look, with Uremia being the way she is, I don't think she'll let anything happen with Talia and Ganivus other than talk and violence."

"Alright, thanks. Oh and before I forget, I was wondering if I could be tested."

"Why?"

She mentally said, ' _I mated with Mintoyae a couple days back, duh_.'

Oh, I nodded and pulled out another test strip as I needed to talk with Hux on getting a few more. I had her moved behind the desk where none of the kids see it, put the strip in her, pulled it out, and looked at it. It was negative.

I said, "Nope, you're not pregnant."

She drooped her ears and whined, "Aww, I really wanted one."

Then she perked back up saying, "Well, I'll just try again. Thanks Goovy."

I smiled and said, "No problem."

She left the office as Bonnie asked, "So, what happened?"

"Delphi just wanted to see if she was pregnant or not. She wasn't, so she'll just try again."

"Try what again?"

Oh shit I stepped in wrong territory. I said, "Um, never mind."

Bonnie titled her head, but went back to the twins as I sighed in relief not having to explain to them sex, at least not yet. We waited as time passed on, but no new arrivals. Then the whistle blew as I said to everyone, "Lunch."

They stopped their horsing around, and Nimitz just flew on Bonnie's shoulder as Gimi jumped on her head knocking off her hat. I scolded, "Gimi, you're not supposed to knock off her hat."

She pouted as she said, "Sowy."

Bonnie said, "It's ok, I need to put it back anyway."

We walked out of the office and passed the hallway, where Bonnie put her hat, and we exited the hospital and got to the cafeteria. Once inside the place, I saw Delphi looking way worse than when she left. She looked as if she was looking at her worst enemy and wanted to rip them up badly. She was sitting by herself as I figured nobody else would have the balls to sit by her, smart move though.

I got to the counter asking, "Uremia, what's wrong with Delphi?"

Uremia came up with multiple trays floating, "Delphi? She's pissed off at that other Gardevoir. I think it may…"

"Deal with Mintoyae in the mix? Yeah, you're right. Ever since we got that Gardevoir here, and Delphi seeing Mintoyae again, I've been having both of them come to my office bleeding, bashed, broken, and such."

"I say try to talk to her."

"Tried. I need to get Ganivus to straighten that Talia out."

"Well, if Talia thinks to go at Ganivus, I'LL straighten her out."

"Good."

Well that was settled. I went to the usual table we sat at as I told the twins, "You stay here. I need to go speak with Mr. Ganivus, ok?"

They nodded, "Ok!"

I left from the table and went over to where Ganivus was sitting and asked, "Ganivus?"

He looked up as he asked, "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you on an issue that shouldn't be a surprise."

"What?"

"It involves…"

Then I was caught off, "Talia, what can you do?"

Mintoyae turned his head toward me saying, "I know what the bitch wants, I'm not giving it to her."

Ganivus said, "You fucked Melilla."

"She had her fire stick at my throat; I didn't have much choice now, do I?"

"I…guess not."

"Look, if I can evade the problem without beating or fucking someone, good. But if it boils down to life and death, then that's where everything tears down."

I asked, "Do you know what will happen if you get death threatened by Talia, fuck her, and Delphi finds out? She'll beat the hell out of you, ditch you, and then run off giving you the finger. It's a bad idea."

Ganivus then made an evil smile as he said, "I have an idea. Let's stick one bitch with another bitch."

Mintoyae and I looked at him in confusion as he said, "Remember that Charizard?"

I crossed my arms, "How could I forget?"

"Well, I'll have Talia sent to a little hell vacation with that Charizard."

I thought it over and said, "I guess it could work."

"Problem is, now Hux changed a good amount of rules so now I have to tell him who the hell is causing trouble."

"How long would it take?"

"Oddly, not much. I tell him today, looks it over, and sends the Gardevoir to lesbian hell. Not that hard."

Mintoyae said, "Heh, if only Melilla was still there, then it would be."

"She's pregnant if you haven't heard."

"Oh, sorry."

I sighed as I said, "Try to do it Ganivus, it for both their sakes, more for Delphi, that we get this solved because having them come to my office everyday bleeding and beaten is not what I want to see."

Ganivus got up and said, "I know but…"

Then Talia came over and put her hand on Mintoyae's shoulder as she said to him in a familiar tone, "Come on, back to work with you."

I looked behind seeing Delphi flaring as she stood fast and marched over. It didn't take a psychic to tell she was pissed. She got over here, as Ganivus jumped out of the way, and looked at Talia as she said, "Get away from him you bitch!"

Talia only snickered, "Why? He's the best male in the mine."

Mintoyae blushed a tad as Delphi snarled, "Yeah, but I can tell he doesn't want you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now back… the fuck… away."

I never heard Delphi use that much language before so I can tell she was way pissed, kinda like me with that Charizard. Talia only retorted, "Sorry, he's mine, or better yet, ours."

Delphi pushed her hand off Mintoyae's shoulder and said, "He's mine ya little bitch. I may not be his first mate, but he treats me like I am and you don't deserve anything from him."

This was getting slightly tense as Talia frowned and said, "Let me tell you this, I can do a better job than you could, whether it be hand or mouth."

Oh… my…. Arceus. She did not just say that. Delphi got real ticked off as she used psychic and threw a chair at Talia. She got her arm hit as it wasn't any significant. She then went over and picked her up as Talia just looked at her with a nonchalant stare. Delphi darkly said, "Watch what you say, or I'll do something to keep it closed."

Talia didn't look intimidated as Delphi let her go. She walked back to her table as the Gardevoir put on a shit eating grin and then in a split second, turned Mintoyae's head and kissed him as Delphi turned around and had her mouth gaping open. She lost control as she went right up and grabbed Talia's head up and punched it really hard as her body went flying into the cafeteria wall.

Delphi umped over Mintoyae and went up to Talia, and then punched her head three times and threw her across the room into the counter. She walked up to her and grabbed her neck as her head was bleeding from the nose and mouth. Delphi told her, "Don't… fucking… mess… with… Greninja… or... me."

She didn't even use his name as it must be her past self was wanting him that bad. She dropped her as she laid on the floor, only for Uremia to say, "I don't see why we need security when we got Pokémon with fighting skills."

Delphi walked to Mintoyae as he asked, "Um, should I ask?"

She smiled, "Nah."

And the kissed him. I heard an "Aww", form Bonnie back at the table as I turned to see my own kids in a frozen state, either of amazement or terror. I went back over to the table and asked Nimtiz and Gimi, "Are you two ok?"

They then jumped cheering, "Best fight ever!"

I had a sweatdrop appeared as everyone was looking at me. I embarrassingly smiled and said, "I-I'll fix it."

I went over to Talia and picked her up as I called, "Come on, let's go."

They got up and followed me back to the hospital as Talia was mumbling something unconsciously. We got back into the hospital, into my office, and I laid Talia onto the bed as I told Bonnie, "Get a few towels. This might be a while."

She nodded and fetched a few towels and brought them to me as I cleaned up whatever blood stains Talia had on her. Once she was fixed, I let her lay there until she woke up. After a while of waiting, she finally woke up as she looked about and asked, "Where…Where am I?"

I said, "You're in the hospital. You were, well, brutally knocked out."

She stood up as she oddly smiled, "Delphi is gonna have to learn that everyone will go for him."

This Pokémon was amazingly persistent. I asked, "Why do you want Mintoyae that bad?"

She looked at me and mentally said, ' _Every girl, thanks to me, knows what he has in his other form. One huge dick for the lucky girl who can blow that guy and fuck him right._ '

Sheesh, she does sound like Melilla and that Charizard. I said in slight disgust, "Listen, I'll say it's a good thing you're respecting the fact I have little kids here, but I'll tell you this, you need to stop going after Mintoyae and find someone else."

She half grinned and left to the door saying, "You don't believe me, try it yourself."

I smugly said, "I did, Noitz had one."

She lost her look as a drop appeared and then just left. I won that round easy, but I don't think she'll heed anyone's warnings. I sat down in my chair and relaxed waiting for the next patient to walk in. Thankfully, nobody else came in as I think it solved the main issue. The whistle blew as I said, "Home time."

Everyone got in order and we all left the office, Bonnie put her hat up, and we walked out of the hospital as I looked over and… where's Gimi? I looked about and called, "Gimi?"

Bonnie said, "I might know where she is."

Bonnie ran back in as she came moments later with Gimi. I asked, "Gimi, where were you?"

She replied, "Hiding!"

"Where?"

Bonnie said, "Under my hat. We were applying a bit of hide and seek so she decided to hide under my hat."

I sighed in relief as I told them, "Try not to do that again, or at least have everyone out of their hiding places when it's time to go."

They all nodded as I took Gimi and Nimitz, and Bonnie went to her dorm. I put the twins in their bed and tucked them in. I got in my bed and fell asleep, waiting to see if Delphi can solve her problems with Talia.

(3rd Person POV)

As Goovy slept, Back in Kalos, Squishy was yelling at Clement for not telling him the shit he should've been aware of. In the tower, Clement was now worried of Squishy killing him. Squishy yelled, "You didn't tell me about him having this…this… abomination form!"

Clement said, "Um, actually it's nightmare."

"Still, why didn't you tell me it?!"

"Because I thought you'd be deterred from fighting him."

"He defeated Mewtwo for crying out loud! If he can do that, then he could defeat me."

"In 50%?"

"Fuck 50%, I mean 100 mother fucking %!"

"W-well…"

"Clement, new rule of mine, the next time you decide to pull another idea out of your brainless ass for me to follow, give me every damn detail about it before hand!"

And then Squishy jumped out the window. Clement was screwed over several times to the point where he needed to ask help from every… he killed that idea as it was ridiculously insane. Sending off every gym leader to fight Mintoyae was suicide.

He just went to bed and hoped that everything can be solved.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 107: Great, I now have girls fighting over me like two kids over a toy. Delphi wants me because we have known each other for so long, and Talia wants me because I got a big dick. Why?_

I woke in my bed as all the kids are sleeping on the other bed. I'm not sure how they sleep like that and be comfortable at the same time, but why the hell should I argue, they're asleep, and I'm not tired.

I got out of the dorm and looked around to see if either Delphi or that Talia Gardevoir show up and beat the hell out of each other over me. Ever since Delphi came here, all there was was fighting and yelling, and damn yesterday did Delphi deliver a punch to her. Shaking my head, I walked on down to the mine shop, only to see Erevan and Kereesha talking over something.

Now, usually when Erevan talks, it's going to be gossip a lot of times. I stood up at the counter as I asked, "What's going on?"

The two looked at me as Erevan said, "Oh there's a new thing going around that Talia is going to fight Delphi to the death."

I hope not, I really hope not. Kereesha said, "Technically I know who did it, so I know the whole thing is made up."

Erevan then whined, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that?"

She smiled, "Because I just wanted to see how much of it was what I heard."

She left the shop off to Ganivus's office. I wasn't too surprised that she was a security employee, but I was damn surprised that she'd actually want to be back here. I took my bucket and walked on down to the tunnel as I saw Delphi coming down my way. She looked like she was in a hurry as she said, "Come on, I'd like to work as fast as possible so I don't have to see that bitch."

I'll agree with her because Talia is acting like one. Delphi, unfortunately, might sound like one, but at I know she wanted to be mates since a while because of our friendship, not because I have a dick. We got down into my tunnel as there were no assholes in it.

Delphi smiled, "Now we can work in peace."

I crossed and said, "Wanna bet as soon as we work she'll appear?"

"Then I make sure to keep her out."

I shook my head, while mentally laughing, as we started mining into the tunnel. It wasn't too much work as all we did was mine out the rocks and put it in the buckets. We did for this for a little while, until you know who decided to waltz on down into my tunnel.

Talia just twirled on up to me as I was just about to carry up my bucket. She said, "Hello sexy."

Oh hell, every time I here that it reminds me of Ganja, please don't. I told her, "How about instead of futilely trying to woo me, how about you go and fuck that Lucario?"

She smiled, "He's too small, you have a nice cock even in your regular form."

"Ok, listen here, I don't want to fuck you, and I will not because it'll just destroy me and Delphi's relationship."

Talia laughed out loud as I didn't see what's so hilarious. She calmed down and said, "Mintoyae, most of the females here want you, I even asked them myself. Some, like that Blaziken Neeliska, the other Gardevoir Uremia, and, I'll assume, that Goodra doctor, don't want you, but I checked about, and some would cheat on their own mates just to get you. So buckle up big boy, everyone is gonna…"

Then Delphi came down in time as she pulled back on her neck and yelled, "Get the fuck out of here!"

Talia teleported off as I said, "I think I got new problems if she's right."

"On what?"

"She said most of the females want to basically fuck me, even cheat to do so."

Delphi crossed her arms and asked, "And why should you believe the bitch?"

"I'm not believing it just yet, I need to see it first."

We got back to mining as I can see Delphi looking major leagued pissed. I guess Talia has gotten on her nerves worse than some of the assholes I dealt with on mine. After a while, the whistle blew again and we left the tunnel to the shop where we dumped off our buckets and her pick.

We got to the cafeteria and we saw Uremia at the counter looking cautious. We walked up to the counter as I asked, "How come you're all anxious?"

Uremia replied, "Mainly because I just got a warning off from Hux, and now I might be facing mine time *shivers*."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I kinda poisoned by accident."

"Accident?"

"Yes, not an 'accident', a real one."

"Thanks, I'll now have to be careful."

The trays this time had a soup on it as I wondered what the hell they put in it. We got to the table where everyone was, but once we sat down, the second fucking time Talia comes along. This girl is impossible to turn off.

She came over and said, "I see you're enjoying the food."

I said, "I didn't even start."

"Well, I can help you."

Then the next thing I notice, my soup disappeared as I asked, "Where the hell…"

Then she kissed me as I felt a slur of liquid go into my mouth. This was effing disgusting to the nth degree. Delphi just then looked up as she grew extremely pissed once again. Once Talia was done with the soup kiss, I backed off and said, "Ok, that was fucking disgusting. Why the fuck are you doing this shit?!"

She said, "Come on, aren't I better than her?"

"Like hell you are, you're a little shit eating bitch that spreads shit to my mouth."

Ganivus then stood up and said, "Ok, I had enough, either stop fucking about or I'll beat the ever loving shit out of you, and nobody will leaving this place without a red spot."

I asked, "Wait, both of us?"

"Well, who else?!"

Talia only smiled and left saying, ' _I'll see you tonight_.'

What? Delphi came over and asked, "Why didn't you punch her or something?"

I said, "Because I wanted my food, not a kiss."

I left the place since I had my food and got back to the tunnels. If Talia wanted to play like this, maybe I'll beat her senseless and that will get the message across. I got back to my tunnel and started mining, only to realize I forgot my bucket. Luckily, Delphi came down bringing two buckets.

I took one as she had the other, and we mined, filled, delivered, and repeated for the rest of the day, without any interruptions from Talia. Of course once the day ended, the whistle blew and we strolled on out, with Delphi's hand behind my back, and mine behind hers. We walked out of the mine and to the shop as Erevan was taking everyone's tools and buckets.

We dumped ours, then instead of going to the dorms, Delphi smiled at me and pulled me into Goovy's office. It was empty, but I asked, "Um Delphi, what are we…"

Before I could finish, she kissed me as she said, 'a real kiss.'

I went for it as I said, 'definitely.'

We made out for a bit and fell gently to the floor as I asked, "So what's your idea here?"

Delphi said, "Well, it seems I'm not pregnant, so I was wondering if you'd like to try again."

I laughed gently, "Ok."

"But, could we possibly do it in your other form, please?"

"Alright."

I changed into my nightmare form as Delphi smiled and was first aiming at something.

(3rd Person POV)

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Delphi looked at Mintoyae's limp dick as she lowered herself to it and gently licked it. She never tasted it before and didn't know what to expect, but she went in and earned a couple gasps from Mintoyae. She then rubbed her tongue rougher over it as it started to become hard. Once it was hard, she then swallowed the whole foot worth, but choked on it a couple times.

Mintoyae moaned, "Careful", but Delphi just kept sucking him as she also pumped him, causing Mintoyae to moan harder every time. After the session was done, Mintoyae came into her mouth as she choked on it and spit everything out. She smiled at him and said, "Not bad, but salty."

Mintoyae laughed himself as Delphi climbed up and lowered herself on him. Even though she had already his dick in her before, it always shivered her as she had to readjust to an object that long and big going into her. She bobbed on it slowly as Mintoyae also jerked up and down trying to do something.

This dual effect worked for both of them as Delphi was moaning loud and Mintoyae held a lot of them back, but was showing signs of pleasure. They sped up the process, and just before Mintoyae came once more, Delphi prepared psychic, and when Mintoyae came, she used psychic and waves upon waves of semen came out of Mintoyae as he just had the bets orgasm ever.

Delphi was also enjoying it her whole womb was filled to the brim of seed. She collapsed to the side as Mintoyae was out of breath. Delphi turned her head to Mintoyae and gave him a grin, "Now I know we're going to have a kid."

Mintoyae just laughed as Delphi got up and left. She said, "I'll see you in my dorm."

Mintoyae nodded as she closed the doors behind. Now, while Delphi left the place, she was unaware of Talia as she was outside the hospital, and ready to get humped by Mintoyae. She teleported in and looked to see him, eyes closed, and his dick semi-hard.

She bent down and licked at it, then shoved it in her mouth as Mintoyae asked, "Delphi? I thought you were…"

He opened his eyes as he yelled, "Talia!?"

She smiled as she sucked him, but did it even harder as Mintoyae wanted to pull out, but he came into her mouth as she just slurped it up. Mintoyae jumped up as he screamed, "You little raping whore!"

Talia was a bit scared as she said, "I said tonight, you should've gotten that."

Mintoyae said, "Go fuck yourself you bitch."

She evilly smiled, "Ok."

She faced the wall, took off her dress, bent over, and then flung herself onto Mintoyae's dick as she just busted her hymen. She let a few tears go out as she went to fast. Mintoyae tried to push her off but she stuck on and pushed back and forth.

Mintoyae started to lose himself as he unconsciously banged Talia. Then he pushed her against the wall and fucked her even harder as Talia was actually scared a bit. He was mating so hard, Talia felt the pain instead of pleasure and was scared for her life now. Then he came into her and held her mouth shut using psychic. Talia then fell to the floor, in pain and whimpering. Mintoyae bent down and said, "Hope you learned your lesson."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He changed into his regular form and walked out as Talia stayed where she was and cried a bit. She only wanted to be mated, not get raped like that. Once Mintoyae got to Delphi's dorm, she was sitting there waiting for him. Then she stood up and walked over, and slapped him. Mintoyae didn't know what hit him as Delphi screamed, "You cheater! She was right when she said you just fucked every girl there was!"

Mintoyae asked, "Wait, I…"

"Don't bother explaining shit. I saw what you were doing, you were fucking her and you were enjoying it. I don't want to see you in my sight again, get the fuck AWAY!"

She screamed that last part loud enough to where Mintoyae jumped. He just walked away as Delphi went to her bed and laid in it enraged. The Lucario asked, "Since you…"

She snarled, "Want your balls ripped off?"

"U-uh, n-no."

"Then I suggest you shut the fuck up."

She went to sleep as the Lucario went to bed scared. Mintoyae went to his bed as he just wanted Gizel back. He fell on it and started to cry as he lost Delphi. Then a knock on the dorm entrance as it was Kereesha asking, "Mintoyae is everything alright?"

He looked up and cried, "No, everything is ruined."

She walked in and laid in bed with him as she comforted, "Shh, it's ok Mintoyae."

"No, it's not."

"Mintoyae, it's ok, just relax, and gently go to sleep."

Mintoyae did that and fell asleep as Kereesha went to bed with him as well.

(In Kalos)

Clement was trying to figure out how to get rid of Mintoyae his own way since the legendaries are, what he considered to be, weak against him. He failed at this whole mess and said, "This will take forever to do."

He went off to bed trying to find a way to knock off Mintoyae before it got any worse. As he went to sleep, he found himself strapped to an unusual device in some kind of lab. He looked around but felt his wrists and ankles cuffed and chained as he also felt one major pain in his ass, literally. He looked behind to see a black wire shoved up his anus as he asked, "What's going on?"

The entire lab was dark as Clement squinted, and made out a figure in the back. He asked, "Sh-show yourself."

The figure said, "Oh no, that's not possible."

"Huh?"

He stepped out as it was Kiyask waving his finger, which signaled Clement doing a bad thing, well this was pretty fucking obvious. Kiyask said, "You might wonder where you are, I suppose?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'll tell you exactly where you are. You're in the Kanto lab."

"Wait, wasn't…"

"Yes, Mintoyae was in this same lab, where you are right now. There is one beauty about people that Pokémon don't have."

Clement was worried, "Wh-what?"

"They explode at lower electricity levels."

Clement took a big shit in his pants as he heard the explode part. Kiyask first jumped the levels to a low amount, which shocked Clement thoroughly and made his veins bulge. Then the jolt went down as Kiyask said, "See? This of course will be applied to Ash tomorrow, but I wanted to see how it works on you as a test subject."

Clement protested, "This is inhumane!"

"So was everything else you've done. You had people die to kill off Mintoyae, he's been through some inhumane shit, and you're telling me this is inhumane? Grow a set of balls, oh wait."

Then he flipped the switch to a moderate level as Clement was hit with a lightning bolt, then the next thing he knew pain was everywhere as he saw a huge blood stain on his crotch. He felt the need to grab it as he exclaimed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Kiyask laughed, "I busted your balls literally. Now they're just a blood stain, HAHA!"

He flipped the lever again as Clement was now losing blood through his pants, but then he felt his eyes about to bust as Kiyask flipped the switch off one more time. He then turned the dial to the highest setting saying, "Now, if this works right, your body will explode into guts and gore."

Clement yelled, "How do you know?!"

"Because, the electric setting was only 10% of the highest setting, and Mintoyae endured the 20% mark, despite weakness."

Kiyask flipped the switch on and one huge flash filled the glass container, only seconds later to have covered the entire container. Kiyask turned it off and decided to look inside. He saw organs, blood, bones, and brain parts as Clement just got blown to bits. Kiyask laughed, "Oh, if this is that good with him, imagine what it would be with Ashy boy."

And he then exited Clement's head as Clement jumped out of his bed, and then said, "Oh wait, did I?"

He checked and slapped himself as he crapped himself as well. So after getting the accident he had fixed, he went off to bed and tried not to think about Kiyask, which was too hard to do.

(In Kanto)

Serena was going to help Mintoyae as she had to do some note taking by herself. She wasn't supposed to be awake at these times, but she was determined enough to get it done. She got to Ash's house as she told herself, "Ok, now let's see exactly what Ash does."

She hated his guts still, but she also wanted to see any weak points between him and Jenna so she could also try to break up the relationship. She got up to the window and looked to see the living room as it was empty. Then she looked up and saw that a room was on. She sighed and had to get some kind of ladder to climb on up.

After a bit, she did find one, and then she positioned it under the window frame, ever so carefully, and she climbed it up slowly and quietly. Once she got to a decent height where she could see and no get caught, she saw… Ash and Jenna making out. Serena just wanted to rip off Jenna's hair and stab the bitch to death and then beat the hell out of Ash for ditching her.

As she gnashed her teeth, she then heard a "pst."

She looked down seeing Gizel in her human form as she whispered, "You do realize it's my job to spy?"

Serena sighed, "Do I care?"

"Well, if you get caught, you will."

Serena climbed down as Gizel asked her, "Honestly, I don't mind you spying, it's how you do it, and since I'm a Zoroark, I can just turn invisible and nobody would know any better."

Serena sighed again, "I know, I just hate those two."

"Well, I can't entirely blame you. Besides, you should look for someone who cares about you. You're not a Pokémon so having multiple mates don't apply, but a Delphox named Erevan follows the human way."

"How?"

"He has a human wife, and no more. All you need is someone who won't give you up like Ash."

Serena misled slightly as she said, "Alright, I guess you're right."

"Speaking of Ash, what's he doing up there?"

Serena sounded disgusted, "Kissing Jenna."

Gizel backtracked, "Um, sorry, but what has he been doing in terms of actual activities?"

"I don't know, one unusual thing is that he goes down to the target practice area and goes shooting. He's gotten as good as Pikachu with his targeting."

Gizel knew that Ash has gotten good at his targeting, but what she didn't understand was who even gave him a gun i9n the first place. She nodded and said, "Well, take care, and try not to get hunted down."

Serena waved, "I won't."

Serena now had to walk all the way back to her house, in the dark. She ran about half the way there, when she stumbled upon something that was poking from a bush. She went and bent down trying to see what it was, until then a strong stench hit her nose. That stench was very recognizable, since it was rotting flesh.

She moved about the bush and saw a kid laying there with a Pikachu, both were dead. First she thought it could've been Ash, but then looked a bit a saw different clothes, different Pokémon, and the PokéDex even had different information. She looked at the 'Dex and saw the name as Richie, but didn't know who he was. Then she looked and saw a small recording as it was taping some figure in the distance.

The figure in the distance looked familiar as Serena could tell it was a woman, but then when the gunshot went off, she was horrified. The flash showed more details on the woman as it was the gym leader Misty Waterflower. Serena quickly closed it and looked up to see somebody standing a few yards from her.

She called, "Who is it?"

The person just walked closer as Serena ordered, "Show yourself!"

All the person did, was look up, and pull out a gun, and shot Serena in her heart. She clenched it as she felt everything fade away, like everything else she knew. Then she fell to her knees, and onto her face. The murderer put her body behind a larger, more concealing bush, and this time kept nothing exposed. And as for Riche's exposed body, the murderer just covered it up more so.

Afterwards, the murderer went to its house, and went to sleep.

(Kereesha's POV) (Day 108)

 _Even though it's nice to hold Mintoyae again, he was pretty upset last night. I wonder if it has to do with someone._

I woke up in bed hugging Mintoyae as he was sleeping away peacefully. Last night I was going to go sleep with him so we could be one big family in a dorm, but instead, he was crying in bed so I had to comfort him to help him calm down. I don't mind, in fact, I love being near him just to help him. I got out of bed carefully letting go of Mintoyae as I needed to go see where Delphi was.

Now, I know I heard her screaming as I just got into my employee dorm around the dorm complex where everyone else sleeps, but when I heard it, I had to see what it was. I flew for a short bit to Delphi's dorm as I saw her just getting up. She walked out of the dorm and looked at me asking, "Is there a problem?"

I said, "Well, last night…"

"Don't fucking bring that up."

"Ok, I wondering what happened?"

"Mintoyae went and fucked someone else."

"So?"

She looked at me as if I turned into a Gible again. She exclaimed, "You're telling me you don't care if he cheats on you!?"

I shrugged, "As long as he cares for me and his kids, I don't really mind who he goes with."

She was awed as she growled, "I understand you and Gizel are nice and all, but Talia was a bitch."

"There are a few females who wanted to bash open Mintoyae and he fought through. He nearly killed two when he thought they killed me."

She went from anger to a suspicious look as she asked, "Are you trying to say that he'd kill off other females, just to protect someone?"

"Someone he loves. He loves you, doesn't he?"

Her face eased up as she thought it over. Delphi said, "Yes."

"Do you love him? As in real love?"

She started to grow a sad expression, "Yes."

"So, it's ok to have one fight. According to Gizel, her and Mintoyae had a fight, and they made up a few days later and they're back together. If you two make up, then maybe you can be back together."

She started to smile, "Thanks Kereesha."

I smiled back, "Welcome."

She ran off to the mines as I flew off to Ganivus's office. There I saw Ganivus sitting in his "official" chair and waiting for everyone else to show up. I asked, "Do you always sit there?"

He shrugged, "Only when waiting, or tired… or sick."

"Don't you usually go fight off somebody?"

"I do, only if necessary."

I guess he just commands then. I flew out the door and to the mines as I looked over to see Delphi and Mintoyae talking about something. Then I saw Mintoyae hug her as I knew they made up. Even though I might not be the best about relationships, I'm the best at fixing them.

I looked about and spotted, by the far left, a Lucario wrestling with a Blaziken as the two were only doing it for fun. I flew about to the far right and, in a tunnel, I saw a Lucario actually beating a Braixen up. Wait, why is there a Braixen down here? I flew on down and landed quietly behind the Lucario as he yelling at the poor Pokémon, "Listen here bitch, the next time you come down here, I'll rape you, you understand?!"

The Braxien nodded as she was quivering from the attacks. I cleared my throat, "Ahem."

Then the Lucario turned around as he shook and stuttered, "Oh, uh, I, well, um…"

"Aren't you Delphi's dorm mate?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then she'll love this scene, and by the way, you're supposed to be at work."

"W-well…"

I grabbed him and flew up as he was screaming from the heights, then I flew fast and threw the guy down a tunnel as I heard a few rocks crash and smash together. Then someone yelled, "STRIKE!"

I laughed at that since it sounded pretty good at the time. I landed on the floor, but then another problem occurred as I heard a pain enlaced scream. I ran down, since flying wouldn't be the best option, and soon found a bloody mess with Talia on the floor crying, bleeding, and in pain, and standing above her was Delphi with a shovel.

Now, even though I try to act calm, sometimes it starts to slip. I crossed my arms saying, "Delphi, you don't go beating up a miner like that."

Delphi said, "Hey, I needed to calm my nerves, ok?"

"Beating her up isn't a good idea."

"Maybe to you, but after last night, I think she needed it."

I take it back on letting her beat up the Lucario, this is ridiculous. I formally said, "Delphi, you do realize the penalties for this?"

"What penalties?"

"I only got some down, but there are rules in the cave of how a miner or worker should behave, even for the employees. This is one of the penalties. You got at least two three weeks, but I'll get Ganivus on this."

Talia just muttered, "Thanks."

Then Delphi hit Talia's back as she screamed in pain. I shot her a glare as Delphi didn't care. This was useless; I'll just get Ganivus on it. I grabbed Talia and carried her out to the hospital. I saw Mintoyae come out of his tunnel with two buckets as he looked and was shocked. He asked, "What the hell happened?"

I said, "Delphi decided to beat her up with a shovel."

He mumbled, "Delphi, come on."

At this rate, I don't think the two will be friends anymore, let alone mates. I got to the hospital and when I walked into Goovy's office, when was horrified to see Talia in the condition she was in. Goovy asked, "What happened?"

I said, "Delphi beat up Talia."

She was cross and ordered, "Get Ganivus."

"Don't worry, I will."

I exited the office and the hospital, and got to the security office to find that Ganivus was… asleep. I oddly laughed a bit as I then shook him awake. He spun round saying, "Who-wha-Uremia?"

I laughed a bit and said, "Ganivus, you need to get Delphi."

"Why?"

"She beat up Talia."

He raised a brow, "How bad?"

"Pretty bad."

He gave a disgruntled sigh and walked out of the office. I got the feeling this is going to become a new problem. Next thing I knew, the lunch whistle blew as I wondered if time passed by that fast. I left the office and went to the cafeteria as everyone piled on in. I saw Uremia standing there serving up the food, but she looked slightly upset on something.

I walked on up as I asked, "Is something wrong Uremia?"

She said, "No, no, just nothing."

"Uremia, I can tell something's wrong, unless it's something else besides Ganivus."

"Well, it kinda is."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, even though Talia was roughed up in the mines, I don't know if she'll go at Ganivus. I know he won't but she might. And then I don't know if she might do what happened with Mintoyae last night."

What did Mintoyae do? I asked, "What happened last night?"

She whispered, "Well, once the hospital was empty, Delphi and Mintoyae went in and fucked each other, then Talia snuck and tried to have what she wanted, but instead, Mintoyae raped her."

I never thought Mintoyae would do that. I asked, "Are you sure?"

"That's the reason why Delphi was angry with him."

Ok, that made sense. I nodded and took my tray of food to the table where Mintoyae was sitting at, only just moving a piece or two of food around. I sat down next to him and asked, "Hey Mintoyae, feeling better?"

He looked up, then back at his food moping, "Not really. I don't think me and Delphi are going to even get our friendship fixed."

"Why?"

"Well, even though we did make up for the problems of last night, I tried to explain to her of not beating someone into a bloody mess, and she thought I was helping Talia."

I said, "I'll see…"

He cut me off gently saying, "No Kereesha, you tried your best. I was the one who fucked up; I should try to make it better."

He left the table without eating a single bite as I said to myself, "Please don't go hiding in the caves again."

I hope he didn't become like he did in the beginning. He was depressed, self-starving, and almost looked like he wanted to commit suicide. I don't want him to be like that again, I need him to be happy and playful for our kids.

I got up and left quickly to catch up and talk to him on this before it got any worse. Luckily he was strolling slowly down to the mines so I ran and asked, "Mintoyae?"

He didn't even look at me as he said, "Yes Kereesha?"

"Mintoyae please, I don't want you to become the way you were in the beginning, it only brought trouble for you, and now it will bring everything else down."

"Heh, like what?"

"Our family."

He just stood there as he began to cry a bit, "I fucked up so bad that it's not even fixable. I lost Delphi, I lost her, it's no use."

I got stern again and said, "Mintoyae, listen to me, even if she doesn't give a damn about you anymore, think about everyone else you have, me, Gizel, even the little ones. If she doesn't see who you are, then that's her fault, just like those who think you're nothing but a murderer."

That seemed to pick him up as he said, "I… guess so."

I smiled at his revival and said, "Good, now off to work and I'll see you in bed, and please, try not to do anything to yourself."

He nodded as I might have fixed him. I sighed in relief as I got Mintoyae from going into another hole. I flew off to the security office and found Makias and Ganivus talking over something. I asked, "What's going on? Or is it?"

Ganivus said, "Well you're an employee so you're fine. It's just that Delphi's trainer went missing."

Her trainer? I asked, "What happened?"

"Well, according to what the paper says, and what Gizel called us on, she disappeared last night."

"When last night?"

"I don't know, but with these 'disappearances', they lead to a more convenient direction which is becoming more and more true."

"And that is?"

"These disappearances are murders."

Wait, is he thinking that? I asked, "So, you're saying that Delphi's trainer was murdered?"

"Mostly likely, but don't tell her, I don't want all hell to break loose."

I nodded while Makias asked, "Also, what the hell was going on with that Delphox again?"

I explained, "Well, let's say that Mintoyae did something with her, and she afterwards beat her up with a shovel, then Mintoyae tried to explain to her, and then you get the picture."

Makias was only half sure as he said, "Um, I think I'll go next time to Goovy."

I nodded once more and left. I flew about to find any problems, only to find that Braixen from earlier mining away. I went down and asked her, "Excuse me?"

She looked up and begged, "Please don't hurt!"

"I won't, I'm one of the security members."

"Oh, s-sorry."

"It's ok, I understand why you're scared, but why are you here? Aren't you young for this?"

"I am, but they put to it anyway."

"Do you have any parents?"

"No, I was taken from them."

She started to cry as I hugged her saying, "It's ok, calm down, calm down."

She was more like me being a child on the inside despite looking more mature. I soothed her, "Listen, I understand your situation. I wasn't taken from anyone, but I know that there are kids here and some Pokémon that have been taken as kids. Just be brave, be careful, and try to make it worthwhile."

I gave her a smile as she smiled as well. She said, "Thank you."

"Welcome."

I flew off back to find trouble, only to find nothing, and just nothing. This was pretty good, but the day ended soon enough as the whistle blew. I left to my dorm, but then changed directions to Mintoyae's dorm, and when I got there, I saw Kellen and Milligan there just playing around on the bed. I came in as both of them said, "Mama!"

I smiled as the two jumped into my arms. I hugged them as they hugged me back with their stubby little arms. Then Mintoyae entered as he said, "Anything I missed?"

I nodded and pulled him into the hug. He said, "Of course."

We were one big happy family. I put the two little ones to bed and then Mintoyae and I went to the other bed. We fell asleep shortly as it was great to have him as a great father.

(In Kanto)

After the disappearance of Serena, many people have gone around looking for her. A tiny group found Serena's body and Richie's body, but found to be shot by two different guns by two different people. Gizel jumped at it as many reporters have gathered around the scene to figure out what has happened.

Gizel found herself in the worst position being in the back of everyone, not being able to see anything. She sighed and changed her form into a reporter major news network, for the Unova news, and she started to push through actually gaining some access. Once she got to the front, she looked at the scene and asked an officer Jenny as she was trying to keep everyone back.

Gizel went up to one and asked, "Excuse me officer, is it possible to explain what happened?"

The officer looked to her and said, "At this point, the usual. These two kids were murdered as he was weeks ago, and she was only last night."

"Was anything stolen?"

"He's missing his PokéDex, but she has everything still on her so I don't know why someone would kill them but not take anything."

"What if they knew something that someone didn't want to be released?"

The officer was skeptical, "And may I ask what a 14 and 15 year old might know that is dangerous information?"

"I'm not sure, but it's a theory."

"Honestly, it's a decent one. Because the only other thing is that it's somebody who hated them and wanted them gone."

Gizel then remembered how Serena said about how she hated Ash and Ash hated her, then Jenna popped back up as maybe she was the one who did it. Gizel nodded and said, "Thank you for the information."

The officer said, "Welcome."

Gizel left the crowd and changed into her regular human form and tried to piece it together. It made no sense to her and she was still trying to get it. It was the same gun used on Serena like the one for Oak and Gary, but the Richie boy was shot by a different gun. Could that mean there are different people working in this conspiracy?

She just went back to her hotel room, and thought over it, but held onto the thought as she went to sleep.

But, as everyone slept, Kiyask held his word and went off to Ash's house for another torture session. Now he was aware of what Ash has and is more prepared this time. At Ash's house, he saw him lie in bed with Jenna in his arms as Kiyask was about to puke. He said, "Too cheery and romantic, let's eff it up."

He flew into Ash's mind and set up the same lab. Ash thought he was just having a normal nightmare, until he saw blood everywhere in some kind of glass room. Ash asked, "Wh-where am I?"

Kiyask laughed as he said, "You and Clement are basically twins, you sound the same, only he's a gym leader, what are you?"

Ash screamed, "I'm a Pokémon Champion and you know it!"

"HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh."

Kiyask walked to the controls as he said, "Let me tell you this. If you were a master, then why do you fail so much, hmm? Besides, how much of a champion can you be? You'll lose to your own Pokémon soon enough. Alright, he's in a fucked up position right now, but, with Kereesha's psychiatrist skills, he'll get fixed up and ready to rip off your head."

Ash wanted to smash through eh glass, only to find that he was attached to several cords and had one huge on in his anus. He asked, "What is this?"

Kiyask said, "I call it, a taste of your own medicine. This was the same booth that you electrocuted Mintoyae. Now, it is your turn."

Kiyask turned the switch at the first level sending a shock through Ash's body and causing pain throughout. Once the electricity died down, Kiyask asked, "How does it feel? Painful I presume?"

Ash looked up out of breath, "What… the hell… do you want… from me?"

"You? I want your suffering. You deserve this and every other punishment and nightmare you had. You and your Pokémon, and your girlfriend along with Clement deserve this whole heap of pain."

Ash was beyond enraged. Kiyask said, "You know what, fuck the increase, jacking it up to a full 100% percent mother fucker!"

He switched down and a huge lightning bolt passed through as Ash screamed louder than an Exploude. Kiyask now was confused as he should've turned into guts and organs by now. Then one really fucked up event happened, a huge blue light shot out. Then the container exploded as Kiyask just made a psychic shield and everything bounced off. The background lab was destroyed, but what Kiyask saw next was fucking incredible.

Either he was seeing shit, or Ash turned into a 6 foot Lucario. Kiyask made two machetes as he said, "Well, looks like someone got upgraded as well."

Ash said, "Yeah, I think we know who wins."

Kiyask snickered and told the aurora Pokémon, "Yeah, me."

Ash made a bone rush and charged at him as Kiyask grabbed him with telekinesis and threw him across the room. He then looked on the table with chemicals, one of them being kerosene, and took that chemical and threw it on Ash. The kid looked at his wet mess as he asked, "Why the hell are you dumping this shit on me?"

He stood up as he noticed the floor covered in the liquid. Then looked up seeing Kiyask with a lit match and a cigarette. He said, "Because of one thing."

Ash prepared an aurora sphere as he asked, "Oh yeah, what?"

"What happens when you light gas on fire?"

He threw the match on the floor as Ash thought, ' _Oh… fuck_.'

The whole spot went into flames as Ash was being burned alive. Kiyask laughed as Ash ran out of the flames trying to tackle him. Kiyask took the advantage and knocked out Ash three times in the face, breaking a jaw bone, and plunging him into the flames screaming in pain. Kiyask said, "If you can't take the heat in the lab…"

He took a bottle of a very flammable liquid and threw it in the fire exploding and enlarging the flames, "… then get the fuck out of here."

Ash no longer moved as he was burnt alive. Kiyask put the cigarette over the fire, and smoked it, but then coughed and threw it in asking, "Why the fuck do humans smoke it if it taste like Rattata shit?"

He flew out of Ash's head as Ash jumped out of his sleep. Jenna was waken up as she asked, "Kiyask again?"

Ash nodded, and the two went back to bed.

* * *

 **Hopefully I didn't fuck up this chapter.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Alright, next chapter out. Credits to Xbyt92 and Deco.72 for two ideas.**

 **Another song has been bastardized.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 38:

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 109 for the group)

 _A whole shit load of things happened yesterday and I don't even want to write it down. *writes the middle finger*_

I woke up with Uremia in my arms hugging me slightly tighter than normal. She's worried that Talia will take me away from her. Honestly I wouldn't trust Talia even if she was better than Uremia. I got out of bed and walked to the office, hoping Makias and Neeliska were not watching some shitty movie that has speeches of people visualized by porno lingo.

I walked into the office and thank Arceus that nobody was in here. I sighed relief and walked in trying to… what the hell? The TV is gone, and someone moved my chair. Makias… you son of a bitch. I sighed in annoyance and said, "Well, on the bright side it's roomier."

I took up another chair and sat down as I waited for Makias to get his feathery ass in here. I'm not upset or anything, it's just that I don't like shit being moved randomly or under my nose. I waited a bit and finally he comes in as I asked, "Where the hell is everything?"

He had a drop appear as he said, "Yeah, me and Neeliska…"

"Were watching some shitty movie again. Look, I get it you like to watch this shit, but after that Team America movie thing, I wanted to throw up a few times."

"Yeah, you did that once on me."

"Goovy said my food was poisoned by someone, probably that shiny Gallade."

"Well anyway, you can go get it. Neeliska is coming in a bit."

I nodded and went to go fetch the television. You'd think we didn't need human entertainment, but no of course not, it became a big thing after that damn Gallade came along. I got to Makias's dorm, and found Neeliska putting away her eggs. She had a second one finally, but what it may be is anyone's guess. I knocked the door saying, "Come on, your mate is already in the office."

She spun around and apologized, "Sorry, just a little nervous."

"On what? Having a third egg?"

She laughed, "No, I'm worried if the second is egg is ours or not. I mean it's nice it's still my egg, but I also want it with Makias."

I shrugged, "Time will tell. Also, why the fuck is the TV here?"

"Talk to Makias on that. I just woke up and found him watching it. Something involving more cops."

"Figures."

She left her dorm as I used telekinesis and moved the set back to the office. In there, I saw a few employees already there, but I couldn't do jack shit until I got the chair… where is it? It's not in the dorm. I walked back to the office and asked Makias, "Makias, where the hell is my chair?"

He said, "That? Um, another employee kinda borrowed it."

"And I get it back when?"

"He said latest being four days from now."

I sighed and just stood up saying, "Alright, besides my fucked up morning, everyone here please get this understood: do not take anything form here, without talking to me, including you", pointing to Makias. I continued, "Anyway, I need everyone to be on their toes since there has been some fighting going on in the mines and it is heavier than before."

Then I saw Kereesha raise her claw as I asked, "Yes Kereesha?"

She said, "Is it possible to move the Braixen working there to a different job?"

Braixen? I asked, "Braixen, what Braixen?"

"The one mining there, I saw her mining the other day and get threatened by that Lucario."

This day has gone to the dumps, and hopefully not literally. I said, "Ok, ok, I'll see this Braixen you found."

Afterwards everyone went out as I had to find this Braixen Kereesha found. I don't even know how the fuck there could be one, except for the kids born in the mines, they're all adults. I got to the mine cavern and went inside it seeing the tunnels that have been dug out. It's amazing how despite the explosion and Steelixes, the tunnels look like they never been touched by anything other than miners. I asked myself, "Where is this Braixen?"

Then I heard, "You bitch!"

It was a male, and I knew who it was. I followed the voice and mental signature to see the arrogant Lucario attacking… a Braixen?! Kereesha was right after all, there was one. The Lucario was growling at the Braxien as he said, "Alright you little bitch, since you didn't listen to me yesterday, I'll be raping you today."

The Braixen cried begging, "Please, no, I-I won't do anything anymore, please, don't hurt meeeee!"

Then I made a katana blade and put it to the Lucario's neck as I said, "You wanna fuck someone? We have a Charizard in solitary confinement that has an issue."

His eyes bulged saying, "W-w-wait, I-I was…"

Then I knocked him out using hypnosis. I asked the Braixen, "You ok?"

She nodded as I asked again, "What are you doing down here? You're pretty young for this."

She stood up slowly, "W-well, I was caught and stuck here only a couple days ago so I don't know what I was supposed to do."

"Nothing at all?"

She unfortunately nodded. This made no sense. I asked, "Wait, why didn't anyone tell me that there were new Pokémon?"

She just said, "I don't know, but I don't like it here."

"Well, you're stuck here for at least 175+ days."

She looked up in shock saying, "B-but, my family…"

"Sorry, it's how the rules work. If it were me I'd send you off and lower it to 100 days."

I walked away as I can tell she was scared. If you're able to carry a bucket around, it wouldn't matter if you were a 1st tier kid. I walked off with the Lucario and took a while to get to the confinement area.

I got to the hatch and saw that he was barely awake, only flickering his eye lids. I said, "Enjoy hell."

I threw him in as he screamed and crashed onto the floor groaning in pain. That was settled, now back to the office. I got back there in a few minutes, but I found Makias and Neeliska talking with Kereesha. I ordered, "Less talking, more beating the shit out of workers."

They looked over and as Makias said, "Well, we kinda got something you might believe."

"What?"

Kereesha said, "Delphi's trainer is dead."

Technically, I wasn't surprised. I sighed, "I'll go tell her."

"Maybe it's better if…"

"No, you can go do your psychobabble on her when she's depressed and needs help with Mintoyae; this is something I need to say."

I left the office without another word. I went to the mines and looked about for Delphi, and thankfully found her after a few minutes. She was still looking angry, but this was necessary. I got to her as I asked, "Delphi?"

She spun around and snapped, "What is it?"

Her rage didn't intimidate me. I calmly said, "We got a news report on your friend Serena."

The anger melted away as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"It seems that two days ago… she was shot… dead."

She was sent into panic mode as she asked, "S-Serena's d-dead?"

I sadly nodded, "This ain't a joke, we got a newspaper that states her and some other boy were found hidden, both dead, but shot by different people."

"Wh-who did it?"

"Well, what can be told was that the same person who shot Oak and Gary shot Serena. I'm sorry, but that's what is."

She looked destroyed as she started to cry a bit. I knew it would probably break her heart but it was necessary to tell her. I walk out of the mines into the open, only for the lunch whistle to blow. This day was going into the fucking dumps and I knew it. I got to the cafeteria and saw everyone in their usual spots, except Uremia was looking unhappy.

I went up and asked, "What's wrong Uremia?"

She said, "Talia, who else?"

"Why is that?"

"Because she's trying to let her have you like Kereesha lets Mintoyae go at Gizel."

"Yeeeeaaah, I don't follow the 'multiple mates' thing. Tell her I said no."

"She said for me to let her have you, which means it doesn't matter what you think."

"Oh really? I'll fix that."

I walked on over to Talia as she sat on the table. She looked at me and stood up as she smiled, "So, Uremia let me have you?"

I smiled and nodded as I saw Uremia in the back getting furious. I turned my head and winked as her expression turned softer. She smiled as she knew where I was going. I turned back to Talia as she said, "Well then, how about a kiss for starters?"

"Sure."

Our heads moved closer as I used psychic and picked up a few vegetables, crushed them, and then…

I slid them down Talia's gown as she jumped and spun around trying to get the food out from her dress. I laughed my ass off at this scene as half the cafeteria was laughing. I looked back seeing Uremia and everyone else laughing as Talia was done with her little show. She grew infuriated yelling, "What the hell, I thought…"

I laughed, "You think I'd me your mate? Uremia is way better than you. At least I know she's a somewhat nice Gardevoir who's willing to take care of our kid, what are you? A rapist?"

She blushed in shame as Mintoyae yelled, "Damn right!"

Everyone then looked at her as she hovered on out of the cafeteria. The embarrassment must've been bad enough to where she wanted to leave. I smirked and walked back to the counter as I asked Uremia, "See? Fixed her."

She laughed, "Well, I'll give you a lot of credit for that. I thought you were actually going to cheat on me."

"Why? You're the best mate I could have."

She kept her smile, but gave me that skeptical face as I said, "Ok, ok, I may have fucked up in the past, kinda literally, but still, you're not *like Delphi* who has some anger issues. An accident occurs and it's solved in minutes."

Uremia just chuckled, "After hitting you on the head enough times."

I chuckled dryly as I took my tray of food. I walked to the corner table, and I see Mintoyae there sitting with Kereesha AND Delphi this time. She was on one hell of an emotional rollercoaster as she was first scared, the pissed, then happy, then worried, then sad, and… err, something like that. I sat down as Mintoyae asked, "What happened this time?"

I said, "Why she's upset? Serena is dead."

He look shocked as well asking, "Dead? What the hell, everyone I talk to dies within days, weeks?"

Then Gary from distance said, "I'm not dead!"

"Ok, most of everyone I talk to dies. It's almost like someone knows that they're helping me out."

I said, "Well, it's someone in Kanto since the murders that link up to the same person. The ones in Aloha were made by another, and then the Richie boy was shot by a third guy."

He was slightly puzzled, "So, there are multiple people working in this?"

I nodded, "Most likely, yeah."

We finished our food and everyone left one by one, but I stayed because I was trying to figure out this concoction. Gizel probably knows more shit than me on this case, but I got some facts that are making no sense. Mintoyae and Ash are extreme opposites out for each other's head, they have several friends/family, but… wait.

I got up and walked to Gary as I asked, "Who did you contact on the day you were 'killed'?"

He looked up saying, "Well, I was talking to Prof. Kukui and grandcousin Samuel."

"Does Mintoyae know this?"

"Uh… no."

If Mintoyae hasn't talked to them yet…

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"No."

He wasn't lying, so how the hell could someone know about them being in the works but not have any actual evidence to show it? I questioned, "Did you say anything about Mintoyae to anyone?"

"Only Ash after an argument, but that's it."

Ash, I'm pretty sure, is an open book so anyone can get anything from him. Which means he must've told someone and they went and shot everyone. Gizel might be right that it's a third person operation.

I left to my office and needed to call up Gizel. Once I walked into the place, I went to the back and up a 'Dex. These things, thankfully, were like phones in a way. I tried to get a hold of her, but she wasn't answering. This either meant she doesn't have any kind of device or she is choosing not to answer… I'm corrected.

She asked, "Hello?"

I said, "Gizel."

"Oh hey Ganivus, what's up?"

I told her, "What can you find on the current situation of Serena's murder?"

"Not much. They're just ditching it aside and going back to Mintoyae and stuff."

What the fuck is so important about Mintoyae? We know he took out Mewtwo days ago, but seriously, give the guy a break. I annoyingly asked, "Alright, same human shit, fine. But what did YOU find?"

Gizel said, "Like I said, not much. What have you found out?"

She sounded skeptical as I said, "I think there's a whole charade going on. Every murder has been linked to Ash in some way or form."

"Yeah, I can tell for Oak, Gary, and Serena, but how could this Richie boy, Kukui, and Oak's cousin possibly be related?"

"I was thinking about the first one, wasn't he one of…"

Wait… I wonder. I said, "Hold on to that thought."

I quickly teleported out to the entrance of the cafeteria, grabbed Gary's arm as he was exiting, and teleported back into my office as he asked, "Um, what just happened?"

Ignoring him, I put the Pokédex into the TV screen and tried to show a larger picture. Thankfully it worked, and Gizel looked over waving, "Hey Gary."

Gary waved back, "H-hi Ms. Gizel, I guess."

"Just Gizel, nothing more."

I said, "Now Gary, you told Kukui and Samuel this whole mess right?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"What does the Richie boy have to do with it?"

"Well, I invited him to come to the lab to see if I could have him help min this mess. Why, what happened?"

"He's dead."

His eyes went open as he exclaimed, "What the hell?! Is everyone that knows about this plan getting shot?"

Gizel then said, "Wait, I just had something. They were all different guns, which means different people, but what the fact that… they were all Ash's friends and they all were trying to attack him. Not literally, but you get the point."

I titled my head asking, "You mean, someone is protecting him?"

"Yes, and besides these legendary rip offs, there might be someone in Kanto who is pulling strings."

"Like who?"

She shrugged, "Anyone. Also, I have to go, taking one more look at the lab, hopefully the mother won't get shot next."

Then the screen closed as Gary said, "I'd bet you she'll get shot next."

I asked, "Who?"

"Ash's mother."

"She don't know jack shit about what's going on. And better yet, let it stay that way."

I walked out as I led Gary out as well. He went to the mines as I teleported around looking for shit that's making problems. Then I came across the mother fucking Blaziken who's been smoking up the cafeteria for the last couple of weeks. He was arguing with the Jesse woman and she kicked him in the balls. Normally I'd stop it, but he deserved that. Once his pain and suffering was over, I walked over and asked him, "Hey smoke head."

He looked up asking, "What is it."

He wasn't happy, but no guy would be if you'd kick him in the testicles. I asked, "What the hell gave you the idea to go and turn the cafeteria into the landfill?"

"I've done that before."

"No, I mean what caused it."

"I just said, I've smoked things before."

Before? I asked, "What do you mean before?"

He leaned his pick on the wall and began to explain, "When I was a Combusken, I had a trainer who'd take this white powder stuff for his enjoyment. I thought it was sugar and took some myself without him knowing. It was way better than sugar I was sent through a ride of weird pictures. Once it died down, that's when I got my first type of addiction.

"Then I started to go further by begging to get more of that sugar stuff. Every time I won a battle, I'd get it. Of course it was not a tournament or gym battle, but any unofficial battle it was prized. Now, he started to buy those little cigerwhatevers, and I smoked those. I don't need any kind of way of lighting since I'm a fire type, so I just put it in my mouth, and it burns into smoke."

You're kidding? I asked, "So, you're trainer gave you these drugs and you did it…"

"And enjoyed it. Unlike that Delphox who died of it, I smoked it long enough for that stuff to get in when I evolved. The effects of smoke worn off so I can smoke cig'rets with no issues."

"So when did your trainer ditch you?"

"He didn't. He got arrested after police saw both of us smoking away. They called it Pokémon abuse, but I tried to explain that I decided to do it, they didn't listen. I don't know where he is now."

I slowly backed out, as he looked blankly, saying, "Um, yeah, I'm gonna go now."

I teleported off and got back to the office as I needed to get that shit in order. But, of course, Makias enters saying, "Meowth fight."

I looked at him asking, "Between who?"

"Talia and Delphi… again."

Arceus, what the hell is with those two? I walked down with him to the mines, only to see Talia and Delphi fists ready to swing as I called, "HEY!"

They looked at me as I asked, "Is this any way to behave?"

Delphi and Talia walked forward as the two were close, and then Delphi punched Talia into the wall. I sighed and punched her face as she got knocked out. I said, "Makias, take Talia to her dorm, I'll take Delphi to hers."

Makias nodded as he swung Talia over her shoulder, and I used telekinesis and moved Delphi. After a few minutes of walking and climbing, I got to her dorm as she was just about to wake up. She looked around for a bit until I threw her in bed. Delphi looked about in anger and confusion asking, "Where the hell is Talia, and why the fuck you do that?"

I sternly said, "Because I'm tired of seeing fights and nothing but fights. I decided to put you off for the day and hopefully it will knock some sense into your head."

I heavily sighed and walked back to the office only to hear Delphi mumbling something under her breath. I got to the front of the office, then said, "Oh fuck it."

To hell with it, I'll go to my dorm. Once I got there anyway, the whistle blew so I was safe. Hopefully it could workout at one point. But, Uremia came in as she asked, "How was the fight down there?"

I said, "The usual bullshit, Delphi hates Talia, she beats her up."

"Well, I say it's better than some other things."

"Please, if those two don't get along I'll have to relocate them."

"Both?"

"Hell no, only one of them."

"And may I ask who you plan to move?"

"I'm thinking Talia, but I'm going to see if there are any areas that I can even move her."

She laid in bed as I fell aside her, and we then fell asleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Kiyask was going to go and fuck around where he shouldn't fuck around. He thought of taking a troublemaker and use that character as a helper in a nightmare. Kiyask located off that Gengar who has caused Mintoyae a lot of trouble.

The nightmare Greninja flew into Deco's head and then connected his head with Ash's, only to cause some unruly effects. Ash was in bed sleeping away, only for his mind to be attacked by Kiyask. Kiyask appeared as Deco appeared looking around and yelling, "What the hell?! Where am I?!"

Kiyask said, "Shut it, I'm punishing your ass since Ganivus does jack shit on you. Besides, the fight is gonna…"

"No, no fighting."

"Yeah, it's either that or death."

Deco then burst out in laughter, "HA, I'm ghost type stupid."

"True, but I'm a dark type, so I can whoop your ass to the point where it will hurt in reality."

A huge flash appeared as Kiyask and Deco turned their heads to see Ash standing far from them. Ash looked to see Kiyask and a Gengar standing far from him as he knew they were up to no good. Ash crossed his arms and asked, "Again? How about you go pick on someone else?"

Kiyask slightly chuckled, "Only in the Distortion world my friend, you're the main attraction."

Ash smiled and glowed as Deco asked screaming, "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Fun time."

Where Ash was standing was a Lucario with two bone rushes as Kiyask made two machetes, and Deco stood there confused. He asked, "You're saying… I have to fight him?"

Kiyask nodded, "Yeah, now…"

He picked up Kiyask and threw him as the ghost type screamed, "YOU SON OF A BI…."

Ash charged at the Gengar and slammed both bones at him, but they just went through as Ash asked, "Huh?"

And slammed into the floor as Kiyask made a triple pulse and fired it into Ash flinging him far away. Deco got up, with his head still spinning, and asked Kiyask, "How'd you know I would pass right on through?"

Kiyask flew over and said, "Because, he hasn't fought any Pokémon in less than a year and he would probably forget about a couple small things."

Then they saw a blue ball charge at them as Kiyask said, "Good luck."

Deco heard that speed and questioned, "What?"

Kiyask jumped as the ball, being an aurora sphere, went right through Deco. Kiyask then charged down and said, "Well, it seems I need the ghost type now."

He flew low to the ground and charged straight at Ash as the Lucario boy ran at the nightmare Greninja. Both were armed with their weapons, charging spheres, and then they jumped into the air as they were feet apart, then inches, then close cutting centimeters, and then…

The two collided causing a huge explosions blasting off the Ash Lucario flung with several wounds, broken limbs, and his neck nearly twisted and blasting off Kiyask who got impaled by his own two machetes and the two bone rushes. Both bodies lost momentum and dropped dead on the field as Deco just stood there looking at the field in amazement. He then said, "I can't think of a thing to say. Fuck it."

He then went to his own dreams/nightmares as Kiyask found himself in Mintoyae's head saying, "That's the first time I died in someone's head."

Meanwhile, Ash jumped out of bed, as usual, only checking his body as Jenna barely awake said, "Calm down Ash, just another one of Kiyask's tortures."

He took in a couple deep breaths, and went back to sleep.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 110)

 _After what I found, there isn't really much to look for. Ash's mother runs the lab and I'm surprised she's even qualified for that kind of pursuit. I guess she spent enough time with Prof. Oak to know this stuff._

I woke up in my hotel room having to get by bags packed up. I put away everything I checked to make sure I got everything: money, maps, Bible, binoculars, lock pick, and fake ID and passport; I'm set. I packed everything away, changed forms, and got out of the hotel, but then I found Prof. Ketchum, not that she is, standing in front of the building. I asked, "Is there a problem?"

She looked unhappy as she said, "You're not a human, are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

She then walked up and took off my translator as I wondered how she even knew. I tried to grab it as she said, "What are you?"

I was going to regret this, but I changed into my original form. She wasn't surprised one as if…

Then I saw Ash coming this way as he asked, "Mom, what are you doing?"

Delia said, "Oh I followed what you said a couple days back and it seems it was correct."

Wait, are you saying that… Ash crossed his arms, looking angry as well as he said, "So, what are you, a spy for Greninja?"

I took my translator and put it back on saying, "No, I'm a new reporter as I said. I get sent in my human form to do this kind of work, ok?"

They didn't buy it one bit as Ash then pulled out a Pokéball releasing out… Thallus?! I haven't seen him in a couple months. He looked in front seeing me as he happily said, "Gizel? I haven't seen you in so long. How's everyone?"

I had a sweatdrop go on my face as Thallus asked, "Wait, Ash is here as well?"

I nodded as Ash asked, "Alright Talonflame, does she know Greninja?"

Thallus nodded as I hissed, "Thallus."

Thallus gave me the middle feather as I wasn't going to take more of this. I changed into human form and walked off. Than Ash yelled, "Pikachu, use…"

And I turned invisible. I was still walking away, they just didn't see it. It took a while to get to the Viridian city airport, but I finally made it there, at about lunch time. The plane was miraculously delayed for another five hours so I still had about an hour to get through everything.

Passing through security, an Espeon looked at me and yelled, "SPY!"

Lord help me. Then several guards came out as I asked, "Wait, what?"

Then two guards came up and looked at me as one ran a metal detector over me and found my translator. Then the Espeon was telling the guard about me being a Zoroark, which at that point I needed to run.

Then the guard said, "Alright, Espy, take off the cloak."

Then my cloak died down as two guards pulled out their guns and I just raised my claws. I knew acting like a wild Pokémon would do nothing so I just stood there's while the Espeon kept talking to the guard. He then told me, "Well then, it seems we have an accomplice to the Ash-Greninja."

Oh I'm dead. Then a guard came behind and cuffed my hands as I was about to ask something, then I realized I didn't have my translator. I asked the Espeon, "Wait, I'm a Pokémon, they can't take me to jail, um, right?"

She only smiled smugly saying, "Since your mate became a criminal, we updated the rules."

Then the guards pushed me out of the airport as I asked, "Wait, can I have my stuff?"

The guard said, "Of course, when you come out in 30+ years."

I hope Mintoyae can save me like saving Kereesha. We got outside the building and the cops pushed me into a police car as the Espeon jumped in and another cop released a Wigglytuff. I stuck in the back seat with a Wigglytuff, an Espeon, and a cop who drove the car out of the airport.

It was a drive, but I asked the Espeon, "Why can't I just go home?"

She looked at me and said, "Maybe because you're a little criminal?"

"But I didn't commit the murders, Mintoyae did."

"Yeah, but you are also an enemy of Arceus, so that'd get you possibly, oh I don't know, 60+ years in total."

"Why so high? Aren't those human sentences?"

Then the Wigglytuff said, "Don't look at us, we just make sure you don't do anything."

I sighed and waited for the drive to end. After a couple hours, the drive did end, but then I saw myself looking at a big jail complex. The opened the door as he said, "Espy, Welly, take her inside."

The two Pokémon shoved me out as I followed the cop, but was being watched by the other two. Inside, an officer Jenny looked and asked, "What's with the Zoroark?"

The cop said, "We found a spy, and not only that, but one of the accomplices to the Ash-Greninja."

"You mean the one that defeated Mewtwo?"

He nodded as she frowned and said, "Put her in high security and have a guard watch her."

This day was getting bad. I was moved into this little grey cubed room as I was uncuffed, pushed in, and the door was locked close. I was stuck in this room by myself, and nothing more. I walked around the tiny room and asked myself, "Now what?"

I laid on the bed with my eyes open as I waited for something to happen. Hours must've passed by, and the only thing that happened was the guard saying, "Dinner."

A small door opened as it was a bowl of dry Pokémon food that passed through. I already missed the cafeteria food. I took it and started to eat it, not enjoying the taste of it, and then knocked on the door as the guard asked, "Finished?"

I said, "Yes."

He opened the door as I slid the bowl out and he closed it once again. This was horrible; I'm living in a worse condition than the miners. It was slightly cold, bleak, dark, and, what I can see, miserable. I laid on the bed and waited for my first day in this jailhouse to end, only to take another 30, or even 60, years of suffering.

Night fell as I was almost asleep. I just hoped that everything will be solved.

(3rd Person POV)

As Gizel slept in her solid blocked jail cell, Ganivus and Mintoyae were in Ganivus's office trying to figure out where she was. She didn't come back to the mine and nobody has even seen her, Ganivus then assumed one ting Mintoyae didn't want to hear. The Gallade said, "One dreary possibility is that… she's dead."

Mintoyae was about to punch Ganivus, only to refrain and ask, "How do we know?"

"I said a possibility, not a true fact."

hen the human employee came in saying, "Here's something you want to hear." He tossed thepaper as Ganivus said, "Please be good." Then he read it and bulged as he said, "Oh… shit." Mintoyae asked, "What, what is it?" "I found Gizel."

"What?!"

He swiped the paper and read it as the title said: "ZOROARK SPY CAPTURED AT VIRIDIAN CITY, ARRESTED, AND SENT OFF FOR 30 YEARS!"

Mintoyae was wide eyed saying, "G-Gizel?"

He read: " _This afternoon, a Zoroark disguised as a human, named Gizel Kazak, tried to pass through security without any problems. However, an Espeon discovered the disguise and alarmed the security members around her. The Zoroark has been captured and sent to the local jail of Viridian city. The Pokémon has been sentenced 30 years for spy duties and for being an accomplice to the at large Ash-Greninja._ "

Mintoyae shredded up the paper as Ganivus said, "Well, at least I read it from your head."

Mintoyae screamed, "Gizel's in fucking prison! How the fuck is that even possible!?"

"They started to allow Pokémon to go to jail since you started your little rampage all over the damn place."

"Hey, not my fault Ash was the fucking, shit eating prick here."

Ganivus sighed, "This whole mess was, technically, created by you, but only magnified by Ash and everyone else who's out there to get you."

Mintoyae furiously walked out of the office as Ganivus said, "This is what I call ridiculous."

He was surprised that Gizel was caught. She has been spying for years and it seemed like it was her time. Ganivus walked out of his office to his dorm where Uremia was already asleep, and Mintoyae was in his dorm still infuriated. Bonnie, who was in bed, asked, "Where's Ms. Gizel?"

Mintoyae looked to her and said, "She's… She's in jail."

Bonnie was kinda shocked and said, "How?"

"They caught her and she got arrested, I hope I can get her out."

He went to sleep after wards with no Gizel to hold, and no love to see.

In Kanto, Ash was the opposite as he cheered, "There we go; now we got something done. No more spies and no more Greninja."

Jenna was half and half of happy and regular as she smiled, "Yeah, maybe we can finally have some peace and quiet."

Ash was thinking the same, but then he said, "But Greninja would just take it out on us. I'll need to get some real help."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

The two teens went to bed as Ash had to talk with Arceus on this. Ash found himself looking around an empty room as he then saw a bright light come down. It was Arceus as he asked, "Chosen one, what is it you may ask?"

Ash said, "Lord Arceus, even though things have gotten solved, Greninja isn't stopping. This might be too low for you, but can you take him out?"

Arceus went up to Ash saying, "I will protect you, for you have done much in the past. Your Greninja will be ridden."

Ash smiled and bowed, "Thank you Arceus."

Then everything faded as Ash went back to sleep, unaware of the events tomorrow.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 111: Gizel's in jail now. But don't worry, when I get out, I'll get her free even if it means killing a few people._

I woke up in bed feeling something that was fur. I opened my eyes seeing Delphi in my arms. I already crying and held her a bit tighter as then I heard her say, "Um, Mintoyae, you ok?"

I said, "Sorry, it's just that… Gizel got stuck arrested yesterday and she won't be here."

Delphi asked, "Wait, you mean she's not coming back?"

Then I changed moods saying, "Not until I get her out."

I looked up seeing Delphi smile saying, "Every time I think you're nice, you seem to destroy that."

"It's normal."

She got up as I did as well. We just took two steps out of the dorm, and then the ceiling exploded as I said, "Now what?"

(3rd Person POV)

The ceiling exploded as Ganivus just got to the office. He whined, "Please… don't be a second asshole that I can't fuck."

Of course a huge bright light dropped only to hover at least 30 feet from the floor. All the workers and miners looked to see the light as one human said, "UFO?"

Then the light died down as they saw this silvery being with a golden ring around his body waist. Then Ganivus shit himself really badly, "Oh come the fuck on! First Mewtwo, now Arceus?"

Then the being bellowed, "I am Arceus! I am looking for the one who dares threatened the Chosen One."

Mintoyae yelled, "I'm here you faggoty Pokéshit."

Arceus jerked his head saying, "Who dared to put my name in vain?"

Mintoyae raised his hand as Arceus looked to see the Greninja standing there. Arceus said, "You're the one who has been causing all the trouble?"

Mintoyae yelled, "Yeah, now go back to your little house with your fuck buddy Mewtwo."

Arceus ordered, "Enough of this! Either you stop this foolish mission, or I'll have to destroy you myself."

Mintoyae changed into his nightmare form saying, "Come at me."

Arceus fired a powerful beam that Mintoyae flew at and used triple pulse to push it back, but fail slowly. Kiyask saw the action and said, "I'll join."

He flew into Mintoyae and then Mintoyae fired another triple pulse equaling the same pulse Arceus used. Mintoyae flew toward the northern wall as Arceus knew where and fired an aurora sphere hitting Mintoyae.

Arceus then fired a secondary sphere that was flung at Mintoyae, but he dodged it as he flew up and out of the hole. Arceus followed as everyone was in complete shock. Mintoyae was flying high above the base as a beam hit him and then he was kicked into the distance. He crashed through trees, dirt, rocks, and even other Pokémon.

Arceus flew to him as Mintoyae stood up in some pain, and his wings wrecked. Kiyask said, ' _I'll get on it, don't worry_.'

The wings were repaired as Mintoyae flew up and kept at a height as Arceus was only yards apart. He said, "You see, you're a mortal Greninja. You cannot defeat the creator."

Mintoyae said, "You know, if Gizel were here, she'd spheal on how you're not the creator, but right now, I have to…"

Then Arceus charged and kicked him as he went flying through more trees. Once he stopped, Kiyask said, ' _Hey lecture boy, shut the fuck up, and kill this prick_.'

Mintoyae listened and stood up as he fired a triple sphere. Arceus dodged it as he fired another beam down on Mintoyae. It hit again, only this time Mintoyae used it to fly forwards, then up. He got to Arceus's height and said, "Come on!"

The normal type fired at Mintoyae and it missed once again as Mintoyae was flying too high, then he was hit with an aurora beam. He was sent crashing down into a town as people were scared of what just happened. Kiyask was pissed off and screamed, ' _Enough is enough! I'M TIRED OF THESE MOTHER FUCKING LEGEDNARIES, IN MY MOTHER FUCKING FACE_!'

He flew out of Mintoyae's body as Arceus lowered down and said, "I am the one, what are you? You are only a Greninja, and if you cannot control yourself, I will."

Mintoyae looked up as he still was in his nightmare form, only…

He changed into the form he never thought he'd see again, the Ash form. Arceus said, "This was the form you were given. You used it for good and for others, what has this nightmare abomination done for you, kill, destroy, ruin? This is the life I gave you; I'm giving you one more chance."

Mintoyae clenched his fist saying, "No. if it has Ash in it, I don't want it."

Arceus only sighed in annoyance, "Then you will be removed."

Mintoyae returned to his nightmare form only for Arceus to fling some kind of rope around Mintoyae as Kiyask came in with some familiar spirits. He brought them all in, and Mintoyae exploded as the spirits he had were very familiar ones.

There was Ganja, who powered the psychic, Noimetz, who guided the wings, Tomahawk, who helped in the fight, and Selezsis, who helped in the aim. And finally Kiyask himself, who was going to help Mintoyae win this. Six different spirits, that includes Mintoyae's, in one body under Mintoyae's command. He said, "Wanna fight, let's fight!"

 **(Play Oogie Boogie's Revenge Filthy Finale)**

Arceus only growled as Mintoyae armed himself with two longswords. Arceus first chimed: " _Well, well, well, what an annoyance you are, trying to kill me, *Growls* can't say I like that_ …"

Then he charged up a beam saying: _"I suggest you give up, you know, SURRENDER_!"

He fired the beam as Mintoyae went: " _It's over, it's over_ …"

Mintoyae countered by launching two small spheres: " _This charade is going to fail_ …"

The spheres dodged, with Arceus firing several shots of pin missile: "… _It's over, this fight ends here, and your next stop will be hell!_ "

Mintoyae dodged the missiles and fires a triple pulse beam at Arceus, only to dodge: " _You mock, you fight me, you are truly the worst, but I don't really care, since you shall die first._ "

Mintoyae flew over Arceus as the beam missed and fried several small psychic spheres: " _Listen shit, I'm not impressed, you're nothing of it all…_ "

The spheres hit Arceus: "… _it just makes it more worthwhile to see your godly ass fall_."

Arceus then fired two electric beams: " _All I hear is talk, but this god is not going to lose_ …"

The beams hit Mintoyae, but he flew on back up: "… _If I were you I'd stop this at once, because this is the only time you'll choose_."

Then several beams and pulses flung around smashing buildings and trees as the two powers went: " _Whoa, **whoa** , whoa **, whoa** , whoa_…"

Then Arceus fired a huge pulsar beam, " _I'm the protector here_!"

The beam hit Mintoyae as he got sent flying across a couple regions with Arceus following just as fast. Mintoyae crashed through trees, but got back up going: " _Well, I'm really pissed off, and there still so much to do…_ "

He fired a dark beam as it barely hit Arceus, only for him to retaliate by firing a psychic sphere. Mintoyae made a dark sphere: _"… I fought most of Ash's unwanted help, and now I have to fight you_!"

He fried it as Arceus held it and increased it: " _Even if you defeat me, you'll never win…_ "

He launched the sphere back tracked to Mintoyae, who then fled under Arceus: "… _I'm the creator of the world and the god of all, so I will always win._ "

Then Mintoyae fired a triple pulse under him as they went: " ** _Whoa,_** _whoa, **whoa,** whoa, whoa…_"

Arceus dodged it and bellowed: " _I'm the protector here_!"

As they fought, everyone was watching the once in a life time fight. Ganivus, Makias, and everyone else, who was an employee, and even Hux, were watching it on their TV as Ash in his home along with his mother, Jenna, and all their Pokémon were shaking in fear, especially Ash.

Mintoyae pulled his two swords and charged: " _It's over, you lost, you'll never defeat me_ …"

Arceus blocked his attack with a sword dance: _"… Ash will become a dead corpse when I become free!_ "

Arceus growled: " _How feeble, how childish, when will you ever learn_ …"

He used earth pound and drove Mintoyae into the ground: "… _You think you're doing good, but death is coming round on your turn_."

Mintoyae climbed out of his crushed spot and flew up unevenly making eye contact with Arceus. Then the legendary bellowed while making a huge pulsar beam, " _WHHOOOOOOOAAAA, Now it's time for you to see, who's the true winner here…_ "

Mintoyae flew up dodging the beam as he made his bow and fired several arrows: "… _Cause Arceus, the creator, and you're a mortal in fear…_ "

The arrows all missed as Arceus continued: "… _if you fight, I must confess, then you shall die in pain…_ "

He made a water missile and launched it to Mintoyae: "… _because I must protect the chosen One, and he shall see the day!_ "

Mintoyae shot the missile and then Arceus made one more pulsar beam as the two went, " _Whoa, **whoa,** whoa, **whoa,** whoa, **whoa**_ …"

Arceus fired the beam: " _I'M THE PROTECTOR HERE_!"

The beam hit Mintoyae and it shot him flying off at ridiculous speeds. He went crashing into Viridian city flying through the streets smashing into cars, posts, even going through one building. Once he finally stopped getting crushed by piles of steel and concrete, Arceus was only a couple hundred feet from him as Mintoyae stood up and wobbled a bit, then looked to see the legendary.

Arceus asked, "Is this the so called Greninja that plans to kill the Chosen One? You say you are, but if you can't defeat me, you can't go near him."

Mintoyae wiped the blood from his nose and said, "Wanna bet?"

He flew up as everyone on the streets saw the two enter a whole fight. Arceus, however, said, "Enough playing around, I will remove you form this world, and nothing more will be happen from then on."

He charged up some kind of extremely powerful beam as Mintoyae just made two swords. Arceus launched the beam as it went directly into Mintoyae and started to change him. It started to erode him away as everyone inside him was trying to fight back. Then a surge of energy charged through his body like nothing he's ever had before.

His mind was running, blood pumping, he had his hands begin to emit energy without control as Mintoyae put his hands together creating some kind of sphere shouting out for the whole city to hear, "KAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE…."

Arceus was unaware as everything was being video recorded, taped, and noted. Ash was watching the scene as he hoped Arceus would destroy Mintoyae. Mintoyae, however, was being pushed beyond his limits as energy was fuming out from him with six spirits controlling one move. He further screamed, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….."

Then The Sphere was glowing even brighter than Arceus's weapon as he saw it and saw Mintoyae's eyes glow bright white as the Greninja yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then he let go of the huge beam of energy as it hit Arceus and sent the legendary flying off into the sky, but Mintoyae at supersonic speeds went up and kicked, beaten, slashed, and attacked Arceus, only to them fire a second beam and blast the prick's ass off into space. The newscast was numb as they saw the criminal Greninja just defeat Arceus. A few police watching it just fainted, Ash shit himself for the first time since he was a baby and said, "I'm fucked", and Gizel, who only caught a glimpse of it, was smiling, "Come on Mintoyae, you took him out, now please…"

"Find you?"

She looked behind as Mintoyae was right there. She cheered and hugged him as he said, "Come on Gizel, let's go home."

She got on his back as he teleported out, and flew out of the city as everyone below was amazed, scared, shocked, and even cheering just because of the awesome fight.

(Ganivus's POV)

Ho….ly…fuck. I just saw Mintoyae defeat Arceus right in front of my own eyes. Everyone in here was stunned like we just saw a whole group of people get slaughtered. Hux looked ready to drop as he said, "W-w-w-well, e-ev-veryo-one b-back to work."

Everyone wanted to run, hide, or kill themselves. Everyone slowly exited as I just stood there with Uremia squeezing my arm. She was frightened, but hell, I am too. Makias looked ready to hide under the furniture like a scared Torchic as Neeliska looked pretty white washed. I said, "*ahem*, um, let's g-get back to work."

Makias nodded and walked slowly out the door as Neeliska followed slowly. Uremia didn't let go of my arm as I calmed her down, "Uremia, calm down. Mintoyae won't hurt us."

She looked at me, "You don't know that, for all we know he goes berserk and kills both of us tomorrow."

I softly said, "Uremia, it's ok. He's not gonna harm us."

She slowly let go of my arm, then I heard Makias scream as she tightly gripped my arm. I walked, "C'mon."

We got out and saw Makias with a slight rock wedge in his leg. I told Uremia, "See? Now come on, lunch time is soon."

She let go of my arm and slowly, but nervously walked to the cafeteria. I couldn't blame her or anyone else. If Mintoyae comes back, everyone will probably just get as far away from him as possible, even during lunch hour. I sat in my chair and waited for time to pass as I needed to see how to get everyone not scared just by looking at Mintoyae.

After a while, the lunch whistle blew as I walked out and went to the cafeteria. When I walked in… figures. Nobody except Mintoyae, Uremia, Gizel, who he must've got back, Goovy, Kereesha, Delphi, Bonnie, and everyone else who is friends with him were in here. I walked up to the counter as I asked, "Anyone?"

Uremia said, "Well, the bright side is that there is very little Pokémon here."

She passed me a tray as I took it and went to the table complex with everyone on it. Gary asked, "So where is everyone?"

I said, "Everyone said fuck lunch and ran because of Mintoyae."

Mintoyae looked at me and asked, "Why?"

I looked at him and said, "You defeated Arceus, don't you think that would scare the shit out of everyone?"

Then I heard Goovy say, "Ahem."

I looked over as I told her, "Hey, you saw what happened."

"Yes, but when the place is full, not empty."

I sighed and Gizel said, "I knew Mintoyae would win. I was right."

Mintoyae said, "Yeah, I guess I did defeat him."

Oh no, I don't want this because I knew what Gizel was going to say. I said, "Listen, not to detour you, but please keep that Bible stuff to yourself. We know Mintoyae can whoop Arceus's ass, ok? Let's just eat and try to continue with our lives."

My head just hurt as I needed to organize everyone through. This was one hell of a day that nobody would forget, and if Arceus can't stop Mintoyae, what can? Once we finished eating, everyone left as I went back to the office. In there, I decided to turn on the TV as it was probably going to show the fight.

I turned it on, and I was right. It showed Mintoyae fighting Arceus as the reporter said: " _The Ash-Greninja was seen earlier today as it has caused damage to multiple towns and to the Kanto capital Viridian city. The fight between the legendary creator Arceus and the infamous bounty-wanted Ash-Greninja has resulted in the creator miraculously defeated as many people have actually betted on who would win. In semi-related news, I lost 300 dollars in that bet._ "

I laughed a bit at the end and turned it off just waiting for someone to come on in. Nothing did happen, and time flew right on by as the empty room was silent, me napping once and twice, and just quiet nature in my little world. Of course during my second nap, I was woken up by the work whistle as time was up.

I left to my dorm and as soon as I exited, Uremia jumped from behind and hugged me tightly as I said, "Sheesh, what happened this time?"

She looked and said, "Um, well, I'm just… scared."

I sighed, "Uremia, honestly I'm a little scared around Mintoyae as well after that, but he's not going to harm us period."

"But…"

"No buts, now come on, let's go to the dorm."

We got to the dorm and she laid on the bed as I did the same and we fell asleep, waiting for the surprising shit for tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

While the two sleep, Ash back in Kanto was panicking in his room. He never thought Arceus would lose, never thought. He kept repeating it as Jenna on the opposite side of the room, "That's impossible, that's impossible…"

Jenna was as scared as Ash. She'd never think of seeing that kind of stuff go into her like that. Then she said, "A-Ash?"

Ash got knocked out of his repetitive funk and looked to Jenna asking, "Yeah?"

"What do we do now?"

He had no idea. It was the first time he knew he'd lose and get stuck with it. Ash said, "Of all the things I fought, from criminals, to rogues, to Pokémon, to legendaries… the one thing I'll lose to… is a little Froakie… from Sycamore's lab."

He sat in his bed as Jenna came over and put her hand behind her back. Ash looked to Jenna and gave a worried smile as Jenna returned it, and they fell asleep, hoping tomorrow wasn't going to kill them.

* * *

 **Well, that was hopefully I good battle.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry everyone that this was put down late. As stated in the review I made yesterday, a new schedule has been put in so the chapters will be either coming out early morning, or a few times during the day or night. This will be finished, but I hope to get my schedule moved back to at least 11:00PM.**

 **Also this story has made it to 300K words, thanks everyone!**

 **Credits to Xbyt92 and Housecity101, in the next chapter, you'll see.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 39:

(Mintoyae's POV)

Day 112: Yesterday was, um, interesting. Also, I think I scared everyone,, including my friends, since yesterday everyone was acting a little far from me. And even Gizel, Delphi, and, strangely, Kereesha were a bit scared.

I woke up in bed with Gizel only hugging me slightly. I tried to move, but then she woke up instantly and said, "Oh, Mintoyae."

I nodded, "Yeah…"

She let go as I got up and asked, "Why are you acting scared? Yesterday you were perfectly fine."

She said, "It isn't often to see someone actually defeat Arceus. I knew that he can be defeated, but when we're talking about a Greninja with a few upgrades, that's pretty unusual."

"Honestly, I was nearly dead. If it wasn't for that random power surge, I would've been dead."

I don't think that helped as she said, "Huh, I guess so."

She strolled on out as I walked down to the mines. I got to the shop only to see Erevan slightly quivering. I took the bucket and he backed away quickly. I just nodded and left to the mine. There, everyone was running into tunnels, jumping behind rocks, and one miner just passed out. I guess this won't wear off anytime soon, or ever.

I walked down my tunnel and looked around to see only rock, dirt, and ore chunks. I made my pick and began to pry the rocks and ore. The tunnels were quiet and nobody would even come done my tunnel since yesterday. I got my first bucket of the day filled and I began to bring it out. Out of the tunnel, I see Ganivus standing there saying, "Mintoyae, you're needed."

Needed? This has to be interesting. I followed Ganivus out of the mines and up to his office. I'd think he was going to show me a newspaper, but he exited out of the office and led me through these halls and finally at some room entrance. Ganivus stood there saying, "We found out how you were even able to defeat Arceus yesterday."

Wait, you mean that the weird surge wasn't me? I asked, "What was it?"

"You'll see."

Then he opened the door to see the Hux guy as he said, "Oh good, you got the weirdo Greninja."

Weirdo? I crossed my arms as he said to me, "Anyway, we found how you were able to defeat Arceus, but, um, you're kinda gonna hate me for this."

I hate you already, what else could there be? Ganivus pushed me in as I looked about and saw several people, a Luxray, an Absol, and this blonde woman as she smiled, "Ah, so this is the infamous Greninja everyone's talking about."

I nodded as the Hux guy said, "Now, how about you explain to him what the hell has been going on since this is of your doing."

What? I looked to the woman as she said, "Very well. You see Greninja; the Aether foundation has been conducting several tests on how to create artificial energy by extracting it from another dimension. The Ultra wormhole was the first experiment, but then we decided to take it one step further and try it on a Pokémon.

"Ultra-beasts are very hard to contain and our synthetic Pokémon doesn't react well to it. And since we have been getting some video footage of the fight yesterday, we decided to focus a significant amount of ultra-energy into your body. It took it well, and was a success as it has defeated the creator Arceus, however, we would like the favor returned."

Favor returned? I asked, "How?"

Hux said, "Oh wait, translator's not on."

He flipped a switch and said, "Ok, now you can talk."

I tried again, "What favor returned?"

The woman evilly grinned, "We need you to take on an issue."

"And that'd be?"

"Back in Aloha we've been having some issues with a couple Ultra beasts. After what we did with the energy burst and the show you made in Kanto, I think you'd made a good fighter against a few of the beasts."

I didn't like this woman. I asked, "And if I refuse?"

She smiled again, "Then we reveal the location here."

I whispered to Ganivus, "Can you take those guards and Pokémon out?"

He nodded ever so slightly as then he used telekinesis and lifted everyone up, and then slammed the guards and Pokémon, and threw them in the corner. The blonde woman looked slightly shocked as I said, "Now, you're going to play by my rules. I'm not going to be a little servant to you, and I don't want you asking anyone about me, or when I get out and finish my 'shopping' list, I'll go over to your isle and get you. Understood?"

She made a straight face, "Fine, have it your way."

Her guard and the Pokémon left as Hux said, "Ok, new rule: Never have this guy come to any of my meetings, unless he's an employee."

I nodded as Ganivus led me back to the mines. Once we got there, he told me, "Don't try and look all so superior to everyone. I know you can whoop legendary asses, but when you need to act normal, don't try to push buttons on the organization members."

I replied, "Alright, I'll try not to do it again."

He walked back to his office as I walked back to the mines. I got back into the cavern, and everyone was running and hiding as usual. There were fucking Machomps hiding from me like I was going to kill them, well that's probably what they thought. I walked down my tunnel and found some ore missing as they just mined it when I was gone.

I started to mine again, and guess fucking what? Time flew by and the whistle blew. I walked out, but everyone was running into the cavern instead of out. The whole day was fucked up along with the Pokémon here. Once I got out, there was nobody outside as everyone must've been inside the mines.

At the cafeteria entrance, I opened the door and looked to see nobody but everyone I know and love. I went up to the counter and asked Uremia, "Is this the new norm or having only the Pokémon we know come here?"

She said, "Only when you're here, once you back to the mines, everyone will pile on in."

She passed me a tray of food as I took it to the corner table. There, I saw Kereesha and Gizel talking on something as Delphi was talking with Bonnie and Goovy at the next table. I sat next to Gizel asking, "What you two talking about?"

Both, her and Kereesha, said, "Not much."

"Please don't tell me it includes the last event."

Kereesha smiled, "No, Gizel was planning to see if you two can have your own little private vacation."

I looked skeptical, "Yeah, how is that going to work?"

Gizel said, "Well, I got thrown in jail, I'm pretty sure Hux is still wetting himself from the 'event', so I think a tiny vacation wouldn't kill anyone."

I then gave a doubtful laugh, "Ok and where do we go? I'm a fucking criminal, and you're a… lot less criminal than me."

"Well, could always go to… huh, that wouldn't work, um… I don't know, we could visit your home region."

Kalos? I'm sorry to say this but; are you crazy bitch? I asked, "Kalos? Where I'm wanted even more than all the criminals put together times 10? Really?"

She nodded as she said, "Well, we could try. I'm not guaranteeing anything. Besides, we could have Ganivus…"

He left the table, "Nope."

And walked out the door. I said, "I think he still has family issues."

Gizel sighed, "Ok, since we're not too far from the Kalos border, only being 30 miles away, maybe we could visit there by just walking."

"Yeah, how about you first get the little vacation from hell, and then we talk."

She crossed her arms smiling, "I'm not taking a vacation there."

"Not literally…"

"I know, I'll try to get it. Besides, I think we both need a vacation from the mines, and everything else."

I nodded and we finished up our food. Then Kereesha said before I got up, "Also, if it is possible *try to knock off Clement*."

I made a slight laugh, "Don't worry Kereesha, I'll *knock him off* when I get out, then there'll be no more worries."

She got up and grinned at me, then left. I left as well with Delphi coming up as she asked, "So, what was going on between you and Gizel?"

I said, "She decided to have a slight vacation for the two of us. No problems, hopefully."

"No, but at least I'm not angry with you as before."

"Why?"

"Because you scared everyone off."

I guess that is a good thing. We got to the tunnel, and then once we went down my tunnel, everyone went running out of the caves to the cafeteria. Delphi looked slightly confused and said, "They'll probably have to change the whole lunch thing."

I agreed, "True."

We made it to the spot I was last mining and went hacking away at the rocks. We pried out ores, gems, and crystals, and we had no troubles whatsoever. We hauled our buckets back and forth getting the ore, but what made it best was the little contact we made with anyone else. Now, when I was bringing the buckets to the shop, Gizel came on down and told me in glee, "Mr. Hux actually allowed it."

I looked at her and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was surprised myself. He actually said we can. He gave us four days of a vacation starting tomorrow."

Great, I guess. We got to the shop and I put the buckets on the counter, only to look back at Gizel asking, "Alright, but one small request."

"Which is?"

"Could I stay with Delphi tonight? We'll be together for the next four days so might as well."

She just nodded, "Sure, it's alright. Besides, I'll need to get a few things ready anyway."

The whistle blew as I said, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Gizel just giggled and ran off as I walked to Delphi's dorm. Delphi ran up to me and grabbed my arm saying, "So, what happened?"

I said, "Gizel said Mr. Hux is allowing me and Gizel to go on a small vacation."

"How long?"

"Only four days. But, I'll be staying with you tonight."

I got a tab bit romantic as Delphi cutely said, "Aww."

We kissed for a little as we finally made it to her dorm. When we walked in, we saw Talia and the Lucario, amazingly, in the same bed as they tried to not make eye contact with me. I chuckled a bit and leaned over saying, "Boo."

The two jumped as Talia screeched and nervously was crushing the Lucario as the two went hiding under the bed. I laughed as Delphi snickered. She said, "I think they're more scared of you than before. Way more."

I just shook my head as I looked at the two opposite typing Pokémon under their bed. Delphi and I, however, were going to enjoy the "emptiness" of the dorm as we got into our bed. We then fell asleep, enjoying our time.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Ash was still in panic mode, fuck, he's been like that since yesterday. What a fucking wimp. Jenna has calmed down significantly, but she's still worried, and Delia, well, she's now slightly annoyed. She knew Mintoyae was, very hard to fight, as she would say it, but she wanted her son to still be brave and just try to deal with it.

Ash was shuttering as he ate his dinner, only for the TV to be on talking STILL about the fight. The reporter said, "This fight between the, at large murderous, Ash-Greninja and, the creator of everything we know, Arceus was brought into Kalos, only for two things to happen: A lot of gambling, and Arceus to lose to the Greninja.

"Many have speculated that if this Greninja becomes to over powered, it could become the new Arceus and destroy all the legendaries. However, we aren't sure ourselves if this could have all been avoided, or it was going to happen at one point or another."

Then the TV went off as Delia firmly said, "Enough of this, all it does is get everyone worked up."

Ash retorted, "Yeah, but mom have you seen what Greninja has done?"

"Yes, but it shouldn't be something you have to work up over."

"If Greninja can do that, imagine what he could do to me!"

"Ash, listen, you're not going to get killed, you're not going to get injured, and you're not going to worry on this, ok?"

"But mom…"

His mother sternly said, "Ash, stop worrying. It will only make it worse; it's what this crazy Pokémon wants."

Ash just stood there, but finally said, "Alright, I'll stop worrying."

Delia sighed in relief, "Good, now I'm going to the lab since I have to work there basically 24/7 almost."

She walked out the door as Ash smiled, "Oh well, I guess I should just stop worrying. Besides, it's not like Greninja is coming to the house tomorrow, heh heh, right?"

He shook off the thought and went upstairs where Jenna was. In their room, he saw Jenna sit on her bed as Pikachu and Lopunny were in the corner kinda kissing away and then there was Thallus and Eva who were by their Fletchling.

Jenna asked Ash, "So is your mother gone?"

Ash grinned, "Yep."

He put his hands on Jenna's hips and kissed her as the two fell and laid on the bed. Pikachu and Lopunny looked at it and smiled as they decided to leave the two in peace as Thallus and Eva, being (hopefully) good parents, took there kid out just in case Ash and Jenna decided to go fucking again. But, of course, the two teens did go fuck each other that night.

(In Arceus's place)

While Ash and Jenna were banging, Arceus was having his own fights as other legendaries were complaining, brawling, and accusing Arceus of being weak. Of course, it was settled as Arceus said, "We have been only sending one at a time. This time, we will send multiple legendaries down."

Mewtwo and Melotta where looking skeptical as Rayquaza, Virizion, Celebi, and every other legendary who was up there was neutral on the subject except Mew and Darkrai who didn't want to do with it, and Giratina, because you know. Arceus looked over and said, "We will use everyone to attack the rebellious Greninja, and we will win."

Darkrai fucked up everything as he said, "I think we should ignore him since we have been failing in these attacks."

Arceus looked to him saying, "I'd figure you'd say that since you re the one who gave it to him. We are going to defeat this Greninja and he won't be able to defeat anyone."

It was settled and they all, except the ones who didn't want to fight or thought it would be worthless, waited for the opportune time.

(Goovy's POV)

Day 113: Well, I'm kind scared now of Mintoyae, and so is everyone else, but hopefully he'll still be nice to us.

I woke up in an empty bed as the new normal set in, only to see Nimitz and Gimi sleeping in their bed. I got out of my bed and walked off to the hospital, but just on leaving the dorm, I saw Gizel walking the opposite way of all the other offices. I asked her, "Morning Gizel, where ya going?"

She looked behind and smiled, "Oh, I figured everyone here would like to be away from Mintoyae, and vice versa, so I decided to have me and him go on a small vacation to Kalos."

Kalos? I asked, "Isn't that where your heads are wanted?"

"Yeah, but then again, I'm a Zoroark, I can just disguise me and Mintoyae has humans, then put on a couple translators and we blend in."

Huh, I guess that's pretty well thought. I said, "Well, have fun on your trip."

She just waved and ran off as I walked to the hospital. There, Jenhan was at her desk as she looked cheerier than usual. I walked in and greeted, "Hi Jenhan!"

She gleefully said, "Hi Goovy!"

"You seem pretty happy."

"Yeah, I actually got myself a mate."

She did? I asked, "Really? Who is it?"

She then twirled her fingers saying, "Well, he's not the best, but, um, well…"

"The Lucario?"

"No, no. It is one of the mail carriers."

"Who?"

"Um, he's well, you know the Flygon?"

"Oh yeah, one of Noitz's friends, why?"

"He became my mate."

The Flygon? Huh, I'd never expect that. I asked her, "So, is he at least caring?"

She nodded, "He cares about me, although he kinda talks weird, but he's pretty sweet once you know him."

"Well, this might get personal for you, but have you, well…"

She went wide eyed saying, "N-no, we just started out slowly. I don't think we'll do anything like that for a while."

I just smiled and said, "It's ok, I understand. Also, Mintoyae is going to leaving for a few days so we don't have to worry of any "unusual" events that could happen in the mines."

I left the lobby and went back out of the hospital to my dorm since I needed to go get the twins. At my dorm, they were just waking up as Gimi was yawning and Nimitz was already awake, but half asleep. I quietly said, "Good morning."

The two looked up and sleepily said, "Morning Mama."

I giggled a bit and picked the two up as Gimi was about to fall back asleep and Nimitz flew on my shoulder. Once we left our dorm, Bonnie was already out as she said, "Morning Dr. Goovy!"

I nodded, "Morning Bonnie."

"Morning Gimi and Nimitz."

The twins cheered, "Morning Bonnie!"

It was nice to see all three of them being the best of friends. We all strolled right on to the hospital and then into my office, where the only thing that was there was all my stuff, and a couple things that the little ones brought.

I sat in my seat as they went and played around for a bit. Time passed on as the three just flew around for a bit, well Bonnie didn't fly around, the other two did, and finally somebody came in as I thought I might as well just go back to my dorm. It was a Lucario with, what appeared to be, a twisted arm as Jenhan moved him in, "He got his arm nicely twisted."

I nodded and brought him in as he sat on the bed and I said, "Now, just relax. This will hurt a lot."

He only nodded as I slowly, but carefully, tried to untwist his arm. It wasn't that bad, but the final notch made him scream. Once he was done, he was able to move his arm without any troubles. I asked, "Better?"

He nodded, "Thanks."

And then he left my office. I sat back in my chair and waited for the next one to come in, but instead the whistle blew. I got up and said, "Come on."

They all stopped playing around and stood up; Nimitz flew out the door as Gimi climbed in with Dedenne. We left the hospital and made it to the cafeteria, only to see the whole mine of workers to be in here. Yesterday it was everyone who knew Mintoyae, now it's everyone BUT Mintoyae. I walked up to the counter asking Uremia, "Um, Uremia, Did Nimitz come in here?"

She said, "Nimitz? He's over here."

Nimitz was sitting on a tray with a couple vegetables on it. I sighed and said, "Come here Nimitz."

He flew on up as I said, "Sorry."

Uremia smiled, "It's ok. Little kids will act like little kids."

"Yeah, but I want him to act well behaved as well."

"Maybe when he's older, but right now, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

True, but then again… Then Uremia said, "Goovy, don't worry. Don't forget I can read your thoughts."

Damn. I crossed my arms and looked annoyed as I took my tray, the twins, and Bonnie took hers. We got to our usual table, only to find that there was a Scizor sitting on it. I asked, "Excuse me, but would you possibly move to another table?"

He looked at me and said, "Fuck you."

I straightened my face, "all I asked was…"

He cut me off, "And I said go fuck yourself. If not that, then I hope your son fucks you."

I was awestruck and instantly pissed as I grabbed the asshole by his throat saying, "Don't you even dare…"

"This is my last time saying this, fuck… you."

I squeezed his throat harder, "Last warning from me, don't…. you… dare."

"I'll say this louder then, FUCK YOU!"

F this. I threw the bastard into the corner of the cafeteria as Bonnie asked, "Um, slightly unusual question, but what does…"

I knew what she was going to say as I said, "It's just a bad word used to get everyone angry, don't use it."

All three of them nodded as we sat down and ate our food. It was quite on through, except there were several looks at us from time to time, but I don't really care what anyone thinks, maybe they'll not try to mess with me.

Once we were finished, we left the cafeteria and went back to the hospital. As the little ones went, I bumped into Ganivus at the exit. I asked him, "Hey Ganivus, what happened earlier with that Lucario?"

He looked up, "Him? Up to what I know, he was just being a prick and thought he could wrestle with that Blaziken mother. I wouldn't a lot of times, but he learned his lesson."

He walked off to his office as I continued my way to the hospital. In the lobby there, Jenhan was cleaning the room as she asked, "You know your kids came in by themselves right?"

I nodded, "I know, I let them do it so I could talk to Ganivus on that Lucario."

"Ok."

I left the lobby and got to my office, only to find that there was a bottle of revivalherb broken on the floor, Gimi and Nimitz on my desk, and Bonnie and Dedenne sitting down on a chair. I sighed and calmly asked, "I'm not going to yell, just tell me who did it."

Gimi and Nimitz just pointed to each other as Bonnie said, "Actually, they both did it."

The twins looked at Bonnie and stuck there tongues out as I said, "Oh well."

I cleaned up the mess, put the twins in the corner, not that it did much, and sat in my chair waiting for someone to come in. Of course it was boring and nobody did show up. Honestly, ever since Mintoyae started to become more of a fighter than before, there has only been injuries in the beginning. But now there were only a couple during the day, sometimes only one, and rarely none.

But, time finally ran its course as the whistle blew for the day. I called up, "Alright everyone, let's go."

Everyone got up and we left the office without any troubles, well except for the little grounding, but what would you expect me to do? We exited the hospital and got back to our dorm. Bonnie went to her dorm, but then I found the two Gibles in Nimitz and Gimi's bed. I asked the two, "What are you doing here?"

The older one, which was Kellen if I'm right, said, "Daddy and Ms. Gizel gone, and we got bored."

"So why didn't you go with your mother?"

"Mommy's gonna get us soon."

And speak of Giratina, Kereesha flew just outside the dorm asking, "Oh good, they're here. Sorry Goovy for any trouble."

I just shook my head, "No trouble, although why don't you take them to work like me?"

"Well, I don't Ganivus, or definitely Makias, could watch over them. Ok, maybe Ganivus since he will become a father soon, but you get the point."

"But, why not just watch them?"

"Because I go around the caves and who knows who might take them."

"Oh ok, I understand. It's just a motherly instinct."

She smiled, "Yep. Fathers are good for figures, and mothers are good for caring."

I nodded as it was a true point. The two Gibles went to Kereesha and she off flew with them to wherever their dorm was. Although, I wondered how they got here. But, that thought was moved away as the twins were already yawning away. I put the two to bed and tucked them away, then I got into my bed, and went to sleep, waiting to see what will happen tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

As the dragon types slept, Kiyask decided to go one step further of scaring everyone, this time he was going to scare the whole Ketchum family. He slipped into the house and began connecting their minds. He would've done it yesterday, but he was nearly about to puke seeing Ash fucking Jenna, I mean, wouldn't you?

Once he was finished, he set up the little torture as he was going to make a game of it, then he'll just twist it around. In the dream, Ash, Jenna, and Delia were standing in one spot as Delia was surprised and looked around seeing her son and Jenna.

Ash looked kinda shocked seeing her there as he asked, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Delia was startled as well. She asked, "Wait Ash, is that you?"

"Y-yeah. Mom, what are you doing…"

Before he could do anything, a little stand appear as some man stood there in a conventional fair suit as he said, "Stand right up, and take a shot."

There was one bottle and one ball, three different rows, and three prizes that were all hearts. Jenna said, "I played these before, might as well try."

She took the ball, and tossed it, only when it hit the bottle, it didn't tip over. The man said, "Ooh, sorry…"

Then a huge gun fired blowing Jenna's head to bits as the Ketchums looked horrified. Jenna's body just fell to its knees and fell to the floor as the man said, moving his face up, "She failed."

The face was Kiyask as Ash yelled, "You again!"

Kiyask laughed evilly as usual, "Oh Ash, you're 'winning' so well. Mintoyae has defeated Arceus and you expect me to believe you can defeat him?"

"I can defeat Greninja, I've taken on bigger challenges than he has!"

"Yeah, but have you taken on Arceus? Have you taken on Mewtwo?"

"I have taken on Mewtwo."

"Arceus?"

"Well, uh, no."

"Good, then it's understood; he wins, you lose."

Ash wasn't going to take it and yelled, "I don't know what you're thinking, but I will tell you this: I WILL WIN!"

Kiyask laughed, "Kid, you're so full of bullshit. How about you take a nice trip to hell and back for me, ay?"

Delia said, "How about you stop this whole thing?"

"Really? Well, I'll talk to you in private."

Then with the snap of his fingers, Ash exploded into blood and guts as everything was flung all over the place. Delia was ready to have a heart attack, but then Kiyask told her, "You want me to stop it? Well, I'll stop, but when Mintoyae finds out, he'll love you."

Then he sliced her throat and she fell to the floor gasping for air. Kiyask made a machete and cut off her head, only for her to wake up with a panic attack. Ash and Jenna woke up as well screaming for a few seconds. Ash said clenching his fist, "This is getting to the point of ridiculous."

Jenna agreed and they went back to sleep, hoping Kiyask wouldn't bother them again for the night.

(Uremia's POV) (Day 114 for the group)

Honestly, even though Mintoyae might be a good friend, I'm a bit scared of him now. Thankfully, Gizel took him on that vacation so no more problems of having to check behind my back.

I woke up in an empty bed as Ganivus was probably already at the office. I got up and floated on out of the dorm to get to the cafeteria. As I hovered on, I saw Makias just getting up from his bed. He and Neeliska seem better than what I expected since she did basically get him drunk in order to become mates with him.

Once he came out, I went up and said, "Morning Makias."

He looked down and said, "Oh, hey Uremia."

"How's Neeliska for you?"

"She's good, why?"

"Just a personal thing i wanted to know."

"HA, that's not that personal."

"Well, I meant in terms of everything. She wasn't like this, and then boom, you're both going to be parents."

"So are you and Ganivus."

"Yeah, but it kinda came from when I started to have feelings for him. You didn't know anything until Neeliska basically dumped alcohol down your throat."

Then he snapped, "She didn't dump it down my throat. She just snuck it in."

"Sorry."

"Oh come down, I'm just a bit defensive. She's a great Pokémon and even though she has done some things I would beaten her for, I wouldn't do it."

The conversation ended when we got to the security office and he walked in. I sighed and went to the cafeteria. Once I entered... oh fuck, what the hell!? The whole room was filled with smoke as if someone is burning the whole stock vegetables in the back. I smelled it for a bit and then realized, it was the damn Blaziken in the back. I walked to the back and found him surrounded by a thick cloud of dense, gray smoke which was that marijuana shit. I took his little cigarette and scolded, "This is the fucking cafeteria shit bag, get out or I'll kick your ass out."

He looked at me and slowly said, "Ha, you can't kick me. Your legs are thin and you got no feet."

Oh really? I got in front of him and kicked the tip of my leg into his testicles as he grabbed that spot and fell to the floor. I said, "Well, they might be skinny, but they can kick you right in the fucking balls."

I used telekinesis and moved his ass out of here. Once I was done with taking him out, i was starting to feel a little weird. I felt like my body was starting to relax all of a sudden and i didn't want to move. This marijuana stuff must've gotten to my head. I started to slump, but i picked myself up and floated out of the cafeteria before it got worse.

Outside the cafeteria, the Blaziken was still there, looking half dead... wait... he didn't look too alive. I bent down and looked, only to find that he was barely alive, or at least just paralyzed. I don't know whether I did something or he did it, but I had to get him to the hospital. I brought him to the hospital, and moved him down the hallway to where Goovy was.

She looked as surprised as I was as she asked, "Something wrong?"

I nodded, "The Blaziken that smokes up the cafeteria was passed out at the front of it."

She looked at the Blaziken as he was breathing in slightly. I asked, "That stuff, the marijuana, doesn't that at one point come back to bite?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't think it's just that."

Ganivus? We both looked back as he was leaning against the door. I asked, "Ganivus, what do you mean?"

He said, "You see girls..."

Then little Nimitz said, "I'ma boy!"

Ganivus rolled his eyes and continued, "...he has done more drugs than you think. I think his body is giving away to them. If this keeps up, he'll just die of all that build up."

He disappeared as Goovy said, "I'll try to get him fixed up."

I nodded and left as I now had to clean out all the smoke from the cafeteria. Unfortunately, with the time I had, I wouldn't be able to cook jack shit. I just cursed under my breath and teleported in trying to get all the food outside. I set up a little counter outside and got a couple tools along with a small heated top so now I can get the food ready without having to clean out the cafeteria, or at least until lunchtime is over.

Once I got everything set, the whistle blew and everyone began to come out of the mines and offices. The workers and employees looked at my unusual setup as I announced, "Since the cafeteria is currently off limits, I decided to make a small kitchen outside so everyone can get something to eat."

Everyone lined up as I saw someone laugh a bit as I wondered what it was. Then a pair of hands went over my eyes, blacking everything out. I said, "Ganivus."

I could see again, as Ganivus whined playfully, "Aww, psychic?"

"Actually, more like you're the only one who is able to touch me… period."

He just snickered, "I guess that's one good thing."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Alright, here's your food, cutsy."

He just laughed as I passed him his tray and then he teleported off with it. I served up the rest of the trays to everyone else as the miners, guards, hospital workers, which was Goovy, her kids, the Bonnie girl, and Jenhan, and basically every other Pokémon employee and worker there was here. I was amazed that I only had to go in three times to get all the necessary food and tools.

Once the lunch rush was over, being the whistle blowing again, I had to now deal with the smoke that was still in the cafeteria. You'd think by now it would've dissipated. I packed up my mini kitchen back into my real kitchen, and went to the mail office to find that Flygon.

At the mail office, I found him organizing everything, and looking pretty stressed. I asked, "Um, Yuri?"

He looked behind, with exhaustion on his face, asking, "Yes?"

I said, "I need your help again, if you're not that tired."

"I'm not tired, just exhausted from sorting letters constantly."

We got to the cafeteria as he fanned out all the smoke and flew off back to his office. I finally floated into the cafeteria being able to breathe in the air without feeling light headed. I didn't have to collect a lot of scraps since everyone took their trays to wherever and probably just tossed them away randomly.

After cleaning up the cafeteria, I decided to go and see how Ganivus was doing. I haven't been to his office since the, um, fight event, but I'm sure there's nothing wrong happening… right? I got to his office, and he was standing up along with Makias as the two fighting types were looking at the TV, which showed a reporter on there. I asked, "What happened this time?"

Ganivus said, "Usual bullshit, only this time…"

Then the reporter said, as if Ganivus timed it, " _The Ash-Greninja, known now as the son of Giratina, has become a widely known subject as it has caused much destruction to several towns and cities, and damage in multiple regions. However, in the face of all this, Ash Ketchum denounces the rogue Greninja and has said…_ "

Then it changed screens to where it was Ash standing there saying, " _Greninja thinks he's unstoppable just because he can take out Arceus. He may be able to do it once, but I will stop him, even if it costs my life_."

Ganivus said, "Well, stand there as he blasts you, then the rampage will stop, hopefully."

The reporter continued, " _In the like of these events, the international reward, which some say is a little ludicrous, has been made at an average of 700 Million dollars for the capture of the Greninja, dead or alive._ "

I was even trying to figure out who was more insane: the news, Ash, or the government. Ganivus said, "Mintoyae is worth hundreds of millions and the whole of us aren't even half a bil. Oh well, sucks to be in his situation anyway."

I said, "But didn't he and Gizel go to Kalos?"

Then Ganivus cursed nearly screaming, "Shit, if they get caught you know what the fuck could happen?"

"Dead?"

"Mostly, yeah, but if they get caught, everyone will take us out and we'll all be criminalized."

Makias said, "You can do that my cheating on her."

That was very true, but was off topic. Ganivus looked to him saying, "Thank you for bluntly putting that in."

"Welcome."

I left the office to get to the cafeteria, only to find that Kereesha was in the cafeteria sitting by herself. I went up to her and asked, "Kereesha, why are you sitting by yourself here? Don't you know that…"

She looked up and sadly said, "I know, I forgot to tell Mintoyae about the third egg."

"Oh, why are you sad?"

"Well, the third kid is a Froakie, but he's a unique Froakie, like his father."

She started to smile a bit as I asked, "How unique?"

She started to giggle a little, "Well, he's showing more of is Gible side so he might have wings like mine once he becomes a Frogadier."

That would be interesting to see. I said, "So, you were sad just because you didn't tell Mintoyae about his third kid being hatched?"

She nodded as I said, "Calm down, he'll be gone for another two days, then he'll come back."

"Two more days? I thought he went for a week?"

"Nah, just four."

"Oh."

She got up and said, "Thanks though for helping me a bit."

I nodded once more as she left the cafeteria. I, on the other hand, had to finish cleaning, only to see that the back was a mess. Alright, that was finished. Then the last whistle of the day blew as I knew time was up. The only thing I can picture now in the future, was me and Ganivus, and our kid as one little family. But, I don't want to have a single child of course, even though I'd be going through hell again.

I left the cafeteria and got back to my dorm, only to find Ganivus there looking at the wall. He seemed to be trying to find something, but I didn't know what it was. I asked him, "Ganivus, what are you looking for?"

He looked to me saying, "A scary thought."

"What Mintoyae cutting your head off?"

"No, but thanks for that. I was thinking of our kid having Arius as their uncle. To have him as an uncle, would be like having Mintoyae as an uncle. He's scary, he can be murderous, and he would never make a good figure."

Wait… "Arius, was…"

"A couple times, yeah. But still, I wouldn't want our kid to know that, even if Arius all of a sudden turned nice and good. I will always remember the past, never even take it away from my head, just bury it until it resurfaces."

He went to bed as I did as well, only he held nothing, and looked to be alone than with me. He fell asleep as I put my hands around him, and hoped that tomorrow, would be better.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Ash was talking with Clement on another subject. Clement hasn't opened his mouth on him killing anyone, but he has said that he may have found a way to kill Mintoyae. He said, "We've been using tiny weapons. We need to use some better tactics."

Ash asked, "Like?"

"I was thinking we lure him into a secluded area and shoot him with a sniper rifle."

Ash burst in laughter saying, "Ok, tell me when you stop breathing in Weezing smoke, ok?"

Clement was serious. Ash said, "Alright, fine. But you try that, I got my own plans."

Clement nodded, "Alright Ash, if you say so."

Ash turned it off and went to bed afterwards. Jenna was eavesdropping as she actually wanted to see Mintoyae's head explode from the impact of a sniper bullet. But she got into bed with Ash after a couple minutes to make sure he didn't suspect anything. And so, they slept away as well.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone, so here's the next chapter, yada yada, I got lucky and cranked out two days in one. Now, the last chapter said that an idea was given by HouseCity101, well I read his comment for the last one he made and I thought of making ti a little more balanced. So there is one more major fight, then that will be the last one, I think, I don't know yet.**

 **Anyways, two lemons. (((((=Lemon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 40:

(Gizel's POV) (Day 115 for the group)

 _Well, thank God we haven't been found being two Pokémon walking about through towns and Luminose city. Although I think it's kinda hard to make sure he doesn't run off to try to kill Clement._

I woke up in Mintoyae's arms as I got ourselves a small enough room to stay in. He's never been to one, as in sleep in, but he got used to it very fast seeing as he relaxed on the couch, bed, and even the chairs. A nice vacation for him, but slightly less for me, but hey, at least we're enjoying it.

I stayed in bed until he woke up, which was taking a while, and wondered if much happened back at the mines. I'm pretty sure everyone was celebrating over the fact that Mintoyae wasn't there, but hopefully another legendary didn't decide to drop on by and total the place looking for him.

After a few minutes, he finally wake up looking tired. Last night was sort of interesting. Mintoyae decided to go to this bar, even though he got drunk once already and I didn't drink anything, and he only got minutely drunk. Then this fight happened and he punched out some guy who wanted me. It was kind nice to see him defend me, but at the same time I don't think he needed to knock the guy several feet off across the room.

I asked Mintoyae, "You ok?"

He looked at me saying, "Yeah, just a slight headache."

"Either the fist or the alcohol, you'll be fine."

"Hopefully."

I still don't get why he went drinking if the last time he got way drunk and had sex with three different females, only one being someone he is mates with. We got out of bed as he asked, "What do we do know?"

I said, "Breakfast first, then we go do something afterwards."

Believe it or not, this is probably the first time he had breakfast up to my knowledge, maybe he had that when he was with Ash. I walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge to pull out a few vegetables for Mintoyae to eat, while I got myself some meat. Not the greatest breakfast, but we got used to the cafeteria food, and I'd like to keep my system clean.

Once we were finished with our food, I had to put on the illusion effect before we could leave the room. Since my usual human form is finally useless, I had to make a new one. I changed myself where I was 5' 4" tall, blonde hair going down my back only a quarter way, brown eyes, and peach skin. My clothes was jeans pants down to the ankles, a pale, blue T-shirt with brown coat over it, and black shoes.

Mintoyae was different as I had to come up with something he had in his mind. Of course, his idea was too dark, pretty literal in a way, so I kept some of his ideas, and changed a few. He was 5' 7" in height, black hair that was in a slight mess, kinda like his past trainer, only no hat, red eyes that can pierce someone's look, white skin, and his muscular state remained on him. His clothes was similar to his appearance as he wore a black hoodie, dark jeans, night back shoes, and had a golden bracelet on his right hand. I don't know why he'd need one, but he wanted one.

Once I got ourselves put together, we left the hotel room and out of the hotel, and walked outside which was in the town of Mallowver. It wasn't too far from Luminose city. We walked out of the town down the path that led to Luminose city. Mintoyae was either going there because of nostalgia, or just because he's deciding whether to kill Clement or not.

After an hour walk, we got to the outskirts of Luminose, only to bump into a trainer and his Chespin starter. He looked pretty new, only being maybe 11-12, but he went up to us and asked, "Excuse me, could me and Chespin battle you?"

Then Chespin cheered, "Can we please?"

I said, "Sorry, we're not battlers."

They both whined, "Aww."

They walked off as Mintoyae didn't look to fond of anything. I asked, "Mintoyae, what's wrong?"

He looked at me and said, "Maybe I've been in those mines for too long, but I'm started to dislike this whole battling thing."

"You do it."

"No, as in have it where a trainer has his or her Pokémon battle while they sit telling them what to do."

"It's not the mines, it's Ash, just simply that."

He nodded as we finally made it into the city. We had to avoid police stations, cops, and the Pokémon centers just so that we don't get arrested, or executed. However, we got to the center of the city after another hour of walking about, and dodging, and stood right in front of the Luminose tower. If I didn't know better, I'd say Mintoyae was going to actually kill Clement.

He said, "You wait outside, I'll be right back."

Oh God, he was. I quickly thought of something to detour him and said, "My illusion won't be able to go that far."

He smiled and said, "Not if I can mentally cloak myself."

Are you kidding? He, I think, changed into his nightmare form and walked on in, but he was still his human form. I swallowed hard because I didn't want to get caught again. I wasn't scared, but I don't want to go back to prison. I waited as time went on, I didn't know what happened, but it seemed like either Mintoyae was going extremely violent, or nothing happened and it was all talk, both ways.

Finally Mintoyae walked out of the doors, only he was bleeding, looking angry, and looked as if he wanted to strangle me. I asked slightly scared, "M-Mintoyae, are you ok?"

He growled, "Fine, let's go."

He wasn't too happy. We were walking down the street as I asked, "What happened?"

Mintoyae said, "What happened? I almost got him."

I whispered, but still screamed, "You almost killed him?"

He nodded, "I almost had him, the only thing that turned me off was some random guy entering for a fight. Both Clement and I were bleeding, but I'm sure he'll have a nice day being covered in bandages."

I scolded, "Mintoyae, you nearly made the news and killed him. Once you're free, do whatever the devil wants, but right now, we're on a vacation, not an assassin trip. Just forget about everyone, and relax for today, and tomorrow."

He just growled a bit, but then he turned his head forward and kept looking that way. We got to a small alleyway as we heard someone yell, "Please don't hurt me, please don't!"

We looked down the alley as we heard the cry and Mintoyae already darted off. I said, "Oh no."

I chased after him as we found ourselves in this open area with three other guys, tattooed, outfits that looked like those pictures of the Team Skull criminals, and at their feet was an unusual Pokémon. I assumed it was a water type, but I had no idea what it was, but what from I can see, it was injured pretty bad. The men looked up seeing us as the main guy, with the ear piercings and two knife tattoos on both hands, asked, "Who the hell are you?"

I asked, "First off, who are you?"

"I'm the main guy here, run off or else."

Mintoyae looked ready to kill as I told the three, "Look, if I were you, I'd run, through whatever escape you got because Minto here isn't friendly. Strike that, he hates just about everyone."

All three laughed as the skinny up picked up the injured Pokémon and said, "Alright, we'll leave, but if you think your emo friend can whoop our ass, then you must be full of shit woman."

At least they aren't bright. Mintoyae was clenching his fists on his arms as I said, "Look, just leave the Pokémon and go. Minto will not play nice."

Then the third guy pulled out a pistol, tapping the side of it with his leg, "Really?"

Mintoyae made a shuriken behind his back and then threw it as it sliced the man's hand and made a crack in the gun. The man went back as the other two pulled out their guns. Mintoyae made his two machetes behind his back and showed them making it looked like he pulled them out.

This wasn't good. I got in between saying, "Wait, wait, let's try to settle this calmly. We just take the Pokémon, and not even tell anyone about this, but you put away the gun, disappear, or else I don't think anyone, but Mintoyae, would like to see what happens."

The men stood there as Mintoyae stood there as well. The main guy said, "And give me an Arceus-fucking-damn reason why I should listen to you?"

I walked up and said, "Because if I wanted to I can knock you out, but I want this settled as peaceful as possible. Besides, I work for another team."

"Which one?"

"Team Alliance."

"You mean the one that the Aether bastards tried to talk to?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Never knew that. Then he asked, "And your name is?"

"Gizel."

He smiled crookedly, "You mean like the Zoroark Gizel, right?"

I said, with caution, "Yeaaah."

Then he smiled evilly, "And I suppose that that is actually the wanted crook everyone has been arguing over?"

"Yes, why?"

Then he grabbed me, spun me around and put his gun to my head as Mintoyae made his machetes and the other guy with the gun pointed it at him as the sliced guy grabbed a long knife. The two other guys were aiming for Mintoyae as the main guy was at me. He said, "Now here's my new deal, I'll let YOU go, and even take the Popplio, but I get the spy, ya dig?"

I wondered where that was. Then Mintoyae said, "How about you let her go, or I start ripping out your veins?"

The man laughed again, "Really? If this fight gets heard, you know how many people would see it? So I'm gonna say it again: give me a reason… why I should listen to you?"

Mintoyae then put away his machetes, only for him to then snap his fingers, and I went out like a light. I didn't know what just happened and when I woke up, I found myself in bed with Mintoyae leaning on the wall of the bedroom. I looked to see that both of us were no longer in human form, but he can just use it any time from my mind.

I asked, "What happened?"

He said, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

I sat up, "Mintoyae, 'nothing' no longer works for you. There is always something every day every minute, every little second. What happened?"

I sounded more demanding so I can get what happened. He said, "I knocked you out, and killed all three of them."

In a nonchalant voice, he did. He looked to me saying, "Don't even try to explain to me that it was a bad idea. I did it, it's done. Now the Pokémon can live nicely."

I got out and yelled, "Mintoyae, you didn't need to kill them!"

He looked at me and explained, "You saw what they were trying to do…"

"You could've used your nightmare side and teleported us away?"

He was about to say something raising his arm, only to lower it, and leaning up against the wall. I crossed my arms and said, "You don't think anything through. I still remembered what I said that this is what you will be in 30 some ought days. You kill without thinking twice."

He didn't say a word and just leaned there. Sometimes I just wanted to beat him, but then again, would that do anything? I sat down on the bed and waited for either a response or for him to even do anything. But nothing happened, so I started up a new conversation, "Mintoyae."

He looked me slightly irritated, "Yes?"

"Where did you put that Pokémon?"

He then showed a Pokéball as I figured it had the Pokémon in there. He pressed the button, and pout cam the little blue Pokémon. She looked about and then looked to Mintoyae, only for her to go scampering off behind the bed in fear. She was scared of Mintoyae, probably, worse than the guys she was getting kicked by.

I said, "See Mintoyae, you just scarred someone for life."

He retorted, "I'm not going back to that shit again."

I'm starting to wonder if this is a vacation to hell, I mean, it feels like it. I walked behind the bed to find the little Pokémon there as I bent down and asked, "You ok?"

She looked up to see me and said, "N-no."

` "*sigh* I can't blame you. Mintoyae is, um, having a few issues so he's kind of violent."

I heard Mintoyae mumble something as I continued to the Pokémon, "So, what kind of Pokémon are you?"

She quietly said, "I'm a Popplio."

"Never seen one before. What region are you from?"

"A-Aloha."

So one of those newer Pokemon, interesting. I asked her, "This might sound a little fast, but do you know what kind we are?"

She shook her head as I explained, "Alright, I'm Gizel, I'm a Zoroark. He's Mintoyae, he's a Greninja. What is your name?"

She said, "Pipi."

Pipi? I held in a chuckle and said, "Alright then, now have you heard of this Ash-Greninja business?"

She said, "I heard someone talk about it, why?"

"Well, that's him there."

Pip looked to Mintoyae as he just gave his stare. She jumped back behind the bed saying, "H-he's scary."

Honestly he can scare someone. I said, "Yeah, he is scary. Would it be better if we stuck you back in the Pokéball?"

She nodded as I asked Mintoyae, "Can I have the Pokéball?"

He passed it to me, and then I told the Pipi, "I'll let you out again when it's food time, got it?"

She nodded once more, and then I put her back. I stood up and looked to Mintoyae, "You know, it's one thing when it's Ash and his friends, I can understand now. But she was just a child witnessing you slaughtering people."

I grabbed his scarf and neck as he started coughing a bit, and sternly said, "The next time you go do something like that, I'm gonna beat the senses out of you."

I let go as he just walked out of the room. If he was ticked off, let him. This was the second time we got into a fight and I just wanted this insanity to stop. If only Ash wasn't such a real jerk to everyone and didn't listen to Jenna, nobody would be dead… but then, I would have never met Mintoyae, nobody would have.

I got up and walked outside the room to find Mintoyae sitting in a chair, in his human form. He learned how to use the psychic typing from his nightmare side to create an illusionary effect. I change into my human form, and went up him. He just moved his eyes looking at me, then back in front. I took in a deep breath and said, "Mintoyae?"

He looked up as I crouched down to where our faces were at the same height. I calmly said, "Look, I understand you have problems and you want this done by your own terms and way, but throwing your rage at something else will only make it worse or get back at you."

He kept his look as I bit my lip slightly and continued, "Please, just because I said what I said and you did what you did doesn't mean you should just disappear. Besides, think of how you need to act in front of everyone. Our kid."

His face lightened as I said, "Kereesha told me about what happened, and now I want to make this more so. You need to be a good father for all the kids you'll have, even if one isn't yours. All I want is this, can we just forgive each other?"

He finally went soft as he looked forward and said, "Alright."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he turned and kissed me on the lips. We broke the kiss as I said, "Now, since we made up, want to go get lunch?"

He smiled, "Alright."

He got up as I asked, "the usual?"

Then he said, "Actually, I'll try something different."

"What?"

"A piece of meat."

"You sure? I'm not sure your body can digest it."

"Can try anyway."

I shrugged and opened the fridge to find a packet of deli meat. I don't think he'd like to eat something that feels like slime, but oh well. I pulled out a piece and said, "Hopefully this won't get stuck in your gut."

I tossed it to him as he caught it and said, "What's the worst that can happen?"

He took a bite and chewed on it, swallowed, and said, "Not that bad honestly."

Now the scary part, will it get digested? He finished up the piece as I said, "Now just vegetables."

"Alright, alright."

"It's only to see if the meat actually gets through your system. Normal carnivore Pokémon can eat both groups, a lot of other Pokémon can't, and some are natural omnivores. I don't think you're a natural omnivore."

"No, but I can just be in my nightmare form when I eat that shit."

"And how will that help?"

"Kiyask might make my system better."

Well, he wins. After eating a few vegetables, I decided to bring out Pipi for her food. I opened the ball and released her as she looked around and asked, "Who are you?"

I smiled, "It's still us, just in human forms."

She looked at me and then Mintoyae as then she said, "He still looks a bit scary."

"It's what he chose."

I gave Pipi a few vegetables until she was full, then I put her back into her Pokéball. Once we were done, I asked Mintoyae, "Want to try to go out WITHOUT trying to kill someone?"

He answered, "Alright, alright, I'll TRY not to kill anyone this time."

I knew he had the thought of "but that doesn't mean I can't punch someone and beat them brutality" go through his head. We left our room, and the building, and walked through the streets to where the Sycamore lab was.

The streets seemed very quiet, even though it was direct daytime, and there was literally no issues in getting there. At the lab, we entered the place to find two guys inside working on something. One man had a standard lab getup and glasses on with short brown hair and the other had green hair, no glasses, but had a blue suit on with slacks and both guys looked relatively new. I asked them, "Um, are you the new professors?"

The green haired man nodded, "Yeah, we've been here since a week after the Sycamore's whole slaughter. Do you need something?"

"Not really, I was going to see if we could get a look around."

The other guy said, "Sorry, we got crates coming on in and out of the place. Pokémon just keep on coming and going now, way more than before."

"From where?"

"There's this new influx of Alohan Pokémon after the island finally let Pokémon come in and out."

Mintoyae didn't look too happy as he said, "You're saying they take Pokémon and sell them off?"

The green guy went, "No, no, no, we don't sell, we trade Pokémon. It's a little better than selling, fine it's still not too great, but at least we don't go selling them off."

Mintoyae stormed out the door as I said, "Sorry for interrupting you, he's a little sensitive with some subjects like that."

"Alright then, take care."

I nodded and ran out to find Mintoyae waiting for me. He said, "I'm starting to hate humans."

I told him, "You're friends with a couple."

"Ok, sorry, humans that act for greed and self-interest."

"Look, let's just try to do something to get your mind off everything."

"Like what? A stroll through the park?"

"Not a cliché. Besides, we could do that back at the mines. I meant a little exploring, but nothing to get you all worked up. You already killed the first half of the day; let's try not to finish the other half."

He just sighed and we walked off the opposite way. We took the scenic, aka all the long ways, through the city and looked at everything. One thing I noticed was that Mintoyae would look occasionally at the tower. I knew he wanted to kill Clement badly and tried as hard as possible to refrain from running there and doing it, but it started to seep through and become noticeable.

It was the evening and Mintoyae said, "You know, at this point, might as well have a glass."

I questioned, "Oh what, alcohol?"

He nodded as I whined, "Mintoyae, you don't need that stuff. If anything you should be avoiding it."

"Yeah, but one drink won't kill me."

"Depends how much and what of one drink your having."

He rolled his eyes as we, unfortunately, found another bar. What made this worse was the fact that we also found about a block down being a strip club. I asked myself, "Why us?"

Mintoyae went on ahead and dove into the bar as I waited on outside. After a bit, Mintoyae came out, still sober, and said, "Ok, what's next?"

I said, "Back to the hotel?"

"Eh, I guess."

But then a group of three girls came on and looked at Mintoyae as his form was, I'll admit, attractive. Even to me it's pretty attractive so I can't really blame other woman. The only thing I hated was one of those girls coming up to him and tried to woo Mintoyae, "Hey there, it seems your little girlfriend is a little small. Wanna try something better?"

Mintoyae said, "No thanks, she's just what I want. I dealt with enough fucking sluts."

The next one said, "Ah come on, you can have all three of us. We're pretty fun."

Mintoyae then smirked, "Sorry, I don't need you, I already got three."

That was a pretty good move, I think. The girls only walked off looking displeased as I said, "Well, it seems you know how to deal with them."

"You think?"

"You asshole!"

Oh God, please don't tell me it's him from yesterday. A man came out as he said, "You're that little shit from yesterday at that last bar."

Mintoyae gave a snarl and said, "And you're that little ass eating playboy who wants my girl. Fuck off before I throw you into that strip club, or through the fucking window."

"Really?"

The man swung a fist as Mintoyae grabbed it and flung the guy into the bar window. It got smashed into pieces as several people were watching the whole thing. Mintoyae just stood there as he turned to me and said, "Let's go to hotel."

I nodded and we walked back there as everyone was going in to help the man. He stood up and yelled, "I'll kill you and rape that bitch of yours!"

Mintoyae spun around and said, "Lay even a finger and you'll see how well I can kill you!"

This isn't helping you. I said, "Mintoyae, it's going to give you away."

He calmly said, "Calm down Gizel, what's the worst that can happen?"

Anything? We got back to the hotel room, only to see that it was late. We took off our human forms and he said, "I'm going to sleep, I can't wait to go back to the mines."

I nodded, "True. At least there our friends are there."

"Yeah, and I miss Delphi, Kereesha, the kids. It was great being with you, but I miss everyone else."

I guess. Then he worryingly said, "Th-that doesn't mean I don't like you, I'm just saying…"

I giggled a bit and said, "I know, I don't blame you. We'll be going back tomorrow anyway."

He sighed as he knew he didn't mess up. We just walked off to bed fell asleep there, enjoying the moments we have.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Clement was pissed, worried, scared, and utterly fucked up. He called up Ash in order to tell him about the newest shit, but that wasn't going to end well anyway. Ash picked up his 'Dex and saw Clement on screen. He greeted, "Hey Clement, you don't look to good."

Clement said, "Well I was beaten up today."

"By who?"

"Hmm, well I'd say it was a normal prick, but because to guy sounded just like a certain someone, I'd say… IT WAS GRENINJA!"

He screamed that kinda loud to where it echoed in the tower, and was audible in Ash's room. Ash asked, "Could you keep it quiet?"

Clement didn't listen and yelled, "He's not in this mine, he's walking the streets! If that kid didn't show up to challenge me, I WOULD'VE BEEN FUCKING DEAD!"

Ash sighed and asked again, "Alright, fine, you sure it was him?"

"HE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"I guess that's good enough. Look, can't you just get the police on him if he's in the city, or even better, why not try my idea and shoot him?"

Clement gave a "you fucking with me" look and said, "Do you know how hard it is for me to get a gun?"

"Do you have one?"

Clement lied, "No, but it's alone very hard."

Ash thought over the situation and said, "Clement, the next time he comes at you, try to get out of there. Also, get a gun."

Clement nodded as now he had an excuse why he has a gun. Ash turned off his 'Dex and went to bed as Clement was in deep trouble. He then called up Od, hoping he'd get a hold of her. He luckily did as she answered, "What is it?"

Clement said, "Um, Od, Greninja's in Luminose right not as we speak. He nearly killed me today and now I don't know if he'll come back tomorrow."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Only my friend Ash, who just said basically said get a gun and shoot Greninja."

Od agreed, "Smart kid, now, I have to go. Don't get killed, and even more important, don't tell anyone about anything."

The screen went off as Clement just panicked a bit and went to bed.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 116: I'm not writing any shit from yesterday._

I woke up in bed with Gizel in her grasp as I tried to slowly wake up her. She finally did and let out a yawn as she asked, "What time?"

I said, "Morning."

She just gave a tired laugh and got out. I asked her, "So when do we leave?"

"Well, breakfast first, then we leave."

Alright, fine. We had our breakfast and "dressed up" in our human forms. It sucks having to look like a human. I used to think that the only humans that were evil were on the Teams, now everyone seems to be shit except for the ones I'm friends with.

Once we were finished, we left the room and out of the building, and began our walk to the mines. It was early morning so I'd doubt anyone would find us. We only made it half way to the edge of the city, when then we saw something bright coming from the sky.

Gizel and I were slightly confused as the light came down, only for me to say, realizing what it was, "Oh shit, not again."

There were several lights coming out which means I'm pretty screwed. I told Gizel, "Gizel, hide now."

She looked and asked, "Wait, what?"

"Hide dammit!"

She didn't any further instructions as she ran off and I kept my eyes on the lights. Then they started to dissipate as I made out Mewtwo, Reshiram, Zekrom, Yveltal, then a few more I never seen. Then I heard some rumbling and saw two Zygardes appear from the ground as it was Squishy and Z2, then this huge red Pokémon appear in between them. Then as everyone stayed in their places, a huge light came from above as it was the biggest cocksucker of them all… Arceus. I changed out of this human form into my nightmare form and flew up as I yelled, "I thought this shit was settled?"

Arceus only said, "We have been only one on one, now we see if you can take on my entire hall of the legendaries."

"Then there will be organs spattered everywhere."

"Them being yours. Prepare mortal, to perish."

"It's on."

(3rd Person POV)

Mintoyae knew how Mewtwo, Yveltal, the Zygardes, and Arceus worked. Everyone else was new to him. But Arceus didn't invite only ten or so legendaries, he invited whatever ones he could summon. He brought in the legendaries of Kanto, Unova, most from Kalos, and basically every other one except for a few legendaries, Kyogre, and the ones in the Aloha islands, because they are either not legendaries or overlooked.

Mintoyae made his two machetes and readied himself as everyone else was already ready. The people below started to clear out and/or started to wait and watch to see if anything breaks out. But, the first move, drawn by Arceus, begins the whole fight with an unusual beam attack that misses Mintoyae, but destroys a couple buildings. Then several legendaries begin firing attacks. Mewtwo fired a psybeam as Zapdos and Zekrom used extremely powerful lightning bolts, then Dialga used metal attack on Mintoyae as he dodged the bolts, but got hit my the metal claw.

He retaliated by launching his own metal attack by hardening the wings and slicing at it. However, it then disappeared as the wing slammed into the ground, only for the two Zygardes to launch geostrikes. Mintoyae flew up and fired his triple pulse at them, only for the two to go underground. Mintoyae cursed, "Shit, what the hell next?"

Mewtwo answered his question by firing another psybeam, only for Mintoyae to dodge and use triple pulse on him. Both attacks missed, but Mintoyae flew under him and was hit unexpectedly with flamethrower. It was Moltres and Reshiram using their attacks to weaken Mintoyae, but Mintoyae changed into regular form and fired a few water spheres. It inflicted little damage as only two spheres hit one each.

Mintoyae changed back into his nightmare form and fired several triple spheres. He needed his water type back since it was only in his regular form. But of course, Kiyask wasn't going to sit by and do nothing while Mintoyae gets all the fun. He charged in and said, "Want your water back? Here it is!"

He flew into Mintoyae as he got that extra power boost and fired huge, powerful water pulse. It hit down Moltres as then he used triple pulse and knocked the flying/fire type out of the sky, crashing into a building. Arceus and Mewtwo fired two huge psybeams and it hit Mintoyae as he used dark shield and blocked only so much of the psybeam. He dived down and swung back up as he saw Yveltal come his way.

The flying dark type tried to steal off Mintoyae's life, but Kiyask, inside, was able to block that move and fire back a death pulse. The pulse hit Yveltal and flung it back, only it came back and used its claw wings and swacked Mintoyae and fired a dark sphere that hit him sending him flying down. Mintoyae crashed through several buildings, but that wasn't enough to take him out.

Mintoyae fired a dark pulse blasting off the rubble and jetted up with two machetes, but was hit by the roots from the Zygardes trying to take him out. Then another psybeam hit him as several more pulses started to collide. He was taken a beating, but kept flying. He said, "Kiyask, help here?"

Kiyask yelled, ' _I'M TRYING MY FUCKING BEST!_ '

Then a light came from the sky as it was Rayquaza in his Mega Evolve form. Mintoyae said to himself, "I'm so fucked now."

The dragon type fired a huge pulse at Mintoyae, only for him to dodge it quickly and duck off. Then Arceus bellowed, "Use Dragon Pulse!"

All the dragon types readied a dragon pulse as Mintoyae flew upward, but was not good enough as they started to shoot at him like hunters at ducks. He constantly dived down, around and swung around buildings and alleyways trying to dodge them. Several of the legendaries tried to take him out from a distance, but they had to catch up and whoop his ass. Then Zekrom caught up to him and electrocuted him with electroshock.

The attack flung Mintoyae off as he counterattacked the flying dragon with psybeam. Since he wasn't looking, Mewtwo shot him with psybeam as well and Mintoyae got slammed into the ground. People were running away for the fear of getting either stuck in the mess or dead. But Mintoyae wasn't going to give up and crawled out from the rubble. His wings were very tattered and he was aching in pain from the impacts. It was way worse than from any other battled he had.

He barely flew out from the building ruins and tried to find the legendary bastards, but to his surprise, there were none. He looked around and saw only destruction, people screaming, and tried to find where Gizel went. But before he could do anything, he was hit unaware by a high energy beam. The impact flung him out of the city and into the forest, slamming through trees, rocks, and bushes.

Once he stopped, he felt like he was going to die as he was barely standing, bleeding all over, and was in massive pain. His wings looked more like skeleton wings as he couldn't fly anymore. Kiyask said, ' _hold on._ '

The wings then repaired themselves as Mintoyae felt better, but still had some issues. He flew up, only to then see Arceus and Mewtwo as Arceus said, "You see, you need help in order to defeat us. I have said this before, and I am right: You are only a mortal."

Then the two fired their psyebeams as it hit Mintoyae and fired him at supersonic speeds. The speeds shot him through the air into Unova, but the impact wasn't through a forest, but into a hill. He went straight into a hill and was basically buried alive. Mintoyae closed his eyes as his body bled and he became motionless.

Arceus said, "It is done. No more can happen."

Then he and Mewtwo went back to the Hall as every other legendary did. Everyone in Luminose city was shocked as the city was destroyed once again. Gizel stepped out asking, "Did he win?"

Then she was tazered and fell to the ground motionless, but alive. Standing there with a tazer was Clement as he sighed, "Why do I get to deal with everyone?"

Gizel changed back to her original form as she was unaware of her body immediately doing so after falling asleep. Clement dragged her in the building as nobody saw it, and then simply locked her up.

Of course the huge fight was displayed, again, over several regions, including the footage of Mintoyae being sent into a mountain, and not appearing. Everyone cheered for his death, and Ash with his family was celebrating since they no longer have to deal with Mintoyae. Everyone was in good tidings and basically partying, while everyone at the mines were the opposite. Kereesha and Delphi were sent to tears as Kereesha's kids saw their father get killed.

Ganivus, Uremia, Goovy, and Makias couldn't believe it either, but Ganivus was determined to see if he was dead, or if he's still, even a bit, alive. He said, "Makias, Goovy, Kereesha."

They looked at him as Kereesha was still crying. Ganivus said, "Follow me, I want this proven because I know that hill so he's there, I want him checked out."

They nodded and left the office as everyone was still in melancholy, and or fear or neither, and had Kereesha carry off Goovy as Ganivus and Makias ran to that hill. It took about half an hour, but they made it and looked around for a bit. Makias found where Mintoyae was shoved through and called, "Here's the entrance!"

It was way deep as Ganivus said, "I'll find him."

He used telekinesis and tried to find the body while he also used telepathy to try and find his mind. After a couple anxious minutes of tense searching, he found the mind and the body. He said, "This guy is so fucking hard to kill."

He stepped on a small rock saying, "He's right…"

Kereesha then pushed him out of the way and started to dig quickly as Ganivus fell on his ass and said, "Sheesh, a little warning next time?"

As she dug, Ganivus made sure she wasn't going to dig out of Mintoyae's arms or legs and rip them off. Bu after a minute of digging, she found a bit of blue as she worryingly exclaimed, "Mintoyae?!"

She brushed of the rest of the rock and dirt to find the Greninja bruised, bleeding, and barely alive. She pulled him out as she hugged him and cried, "I…I thought you were gone."

She cried more as Goovy said, "He's barely alive, maybe it'd be best to let him just lay down."

Kereesha nodded as she put him laying down. All four waited as the day passed by. Lunch passed, but none of them were hungry. Afterwards, Makias said, "We have to get back."

Ganivus said, "*sigh* alright, let's go."

Goovy said, "I'll stay for a little longer."

Ganivus looked to Kereesha as she just sat there opposite of Mintoyae. He teleported out of the hole and left with Makias. Goovy left later as it left Kereesha and Mintoyae alone. Time passed on as she waited for her love to come back. She remembered the days as a Gabite.

(Flashback)

As a Gabite, she did have a caring trainer. Kalos at the time was under attack from Team Flare and she saw Ash and Mintoyae defeat the whole group and the Zygarde monstrosity. Her trainer, named Alena, watched the whole thing on TV as it was broadcasted. Of course, Kereesha, at least now, knew that it was the Team Rocket quadrat that was filming it, but she didn't care who was filming, she cared for who was being filmed.

Every time they showed the picture, her trainer was interested in the fight and Ash, but Kereesha had her eyes set on Mintoyae. It was like a young teenager having a crush on a handsome man in a sense. She loved the way he fought, how he acted, and him in general. To meet him is what she always wanted, but she never got the chance at the time.

Alena always said after that fight, "To meet that kid would be like meeting the president, one heck of an honor."

Kereesha smiled, "Yep, it would."

"To meet Ash?"

She shook her head.

Alena asked, "Who, that Greninja?"

She nodded as her trainer laughed, "Oh well, I don't blame you. I guess everyone does have their own little idols."

Kereesha just giggled a bit since Alena was right, but that whole thing came true.

(Flashback ends)

Only a few months ago, she met her love and became mates with him. She didn't care if he had others; she was nice enough to be with him and to let him do his thing. Kereesha looked up and saw it was night time, but she wasn't going to leave until he was better. Then she heard him breathe in deeply as he started to move a bit. Her heart fluttered as she asked quietly, "Mintoyae?"

Then she saw his eyes open as he asked, "huh?"

Kereesha hugged him as she let out tears of joy and happily said, "You're alive! I thought you were gone."

Mintoyae hugged her back, even though in slight pain, "It's ok Kereesha, I'm still here. But could you not hug so hard?"

She realized what she was doing and let go saying, "Sorry."

"It's fine, I don't blame you."

"It's just that with the fight and what they showed, we all thought you died."

He let out a small laugh, "A few legendary pricks can't take me out."

Kereesha laughed a bit as she said, "Want me to take you home?"

"Yes ple…. Wait, I just remembered."

Kereesha asked, "What?"

"Gizel!"

Kereesha remembered that Gizel and Mintoyae went to Kalos, which means… Kereesha then said, "Wait, she has her illusion ability right?"

Mintoyae started to calm down, "Yeah, yeah, she'll be back."

"Unless… she was caught by Clement?"

Mintoyae then shot up yelling, "SHIT! She might not even be in her form and she was kidnapped by that blonde asshole."

"Maybe I could get her?"

"No, you'll just get stuck with her."

"But, if you go out…"

"I know, but Clement got a gun and he'll can just shoot you next time no matter how well you can do anything. I know he won't do anything to Gizel because she's pregnant, it's noticeable, but you, you got kids, he'll think 'whatever, just a Garchomp'. Even though you know I love her as much as I love you, I don't want to risk you and lose you and still not have her back."

Kereesha knew he was right and said, "Ok, but what are we going to do?"

Mintoyae stood up and said, "Play dead."

Kereesha tilted her head, "Huh?"

"I'll play dead and do everything I said I would do without anyone noticing I'm alive."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Humans are as stupid as a tree. They'll believe anything that looks or seems good."

Mintoyae climbed onto Kereesha and flew back to the mines as the entrance had one guard and a Manectric there. Kereesha landed in front of them as the Pokémon said, "Wait, I thought he was dead?"

Kereesha smiled, "He was just playing dead."

She and Mintoyae walked on through and down the tunnel to where the entrance to the mines was. When they entered, they saw everyone pack up and leave the mines as it must be home time. Kereesha led Mintoyae back to the security office as one Pokémon screamed, "IT'S THE CRAZY GRENINJA! HE MUST BE A ZOMIBE!"

Everyone started running their asses off to the dorms and avoided Mintoyae. Mintoyae sighed, "Why?"

They got to Ganivus's office and when they entered, Ganivus and Makias saw Mintoyae and both said, "Holy shit he's good."

Ganivus said, "I don't know how the fuck you survived that."

Mintoyae shrugged, "I just did."

"Well, you're gonna die of this."

He lifted up a paper as it read: "GRENINJA AND LEGENDARIES BATTLE THROUGHOUT CITY; GRENINJA KILLED AND PEACE RETURNS!"

Mintoyae laughed, "Not when I come back."

Then his face went blank as he read: " _The Ash-Greninja was seen today disguised as a human, only to then be seen fighting off several legendaries. The fight caused over 50 million dollars in repairs, but the battle proved more important as the Greninja has been killed._

 _"In similar news, the Zoroark, captured at the Kanto airport named Gizel Kazak, was found disguised as well as a human. She was caught by Clement Limon and said to have a life sentence due to the fact of her being currently pregnant. Once this pregnancy is over, she will be then determined for either continued life sentence, or a possible death penalty."_

Mintoyae went white as he yelled, "Death penalty!?"

He further read: " _Some have said that the Zoroark may be responsible for the deaths of three men while others say it was the Greninja. However, in a further outlook, the Zoroark may face penalty for being an accomplice to the murders. "_

All eyes went to Mintoyae as he had a drop go and ask, "What? They had a gun put to her head."

Ganivus took the paper away and said, "So, what the hell do we fucking do now?"

Mintoyae said, "They think I'm dead, let's keep it like that."

"Huh?"

"They think I'm dead so they'll let their guard down and I can go and kill the bastards I want to kill."

"Mintoyae, she's gonna get executed!"

"Once she has the child. The kid might not come for another 6-7 months. That's plenty of time to finish my days, get a few things under my belt, kill everyone, and get Gizel. Any problems I may have missed?"

Ganivus and Makias said, "You sounded like it was nothing?"

Mintoyae shrugged as He left the office and Kereesha followed. They got to Mintoyae's dorm as their kids were on the bed looking sad. Then Mintoyae said, "What's wrong?"

They looked up to see their father and they cheered, "DADDY!"

They jumped on him and almost knocked him down as he hugged them. Kereesha joined in on the hug as they were one family. Kereesha said, "Also, the third egg hatched back at my dorm."

Mintoyae, Kellen, and Milligan looked at Kereesha and said, "Really?"

Kereesha nodded as she flew off and, a few minutes later, came back with a Froakie on her back. The Froakie jumped off and Mintoyae noticed how the coloring was darker and looked more like a Gible. The only thing that made him different from a Gible was that he didn't have the two pieces on his head.

Mintoyae was kinda surprised and asked, "I guess out genetics got shared in him."

Kereesha nodded happily, "So we're basically a family of flying Pokémon."

He looked at her weird and asked, "What?"

"Well, once everyone evolves, and you switch forms, everyone is able to fly. Think about it, we can enjoy little trips flying through the sky."

She put all three kids on the bed as Mintoyae got in his bed. Then Kereesha joined in and before they went to sleep, they kissed and then heard an "Awww."

They looked behind as they saw Bonnie standing there. Kereesha smiled, "Hi Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded, "Hi Mrs. Kereesha. Who's the Froakie?"

The Froakie went to her and looked at her. Bonnie looked and said, "Wow, I never seen a Froakie like that before."

She bent down to look, and then the Froakie did something that nobody expected; he kissed Bonnie. Bonnie was shocked as much as the couple was. Then when the Froakie broke the little kiss and smiled as Bonnie blushed and said, "Well that was, um, odd."

Mintoyae said, "Yeah, um, I guess."

Kereesha then whispered, "Well, it looks like you might have a daughter in law already."

"Really?"

She smiled, "C'mon, it's ok. It's the same old girl-boy romance."

"This young?"

"Well, we'll see what happens."

They all went to sleep, expect Bonnie had the Froakie pull close to her as the Gibles just slept away next to her.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, back in Kalos, Gizel was stuck in this little container cage. She didn't expect to get stuck here and get life sentence. She just hoped she'd make it through and live to see her child. The problem was, they might execute her after she gives birth. What made this worse was that she thought Mintoyae was as dead as everyone else thought he was.

She wanted to be freed, except, she heard the little hatch open as it showed Clement bending down to Gizel's level and saying, "So, you're Greninja's mate I assume?"

Gizel nodded sorrowfully. Clement asked again, "And I see you're pregnant."

Another nod. He then asked, "How about this, I'll fix you up and make you happy again."

Gizel looked at him with suspicion, "How?"

"Wait, wait."

She didn't have her translator on so Clement had one installed on the cage. Then he said, "Alright, say that again."

"I said, how?"

Clement smiled and said, "You'll see."

Then he pressed a button as it released a gas into the air. Suddenly, Gizel started to feel weird as she felt as if she was in heat again. She asked, "What was that?"

Clement smiled, "I learned that some pheromones and scents can send a Pokémon into heat, so I decided to use this on you."

"What? You want to rape me?"

"No, no, this will make you want to be fucked."

Gizel didn't like where this was going. She held it back as Clement only increased the amount. She tolerated it enough to now ignore it. Clement said, "It seems you're pretty resistant, let's try this."

He pressed another button which released a powerful hormone that jacked up Gizel's levels. She was becoming hornier and wanted to get banged. She tried to remove such thoughts, but it was failing. Clement smiled saying, "Alright then, one more shot."

Gizel panted, "Give me… your…. best….shot."

Clement pressed one more button and another chemical was released as Gizel lost it. She was in a stage that was similar to intense heat. She was wet, drooling, and feeling the need to get fucked. Clement said, "I can fix your problem, but you'll need to do what I say, got it?"

Gizel just nodded as Clement said, "Alright, turn into an anthro-Zoroark."

Gizel did so and she used her illusion to become a Zoroark with somewhat wide hips, C-cup breasts, and a nice sized butt. Clement only smiled as he got himself his own little "friend" to play with. He opened the door and said, "Now I can fix this little problem."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Clement got in and said, "Get on all fours."

Gizel obeyed and did so. Clement took off his clothes and had is hard-on at six inches showing already. He got on his knees and stuck his dick into Gizel's tight asshole. Gizel felt a sense of pain and pleasure go through as Clement was only getting pleasure. He grabbed her butt and pumped back and forth as Gizel was moaning from each push.

Clement then went further and laid on her back as he grabbed her breasts. Gizel moaned at that moved as Clement sped up and rammed her ass. In her mind, she knew she was sinning because of Clement's little device, but right now she couldn't do anything.

As Gizel was getting rammed, Clement was nearing his climax and moaned, "I'm gonna…"

And he blasted right into her ass as she moaned and wet herself. Clement kept his dick in her until he was finished. As he waited, he grabbed Gizel's nipples and twisted them a bit as she gave another moan out. Clement then stuck two fingers into her slit and pulled the back and forth as she just lost it and came on his hand.

Gizel was losing her mind and dropped to her instincts. Then when Clement was done, he pulled out and said, "See? Better."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He got off her back and let go of her, only for Gizel to crash on the floor. Her anthro form died as she was panting and weak in energy. Clement got his clothes on and said, "Now, since the last couple of months were hell to me, I need some relaxing, so that's where you come in, kind of literal."

Gizel went wide eyed fearfully saying, "I… I'm going to be… h-having sex with you…"

Clement smiled, "Everyday, until you have your kid, then I might persuade the police to keep you and then begin the real fun."

He closed the door as Gizel laid on the floor in the mess she was in, literally. She lost everything she had, her friends, her mate, and now she was going to lose her liberty and become nothing but a sex slave.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 117 for the group)

 _Well, Mintoyae was beating up some more legendaries and then he lost, but everyone thinks he's dead even though he's right here. Humans are bigger idiots than I thought_.

I woke up with Uremia in my arms, but when I tried to move she grabbed onto me. She was probably having a nightmare, a non-Kiyask nightmare, and had me being there with her. I waited for it to pass, then she woke up in a burst and hugged me pretty tightly. I asked, "Uremia, are you ok?"

She looked and said, "No, I just saw our child die."

I'm wondering it was a Kiyask nightmare now. I soothed her, "Uremia, our kid is not going to die. Besides, it's still in you."

I looked to see her slightly bulging stomach. She said, "I know, but it's just that this is kinda new to me and I don't know if will go good."

"Well, I've always heard that the first kid is more of an experience and the second kid is much easier to handle."

"Maybe for a human."

"Ok, I guess there is that factor."

We got up and walked only part way as I got to the office and she walked her way to the cafeteria. In my office, I had to clean up a lot of the shit on the floor because the Pokémon littered a lot when there was that fight. That and someone popped a bottle of champagne so it got all over the floor as well. But, the first ones to come in were… Kereesha? She's usually third in.

I asked her, "Why are you early?"

She said, "I was awake. Something new happened last night that is kind of worrying but at the same time pretty happy and exciting."

"What, you found out you're going to have an egg with Kiyask?"

"That would be kinda weird, no. You know Bonnie?"

"Yes, I know who she is."

"Well, my youngest kid, who's a Froakie, well, kissed her."

Wait, what? I asked, "Did I hear that right?"

"Yep."

"You're saying… your son… is in love with Bonnie?"

"Well, she don't mind so I guess it's ok."

"Now, I'm not any parent whatsoever, but I caution you when they start to get close, and I mean close."

She smiled, "You mean like start fucking? Well, I doubt they'd do it that early."

Really? I gave her that look saying, "There has been a couple reports of human kids that are only 12 fucking each other and you think that this won't be much?"

"Well, don't forget that Pokémon and human years are very different."

"True, but still."

"Don't worry Ganivus, I'll watch my kid. But for now, I'll let them do their thing."

The conversation disappeared when Makias and Neeliska came through the door. Kereesha and I looked over as I said, "Oh good, you're here."

Neeliska smiled, "And we brought someone else along."

Who? I asked, "Who?"

Then a little Torchic popped over her head as Neeliska giggled, "Take a guess."

I smiled, "Well congratulations. We first had Makias as a little pain in my ass that pulled pranks on me, now he's a father."

Makias beamed as his kid jumped to his head. Kereesha asked, "What's his name?"

Makias said, "Actually, it's she, and her name is Melisa."

The Torchic said, "Hi."

I waved, "Hello."

Kereesha waved, "Hi there."

Melisa jumped and fluttered to my desk as she then hopped in the chair. I asked, "Can I sit there?"

She looked at me, blinked a couple times, then fired a small flamethrower and sat down smiling. I said, "I take that as a no."

Then walking up to the two Blazikens, I said, "Alright, I guess you two can take over the place for a bit. Kereesha, you go to the mines; me, I'll be going to Luminose city and try to get Gizel out of there."

Everyone looked at me as I said, "What?"

Kereesha said, "Um, what happens if you get stuck there?"

"I won't, you can bet."

I took off and ran out of the office to get Gizel. As a friend, I wasn't gonna let her get stuck in her miniature version of hell, um, whatever it may be. It took about two hours to get into the Kalos region and then another four hours to get to the city. Once I made it there, it was past lunch time and I needed to figure out where Gizel was. I was done in a split second because I knew that the Clement kid had her.

I got to the tower, but I had to dodge through the shadows so it took a few hours to get to the place, ok not that long. It only took an hour to get to the tower, but now, the big shit, busting in. Sadly, I can't bust in because then I'd most likely get arrested, shot, or dead myself. Damn this place sucks.

I teleported in and had to go from floor to floor looking for Gizel anywhere. Then I stopped teleporting floors because there was one I couldn't teleport to. I then teleported on the outside and… oh fuck why did I do this? I was outside at least two thirds of the way up and I teleported to the next floor's window with the feeling of falling and becoming a blood splatter.

I got to the next floor, and what I saw shocked me. I saw Gizel in a cage looking like she was beaten, without being beaten. I using the back of my elbow and cut the glass. I made a circular cut in the glass window and used psychic to move it on the ground carefully and quietly. I jumped through the window cut and landed silently on the floor.

I walked over to the cage and whispered, "Gizel."

She looked to the side as she looked shocked to see me and asked, "G-Ganivus?"

I nodded, "Come on, let's go."

"I… can't."

"Why not?"

"The room is made of a material that holds down psychic types. You can't bust me out."

I grunted, "Fuck, alright, tell me where to get you out."

Then she said, "Ganivus look ou…"

Then I felt an electric pulse run through me as I fell to the floor asleep. What the hell was that? I then felt my eyes opening as I saw Gizel right there, and I looked to see me in the cage as well. I asked her, "Gizel, what the hell…"

Then we heard a flick as someone said, "Well, I guess I got number two."

The lights then went on as I saw that asshole prick Clement. I asked, "What the hell you want?"

He said, "Well, after being tortured constantly and losing Bonnie, I think payback is necessary."

I was going to open my mouth, but I didn't want Mintoyae revealed. Then he walked over to his machine, "Now, he's a little torture for you."

Then he flicked the switch as this really pungent odor filled the cage. Damn it was strong. I started coughing as this shit was way too fucking strong. Then what I noticed was that Gizel looked like she was in heat for weeks. Oh shit, what does this asshole have in mind? The Clement kid said, "Alright then, Zoroark, turn into your anthromorph."

She apparently obeyed and changed into this sexy looking Zoroark. Then she was looking at me as I didn't like this idea. Then I looked to see Clement smile, "Now, fuck him."

Wait, wait, WAIT! I said, "G-Gizel, calm down."

She crawled over to with her head missing. I think she's lost it. She then pounced on me and kissed me hard as I tried to break it. Her tongue went far down my throat as I thought she was going to bite off my face.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She finally broke off the kiss as she lowered herself and started to suck me. Even though I didn't mind getting a blowjob from her, I'd like to NOT fuck her. The pleasure was getting pretty high as I felt my body go numb little by little. Then I heard Clement say, "Now to make you get all ready."

You have to be fucking kidding me? He flipped another switch and suddenly my head started to go fuzzy. I looked to see Gizel sucking me off, but I wanted to get her as well. I flipped her on her back as my dick was still in her mouth and then I bent over and began licking her slit. Everything was going out the window in my head as all I could think now was fucking Gizel.

After a bit, my dick twitched as then buried my face into her slit and got very deeply as she further engulfed my dick and both of us erupted and I came in her mouth as she sprayed my face. I pulled out and got up as she was looking very needy. I got to one area of the cage where her feet where and the spread her legs. She looked so fucking sexy on her back and my mind wanted to fuck her. I still kept the notion she was pregnant, but my body wanted it so badly. I looked and saw her asshole showing so I stuck my dick there so I'm not tempted to fuck her vagina.

I started out and slowly fucked her as she began to moan when I started to moan. As I humped her ass, I was mesmerized by her breasts bouncing back and forth, and I instantly grabbed them and kept fucking her as the moans just increased. Then I went further and started to suck on the left breast causing her to moan loud.

As I anally fucked her, she finally gave way and came, spraying my crotch, as I fired a load into her ass. Once I was done, I got off her, and she changed out of her form. The chemical pheromones are gone as I started to realize what I just did. I went wide eyed and though of what Uremia might do… oh shit she'd beat the hell out of me with a cast iron pan if she knows this.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Clement said, "Now, unfortunately, you can't stay here, so I'm putting you in another cage."

Oh thank whatever deity exists. He then smiled, "Luxray is kinda lonely."

COME THE FUCK ON! I said panted, "H…he's… g… gay?"

"Yeah, I found that out by accident."

Then another kind of gas came in as I started to feel sleepy. Then I collapsed as Gizel landed on my back. This day was going to fuck with me way too hard. I woke up in this dark room with very little light in some dark metal cage. Fuck, now I'm in a cage. I looked around and couldn't sense anyone, nor teleport. This whole floor must've been converted to whatever material is being used to block my psychic type moves.

Just calm down Ganivus, someone will come on by, someone, hopefully not that Luxray.

I just laid on the floor and closed my eyes going to sleep.

(3rd Person POV)

While Ganivus was sent into hell, back at the mines, Uremia was worried like nobody's business as she was pacing back and forth in Ganivus's office. Kereesha and Makias were equally worried, but were more calm. Then Kereesha raised her claw saying, "I'll go find him."

Uremia looked up as Makias said, "Have you realized that both and Gizel have disappeared? You might be next."

She crossed her arms, "I can handle myself."

"Want to bet?"

"Two days in the mines."

"Deal!"

Uremia slapped herself as Makias just bet two days on mining. Kereesha said, "First, I'll get my kids set in, then I'll go find them…"

Makias said, "Alright, but try to do it in the morning."

She smiled, "Ok!"

She flew out of the office and to her dorm where Mintoyae, and the three kids, Kellen, Milligan, and, the newly named one, Yamito, were waiting. Kereesha came there as Mintoyae asked, "Well, what happened to Ganivus?"

Kereesha said, "I don't know, but I'll be trying to get him. And I'll be back, you can bet on it."

"Oh really?"

Sorry, Makias and I have a bet going so you're kinda late."

"That's fine, good luck."

She nodded as she told the kids, "Alright kids, don't cause any trouble and behave."

They all nodded while one of them had a slight plan going on. Kereesha flew off as Mintoyae then said, "Alright, knowing you won't do something stupid, I'm going over to a friend's place. As your mother said, behave."

He walked off to Delphi's dorm as Yamito said, "I'll be back."

He hopped off to the hospital as Bonnie just exited going to her dorm. Yamito came up and said, "Hey Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at the Froakie and said, "Hi Yomi."

"Yamito."

"Sorry."

He smiled, "It's ok. I was wondering if you want to up there."

Bonnie looked to where he pointed as she asked, "Are you sure? I don't know anyone is there."

"There is nobody there. C'mon!"

He hopped off as Bonnie chased him down. He just jumped up the rocks to the top of the third dorm as Bonnie had to climb her way up there. Once she was there, Yamito said, "Right here."

Bonnie got there and sat there as Yamito then jumped on her lap. Bonnie asked, "What are you doing?"

Yamito sighed and said, "I got this weird feeling for you and I can't tell what it is."

"What do you mean weird feeling?"

"Like, every time I near you, I start to get slight hotter, I feel a little nervous, and feel as if I want you."

Bonnie thought of what he was saying and smiled, "I know what it is."

"What is it Bonnie?"

"You love me."

"I love you?"

"Well, that's how I see it. Only I'm just seven years old and you're only a couple weeks old. I'm surprised you learned that much on talking."

"I guess I learned it faster."

"Well Yamito, from what you said, you love me."

Then Yamito smiled and kissed Bonnie as Bonnie just let it go and they held the kiss for a little bit. Then they heard two voices, "Aww."

Bonnie and Yamito looked to see Kellen and Goomy as they chanted, "Yamito and Bonnie sitting up here, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Yamito got annoyed and said, "Go away."

They just giggled and left as Bonnie said, "Well, I guess we should go back down."

"*sigh* ok."

"It's ok. I normally tried to get my brother married so it's ok if your sister decides to annoy you a little with me."

They got up and walked back to their dorm as Kellen held her grin and Yamito just gave her a stare. Milligan was already asleep, but still slept away as Bonnie and the other siblings got in bed. Yamito hugged Bonnie as she did the same with him, and his heart flew for a bit.

As the little "couple" slept away with the Gibles, Kereesha planned to wait till morning to find Ganivus and Gizel so she could make as quick of a getaway as possible with them. She just hoped that her kids weren't doing something stupid and that Mintoyae was watching them, which he wasn't.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	41. Chapter 41

**In today's author's notes, this is currently the most fucked up chapter I made so far.**

 **Credits to Xbyt92, but I would've used Deco's idea if it was a little more decent for me to right. Also, there is enough things going up everyone's ass so I'll have to find a way to cut down on it.**

 **Two Lemons. Lemons = ((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 41:

(Kereesha's POV) (Day 118)

 _I have to get Ganivus and Gizel back, if Gizel is in that tower, I'm very sure Ganivus is in there as well._

I woke up pretty early as the sun was barely rising, so I had to make my flight to the city again so nobody would see me entering. This is one beauty of having wings and travelling at pretty fast speeds. I got to the city in only a few minutes and to the top of the tower in a minute.

I knew that they wouldn't be at the top since that would be obvious, so they must be on one of the lower floors. I flew from one floor to another trying to find where Gizel and Ganivus were. Passing a floor, I saw some duct tape on a circular cut. This must be where Ganivus got in. I cut the tape carefully and pulled the glass out letting it fall down the down and crashing on the concrete again. Eh, they'll clean it up. The hole however was pretty small for me, but I squeezed in through it and found myself in this weird room.

But that wasn't the worrying part, what really was worrying was the fact that I found Gizel in some kind of cage. I went up and asked, "Gizel?"

She looked up and was shocked to see me as she said, "K-Kereesha? You have to get out…"

Before she finished I used dragon claw and slashed the cage open. Then she said, "Oh, I guess that could work. But we have to get out quick."

I said, "Not until we have Ganivus."

"I know, but…. Ahhhh."

She collapsed on the floor as I asked, "You ok?"

She looked and said, "No, my digestive system isn't happy. Clement got my instincts to overpower me and I had anal sex with him and Ganivus."

"W-wait, you mean?"

"Yes, Clement found a way to make me go into heat. He's turned me into his own sex slave."

Why that little bastard. I said, "Don't worry when I find him, I'll give him what for."

She gave a weak smile as I asked, "So, where is Ganivus?"

She stood up wobbly saying, "He's in that room."

I looked to see a dark room across the hall. I nodded, "Ok, you stay here, I'll get Ganivus."

She nodded as I ran over to the door, opened it, opened the second door, and found Ganivus in a cage, only to find a small pool of liquid on the floor. I went over and asked, "Ganivus?"

He looked up saying, "Kereesha? Oh thank whoever the hell is out there you're here! I've been fucked by that Luxray and ended up fucking Gizel!"

"Yeah, she told me on that one. Listen I'm gonna get you out…"

Then I heard footsteps as Ganivus whispered, "Hide, fucking fast."

I nodded and flew up to the ceiling and held on to it as I saw that blonde little dick come in and say, "Well, it seems you're enjoying yourself."

Ganivus just held his face as the kid popped out his Luxray. He said, "Ok Luxray, go on ahead."

The Luxray said, "Thanks."

Then Clement opened the door and the Luxray jumped in, only for the door to close and Clement to walk out. Ganivus was inside with that little beast as I was right above. I flew down softly, not making a sound, and heard the Luxray say, "You know, you're pretty good despite not being like me."

Ganivus smiled, "Really? Well, prepare for some real fun."

"Oh? You were practicing?"

"Nope."

Then I slashed the door and broke it loose as the Luxray spun around and I grabbed his neck. I choked him saying, "Don't you lay a fucking thing on him you little shit!"

Then I threw him into the back and fired a dragon sphere as that knocked him out. Ganivus stepped out saying, "Not bad, now what about Gizel?"

I gave him a grin, "You'll see."

I blasted through the doors and saw Clement standing there with Gizel on the floor looking unlike herself. Clement was scared as he muttered, "H-h-how?"

I growled at him as he backed up, only for me to walk closer to him and then grab his little fucking neck and menacingly say, "You little piece of shit. How dare you even treat my friends like that, using them like sex toys?"

I threw him into the wall as he fell to the floor in pain. He got up as I grabbed him and punched his face busting his nose and sending him into the computer screen. I said, "You think that you got all the power to do whatever the fuck you want?"

I picked him up and hit his face harder as he was coughing up blood and leaking it out of his nose. He backed up to the broken exit as I darkly said, "If you do as so much as even touch any of my friends, I… will… rip… off… your… fucking… head."

He then ran out of the room as I knew it got to his head. Ganivus was stunned and said, "You acted so nice for so long I thought you lost that point of violence."

I smiled and happily said, "Nah, I just use it when it's needed."

I blasted out the window and carried off Ganivus and Gizel, but then I heard a little whoosh as Gizel then said, "Ow, what was that?"

I looked to see a little dart in her foot. I said, "It's a dart."

That little fucker must've shot Gizel. She then looked a bit unlike herself again as she asked, "Is it me or is it hot here?"

I tilted my head saying, "It's kinda cold, not hot."

Ganivus cursed, "Shit, she's going into one of those heat phases that Clement put on her."

"Why did he do it?"

Gizel panted, "Because… he… wanted… me… as… his… little toy… ahhhh."

"She doesn't seem too good."

Ganivus only complained, "She got injected with that really powerful stuff. She might just go and have Mintoyae bang her for an hour without any complaints."

The conversation dropped as we finally made it to the mines. Flying at sonic speeds seems to speed everything up. Once we got to the mines, I dropped off Gizel and Ganivus, then all three of us entered. Gizel just stumbled down the road as she wasn't controlling herself too well. We got in and we saw Mintoyae walking down to the mines, and Gizel was just staring at him as she then jumped on down to him. Ganivus said, "Well, he's fucked, literally."

I didn't know whether to nod or laugh. The two of us went back to office, and Makias was there as he exclaimed, "Oh thank Arceus you're here! I can't stand the bullshit, also where did you go?"

Ganivus crossed his arms, "Getting fucked."

Makias looked slightly confused and asked, "Fucked?"

"Yeah, Clement the blonde prick decided to have this hormonal device drive Gizel and I sexually crazy, and then he had his Luxray fuck me."

He was shocked pretty badly as he asked, "And what about Uremia?"

Ganivus became worried and said, "That's the next problem. I don't know if she'll kill me or…."

"GANIVUS!"

Uremia busted through the door hugging Ganivus pretty tightly as he must've thought she was going to crush him. She let a couple tears go as she cried, "I was so worried about you! What happened?"

He said, "Clement, what else."

She then got pissed and said, "What did he do?"

"He made me and Gizel fuck each other along with his Luxray fucking me."

She grew pretty angry and said, "I hope Mintoyae sprays his guts out the window. That little bastard should go and die in a hole."

"Yeah, I agree. Hopefully you're…"

She smiled, "Beat the shit out of you? Nah, you're innocent THIS time. Now, I'll be going back to the cafeteria," then she happily waved, "have a good work time everyone!"

We said, "Same to you."

She left as we three of us were in here. I Said, "Well, I'd better go check the kids, then get to work."

Ganivus nodded as Makias said, "Yeah, and I'll watch to make sure there isn't any 'trouble' in the mines."

I walked out back to the dorm to see that… wait a minute, either I was seeing things, or I saw a tiny Hawlucha, a Treecko, and my two kids. I asked Kellen, "Who are they?"

She said, "New kids!"

I laughed, "Whose?"

"From those eggs."

Wait, there were still two eggs that didn't hatch so... could it be they hatched? I asked Kellen, "Which one came from which egg?"

She pointed to the Hawlucha and said, "He came from the green one", and then she pointed to the Treecko, "And she came from the spotted one."

So that means the Hawlucha was Tomahawk and Selezsis's child with the Treecko being Mintoyae and Selezsis's child. This wasn't going to be good. I said, "Well Kellen, I guess you'll have to watch them."

She asked, "Why?"

"Well, the Treecko is your half-sister and the Hawlucha is her half-brother."

They all looked at me in confusion as I said, "They have on parent that they both have."

I patted Kellen on the head and then left the dorm into the mines. Even though Makias was there, I wanted to see if Gizel was alright and she wasn't raping the senses out of Mintoyae. I got down to the tunnels and down the one, which was Mintoyae's from what I remember, and looked around to see if they were here.

There was a noise coming from there that sounded like, moaning? It had to be Gizel because Mintoyae wouldn't moan like that. I looked around and then found… oh my Arceus. I saw Gizel in some kind of human like form riding Mintoyae as he was against the wall, his face in her breasts, and Gizel losing everything.

I turned around and pretended I didn't see that, only to say, "Um guys?"

Then I heard Gizel screech, but I acted calm and said, "Um, how long has this been going because a few minutes is ok in my book."

I wasn't trying to be hypocritical, I was only saying they can, but for a small amount of time like what Mintoyae and I use to do. I turned around and saw Gizel back in her regular form as she and Mintoyae were panting. Mintoyae panted, "I… don't… know. She's… been… fucking…me … for… a… while."

Shoot, he was out of breath. Gizel on the other hand was now looking shocked and said, "Oh no, I lost it again."

I said, "Gizel, that dart you got shot with must've done something. None of this is your fault."

She just had her mouth open a tad bit as she then said, "I have to go."

She ran out of the tunnel as I asked Mintoyae, "You ok?"

He was back to normal as he stood up, "Yeah, I never seen Gizel like that before. She was going hard and I came in her multiple times."

"Yeah, it is way worse than you think."

He questioned, "How worse?"

I sighed and began, "Gizel was getting sent into these little heat phases of hers because of some stuff that creates it. It also happened to Ganivus as well."

He got enraged and asked, "Who the fuck did this?"

"It was Clement."

"CLEMENT?!"

I nodded, "He turned Gizel into his sex slave and Ganivus into one for his Luxray."

Mintoyae looked ready to kill the first thing he saw as he started shake and hit randomly into the rocks. He cursed several times as his fists began to bleed. I never seen him this mad before. He kept punching and kicking as he then yelled, "CLEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEENT!"

I leaned back as I was worried he'd do something. He fell to his knees and said, "When I get out, he's gonna get one hell, one fucking hell, of a punishment and he will suffer worse than what I have in store for Ash. I never thought I'd say this, but Ash is better than this little blonde assholic piece of shit!"

Ok, Mintoyae has lost his mind once again. A tear left his right eye as I walked over and hugged him. He hugged back as he asked softly, "Why? Why?"

I soothed him, "Calm down Mintoyae, it's over."

This went on for a couple minutes until Mintoyae broke the hug and said, "I'm fine now, thanks."

I smiled, "Anytime."

As he walked off, I just remembered, "Also Mintoyae."

He turned around asking, "Yeah?"

"Selezsis's kids hatched."

It was funny to see him go from a sad face to an "are you serious?" face in a split second. He asked, "You kidding?"

I shook my head, "Nope, they're there. Yours is the Treecko as the other one is a Hawlucha."

He sighed and went back to work as he just had another kid of his own, and one adopted one. I flew out of the tunnels and back out to the cavern, only to bump into Delphi who was skipping her way to the tunnel. She cheerfully said, "Hi Kereesha."

I smiled, "Hi Delphi."

"Anything new?"

"Well, Gizel lost it after an earlier accident so she and Mintoyae were fucking down in the mines for a while."

She lost her look and asked, "I thought she was pregnant?"

"She is, but she has sex through her butt, not her privates."

"Oh. Well at least, I'm having a kid."

I patted her on the shoulder, "Good for you, you'll become a nice mother."

She blushed, "Well, I kinda wanted it way back when I was a Braixen, but I didn't think it would work that well."

"Well, you got your wish. Now, he's still there so you can tell him."

She nodded and ran down into the tunnels as I told myself, "I never thought someone else would've had a crush on Mintoyae at an early age as well."

Oh well, I'm sure there are other girls that want him too. I flew to the office and found Ganivus looking at something as it was one of those newspaper things. He said, "Well, you made the news."

Really? I'm surprised it was that fast. I asked, "Let me see?"

He laid it on the table and I looked over the title reading: "GRENINJA GONE, BUT ACCOMPLICES STILL ATTACKING!"

I said, "They don't like us."

Ganivus only huffed, "They think that we're the bad guys even though Clement was the one who raped us."

I looked at the words as it read: " _Early today, Clement Limon was attacked viciously by the previously wanted Garchomp who threatened to throw him off the tower. The Garchomp took away the convicted Zoroark, who has been found to be a spy, and a Gallade, who may also be one. All three Pokémon escaped as Mr. Limon shot the Zoroark with a serum that should poison it."_

Yeah, that wasn't poison. It further read, " _The current bounties for the Pokémon are: 300K dollars for the Garchomp, 650K dollars for the Zoroark, and 50K dollars for the Gallade, until further studied._ "

Huh, we're all worth a million dollars. That's both cool and frightening. Ganivus said, "This is getting worse and worse. Mintoyae is no longer on radar, but now we are. Soon, everyone will want our heads."

I asked, "What if we pretend to be dead?"

"Then we can disappear and Mintoyae will clean everyone out and the story ends ( **slight 4th wall breaker** )."

"I guess."

Then before I left, I flipped the paper over to show a picture of Ash as he was standing there with Jenna, then there was a paragraph there reading: " _Mr. Ketchum will solve this issue immediately and return the peace of what we once had._ "

Mintoyae wasn't going to be happy. Then the whistle blew as I said, "I guess I'll be able to tell him on this."

I walked the door and to the cafeteria, only to see Gizel walking there looking nervous and then Mintoyae who was walking with Delphi. Inside the cafeteria, everyone was crammed in the back as they still thought he was a zombie, or just scared because he defeated a couple legendaries. I got up to the counter and asked Uremia, "So, are you and Ganivus still ok?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, we're good. I know he wouldn't go cheat on me after the incident with Kiyask, although that was kind of hilarious. But I'd strangle Clement and use him as paint for our dorm. I'm sure our kid would like a nice bright color."

I'm deciding whether that was a little creepy or slightly amusing. She passed me a tray with the meat and vegetables on it, and I walked away to the corner table with everyone sitting at it; well, everyone except Gizel.

I got to the table and Ganivus asked me, "Where's Gizel?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Mintoyae said, "Gizel? She was too ashamed to come out so she's hiding in back at our dorm."

Ok, that answered that. We ate our food and I had one of the kids coming 9in, being the Treecko as she jumped up and asked, "Help?"

Mintoyae asked, "With what?"

"Other kids."

He groaned as I said, "Don't worry Mintoyae; I'll see what it is."

I got up and followed the little Pokémon as she led me to my dorm as I saw everyone fighting over bed space. I sighed as I saw everyone attacking each other for a portion of the bed. I said, "Ahem."

Everyone stopped and looked at me as I said, "Is everyone having problems finding room?"

They all nodded as I sighed and said, "Alright, first off, let's get everyone something to eat."

They nodded and said, "Ok!"

I had a whole train line of little Pokémon following me. It was kind of funny when everyone started to watch it. Once I got in the cafeteria, Uremia looked very surprised as she asked, "How many…."

I said, "Well, there is *two, three, five* five kids here, why?"

She shrugged, "It's not every day to have a line of kids stroll on in. And, I don't think those two are yours."

"Well, the Hawlucha and Treecko aren't mine. The Treecko is Mintoyae's and the Hawlucha isn't his."

"So, aren't those Selezsis's kids?"

"Yep."

Then the two half siblings looked at me oddly as I said, "Well, Selezsis was your mother. She, well, died before you were born."

They didn't understand what that meant as I tried to explain, "She's not here anymore."

They looked a little sad which means they understood what I meant. Uremia passed a couple trays as I said, "I wonder if they can share."

I got to the table and everyone looked curious as they saw the five little ones eating in their trays, well, except for Yamito. He was looking away from his food to… Bonnie, of course. He probably had a little crush on Bonnie. I'm surprised he'd go for a human, but I don't really mind, if he's happy with it, let him.

I said, "C'mon Yamito, you gotta eat."

He looked up saying, "No thanks mom."

Yamito looked back to Bonnie and ignored the food. I shrugged as I wasn't going to really mess around in what he does, well, unless he starts doing it as soon as he knows it. Once he's a Frogadier, sure, let him, but now, uh-uh.

I just ate away until I was done, and everyone else was finished. I told Yamito, "C'mon, you haven't eaten anything."

He said, "I'm not hungry."

Huh, must be one of those crushes. I said, "Alright, if you say so."

I led all five of them back to the dorm. Once I did, I told them, "Now, behave and I'll talk with Mr. Ganivus on how to organize you all."

They nodded yet again as I left to the office. In there, Makias was sitting there with Neeliska on his lap as the two were slightly kissing. I said, "Um, excuse me?"

They looked slightly surprised as I smiled, "Sorry to bug you, but did Ganivus come back yet?"

Makias said, "Uh, no, why?"

Then Ganivus came in as he asked, "Makias, what the hell are you doing?"

The two Blazikens just sat there looking stupid as Ganivus then asked me, "Tell me what's going on?"

I said, "I was wondering if I could have some of my kids, or anyone in general, moved to an empty dorm that is close to here."

"I meant them, but I can try."

He walked over to his desk as he said, "Ahem?"

Makias and Neeliska got off and gave embarrassed smiles as Ganivus looked on a piece of paper of something. He said, "Ok, we can move a couple to the second dorm above you, which is above Goovy's dorm?"

I nodded, "Are both beds empty?"

"Yeah, there was someone there, then we moved them because they kept waking up Goovy's kids."

Well, that settled that. I left the office and flew back down to the mines to find anyone who's having trouble. I did find an Emboar and two Lucarios fighting, so I flew on down and called out, "Hey!"

They looked at me as I crossed my arms, "Could you please not fight?"

They just growled as they parted and went to their separate mining locations. As they left, I flew back up and looked around for more problems. Sadly, there wasn't any and time passed by as the whistle blew.

I flew out of the mines and to the office to see where Makias and Ganivus were. At the entrance where they were leaving I said, "Oh Makias, remember that bet we made?"

He had a sweatdrop saying, "Oh, uh, well, I, um…"

"Come on, have to keep it."

"Oh, dammit."

I giggled a bit as Ganivus asked, "What bet?"

"On me getting you back."

"Well Makias, good luck to whatever it may be."

He then teleported off to where Uremia was as they walked along to their dorm. Makias groaned, "Why did I make that fucking bet?"

I smiled, "Because you did?"

He left as I flew back to my dorm. There, Ganivus was standing at the entrance as all the kids, and Mintoyae, were sitting there. Mintoyae asked, "What's going on?"

I said, "Well, there doesn't to be enough room, so I had Ganivus help out."

Then Bonnie came into the dorm as she asked, "Did I miss something?"

Ganivus said, "No, in fact it includes you."

"Huh?"

"We have to move a couple of you to the dorm above Goovy's."

"So, who'd that be?"

"Well, you and another one or two…"

Yamito raised his hand as Ganivus said, "Ok, that's one. Anyone else?"

No one else raised their hands as Ganivus said, "Well, it seems there will be two moved in."

Ganivus led Bonnie and Yamito up to the dorm above Goovy's as the other four settled on the bed with more room. Mintoyae asked, "Why do I have a bad feeling on this?"

I relaxed him, "Calm down, the worst that could happen is Yamito and Bonnie having s-e-x."

"Wanna bet?"

"I won the last one, I could try."

"Uh, no, never mind."

I just smiled as we went off to sleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As they went to sleep, and Ganivus walking away from the dorm, Yamito was finally alone with the one he loved. He hopped over to her bed and crawled in with bonnie, as she asked, "Yamito, what are you doing?"

He said, "Getting in bed with you, what else?"

"Don't you think we're a little young for this?"

"Nope."

He kissed her as Bonnie kissed back and the two made out a bit. Bonnie always tried to get Clement into a romance, but instead she got herself in one, and she didn't really give a fuck. Once they broke apart, they floated off into dreamland as Yamito was hoping to be with Bonnie forever.

In Kalos, Clement was on the verge of death, mentally as he lost Gizel, Ganivus, and was nearly killed by Kereesha. Luckily, the news was dumb enough to believe what Clement said so they think that he was the victim. He called up Ash, once again, and began to explain to him what was going on.

Ash was barely horrified and said, "So wait, you're telling me you basically turned that Gizel spy into a sex slave?"

Clement rapidly said, "Yes, yes, but that's not the point. Even though Greninja is dead, his friends and mates are still trying to kill me one way or another."

Ash rubbed his temple saying, "Ok, look, just get a rifle and shoot them, not that fucking hard. You suggested it after all?"

"Yeah, but it's very hard, I got a pistol finally, but that won't stop a Garchomp!"

Ash tilted his head forward with eyes on screen, "Clement, it's a fucking bullet. Bullets can shoot down anything that doesn't have a hard surface. I'm pretty sure you can kill the Garchomp using a simple bullet. Now, stop pissing your pants and grow a testicle or two."

The screen went off as Clement said, "I guess I could try to get a rifle."

He went to bed afterwards as he needed a plan, but he just went to sleep.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 119: Ok, last night was fucked up as hell. There was this other Greninja, named Koji who apparently is an assassin, and then there was that asshole Gallade who apparently says has killed me. Of course the other Greninja shit himself as I turned into my nightmare form so at least I still have the upper hand._

I woke up in Kereesha's arms, instead of in a weird room, and smiled to be here. I don't know what crazy place I was in, but now it's all over. I got out and walked down to the mines, but I was wondering where Gizel went. It wasn't like her to just run off.

I climbed up the rocks and looked about to see nothing but the dorms and… wait, the one at the top looked freshly made. I climbed further up to see that it must be tall enough for someone like Gizel to get in. If I was right, she had to be in here. Walking down the tunnel, being careful for anything odd looking, I stepped on something that felt soft. I looked to see it was Gizel's pony tail. I kneeled down and laid my hand on what was her back.

I asked, "Gizel?"

Then the body moved as I saw her eyes meet mine. She pouted, then looked away, "Go away."

"Gizel, what's wrong?"

"You saw what happened, I'm not good, I'm as bad as Melilla."

"Gizel, you weren't controlling yourself, shit like that happens."

She started to cry, "But I turned into a slut, I was raping you."

"No you weren't. Look, whatever happened wasn't your fault, now come on, there's no need to go hiding up here."

Gizel showed her face again and let a tiny grin pass through as she then hugged me. She was probably shocked from everything that that little blonde asshole did. I picked her up and said, "Gizel, no matter what happens, you'll never be a little slut to me. Come on, I'm sure it's a little crappy in here."

She then gave me her smile as she kissed me and then we left. Once we got to the dorm, Kereesha must've already left since the bed was empty. I told Gizel, "Now listen, try not to be hard on yourself. And have a good day."

Gizel smiled, "You too."

I walked off to the mines as I think Kereesha is starting to stick to me as I can help someone with an issue. I got down to the shop to see Erevan's friend working there. He passed me a bucket and pick as I said, "No pick, just a bucket."

He shrugged and gave me the bucket as I walked off to the mines. Everything became the new norm for me: Everyone would either hide, run away, or avoid me as much as possible. It surprisingly did cut into their time.

I got to my tunnel, and I had some weight all of a sudden jump on my back. Then I heard someone softly say, "Hi Minto!"

It was Delphi as she put her soft arms around my neck. I rolled eyes playfully, "Hi Delphi, mind not choking me?"

She giggled, "I can tell you're making that up."

"Well, carrying you isn't making things up, is it?"

"No, but I like hugging you."

"Doesn't every female do?"

I love that girl. We got to my tunnel and started mining away for the rest of the shift. We got a total of 15 buckets worth and there was only a few gems we did find. As time rolled on by, the whistle blew and we walked, or should I say I walked, out of the tunnel while Delphi held on to my back. I know the mining is a workout, but can't I have a small break?

After walking out of the tunnel, mine, and back into the cavern, we dumped off any full buckets at the shop, and then went into the cafeteria. In there, we got up to the counter and had Uremia pass us two trays. She asked, "Anything new?"

I said, "No, I found Gizel."

"Where was she?"

"Hiding in shame."

"Well, you can't really blame her."

"I know, but just because she lost control and had us get it on doesn't mean she has to hide in shame."

"She's following that book, what do you expect her to do?"

"Man up and take it."

"Yeah, if she could 'man' up."

Oh very funny. I crossed my arms as Uremia smiled and went back to her thing, as Delphi and I walked to the corner table. We were literally sitting in the corner as I sat at the corner seat and Delphi sat on my lap. Normally, I'd say it's fine, but my kids are at the table, and thank someone that they didn't see this.

Then a new thing made this scenario worse, my dick was getting hard. And it got even more fucking worse because the planet hates me, my dick entered Delphi's asshole. I whispered, "Delphi."

She asked, "Yes?"

I tilted my head down as she looked and blushed. She couldn't pull out because it was fully in her. She mentally said, ' _I have an idea_.'

She then used teleport and we were outside as I asked, "Now could you get off?"

Instead, she gave off a little smile as I didn't like her idea. She raised her paw and… oh hell, not this techniiii… ahhhh! I came right in her butt as she moaned a bit loud. I asked, "Really Delphi?"

She played innocent, "What?"

She got off my member and we teleported back in, thankfully with no mess. Back at the table, everyone didn't seem to notice much, well Ganivus had a face as across from him Yamito looked a little odd. Eh, oh well, probably nothing. We finished up our food and we all went back to where we belong, in jobs at least.

As me and Delphi walked to the mines, Kereesha came flying by saying, "Oh guys, a new thing Ganivus wanted me to tell you. There is a very 'interesting' Pokémon in the mines now. He doesn't know about you."

I asked, "What do you mean by interesting?"

"He's, um, prideful."

"How bad?"

"To the point of making a Serperior and a Charizard look like me being happy go lucky all the time."

Delphi then asked, "You're happy go lucky all the time?"

She smiled, "Yep! Why do you think I don't mind if Mintoyae and you are having kids?"

"Huh I didn't know, but thanks though."

"Welcome!"

She flew off as Delphi said, "maybe we should avoid the mines…"

I said, "Don't worry; everybody has a lookout tower when I'm here. You'll be surprised of what I can do."

We got to the mines and then there was an Electivire that was mining off chunks above my tunnel. I said, "Hey, do you mind, that's my tunnel."

He looked and said, "My area now, go find another one."

I said, "Listen, move off…"

Then he shot me with a shit ton of electricity as I just stood there and blew a puff of smoke out… and then passed out. When I woke up, I found myself in the hospital as Goovy was over head saying, "Oh good, you're awake. That Electivire electrocuted you and your typing went against you."

I nodded, "Thanks for the late heads up. Also, did Delphi kick his ass?"

"Well, she nicely torched him."

"Ok, at least something good happened."

"Yeah, the down side is that you lost the rest of the day."

"FUCK! That means I'm stuck here even longer."

I got up as Goovy said, "Be careful. Even though the main pain is gone, I need you to be careful and not move to fast, ok?"

I nodded, "Alright."

Standing up, I left the office and exited the hospital. The whistle blew as it was day over for me. Oh the problems I deal with. I got back to the dorm and found Gizel laying there sleeping with her eyes open. I asked, "You awake?"

She turned her head to me and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Think away, I'm just waiting for the kids to come back, wherever they went."

"Kereesha took them out of the dorm for a bit."

"Ok, thanks."

I waited, and Kereesha came back as she cheered, "I'm back! I took the kids on a little trip, just in case you were wondering."

"It's ok, as long as they don't get in trouble, they're fine."

Gizel asked, "What about getting hurt?"

"Look at me."

She did and said, "Point taken."

All the kids, well except for Yamito since he sleeps two dorms above, came on in as Kereesha said, "Alright their here, I'm going to my dorm now. See ya tomorrow!"

I smiled, "Alright, see ya."

She flew off as Kellen asked, "Does mommy always go far away?"

"Not far away, just a different dorm."

"Why?"

"Ask her, I don't change dorm numbers."

So they went to sleep as I got in bed with Gizel. She looked slightly distant, but that's because of yesterday's thing that might be circulating through her head. We went to sleep and waited to see if tomorrow was going to get fucked up as well.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, there was a reason Yamito was acting slightly odd at lunchtime, he saw his father and Delphi outside as Mintoyae was coming in Delphi and then pulling out. The little Froakie had no idea how to handle it and pretended it didn't happen, and then once he got to his dorm, he started to wonder if he could try with Bonnie. Yeah, it sounds a bit wrong, but then again can you blame curiosity?

He waited in his dorm, on his bed, and waited for Bonnie to come in. She did come in and said, "Hey Yamito!"

Yamito weakly smiled, "H-hey Bonnie."

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, why?"

"You sound worried."

"I'm not, just something I saw."

"Oh, ok!"

She didn't know what just happened as Yamito sighed in relief. He got in bed with her and slept away without anymore. But as they slept, Bonnie found herself in a larger bed, with Yamito on her side in a room like in one of those moderate hotels. Bonnie asked, "Where am I?"

"In a room, where else?"

She was spooked a bit until she looked to her left side seeing Kiyask leaning on the front of the window. Bonnie asked, "Who are you?"

Kiyask was pretty surprised himself as Bonnie wasn't too scared. He said, "Well, I'm Kiyask. Think of me of what nightmares are made of."

Bonnie looked at him odd and asked, "I thought that was Darkrai."

Kiyask wanted to slap himself as he said, "Alright, fine, Darkrai gave me abilities to make nightmares, ok? Anyway, I decided that since your Clement's sister, maybe you can devise a little torture for him."

Bonnie looked at him for a bit and said, "Well, you could make him have a bad romance with someone."

Kiyask gave a "you serious girl?" look and said, "Something that would kill him?"

"Blow him up?"

Kiyask slapped himself and looked at the screen as a 4th wall breaker, "This is why folks, you never ask a seven year old girl for torture ideas."

Bonnie then asked, "Could you make nice dreams as well?"

"They make me sick, but yeah, why?"

Bonnie looked to Yamito and said, "Could you make us adults?"

Kiyask looked at her and said, "You're one screwed up girl, ok."

Kiyask disappeared and Bonnie then became an 18 year old woman as Yamito became a Greninja, with Garchomp wings on his arms. Bonnie giggled a bit and laid next to Yamito as Yamito yawned a pulled open his eyes seeing a woman in bed. Bonnie said, "Hello."

Yamito was shocked and said, "Wh-who are you?"

"It's me silly, Bonnie."

"B-B-Bonnie?"

She nodded as Yamito said, "Um, l-listen, remember when dad and his friend disappeared for a bit?"

Bonnie saw them only come back saying, "Yeah?"

"W-well, I saw what happened, and… I don't know what they were doing."

"Could you possible show me?"

Yamito was getting into really deep territory as he sheepishly muttered, "W-well, um, I, uh, guess I could, well, try."

Bonnie smiled and said, "Ok then, show me."

Bonnie didn't know what she was about to get into as Yamito lifted the blanket and revealed the rest of Bonnie's new female body, only causing Yamito to have a nose bleed. Bonnie said, "Yamito, your nose."

He put a hand to it and saw the blood from it. He wiped it off saying, "I-it's ok, let me try to show you."

He went down and pulled down the pants she had as Bonnie asked, "What are you doing?"

"W-well, you said you wanted me to show you, so, I'm t-trying to show you."

"Ok?"

After that, he grabbed her panties and pulled those down as Bonnie then grabbed the blanket and covered it saying, "What are you doing?"

Yamito said feeling light headed, "I-I'm t-trying t-to sh-show y-you."

He was going into so deep of territory, that it made fighting the whole Team Rocket group look easy. He moved the blanket out of the way as it revealed Bonnie's privates. Even though she was an adult woman here, she was still a little girl in real life. Yamito just prayed that his mother won't yell at him, or his father.

Once he was done, then moved over to Bonnie's shirt and removed it exposing her breasts. Kiyask went full out and gave Bonnie everything that made Yamito go slightly crazy. She was fucking beautiful.

Yamito was breathing kind of hard with his blood rushing, heart pumping, and then he felt something grow in pain as he looked to see pretty long dick. Bonnie was surprised to see the size and said, "U-um, your privates are showing."

Yamito said, "I-I think I know what to do, but if you don't like it, then I'll stop."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Bonnie didn't know what he meant as Yamito took a deep breath, and went to Bonnie's legs, and spread them. Then he took his eight inch member and pushed forward. Bonnie was kinda scared and asked, "Y-Yamito, wh-what are you… ooooooh."

She lost what she said as Yamito slid in his member. Yamito had some pain relived as Bonnie was enjoying herself as well. Yamito then asked, "Are you ok?"

Bonnie looked to him and nodded smiling. He never got this close before and he's getting so good at it. He stayed there as he wondered what happened next. He stood there puzzled as nothing happened, "I'm not sure how dad did it. Oh well."

He pulled out as Bonnie moaned again. Then he wondered if… he pushed it in again as Bonnie was getting a pretty nice piece of it. Yamito then bent down and kissed her, since he was about 5' 7" and Bonnie was 5' 6", and he unawaringly grabbed he breasts as Bonnie moaned again. He didn't know what he was doing, but they both liked it.

They kept it up, until something began to feel weird as Yamito said, "Something feels weird…. Whoa!"

He felt a liquid come out of his private as it must've been the same stuff that he saw his father let out into his friend. Bonnie felt the liquid go inside her as she had no idea what it was. The two just looked at each other panting hard as they had their first sex, well not real sex but you get the idea.

In reality, Yamito actually came onto the walls as there was a thin string of semen that went from his dick onto the near wall. Bonnie didn't do anything, but she felt everything of it. And they are still virgins because that would be so fucking wrong if they actually did have real sex.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As the two kids slept, in Kalos Clement was going straight to bed with no more notions of Mintoyae, since he thinks he's dead, and no more issues with life. He actually thought a lot of people, such as Gary, Bonnie, and Mrs. Sycamore, were dead. He went to bed after drinking some calming tea, and hoped that everything would end well.

He went to sleep, and he found himself in the bottom floor of the building. Then a man came through the front door carrying an alarm clock. The man was dressed with a white shirt, glasses, brown pants, brown hair, and moderately fat. He came in and said, "Hey kid, need an alarm clock?"

His accent was unusual as Clement said, "Uh, sure, why?"

"Because my wife wants me to ditch the clock."

"Why?"

"It's a Palestinian alarm clock; she doesn't like it went it goes off."

Then he gave it to Clement and walked out of the building as Clement asked, "Who was that?"

Then he saw the clock turn on and switch from 7:59PM to 8:00PM and said, "ALLAH HU-AKBAR!"

Clement looked confused, "Huh?"

Then the clock exploded and blew him to bits as he jumped out of his bed. He looked around and only sighed, "Just a weird dream."

"A dream?"

Clement froze. That couldn't be, could it? He started shaking while turning to his left as he screamed seeing Kiyask standing there. Clement stuttered, "B-but, th-that's n-not p-possible, M-Mint-toyae's d-dead."

Kiyask laughed loud, "HA, just because he's dead doesn't mean I am; I'm free from his body. Now, since you went along and raped Gizel, maybe you should see how it is to get anally fucked."

Clement winced as Kiyask walked forward. Clement got out of bed and ran to the door, only for it to be locked. He turned around only to have Kiyask slam him to the floor and teleport off his clothes. The nightmare Greninja said, "This will be fun."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He already had a hardened member as he crammed it into Clement's ass as the gym leader screamed in pain. Kiyask increased the pace as Clement was getting his butt fucked really hard. Pain shot through him as Kiyask's dick ran through him, but after a while, He came and exploded inside him. Clement was panting as he now had a sore ass.

Kiyask, however, wasn't finished and said, "Now, maybe you should taste a little of this rape shit as well."

Clement went wide eyed as he got where that line was going. Kiyask teleported him around and stuck his dick in Clement's mouth as it went all the way down his throat and caused him to choke. Kiyask rammed it back and forth enjoying the moment as Clement was hoping he wouldn't get a STD from this shit.

After a while, Kiyask then fired right into Clement's mouth, only a second load to go out. Kiyask pulled out as clement spit out whatever was there, and then swallowed the rest. He collapsed on the floor as Kiyask pulled up his head and said, "Never fuck with me or Mintoyae's friends."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He threw Clement to the floor and flew out of the tower's window as Clement cried and laid in the mess.

In Kanto, Ash decided to talk to his old friends Brock and Misty. He borrowed his mother's lab computer to talk with both of them while she went out to get something. Ash was pretty glad to see them again as they were as glad to see him.

Ash explained to them, "Now that Greninja is out of the way, there is only his crazy friends and mates that are trying to kill everyone off."

Misty agreed with a lot of what Ash said and told him, "Well, get some more of the legendaries. If they can finish him off, then I'm sure they can finish off a few weak Pokémon."

Ash nodded as Brock was on a different page. Ever since he seen Gizel for the second time ever, he's been questioning a lot of what was going on. He asked, "Well, what if they have a different goal than from what Greninja had?"

Ash asked, "Like what?"

"Well, couldn't they take out everyone else you're friends with?"

"Wouldn't include you?"

"Yeah, but… um… you see that Zoroark, I actually knew who she was before."

Misty asked, "Before what?"

"Well, a man named Matthew came into my place with a Zoroark who wanted to have the Pokémon bred with a Ninetales. It worked and the man got a Zorua. Then later, there was this report on Pokémon abuse between him and a Zoroark. Then afterwards, I get this weird dream where the Zorua I gave to Matthew is now a Zoroark and tells me that Greninja isn't a bad guy and has had sex with him."

Ash made as scowl, "Anyone else that Greninja went and fucked?"

"I don't know, but she has now a name."

Misty asked him, "What?"

"Her name was Gizel Kazak, I think."

"Wait! That's the same name as that phony reporter who was a spy!"

"Wait, she was a spy?!"

Ash questioned, "Didn't you read the news?"

"There aren't any newspapers covering much of the subject except for that legendary battle. That and a Lucario family stole our television. Don't ask me how; they just did along with an electricity generator."

The other two looked at him weirdly as Ash asked, "Ooook? Anyway, I was wondering if you guys want to help knock out the rest of them."

Misty nodded, "Sure, could use a little target practice."

Brock shook his head, "Sorry, I got things to do."

Ash nodded, "Alright then, see ya."

At the OI (Orange Islands) lab, Brock sighed as he just lied out good. He said, "I'm surprised Ash fell for that."

"Me too."

He spun around seeing a Greninja demon in the lab. Brock screamed, "SHIT, THE GRENINJA'S HERE TO KILL ME!"

It was actually Kiyask as he said, "Calm the fuck down, Bonnie is more clam than you."

"Wait, you mean that clement guy's little sister?"

"Yes."

"I thought she was…"

"Dead? Please, they think now every death is caused by Mintoyae. Also, he's not dead."

Brock was stunned and said, "He's… not dead?"

"No, but keep that note secret because he wants to remain dead until he's free."

"O-ok."

"And even though I know you won't tell anyone, I'll say it anyway. If you tell anyone, expect to be on Mintoyae's death list, got that?"

Brock nodded frantically as Kiyask said, "Good, now goodnight."

Then he disappeared as Brock said, "Well, I think I got myself involved in everything now."

He went off to bed as he had some plans with Prof. Ivy, unless they got fucked up.

Now, in Unova, there was an independent news station as it was run under a separate facility from the major news networks like The Unova Times, KNN, UBC, and The Kalosian Post. In this station was only ten writers, half being also reporters, and one guy running the whole setup, but amazingly stuck no regulations other than no swearing and no religion, unless there was something extremely good.

One of these reporters was named Max Kolchak, and he looked over the whole situation and was wondering one major thing on it: what were the reasons? When he read the attack on Clement by the Garchomp, he wondered why it would go back to get the other two Pokémon, one being an already stated spy.

His first assumption was that they were all spies, but when he read through everything, there was one main fact… they all had a relation to Mintoyae. He wondered if there was more to what was being shown since they showed Kereesha being Mintoyae's mate, but then they found Gizel to also be Mintoyae's mate. So he made the reasonable assumption that the Gallade was possible his friend.

Next thing he found was the guns. The M1911 that was used to shoot off the Oaks and the Serena girl was different from the other two guns that were used to killed Prof. Kukui, Oak's cousin, and that Richie kid. Another unusual act he found was that Gary Oak, Kukui, Samuel, and the Richie kid were all shot on the same day. It was a planned mass murder, but nobody looked into that note.

The last fact he saw was that they all had a relation to Ash. Serena was with him in Kalos, Gary was a friendly rival, Prof. Oak gave him the Pokémon, his cousin is, well, his cousin, Kukui got stuck in the murder of the cousin, and Richie was most likely a friend. Then there was the Giovanni murder. That one made it more of a mystery. But when he looked over a previous paper stating that Giovanni wanted the location of ash, it must've been a threat to Ash… and then it hit him.

What if the murders were made because they were a threat to Ash in some way? Kolchak got off his chair and put on his coat, and left the office as he was going on a trip to Kalos, in order to get more answers.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 120: Already 60 days left. I wish Noitz was here. Even though he's been visiting in my dreams, I wish to see him, touch him, kiss him, well, maybe not going as far as fucking, but I just want him back._

I woke up in bed looking to see Nimitz and Gimi sleeping away. I wondered if I could have Gizel watch them. Getting out of bed, I saw Bonnie come down looking all happy like she just had her wish come true. I asked her, "You look all happy, what happened."

She just smiled, "Oh, something."

Something? Either she was just happy, or she and Yamito are doing something behind everyone's back. That might be going way too far, but then again, when you leave a girl and boy alone, anything could happen. I wasn't going to be that pushy and decided to let it roll and said, "Ok, you go to the hospital, I'll stay here because I need to ask Gizel a question."

She nodded, "Ok."

She skipped off as I went down to Gizel's dorm. She was there sleeping away as I waited for her to get up. Once she did wake up, she looked to see me standing there as she asked, "Goovy? What are you doing here?"

I said, "Well, seeing as you don't really do too much, I was going to ask if you could watch Gimi and Nimitz."

She shrugged, "I don't mine, but I have one slight thing."

"Yes?"

"If they start kissing someone, I'm not to blame."

Uhhhh… I explained to her, "I'd like my kids watched. I'm not like Kereesha where if my kid goes kissing someone, what the heck let it go, I won't mind once they hit an appropriate age, but right now, no."

Gizel laughed as she said, "I'm playing around with you. Besides, what's the chances of that happening anyway?"

"I'm a little leery on Bonnie and Kereesha's kid. Maybe it's because I'm acting a little too far, or I might be right."

"Well, I'll watch your kids, but I could check around if you want."

"Ok, thanks."

She nodded and then climbed on up to my dorm as I walked to the hospital. There, Jenhan was looking a little odd. Well, she had an odd face. I asked, "Hey Jenhan, what's up?"

She said, "Um, well, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh, never mind."

"Well, it's not like something that embarrassing, it's just that… I'm having an egg."

I smiled and said, "Why's it embarrassing? That's a great thing."

"Well, Yuri was surprised himself since we did it a while back and then we never knew until yesterday."

"Well, happy motherhood to ya."

She laughed a bit as I went down the hall to my office. There, Bonnie was sitting there with her little nurse's hat on as she waited patiently. I asked, "So, what happened earlier today?"

She said, "Oh, I just had a great dream, nothing more."

Oh, I guess I was worried for nothing. I sat in my chair as I waited for whatever patient came my way. Time passed and then someone came in. It was the new Electivire miner as he was looking beat up, bleeding, and I asked, "What happened?"

He growled, "That mother fucking Greninja, that's what."

"Which one?"

"The one that can made swords bitch!"

I crossed my arms, "Nicely explaining would be preferable?"

Since he was going to act like this, might as well see what was wrong. There were several slices on him and a deep cut which I assume means that Mintoyae had a field day on cutting this guy. I grabbed the revivalherb and applied it to the wounds, but the deep cut looked pretty bad. I said to him, "The deep cut might need stitching."

But he just scoffed and left. You know, sometimes I wish I could punch him like Tyner, problem was, he hasn't done anything to me yet. I went back to my seat and waited for whoever showed up next. But, nobody came and the whistle blew. I said, "Well Bonnie, let's go."

She nodded and we walked on out. We exited the hospital and got to the cafeteria, but when we got up to the desk, Uremia was looking a bit shocked. She gave a tray to Bonnie as she walked off, then she told me, "Does Bonnie and Yamito seem a bit close?"

I looked over to see the two sitting next to each other, "Yeah, I see that."

"No, as in CLOSE."

"Well, they kiss."

She gave me a look which tells me something isn't good. Uremia whispered, "I mean like fucking close."

I let a sweatdrop as I asked, "You mean they…"

"No, luckily, but what Yamito has in mind after seeing what Mintoyae and Delphi were doing yesterday, want to bet they'll do it in reality?"

"Reality?"

"Kiyask made them adults in a connected dream and they basically fucked each other."

I was wide eyed as I muttered, "Th-they?"

"Yeah, I know. Better talk with Kereesha and Mintoyae before some nasty shit hits whatever fan we have left. Since a lot of them were taken out."

She gave me a tray and said, "Don't show any signs that you know, but try to get Kereesha and Mintoyae on this to straighten out Yamito. Boys are the ones who fuck first; girls are usually following behind."

Well, that is pretty true. I walked to my table as I saw Nimitz fly on my head. I asked him, "Where did you come from?"

He said, "Ms. Gizel!"

I laughed a bit as I saw Gizel coming over. She said, "Honestly, it's a hard tie between your kids and Mintoyae's kids on who's the best. Also, what's wrong? Looks like you saw a ghost or something."

I said, "I… now know what was happening between Bonnie and Yamito."

Then Gimi jumped up saying, "They kissed!"

"Well, that I'm fine with."

Gizel whispered, "I assume they *ahem*."

I whispered back, "In one of Kiyask's little dreams yeah."

She looked surprised and said, "I'm not going to have my kid act like that."

"Well, at least you can discipline them. I'll discipline mine, and we'll see where it goes."

She nodded as Gimi and Nimitz ate their food. I was still surprised on what Bonnie and Yamito were owing, they're only kids, they shouldn't really know what sex is. I still blame Mintoyae on this since he goes and fucks whatever girl is near him. That, and it's starting to become more open to where anyone could see it.

Once we were finished, I walked to the corner table and said, "Mintoyae, Bonnie, Yamito, Kereesha, this way please."

They looked at me strange, but they obeyed and followed me to the hospital. Gizel took the twins back to her dorm, and I took the little couple and the two kids into my office, and had them sit down as I had to find a way to explain this whole mess.

I sat down and began, "Now, Mintoyae, Kereesha, do you know what your kids have been doing?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. Kereesha said, "I know they kiss and sleep two dorms above us."

"Well, it's more than that."

They looked a little shocked as they then turned to Yamito who had a drop coming off saying, "What did I do?"

Mintoyae sternly asked, "Yes, what did you do Yamito?"

"Nothing, honest!"

I said, "He's partially correct. They haven't done anything, yet."

Yamito was looking like a miniature waterfall as he had that idea in mind. I continued, "Uremia found out that Yamito and Bonnie have been doing 'interesting' things in a dream that Kiyask made."

Mintoyae slapped himself and mumbled, "Why Kiyask, why must you ruin everything?"

Kereesha asked, "So, you're saying that Yamito was…"

I nodded. She turned to him and crossed her arms, "Back with us then."

I said, "Like that would do anything. Kiyask would just help them."

Minyoyae said, "I'll deal with Kiyask then."

"Ok, but then again none of this would happen if you and Delphi weren't doing it outside where Yamito saw it."

He looked like an idiot as Kereesha said, "You?"

Mintoyae's head fell, "Yes."

Kereesha looked heartbroken. I never seen her like this, it must've been hard for her to see Mintoyae do something to corrupt little minds. She said sadly, "I… I need to go."

She walked out as Mintoyae said, "Kids… leave."

They left as I said, "Wait, Bonnie is my…"

"Have her go… for now."

Bonnie and Yamito nodded as then they finally left the hospital. Then I looked at Mintoyae and saw a face I didn't want, a face of anger. He stood up and said, "Thank you for telling me everything."

I nodded, "You're welcome."

He turned to the door and behind saying, "If you weren't I friend now, you'd be knocked out on the floor."

My face went pale as he left the office and slammed the door. I got the feeling I ruined everything for him. I sat in the office alone for hours as there wasn't anything to do. The whistle finally blew as it was day over. I got up and walked out the door…

Then a fist went into my face as I heard Mintoyae scream, "You bitch!"

What? What?! I crashed on the floor and looked up, "M-Mintoyae, wh-wha…"

"I lost Kereesha thanks to you! You little piece of fucking shit!"

He kicked me again as I asked, "I d-didn't m-mean…"

"Mean to do it? Bullshit!"

He kicked me hard again as I was hurting in pain, wishing for Noitz to save me. Mintoyae then kicked hard in my tail nearly snapping the bone as I screamed. He vented, "It was better for us to discover it for ourselves than you have it done for us. I lost Kereesha; I lost someone I cared for!"

He kicked me in the gut as I was starting to regret it. He bent to me ear saying, "I don't want to see you again, and if I do, I'll make sure to beat the hell out of you and take your kids with you."

N-Nimtiz? G-Gimi? He walked away as I laid there in pain and slightly bleeding. What have I done? I cried as Mintoyae now hates me. I just wanted a nice family, not this mess. In the end, I just cried myself to sleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As Goovy went to sleep on the cold, dirt floor of the hospital, Mintoyae was pissed off at everyone. His kids were afraid to go near him, Gizel was scared of looking, and Ganivus was even a bit worried of talking with him. Kereesha, who was in her dorm, was regretting what she did. She forgot that Mintoyae was sensitive with some things and would react pretty hard to them.

She was disappointed in how he made Yamito basically have sex with bonnie at such an early age, dream or not, but she wondered if she may have overreacted herself. She sighed and flew over to Goovy's dorm, then slowly walked down to see Mintoyae sulking in his bed. Kereesha took a big breath and asked, "Mintoyae?"

He looked up as she said, "Listen, um, I'm sorry for how I acted, and I should've remembered that you have… issues with some things. But, the main point is that I shouldn't have ditched you like that."

Mintoyae was hearing every word and sat up as Kereesha further said, "Please, I know you have a little heart left, can we forgive each other?"

Mintoyae let a smile a den tear come out as he hugged Kereesha, "Yes, yes we can."

Kereesha smiled as she hugged him back. As they did, Yamito and Bonnie were watching them as Mintoyae saw them and said, "But, we'll have to talk with Yamito."

Kereesha nodded, "Yep."

Yamito had a drop appeared and mumbled, "I thought it was over."

"Tomorrow we'll talk with him."

The two went to bed as Yamito saw his father say with his mouth, "Do anything again and expect a nice black and blue on your ass."

Yamito let a weak smile out as him and Bonnie went to their dorm. They went to bed, after a quick kiss, and went to sleep. Mintoyae and Kereesha also went to sleep, only to deal with their kids tomorrow.

(In Kalos)

Reporter Kolchak was walking down the streets to the Luminose tower to see if he could get answers from Clement. He was intrigued by how a Greninja, just an ordinary Greninja that started as a reckless, childish Froakie, became one devious, insanity of a demon killing people and defeating legendaries. Alright, he knew he couldn't get any info on that last part, but everything else he wanted to know.

He finally got to the tower only to find that there was a sign on the door saying: "GONE TO KANTO FOR FOUR DAYS. SORRY TO THOSE ASKING FOR CHALLENGES"

Kolchak sighed at his find and said, "Damn gym leaders."

Ok, his plan was turned upside down. He then thought of going to find Ash himself. Kolchak had his new plan, unless he wanted to wait about four-five days. He tilted his head back and forth deciding and finally decided, "I'll just wait. By the time I get there, he'll be here."

He then walked to the right to find some hotel as he was a bit skeptical on this whole mess.

In Kanto, Clement, Ash, and Jenna were in the same room as Clement explained a lot of things to them of what was going on. Ash was kinda surprised of what clement did with Gizel and Ganivus, and Jenna was a little unhappy on the whole idea. Thankfully, Delia wasn't home, as she was at the lab, so they used whatever words they had to explain this out.

Clement explained to the couple, "Even with Greninja gone, Kiyask is still running loose and that Garchomp nearly killed me."

Ash asked, "And so, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, I figured we could try to capture the Zoroark again…"

"So you can use her as a sex slave and have the Garchomp nearly kill all three of us, if not only you?"

Clement sweatdropped saying, "Well, um, maybe in a better location."

"Clement, look, I know we've been travelling in Kalos for a year and I understand you got some, um, interesting things from Kiyask, but I can't go risking me and Jenna for this little scheme of yours. You wanna try, hey I'm not going to bother you or stop you, but I'm not going to be part of it."

Clement grew straight and said, "Alright, I get it. But what are we going to do with this whole thing?"

"One, get some ass protection."

That made him blush as Ash laughed, "And two, use… a… gun. It will help in the long run."

Clement smiled with pride, "Well, I did this time bring it."

He pulled out a gun as Ash asked, "What kind of gun is that?"

"It's a P250 last I checked. You have one?"

"Yeah, mom got me a Glock 20. She said it was for self-defense, but now I believe it."

"I got mine for a similar reason, but I wonder if I could use it for a different purpose"

"Like what?"

"Well, a dart gun maybe."

Ash chuckled, "I think the only thing on your mind now is having that Zoroark to yourself."

Clement lost his look and lied, "Well, no, I mean as self-defense as I said before."

"Then why would you need darts?"

"So I could bring it to the police, duh."

Ash, not surprisingly, bought into the lie and nodded, "Alright, but what where should we start?"

"Well, the Zoroark would be a start, but I'd like to get rid of that Garchomp."

"Well, the spy is easy to fool, just send her a letter, under our name, and she'll come."

Jenna then suggested, "Yeah, but if it gets sent to that mine of theirs, wouldn't it seem a bit suspicious?"

"True, but then again…"

Then Ash got an idea. He asked, "Why don't we fake a person and knock her out, take her away…"

Clement said, "I'll take her away."

"Ok, fine, he'll take her away, and then we can go on from there. Also, do you really plan to stay here for another three days?"

Clement nodded, "I need a little comfort than back in Kalos. Everyone we know is dead and you think I want to be dead next?"

"Mintoyae thinks you should die."

"Ok, one, fuck him, two, I'm not going to die, except for old age or disease."

"Eh, whatever suits you."

Clement left afterwards to his hotel, but on the path there, he sees a mysterious figure leaning on a tree. He thought it was odd, until he walked out and showed to be the Black Gallade, once again. Clement asked, "Who are you?"

The Gallade said, "Me? Uh… call me… the Godfather."

"Um, ok."

"Anyway, you might be wondering what I'm doing here."

"Kinda."

"Well, after yesterday of me deciding to fuck around with two universes and bring an assassin with Mintoyae, it went, um well, ok not really. Oddly, the assassin was scared as fuck when he saw Mintoyae turn into that nightmare form. But, the main point is that I don't go for him anymore. Honestly, the last thing I did today with that mine was give that Makias Blaziken a shit ton of good movies, put some music for an event that the security office is having for the members, and then decided to now talk with bastards that Mintoyae wants to kill. He can't kill me, I'll be gone before he gets out and floating around enough times to say 'Hey you Greninja pussy, I'm over here and I'm gone.'"

Clement looked at him weirdly as he asked, "So… what do you want from me?"

"I'm here to say what a sick mind you developed."

"Huh?"

"You went from a decent guy to this whoremongering, bitch fucking pimp. And yes, I saw that little idea that pop in your head."

Clement played stupid, "Wh-what?"

"You want to knock out that Zoroark and turn her into a little toy for other guys to use. A little fucking sick if you ask me. People do it because, hey, we're bastards. Pokémon do it to Pokémon because, hey, they're bastards. But when the two collide, get the fuck out of that little mindset. Now, I'm gone, go fuck yourself you Jewish prick."

Then he disappeared as Clement stood there confused and scared. He got back to his hotel room and slept away not having to deal with anymore problems, or at least for now.

* * *

 **Alright, for those who might claim pedophilia on this chapter, no it isn't and I'll explain. They were adults in the dream and they only did it there. Fine, Yamito had something outside of it but it didn't affect him or Bonnie.**

 **Also, the alarm clock thing is a Family Guy spoof, just look up Peter's Palestinian Alarm Clock.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Alright, credits to Xbyt92 for a few ideas, even though one seems a little inhumane, but hey, not my idea.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 42:

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 121 for the group)

 _Well, no good shit here, just a lot of new problems. One interesting fact about Mintoyae now is that he wants to play dead until he's free to go. It makes some sense, but I got the feeling Kiyask will be torturing everyone more so._

I woke in bed as my arms were around Uremia and not some little gay Shinx. I teleported out of the bed and walked up to the office as I mentally heard someone. It seemed to be Goovy, but I couldn't be entirely sure. So, I took in one deep breath and went over to the hospital, walked on in, and down the… holy shit!

I found Goovy beaten up and bleeding on the floor, but alive. I'm gonna take it that Goovy did something and Mintoyae beat the ever loving shit out of her. I bent down and asked, "Goovy?"

No response. I tried again, "Goovy."

Alright, I shook her a bit and yelled, "Goovy!"

She groaned a bit as I saw her eyes twitch a bit, then start to open. She looked up asking, "Huh?"

I asked, "Goovy, what the hell happened?"

She laid her head on the floor and cried, "Me and Mintoyae got into a fight."

Fucking figures. "Well, what did you do?"

"Kereesha left him after I told them about Bonnie and Yamito having sex."

… Did I just here that? My mouth was agape as my eyes widened. She explained, "No, not actual sex. They had it in a dream."

Oh, ok. I asked her, "I'll go find Mintoyae."

She nodded as I helped her up. I said, "Now, if you want I can move you to another hospital, but I can't guarantee everyone being nice or nasty."

She nodded once more, and I left the hospital to find Mintoyae. He was in bed… with Kereesha? Goovy said that she ditched him, or did I miss something. I saw Mintoyae wake up as he looked to me and asked, "Oh great, going at your old tricks?"

I snickered, "No, but I should try again. The actual reason of why I'm here is because you beaten the ever loving hell OUT OF GOOVY!"

I got close to his face as he said, "I know, I need to apologize to her about yesterday."

Then Kereesha woke up as she asked, "Did I miss something?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, but if you make it at the right time, you'll know it."

She didn't get it as I simplified it, "Basically, you'll know if there is something. Right now, Mintoyae has to go to Goovy and get this whole thing solved."

He nodded as he left to Goovy, and I told Kereesha, "Come on, the place is open."

She nodded and got up. We walked to the office as I popped the question, "So, what was going on between Yamito and Bonnie?"

She said, "Well, the term puppy love has become something new. It seems the two of them are, well, getting romantic early."

Great, another thing I need to watch with my kid; number one was to make sure the kid doesn't become like Mintoyae. We got to the office and we saw Makias watching some kind of shit on that damned TV. I swear this guy is as bad as a human.

He was watching this thing were there was some kind of drunkard making a speech as he said, "Was it over when the Germans bombed Pearl Harbor? Hell no!"

Germans? Who the fuck were they? And what kind of harbor has pearls? Then this beaten up guy asked, "Germans?"

Ha, we have the same thought. Only this guy next to him says, "Forget it, he's…"

I turned off the TV saying, "Turning off the TV and telling Makias to get to work."

Makias spun around saying, "Really Ganivus?"

"You're taking a class in human behavior, maybe it's time to drop it."

He got saying, "Well, I was thinking we bring back an event we had about eight months ago."

Eight months ago? I asked, "What?"

"The little makeshift…"

"Are you fucking serious?"

He chuckled and nodded. Around eight-ish months ago, we had a little tournament similar to the real ones they hold every year, only we do it with 16 Pokémon instead of 32. Kereesha asked, "Makeshift what?"

Oh thank someone she forgot it. Makias said, "Come on, you seen it in your early days."

She smiled, "Oh, you mean like the real…"

I cut the whole thing off, "No, uh-uh, no, the last time we had that three security employees got heavily injured and Makias twisted his leg."

Makias crossed his arms, "Yeah, don't forget about you going berserk on that Absol we invited along, and you went and nearly paralyzed him."

"He called me a white shit cocksucker, could you blame me?"

"Yeah I can."

Kereesha then jumped in glee, "Maybe I could invite Minto…"

I raised my hand, "Wait a fucking second. First off, it's employees, plus other mine employees, only. And secondly, even if you wanted to bring Mintoyae, he'll sneeze and wipe everyone out. Where the fuck is the fun in that?"

She just shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he might wanna join in."

Fuck, I can't let Mintoyae join it. First off, this shit has been going on for a few years. Secondly, I hold champion; and three, Mintoyae can defeat Arceus, well sort of, and you expect him to lose this little improvised competition? Hell fucking no.

I tried to think of way, then it hit me and I smugly said, "You need to find 16 Pokémon willing to fight. And pregnant ones can't join, for the safety of unborn children."

Ok, that one was real, so don't think I'm a little prick. Kereesha then said, "Well, if it's you, Makias, Mintoyae, me, Makias, Neeliska, then maybe Goovy, uh… Well, that's even right there."

This might be harder. She then said, "Besides, didn't a couple miners get into the last one?"

Shit. Ok, this is going to be very hard. I said, "Alright, fine. If you can get more in, let 'em."

She smiled and flew out the door as Makias said, "Good luck."

He left as well as I was alone. It was just me, my chair, and a stack of discs on the table. I sighed and sat in my chair, only to remember what happened the last time they had a tournament.

( _Flashback_ )

Ganivus wasn't the guy he was as back then he was a little more reckless. A lot of the employees that were dead, such as Ganja and Kamahi, were still around as the finals were up. Ganivus beat Makias yesterday, by semi-accidentally twisting his leg, and he was up against an Absol. The Absol was one of the human employee's Pokémon, tough, mean, and a Pokébigot. He was called this only for one thing, this guy assumed was that all one sex Pokémon were homosexuals.

Uremia was next to Ganja as Ganja was staring at Ganivus, guess why? Anyway, it was the finals and the Absol was ready for attack as Ganivus was armed, literally and figuratively. A Pokémon yelled, "Fight!"

And then Ganivus fired off a psychic sphere, only for the Absol to dodge and fire a dark sphere. Ganivus went under it and charged at him using sword slice as the Absol laughed and used his tail to lacerate Ganivus's leg. It wasn't deep, but it hurt and made him crash to the floor. The Absol looked over the Gallade as the dark type said, "Ha, looks like I win. Now, why don't you go back to that trainer of yours you little white shit cocksucker."

Ganivus was major leagued pissed as he then jumped up and landed straight on the Absol only to repeated beat his back. He kicked his head and bashed his body and made a sphere that sent him flying into the wall. Ganivus cracked his neck and walked to the worn out Absol as he looked like how Mintoyae beaten up Goovy.

The Absol begged, "Ok, ok, you win, just no more."

Ganivus stood over and looked at him, then turned away. The Absol stood up as Ganivus then spun around and kicked the Absol, knocking him out. Ganivus said, "Don't… fuck… with me."

Makias, who had a crutch, said, "Angulus is unable to fight; Ganivus wins!"

He pulled up Ganivus arm as the fighting type just wanted to hold the title and not fight again.

( _Flashback ends_ )

I opened my eyes to see the office once again. Memories I wanted to bury are starting to come out and I want them gone. I deeply sighed and stood up, but my day went straight to hell as the whistle blew. I grumbled, "Mother fucker."

Ok, change of plans, I now had to go eat. I walked out of the office and to the cafeteria, only to see that Uremia was showing a certain smile. Now, either she wanted "something", or a huge chunk of shit was about to hit me. I walked up and asked, "What's with the smile?"

She said, "Oh nothing. Kereesha decided to get little auditions."

FUCK! I asked, "How many does she got?"

She pretended to think, "Hmm, I'd say about 17 in total."

I'M FUCKED! I calmed myself down, "Ok, but it's 16, not 17."

"Yeah, but I told her that Delphi was pregnant so, there's your sixteen."

She gave a smug smile as I wanted to slap her and Kereesha, preferably at the same time. I asked her, "When is it?"

She giggled, "Tomorrow."

I let myself hang loose as I was fucked. Uremia then said, "Also, you better show up because a lot of Pokémon would have you forcibly removed and have Mintoyae thrown in your place if you don't show your ass."

I growled a bit, "And if I lose?"

"They might consider it."

Calm down, calm down. Ganivus, just calm down. I CAN'T CALM DOWN! The next four days will be painful. Uremia passed me a tray, only for me to look down and see the words: "Good luck!" and then ending with a smiley face. I rolled my eyes and went to the corner table, only to see everyone look at me as I asked, "What now?"

Kereesha giggled a bit saying, "Well, it seems there will be a fighting tournament tomorrow."

"No, I'm not going to show up."

"Yeah, but a lot of miners are going to…"

"I thought they were too scared to even look at the guy through a pair of binoculars?"

"They decided that you were too antiquated."

Oh the little bastards think so, do they? I asked, "Alright, who the hell is in this little fight?"

Kereesha counted, "Well, there's me, Makias, Mintoyae, Neeliska, Yuri, Erevan, Dthomass…"

"Who?"

"He's the Blaziken I that corner most of the time."

Huh, sounds like Thomas, only it's a d instead of a t. I said, "Continue."

She nodded, "So there's him, then Tyner, that Electivire, Goovy even is joining, then there was another security chief named Palkoas…"

Oh I heard shit on him. He can beat someone worse than Uremia; and that's in a nice mood. She continued with her list, "Then there's that Lucario…"

Really? Then she corrected, "No wait, it was the Teri one."

Eh, better. Then she went on, "Then you have another Blaziken, then a Chesnaut, then Deco the Gengar, then… there's one more space for you."

Let's see, either lose everything I got, or fight and wind up in the hospital for weeks on end. I shrugged, "Fine, what do I got to lose?"

Mintoyae said, "A limb or two?"

Oh fuck, I'm basically going against a legendary right here. We ate our food as only a few problems bounced here and there. Once we finished, we left the cafeteria and I jumped ship to the office. There, I found two Torchics jumped on my desk. I said, "Hey."

They looked at me, blinked… oh hell. And then they blowtorched me. My face was burnt to a crisp as I growled, "Makias."

A minute later, Makias came in as he saw the little mess his kids made and embarrassingly apologized, "Sorry Ganivus."

I sighed, "Just take them out."

He went over and his kids jumped into his arms as he said, "I'll try to keep them a little more controlled."

"Mmm, you better."

He walked out of the office with his kids as I was back in here only now with the fact that I have to battle against Mintoyae at some point, hopefully not the first fight. Also, why the fuck did everyone decide to let Mintoyae join it? Everyone was too afraid to be within a mile of him and now they want him to replace me?

Sighing is all be doing because this is so fucked up. I waited in my office until some kind of good shit happens, but, of course, nothing happens and the last whistle blows for the day. I stood up and walked out of the office, only to the bump into Kereesha as she was running in. I asked, "Um, you do…"

She quickly said, "I know, just gotta get one thing done."

Ok? I continued my way out this time to catch up with Uremia. She still had that smile on which means only one thing. I asked, "You still got that smile, so I assume…"

She laughed and said, "No, once was enough oddly. I'm still wondering if you could beat Mintoyae."

"I don't think he'll play nice. If anything he can take everybody out if it was him versus all fifteen of 15."

"Well, better be ready."

"Uremia, I haven't done one of those in about eight months. Even then, I still could probably beat him."

She looked at me skeptically and said, "You nearly killed someone and you think you could take on Mintoyae? He'll kill you."

"Not kill, maybe paralyze."

Then she went in front of me and said, "I need to nice, fit, and healthy when you become a father. I don't want to see someone stuck in crutches for the rest of his life, sorry."

"I'm not going to get stuck in crutches."

We got to the dorm as Uremia said, "Well, think of it as a warning because you know I love you and you're going to have a child. The least you could do in this little tournament is try to avoid as much contact as possible."

I first said, "Sorry for this."

Then I laughed out loud, probably loud enough for everyone to hear. Then I told her, "It's a tournament, you know, beat the ever loving shit out of your opponent?"

Uremia just crossed her arms, "Yes, but I want you to be functional afterwards."

She meant that in two ways, I can tell. I sighed once more, "Alright, I'll TRY to not get hurt."

She shook her head smiling as we went to bed, floating off to dreamland.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Kiyask was planning two tortures for today: One for Ash and Jenna, and one for Mintoyae. He kinda got bored with the same ol' routine so he decided to go fuck up Mintoyae's night. But his first targets were Ash and Jenna.

He got to their house and wondered of what he could do. But he made an evil smile and decided to make another little cooking show, only there will be more exotic ingredients. He flew into their minds and connected them, and this time he had them tied to a steel wall, hanging by braces.

They opened their eyes to see darkness, and then felt as if something wasn't there. Ash looked down and was horrified and yelled, "Where's my leg!?"

Jenna looked down and screamed, "Mine's gone too!"

They saw that both their left legs were missing. Then a black man appeared saying, "Hello there, we're going to be making a lamb special, but since we don't have lamb, I have resorted to another kind of meat."

A table appeared with two slabs of red meat as the man said, "Now, this is the meat will be using, but you can use the whole piece for this."

Then a bin showed as Ash and Jenna saw their feet sticking up with blood on it. Ash was ready to puke as Jenna was getting sick. The man continued, "Now, first we'll cut a small hole."

He took a knife and cut a tiny hole. "Then we will put in the garlic pieces with the rosemary in them."

He took a garlic bulb with rosemary leaves inside of it and put it in the hole. He explained, "This will help flavor the meat."

Once he was done putting in the bulbs, he took a bottle and said, "Now to drizzle a bit of Sherry."

He poured the wine onto the meat as Ash saw his leg get dumped on my alcohol. Then the man took some salt and sprinkled it on the meat, then some pepper, then he said, "Now we're going to roll over the meat."

He flipped it over and said, "We'll repeat the process as I did on the other side with the rosemary and garlic."

He repeated the wine, salt, and pepper, and then rubbed down the ingredients, and then pulled out a bottle of some weird liquid saying, "I'll be using this oil which has been infused with lemon, lime, green skin and peppercorns, and *sniff* it smells a bit special."

He then drizzled a bit on it on the meat. He rubbed it again, and then lifted it onto the barbecue, which just appeared, saying, "Now, you just put it on the hot coals, and we're talking about 35 to 40 minutes here, depending on how big the leg is."

The grill poofed into smoke and the man took the meat off the grill and onto a plate. He said, "And now will be given to a taste tester, which I found who eats this kind of meat."

Then a light appeared onto a table with a man sitting on it. The man was Hannibal Lecter sitting in the chair as the man came over with the meat and said, "Enjoy."

Lecter took the knife and cut the meat, smelling a bit of it. Then he put it in his mouth as Jenna and Ash were sick to their bones seeing a man eat their own legs. He said, "A very good taste, excellent flavor. Beats the liver, I will say."

Ash closed his eyes as Jenna just looked away, then everything disappeared and their legs were back. Then an evil laugh took hold of the room as Ash and Jenna were uncuffed and then crashed into the floor. They stood up and looked around as the laughing continued. Then it stopped. Ash saw in the corner of his eye a light appear, then he looked and saw a moon. Then a figure appeared in front of the moon as Ash said to himself, "That's not possible."

Clement said Kiyask was back, but he thought that Clement was just having a bad dream. Kiyask, however, landed on the floor as he said, "Enjoyed the show?"

Jenna looked to see the nightmare Greninja and hid behind Ash as Ash yelled, "Greninja's dead!"

Kiyask made another laugh, "Oh stupid boy, I'm free from him. I can still haunt you and torture the hell out of you. Now, better go back to sleep, the Gekkoman might get you, HAHAHA!"

He flew out of their minds. Ash and Jenna were surprised he didn't kill them. But, that was taken back as soon as Ash saw two army soldiers walk at them. They had rifles, beige uniforms, and little weird crosses on white circles on red squares. Ash asked, "Who are you?"

They lifted their rifles, and shot Ash and Jenna in the head. The two teens woke up as Ash said, "Ok, it seems we still have a problem."

Jenna panted, "Well… you can still fight him… right?"

"Yeah."

The two went to bed as Kiyask now went to Mintoyae. He hasn't put a torture on him yet, but that doesn't mean he never will. He went into his head, and did something very simple. Mintoyae found himself in a hospital room with only him in it. He was on a bed, but there were no doors and no people. He sat up and found a table besides him full of tools. There were knifes, scalpers, acid packets, tweezers, pliers, scissors, and… a pistol gun. Mintoyae didn't know where he was, but when he looked into a faraway mirror, he saw something different about him.

He got off the bed and went to the mirror as it showed him… in his Ash form. He was slightly shocked and said, "I-it's just a dream. Kiyask wants you to do something."

He couldn't bear to see him in this form. The little wings, the red on his head, everything. He took in a deep breath as looked away from the mirror to see another mirror showing his form. He looked away and just saw mirrors or him in the form. It was driving him insane as he was spinning around, and even closed his eyes, but he still saw it. He was losing it as Mintoyae yelled, "I don't want see this form! EVER!"

He crashed on the floor and got up looking to the table. He now knew what the tools were for. He took a knife and looked behind to see the wings he had. He began to cut the first one off, despite the pain, and then he cut it off as he held his scream. He cut the next one, then the next, and the final one. The floor had four of the wings and blood all over. Next, he tried to remove the red. He found the acid and cut the packet, hoping it wasn't too strong, and put a drop on the red on his head.

It burned painfully as Mintoyae screamed loud in anguish. He looked to see the red was disappearing slowly, so now he found a brush and carefully put it on his head as the pain was becoming too unbearable. He fell to the floor, grasping his head, only to burn his hands and then knock over the table with everything falling on him.

The tools sliced and cut him as he cried on the floor in pain. He cried, "Why, why, why did I go with Ash, why?"

He looked over to his left seeing the gun as he knew what he wanted. He crawled over with the bruised, bleeding body he had, and barely grabbed the gun. But then…

A knife was jabbed into his back as he screamed out in pain. The gun was almost in his reach as he turned his head to see… Ash. Mintoyae couldn't believe it as Ash said, "Well, it seems you're not dead as everyone claimed."

Mintoyae was in the worst position to fight as he was only a few inches from the gun. Ash took the knife out and jabbed Mintoyae's leg, and stabbed it twice. Ash looked at Mintoyae in disgust saying, "I don't know why we became enemies, but if you want it like that, then so be it."

He walked around and picked up the gun as Mintoyae quietly, painfully groaned, "No."

Ash clicked the gun and smiled, "Why tell anyone? I mean, unless they pop the question, nobody will know you're alive but me…"

He leaned down to Mintoyae, "And you."

He pulled the gun out and fired into Mintoyae's arms and legs as Mintoyae was now unable to move. Ash snickered, "You say you can fight me, well, I have beaten Pokémon, and you have to. We were great partners, just like me and Pikachu, and you just decided it was over."

Ash looked down and then kicked Mintoyae, groaning from each kick, "You killed the Sycamores! You killed Bonnie! And I bet you killed Gary!"

Mintoyae was getting weaker as her was kicked. Ash said, "Say it, and I might let you live."

He kept his mouth shut. Ash kicked Mintoyae yelling, "Say it! You killed them, say their names!"

Mintoyae was feeling his gut busted as Ash said, "Say their names."

Mintoyae then spun on his back and flipped Ash onto his back as Mintoyae got on top and menacingly said, "You want me to say it?"

He pushed his thumbs into Ash's eyes as Ash screamed and Mintoyae said, "I killed Alain Sycamore…

Blood began to bleed from Ash's sockets as the Greninja continued, "I killed Augustine sycamore…"

Ash's eyes were crushed and far into his head as Mintoyae grabbed his head and yelled, "And I killed YOU!"

Then with the force he had left, he ripped Ash's head in two and created a bloody mess. Mintoyae fell onto the right side and said, "I hate this kid."

Ash jumped out of bed again as Jenna asked, "What's wrong?"

Ash didn't answer and ran to the bathroom, only for Jena to hear him throwing up. She went to bed, wondering what happened, as Ash went to back to bed and to sleep, and Mintoyae was still sleeping, despite having the really fucked up dream.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 122: Kiyask you mother fucking on of a blind cocksucking bitch. Now Ash knows I'm alive and if anyone says jack shit, I'm fucked again._

I woke up with Gizel in my grasp as she just slept away, undisturbed from everything. She mustn't have seen the mess go on in my head which means nobody else saw that bullshit. I got out carefully, and then I heard a light voice, "Going somewhere?"

I turned around as Gizel was peeping through one eye with a smile. I chuckled, "Faking?"

"It's called illusion, but yeah faking."

She sat up as I said, "We got an old problem."

She tilted her head, "What?"

"Ash."

"Doesn't he…"

"Think I'm dead? I think Kiyask pulled a torture on me, for once, and it accidentally became a gateway for Ash. I couldn't believe that the connection was still there, why, why was it there?"

Gizel explained, "Because you two were something, that's why. And I'll agree, he has treated you lowly so I understand that you would give out so much anger to him, but *sigh* this may be going too far."

Too far? I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You have become fragile in holding whatever emotions you have left in you to yourself. If something angers you, you either put it out on yourself, someone else, or something else. Try to calm yourself down in any way that doesn't involve killing or destroying."

Yeah, you wish. I nodded and left the dorm to the shop. There, Erevan already had the bucket for me sitting on the counter as he said, "Careful, a report of a couple Excadrills in the mines came in. Watch out for those little bastards."

I nodded again and took my bucket. I walked down to the mines and into the mine cavern that was still here despite those attacks from the legendary assholes. I walked down into my tunnel and found some prick mining in my spot. I walked down and saw it was a Blaziken as I asked, "Who the hell are you?"

He turned around as it was that smoker in the cafeteria. He said, "What do you want?"

"You out of my spot."

"Hey, I got to have some place to mine, ok. That damn Electivire took my original tunnel and this was the first one I found."

"Yeah, I made it, get out."

"Look, can't I just mine over there?"

He point to a spot that was in the middle. I said, "Maybe in the Distortion world, but here, go fuck yourself."

"I don't fuck myself, I fuck that red woman."

Red woman? Wait, does he mean? I asked, "Wait, you're telling me you actually are fucking… a human?"

He shrugged, "So what?"

"It's that Jesse woman, right?"

"Yeah."

"How the hell did you and her get along?"

"Well, after I found her lying unconscious on the floor about out there, I took her to my dorm and well, basically, banged her. In the morning, she was yelling things at me as I just sat there listening."

You're telling me he listened to those nails scratching on metal? He continued, "She wasn't too happy, but as time went on, she stayed at my place because it was the only place she had since she didn't want to go back to her old friends."

Figures. "I liked her for some reason so I didn't mind her yapping and ranting. Sometimes she'd sit down pissed, and I'd just come to her and put my arm around her, and she'd become more calm. She started to become more open and, well, we started sleeping in the same bed, and then it went farther as we started having actual sex that wasn't a one sided thing."

I looked a little weirded out as this guy actually liked that crazy woman. He lifted his pick and said, "She's not that bad, one thing I don't get is why was she even knocked out in the first place?"

I said, "That was me."

"You?"

I nodded as he asked, "Why the hell are you so fucking violent? I've seen bitchy Pokémon act calmer than you."

I explained, "Because of one big problem, that's what."

"HA, one big problem? Like what, you're dick ain't that big?"

I looked at him as I said, "No, you asshole, problems of the past."

"Abuse?"

"Not exactly…"

"Ok, li might be high, but I'm not exactly patient when it comes to 20 questions. What the hell happened with you?"

I pushed him against the wall, "I was fucking abandoned you little fire shit."

I backed off and crossed my arms as he said, "Abandoned? That's it? Shit, I lost my trainer. You probably have had better luck than me."

I said, "You have a trainer that disregards whatever they do and blames every problem on you. Ash thinks I killed a lot of people, who I haven't. If anything I only killed the Sycamores, the father and son. That's it."

He asked, "Wait, Ash as in that kid who got second…"

"Yeah, yeah, I wish now he got last place. Anyway, he's been actually like a little threatened faggot ever since I showed up and told him that we are no longer friends."

He mined off a couple rocks saying, "Man, you got problems."

"Of course."

"And that is your reason why you basically kill everything you see?"

I got fired up and yelled, "I don't kill everything I see! I only kill who needs to be killed."

"And that'd be this Ash guy?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Ok? Also, you now about that tournament?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm in that shit, what about you?"

"I'm in it."

He went wide eyed saying, "What the fuck are they trying to do, ruin the fun? Oh well, hopefully Ganivus can kick your ass."

Ganivus? HAHA, yeah, I might be friends, but that doesn't mean I'm going easy. He went to wherever he worked as I went back to my mining. I still can't believe this guy actually likes to fuck that crazy, low tempered woman. Or to even just like her, how the hell could he have a preference for that?

Mining away at the rocks, time flew by and the whistle blew. I sighed and went out with my bucket exiting the mine and back to the shop. Once I dropped off my bucket, I saw Erevan talking in the back with his human mate as she probably was saying to drop the tournament. Once he was finished, he came over and asked, "I assume you're wondering what I was talking about with Elizabeth?"

I nodded. He explained, "Well, she just said be careful, nothing much. Kinda like what Uremia told Ganivus."

I haven't had Gizel or Kereesha tell be to be careful so that means they have really high hopes for me. He took my bucket and I walked to the cafeteria to see… who the hell is that? There was this weird Pokémon that had this life jacket around his neck. I went to the counter and asked Uremia, "Who's that guy?"

She looked to see the weird Pokémon as she told me, "That'd be Palkoas. He's a Floatzel just for you to know."

"He's the guy who'll be fighting in the…"

"Well duh, Ganivus beat him, so he'll be trying to knock him down. But he doesn't know about you yet."

"Good, I might as well not use it unless absolutely necessary."

She laughed a bit, "Yeah, well, Ganivus isn't going to go easy on you."

"Neither am I on him."

She went from her usual self to an unhappy one. She said, "You permanently injure him in one way, and I'll be on you like nobody's business."

Well, she ain't happy. She passed a tray and I walked off with it. At the table, I saw Kereesha with the kids as Ganivus was in the corner looking pretty pissed and Gizel and Delphi talking. Kereesha asked, "You ready for the tournament?"

I shrugged, "I got my butt signed up so, eh, why not."

Ganivus got up and left as I told Kereesha, "See ya at the fight."

She waved goodbye as I caught up with Ganivus. I asked him, "Hey Ganivus, what happened this time?"

He looked at me and said, "That water type jerk off, that's what. He's nothing but an arrogant asshole. I beat his ass once and we've been pretty away from each other."

"So, why is he a problem now?"

"Because if rumors are correct, he could knock me out."

A four foot Pokémon could knock this guy out? Maybe one of those Machomps, but a little water type? Come on. I ate the rest of my food outside and went back to the mines. It wasn't too interesting, well except…

My eyes got covered for a minute as I asked, "Who's there?"

"You know."

Delphi, I'd know that voice. I laughed, "Delphi, come on."

She put her arms around my neck and jumped on me as she asked cutely, "Can't I have a big, strong Pokémon to hold on to?"

"You can, but I shouldn't be choking."

"*giggle* Why would I want to choke you?"

"A couple times ago?"

"That was ago, I mean now."

"I guess no reason."

"See?"

She got off me and we got to work. We mined probably another 50-60 feet into the wall and we still made only a few buckets of ore. The end of the day happened when the last whistle blew. We got our stuff and left, but with my right empty hand, I put it around Delphi's back. She smiled at me as I smiled back. Her warmth, soft fur, great happy feeling, she was as good of a mother as Kereesha, well maybe the difference was in the fur and softness.

Once we got out, and dumped off our buckets, we were going to our dorms, but then Kereesha caught us and cheered, "Come on, we're setting up the tournament!"

She flew off as we just followed her. We were walking back to the mine exit as Makias was standing there. He said, "I'm here until Tyner, Dthomass, and Goovy get here."

I guess they're not here yet. Delphi and I walked up were there were a couple guards as one with a translator asked, "Who are you?"

I said, "Mintoyae, and my mate Delphi."

"Alright, move along."

He moved out of the way as we walked on through. Around the hill, there was a crowd of People and Pokémon as they were waiting a distance from a huge dirt field. All this time there was one and I didn't notice it?

I found Ganivus as he was looking slightly pissed, probably because he got stuck with that Floating whatever-the-fuck-you-wanna-call-it. I asked him, "When did the field get here?"

He said, "That, it was there since yesterday. We just got a guy's Steelix to clear the place, not much."

Ok, that answered that. I looked about and saw that were several Pokémon and people putting down gems and cash as I asked, "They're betting?"

Ganivus nodded, "Nothing new. However, actual competitors can't bet and Gizel chooses not to."

Wanna bet it's because of that book she reads? I asked, "So, who's up against who?"

"Don't know. But hopefully the first round isn't you and me."

"HA, wanna try it."

Then a huge airhorn blasted as the Hux guy annocued, "Everyone!"

Everyone shut up and looked up. He said, "Now, mainly because some Pokémon feel as if there isn't enough fighting going on, these little mini tournaments were made as entertainment and to settle off rivalries. Well, except the crazy Greninja, his revival would become paint."

Thank you, you assholic boss shit. He further said, "Now, the Cafeteria server, Uremia, will put up the chart of who's fighting today, and then we will begin."

Uremia was on the other side of the field as she set up a sign.

(3rd Person POV)

The sign showed the following: MINTOYAE = TERI; NEELISKA = YURI; PALKOAS = ERCSHERK (Who is the Electivire); DECO = CHAGNUT (Who is the Chesnaut); GANIVUS = KARKTA (Who is the other Blaziken); MAKIAS = DTHOMASS; GOOVY = KEREESHA; EREVAN = TYNER

A lot of them were surprised as Mintoyae was finally ready to settle his rivalry with Teri who has caused him trouble. Hux announced, "Let the first match, BEGIN!"

He took in a deep breath as he went to the left side of the field, and saw Teri go to the right side. Mintoyae knew he was at a disadvantage, but that wouldn't stop him. Then Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!"

Teri jumped in as soon as Uremia yelled and made a bone rush charging at Mintoyae. He made his machete and watched as Teri closed in. He held his position as she just ran straight ahead. Then Mintoyae made his bow, and turned it sideways to where it was lying flat, and then pulled it back. Many of the people and Pokémon watching it were amazed on how he could make a bow and arrow.

Teri got within 50 feet and Mintoyae said, "Enjoy life."

He fired the arrow and it hit Teri in the bottom half of the leg knocking her over and crashing and tumbling in the dirt. She got only a few feet from Mintoyae as he causally walked up and kicked her in the head as she laid on the ground face first. Teri was barely functioning as he leg was burning and he head now hurt. Mintoyae looked at her as she caught a glimpse at him. She tried to get up, but Mintoyae kicked her stomach as she collapsed and stayed there. She wasn't dead, since Ganivus checked her, and Uremia said, "Teri is unable to battle; Mintoyae wins!"

Many people were whining on how they lost their money, and Pokémon were whining since they lost time and gems. Mintoyae walked off the field as everyone stood out of his way. They were slightly worried on him, and a couple were even scared, but Mintoyae knew this would only get harder.

Next was Neeliska versus Yuri. Makias was worried because, well take a guess. Yuri flew on the field as Neeliska stood her ground. Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!"

And the Yuri flew downward as Neeliska shot a couple fire pellets. They hit Yuri like nothing and he used wing attack on her. His aim was precise and he slammed her into the dirt. Yuri flew up as Neeliska got up and saw Yuri flying above her. Yuri used sandstorm and blew dust around her as she didn't know whether Yuri was above or next to her. Then Yuri slashed her and attacked her while she couldn't see jack shit.

Everyone on the outside was worried on their cash as Makias was worried on his mate. Then a dragon blast showed as Neeliska was sent flying through the air onto the ground again. She fainted as Uremia yelled, "Neeliska is unable to battle; Yuri wins!"

Makias ran his ass off to get her as everyone was either whining because of the lost bets, or cheering for the fight and Yuri winning. Yuri flew over everyone and landed next to Jenhan as he bent his head down and nuzzled her cheek. Makias was carrying Neeliska bridal style off the field, and once he got her to Goovy, she had to get her fixed.

The next round started afterwards as it was Palkoas against Ercsherk. Both were prideful, arrogant, and don't give an eff for anything else. Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!"

She had to take off the little cards and throw them away as the Pokémon kept going off. Palkoas immediately ran forward and fired a water pulse, only for Ercsherk to use one powerful electroshock and that electrocuted the Floatzel through the water. It was one big ass light show and everyone had to cover their eyes as it was pretty bright. Once it was over, Palkoas fainted onto the floor as the Electivire laughed haughtily over his victory. Uremia said, "Palkoas is unable to battle; Ercsherk wins!"

Mintoyae, on the sidelines, said, "Shit, hope I don't get stuck with him."

Goovy brought off Palkoas as Ercsherk walked off. Everyone was complaining over the loss of their bets and Mintoyae was getting sick of it, listening to these morons argue over cash amounts. Then he saw that shit eating Gengar walking to the left side as a Chesnaut was walking to the right side. He asked Ganivus, "I thought the Gengar didn't like fighting?"

He said, "Well, let's say that Kereesha made a bet saying that if he wins we gets out and she takes his place for a week."

"Ok, but what happens if Kereesha wins?"

"Well, Hux made it where the employees can rule mine one for a whole week if one of them wins."

Mintoyae was surprised and asked, "What about miners?"

"They get shits. Kereesha wasn't aware so Deco got his ass very lucky."

Mintoyae cursed under his breath as Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!"

Deco charged at the Chesnaut as he charged at the Gengar. Both of them were going to ram each other as then Deco just went right through the grass type. Chagnut turned around and used pin missile as Deco dodged and used shadow ball. The ball and missile collided forming a dust cloud, giving Chagnut the chance to attack Deco. Deco, however, armed himself with poison claw and when the Chesnaut came through the cloud, he sliced the Chesnaut as his face was now covered in poison. Deco used haze and now everything was really messed up for Chagnut.

Deco jumped up and made another shadow ball only to slam it down on the grass type's head and knock him out. Deco hopped off the Chesnaut as it fell to the floor unconscious. Uremia yelled, "Chagnut is unable to battle; Deco wins!"

Deco walked off the field enjoying the cheering, but looked to Mintoyae and gave him the finger. Mintoyae just gave it back as Deco ignored it. The next fight was up, it was between Ganivus and Kartka. Ganivus had the upper hand, but then again Kartka had more fighting experience, as he fought in REAL championships. As the two got to their sides, Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!

Ganivus first fired a psybeam as Kartka ran forward and jumped up which dodged it. Ganivus knew he would try to land in front, so he slid back and fired a second beam. It barely hit Kartka, and moved his aim to the side by a bit. He landed on the ground and created a huge fire wave that Ganivus had to jump over it. He did so and almost landed on top of the Blaziken, only to then get side swiped and knocked onto his back. Uremia stood there worried as everyone also stood worried because a lot of them put high wagers on Ganivus.

Kartka jumped high and put on one fire ember onto his claw as he slammed down into the ground as Uremia was looking in terror and everyone was about to wet themselves. Kartka got up from the dust cloud and looked to see… no Ganivus. He was confused until he then looked up and saw a white figure crash on him with a psysphere.

Ganivus executed a smart tactic of making his opponent think he was there at the second he was close to the ground. Kartka, however, was knocked right out. Uremia cheered in glee, "Kartka is unable to battle; Ganivus wins!"

A lot of the crowd cheered on for Ganivus, except for the Floatzel who yelled, "Fuck you, you white shit cocksucker!"

Ganivus heard that insult and ran off the field and to the Floatzel. Palkoas was walking away as Ganivus charged up to him and hit him in the back of the head. Palkoas was into the ground as Ganivus pulled up his head and said, "Never…"

He slammed his head into the dirt and back up, "Ever…"

Then he yanked his tail, yelling, "SAY THAT ABOUT ME!"

And threw the Floatzel into a tree, knocking him out a second time. Ganivus would never tolerate that insult, ever. He walked away as the next match was up. It was Makias against Dthomass. Both Blazikens went to their spots as the fight was about to start.

In the bushes, however, the reporter Kolchak was lurking there as he bumped into the little fight earlier. He was originally walking to a Unova town for a ride to the capital for the airport, but he then came across the fight which was when Yuri just beat Neeliska. He had a pair of binoculars and watched as Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!"

He had a translator on because they were becoming more popular and wanted between major businesses and police. He watched the fight as he thought it would be a good break, but then his viewpoint was changed over to the crowd as somebody said, "Gizel, come on."

He thought, ' _Gizel? Possibly that Zoroark everyone's talking about?_ '

He got up and walked behind everyone as they were too busy fighting, betting, and complaining over the lost, or won, bets. Kolchak then found a Greninja and Delphox over with a Zoroark as they didn't see him behind a tree. He watched them as they were talking on something, until he heard the Zoroark say, "What happens if you have to use your form on Ganivus?"

Now there was no other Greninja who had a form, he was ultimately shocked to see that the Greninja was still alive. It was weeks and everyone thought that he was dead, but he's still alive. Kolchak kept his distance, but that was interrupted as something was put to his neck. He looked around as it was Ganivus putting the sharp edge of his sword arm to Kolchak's neck. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kolchak said, "Uh, reporter?"

Ganivus knocked him on his back saying, "Get the fuck out, now."

Kolchak wasn't going to argue and left back the way he was going. He may not have been able to get as much as he needed, but he got one hell of a piece of info, the Greninja was alive.

Back to the fight, Makias beat Dthomass after tripping him over and body slamming onto him. Next fight took place once Makias was off the field and Dthomass was carried off by Goovy. However, the next was her against Kereesha. Kereesha flew to the right side as Goovy walked to the left side. The two dragon types were at even match in abilities and strength.

Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!"

And Kereesha charged at Goovy as Goovy ran at her. Kereesha used a ground attack on Goovy doing little as she just dodged it, but she used dragon punch, once she was in range of Kereesha, and flung her off. Kereesha, however, was trying to get hit by her so she could use it to her own advantage. At the speeds she was going, she folded her wings and flew upwards gaining the speed. Mintoyae, along with his kids, were watching this as he said, "Come on Kereesha."

Kereesha flew down and turned gaining the sonic speeds as she made a dragon sphere and slammed right into Goovy as all the force and sphere went into her and fired her off into several trees. Kereesha stood there as Uremia went to find Goovy. She came back later on with the Goodra as she said, "She's still breathing. But still, Goovy is unable to battle; Kereesha wins!"

Everyone cheered as on the sidelines, Kellen smugly told Gimi, "My mommy beat yours."

Gimi made a frown and said, "I can beat you."

"Wanna try?"

Then Gimi jumped on Kellen as the two were fighting. Nimitz and Yamito watch their sister's fight as Yamito said, "I bet Kellen will win."

Nimitz said, "Nah, Gimi will win."

But back to the real fight, it was now against Erevan and Tyner. They got to their sides, and once they did, Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!"

Erevan first used psybeam as Tyner used dark pulse. The two collided as the dark pulse pushed further into the beam. It got close enough to where Erevan teleported away. Tyner first thought he won, then looked and said, "Where the hell did he go?"

Then he was blowtorched from the back as Erevan was standing behind him using flamethrower. Tyner looked at him and said, "Damn."

He fired water pulse and drowned down the fire fox as then Tyner jumped at him, only for Erevan to teleport off. Tyner kept his guard up and looked around for anything that was moving. But he was "picked" up by Erevan and thrown across the dirt floor. Tyner flipped up and made two shurikens and threw them as Erevan dodged both, but he landed on his back on the floor. This was taken to Tyner's advantage as he used Dark sphere on Erevan and it hit him.

Erevan got blasted off the floor, only to have his torch somewhat still usable. But once he got up, Tyner slammed onto him and fired a water jet downwards propelling him up and him coming down a second time. This move knocked out Erevan, having Uremia yell, "Erevan is unable to battle; Tyner wins!"

Tyner shook his own hands move his head as everyone cheered. Uremia brought off Erevan this time as everyone started to go back to the mines. It was some brutal fighting, but then again, the only difference is that it makes the opponents trickier when you don't hear what moves they do.

(Mintoyae's POV)

Well, that was pretty interesting. The only problem I see is that I might have to fight against the Electivire, whose name I can't remember. But still, I wonder who they may win, most likely me, and then maybe Ganivus.

I was walking with Gizel, Delphi, and Kereesha, along with our kids… wait, where's Kellen? I asked Kereesha, "Where's Kellen?"

She looked about and replied, "I don't know."

Then we saw Goovy and Nimitz coming our way as I asked her, "Hey Goovy, have you seen Kellen?"

She shook her head, "I was going to ask you the same about Gimi."

Then Yamito raised his hand said, "The two of them were fighting over the fact that mom beat you."

Great, like mother like daughter. I asked, "And they are?"

He pointed somewhere between two trees as I looked and saw two little Pokémon attacking each other. Kereesha went over there and returned with Kellen in one arm and Gimi in the other as the two were growling at each other. She gave Gimi to Goovy and put Kellen with Milligan and Yamito. I can tell now that the two girls don't like each other anymore.

We got back to the mines, only for Ganivus to catch up saying, "Good luck tomorrow."

I said, "Yeah, I'll be going up against that electric type so yeah I'll need it."

"Him, no. You'll be up against Yuri."

"How do you know?"

"The events are only random in the beginning, then it just paired from top to bottom, not that hard."

"So, I'm going up against the Flygon, and then…"

"Then Deco will be going up against the electric type…"

Well, good for his ass. He continued, "Then I'm against Makias, again, and then it will be Kereesha against Tyner."

Ok, that made some sense. I asked, "What about teams?"

"Well… we tried that, in the end, there was a lot of foul play so we decided to have it lowered to just one on one."

Good, got that solved. He walked off to his dorm as I went to mine. Gizel was already there as so were the kids, well except for Bonnie and Yamito, but you get it. I put all four to bed and went to Gizel as she wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around hers. We kissed only for a tad and then went to sleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Kolchak was taking a late flight to Kanto because something was weird. He saw the, so called, killer Greninja, but he saw him as more like a human than some kind of deranged maniac slicing off people's heads. Another weird thing he saw was the Bonnie girl sitting next to a Froakie, next to what he suspected was the Garchomp. He didn't get what the hell was going on, but he had this question in his head: Why were they acting so normal and perfectly mannered if everyone else depicted them as insane, reckless, murderous beings?

His flight wasn't too long and he got to Kanto at only 10:45 PM. He got off, took a taxi off to Pallettown, and he was going to visit Ash and, hopefully find, Clement, so he could get some answers on his unusual finds. It took about half an hour to get to the Ketchum house, but he found the lights off. Normally he would wait until tomorrow, but he had questions, and he wanted answers.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He knocked again and waited, and this time he said, "Alright, I guess I'll have to wake them up."

He took a piece of glass from his pocket and smashed it on the house's wall. He waited and then heard footsteps as it must be whoever was inside. The door opened and he was zapped by Pikachu unaware of who he was. Kolchak collapsed on the ground as Ash asked, "Did this guy break anything, or was I hearing things?"

Kolchak looked up and said, "No, I just smashed a soda bottle."

"Oh, well what do you want?"

"Answers, to every question I got."

Ash crossed his arms, "Like what?"

"Like why is this, so called, killer Greninja acting mannered and why is the Bonnie girl still alive?"

Ash was kinda shocked at that note and asked, "Wait, Bonnie's alive?"

"Not my question, my question was what the hell is going on?"

Ash said, "First off, I'm not too sure even of what you mean. Greninja killed people."

"Yes, but from what I saw he's alive, he's acting around everyone, and if I'm correct from what I saw, he has kids."

Ash knew he had two kids since he remembered the Gible and the other egg. He said, "Look, Greninja is an in…"

Kolchak said, "If he's insane, explain why I don't see his insanity? Is it because he's trying to do something that maybe YOU don't like? Because just during this little questioning, you seem to only say he's a murderer and I'll admit it, but I saw one murder that was never made. So why the hell is your Greninja called an insane murderer, if the only ones he did were the Sycamores?"

Ash decided to retort, "How about you explain why you don't acknowledge the Sycamores?"

"Alright, they fucked up a couple of my things in the past so I have little care for them. But that wasn't the question; I want an answer to what I just asked."

Ash grabbed the door and said, "Greninja's a killer, end of story."

He slammed the door as Kolchak knew he wouldn't get anything out of Ash. He yelled, "Then I'll sit here all night until I get answered!"

He was literally going to do that as he pulled out a sleeping bag and slept on the lawn. Delia was sleeping in the lab because she was too tired to walk to her house, so she wouldn't notice the reporter there. Ash went back to bed as Jenna was still asleep, and he told Pikachu, "Sorry for waking you up buddy, you can go back."

Pikachu nodded, "Ok."

Ash put him back in his Pokéball and went to bed himself.

(3rd Person POV) (Day 123)

(Jesse's POV)

 _Day 47: Well, apparently I'm going to become another, but not to the moron. I never thought of actually being with a Pokémon, but I guess this is where it will be for now._

(James's POV)

 _Day 47: Ever since Jesse left, we've been moved to a new dorm and enjoyed the peace and quiet._

(Meowth's POV)

 _Day 47: It's finally peaceful, but I think Wobbufett is taking it too damn far._

(Wobbufett's POV)

 _Day 47: It's Wobba CENA! :D_

(3rd Person POV)

The three ex-members, in their new dorm on the far left side of the cavern, just woke up from another peaceful night. Ever since Jesse got mysteriously moved, they've been sleeping and working away in peace and not having to hear the killer screech of her voice. Jesse, however, slept with Dthomass as the two were in their bed as Dthomass held her.

Jesse never thought of actually falling in love with a Blaziken, let alone a Pokémon, the only thing was she found it a bit weird. She would mumble, yell, argue, and Dthomass would just sit there and listen. She was amazed as she never had to beat him over the head or slap him. In fact, he just sat or stood next to her to comfort her.

Now, the two did have sex, but it was actually wanted by both sides. And what made it more interesting was that Jesse was, as strange as it may go, actually pregnant. Now, it hasn't been entirely figured out by Goovy whether it was from James or by Dthomass, but the assumption was Dthomass.

At the trio's dorm, James, Mewoth, and Wobbufett got out of their beds and walked on over to the mine shop and got their tools. It took a while longer than before to get there, but they managed to deal with the walks and recent events.

As they walked to the mines, Jesse just got up with Dthomass already gone. She actually enjoyed him being there and got used to being a wife to a Pokémon. She got up and left her dorm to the mines as well. James and Meowth were already at work in the mines. They don't know about Jesse's interesting relationship, or the fact she's got herself a kid.

Speaking of which, she just entered the mines as she just saw James's head going into a tunnel. For the first time, she felt a bit guilty on constantly yelling and whacking him over everything, but she wasn't sure if he'd forgive her. She took in a deep breath and walked in. she climbed on down the tunnel and found the three there as Wobbufett saw her and said, "Here's bitchy."

James and Meowth looked behind them as James whined, "Now what?"

Jesse took another breath saying, "Well, after a while with someone, I kinda went over everything and now I'm gonna say… I'm sorry."

The trio went wide eyed as they heard her say sorry. She never said that before. She continued, "I'm sorry for all the things I've done over the years."

James and Meowth where very amazed as they never heard anything like it. James said, "Well, um, I guess we accept your apology."

Jesse looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

"It's kinda of odd seeing you like this. Not that it's bad, but just odd."

"Well, I kind of was with someone and he did change my mind a bit."

Meowth asked, "How?"

"Uh, well, it's kind of a more personal thing, but, let's just say I got a husband."

Now they were shocked. James wondered who the fucking hell would marry a screechy bitch with a piss off attitude. James asked, "And, who is this husband of yours?"

She had a sweatdrop saying, "Well, he's a little unusual for a husband, but he's a… Blazi-ken?"

Now they were utterly stunned, as James was disgusted and baffled on the inside. Why in the world would she get married to a Pokémon? Meowth asked, "And how far does it go, may I ask?"

She was going pretty deep saying, "You see, I'm actually pregnant with a kid."

James passed out as Meowth explained, "For all we know it's his kid as well."

Jesse shrugged, "I don't know, if it's a Torchic then it'd be so, if not, well we'll see."

She walked back to her tunnel as James lifted his head up, in a dizzy spin, asking, "Please tell me everything I heard was a bad joke?"

Meowth turned to him saying, "Better chances of you getting a wife."

He passed out once again as Meowth and Wobbufett went to work. They kept on mining, when some time during the middle James woke up and joined them. They mined until the lunch whistle blew and walked off to the cafeteria. The three of them didn't like to hang around Mintoyae because of the past events and the fact that he was still portrayed to be very scary by a lot of the miners. Many of them wanted him to fight to make him actually look weak so they don't Havre to constantly wallow in fear in the mines.

They got to the cafeteria, and one thing they noticed was that everybody, who wasn't a friend or family member to Mintoyae, was in the back getting packed in like fish. The three got their food and walked to the back of the cafeteria, only to try to get in. They, unfortunately, got stuck sitting on the floor and had to deal with Pokémon standing, blabbering, and even one dropped their food on  
James head. He cursed, "Damn these pests."

After another shitty lunch fest, they got back to the mines and actually bumped into Jesse and Dthomass. James looked and asked, "You're a wife of that smoker?"

Dthomass said, "Look, nobody's perfect, ok? Besides, after the Gallade stopped putting in drugs, she helped me recover from the whole withdrawal thing."

"Ok?"

The trio walked off back to their tunnel as the couple went to their mine tunnel. James wished Dthomass luck as he still believe Jesse would act like her old self in only a few days. The whole mining thing was uneventful as there was very little ore, no problems, and no fights. The Trio just wanted to stop mining and go back to harassing the hell out of Ash for his Pikachu.

The last whistle of the day blew as they could finally go to their dorm. The "tournament" that was going on was for the better Pokémon and they didn't bother to watch it. In fact, a lot of miners didn't bother to go to it, or try to participate. Some from mine 2 came because it was their Floatzel chief, until he lost and everyone laughed at him.

They went to their dorm and straight to bed without any troubles, as on the opposite side, Jesse and Dthomass were going to bed as well. They didn't go since Dthomass lost, but the first round Jesse came to see if he could win. And honestly for a stoner, he fought pretty decent against Makias.

The couple went to bed, sleeping away together, as the tournament began on the outside. The fails from the last round either didn't bother showing up, which was Goovy, the other Blaziken, the Chesnaut, Palkoas, and Erevan, but the winners from the last round did. It was now the following: MINTOYAE = YURI; ERCSHERK = DECO; GANIVUS = MAKIAS; KEREESHA = TYNER.

Everyone was wanting to see some really violent shit happen with Mintoyae, but he was going as easy as possible, trying not to use his nightmare side until the end. He got on the field as Yuri got on the other side. Uremia was standing on the opposite side of the crowd and yelled, "FIGHT!"

Yuri first made sandstorm as Mintoyae used water pulse and cleared a hole through the sandstorm. Yuri flew high up as his distraction worked, but Mintoyae made two picks and as Yuri came down, Mintoyae flipped under him and pulled him to the ground. This was counterproductive as Mintoyae was having his back grind on the dirt. Yuri flew up again and saw he was carrying Mintoyae. He tried to shake him off, but it didn't work and Mintoyae did a back flip and landed on Yuri's back, only to cover his eyes as Yuri yelled, "I can't see, I can't see!"

He was way high as Mintoyae thought of holding on until he dropped. Yuri then said, "Alright, if you don't get off, I will make you get off."

He then did a dive bomb tactic which Mintoyae was counting on. Yuri wasn't too sure how far it was from ground as Mintoyae covered most of his vision. Once Yuri was only a hundred feet off, Mintoyae saw, "Good luck to ya."

He quickly jumped off as Yuri saw his face only feet from the ground and yelled, "BLYAT!"

And crashed very hard in the dirt. The impact was powerful enough to send dust into the crowd as Mintoyae was only standing a few yards off. The dust cleared as Yuri was unconscious on the field. Jenhan was very worried and ran to him as Uremia yelled, "Yuri is unable to battle; Mintoyae wins!"

Jenhan took Yuri off the field and Mintoyae walked off seeing his family cheer for him. The next fight started as Deco got on the left side and Ercsherk got to the right side. Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!"

Ercsherk fired a huge electric bolt as Deco dodged and ran on over blending in into the Electivire's shadow. Ercsherk didn't know where he went as Deco said, "Here's a shadow ball up your ass."

He fired up into Ercsherk's ass as he yelled in pain. Then Deco said, "A poison jab."

He jabbed his head and then jumped high, "A sting."

Then he slammed down giving a poison sting, "And a kick to the stomach."

He kicked Ercsherk's gut and ran off as the downed monstrosity got up. Then Deco appeared running in front, "A kick to your balls."

He kicked Ercsherk in the testicles as he grabbed them and went to his knees in pain. Then Deco ran around, "And one from behind."

He kicked the electric type in the testicles again from behind as Ercsherk now was on the floor holding his balls. Deco ran to his head and fired a small shadow ball that knocked out the opponent. Uremia yelled, "Ercsherk is unable to battle; Deco wins!"

Deco might not like to fight, but if it would get him free, he'll do it. The next fight now was up against Ganivus and Makias. Neeliska and Uremia were both nervous as they saw their mates now beat each other, again. Last time it got Makias's leg twisted, hopefully it won't do anything this time.

Makias got to the right side as Ganivus was on the left side. Makias's kids were sitting next to their mother as they cheered, "Go daddy, go!"

Uremia raised her hand yelling, "FIGHT!"

Ganivus and Makias wasted no time as they charged at each other. Ganivus took the advantage as he knew Makias would try to trip him, so he played stupid and let Makias trip him. Makias pulled a leg out and tripped Ganivus as Ganivus then fired a psybeam into Makias's rear end. Makias screamed, "SHIT! What the fu…"

Before he could finish, he crashed into a tree as Ganivus stopped himself. He began walking to Makias cautiously, just in case he wasn't KO'ed. Makias was still functioning as he got up with a bleeding beak and said, "Damn that typing of yours."

Ganivus laughed as Makias charged at him and Ganivus just made a blunt katana that, when Makias got close enough, slammed into his stomach and made him crash to the floor. He looked up and used flamethrower as a last resort, only to see Ganivus gone and then slam onto him. Ganivus got off his friend and walked off the field as Makias was unconscious. Neeliska ran off to him as Uremia cheered, "Makias is unable to battle; Ganivus wins!"

Makias was dragged off the field to where Jenhan got him healed. The last battle was between Kereesha and Tyner. Many placed their bets on Kereesha since she could knock off a fricken' Goodra. Once they got to their places, Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!"

Tyner wasn't too brilliant and charged with two shurikens in hand as Kereesha flew straight up way high. Tyner looked up, and then dissipated his shurikens saying, "HA, she's too scared to fight."

Kereesha wasn't scared, in fact, she knew Tyner would fall for it as she came flying down, folded her wings, and went sonic right into Tyner, forcing him into a few trees. He was plenty knocked out as Uremia went over, checked, and came back with him as she said, "Tyner is unable to battle; Kereesha wins!"

Everyone cheered for her, especially Mintoyae and her kids. Everyone dispersed and went back to their areas as Kereesha and Mintoyae held each other with Gizel and Delphi on Mintoyae's free side, and his kids, all four plus the adopted, as they all went down to their dorms. Kereesha flew onto hers; Yamito went to the one above; and Gizel and Mintoyae went to theirs with the kids as Delphi gave Mintoyae a quick kiss and left to her dorm.

Gizel and Mintoyae snuggled to each other and went to sleep, as so did everyone else.

(3rd Person POV)

As everyone slept, in Kanto, Kolchak was given the middle finger as he couldn't get jack shit from Ash, Jenna, Clement, Delia, or even Pikachu, as he tried that hard. Seeing as everyone was stubborn and not willing to cooperate, he decided to resort to other methods of getting them to talk. Clement was walking to the lab at near night and Kolchak used a tranquilizer to knock him out. He needed answers and thought of this whole mess as one big cover up for something stupid.

Clement woke up in a dark room as he said, "Oh no, not another Kiyask nightmare."

"Who's Kiyask?"

A light turned on as Clement found himself strapped to a chair and a desk in front of him with Kolchak sitting there. Clement didn't know what was going on until Kolchak asked, "Who's Kiyask?"

Clement said, "N-nobody, just a term."

"Never heard of a Kiyask term before. Everybody I asked seems to throw away the original question, so what the hell is going on here?"

Clement said, "I-I don't know."

"Answer the mother fucking question!"

Then a voice appeared, "I know you're doing your thing, but could you keep it down and watch your language?"

Clement looked at the reporter as he said, "I'm renting a room from the Pokécenter, ok? Anyway, answer the question."

Clement replied, "I don't know anything!"

"I'm not a moron you know. I know there is heavy *bullshit* going on and I want to know why."

"I know nothing!"

"Bullcrap! Then explain why *the Greninja and your sister* is still alive?"

Clement was wide eyed, "W-wait, the-they're a-alive?"

"Yeah, and explain why nothing was happening, why was he acting mannered if everyone depicted him as a criminal?"

Clement was shocked beyond belief as he then passed out. Kolchak slapped himself, "Note to self, no more interrogation like a movie."

He sighed and dragged the chair out of the room as the Nurse Joy was just outside the hall when Kolchak came out of the room. The nurse went up and asked, "So, how'd it go?"

Kolchak said, "I think interrogating a Pokémon is easier, that and he passed out from something with this Kiyask character. Also, untie him; it's a simple shoe knot."

He placed the chair there and walked out with a new thing to ask Ash tomorrow.

* * *

 **Now, the scene with Mintoyae and Ash was spoofed from a Game of Thrones's scene, just for you to know.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	43. Chapter 43

**So, to begin with, just a slight note for a commenter: Goovy has a son and daughter, not two sons.**

 **Credits to Xbyt92 for a couple ideas. One song is used, but it gets cut off somewhere in the middle.**

 **Lemon warning. ((((= Lemon**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 43:

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 124: well, good things happened. A couple days ago, Mintoyae apologized for what he did and forgave him of it. I think he's under really heavy tension, but I can't do much on it._

I woke up in bed looking over to see my kids as they were still fine and breathing. Mintoyae threatened to harm them, then the next day he took it back and apologized for everything he did. He must've been at his breaking point since he didn't know whether to say "I'm sorry" or just attack everything in sight.

I got up and walked out of my dorm to the hospital, only now to see Mintoyae walking out of his dorm. He probably was still regretting the incident, but at least our friendship didn't die, but hopefully it won't. I got to the hospital as Mintoyae caught up to me and said, "Hey Goovy."

I turned and said, "Hi Mintoyae."

"Listen, um, I was wondering how come you didn't show up yesterday?"

Oh crap, he had to bring that up. I said, "Well, a lot of the competitors just left after they lost so I decided not to go."

"We could've used a DOCTOR?"

Oh… that emphasis means I'm now going to look like an ass in front of everyone. I embarrassingly said, "Y-yeah, I'll come this time."

"Good, because we might really need it."

"How so?"

"Because Kereesha and I don't play nice."

"Neither does Gimi and your daughter, but ok."

He laughed at that comment probably because he saw our daughters fighting over the fact that Kereesha beat me. Then again, this was very different from the regular Pokémon tournaments, there is literally no knowing of what your opponent has in mind. In the real tournaments, you usually had to follow orders and listen to the trainer while you could hear the moves from the other trainer.

I walked into the hospital and I saw Jenhan at the desk. I said, "Morning Jenhan, anything happen yesterday?"

She smiled, "Well, Yuri lost to Mintoyae, but he's still fine."

"I guess he'll win."

"I don't know. Kereesha's sonic speed knockout is pretty powerful. Maybe she could win."

That I'd have to see. I nodded and strolled along to my office, and opening the door I then realized that there was still a small mess in the office, because yesterday there was a fight in the mines that resulted in an Infernape to get his legs cut open.

I cleaned up the mess and sat in my chair, then I remember that I had to get the…

Bonnie came into the room with Nimitz and Gimi as I sighed in relief. At least she brought them here so I don't have to worry on that. We waited for any patients to come in, but instead, we had Ganivus come in as he didn't look too happy. I asked him, "Is there a problem?"

He crossed his arms, "Hmm, let me think, oh yes; why didn't you show up yesterday?"

I gulped saying, "W-well, since all the…"

"Yes, yes, they were either miners or basic security, yes. But, you are a doctor, you are required to show up, and thankfully we had Jenhan do your job while you were M.I.A. So here's a new rule under me, if you join something that includes violence, show your ass their or I can talk with Hux to change your job, ok?"

I nodded as I didn't want to lose anything. He smiled, "Good, also, tonight's fight will be interesting. It's me on Kereesha and Mintoyae on Deco."

I said, "I think I'll be needed massively in that one."

"Exactly, especially when Mintoyae whoops Deco's ass, that'll teach him not to be a pain."

He left the room as now it was me and the little ones. We waited for a real patient to enter, but there wasn't anybody and the whistle blew. It was starting to become very slow and barely anyone came into the hospital. I got the twins and everyone left the office.

Once we left the hospital, Ganivus was walking with Kereesha as I asked the two, "I thought you two were going to kill each other?"

Kereesha giggled, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends during it."

"But, I thought you were supposed to be temporary enemies until the fight is over?"

Ganivus asked, "What do we look like? Teri and Mintoyae? Being friends throughout the fight is better than enemies during it, we just be competitive, that's all."

We all walked down to the cafeteria, and there we saw Uremia looking worried. All of us got to the counter as she said, "Oh, a large party I see. Still going to that fight?"

Ganivus and Kereesha nodded as we all got our trays and they left to the corner table. The kids went to the table we sat at, but before I went, I asked Uremia, "Why are you worried?"

She said, "Because I don't want Ganivus in a major accident. If he gets paralyzed for life, he can't be a father or a mate."

"Uremia, even if he loses his legs or his arms, so what? He can still be able to do something."

"Yes, but, I want him in one piece."

"Don't worry, he will be."

I walked off to my table as the kids, well my kids, we sitting there as I could see Gimi not looking too happy at Kellen as on her table she was making a scowl at Gimi. The two didn't like each other after Kereesha beat me in that tournament. To see two kids fight over the fact that one's parent beat another's is kinda useless and just bad as it ruins everything.

Bonnie was over there with Yamito as he sat on her lap and the two ate away. I still couldn't believe that Bonnie would go as far as sex with Yamito, even though it wasn't in reality, and Kereesha probably just explained and scolded him. Weirdly, she allows her son to kiss Bonnie as she doesn't mind a bit. Even though I'm not anywhere close to being a mother to her, I still think I should at least tell her a few things.

We finished up our meal and everyone left to their work places. Bonnie followed up, after giving a quick kiss to Yamito, and we made our way to the hospital. On the way there, I asked Bonnie, "Um, Bonnie?"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"This I probably should've asked a while back but, don't you think you're too young to get all romantic with Yamito?"

She tilted her head, "Why? He's nice, pretty good, and he is pretty romantic anyway so why should I stop it?"

"Well, you're only a young girl, not even a teenager."

She smiled, "It's ok, what can happen?"

I thought, ' _Do I really need to say_?'

We got to the hospital, and the lobby was empty with nobody working in it. Walking through the hallway, the next thing I see was Ganivus standing in the doorway. I asked him, "Is there a problem?"

He said, "No, not yet at least. But you're going to be needed very much."

"How so?"

"The next fight is up, and I don't think anybody is going to be one bit easy."

He teleported away as we just crossed the door and got into my office. I sat by my desk as the kids just went and played along. Time passed and nothing happened, except for the last whistle, which means I got to get to the fight of theirs. All fo us left the office as I heard Jenhan talking with someone outside. In the lobby, I saw her with Yuri as I asked, "Something I missed?"

Jenhan smiled, "No, Yuri was just coming here because he had a sprained leg, nothing more."

"Oh, ok. Well, you two can go for the night. I'm need this time."

"Thanks Goovy."

"Welcome."

I left the hospital with all the kids trailing behind as we made it for the exit.

(3rd Person POV)

Outside, the fight was about to begin as Deco got to the right and Mintoyae got to the left. Uremia on the sidelines yelled, "FIGHT!"

Everyone had bets on Mintoyae and cheered on him as Deco first charged at him with poison claw. Mintoyae let him think he had the upper hand and made a bow behind his back. Deco was half way to Mintoyae as the Greninja now made an arrow with a dark energy tip and he made his fists covered in dark energy.

Deco wasn't expecting the second Mintoyae pulled out a bow and fired the arrow as it struck Deco in the leg flipping him over and then Mintoyae ran and jumped as two fists slammed into the ghost type's body and hopped off. Deco was nearly out as Mintoyae walked up to him and said, "Wimp."

He put dark energy on his left foot and kicked Deco in the head knocking him out. Everyone cheered as Deco was knocked cold and Uremia yelled, "Deco is unable to battle; Mintoyae wins!"

Mintoyae walked off the field as Goovy came on and dragged off Deco. The second battle was between Ganivus and Kereesha. The two got to their places as everyone was half and half on their bets. Kereesha wasn't going to go easy as Ganivus wasn't either. Uremia was pretty worried as she didn't want Ganivus to get injured too badly. She raised her hand and yelled, "FIGHT!"

Kereesha flew at Ganivus as he charged up two energy spheres and aimed it right at her. The only problem was, Kereesha wanted this to happen. Once the two were close enough, Ganivus fired the two spheres as Kereesha flew up. It propelled her as she went way fast into the sky. Ganivus looked to wonder if he actually knocked her out. Kereesha, however, created one dragon sphere, then she fell creating a third, then a third as she had two per claw, and one in her mouth as she flew and sonic and slammed into Ganivus slamming all three spheres as Ganivus was shot at extremely fast speeds making supersonic look slow.

He screamed, " FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

And a little twinkle of light was in the same spot he disappeared. Uremia was wetting herself as she screamed, "GANIVUS!"

She ran across the field and caused a little dust storm as she quickly said, "Ganivus lost, Kereesha won."

She ran screaming, "Ganivus! Ganivus!"

Kereesha was very worried now. Mintoyae was pretty damn surprised, and everyone else was amazed that the chief was just flung out of Unova. Uremia was about to breakdown on the ground as Ganivus was gone. Mintoyae got up to her and said, "Uremia, He's gotta be fine. He makes it through enough shit, I'm sure he could make it through that."

She got up and hugged him as he comforted her. Uremia opened her eyes to see Kereesha as the Gardevoir made a scowl at her. Uremia floated off back to the miens as everyone else complained how they lost their bets on Ganivus. Everyone left the field and went back to whatever dorms they had as the fight was over until tomorrow.

In the Orange Islands, Ash and Jenna went to Brock as they thought he could help. He didn't want to do jack shit, but he was smart enough to pretend as if he didn't know anything. Ash asked him, "So, we were wondering if you could help us in capturing in Greninja's friends."

Ash didn't want to cause panic with the fact that Mintoyae was alive, but he still wanted some of his friends and mates dead, or at least under control. Brock answered, "Well Ash, I see one problem you over looked."

"Oh, and that would be?"

"I don't want to help because I don't want to be a target for this crazy Greninja."

"Calm down, he's dead."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that blonde guy was attacked by a Garchomp, not your Greninja, right?"

Ash was knocked off as that was true. He said, "Well, it's not as if his friends drop on by."

Then, by coincidence, Ganivus crashed from the ceiling onto the table, crushing the table, and was knocked straight out from Kereesha attack. Brock said, "Unless that's fucking good coincidence, or one of your Greninja's friends just dropped on by."

Ash looked at Ganivus and said, "Hey, it's that Gallade form those mines in Unova. It's definitely one of Greninja's friends. I'll take him."

"Go right on ahead."

And so, Jenna and Ash took Ganivus in a crate that was big enough for him and had him carried off. They took a private plane so they could bypass a lot of security shit and carry Ganivus back to Kanto. Ash snickered as he got one of Mintoyae's friends, but he had another plan for him.

(Kereesha's POV) (Day 125 for the group)

 _I don't think Uremia likes me anymore. Maybe I should've gone easy on Ganivus and it wouldn't have happened._

I woke up in my dorm, which was with these other employee dorms, and hopped right out of bed ready to knock anyone senseless, and also for the REAL fight. I was bubbling with excitement since I've always wanted to fight Mintoyae. Yeah, a lot of it was when I was a Gabite, but could you really blame me?

I got out of bed and ran off to the security office, only for Makias to be there as I knew Ganivus was, well, gone right now. I asked, "Anything about Ganivus?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Has Uremia sent a death threat?"

"She's just pissed off."

I couldn't blame her, it's like taking Mintoyae away from me; only I'd get worried and pissed off. I nodded and flew off to the mines to find anyone who's causing trouble. I went through every tunnel and found workers, workers, a nice couple, the blue headed guy who looks depressed, and… that's basically it. I bumped into Mintoyae who was talking away with Delphi.

Everything was normal and I flew off to the security office, only to see Makias open mouthed. He stood as still as a statue as he was looking at something on the computer. I walked over and asked, "Makias?"

He didn't respond as I looked at saw… Ganivus? Wait, it was Ganivus, but he was in a glass chamber and strapped down. I asked, "Should I get Uremia?"

Makias this time turned to me saying, "And Mintoyae and Gizel."

I nodded and flew fast out of the office and to the cafeteria. Uremia was working there as I got up and exclaimed, "We found Ganivus!"

She looked at me and asked in a nearly begging position, "Really?"

I nodded, "Come on."

She moved as I then flew to Gizel's dorm as she was in there reading her book. I said, "Gizel, we found Ganivus!"

Her ears perked up and she spun around saying, "I'll be… where?"

"The security office."

I then flew down to the mines as I looked for Mintoyae, and I found him with Delphi as they were mining away. I hollered, "Mintoyae, we found Ganivus!"

Mintoyae jumped and asked, "Why am I needed?"

"Because Makias said so."

He nodded and he got on my back as I flew to the office. There, everyone I got was standing there as Mintoyae asked, "Where is he?"

I said, "On the screen."

We walked to the computer, and Mintoyae's expression changed drastically. He stared at it like he was there before. I asked, "What's wrong?"

Mintoyae kept his stare lowly saying, "I know where he is."

Uremia grabbed his tongue scarf and yelled, "Where is he then?!"

He calmly said, "He's at the Pallettown lab, and if I'm right, Ash got him."

Then a voice appeared, "Well Greninja, it seems you remember."

Then we saw a figure come on screen as it was… Ash. He smiled a triumphant smile as Mintoyae asked, "What the fuck are you doing this time? Haven't you done enough?"

Ash chuckled, "Well, I figured that it was time to go drastic since you have all your friends here, and I have one OF your friends. Seems like I win."

Uremia growled, "Lay a fucking finger on him and I'll…"

"Don't worry I won't."

Then he lifted gun as Uremia went pale faced and Mintoyae yelled, "Don't you dare!"

Ash slid the gun top back as it snapped into position. He said, "You killed Alain and Prof. Sycamore, here's something to level the playing field."

He pointed the gun at Ganivus as he… shot him once, twice, and a third time. Ganivus grunted and screeched as the bullets hit him. It didn't hit the head, but if I was right, it went into his lung and must've killed him. Uremia was crying as Mintoyae was getting furious. He darkly said, "You little fucking cunt. I rip off your head and sell it with your organs as a free gift."

Ash chuckled, "Try me Greninja. I'll see you, whenever."

The screen went off as Uremia was crying a waterfall and Mintoyae bent down to comfort her. I was crying a little myself as Ganivus was killed in front of us. Makias sorrowfully said, "Ganivus is dead, this day just killed everything."

He sat in Ganivus's chair as Uremia was led out of the office by Mintoyae as everyone else left. I stood there as it was my fault. If I went easy, maybe he wouldn't have died. I cried as I knew it was my entire fault. Then I heard a little rhyme: " _Tick tock goes the clock, and everyone is now crying…"_

Makias and I looked around as the rhyme continued: " _Tick tock around the clock, because Ganivus was dying._ "

Then we heard a little chuckle as it was the black Gallade leaning on the wall. He said, "Well, it seems that Ganivus was just shot in front of everyone's eyes, or…"

Then he looked to his fingers, then at me and whispered, "Was he?"

He teleported away as I was wondering what he meant by "was he". But, my thought train stopped as the whistle blew. I left the office to the cafeteria and found that Uremia wasn't at the counters. She was probably so indented with the whole situation, she must've forgot about her work. Then a weird thing caught my eye as I saw trays and food floating about. Then I asked, "Um, who's there?"

The trays appeared to be held by Gizel as she took off her illusion. She said, "Might as well do Uremia's job if she's not able to do it."

"Is she?"

"Ganivus was shot by someone and you think she'll take it easy?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Then she'll need a few days to, at least, get over it a bit. Here you go."

She gave me a tray of vegetables and a piece of meat as I nodded and left to the corner table. There, Mintoyae, all the kids, and Delphi were sitting there as I sat down next to Mintoyae. I asked Mintoyae, "Are you mad at me?"

He looked and asked, "Why would I be mad with you?"

"Because it's my fault that Ganivus is… well…"

He sternly said, "Kereesha, it was never your fault. Ganivus was alive when you, um, blown him away and you didn't know the blast was that powerful. It's Ash's fault of why he's now dead, he shot him, you didn't."

"I know, but, if I didn't do what I did, maybe he'd still be here."

"It was a battle; you two even said you wouldn't play nice so you did your best tactic. All I'll say is be careful in the future, ok?"

I smiled and kissed Mintoyae as my heart was uplifted. I pulled away and I heard Bonnie say, "See? That's what we should be like."

I looked to see her and Yamito, sitting on her lap, as I just laughed a bit saying, "Well, maybe in the future."

Yamito whined, "Really mom?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes as Mintoyae whispered to me, "Well, looks like Bonnie will be our in-law."

I giggled a bit as we finished up our food. It was quiet for most of the time, but that didn't mean much as then I saw Uremia come in the cafeteria. I was pretty surprised, but that turned into fear as she then took a tray and slammed it across my face.

It hurt badly as the tray bashed the skin, and Mintoyae got up saying, "Hey, why are you taking it out on her?"

Uremia spun fast saying, "Because she was the one who blasted him off like those blue-pink dickheads and now he's dead. You think I'm going to take that shit like she does? Get fucking real."

He jumped over the table and told her, "Look, he was alive when Kereesha blasted him off. It was Ash's fault…"

Then she scoffed and made fun, "Oh Ash's fault, oh my bad, it's all Ash's fault. Everything that goes wrong is his fault. Grow the fuck up; everything isn't about Ash, you Greninja dicko."

"Well, just because it was Kereesha's mistake that doesn't mean that you need to beat her over it."

"Why, you did the same shit to Goovy."

I jumped up saying, "Yes, it was, but I left him at that point and I came back and apologized for what I did. Goovy was telling the truth and I went out. Can't we just…"

Uremia pointed to me, "Shut the fuck up."

I was shocked as Mintoyae put his machete on her neck and said, "Watch it. I'm not going to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can permanently injure you."

Uremia looked a bit scared now as she was backed onto the counter. Mintoyae pulled off his sword and left the room. I wasn't going to sit around and I left as well. Everything was going wrong today and I still say it's my fault.

I wanted to just go hide and not come out. I didn't even want to go to the tournament. I flew back to my dorm as I wanted to go and hide. Ganivus was dead; Uremia hated me, what's next? I got to my dorm and the first thing I heard was a, "Hello."

I looked behind seeing a Lopunny there. I said, "Um, hello?"

She hopped right up and asked, "What's wrong, you look a little sad."

"More like very sad. I got someone killed."

"Killed? How?"

"Remember that tournament?"

"I didn't go there. I was with my gir… my mate at the time."

I explained, "Well, during the fight between me and Ganivus, I used a technique and I sent him flying very far. Then he was captured, and we saw him get shot."

I sat down as she got on the bed as well. I continued, "Then, Uremia basically was angry with me and… now I'm not feeling well with everything."

The Lopunny grabbed on my arm and said, "Well, I can make you feel up again."

I asked, "How?"

She then gave me a smile and jumped up… kissing me?! I pushed her off immediately as I said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I go for boys, not girls, sorry."

She said, "But, you said you needed to get better."

"No thanks, I'll go for Mintoyae if I want to do anything like that."

I flew out, but then she grabbed on my tail and I crashed to the floor as she jumped saying, "Come on, you'll love it."

I growled, "Oh, I'll love it."

Then I spun around and fired a dragon pulse at her as she slammed into the wall. I smiled, "Better."

I flew off to the mines after finally getting my enthusiasm back on track. In the mines, I found one guy as it was… wait, that's not Tyner. It was a Greninja against the Emboar, and then a Sceptile just watching everything. I growled, "What are you three doing?"

They looked at me as the Sceptile said, "I'm just watching."

"Oh right, sorry. But, what are you TWO doing here?"

The Greninja yelled, "Fucking around, that's what."

She wasn't too happy. Then again, nobody here is happy. I said, "Look, break it up, and go back to work."

The Emobar walked away as the Sceptile stayed there and the Greninja stood there crossing her arms and was looking as if she was waiting for something. I asked, "Is there a problem?"

She said, "Yeah, you."

"And how am I a problem?"

"You got in a middle of the fight, what else?"

"I'm supposed to stop fights before they start or someone gets hurt."

She walked up to me and shoved me saying, "And let me say this, I don't want your ass telling me jack shit, or you telling anyone they can't fight, ok? Now, you beat or I'll get on you like someone I knew."

She was about to walk away as I said, "Then maybe if you'd stop fighting…"

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'm…"

"I said shut UP!"

Then she lashed me with a shuriken as I didn't know what hit me. The cut wasn't deep, but it stung really badly. I got up as the crazy Greninja stood over saying, "I don't take orders from anyone."

Standing up, I told her, "Then I'll make this simple, don't cause…"

She slashed my arm and kicked me saying, "Don't tell me what to do. I tell you what to…"

Then she was kicked in the head and had her leg twisted as she screamed out in pain. I looked to see Mintoyae standing on her back, pulling her head up, "I tell you what to do here. If you lay a single finger on her again, I'll make sure you twist your legs so bad that you'll have to have them removed. And let me tell you this, if you mess with me, you'll be gone by tomorrow and nobody will even know."

She looked way more frightened as Mintoyae got off and went to me. He asked, "You ok?"

I nodded as he helped me up. I said, "Well, I have to take her to Goovy…"

"Can't you just leave her here?"

"I wish, but I can't. Thanks though for your help."

"Welcome."

Then the insane Greninja said, "Arceus, you two are…"

Mintoyae stepped on her foot, slightly crushing it, saying, "Are what?"

She shook her head, "N-nothing, nothing."

He got saying, "That's what I thought I heard."

He left after I gave him a quick kiss and then had to take this crazy bitch to Goovy. I did so, and she didn't look to happy with her either. She asked, "And what's wrong with her?"

I stated, "Well, besides her mental issue, she has a twisted foot, a hit to the head, a hurt foot, and… that's pretty much it."

"You did…"

"Me? No, Mintoyae did that."

She had a sweatdrop as she then asked, "Why?"

"Well, she attacked me and gave me a couple cuts, but nothing bad."

"You sure? I could…"

I smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry Goovy, I'll be fine. But hopefully Mintoyae will be after the tournament."

She nodded as I left to the security office, and once I got there, I saw Makias with… is that a bottle of that alcohol stuff? I asked, "Hey Makias?"

He looked around and said, "Yeah, yeah, it's alcohol. I have a question for you though."

"Um, yeah?"

"Is it me, this place's shitty luck, or are all Greninjas fucking killers and assassins?"

Wait, why do I have the feeling it has to relate with the bitch? I asked, "Does it have to…"

"Oh, deal with Kyokiko, yes. Well, we had a guy with a Metagross come in with her in Pokéball. The details were, um, interesting. She's a very volatile Pokémon, who has, well, um… Apparently killed her trainer, had a mate, killed him too, and killed about three other people. She is way worse than Mintoyae, but he can fix her, hopefully."

I didn't hear the last sentence as I was wide eyed and agape from what he just said. Makias put his arm behind his back saying, "And that's not the end of it."

I worryingly asked, "A-and, what would that be?"

"Um, she raped, stole, and is very scary. Kinda like that Elm street movie."

"The what?"

"Long story."

O-ok, this was, um, something new. I asked, "D-doesn't the police do anything?"

Makias said, "Those three people were police, and the three were in one group."

Oh… my. We have a real killer in the mines. I asked, "H-how do we know she won't…"

Makias turned to me, "Yeah, I know, I asked that as well. We decided to have her put into solitude by tomorrow because the last thing we need is bodies everywhere."

Then the whistle blew as Makias said, "But first, the tournament. Honestly, I'd like to see who wins."

I barely smiled as fear and regret set in, but I left the office and walked down the path to the exit.

(3rd Person POV)

Outside, everyone was getting ready for the fight as everyone was half and half on Kereesha and Mintoyae. Gizel just sat there to watch it as she didn't bet because, well, take a guess. Makias and Neeliska were opposite sides as Neeliska went for Kereesha and Makias went for Mintoyae, and their kids were seeing who would win in Yamito and Kellen's fight as Yamito was for his father and Kellen was for her mother.

Kereesha came out first and was on the right field as Mintoyae came out a couple minutes later and got to the left side of the field. Behind the crowd, the black Gallade stood there with an IPod as he turned on the tune "You're the best" and as soon as Uremia yelled, "FIGHT!"

( **Play "You're the Best")**

Then music blasted on the speakers and this got the crowd going and Mintoyae and Kereesha really ready to kick each other's asses. Kereesha jumped first as the tune went: " _Try to be best 'cause you're only a man and a man's gotta learn to take it…"_

Mintoyae made a machete as Kereesha jumped high: " _Try to believe though the going gets rough that you got to hang tough to make it…_ "

Mintoyae jumped under and dodged Kereesha as she flew up and Mintoyae now was in ready position to active his form. The tune continued: " _History repeats itself try and you'll succeed, never doubt that you're the one and you can have your dreams_ …"

Mintoyae changed into his nightmare form as everyone awed at it and the tune hit: " _You're the best, around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down_ …"

Mintoyae fired a dark pulse as it dodged Kereesha and she fired a dragonpulse back at him: " _You're the best, around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down_ …"

The beam missed and Kereesha folded her wings and zoomed down as Mintoyae flew straight up and used psychic to change her course: " _You're the best, around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down_ …"

Kereesha unfolded her wings, then she refolded them and jetted towards Mintoyae: " _Fight to the end 'cause your life will depend on the strength hat you have inside you_ …"

Mintoyae made his bow and fired two arrows as both of them missed Kereesha, only for her to retaliate with dragon claw: " _Ah you gotta be proud standing out in the cloud when the odds in the game defy you_ …"

Mintoyae made his machete and blocked Kereesha's claw as everyone below watched the two flying extremes battle it out: " _Try your best to win them all and one day time will tell_ …"

Kereesha tried to knock out Mintoyae, but he used steel wing and hit Kereesha: " _When you're the one that's standing there you'll reach the final bell_ …"

Kereesha fell down, but flew back up as everyone was on edge seeing who'd win: " _You're the best, around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down_ …"

Mintoyae fired a triple pulse that hit Kereesha and made her land on the ground, but not knock her out: " _You're the best, around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down_ …"

Kereesha stood up as Mintoyae was on the opposite side with his weapon out: " _You're the best, around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down_ …"

As the fight went on, the Gallade had a camera on that recorded the battle and was also transmitting it to the Kanto lab as a way to scare everyone. Everyone in that lab, which was only Ash, Delia, and Jenna saw the fight as Delia muttered, "W-w-wait, th-the G-Greninja is st-still alive?"

Ash wasn't as much shocked, but Jenna was now scared as all hell.

Back to the fight, Kereesha was using several ground attacks on Mintoyae, which were strong on him, but not enough: " _You're the best, around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down_ …"

Then Mintoyae flew high and created two triple spheres as he flew fasted and crashed into Kereesha: " _You're the best, around! Nothings gonna ever keep_ …"

The tune was cut off as the Gallade turned off the song and whined, "Ah come on! You could've kept it up until it finished."

Everyone cheered as Mintoyae came stepping out of the dust in his regular form, and behind him was a knocked out Kereesha. Uremia yelled, "Kereesha is unable to battle; Mintoyae wins! Which means Mintoyae is now the current champion!"

Everyone cheered for him, despite all the shit that has happened, and even his kids cheered. Except, Yamito told Kellen, "See? Dad beat mom."

Kellen snarled and jumped at him as the two were having their own fight. Milligan and Yema, the Treecko, watched them tussle as Mintoyae came and asked, "What did I miss?"

Yema said, "They fighting."

Kellen and Yamito were having a little fight as Kereesha came off the field dizzy saying, "Huh, like parents, like kids."

Mintoyae laughed, "Only they don't like each other."

"True."

They got all their kids and went to Mintoyae's dorm as Gizel was already in there. Kereesha asked her, "Um Gizel, is it alright if I have Mintoyae for tonight?"

Gizel smiled, "Of course."

She squealed and grabbed onto Mintoyae's arm as she had on day 1. Gizel laughed as Mintoyae was dragged away. She remembered the first day he was here, and was surprised at seeing how far he's gotten.

Kereesha got to her dorm as Mintoyae said, "It isn't my first day, thank you very much."

She giggled, "Yeah, I know, I was a little excited."

She laid on the bed on her back as Mintoyae assumed what she wanted and asked, "I think we got enough kids."

She giggled again, "Have you ever thought of pulling out?"

"Ok, if you say so."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mintoyae was about to put his dick in Kereesha's pussy, until she said, "Um, could you do it in your nightmare form, please?"

Mintoyae said, "Ok."

He changed his form as now he had a member of a whole foot and pushed it right in. Kereesha moaned in pleasure as Mintoyae's dick rubbed her insides. They both enjoyed the moment as Mintoyae wrapped his wings around Kereesha. She wrapped her arms around him as the two gave out very hard fucks and soon it was going to give out.

Mintoyae felt a twitch as he said, "Keree…shaaa…"

He pulled it out quickly as then a huge line of sperm exploded outward and shot Kereesha in the face and over her body. Mintoyae looked at it and said, "Oops."

Kereesha smiled, wiping off some of it, "It's ok, honestly it was way better than the regular."

"I doubt it would be worse."

Mintoyae used psychic to clean off the mess and got into bed with Kereesha. He also got out of his nightmare form and fell asleep from the event. The two slept, but unknown to them was a certain someone that they haven't encountered in a while.

Now, if you can remember, there was a Delphox that used to be, but has gotten pregnant so she couldn't do anything. And yes, it's Melilla. She was stuck having a kid, but now it was harder for her since Tyner left the mines after severing enough time. However, he did say he'll come back in a few months to see her and the kid.

She snuck in the dorm and saw Kereesha and Mintoyae snoozing away. Melilla saw Mintoyae in a deep sleep, so she could do something she hasn't had in a while, a blowjob. She craved one and now had the perfect opportunity.

She crawled up to Mintoyae's crotch and found his member there, limp and ready. Melilla smiled and took a lick. It bounced a bit, but then she licked it, then wrapped her tongue around it, then lapped it and finally inserted it into her mouth. The warmth and taste of it she missed as Mintoyae's dick stiffened in her mouth. She sucked on her hard as Mintoyae left out a few soft moans, then she felt it twitch as she now pumped it and a huge splash of his seed went into her mouth as her eyes rolled upwards and she got the delicious seed she craved. She pulled it out and smiled, "A new little pump for me."

She stood up and left without waking up either of them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As that weirdly fucked up sleeping period was done, in Kanto, Ash and Jenna were going to bed as they finally got their revenge on Mintoyae, and also saw the fight that scared them shitless. But remember Ganivus? Now, even thought he was shot, he wasn't actually dead. He used psychic on the bullets and held them as they were fired in order to make it look like he was shot and killed. Then he played dead as they got him thrown away with any biological waste. He smelled like shit, literally, but he escaped and ran from the lab.

Next stop was the Pokécenter as he did the unthinkable and robbed it of antiseptic and bandages. He got himself fixed up and patched up, but he now had to walk all the fucking way back to Unova. He ran his ass off only to go through the dark forest and trees not knowing where he was or where he was going.

He looked in panic as there were Pokémon he never seen, shadows moving around as everything seemed to want to grab him, moon light creating illusions that would make anyone scream. Then he tripped over a root and crashed into a bush, only to scrape himself and nearly have his eye blinded. He looked up and saw nothing but the trees and darkness, and then, he a gun click. He couldn't tell who was there as his mind was in fear, but he saw a figure as he approached with a shotgun.

Ganivus asked, "Wh-who's there?"

The figure said, "Silence! Get down, or I'll fire."

Ganivus knew that voice, he asked, "A-Arius?"

The moonlight shown over as it was Arius in his cloak and hat as Ganivus said, "Finally someone I…"

Then Arius took the gun and knocked Ganivus out in the head. He dragged his brother away to a small shelter he made and went to sleep.

(Next Day) (Day 126 for the group)

Ganivus woke up with a splitting headache as he found himself in a wooden tent as it was made of logs. He lifted his head and saw that it was closed where he was looking. He turned around and saw someone sitting by a fire. It was Arius as he just sat there quietly staring at the fire. Ganivus got out of the shack and walked out to see his older brother sitting there looking at the flames. He said, "Morning… I guess."

Arius just kept his monotonous look and continued to stare at the fire. Ganivus sat next to him and asked, "Why are you here, I thought you were in Kalos?"

Arius didn't change his look, but he said, "I was."

"Well, how did you get here?"

He now turned his head saying, "How? How? I'll tell you how."

He looked back to the flames saying, "After your friend Gizel gave me the Bible book, I thought it was something that was better than what I was doing. I went for it and tried it out. The problem was, most of everybody else denied it and thought I lost everything. Then they kicked me out of my own organization and put in my Zoroark guard as the new leader.

"After that, I had nothing but some of my belongings and the book. I travelled along way to the center of Kalos at Luminose city, but that got me into a horrible position as I was captured by the police. They knew who I was and they wanted me taken down. I got sentenced a nice 50 years for heading a criminal organization and being the brother of an accomplice to the nightmare Greninja, Mintoyae.

"I was put in some anti-psychic chains and cuffs, and was planned to be brought to the Sinnoh prison center. They made a wrong turn and decided to drop me off at Johto, then the truck crashed as a Golem got in the way, and I escaped. Of course I had no idea where I was running and ran off into this direction, I even went through this area as I speak.

"Then I thought of going off to Ash's house since I have been there before and maybe I could work some arrangements with him. That failed, and he shot me in the leg. I had to live now of what I had, everything I had was lost, destroyed, ruined, and forever distant, all caused by that damn book."

A tear left Arius's eye as Ganivus for the first time felt bad for him. Arius continued, "I started to steal off some things that were necessary until I could suffice myself. This gun, I stole off a gun store, I stole food form a local market, I stole rope for the tent, and I stole matches to make a fire. Once I got the gun, I didn't need to go to the market since I could shoot off Pidgeottos for food. I no longer needed building supplies or matches as now I have a piece of metal and flint."

Arius looked at a couple of the things he said as Ganivus asked, "How long have you been here though?"

"I got here in only three days, I've stayed here since then, and done nothing more."

"Then why don't you find your way back?"

"Because I have nowhere to go. I might be the older brother, and I might have good leading skills, but if I have no home or place to stay other than here, why go back?"

Ganivus was now pitying his brother who he never liked after that many years ago. Arius was now feeling almost like Ganivus at the beginning of his new life. Ganivus would most likely get beaten for this by Uremia, but he asked, "Well, would you like to come to the mines?"

Arius looked to him and said, "Not that anyone would want me there."

"Maybe Uremia and Mintoyae, but you did help when Mewtwo and Zygarde attacked."

"Only because Kiyask had us do so. I never knew."

"Yeah, but if you bring that up, you're able to work with us, hell, maybe I could put you as an employee."

"Would that do anything Ganivus? Or would it only make it worse?"

"Depends who you ask. Now, instead of acting like this depressed hobo, let's actually get our asses to Kalos."

Arius wasn't sure whether to go with his brother, or remain where he was and fade away. Ganivus pulled him up as he said, "Arius, look, if I can be as good as you, and vice versa, then it can work for both of us, just trust me."

Arius gave a low snicker, "You don't trust me, why should I trust you."

"Because at least I can tell the right things."

Arius sighed and nodded. He put out the fire and packed whatever he had as Ganivus saw he had a shotgun, a F16 more specifically, a sling for it, some paper cash, and little pouch that probably had whatever else. The way he looked, he looked like one of those hunters or wilderness survivalists. One thing Ganivus didn't understand is why does he still wear the hat and cloak for? He doesn't need it; he doesn't rule anything except the shit he carries.

They started to walk one way into the forest as Ganivus could tell it had to be near a town somewhere since they found a trail. As they walked down the trail, there was a trainer, along with his Piplup, who was walking towards them. Ganivus told Arius, "Don't do anything, and cover your gun."

Arius just sighed rolling his eyes as he put a cloak on his gun. The trainer, who was about 13, looked at the two Gallades and said, "Cool. Come on Piplup, let's catch…"

Then Arius used psychic and slammed the trainer against a tree as the Piplup was thrown against the trainer. Then the trainer scurried off with the Piplup continuing in the direction they were going. Ganivus shot Arius a stare as he said, "I take care of people my way, you take care of yours your way."

Ganivus remarked, "Yeah, not acting like I own the place maybe."

The brothers continued their way as they then hit a small town Ganivus said, "I know how to talk to people without slamming them into walls, I'll try with them."

Arius said, "Oh, and I supposed to plan to get me a wife in the process as well?"

"HA, you can go find one when we get to the mines."

They strolled on into town as some people were giving them an odd look. Ganivus didn't mind it as Arius didn't give a fuck. Then what caught Ganivus's eyes was the police station as he asked Arius, "How much you got?"

Arius answered, "At least a thousand, why?"

"I need to get a translator, it will ease a lot of shit up."

Arius took all the cash out of his pouch and gave it to Ganivus, then for him to say, "Now, I'm gonna get the translator, try not to kill or injure anyone."

Arius leaned against the building as his little brother went on in. He didn't like being told what to do, but in these kinda of situations, it was better for Ganivus to do so since he knew humans better than Arius did.

Ganivus walked into the station, only for an officer Jenny to see him as she asked, "Is there a problem?"

Ganivus said, ' _Yeah, could I buy a translator_?'

"Um, why?"

' _Long story_.'

He put 500 on the desk as the officer nodded, "Ok."

She went to the back and grabbed a translator, then came right back with it. She said, "Alright, here it is."

Ganivus nodded, ' _I know how to work one, so it isn't necessary to explain to me._ '

"Oh ok."

She took the cash as Ganivus took the translator and left. He got out of the station, and looked to see Arius standing there… with a translator on his head. Ganivus asked, "Where the hell did you get that?"

Arius smirked, "I followed the police around and took one for myself."

Ganivus rolled his eyes on his brother's move, but ignored it and they moved on. Now that they got translators, Ganivus's second part was to get to the "Pokécenter" so he can contact everyone at the office and also get Gizel to get them a ride back. This would've been a while as they walked on the path for hours. Of course, Ganivus sucked at walking and following directions down unknown paths, so they missed the turn off twice.

The third time they now were heading to the town with the grab shop. Now, during this walk, they found a non-native walking about. You'd be kinda surprised to see that it was May Maple in Kanto, as she was technically coming over as a visit to see a few things, and Ash as well. Ganivus had a couple things on her as Arius knew more so. The brothers walked to her as she wondered what they were doing.

Arius said, with the translator off, "Isn't that one of Ash's little friends?"

Ganivus nodded, "Yeah, it's May Maple."

Then he realized his translator was on as May looked at them and asked, "Did, did I just hear you say my name?"

Arius looked over to Ganivus saying, "So much for dealing well with humans."

Ganivus said, "Look, I didn't know, ok?"

Then he looked to May saying, "Yes, we know who you are…"

Then May exclaimed while pointing to Arius, "Aren't you that thieving Gallade?"

Arius rolled his eyes as Ganivus said, "Shit."

Then May said, "You ain't stealing from me! Blaziken, I choose you!"

May's Blaziken jumped out as Ganivus tried to stop everything saying, "Wait, wait, what did Arius steal?"

"The Sinnoh scrolls, it was on the news."

Ganivus mentally said, ' _Well Arius, looks like your religious dick fucked too many places_.'

Arius remarked, ' _Really? And I care how_?'

Ganivus then said, "Ok, ok, look. Arius here did steal the scrolls, but he doesn't have them right now."

May and her Blaziken didn't look convinced as May asked, "Oh, and why should I believe that?"

"Because, he's my brother."

They looked a bit more relaxed as May asked, "Ok, let's say I do believe you for now. What are you doing here?"

"I got blasted off here by a friend in a fight and Arius was arrested and escaped down here. We're just going back to a place where we can get back to Unova."

Ganivus then thought, ' _Shit, please don't think that we're Mintoyae's friends already_!'

Luckily, May didn't think of that and asked, "Unova? I figured you were from Sinnoh or Hoenn."

Arius then said, "Actually, we're both from Kalos."

"Huh, never been there yet. All I heard of there was Ash's fight against the Zygarde Pokémon, this crazy Greninja killing off a professor and someone else, then all the legendaries fighting the Greninja and finally killing him off."

Ganivus made a slight cross look, "Yeah, except Ash is not the guy he was."

May was confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"The guy's an asshole. He "killed" me, shot Arius, and tortured the Greninja."

Ganivus made sure he didn't use Mintoyae's name, otherwise he would've been fucked. May only laughed out loud at him as she said, "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. HAHA, you really think Ash would do any of that?"

Ganivus now was a little ticked off, "Don't believe me, ask him yourself and see if I'm right."

"I will, when I get back to Hoenn of course. Blaziken Return!"

She returned her Blaizken as she then told the brothers, "Maybe you should see Ash for yourselves. He's nothing like you say, because I have been with him."

Ganivus went right to her face saying, "I have, and if I was wrong, why the fuck would I tell you?"

May was barely intimidated and walked along the path as Arius said, "Human skills, I'm starting to doubt it."

"Arius, you can only put up with someone's shit for so long until you just want to say to them 'Hey, go fuck yourself', ok?"

Arius only chuckled as they continued on their way. They put up with each other's antics as they bumped into a couple other trainers and Arius scared them off. Arius scared off and stole as Ganivus had some slight temper issues and put up with only so much. They, luckily, made it to the fake center, and once they walked in, the woman at the desk swathe Gallades and recognized Ganivus. She greeted, "Well hello Ganivus, who's this?"

Ganivus said, "This, *unfortunately*, is my brother Arius."

"Since when the hell did you have a brother?"

Arius said, "Since you look like a whore."

Ok, that part was semi-true as she did have a lab coat in a way like that. The woman said, "I see he has no mannered idea, but then again nobody does. So what can I do for you Ganivus?"

He said, "I need to call up on your computer for a pick-me-up."

"Right this way."

She led them to the back where there were a couple crates and a computer system that was linked up to the ones in Unova. Ganivus turned it on and began contacting the office and hopefully got somebody's attention to it. The screen buzzed for a bit, only then to appear with Kereesha on the screen asking, "Who's that… w-wait, Ganivus?"

He nodded, "Yep."

She cheered and flew up to the ceiling as she happily exclaimed, "You're alive!"

"Yeah, yay for me. Now, get Gizel on here because I need her help."

She hastily nodded and flew out as Arius asked, "And that was?"

"That was Kereesha."

They waited as the woman left them to the computer, only then for Gizel to appear as she awestruck herself. She said, "I don't believe it, you're alive?"

Ganivus nodded, "Yeah, anyway, I need you to drive one of the trucks down here."

"Alright, I'll get someone to do that. Also, how's God's word doing for you Arius?"

He growled as Ganivus said, "It ruined his life, simple. Now, could you…"

"GANIVUS!"

Uremia screamed as she saw her mate on the screen. She cried tears of joy, but then looked to see Arius. She asked, "Ganivus, why did you bring him?"

Arius sighed as he was in for a problem. Ganivus said, "Arius lost everything so he'll be joining us in the mines."

"Well, I don't have time to be angry, but… I saw you get shot."

Ganivus snickered and said, "I faked my death. Ash is very naïve and doesn't take a lot into account."

Gizel then asked, "Wait, can't you just go through the computer?"

Ganivus looked like a fool as Arius whispered, "Tell her no."

Uremia said, "Please say you can."

Ganivus wasn't going to lie to her and said, "Yeah, I forgot."

Arius didn't want to deal with her. Then Ganivus punched in some controls and had Arius get sent over first. Once Arius was over, Gizel and Uremia were standing there as Uremia crossed her arms and floated a bit forward. Arius said, "Hopefully no hard feelings of, uh, our last meeting."

Then she kicked Arius in his privates saying, "No, just a hard kick to your nuts."

Arius fell to the floor in pain as Ganivus then beamed on over. Uremia saw him and jumped up and hugged him. Ganivus was kinda shocked himself as he heard Uremia say, "Please don't do that again."

Ganivus hugged her back, "I won't Uremia, I won't."

Gizel asked, "Ok, so now that Ganivus is back, and amazingly alive, what do we do with his brother?"

Arius stood up after getting kicked and said, "Well, Ganivus said I can join your employee group."

All eyes went to him as Uremia asked, "Really?"

Ganivus shrugged, "Yes, it didn't seem like a good idea, but then again he's a nobody now. The least you can do is let him try to get on with our program."

Uremia didn't like the idea of it, but she nodded and said, "Also, you missed lunch, but there is some extras."

Arius said, "No thanks, I got food."

"I wasn't giving you anything anyway."

"Exactly why I said no thanks."

(Gizel's POV)

Well, Now that we got Ganivus back, along with his brother, who I'm still wondering how the bible ruined his life, everything is now back to normal-ish. Everyone left the room, but then Makias came through the door saying, "Hey guys, we got another one of those little conferences between two Teams, and this time, some little crap group decided to come."

Ganivus asked, "Who?"

"I don't know, but they seem to be interested."

Well, there was something new. I asked, "Who's going?"

Makias said, "Well, it's me and Ganivus. But if he wants, he can bring the slightly taller prick with him."

Arius growled a bit as Makias left. Ganivus said, "Well, I guess I'm back. Arius", he made a smug smile, "Looks like you'll be under my command this time."

Arius rolled his eyes as I giggled a bit. A new perspective for him it seems. I left the office to go find Mintoyae on the news, unless Kereesha told him already. I got to the mines to see Mintoyae and Delphi as they were mining away together. I walked up and said, "Hey Mintoyae."

He looked backed asking, "Yeah?"

"You won't believe this, but Ganivus is alive."

He dropped his pick as he asked, "He… is?"

"Yeah, he's in his office."

"How do I know this isn't a lie?"

"Because, it's not allowed."

Mintoyae said, "You sure?"

I nodded, "He even brought his brother along."

Then he burst out into laughter, "HAHA, ok, now I know it's a joke."

Then Kereesha came down cheering, "Mintoyae, Ganivus is alive and he's back!"

Mintoyae now was eye widened as he muttered, "W-wait, you're saying he actually is?"

Kereesha and I nodded as he was pretty amazed, "H-how? We saw him get shot?"

Kereesha explained, "He faked being dead. I don't know how, but he managed to do it."

Mintoyae was amazed as I asked Kereesha, "Didn't Ganivus tell you?"

"Well, he said he'll keep it as a secret."

Figures. The both of us left the mines as Kereesha flew off to wherever she was needed. I got to my dorm until I was called upon, but nothing happened and the whistle ended the work day without anything else to happen. Mintoyae entered the dorm a few minutes later as he looked like he saw a ghost. I asked, trying to hold my laughter, "So, you saw Ganivus?"

He nodded as I was on the verge of breaking. I asked him, "And his brother?"

He nodded once again. I asked, "And?"

He said, "What else can I fucking say?"

I lost it. I laughed at Mintoyae's realization as he didn't seem to appreciate it. Once I was finished I said, "Sorry, it was kinda hilarious to see your reaction to that."

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess it was well deserved. But why the hell is Arius here again?"

"He said that he lost everything, so Ganivus made him the offer of working here."

"Ganivus has lost his mind finally."

He got in bed with me as Kereesha then came in with a lot of the kids, well Mintoyae's kids. They got into bed as Kereesha tucked them away, then flew off to her dorm. Mintoyae and I went to sleep to see what will happen tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, the meeting room had Hux, Ganivus, Makias, and Arius, as he was brought along and Hux didn't give a shit, and a couple other guards and their Pokémon. As they waited, the door opened with two more guards and an unusual man that looked rather like a bounty hunter, or at least the ones with black hats, cloak, shit like that.

Hux asked, "And you are?"

"Mr. Ayar Grogan."

Arius said, "You."

Grogan looked at Arius, "Well, if it isn't the little religious bastard himself."

Hux and Ganivus were confused as Hux asked, "Wait, you know who the fuck his unknown brother is? Shit I need to get out more."

Arius said, "A little foe he is, leader of Team Scavenger."

"Never heard of them."

Grogan explained, "Our organization is pretty small, and consists of rogues and ex-members, even a couple of yours."

"Oh thanks, next time I lose my wallet I'll check it at your place. Anyway, what do you want?"

"To join our team with yours."

Hux sat there "thinking" it over, then said, "Now, the Aether foundation tried that and just wanted one of our workers. Do I want to do that? No, mainly because I'll get my head chopped off if I do. What are YOUR intentions?"

Grogan chuckled, "My intentions? A simple buildup. Small becomes large and you don't need to worry about anything."

"Yeah, if his brother doesn't like your ass…"

Arius said, "I'm straight."

"And has a good reason why, then explain why I should let you in?"

Grogan just snapped his fingers as two guards came in with a box. They opened it and Hux, Ganivus, and Arius saw the Scrolls of Sinnoh. Makias was amazed and said, "Aren't those?"

Arius finished, "The Scrolls of Sinnoh. But how, those were…"

Grogan laughed, "They were in your old place, but we snuck on through and stole them from right under their nose. Now, do we have a deal?"

Hux couldn't believe what he saw and said, "Alright, you convinced us."

Grogan bowed his head and closed the box, leaving it there as him and his guards left the room. Arius was the most shocked as he just saw the scrolls being stolen from his place. He didn't care anymore and was amazed of it. Hux, on the other hand, was thinking that he was most likely to regret this.

Afterwards, Ganivus went to his dorm, Makias went to his dorm, and Arius got stuck sleeping in Kereesha's dorm, since she offered it. Now, Arius did sleep on the other bed there since it was empty, but he rather liked to be alone than with someone else, unless he got a mate.

In Hoenn, during a rainstorm, May contacted Ash on the PokéDex and started talking to him about the Gallades. May explained, "It was probably the stupidest thing I ever heard, these Gallades were talking about how you were this crazy guy who tortures everyone."

Ash wasn't aware of who she was talking about. He asked her, "Ok, now what exactly did they say?"

"They said that you tortured your own Greninja and shot them. I say their crazy, even for a psychic type."

Ash chuckled and asked, "Did they say their names?"

"Only one did, and it was to the taller, dressed up one."

"Really, what was his name?"

"Let me remember, Arus, no, Aris, no, no, wait, uh, Ari….us… that's the name Arius."

Ash shit himself as he asked, "A-Arius?"

"Yeah."

"Wh-what else?"

"Well there was this other Gallade who said he was his brother, but I doubt that."

Ash was having a mental fight, ' _But, that's not possible, I… I killed him. He can't be alive_!'

May saw Ash as he was motionless, "Ash, you ok?"

Ash said, "Y-yeah, I have to go, sorry."

"Oh, ok. Bye."

"B-bye."

The screen closed as May wondered why Ash acted weird. But then again, he had his moments like Brock, only he was, well, doing that around certain people, mostly beautiful women. Ash, on the other hand, was panicking in his head as he couldn't believe that Ganivus was alive. He whispered to himself, "He can't be, he can't be, he can't be alive. I-I shot him, three times. How was he alive?"

Ash was about to lose his mind, but instead he went to bed with his mind racing and losing everything.

* * *

 **Now, the Team Scavenger isn't my original idea. I took it from another Fanfiction called "More than Friends", but the leader is original, unless the real fanfiction has the same leader as well my coincidence.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	44. Chapter 44

**This is the sickest chapter I have made so far, but not the most fucked up one. Credits to Xbyt92. Also, because the review ideas came in when I was making the third day, I'll use it more for the next chapter.**

 **Lemon warning. (((((= Lemon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 44:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 127: I don't believe it, Ganivus is back. I saw him get shot my Ash and now he comes back with his like shitty eating brother Arius. Anything else that will be happening today?_

I woke up with Gizel holding me tightly as she usually did, but I finally got used to it. Everything was finally getting better, except for one pain in the ass in the mines. Tyner was bad, but this Greninja bitch was horrible. If I wasn't near Kereesha, she would've been either massively injured, or even dead. But if my warning should keep her in line.

I got out of bed and walked to the shop, and there I saw Erevan putting out tools. I asked him, "Any sign of that bitch?"

He asked, "Which one, we got too many."

"The Tyner 2.0 one."

"HA, she's worse than Tyner. At least with his old self you could become friends, this girl, no fucking way. Besides, she got moved off to the solitude mine."

"Isn't that where…"

"Well, the Charizard, whose name is Alexia, got moved back to her original dorm. Now, I don't know how they plan to keep that insanity under control."

"I don't myself; hopefully it doesn't end in a problem."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

I took my bucket and left to the mines. I was in no mood for problems, then I laughed as I remembered the time I said I wouldn't fight anymore, oh how I was wrong. There were always problems; I just didn't want the big ones. But I got to the mine and wiped all those thoughts away, and walked down into the mines to get this job done.

Done in the mines, I figured Delphi would come down any second so I hid away behind a few rocks. Then I heard footsteps as I peeked and saw Delphi walking down, not noticing me. She wasn't aware of me hiding away and I decided to play around a bit. I crouched down, ready to jumped, and then sprung out form the rocks and… slammed into the floor. She just teleported away as I laid on my back, only for some weight to fall on me. It was soft, warm, and I saw a head turn as it was Delphi smiling at her little act.

I chuckled, "Pretty good reflexes."

She said, "Actually, I knew you were behind the rock, but I wanted to see if you knew."

Damn, it seems I was the unaware one. I got up, as she was still close to me, and broke up and went back to mining. We got a few buckets built up, but after a couple trips, it seems a specific Gardevoir decided to come down. Talia came down as she held a bucket and a pick asking me, "Hey Mintoyae, um, I was thinking…"

I finished for her, "Yeah, about leaving. Didn't you learn your lesson before?"

"Well, maybe we could…"

"No, we can't. Go find some other poor guy to fuck."

She didn't move and continued, "Well, we could…"

I made my machete and said, "Out."

She got the message and ran as I got back to work. Delphi came minutes later as I had to explain everything that happened with Talia. The rest of the time there was slaving away at the mine, until the whistle blew. We got out of the tunnel, dumped our shit off, got to the cafeteria, and everyone was starting to unpack as tables were slowly getting filled.

As we walked in, I saw James at one table looking heavily depressed. Usually he wasn't like that, so I decided to get my tray and see what the hell's bugging him. But first, I got up to the counter, and grabbed my tray as Uremia told me, "Just as a beginner note, he is lonely, and not as in friends, ish, as in, oh… love."

Him? Doesn't he have Jesse the red haired banshee to fuck? I nodded and took my plate over to his table as he just looked at the food and stared into some kind of abyss. I sat across from him and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

He looked up and sighed, "Just this dead feeling."

"Dead feeling?"

"Sad, miserable, I don't know."

"Well, don't you have your friends, ish, to cheer you up?"

"Meowth and Wobbufett changed dorms and I'm alone."

"Don't you have Jesse to knock some sense into you, literally?"

"She got married."

Married?! I asked, "To whom?"

"The Blaizken who makes all the smoke."

The stoned Blaizken? Is this a fucking joke? I asked, "You're kidding?"

"No, she's even pregnant. Only she doesn't know whose kid it is."

"Ok, and, um, why are you… depressed?"

"I feel as if I want someone in my life as well."

Now, I may be wrong, but… isn't this guy gay? I said, "Well, there's many girls to go at."

James just sighed, "You realize they're Pokémon, right?"

"So? Jesse has a Pokémon mate, Erevan has a human mate, and Gizel had one before me. What makes you different?"

"I'm not good enough."

Ok, that is a good point. I said, "Look, try it out basic. Go for the most human ones."

He just sighed as I knew this wasn't getting anywhere. I said, "Well, if you find somebody, happy fatherhood."

I got off the table and went to the corner one with everyone else on it. Kereesha asked, "What happened over there?"

I explained, "Oh, James is loveless."

"Aw, that's sad. Maybe you should help him."

"HA, no offense, but I don't find mates for others. Remember Tomahawk, I didn't help him and BAM, he got one. James will find one; they all do at one point."

The conversation ended and we finished up our food. One thing I did see was that Arius was walking into the cafeteria, stealing off someone else's food, and then walked out. I asked Ganivus, "You do realize…"

Ganivus said, "He impossible to get to. He's very closed when it comes to even the smallest of talking with people. You want to try, try it, he'll just teleport off."

"I thought you…"

"I did put him in as an employee. I did security."

"And?"

Ganivus gave a slightly "interesting" laugh, "Oh, he's the guard to watch over Kyokiko."

It sounded like eh called someone ugly shit turd. I asked in a twisted voice, "Who?"

"The crazed Greninja, or as you like to call her, Tyner 2.0."

"Oh."

Then a question appeared. I asked, "If he guards this Greninja… um, where?"

Ganivus asked me, "You know where Melilla was?"

"Yeah."

"There."

"Oh, ok, if he guards her there, why is he coming here?"

"Because he sleeps in the same dorm as Kereesha and is technically employed here."

That sucks for Kereesha. However, she said, "He's not that much trouble weirdly. But I'm sure he's not that fun either."

Honestly, how the fuck is he anything but stuck up pride and bullshit? Everyone went back to their work, and Delphi and I went to the mines. We had no trouble, but then… oh fuck, oh fucking hell. One thought crossed my mind. I froze in my tracks as Delphi asked, "What's wrong?"

I slowly said, "There is a tunnel… that connects the solitude mines… to here."

"Wh-what does that mean?"

"It means there's really going to be trouble, GANIVUS!"

A couple minutes later, Ganivus came down here as he asked, "Yeah?"

I explained, "There's a tunnel that connects the solitude mines to here. Melilla has used this to get here, and for her and Tyner to fuck but still, what if Kuku Greninja finds it and get into this mine."

Ganivus was thinking over and said, "If Arius comes back saying she's not in the mine, I'll check the area. But in the meantime, I suggest you both watch out, I'll put everyone on a high alert."

Melilla and Tyner were one exception since I know she went back to the mines, but if this crazy Greninja bitch gets out, she'll go insane, and end up like me when I get to Kanto. Delphi grabbed my arm a bit tighter as I can tell she was worried, but we pressed on into the mines and down my tunnel. We trotted on down and found nobody in it, luckily, and went on to our mining.

It wasn't too great as all it was, was mining, carrying, repeating, and toiling without any kind of events. Honestly, there hasn't been many fights since my fight with the legendaries. After hours on mining, the whistle blew and the day was finally over. We packed up everything and walked off back to our dorms.

We dropped off our shit at the shop and continued our way to the dorms, only Delphi asked me, "Minto, is it possible for you to sleep we me tonight?"

I nodded, "Sure, Gizel won't mind."

We got to my dorm as Gizel was there on the bed thinking of something. She saw us and asked, "Oh hello, I take it you're going to her dorm?"

"Yeah, for tonight."

She smiled, "Have a good time."

We just gave her a grin and left as I told Delphi, "See, she's just as nice as Kereesha, well almost."

Delphi giggled, "I'm sure Gizel has a couple issues that need work."

"Yeah, possibly."

We got to Delphi's dorm as I saw that the Lucario was already asleep and Talia was in bed, looking as depressed as James was. She was asleep of course, but her face looked like so. Delphi laid down on her bed, on her back, and I got on top of her. She was like a soft, warm bed as she asked, "You seem to like it."

I quietly said, "You bet."

I kissed her as we then fell asleep, and dreamt away whatever was next.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Yamito was far off from where Bonnie was because he wanted to be alone, just for tonight, and then hop back in with her. He got close to the wall that separated the mine from the second one, but a figure was watching the boy as she had some evil intentions. Yamito wasn't aware as he looked at the wall and wondered if he could get in. He definitely would get in alright, in trouble, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Then the figured asked, "Trying to bust in?"

Yamito looked around as he didn't know where it came from. Then the figure stepped out revealing Kyokiko as she looked at the unusual Froakie. Yamito saw her and thought she was a security employee. He quickly said, "N-no, I was just looking."

Kyokiko said, "Well, if you want to check around, follow me."

Yamito was wondering if he should, but then again his parents wouldn't mind he was gone for only a little bit. He nodded, "Alright, besides, mom and dad are asleep so they won't know if I'm gone for only a bit."

Kyokiko smiled, "Good."

She led him through the shadows as Yamito wondered where she was going. Kyokiko led him through the tunnels, and through the secret tunnel that was made back when Melilla was put into the solitude mine. Yamito asked, "So, where are we going?"

Kyokiko looked down and said, "You'll see."

They ended up in the solitude mine as Yamito looked around and saw only one dorm. He asked, "So, that's where you live?"

"Yes."

"But, what is there to see?"

She gave a sinister laugh, but not loud enough for him to hear, "Oh, you'll see… *and I'll love it*."

They got to her dorm as Yamito just saw one bed, and a table with a book on it, like a notepad. He asked, "So, what is there to see?"

Kyokiko got on her bed as she said, "Well, first I'll explain a bit of my past, and it'll explain why you're hear, ok?"

He nodded. Kyokiko started, "First off, I was like you. A simple Froakie, nothing more. Well, you're different since you're a shiny, but still. As me and my trainer started to become more and more of fighters, he became a little evil, hit me, abused me, even once smashed a glass bottle on my head. Once I became a Greninja, I got my revenge."

Yamito already didn't like where this was going. She continued, "Now, I'm special myself since", she made a little electric spark in her hand, "I have an electric type in me. One night while my trainer was showering, I busted in quietly and threw him out of the shower."

She evilly laughed, but still quietly, "he was on the floor wondering what was going on, and oh man was it hilarious. Then I kicked him, beat him, slashed him, blood on the floor, the bathtub, it was great."

Yamito wanted to run now, just run. He didn't and she still kept going, "Then I raped him on the spot, it was so fucking hilarious. It felt great, it was amazing, and then… I electrocuted him, and killed him."

Yamito, unintentionally, pissed himself as he said, "U-um, w-well, uh, g-great s-story, b-but, uh, I gotta go."

Then he had his arm grabbed as Kyokiko smiled maliciously, "Oh no, it gets much better."

"H-how?"

"After I killed him, I left off to my own. I pretty much known as a rapist, and a murderer. But, sometimes when I got nothing to do, I just find the nearest boy, any age as long as he has a good dick size, and fuck him until he's nothing."

Yamito now wished he didn't take this Greninja's offer and yelled, "I want out of…"

Kyokiko covered his mouth and said, "Sorry, I make the rules here. And you do as I say, hehe."

And… um… I think this is a little too much myself.

(3rd Person POV over James) (Day 128 for the group)

James woke up in his dorm, all by himself as he was abandoned by Meowth and Wobbufett. They left mainly because they were sick of his whining, even worse than Jesse's complaints before this mess. James got out of his bed, jot down whatever shit he wrote down, and left his dorm.

He was this way because he started feel as if he was loveless. He wanted someone to love, but he didn't know whether to do what Jesse did and marry a Pokémon, or find an actual person. Besides, even if he could find someone, he's a piece of crap, or in more scientific terms, a beta male. He left out of his dorm and slumped on down to the mines.

He got to the shop and looked to find the tools laying on the counter, and just grabbed them, dragging the pick on the ground. He got to his tunnel, which was made only a couple days ago, and mined there as there was very few ore chunks, and a good load of gems. He swung his pick slowly, and at point just looked at it as he was now thinking of asking Mintoyae to kill him. James just sighed, and got his blue ass back to work.

He carried out his bucket as he was now able to do it using either two hands or, if he wanted to, one hand. He got to the shop, dropped off the bucket, took a clean one, and went back to the mines. As he went there, he bumped into Talia and apologized, "Sorry, sorry."

Talia looked and said, "No, it's my fault. I haven't been great the last few days."

"Why is that?"

"I feel…"

Then she looked at him and asked, "Why am I telling you my feelings?"

James shrugged, "I don't know, I have my own problems."

"Huh, yeah, like what?"

"I'm depressed, I'm alone, and now I want to go kill myself."

Talia was kinda shocked as that he was worse than her. She asked, "What's bothering you?"

"Well, after Jesse got married off to a Pokémon, I went *spirals finger downward and whistles*, and now I feel like piece of…"

Talia said, "I have a similar problem."

"Huh?"

"You see, my dormmate, Delphi, is mates with Mintoyae, and he doesn't want me, so I finally gave up on looking for someone, unless…"

She looked at James and smiled while James looked at her and asked, "Unless what?"

She then put her hand to James face, "Unless we could be…"

James was now blushing, "M-married?"

"In human terms, yeah."

He didn't know whether to pass out, or kiss her in joy. Instead, he smiled, "I guess we could try."

Talia gave a warm smile as the two went into James's tunnel. The two mined there as they found a romance they can have. Talia knows James may not be the best one, but he's better than nothing. James also knows Talia might not be the best one out there, but she's way better than nothing.

They worked on down in the mines until the whistle blew, then they grabbed their buckets, and walked out. Outside of the tunnel as they exited, Jesse and Dthomass were walking out as they saw James and Talia walk on out. The two couples looked at each other as Jesse was stunned to see James with someone.

They just walked their way to the shop and then to the cafeteria. There, James and Talia walked up to the counter as Uremia was pretty amazed as well to see that Talia got someone. She asked, "Since when the hell did you get a mate?"

Talia smiled, "Mm, early today."

"Yeah, hope you don't cheat on him."

"Honestly, I'll keep him."

She hugged James's arm a little tighter as James the put his arm behind her back. Uremia gave them their trays and they went off with them to James table. Across from them, Mintoyae was fucking amazed that James got someone. He found it convenient since it got rid of Talia.

Back to the couple, Talia asked James in a soft tone, "So James, can I come to your dorm?"

James nodded, "Sure. Like I said, nobody's there."

They ate away at their food, and soon the couple was finished and out of the cafeteria. They got their tools and went back to work, but they found in the mines Kereesha looking around worryingly. Talia asked, "Did you lose something?"

Kereesha nodded, "Yeah, I lost my son somewhere."

James asked, "Did you check every tunnel?"

"Most of them, unless there are a few I missed."

The two passed along as Talia waved to Kereesha, "Good luck on finding your son."

Kereesha nodded and went back to looking for Yamito. James and Talia didn't know about the secret tunnel, but they did know about some either unused or collapsed in tunnels. They got back to their work and mined throughout the hours getting rocks and ore. Most of it was gems, but with Talia moving buckets around and James doing a lot of the mining, it made it go faster.

The day rolled onward and soon the day ended with the last whistle blowing. James and Talia left their tunnel and the mines, then dumped off their shit at the shop, and then they walked to James's dorm. On the way there, Talia said to James, "I was thinking."

James asked, "Yes?"

"Since we're gonna become mates, want to, well…"

He caught on asking, "Y-you mean…"

Talia nodded, "Yes James, actually mate."

"Well, I'm not a virgin anymore but… this fast?"

"Sure, as long as you don't cheat me and I don't cheat you, we can go fuck each other."

James wasn't as sensitive on that matter before he got high on that party and, well, you know, but he still wasn't too sure.

They made it to James's dorm as Talia went in and was surprised to see how empty it was. She looked around and said, "Now I see why you're so lonely. Doesn't anyone else live here?"

James answered, "Well, there was Meowth and Wobbufett, but they walked off to wherever."

"Huh, I get why you wanted to, well, go commit…"

"Yes, I know. So… ladies first?"

Talia giggled, "At least you're a gentleman."

She got into bed as she laid down on her back and cutely said, "Won't you join me?"

James then laid down beside her as she pulled him closer. They looked at each other's eyes and then fell into a kiss as the two found what they wanted, love. They broke apart the kiss as Talia asked, "So, you ready?"

James nodded, "You know, what's the worst that could happen?"

Talia giggled, "You becoming a father."

He chuckled as he got on top of her and took off his gloves.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Talia teleported off his clothes onto the floor as he was slightly embarrassed from the move. Then she pulled off her own dress as she was as naked as James was. Then Talia saw his dick and asked, "Is it small?"

James blushed red saying, "W-well, um, it's not big, but…"

"I don't mind honestly. As long as you can fuck me hard, I don't care how small it is."

That actually made James feel better as Talia turned on her stomach and shook her rear at him. She said, "Come on, stick it in. And no, not in my butt, that… just sounds disgusting."

James sighed in relief and positioned himself over her. He slowly pushed into her as Talia moaned out from the entrance. He pushed down into her until he couldn't go further, mainly because of his length of only six inches, and pulled out again as Talia moaned, "Faster… please."

James nodded and started banging her faster as Talia was getting what she really wanted. Sometimes the biggest dicks weren't the best. They kept this up as James was finally hitting his point. Talia was hitting her point as well as she moaned loudly and came as James came into her. Once they were done, James fell onto her back and whispered, "I love you Talia."

She smiled back at him, "I love you too James."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

They went to sleep after their little fun, and spoilers, they were going to have a kid.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Mintoyae and Kereesha were both upset and worried as Yamito was missing throughout the day. Gizel was not as worried, but still was as Bonnie was worried as well. Everybody, who knew Yamito or was a family member, was worried, so Mintoyae volunteered to go and check out the mines one more time.

Ganivus allowed him since he couldn't even find the kid. Mintoyae ran down through the tunnels and checked everywhere all there was was buckets, ores, gems, empty tunnels, and nothing, plain nothing. He was about to end the search, but then he found a slight tunnel he didn't realize was there.

It was the tunnel that Melilla used… it hit him. What if Yamito went down this tunnel… or possibly Kyokiko came through it and took him. Mintoyae ran down the tunnel, careful not to make a sound, and then found himself in the solitude mine. He looked about and heard a laugh as the voice said, "Oh, for a small guy you can be pretty good."

Small guy… it had to be. Mintoyae turned into his nightmare form and flew up to the ceiling, across it, then landed silently next to the dorm entrance where he saw… holy shit. His blood boiled as he saw the Greninja bitch raping his son. He was as mad as hell and he wasn't going to play nice anymore.

He began to lure her out by throwing a rock off into the distance and then quietly shout, "Hey!"

Kyokiko thought there was someone in the mine as she got off Yamito and walked out yelling, "Who the fuck is…"

Then Mintoyae took his machete and stabbed her in the right shoulder blade. She screamed loud as Mintoyae forced her down and menaced, "So, you think kidnapping and fucking my son is entertainment?"

He forced the blade down, starting to separate her arm off, "Well guess what bitch, I've played nice enough, but when you start messing with my family, you're going to get it."

He pulled out the sword and stabbed her other arm and twisted her leg as she was leaking tears in pain. Mintoyae said, "I don't care if you killed your trainer, or people in general, but when you tell me that you fucked children, you bastards should be dead."

He lifted her body up and slammed it on the ground as blood was slowly coming out of Kyokiko's wounds. Mintoyae lifted her body up and punched her left cheek as blood came flying out of it. Then he kicked her in the gut, in the face, used his wing to slash her arm, and then flip her onto her face. He lifted her up as she stuttered in fear, "Wh-who are you?"

Mintoyae said lowly, "I'm the Greninja Mintoyae, you raped my son… prepare to die."

He threw her off the dorm cliff into a bunch of sharps rocks as her body got impaled. Blood rushed from her mouth as she died on the spot. Mintoyae was satisfied with her death as he went and saw Yamito strapped down, mouth covered up and looking tired. Mintoyae cut off everything as Yamito hugged his father, crying a bit. Mintoyae hugged him back comforting, "It's ok Yamito, she's gone, she won't hurt you again."

Yamito knew his father killed her, but he didn't care, in fact he wanted to see her get killed. Mintoyae flew out of the mines and back to his dorm, where Kereesha, Bonnie, the other kids, and Gizel were waiting to see if Mintoyae found Yamito. Then they saw a flying being as Kereesha squinted and cheered, "Mintoyae's back", and then she saw him carry Yamito as she actually started to let a tear go, "And he has Yamito."

Mintoyae to the dorm as Yamito hopped off and onto Bonnie, who he wanted to be with. Kereesha hugged Mintoyae as Gizel asked, "So where was he?"

Mintoyae said, "He was… kidnapped by that Greninja bitch."

"Hopefully she didn't do anything."

"No, she did. She raped him."

Yamito cried in Bonnie's shoulder as she said, "I'll bring him back to our place."

Mintoyae and Kereesha nodded as the two loving kids went to their dorm. Once they were gone, Gizel went out of the dorm and asked, "Mintoyae, can I ask you a question?"

Mintoyae turned off his nightmare form and left with Gizel. They were only a few feet from the dorm as then Ganivus arrived asking, "Well, you found your kid. Where was he?"

Mintoyae crossed his arms, "The Greninja."

"Kyokiko, I'm not surprised. She has a record of being a pedophile. I'll fix her."

"No need."

Ganivus then looked at Mintoyae and screamed quietly, "You killed her?!"

Mintoyae nodded as Ganivus sighed, "You realize the fucking penalty? Death?"

Mintoyae said, "Look, I can fly out of here if that happens. Besides, my own son was getting raped and I had to take this in my own hands. If it was your kid, wouldn't you do the same?"

Ganivus would've protested, but Mintoyae was right. He said, "Fine, I'll get Arius to clean it up. But no more killing here, got that?"

Mintoyae narrowed his eyes, "Only if it involves anyone of my family."

Ganivus bent down saying, "I mean, period."

Mintoyae let a slight growl and left as Ganivus was going to get shit straightened out. He didn't care if he killed everyone Ash knew, but in these mines, Mintoyae was gonna play by the rules, or else.

(Kereesha's POV) (Day 129 for the group)

 _I… I don't believe it. Yamito was an innocent child, he was already in a loving relationship… now he's been raped and… I don't even know what to do._

It was horrible… I never thought that it would ever happen. I was a mother of a child who was just doing something perfectly normal and then this bitch comes along and fucks him. If it was Bonnie I wouldn't mind at this point, but… I can't find words. But I can say I'm glad Mintoyae killed the bitch, because if I found out, I would've done some serious shit and use her as paint.

I woke up in bed as I still was shocked from yesterday, but the only thing I wanted now was to keep every one of my kids safe. I got out of bed and looked to see Arius sleeping away on the opposite bed. You'd figure he would've had a girl by now, unless he was as bad as Ganivus, or worse.

Flying out of the dorm, I got to Ganivus's office where he was sitting there looking slightly unhappy. I walked up to him and asked, "Hey Ganivus, what's wrong?"

He looked at me and said, "Oh, they've decided to switch out two employees."

"Who?"

"Well, luckily it was the Blaziken, Kartka, and the Chesnaut, whose name I forgot."

"Wait, I thought you meant…"

"I thought so as well, but then it was made because apparently there were these two other security guys who seemed pretty good. And they are good. I checked them out, there's one Delphox who's pretty damn solid with his Lucario friend, who's also solid."

They sounded good. He sighed again as I asked, "So, if they're good, what's wrong?"

Ganivus looked at me and turned away saying, "Honestly, I'd say they're excellent employees, but…"

He looked back at me, "They're *ahem* off the line."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Huh?"

"Ok, remember Ganja?"

"Yeah."

He motioned his hand only for me to now understand what he was saying. I said, "So, you're saying their… gay?"

Ganivus nodded, "Mainly because I think Ganja was after Mintoyae. I found that in Mintoyae's head. I don't like those kind of guards, only because I'm more so worried that they're going to go after Mintoyae, whether or not he agrees."

"You sure?"

"I call it caution, not much. And no, I'm not against 'those' kind of Pokémon, I'm just worried that Mintoyae might go on another murder spree."

The conversation stopped as he got out of his chair and walked to the door saying, "Now, I might know more about them since I have to move all these guys' shit from mine three to here. I heard he has a little library of books, hopefully not another Gizel."

He left the office as I wondered what to do now. I say it's great to have new Pokémon come over, but then again I think I should alert Mintoyae on this, just so he's aware. I flew out of the office and down to the mines, trying to find where Mintoyae was. It took some time, but I found him… as he was starting a fight with the Deco guy again.

I sighed and fired a dragon pulse slamming Deco into the wall, knocking him out. Mintoyae looked at me and thanked, "Thanks Kereesha."

I smiled at him, "No problem, but I came down to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, there are some new Pokémon coming here."

"New? As in captured?"

"No, they're from another mine. They're being switched out for two other security members."

"Ok, so why was it necessary?"

"Well… Ganivus says they're, um, different."

He immediately caught on and said, "Oh great, Ganja 2.0. Anything else?"

"Not much, Ganivus said he had to help them move."

He changed topic, "Who's in this group?"

"A Delphox and a Lucario."

Then he went back to main topic and asked, "Ok, and what the hell do they have? A shit ton of useless knick-knacks?"

"No, he said books."

"And a Gizel 2.0, great, great. Any other 2.0s?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see."

He sighed and went back to his mining as I flew out of the mines and circled around the entrances to see if there were any problems. I flew around every dorm and checked for anyone who was… wait, no, that's Tyner, probably visiting, uh… no… no… nope… I guess there isn't anything.

I then decided to fly back to the office, but when I entered, I found Makias and Neeliska watched something as I saw on the TV two guys all in black, wearing shades, and on stage. It looked like they were in a band as I saw a few people in the back of the stage. Before anything happened, I asked, "Uh, guys?"

Makias and Neeliska looked behind as I asked, "Aren't you supposed to… well work?"

Makias said, "Yeah, but Ganivus isn't here, so…"

Then the TV began to play something as the two men sang: " _Sometimes it's hard, to be a woman…_ "

Everyone cheered as they continued: " _Givin' all your love, to just one man_ …"

Neeliska looked to Makias and smiled as the song continued: " _And if you love him, oh be proud of him; 'cause after all, he's just a man…_ "

I saw a couple human couples on the TV as I got where the song was going. Even the two Blazikens in front of me matched well with it. Then the men went: " _Stand by your man, give him to arms to cling to; and something warm to come to, when nights are cold and lonely…_ "

I pictured me and Mintoyae like this, and as I did, Makias and Neeliska were already in with it. " _Stand by your man, and tell the world ya love him; keep givin' all the love you can…_ "

I saw one guy cry as he must've been lonely, then saw one couple kiss. It was a nice romance to it as they finished: " _Stand… by… your man_ …"

Then they went again: " _Stand by your man… and show the world ya love him; keep givin' all the love you caaaan_ …"

Then the taller man yelled: " _Baby_!"

Then both went: " _Stand… by… your… maaan_."

Then Makias and Neeliska kissed for bit as then the TV went off suddenly. They didn't mind one bit as I looked back seeing the black Gallade. I asked, "You?"

He smiled as he then said, "Honestly, that's probably the best romance song. Midori once had me play it, then once it ended, I knew what she had in mind… she became my wife."

Then he just poofed off. Then he poofed back saying, "That wasn't why I'm here though. I heard about this new bastard coming in so I'm gonna sell, sell, SELL!"

He bashed out the door as Makias said, "He ruined everything."

Then we heard, "SHIIIIIIIT!"

Then he came busting back in as he quickly said, "Minty boy hasn't forgotten that incident."

As he ran to the back, Mintoyae busted through yelling, "Get your ass back here you son of a bitch!"

The Gallade just teleported off, only for Mintoyae to get there, then…

A gunshot was heard blasting through the room as Mintoyae put his hands on his head where a bullet must've grazed. We all looked to the entrance of the office to see Ganivus holding a shiny, metal gun in his left hand as he said, "You know, the only good thing about human guns is that they can get someone's attention."

Mintoyae turned and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"Two things: You're not supposed to be here, and what happened between you and him?"

"That bastard brought me into this room with some other Greninja and then the Gallade says he's killed me."

Killed him? Ganivus sighed, "Look, I don't got time for this shit. I still got to help move this asshole's shit and it's a wreck on my mind. You get to the mines, you", pointing to the rest of us, "get to work. I'll be back to my shit."

He teleported on out as Makias slapped his talons and said, "I'm going off to the caves."

Neeliska got up, "Yeah, I'm gonna check on the kids, then go see how the landfill's doing."

I said, "I'll keep watch."

The Blazikens left as it was me and Mintoyae in the room. I asked, "Want me to fly you to the mines?"

He nodded, "Yeah, might as well."

He got on my back as I flew out of the office and down to the mines. After I dropped him off, I flew around to the next tunnel as a fight was happening between the Electivire and a Swampert. I told the two, "Ahem."

They looked at me as I said, "Break it up, and go back work."

They growled at me as they went apart. I flew back out of the mines, only to then be stopped as the lunch whistle blew. Hopefully Ganivus had more info on the new Delphox guy. I flew to the cafeteria, and found that Uremia wasn't there today, but instead it was another woman.

I walked up to the counter as the woman said, "Here."

And passed me a tray of meat and vegetables. I asked, "What happened to Uremia?"

"Her? Technically she's supposed to be here, but then she went to the hospital for something so I'm stuck here."

I nodded and strolled on forward to the corner table, where I saw only Mintoyae and our kids there, along with his Treecko daughter and adopted kid. Yamito was over with Bonnie instead of here, but then I could understand since, well, that incident. I sat down beside Mintoyae as we just smiled at each other, and then ate away. Ganivus showed up a couple minutes later as he looked ticked off and exhausted.

He got his tray and came over as I asked, "So Ganivus…"

Then he snapped, "You want to know, he has way too much shit in his dorm."

Mintoyae and I looked at each other as the kids were also looking at each other. I said, "Kids, this might be a little more of an adult talk."

They nodded and went on over to where Yamito and Bonnie were. Ganivus calmed down and said, "This guy, this damn Delphox, first off, he smokes, that is easily fixable, then he has all these weights and it stresses my mind to carry them from there to here."

He put his hand to his head as I must've hurt from the weight of all those weights. Mintoyae asked, "Ok, and what else does he have, because Kereesha said he had these books."

I also noted, "And the black Gallade said he would sell some to him."

"Fuck that black dick shit."

Ganivus explained, "He has his own private library, it's about 40, maybe 50 books. That's not hard, but it looks weird seeing a Pokémon reading that many books. Now this, this is really fucked up. He's a guy, same rank as Makias in the security, has more muscle tone than you", looking at Mintoyae, "And what the hell do I see in his dorm?"

Mintoyae said, "Girly books?"

Ganivus held a chuckle as he said, "No, *on the verge of laughing out loud*, he has fucking human skirts and dresses."

Mintoyae burst out a laugh saying, "Oh shit, that's pathetic. You sure this guy is good? He sounds like a wimp."

"He ain't a wimp", he tilted his heading smiling, "But compared to you, he is."

We finished our food after hearing Ganivus talk about the new guy. It was pretty hilarious since I thought the big, males acted like real males. I guess I've been with Ganja for too long. Ganivus left off to finish moving the guy's stuff as Mintoyae walked off to the mines, and then Gizel came in the cafeteria. I asked her, "Did you hear about the new guy coming in?"

She nodded, "Yes, and I'm going to help him with his issue."

Issue? I asked, "What issue?"

"He's a homosexual of course."

"Oh, well, good luck to you."

She bowed her head, "Thank you."

I assume the book she reads has something in there about it. She walked on to the counter while I left the cafeteria and flew to the mines again. There was very little happening as I finally got the place in some organization. So, since I got nothing left to do, I decided to go to the security office and see if anyone did anything yet.

Once I got back, Arius was there talking over with Ganivus and Makias on something. Then Ganivus told me, "Arius finally found it."

I asked, "What?"

"Kyokiko's dead body."

"And I care why?"

Arius said, "There's a murderer on the loose."

I laughed, "Actually, there was a reason of why it was done. Kyo… um, the Greninja, raped my son and Mintoyae basically killed her."

Arius looked slightly uneased by it and said, "Um, never mind."

Ganivus chuckled, "Welcome to mine 1, watch out for Mintoyae."

"I see."

He left the office as I asked Ganivus, "So, I assume that since you're not doing anything, the Delphox guy is here?"

Ganivus said, "Both yes and no. He's now officially here, but he's still in mine three for today. I just hope he don't wind up like Ganja."

Makias asked, "Didn't he get blown up?"

"Well, that was the visible outcome. I actually found out, from Mintoyae's head… that Ganja was actually a rebel, and, well, fucked Mintoyae, and the next day Mintoyae killed him."

Oh… oh… um… that was something new. Makias was just as surprised as I was. Then the whistle blew as Ganivus "ordered", "Now close your traps and go to sleep."

He teleported on out as me and Makias walked out of the place. I asked, "So, do you think the guy's nice?"

He said, "I don't know, never met him. He's supposed at my rank, but I'll see what he is tomorrow."

He went off to his dorm as I got to mine only Arius was in his bed and asleep. I got into my bed and fell asleep as well, waiting to see what tomorrow brings.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Kolchak, being the stubborn man is he when in shit like this, decided to go back to the place where the makeshift tournament was taking place as he would've gotten more answers from there. He got up to the place and found two guards watching the front entrance as he needed to pass them.

When he saw them look away, he threw a rock as hit a bush and the guards went over to see what it was. Kolchak moved through the bushes as he smiled, "Classic."

He got down into the tunnel entrance as he needed to find where the place was for the Pokémon. Then he found what he was looking for as he read a sign, "Mine entrance: mine one. Bingo."

He walked on through and found himself awestruck looking at the huge cavern. Kolchak mumbled, "They want a story, I got one."

He walked along the path as he passed Hux's office, the cafeteria, but the lights were on so he snuck under, the gym, where he found Machomps and Machokes working out, and the hospital. Then he got up to the security office as he said, "I bet."

He went on in and found a desk, a TV, a couple chairs, couches, and then a paper on the desk being a newspaper. He looked through the drawers complaining, "Is this some kind of shitty joke? There's nothing here. I thought this was a Team organization?"

"It is."

He jumped as Ganivus was standing right at the entrance. Kolchak asked, "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Ganivus, I seen your ass before."

Kolchak looked at him and said, "Yeah, aren't you that Gallade I saw from the fight?"

"Same one."

"Well in that case, I want answers. Like this Greninja business."

"Ok, like what?"

"Like why is he alive? We saw everything on tape. And why is that gym leader's sister alive? And the Garchomp as well."

Ganivus slowed down, "Ok, I'll begin with the Greninja part. Mintoyae, as he is now called, was abandoned by Ash, tortured by him, and now the two are as bad of enemies as… me and… um… some other guy."

"Alright, what about the girl?"

"She was never murdered. In fact she wanted to come here and now… well she might become Mintoyae's son's wife."

Kolchak made a twisted look as he shook his head, "Don't explain to me that. Alright, now about the Garchomp, she attacked Mr. Limon…"

"Clement is way understated. He anally raped Gizel, the spy he had, and had his Luxray, *shivers*, rape me."

Kolchak now was shocked heavily and yelled, "I KENW THERE WAS SHIT IN THE AIR! Something wasn't fucking right! So, you're telling me that this whole news thing was on the wrong side?"

"The only reason why is because Ash is basically this world saver and everything he does is perfect and right. If everything he has done with Mintoyae was revealed, do you want to see how fast they'll have him blown to bits with some C4?"

"Well, thank you for the info, I'm gonna go."

"Wait a minute."

"Hmm?"

Ganivus slammed Kolchak on the wall, "You are not to speak of this, at all. No stories, no fiction, not even to a therapist as a dream, got that?"

Kolchak was intimidated, "Or what?"

"Want to guess what would happen if I get Mintoyae down here?"

That was pretty threatening. Kolchak raised his hands, "Alright, alright, I won't do anything with it. All I want is to get out, at least."

Ganivus nodded and they both appeared in a tree covered area. Then Ganivus disappeared back to bed as Kolchak walked around for ten minutes, then found his way.

In Kanto, Delia secretly planned to give Ash and Jenna a trip to the Aloha region as a way to relax from everything. She found the two at the kitchen table as she smiled and told them, "Ash, Jenna."

They looked up as Pikachu and Lopunny also looked up. Delia said, "With the extra cash I got from the lab, I decided to get you two tickets to Aloha as a vacation trip from all the events that has happened."

Ash and Jenna were very surprised a sash exclaimed, "Thanks mom!"

Delia put the tickets there as Ash took the two and asked, "How long's the stay?"

Delia said, "Well, there was one guy who gave a lot of cash, so I thought maybe, oh, two months?"

They were gaping as Delia giggled a bit. Ash was amazed at his mother's surprise for them as Jenna now had the opportunity to marry Ash. Some of you are probably throwing up right about now on that scene.

In Kalos, Clement returned from Kanto as he now created a new way of getting Mintoyae under control, mind control. Clement wasn't a great chemist, but he found a way to use specific frequencies that could create artificial brain patterns to control Mintoyae, and/or, put him in his pre-rebellious state. Clement got the machine up and running, he needed to get to Mintoyae.

He planned to go to Unova and get his mind in order, but this was going to be harder since Kiyask would only tell Mintoyae on Clement's thing.

* * *

 **Now, after this chapter, I will NEVER do any kind of disturbing shit like that again in any fanfiction I make. It will only be kids in nice, consensual romances. Can we agree on that?**

 **I also used the song "Stand by your man" from the Blues Brother's movie, check it out on YouTube and even play it along with the scene.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Some notes before you read this: First off, despite what I write, I am not a homophobe. Now, Mintoyae is semi-homophobic because of Ganja from way back when, so he at least has a reason.**

 **Credits to Xbyt92 for new characters and a fill in for one fact.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 45:

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 130 for the group)

 _Oh, my head hurts. It's like I got drunk again yesterday evening and passed out only to wake up with a migraine now. Hopefully these new security assholes are worth it._

I woke up holding Uremia's body as she was breathing softly in my direction. This is something I'd hate to ruin, but I teleported out of bed and out of the dorm. As I walked through the complex passing everyone's dorms, I looked to my right to see the dorm of the new Delphox and Lucario security members.

I was originally wondering why they were moved here if they were at second to chief, of near it. Then I found out that the new chief of security is a homophobe so he switched them out. Stupid if you ask me. But, I find it pretty good seeing as now I have a second member who's a second to chief and both of them being better than the ones I gave away.

I got up to the office door looking around as I felt a slight issue happening. I opened the door and found the place to be a little emptier… Makias. The TV was missing, yet again. You know what, let the guy have it, I don't watch the shit he has. Sighing of my friend's pathetic morning ideas, I sat down in my chair, and look who the hell walks on in, it's the Pokémon himself.

Makias first raised his talon, "Yeah, I know. I'll bring it back by the end of the day."

I asked, "Oh? And why?"

"Because those championships they got in Unova are taking place."

"You were watching them?"

"No, my kids were. Neeliska also was wondering if she could have today off."

Oh what the hell. I nodded, "Sure, she can TODAY off, no more."

"Ok, good. I'll go tell her and get right back."

He went off and other security members came in one by one. Then once everyone was here… wait, where the hell are the two new ones? I said, "Hold on everyone, someone's missing."

I walked out of the office and want to find the gay bastards. I found there dorm as I saw the Delphox and the Lucario sleeping on one bed. I found out yesterday that the Delphox's name is Jan while the Lucario was Alphonse. I sighed as they were sleeping still, and I went back to the office asking Makias, "Do you have anything to wake someone up?"

Makias went over to a shelf and threw me a white can with a red cone attached to it. I walked back to the dorm of the lazy assholes and saw they were still asleep. I shook the can and pressed down…. MY EARS! A huge high pitched sharp sound went through the air as the two finally jumped out of bed. I threw the can away as Jan asked, "What… what happened?"

I said, "Work time, come on."

He calmly said, "Work, I'm sorry, but we don't work today."

"What do you mean? There was no vacation spot written for you, what the hell could it be?"

Then the Lucario said, "We work only a few days out of the week."

What, what bullshit was that? I asked, "How many days?"

"Only three."

Three…. THREE?! I asked, "Really, and you think I'm giving you three days?"

Jan smiled, "Of course, it's been like that for months."

I looked convinced, then I slammed the fire type into the wall screaming like that army sergeant from Full Metal Jacket, "Let me tell you something asshole, this is my mine and you're under my orders and commands now. You work seven days out of the fucking week and you're going to obey what I say. You want two hours off the normal clock fine!"

Then I grabbed the his smoking shit that he had and said, "Smoking, gone."

I crushed it all as I then looked at his clothes said, "Dresses, only on your free time girly boy. And any other free range activity you want, you got to do that shit at your own free time. So shut the fuck up and GET TO WORK!"

I marched out of the dorm as that should get through his head. I got into the office as I waited for them to enter. They did come in as the Delphox had a change of look on his face showing a nonchalant mouth line as the Lucario had a similar expression. One thing that looked way out of the fucking ordinary was seeing the two Pokémon tower over everyone. As some, even the Blazikens and Kereesha, were even a bit worried.

I announced, "Ok, now that everyone is here and not pissing about, like those two fuckers", as I pointed to the spoiled fighters, "Mr. Hux has recently created a new rule saying that a security member must head all the spies. Of course he said it was going to be a second to chief or a chief, only I asked not me since I have to deal with all of your asses."

I heard some relived sighs as they thought I would've taken over the mine. I continued on, "Now, some specific orders for the day. Arius, you'll cleaning up the mess in the solitude mine *if you know what I mean*."

He nodded, still unhappy, and left as I then said, "Everyone else, go to work."

Everyone left the room as Makias asked, "Those two didn't look too happy."

I swerved to him saying, "They think they can get away with working three days of the week."

He exclaimed, "Shit! I'm lucky if I can one day as a vacation and they work less than half a week? What bullshit is that?"

"I don't know, but I'm not putting up with their bullshit. If they think they can overrule me, well they can go fuck themselves, which I assume they do, until Gizel comes over and… oh fuck I need to tell Gizel about that. That and she's gonna try to convince them to be straight."

"Is Gizel bluffing?"

"She can't bluff, and she is going to literally try to make them go for girls. I wish her luck, but right now, I'm gonna tell her the shit about Mr. Hux."

I stood up and left towards the door, then exited the office. I ran up to Gizel's dorm and found her there reading through her book as if she was ready to throw some facts all over Jan and Alphonse. I asked Gizel, "Researching through your book on facts to shove down their throat and shove far up their ass, *if their dicks don't do that*."

Gizel answered, "The first part you're correct, but I want to try to do it subtle in the beginning and then if it fails I will show it to them directly."

"It won't do anything."

"If this doesn't succeed, simply try, try again."

"Yeah, and what happens when they get fed up with your book's teachings?"

"Then there's no hope for them, but I will try my best."

I decided to scrap that aside and say, "Well, I came here to tell you that Mr. Hux created a new thing."

She looked at me and asked, "What would it be?"

"A security member, either a chief or second to chief from one of the eight mines, is going to be heading all the spies."

"Ok, so I'll be under someone else's orders?"

"Yes, he finally got tired of directing everyone's shit so he made a new department finally. He hasn't placed anyone to the head of it yet, he says he get that done by tomorrow. And… that's all."

She nodded, "Alright, have a good day."

I whispered, "I hope."

After I left her dorm, I now was wondering if I should go see how Mintoyae's son was doing. I know I shouldn't go into these things, but it'd be best to at least see what was going on with him. I made my mind up and teleported up to see the Froakie in bed, looking at the wall, and still scared from the event. It was very shocking for him, I mean I've been raped about… two times now, but I'm an adult so I can deal with it like nothing, he's a kid who has virtually no idea what has happened and is probably scared to talk to anyone now, nice or not.

It was too much for me to go in and talk with him, hopefully Mintoyae and Kereesha, especially her, can help him through. Honestly, the one thing he might stick by now is Bonnie as she is like Kereesha in a few ways.

But enough of that, I had to get back to the office and see what everyone was doing. There, I saw Makias talking to that Delphox as I asked, "Something wrong?"

Makias said, "No, just another bunch of assholes, nothing new."

I sighed and said, "Alright, keep an eye on everything, don't need another problem."

They left as the Delphox gave me a slight look. He was still unhappy with what I did earlier, but he'll get over it, watch. Once I was alone, I sat in my chair and waited for some stupid shit to happen. Of course nothing happened as the whistle blew and I moved my ass out of the chair and to the cafeteria. As I walked along the path, Neeliska came by with her kids tagging along as she asked, "So, how's the new guys doing?"

I replied, "Lazy, or spoiled, or both."

We went into the room and the family she had went to the counter while I got stuck waiting behind them. Once they were done, I got up and asked Uremia, "Anything new?"

She passed me a tray saying, "Honestly, that's the first time I've seen you go that far to get someone to work."

"I simply don't fuck around with lazy assholes. They want to work three days a week, go back to mine three."

She just gave a chuckle as I went to the corner table. There, Mintoyae, Kereesha, and Delphi were sitting together as Gizel was sitting alone, waiting for the right moment. I shook my head at her stupidity, but it's her fault, not mine. I sat down at the table and looked over to the right seeing… oh come the fuck on. I saw Jan talking with James as he was trying to persuade him to come on over to his dorm.

Ok, this day is getting slightly more fucked than before. Then I saw James nod his head as I mentally said, ' _Stupid, he'll fuck you like you're nothing_.'

Jan nodded in thanks as he went back to his table and sat with his little assistant. Gizel got off her seat and went over to them as I wished her so much luck. She went over and she was talking to him explaining it indirectly as she tried with more subtle questions such as about having a family and kids. Not bad as a start, but the two shot them down simply and calmly. Now she was explaining them about how natural it was. This is pathetic, just get to the fucking direct point and get back to your life.

That was also shot down as Gizel was trying as many subtle questions as she had. Then Jan asked, "Are you a homophobe?"

Gizel was stuck as I whispered to myself, "Dig yourself up, dig yourself up!"

She stated that she wasn't and explained why. Then she tried to go back to her questions as Jan said he needed to leave along with Alphonse. She came back here saying, "That didn't work, I'll again tomorrow."

I slapped myself as I mumbled, "Good grief Gizel."

She looked and asked, "You say something?"

I looked at her and said, "Well, you're trying to drag them into your religion…"

"Hold on, I'm not going to do so. I'm just getting them onto the straight path, and I meant in orientation."

"Ok, but what the hell is the chances of doing so, hmm?"

"I tried doing indirect so tomorrow I'll just use a more direct way, but still in an indirect sense."

This was pathetic. I finished up my food and left to the office, and when I got there… oh come the fuck on! Francesco was standing there as he had a suitcase and was wearing his all black clothing. You'd expect he was a criminal, who he probably is, but what the fuck does this guy have now?

I asked, "What now? You come here almost every fucking day."

He walked to the desk and said, "Well, I came to ask if everything was good. Your Blaziken friend bought that air horn, it worked hopefully."

"Oh no, it worked."

"Good, also does the desert eagle work?"

"Yeah."

"Good, good. I was originally going to sell this guy some books, until I found someone who knew his history, so I think I'll skip the guy. Also, want some ammo?"

"How much?"

He opened the case as… holy shit! He had twenty cartridges of those bullets as I asked, "You seriously want to sell of these?"

He laughed out loud and said, "Only if you can pay the price."

He slammed it shut and he teleported away the case as said, "Also, there is a current with me getting drugs so you got yourself saved since I don't sell any of those anymore."

Well good, finally. Then Arius came into the room as he said, "Your friends mess is cleaned… and who is this may I ask?"

Francesco said, "Three Gallades, let's make it four, place your bets?"

Arius and I looked at each other as the buffoon said, "Ok, fine. Name's Francesco Italy. I'm a little merchant willing to sell you shit."

Arius asked, "Weapons?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

Arius smiled deviously, "Something like in a human military."

"Sure, just give me the specific gun."

His look softened, "Something powerful?"

"HA, still too vague."

"Give me whatever you got right now."

"Ok, here."

He pulled out a machine gun that was wood, metal, and a curved ammo cartridge. Francesco explained, "Now this is an AK-47. Good power, 30 bullet rounds, semi-automatic/automatic switch, and can kill a shit ton of people with one of those."

Arius gazed over it as he asked, "And the price for it would be?"

"30 mega evolve gems."

My brother's look died as I held my laugh. Arius asked, "Anything cheap?"

"No."

"Is it hopefully powerful though?"

"Yeah… um, maybe on killing that."

He pointed upwards as we turned around and saw Jan standing at the entrance asking, "I'm a Pokémon, not an object."

Francesco shrugged, "Eh, same shit. The only difference is you look like your pituitary gland got fucked up, you shaved yourself and didn't grow shit back, or barely grew anything back, and I question if you got AIDS."

"AIDS?"

"Yeah, an STD. Anyway, you can go back to your faggoty polka dancing, I'm gonna go back to my REAL family, and you can also go fuck yourself."

He gave him the middle finger as Jan's face grew cross saying, "I don't think you know who you're talking to."

"No, and I personally don't give a fuck. I killed Ash and his fucking Greninja, the biggest shit bags in the world, and you think I'm gonna sit around taking this oversized fox's diseased ridden words as a threat? My own fecal matter does better threats than you."

Wait, wait, did he say kill Mintoyae, so Mintoyae was right?! Jan kept his look as he raised one hand and flung my chair at Francesco, only for him to disappear, and my chair to slam into wall breaking into a couple pieces. I sighed as Francesco came back saying, "Lame. I fought a Froakie with more strength than that."

Jan's face tightened as he grabbed the sharp pieces of the chair and fired them forward, but of course the shards went into the wall as the Gallade teleported dodging them. He came back as he said, "You know, Ganner…"

I corrected, "Ganivus."

"Ok, whatever, take this mutant of yours and tell it to go fuck itself. I got to get back and write up that 'Dex entry. It's supposed to be on the Gible evolutionary line."

He teleported off as I now had a mess. I looked sternly at Jan saying, "Give me a really justifiable reason of why you took my chair and tried to kill him."

He said, "Injuring was a preferred term."

"Preferred… preferred. Ok."

I used psychic and pulled his body down as I said, "Listen… very… closely. I'm your boss here, not you, not even Makias. You listen to my rules, and that includes, respecting my shit."

I let go as he stood back up looking down at me. I said lowly, "Get out."

He hesitated, but nodded and left. Arius looked at the whole event and said, "It seems your temper could use some work."

"Please, isn't there another body you have to clean up?"

"Unless you friend killed someone else, no, there isn't."

He walked out of the door as I cleaned up the mess. I chair, in fucking pieces. Ok, calm down, take some Gizel lessons, just relax. I cleaned out all the mess and threw it away as now needed to get a metal chair. I walked out as I now was planning to retire myself. Just get Uremia and get the fuck out of here. It'd be nice, but then again, do I really want to go?

I stopped asking myself the question after I found a metal chair that wasn't going to snap into wooden pieces. I sat in it as it was cold, so I went around and took a couch pillow, then put it there as I sat in the chair waiting for some random shit to happen, hopefully not being Mintoyae killing someone, again.

Thankfully, none of that happened and now I could get out of here. But before I went, Jan, the Gaylord, came on in and said, "Ganivus, I'd like to apologize for my behavior."

Maybe I underestimated this guy. I got out of my seat and asked, "Alright, and what it is?"

"I thought of something that we could use so I could get in better touch with the other chief staff."

"What?"

"A private dinner party in the cafeteria tomorrow, afterhours?"

Well, afterhours is good. I nodded, "Alright, I'll talk with Uremia on it."

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

He walked out of the office and to wherever he was, well I knew where but you get it. I marched on out and to my dorm as Uremia was catching up as she floated behind, "Hello."

I chuckled a bit, "Hi Uremia."

"So, what happened?"

I looked to see the two others in their dorm as I whispered, "I'll tell in our dorm."

We got to our dorm and in there, she sat on the bed and I explained, "So, before I left, the Delphox Jan asked me on having the cafeteria for tomorrow during the afterhours as a little private dinner setup for the chiefs and secondaries."

She asked, "What about Goovy?"

"She's not an employee. Jenhan can come, but she can't. But, can this little setup be obtained?"

Uremia nodded, "Sure! But, since Jan wants it, he'll have to help."

"Good, that'll get his lazy ass out of bed."

She giggled a bit as we went both to sleep, hoping tomorrow won't kill me.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, James was coming from his dorm to see Jan. He was unaware of what the hell the Delphox had in mind and thought it was a simple visit. He got to the employee dorm area and found Jan's dorm, with Jan and Alphonse awake. Jan was wearing his Kimono as it was length down from about a few inches past the leg joints. It was a white Kimono, similar to a Gardevoir almost, and when James was outside, Jan whispered to himself, "He's here I see."

He called, "Come on."

James walked on in and saw the queer Delphox and the Lucario sitting on the opposite bed. James didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was still a bit naïve of what was going on. He asked Jan, "So, this is your dorm?"

Jan nodded as he patted on the bed softly saying, "Sit down, make yourself comfortable."

James thought it was a visit, but what the hell did he know? Once he sat down, Jan asked, "So James, not to be a peeping Tom, but it appears you were actually gay at one point, right?"

James was a little nervous, "Well, at one point, yes."

Jan put his arm around James's back saying, "Well, I was wondering, want to try it again?"

"Wh-wha?"

James was shocked as Jan then bent down and kissed him. As Jan did this, Alphonse was getting a bit aroused from it. The kiss broke as James now was getting sent back to his past. But he was in conflict with Talia and this. He was in a limbo between becoming gay again or staying with Talia and becoming a father.

He softly pushed Jan away saying, "I-I have to get back to Talia now."

Jan and Alphonse wanted him to stay, so Jan asked, "Well, maybe you'd like to try a little sample before you…"

James stood up fast and sternly said, "No, I'm going back to Talia. If this was all a little scheme of yours, then here's something I heard enough to mimic", then he tried to figure which hand to use, then made the middle finger with his right hand saying, "Go fuck yourself!"

And he stomped off as Jan only turned nonchalant, "This mine seems to have some who don't like us too well."

Alphonse nodded, "Well, we work with it."

They both had the idea of what working with it meant.

In Kalos, Kolchak was going to give hell to Clement. Yeah, he was right all along, but Clement didn't know fuck shit about what was going to happen. Clement was right now on the same floor like all the other shit he had as was finally done with the mind control device. He held it in the air as Kolchak busted through yelling, "AHA!"

Clement then dropped it on the floor, smashing it to bits as he cursed, "*Bitch*."

"So, you've been a secret rapist and a criminal yourself, aye?"

Clement played dumb and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie; I know what the fuck you have up your sleeve."

Clement pulled out a piece of metal, "This?"

Kolchak was surprised it became literal. He said, "No, I know you've been lying off to the news. I went and saw that Gallade as he said that you've been making up shit about everyone. Your sister wanted to leave you, Gary Oak is alive, and you raped a pregnant Pokémon. And that is beyond sick."

Clement was fucked. He didn't know how to come back as Kolchak evilly smiled, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Clement yelled, "Get out before I get the cops on this!"

"Hehe, I'll be calling cops if you think that. And be very fucking lucky that the Gallade said don't write anything, because I'd be writing up ten separate papers on your ass and question everything else!"

He left without a word as he now had to get back to the news place, otherwise he'll have a second front.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 131 for the group)

 _I'm gonna try a little harder today, but if I can't then I'll have to be blunt and say it._

I woke up with Mintoyae in my arms and the idea of still trying to get those two off from being homosexuals. I'm gonna try as hard as I can and get them set on the straight and narrow, emphasis on the straight.

I got out of bed and walked to Hux's office because I wanted to know what was going on with the whole security member running the spies thing. I got to his office and found it was empty, probably because he wasn't here.

Ok, next thing I guess I could do is go to Ganivus since there isn't much left. I didn't have to do it since he was already at the front. He asked, "Morning Gizel, hopefully changed your mind on this ridiculous idea of yours?"

I smiled, "No, like I said, I'm gonna try more direct than before, and if it fails, I'll just be direct."

He sighed, "Good luck to ya then."

Ganivus walked inside as I followed behind, only he asked, "Yes Gizel?"

I asked, "I get the feeling I wasn't notified on something."

"Oh yeah, Jan decided to have a little private dinner event in the lunch afterhours. All the chiefs and secondaries are coming, want to join?"

Technically speaking I wasn't supposed to go to events with sinners, but it'd be also rude to decline. I said, "Alright, I'll go, but I'd like to stay there for an extra bit."

"Fine with me."

I nodded and left the office to go back to my dorm so I could review on a couple things. Mintoyae was gone when I got back, but I still had my book, and his kids to keep me company. Of course Kellen and Yema were interested in the book as the boys, well, they thought it was lame. I read over specific sections and reviewed sections from Leviticus, Romans, and Corinthians. Those were the main passages I needed to read over. I still wanted to keep it subtle, but I'm afraid it might have to be direct.

I carefully closed the book and left the dorm, and then Ganivus came and told me, "Mr. Hux wants you to get a package."

I asked, "Alright, but isn't that your job?"

"Yeah, last time I got raped by a childhood friend."

"Oh, I see. I'll go then."

I ran to the mine exit and out the door as I saw Makias coming through. He said, "Don't go out, trouble started."

What could it be? I nodded as I crept slowly out with caution in my mind right now. I heard an argument as it was between two humans and a… isn't that the Lucario from yesterday? I shook my head not trying to figure out what was going on and continued further up the tunnel. I got to the guards as they asked me, "You are?"

I said, "Gizel, you'd think you know me by now."

"Look, how do I know you're not another Zoroark in disguise?"

"Alright, I see you point."

I passed them and… oh, forgot my bike. I went back down, grabbed my bike which was misplaced yet again by Ganivus, and brought it back up where I changed into another new human form and drove off. The package was this time in Unova as I assumed Hux didn't want to have his stuff getting stuck at Kalos, or anywhere else.

I got the main post office and walked on in to see a clerk at his desk, looking over some papers. I walked on in as he looked up and asked, "Is there something you need ma'am?"

I nodded, "There's one package for a, last name, Hux?"

"Ah yes, one minute."

He went into the back and came back out with a small package. I asked, "So what is it?"

He explained, "Oh, some Z-crystals that Team Skull had. They're trying to get Team Alliance's approval after Aether foundation failed."

He then winked as he was probably a member. I winked back, "Alright, I'll tell Mr. Hux on that part."

"Good."

"Also, are you Plasma or some other group?"

"Actually I was a Flare, then they fired my ass years ago after a mishap happened in your Alliance mines."

Really? I asked, "What happened?"

"Well, we sent down three guys and several of their Pokémon. I was one of those guys. I don't remember what mine it was, but we only got a Bayleef from everything else. Then there was huge fight between us and a few miners, heh, I saw the weirdest thing ever. I saw a Pokémon that normally would be about 4' 11", maybe even five feet. The Delphox was as tall as a Goodra for crying out loud.

"The fight continued on, and most of us got out. Then my old friend Fredrick found out his Greninja was missing, and… well, he must've been dead since he never came back."

Whoa, the Pokémon he was talking about must've been Jan. I asked, "Did his Greninja have a name?"

"He did, but I don't remember. He was great fighter though; I guess he finally lost a fight."

It was kinda sad to see that his friend lost his Pokémon. I nodded and softly said, "Thank you for the package though, and for the story."

He smiled as I strolled out of the building and climbed onto my bike. I drove back to the mines, but once I got there, there were two different guards as they them had both their Pokémon come out. I raised my hands and the package as I turned out of my illusion and they brought them back. Sometimes I wished they didn't assume and just asked first.

I ambled on down the tunnel and into the mine cavern as I was finally back. Finally making it to Hux's office, I opened the door and he looked up saying, "Hmm? Oh, good my package is here."

I laid the package on the table and backed away a bit, then I said, "Sir, there is something for you to know though."

He asked, "Yes?"

"Team Skull is planning to have a meeting here as the crystals are a persuasion to have them join."

"Alright, if their coming I'll just have them do the same process like the other two bastards. Now go back to spying on… whoever, just not me."

"Yes sir."

I left his office and walked back to my dorm, only then to have the lunch whistle blow. Good, now I can try a second time. I went into the cafeteria as I looked to see that Jan and Alphonse were sitting at their table as everyone else finally moved back to the front. It took a few days for everyone to stop being afraid of Mintoyae and move back to their places.

I walked up to the counter as Uremia looked at me and said, "I don't see why you keep trying, they've been like that for years."

I nodded, "True, but that doesn't mean I still can't try."

"Oh well. You coming to that little dinner party he's…"

"I am."

"Well, he's supposed to help along so it'll get done faster and hopefully he can follow instructions and cook better than Ganivus's crap."

Then I heard Ganivus yell, "Hey, my food ain't that bad!"

We both giggled as she gave me my tray of food, and I left to the corner table. I placed my tray down, but took in a deep breath as I was going over to try to convince them. I walked on over as Jan moved his eyes seeing me, then he turned his head asking, "Is there something wrong?"

I began saying, "No, I was just trying to…"

The Alphonse said, "Get us with girls? No thanks, we got each other."

"Well, doesn't seem a bit unnatural that a male is with a male?"

"No, not really."

"I meant as a romantic aspect, not a friendship."

"Still see no problem."

"Well, in nature you don't see that."

Jan corrected, "Actually I've seen a couple males get rough and hard. I think nature allows it as much as we do."

Hmm, this is getting harder. I tried, "Well, maybe there are a couple girls here who might like one of you."

"Like who?"

"I'm not sure, but there may be one or two that might be interested in you."

He laughed a tad and said, "Now listen Gizel, I understand you're trying to 'help' us, but we're really fine where we are."

Come on, I can't go direct just yet. I then said, "Well, sorry for interrupting you then."

They just nodded as Alphonse said, "There's no problem."

Ok, well, they at least don't take it hard. I went back to my table as Ganivus was looking at them suspiciously. I asked, "Something wrong?"

He looked at me, "I'm not sure. One beauty of being a psychic type first, you got a better strength of reading minds at a distance. They're putting on a façade, and they don't like what you're doing."

I knew they wouldn't. I said, "I know, but what's the problem though?"

"They seem to be disliking, not just you, but also me."

"Why you?"

"I keep waking them up in the morning *because they think they can work three days a weeks on my turf, well fucking news flash for them, my area, my rules.*"

"Why don't they go back?"

"I don't know, they're stuck here until I can find someone to take them. I can't deal with constantly waking up these bastards every morning, and I really don't want to constantly check their dorm for any illegalities."

"What do they have?"

"Smoking, books are fine, weights, fine, I don't bother with dresses, but went through those…"

"You're saying you literally went through their entire dorm and checked through every little thing?"

"Yeah, they want spoilage, back to mine three with them."

"Isn't that kinda getting into their lives?"

He gave a low snicker and whispered, "They don't know, and besides, I'm chief, so I got rights to go through IF they have brought anything."

Ganivus got up, "And since their now clean, they got nothing to hide."

I told him, "Try not to take it too hard."

"I don't need to. Like I said, they're now clean."

He walked out of the cafeteria as I got up and walked out as well. I bumped into Mintoyae as he asked, "So, how are those guys?"

"Well, if it makes you better, way better than Ganja."

That seemed to fix him as he said, "Oh good, someone I can stand if I get stuck with them."

Mintoyae was probably disliking them before only because Ganja was, well, interesting and kind wracked his mind. Maybe Jan and Alphonse can change his view a bit. He left off to the mines as I went back to my dorm. There, it was empty and lifeless, only to have my Bible and the two beds. I laid down on the bed as I needed to think of what to do.

I couldn't do it indirect anymore; I'll just have to be straightforward. Time passed by as I fell asleep, then I was suddenly woken up as I heard the whistle blow. Calming myself down, I got out of bed and strolled on over to the cafeteria.

There, I saw Uremia gotten a table set up in the back as Ganivus and Makias were already there. I walked in and Uremia waved over saying, "Come on, over here!"

I got over to the table as I commented, "Looks like normal dinner at night."

Uremia giggled, "Yeah, but the difference is in food."

"Like?"

"Well, one is that I got a Magicarps nicely butchered up, and then there was a second one that was a shiny that got butchered up"

Ganivus asked, "Shiny?"

"Yeah. When Jan was helping along, he found a shiny blue Magicarp. He wanted to make it special for you two oddly."

Ganivus and I were surprised of what Jan did. Maybe this guy was nice after all, just a little sensitive. Later came in Yuri and Jenhan with Jenhan on top of Yuri as he flew in. Once they landed on the floor, I asked, "It seems you were enjoying yourself."

Jenhan smiled, "It's fun alright, too bad Goovy can't come."

Makias said, "She'd be shocked to hell seeing the party makers."

"Why?"

Ganivus explained, "Well, the Lucario is basically in his mega evolved state, without mega evolved. It happens, but that's nothing. Both these guys are WAY taller than normal. I'm starting to believe the shiny crook as he said about a pity gland, or something."

"You mean pituitary gland?"

"Yeah, thank you."

Then Jan and Alphonse themselves came into the cafeteria as Jan as wearing… was that a Gardevoir's dress? Uremia was slightly shocked to see it as Makias was holding in his laughter. Jan came over to us as he nodded, "Evening everyone, I see you made it."

We all nodded as everyone sat down, and Uremia went to get the food. After a bit, she came back with the… plates? Huh, I never thought I'd see plates before. She went around and put the plates down as I looked to see what everyone got. Ganivus and I got the blue Magicarp steaks, looking actually good, Makias, Yuri, Jan, and Alphonse got regular Magicarp steaks, and Jenhan and Uremia had a more unusual salad mix.

We began to eat as Jan said, "Since it is a bit quiet, I was wondering if we could possibly introduce ourselves."

Makias nodded, "Sure, seems good."

"Well, maybe even a bit of history?"

"Even better, Ganivus, you go first."

Ganivus gave him the look of "Seriously?" as he sighed, "Alright, but I won't go into personal stuff."

Alphonse nodded taking a bit from the steak, "We understand, besides, we have some things we would rather not tell."

Ganivus tilted his head and back to straight up beginning, "Well, you know who I am so that's that."

Jan asked, "Where do you come from?"

"Kalos like you. Only I got thrown into this hell caused by an event, and got stuck with this arrogant trainer. Damn."

"This is where it…"

"No, in fact, nothing personal one damn bit. He forced me to attack a disabled Pokémon; I knocked him against a tree and ran off. Then I got captured here, nothing more."

"What you?"

He looked to Makias as he explained, "Well, I dump everything out. I'm actually from Johto, a border line area, and I got my ass moved off to Hoenn, then I got captured as a Combusken and sent here. Course, I kept fighting off asshole miners and soon met Ganivus and we became friendly rivals for a while.

"We started to get the point across and we became friends afterwards. Now I'm his vice chief in case he gets fucked somehow."

Alphonse asked, "You ever have a trainer?"

"I wish. As a Torchic and early combusken I literally went up to a trainer, jumping around them, trying to get caught."

"And what about… you of course."

He looked at me as I said, "Well, I was abused after my trainer became lost and obsessive on the championships. I attacked him, but not killed him, and ran off."

Jan asked, "And what about this book you read? I read myself but I never read a book like yours before."

I smiled a tad, "If you want you can read it for yourself."

"No thank you, I'm not interested."

Then I heard a voice go, ' _In your religious aspects_.'

Yuri asked, "What about you? You must have some history of why you're here."

Jan nodded, "We have. We were from Kalos, and we were captured by a great trainer, a fencer. He trained us to where we are today, and during his training, we tied the knot."

I was thinking that was some horrible sex joke he made. I wiped it off as Alphonse continued, "Unfortunately, he was killed one night, one of his rivals. We fixed that guy, and we were off just travelling, until we were captured and sent here. It was unusual since you'd think the organization was cruel and deadly."

"We just mined and took our time getting through, then one day Team Flare broke into the mine capturing Pokémon. Miners and security members were fighting them off, we lost Elsie that day."

Elsie, it must've been the Bayleef. Then Alphonse said, "Then in the fight, this Greninja took a rock and slammed it on my head. It wasn't hard enough to knock me out, but he did some damage. I never thought of a regular 'Mon just doing that."

It must've that Greninja the guy was talking about. Jan finished up, "I found him on the floor, in pain and he was nearly out. I took that damn Pokémon and killed him with my bare hands."

He looked at me as I got the feeling that it wasn't looking good for me. He lastly said, "Ever since then, we've been going up the ranks until we became second to chief. There's not much to it."

Jan then looked to Yuri and asked him, "And what about you?"

Yuri said, "Not much of me. I was from desert, lived my life there, then I was captured and thrown here. Now, unlike your story, I killed bastard somewhere in Unova, and then come back with his backpack of useless shit."

Um, ok? Uremia said, "I'd rather not talk about anything."

Jenhan said, "I'll go next."

Alphonse gestured, "Go on ahead."

"Well, I was a nurse's Chansey, but she sadly had to move and couldn't take me along. We said goodbye and I never saw her again."

She was looking pretty sad as she continued, "Once she was gone, I didn't know what to do, but then I was caught by the Team guys and I was stuck as a nurse helper. Now, I'm a worker, but still a nurse since I was always like that."

Yuri hugged her, "And my little nurse."

I looked to the two guys as they had literally no facial reaction. Uremia however said, "Well, since we're done, I got something to bring it back up."

Makias asked, "What? Hopefully some good alcohol."

Jan shook his head, "I don't drink, thank you."

Uremia laughed, "We don't have that, nor would I even let anyone drink it."

True. She went to the back as I saw Alphonse looking at me. It was kind of disturbing, but his gaze luckily turned away as Uremia came over with eight floating glasses as it had some kind of juice in them. We took them as Jan said, "I wasn't aware of this."

Uremia smiled, "It's my styled desert. Very sweet, very good."

We drank a bit of the juice… wow this stuff was that good. Ganivus said, "Damn good."

Alphonse said, "Very damn good."

Makias finished, "Damn? More like really fucking good."

Jan complemented, "As sweet as life itself."

Uremia beamed as she made a very good drink. We drank away until there wasn't anything left, but at least the whole night was great. The whole event ended as the food was done and a couple of us were starting to fall asleep. Jan announced, "Well, it seems this little party seemed to do well for us."

Everyone nodded as Makias said, "Great party, but I have to go bed."

Everyone one by one went as I heard Jan call, "Gizel, if it is alright, could you stay for a bit longer?"

I nodded as Ganivus telepathically told me, ' _Be careful_.'

I stayed in my seat as everyone else went out as the other two sat in their seats, as their faces soon became slight frowns. Jan asked, "Why do you try so hard to break us apart?"

I simply stated, "Because… being the way you are, it's not good. This is not love, it's lust."

He snickered, "Any relationship has that."

"No, it's not in any relationship. It's a sin."

"Says your book."

"And it is right."

"How do you know?"

"Because it is, I've read it multiple times and it is undeniable true."

He stayed silent as Alphonse asked, "Why did we make this little party, hmm?"

"I assumed you wanted to get to know everyone who's a chief?"

"We made it because you keep on trying to change us. We've been like this for years and we love it. You then come along saying it is bad. I don't see how it could be."

"It is. I don't see why you won't accept that."

Jan then said, "Because we are who we are and you are who you are. You seem to distrust us since you think we're wrong in your mind."

"I didn't say you're wrong, I'm saying what you're doing is wrong."

"Alright then, do you trust us with our differences?"

"Yes, it trust you, I just want to help you."

He then smiled a slightly creepy smile, "You better keep that help to yourself then."

I tilted my head, "Why?"

"Because… I'm your new chief."

W-wait… d-did he say new chief? I asked, "New chief?"

Alphonse gave a laugh, "Mr. Hux has placed Jan here as your new supervisor, which means you'll be respecting him very well and not telling us what to do."

Jan then turned to me saying, "And as first little order, get rid of that book of yours."

I was wide eyed, "Wh-wha?"

"That's an order. It has done nothing but annoyance, and you take it and try to use it on others. Either you remove it, or I'll personally remove it myself."

I… I can't. I cried, "No, no, I won't, I won't."

He crossed his arms as Alphonse said, "We figured that. After what you and Ganivus have done to us for these two days, we decided to teach both of you a lesson."

I looked up, "Wh-what?"

They smiled as Jan said, "You see, those Magicarp steaks aren't Magicarp."

"Then what were they?"

"Well, did you like it? I call it… Kyokiko steak."

… My mind, my stomach, my thoughts… I was feeling sick… oh… my stomach. Jan laughed lowly, "You mess with us, we can strike right back."

My mind was spinning as I got off the chair asking, "I… I thought you guys were…"

"Yes, we can be nice friends, but if you try to change us or attack us in any way, we can be very nasty."

I couldn't hold it… I threw up on the floor empting my stomach. I coughed up some liquids and then threw up a second time as I was on the verge of passing out. Vomit started to seep into my nose and I looked up and snarled at them, "You sick sinners!"

I ran out of the place, only to cry as my life was going to be ruined. I didn't to lose everything, I could tell Mintoyae… no, he might go and massively injure them, or secretly kill them. I got to my dorm as Mintoyae was in deep sleep. I got in bed and hugged him as he hugged back. I wanted Mintoyae to keep me safe; I just wanted to be in peace.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Kiyask stood above Yamito and Bonnie's dorm as he gazed to see Jan and Alphonse come out form the cafeteria, chuckling on having their come back. Kiyask watched as he was filled with rage. He said, "I see, we meet again… old friend."

In Aloha, Ash and Jenna were spending the best time of their current lives there as they enjoyed the weather, the new Pokémon, and even enjoyed going to the new lab. They were planning to go see the three other islands as Pikachu and Lopunny were nearly parents and planning to see what their kid might be. They all enjoyed the days, and slept at nights in peace, and nothing bothered them, or at least, not yet.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 132: it seems as Gizel was right, they haven't done anything yet and they are way better than Ganja. Anyway, it seems that Yamito is recovering slowly from that event; I guess Bonnie is just like Kereesha._

I woke up in bed with Gizel hugging me tightly as I wondered if she was having a nightmare or one of Kiyask's little "dreams". I got out of her arms with ever so carefulness not to wake her up, and left the dorm to the shop. I got there and Erevan had the tools laid out on the counter as usual. I walked on to them and asked him, "Anything new?"

He answered, "Nothing much. There's rumor you're gonna kill off the new…"

"No, I am not. Besides, Ganivus gave me a one-shot warning and I'm not taking chances. Beat the fucking hell out of them, sure, kill them, no. Besides, they haven't done anything yet."

"True."

I took two buckets and went on down into the mine cavern. Once I was down there, I went into my tunnel and then had something jump on my back. I looked behind and found holding onto my back like she was a backpack. I decided to play alogn saying, "Delphi, you're not a backpack."

She giggled, "Why not? Aren't I a soft backpack?"

"You are, but it's a little hard to carry you and my stuff at the same time."

"Ok!"

Then my buckets went flying up as Delphi smiled, "Now you can carry me."

I laughed at her little idea. We got to the last point of my tunnel as I said, "Ok you little backpack, you can get off."

She playfully whined, "Aw, I was enjoying it."

I then petted her on the head, "Don't worry, we can do it again at lunch."

"Thanks Minto."

We got to work at mining out the rocks. Delphi actually wanted to see if she could make pick herself. I explained to her how and she started to make little advances to making a pick. It took probably an hour, but she finally got, well, a crude looking pick, but at least she made one. Then I showed her how to make the edges sharper and then she finally made a pick similar to mine.

Afterwards, we went mining away at the rocks hauling away buckets, mining out the gems and ore, and playing around a bit. Nearing lunch hour, I carried out my buckets and found a Primape and Emboar already arguing, almost fighting, as Kereesha just came flying in. I asked, "Now what?"

The two fire/fighting types then began punching one another as Kereesha fired a dragon sphere and knocked both of them out of the fight. They looked up seeing here as she scolded, "Stop fighting, get to work."

They broke up and left as I said, "Well, seems being security is very good for you."

She smiled, "You bet."

She flew off as then I saw one little prick come at me. It was the Lucario I fought in that tournament. She yelled, "You little cheat! I've been trying to find your ass!"

I asked, "Cheat? Sorry, Pokémon can't cheat, especially down here."

"Really?"

She made her bone rush as I sighed and made my machete. Another battle as usual… holy… shit. Either my eyes were going or I'm on those drugs again, or I'm actually seeing a Lucario behind her that was nearly double her height and mega evolved. I was stunned a bit, but I then just let it go as the weird as fuck Pokémon grabbed her and said, "Enough fighting."

She looked up and pissed herself, then ran off as I looked and said, "I was fine, thank you very much."

He walked up and said, "Yes, but you weren't supposed to be fighting anyway. Besides, you're at a weak point since…"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fighting, I'm dark. Look, I whooped her ass before several time as already. And I can take on anybody here."

"Anybody? I think your pushing your limits a little too high there."

I laughed out loud, "HAHA, don't you know who I am? I can easily knock you out."

"Heh, I'm a lot harder than you think."

"Really? Listen, I can fight you right now and it be an easy take. You don't intimidate me one damn bit."

His face narrowed, "Alright then, you think you can take me on? How about after work we have a private fight to see who's really better?"

I nodded, "Deal, but I won't be sucking up to you."

He gave a silent chuckle, "We'll see."

He walked on out as I said to myself, "Great, another arrogant asshole. What's next?"

I continued on my way to drop off the bucket, then come on back to the tunnel, only to have the lunch whistle blow. Delphi jumped on my back as I said, "Alright, hang on though."

I changed into my nightmare form and flew fats up to the entrance to the cavern, but not where anyone could see me. I changed back as Delphi looked a bit scared. I laughed, "Don't worry, the rest is a walk."

She quickly said, "U-Um, I'll get off."

Oh well, I saved myself a trip. We walked all the way to the cafeteria, and there we found Uremia looking like she saw someone… oh don't tell me… I hope not. I went up and asked her, "Hey Uremia, you ok?"

She looked at me frightened as she stuttered, "G-Ganivus… he was passed out on the floor… blood… vomit... I… I think I killed him."

Wait, Ganivus is dead?! I asked, "You're saying…"

"No… he's amazingly not dead. But… when we found him like that… then the shiny Gallade came in and said he'd help… Ganivus was taken away. The Gallade said a week at most. I just hope Ganivus will live though."

I said, "If he can survive Ashhole's shots and survive a lot of other shit, I'm sure he'll live through this."

She perked a little smile as she gave me and Delphi our food. We walked to the corner table and what caught my attention was Gizel looking nervous. She hasn't been like that in a while. We sat down as I asked Gizel, "You ok?"

She looked up and said with a shake in her voice, "Y-yes, I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah, just a Kiyask dream."

"Oh yeah, figures. How's your little 'fixing' doing?"

"I-I decided to stop it since they didn't want to change so… I guess that's where it is."

Ok? I asked, "Well anything new happen?"

"W-well, Mr. Hux assigned a security member to head all the spies here."

"Who?"

She then looked over to the table with… holy shit! I've seen some weird shit lately, but it seems to add up. I saw the weird Lucario from earlier with a Delphox that looked a bit taller than him. I asked Gizel, "Am I seeing things, or are they that fucking tall?"

She replied, "Nope, they are that way."

"Then they need to cut down on whatever steroids they use."

"I guess."

She was acting a bit nervous, I couldn't tell why, but she was. Maybe it was the dream, but maybe it wasn't. Eh, she'll get over it. I'm sure there's a way to relive stress and anxiety in that book of hers. Then I saw the Delphox come over as he asked, "Excuse me, but are you the one that Alphonse said was challenged?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm his mate Jan."

"Oh, so you're the faggots that Gizel told me about yesterday, ok."

Then he looked to Gizel displeased as back to saying, "I'd rather not have that kind of term used on me."

"Whatever, besides, what do you want from me?"

He chuckled, "You think that you can defeat him, I don't see how. You got some muscle, but not enough to even flip Alphonse."

I cracked my neck, "Really? Well then, he wanted a private fight. When he comes back to you, ask him how it went."

"Of course, I respect a private fight as like a public fight. *hopefully he crushes you*"

He walked off as Delphi whispered, "He's not too nice."

I gave her a "serious" look, "Unless it's someone who is friendly, nobody is nice to me. But want to see that I whoop… know what, watch me."

We finished our food and I got stuck carrying Delphi again. We got our buckets and left back to our tunnel, then I found James and Talia… Talia? I found the two there as I asked, "What are you two doing?"

James explained, "Well, um, you see, me and Talia here are married."

You're kidding. I said, "Um, ok. What suits you, but all I ask is for you two to nicely leave."

They nodded as I whispered to James, "Hopefully your kids will be better than you."

He chuckled a bit as the odd couple left. Me and Delphi went back to mining once it was empty. We dug out ores, gems, and then a couple bones. Actually, we found a human fossil under here along with a couple Pokémon fossils.

Time passed on and we finally were finished as the whistle blew. We took our buckets up as everyone else was leaving their tunnels. I had my little event for today so hopefully I'll get it finished up quickly. We dumped off our stuff at the shop, then I saw the Lucario come to us as Delphi looked slightly scared. He said, "I assume you're done?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Then to the field."

Delphi whispered, "Don't get hurt too badly."

I gave her my assurance, "Don't worry, I won't."

I left with the Lucario guy as we walked pass the mine entrance, up the tunnel, and out of the mines. The guards looked a bit stunned to see what they saw, but the Pokémon were a little more scared of me than this guy.

We got to the field as I asked, "Which side you want?"

He said, "You choose."

I walked my way to the right as he then went left. I called out, "So, want me to go easy?"

He laughed, "You? I think you mean to ask me to go easy."

"No, I meant me."

"Well then, since I will win, you'd belter give it all you got."

"Oh I will."

I then called out, "You have the first move, fight."

He then charged at me as I stood there waiting for the right moment. He made an aurora around his right paw as I stood as a statue on field. He jumped at me as I said, "Good luck."

I jumped low dodging under him as he landed behind me. Then I flipped up, and changed into my nightmare form flying high. The character down below looked around, but not up, as he thought he won. He said, "So, it seems you can't fight me."

I flew down fast and punched his face as he was knocked back down onto the floor. He got up and saw me as I stood there in my form. He was amazed and said, "Wait a minute, you can't do that. You… you're a Greninja."

I laughed, with a hint of evil just to make it dramatic, "Who said I was an ordinary one?"

He got up as he armed himself. He thought he could win, hell no. I flew high again, but this time I fired a psybeam as he dodged it fast. He may be big, but he wasn't slow. Then he fired two aurora beams form both paws as I fired a triple pulse. The pulse held back both beams and powered through them as he flipped off and scat away from them.

The Lucario was looking pretty damn determined, but I decided to make it more so asking, "What's wrong? Finally made it to the hard level?"

He didn't say anything but launch an aurora sphere at me. It was pretty big as the sucker came flying at me, but I held it up and mixed it together with other spheres. He was looking worried as I asked, "Ready to lose?"

He straightened out, "I will fight until I can't fight."

"Ok."

I'll make his wish come true. I used dark pulse and shredded the sphere into bits as I formed a laser-like beam that destroyed the field. I moved it towards the Lucario as he dodged it, then I went low on ground on purpose as he attempted to kick me. He was mere inches as I teleported behind him and tackled him onto the floor.

He kicked my gut… shit! Then the bastard got up and used bone rush and hit me with it as I flipped up and punched his face again. He didn't take much as he side swiped me and knocked me on the floor. Ok bitch, I fucked around for long enough! I teleported behind him again and stood up as he tried to punch me, but I grabbed his fist.

I then twisted his wrist as he screamed, but it wasn't fully twisted, then repeatedly kick him as he then fell to the floor. I re-twisted his wrist as now it was back in original position, and kicked his stomach and his side until it was sore like hell. Then before I delivered the final blow, I asked, "Want out?"

He nodded as I whispered, "You're damn lucky, I win."

I helped him up as he was in good pain. I changed my form as he asked, "Wh-what was that?"

"It's called don't fuck with me."

I didn't want my ass to look bad so I helped the guy back to wherever. We got back to the mine as I saw Makias and this Lucario's gay friend standing over by the office. Makias looked and said, "Well, it seems as Mintoyae won."

The Delphox looked over to the Lucario asking, "Om my Arceus, you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just some bruises."

His friend looked at me like with Gizel as he helped his friend back to their dorm. Makias laughed, "And he didn't believe when I said you'd beat his ass."

I said, "Simply don't fuck with me."

"And I won't, and I'm also sure that he won't either.

I nodded, "Good night."

"Yeah, good night to you as well."

I left Makias there and went to my dorm. There, I found Gizel asleep, but before I went to bed, I climbed on up and looked to see how Yamito was doing. He wasn't in his bed… oh no, not again, not again!

I looked around as I found a little figure sitting on a rock. Closer looking, it was Yamito sitting there staring at the mines. I stood next to as I asked, "Isn't it time for bed?"

He jumped as he looked up seeing me. He said, "Oh, hi dad."

"I assume you're still getting over 'that' incident?"

He nodded as I sat down with him and said, "I'll admit I've had my share of shit, but then again, it started as soon as I got here. Unlike you, or your siblings and half sibling, I was basically a trainer's Pokémon."

He asked, "Trainer?"

"A human who has you, owns you, takes care of you. Some are good, some are bad, some are utter pricks."

"What was the trainer you had dad?"

I sighed, "Good in the beginning, then once we came to Kanto… he became one hell of a fucking bastard."

Yeah I curse around my kids, so what? Yamito then asked, "So, how did your trainer become bad?"

"He got a girlfriend and she got him to ditch us. It was Me, Goovy, then there were three others: Tomahawk, being the little Hawlucha's father, Noimetz, who is the father of Goovy's twins, and then Talonflame, who went back with Ash."

"Ash?"

"My old trainer's name."

"So… what were you going to say?"

"Basically, in the beginning, I thought I had it good, and I did. You got it as bad as when I started, but even if it did go off topic, all I'll say is this: Here is much better than there."

Yamito looked at me confused and asked, "How?"

"Well, here you got freedom, you got yourself a nice girl, you got friends, family, everything you could ever ask for, sort of. Out in the world, you live in a fantasy of being a trainer's pet."

He still didn't get as I tried simplifying it, "You got everything you could ask for, I didn't get anything until I got here. There will be hard times, sad moments, and painful hardships, but in the end, it's worth it."

I got up as I said, "Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

He got up as we walked to his dorm. We got there, and he got into his dorm with Bonnie as he said, "Good night dad."

I smiled, "Good night Yamito."

I left back to Gizel as she… was she crying. She was crying in her sleep as a tear left her closed eye. I got in bed and she instantly hugged me, a little too hard. I just toughened up and withstood her squeeze and went to sleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Alphonse in his dorm was explaining to Jan about the fight as Jan was in a limbo between amazement and doubt. Alphonse explained, "There are very rare mutation that could do things like give a Pokémon the mega evolved look like myself, but he had this… this… other form that gave him incredible abilities."

Jan asked, "Like what?"

"He could fly, hold back my moves, take my moves and use them as counterattacks; he was able to defeat me. I have been defeated by others before, but only a couple times. I still don't know how he was able to have this impossible form, but it seems as he is as strong as us, or more."

Jan didn't like Mintoyae with his certain attitude. Honestly he didn't like a few of the Pokémon and workers in the mine. Some were rude, impolite, or very intolerant. He said, "If he thinks he can out match us, then I'll have to fight him myself. But I still have to keep my chief position in check and everyone I control in check as well."

Alphonse told him, "We'll see what happens tomorrow, until then, let's go to sleep."

Jan smiled, "Oh yeah."

He kissed Alphonse as the two went for a bit, then they went to sleep to see what will happen tomorrow.

Unfortunately, after a while, Jan was taken from his dorm and put into a little dark room. It was a room that was previously a collapsed in tunnel, large enough for him to be in, yet small enough to where it wasn't connecting or interfering with another usable tunnel. A figure appeared as he walked up to Jan's head and then kicked it. Pain shot through as he woke up looking about asking, "Where am I? Who are you? Show yourself!"

Then the figure sang a bit, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Jan the Delphox, oooh, I'm not really scared, it seems we meet again old friend."

Jan asked, "Who are you?"

"That question will be answered after I ask you this, why did you poison Gizel and Ganivus?"

"Ganivus was acting like a totalitarian and Gizel was trying to force us to change."

"So? If you listen to them and earn their respect, maybe you wouldn't have them as a problem. Well, except Gizel, but you get the point."

Jan wasn't going to put up with the game of cat and mouse and asked, "Who are you?"

The figure shown out as it was Kiyask. Jan was surprised saying, "You, the Greninja?"

"No, that's Mintoyae, I'm another Greninja. We've met before."

"I've never seen you in my life."

"Hmm, brain must be slow; I'll help the blood rush."

He teleported behind Jan side swiping him as he asked, "Anything?"

Then kicked his side, "Anything now?"

His leg, "Now?"

His shoulder, "How about now?"

Jan was withstanding the pain as he got up and punched Kiyask, only for his fist to go through. He was shocked as Kiyask laughed, "I'm a spirit stupid, come on."

He punched Jan in the head as the Delphox took it as nothing. Then Kiyask kicked Jan in the groin as now he was on his knees in pain. Then another kick to the head. Kiyask said, "We've met, you seen my ass before."

Jan said, "I… don't… know… who… you… are."

Another kick to the gut. Jan used flamethrower as Kiyask stepped down on his head saying, "Useless, don't even try."

"Wh-what do you want form me?"

"Think of this as revenge."

"Revenge? What did I do to you?"

"It happened a while back. An event you should remember."

Jan got up slowly, "What event?"

"Come on, I can't give you hints all the time. What event did you do? It's only reason you're in security of course."

Jan remembered and said, "The attack from Team Flare?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"What did you do?"

"I was fighting off the intruders as I tried to save the Pokémon that were being captured, but lost a Bayleef, a Meganium's child. Then I found Alphonse heavily injured form this other Pokémon."

Kiyask asked, "What did you do?"

"I fought him, killed him with my bare hands. I'm thankful the bastard died."

"Really? Well then, I'm sure that Greninja would really like to have you disemboweled and burnt alive."

Jan stopped for a bit and asked, "How do you know what the Pokémon was?"

"Before I answer that, allow me to introduce myself."

He paused as Jan asked, "You are?"

Kiyask evilly smiled, "The name… is Kiyask."

Jan went wide eyed and started to shiver as he backed up. Kiyask evilly laughed as it got louder and Jan stuttered, "N-no, no, it can't be, n-no!"

Kiyask bellowed, "Oh yes, I'm the Greninja you killed back then!"

"No. No! NO!"

He got against the wall as he said, "Y-you were dead, I killed you, I remember it!"

Kiyask laughed evilly, "Yes you did, but now I can kill you right now. But I'll be nice right now not to, but only say a warning: Don't fuck with me, Mintoyae, or any of his friends and mates."

Then Kiyask knocked out Jan and put him back in his bed. Jan jumped up seeing Alphonse in his arms as he thought, 'J-just a nightmare, just go back to sleep.'

And he did so as Kiyask laughed, "Oh, let's see how he will now do for the next few days, seeing as his old friend is back."

And Kiyask flew off to wherever, leaving the mines and everyone alone.

Outside the mines, Clement was there with his mind control device that should get Mintoyae to lose his memory of the last 5 months and easily convince him about what was going on. He was about 700 feet from the mine entrance as he was hidden behind the bushes. He turned the machine on and contacted Mintoyae's specific brain pattern, since he had it marked down when Mintoyae still had the Ash-Greninja connection.

He began the transfer and tapped into Mintoyae's brain wave pattern. Mintoyae's eyes shot open as he sub-consciously was being controlled. One simple command of "come to machine" was enough for his mind to follow the machine's orders. He got out of the dorm, out of the mine, and walked up the tunnel.

The only ones who spotted him were two guards at the entrance as they saw him come up. One said, "Hey, it's the Greninja from earlier. You're supposed to be in bed."

Mintoyae was still asleep, the machine was controlling him. Then the guard tried again, "Hey, you're supposed to…"

Then the machine knocked out one guard as the other grabbed a 2x4 and tried to hit Mintoyae, only for the machine to kick him and knock him out. Mintoyae walked out the entrance and to Clement as he said, "I got him, now to see if I can fix this whole mess."

He couldn't erase the memories, otherwise that'd kill him. He didn't mind killing, but then again if someone finds out, or that Kolchak guy finds out, Clement could get a death sentence. Clement did know how to suppress memories up to a certain point. He first typed in specific commands into the machine and began the suppression process. Unfortunately, Mintoyae dropped face first on the floor as he was still asleep and the machine no longer held control on him.

Clement sighed and waited until it was done. After about an hour, Clement finally finished up as Mintoyae snoozed away and Clement captured him. He finally got Mintoyae and can rehabilitate him back into the Greninja he was, and maybe actually erase his memories.

* * *

 **Slight spoiler for those who think it's still in that area, Mintoyae and Alphonse MAY have a better relation. And as in friends, but that depends what happens.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Now, this chapter has one scene that some may complain about.**

 **So, credits to Xbyt92. Two lemons (one straight; one Yaoi. In that order). (((((= Lemon**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 46:

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 133: Everything has been lately quiet. Jenhan was invited to this little party; I wasn't since I'm not a real employee yet. Damn this sucks._

I woke up in my bed as the twins were sleeping away in their bed. Everything has been the same, we go to the hospital, we wait, they play for a bit, somebody may come, go to the cafeteria, go back, and then the day ends without anything interesting happening. Now, this is a good thing since nobody has been injured, but I'm wondering if they put off with it and keep working.

I got out of bed and walked my way to the hospital, and once I got to the path, I looked back to see Gizel by herself. That's odd, every time I come down Mintoyae sleeps with her, maybe he went with Kereesha or Delphi tonight.

Down the path, I saw Uremia coming my way. I greted her, "Morning Uremia."

She looked up as she just nodded and went on. She looked rather glum, so I asked her, "Is something wrong?"

Uremia said, "Yes, I'm worried about Ganivus."

"Why?"

"He got food poisoned."

Food poison?! I asked her sternly, "Why wasn't I informed on this? I could've helped."

"I know, but he was passed out, blood coughed up, he's with someone else right now getting fixed, but I don't know if he'll be ok."

Uremia, Uremia. You're supposed to… oh, why get upset? I calmly said, "Alright, but when he does come back I need to check in for anything this other doctor missed, ok?"

She nodded, "Ok."

She went off to the cafeteria as I walked on to the hospital. Then I heard footsteps running behind me as it was Bonnie coming along with Nimitz and Gimi. Good thing she got them, it saves me a trip to bring them over.

We all walked into the hospital seeing the lobby empty, then down the halls and into my office. The kids got onto the table as I sat down and Bonnie went to play with them. This was basically what happened, nothing really…

I spoke to soon as Gizel came through the door. She came up to and asked, "Um, Goovy?"

I said, "Yes?"

"Is it possible for me to work… here?"

Wait, she wanted to work here? I asked, "I thought you were a spy?"

"Well, they got someone who runs the whole spy section who is a little, well, against me, so I was wondering if I could become, a nurse, maybe?"

Ok? I said, "Well, first talk with Mr. Hux on that, and secondly, I already got a nurse."

Bonnie said, "It's ok, I can be with the two at your dorm."

Nimitz and Gimi cheered, "Pwease?"

I thought about it and said, "It all depends if Mr. Hux says Ms. Gizel here can."

Gizel nodded, "Thanks Goovy."

She left the office as I wondered who was running the spies. Time passed on and the little ones were just playing around for a bit. Then the whistle blew as I told everyone, "Alright, lunch time."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and I led them out of the hospital. We went down the path as I heard Gimi gasp, "That's one big Pokémon."

I asked, "How big can one get?"

I looked behind and was slightly surprised myself to see a Delphox at my height. Never, and I mean never, have I seen one before like this. I asked him, "Excuse me."

He looked at me and said, "Yes?"

"Um, not to be a bother but, when did you get here? I never seen you before."

He snickered, "You'll have to be blind not to see me. I've been here for the last three days."

Three days? He continued on his way as Bonnie said, "That was new."

I agreed, "Definitely."

Oh well, I guess "surprise, surprise" wins today. We got into the cafeteria where Uremia was still looking sad. At the counter, she gave us three trays and simply went into the back of the place. I guess she didn't want to do anything with anyone since she was so worried on Ganivus.

We left to our table as Bonnie went over to Yamito. Then Gizel came on over as we were just sitting down, and said, "Goovy, I asked Mr. Hux, he said *I can!*"

She spoke that last part quietly in glee as I wondered if she wanted to or it got her out of her current position. I said, "Ok, but I'll have to tell Bonnie on it."

"I know. I hope she doesn't get upset on it."

"I hope so as well."

I got up and went over to Bonnie as she looked back and asked, "Is something wrong Dr. Goovy?"

I sighed, "Well, Gizel said that Mr. Hux has allowed her to take your job. I'm sorry."

She smiled, "It's ok, I don't really mind."

That was shocking. I smiled to her back as I went to Gizel saying, "Looks, like we have a new nurse."

Gizel jumped up and hugged me as I was still trying to understand what she went through. Once I put her down, that Delphox from earlier came up and asked, "May I ask what's going on?"

I said, "Oh, Gizel just got moved from being a spy to a nurse."

He then looked at Gizel as I felt that he was pissed with Gizel. He then straightened out, "Well then, I see you'll be a new nurse. Good luck *bitch*."

He walked away as Gizel was looking ready for her new job. First, we finished all our food, and then Gizel and I went to the hospital as Bonnie went with the twins and Yamito to my dorm, or theirs, just as long as… oh I hope they don't go into that. Get rid of those thoughts Goovy; get rid of thoughts of possible incest. Ok, cleaned out, mostly.

Once we got to the hospital, Jenhan was at her desk as she asked, "Where's your kids and Bonnie?"

I explained, "Well, Gizel here wanted to have her job switched out, so now she's my nurse."

"Huh, I never knew you could do that."

Gizel explained, "Between workers it's extremely hard. Employees can change position under certain circumstances or with enough experience."

"Oh, I'll have to look into that myself."

We walked down our way to my office, and when we entered, Gizel asked, "So, what do I do?"

I said, "We wait for any patients to come in."

"Ok."

I passed her a nurse's hat as I never seen a Zoroark wear one. It was mostly Wigglytuffs and Chanseies. We waited in the room, and since I was getting a bit bored, I asked Gizel, "So Gizel, why did you want to become a nurse?"

She looked at me and began, "Well, you see, you know the Delphox from earlier?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was trying a couple days ago to help them become straight, go for girls."

"Them?"

"Oh, him and a Lucario."

"Ok and what happened?"

"Well, there was this party that they made, which Jenhan went to, and at the end, Jan, who's the Delphox, and Alphonse, who's the Lucario, got back at me and… Jan then said he was going to be my supervisor."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"He said to get rid of my Bible. He said do it or he'll do it and… I couldn't, I wouldn't. I know you don't mind if I have it, right?"

She looked at me as she was shot with sorrow. She must've been hurt very badly from that. I said, "I won't take anything away from you Gizel, you're fine."

Gizel smiled at me, "Thanks."

We stayed in the office until the whistle blew for the day. Afterwards, Gizel hung up her hat and we left the hospital. As we walked to our dorms, I asked Gizel, "What happens if they ask you to forgive them for their little act?"

She said, "They wouldn't ask for it. I-I just never wanted to get sent through that."

"Gizel, look, you're a nurse now, they can't do anything to you."

"I don't know; they could try."

"Heh, but they can't win."

I went up to my dorm as Gizel got into her dorm. There, I found Bonnie, Yamito, and the twins all on the beds playing around. I said, "Nimitz, Gimi."

They looked and whined, "Aww."

I giggled, "Come on you two, time for bed."

They got into their bed as Bonnie and Yamito left with Bonnie waving, "Night Dr. Goovy."

I waved back, "Goodnight."

Once they left, I tucked in the little ones and went into my own bed. I fell asleep, hoping we can get out soon, just soon.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Clement in Kalos has successfully suppressed Mintoyae's memories and all the Greninja can remember was being in Kanto. He lost around 6 months as Clement fucked up the numbers. Mintoyae was in a Pokéball, and Clement called up Ash as the two were in their hotel room. Clement assumed they were still in Kanto and just began his first statement. He began, "Ash, Jenna, you won't believe what has happened!"

Ash smartassed, "You got a girl?"

Clement let a sweatdrop, "Um, no, but it's still great, I got Greninja and erased his memories."

Now the two teens were confused as Jenna asked, "Wait, doesn't that mean…"

"No, no, the last six months were erased from his head. He doesn't know anything about he did, you did, or I did. I can announce this and everyone will cheer me on! *Ahem*, well besdies that, basically he's the old Greninja."

Ash was impressed, "Huh, I guess your invention has officially saved the day."

Jenna asked, "I thought every invention this guy made was shit and always blew up in his face?"

Clement explained, "Well, it took three tries, but I got it."

Ash chuckled, "Well, we'll come over to Kalos to pick up Greninja, and hopefully we can make something up to explain why only Talonflame is hear."

"Don't worry, I told he there was an accident and he lost his memory of everything that happened from six months back. He believed it."

"Good, have a good sleep."

"You bet I will."

And the screen turned off and Clement went right off to bed. Ash and Jenna did the same, and everyone went to sleep, or so they thought. Kiyask flew right over the hotel as nobody saw it, and crawled down the wall to see the teens sleeping away. He whispered to himself, "I think we need to lose some innocence, no wait, she already lost that. Oh well, might as well remove any more of it."

He flew right in and teleported Jenna into the air as she was then held up by Kiyask's telekinesis. He flew to the top of the building, and laid her on the floor. He laughed in a quiet, menacing tone as he teleported off her clothes and said, "Alright bitch, time to make you one."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He lowered himself down and inserted his dick, which could be made erect instantly, and shoved it as deep as he could go. Jenna let out a heavy moan as she started to open her eyes and see… She was about to scream as Kiyask then put his hand to her mouth. He shushed, "*Shush*, you're getting raped, be quiet."

Now, I'm not sure how the fuck you're supposed to be quiet in that situation, but Jenna tried to remove his hand and scream. Kiyask held her mouth shut and went full force as he chugged his dick in and out. Jenna was getting pain and pleasure, but also getting the feeling of being a little sex toy.

Kiyask get banging her until he finally came into her and sprayed hard enough to where it began to fire out a bit. Jenna cried out, but it was held down by Kiyask. He pulled out his dick as he told Jenna, "Now, I can do this every night as a little punishment for the shit you and Ash have caused. Have a good night."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He knocked out Jenna using hypnosis and put her back with Ash. Ash didn't know what happened, and just kept on sleeping.

In Prof. Ivy's Lab, Brock was contacted by May about the encounter with the Gallade brothers and Ash. She explained, "I told Ash about that and, bam, he said he had to go and hang up. I'm not sure what the heck he had to do, but it was kinda odd."

Brock asked her, "Well, it seems there has to be something about those Gallades. Do you have any pictures?"

May put down one saying, "Here's one I got before they left."

It was a picture of Arius and Ganivus punching each other as Arius was about to grab a medium sized stick. Brock said, "The regular Gallade looks very familiar… wait, that's the same one that Ash got."

May was confused and questioned, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"A while back, that Gallade crashed into the lab. Then Ash took him away and I guess that Gallade escaped. Honestly I don't know why Ash would have a problem over it."

Brock secretly saved the picture to further look at it as May said, "Well, I guess I didn't get much help on it. Thanks though."

"Welcome."

May turned off the screen as Brock wondered what the hell was going on now. The only thing was, he didn't know where to begin. He sighed and closed up the place, only to have a knock go at the door. Technically he would get Ivy on this, but she was out along with the three other girls for the next week. Brock went to the door and looked to nobody there.

He mumbled, "Damn Lucarios."

Yeah, he has been having slight issues with the one that stole a couple of the things from the lab. Bastards, aye? Brock grabbed a thick bottomed pot and walked out to see what the hell was going on. He saw nothing but the land, vegetation, and the sea outside. He mumbled again, "I really hate those sons of a bitch's."

He walked back in and then heard a glass break as he yelled, "Get the fuck out of here you…"

Before he could finish, a gunshot was heard blasting through his head. The murderer from the last few times intercepted only one message that was caught as it showed long ago Brock agreeing to Kiyask on helping Mintoyae. The murderer left as she had to get back to her place, otherwise all hell could break lose.

(Kereesha's POV) (Day 134 for the group)

 _Well, everything seems to be going decent, only problem was, where's Mintoyae?_

I woke up in my bed as Arius was snoring away on the opposite bed. It was kinda odd to be sleeping in the same room with the guy who was enemies with Ganivus, but then again he lost everything so I guess he had no choice.

Getting out of bed, I went to the security office to find it empty with no one in it. Ganivus got some kind of food poisoning and got sent away with the weird Gallade to get him healed. Then a couple more Pokémon entered, and as time passed on, everyone but Makias came in. Almost everyone was wondering where he went as I looked to see the new guys not looking surprised.

I got the feeling that those two did something, but I could be wrong. Then a human worker came in announcing, "Alright, just kind for everyone's know about, Makias and two other guys went over to the Orange Islands for something."

He then left as fast as he came in as he came back saying, "Also, whoever the hell is second chief, go right in."

He left for real this time and I looked to my right seeing a smile coming across the Delphox's face. I don't know if that's a happy smile, or a smile that means all hell will break loose. He walked towards Ganivus's desk as saw a regular sized Lucario next to me wincing. I whispered, "What's wrong?"

She looked up whispering back, "He's a bit worse than Ganivus. There are rumors going around about him that he killed several Pokémon."

That might be a problem. The Delphox sat in the chair as he said to everyone, "Since I am the only one here who is a second to chief, only with Alphonse being second to me, I'll be taking over until Makias *or Ganivus* gets back. And just for you all to know, I am Jan, and my first act here: who here knows Gizel the Zoroark?"

I raised my claw as he said, "Alright then, everyone else, go to work now, times a going."

Everyone left as I stood there. Jan and the weird looking Lucario stayed in the room as well as the Delphox said, "Now, could please go and get Gizel for me?"

I nodded and flew out of the office. I made it to Gizel's dorm, only to find she wasn't there. But, I did find Kellen and Yema there as I asked them, "Do you know where Ms. Gizel went?"

Kellen said, "She went with Dr. Goovy."

"Thanks Kellen."

I flew off to the hospital and went right in as Jenhan was there asking me, "Is there a problem?"

I said, "No, my daughter said Gizel came in here?"

"Oh yeah, she did. She's now Goovy's nurse."

Nurse? I asked, "I thought Bonnie was?"

"Well, Gizel asked Goovy if she could become a nurse, but I don't know the whole thing, and she became Goovy's new nurse."

"So, what happened to Bonnie?"

"She became the babysitter for Goovy's kids. Bonnie doesn't mind from what I heard."

"Ok."

Well that was new. I walked down the hallway to find Goovy's office, and when I went in, I found Gizel and Goovy talking over something. I said, "Um, Gizel?"

She looked up, "Yes?"

"The new security chief, at least until Makias gets back, wants to see you."

She got up and walked with me, exiting the room. We made our way out of the hospital and into the security office, only for Gizel to become stone cold as Jan was sitting at the desk smiling. He said, "You may go; Gizel, sit down, please."

I nodded and left, but then after that, I saw Delphi running my way. I asked her, "Is there something wrong?"

She nodded worried, "I don't know where Mintoyae is. He's not in the mines or anywhere else."

He's gone? Then I thought of the first place he would be. I growled, "I think I know where he went. Get on my back; we're taking a trip to Kalos."

Every time someone disappeared, they wound up in Kalos. Ok, not every time, but you get the idea. I flew fast through the mine entrance, up the tunnel, and out of the mines as a couple of the human employees thought I was a miner escaping. It was good to stretch the wings out since I was going at sonic speeds and I haven't done a lot of this. But this flight stopped once we finally made it to Luminose city.

I got close to the window of the tower and slowly looked through every single of them. I asked Delphi, "Is he there?"

She looked a bit and said, "I found him, just little higher and…"

We found Mintoyae… talking with Clement?! Ok, either they became friends again, or some bullshit happened that I wasn't aware of. I blasted the window and flew in with Delphi getting off my back. Clement looked ready to shit himself as Mintoyae asked, "Who are you?"

Wait, did Mintoyae just ask me who I was? I asked, "Mintoyae, what do you mean?"

"Who the hell is Mintoyo?"

"You."

"Me? No, I'm Greninja. Who are you?"

What? Delphi then grabbed my wing and whispered, "Kereesha, he has no idea who you are. He's been mind-wiped."

M-mind wiped? I whimpered, "You mean he's…"

"I don't know, but I think Clement has to do with it."

I looked at the blonde asshole snarled, "You blond haired bitch."

He walked backwards as Mintoyae got in front of him and said, "Hold a minute, you ain't touching him."

Great, round two. Delphi then said, "Try to occupy him."

I asked, "With what?"

She thought and smiled, "Tell him about the family you two have."

She that loud enough as Mintoyae asked, "Family?"

I smiled, "Well yeah, we have a family."

"Is this a joke?"

"Nope, you actually do have family."

"Really? Heh, yeah right."

"Aw come on, we have three kids, you have one with Gizel, then one with Selezsis, and one with Delphi or, as you know, Braixen."

I said that so he would be awestruck. Instead he was shocked like hell and stuttered, "W-w-wait, I-I'm h-having a kid with…"

I nodded, "Yep! And it gets better. Our son Yamito, who's a Froakie, that looks a little more of a Gible, is in love with Bonnie."

This was very fucking hilarious as Clement AND Mintoyae had gaping mouths. I then explained, "And the two are a nice couple. They sometimes kiss a bit and one time they mated in their dreams."

That was the last one as Mintoyae was mumbling out something and just fell down on his back knocked out. Clement was standing there as he must have had a translator running somewhere. He muttered silently, then exclaimed, "Bonnie's having sex with a Pokémon?!"

I nodded, "Well, not yet at least. Once Yamito is a Frogadier, or the two are adults, then they'll probably do it."

Clement then fell on his back as I laughed my head off. Then I heard something crash onto the floor as Delphi came out saying, "Ok, I found it. Now Mintoyae should be back to normal."

"Really? What was it?"

"Some little machine Clement made to mind control him."

The bastard. I asked, "What did it do?"

"It didn't erase memories, just suppressed them. He still had them; it was just kept under a blanket, so to speak."

"So, Mintoyae's Mintoyae again?"

"Yep."

I squealed in joy as we got Mintoyae back. Delphi giggled a bit and she put him on my back. I carried both her and Mintoyae back to the mines, which took another hour or so. Once we got to the entrance, the guards already had their Pokémon out ready to fight. I landed on the ground and said, "Calm down, I'm an employee, you can even ask Makias when he gets back."

They finally agreed as they let me go into the tunnel. I let Delphi get off my back so it was less weight as I carried Mintoyae. At the mine entrance, I saw Gizel come out carrying a sack. Where was she going? From what I saw, she was crying a bit.

I didn't know where she was going on, but I went in and walked to her dorm. Delphi said, "I'll be in the mines."

I nodded and she skipped on down there. I made it to Gizel's dorm and laid Mintoyae on his bed, only for him to stir a bit, then open his eyes. Oh, I hope he remembers me. His yellow eyes opened up as he looked around a bit and asked, "What happened? Huh, Kereesha, what are you doing here?"

He remembers me, he remembers me! I hugged tight as I didn't lose Mintoyae. He asked, "Kereesha, could you not crush me?"

Oops, still have to work on that. I backed off a bit, but still happy I didn't lose him. He got up asking, "What the hell did I miss?"

I smiled, "Oh, Clement put you under mind control."

His grew red yelling, "THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Didn't you state that enough times?"

"Yes, but I want to badly kill him right now."

He left the dorm slightly frustrated, but at least he remembers everyone. Then the whistle blew, only for me to say, "Well, at least I did something productive."

I flew to the cafeteria, and there I found the tables filling up with Pokémon, and Uremia looking less worried than yesterday, but still worried. I asked her, "You ok?"

She looked up saying, "Yeah, Ganivus isn't back."

Yesterday she said about how she may have killed him, but I said it may have just been the food, not her. I said, "Don't worry, if he can survive a lot of shit so far, I'm sure he can survive a little poison."

"It wasn't a little."

"Ok, just poison."

Uremia passed me a tray and I took it to the corner table. There, Gizel this time was missing. Everyone was disappearing now. I sat down and Mintoyae asked, "Hey Kereesha, maybe I missed this part, but where is Gizel?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. When I came into the mines, Gizel left."

"Left where?"

"I don't know. She was carrying a sack of something and crying as she left."

Then he got a little fumed, "Did someone do something?"

"I really don't know."

He crossed his arms as time went on and we finished up with our food. After we were done, I flew on out to the cafeteria and to the office as I figured I'd get a long talk on why I was absent. But it didn't seem too bad since when I got there, there was nobody there. But that didn't last as Jan came into the office saying, "Well, at least I don't have to get you."

Yeah, I was about to get a talk. He walked passed me and sat down in the chair as he asked, "Where did you go?"

I said, "I went to get Mintoyae from Clement, again, but I was doing my job…"

"Your job was to look over the mines and keep everyone in order."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. If you do that again, I'll talk with Mr. Hux to have you punished in the mines for a week."

C'mon, can't I do something heroic? I walked to the exit as he then said, "Besides, can't your Mintoyae friend handle himself?"

I said, "Clement made a device to control his head and bury his memories. Do you think he'd have control?"

"Well then, if you say so."

I left and flew down to the mines. I seemed just in time as a really big fight between a Blaziken, two Chesnauts, the Primape, a Smaurott, then I saw Mintoyae and Delphi in the mix as that Alphonse Lucario just stood aside. Why wasn't he doing anything? I didn't have time to argue as I called out, "Ahem."

Everyone looked at me as I ordered, "Go back to work, fight some other time."

A few left as the Samurott and Primape didn't listen one bit. I said, "Move."

They didn't do anything as Alphonse walked up and ordered really sternly, "Either you move or we can see if your type strength can help you win."

They finally walked away as I asked Alphonse, "Why didn't you prevent it before?"

He looked at me saying, "Because I wanted to see if your Mintoyae mate could take it on himself."

"I thought you were…"

"Supposed to prevent it? Yes, but since he was sidelining as well, I guess the next time there will be no experiment."

He walked away, but I asked, "Why would you think Mintoyae could take it on himself?"

He stopped and turned around, "Because if he could defeat me, I'm sure he could take on a crowd."

"I thought Lucario's had this honor and pride thing."

"We do, but that doesn't mean we disrespect someone who could defeat us."

"Are you scared of him as well?"

"Scared is a very deep word, the term is… afraid and cautious. He even said it himself, as long as I don't fuck with him, then I'm alright."

He says he's afraid, yet I don't see anything that shows he's afraid. He left the tunnel as I said, "Alright, let's get back to work I guess."

I travelled through the tunnel to find whatever violence was happening. There wasn't anything so I wandered around trying to find if there was anything that I could do. Of course as time passed on, the whistle blew and I flew to my dorm. There, I found Arius already sitting on his bed as I asked him, "Arius, when did you get here?"

He said, "Probably an hour ago, why?"

"The whistle blew a couple minutes ago."

"Yes and your point is?"

"To work until the whistle blows?"

"Heh, with little Ganivus not here, why should I listen to the rules here?"

"Just because he's gone and he's your little brother doesn't mean you can do whatever the fuck you want."

"Well, I don't personally care."

Ok, I'm gonna fix this guy. I walked over and grabbed his neck saying, "Now, this is also my dorm, and I've been staying longer here than you, so you'll be playing by my rules, ok? First rule, respect the higher ups. Besides, I got more experience working as an employee than you."

He chuckled a tad and teleported to the entrance, "Yes, but I have more experience in dealing with those with very little patience."

I crossed my arms, "Oh, little patience, aye?"

I walked over and tried to tackle the bastard onto the floor, but he teleported into bed and laid down saying, "*chuckles lowly*, you see, I have a better tackle point than you'll ever have."

I walked to my bed, but then swung my tail as the point hit his balls just right and he cringed and grabbed then, falling off the bed. I smugly said, "Yeah, but I got a better 'tail' point *giggles*."

And that serves him as I went to bed, sleeping away.

(3rd Person POV)

As she slept away, Makias was in the Orange Islands as two other guys and he were going there to talk off with Brock. Technically they made it to the lab, but unaware to them, Kolchak was heading eh lab's way as he figured to ask Brock on several questions. And unaware to both of groups, May actually came here because she wanted to see if Brock could explain more than what he said on the 'Dex.

May did find Kolchak as he wasn't aware of the girl popping up behind him. May caught up to the man as she thought he looked more like a shady criminal, mainly because Kolchak wore the whole spy getup. She was just behind as Kolchak didn't notice, then he stopped and said to himself, "Better get out Gravel, just in case."

He pulled out a Pokémon and opened it up, pulling out a Graveller. The Graveller thought there was a battle as May was slightly worried and Kolchak told the Graveller, "I'm pulling you out because I'm not sure if there would be any trouble."

Gravel did look behind Kolchak and pointed to May as Kolchak made a questioning face, then looked behind seeing May. Kolchak wasn't surprised and asked, "Who are you?"

May pointed to herself as Kolchak nodded, "Yes, you. I don't see any other girls in a red outfit. What are you doing here?"

May replied, "Well, I was coming to talk to an old friend. May I ask what you are doing?"

"I was going to interview with a Brock Harrison."

"He's the old friend I was talking about. What did he do?"

"Nothing, yet. But I don't got time for this."

He restarted his walking with Gravel on his side, and May following behind. Once they got there, they saw two Team Alliance grunts and Makias standing outside planning out what to do. The two hid down in a bush, watching it, as May saw the members and mumbled, "Team Aqua."

Kolchak corrected, "No, they got a different logo, and also… I think I've seen that Blaziken before."

"Huh?"

"Can't be entirely sure, but I'm going to ask what the hell is going on."

He got out of the bush and walked on up as the first grunt asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Kolchak counterattacked, "Same question. Also, isn't that the same Blaziken from that little fight a week ago?"

They stood there as even Makias was surprised he knew about the makeshift tournament. The first member asked, "How the hell did you know about the fight?"

"Eh, I bumped into, then turned down by a Gallade, which I talked to a few days ago."

The second member went up as she asked, "Alright, let's pretend nothing happened. The really big question is why are you here?"

Kolchak answered, "I'm looking for a Mr. Harrison."

"Huh, same reason why we're here as well."

"And the same reason she's here."

May sighed in annoyance as Kolchak just revealed her. She stood up and walked to Kolchak as the first grunt asked, "I assume you're here for Mr. Harrison as well?"

May nodded, "Yes."

"You know what, you two go in first, then we'll go in."

Kolchak snickered, "If you say so."

He walked into the building, only to have a pungent stench hit his nose. He looked around and called out, "Mr. Harrison!"

Nothing. He walked around for a bit and checked to see if Brock was anywhere, but only to find that he wasn't in the building. May came in a little later and found the horrid stench as she said, "I think Brock left something spoiled out."

She walked in and screamed as Kolchak ran fast into the room May was in and asked, "What's going… HOLY SHIT!"

They found Brock lying dead on the floor with blood on the floor and flies buzzing around. Kolchak scratched his head nervously, "Ok, um, I guess my interview has been entirely useless."

Then the grunts and Makias came in as one asked, "What the hell's going o… what the fuck!?"

They saw Brock as well as Makias was now ready to give Ganivus a really interesting report when he comes back.

Of course as they dealt with that, um, interesting situation, Kiyask flying high decided to put everyone who has gone against Mintoyae in a little game. Of course it will be a very violent game and hoped to see a few body parts go flying about.

He connected the minds of Ash, Jenna, Clement, Iris, Cilan, Misty, Delia, and all their Pokémon into one interesting game. They all found themselves standing on a platform alongside being the Pokémon they currently have. Ash saw everyone and asked, "Where are we?"

Then a voice appeared: " _Ten seconds until intelligence retrieval_."

"What?"

Then a loud beep went off as they heard some kind of yelling and saw people in red uniforms with several weapons coming their way. The group didn't have time to play around and scramble as bullets went flying about. Now, with the Pokémon they had, they could take out these soldiers, or could they?

Clement was running around some alleyways as his Pokémon were nowhere to be seen. Then Ash popped up behind saying, "Come on let's go."

Clement nodded, "I know Ash, this isn't…"

Then "Ash" stabbed Clement in the back as it turned into a man in a spy uniform, "Ha, pathetic kid", and then ran off. The real Ash had Pikachu with him as there were these crazy people trying to shoot him. Then a guy in a mask with some kind of flamethrower popped up as he waved and nearly blow torched Ash. Except Ash yelled, "Thunderbolt, let's go!"

Pikachu fired off a bolt of electricity as it shocked the pyrotechnic and exploded, since there was gas coming out. Then another guy, much larger with a big ass machine, in a similar accent to Yuri, said, "Oh no you don't, you won't escape me."

Then he fired the machine gun, only for Ash to get picked up by Eva and… POW! She got her head shot as a sniper in the distance shot her head. The sniper laughed, "An easy shot, aye?"

Ash used Eva's body to cushion his fall, only for an explosion to blast him into a building. Cilan and Iris got stuck with a guy chasing them using a rocket launcher. The rocket launcher man yelled, "Get your asses back here!"

Then he fired down, blasting him up, and he landed in front of them. He pointed the rocket launcher at him and said, "Alright maggots, prepare for your demise."

Then he got blown into bloody bits as Haxorus used dragon blast on him. Iris cheered, "Thanks Haxorus."

Haxorus nodded as then another explosion blasted out the wall around the dragon type. All hell broke loose as another guy in a general uniform was in a warehouse. Then to his surprise, he looked back and had a shit ton of Pokémon ready to kick his ass. He said, "You want to fight? Well I got bad news for you."

Luxray jumped at him, but the man took out a pick and slammed it into him killing the lion Pokémon, "I'm not stuck in this room surrounded by you, you're stuck here with me."

On the outside there was blood and body parts flying as, Pokémon were trying to flee, but only get dragged back in. Kiyask, from up above, was enjoying the sight. He laughed, "These humans are so fucking hilarious. Now what could be better than this?"

Delia and Jenna were slightly lost as then a guy in a doctor's uniform came up to them with a needle machine gun. He said, "And where do you think you're going?"

He fired at them, but Lopunny busted right in as she kicked the "doctor" into a wall. Jenna patted her head, "Thanks Lopunny."

Lopunny said, "Welcome!"

Jenna was kinda spooked, "Wait, I understood what you said."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's kinda…"

Then the huge guy with a Russian accent came along with his machine gun, "RABBIT!"

He fired his machine gun and brutally shot Jenna and Delia as Lopunny ran away quickly. Ash saw the massacre and yelled, "Pikachu, electroball, now!

Pikachu made his ball as the big man said, "Oh crud, yellow rat can make electric balls."

Pikachu fired the ball and it went flying into the man's gun, breaking it to bits. The man yelled, "You broke my gun! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

He charged at them as Ash yelled, "Pikachu, iron tail!"

And Pikachu did so, only for the doctor to run out yelling, "Oh no, you don't!"

Then Pikachu launch it on the doctor as he said, "Why do I always die?"

The tail cut off his head as the other man yelled, "Medic! Ok, time's up for you!"

Then Pikachu got shot as that spy guy from earlier said, "Well, it seems we only have one more left."

Ash let a drop go and asked, "H-huh? What do you…"

Then the general guy came out, "It may have been a major mess, but we got that fixed. Heavy, he's all yours."

Then Heavy said, "With pleasure."

He punched Ash as the kid went flying up into the air, only for the soldier from early to fire a rocket and blow Ash's guts all over the place. Kiyask clapped for it as that was excellent.

Everyone, who was blown to bits, ripped apart, strangled, stun, shot, and pulverized, woke up in their beds screaming, even the Pokémon were screaming like nobody's business. Ash and Jenna just tried to relax despite them being shredded and blown to bits. They just went to sleep hoping tomorrow wasn't as bad.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 135: I'm starting to wonder what happened with Gizel because she don't go running off without a good reason._

I woke up in bed without Gizel holding on me like the usual. It's time to find out what the hell is going on because when something like that happens, there's a little asswipe that does it. I left the dorm and went along to the mine shop, except I had a paw put on my shoulder as I looked behind seeing… holy fuck. That was probably the tallest Delphox I'll ever see… wearing a dress. I looked up as he bent down a bit, "I assume you're Mintoyae?"

I nodded, "Yes. And is there a problem?"

"Alphonse told me about how you defeated him. He says you used an unusual method of taking him out?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I want to see this myself."

"You mean me and you fight? Is this some kind of retarded joke?"

"No it isn't, unless you're scared."

Scared? Scared?! I laughed my ass off for a minute as he thinks I'm scared of his ass. I stopped my little fit and saw a couple Pokémon looking at me like I was crazier than I originally was. I said, "Listen, I'm pretty sure you don't know me."

He agreed, "No, I don't."

"Then he's a very, very good chunk of advice: Don't fuck with me because I can whoop your ass like your Lucario friend."

He made a straight face lowered himself trying to belittle me, "I could take you out."

"HA, maybe when you get your own little form, bye."

I walked off as the bastard stood there, but only turned around with that dress twirling a tad bit. Why the fuck would a Pokémon want to wear a dress? And better yet, why the hell would a guy wear a dress?

I made it to the mines, and just as I got to my tunnel, a pair of arms and some weight got on my back. I playfully whined, "Delphi."

She just giggled and asked, "Can't I have a ride?"

"Every day?"

"But you're so lovable."

"And deadly."

"That's what makes you great in my eyes."

I gave a low chuckle as we made it to the end of the tunnel, but once we got there, it seemed pretty far away from the actual entrance. I asked, "Should we go back and make a new tunnel?"

Delphi seductively asked, "Ok, but could we be here for a bit?"

I laughed, "Maybe when I get back to your dorm."

"Two times."

"Alright."

We walked about halfway up the tunnel and mined into the left side of the tunnel finding whatever ores we could find. Honestly there was very little ore and only a couple gems. After hours of mining stone and crap, the whistle blew and we left the tunnel to the cafeteria. Skipping over to there, everyone got in as I looked around for Gizel.

She wasn't even in here, or anywhere, and I was now wondering little bitch boy decided to take her again. At the counter, Uremia was looking still sad from when Ganivus got sent off. Can't believe she actually miscooked something, usually she makes good stuff. I asked her, "Anything back about Ganivus?"

She shook her head, "No, I hope he's alright."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

She passed us two trays and we walked over to the corner table. Kereesha was there with the kids as she wanted to ask me something. I sat by her as she said, "What did you do with Jan? He's not looking happy."

I looked over to him and… oh great, it's the faggots. Anyway, I looked over to see them talk on something, only for the Jan guy to look at me with a slightly pissed look. I looked back to Kereesha shrugging, "I don't know, I basically challenged his ass early since he thinks that he can knock me down."

Kereesha didn't look to well as she said, "Yeah, but you're about 6 feet in that nightmare form. He's as a tall as a Goodra and probably as good as an extremely trained Blaziken, if not more. He's basically a fighting type."

I laughed, "You think that will defeat me? I got wings, he don't."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're a champion just by knocking him on the floor. He could do some damage to show that he doesn't play around."

I reassured, "Kereesha, he ain't going to kick my ass, but I will kick his several times over."

She smiled, "Still stubborn."

"You bet."

As we ate, I got little up to date on the kids as Yamito is getting over his event little by little with Bonnie's help, Kellen is still in her fit with Gimi, and Yema, Hellza, the Hawlucha, and Milligan are normal, well, for now.

We finished up, and Delphi and I went back down to the caves. But Kereesha came up and asked, "Yema was wanting to go with you, don't know why but she was asking if she could."

I sighed, "Alright let her come along."

Yema jumped up and on top of my head as she then sat down between my shoulders. She hugged my head, only for Delphi to giggle as I was now looking like a father being a fool, and we went down to the mines. We walked on down and once we got to the tunnel, Yema hopped off and ran down my tunnel. Shit, Yema!

I called, "Yema!"

I ran down after her as she went into the tunnel. I found the point where I cut off the tunnel, but she could've went down either way. I said, "Delphi, which way did she go?"

Delphi checked and said, "She went down the new one."

Oh thank someone she did. We ran on down and I found Yema, wait, a blue paw? Stepping out of the shadows it was that Teri bitch holding Yema. She asked, "What's wrong, lost your kid?"

I ordered, "Put her down, right… fucking… now."

"HA, you think I'll listen to you?"

"If you want your arms and legs intact, yeah."

She didn't look intimidated one damn bit. Yema looked about the same, but I could tell she didn't want to be in this position. Teri said, "Now, here's my little deal: We fuck first, then you…"

He got kicked in the face by Yema as I jumped forward and kicked Teri down the tunnel. I hope she has one hell of a bloody nose. We made another tunnel that was across from the other one and this time we found a shit ton of ores, but no gems.

We did this for hours as Yema just sat there and watched us. She was very patient almost if she was watching one of those shows or fights and just sat there looking entertained. The whistle blew ending the day, and I had Yema get on top of me as Delphi walked beside me. We walked out, and the next thing I had to do was deal with Jan the little asshole Delphox.

I found the guy as he was standing at the mine entrance, only to teleport me up there with him as Delphi and Yema were down there. I was about to protest, but he said, "You can see them after the fight."

I took in a deep breath and followed him. If this guy wanted to prove he was better, well then I'll have to bust his balls. Well, maybe not literally. I followed the guy out, and we found ourselves outside of the tunnel and out in the open. We walked onto the battle field as he said, "You say you can defeat me? Well then…"

He pulled off his dress, finally, and raised his fists saying, "Defeat me."

I cracked my knuckles and walked to the opposite side of the field. I gestured, "Hit me."

He slowly came up as I knew he was planning to do some fucking attack I didn't know. I causally walked up as he didn't let his guard down. We were only yards apart as I wanted to see who'd make the first move. He lowered his guard down a bit and I made my machete behind my back. This guy was probably expecting me to…

He charged up as I swung my weapon, only for him to dodge under and flip back. Shit, the guy missed my sword. He snickered, "Interesting. You can make a machete."

I retorted, "That's nothing."

I made a bow and arrow as he looked stunned. Yet when I fired my arrow, the guy just jumped over it. I fired another, yet he used the launched arrow like a platform. How the fuck is this guy good?! I dissipated the weapon and went back to a machete. He used flamethrower and scorched the center field, making it impossible for me to go through. I fired a water pulse as it coated the fires, but he made several embers as it made a steam cloud.

Wait, perfect! I changed my form and flew up as fast as possible. Only for him to come out as he laughed, "Well, it seems the smoke screen scared you off."

Then I flew on down and kicked the bastard in the head. He went rolling on the floor as I asked, "You sure?"

I kicked him in the gut as he flipped up. He tried punching, but I caught both his fists… FUCK! He kicked my balls as then he punched my head out. I flipped up and back flipped as the wings helped me do so. Then I flipped back and had both my feet land on his shoulders, which eh then grabbed onto to, but this only worked to my advantage as I jetted straight up. Jan tried to change me, or at least until I asked, "You sure you want to become a crater?"

I was pretty high and he looked down and nearly shit himself. He tried tackling me in midflight; only I played along and dropped out of the sky. Let's see if this bastard will learn his lesson or not. As we flew downward, Jan was now decided to forfeit the fight or try to fight me. Once we were about 100 feet from ground he yelled, "Alright, you proved your point!"

I stopped harshly as he nearly slipped off. Then I landed softly to the ground as the Delphox was now getting over his little event. I asked, "So, have I proved what I said?"

Jan clenched his fists growling, "Yes, you have."

Good, he pissed off, I like that. He marched off as I changed my form and went down to the mines. When I entered the tunnel I saw the Lucario weirdo come out as he was looking for something, or someone. I got back down to the mines, and I found Makias at the security office as he was talking with Jan. I didn't want to bother with them since I'll just ask him tomorrow.

I got into the dorm as it was still empty, but I crawled in bed and went to sleep not having anyone holding onto me.

(3rd Person POV)

As soon as Mintoyae went to sleep, Yema was still awake and went over to her father. She got on the bed and carefully went up to him as he was sleeping away. Yema was a little more interested in him as he was a great guy, was willing to defend her, and everything else. He was a great father, but did she think more so?

Yema did remember seeing Bonnie and Yamito kiss and wondered if she could do the same with Mintoyae. She got herself over Mintoyae as she planted her lips on Mintoyae's. She felt shocked, but she felt good at the same time. She kept this up for a few more seconds, then broke it off as she just kissed her father. Afterwards, she went off to bed with pleasant dreams.

Slight 4th wall breaker but… WHAT THE FUCK DO I WRITE?!

In a less incestive place, Alphonse from earlier went to go apologize to Gizel. It took a while, but he found her camping in a make shift tent that was dug into a little dirt mound. Gizel was reading her book as Alphonse took in a deep breath and called calmly, "Gizel?"

Gizel was terrified and peaked out as Alphonse asked, "Can I talk with you?"

She didn't want to come out, but she did anyway as Alphonse explained, "I know. Jan and I weren't happy with what you were doing and maybe the dinner thing went too far, I'll admit. It wasn't my idea to switch out the steaks as technically Jan did that, but we have done nasty things to you.

"I came here to apologize for all the shit we've done at you. It probably crossed the line when Jan tried to get rid of that book you have. Here's what I'm gonna say: You can have your book, but all we ask is that you keep it to yourself, ok? I don't want to see you trying to fix Pokémon who love the same sex. If that's what they want, let them. You can keep your book, just don't try to force it down anyone's throat, it will only backfire on you."

Gizel thought about it and questioned, "Would Jan…"

Alphonse grinned, "Don't worry; I can convince him on this matter. All I ask is for you to is to keep your book to yourself. I'll even give you back your old spy job, with Jan not specifically aiming at you."

Gizel smiled and cheered, "Thank you Alphonse!"

"Calm down, besides, you have to get back. You're been gone since yesterday."

Alphonse led Gizel back to the mines, got her to her and dorm, and went to his dorm. Alphonse went to his dorm as Jan was sitting on his bed, reading a book, as the Lucario walked in. Jan asked him, "Why did you allow her to keep her book?"

Alphonse said, "Jan, it's ok. I convinced her to keep it to herself. Besides, she knows you'll most likely try to get rid of her book anyway so it's nothing new to her."

Jan didn't look all convinced, so Alphonse asked, "How about something to cheer you up?"

"What?"

Alphonse gave him a certain smile as Jan got it and put away his book. He said, "Alright then, whose go?"

Alphonse answered, "Your go."

Jan first went up and kissed him as the two made out for a bit, only to get themselves a bit excited.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As they made out, Jan got excited already as his member began to stiffen. He on top of Alphonse as the Delphox asked in seduction, "Ready?"

Alphonse nodded, "Oh yes."

Jan aligned up as his 9 inch member slowly went into Alphonse's ass. It slowly went in as Alphonse moaned quietly. Once it hit the end, Jan pulled it back and forth, feeling the tightness that still was there. Both of them were getting a great shot as Alphonse's dick was also hard from the pleasure he got.

The two were at it for a while as Jan was near his climax and pushed his maw onto Alphonse's as he came right into Alphonse. However, he didn't come as he didn't reach his climax. Jan asking, "Need a little help?"

Alphonse laughed, "Yeah."

Jan got up and slowly inserted himself onto Alphonse's 8 inch. The Lucario was getting shot really good as Jan was getting pleasure from it as well. Then Alphonse burst out into Jan as white liquid leaked from his ass down Alphonse's dick.

Jan slowly got off of Alphonse as he asked, "So, a little more convinced?"

Jan nodded, "Alright, you convinced me."

Then the two laid in bed as they had, well, their thing.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As they went to sleep, in the meeting room, Hux was ready to commit suicide as he had two groups of assholes that hated each other: Guzma of Team Skull and Grogan of Team Scavenger. Hux tried to reason with both major league top notched cocksuckers, but they were too busy trying to threaten each other to listen to him.

And of course, Hux blew his top yelling, "ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!"

The groups shut up as Hux sat down and said, "I'll sum everything up, Skull wants to join so we can kick the ever loving shit out of Aether, right?"

Guzma nodded, "Yes."

Hux turned to Grogan, "And you want to join for resources, Pokémon, and just because, right?"

Grogan nodded, "Yes."

"Ok, let me tell you both this one thing: We ain't going to be your personal knights and little helpers. I don't give a fuck for Aloha, I don't give a fuck for Kalos, I don't give a fuck for Unova… I may give a fuck for my mother's house, but I'm deciding on that. I don't give a fuck for anything that isn't of Team Alliance, or that. Got that?"

Guzma and Grogan sighed heavily as Hux said, "Look, I say it's a great idea to join up, but if you want us to some ridiculous shit, don't you think that's pushing it?"

Guzma said, "You don't get what we need done. Grogan's Waste here wants to take his tiny place up here. We need assistance with the Aether bastards because they're a group of mother fuckers."

"Any real reasons?"

"They got these very powerful Pokémon called Ultra Beasts."

Hux remembered what Mrs. Lusamine said about the Ultra Beast shit going on. He said, "Oh yeah, I know what you're talking about. Look, the only one who can take them out is that Mintoyae bastard and you think he'll like it? How about this, go fuck yourself. You want to join, fine, but we ain't going to be your butlers."

Guzma made a frown saying, "Alright then, what would it cost to help us in that notion?"

"How does sending everyone you own and everything you got right here?"

He shit himself saying, "Fuck no. Don't you got your own resources?"

"Yes, but it takes a while to move shit form there to here."

Grogan laughed, "Really? You sure it isn't the fact that it is a small and fairly new region?"

"Fairly new my ass… Wait, you know the region?"

"Oh yes, we did capture a couple of your people that was transporting weapons and Pokemon."

Hux saw this was becoming an information haul and said, "Look, get out and if you hijack a truck that has my new wallet in it, give it to me."

The two groups left as everyone else left back to work. Makias left as well, since he got dragged into it, and asked Hux, "What region were you talking about?"

Hux pressed a button and asked, "What?"

"What region was the Grogan guy talking about?"

"Oh my native region. It's not new, just small."

"What's the region?"

"It's called the Ferrum Region. It's named that because it has a good load of iron. Of course that's a problem when you got Arons running around eating up your supply, but it gets solved quickly."

"So, why is never heard?"

"Because who honestly gives a fuck? There aren't any tournaments hosted in it, we like our seclusion and anyone who does come from there changes their regional place and town. My thing says Sinnoh, but all I know is that there are scrolls, nothing more. That and there was a rumor going around that someone fashioned it into toilet paper, but that's none of my concern."

"Um, ok?"

"Now go back to your family before they get shot next."

"Very funny."

Makias wasn't amused on that crappy joke and left to his dorm as Hux stayed in the room alone and tried to get other shit solved.

* * *

 **Remember early about that scene? Well, it was Yema's little experiment. Also, I used a Team Fortress 2 scene, it was fun, and... that's basically it.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	47. Chapter 47

**This is my second chapter to be more than three days to be put up since I had biology. However, that has been made up as it is past 13K words. So, ideas to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 47:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 136: well, it seems as I finally showed that bastard whose boss. Now I'd like to finish up the remaining… 44 days and get out so I can kill everyone._

I woke up in bed being held by… Gizel! She's back! I got out of her arms and looked to see her in bed. I'd like to ask where the hell she was, but I guess I'll have to ask when she…

"Hey Mintoyae, is Gizel here?"

Makias came up as he saw me and Gizel sleeping away. He apologized, "Sorry for this."

He then threw an ember on Gizel's ass as she shot her eyes open and jumped out of her sleep. I spun my head yelling, "What the fuck was that for?!"

Makias said, "Mr. Hux wants both of you this time."

Gizel asked, "Why?"

"Something having to do with Team Skull."

He left as Gizel sighed asking, "What do they want?"

I asked her, "Wait, you know who those bastards are?"

"Yeah, when I went to Aloha way back, I heard of them and was told they're another criminal place that's only for that island. Kinda how Plasma is in Unova and Flare is in Kalos, same setup."

She got up and walked on out as I followed her. On the way, I saw the Delphox character as he made a slight scowl. Gizel saw it as well as she asked, "What happened?"

I made a light laugh, "Oh, I made him forfeit a fight."

"Huh, what did you do?"

"Flew up a good thousand, maybe even two, then fly on down and tested to see if he'd give up or not."

"Well, it seems you can win a fight without fighting."

"Yeah, but that's for that little fag. Not everyone will say, 'Holy shit, this guy's too good, I'll surrender!'. Do I really see that happening?"

"Maybe."

We got to the main office, and when we entered, I saw the Hux guy as he was talking with these weirdos in black rap outfits, and Makias standing by. Hux looked at us as he then told the two guys, "Ok, here is the spy and her friend as they will be helping you bastards out."

Makias asked, "Sir, I thought you didn't agree to Mr. Guzma's terms?"

"He tried again when I was eating breakfast and I just said that he can bring two assholes over and we'll see what happens. So far, it's a go."

He turned his attention once again to the grunts, "Now, treat these two with decent respect because Gizel is the Greninja's mate and if you treat her badly, he'll rip off your dick. Treat the Greninja the same way, he'll rip off your dick… and maybe kill you later on."

The grunts looked at us as I saw a bit of worry on them. At least he warned them so they'll not try to fuck with me or Gizel. They looked to Hux as the first grunt asked, "So we take them, and wha?"

Hux told them, "And you can have them help along with this Aether problem. But don't come shitting on my doorstep that they turned into a blood splatter, got that?"

They nodded as I wasn't going to have Gizel become a blood splatter, and hell to anyone who thinks they can do so. Anyways we were led out by these two as they were walking out of the tunnel and out of the place, only to see a crappy looking helicopter on the fighting field. They jumped into the contraption and Gizel pulled me along into as I asked, "Is this piece of shit safe?"

The idiots asked, "What?"

Gizel pulled out a translator, probably took from the office, and put it on, activated it, and said, "He was asking if this thing is safe."

The second one said, "We're here, aren't we?"

"That don't mean much."

"Don't worry, it may be made of scrap metal, but it will be a nice ride. Just sit back and relax."

Bullshit. They turned on the helicopter as the blades spun, noise went high, and they thing took off. I was surprised that they could even pass through the regions without an issue, unless they were targeted already. However, we passed over Unova and through a few islands that must've been connected to it, and finally we made it to these Aloha islands, only to then see that their gas tank, I assume, was nearly empty.

We passed over the main airport as the first guy said, "They don't usually think we're Skull since there is another airport on the next island over. They mistake us for going to that airport so our asses are lucky."

We found ourselves over this crappy looking base, only to land on some kind of tarmac and then they stopped the helicopter as the first grunt said, "Alright, asses out. And careful of the Salazzles."

I asked, "The what?"

"Salazzles. Think of them as, um, the human equivalent to a prostitute. Not all, but a good load of them."

Oh fuck, first Melilla, and now this… what does it look like? I asked Gizel, "you've been here so what the hell do they look like?"

She answered, "Think of it as a dark looking Sceptile, only it's smaller and is a poison/fire type, if I remember correctly. And yes, watch out."

Great, just fucking great. I've been here for maybe two… three minutes, and already I got problems. The dumbasses led both of us off the tarmac and into a building where I can already see problems ready to bash my head. A man already looked behind and said, "Oh good, you must the killer Pokémon the whole planet has been talking about."

Nice start, anything else to add on? He looked to Gizel and commented, "And apparently he's also been busy."

I crossed my arms as now he started pressing into me and Gizel's business. He laughed, "Oh whatever, anyway we'll need you two as your mate will be spying on Aether, and then you'll be sent in to blats the living shit out of everyone."

Gizel asked, "Hopefully you got a translator."

"Oh yeah, one minute."

He pulled out a homemade looking shit invention and turned it on as he said, "Ok, go on."

I asked, "You're saying I got to kill everyone?"

Then he yelled, "Don't you say jack shit of my grandfather!"

I whispered to Gizel, "Give him your before he thinks I said I want to fuck him in the ass."

She nodded and gave him her translator as he turned off his shitty thing and turned the regular on, only attaching a microphone to it. He said, "Try again."

I cleared my throat, "What I asked was, you're saying I have to kill everyone?"

"Oh that? No, well, not really. Just need to kill the UBs and at least… oh…. Half the bastards in there."

Uh-huh, right. I gave him a skeptical look and asked, "And when must this be done?"

"Today or tomorrow."

You fucking prick. I asked, "How about something reasonable?"

"That is reasonable; I need them cleaned out so we don't have this constant UB problem."

"Also, what the hell I as UB?"

"Ultra-Beast."

"Ultra-Beast. And they are?"

"We got no fucking idea. They're very dangerous, very powerful, and very deadly. They also created another artificial Pokémon, right up there with Porygon and Mewtwo, and we'd like that gone as well."

"And you expect me to kill all what five six of them?"

"More like… uh… *mumbles in incoherent words*… about 12 of them, plus the synthetic that makes 13."

Uh shit. I asked, "You got pictures… hopefully?"

The man snapped his fingers, "Hell I do."

Gizel asked, "Before we do so, who are you?"

"Oh yes I forgot. I'm Mr. Guzma, the leader of Team Skull. You'll be killjoy and you'll be spygirl."

We crossed our arms as he laughed, "Come on, let's get this shit underway."

He pulled out a screen on some computer as it showed these weird beings. He began, "Alright, we'll start with what the hell we got. Don't plan to fight every single one, but knowledge just in case."

The first one looked like a Tentacruel. Guzma said, "This is Nihilego. Can cause you to go insane, scary nightmares, shit like that, and possibly makes you commit suicide."

Ok, a Kiyask like Pokémon, gotcha. Next slide came on, "This is Buzzwole. Really fucking powerful. More so than a Machomp, um, well debate is still in session on that. Try to be careful on these suckers."

Next slide, "Pheromosa, very fast. You can try to knock it out, but you'll need to shit yourself several times over in order to beat it.

"Xurkitree. Electrical, killer, and can shock the fuck out of you. Don't get too close.

"Celesteela. Very deadly, very heavy, and very tough. Keep off a distance since we don't know what the hell those arms fume.

"Kartana. This is really deadly as it's only a tiny bit taller than your Dedenne, but it can chop steel like nothing. Don't ask me how.

"Guzzlord. Eats mountains, might eat you. Not as bad as the rest, but it can be still deadly.

"Necrozma. This is the deadliest one. Has three other forms, kills greatly. Good luck to your ass on it.

"Poipole. Poison worse than every other poison type. Its evolved form is called Naganadel which sprays killer poison that is also adhesive, worse than super glue, or super, super glue.

"Stakataka. You'll be up against very hard defense here as this thing is very well on it. Don't be fooled by every wall.

"Blacephalon. Explosive, and fucking annoying. Try not to be near.

"And about that synthetic one I was talking about, Type: Null. This thing was some fucked up creation that was made by Aether. Don't know why, but this thing has to do with everything else that I've shown. Now then, any questions?"

….

This…This….. I… was….. Fighting this? Gizel and I were ready to faint as Guzma said, "Good! We'll begin later today."

He shook our hands and walked off as we basically fainted off. When we woke up, I had Guzma slapping my cheek saying, "Come on, wake up, it's been hours."

Hours…. This day is so fucked up that I'd rather be fucking Delphi for an hour. No, even "better", Melilla for an hour. I got up and asked, "S-so, I have to fight all… those?"

Guzma laughed, "No, just in case they attack you, then yes! Of course, I don't think you'll kill anyone like that."

I looked down and saw that he was meaning because I was in my regular form. He then said, "I don't think you got anything other than your bravery and your shurikens."

HA, wanna bet? Gizel asked, "So, when do we have to go there?"

Guzma yelled, "Right fucking now!"

Ah fuck. He slapped his hand on my shoulder as he laughed, "Come on, take a joke. But I meant literally right now."

I asked, "What about Gizel?"

"Her? Well, seeing as both of you slept, will skip her and have you go right in for the kill. Good luck Greninja boy."

I rolled my eyes as he walked back and turned off the translator. Gizel said, "Don't get killed."

I assured her, "I won't."

But then again could you blame her? I don't know how powerful these things are, and even with the little presentation, who the fuck knows their real strength. I just calmed down and left the base, not knowing where the hell I was going. Then some guy came out saying, "Guzma said you'll need this."

He gave me a map, which I did need, and ran off. Good, now I'm set. I walked off, following the map, and after a while, I found some huge, lab looking structure. Ok, now what the fuck am I going to do now? Flying around as the killer Greninja isn't going to help my ass one fucking bit. I sighed and just changed into my nightmare form and flew up onto the trees to see if I could get in.

At the top of the tree, I was higher than roof level, but just as I was ready for flight, I felt a slight wind hit me. It wasn't windy so I knew someone was around…

Then a knock to my back as I fell out of the tree. I flew on up without a sound, only to see this weird looking flying type. It looked like a Noctowl, except it was wearing a lot of leaves. Ok, first this bastard, then I bust in. It flew at me as I just stayed there, and then fired a triple pulse knocking the bastard into a couple trees.

That should do it. Afterwards, I flew on top of the roof and looked around to see an entrance, but whispered, "Nah, I'll just find a prick and see if he has anything I can use."

I checked through using psychic only to find one guy that was a janitor. Well, I guess this will be a while. I decided to teleport in, and I found myself in this empty hallway, only to find a couple rooms. They were storage closets… hold on, what's this? I found a room labelled: "SUBJECT XB-Y9T-2"

The door was locked, but I teleported in and found myself in this dark as hell room. I looked around and found some kind of light switch as then the lights turned and… are you fucking kidding me? I found the Type: Null sucker as it then looked up sharp and saw me. Oh shit am I fucked. It sprang up on its four legs as I was out of luck at this point.

It fired a dragon pulse art me as I flew up dodging it, then used triple pulse, and that missed. I made my bow and fired several arrows trying to at least shoot its eyes out. It flared up and charged straight me hitting me with its helmet thingy and sending me into the wall. Damn. I got out of the dented structure and stumbled out seeing the null brained Pokémon ready to charge again. I wasn't going put up with this and asked, "Can we just stop fighting, and if you want I'll get you out?"

It stayed there, but then it telepathically asked, ' _why?_ '

"Because I got better things to do than fight you, ok?"

' _Why, help me?_ '

"I just explained. I don't have time to fight your ass and if you want out, I'll get you out."

It stopped doing anything and walked slowly to me. It looked over me and asked, 'What are you?'

"I'm just a Pokémon, let's go."

I teleported both of us out of here as then we saw people running down with weird Pokémon. One guy yelled, "Holy shit, it's that Greninja! I-I thought it was dead?"

I said, "I'm back bitch."

They didn't know what I said and just pulled out more Pokémon and a couple guns. More people from the other side did the same as I told the Null, "Technically I am supposed to kill half these bastards so… might as well."

Let's get my rage out. I flew high up as bullets started firing. I just dodged and then they had their Pokémon use fire attacks, dark pulses, and other moves, but I few high above them. I flew down and landed on someone as then making a machete and sticking it into someone's head. Then pulling it out, I made a second one and stabbed a Sceptile-like Pokémon and jumped up slamming onto a Primape-like Pokémon. I stabbed her several times and roundhoused another guard, then slamming the blade down on the first guy.

The other Pokémon was blasting the shit out of people as I saw blood go everywhere. Well, this seemed to go well. I yelled, "Hey! You can blow their organs out later; right now we have to blow the shit out of this place!"

It came on over and asked, ' _How we get out?_ '

"We get out?"

It didn't understand what the fuck I was saying and I just flew down the hallway until I found a couple more asswipes to fight. We went through the hallways until I found another room with the label HC1-01. I opened it and saw a little purple Pokémon on the floor. Wait… oh fuck. It's that little purple thing from the slide show. It floated and sprayed some liquid out as I soared high to dodge it. The Null charged at it as I came back down and saw it chasing the poison Pokémon. It was nice while it lasted, until I made my bow and made a larger arrow that went flying and struck the thing dead in the head. Null looked at me as I said, "Come on, we don't have time for this."

And we really don't. I blasted out the walls in order to get outside, except that just caused bigger problems as everyone, including their families, was now outside trying to knock us off. They used machine guns, regular pistols, Pokémon, and I think one even got a rocket launcher, but I started to fire back at them as my arrows took better hits than their crappy weapons.

Everyone from below was screaming, fighting, yelling, and trying to kill me, while Null was also attacking them. This was pretty brutal, but it's a nice relaxant for all the anger I wanted to throw on Ash. Then I heard some yell, "Release a UB!"

Ah shit, just what I need. Then above the building, a portal of some sort opened up as a huge red Pokémon came charging out as I whined, "All hell, it's got all the good typings."

It saw me as I had my wings flap in the air, and hurdled right at me as I dived under it, making my longsword. I darted right at him as the blade slashed off one leg, but then he spun around and punched me…. FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!

I was sent flying out of the "arena" and into this town. I slammed through a couple buildings and several vehicles, only to look up seeing everyone seeing me battered nicely. I got up and spread my wings, torn, what else is new, and flew up again flying back. On my way, I found the Pokémon running through the jungle, only for me to make my sword and backstab behind him. He didn't go down and grabbed me throwing me through several trees.

Alright then. I flew after this bastard and made two swords, only to have his arms swing right at me. I was knocked straight back into the building and saw many people run for their lives. Not new here, and I fired a triple pulse, but that didn't do shit as he just plowed on through the beam. How tough are these assholes? I flew up as I saw the Null character charge at bug boy and watched it tackle the asshole down. I flew down and rammed into the Pokémon with both blades out, finally stabbing the prick down. Was it down?

We assumed it was, but then it got back up and ran off to its little portal. Shit these things are tough. I looked around to see the Null thing as it was basically tired out. Then a blast was heard as Null fell onto the floor. Shit, someone shot it! I looked around as a group of those Aether bastards were holding their rifles and aiming now at me. Wanna play with the Tauros? Well then, here's comes my mother fucking horns!

I charged at them, with machetes ready, and in an instance I sliced of arms, blood spraying in directions, and me flying backwards beheading them. The group fell into a pile of corpses and a little pool of blood, only to see the Null thing laying there. Don't tell me it… wait… wait, what the fuck? It was glowing as it changed a bit and become slightly bigger, but turned way whiter. I ran over and saw that it wasn't dead, but I did wonder if it was a male or female. Oh please tell me it's a… OH FUCKING COME ON! It's a female, why am I not fucking surprised. I tapped the head as a pair of eyes began to open as I asked, "You awake?"

SHE nodded and got up slowly. I told her, "Now, there's a base that way, just go there and don't kill anyone or cause any trouble. Just look for a Zoroark named Gizel, ok?"

She nodded, "O…k."

Learning how to talk as well, good. She ran off as I said, "Ok, let's get demolishing."

I jetted up and readied my pulses, and fired upon the structure as debris fell and exploded. If anyone was inside, good fucking luck to them. After about a few minutes of constant bombardment, the place was pretty much destroyed and I'm sure 90% of everyone was either dead or gone, or both. I took in a deep breath and flew back to the damn Team Skull base, only to find that the place wasn't incinerated, and found Gizel along with Null.

The Guzma guy had a wide grin as he said, "Well, you scared the shit out of everyone on the island nicely. Some have said a ghost returned. Also, I forgot you had that form on ya."

I flew down and walked up to him as he said, "Now take that off, it looks a bit creepy."

Figures. I changed back to normal as the man shook my hand saying, "Now that was excellent! And you'll be going off to Unova early, unless you want to eat first then go?"

Food, finally. I nodded as he led us to some open area with tables and food getting served around. Gizel and Null also came to the same table as a guy brought us some food and left. All it was was a pile of fruits and vegetables. It looked good, so I didn't hesitate and went right in for it.

Gizel walked up asking, "So, um, anything new?"

I said, "No, just getting her and cleaning up the place."

Null just sat down as I asked Gizel, "Hopefully she wasn't trouble, right?"

Gizel shook her head, "No, why?"

"Just asking, she was… feisty."

Null just gave a grin as Gizel asked in suspicion, "You two didn't…"

"No, no, we didn't go fucking each other. I meant as in fighting terms."

"Oh, ok. Look, you know I'm gonna be asking what's going on if it's you and another female."

"What about Kereesha and Delphi?"

"Kereesha was the one allowing it and Delphi was a childhood friend. They're ok, but someone new is way different."

"Alright, I get it but…"

Before I could finish, the Guzma guy said, "Good news for you three. You're getting your asses shipped back to Unova."

Wait, three? I asked, "Wait…"

Then he said, "Hold on, need that, uh, where is it, ah, here we go."

He pulled out a translator and said, "Ok, go ahead."

I retried, "you said three?"

"Yeah."

"Null isn't from there."

"I know. You're taking her and two others with you."

What? I nearly said that out loud as I heard the stupidest thing ever. Gizel asked, "Who's coming along with us?"

"A Salazzle, named Ilia, and a Passimian, called Okanua. Don't worry, they shouldn't be too much trouble, um, well maybe with Ilia, but the other guy's fine."

I got the feeling of being fought over two sluts, what a scenario that would be. We were then led to the crappy looking helicopter as it was ready to take off. After me, Gizel, and Null getting shoved into this thing, a Primape-looking Pokémon came on in along with what was that Salazzle, but she went onto my lap.

Gizel didn't like it, and I couldn't blame her. I asked the Salazzle, "Could you get off my lap?"

She turned her head asking, "Why? Don't like me?"

She was rubbing a bit as I said, "Hey, I'm with Gizel here, so I suggest you back the fuck off."

The bitch just pressed her back on me as the other guy said, "You'll need a truck to get rid of her."

I mumbled, "Thanks for the tip."

The helicopter took off and we flew from the Skull base back to Unova in only a couple hours. Once we landed in Unova, we got out of the helicopter and Ilia crawled around my neck and hung onto it as she whispered, "Maybe tonight we could have a little fun at your place?"

I whispered, "Oh really? Talk with Gizel."

She looked back, but she didn't seem to get the picture and still hung around my neck.

Once we got back into the mines, nothing really changed, except the fact that…

"MINTOYAE!"

Kereesha came out of nowhere and hugged me tightly as I wheezed, "Kereesha?"

"Oops, sorry."

Well, it wasn't all that bad. The little bitch around my neck fell off. Kereesha looked at the three new visitors as she asked, "Who are they?"

The Primape guy said, "I'm Okanua."

The bitch slithered, "I'm Ilia."

Null didn't say anything. Kereesha asked, "Can she speak?"

I said, "Only a small amount."

"Oh, do you have a name?"

Null still didn't respond as Kereesha said, "Well, I'm Kereesha, and you are?"

Null said, "I… don't… know."

I said, "I've called her Null up to this point, but she could get a name herself."

Kereesha said, "Well, I guess we could call her Null, no even better, Nully."

Null tilted her head as she repeated, "Nul-ly?"

"Yeah, Null is more of a male name."

Null nodded, "Ok."

I laughed, "Well then, Nully, I'll have to talk with Mr. Hux on this."

I led Nully over to where Mr. Hux was, and all I heard was yelling in his office. He was arguing with a guy named Beaunard Pienarr over something about transportation and something else. It was an interesting talk, until I knocked on the door and heard a, "GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Ok, this guy was slightly pissed off. We waited a few minutes and then finally he asked, "If the dipshit who knocked a while back is still there, come in."

I opened the door as Hux said, "Oh, s-sorry. I was yelling with this bastard over in my region, heh. What is it?"

I then had Nully come in as his expression changed and he asked, "What the fuck is that?"

She growled a bit as I said, "This is a Pokémon from the Aether…"

"Ooooooh, ok. That must be this Type: Null experiment they did. Never mind, take her to wherever."

You're kidding? I nodded and had Nully come out as we walked off to my dorm. I don't know if that was a good idea, but I might as well try it. Once we did get to my dorm, I saw some of my kids, only being the Gibles and Yema, and also Gizel laying in her bed. I asked her, "You ok?"

She said, "I don't like that new Pokémon, the one that was on your neck."

"I know, she's basically another Melilla, and she was a pain in the neck. This time it's literal. But don't worry, I won't fuck with her."

We stayed in the dorm for however long the time was, and once it was done, the whistle blew and Gizel and I were ready to go to sleep. The kids were already asleep and Nully was on the floor, sleeping away as well. Gizel laid on the bed holding me to her, but not face to face otherwise my dick would've done something. Yeah, it was getting a little bit, but it shouldn't be a problem.

I went to sleep, and hoped that the day would go on.

(3rd Person POV)

As they went to sleep, Ilia wanted to get on Mintoyae since she loved his muscular body, great posture, and the fact how he rejected her. She wanted that kind of guy, and she was going to get it. Ilia got into Mintoyae's dorm and found him sleeping away from Gizel, but still in her arms. Ilia went up to Mintoyae and made a little trace of her pheromones in order to jump him up. It worked as his dick was started to get erect, but unknowing to her, Yema was awake and watching this.

Ilia whispered, "Now, let's see how you do."

She took a slight lick, but then she stopped immediately as a rope was found strangling her. Ilia tried not to make a sound, but she was then dragged out and still held by the rope. Then she looked to see Yema holding the rope as she snarled, "Back off."

Ilia snickered, "So little one, you think that you can stop me at going…"

Yema tightened the rope as she said, "Yes, I can. Now beat it."

She let go of the rope only for Ilia to scurry away. Yema looked back to her father to see his erect member hanging there, only for her to gaze at it. She saw the Salazzle licking at it and wondered why she did so. Yema knew kissing was ok, but was going this far ok? She was getting sent into a whole new realm as she loved her father, not as a family member but, more like what Yamito and bonnie were.

She was fighting not to, but then she took a deep breath and walked closer to Mintoyae. Yema saw her father's member and thought, ' _Do all adults do that?_ '

She took a deep breath and put out her tongue and took a little lick. It was weird, but she rather found it interesting. She did so again, and again. It moved a bit as she now was worried her father would wake up. She backed off a bit and went back to her bed, and went to sleep.

As that kinky shit took place, Hux was arguing over with a Sergeant Pienarr as the two were having an extremely difficult time trying to get supplies sent over from Ferrum to Unova. Then the two got into a fight between Pokémon ethnics and that went all downhill. Hux screamed, "Listen here you retired excuse of a pole dancer, I don't give a fuck with guy's shouldn't be allowed to jack off to Gardevoir porn, I want my fucking materials!"

Pienarr yelled back, " _You get them when you agree to get rid of those sick Pokehphiliacs!_ "

"Look, I don't give a fuck if a Pokemon wants to be fucked by a human, or the other way around, I just want the FUCKING STEEL!"

" _Go'ta hell, I got better things to do._ "

"Hey, I'm the guy who commands your ass, fucker, you get that shit down here, or else you're…"

The phone hung up as Hux was about to scream several interesting curse words. Jan walked in as he asked, "You asked for me sir?"

Hux said, with his hands on his head, "Yes Jan, I need you to take a trip to Ferrum along with Makias to fix this little asshole and get him to send shit down here."

"And who am I supposed to get?"

"A little ex-fencing pole dancer named Beaunard Pienerr, the fucker he is."

Jan heard the name and asked, "Ex-fencer?"

"Yeah, went and fenced his ass off in some other region against another prick who had some fucked up Pokémon. Then there was the tale of that guy's ass getting shot, and then the Pokémon killed him and ran off. Every damn fencer is a little gay pole dancing shit eating murderer who has nothing better to do but dance with little crapass swords."

Jan crossed his arms in heavy offense, but Hux didn't see it and continued, "Now, you need to drag Makias here so I can get a helicopter ready and deal with this bastard."

As he got up, Jan offered, "I have an idea. How about…"

"Let me guess, bring Mintoyae and Gizel, sure go along."

That stunned Jan as he asked, "How did you know?"

Hux laughed, "Oh some shit you won't know."

Then before any of them left, Lusamine entered the room, with two guards, furious as she ordered, "What was that Greninja doing at my building?"

Hux asked, "The blonde bitch again? Ok, what building?"

"The Aether headquarters."

Hux nodded and whispered to Jan, "I'll tell those two to leave; you follow them and knock them out. I'll deal with her."

Jan nodded as Hux said, "Can we argue this in private? Jan, take these two out."

Lusamine nodded, "Guards, leave."

The three left as it was now the two main bosses. One little thing about the room they were in was that it was sound proof from the inside and outside. Hus asked, "Ok, what the hell is going on?"

"Simple, the Greninja you had destroyed my entire headquarters, freed our Type: Null test subject, and killed one of our UBs. Not only that, but it seems he has also killed several of my employees."

"And?"

"Did you send him to do it?"

Jan entered the room as Lusamine asked, "I thought it was private?"

Hux said, "Not anymore."

Jan walked next to Hux as Lusamine said, "Guards, here."

Nothing. Hux laughed, "First off, they can't hear you, the room is sound proof. Second, Jan kicked the hell out of them. But, please tell they're unconscious?"

Jan nodded, "They are."

"Good, now anyway, we teamed up with Team skull since your ragged ass needed to get rammed several more times in order for us to get anywhere in a deal. Now, either you walk out, or we can resort to method two."

Lusamine exclaimed, "Bullshit! You just made an enemy and when we get our place back and running…"

Hux got annoyed and pulled out a .12 gauge and blew off her face showing the brains. The body fell over as Hux yawned, "Shut up bitch, you talk too much."

Jan was a tad bit horrified and asked, "Was that a little too far?"

"Well *reloads next slug bullet* her organization is gone so might as well finish it off."

"She was a mother."

"So? Parents get killed all the time so it's nothing new. Also, clean that up."

Jan did so and removed the body and mess, leaving Hux to organize everything else and leave the office to his own dorm.

As everyone went to their dorms to sleep in Unova, in Aloha, Ash and Jenna were put into hell seeing that they actually saw Mintoyae crashing through the city. They didn't know whether to run, hide, or go back home. Instead, they went back to their hotel room and didn't go out for the rest of the day.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 137 for the group)

 _Yesterday was interesting since we went to Aloha and nothing really happened other than Mintoyae blowing everything up._

I woke up with Mintoyae gone, but I looked over to see that Yema wasn't there either. I remembered that she went with Mintoyae to the mines along with Delphi. I guess the three of them work almost like a family, if only Selezsis were still here of course.

I got out of bed, and just when I did, Makias showed up yet again and said, "Guess what, another trip."

How many trips were there? I asked, "Where?"

"A new region that involves me, but then Jan the weird Delphox decided to invite you and Mintoyae along. Hux thought it over and said that you can be useful for any info gathering and Mintoyae could be a guard."

"In that case I'd better…"

"Yeah, I already did. I would've gotten you up as well, but he said if I did that, he'd twist my leg so I waited until you woke up."

Ok, well this ought to be interesting. Makias led me out of the dorm, only for to then ask, "Wait, what about her?"

I looked to Nully as Makias said, "I'll have Kereesha watch her."

Ok, that solves that. Makias led me out of the dorm, mine, and then led me out of the tunnel to the surface, where I found a large van. I asked, "Wait a minute, is everyone going in there?"

Makias nodded, "Yeah, also we'll be needing you to drive."

Me? I asked, "Why?"

"Because Ganivus ain't here and I can't do it. Mr. Dress-up also can't drive, despite being with a human for who knows how long, and Mr. Hux would rather be taxied."

He went into the back of the van as I went up to the front. I got into the driver's seat and hoped that this wouldn't be complica… um, maybe a bit complicated. Ok, if I can remember from the times that Ganivus drove, and my own driving, Ok, uh, let's see… left is the brake… right is the gas… um. Ok, this might take a bit. But I didn't have time since Mr. Hux got in and said, "Alright, get going."

I nodded, "Y-yes sir."

Ok, pray to God this works. It was similar to a motorcycle in a couple ways, but this was the part I hated. I took in a deep breath and changed gears to drive, then I pressed carefully on the gas pedal and drove onto the path. A second vehicle came our way, but we were on different sides of the road. Then Hux said, "A bit faster maybe?"

I nodded, "Y-yes sir."

I changed into another new human form and drove carefully to a different airport. This one was just about as concealed as the mine here. The only difference is that the Alliance airport is much smaller and carries only three or four planes and a few helicopters. It was a slightly sluggish ride as I was very inexperienced with driving actual cars, and I looked to see Hux annoyed as I was taking a whole day.

Then his little own 'Dex opened up as there was someone else on the other side, and Hux asked, "Yes?"

I heard, " _Hello Mr. Hux, it's your sergeant friend. Have we agreed on what terms to do?_ "

Then Hux calmly yelled, "I am not playing by your terms, besides, I'm coming on over, and I won't turn back because it will be next week before Gizel here can even get to the airport."

Was that really necessary? " _Well then, I'll expect your ass here in what, three hours_?"

"By plane, yes. Now, I suggest you take MY offer because you'll be getting one hell of a beating from me."

" _HA, I'd like to see you try_."

The 'Dex went off as I asked, "So, who was that?"

Hux answered, "The reason why we're all going to me home region. This pole dancer thinks he can control the deliveries to here. Well I'll fuck his shit up pretty fast, you'll see."

I now regret asking. After about an hour of driving, we finally made it to the airport, only to see two small private planes and a cargo helicopter there. Once I parked at the entrance, Hux said, "Careful, I know there is a couple people here who don't like your species."

I asked, "So, why don't I just use a translator?"

"That's why I brought one."

He pulled out a translator as it was still on. Figures. He passed it to me and said, "Just keep it on, and hide it so nobody becomes suspicious."

I did so and then both of us got out as he went to the airport where two guys were walking to him, and I opened up the back doors letting everyone who was in out. I found Mintoyae, Jan, Makias, and Alphonse in the back as they got out and Hux came back. He said, "Alright, let's make this quick. But I got the feeling we're staying over in that other region for today."

Technically it was about two hours till noon so we'll be probably staying there. We all were led to one of the private jets as one guy asked, "Um, slight question but… is that the Greninja from Aloha?"

Mintoyae asked, "How the fuck you know?"

"Huh?"

I said, "He said how did you know?"

"Oh. I got a newspaper, what else?"

"Oh."

We got into the plane and it was pretty roomy with the seats, tables, you'd think it was a millionaire's plane. Hux however said, "Now, you get the shitty part, I get the private part."

He then walked to the back of the plane as it was cut off from the main room. A little bit later, the pilot showed up as she asked, "Um, excuse me ma'am but did you let your Pokémon run loose. And is that Lucario big and in its mega form, or is it me?"

I said, "No, everyone here is independent. And, the Delphox and Lucario are actually big."

"Huh."

She left into the cockpit and closed the door behind as we took tables. Me and Mintoyae went to one as Jan and Alphonse went to another, and Makias slapped his talons together saying, "Well, since there is no Uremia and Goovy, I'm gonna drink."

He walked over to the little bar that had a few bottles as he took a bottle of some kind of Whiskey. I asked, "Do you know how much to drink?"

"Nope. I just drink a good shot."

He poured a shot and drunk it down instantly twitched his head back saying, "Yeah, strong shit."

Jan got up and asked, "Any good quality alcohol?"

"I don't know, champagne, rum, Hoenn Honda ( **spoof on Vodka** ), and… nope, not much here."

Jan got up and looked over a couple of the bottles saying, "Don't you have anything back at the mines?"

"Well, after Ganivus, my birthday party, and Uremia's little prohibition, Alcohol is like cigarettes, expect them gone."

"You're living a bland life then."

"Nope, I got Neeliska and the kids. That's good enough for me."

The Delphox smiled and shook his head. He took a fancy-ish looking champagne bottle and poured in two glasses. Then the plane stared to move as I forgot about the whole sucker. Mintoyae was a bit cautious since it must've been his first time on a plane. I said, "Don't worry Mintoyae, the plane won't explode."

He nervously misled, "Yeah, but I don't think this was a good idea."

"Talk with Jan, he invited us along."

"Then remember me to beat the hell out of him when we get back."

"Alright, if you say so."

The flight wasn't too bad. Honestly it was way better than the normal flights. Aside from drinking and the food, it was pretty comfortable and roomy. Alright, being next to Mintoyae was better than that, but could you truly blame me that I love being with Mintoyae better than the plane's gifts? Of course not.

It was around three hours later and Makias got drunk, moderately. He was slurring random things while us and the queer guys were looking at Makias weirdly and listening to his rants. Honestly, I never thought Makias would get into such a stupor that he'd be saying the first thing that came to mind. But it all ended as soon as he landed in some snowy area, except Makias yelled, "We crashed!"

Hux came running out, "Fuck, we did?!"

The pilot came out calmly, "What's wrong?"

I said, "Don't listen to Makias. He's drunk."

Hux yelled, "Why the hell was he in the alcohol?!"

"I don't know, the guys drink heavily while Mintoyae and I don't drink."

The pilot asked, "Wait, you're one of those Pokephiles?"

Oh right, I was still in human form; I forgot to take it off. I nervously smiled, "Well actually."

I turned off my illusion as she then said, "Ooooh, ok. Sorry, even if you were I wouldn't mind."

She got out as the cold air rushed in. It wasn't too cold, just a late fall breeze. We left the jet as Hux went ahead first, and then we heard voices down below as I then heard Hux scream, "I SAID I DON'T GIVE A FUCK YOU POLE DANCER!"

Was it a whore, or was that a term he used? Everyone was still in as Makias stumbled on out and fell down the steps. He landed unconscious on the floor, but then I stepped out with Mintoyae as Hux said, "There, someone I can trust, sort of. Now listen Mr. Pienarr, the deal was this, get the supplies to my base since we have Pokemon help construct what we need. That was that, can we stay on that point?"

This Pienarr guy said, "Yes, but I'm not going to ship anything off to a guy who allows such sick people into his place. Get rid of them and we talk."

Hux growled, "Ok, ok, I had enough of being nice. I'm going to scream this for the whole base to hear!"

I said, "I think they know."

"I don't give a fuck if you beat that shit faced pole dancing bastard a long time ago, THIS IS A FUCKING TEAM BASE! We don't give a shit for your past, just get your ass to work!"

The other man yelled, "Please, I did beat his ass and I don't honestly give a fuck for you, or your Blaziken, or your dark type couple!"

Well, at least we got noticed. He continued, "And besides, what are you gonna do?"

Hux said, "Alright then, how about this: A little fight to determine how we run things?"

Pienarr smiled, "Yes that will do. But we'll be doing fights my way."

"Pole dancing? Sorry, I rather stick one of those skinny metal sticks up your ass than fight with them."

"Sorry, welcome to my land. Unless you got a fighter?"

Then I felt Jan put his hand on me and push both me and Mintoyae out of the way as he said, "I'll fight."

Then Hux and Pienarr looked up as Pienarr smirked, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the faggoty, girl dressing Delphox. I heard your friend was shot dead along with his family, what a shame *not really*."

Jan growled, "Yes, and I remember you as an arrogant liar."

"Still am. Besides, did you bring that mutation along, or did he finally die of it?"

Alphonse shoved us out of the way to where Mintoyae fell off and I was nearly pushed off. Pienarr cackled, "Oh now we see a full-fledged gay parade. Now listen here, this is my land and you two Pokébastards can get off and go back to the unruly, disgusting hole you crawled out of."

Jan snarled, "You want a fight, we can fight."

"Good, I'll whoop your ass in three seconds."

Mintoyae mumbled, "Hope he does."

The guy and Jan walked to a small open tarmac as Hux asked, "Are you two sure that it's alright to fight this shit out on the tarmac? Someone could just run you over."

Pienarr snickered, "Who gives a royal fuck? Maybe it will squash him."

Jan snarled a bit as the two were on opposite sides.

(3rd Person POV)

As they got on their sides, Pienarr chuckled in an evil sense, "Alright then faggot boy, let's see how you do with something a little different."

He yelled to a worker, "Get the LSs, I want to see if little Jan here can fight with a sword instead of a lance."

Jan only smiled a little as he said, "How about a little better challenge, we fight, but we take off our clothes."

"Ewh, fine, but I'm keeping my underwear on."

Pienarr took off his clothes down to his underwear as it revealed a pretty decent set of muscles as he has practiced with his weapons in spare time. Jan took off his dress and put it neatly aside as a lot of the workers thought it was a female. Some went a bit cheering and waving, mainly because they were thinking Jan was a she and they could have a go at "her" after the fight. Makias was a bit intrigued as Alphonse was cheering and getting slightly excited, and Gizel and Mintoyae weren't affected much as Mintoyae mumbled, "Asshole vs. faggot, who'll will?"

The worker form before came up with two swords as they were about 4 feet long and made of sharp, strong steel. Pienarr held his up as he said, "These are the same ones I kicked your trainer's ass with long ago"

The worker gave Jan his as he asked, "Really? I don't remember seeing you win."

"HA, what a joke. The faggoty little shit thinks his trainer is undefeatable. There are only a few undefeatable people on this planet; your friend isn't one of them."

"My trainer had an honorable place, you aren't honorable."

"True, I find honor worthless. Now, stand still so I might NOT accidentally slice something off."

Jan pulled the first move and ran forward sword in both hands as Pienarr defend and pulled his sword up as Jan brought down his. The swords collided only for the sergeant to quickly swing up toward Jan's leg, but then for the Delphox to swing it there, then push the sword up. It brought the two swords up and pushed it back as Pienarr jumped back and swung his sword straight to Jan.

That wasn't intimidating as Jan just collided the sword against Pienarr's, but he leaped over him as that gave a clear view of Jan's certain areas. Pienarr was bent over back as Jan landed and spun around slicing a line on his back and Causing Pienarr to turn around and slam the swords again as defense from a second slice. Pienarr taunted, "Come on fag boy, show me what you GOT!"

He pulled the sword up and tried hitting Jan several times, only for it to be blocked. Jan held the blade with one paw and blocked the attacks, then forced Pienarr back, and spun around with the sword. It was blocked, but when Pienarr then aimed for Jan's feet, the Delphox jumped over and landed on Pienarr's back, and then pointed the sword on his neck as the man collapsed to the floor. Pienarr turned his head to see Jan teeth showing looking highly pissed, he was fucking around and wanted the match to end.

Pienarr said, "I've seen how you fight, and that's not how you fight. You don't fight violent and quick, you take it slowly."

Then he smiled as he asked, "Oh? I might know why."

Jan just kept his scowl, as Pienarr whispered, "You lost a fight."

Jan showed his teeth again as the sergeant then said, almost laughing, "No, even better, you gave up a fight. You actually wanted to give up for once! Haha-hahaha!"

Jan pressed the sword firmly on his neck as Hux came over and said, "Ok, we got this proven. Jan won, you do as I fucking say, ok?"

Pienarr laughed again, "Really? Or what?"

Hux smiled devilishly and said, "Jan, put your sword on… his privates."

Pienarr's face died as the sword moved from his neck downward and right up to his testicles. Now he was in a fucked up position. Hux said, "We do things my way, ok?"

Pienarr scowled, "Fine, but get your faggoty hands away from you damn, disgusting Fennekin."

Jan slashed the sword across Pienarr's stomach as it only was a bare laceration. Pienarr felt the sting and crawled a bit as Hux ordered, "Enough."

Jan backed away and gave the sword back to the worker as he picked up the second sword and ran away. Hux sighed, "Ok, not that you sliced someone, I'm gonna try to get this damn place to send the materials over. And since it will be taking a LONG time, you'll all be staying here for the whole day and we'll leave tomorrow."

Mintoyae and Makias, who was finally out of his drunken state, whined as Gizel and Alphonse just behaved normally.

(Gizel's POV)

Oh well, at least it was semi entertaining. But when I looked over to Mintoyae he had a smile creep across his face. I asked, "What do you have in mind Mintoyae?"

He said, "Oh something to end the day."

He got walked onto the mat as the injured sergeant got up. Mintoyae said, "You hear what I'm saying?"

The sergeant said, "Of course I understand what the hell you're saying. I got a translator on my head."

"Good, because I know who this guy surrendered to."

Jan looked at him as a scowl began to appear. Mintoyae, please don't make more enemies. Mintoyae said, "The one who made him surrender is right here at this base."

Pienarr asked, "Who, tell me dammit!"

Jan held his glare as Mintoyae said, "Well not to brag but… I defeated him."

All eyes went to him as Pienarr laughed, "Is this bullshit? You're a wimp."

"I'm being serious. I asked him to forfeit, he said yes."

Jan didn't look happy, scratch that, he was very enraged as Pienarr laughed, "HA, look at that. You actually have lost to something. You could take out a good chunk of Pokémon that even has both types against yours, but it appears you lost to a little Greninja."

The Sergeant stumbled off as he picked up his clothes and put it on. Jan also put back on his dress, but kept an eye on Mintoyae. Makias asked as he got over, "So where the hell do we sleep? Better yet, where the hell do we eat?"

I shrugged as the pilot came up and asked, "I assume you're wondering where to go from here?"

We nodded as she smiled, "Well the first place is the lunch room, this way."

She led the way as the four of us followed behind. The base here was pretty big seeing the warehouses, vehicles, and were those actual army weapons? This place could be easily mistaken for a military base or outpost, but seeing the quarries in the distance, I'd doubt that.

We made it to the lunch room, or cafeteria, and it seems to be that the people and Pokémon are actually separated into two areas. I took the translator off Mintoyae's head and put on mine, and asked, "Question, why are the people and Pokémon segregated?"

The pilot explained, "Well, rules here are different than over in the main land. Pokémon are still treated more or less like the old way of what they were used for. Pokésexual relations have been permitted, and believe or not are actually thriving on the island, but for those who aren't, this is what you see."

"Alright, but what happens if there is a relationship?"

"Then one or the other has to get food for both of them."

Mintoyae said, "Great, anything else?"

I said, "He's asking for anything else?"

The pilot answered, "Yeah, there are as many people similar to Pienarr that live here to those who support everything. I'm not a Pokephile myself, but I don't mind people who do. Except for the homos, can't tolerate them that long."

Mintoyae nodded, "Hear, hear."

The pilot walked to the people's cafeteria as we moved on to the Pokémon's cafeteria. There, it was as good as the people's one, and the food still looked decent. We walked up to the counter and saw a Lucario come up and asked, "What the heck happened to you?"

Alphonse said, "Just genetics."

"Huh, it's pretty rare to see a Pokémon in their mega evolve form, oh well. Anyone, anything you want?"

I said, "I guess whatever vegetables and meat you got."

"That? Oh wait you're new here."

"Yeah."

Makias asked, "Look, we just need something to eat. A slab of meat, except for Mintoyae, is good enough."

The Lucario laughed, "I know the Greninja can't digest meat. But sure, I'll get something."

She ran off to a room in back and came back a few minutes later balancing for trays of food. She passed to us saying, "This stuff is better than what you get served at your place."

We nodded and took our food away as Alphonse looked around, probably for Jan. Honestly after what Mintoyae did, he just ran off and we didn't even see where he went. After a minute looking around, we finally sat down at a table and began eating our food. This stuff was better than what we got served at the cafeteria back in Unova.

As we ate, I felt a claw go on my shoulder as I looked behind seeing another Zoroark. Please don't tell me he wants me. He smiled a little sly and said, "Hello there, new I assume?"

I nodded, "Only visiting until tomorrow."

"Hmm, thought a little longer. Since you're new, maybe I could give you a quick tour and then… maybe a little fun?"

Fun. Unless it was kids talking or an actual game going on, I knew he wanted to have sex with me. I simply denied, "No thank you, I'm fine right now."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Come on, you look like a good female…"

Then Mintoyae saw it and said, "Hey, back off asshole."

The Zoroark looked at him and asked, "Oh, and you are?"

"The guy who's gonna kick your ass unless you back from her."

He chuckled, "Oh, you must be her mate then. Pathetic, I could do better than you."

Mintoyae stood up and walked over saying, "Listen here dipshit, either you back away from here, or I can show you that I whoop your ass several times over."

He didn't seem to believe it and said, "Look here little Froakie, I'm of her species, you're not. If you're telling me you interbreed, how damn disgusting can you…"

Then Mintoyae kicked his testicles as the plain dark type put both hands there and wheezed onto the floor. He muttered, "Dammit."

Mintoyae warned, "Stay away from her."

The Zoroark stood up slowly and then hobbled off as Makias snickered, "Seems you can get control of this place even if you're not known to well here."

"You bet your ass I can."

Alphonse said, "Honestly, if you truly defeated Jan, I'd bet as well. However, you didn't, so I can't do so."

"Please, I defeated earlier today."

I corrected, "No, you threw a note that probably will cost you having a good day tomorrow."

"Ah, who gives a fuck?"

We finished our meal once the conversation died, and now we didn't have much to do. We walked out of the cafeteria and tried to find something to do. Of course we had to find the rooms we were staying, and after that, we basically stayed in them since there wasn't too much to do. Time just flew on by as Mintoyae and I were resting beside each other. Makias I'm sure was missing Neeliska and his kids as Alphonse was either with Jan, or was alone as well.

We didn't know if it was night yet, but when I looked outside, it was dark, so we went to sleep. I snuggled up to Mintoyae and fell asleep, ready to go home tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Jan wads outside the building of where Mintoyae and Gizel were sleeping as he was made in a near embarrassment. Insults he could take only so much, but straight out embarrassment and constant rubbing was one thing he would never tolerate. He "borrowed" a large kitchen knife as he was going to give Mintoyae a couple slices to teach him a lesson. He was at the door of the building, and before he went in…

Two longswords went into an X shape as they were skin close to his neck. Then a voice said, "You do realize I can put revenge on you, right?"

Jan turned around slowly seeing Kiyask standing there as Jan asked, "What do you want?"

"Well, it seems you're trying to attack Mintoyae. May I ask why?"

"If you haven't seen…"

"I did, now if you go in and do what you were about to do, I can give you such a nightmare that you'd take that knife and commit suicide. Capiche?"

Jan didn't like Kiyask, but he also was a bit scared of him, but did he have to agree with his terms? He subsequently tipped his head, "Alright, I'll agree to your terms."

Kiyask nodded, "Good. Now don't go fucking with anyone or else I'll be on your brain's doorstep with a nice surprise."

He fly off as Jan took in a deep breath, and went to Alphonse.

Meanwhile, Kiyask decided to scare so much shit out of ash that he'd need to tight a good knot in hi digestive tract to keep it in. He got to Aloha to find the two teens asleep with their Pokémon sleeping together on the floor. Kiyask cackled silently, "Oh, let's see if you like a new world, now the Distortion, or the Hall, but a world in-between."

He went into Ash's mind and pulled his spirit out as Ash was still asleep. Kiyask flew into the spirit world as a way to show Ash his future. Ash was starting to wake up, only to find that he was flying, and then he crashed on the ground only for Kiyask to disappear. Ash looked up and saw people and Pokémon, only one thing shocked him, some had injuries that would be resulting in death.

He was still in Aloha, but he saw a man with three bullet wounds to the head, one in the left eye, and two in the neck. He was wearing the Team Skull outfit, and had dried blood running down his neck and face. Ash saw Pokémon that were also brutally injured. There was a Decidueye that had a wing missing and several claw marks. Another one was a Salandit that had its back split open going right through.

Ash though he was in a horrid place, some would say hell, but in fact he was in the area of spirits that weren't in the place above or below. Ash didn't what the hell to think, only for Kiyask to reappear behind him and teleport away. Ash was now in Unova, the Alliance mines, only a lot of the workers were not there and only spirit ones were there. Kiyask teleported once again as Ash just walked on in.

He knew the place, but when he got to the doors to the mine, he opened it and found himself in a literal hell. He saw Pokémon down there that were looking depressed, injured, and some were just sitting there. He looked to see Pokémon that in the past were killed. There was Tomahawk with his body in tattered feathers, 3rd degree burns, and barely anything working; sitting next to him was Selezsis with her head bashed, bleeding, and a couple scars; Noitmez with his deep wound; far from them was Dr. Kamahi with her body in a broken fragmentation form the rocks; the Golduck rebel, with the wound that Mintoyae made; Ganja with his shattered crystal piece; Kyokiko with her body impaled in several places; and finishing it off with someone ash never thought to see, the Sycamore's, stabbed in their hearts form Mintoyae.

Ash was almost panicking as he felt someone behind him. Kiyask asked, "What's wrong, don't like what you see?"

Ash squeaked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the spirit world. This is where you'll be going and enjoying the rest of your life. And besides, aren't those your Pokémon friends?"

Ash looked down to see Tomahawk and Noimetz as he asked, "W-wait, are they…"

"Your Hawlucha and Noivern. They're dead."

"I-I didn't know th-they… this is nightmare, it's not real."

"Oh no Ash, this isn't a dream, this is as real as it gets."

Ash backed away as down below, Noimetz saw Ash's hat and flew up to see what it was, only to see… it was Ash. Noimetz flew at him as Ash said, "N-Noivern?"

Noimetz crashed into Ash and kicked his body as ash asked, "N-Noivern, what are you…"

Noimetz yelled, "You ditched us! We thought you were our friend and you ditched us!"

"W-wait, I can explain."

Ash was getting frightened as Kiyask watched the fight more so for amusement. Noimetz then slashed his claw at Ash as it cut into his chest and knocked him off a cliff onto the ground. Ash laid there bleeding as Kiyask flew down and asked, "So, how do you like your Pokémon?"

Ash muttered, "What did you do to them?"

"Me? I did nothing; it was you and your friends who caused this mess. All that happened was Mintoyae finally coming to terms that you are no good and you shall never train again."

Ash fired his eyes open, "Huh?!"

"Well, that was his thought. Basically, he wants you dead, for the umpteenth time."

Ash cried a tear, "I want to get out of this."

"And that you shall."

Then he snapped his fingers and Ash was back in bed, only to wake seeing Jenna on his side and their Pokémon sleeping together on the floor. He went back to sleep hoping it will get fixed soon, which, of course, it won't.

(Uremia's POV) (Day 138 for the group)

 _Oh I can't stand it! It's been days and Ganivus still isn't back. I really hope he's ok._

I woke up in bed without Ganivus yet again. He hasn't been here since after that party and it was horrible to see him on the floor like that, blood on it, him looking as if he died… I cried as the memory and thought was too terrible to comprehend.

I got out of bed and floated my way to the cafeteria only to pass by the security office. I should see if anyone came back, but when I did, I found Kereesha sleeping at the desk with this… I don't know what the fuck that was, also sleeping on the floor. I guess Kereesha got stuck in charge of watching everything while Makias was off wherever.

I closed the door and continued my way to the cafeteria, and there it was the same clean place as always. I still had bad dreams about giving everyone food, and then they started to die one by one off because I poisoned them by accident. This whole thing is my fault.

Taking in a deep breath, I went over the counter and into the back where I brought out the vegetables and the meat. I washed down the vegetables, cleaning it carefully and looked for anything that seemed unusable, washed the leaves and fruits to remove every dirt speck there was. This was repeated for every crate I had until I got everything sparkling and clean. Next was the meat. I took another deep breath as I took the meat slices and put them on the stove top. Carefully I laid it laid and let it cook for a little longer than before just in case there wasn't anything I missed. In the end, I had stacks of cooked meat that was ready to be eaten.

Once I was finished, the last thing I did was set out the trays, and then clean up the counter and kitchen. Of course the whistle blew which meant lunch time came around. Pokémon started coming on in as I passed over their trays. It was done quick and soon everyone got their trays. Makias was back as I saw him enter the place with Neeliska and their kids, and when they came up, Makias asked, "Have you seen Ganivus?"

I shook my head, "No."

He smiled, "Well…"

He moved out of the way… GANIVUS! I jumped with joy and hopped right over the coutner, landed on top of Ganivus. I'm finally seeing him again! He's back, he's back! I let out tears of joy as I hugged him, feeling him once again. Ganivus wheezed, "Um, Uremia, I'd like not to go back to the crazy place."

I got up still hugging him as he asked, "I see I was missed, massively."

I let go and kissed him, having him kiss back finally to have him close to me once again. I broke the kiss as I said, "I'm glad back Ganivus."

He chuckled, "I think I can definitely tell."

"So, what happened?"

He got serious and said, "Well, I found the little shit fucking cocksucker who poisoned me, and it was not you or even indirectly you."

"Who was it? Who was it?! I'll beat the hell out of him!"

Then Jan entered the cafeteria as Ganivus looked to him and said, "Want to guess?"

Jan…. I used telekinesis and lifted a chair, then bashed it against Jan's head as I pulled out a pan from the kitchen. I floated over to the fucker as he looked up and asked, "What's going on?"

I growled, "This."

I slammed the pan right at the tip of his snout as it busted his nose and he went covering it. I bashed and whacked the asshole several times in the head until I calmed down. Once I was done beating him, I was panting after whacking him senseless. He was bleeding in several areas as I wasn't going to put up with his shit. I looked up to my right seeing Alphonse there as he raised his hands. I could tell he wasn't going to try to mess with me, hopefully neither of them do. I took my bloody pan, literally, and put it back in the kitchen. Ganivus was looking a bit shocked as well as I smiled, "There, everything's ok now."

He said, "Females can be as scary as male, sometimes even more."

I nodded, "Yep."

I passed him a tray of food as he nodded and went to the corner table. Others around the cafeteria were watching it as some had their jaws open. I asked innocently, "Is there something wrong?"

They all instantly went back to their food and pretended it never happened. Oh well, what can I do? I went back behind the counter as only a few more Pokémon came in for their food. Unfortunately, Ganivus took that little bastard to the hospital. Then Mintoyae came to the counter asking, "What happened there?"

I said, "You know who he is?"

"Yeah."

"He poisoned Ganivus."

"What! How the fuck did he do that?"

"I'm assuming that it must've been that 'Magicarp' he made."

"Correct."

Oh c'mon, not Gallade again. He stood there as he had a slightly creepy smile on. I asked, "What is it?"

"I thought you'd might like to know I found. I run a lab don't forget."

"Alright what did you find?"

"Your 'husband' ate a Greninja corpse. Not sure who the hell he managed that, but that's what I found in his stomach."

"How did you get it out?"

"Oh, I made my own Ipecac, and it went into a bag. Also, you want it?"

Eww, fuck no. I cringed, "Eh, no thanks."

"Alright, it is his property, not mine. Also, how much for your dresses?"

"Dresses?"

"Yeah, the ones in your dorm?"

"This is the only dress I got."

He looked down and said, "Oh. Free shit for me."

Then he teleported off once again as I wondered what dresses he was talking about. Mintoyae looked as confused as I was and just said, "I don't want to know, I'm gonna go to work."

He left the cafeteria as everyone else started to leave as well. The place became completely empty in less than an hour as I was now alone. I liked being alone, but only if I have the knowing that I can see Ganivus again. OO, I know, I'll close early so I can go to the office and be with him for a little longer.

I went over and quickly, but excellently, cleaned up the cafeteria, organized all the seats, and cleaned up the kitchen, just to make sure. After that, I went over the cafeteria and straight to Ganivus's office only to find that Jan was there, still bruised, only him and Ganivus were talking over something. They looked at me as I entered, only for Ganivus to ask, "Yes Uremia?"

I said, "I was just visiting, also what seems to be the trouble?"

I was surprised how they acted like nothing happened. But Ganivus said, "Oh Jan lost his clothes."

Jan then exclaimed, "I only have three of my dresses left! I want to know who stole them!"

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't wear dresses."

I asked, "What kind were they?"

Jan slightly calmly said, "They were kimonos, and any dressed that is like yours."

Wait, didn't that Gallade say? I said, "Hold on, that Gallade said something about dresses and them being free."

Ganivus sighed as Jan yelled, "Where the hell is that bastard!"

Then guess who showed up saying, "Thanks for the clothes, Midori loved it, even though it was a little big, and also if you try to attack me, I can tell Mintoyae about what you did to Gizel and he'll be on you 10 times worse than Uremia."

Jan spun around seeing the Gallade as he snickered, then teleported away again. This guy was everywhere. Jan took in several deep breaths to control his anger and walked out of the office. I floated on to Ganivus as he asked, "So why are you visiting again?"

Instead of answering, I kissed him, then said, "Because I missed you."

He gave me a warm smile as I sat on his lap and relaxed myself as he waited for something to happen. It was awhile, but the whistle blew and we had to get off the chair. I still stuck to Ganivus's left arm as we walked on out. He said, "You're pretty stuck."

I giggled, "Well, I was worried about you."

"Look, I could've died from worse shit."

"True, but…"

"Uremia, look, I'm not going to die just from someone else's actions. I survived that Machomp, Ash, and Jan. I'm pretty sure I'll survive everyone else's attempts to kill me."

"But…"

"No, buts. I'm staying until I see my kid, then if someone wants to blow my head off, go for it."

I gave him a stern stare as he laughed, "Ok, that was a sick joke. I'm staying until I naturally die."

Better. We got to our dorm, and once inside, I pulled Ganivus onto the bed and kissed him ever so. He asked, "I'll sound like a repetitive idiot, but you really missed me very much."

I kissed him to shut him up saying, ' _Too much_.'

We made out for a little and went to sleep only a little bit afterwards.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Jan and Alphonse weren't too well off, or at least Jan was. The Gallade, not only stole all but three of his dresses, but also took all of Jan's alcohol which he did hide from Ganivus. Jan was infuriated and his day was totaled from Uremia beating the shit out of him after finding out about what he did and now he lost a lot of his stuff.

Alphonse tried to stay out mainly because it would only make it worse. Jan just sighed and calmed himself down, only to fall asleep with Alphonse on his side. If this day was hell tomorrow would hopefully be better.

In Aloha, Ash and Jenna were still uncomfortable with the latest thing of Mintoyae still alive and fighting. Ash was still in horror of last night's endeavor, but like hell he was going to talk about it. Ash contacted his mother and tried to explain to her what was going on. Delia said, "Alright, I see where this is going. Try to stay away from going out at night and just be careful."

Ash just mumbled, "I wish."

The 'Dex went off as Ash was about to yell out some interesting words. Then Jenna came in and asked, "Um, Ash, could I talk with you for a minute?"

Ash nodded and asked, "What is it Jenna?"

"Ash… maybe we should go back."

Ash snickered, "Jenna, calm down. We're not going back just because Greninja is still out there. He was there fighting something else, maybe he's dead now, for real."

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't know. With that force of him getting slammed through, he's bound to be dead by now."

They went off to bed as they still had the picture of horror go through their minds if Mintoyae was still around ready to slit their necks.

However, that wasn't the case as Kolchak had moved back to Kanto to interview Delia, once again. May, from earlier, went back to Hoenn and tried to avoid even more of this mess. Kolchak was in his hotel room thinking up several questions on what to ask Delia for. He was running short of things to say without saying something direct, he needed to find a way for her to spill out whatever she ate do he can use it for the paper. He might try to give the finger to Ganivus on what he said a while back, but then again he'd like not to risk anything. So instead, Kolchak just puts down his book and pen, and lays on his bed, ready to get whatever info he can for tomorrow.

* * *

 **So, there is a requested one-shot that someone wanted, and I'll be taking tomorrow to try and chug it out so I can get back to this. Also, slight spoiler, Yema may go further, but that is still in the air in my head.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Alright, this chapter has some more sick shit. Now, Friday is going to be slow and Sunday I'm gonna be finishing up on the requested Fanfic so the rest of the week may be slow for the next chapter. Also, I made it passed 400K words, WHOOOO! And great thanks to all for making it past 100 reviews!**

 **Credits to Deco.72 and Xbyt92.**

 **Two lemons, one regular and one incestive (guess who?). Lemon= (((((((**

* * *

CHAPTER 48:

(3rd Person POV) (Day 139 from the group

We start off with Hux as he was walking to his office. He was up early and planning to knock everyone at of sleep for the problems he had in mind. He was getting complaints about how a black, shiny Gallade came along and stole off a few things while trading illegal shit as well. Of course this didn't push him to do so, there were several other assholes who have done things behind Hux's back that made him do what he was about to do.

He got to his office and went searching through a box behind his desk, which had two things: a megaphone and an air horn. He took both of the instruments and went out of his dorm to the middle of the pathway. He then turned on the megaphone and blew the air horn through it causing such a loud sound piercing everyone's sleep.

Mintoyae was jostled out as Gizel was shot out flipping Mintoyae over. He landed on the floor as Gizel looked and apologized, "Sorry."

Ganivus and Uremia were shot out as Ganivus clutched Uremia tighter.

Makias and Neeliska were woken up less so, but still along with both of their kids firing two flamethrowers, engulfing their parents' faces in it.

Kereesha and Arius were shocked as Kereesha went spontaneously turning her head around thinking there was a problem as Arius thought he got shot, mainly of the dream he had.

Even Jan and Alphonse were shocked out as Jan growled, "What now? Doesn't Ganivus do this?"

Everyone was thrown out of their sleep as then Hux called out, "Everyone, front center!"

Everyone did so as some were cursing at Hux, grumbling, and even a couple were thinking of killing him right now. Once everyone was out, Hux announced, "Now, even though you're the only ones who will hear what I'm about to say. And I'm gonna say that I've put up with this long enough.

"I've gotten enough fucking complaints off you assholes on this Gallade stealing shit, more specifically Jan's dresses and liquor. That and we've also gotten another complaint off him with a certain Zoroark trying to cram down her religion down everyone's throat."

Gizel made a sweat drop as Hux continued, "And other mines have been having issues with smuggling, theft, and the occasional asshole trying to rape everyone. So, I was given several options on how to manage this.

"Option one was to have a mass execution to everyone including their families…"

Everyone shit themselves as Hux further said, "But then I realized that would get my own head chopped off by another certain someone here. Option two would be to lock them up in a solid metal box with nothing but an air pipe, and a latrine. That wouldn't work since some of you could bust out of it. So I decided my final option, I will have Ganivus, Makias, Jan, Alphonse, and Jekl ( **a Machomp** ) go through everyone's dorms and literally run through everything. Unfortunately that includes the employee's dorms and they will go through mine by mine looking for anything on the lists of illegalities.

"Now, Alphonse here did convince, this one time, to not take away Gizel's book of hers, unless she thinks of trying to shove it down my throat and up my ass in another way, GOT THAT?!"

Gizel nodded as Hux did see it, "Good! Now, GET TO WORK!"

The following security guards began at the employee dorms as they had to go dorm by dorm over everything. They didn't find anything, and once they exited, Hux came up to the group and said, "Ganivus, Makias, you two stay here. That Gallade likes to come around and steal/trade shit, so if he appears, I want that asshole arrested immediately, and I'll put him through some high class torture. You three, continue on the hunt for the illegals. I'll be back in my office trying to get everyone fixed."

Ganivus and Makias left to the security office as the Jan, Alphonse, and Jekl went through the rest of the dorms. In the office, Ganivus sighed as Makias said, "This sucks; now how the hell can I get any entertainment if the guy is banned?"

Ganivus looked up to him saying, "You realize the guy went stealing?"

"Yeah, but there have been cases of stealing, it was just magnified when Jan got robbed and Hux basically stopped it."

"We know that, now how the hell can we get this son of a bitch?"

"I don't know multiple dresses?"

"Very funny. He took most of Jan's and you expect he'd take more?"

"Maybe."

"Doubt it."

Ganivus walked out of the room as Makias stayed there what to do. Meanwhile, the three security guys went from dorm to dorm finding nothing but useless crap, books, and a couple weird looking posters. The Gallade sold off several things for MEGs and it showed. However, they were finding anything that'd be what Hux wants gone: Cigarettes, cigars, alcohol, guns, unless it was approved my him, drugs, and pornographic content. That last part was because a couple miners would go into the mines and jerk off to it instead of actually mine.

They got to a dorm were a Weavile and Seismitoad lived, and they found a bottle of Whiskey and a poster of a man with his arm and hand out in a salute position. The man was wearing a military uniform without the hat for it, black hair, and had a trapezoid looking mustache. Jan said, "Take the alcohol and that poster, just in case."

Jekl took both of them and put them in the bag they brought along. Alphonse said, _'Good thing he took your drinks, otherwise you'd be locked up.'_

Jan snickered, ' _I won't.'_

 _'Want to see that they will recruit Mintoyae to get it done?'_

 _'You seem to be more for that guy.'_

 _'It's because he's… he's better than us.'_

 _'No he isn't.'_

 _'He defeated me, and would've defeated you. The least we could do is give him a little respect for that, if nothing else.'_

Jan still didn't like Mintoyae because of his attitude towards him and how he taunts Jan by embarrassing him.

Back at the office, Makias was sitting in the chair as Neeliska brought in the kids since they were still sleepy. The whole morning was fucked and everyone knew it. But it only got more interesting when a "Pst!" appeared.

Makias looked to the backdoor exit as a figured walked up. The figure appeared as a man wearing all black, hat, jacket, pants, shoes, even mustache and shades; yet he had white skin with a bit of a tanning. He asked, "So, I assume this Gallade of yours has gone out of control?"

Makias nodded, "Yeah, and who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm Mr. Italy. My Gallade was the one who was causing the trouble, sorry for the bother of that."

"Good, tell that to my foot as I kick your ass with it."

"Now, now, don't get all violent. Let's try to talk like sophisticated sentient beings."

Makias didn't like him, but had the feeling he was familiar. Neeliska asked, "What do you want from us?"

"Me? Nothing, I was wondering if you'd like a trade."

Makias stood up, "You're trading is why the whole damn mine is up in a flame ball. Now, either you leave or I kick your ass extremely hard."

The man shrugged, "If you say so."

He walked out the door as Makias sat down with is daughter on his head. He chuckled a bit as she looked around thinking the man was still there.

Back to the three dorm cleaners, they found a few illegalities and had three Pokémon detained. This was for the first mine, the next seven were up next. In the second mine sweep, they found several bottles of alcohol and one dorm had a whole stack of Lucario porn comics. Alphonse did take a couple for himself, but he only took the best ones and let the rest get taken away.

Mine three was a lot lighter as there were only a couple cigarettes and two arrests. Of course two miners did smuggle off a few rare candies, which under Hux's definition is drugs, so they got arrested off as well. It was a tedious process from going mien to mine looking for anything that was on the list.

(In Kanto)

As the Pokémon search out for the Gallade's shit, and him himself, Kolchak in his hotel room was just getting up as he slept in late. Not his usual way, but it seemed he needed it. He groaned, getting out of bed, put on his clothes, got himself presentable, which wasn't too presentable, and had a quick breakfast.

He was going to interrogate Delia even if it meant taking a bat and beating the fuck out of her. Kolchak left his room and the hotel, and on to the lab. He read that Delia worked there as she was apparently the next one to take over. He didn't think so. He thought that Ash could do a better job; well he didn't want either of the Ketchums to work there.

After about an hour walk, he made it to the lab as he mumbled, "Either she says something or I'm gonna get a bat beat the fuck out of her."

He took in a deep breath and walked on in the lab, and once he was in, he saw Delia at the counter as she mumbled, "You again."

Kolchak mumbled himself, "Calm down and get it."

He went to the desk and politely, despite wanting to beat her, asked, "Excuse me, but we've met before, and this time I was wondering if I could get some more information on the current crisis?"

Delia said, holding the urge to take the keyboard and bash it on his head, "What information would you like?"

"Let's see… do you know where Gary is?"

"He's dead, don't you remember that incident? Well, that's what they said at least."

"What if I told you that he's alive and well?"

Delia was shocked, "He is?"

"In a theoretical sense."

"I'd be amazed."

"Well, be more amazed, that Bonnie girl is alive and well. I bet you that Gary is as alive as that girl is. Now, what is YOUR knowledge on this whole endeavor?"

Delia questioned, "My knowledge?"

"Well yeah, you do work here, what have you found *if anything*?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Alright then, you're aware of your son with his problem?"

"That's a very stupid question since I've been dragged into one of his nightmare things."

"*good, you deserve it bitch* Alright then, can you tell me why his little girlfriend had him take away his Pokémon?"

"She did not!"

"Then who did?"

"Ash just let them go; he didn't mean to cause a problem."

Kolchak snapped, "Look, you can take a piss on my head and tell me it's raining, but when I look up and see a dick or a pussy, I know it's bullshit. And I see your pussy, so I know it's bullshit. Why the hell did Jenna give away Ash's Pokémon?"

Delia yelled, "She did not!"

"Then why the fuck are you defending her like she must've done it?"

"Because she didn't do it, why would she? She's a sweet girl and good one too."

"Sweet? Good?! What fucking drugs have you been smoking lately? She's a little bitch and you know it. Now tell me the truth, or I beat the fuck out of with…"

He put his hands around his pockets and back as he realized he didn't have anything. Kolchak growled, "You got lucky since I forgot to bring my bat along. I'm going to get answers out of you, your son, or his girlfriend, one way, OR ANOTHER!"

He marched on out the door as Delia said, "I hope he drops dead."

Kolchak took a nice, long walk to the city as he needed to get something that was heart stopping and then go back to the hotel to take a nap as he now needed to plan a way to get information the classic way as in a movie, despite already doing that to Clement.

(In Unova)

In the mines, the search was finally finished, about an hour before lunch, and it involved the following: about 200 liters of alcohol, 10 stacks of certain pornographic content, minus the ones that Alphonse took, about 540 cigarettes and cigars, Jan would've gotten arrested, but Ganivus crushed his stuff a few days earlier, and only one SGG53. Ganivus was allowed by Hux to keep his Desert Eagle, but only to pop it out in extremely necessary emergencies. Everything was then thrown into the incinerator, except Hux took the machine gun to sell it, and went back to their lives.

In terms of Pokémon getting locked up, 50 of them were sent off to a little prison, 24 were removed and put into another mine at the opposite side of Unova, and 9 got moved to Ferrum. Hux was semi-pleased from the cleanup, but he still had to catch that Gallade. Of course Makias wasn't going to say shit since he wanted some of the things that the man had that the Gallade was selling.

(Kereesha's POV)

Well, everything has been interesting. First everyone gets waken up abruptly, then our dorms get searched, and then we get back to work afterwards. Oh well. I got back to the security office, and found Neeliska, Ganivus, Makias, Jan, and Alphonse in one room as Arius just slumped on the wall in the corner. I told him, "Come on, you're supposed to work along."

He snickered, "Only when I'm needed."

I shrugged as he'll only get fired off by Ganivus. Instead, I walked over to the group as Ganivus said, "Alright, now that the problems have been fixed, keep an eye out for that Gallade and…"

Then Hux came into the office saying, "Jan, Ganivus. We got a new guy for you two to deal with."

He stepped aside as a Zoroark passed through Jan, Ganivus, and Alphonse dropped as Ganivus asked, "Y-you're kidding?"

Hux shook his head, "Nope, this is one of the spies from the other mines. His name is Mortem, and he'll be under Jan's supervision."

Jan didn't look too thrilled, but he didn't look scared either. Mortem bowed his head, while giving off a slightly creepy smile. Hux said, "Good luck, and get that fucking Gallade."

He left the office and Mortem asked, in a low, scary voice, "So, where do I stay?"

Jan said, "Follow me."

He led the Zoroark out of the room as Alphonse and Ganivus, more on Ganivus, were looking around like Mintoyae was about to stab them. Makias looked equally as worried as I asked, "Something wrong?"

Ganivus said, "Well, there is a fair amount of Pokémon here who has killed someone, and that Pokémon there wasn't any exception."

"So, he's a…"

"He's like a murderer, but I heard someone say he does it under wraps to where not even Hux knows about it. Ironically, that Zoroark is used a lot more than Gizel and is pretty scary."

"How scary?"

"Uhh… getting on Mintoyae's bad side."

"You sure?"

"Ok, Kiyask's bad side."

"Well, is he nice in one way?"

"Only to Hux, and even then he'll do shit behind his back. Hux was going to have him arrested, but since Mortem only committed small criminal acts, he gets off easily. What I can tell you, is expect him to double-cross you and then swipe whatever you got under your nose."

I smiled, "Oh come on, I'm sure once you become friends…"

"No, you can't become friends with him. He does his job supremely neat and clean. Now, sometimes Hux would ask him to 'knock off' a bastard and Mortem can execute it swiftly and precisely. Gizel wouldn't do shit like that nor could she do shit like that. Honestly, nobody is even half as good as him, but he's impossible to make friends with, and when you mess with him… you'll see what he can do."

Maybe I'll skip a couple ideas. I left the office, only for the whistle to blow. Lunch time finally was here. I flew out of the office and to the cafeteria, and there I saw Uremia looking a bit scared. I went up and asked, "Hey Uremia, you ok?"

She looked up and said, "Yeah, it's just that there's a certain someone who isn't too popular."

"Is it the new spy guy?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see why everyone's scared of him."

"When you've been here for years, or even a year, you'll know certain names."

"And Mortem is one?"

"Yeah, along with a couple others, but I won't explain them."

"Um, ok?"

She passed me a tray of vegetables and a nice piece of Pidgey meat, and I left to the corner table. There, I saw Gizel looking a little worried as she was sitting as close to the corner as possible. I sat down, and leaned over asking, "Hey Gizel, you ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, this is kinda the first time you're in the corner."

"I'm starting to think going back to being a nurse was better. I don't want to ruin anything, but there are stories, many true, of where the Mortem guy has killed some in some gruesome fashions. It's amazing that Hux allows this."

"Didn't he say for this mine?"

"That was probably one major mistake he made. He should've said the whole mine complex, then maybe it would stopped, or at least decreased."

I don't think anyone is going to sleep well today, or in general. We finished out food and I flew off back down to the mines, looking around for any kind of trouble that might be starting. Now, I did find that lazy Gallade, from a while back, who was getting his ass whooped by a group of Excadrills. I watched the whole event as the Pokémon tried to outrun the pack of the drillers, but he got cornered and I fired a dragon sphere, blasting the Excadrills away. I flew off out of there and circled the place a few times to find any problems.

It was kinda boring after that since everyone was in order, until then Hux came out aagain with another one of his speeches. He began, "Everyone!"

It took around 15 minutes for everyone to get in the center of the mine. I landed next to Mintoyae as he was looking annoyed. Hux announced, "Now, a new thing has appeared that humanoid Pokémon should be under the same guidelines as a regular human. Now this is a little stupid in my experience, but a few things have come out. Now, you'll be able to see what the things are, despite not being implemented. However, the first little event is to first have it where humanoid Pokémon must wear undergarments as a way so we don't have to see your genitals."

Everyone went into a frenzy as they booed and cursed at Hux, even a few, including Mintoyae had some kind of weapon in hand, as Hux looked a bit worried. He raised his hand saying, "Ok, ok, I knew you'd be pissed at that so I decided to try this again. Not all Pokémon will need to do this. Some Pokémon have natural clothes or fur similar, such as Gardevoirs, MOST Delphoxes, and Machomps. Others, however, such as Gallades, Greninjas, Zoroarks, Lucarios, are strongly encouraged to wear them. Now, that is the current set up, besides, we got the clothes already so if you want some come this way, you don't want it, fine, you're fault."

He walked off as Mintoyae was pissed. I asked, "You're going to stay the way you are?"

He looked up and nodded, "You bet your ass I am, I'm not wearing human clothes."

"Well, I guess it makes sense. Besides, you look better naked."

He blushed a bit as I giggled at his reaction. The day ended as the whistle blew, which kinda sucked, but maybe I could ask Mintoyae if he'd be ok with staying with me tonight. I found him walking to his dorm as dropped on next to him and asked, "Hey, Mintoyae, wanna come to my dorm tonight?"

He looked behind and said, "Sure, let's go."

We casually walked on to my dorm, only for Mintoyae to complain, "Do I have to be with Arius?"

I laughed, "You're not sleeping with him silly, you're with me."

He blushed again, "I know, I meant in the same dorm."

"Yeah, unless he gets moved to another dorm."

We got in, and Arius was lying on his bed, still awake as he said, "Oh look, the nightmare Greninja decided to come today."

Mintoyae talked back, "Fuck you."

We got into my bed as I pulled my arms around Mintoyae. It was just like old times, except I wasn't a mother back then, now I am. I fell asleep dreaming of what our family would look like in the future, nice happy, heh, I even could see a grandkid which would be a little funny, yet still beautiful.

(3rd Person POV)

As Kereesha and Mintoyae went to sleep, in a prison styled room, Deco was stuck in a dark type layered cage. He was arrested off after Jan found a couple spots of drugs in his dorm and also the fact that Deco did make that drug haze event a while back. As he sat in his cell, Kiyask appeared to him inside the cage as he asked, "What's wrong? You got exactly what did deserve."

Deco mumbled, "Please, I have bigger problems."

"Well, I might be able to get you out of this hellhole on one condition."

Deco's ears went up as he asked, "What?"

"Do something nice for Mintoyae as a little sorry gift for all the trouble you've caused him, and you'll be set free."

Deco had a chance, but what the hell could he do? Then an idea popped up, "Alright, I got an idea."

"What?"

He whispered the idea into Kiyask's ears as Kiyask actually didn't mind it. He said, "Alright, I'll give it to you."

Kiyask left the cell as Deco was going to create something that would work out, hopefully.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 140: Only 40 days to go. Ash, you better have a calendar, or else you'll be fucked along with all your friends._

I woke up in Kereesha's arms as it did feel like the first day with her. I carefully tried to maneuver out of her arms, except she just held on tighter as I saw a smile grow on her face. It wasn't in fear, it was in happiness. I let off a little grin as I waited for her to wake up. Kereesha did wake up a few minutes later as she opened her eyes and saw me. She smiled, "Morning Mintoyae."

I said, "Morning Kereesha."

She got up, then looked behind me as her expression was shocked. I asked, "What, something wrong?"

She became very excited, "Mintoyae, you have to look behind you."

Huh? I looked behind… ho...ly …fuck. There was a painting on the wall over Arius's bed that showed everyone. It was in front of my dorm with Kereesha behind me hugging me, Delphi, Gizel, and even Selezsis together. Then there was Yema on my head with Kellen and Milligan on my shoulders, then… wait, Tomahawk was also next to Selezsis as he had one wing behind his son's back. Next to Kereesha was Goovy and Noimetz as Gimi was on Goovy's head and Nimitz was flying over his father's head.

Aside of the family I have, I saw Ganivus hugging Uremia on top of our dorm. Besides them to the left was Makias and Neeliska, along with their two kids, as the Blazikens were standing up with their kids at their feet. And to finish it off, Bonnie and Yamito were in their dorm as Yamito was on Bonnie's lap.

It was a beautiful painting, wow. A tear rolled down my eye as Kereesha asked, "Who made it?"

"Deco."

Where did? I turned around seeing Kiyask standing there at the entrance of the dorm. He said, "I made a deal with Deco since he's been locked up for those drugs, if you remember."

How could I fucking forget? I crossed my arms, "What was the deal?"

"The deal was that if he made something that you'd accept as an apology gift, I'll give him freedom from the mines."

Freedom from here? I looked back at the painting, then to Kiyask. It's something I wanted to see one day, just a picture of everyone and all our kids. I agreed, "Tell him he can go."

Kiyask frowned, but flew off. Kereesha said, "Well, I can hang it up here and…"

Before she could finish, Ganivus's assholic brother woke up, looking around and asking, "Where the hell did that come from?"

I said, "Hey, it's staying here. You don't like it, talk to your brother."

He groaned and teleported out of the dorm. I walked out of Kereesha's dorm and down on to the shop, only to find Erevan looking like Ganivus and Gizel yesterday. I don't know what the hell was going on, but apparently it's affected the employees here.

I pressed onward and got up to the counter, taking my bucket, and I asked Erevan, "Hey Erevan, why is everyone so scared lately?"

He looked at me and said, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"There's another spy named Mortem. He's worse than Jan and Alphonse put together. They killed what, a few, this guy alone killed around 40-50 individual targets, and that doesn't include others that were indirectly involved. Hux allows this guy to go kill off people and Pokémon, some without his permission, and passes right on, whereas if you killed someone, you're ass gets executed in less than ten minutes. Ok, not you, but you get it."

Oh great, at least that made sense. I asked him, "So, this guy is a spy?"

"Yes, and he could be listening in right now."

Shit, he was? I looked around as Erevan said, "Don't worry, he isn't here. But he can be scary and manipulative when he wants to. Whether it be to bang someone, or knock someone off."

Great, just fucking great. First Tyner, then a few more psychotic pricks, then the faggots, and now this murderer. Any other fucking assholes I need to deal with next? I took my bucket and went off as I needed to cool myself down. I got to the mines and there, I went straight into my tunnel.

It did get better as two lovely pair of arms went around my neck with a warm, soft body pressing onto my back. Delphi was getting another piggyback like every day now. I asked, "I thought you were an adult?"

She giggled, "That doesn't mean I can't love you."

Oh well, that was true. We got to the end of the tunnel, and I was wondering when they'll start to move the mines because these tunnels got pretty far. That aside, we went to work and collected off our ores and gems, but that didn't mean too much since we only got two buckets filled up. We kept this up for a few hours, and then the lunch whistle blew.

We picked up our crap and left the tunnel to dump it off at the shop. After we did that, we got to the cafeteria and saw everyone moving back to the back. Either people are scared of me, or this weird ass spy. I went up to the counter as Uremia said, "Mintoyae, you'd better go to Gizel."

Huh? I looked behind seeing another Zoroark trying to court Gizel. Don't they see she's fucking pregnant, or are they blind? I told Uremia, "Give Delphi a second tray, let me deal with this guy."

I walked over to the prick and snapped, "Hey asshole."

He looked away from Gizel to me as he growled, "What did you say?"

"I said, hey asshole. She's my mate, fuck off."

He marched over to me keeping his look as it didn't scare me one damn bit. He snarled, "So, you think you can tell me what to do?"

"If you plan on taking her from me, yeah I can."

"You don't know who you're messing with."

"HA, I've messed with a lot of Pokémon and people, what makes you so special?"

He didn't answer but walked away. Heh, all bite, no bark, fucking ridiculous. I sat down as Gizel said, "Bad move."

I asked, "Oh? How so?"

"He's the spy everyone's talking about."

HA, what a wimp. I told her, "He don't know about me until he wants to get fucked just right."

Gizel cringed, "Yeeeaaah, he's got a more interesting kill record than you Mintoyae."

"Alright then, maybe if he wants to have a fight for you, I'll just go boom and kick the shit out of him."

"That's not how he works. He'll do something nasty that you think won't be anything, but in future times it will bite you back."

"Then he'd better not bite me, or else I'll tear out his torso."

"Just don't get to cocky."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Delphi passed over my tray and we all ate our food in peace with no problems. Once we were finished, I left the table, and that asshole came back as he blocked my way. I said, "Move over."

He didn't do anything and grabbed my throat. He was slowly choking me as he hissed, "If you mess with me again, you'll get it."

"Look, I can whoop everyone's ass here, ok? You're no exception."

He growled, "Really? Then how about a fight to determine that?"

"Deal."

He dropped me as he said, "Well then, fight me."

I made my machete and…

The next moment I was in Goovy's office. What the fuck just happened? I can't remember shit. I did see Goovy and Bonnie there getting some kind of pasty crap as Goovy said, "Oh good, you're awake."

I asked, "What the hell happened?"

"You were hit in the face and got a moderately deep scar."

I put my left hand to my face and felt a little ravine in my face. I asked, "What the fuck made this?"

"That Zoroark you were fighting clawed your face, and then he kicked you hard in the head. Amazingly, no concussion, but you did get a bleeding nose, the scar, and a slight jaw fracture."

"Please tell me I didn't lose the day."

"Yeah, you did."

"FUCK!"

She crossed her arms, "You do realize my kids are here?"

I looked up as I saw her kids wave to me, "Hi!"

Great, just fucking great, I lost the whole day thanks to some jerk off spy. And I knew I lost it because the whistle blew. Ok, ok, come the fuck down, come the bloody fucking HELL DOWN! I'm not going to sleep well today. I exited the hospital and went off to my dorm, only for Delphi to appear as she smiled, "Feeling bad?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't worry; I got something to cheer you up."

"What?"

"You'll see."

She led me way past her dorm and into this little tiny tunnel, which then led to a bigger area which looked like a tiny tunnel junction. I asked, "So Delphi, what…"

Before I could answer, she gave me a lewd smile as I knew what she wanted to give me. I asked, "You sure?"

Delphi nodded, "Well, it'll make you feel better, wouldn't it?"

I smiled, "I guess it would."

I kissed her as she kissed back and we made out, then fell on the floor but continued on.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She pulled it off as she went onto her stomach and shook her ass in the air. She lifted her tail as I got erect pretty fast. I grabbed her hips and pushed in my dick as she gave a moan out in the pleasure she must've gotten. It was tight, I'll say that, and once I went as far as I can go, I began the real fucking.

I pulled in and out slowly as Delphi moaned every push. She was now on all four as I went to my knees and butt fucked her. It felt fricking great as my dick was getting massaged from her insides. Delphi was definitely enjoying it as she looked behind and stuck her tongue out in a panting style.

After a few minutes, I warned, "Delphi, watch out."

My dick started to get to that numb point as… ohhhh… I came into her ass as she was very much pleased. She made my day end in a good way unlike most of it. I pulled out my dick from her butt as I asked her, "Should we clean up?"

She giggled, "Nah, we can stay here."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We snuggled on up, despite the mess, and went to sleep, seeing if tomorrow will do anything.

(3rd Person POV)

As the two childhood friends slept, in Aloha, the news was covering the destroyed Aether Corporation building. Now, honestly nobody cared since they were found to have caused some ruckus with the UBs. However, as news ran around, Lusamine's children, Lille and Gladion, were stuck dealing with what to do with it; oh wait, they didn't give an honest shit for it.

They were walking from the school as Glaidon was bringing his sister back to their home, and as they were doing so, two Team Skull workers were hiding in a bush readying for when they do come on over. As the two siblings were walking down the path, the goons put in their knockout darts, and fired at the two. The first dart shot off Lille's hat, but the next one actually hit her. Then Gladion was arming his Pokéball, only for a third dart to hit him and knock him out as well.

The goons went over and said, "You think this'll be good man?"

"Yeah, should be."

They picked up both their bodies and walked off to the main Team Skull base.

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 141 for the group)

 _Great, just fucking great. We have a killer spy in the mine now and Hux allows him to wander around looking over everyone? Mintoyae got his face cut and knocked out for once._

I woke up as I felt Uremia in my arms, sleeping away. Hopefully today wasn't going to be sent into flames like yesterday. I got out of bed and walked to the office, and before I did, I found a letter in the little mailbox. I took it out as it read: _Requesting your assistance and also get Kereesha and Mintoyae._

It was signed by Hux so there must be something going on. I went to Kereesha's dorm and walked up to her, then started to shake her a bit. She was mumbling something, then she opened one eye as she asked, "Oh, morning Ganivus, what's wrong?"

I said, "Go get Mintoyae. Hux wants you and him at his office."

"Ok."

She got up and flew on out as Arius slept away. You know what, what the hell. I went over and kicked his leg as he groaned in pain from it. I said, "Wake up Arius, work time."

He looked up with a scowl plastered on his face, "Was it necessary to kick me?"

"To get your ass out of bed, yeah."

"And you do realize I am your older brother?"

"Yeah, but I got chief rank here, so *sticks tongue out*."

I walked on out to Hux's office, except when I got there, he wasn't there. The door opened up as Jan entered and said, "Hux is in his meeting room. He has two new friends that were caught."

Meeting room? I followed Jan up to where the meeting room was when we opened the doors, Hux already said, "Good, you're here. Now, please escort the kids out of this room and to their dorms."

I looked over to see a girl who was looking very shy and the other guy who was looking pissed. I asked, "And they are?"

Then the kids looked up as the guy exclaimed, "Did that Gallade just talk?!"

Hux whined, "Oh you blonde dumbass, it's a translator. Now, I don't where the hell Ganivus ticks your sister here, but I hope he sticks you with a real pain in the ass."

I asked him, "Like who?"

"I don't know, um, why not your Mintoyae friend?"

"He and Gizel take up one bed while his kids, most of them, take up the other one. Where the hell would I stick him in there?"

"Why not put him in the same room with… um, on second thought you deal with that. But, according to the current empty beds we have, she can go with Gary "undead" Oak."

The brother asked, "Why is Lille getting put with him?"

"Because your attitude sucks, now Ganivus, lead her to Gary's dorm, then I want him taken to wherever."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

I walked over to the two as the girl was hiding bit by bit. I said, "Look, I ain't going to hurt you, all you have to do is…"

The asshole got in the way, "Hey, I'd rather be with her in this little trip of yours."

"Why? You fucking her?"

Ok, I loved the look at my irrelevant taunt. He yelled, "I wouldn't do that to her you little…"

"Little?"

I walked close saying, "First off I'm a couple inches higher than you, secondly, I'm chief here, and you follow my orders…"

Hux then bellowed, "And I give him orders of what to do, now move!"

The guy grabbed his sister's arm and said, "I ain't going through with this sick place."

I sighed, "Alright…"

I walked up and punched his face across the room. The blonde girl shrieked in fear and crawled into the corner. I walked over to her, then bent down saying, "Look, I'm not going to harm you, all I ask is that you follow me to Gary's dorm, ok?"

She looked up at me and nodded, "O-o-ok."

"Good, come on."

She got up slowly as I walked to the exit. Jan asked, "What about him?"

Hux said, "Eh, I'll get Kereesha to come in to deal with it, she has a cheerful attitude."

That solves that. I took the translator, figuring I needed it, and led the girl out of the meeting room. Down the halls to the mines, she asked, "Wh-what kind of p-place is this?"

I answered, "This is the Team Alliance mines. Better than the usual bullshit you find like Rocket, Flare, and even Skull, but still has its similarities."

"D-do you experiment on Pokémon?"

"No, there isn't any experimentation."

"Do you k-k-kill them?"

"Depends. If they break rules, or kill others, yes. But others that break rules such as smuggling, fights, being subordinate, and the usual troublemaker, gets punishments that can range from working in the mines to imprisonment."

Lille moved a little further away from me. She was still frightened from her little experience and just wanted to go back to her home. I told her, "Look, Gary is a nice guy, I'm sure he won't mind you staying in the same dorm *let alone the same bed*."

Lille asked, "What about a bed?"

Shit, uh, "Nah, just about the dorm beds. There's usually three and four, of course the first mine is like a luxury mine so the chances of groups becoming four, five, and six is rarer than the other seven. Anyways…"

We got to the mine entrance, and I opened the doors as the air went back and forth between the mine and hallway. It ruined the drama, but oh well. I led her down and around into a deeper section that was opposite from the employee dorms and the usual dorms. This was also where Selezsis and Tomahawk lived.

We got to the far back of the dormitory here, and made it to Gary's dorm. It wasn't as crowded as the others since there was only two beds here, but Gary was by himself for a while, so might as well bring him someone he can have a decent relationship with, and that was meant in two ways. Lille looked and asked, "Wh-where is, um, Gary?"

I replied, "He isn't here now, but once the whistle blows, you can find him in the cafeteria."

"And where is that?"

"Follow where everyone else goes."

I tossed her the translator, then teleported out of there since I didn't want to get stuck with her for hours on in talking about everything. I got back to the security office, and when I got there, I saw Makias talking with this black asshole. I asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

The man looked to me asking, "Who, me?"

"Yeah, who else wears all…"

Wait, wait… THE GALLADE! I yelled, "You're the Gallade!"

So, if it isn't Francesco in human form. He said, "Yeah, yeah, I was thinking of making a new deal with your boss to see if I could make more cash in a few areas. President Trump pays, but I'd like more gold just in case."

"Who's Trump?"

"Current president. Great guy with great cash, but sucks to see him get taken out next year but, anyway, I was wondering if I could talk with your boss."

I crossed my arms, "Your ass is banned after you stole those dresses and went selling everyone illegalities."

"Hey, Midori loves the dresses. I'm surprised that the faggot wears 'em."

And to top it all off, Hux and Jan entered the room as Hux asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

Francesco bowed and went back up saying, "My card."

He threw us all cards as they read: PROF. FRANCESCO ITALY OF KALOS LABS; SELLS GUNS, DRUGS, POKEMON, AND A GYM LEADER.

Hux tore up the card and asked, "Look, do you have something to do with this Gallade bullshit? Because I smell a few Ratattas on you."

Prof. Asshole said, "First off I don't smell like rats, secondly, to what you know, I am the Gallade."

Everyone, except me, was baffled as Hux yelled, "Jan, KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!"

The guy went, "Wait, wait, I was thinking we could solve this by doing a trade technique?"

That stopped it, until Hux said, "Fuck you."

Then guy yelled, "EDWARD!"

He disappeared as Jan missed his psychic sphere on him. Hux ordered, "Now, if you see either that OR the black Gallade, make sure to kill him, or at least get him arrested."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

Hux walked on out as Arius came in. I asked him, "Something go wrong?"

He said, "No, but your new friend seems to be a feisty."

"Feisty?"

"Yes, Kereesha and I had to deal with him and drag him off to a dorm. She let her daughter guard him, but hopefully he won't be a problem."

"I see, very well then."

He left along with Jan and Makias as I was alone once again in the room. I waited for any other incidents to occur, only for the whistle to blow, meaning lunch time has occurred. I walked on out of the office and to the cafeteria, but once I got there, everyone crammed into the back as I saw Mortem sitting by himself with two tables of emptiness between him and everyone else, and with Mintoyae and his friends and mates.

This guy, I know, is going to repel everyone worse than pesticides. I went to the counter where Uremia was looking pretty scared. I asked her, "I assume it's Mortem?"

She nodded as she passed me a tray of vegetables. I took it and went to the corner table, and there I saw Kereesha looking way more cheery than earlier today. I asked her, "Hey Kereesha why are you so happy?"

She and Mintoyae looked at each other as Kereesha quietly squealed, "Kellen might be going down the same path as Yamito."

Wait, what? I asked, "Huh?"

"Well, I went to pick her up and she wanted to stay with the guy she was with so, Kellen is going done the same way as Yamito."

"What is this big thing with Pokémon going for humans? I know it's legal, but why so popular?"

"I don't know, but all we need is Milligan and then we're set."

Mintoyae added, "And Yema."

"Well, you can help her with that."

"I'm a guy, not a girl."

I asked, "What about Tomahawk's son though?"

"That's the very hard part."

The conversation finished and we went back to finishing our food. After we were done, I left the table and went back to the office. And when I returned, I found Hux in there as we was holding my gun. I asked, "Is there a problem sir?"

He said, "No, no problem. I was wondering though, if that guy does have guns and Pokémon, maybe he could be useful."

"He steals, he illegally trades…"

"Yes, and so do others. That's why I was originally thinking of having everybody executed. Then I realized that there were a couple times that were caused by your Mintoyae friend, so that would've been calling death on me. So I decided to have everyone who is a criminal arrested, and possibly deported to somewhere."

"But, we can't have the guy around; don't you know what the hell would happen?"

"Yeah, I know, I was considering the idea. I didn't say I'm going to let this guy stroll on in and let him do whatever the fuck he wants. His ass is going to stay banned for another 30 days until I can decide what to do."

He walked on out as I was left with the office to myself once again. It was a while of boredom as there was nothing to do but sit and wait for idiots to barge in. My position has changed from fighting assholes to come to the rescue if necessary to fight assholes. Of course this thankfully ended as the last whistle of the day blew.

I rushed on out of the office and onto the pathway, and bumped into Uremia as she was floating on to our dorm. She just slipped her arm around mine and pulled us closer as I just laid my head on her shoulder. We went our way like this, but when we got to our dorm, Uremia pulled me into the bed as we kissed for a bit, and went to sleep, wondering what will happen tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Gladion was stuck in a new hell as he couldn't leave the place and he got stuck with a little guard, Kellen. Now, Kellen actually was getting attracted to Gladion. Yes, yes, first Yamito to Bonnie and now this, I know, please, just bear with it, ok? Once he was in bed, Kellen jumped onto his bed as he asked, "What now?"

Kellen said, "Just keeping you company."

And yes, Gladion was also given a translator like Lillie. Gladion rolled his eyes and said, "I would rather be with my sister because I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Don't worry, Mr. Ganivus is a Pokemon you can trust, and my mom too."

"Yeah, I trust them like I trust Team Skull and my mother's corporation, none."

"Aw, well you can trust me."

She gave him a little smile as he replied, "Fine, you can be with me for tonight."

"Yay!"

She went under the covers with him as she cheerfully said, "Nighty night!"

Gladion rolled his eyes one more time, "Yeah, goodnight."

Kellen snuggled close to him as he didn't know why she was this close. He didn't care and went bed.

At Mintoyae's dorm, he was already asleep as Gizel hugged him close. Now, you're obviously saying to yourself, "Is Yema involved this time?"

Yes, she is. Yema, unfortunately, got a good look at actual sex as she was wondering around yesterday and she stumbled upon Ilia and Okanua getting it on. She did see the whole event from start to finish and this fucked her mind a bit. Right now, she was at Mintoyae's dorm and she had a new thing to try. She didn't want to do any of the actual fucking since she thought that could harm her a lot, but she did see the oral part.

She got up to her father and sighed in relief that his main body was facing her way. She carefully climbed up and found his member, limp and "asleep". She was crossing into very dangerous territory and didn't know how her father would react to her doing this. She just took a deep breath and…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yema wasn't sure anymore, but she went for it. She nuzzled her face down and licked Mintoyae's tip as it started to move a bit. She moved her tongue around it and got it decently hard after a few times. Then it was around near stiff length and she took one more deep breath, and pulled her mouth onto his dick. She wasn't aware of that this was incestive, but she didn't give a damn as she suck on her father's dick.

She bobbed slowly and was oddly enjoying it, despite how disgusting it may look, if you knew of course. Yema did hear her father moan as she was worried he'd wake up and see what she was doing. She bobbed faster, moving her small mouth over as Mintoyae moaned, "Delphi… faster."

Yeah, he was thinking Delphi was fucking him. Yema went along with it and went even faster. Then she felt his dick twitch as it then erupted in her mouth, only for her to spit it out and have the white liquid spray her and out the entrance. Mintoyae gave a decent moan, but didn't wake up. Yema was covered in Mintoyae's semen and she had no idea how to get rid of it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yema was beginning to panic a bit as she needed a way to clean herself up. She wasn't going to do this ever again until she knew how to get it under control. She ran down to the cafeteria, went into the kitchen, and went to the sink which had water in it. She jumped in and washed herself, unaware of what Uremia might think, and ran back to her bed. Even though she did enjoy it a little, she would've been caught and punished for what she just did.

As Yema committed her thing and went to bed, in Kalos, Clement was asleep, unaware of Kiyask standing over him as the devilkouga ( **I know, not fucking original** ) said, "I think he needs a little lesson taught my some certain Pokémon."

He held in his hand a little tube of a certain hormone that can alter temporarily the pheromones and the mindset of an individual to the opposite sex. It works for both male and female, and Kiyask was going to inject it into Clement tomorrow night.

* * *

 **Alright, some of you are probably ready to chop my head off once again. Oh well, shit happens.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm here. Now, this chapter contains more incestive content, so be aware. Credits to HouseCity101 and Xbyt92.**

 **Also, probably for half a day tomorrow, I won't be writing on this fic since I have to get that requested fic done. but hopefully it will be worth the Sunday time.**

 **Two lemons, first is incest, other is yaoi. Yeah, I know a couple are going to bitch, but hey, I'm trying my best here. Lemon Warning= ((((((((**

* * *

CHAPTER 49:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 142: I had a really weird dream last night of Delphi giving me a damn good blowjob. I probably made a mess on the floor, but hopefully I can just cover it up._

I woke up in bed and looked on the floor to a see a mess. Figures, I knew that would happen. I quickly got out of bed and threw dirt on it, and just in time as Ganivus came on down to the dorm and said, "Oh good, you're awake. Mr. Hux wants to you and Kereesha at his office. But don't worry, I got Kereesha."

Ok? I nodded and ran off to this guy's office. I caught up to Kereesha as she smiled, "Morning! I assume Ganivus got you up?"

I said, "No, I was already awake after I made a mess on the floor. Luckily I got it cleaned up."

"What mess was it?"

"Um, a 'private' mess."

She got what I was talking about and said, "I guess it's just a male thing."

"It is technically."

The conversation stopped once we got to the office. I took a deep breath and knocked as I heard the guy yell, "If it's the killer Greninja and his Garchomp wife, get in here."

I opened the door as I saw Hux with this other guy who looked like one of those from that stupid trip a while back. Hux said, "Good, Ganivus got you two. Now, you might be wondering why the hell I asked you two, well Sergeant Pienarr decided to play S.O.B and stop the shipments again, but was reasonable enough to request two Pokémon from the mines for a week."

I crossed my arms, "A week?"

"Yes, a week. Seven days. Now, he did specify two Pokémon that are security employees, and Ganivus did say Hershey…"

Kereesha corrected, "Kereesha."

"… And you are security employees. Well, he said you wanted to become one."

I nodded, "Yes."

"So, I agreed to his fucking terms and you two get your asses shipped on off to that Ferrum base for a week. Now, he was nice enough to tell me a warning, even though it wasn't a warning, that a few of the Pokémon there are loathing you after the last visit. So all I can say is good luck. Also, whose kid is that?"

Kereesha and I looked behind seeing Yema peeking through the door. I said, "That's Yema, my daughter. Sorry sir."

Kereesha asked, "Maybe we could bring her?"

"You sure on that?"

"Why not? As long as she doesn't get into trouble, she can come along."

I went to Yema and picked her up as I asked Hux, "One request?"

He waved, "Yeah, yeah, bring your kid if you want. Just get over there so I don't have any more problems with this fucking pole dancer."

Kereesha asked, "Why do you call him a pole dancer anyways?"

"Because a fencer to me is a guy who does this dance with a very skinny pole in his hands. A lot of times it's confused with a stripper, but what the hell."

I asked, "And this man is?"

"He's going to be the guy who's going to fly you over to Ferrum."

The man then walked out of the office and we basically followed him to the mine exit. After we got through the exit, we now took the heavy pain of walking up the tunnel to the surface. As we strolled on, Yema climbed and held to the back of my head as while Kereesha looked her and said, "Yema seems to be close to you."

I just shrugged, "I don't know, then again I am her father… and maybe she just likes me a lot."

Yema agreed, "Yep, I love you dad."

"*chuckles*, I love you too."

We finished climbing out of the tunnel and got to the surface where we walked around to the battlefield, only to find a cargo helicopter on the field. I asked the man, "This?"

He nodded, "Yeah, don't expect those shitty Alohan helicopters made out of recycled houses. This is really good shit you're flying in."

Hopefully it was. We stepped on in, but Kereesha asked, "How long is the trip?"

"Eh, about five, maybe six hours."

He got into his pilot's seat and turned on the vehicle, and we rose from the ground to the direction of the Ferrum region.

(3rd Person POV)

As they flew on, Uremia was humming away as she was setting up the vegetables to be washed. She went with the first few heads of lettuce, only to smell the air around the sink. She asked, "What the hell is that smell?"

She took a deeper whiff of it and it smelled like the time when Ganivus came onto the back of her head. She then looked into the sink and yelled, "WHO THE FUCK JACKED OFF INTO THE SINK!?"

The water was blurry, but she noticed a couple areas of white liquid that was semen. Outside the cafeteria, Ganivus and Makias were walked to the office as Ganivus asked, "Should I check?"

Makias looked a bit worried, "I don't think so. Uremia might just get more aggravated."

"True."

(Mintoyae's POV)

We were flying over the Unova area, but there was jack shit to do other than have Kereesha have her wing on my back and Yema hug my head.

Hours past as we just watched everything fly on by, it was probably lunch time, and we finally made it to the island. Bored as hell, we were flying over everything including the base. I asked the pilot, "Where the fuck is this place?"

He said, "It's at Neos City, the capital."

Dammit. That took another three hours as we finally got our asses to this damn place. I didn't know what the hell to expect, but hopefully it was good. We landed on the ground, and the pilot said, "Now, just follow me since the base is another 50 or so miles."

You're killing me. Kereesha raised her claw, "I can just fly us there."

"Oh good, that could save a couple hours."

Thank someone for Kereesha being a Garchomp. We all got on her and flew off to where ever this camp was, mainly because the guy had to point out the direction of where it was. After around ten minutes, we got to the camp and the place was pretty fucking massive. We landed at the front as the pilot said, "Now, just go in and make sure you go straight to Pienarr, don't wander about or else you'll get arrested."

I nodded and he said, "Alright, I'll be needing your friends help though so she'll be back."

I nodded once more as Kereesha smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be back. Just don't get in trouble."

"Wanna bet?"

The pilot got onto her and flew off as I was stuck here with my daughter attached to my head and not knowing where the fuck I was. But luck came and went as I saw a group of soldiers coming our way as the one in the middle was that fencing bastard. I walked to them as then they pulled out a couple rifles and I just made my machete in reflexively. The guy raised his hand as he asked, "So, you're one of the security guards that Armitage fucktard Hux sent me?"

I nodded as the Pienarr said, "Good and the faggots weren't sent here as well, right?"

I nodded a second time as he smiled, "Good, now where is the second one?"

I explained, "She went with the pilot back to the helicopter, it will take her a while before she gets back."

"well then, follow me. Also, who's that?"

He pointed to Yema as I said, "This is one of my daughters, Yema."

"Huh? She's a Treecko."

"Yeah, her mother was a Secptile."

"Oh, polygamist."

The way he said that was almost like him talking about Pokephiles and faggots. I was led through the camp as Yema was looking around in curiosity. I'm glad she was enjoying the view because I was getting stuck here and had to work here for a week. This walk was going on for a while as we finally made it into this building.

I didn't know what it was, but when I went in, there was one huge tunnel that went way down… way, way down. This must've been a road down to a mine. Pienarr said, "Your ass gets sent down here for a week. You know the rules so you should be good."

Hux you asshole, you made it up that I was a security guard. I had no choice but to go down there. But before I did, Pienarr said, "Also, you'll be sleeping up here. Down there is workers only."

Ok, that's some good news. We missed lunch and I got stuck working in this crazy place until I knew what to… oh fuck. I got to the mines and it was chaos. Everyone was fighting and yelling as there was barely anyone stopping them. No, wait, there are some security guards but they're doing jack shit. I sighed and put Yema down telling her, "Stay put and watch out."

She nodded as I cracked my knuckles and my neck as I changed into my nightmare form, and zoomed right on in. I fired pulses and sphere's left and right and knocked the shit out of several workers, taking them out one by one. I went back to the entrance and looked to see if that caught everyone's attention, which it did. But they all nodded to each other and were ready to attack me. Great, I fucked up. Everyone charged at me as I ran forward and started my fight.

I made a weapon similar to one of those baseball bats as I wanted to knock them out, not kill them. I kicked one ass out of the way, then swacked the other with the bat, then had my wings knock another out. A Machomp grabbed me and tried to hold me down until I grabbed a Hitmonlee and threw him at the four armed asshole and then kicked the guys balls, busting out of his grip into a Sceptile. Kicked his head and took my bat and beat a Samurott, then a Serperior, then a Zoroark, and finally a Primape. I constantly took on these assholes as several of them came at me. Once I was done, and the rest were running away, two regular guards, a small, beige Zoroark and an Abomasnow showed up as the weird Zoroark just turned red and yelled, "Get that fucker!"

Oh crap. He pulled up three rock chunks with some kind of telekinesis as I pulled up nine large chunks of rocks. Both of them were shocked as I threw the rocks and knocked out the Zoroark and the Abomasnow. Then I heard a scream, "Dad!"

Yema! I looked to my right seeing three fuckers, a Delphox, an Ivysuar, and a feathered backed, orange Lucario run off as the Delphox had Yema. I flew after them as I knocked out the dinoass, then sliced the Lucario's face with my wing and kicked his jaw, probably breaking it, knocking him out, landing on the floor. The Delphox was ready to piss herself as she dropped Yema and shivered, "H-here, take her, pl-please don't harm me, please don't harm me!"

She crawled into a corner as I made my point. I grabbed up Yema and flew on out of the mine. I changed into my regular form as Yema hugged me tightly, "Thanks dad."

I smiled, "Welcome."

"Even though I was worried at the end, it was kind of cool."

"Hmm, you'll be surprised what I can."

We walked out as some of the security members here were wide eyed and agape as they just saw me beat up nearly half the miners. I jokingly said, "Don't worry; I'll be here all week, literally."

Then one of them just fainted. I actually might get used to this and enjoy it. I lifted Yema and put her back on my shoulders as I saw Kereesha come on down as she asked, "Anything I missed?"

I shook my head, "No, just a fight, nothing much."

The woman next to her said, "If you want to check out your guest dorm, it's number 237."

I nodded, "Thanks."

I left and when they got down, I the woman scream, "DID HE ACTUALLY DO THAT!?"

Yema giggled a bit as I chuckled myself seeing that I did just defeat half a mine. We got out of the tunnel and out in the open, and now I had to find the number 237 around here. I walked around for a bit and finally found the dorm, only to open it and find it was the same as the one back in Unova, except it was carved in and made of dirt. It was a steel room with two beds, and this time it had a door and two separate tables.

We walked in as Yema asked, "This is our room?"

I nodded, "Yeah, until we get back to Unova."

I let her down and went to my own bed, but instead she went to me and sat on my lap. Oh well, I guess I couldn't blame her. The only thing as, was that she was positioned right over my dick. Oh shit, that was a bad scenario. I said, "Let's go see if…"

Then the door opened up with the pie guy yelling, "Did you go and beat up an entire mine?!"

I nodded, "Half a mine."

"You're supposed to be a security member!"

"Yeah, I am GOING to be one."

His face was appalled in rage as he seethed, "If you do anything like that again, I'll tell Hux your ass is in my prison."

"Well, I can just get out and back to him."

"Oh no, you won't. I'm aware of what you can do so you'll be put in maximum security."

He slammed the door as I told Yema, "This is going to be long."

If I went out, several Pokémon would want to kick my ass, so I decided to remain here with Yema crawling about and later me telling stories to her about her mother. She never knew her, but I turned into my nightmare form and showed her a few memories. Both good, and bad, Yema was happy, sad, amazed, and even angry. Time flew on by as Kereesha came on in as she cheered, "Well, this place isn't too bad."

I asked, "You sure?"

"Well, despite you knocking everybody out, it wasn't as bad as it seems. However, you did knock out some guards."

"I know that was my mistake."

"One of them was a new kind of Pokémon."

"Which one?"

"The Lyncanrock."

"The what?"

"It's the small Zoroark one."

Oh, that one. I asked, "Did you ask why it could change like that?"

"From what I asked him, it's a natural ability. It's called a midnight form, kinda like how you got your nightmare form."

"Yeah, seems as scary as mine."

"Not really. I mean, I got used to both forms so, eh, nothing much to me."

I put Yema to her own bed, then me and Kereesha got into our bed. She put her arms around me as we both dreamt away to sleep.

(3rd Person POV)

Once they were asleep, Yema popped one eye and looked to see if they were entirely asleep. She said she wouldn't do another scene like that, but she wanted to thank her dad for helping her. She got out of bed and walked to Mintoyae as he was facing her way. Then she found his dick and began her little thank you gift.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She placed her mouth of the tip and licked it sending bits to Mintoyae, then she lowered her mouth only a couple inches more until she couldn't go further. It wasn't the full length, but once it was solid, she started to suck on it. Yema was starting to enjoy this and thought of it as a way to love her father.

Mintoyae was having another wet dream as it was him, Gizel, Delphi, and Kereesha taking turns fucking him. Sounds erotic, but hey, what the hell do you think a guy dreams when he has multiple girls? Anyway, Yema kept it up until her father's dick twitched and released. Mintoyae moaned loudly, but still not waking up as Yema pulled her mouth only a bit up, trying to get everything in. She did so successfully, but she had that weird taste in her mouth from the semen.

She wasn't done and gave another blowjob to Mintoyae. Mintoyae was wondering now what the hell was going on. Yema was going a bit faster as Mintoyae was trying to wake up. Yema gave Mintoyae a second orgasm as he now forced an eye open and fluttered the other a bit to see…

(Mintoyae's POV)

YEMA!? She…. She… she was giving me a blowjob?! I…. I'm lost with words. Yema then turned her eye to see me looking at her as I knew she was scared like hell. She unplugged herself and hid in the corner as she thought I was going to do something.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ok, ok, calm down, *deep breath*, your daughter was just sucking your dick. That didn't sound right. I calmly got up as Yema was shielding herself from whatever beating I might do. I went to her, knelt down, and said in a soothing tone, "Yema."

She looked at me as I said, "Yema… um, how long have you been doing, um, this for?"

She muttered in fear, "S-s-since y-y-yesterday."

Ok, that explains that. I asked, "Where did you learn that from?"

"S-s-someone else."

Ok, keep it together old boy. Let's solve this calmly. I sat by her and said, "Yema, I ain't going to yell, or scream, or beat you, all I want to do is talk this over, ok?"

She moved her arms down as she nodded. I asked, "So, why did you do that?"

She said, "Well, um, it's just, um, it's, it's embarrassing."

"Yema, I'm your father, I'm not going to make you embarrassed."

"Ok. It's just that, I guess… I love you."

Ooooooooh, I now got where this was going, ok. I said, "Ok, I get where you're going. So you wanted to show how much you love me?"

She nodded as I explained, "Well, you see Yema, you're not supposed to do things like that to show you love someone, or at least who is part of your family."

Yema asked, "So, what I was doing…"

"It would be very disapproved by everyone else. Besides, you're only a kid; you shouldn't know how to do those things."

"W-well, it started with a kiss like with what Yamito was doing with Bonnie."

When I get back, maybe I'll talk with Yamito, like this, only hopefully to set things straight. "Yema, I love you too, but I wouldn't go and… do something like that to you to show it. I just care for you, show a little attention, and be around you. If you love me, it shows, but you don't need to do 'that' to show you love me, you can just be a good kid that cares for me as I care for you. Do you understand Yema?"

She nodded as she jumped up and hugged me. I hugged back as she let a tear out. She must be relived of whatever stress she had over this whole thing. I put her back to bed and kissed her forehead, then went back to Kereesha.

(3rd Person POV)

After the father-daughter talk between Minotyae and Yema, they went to sleep. But, shit is still hitting multiple fans as in Kalos, Kiyask was keeping his promise. He found Clement asleep and unaware of the little injection that Kiyask was about to do. Now, Kiyask was ready to throw in some temporary drugs, but then he decided to play asshole as he was going to use permanent drugs. He injected the stuff into him as the fluid went from the syringe and into Clement's blood stream. Kiyask laughed, "Good fucking luck to you, only I'll make sure a trap lover will have you for tomorrow."

He teleported off as Clement was going to a semi-nasty surprise in the morning.

(3rd Person POV) (Day 143 for the group)

(Gary's POV)

 _I got stuck with this girl here and I have the feeling it's gonna bite me soon._

(James's POV)

 _Day 66: I think it's better here than chasing everyone around. Also, I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!_

(Jesse's POV)

 _Day 66: I don't care at this point if I have a Pokémon as a kid, this is WAY better than chasing that twerp around._

(Meowth's POV)

 _Day 66: hate my life, hate my life, hate my life…_

(Wobbufett's POV)

 _Day 66: :D :D :D :D P.S. Meowth isn't happy because he can't get laid._

(3rd Person POV)

Gary was waking up in the dorm as he was stuck in the same room as Lillie was. Ganivus threw her in mainly because Gary was kinda lonely, and just because he wanted to be a smartass and see if the two do something. Of course Gary didn't really care for her as Lillie wasn't interested in Gary, do to her shyness.

In James's dorm, James and Talia were still in bed, only James was the first to get up. A few days ago, Talia told him that she was having a kid and James was shocked in happiness as he was becoming a father. The two got along well despite Talia having her past and shit.

In Jesse's dorm, Dthomass and Jesse were already out and on their way to the mine shop. They were still waiting to see what the kid would be. But while they waited, their relationship has actually improved way better. Jesse has cooled down a lot since the two met as Dthomass finally had his addiction slowly cut down every day, so he's recuperating from all the drugs, well not from the years, but recent drugs.

Meowth and Wobbufett were somewhat ok, well Wobbufett is the only one here who's good. Meowth, on the other hand, was becoming like James during his little area, only instead of being depressed, he was getting aggravated. Meowth mumbled something under his breath as he left his bed. Only for Wobbufett to say, "This is what a guy looks like when his friends get laid and he can't."

He followed up to Meowth and they went to the mines as well.

To where James was, he and Talia were entering the mine with their buckets and picks in hand. They strolled on down with no worries on what might happen, but that didn't mean no shit was going to happen. Once the couple walked on down, Jesse and Dthomass were entering the mine, and they unawaringly went down the same tunnel.

Talia and James made it down the tunnel and just before they started to mine, Talia looked back and said, "Looks like your friend is here."

James asked, "Huh?"

He looked back and saw the other couple walk down as they were surprised to see them as well. Jesse and Dthomass walked to them as James told himself, "This is going to be interesting."

The two couples were close as Jesse said, "Um, hello James, how's your… wife doing?"

"Uh, good. Your husband?"

"Good."

Talia and Dthomass looked at each other as Dthomass asked, "So you having any kids yet?"

Talia nodded, "Yep, I'm having one."

James further said, "We still don't know if it's a human kid or a Ralts."

Jesse told him, "Well, you usually don't know until the kid is born. I don't what I'm having."

Dthomass informed, "I heard this long while back that in a Pokesexaul relationship, the chances of having a human kid is actually a lot less than a Pokémon kid. Most likely we'll have a Torchic."

Talia asked, "You sure on that?"

"I don't really know. It may have changed, but that might be something you'd want to consider."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind."

They were about to leave as Talia asked, "Since you're here, want to join us?"

Dthomass and Jesse were thinking over, then they nodded, "Sure."

And both couples went to work as they mined through the rocks, prying off several gems and ores that'd be sent over. They kept this up until the whistle blew, and they went on their way to lunch.

Hovering over Gary, he was having a bad enough time. A human, only been a young teen, trying to orderly control a bunch of adult Pokémon that could rip off your head in a split second was fucking impossible for Gary to do. He was lucky enough to lessen the fight. The whistle blew and he needed to now move his ass out of the mines as fast as possible.

Now, he was becoming part of the crowd as he was starting to get scared of Mintoyae, getting annoyed of everyone, and everyone was becoming an ass himself. Gary slumped his way to the cafeteria as he was thinking about all the shit that has happened and hoped he could get out. He got to the cafeteria, made it to the counter, got his food, and no words were spoken. Uremia was even surprised how Gary's attitude has changed.

He sat on the floor that was middle of the edge at the right wall. He took a few vegetables and ate away as he had to tolerate the noise and crowding. And to make it better, Lillie came up to him and sat down. Gary asked her, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your brother?"

Lillie quietly said, "Well, it seemed you always sat here by yourself so maybe I could join?"

"You were too shy to say hello to Ganivus or even Mintoyae's kids and you got the balls to come here?"

Lillie looked a bit worried as Gary retried, "I meant you got enough bravery to come here, but not talk to the Pokémon?"

Lillie replied, "I… I don't do well with Pokémon."

"Eh, I don't do well with this shitty job."

Meanwhile, a few tables to the front, Gladion was with Kellen as she was eating her food next to him. Gladion was trying to figure out why she liked him so much. He wasn't a Pokémon so why did she stick with him like glue?

Gizel from the corner table saw Kellen and Gladion as she giggled a bit seeing Kellen already finding someone. She looked over to Goovy's table to see Gimi looking very pissed. Gimi was jealous of Kellen since the Goomy was stuck with her slightly protective mother and Kellen got herself somebody. Melisa came on over to see Gimi, only to find her locked in jealously, so she went instead to Nimitz. She asked, "What's wrong with your sister?"

Nimitz said, "She doesn't like Kellen, a lot."

"Yeah, I can see that. Wanna go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I shoot fire at you and you dodge it?"

"Ok!"

And the two kids ran off outside as Nimitz went flying about and Melisa tried to fire at him, but only missed. As the two played around, back in the cafeteria, Uremia was looking around still trying to find out who jerked off in her sink. She had no damn idea who and even went memory sweeping only to find that everyone was not the kitchen during that time. She was going to beat the fucking shit out of whoever did so because it was the most revolting thing she ever seen and was ready to throw up at that moment.

Now that that has been shown, back to the two couples. James, Talia, Jesse, and Dthomass were at one table talking about what their families might be, and more importantly, what the hell would James tell his family that he fucked a Gardevoir and was becoming a father. He could already picture his parents looking at him as if he was insane and Jezebel would think he's lost it, but he didn't give a fuck for her thoughts anyway.

Back to Gizel, take a guess who decided to show up? Mortem came back as he saw that Mintoyae wasn't near her, so he was going to try again. Unfortunately he doesn't know how well Gizel's mindset now is. Mortem went up to her and sat down as Gizel just moved her eyes to see him, but didn't turn her head. Mortem started off, "Hello Gizel, your friend isn't here today I see?"

Gizel decided to go along, "Yes, he isn't."

"Maybe after work you could stop on by."

"And what?"

"Oh, just a little fun. There is very few Pokémon who are good for me, but you seem like a good one."

"Really? Well, sorry I'm taken, and two, you do realize I'm also pregnant?"

"Hmm, I do see that. But why not knot in you?"

Gizel was actually disgusted on that idea. She may have done it before, but she didn't want anything up there ever again. She denied politely, "No thank you, I'm fine without it."

Mortem was getting a bit frustrated with her rejection and tried again, "Well, maybe a little taste?"

Gizel took a deep breath, "No thank you."

He was starting to get angry now as she constantly refused him. He kept his calm, sort of, and asked, "Then maybe I could carefully…"

Gizel darted to him, "How about you find yourself someone who isn't taken and stop hitting on me?"

Mortem then grabbed her wrist as he snarled, "I might be more the beta males, but if a girl satisfies me just right, she's mine."

"Really? Then I suggest you find another girl."

Mortem pulled his face to hers and threatened, "Either you come with me, or I'll remove your kid and see if you're free."

Gizel was a bit scared now, but across the table Jan saw what was going on and walked over. When he got there, he told Mortem, "Hey, let go of her."

Mortem looked up and said, "This is none of your business."

"You're under my command here, and I said move away."

Mortem snarled and left the table, and out of the cafeteria. Gizel said, "Thanks."

Jan just nodded in a nonchalant fashion, and left.

Everyone began to leave after finishing their meal, and we now return to the two couples, who were walking together to the mines. Honestly, they were getting along way better than in the beginning as James and Dthomass talked on their soon to be fatherhood and Jesse and Talia talking over their motherhood and the husbands they got.

They got to the mines and went down their tunnel, and once they got there, Delphi was there as they unintentionally walked into Mintoyae and Delphi's mine for the whole day. Delphi would've been in the tunnel, but she went down the wrong one trying to find Mintoyae. Delphi asked the four of them, "What are you doing here?"

James said, "We were mining here."

"This is me and Mintoyae's tunnel."

Talia crossed her arms, "We were working here today."

"Please, after what you've done, I wouldn't let you down here."

Jesse jumped in saying, "Look, can't we just mine together and ignore everything else?"

A moment of silence as Delphi nodded in aggravation, "Ok, ok, you can mine here."

And so they all mined on down in the tunnel for the next few hours. They collected their ores and gems, talked, and even enjoyed making fun at a couple of the workers quietly. Time passed on by as the whistle blew and they strolled on out. As they left, Gary was lying on the floor, beaten and bruised, in another tunnel as he tried to solve a fight between a Blaziken and a Samurott. Life here hates him.

He got up slowly and made his way to his dorm, in pain, bleeding, forgetting to go Goovy. He got there and the one thing he had go through his head was sleep. He collapsed on the bed, and fell to sleep, but his eyes went open as Lillie just came in. She looked shocked as she asked, "Are you ok?!"

Gary nodded, "Yeah, it's just a few scratches, I'm fine."

"I don't know; it looks bad."

"Please, I got worse. I've been shot and nearly dead, and you think a couple scratches will do something. Just go to sleep."

Lillie just went to her bed as Gary slept with the marks on his body and face.

Turning to Meowth and Wobbufett, Meowth was still grumbling under his breath as Wobbufett thought of leaving him and going to go find a girl himself. Why not? The two got to their dorm as Meowth went to his bed and Wobbufett went to his. Meowth wanted a nice girl, and wished to be with that Meowth years ago, only now she's probably a Persian.

As they all slept, in Kalos, Clement was having an early life crisis; he was a girl, well, not completely. He closed down the gym all because when he woke up, he found himself different. He was still a guy, but he looked at himself in the mirror and what he found scared the shit out of him. He had longer hair, only like two inches, his hips were widened more to meet the width of a woman, his voice was more of a woman, and he had more thoughts like a woman. Thankfully, he still had his brains, his ideas, and whatever sanity he had left from passing out three times.

He marched back and forth trying to figure out what the hell happened. He wasn't a complete female, but he had some specs of one. He figured he must've been changed by some kind of hormonal difference than what he was actually having.

He tried all day to find a way to reverse it, but since he did have no luck, he went to bed trying to concoct some kind of way to get himself fixed. Meanwhile, Kiyask flew around and into the room as he had other plans for the blonde fuck up. He teleported away with Clement to the mines and also had put him into a Gardevoir's Kimono since why the fuck not?

Kiyask teleported into the Dorm of Mortem as the Zoroark was still pissed at how Gizel rejected him. However, the nightmare Greninja popped up with Clement in his new dress and on the opposite bed. Mortem looked up and asked, with a bit of his rage seething, "Who the hell are you?"

Kiyask laughed, "Someone who brings you a trap."

He disappeared as Mortem went over and looked to find Clement in the dress. Mortem gave a slightly scary smile, "Oh, a trap I see. Hopefully a good one."

He put his claw on Clement's face as the switched kid opened his eyes and looked up seeing a Zoroark with a slightly creepy smile, and then looked down to see his member. Clement didn't know why, but he felt slightly attracted to it, but only blushed and kept eyes locked. Mortem's dick grew a bit as he grabbed Clement's head and said, "Suck it bitch."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He pushed Clement's head to where the dick entered his mouth and moved the head back and forth making Clement suck on it. Mortem was enjoying it, but he let go and it continued. Clement was still going at it as he didn't understand what was causing him to do so.

Mortem didn't even warn Clement and he gushed into the boy's mouth. Clement snapped back to reality and pulled out as he spit out the sperm. Mortem wasn't done and pulled up the dress revealing Clement's asshole and his dick. The spy lustfully whispered, "It seems we got a good area for a knot."

He got on the bed as Clement looked back seeing the spy jab his dick into his anus and immediately get pleasure. The spy was already loving it and pumped in and out. Clement moaned away as Mortem was moaning even louder. The event was cut short as Mortem erupted inside of Clement, but still had more energy. He kept on pushing in and out, with the lubrication from the last orgasm, and after a bit, Mortem was just on the verge of another ejaculation. He hit his second orgasm, but pulled out and came over the dress as Clement came in the dress.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mortem was satisfied and collapsed onto Clement, who was rapidly tired, and the two went to sleep. Kiyask flew on by and picked Clement as he got his little fuck session, and wondered if he should change him back or not. Whether he decided or not, he teleported away with clement back to Luminose tower and left.

Now, Kiyask did a backstabbing move and took another Gardevoir's dress. He took off "Clement's" dress and flew away, only to use a certain move to travel through the universal barrier, which was broken, and appear in the Kalos lab where Mintoyae was brought to along with that Greninja assassin. Kiyask put the dress on the bed of Prof. Italy and his Gardevoir wife, Midori, and disappeared.

In the lab, Prof. Italy was talking to Midori on where her dress was, since now she was naked. Italy said, "Look, it can't disappear at random when you sleep. I bet it's in our room."

They went into their room and turned on the lights, with Italy saying, "See? Wait, where the hell did it pop up if I checked there only two minutes ago?"

He walked closer as Midori asked, "What's that smell?"

Italy took up her dress and when he did, he saw drips of semen come off of it as he said, "I'm gonna kill that faggoty Delphox and that fucking Gallade."

As he tries to kill off a couple characters, in Hux's office, a security guard came in as he brought in a unusual looking Meowth. Hux asked, "How much led has your Meowth been taking?"

The guard said, "He has no lead, that's just a form."

"Form, the only form I've seen is mega evolve, that Ash form, and that scary as fuck nightmare form, what other forms are there?"

"The Alohan forms."

"Oh yeah, abominations. Alright, and what do I have to do with your Meowth?"

"He's not mine; he was dropped off by the Team Skull group as a part of their little thank you for getting rid of the Aether Corporation."

"Eh, don't give a fuck. What's its name?"

"His name is Anu."

"Alight, tell Inu to go find a dorm and get his ass to work, I have no purpose for him, yet."

The Meowth crossed his arms, "I have my pride you know."

"Don't honestly give a fuck. In my mine, you have no pride and you lose it until you get out or you become an employee. So, stop bitching and get working!"

Both the security member and Anu left the room as Hux said, "Damn, you ask for shit and all you get is shit."

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 144: Well, yesterday it seems that Gimi isn't friends with Kellen anymore. It kinda sucks since they were getting along in the beginning._

I woke up in bed, seeing Nimitz and Gimi on the other bed sleeping away soundly. It was pretty sucky that Gimi wasn't friends to Kellen, well; maybe it will work out later on. I got out of bed and walked out of the dorm, and made my way to the hospital.

After the way down there, I walked on in and the lobby was empty. It was dead quiet inside, but I kept on going to my office, hoping there wasn't any trick surprises. I got to my office, and there was none. There hasn't been many accidents happening lately so I actually was going to my dorm for a couple hours a day.

I sat down on my chair and waited for my kids to show up with Bonnie, which of course they did come along. They went to their usual playing as I watched over them but, as time passed, Makias's first daughter came in as she asked, "Nimitz?"

Nimitz looked up to see the Torchic and ask, "Yeah?"

She smiled, "Want to go fight again?"

He looked to his sister and Bonnie, then back to her saying, "Um, ok."

He flew out with the Torchic as Gimi pouted and then made a frown. She didn't like what was happening and was ready to blow a fuse. Instead, she just crashed on the floor, imitating a goo puddle. Oh well, that's a girl for you. This kept up for an hour as Gimi amazingly stayed in that puddle position, then went back to her normal self and went to Bonnie.

After a while, the whistle blew, but before we left, someone knocked on the door. I asked, "Who is it?"

Then Ganivus and Jan entered with both of them dragging… wait, isn't that the Black Gallade? I asked, "Isn't that?"

Ganivus nodded, "Yeah, we found the guy with a big ass six shooter trying to kill both of us over the weird idea that Jan jerked off on his wife's dress."

"And why's he here?"

"Because I want him cleaned up, fixed, healed, and then I'll get him nicely arrested."

Um, ok. They stayed there as I cleaned the blood on him, laid any revival herb in areas it was needed, and finely bandaged the necessary areas that had cuts and lacerations. After he was healed, Ganivus and Jan carried him off to wherever they needed to go. I led out Bonnie and Gimi to the cafeteria, as we were wondering where Nimitz went, and what happened to the Gallade.

At the cafeteria, we saw Uremia as she was looking a bit happier than yesterday, but still looked pissed. I went up and asked, "You seem better than yesterday, what happened?"

She said, "Well, Ganivus caught that little asshole Gallade, but I'm still pissed on the fact that somebody jerked off in my sink days ago. Ugh! That's so fucking disgusting, I think Ganivus fucking my ass is cleaner than that."

Uremia… I crossed my hands and quietly whispered to her, "I have kids here!"

She looked over as Bonnie and Gimi were slightly confused. She apologized, "Sorry, it's just that I'm pissed from that incident. It was so disgusting, could you blame me?"

"Well, have you found the guy who did it?"

"No, but I'll break off his legs and arms off when I do!"

She passed off three trays, we took them, and went before she went and screamed off the top of her lungs. At the table, Nimitz wasn't here, and neither was bonnie, but I know where… wait, I'm getting the feeling that Nimitz is…

I found Nimitz and Makias's daughter as the two were sitting on the floor sharing a tray of food. Honestly it looked cute, but doesn't it look like… nah, maybe I'm over reacting. But then again, no, calm down, honestly I don't know why I should be against it. Well, maybe because Nimitz is too young for this kind of stuff, right?

I argued with myself for a while, but finally snapped out of my daze as I looked to see Gimi angrily looking at Kellen next to a human teenager. This was getting ridiculous; all she did was stare at them as if she despised Kellen over the fact that she got someone and Gimi doesn't. Wait, maybe that's what's going on with her, maybe she's jealous of everyone because she got nobody. I asked Gimi, "Gimi, can I talk with you?"

She looked to me and nodded. We left the cafeteria and back to the hospital, and to my office. Once we were in, I asked Gimi as she got on the table, "Gimi, what's wrong?"

She mumbled, "With what?"

"You. You're been staring at Kellen as if she stole something from you and you literally became a puddle on the floor for an hour, about, after Nimitz went with Makias's daughter. What's wrong?"

She hesitated, but whined, "It's just that I see Kellen with a boy, Bonnie with a boy, everyone has a boy. I got nobody."

Sheesh, I think our kids have grown up a little too fast. I said, "Look, romance doesn't kick in instantly, sometimes you have to wait until someone you like pops up. I've been with your father for a year and I didn't have feelings for him until we were brought into the mines here."

That didn't do anything, so I just ended it, "Look, just because you don't have someone doesn't mean you have to be angry at those who do. You'll find someone, just not now."

Gimi jumped off the desk and onto the floor simulating another goo puddle as I sighed. This wasn't going to be good. Bonnie and Nimitz came in later on so at least the whole group was in one room. We waited for any more unusual patients to enter, but instead we got nothing and the whistle blew ending a wasted day of sitting here. We left the office, and when we got to our dorm, Makias's daughter came up to us and asked Nimitz, "Um, Nimitz, I was wondering…"

She was rubbing her feet in the dirt and watching as she asked, "Wanna come over for a sleep over?"

Sleep over? I guess my crazy idea was correct. She likes Nimitz, not as a friend, but more than that. What has this world come to? Nimitz, however, asked, "Did your mama and papa say?"

She smiled, "Yep, if it's alright with your mom of course."

Oh well, why ruin it? I nodded, "Sure, as long as nothing bad happens, it's ok."

Nimitz flapped his wings in excitement as he flew off and the Trochic ran after her. They left and Bonnie went above to her dorm, and Gimi was pissed to the nth degree. This wasn't good. She went to bed as I went to bed myself, only to hear Gimi mumbling incoherent sentences. She wasn't to be nice for the next few days. Oh well, I went to sleep and hoped that tomorrow would be better.

(3rd Person POV)

As Goovy slept, down in Meowth's dorm, Anu was coming over to see Meowth since there weren't any other Meowths around. He went in and Meowth looked to see the Alohan Meowth standing there. He asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Anu introduced, "I'm Anu, an Alohan form Meowth. I see you have nobody with you."

"Thank you for pointing that out."

"Well, maybe you'd like some company?"

"Like who?"

"Oh, I was thinking… me?"

Meowth laughed his ass off, then went back to normal asking, "Really?"

"Of course, there doesn't seem to be any other girls, so I figured you'd maybe want to go a little different?"

Meowth walked up to him and kicked his balls as Anu went crashing on the ground. His non-Alohan counterpart said, "I'm for girls asshole, not guys. Wobbufett! Get rid of him."

Wobbufett didn't get out of bed and instead used telekinesis and flung Anu of the cliff and down 13 feet. Meowth walked back in and went to sleep, not to be disturbed from that again.

As he slept, Prof Italy, locked in a jail cell, in his original human form, was thinking of how to get out without his guns, psychic Gallade form, and other shit he had. He thought, ' _Hopefully Kevanin and his gangster friends come along._ '

And he went to sleep on the hard floor, only for his family to take over the lab until he returned.

* * *

 **Now, this chapter is going to be correlated to "The ItalyDex" as this chapter affects the next few entries. Also, if you've read the Giritana and Arceus entry, you'd understand more of the Professor charging on in.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Alright, so news ideas added in. Sadly, there will be a main character changing possibly in the future due to what will be happening in this chapter. There is a lemon, dream based. Lemon = ((((((((Credits to Xbyt92**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 50:

(Kereesha's POV) (Day 145 for the group)

 _This was pretty different from the regular fighting. Everyone was harder to control, everyone thought they were very good fighters until Mintoyae kicked their asses, and, um, I kinda found out that Yema was doing something "interesting" with Mintoyae, but that's their thing to discuss._

I woke up in bed with Mintoyae in my arms, seeing that he was on top of me this time. I learned that Yema has been giving Mintoyae blowjobs a couple days ago and I was surprised she'd actually go that far. Now, I know it's none of my business so I stayed out of it and let the two deal with it. I just hope my kids don't do anything too sexual, or at least until they become their second tier evolution, then I don't mind.

I poked at Mintoyae as he was also doing some really physical activity yesterday. He fought against a lot of the stronger workers and, sheesh; I don't think I'd get on his bad side. But then again, I'd never do that since I love him too much.

Mintoyae was stirring a bit, but finally woke up as he asked, "Huh, what's going on?"

I smiled, "Time to wake up."

"Ugh, ok Kereesha one minute."

He slid out of my arms and onto the floor as he looked to Yema and then walked on out of the room. He now looks at Yema to make sure she didn't do anything while he was asleep. But once he left, Yema was waking up as she yawned loudly and raised on of her arms. She opened her eyes and looked around asking, "Where's dad?"

I said, "He went out to the mines."

She came over and climbed up onto my shoulder, and then I went out of the dorm building, only to open the door and get hit on by the cold. The only problem here was the cold, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't as good as back in Unova. I walked through the place to the mine, and once I got there, two guards stood there asking, "Where do you think you're going?"

I gave a grin, "The mines."

Luckily he had a translator saying, "Uh-huh, I believe that like my mother being alive."

"She's dead?"

"Ah… D'oh, that's not the point! You don't work here, I bet you're a miner yourself."

Yema popped up saying, "Did my dad go through here?"

"What did he look like?"

"A Greninja."

"Yeah, he came here, why?"

I told the guard, "She's with him."

The guard then realized the little transfer and apologized, "Oh, oh… sorry, you can go."

We passed through as I thanked Yema, "Good idea Yema."

She smiled, "Welcome!"

Travelling down the tunnel, we looked to find Mintoyae, but when we did, we found him in another massive fight. There were workers fighting with Mintoyae as he kicked, bashed, beaten, and slammed workers left and right. Some didn't learn and others were new. This kind of behavior was never seen at the mines in Unova.

Well, Yema and I just sat there and waited until Mintoyae was done with his fight, which took only a few minutes, and about half the mine yet again was knocked out. Many miners just stayed there as a lot of the security members were just lazing around while Mintoyae was taking all the responsibility. I told Yema, "You wait here and don't get in trouble; I'm gonna go fix a couple lazy assholes."

She giggled and nodded as I was actually being serious. I flew up to the lazy Pokémon and said, "Hey, how come you guys aren't working?"

A few looked at me as a Sawk said, "Well, you're friend did it all and there was no trouble."

"No trouble, no trouble?! What fucking candies have you been taking?!"

"A couple blue ones, a red one, and a green one, I think."

Then an Aggron said, "No, those were red ones dipped in green paint."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

I stopped it, "Hey, I want my question answered. Why don't any of you deal with it so it can be fixed and not happen on a daily basis?"

The Aggron answered, "Because the human employees don't even come down here and look over, and besides, we watch them over."

She was a little piss over. I asked, "Oh, so you think Mintoyae killing himself for your work is ok?"

"Yeah, it's his death, not mine."

Ok bitch, I tolerated this enough. I calmly walked up to her, then hyper beamed her ass into the wall as I ordered, "Well too bad, I'm setting everyone straight here. You're all going to work and I don't want to see any of your asses sitting here, got that?"

Several of the security employees were grumbling something as the Sawk and a Hariyama got up and walked towards me. They didn't seem too happy with the new idea I put in. The Sawk charged at me as I swung my fist and knocked him into someone's room. The Hariyama tried to take a hit on me as well, but I dodged him and spun around whipping his back with my tail and kicking him off the cliff, onto the ground. He wasn't dead, just injured.

Then before anyone else came around, I heard that Pienarr guy yelled, "BITCH, GREEN GIRL, AND KILLBOY, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Huh? A woman said, "He meant the Greninja, Garchomp, and a Treecko who is the daughter of the Greninja."

What happened? Mintoyae, Yema and I got to the entrance to see a really pissed off Pienarr and a woman who wasn't pissed, but didn't look happy either. The woman said, "Now, ever since you came here, there has been some, um, issues between the facts that the Greninja here has totaled the mines every day. And also…"

Pienarr yelled, "You sick piece of shit! I'm very disgusted in you. I can't believe you'd have sex with your daughter, you incestive pedophile!"

Oh, I forgot that last part. Mintoyae was going to say something but then the woman said, "Um, yeah, anyway, that was found by another employee by accident. So we decided to send you back to Unova early."

Huh, I guess that's sort of good. We were led out of the mien as Pienarr had his little sword out, but followed us behind. This guy really hated Mintoyae's guts, but then again I understand why. After the long walk out, we were led by the woman to the helicopter as she explained, "Now, you three will be carried over back to Unova, but all I ask is that you don't run into Pienarr if he comes over. Hopefully they change him over."

We followed the woman to a helicopter, then we entered it only for her to enter the pilot's seat. She said, "I'll take you to the mines and I assume you know the way."

She started up the flying machine and we went flying away to Unova. It's nice to know we're going home, but I think that's just because we were fighting too much. Honestly I like the Unova mines better than this place. At least there are Pokémon we know and have a good time with.

After the time of flying, we got to the mines with probably enough time to enter the place and go eat, then get back to work. The helicopter dropped onto the battlefield, then Mintoyae, Yema, and I get off onto the ground. The pilot said, "Also, tell Hux that Pienarr won't be working as a supplier for this base, he'll be transferred out to another base."

Ok, that's kinda good news, I think. We left the field as the helicopter took off to go back to Ferrum. We got to the front of the mines, and the guards looked at us as one asked, "I thought you weren't coming back for another three days, or so?"

I smiled, "We got kicked out early."

We passed on by them and continued our way down to the mines. There, we entered on with no force and saw the "great" mine again. Ah, and I can't wait to see everyone again, but hopefully nobody did anything wrong.

We walked on to the cafeteria, and by luck the whistle blew. Talk about perfect timing. We entered the cafeteria, and when we did get in, Uremia wasn't giving us a "welcome back" smile, she was giving the "I want to kill everyone because of something very tiny" smile. We got to the counter as Uremia passed us three trays hastily and we just took them away and wen tot the corner table. There, we saw Gizel, Delphi, our kids, except for Kellen, and Bonnie, who was with Yamito.

As time passed, the cafeteria was filled up, and then we heard Uremia yell, "Alright, mothers with kids they don't want them to hear what the hell I'm about to yell, please take them out."

Many of the mothers left with their kids as Neeliska and Goovy also left with their little ones. Then Uremia locked the door, blocked it, and held it shut as she looked to everyone and said, "About four days ago, one of you little fucking guys decided to jerk off in my sink. That was the utterly most disgusting thing I ever seen ever. Now, when I find this Pokémon in this room who did it, I'm their legs off and bend their arms to where they'll become a paralytic!"

Everyone seemed scared, but Yema hopped off the seat and went to Uremia quietly saying, "Ms. Uremia?"

Uremia looked downer and asked, "Yes?"

"I… I… I was in your sink."

Uremia's look died as she looked at Yema. Then Makias asked, "So, you going to break her limbs off?"

Uremia was appalled as she looked at her. She asked, "Wh-why, you… you…"

Yema explained, "It's a long story, but I got covered in that white stuff so I had to wash off somewhere."

She began to cry, "I'm sorry Ms. Uremia, please don't hurt me!"

Uremia was statue frozen as she just muttered, "U-um, I-I'm going to go back to work."

She pulled off everything from the doors and went back to the counter as her surprised look remained intact. We finished up our food and left to work, only for Ganivus to ask, "Why the hell are you two back? You were supposed to be here in another three days."

Mintoyae explained, "Well, we got kicked out since I was stuck fighting off half a mine worth of miners…"

I continued, "And I was stuck dealing with lazy employees."

Ganivus nodded, "Yeah, you'd get kicked easily since they don't care for you. Also, since you're half way in the day, you two can stay in your dorm for the rest of the day, but I expect both of you to work tomorrow."

We nodded and left the cafeteria. As Mintoyae and I walked out, I asked him, "Want to stay in my dorm today?"

Mintoyae said, "Sure, Gizel won't mind. Honestly none of you do."

Yay! It was always great to have him at my dorm once in a bit. We strolled on and made it to my dorm as he asked, "So, who you got stuck with again?"

I said, "Arius."

"Oh, ok."

Oh well. We got into the bed as Mintoyae asked, "You don't think any our kids are like *ahem* Yema, do you?"

I honestly didn't know. I never heard or saw something like that. I shrugged, "I don't know. From what I did see in the cafeteria, Kellen was with a boy, we know Yamito is with Bonnie, but I don't know about Milligan."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Milligan is gonna be straight, so maybe it's just something Yema has."

"Maybe."

We stayed in my dorm for a while, talked over some little things, and just relaxed together for once since a couple months ago. It was nice, until the damn whistle blew, then Mintoyae asked, "Should we check on the kids before going to sleep?"

I said, "Well, I'll go check on Kellen and Milligan since Yamito I know is ok."

I got up and flew off to Mintoyae's dorm and found Kellen and Milligan in the same bed as Kellen was pretty happy and Milligan was a bit sad. Gizel was in the other bed as she asked, "Oh, hello Kereesha. Something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, I was checking up on the two kids here. Anything I should know?"

She smiled, "Well, Kellen found herself someone."

"Really?"

Kellen cheered, "Yep! He's a nice guy, but I don't think he sees it."

I smiled, "Well, guys take a while until they find out the girl they're with likes them."

Turning back to Gizel, I asked, "What about Milligan?"

She shrugged, "He's like Goovy's daughter Gimi, only she has a worse attitude. Early today I nearly stepped on her because she did a very good imitation of a puddle."

"Why's she being a puddle?"

"She can't get a boy."

"Oh."

Huh, all the kids have been hanging around their parents too much. I wondered… I asked Gizel, "What if Milligan goes to Gimi?"

Gizel thought it over and said, "Well, he's not my kid and I don't know what Goovy has in mind. However, I say interesting idea, but I don't know."

Well, that's a nice thing to know. I flew on back to my dorm where Mintoyae and Arius were ready to kill each other. I said, "Guys, can we not fight?"

The two broke up as Arius teleported out and Mintoyae sat on the bed, arms crossed. I told him, "Well, it might make you feel better, Kellen got someone now."

His face was slightly shocked as he asked, "You're kidding?"

"Nope, she even said it herself."

"Alright, if she says so."

We went to bed and slept away as I knew the days are getting better, and worse in a few places.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, in Mintoyae's dorm, Yema was sleeping away as well, but she was sleeping to a different dream. Now, she did say she wouldn't do anything "interesting" to her father ever again, but her mind was going against that as she was having, what guys would call it, a wet dream.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

In her mind, she pictured herself in the dorm that she lived in, only the only ones there was her and Mintoyae, and Mintoyae was fucking her. He rammed his dick into her hard and rough as Yema, as a Sceptile, was moaning to the rhythm and movement to it. She loved it and her body wanted it. Mintoyae lifted her left leg up and kept on banging her as she cried in ecstasy, "Harder dad harder!"

Mintoyae did so as he kept on ramming her silly. Her father rammed her as he unraveled his tongue and used it as a way to rub her entrance even more so as Yema stuck her tongue out and screamed in pleasure, "Daddy, do it!"

And Mintoyae fired a hell load into her as he then pulled his dick out and it sprayed all over her. Then the two laid together and made out after their sex session.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yema in real life was enjoying herself, unaware that her area got a tad bit wet from the dream, but could you entirely blame… yes, yes you can, don't even finish it.

Far from that, a group of four gangsters and one Gallade dressed like them came in through the mines. This group included three black Chicago gangsters named Jerome, Jake, and Austin, a Greninja, who is the son of the Gallade, named Kevanin, and then his father Edward, which was the son of Prof. Italy. These five were here to get Italy's ass out of the little prison.

They first thought the mine where he was taken from was where the place was, then Jerome asked quietly, "Was his ass kicked here or jailed here?"

Edward said, "No, no, we're in the wrong area. Kevanin, Jake, you stay here and guard watch, you other two follow me."

The Greninja hybrid and Jake stayed behind with their pistols up as Edward took the other two African Americans along the way down the tunnel and found themselves down another long hallway. Jerome looked and said, "You see, this is why I like Chicago, they ain't no shit here to kill me except other people."

Edward replied, "Look, you can go back once we get my father out of here."

Austin said, "Yeah, and we get paid for this."

"How about the last couple of times you stole Pokémon from us?"

"Fine."

They got down the hallway and found a room marked: "PRISONERS"

Edward told the two, "Guns up, we found him."

He opened the door and walked on in as they passed several Pokémon and finally got to where Italy was. He stood up and said, "Finally dammit, get me out."

Edward kicked down the door as it got busted open and Italy walked right on out. He asked Jerome, "How's the Sceptile of yours?"

Jerome answered, "She's pretty friendly, a little too maybe, but she's good."

"Well, if you get two get married; don't look at me for a church."

They all walked on out of the prison area and back up the tunnel as the professor said, "You bring anyone else?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I brought my son and his other friend."

"Alright, I'll need Kevanin for this part."

They got to the other two as there wasn't any trouble coming about. Italy said, "Now, Kevanin you're with me. I need to get my shit."

And so, the professor and his grandson went off to Hux's office as the first place to find Italy's shit. Hux actually did take everything that the professor had and put it in his desk drawer. The Italy's went into Hux's office as the professor looked around, and found his stuff in Hux's drawer. He took it out, and said, "I got an idea, but I don't got a wine bottle."

He was going to do a Molotov explosion in Hux's face, but he decided to not do that and get the hell out. Meanwhile outside the mine entrance, Jake asked Jerome, "I don't see why the hell we should help this bastard out."

Jerome told him, "Because you want his Pokémon, then we need him to get it for us because I watched those shows as a kid and I know that those regular professors would just call the fuzz or attack you. This guy is way easier to get shit from."

Edward said, "Yeah, and this is your payment for stealing the Pokémon."

"Hey, your kid helped us, and the next thing I know, he's the grandson of the guy who I saw back at that damn riot. Still can remember that, eh."

Walked down to the exit, Italy was about to play a tune on his IPod, except the headphones were off and the pod was at full blast. He pressed his tune and the thing blasted, " _AMERCIA, FUCK YEAH_!"

He cursed, "Shit!"

" _COMING HERE TO SAVE THE MOTHA FUCKING DAY YEAH_!"

He turned it off, but it was too late as Ganivus heard the lyric and woke up. He walked out of his dorm as Italy and Kevanin quickly got out of the mine. Ganivus got out of bed ran over to the entrance as he heard something. Then one of the black guys, being Jake went on in and asked, "Who's that guy?"

Italy corrected, "It goes 'who's that Pokémon' stupid, also… OH SHIT!"

Ganivus saw Italy's head and said, "The guy escaped!"

Jake pulled out his gun and fired off three bullets, one grazing Ganivus's left leg. The shots were heard and multiple security members, including Kereesha, Makias, Jan, Alphonse, and even Mintoyae, were woken up as Gizel and Goovy jumped out waking up the kids near them. Ganivus felt the graze, but then was actually shot in the leg. Mintoyae and Makias ran up to the scene as they also saw Jake at the entrance with the gun.

He mumbled, "Oh shit…"

He ran out the entrance as Mintoyae wasn't going to fuck around and changed into his nightmare form. The group of gangster's and Italy's gathered in one spot and teleported back to Prof. Italy's lab, and returned with no issues. Mintoyae failed to catch up and missed his chance to get them. Ganivus, however, was in worse shape as he got shot in the leg and was moved to Goovy's hospital. Damn what a night.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 146: Whatever the fuck happened last night will be solved today._

Last night was fucking insane. Ganivus got shot, and then I heard something of the black Gallade escaping, and now there were rumors of a bigger bunch of assholes. I woke up in bed as I needed to ask Ganivus about what the hell is going on. Exiting Kereesha's dorm, I ran off to Ganivus's place, only to find him and Uremia sleeping away.

I waited for him to wake up, which did happen as he opened his eyes slowly and looked to see me. He asked, "What is it Mintoyae?"

I said, "What the hell happened last night because you know more of this shit than me."

He got out of bed and limped over from his wound, saying, "Well, it seems the Black Gallade, also known as Professor Italy, has escaped with the help of a group of thugs. Have no idea who they are or what they want, but they got him out with no trouble."

Alright that answers that. I just nodded and walked away from the dorm and got up to where Kereesha's dorm was. There, she was awake as she waved smiling, "Morning Mintoyae!"

I waved back, "Morning Kereesha."

"Last night was interesting."

"Yeah, gunshots waking everyone up and this fucking crazy asshole stealing shit. Next thing I know, our kids has their first sexual experience."

"Didn't Yamito already do that along with Yema?"

"Um, alright, Kellen and Milligan."

"Yeah, let's try to hold them off until their at least in their second tier."

I walked the rest of my way to the mine shop, and there was Erevan's friend as he was laying out the tools. But before I grabbed the buckets, Mr. Hux announced, "Everyone!"

All the miners turned to Hux as the boss said, "Now, some of you aren't too happy with the fact of how the spy area works so I decided to have a new replacement for Jan and Alphonse. Allow me to introduce", then an Empoleon appeared as Hux said, "Arrak and the sub directors of the spy office Kanua", who was a weird looking Primape, "And Reran", who appeared as a Blaziken. Hux finished, "Now, they will be taking over for the other two, but the other two will be moved into Chief and vice chief of security."

Wait, wait, what? Did I just hear Hux say that the faggots were going to control security!? I wasn't the only one as several Pokémon were wondering what was going on. Hux continued, "Ganivus, the current chief, as asked me yesterday morning… to retire from the mines within the next four days. Now, it may be two or three days, but four at the most he said."

Ganivus… retiring… what? I shook my head as I needed to go back into the mines and try to organize this. I skipped the shop and decided to just have Delphi bring another, in case she did, and when I got down to my tunnel entrance, take a guess who appeared?

Delphi jumped on me, as I missed that oddly, and she hugged me tightly as I asked, "Something wrong?"

She giggled, "No, I just missed you."

"I was only gone for four days, and besides, we technically haven't seen each other for months before so."

"Yeah, but since we're mates now, a couple days seems like years."

"Alright, if you say so."

We went on down to the tunnel and went on to mining the ores and gems that were in there, since Delphi also got me an extra bucket. There was finally no pain in the ass fighting, no fuckers, and the best fucking part, I was with someone I loved, not beating the shit out of assholes I hated. We continued mining for the hours, and then the whistle blew, which meant me getting more answers from Ganivus as usual.

We walked out of the mines and to the cafeteria, and there, many of the Pokémon came towards us instead of away from us. We went up to the counter where Uremia was serving off the trays, and I asked her, "Hey Uremia, what's this thing about Ganivus retiring?"

She looked at me and said, "Well, we are."

"We?"

"Mhm, both of us. Do you really think he'd leave me here? Besides, he thought it was finally time to leave as he had a little plan of his setup."

"Well, where are you then going?"

"We were deciding on Kalos, but then again with Arius's little ex-organization, Ganivus went with my idea of Kanto."

"Good, beat the shit out of Ash for me there."

She laughed, "Will do."

She passed us trays, and we walked off to the corner table. There, we saw Gizel eating her food quickly as Ganivus wasn't doing anything. I asked Gizel, "What's the rush?"

She finished up and said, "I'm taking a vacation where nobody is going to have me raped this time."

"Uh, where?"

"The Orange Islands."

"Um, ok."

"Besides, I might want to do some small spy work there at the lab since Brock got murdered."

"Yeah, good idea."

She ran off as Ganivus was staring at his food, looking as if life was horrible for him. I asked him, "What's wrong with you?"

He looked at me, but said, "Follow me."

He got up and left as I did so and followed him. We left the cafeteria and got to the security office, only for Ganivus to close the door and even hold it closed with a chair. I asked, "Um, Ganivus?"

He went to his desk and sat down asking, "You know about this whole retiring thing?"

"Yeah."

"Here's what's going on: I am retiring, and it's for my family's own good."

Huh, ok. He continued, "You might be fine raising your kids in a wretched, hellish, slaving mine, but I want my kids to live in a free environment, fresh air, daylight; anywhere but here."

I asked, "So why the hell are the faggots getting thrown into your seat instead of Makias?"

"Because Makias is putting down the rank so he can spend time with his family as well. Just because we're workers doesn't mean that work is the only thing that exists. Pokémon are like humans in many ways, one is that we care for our family and will put them first in a lot areas. Besides, the two aren't even going to stay in permanently."

"Who's gonna take their spot?"

He smiled for once today and looked to me, "You."

What. I asked, "Me?"

Ganivus nodded, "You can take on a whole mine and bring order correctly. I talked with Hux and made 'will' that states that you'll be the new chief of security once you've finished your 180th day."

"What about the time that…"

"I decided to play like an idiot and argue lightly on that. Technically you have over 200 days, but I got it fixed where you're 180, no matter how long you take, mainly because of the shit you've done for Hux."

"And do…"

He chuckled, "The two of them don't know, not yet. Hux will remove them and you'll see how fast their heads will spin."

Ok, there's something I didn't know. Ganivus told me, "Now, better get back to work, anything can happen at this point."

I nodded and left the office, and went back down to the mines. I got my bucket from the shop and strolled on down, only for Delphi to jump up on my back as I just rolled my eyes and chuckled. We got to the mines, walked down my tunnel, and stopped about halfway to create a new tunnel. We dug into the wall and went a few feet, until then we had someone join us.

It was, oddly, Yamito as he came down to the tunnel. I asked, "What are you doing here Yamito?"

He shrugged, "I got a bit bored. Anything I could do here?"

"Well, I guess you could load in the rocks and ore into the buckets."

He nodded and the three of us went and worked away. We kept on the tedious mining, digging, removing, and excavating, until the whistle blew, ending the work day. We all walked our way out of the mine and to the dorms, and once we were there, I saw that Gizel wasn't in the dorm… oh yeah; she went on a little vacation.

I got into my bed as Delphi also went into my bed. I just laughed as we snuggled together. Yamito left to Bonnie, and we slept away.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, across from their bed, Yema was having trouble sleeping. She's been having the same erotic dream appear and she couldn't shake it off. She was holding what her father said and wasn't going to break it, but she was having a hard time keeping off. She just tried to think of something else, only to end up as a futile effort.

She raised her tireless head and looked over to Delphi and her father. She doesn't get why she found him so attractive. Yema was just a little girl and yet she was attracted to him like Melilla would be. She decided to sleep somewhere else away from her father so it might fix her mindset. Yema left the dorm and walked off to the hospital, since it was empty and nobody was in there, making it quiet and, hopefully, free of distractions.

Yema got to the hospital, went in, wet up a little sleeping area, and tried to go to sleep, only to find that it didn't do jack shit. She wished she could talk with her mother on this issue, and maybe get it solved.

As Yema tried to deal with her issues, Kiyask was right outside as he saw her in her pain. He went through the wall and said, "Well, the little girl needs some help."

Yema looked up tiredly and saw her father, or that's what she did see. She squinted and saw it was Kiyask, but she didn't feel scared of him. Kiyask asked, "You need help?"

She nodded. He asked, "What's the problem?"

Yema told him, "I have feelings for dad and I'm not supposed to do that stuff, but I feel like I need to."

"Well, I can help you."

"How?"

"I'm basically part of your father."

Yema's eyes grew as she squealed, "Really?"

"Of course, if you want a little session, we could do that tomorrow."

Yema was finally relived to have a way how to get rid of her thoughts. Kiyask disappeared as Yema went to sleep with non-Mintoyae related dreams, for once.

Of course, Kiyask had other plans besides having Yema give him blowjobs tomorrow. He went over to Jan's dorm and went into his head as he had a scenario he did with Ash and his little betrayal friends.

He set up Jan in that Team Fortress area as he was going to see how well the Delphox can handle the group of mercenaries. Jan found himself laying on the ground, only to stand up seeing a huge complex of wood and metal. He looked around and found nothing more than a fortress. He heard the voice sound out, " _Mission begins in ten seconds."_

Jan didn't know what the hell was going on as the countdown went, " _Starting in five, four, three, two, one!"_

And then he heard some yelling, only for a bunch of guys with guns coming out of the fortress. Many of them just stopped at a distance as they looked to see Jan standing there in his typical gown. The huge man, being Heavy, asked, "Why do we fight strange animals? This one is a fox in a dress."

The skinny guy, being Scout, told him, "I don't know, its nice fur coat at least."

Jan knew he was going up against a group of soldiers, so he might as well play a nice little tactic on them. He just made a little fire around him as Heavy asked, "He's a pyro?"

Then Jan made a flamethrower with the rings jagging at Heavy as the Russian man burst into flames. Scout screamed, "What the hell?!"

Jan then ran up and used psychic to knock over the scout and grab his scattergun, only to pull it and blow off the guy's brains. Jan teleported away into a shack as he sensed the soldier guy along with the demoman coming his way. He used psychic to lift up Demoman's explosives as the man turned around and asked, "What in the name of…"

And they dropped blowing the two up. Four were knocked out, five more to go. Jan went to the two and picked up Soldier's rocket launcher, seeing it as a good asset. He walked, keeping under cover, and then sensed the engineer with his little robots. Jan snickered and used the rocket launcher to fire one rocket, but held the rocket with telekinesis to aim it. Engineer looked at it and asked, "What the…"

The rocket was thrusted forward and blew the guy up. Jan walked on in and jumped up on the ledge and grabbed the guy's shotgun. The Delphox walked off with it, only then to hear a bullet hit the metal as it came from Sniper. Jan was up against some decent competition seeing as he had to take out one by one.

He sneaked down the hallway and into another building, only for Pyro and Spy to come down that as well. Jan sensed the two and loaded the gun, then aimed carefully and fired at the two. The first shot killed off the suited man, but the spy wasn't as easy and fired back yelling, "Spy, you'll pay!"

Jan and Spy constantly fired off bullets at each other. Spy turned invisible with his watch as Jan was ready to take the advantage. He played stupid and looked outward to see nothing, but he knew exactly where Spy was walking. Then Jan gave a smile and "pulled" out Spy's gun, then fired it into the back of his head. The man went dead as the Delphox was now ready to finish off anyone else. He ran out of the building, only to get nearly headshot by the sniper. He went back in, but teleported around the structure up to the ledge where the sniping man was.

Sniper didn't know of the Delphox and Jan teleported right behind him, only to shoo the man in the head. Jan chuckled, "This is my torture? Kiyask you fell to an all-time low."

Then he looked down seeing Medic as the German said, "Don't worry, I'll do it myself."

He pulled a pistol and shot himself as Jan just laughed out loud. He jumped on down to the ground as he just chuckled away, "Pathetic."

Then he saw Alphonse walking up to him as Jan said, "Well, you missed the best stuff Alphonse, there were nine pathetic…"

Then Alphonse pulled a gun and fired a bullet, splitting Jan's maw in two and blasting his brains out. He turned into a spy as the Frenchman laughed, "You suck, I was never on your side."

And then he ran off. Jan jumped out of bed as Alphonse, the real one, was barely awaken, but Jan mumbled, "Kiyask, you little cheat."

Kiyask told him, ' _Who said I played fair?_ '

Jan just went to sleep as he needed to stop his past from getting him, literally.

Meanwhile in Aloha, Ash and Jenna did something that they weren't planning to do until maybe a couple years, actually get married. Despite all the shit, Kiyask tortures, and Mintoyae fights, they decided to put it aside and get hitched. They talked it over and Delia was more than happy to pay for it, Jenna's parents were reluctant, but they decided to allow it since Delia was willing to pay for it, and at least Jenna was marrying someone good.

After that, they got a wedding set up in four days on the day of the full moon making it a grand event, but it may have an uninvited guest.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 147 for the group)

 _Let's hope this vacation goes better than the last one. This time I want to do something that I never done; go and see my father, if he's still alive._

I woke up in my bedroom of this hotel, not the best condition, but it at least had a bed in it. I got out of the bed and walked out of the room, but before I did so, I changed my form. I put the translator on my head and strolled my way down the hallway, the stairs and out of the hotel in general. Outside, it was a cloudy morning, but it wasn't dark, but it wasn't sunny either.

My main goal for this vacation was to find my father. He was a Zoroark, so that fact alone asks the easiest question: how many Zoroarks are on the Orange Islands? Alright, technically I would add on so that's one, but in terms of long term stay, I'd expect one as well.

I made my way to the main town of the island and tried to find even a little evidence of if there may be something strange going on. I just walked on through and everything was normal, nothing unusual, nothing…

I bumped into a man as he was on his 'Dex talking to someone. I apologized, "Sorry sir."

He looked up and said, "No problem, just watch where you're going."

Then I realized my chance to ask him, "I do have a question though."

"About what?"

"Have you seen any Zoroarks on this island?"

"Zoroarks? Heh, there was a rumor of one going around on the other side of the island, but everyone knows there are only Zoroarks in Unova, and a few in Kalos and Sinnoh."

He walked off and continued his talk as I now had an idea of where to go. This meant, however, a long walk to the other side of the island. And so, I took the walk. Hours passed on as I wondered how Mintoyae was doing back at the mines, and if the new security chief switching idea is going to work.

It was midday and I was nearing the other end of the island, but to my surprise, there was very few human buildings around, and just grass, trees, and then up ahead was a large forest. The forest must've been where this Zoroark, hopefully my unknown father, was. I took a deep breath and continued my way.

At the edge of the forest, the lighting dimmed and the trees began to get thick. If anything was here, it would probably think I was a human and attack me. I changed into my regular form, but still had my little bag of stuff that I brought along. I went through the dense forest, and the only thing I could see was rows of light coming through and some eyes watching me.

Alight that was a bit creepy, but I continued my way and looked for any signs of a Zoroark. It was a while, but I didn't find anything that looked like a Zoroark, or was an illusion of one. I decided to quit the little search and go back to my…

AHH! I fell into a hole about 10 feet deep as a figure above asked, "Who are you, where did you come?"

I looked up seeing nobody as I just answered, "Um, my name is Gizel, and I just came from the other side of the island."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my father, he's a Zoroark."

"A Zoroark? There are no Zoroarks here."

"From what I heard of the lab owner Brock, he was released here on the island."

"Brock?"

"Yes, he was a Pokémon breeder who had my father and a Nintales breed together having a Zorua."

"Who was the trainer?"

"His name was Matthew."

"M-Matthew?"

"Yes, he's my trainer. I was wondering if you know where my father is."

The figure tossed down a rope as he asked, "How is this Matthew of yours?"

"He's… not doing well. I ran off and got put into this mine where now I work as a spy."

"A spy?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

I got up and looked to see a… a Zoroark?! I looked at him head to toe and asked, "W-w-wait, are you…"

He smiled, "Very much so."

I… I… I don't believe it! This was my father standing right in front of me! I hugged him as he just said, "Huh, it seems as time finally came along."

I broke the hug as he asked, "So, where have you been all these years? Better yet, how is Matthew?"

He wasn't going to like this, but he wants to know. I said, "Well, dad, Matthew is… dead."

His eyes were confused as I wasn't joking. He went into sorrow as he asked, "What happened, he was a great trainer."

"He was, he joined the championships and lost, it changed him forever. He was a great, loving trainer, we even became mates."

My father's eyes now went wide as that wasn't a thing I should've said. I corrected, "Well, we were, but he started to abuse, and I ran away, but before I could get to him, he was arrested… then he died in prison."

He wasn't liking where it was going. I decided to light up the topic as I said, "Well, there's a bright side of it, you're a grandfather."

He looked at me and asked, "How?"

"Well, when Matthew and I were mates, we had a kid and now", looking down to my stomach, "you're getting a second grandchild."

He looked and asked, "Who's the mate this time?"

"You know the Ash-Greninja?"

"A little."

"He's my mate now."

He didn't have any response that I'm mates with a murder, so he doesn't know anything about Mintoyae yet. My father asked, "Since you're here, want to join for a little food?"

I nodded, "Haven't eaten any yet so might as well."

We went down this path as it led to a nice sized den. We got in and the place looked clean, like a human actually lived here. I asked my father, "So, this is where you live?"

He nodded, "Yeah, ever since we were left here. Matthew thought it was best for me and your mother."

My mother? Oh right. I asked, "She's the Ninetales, right?"

"Correct, she's out for a bit, catching anything out here. It's usually the same Pidegotto or even a Tauros, if we got lucky. We've been here for years waiting to see if anyone came, and it seems like our daughter, out of everyone, decided to come on to find us."

"Well, originally it was to find you, but since I guess mom and you are here, I guess I got more than I asked for."

We stayed in the den in the peace and quiet, until someone was coming around. Dad said, "Must be Pili."

"Who?"

He smiled, "Your mother."

A Ninetales walked in as she had a dead Pidegotto in her maw. She looked at me and then dropped the Pidgeotto, only to suspiciously look at my father asking, "Who's this?"

I raised my hand, "Don't worry, I'm a guest."

My father smirked, "Actually more than that."

My mother grew slightly ticked off as he said, "No, not like that. As in like… family?"

Her faced softened as she looked at me, sniffed me, and asked, "Wait, are you…"

I smiled, "Yes mom, it's me."

She jumped up and hugged me as I hugged her back. I now have met my family, or at least, the one I had that I didn't meet in the beginning. We broke the hug as she laid on the floor, excited, "I can't actually believe you came here just to visit us!"

I giggled, "Actually I was originally trying to find dad here, but it seems I found both of you."

My father just chuckled as my mother asked, "Would you like something to eat… um, Gazelle?"

I corrected, "Gizel."

"Sorry, I only heard the name once. But, would you like something to eat though?"

"Sure."

My mother made a nice meal out of the dead flying type and honestly it was probably the best meal I had in a while. Once we were done though, I asked my parents, "I was wondering, since you two have lived here for a couple years alone, maybe you'd like to come with me to Unova?"

They looked at each other as my father said, "Well, where would we go?"

"Well, I have a place back in Unova. I'm sure Ganivus… oh wait, I don't know if he'll still be there, but I'm sure I can get you a dorm for yourselves. Besides, you can help out."

"Like what?"

"Well, since you're a Zoroark, you can be a spy like me."

My mother asked, "Spy?"

"Yeah, I'm Team Alliance spy."

Her face soured, "Those bastards."

"What's wrong?"

My father explained, "We've dealt with them a couple times in the past. They tried to take us, but we escaped pretty from them. But why would you work for those criminals?"

I sighed, "Because once I found out Matthew was dead and I knew nobody outside of the mine…"

My mother gasped, "Matthew's…"

"Yeah, a couple years back. Anyway, with that being said, maybe you'd like to come to Unova."

Both my parents looked at each other as if they were deciding, and replied to me, "Well, how will we get back?"

I smiled, "I have a way to get back, but that's in a couple more days."

Then my mother looked down to my stomach, and changed the subject asking, "Gizel, are you pregnant or is it me?"

I said, "No, I'm having a kid. Once we get to Unova, you'll see who the father is."

I stayed for a while as we talked on many different subjects pertaining to what has happened between both of our lives, the mines, and explained who I knew and what has happened in the world. They were scared out of their minds once I explained everything with Mintoyae, Kiyask, and the events that has gone on. They were appalled and ready to faint.

Once we were done, I asked them, "So, should we stay here or should I bring you to my room?"

They were deciding once again as they asked, "Is it good?"

"Well, it's not perfect, but you can take the bedroom while I take the couch."

They probably haven't had enough time in the human world to understand what I said, or at least where I was going. I simply said, "Well, would you like to come with me, or should I stay here?"

My father said, "Well, I guess you can stay if you want, but you sure your friends won't mind you being here?"

"Why'd you ask? You my parents, you're perfectly fine."

Then of coincidence, my 'Dex popped up as it must've been Ganivus. I pulled it out of the bag and looked to see that it was Ganivus as he ordered, "Gizel… get your ass back here."

Sheesh, not too bossy. I asked, "Is there a problem?"

"No, not yet at least. Hux wants you here as soon as possible, so get here as fast as possible."

"Ok, I'll try to."

"Good, also, I'm telling you this now because my ass just got kicked out of office."

Huh?! I asked, "Wait, wait, you're saying…"

"Yeah, I'm not chief anymore, Uremia and I are going on down to Kanto tomorrow. It wasn't going to happen until two days from now, but I figured it'd be best to get it out of the way."

Well, that was… unexpected. I told him, "I'l get over as soon as possible."

He smiled, "Don't worry, there's a plane that landed a couple mintues about five miles off from where you are."

Ganivus, you little sly Pokémon. I snickered, "How did you manage to find where I was?"

"It's a PokéDex; basically a computer and Hux installed a little chip into that shit. Anyway, I suggest you hurry up."

"Ok."

The 'Dex turned off as my parents were confused and I said quickly, "Well, want to come?"

My father asked, "But, what can we do? We're not like you were you've had years and we just fought off maybe a couple goons."

I smiled, "Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it."

I ran out of the den as my parents followed along, and I followed the coordinates on the 'Dex which led to the plane, and at the edge of the forest where I came in, the plane was right there. It was amazing what you could do with technology.

I walked up to where the pilot was leaning against the plane, and she put on her translator asking, "You're this Gizel?"

I nodded. She said, "Alright, get in."

My parents got up, only for the pilot to wave out, "Hold on, you don't get in."

I said, "Hey, they're with me."

"Oh, sorry."

I led my parents in as they mustn't have ridden on a plane before. The pilot got back in and into the cockpit, and we were off. It was a decent ride, no problems, no interruptions, even a talk on minute things. It was evening once we got back to Unova, and to make it better, we had to take a vehicle to the mine. The whole time, from the island to the mine, took hours to get to the mine, but at least when we got there; it didn't look like I was going to have any trouble.

We got out of the vehicle and walked own the entrance to the mines, and at the entrance to the cavern, my father asked, "Are you sure there won't be an issue?"

I said, "I don't know yet. You'll just have to see."

We walked on in and the first thing that happens is Ganivus pushing me out of the way, only to recognize me and apologizing, "Sorry Gizel."

I got up and said, "It's ok, what's the rush?"

"Getting out. Uremia is coming in a few minutes; also, the whistle blew a few minutes ago so you can just go to your dorm…"

I cut him off saying, "Wait, wait, I need a dorm for my parents to stay."

Ganivus looked my mother and father as he then asked, "You never said anything about a fire type in your family line."

I said, "Well, now you do."

"Well, my dorm is free now, so move them in. Also, enjoy dealing with Jan and Alphonse, if they don't ban you."

Oh I forgot. Alphonse doesn't mind me and my Bible, but I'm not sure about Jan though. I lead my parents into the mien as Ganivus left out the tunnel, and then I saw Uremia coming down our way. She looked and asked, "Who are they?"

I said, "Well, these are my parents, and Ganivus said they can stay in your dorm?"

"Yeah, it's empty."

"Well, good luck with your kid and mate."

"HA, same to you as well."

She floated off with her stuff as I lead my parents into the employee dorms. I'm sure the two new chiefs wouldn't mind my parents staying in Ganivus and Uremia's dorm. We got to the employee dorm area, and at the back was Ganivus and Uremia's dorm. I brought them here and said, "So, you guys can sleep here. If you need me, which I ask to do tomorrow if you do need help, I'll be at my dorm which shouldn't be too hard to find."

I left them there and went to my dorm, only to find a surprised Mintoyae in bed. Wait, I needed to go see Hux on what he wanted. I ran quickly down to Hux's office and forgot to knock as I found Hux looking at something. He looked up and scolded, "Fucking knock next time!"

I bowed and apologized, "Sorry sir, you needed to see me?"

"Yes. It seems Mr. Ketchum has moved to Aloha, which means you'll have to go there. Now, I set up the tickets for tomorrow, so there is no worry in that. However, you'll need to be extra careful and try to not have any human contact."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get some sleep, you'll need it."

I nodded and left the office, now walking back to my dorm to go to sleep. There, I found Mintoyae in bed, asleep. I crawled into the bed, and wrapped my arms around him as I now fell asleep and waited to see what would happen tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Kiyask was in Kalos as he wanted to drop on Clement, well he wanted to drop a bomb on him, but he'll just drop on by. Kiyask got to the floor that Clement was on and teleported right in. Clement didn't know that Kiyask was in as he was thinking of other things. After that night with Mortem, he's been having unusual feelings for him, despite being a guy.

Kiyask waltzed on up and leaned his side on the wall looking at the blonde asshole. Clement was, hating to admit it, actually feeling a romantic aspect for Mortem. He got up and left to his room, only catching a glimpse of Kiyask, then stuttering his had to look up seeing the tall, black, devil-like Greninja looking at him. Kiyask asked, "What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a devil."

Clement asked, "Wha-what do you want?"

"Me? Nothing. It seems you have a romantic aspect for that Zoroark, and you'd like to go back to him, don't you?"

Clement nodded. Kiyask smiled, "I'll bring you to him."

Clement was ready to cheer, except Kiyask played dickhead and laughed, "In your fucking Dreams! HAHA! You're not getting any wishes out of me! You lost your chance way long ago, so bye-bye blonde boy, HAHA!"

And he flew off breaking the window for the umpteenth time. Clement was now heartbroken and scared. He sulked off to bed and went asleep, as he now was in melancholy due to his failure and his soon death.

In Aloha though, it was the opposite for everyone's "favorite" couple ash and Jenna. With the money that Delia got from the lab, being a bit ridiculous, Ash was able to give Jenna good looking wedding ring, and even get the necessary clothes to perform a traditional wedding similar to the ones back in Kanto. They didn't know who was going to fuck everything up, but I'm pretty sure you know, hehehe.

* * *

 **Now, I'm sure some of you are whining, bitching or plain complaining that Yema is still obsessed with her father and going to Kiyask for relief. She will not be mentioned in the next chapter, but after that, she will be mentioned.**

 **This is also the last time I'll use a TF2 reference in this story.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Alright, so this chapter contains ideas from Xbyt92. Nothing to really say.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 51:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 148: Well, Ganivus left the office early yesterday which means I won't be seeing him again anytime soon, well, maybe on contacts._

I woke up in bed… seeing Gizel holding me? I thought she went out a couple days back for vacation? Oh well, I got out of bed and walked on down to the mine shop, and Erevan was putting up all the buckets and picks. I took two buckets and walked on off, only to then have the usual process of Delphi jumping on my back.

It was hilarious still to see how she might be an adult Delphox, yet still act like Kereesha sometimes. We, I mean I, walked down to the mine cavern and down my tunnel, but what we found were three other Pokémon mining away in different tunnels. They weren't the stoned boy, James, Jesse, and Talibitch; instead, it was three Pokémon I should know. It was that Lucario, that Primape, and then some other Sceptile.

I told them, "Hey, my tunnel, get out."

They looked at me and did nothing as the Lucario just growled and went back to mining. I sighed, "Ok then."

I made my bow and arrow and fired it gazing the steel type's leg as he cringed and looked back. I asked, "Do you really want to mess with me?"

He shook his head as he walked on out of the tunnel. I looked to the other two and asked, "Want to try me?"

They weren't idiots and smartly left the tunnels, only for the Sceptile to give me a slight gaze, and then left. Once they were gone, Delphi and I went and mined away. We gathered the ores, gems, and crystals that seemed to become rarer in this tunnel. We decided then to leave the tunnel and go start a new tunnel back at the main tunnel. We got out, and the first thing I saw was Kereesha getting into a fight with that Sceptile.

The two were already rimed so I wasn't about to go and barge on in. The Sceptile used a seed missile as Kereesha jumped and flew up, then used dragon pulse and slammed the grass type into the dirt. It worked, but it didn't stop him. The Sceptile got up and, before he could use anything, Kereesha, fired another pulse finishing him off.

Kereesha landed up front and said, "Ok, he's good."

Everyone who was watching went back to work as Kereesha came over and asked, "Something you need?"

I said, "No, we were just going to make a new tunnel."

"Oh, try over there. It hasn't been used in a while."

She pointed to a fairly old looking tunnel that looks to have survived the last two major accidents. I shrugged, "Um, ok, thanks."

And so, Delphi and I walked down to the tunnel and down then tunnel, finding it pretty much abandoned. I'm surprised that nobody has gone down here. But, I found why. There were two corpses in a tunnel that looked months old, probably from the last couple of attacks, and beyond that was a good chunk worth of ore.

We stayed in this tunnel for a while mining everything out, but after time passed on by, the whistle blew and we grabbed everything and went. After getting out, dumping everything out, and walking, we made it to the cafeteria, and this time instead of Uremia working the counter, we found… Neeliska? We went up to the counter and I asked her, "Neeliska, I thought you were a security guard. Why are you working as a cook?"

She replied, "Well, there was little fighting so they started to lower the security workers by either filling in positions, or moving them out even with family. Makias is still a vice chief, but it sucks that he didn't become actual chief."

I said, "Want to bet those fags will just kick him out."

"I hope not."

She passed us two trays of food as it looked sloppier than what Uremia made. Oh well, that's what happens if you got talons for hands. We went to the corner table, and already I feel some problem coming around. I got to the corner table and, once we sat down, Kereesha told me, "Well, all our kids now got someone."

I asked, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yep! Kellen got that boy over there, Yamito is with Bonnie, and now Milligan is with Gimi."

Gimi? Out of every girl here, Gimi? I asked, "This is a joke, right?"

"Nope. She actually was going with Milligan. He doesn't know, but I know that she's going for him."

"And how do you know she's trying to get with Milligan?"

"Well, Makias was saying that his daughter was playing a lot with Nimitz, and that made Gimi very jealous, which was also why she was imitating an angry looking goo puddle a lot of times. So after that Gimi probably went boy hunting and found Milligan."

Huh, never thought of it like that before. We continued to eat, and only then Makias came around as he didn't look too good. I asked him, "What's wrong?"

Makias said, "Oh I think we're fucked."

"Define fucked, because there are several versions of being fucked."

"Managing kind of fucked. Jan has ordered us to wear a human outfit similar to what the Team Alliance workers wear. The optional rule is way better, but Jan wants it enforced."

"So, switch positons."

"To what? Neeliska was moved to the cafeteria because Uremia left, there is little ass to kick so security members are dropping, and I'm a vice chief. Why would I give that title up, huh?"

I sighed and asked, "Then can't you just argue with him?"

"Uh, yeah, he can kick my ass. I'm not a coward, but I know he'll be able to kick my ass."

"Well then, I'll kick his ass for you."

"Kick whose ass?"

Oh fuck, the fag decided to show up. Jan walked around and asked, "I heard about something involving me and kicking ass?"

I said, "Yeah, your ass."

He chuckled, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'll turn into my form and do some nasty shit."

His laughter died as he went to a straight face. He was trying to look unamused, but I knew he had a bit a fear showing from the last fight we had. I told him, "Now, I don't care what rules you try to implement on us, but I think forcing us to live like a human is crossing lines."

Jan said, "Why stop, you're living as a human."

"Because unlike you were you wear a dress, I at least remain as a Pokémon and don't give a royal fuck for a human, unless they're friends with me."

He walked off as we finished our food. We left the table as Delphi was pushing up against me, but I didn't mind as I put my arm behind her back. Then we got back to the mines, and went down the old tunnel, and mined away. We got our ores, gems, and whatever else we found, and passed on the time mining away.

After toiling away for the hours, the final whistle blew and we left the mine. We dropped off the ore and the buckets at the shop and went our way to the dorms. Delphi went to her dorm, and I went to mine. At my dorm, only Hellza was there and he was just sitting there waiting for someone. I got in my bed and went to sleep, waiting to see if tomorrow will be better.

(3rd Person POV)

As he went to sleep, off in the security office, Hux was talking over with Makias, Jan, and Kereesha as he had a plan for Makias and Kereesha to do, and Jan was to help in supervision of it. Hux explained, "So, in the light of events I decided we need to have someone brought down here as a new little scientist."

Jan asked, "And this is?"

"Well, you two won't like it, but he's that Clement guy."

Makias, and especially Kereesha screamed, "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?"

Then they just realized they just screamed at their boss as Hux didn't give a fuck and replied causally, "A bit, but it ain't a joke. You two need to get him here."

Kereesha said, "Sir, you do realize that…"

"Well, nobody said your mate needed to know."

Makias then protested, "But…"

Hux cut him off, "Yeah I know, he raped Gizel, had her chained up, and indirectly raped Ganivus. Calm down, he'll be erased from the situation in the world."

Makias, Kereesha, and Jan were stunned as Hux asked, "What?"

Makias said, "You said what I was just about to say, and I don't think you knew that."

"I do, I just never said anything."

Jan said, "Yes, but instead of finishing a sentence, you just said the entire sentence of what he was about to say."

Silence took over for a few seconds as Hux then said, "Get going and get that kid, unharmed."

Makias and Kereesha nodded, and left the room as Hux left to his office, leaving Jan still wondering what the heck happened. Makias and Kereesha were now in the tunnel leaving the mine as Makias asked Kereesha, "Do you think Mintoyae will deal with this situation well?"

Kereesha spun to him and said, "I'm not dealing well with it! I don't know why Hux would want that little asshole."

"I don't know, but we're stuck doing it, so, let's go."

They got out of the tunnel, and once they did, Makias got on Kereesha's back and she flew off to Kalos. Meanwhile there, Clement was trying everything he could do to fix himself, but ultimately gave up and decided to just open the doors tomorrow and explain that it must've been Mintoyae/Kiyask who did it, since that's who he blames now. And yes, he still has feelings for Mortem, but he wants to get his body back to normal first.

He went to sleep, and only a couple hours later, Kereesha and Makias made it to the tower, and the window, as always, got busted as Clement jumped out of bed and had to see what the hell was going on. Kereesha looked at the mess and shrugged, "Eh, they'll fix it."

Makias asked, "How many times was it broken?"

"Many."

Clement got to the room and opened the door as he saw Kereesha and Makias at the window. He shit himself as Makias told Kereesha, "I got this."

He used his jump and plowed right into Clement, kicking the kid… into the other room and out the window. Makias was fucked as he yelled, "On the other side!"

Kereesha, unfortunately, flew out, down, and around and caught Clement, but she blasted him into another floor. Clement was knocked out from the whole event, and Kereesha had him picked up along with Makias. The two got their necessary target, and had to fly all the way back to Unova. Makias made sure that Clement was knocked out and, Kereesha asked, that he'd be knocked out by a nice swing to the face.

Back at the mines, Jan figured that they'd be back within a total of four to six hours, so he slept for four hours and got up, then waited in the security office for a while, but just as he was about to call it quits, Kereesha came through the door with Clement and Makias. Clement was still knocked out from the event, which made it better for Hux and Jan to deal with.

Jan looked and asked, "Are you sure this is Mr. Limon?"

Kereesha nodded, "Who else would have the similar getup, although he looks different."

Jan ran out the door as Makias and Kereesha stayed in the office, then Hux and Jan came back minutes later. When they came in, Hux ordered both of them, "You two out and go to bed."

They did so, and when they got out and closed the door behind, Kereesha said, "Wait."

Then she heard Hux and Jan talking over something as she put her ear to the door. Makias did the same thing as the two higher ups talked about Clement.

Inside, Hux was telling Jan, "Now listen here, this little add-on does not, and I mean, does not get talked about outside of you, me, and the spy network. Understood?"

Jan nodded as Hux explained, "Now, there are reasons of why I brought him here. First off, He is a 'scientist' who has made, finally, some non-exploding creations including that robotic android. Secondly I have been watching too many spy and assassin movies with the main character as the woman, so I also thought why not have him as an assassin as well?"

Jan looked at Hux in a skeptical manner, "Sir, this guy can't even run half a mile without dropping ten times, and you think he could be an assassin?"

"Of course. I have acquired some unique technology to upgrade him, and no not as a cyborg but, by biologically upgrading him."

"And would that even work?"

"Don't know. He's the first dumbass to get shoved into that shit."

"And also, how did you know he's now like a woman?"

"Because who do you think brags about fucking this guy?"

Jan realized that Mortem was doing a bit of bragging about how he had sex with a trap. The Delphox then asked, "What about Mintoyae though? He has had some deadly encounters that could've killed him."

Hux laughed, "Don't worry, throw on a lab coat and fix him up a bit and he wouldn't know this guy from another blonde guy."

As they were finished, Kereesha and Makias were slightly worried on this idea. They left quickly, trying not to get caught, and the got back to their dorms and slept away.

In Aloha, Gizel was at her hotel room, hoping everything wasn't going to shitland since she has her parents left alone in an area where you can get killed for saying hello and if Mintoyae made a bad impression making her parents wonder on that. She calmed down, did one prayer, and went to sleep, and hoped for everything to end well.

Only a few blocks away, Ash and Jenna were sleeping away as they were getting married tomorrow. Pikachu and Lopunny were as equally happy for them while Thallus and Eva were happy with their two kids. Yeah, they got a Pidgey, but it was a fire/flying type instead of a normal/flying type. Besides that, everyone was happy, well, a couple days before; Pikachu was thinking about leaving, more for safety, but since Lopunny wanted to stay with her trainer, Pikachu stayed and just stayed cautious.

(Kereesha's POV) (Day 149 for the group)

 _They're going to turn Clement into an assassin!? Are they insane?! Are they fucking crazy!? I have to tell Mintoyae, even I he blows a fuse._

I woke up in bed and jumped right out and ran to Mintoyae's dorm. He had to know this; I don't care what anyone thinks. I made to his dorm, but found him asleep. I waited, and waited, and then he finally woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at me asking, "What's up Kereesha, you never came here in the morning like this."

I said, "Mintoyae, there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"Yesterday, Makias and I were sent to get Clement and he's here."

He looked surprised and smiled, "Thanks Kereesha, you saved me a trip to kill him."

"No, no, they had him become a scientist, working here."

His looked died as his eye started to twitch. Uh-oh. He asked, ready to blow, "A scientist?"

"Y-yes, and also as an… assassin."

I meekly said that as both eyes on Mintoyae were twitching and he asked, trying not to scream, "Where is a place I can scream?"

I said, "F-follow me."

I led him to the torture room, and he went in as I closed the door. I waited for him to blow whatever steam he had, except I heard very low ground quakes, explosions, and after a while, Mintoyae came out looking out of breath and pissed. He asked quietly, "Why… the fucking hell… is Clement here?"

I explained, "Mintoyae, he's being added on as a scientists and assassin, I heard that. Besides, I'm not even supposed to tell you this."

Mintoyae shook his head as he asked, "Where is he?"

"He looks very different, but I heard that they'll be putting him in a lab coat and changing him up a bit. Just look for glasses and blonde hair."

He nodded and went on down to the mines. I flew to the security office, and there everyone was waiting for Jan and Alphonse. One hilarious change that he made was have everyone wear clothes to cover their privates, and to, apparently, show authority.

After a bit, Jan walked on in as he said, "Sorry for the wait, Hux wanted to see me in his office."

He got up to the desk and announced, "Now, new updates, Alphonse will not be here today, but he will be here tomorrow. We'll be switched places every other so do try to catch up on who's taking whose place day to day. That is all, you may go."

Jan teleported on out as everyone left and Makias was looking ready to tear off his suit. I still find it hilarious that Jan is trying to throw him into a suit. He left mumbling something and soon it was just me, and the two new security members from that new region. Honestly, none of us worked that much since the mine was under good control, Mintoyae can scare the shit out of anyone by simply looking at them, and nobody wants to mess with the security anyway.

I went up to the new guys and asked, "Excuse me."

They looked at me as I said, "Um, hi, I see you're new here."

The Primape looking one nodded, "Yes, and point being?"

"Well, since there isn't too much going on, might as well make a couple friends here and there."

"Are you sure you don't have friends yourself?"

"I got some, but I'd figure that you'd like someone who knows the place."

That seemed a pretty point as the two unusual Pokémon were thinking it over and then they nodded. I introduced, "I'm Kereesha, by the way."

The Primape said, "I'm Okanua."

Then the small Sceptile said, "I'm Ilia."

Ilia? That's the same name as that Lucario way back. I asked, "Slight personal, but what kind of Pokémon are you?"

They laughed as the Sceptile-like said, "How is that personal? I'm a Salazzle."

Then the other said, "I'm a Passimian, what are you?"

I smiled, "I'm a Garchomp."

"A wha?"

"Yeah, you'll be seeing a lot of unusual Pokémon around."

"Like that Greninja guy?"

"Well, you know who, or at least what, he is. I meant a lot of others here. Some are only found here, others from Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and… well, regions like that."

Ilia asked, "Well we have seen a few of the new Pokémon here, some even look like the ones in Aloha."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, one time we saw two Meowths. One was the normal and the other one was whiter."

"Huh, I think you got it backwards. The Meowths here are normal, but then again I guess if that's the only you've seen then it'd be normal."

Okanua asked, "Well, it's obvious where we are from, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm from Kalos."

"Kalos? Then what are you doing here?"

"Well, my trainer let me go once I became a Garchomp. Not in a bad way, she asked if I wanted to go or not and I honestly did want to go, so she let me. Then for a few days I flew around Kalos trying to find Mintoyae…"

"Mintoiya?"

"Mintoyae, he's the Greninja, or the Ash-Greninja."

Both of them looked slightly surprised as I giggled a bit. Ilia asked, "Hold on, I thought you…"

"Well, we didn't meet until he came to the mines here, but once I was a Garchomp, I wanted to find him. He, not surprisingly, was my first crush."

Ilia giggled a bit as Okanua said, "Well, we've had our firsts."

"Yeah, and other Pokémon always thought I've had my head in the clouds a little too much since the chance of meeting him was so little. I guess I proved them wrong."

"But how did you get to Unova if you were there?"

"Well, I was flying one day and two Charizards attacked me, knocking me into the ground. I was caught, brought here, and got stuck mining."

Ilia asked, "And after that?"

"I left for a bit with the eggs I had, and came here just to give the newborn kids to Mintoyae. But with everything that has happened, I just decided to stay here and became a security guard. What about you two?"

That may have gotten personal. They looked at each other as Okanua went first, "My life isn't like yours, I was a wild Passimian and I simply worked in a group of other Passimians. Once I became an adult, I decided to leave and go live on another island. Well, I was instead working in bar owned by an Oranguru."

"A what?"

"You know that sub-director of the spy office here?"

"Oh yeah, you mean the white and purple looking Primape?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Anyway, I worked for that Oranguru for a while until then one day I was captured off by Team Skull."

Ilia continued, "Then WE worked there together as guards…"

I finished, "And you two became mates."

They looked at me as Okanua asked, "How'd you know?"

I smiled, "It takes one to know one. That and you two are very close together."

He chuckled, "Oh well, but yes, we did become mates, and we're freer than that since we let each other got to others."

"Really? I let Mintoyae do the same and he got four, well now three, mates if you include me."

"Hmm, I'd never think you'd actually do that, but back on track, we worked for Skull for a while, and then after your mate totaled the Aether organization, we were brought here as a thank you gift."

Well, that answers that. I asked Ilia, "So, what about you?"

Ilia explained, "Well, I was captured as a Salandit by a trainer, and actress, named Linnea. She wasn't too bad as a trainer, but she wasn't any better as an actress. I was captured because she needed someone to watch her and make sure nobody came along and did anything. Then one night, she was having a little trouble to cope with one of her 'private' issues, so I came and cheered her up."

Aww, how sweet. Then Okanua corrected, "Not as in friend terms, as in *ahem*."

Oh… so wait, Ilia is what they call bi? I asked, "So you're saying that Ilia here is?"

Ilia nodded, "Yes, but you don't mind, right?"

"No I don't mind. I used to have a dormmate who wasn't normal so it's perfectly fine to me. But what happened afterwards?"

"Well, she stopped training and became a real actress, she let me go. But just like your trainer, she asked me if I wanted to go or not, and despite everything that we've been through, I left and went living by myself for a couple years."

"It must've been lonely."

"Yeah, it was, but I wasn't really interested in finding anyone, until I got brought into Team skull. After that I met Okanua and after some time, we did becomes mates."

Okanua added on, "Sometimes we may do group sex if we find enough participants, but if we don't we still got each other."

Huh, well they're nice at least. Unfortunately, the whole time was ruined when Jan busted in yelling, "Kereesha!"

Uh-oh. He yelled, "You were eavesdropping last night, weren't you?!"

Oh shit. I said, "W-well, I heard only part of what you said, wh-why?"

"Because Clement was tripped over by Mintoyae, on purpose, on the floor getting a couple small lacerations. Even though he didn't even look like his normal self, how the hell was Mintoyae able to know that that was Clement?"

"W-well, I just told him that Clement was here, that's all."

"This was not supposed to be told to him at all! And besides, I know you're lying and that you heard the entire talk."

Help…. Please? He grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me forward, "Come on, you're getting arrested."

HELP! Jan pushed me along as I was being brought somewhere. We left the mines and went down the hallways, only for us to wind up at the entrance of a room labelled: PRISONERS.

He opened the door and pushed me in as I asked, "Where is this?"

He angrily said, "Your new place for the next week."

Jan opened up a cage and threw me in, closed it up, and said, "Don't even bother escaping. This is made of metal that is resistant to your dragon type moves and heavy bulk. Next time, you'll know not to go spying around, unless of course you are a spy."

He walked out and closed the door, leaving me in the darkness. It was near pitch black and I couldn't see anything. All I heard was Pokémon mumbling, grumbling, complaining, and I swear there was one staring at me. I just sat there, hoping that Mintoyae would get me out of this.

Time passed on by and then the door opened as someone was carting in. It was some human giving the prisoners food and once she came to me, I got a plate of crap meat and a couple vegetables. It was sad looking, just to see how I can't even see the food, since the human finished up, left while closing the door.

I ate my food and wanted to be talking with someone, having a little action, laugh, I don't know, somebody to even hug? Then I heard a voice, "Hello, little girl."

I looked around and then felt a hand come on my shoulder as I jolted up and looked to see two glowing red pupils. I laughed, "Kiyask."

He asked, "That easy? Shit, maybe I need to change myself a bit."

"Why? You're good enough."

"HA, you do realize I can just scare the shit out of you?"

"Would you?"

He hesitated and said, "No."

I giggled since it was true; I'm a nice girl, what reason do I deserve to have a nightmare? I asked, "So, what happened?"

He said, "Well, Clement *un-fucking-fortunately* is alive and got tripped by Minto boy. He did deserve it, then you got in trouble, then Mintoyae kicked Jan straight in the balls. And then more shit happened, which I should go and see."

He teleported out of the cage, then came back in a few minutes later saying, "Well, Minto boy got his ass beaten along with the fag bros. All three of them are in the hospital with bones broken, bruises, and Mintoyae got his arm twisted."

Ouch. I then asked Kiyask, "Um, if you got time from scaring everyone, could you stay for a bit?"

He laughed lowly and said, "I got a better idea."

Then he darted his arm into my neck as I felt a huge pain surge happen, then I fell asleep, but woke up… seeing me on the floor? I looked at Kiyask and asked, "What did you do?"

"Well, you're 'dead'."

D-d-dead? He corrected, "You're not DEAD dead, just out of your body. Now then, Yukou!"

And he grabbed my wrist and we went flying out of the prison, out of the mountain, and out of everything, and then…

We went through some kind of portal like thing as we appeared right at the mine, only for me to look around and see Pokémon… oh… my. I saw Pokémon with bruises, cuts, and some unusually large tears. They were dead, but, walking?

I looked to Kiyask and asked, "Where am I?"

He answered, "You're in the spirit world, where we live."

"We?"

"The spirits of everyone who has ever died, if they don't go to heaven or hell, or whatever."

"W-wait, does that mean?"

"Yep, your friends are here as…"

I grabbed Kiyask's hand and flew into the mine tunnel which was here as well. I was amazed that this place was exactly like the mines back in real life. We got to the mine entrance as Kiyask said, "The next time you get excited, don't drag me like that."

Oops. I let going apologizing, "S-sorry, I'm just excited to see Selezsis and Tomahawk again."

"Sheesh, calm down."

I didn't want to. I went through the door as Kiyask said, "They're at their dorm."

Oh good, I know where that is. I flew off to find where the two were, and after a bit of searching, I found them as Selezsis was hugging onto Tomahawk. I went up to the front entrance and knocked on the dorm wall. They looked up as they didn't see anything, so I knocked again. Then Tomahawk got up and mumbled something as he came out and looked around, then to his right looking up and seeing me. I waved down to him as he said, "Selezsis."

She came on out and looked to see me as well. She was shocked and asked, "W-wait, Kereesha, is that?"

I nodded. She jumped forward and hugged me as Tomahawk asked, "How the hell did you die?"

I smiled, "I didn't die, Kiyask brought me here."

"Who the hell is Kiyask?"

"Um, well he's…."

Selezsis said, "He's that scary Greninja, right?"

"Yeah."

Tomahawk, thankfully, changed the subject and asked, "So, even though we're dead, how's our kids?"

I told them, "Well, your son Hellza…"

"You fucking named our son hell?"

"Yeeeeaaah might not have been a good name. Anyway, he's doing great, but Yema had one issue."

Seelzsis asked, "Yema?"

"You and Mintoyae's daughter."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, she's, um, interesting."

"She's not…"

"No, no, she's not going for girls, she loves Mintoyae."

Selezsis cocked her head, "What's wrong with that?"

"As in like mates."

Now her facial expression was shocked as she asked, "M-my daughter… is trying to be mates with Mintoyae?"

"Well, he fixed it, but it was after he found her 'doing' something."

Selezsis was ready to faint as I quickly said, "Y-Yema never had actual sex, she just gave Mintoyae a blowjob."

And she fainted. Tomahawk was equally appalled as this may have not been the best idea. He said, "Um, well, um, I'll bring her in."

I nodded, "Y-yeah, I have to get back to life, literally."

He nodded back and dragged Selezsis slowly to bed as I flew out of the mine. That wasn't the way I wanted to end the conversation, but she asked so I guess that wasn't the best move. At the entrance to the mine, Kiyask was leaning on the wall asking, "Done?"

I nodded, "Good, because it's already night time in the real world."

I whined as he said, "Look, I just gave you a little tour of this world and had you meet a couple old friends, the least you could do is…"

I laughed, "Kiyask, I was playfully whining, can't you tell the difference?"

He said, "No."

Kiyask put his hand on my neck again and I was knocked out. Everything was black and there was nothing, or at least until I found that I was in that cage again, only for two guys to enter, one saying, "As you can see, the Garchomp here is… alive?!"

Huh? The second guy, being Hux, yelled, "I don't have time for April fool's jokes, now get the fuck back to work!"

The two of them left as I heard Kiyask say, ' _Also, it's nighttime, so you'll have to go to sleep._ '

I asked, ' _Can't you come to sleep with me?_ '

 _'Sorry, I got to do things tonight, also I'm sleeping with someone else, so sorry little girl.'_

 _'Technically, I am taller than you.'_

 _'Eh, do I care?'_

I just giggled and went right to sleep, hoping for tomorrow to be better.

(3rd Person POV)

While she slept in her little prison cell, on the opposite side of the mine, Clement was being biologically upgraded through several painful injections and manipulations to his body. Most of these injections were to improve his eyesight, muscles, hearing, and most of his reflexes. Hux came into the room several minutes later to see how Clement was doing, but the blonde right now wanted to get killed by Mintoyae and not deal with this.

Hux went up to Clement's tired body, as he didn't notice, and asked a worker, "How's he doing?"

The worker replied, "Well, the injections will continue, since they're still working properly, but we need to take breaks here and there so his nerves don't bust or something unexpected happens."

"Yeah, like a second killer Greninja. Of course that water/dark type is what I'll use to kill this guy if, and only if, he gets out of hand."

The worker then asked, "But sir that might not be for a while."

"Really? How long until he's ready?"

"At least a week from the injections. Then there is the training, teaching of weapons, and such."

"*So much shit to make an assassin*, ok, ok, how long would that take?"

"Another week, maybe even two."

"So you're saying it could take three weeks, or 21 days, to turn this wimp, into someone we can use?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, cut the breaks in half and try to get him pushed out early."

Hux left the room as the worker began the next several injections. Hux mumbled, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Meanwhile, In Aloha, it was wedding day for Ash and Jenna and the two were in their dresses, their LIVING friends showed up for the wedding, including many of Ash's past friends and mother. Now, Gizel also did show up, but was in the way back to where nobody would notice her. She was watching this in order Now, Gizel also did show up, but was in the way back to where nobody would notice her. She was watching this so she could tell Mintoyae of what was going on.

It was towards the end, and the priest that was there on stage, said the words, "Is there any reason why these two should not be wed?"

And before he could say anything more, one figure yelled, "I have a reason!"

Ash and Jenna looked up and saw one figure they never wanted to see at their wedding… Kiyask. He was way up on a tree as he yelled down, "My reason of why they shouldn't get married is because those two are on Mintoyae's list to die!"

Then he jumped off the tree flying down as everyone began to panic and scream as Ash got Jenna off the stand and ran away. Kiyask crashed down onto stage as the priest behind him was ready to shit himself. Kiyask looked behind and asked, "What?"

The priest fainted as Kiyask found Ash and Jenna and fired a water pulse sending a mini tsunami down the walkway and into the people, washing them out. Gizel in the back wasn't scared of the whole thing since she knew she was ok. Kiyask flew off stage and into Gizel's direction, picking her up, and flying away. Gizel was spooked a bit, but as she flew, she asked Kiyask, "Why am I being abducted?"

Kiyask answered, "Why not? Besides, shit took place at the mines and you'll enjoy the mess."

"Can I at least stay here for the next day, and then go over to Unova?"

"Fine."

He let go of Gizel as she screamed in the air, and moments later, crashed into someone's pool. She got out of it, soaking wet as she looked up and said, "Really Kiyask?"

Gizel walked her way to the hotel and portrayed herself dry, despite being wet, and got to her room where she took a shower, dried, and went to bed.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 150: 30 days left, this is getting somewhere. Yesterday was a huge fight that winded up with Mintoyae off duty for today and the other two being injured nicely. They don't get off, but want to see them do so?_

I woke up in bed to find the twins sleeping away in their bed. I got off my bed and walked my way to the hospital, hoping another fight doesn't break out today. Yesterday, I wasted a whole jar of revivalherb because the wounds those three had were bad.

At the hospital, I walked on in and found Jenhan at the desk. I greeted her, "Morning Jenhan."

She smiled and greeted back, "Morning Goovy."

"Anything happen?"

"No, just the same."

"You and Yuri?"

"Yep!"

Well, you couldn't blame the two of them. I walked past her and to my office, and there I got into my office and got ready for whatever patients came in. Bonnie came into the office moments later with Yamito as both of them looked ready as nurses. I asked Bonnie, "Why's Yamito here?"

She shrugged, "Why not?"

"Well, I don't mind the extra help…"

"Well Dr., that's the reason why I brought Yamito here."

Yamito smiled as I decided why not. They sat in their spot for however long it may be, and the first thing happened, Mintoyae came in. He has his little cast I put on yesterday as his arm was in pretty bad condition, but compared to what Jan and Alphonse had, he got nothing. He walked in and asked, "Can I have this thing removed, now?"

I shook my head, "Tomorrow."

He groaned as he looked to Yamito and told him, "Well Yamito, looks like you got stuck in a shitty job."

Does he seriously just swear around his kids with no issues? Yamito shrugged, "Bonnie asked if I can come here as extra help, so I did."

"Eh, good luck to you then."

He walked out of the office and back to his dorm. We stayed in the office for whatever time there was left, and the lunch whistle blew. Nothing really great happens anymore so time flies on as I'm actually getting a bit bored.

We walked our way to the cafeteria as I wondered where Nimitz and Gimi went. Even if they didn't come, they usually stayed with Mintoyae's kids or go for the nearest adult they know is ok. At the cafeteria, I looked around, and I found Gimi and Nimitz.

Gimi was over with Milligan as Nimitz was with Makias's daughters. Why do I got a funny feeling about this? I went over to the counter as Neeliska was severing the food since Uremia left. I asked her, "Hey Neeliska, is it me or does your daughters seem a little close to Nimitz?"

We both looked over as Nimitz was hugging her daughters, one in each wing. She shrugged, "They're just hugging."

"No, I meant *ahem*."

She just gave a light chuckle, "Really Goovy? Stop being an over protective parent. Just because Melisa and Anya are with Nimitz, doesn't mean they're going to get 'loving' in a week. Here's your food though."

She passed me a tray as I nodded, "Thanks."

I walked to my table as I was alone. I was a little protective of my kids because I don't want them to wind up like Noitz. I mean, if they get a mate, nice but, I don't want them to do anything. I got to my table and sat down trying to figure things through. In the middle of it, Jan came up, in his leg cast, asking, "When can this be removed?"

I said, "When it's healed."

He sighed and moved on to his table. I finished my food and walked off back to the hospital. There, I got into the hospital, walked to my office, and waited for anyone to show up. Alright, Bonnie and Yamito came on in but, once we were all in, we waited for any patients to arrive. This whole day was like all the others, except for yesterday, and I was simply bored as everything. Then Makias came in as he said, "UH Goovy, Hux wants you."

Huh, I guess I spoke too soon. I followed him out the door as I asked him, "So what happened?"

He didn't say anything and I just got led out of the hospital and to Hux's office. There, Makias opened the door as Hux was there with another worker. Makias closed the door, and Hux said, "So, you're the Goodra doctor?"

I nodded. He smiled, "Good! We'll be needing you for some a little doctor's visit, for about a week or so."

Week? I asked, "Um, a week, sir?"

"Or more, it just depends on what the hell happens. Also, you'll be moved to a temporary dorm."

"Wait, what about my kids?"

"Them? They'll stay in the current dorm they live in."

Makias whispered, "Don't worry, I'll tell your kids that you'll be gone for a bit for doctor's work. I'm sure my kids would love it."

That part worried me, but hopefully Makias would be a better father than Mintoyae. I nodded, "Alright sir, I'll help."

Hux laughed, "It wasn't a decision; you're getting stuck with it. Now, this way."

The worker led me and Hux out of his office down to the mien entrance. Once we were there, the worker opened the door and led both us down the tunnel and into this hallway. I never have been here before, but I guess it's a little adventure that I wanted. After a long walk, we stopped at a lab looking room and when that worker opened the door, my eyes grew wide.

I saw Clement on a table getting injected with multiple syringes with his body hooked to a computer. This… this is what I was going to do? I asked Hux, "This is my new job?"

Hux said, "Sort of, you'll be temporarily stationed here to help with the modifications and the monitoring of the little prick. And don't take that literally. Now, get to work."

Work, work… hmm. I walked up and looked over to see him asleep as I asked, "So, what must I do?"

One doctor came up, translator on head, saying, "Great, now we got Pokémon being doctors, anyways, get two milligrams of hyvroxilated quint-ethyl metacetamin as a start."

Uh… ok. I walked over to a large rack of little pipes, then on the bottom was multiple syringes as I took one and looked for high… vrox… um… something. I looked carefully, and found it, then put the syringe into the little hole, pulled it down bringing it to about 2 milligrams, and brought it to the other doctor. She said, "Well, at least you aren't stupid."

Sheesh, a little niceness here please? She then asked, "Now then, if you'd leave that be great."

I came here to help and they throw me out, oh well. I nodded and left the room, which was a little better, and had to find my new dorm. I walked around for a bit and found it towards the end of the hallway. At the end, I opened the door and walked into my dorm and found it smaller than the one in the mine, but it was big enough for me to squeeze in.

I closed the door and sat on my bed wondering what would happen to Gimi and Nimitz. Calm down Goovy, Neeliska might be right that you're a bit over protective, just relax, relax. It was a bit hard, but I finally did so and fell asleep on the bed, hoping I could get through the week with no issues.

(3rd Person POV)

As she slept, Hux was looking over the current status of Clement's internal upgrade. So far it was going fine and everything was working out well. Clement was going through hell, but who gave a shit for him anyway?

Anyway, in Aloha, Ash and Jenna were still getting over yesterday's wedding crash. They barely expected Kiyask to show up and ruin it, and now Delia was pissed off at the reckless Greninja, and the two teens decided to NOT get married until the situation is over.

Of course, Pikachu and Lopunny didn't have much to say since they didn't see it. They made their own little imitation wedding in their Pokéball as the two, you can now consider, were man and wife.

Ash was thinking cautiously back and forth of how to get married without any issues from Kiyask, Mintoyae, or anyone else. Delia tried to do the same, but ran out of ideas since the lab was getting slightly busier than normal.

Now, with all this quick jumping, some have wondered, what about Kolchak? Ah yes, the detective who's trying to find out what the fuck is going on. He wasn't doing too well. Many now have criticized him of being pro for the killer Greninja after asking what the motives were and arguing on them. This led to his credibility getting flushed and his ass nearly getting fired. He even said, to himself, "At least if I get fired, I'll be alive."

Because if he made a newspaper showing that Bonnie and Gary were alive and show pictures of where everyone was, he'd get killed by Mintoyae, if he knew. If he sided with Mintoyae and made papers pro for him, then he'd get shot by this unusual killer.

And to end the day, Gizel also came back to the mine as she was hoping her parents didn't cause any trouble. They didn't as they explained to her about how everyone was a little impolite, but nothing serious.

Gizel was asking her parents, "So, you're saying that for the time I was gone, there were no problems?"

Tome shook his head, "Nope, we had some issues with this Delphox, but it was pretty decent."

Pili added on, "The only problem I saw was that Greninja."

Gizel mentally said, ' _Uh-oh._ '

"Greninja?"

Pili nodded, "He tripped over this human, for no reason and then he started to attack that Delphox and his Lucario friend. Horrible, I never thought he had nerves."

Gizel swallowed hard and nervously said, "Um, yeah, uh, about that Greninja."

Both her parents asked, "Yes?"

"He's… the Mintoyae that I was talking to you about."

They looked at her as if she was slightly crazy as Tome said, "He has no manners whatsoever, he attacks at random, and you're mates with him?"

"Yeah…"

Pili said, "Gizel, we understand it's your choice, but doesn't he seem a little…"

"He is a little rowdy once in a while. But all I can say is that as long as you stay on his good side, there's nothing to worry about."

They just shrugged and went to bed as Gizel went to her bed as well. She got to her dorm and looked over to see Mintoyae in his bed and his kids in their bed. Only this time, Gimi was with Milligan, and Hellza and Yema were sleeping alone. Gizel looked over and smiled as she hoped to have her kid join everyone else.

She went to bed and cuddled up with Mintoyae. Now, one thing she almost saw, if she did see, was that right on Yema's face, if you looked closer, was a slight stain… of semen.

* * *

 **Now, the last sentence will be relating to the next chapter. Also, I used a tad bit of Japanese win that "Yukou" and a Star Trek medicine term.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Well, here we go. More shit as usual. There is a scene that is offensive, just take a note to that. Credits to Xbyt92 and the ghost of a wolf.**

 **Lemon warning. (((((= Lemon.**

* * *

CHAPTER 52:

(3rd Person POV)(Day 151 for the group)

(A small report of everyone as they have had some shit happen for the past couple of days.)

It was just before everyone was getting up and "some" weren't having a good day. In Mintoyae's dorm, Mintoyae was snoozing away as Gizel was hugging onto him. She wasn't aware yet that Clement was in the mines, or the fact that Kereesha was in prison. Mintoyae was probably as oblivious as he didn't know what his kids were doing.

Milligan was getting along ok with Gimi, Hellza was alone, but enjoyed it oddly, Kellen as trying to be innocently romantic with Gladion, which was failing, and then we have Yema, who was doing something behind her father's back, but didn't directly involve him.

In Goovy's real dorm, Gimi slept in one bed as Nimitz wasn't even there. She was finally happy because she was with a boy, and finally ended her jealous shit with Kellen. Nimitz was luckier as he was with both of Makias's daughters. Yeah, he didn't know it, but who gave a fuck? Melisa and Anya were just as happy as they enjoyed being with him. Sometimes they would one on each side, and when they slept, it would be one on each of Nimitz's wings.

Makias and Neeliska weren't crazy protective and saw it as simple fun and games. They took a guess that their daughters were liking Nimitz as a best friend, and Makias had a skeptical idea of them actually going for him as a mate in the future.

Now, with Makias and Neeliska in general, they had to get used to the new swap of staff and positions. Makias was now dealing with shit from Arius and trying to work with an every-other-day-archy between Jan and Alphonse. Neeliska had to deal with the whole setup of the kitchen. Luckily, Uremia taught her a decent setup of how everything ran and what worked.

Jan and Alphonse were also doing pretty decent, except both of them right now were in pain. Jan told Alphonse on the new project involving Clement, but unlike Kereesha, he was going to keep his mouth shut on it. Alphonse heard that Kereesha was arrested and understood it was for eavesdropping, but what made him think was, was it by accident or did she actually listen in on purpose? Makias was fucking lucky since nobody found out he also heard the shit about Clement.

Goovy, in her temporary dorm, was still worried of what was going on with her kids. That and she was wondering what they could be doing to Clement, not that she had any sympathy or resentment for him.

The Team Rocket group was still going good. James and Talia were still having a good relationship as so were Jesse and Dthomass. Meowth said to hell with it and left Wobbufett and, rumors floating around, he snuck out of the mines while nobody was looking. There were reasons why he left: He couldn't get a girl, he was constantly bothered by Anu, and he was sick of Wobbufett's antics with using :D's and retarded, remade, dead, antiquated memes. Wobbufett didn't really care and still continues his antics.

In the spy department, many of the spies were kinda confused of why they would need a human to join the Pokémon if the Pokémon could the job way better than a human. But Mortem was more than happy to hear that Clement was joining the workforce, and even happier that Clement was staying at his dorm.

(That's it; now back to the main fucking story.)

(Gizel's POV)

 _Ok, this isn't going to be good. My parents are now wondering why I went for Mintoyae and are probably going to have me reconsider it._

I woke up in bed with Mintoyae in my arms, sleeping soundly away. Hopefully I won't get any more problems from my parents on this, since I'll be getting enough from the current setup of the security office. I got out of bed and stretched myself, then I walked my way to the espionage office. It was a new mandatory rule they put in as Jan, the problem he is, decided to make it where all spies must be present in the espionage office.

I finally made it to the office, but before I entered, take a guess who showed up? Mortem was standing there as he leaned against the wall, "Hello there, wanting to join your own species yet?"

I said, "Not thank you, I already got someone."

He made a slight frown, "I've seen girls want me before and you're the first to reject me."

"Well, there's a first for everyone."

He growled, "I don't think you know who I am. I've done things you wouldn't like to know."

I smiled, "And Mintoyae can do things that you'd never like to see."

I opened the door and walked on in as Mortem stomped in as well, and went to the side of the room. The majority of the spies were Zoroarks with a couple dittos and a few other Pokémon. Behind the desk was Arrak, and beside him was Kanua and Reran, as they just went over simple announcements. It wasn't much, but then once everyone left, Arrak called up, "Gizel Kazak."

A lot of "officials" call me by my actual name along with my old human name. I walked up as the Trident Pokémon said, "Now, you weren't here when this happened so I'll have to give you a run down. You know Clement Limon, right?"

How could I forget? I nodded, "Yes."

"Well, he is now under Team Alliance control and all spies are supposed to be informed of it."

Oh… my… God. They let this rapist in here?! I asked, "Why was he chosen to come here? He's a criminal himself."

Arrak was surprised and asked, "How so?"

"He raped me."

Now his face dropped as he said, "Um, well, *clears throat*, I see. I'll have to mention that to Hux, uh, later."

I nodded and left the office, only then to remember another thing. I asked him, "I do have one question though."

Arrak looked up, "Yes?"

"Why would you need Clement if he isn't a Pokémon? What could he be?"

"According to Hux, he's going to be a spy, and an assassin."

I'm not getting warm fuzzies here. Clement doesn't have a good history with Mintoyae, and knowing the two, I see a lot of blood being drawn. Another thing was with Kereesha since she attacked him a couple times as well. I really don't see this working out too well.

I left the office and went back to my dorm where the kids were. Yema, Hellza, Milligan, and this time Gimi were in the same room when I came on in. I sat on the bed as I looked over the kids playing about. It was nice to see them get along so well. Then to disturb it, Makias came in as he asked, "Um, Gizel, could I come in?"

I nodded, "Sure."

He walked on in and sat down on the same bed as I asked, "Is there a problem?"

He said, "No, not really. Just something that I think Bonnie should know."

"It has to do with Clement?"

He turned his head and asked, "You know?"

"All spies were supposed to be informed of it."

"Damn you're lucky."

"Not really, besides, Kereesha and Mintoyae are probably going to get it the worst."

"Probably. Mintoyae will be getting it worse than Kereesha, but with him becoming this new assassin, it will be him, then her, then me…"

"You?"

"I helped in capturing him."

"Oh."

"And he'll pick off one by one who he has had trouble with."

True. I said, "Alright, let's inform Bonnie on this."

He nodded and we walked on out of the dorm and went off to the hospital, since I knew that's where she worked. We walked in and Jenhan, at the desk, looked to us and asked, "Is there a problem?"

I said, "No, we just need a word with Bonnie."

Jenhan said, "She's not here. She's back at her dorm."

"Oh? How come?"

"Because, Goovy got sent off somewhere for a week so Bonnie is staying at her dorm for the next six days."

Ok, at least we know where Bonnie went. We left the hospital and got back to the dorms, and right on top was Bonnie and Yamito hanging out. We went there, and we didn't even need to do anything as Yamito saw us and left. Bonnie was a bit confused until we came in. She asked, "Is there a problem Ms. Gizel?"

I shook my head, "No Bonnie, we just need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

I sat on the bed as Makias leaned on the entrance frame. I took a deep breath, "Your brother is in the mines."

Her eyes jumped open as she asked, "You-you're kidding?"

Makias said, "No, we're not, otherwise we wouldn't have come here. You're not supposed to know like I'm not supposed to know, but that doesn't mean shit to me anyway."

"But, why is he here?"

"Hux ordered me and Kereesha to go and get your brother. Then with Kereesha hearing something, we found out that they're turning your brother into a scientist/assassin."

She was shocked as I explained, "Now, I don't know why they need him as one, but if that is true, I speculated one thing that won't be good."

Bonnie asked, "What?"

"He might try to kill off Mintoyae, Kereesha, and Makias."

Bonnie gasped, "HUH?!"

"Mintoyae has been indirectly attacking your brother, Kereesha the last couple of time has also attacked him, and…"

Makias finished, "I recently helped to drag his ass here, so that's why I might be on the list."

"But as I said, this is speculation; I don't know what is in his head."

Bonnie was slightly scared and worried. I said, "Look, I know he ain't going to hurt you, that's something you can remember."

Bonnie stuttered, "B-but, if you what you said is true, wouldn't that mean Yamito, Kellen, and everyone else would lose their dad?"

I hate to say this but, "And possible their mother, yes. But we don't know, so there isn't any worry of it right now."

She was worried about it now, that wasn't a good move. We left the dorm and Makias said, "I'll be listening for any other notes. Also, you know where the hell Kereesha went?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, wasn't she there?"

"Nope, I'll check with the gay guys and see if they know what happened."

He walked on off back to the office as I walked on to the espionage office. Back there, I found Mortem talking over with Hux and Arrak. This couldn't be good. I walked in as Hux looked over and said, "Oh good, someone else I can trust, come here, come here."

I walked over as I asked, "Is there something going on?"

"Yes, very. A little Gallade decided to show up and draw these weird plus signs on my walls while I went out of the office and a note on my desk reading: 'Roses are red, violets are blue, these swastikas are offensive shit, and so are you.' I want this asshole captured right this fucking minute because I'm getting fucking annoyed of him. Stealing shit, selling shit, drawing math on my walls, ENOGUH IS E-FUCKING-NOUGH!"

He slammed his fist on the desk as he said, "When our little assassin is ready to get into the work position, I'm gonna have him knock this fucker off. I don't care how, I don't care where, I don't even care if it is with a fucking butter knife or a checker piece; I want this Pokémon, or person, dead."

Mortem asked, "Then maybe we should try to find him ourselves first."

Hux looked at him with a serious look, "Well, we tried that, and the last time, according to what Ganivus saw, was a group of people come on in and start shooting at him. The bastard got out and now he's back and fucked up my office. Luckily I can just wash it down and-or, *but it should be should*, paint the room. But the main point is when our little experiment is done, it's gonna go kill that psychic asshole."

He marched out of the room as I said, "Well, I guess back to work?"

I left the office and went back to my dorm, were I resided until the lunch whistle blew. I told everyone, "Alright, let's go."

All the kids got out of the dorm and ran as I sprinted to catch up with them. We all got to the cafeteria, and we walked on up to the counter. They grabbed little trays, ones that Neeliska made for kids, and went away as I went up and asked, "Anything happen?"

Neeliska shook her head, "No, honestly this is way more work than the security. But then again if Uremia and Ganivus didn't leave, I guess a lot of changes wouldn't have been made."

"Like Makias wearing a suit?"

She giggled, "Yeah that was slightly hilarious."

She passed me a tray and I left to the corner table. There, Mintoyae was looking very angry. I asked him, "Something wrong?"

He looked to me and said, "Yes."

"What is it?"

"I found where Kereesha went."

"Where?"

"In prison."

Prison? Then Makias came up and asked, "Mintoyae tell you?"

I asked, "About Kereesha?"

"Yeah, she got thrown in prison after we heard that."

"I guess that's what happens when you hear things you shouldn't be hearing."

"Yeah, they said she'd be staying for another six days, about."

Well, Kereesha hopefully learned her lesson. Lunch time was pretty much quiet, and once it was over, we went back to work, except Hux came in and said, "Bonnie Limon, or whatever, I need you to follow me."

Bonnie got up and asked, "Does it have to do with…"

"Yes."

I asked, "Can I come with her, as a bravery piece?"

"Sure, sure, but the Froakie stays here though."

Yamito got off Bonnie's lap and the both of us followed Hux. We left the cafeteria, then the mines, and then we were walking down the hallway past several rooms. After the walk, we found ourselves a hospital looking double door as Hux said, "Now then, half of everyone who is SUPPOSED to know this has seen it. You two see it because Gizel is required… while the sister sees it because of that."

He opened the door and we saw Clement in the back strapped down to a table and being injected. Well, in my view he was getting what he deserved but with Bonnie below, she was worried, scared, and, from one minor expression, was also feeling as if he got what he deserved. I asked Hux, "So, what exactly is happening to Clement?"

He answered, "He's getting modified into an assassin for our purposes. I'll be giving a message note to the main headquarters back in Ferrum on this. Anyway, you seen it, now get the fuck out."

No need to use any cursing, but alright. We walked out of the room and back to our dorm. I still think this is a bad idea, a very, very bad idea. The thought of having Clement as an assassin was only going to lead to some nasty things to happen.

We got back to our dorm after the silent walk, Bonnie was just stuck frozen as she must've either been traumatized, or scared for everyone else. I sat on my bed as Bonnie just stood at the entrance. She was muttering something as I asked, "Bonnie?"

She looked at me and stuttered, "I… I know I wanted Clement to… to… to get something back for the things he did… but…"

I stopped her right there saying, "Bonnie, I know, Clement did things, some that you don't know, and he is indirectly getting what he deserves, but you might be right that it may go too far. But that isn't my concern.

"I'm more worried with him getting loose and him possibly targeting everyone. If he takes out Mintoyae, Kereesha, and Makias hypothetically, then that would just lead to their kids trying to then kill him. He'll go at them and they'll get killed, and… it's one big mess. But the main point is, Clement can return revenge on everyone and it will lead into one major mess."

Bonnie looked even more worried which meant she was more worried for everyone than Clement. She asked, "I have a question though."

"Yes?"

"What if he comes out and gets between me and Yamito?"

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because he's already going for a Pokémon so I doubt he'd play hypocrite."

And it was true, he wouldn't care now if Bonnie would go at Yamito if Clement was to go for Mortem. I learned that after listening in to one of his little talks with someone. Bonnie went up to her dorm as I stayed in my dorm. The other kids weren't here, probably went out playing.

As time flew by, I read the Bible once over, and the whistle blew signaling the day's up. After a bit, Mintoyae came in the dorm as he asked, "Any new shit?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Anything with blonde fucktard?"

"*sigh*, basically they were simply injecting him, no surgery, no bionic implants, their probably doing a biological do over."

"Do over?"

"Upgrade."

"Oh."

We got in bed as the kids finally got in and went to their bed. Yema wasn't in bed yet as Mintoyae asked, "Hey Hellza, where's your sister?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

Mintoyae groaned, "Well, we know she appears, so I'll check today, and if she isn't here tomorrow, I'm gonna after to find her."

I said, "Well, I know she's there so nobody is going to take her."

"Remember Yamito?"

"Oh yeah, never mind."

He went to sleep as I fell asleep as well, hoping tomorrow was a better day."

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, in the espionage office, Hux, Arrak, Kanua and Reran were having a discussion with the REAL headquarters of Team Alliance. The four majors were sitting down as the three people and a Hitmonlee were standing in front of the screen from Ferrum.

Hux first explained, "So, with the current biological implementations, we are able to create a genetically altered assassin with multiple upgrades that may affect little areas on the outside, but will greatly improve the inner body."

The woman in the middle asked, "And what do these modifications include?"

"They include certain Pokémon genes from Seviper, Luxray, and Noivern in order to increase the functions of his sight, hearing, flexibility, speed, and give a more terrifying look in certain situations."

"Mhm, now, I may not be the wise one here, but your new assassin has a history dealing with the Greninja and Garchomp. If he finds out that they are there and are vulnerable at some times, wouldn't that mean he could go in and take them out?"

Hux tilted his head, "Yes, yes, I'm aware of that. But the point is, is that he can be used to take out some assholes that we don't like or have problems with. Speaking of which, could you get rid of that Pienarr asshole. I'm sick of him."

"Can't, he has more experience than you and is worth a good portion."

"Damn."

Arrak asked, "We can't have him along with the spies either, some genetic defect that looks as if he had several breeding sessions with those Pokémon would only cause an atmosphere of worry and uncomfortable nature."

Hux turned to the trident Pokémon, "So does Minty boy and you think I care? Mr. Limon is getting his ass sent into Mortem's dorm and is going to stay there whether you other spies like it or not. Besides, what fucking trouble could the bastard cause?"

"I can guess a few."

Then Reran asked, "Of course sir, we can't go and have him also go walk around the place. The last thing we need is a collision."

Hux nodded, "I know that as well, and with whom."

The woman then ordered, "Here's what I'll do, if you think you can handle the situation and not get killed, then go for it. We'll stay here and wait for when your experiment becomes a success."

"That might be a while, about 5-6 more days."

"Then do so."

The screen closed up as Hux sighed, "Well then, I'll be scrubbing down my walls. You all go to bed."

He walked out of the office and everyone else followed as well.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 152: Well, I'm pissed, fuck it, I'll be pissed until I can strangle Clement with my hands and rip off his fucking head. Good thing that that time in the cafeteria was the only time he came in. I hope the bastard starves._

I woke up in bed with Gizel on my wide as she was holding onto me. The whole charade with Clement was starting to get on my nerves. I got out of bed and was walking on down, but then Makias came up to me as he said, "I got something to make you feel a tad bit better."

What? He pulled a newspaper out that had a title: CLEMENT LIMON GONE MISSING, POSSIBLY DUE TO THE KILLER GRENINJA!

Weirdly, it did make me feel a bit better. I took it as it read: _Clement Limon has been unheard of for the last week and nobody has seen him leave the tower either. One observer has seen the wanted Garchomp, along with a Blaziken on its back, charge into the tower and fly out of it after capturing what appeared to be Mr. Limon._

 _The current location of the gym leader is unknown; hopefully he can be recovered before it is too late._

I passed the paper back as Makias said, "Gizel and I have decided to do a little team up watching over the Clement operation, just to keep up on what changes he's having, if any. I doubt it, but anything could happen."

I nodded, "Good idea. Also, try to get Kereesha out of that prison, ok?"

"Can't."

"What?"

"I can't do it. Jan and Alphonse have permission to do so, I don't."

I hate those fags. I continued my way to the mine shop, got my tools, and got jumped on by Delphi. At least she can make my day. We walked on down to my tunnel and there we got our stuff and went mining away. It wasn't much work since we only found a few ore pieces and a couple gems. It got maybe half a bucket filled.

Time passed on and we got shits. It's been a while since we got literally nothing, but then an idea popped up. I told Delphi, "Let's dig down inside of in the walls. I remember it got good amounts of ore."  
She agreed with it and we went digging downward. The idea worked as we got our buckets filled up several times over and Delphi went back and forth with the buckets. After a while, the lunch whistle blew and we had to get out of the mine. Delphi got her crap and I got mine, and we left the mine ready for food.

At the cafeteria, once we got there, we found everyone in their usual spots, and also in the back that another blonde boy that Kereesha awhile back was talking about as Kellen was trying to woo him or something. He didn't look at it as anything and thought she was being playful, but in these mines, kids are getting romantic early.

We got to the counter, and there Neeliska was humming away as if something good was happening. I asked her, "Hey Neeliska, what's with your good mood?"

She smiled, "Oh I think we found out who's going with who."

Huh? I looked over to see two Torchics, one on each side of Nimitz, as the two were talking with the Noibat. I asked, "You're saying…"

She nodded, "Melisa and Anya are getting a bit close with Nimitz. Goovy will be glad as well, or just try to pull them apart or somewhere in the middle."

She passed us two trays of vegetables and we just walked to the corner table. There, we found Makias looking like Neeliska, Gizel eating away, looking a bit sick, and then the usual little couple along with Selezsis's kids.

We sat down as I asked Makias, "Are you happy like Neeliska for the same reason?"

He looked and nodded, "Yep, looks as if Goovy's son is going down your path, but it's a little early to decide that."

Then I looked to Gizel and asked, "What about you?"

She looked to me and shook her head, "You won't like it."

"Well, what is it?"

"They're doing more modifications to Clement than a simple muscle here and fixing his eyes, they're changing… basically his DNA almost."

What… What the fuck? I asked, "How so?"

"I saw…"

She paused midway and looked about, then whispered to me, "That their injecting several different Pokémon genes into him. I saw only three being Luxray, Seviper, and Noivern."

I whispered back, "You're telling me they're…"

"They're making him like a human that had several Pokémon ancestors if you want it like that. I don't know how, but they're doing it and don't care."

Great, just fucking great. Now I have to go kill a fucking mutant and get out of here. We ate our food in peace as I now was trying to NOT attack the first thing in sight. After we were done, I left the cafeteria and went on down to the mines. I made it to the mine hole and mined downward to find more ores. There weren't much for a couple feet, but once Delphi came along, the process got faster and we got back to finding the ores.

As time passed on, we got several buckets mined out, and the whistle blew ending the day shift. Yeah, nothing happened that was exciting. We walked back to the shop, dropped off the tools, and walked our way back to our dorm. On the way, we saw Neeliska and Makias go into the security office, probably did something stupid, and Jan leave it as well. He didn't seem too happy as he walked away from the office to his dorm. Oh well, serves the fag right, whatever happened.

We got to my dorm as Delphi left off, and what I saw was Gizel in her bed with Hellza, Gimi, and Milligan on their bed. Yema was missing, so I said, "I'll go find her."

I left the dorm and looked around the area, hoping she didn't get lost, or worse. Then I found that spot Delphi and I went in, and I heard something faint. I walked in slowly, not making a sound, and I looked around the corner… oh…. My… fucking….. I'm gonna use Gizel's term…. God…..

Either I was really losing my mind, or I was seeing Yema… sucking off Kiyask. The two didn't see me as I shook my head, hit it, and then looked again still seeing it. I yelled, "Yema, Kiyask?!"

The two spun their eyes at me as I was ready to blow. Kiyask quickly said, "Bye."

And he teleported off. Yema was still there as she squirmed into the far corner and was shaking, covering herself with her arms as she was bracing for whatever I was going to use. No, I wasn't going to do it. Second time, it has to work; she can't go off like Melilla… I don't want my daughter to become a whore… I really don't.

I walked up to her slowly as I asked, "Yema?"

She wasn't responded. I kneeled down and asked, "Yema."

She opened one eye and looked to me. I calmly asked, "Yema, I thought we agreed to not have this happen again?"

She let a tear go, "I… I… I couldn't hold it in."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt like I needed you. I want to love you, not like my dad, like you and mom."

"Yema, you can't do that. It's not possible; besides, there are other boys to go for."

"None of them are like you."

Damn, this is hard. I can't let Yema go like this. I asked her, "Why did you go for Kiyask?"

She answered, "Because was like you. He didn't mind and he was nice like you."

Great, my daughter is in love with a satanic fucker. I told her, "Yema, you need to think this over, you can't go do that at your age; hell, you're not supposed to be doing that to me or Kiyask at all."

She cried again as I said, "I'll leave you alone, but I want you to reconsider and understand."

She nodded as a tiny river was coming out. I sighed and left back to my dorm, only to now know my daughter, my sweet daughter, is following the path… of a slut. I cried myself, this isn't how I wanted my life to become, not my kids, not anyone of my family. I got to the dorm, and crawled into bed with Gizel, crying tear by tear as I had a new fact. Maybe, just maybe, I could have Gizel help Yema.

(3rd Person POV)

As Mintoyae slept, Yema was alone in that little area crying as she disappointed her father and ruined herself. She wanted to make him happy, but she made him sad and ashamed of her. But as she cried, one Pokémon that could help her came down.

"Yema."

The voice called her as she looked up seeing a Sceptile standing in front of her. The larger Pokémon smiled down as Yema scurried to the back. The Sceptile soothed, "Yema, it's ok, it's me."

Yema looked closer as she asked, "M-m-mom?"

It was Selezsis. Yema ran up to her as her mother hugged her, with her daughter crying away. Selezsis let go of Yema and said, "Yema, I saw what was happening and… I understand how you feel, but your father is right."

Yema asked, "But mom, he's the best I know."

Selezsis nodded, "True, he is still the best Pokémon a girl can have, but you're his daughter and you shouldn't need to worry about things like that."

"But mom, I have feelings for him."

"I know, but those feelings aren't for your father, there for other boys."

"There is no other boy like him."

Selezsis smiled, "You don't know that Yema, there might be one in the future."

Yema looked to her as Selezsis disappeared. She got up and walked to her dorm as she now was more confident to try not to go at her father. She got there, but she looked at her father as he looked enticing but she just ignored it and thought of something else, getting her mind of Mintoyae.

As she was going to sleep to stop her obsession, Makias and Neeliska in the office were fucking around, literally.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Makias was ramming Neeliska over Jan's desk as I'm sure the Delphox would want to kick the shit out of the two for that. Neeliska was moaning from the constant movement her mate was giving her and Makias was enjoying the tightness of it. The two kept it up until Neeliska came over the desktop and Makias was ready to fire. He moaned, "Here…"

He pulled out and fired across the desk, "It… comes… oh fuck."

Makias just realized he made a white mess on Jan's desk. Ganivus might go a bit lighter, but Makias was surely going to get thrown in prison for this.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After the two Blazikens had an intimate session, Melisa and Anya were way more innocent as they were with Nimitz playing about. The two Torchics loved Nimitz as they enjoyed themselves day in and day out.

In their dorm, Nimitz crashed on the bed as he was tired from the day. Melisa hopped on the bed and asked Nimitz, "Are you sleepy?"

Nimitz nodded, "Yeah."

"Ok!"

She landed on his left wing as Anya joined them by hopping on his right wing. Nimitz got used to it as both Torchics were on his wings. Melisa looked to Nimitz and asked, "Hey Nimitz."

Nimitz looked to her, "Yeah Melisa?"

"Can I try something mommy and daddy do?"

"Um, ok."

She quickly put her beak to Nimitz's lips giving a quick kiss. Nimitz was shocked as Anya then said, "Me next, me next!"

She did the same as Nimitz was blushing furiously. He didn't know what to do, but just hugged both of the girls. They were one great group that wasn't going to split anytime soon.

As the little group was there, in the prison area, Kereesha was sitting in her cell waiting for the days to end. The door opened as a figure came in, then walked up front to Kereesha's cell as he said, "Well Kereesha, time to come out."

Kereesha looked up and wondered what he meant by that. The cell door opened and it revealed Alphonse standing there. He said, "Now then, you can leave."

Kereesha asked, "But, I thought that…"

"A week? Well, I talked with Jan on this and also went investigating myself and found that you AND Makias were listening in."

Kereesha was worried, "W-wait, we were just…"

He laughed, "Of course you were, if they talked later on, then you wouldn't have known so it was more of curiosity that spying. But consider this a very good portion of luck. Leave the spying to the spies, and keep everything shut."

Kereesha nodded, but then asked, "What about Clement though?"

Alphonse said, "There's more to it than you think."

"How so?"

"Even Jan didn't tell me, but they're not just changing him slowly, but they're changing his entire genetic makeup."

Kereesha was wide eyed as Alphonse explained, "I found out, from scientists I pass, that he's being changed into Seviper, but more of, what the term would be called, Gijinka."

"Gijinka?"

"Think of it as a human with Pokémon abilities. Rarely happens, but that is what I think they're doing."

"Should Mintoyae know about this?"

"That's another thing, I don't want this being talked about. He'll find out in time, but right now, that will remain hidden until either all hell breaks loose, or someone else tells him."

He walked out of the prison as the Garchomp didn't know whether to worry or follow him, but she did and hoped everything would end well.

(3rd Person POV)(Day 153 for the group)

Hovering over Clement, in the room of test tubes, injections, medical supplies, and experimentation, he was sleeping away from the current hell he was brought to. All the injections and modifications have tired out his body. He was lucky to be breathing by himself since the injections would cause some of his organs to reconfigure a bit.

The doctors and scientists have sent him into an artificial coma in order for him to take the pain without any kind of problem. The procedure has been successful, but some of the genes began to change his internal structure a bit. The first noticeable change was the fact that his eye color was a yellow and red instead of his normal blue. However, that was when he was awake. When he was asleep, the color changed back to normal, so they didn't know what the hell happened, until they found that some dumbass put in Zoroark genes into the mix. This didn't enable Clement to change himself, but it only affected small areas, mainly the eyes.

Goovy wasn't too happy with the experiment as she was worried of what may happen if he got out. She knew that Mintoyae had a scary as fuck history with Clement and putting the two together a very, very bloody fight.

She got up and left her temporary dorm, and opened the door into the hallway. Goovy took a deep breath as she was facing another day of helping out to create Clement into this so called assassin. She walked down the hallway and made it to the operating room as there were already some doctors and scientists there.

They have been giving some grief, especially that one doctor, since she was a Pokémon and that she was also given the title as a doctor. Goovy went in and the first doctor that was there said, "You, over here."

He was a slightly better doctor, but still had a grudge siting around. The man told Goovy, "Get three milligrams of synaptizine and then bring over an X-ray sheet."

Goovy nodded and went over to collect the following medical supplies. The doctor put the drug into Clement, and then he shot up screaming as the doctor quickly order, "Get 10 milligrams of neurozine! Stat!"

Goovy rushed over as doctors held Clement down who was suffering from some kind of spasm. Goovy came back and the doctor nearly tore it out of her hands and injected it, only for Clement to calm down and go back into his sleep. Everyone continued on as the doctor told the Goodra, "You know, at this point, I think you're better than everyone else in terms of speed. I still don't know why the fuck we need to turn this guy into a… I don't know what they'd call it."

Goovy felt the same as well since she didn't like the idea either.

As they worked on Clement, Jan, in his office, was talking with Arrak on the current situation on Clement. It's the biggest thing since the whole event of Mintoyae defeating off Mewtwo and Arceus. Jan told Arrak, "Look, as much as I personally say it'd be a great honor to teach him how to use a weapon, to fight, to use firearms, and even the past time fencing and basic arts, I feel as if this is going to fail massively."

Arrak was like Jan as he didn't put with it well. He said, "Look, you don't teach, I get your friend, he don't teach we get Mortem, and if HE don't teach… then it's not going to work too well for any of us."

"Yes, but with what you are upgrading into him, he could become uncontrollable."

"And point being?"

"If you give someone too much power, it will only cause more harm than good. You cannot tell me directly that it will not fail in leading to someone's death that was unaccounted for, correct?"

Arrak was about to say something as Jan stared at him sternly. Arrak was trying to say something, but nothing came out as Jan's stare made him slightly worried. Before he could say anything, Jan nodded, "And I state my point."

Arrak quickly asked, "Well, why don't all three of you train him?"

"All three?"

"Yes, you, Alphonse, and Mortem can train the newbie everything you know, and then it could work out well."

Jan just sat there thinking it over, and he concluded, "I'll think about it, but it may require other things along the way."

"Fine, fine, just think about it."

Arrak left the security office as Makias entered. Jan's whole face grew pissed a she growled, "Makias."

Makias remembered last night as he nervously asked, "Yes?"

"What were you doing last night?"

"Um, I was in here?"

"Doing what?"

"N-nothing?"

Jan got up and barked, "What you did last light was fucking disgusting. If you think you can do that on my desk then you're really in trouble."

Makias was ready to run as Jan got back to desk and said very sternly, "If you, ever, do something like that again on my stuff, I will have you thrown off into prison for a nice long time."

Makias swallowed hard as he backed out of the office. He cautiously went back to his dorm, where he saw his daughters and Nimitz playing together. As a father, he was kinda surprised to see the two already become friendly with him, but he didn't mind of course.

Switching over to Gizel, well, she was having slight issues with another Zoroark, take a fucking guess? Mortem was still trying to hit on her, even though he was already in excitement for Clement's arrival to his dorm. He tried flirting with her a couple times, but Gizel was smart enough to avoid him. In the end, she decided to play along, then Gizel simply walked a bit and had Mortem trip over a rock. She disappeared and went back to her dorm, leaving Mortem frustrated and pissed off.

Gizel got to her dorm and there, she found Yema sitting on her bed looking a bit sad. Gizel went up to her and asked, "Hey Yema, what's wrong?"

The little Treecko looked to Gizel and said, "Oh, hi Ms. Gizel. I'm just lonely."

"Lonely? How come?"

"Well… it's embarrassing."

"Don't worry; humility is a virtue. You were looking sad so maybe I could help you?"

Yema looked up to her and said, "Ok. Ms. Gizel… I'm… I'm…"

Gizel was wondering what was wrong with her. Yema said softly, "I'm… still in love with dad."

Gizel was pretty appalled from that and asked, "You're in love with Mintoyae?"

Yema nodded, "Mom and dad talked with me on it, and they both said that it's wrong and that I shouldn't be doing it and I need to look for other boys. I think they're right."

A claw went to her shoulder as Gizel gave her a warm smile, "They're right, besides, you might find a boy you like one day. Just focus on that instead of Mintoyae and the feeling will slowly disperse."

Yema felt a little better, but still had that lingering feeling. She got off the bed and walked out of the dorm as Gizel stayed in the dorm waiting to be called for. Time for everyone passed on as back in the operation room, Clement was still being injected. The early incident was a slight overdose in the drug as it was required 13 micrograms lower.

The whistle blew and everyone in the mine began their moving to the cafeteria. Goovy, in the operating room, asked the doctor, "Is it ok to go to the cafeteria I used to go to?"

The doctor said, "Sure just keep your mouth shut."

Goovy nodded as now she was making her way to the cafeteria. After the walk down the halls, she made it to the mine entrance and entered it. She wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to her kids, being the parent she was, so she had to go to this cafeteria to see them. She entered the place and looked around to find Nimitz and Gimi. As she looked, she walked up to the counter and saw Neeliska passing her a tray. She smiled, "Well, someone made a reappearance here."

Goovy gave a slight smile, "I came here because I was worried about…"

Neeliska laughed, "Nimitz and Gimi? You kidding? Nimitz is the best thing that happened to Melisa and Anya. Gimi, I'm not sure. I last saw her with Mintoyae's kid Miller… I don't remember, but still, your kids are doing pretty swell."  
Goovy was slightly surprised as she would've never thought they'd be doing so good. She asked, "But they haven't caused trouble, or at least Nimitz?"

"Nope, he's been this perfect little boy."

Goovy was still surprised as she took her tray and went to her table. The only problem was, Gimi, Nimitz, Melisa, Anya, and Milligan were at that table. Goovy asked, "Excuse me."

The five kids looked up as Gimi cheered, "Hi mama!"

Goovy giggled, "Hi Gimi."

She sat down as all the kids went to the other side of the table. She looked over and what Neeliska said was true; Nimitz had both Neeliska's daughters, one on one side and one on the other, and Gimi was with Milligan. Goovy thought that her kids were growing up, maybe a bit too fast. She didn't want to ruin it for them, but she was concerned if they went too fast.

In the corner away, far from the table of overprotectiveness, Makias, Kereesha, Mintoyae, and Gizel had one subject flying around, Clement. The four were going to keep it in the circle as they were going to uphold the part of keeping shut, but that didn't mean they'd stop yapping about it. Makias asked Gizel, "You sure that they don't got anything else on him?"

Gizel said, "I would've gone there, but Mortem decided to flirt a bit and I decided to go back to my dorm until I was called for. I'll gather some facts on what's going on. But, we'll be able to see what happens in the next three four days depending on if they hurry it or not."

Kereesha asked, "But what are they doing to him?"

"Aside from the modifications I already told you, I don't know anything else."

Mintoyae then said, "Let's hope he doesn't decide to try to kill us, because he'll have a grave in his name."

Makias looked to him, "You tried to kill the guy and had chances to do so, but instead you procrastinated and bam, now the fucker is here and we're gonna have to deal with him. You should've either A, killed him when you had the chance, or B, make up. And since you don't like B, the least you could've done was A."

Mintoyae darted, "I wanted to get everything done in one shot so there would be little to no time for Ash to do anything. If I'm gonna rain terror on those assholes, I need to make a quick method and getaway."

They just bickered on that subject as time flew on. They went back to their jobs, and a few tables over, Jan was listening in. He knew they were debating over it, but they were smart enough not to tell anyone else on it. He was also in a slight move from what Alphonse did by letting Kereesha go, but after not telling him on the project, he assumed he deserved it.

Alphonse sat down with him as he asked Jan, "It seems as the little get back I did hasn't settled well."

Jan answered, "Alright, I guess I did deserve for not telling you, but was it really necessary to let her go after the eavesdropping?"

"She didn't mean to, you and Hux were loud enough to the point of her catching it and her telling it to Mintoyae. There's no real crime here, just a misunderstanding."

Jan was still a bit leery, but just swept it aside since it was Alphonse. He kissed the Lucario, then they left to the office.

In the office however, Makias was dealing with a certain someone who was illegal. It was the Gallade that everyone hates as he was trading something to Makias that actually had some use. He explained, "This wrist watch gives a timed track that tells how close your death is. However, it only has tracks of people, Pokémon, and Ash."

Makias cocked his head, "Ash?"

"Well, that bit is for me. Anyway, it plays the Sonic drowning theme, which is 'bout twelve seconds, and it will stay in some parts IF death is close enough, but not close enough. Now then, I got to go before some shit comes to kill me."

"Yeah, they're doing that."

"Oh? What they got?"

"Well, *they're making an assassin to go at you*."

The Gallade laughed out loud as he wiped a tear saying, "Is this bullshit? I survived a hell risen Ash Ketchum along with his Greninja, several Pokémon and teams, and even my father; and you're telling me that they made a little assassin to come and get me? HAHAHAHHAHAHA! Bullshit, they couldn't touch me even if I was standing in plain sight with that Widowmaker sniper rifle aimed at my head, two inches from my head."

"The what pointed at your head?"

"Widowmaker. It's from a game called Overwatch, check it out."

He disappeared as Makias took the wrist band and left the office. He brought it to his door and put it on the table, then looked to see how it even worked. He put it on his wrist and looked around it for any kind of switch or button. He then just shrugged and kept it on until he could find it.

Switching over to Goovy, unless your head is spinning and you're vomiting, she was back helping out on Clement. Now they were just monitoring him for any anomalies or issues that may appear. It was a boring job, but she was stuck doing this job so might as well try hard to find something to do. And she did.

She went and organized everything as some of the other doctors went and talked. That female doctor, that didn't like Goovy too much, was rumoring things behind Goovy's back. Of course they were false things, but that didn't stop her.

As time passed on, the whistle blew and Goovy could leave to her dorm, which was still the temporary dorm, only this time, the female doctor was following her as she called out, "Hey Pokémon."

Goovy turned around seeing the woman as she said, "Now listen here, I don't know why you got dumped on this assignment, but you should go back to the mines or to your trainer because this is where people work. A Pokémon working here is ruining chances for others and you should be nowhere near it, so I suggest you get out of here as fast as possible, you got that?"

Goovy just pretended to agree and "sorrowfully" nod. The doctor said, "Good, now I don't want to see you anywhere in that lab. It's for people, and people, only."

The doctor walked away as Goovy smiled with an idea in mind. She was going to get up early and get Jan or Alphonse since they can fix this woman up, since she assumed they can fix anyone with those kinds of issues.

Everyone was going off to bed while in Hux's office, Hux was finished getting the room removed of the Gallade's antics, mainly the crooked plus signs he put on. Once he was done, he sat down in his chair, pulled open his drawer… a letter? He pulled it out as he read the title, "Lettered poem to Hux. Part 2 of 3."

He opened it as it read: "Republicans are red, Democrats are blue, Sanders is bullshit, and so are you."

Hux scrunched it and yelled, "I HATE THAT GALLADE!"

And he marched out the door mumbling, "I hope that assassin we get takes his ass out to the distortion world because this fucker is going down!"

And so, he went off as the day ended with everyone going to bed, waiting to see if tomorrow would give any trouble to anyone.

* * *

 **Ok, just for those to know, Yema is finally not going to have any of her usual "interesting" sessions, since she got literally three different counseling sessions between Mintoyae, Gizel, and Selezsis.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Another chapter out. I got two days punched out today since the 154 took the last two since I couldn't move my ass enough. Also, there is an offensive part in this so please be aware. Anyways, credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Two Yaoi lemons. Lemon= (((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also, guess who's back?**

* * *

CHAPTER 53:

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 154 for the group)

 _Well, let's recap my time here: Uremia and I moved here, then we got our asses put back to work by a Team Rocket group, only to then get put back on as a Team Alliance sucker, so retirement became bullshit, and I even met Uremia's family. The parents are… let's say they weren't too thrilled to see me as their son in law, despite me seeing Karoh already._

I woke up with Uremia in my arms, beautiful as ever. The only thing to ruin it… her family. You guys out there have the same fucking experience, except I was stuck having a fight with her brother and her parents don't like me period. *sigh* Oh well.

I teleported out of bed and walked out to find myself in our little hut. Yes, we actually built our own little hut since I thought it was going to be a nice retirement, but I guess that was pure bullshit. I stretched myself, and then walked my way on to the damn place.

The walk was the same old route. Once in a while I'll bump into a trainer, depending on what time of day it was, and then he'll just try to catch me, I'll throw him out of my way and get on with my still stuck ass work.

After the usual walk, I made it to the Alliance building which was a crappy looking place for a Team setup, but that also made it way less suspicious to anyone passing on by. I walked on in and the woman at the desk looked and said, "Well Ganivus, at least you still show up."

I remarked, "I'd like to stay retired but oh well."

"Maybe you'll go back to being chief."

"In your dreams."

The damn downside to translators, smartass comments fly back and forth. I asked, "Anything new?"

She nodded, "Some really interesting shit happened Vermillion city last night. It's still going on, but I don't think it's anything good."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you."

She turned on the TV set as it showed a news reporter from a helicopter as she was saying, " _This skirmish down below continues after unusual people in trucks, tanks, and on foot came around and began to attack the citizens of Vermillion. Nobody is sure how they appeared but we do know they are deadly, dangerous, and are still attacking._ "

The woman at the desk told me, "There were two Team Rocket spies going there and they found a dead body of one of those guys. There was information to him, but the language was written like a bunch of scribbles. We don't know what the hell they were."

I asked, "Couldn't you found someone who speaks English?"

"Tried, all they could find was the scribble language."

The reporter on TV continued, " _Currently the battle has become more serious as troops from Johto and Hoenn have joined to stop this crusade. We have had confirmation that several gym leaders, champions, and other strong trainers from around the globe are to help stop this new threat before it gets out of hand._ "

They showed down showing Pokémon and the citizens blowing up, blasting off, and annihilating the enemies as they were doing the same as well. It was a pretty good look for the city as the enemies were being driven out, but I don't think that will do much. Then the TV fritzed as Hux came on screen saying, "Oh good, Ganivus, haven't seen your ass in a while. You're getting showed into that situation in Vermillion and I need you to capture a couple of those soldiers."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, also, Gizel will be coming there shortly, but you're needed to get to Vermillion. Mary, take him there."

The woman nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good. Also, don't come here for the next week in case you were planning to visit."

I asked, "I wasn't, but why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok."

The screen went off as Mary said, "Alright, let's go."

Damn, I got stuck in a war, err, fight. We walked out of the building, Mary locked up the door, and then we went 'round back to where a truck was parked. I asked, "Can I drive?"

Mary crossed her arms, "I looked at your record of driving."

"Damn."

She got in the driver's seat as I got stuck in the passenger's seat. She started the truck up, sounding better than what we have in Unova, and drove off to Vermillion city. It was a quiet, smooth ride, yet all they were talking on the radio was the fucking fight. You'd think they were fighting off Team Flare and their Zygarde experiment.

After a couple hours of travel, we made it to the edge of Vermillion, and did the city look like shit. The place was smoking, in flames, falling to bits, and we could hear, see, and, even smell, the explosions, destruction, and loss of life.

Mary said, "Well, I'm sitting here. Mr. Hux YOU were to go in."

Little bitch, fine. I got out and ran through the ruins trying to find a couple live enemies. They showed them wearing black bandanas, similar to what Team Skull, has so it wasn't too hard to find them. I ran through, teleported around, and swung around the ruins of buildings, seeing dead bodies of Pokémon, soldiers, and the enemies. It must've been an all-out war that caused this much destruction.

I found a crummy looking building, and heard a couple voices. They were gibberish as I couldn't understand a single word, and it wasn't any English, just some foreign language. I crept slowly in as I kept my mind on theirs seeing as they didn't notice me. One was yelling, "Nahn bihajat 'iilana 'aslihat alhawn.'ayn hm?!"

The other explained, "Faqadna alhawun eindama kunaa nuharib tilk altuyur."

I didn't understand a fucking word they said, so I carefully stepped out, and realized they had a machine gun in their hands. The second one saw me and pointed the gun at me as he yelled, "Min 'anta? Ma 'ant?"

Oh fuck. I didn't understand a word they said and I'm supposed to capture them? I said, "Um, hi?"

"Um, hi? Madha yaeni dhalk? shrh!"

Ok, to begin with, I now teleported away the guns as the two were scared and the first one asked, "Kayf faealt dhilka?"

Then I knocked both of them out with hypnosis, and, to top it off, an explosion happened outside that threw material into the building. I used telekinesis on the two weirdos and ran out of here with them. After the jog, dodging, and careful carrying, I made it back to the truck.

Mary was there waiting, until she saw me and asked, "Who the hell are they?"

I quickly said, "Just start it up."

I threw them in the back of the truck and we drove off as fast as possible. The long drive was peaceful, well, except for the constant stopping for people who were either fleeing or charging into the city or region. After hours flew on, we made it to the Alliance building and I can finally get rid of these two weirdos.

I brought them out as Mary asked, "So who the hell are these guys?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. The speak gibberish, write scribbles, and probably are idiots."

We strolled on inside the building and Mary went to where the desk was and turned on the computer. She opened it up and the screen went on showing Hux and Jan on the other side. Hux asked, "Please tell me Ganivus didn't get killed."

I said, "I'm here sir."

"Oh good, hopefully you got at least someone."

"I got two people."

"Even better, put them in a Pokéball and ship 'em over."

I asked, "You do realize that Pokéballs are for Pokémon?"

"Yes, so hold the two of them and get stuck in one."

Me… going into a Pokéball? I honestly haven't been in one in a long while, but I guess nothing could go wrong. I nodded, and Mary pulled open a drawer with a Pokéball in her hands. I picked up the two guys and she threw the ball, and captured all three of us.

Inside the ball, it was pretty dark, but at least I knew they were unconscious still. After a few minutes, there was a bright flash and I was out of the ball, now in Hux's office. I dropped the two assholes as I saw Jan the Assphox standing there along with Hux looking at me asking, "Who the fuck are these guys?"

I shrugged, "I don't know who they are."

"Well, wake them up."

I did so and shook them a bit, kicked them lightly, and finally the first guy woke up. He looked around asking, "'Ayn 'ana?"

He looked up to me and yelled, "'Ant! 'Iinaa dhahib laqatlak!"

He ain't happy. Then I simply punched the guy's face as he collapsed on the floor, then Hux asked, "This… is what was attacking Kanto?"

I looked to him, "Yeah, there were more of them."

"Well then, what the fuck is this guy saying?"

"I don't know."

"Take him away, Jan, take him away. No, take BOTH of them away."

Jan nodded and "picked" the two up and left the office. I asked, "Did I miss lunch?"

"Yeah, you did, but maybe Neeliska will be nice enough."

Neeliska… running the cafeteria? I held my laugh and asked, "Neeliska is running the cafeteria?"

He nodded, "Yep, she's not too bad and we haven't had any complaints yet."

Huh, looks as if they got it underway. And then look who came on through the door, good 'ol Makias. He looked and cheered, "Oh thank Arceus you're back. I need you back because I can't stand this suit."

That I did see the suit he was wearing, which looked like the Team Alliance suits. I asked, "Why the hell do I need to get rid of the suit?"

"Because Jan made it mandatory."

"Oh. Well I can't go back, I just got me and Uremia moved in."

Hux suggested, "So do what humans do, take the trip from your hut-home-whatever the hell, to here and then back?"

Ok, that could work. I asked, "Alright, but…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure the two of them would love the idea of it."

He left as I now had to go tell Uremia about the whole thing. I decided to just go to the cafeteria, since I was here, and maybe see everyone again. At the entrance to the cafeteria, I took in a deep breath and walked on in. Inside, I looked around seeing the place with a few Pokémon at the table, and then I saw Neeliska working the counter.

I went up to the counter and asked Neeliska, "One tray?"

She spun around and exclaimed, "Ganivus?! What are you doing here, I thought you retired?"

"I did, but then I got recaptured by Team Rocket and reemployed by Team Alliance."

She gave a slight smile and said, "Well, here's a tray for your return."

She passed a tray of food, and I took it to the corner table. Over there, it was empty since I knew that it was past lunch time, but luckily you could still get food after hours. I finished my food and left the table, and walked over to the security office. Man it felt great to be back.

The only issue was, when I entered, I found nothing was the same. Makias was on the chair watching off another one of his movies. I chuckled, "I know I'm back but seriously?"

He jumped, as soon as I talked, and exclaimed, "Did you have to jump me like that?"

"Yeah, now then, back to work."

He chuckled back as he knew old times were returning. I wasn't planning to come back to the mine, but that doesn't mean I'll be living here. I sat down in the desk, but before anything could happen, Jan appeared in the room as he saw me in the chair and asked, "And what are you doing here?"

I smiled mischievously, "I'm back."

He wasn't too happy and left without another word. Oh I missed this. Then Jan came back in, this time with a slight scary smile, and informed, "Oh, you weren't told this but, Clement going to be one of us now."

…

Jan… you fucking asshole. I was just enjoying myself for only 20 fucking seconds and now you ruined my day. I mumbled, "You little…"

He asked, "Little what?"

"Sorry, big… pain in my ass."

His smile became a frown as I asked, "Is this some shitty joke you made?"

He shook his head, "Nope, Hux had Kereesha and Makias fetch Clement. He'll be ready in the next couple of days."

"Then I'll make sure he gets the worst assignments I can get him."

"Good luck."

He left as I was alone and then I had an idea. I called, "Hey Jan."

He came back in as I said, "I'll make you a nice deal."

He asked, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"Get me more information on Clement and I'll give you permission to run the office here during afterhours."

That got his attention as he walked in and said, "Fine, I'll give you what I know."

"Good, so what the hell is Clement doing here?"

"He's being modified with Pokémon genetics…"

What!? I yelled, "Are you people fucking crazy!?"

"That's hilariously what Makias and Kereesha said, but anyway, the idea was to turn Clement into an assassin, some said into one better than Mortem."

Mortem?! These people are going down dumbass lane. I said, "Humans created some of the stupidest shit on this planet, Mewtwo being the most known, and you expect me to have these people properly experiment on another human by adding genes of Pokémon?"

Jan just shrugged, "They don't seem to care. But with Clement, he will be of course trained through."

"And may I ask by whom?"

"Me, Alphonse, and Mortem."

Of fucking course. I said, "Look, have they considered the fact that him, Mintoyae, and Kereesha are on some very unstable ground?"

"Yes, but they don't honestly care and decided to go with it anyway."

"If Clement learns everything you got to teach him, soon he'll be able to some shit behind everyone's backs!"

"True, but that won't happen."

"Oh really? Mortem is one example."

"How so?"

"Picture him biting down on your neck while he painfully cuts your legs off and then jams it in certain areas."

He didn't look too changed as I asked, "I'm sure you remember Jessica?"

He knew who she was. She was a Lucario who played a lot of wiseass jokes on everyone. Jan said, "Yes."

I said, "Well, she's dead."

His face shot down as he asked, "What?"

"One memory I got out of Mortem was the fact he killed her over a couple jokes directed at him. He's way scarier than you think."

His face lost a bit of color as that was the first time… I ever seen him like that. He then toughened up and said, "I'll be going now."

He closed the door as I may have gone a bit too far. And so, I waited in the office like before, and nothing interesting happened until that whistle blew. Oh how I missed this oddly. I got up, and left the office, only for me to bump into Gizel who looks at me slightly surprised and asked, "Ganivus, I thought you were retired?"

I explained, "I was but I got captured again so now I'm back here, but I'm not living here."

"Oh, well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow I guess."

"Yep."

She walked off to her dorm as I walked off back into the office since I remembered there was a computer in there. Inside, I walked in the back to where the computer is and turned it on, set it up, and… it's ready. I set it up and got myself teleported on over to the building, but that didn't end to well since I found the place ransacked. The computer worked but the place was totaled, destroyed, but at least there wasn't anything I should worry about, hehe, right?

I walked on out and looked around seeing the area scorched. Oh hell, I hope that… OH FUCK! I ran my ass off to get to the hut to make sure that Uremia's ok. Oh please be, oh please be! After the run… oh… my… someone. The hut was burnt down. Someone came and destroyed everything. I had a tear leave as I thought Uremia was killed… no… no… no… please…no… NO… NOOOOO… NOOOOOOOOOO!

I collapsed onto the floor, wallowing in my tears as Uremia… must've been killed. Oh my… oh my. But as I wallowed, I heard my name faintly getting called, "Ganivus?"

I looked up and saw nobody, then the call getting closer, "Ganivus?"

I called, "Wh-who is it?"

"Ganivus!"

Wait, was it… UREMIA! SHE'S ALIVE! I ran to her as she ran towards me. We both death hugged each other as I found Uremia to be alive. I cried as Uremia broke the hug, showed a smile, then… slapped my face. She asked, "Where were you? I was worried for you."

I rubbed the spot saying, "Uremia, it's ok, I didn't get killed in this… mess. I was back at the mines."

She tilted her head, "The mines? I thought the original reason…"

"I know, but I got reemployed there. Neeliska took your place so you can stay here; I'm the one who works now."

She let an unusual smile pass by as she was deciding whether to slap me again, or just lead me to wherever. Uremia just said, "Follow me."

Oh thank… *SLAP* I was hit in the face, figures. She floated along as I rubbed my face and she led the way. We walked for a bit and we ended up at this nice quiet location, and there was a miniature dorm that was way better than the hut. I asked, "Did you?"

Uremia smiled in pride, "Yep, the whole thing."

"What happened with the other hut?"

"I don't know. They destroyed everything, well, not everything. I moved all our stuff to this 'house' before the mess over there happened, but the hut was destroyed when I went back for a couple small things."

"Huh, well…"

I walked into the dorm she made and it was pretty nice. It had one huge bed for those "fun" times, but I asked, "When we have our kid, where will the Ralts sleep?"

She said, "Well, I can just move everything around, it's not that hard."

"True, you did make it pretty big."

"Yeah, but do you like it?"

I turned to her, smiled, and kissed her, which immediately meant that I loved it. I broke the kiss, only for her to give her usual smile and the two of us went onto the bed and slept away in our new home.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, back at the mines, Jan was still having a slight thing with what Ganivus told him. Jessica was a friend to him and then Ganivus spats out that she was dead due to Mortem. He even checked it through and it was true. He was slammed into the floor as Alphonse noticed this whole mess.

The mega Lucario found his mate in their dorm as he asked him, "Jan, what's wrong?"

Jan looked to him and said, "I found out what cruelty is."

"Really? I thought that's what we did?"

"Yes, but this is a whole new level. A friend from the mines a while ago was killed over a couple stupid jokes. I still can't believe this."

Alphonse knew who he was talking about and went over to comfort him. He put his arm behind Jan's back and said, "Jan, it's alright, it could've been worse."

"You're right, it could've been you."

Alphonse smiled and kissed Jan as Jan then decided to make out with him a bit, then the two fell on the bed as Jan got on top of Alphonse and they started to get "rough".

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The two made out as Jan moved his paws down Alphonse's body and Alphonse was moving his paws around Jan's upper body. The movement and sensuality already got Alphonse get a slight boner as the Pokémon asked, "Need a little cheer up?"

Jan smiled, "A little."

He climbed onto Alphonse, as the Lucario's member was nearly hard, and slowly inserted himself onto the dick. He slowly pushed down as pleasure went between the two. Alphonse then grabbed Jan's dick and slowly stroked it as the Delphox now was getting double worth.

Jan started to go faster as Alphonse did the same and began to push up to make it go faster. The whole thing worked well as Jan was moaning away and Alphonse was getting a good shot of it. And after only a few minutes, Alphonse came into Jan as Jan lost control and fired out his seed onto Alphonse's face.

Jan's dick fired another spurt and finally stopped as Alphonse's face was now covered in Jan's sperm. The Delphox laughed and said, "Well, it did make me feel a bit better."

Jan fell beside Alphonse as the two laid together from their session and fell asleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

On the opposite side of the wall, being about 70-80 feet away, just as Yamito saw his father and Delphi doing something, this time, it was Nimitz and Melisa. They just witnessed the two security guards getting it on and lost a bit of their innocence in the mess of it.

They were thinking if they could do it, but then they thought that it might be an adult thing, so they just went back to bed pretending nothing happened.

(Kereesha's POV) (Day 155 for the group)

 _Everything has been going great, well, it currently is. I have no idea what might happen once Clement gets out. But I can look on the bright side of how our family is doing._

I woke up in bed in my dorm, only to hear Arius snoring away. Alright, I got used to it, but it got annoying after a while. I got out of the bed and flew a little on over to where the office was, and inside… wait, Ganivus? He was sitting the desk as I asked him, "Ganivus, I thought you were retired?"

He answered, "Well, I was retired but they got me stuck back here. Uremia is still in the house she made, but I'm the guy who works. Honestly it's just about as peaceful as it gets, the only difference is, is that I work here, she stays there."

"So, it's like what humans do?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Then Hux entered the office as he ordered both of us, "You two, this way, and Ganivus, I know you have that gun in here still, bring it."

Gun? Ganivus nodded slowly as Hux left. Since when did Ganivus get a gun? I looked to him as he said, "Yeah, I brought the gun from home. I got it a while back from Francesco with a few cartridges."

He pulled the desk draw and he took out a shiny looking gun. He slid the top part back and said, "It should still work, lets see what Hux wants."

We both left the office and made our way to wherever Hux wanted us to be. We left the mine and got to the meeting room, and the only ones there was the security group, several human security guards, and then one of those two weird humans. Hux was also there as he said, "Now, I want information out of this guy, one way or another. Also, I don't want him screaming because Team Skull is waiting in the next room over."

He went up to the guy, as he was asleep and tied to the chair, and shook him, "Wake up, wake up!"

The man opened his eyes and was jumped as he saw Hux staring at him. Hux told him, "Who are you and what the hell were you doing in Kanto?"

The man just looked scared as Hux asked, "Can you speak fucking English?"

The guy nodded as Hux said, "Good, now, Jan here is going to give you hell unless you tell me what the hell is fucking going on!"

He didn't do anything buck look at everyone thoroughly and then screamed, "'Urid min huna , 'urid alkhuruj min hdha almakan almajnuna. 'akhrajni!"

Then Hux grabbed and shook him, "Calm down dammit, I got people possibly listening in here, shut up!"

He slapped him, as he was still screaming, then the woman guard said, "Sir, let me try."

And then she shook him, "Calm down you insanity!", and slapped him as well. Makias then stepped in, "Let me try this guy."

He grabbed both arms, even lifting the chair, "QUIET!"

Not doing anything as the man still screamed, and a line formed behind him as a couple of the human guards had a wrench, Jan got knife, Ganivus had his gun, and another human got a metal pipe. I decided to sneak out while they tried to settle him in. And I decided, well, let's go and visit Mintoyae. Even though we're still in the mine, he sleeps with Gizel a lot so a little visit here and there won't hurt.

I flew out of the meeting room and into… oops. I bashed down the mine doors when I flew in. Well, maybe it won't be noticed too much. I continued my way into the mines and went to find Mintoyae, and maybe stop a few fights here and there.

Down at the mines, I walked around a bit trying to find anything, but then I came across two guys trying to fight off for something. It was a Serperior fighting a Chesnaut. Why was there a Serperior down here anyway? I fired a dragon sphere to get their attention, but that hit the Chesnaut in the head and knocked him out. The Serperior looked at me as he yelled, "This doesn't involve you!"

I crossed my arms, "Actually it does, besides, are you even a miner?"

"Unfortunately, I am. Horrible job."

I smiled, "Don't worry. Maybe you'll meat a nice girl."

He looked at me cockeyed as I walked away. I looked around the rest of the tunnels, but didn't find Mintoyae. All I saw was this deep… ooooh, so that's where he was. Mintoyae must've went digging down there. I called, "Mintoyae, you down there?"

Then I him call back, "Yeah."

"Ok, just checking."

Well, that sucked. Oh well, maybe I'll ask him if he can come on over later. The next stop I guess would be at his dorm to see how the kids were doing. I flew way over and there, I found Gizel reading her book while Hellza was flying around a bit, Yema was looking worried, disappointed, and some other feelings I can't tell from her face, and then there was Milligan with Gimi. Well, there's a bright side to it, at least all our kids got someone.

I looked to Gizel and said, "Hey Gizel!"

She looked and smiled, "Hey Kereesha."

"Anything new happen?"

"No, why?"

"Well Ganivus is back."

"Oh yeah, I remember. They said that I was supposed to be sent on over, but then they cancelled it after some kind of attack."

"Yeah, it may involve those two weirdos."

"Well, hopefully the problem in Kanto gets solved. There have been people running away from the Kanto and armies charging right in. It's a mess."

I agreed, "Yeah, it is."

I looked over to Yema and asked, "What's wrong with Yema?"

Gizel asked, "You didn't know?"

"About?"

She sighed, "Yema has this romantic appeal to Mintoyae."

Wait… I know Selezsis had one but, you're saying that she… loves Mintoyae? I looked back to Yema and then to Gizel, "I heard the term like father like son and like mother like daughter, but I think it went a bit too much."

"Well, Mintoyae and I tried to talk with her, maybe you could try."

I could try, I mean, worse case I could make it worse for her. I went to Yema and asked, "Yema?"

She looked up as I asked her, "Could I talk with you for a bit?"

Yema nodded and we went out of the dorm way into Goovy's dorm which was empty. I sat on her bed as Yema sat on Gimi and Nimitz's bed. I asked her, "Now, I'm not trying to be harsh, but why do you love Mintoyae more than a father?"

She looked down and explained, "He's… he's nice, strong, courageous, and protects me. He protects everyone, he cares for others, he's just a great guy. I've done things that I've seen adults do…"

Wait, Yema does what? "… and once he found out, he said that I don't need to do that to show I love him."

Oh, this is why she was doing it. I smiled, "Yema, I get where you're going. You're right, he's a great guy and cares for everyone, and he's also right that you don't need to do those things to show you love him. Besides, why would he disrespect or hate you even after what you did?"

Yema thought for a bit and just said, "I… I don't know."

"See? He loves you as you do to him, but he does it as a way, not like other adults but, of care, respect, and being there when you most need it. The best example is when he saved Yamito from that *little fucking* Greninja. He cared for him to help him. If you got in trouble, he'd care for you and help you. So you see Yema, you don't need to do those things to show you love him, all you really need to do is care and be there for him."

Yema was uplifted as she smiled and quietly said, "Thanks Ms. Kereesha."

"You're welcome Yema."

She left as she may have been fixed, or at least better repaired. And to make it possibly better, the lunch whistle blew. I got out of the dorm and flew to the cafeteria, and there I already got stuck waiting behind everyone. After everyone in front of me got their trays, I got to the counter as Neeliska brought out a tray of meat and vegetables to me. I asked, "Anything happening from Makias or Ganivus?"

She asked, "You mean them with those guys? I have literally no idea. All I know is that Ganivus brought in these two weirdos and that they were screaming out loud. I have no idea what was going on."

I said, "Well, Hux was trying to get some info from them and instead it just scared the guy."

"Oh there was only one there? Oh well, here's your food anyway."

"Thanks."

And after that I walked on to the corner table where everyone was. Mintoyae was sitting at the edge so I sat beside him and asked, "Hey Mintoyae?"

He looked up, "Yes Kereesha?"

"Um, could you spend the night with me today?"

"Sure, I spent yesterday with Delphi, might as well do one with you."

"Thanks."

I kissed him on the head as he blushed a bit. It was slightly hilarious, but it died when I heard an, "Excuse me?"

I looked to my other side seeing that blonde boy that Kellen likes to be around. He asked, "Are you the parent of that Gible?"

Then I saw Kellen at the table waving, at me. I nodded, "Yep, that's Kellen."

"Could you tell her kindly to fuck off?"

Rude. I asked, containing that offense, "Why?"

"Because she's constantly annoying every damn second. I couldn't go to the bathroom in peace without her following me."

"Wait, Kellen…"

"No, luckily, but that's what it's like. Tell her to fuck off before I get a guard on it."

Ok, now I'm pissed. I growled at his face, "You better respect by kids and my family if you know what's good for you. I'll tell her to give you time, but don't… ever… refer to my family in that kind of offence."

He was slightly scared as I got him the message. He slowly walked away as I walked toward Kellen. She was confused of what happened and asked me, "Mommy, why were you growling at him?"

I explained, "Because he wasn't being nice to us. He wanted to have time away from you."

"Wh-why?"

"He said that you were… bothering him and he just liked a bit of time to himself."

Kellen was beginning to cry a bit as she nodded, "Ok."

She walked off, portably back to Mintoyae's dorm, as I might have been a bit to blunt. I went back to the table and asked Ganivus, "So Ganivus, what happened after I left?"

He replied, "Oh we just beat the shit out of the guy and Hux had a long explanation for the Team Skull people of why there was a guy screaming gibberish."

Well, that would be needed so they don't think you're randomly torturing people. We continued to eat until everyone was finished and left the table one by one. Afterwards, I flew about the mine looking for any troublemakers. There was literally nobody causing trouble today and time just went flying by like me.

That meant that the whistle blew already ending the day, dang that was fast. I flew on back to my dorm, but then I decided to do a little "abduction". I flew around, and picked up Mintoyae as he dropped his bucket and yelled, "What the hell!?"

I cheerily said, "Hi Mintoyae!"

"Did you have to do that?"

"Yep!"

We got to my dorm, and I put down Mintoyae, only for him to ask me, "Did you have to abduct me like that?"

I shrugged, "Why not?"

"Look, it's not I don't mind you giving me a lift, but give me at least a bit of notice next time?"

"Ok!"

We went into the dorm and hopped on the bed as Mintoyae asked, "Wanna go for a round?"

"Mmm, I don't know yet. Maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe?"

"Well, if not maybe then the day after tomorrow. I still would like to get close to you again, but not right at this moment."

He gave a chuckle, "Sure, what can go wrong?"

We then went to sleep as I hoped tomorrow would be better, but then again I'd rather have the future to be just better.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, in Aloha, Ash and Jenna were enjoying their vacation time. Since they couldn't get married because Kiyask would come around and fuck everything up, they had "alone" time to make up for it. This also meant Jenna had to get a few pills for the sessions they had.

After they finished the one they just had, the two teens laid in bed in their arms and slept away peacefully, but Pikachu and Lopunny were out, and Pikachu was thinking over something.

Pikachu didn't want to ditch Ash since they've been together for so long, but he also felt as if, if he stayed, he'd get killed along with Ash. Lopunny sat next to Pikachu and the two were sitting by the hotel room window. Lopunny asked him, "What are you thinking about Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked over to her and said, "Just thinking about if I should leave Ash or not."

Lopunny gasped and said, "Why you would want to leave him?"

"Because of everything that has happened. I mean, wouldn't you want to leave Jenna?"

"No, of course not, I've been with her since I was a Buneary. I wouldn't leave Jenna."

"Yeah but, don't you think it'd be safer, I mean, we might have a Buneary ourselves."

"Pikachu, we need to stay with them. I know Greninja is after us and he might kill them, but I know he won' kill us. Maybe we could try, at least, to get him not to kill ash and Jenna."

"I don't know Lopunny, he seems fixed to that."

She walked to get their Pokéball and said, "Well, we can sleep on it and see what happens later on."

Pikachu nodded and the two of them went into their Pokéball and slept away.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 156: Well, Kereesha is still the same sweet female she was, just a little more like everyone else._

I woke up in bed, with Kereesha holding me close to her. Right now, it's great to be with her, but there is still one thing that worries me and that is Clement. Ganivus, or some bastard, said a week ago that Clement could be ready within a week or so. This means for all I know, Clement is ready and planning right this fucking minute.

I got out of her arms and then fell off the bed as I forgot I was on Kereesha. I got off the ground and walked out of the dorm down to the shop. There, I got my buckets and left to the mines. After that trip, I got to the mines and Delphi jumped on my back. I got used to it after some time.

Finally down in the mining hole, we got to work and mined on downward. Yeah, I'm skipping a lot of parts because this is just us mining and mining and fucking mining, tediously, nothing to do other than that. Even though we talked, it wasn't anything interesting. After hours of mining, as that's what we use now because I really don't know how much time passes anymore, the whistle blew and lunch time was here.

We climbed out of our mining hole, but we got stuck with an asshole that was blocking our way. It was that Electivire from way back when at that tournament fight. I said, "Look, I don't want problems, ok? Move out of the way…"

He stayed where he was, "No, you stay there as I electrocute the hell out of youaahh!"

Delphi used telekinesis and threw him down the hole as I said, "Great, now we have a fatass in our mining spot."

She just innocently smiled, "He'll be out soon."

"Want to bet?"

"How much?"

"HAHA, nice try."

We walked out of the mine and to the cafeteria, and there just to make my day even more fucking great, I found a group of Pokémon, which I fought before, already to beat my ass down. I asked, "What is it now?"

They all said, "You!"

I raised my hands, "Look, I just want food, nothing more."

This group, containing Teri, the Lucario bitch, a Sceptile, a Chesnaut, a Machomp, and a Gallade, all were looking at each other as Delphi whispered, "Run."

I was hesitant and ran the opposite way out, except I was held on by telekinesis and brought back. The Gallade said, "Oh no, I think we had enough of your shit, so we decided to give you a little surprise."

Delphi scowled, "When Ganivus gets here…"

Teri laughed saying, "You idiots, a lot of the employees would think it was an accident, after all, lunch doesn't start for another half hour."

Oh shit. Then the Gallade walked up and used hypnosis on me as…

I was knocked out, damn I hate those bastards. I woke up and found myself in some dark, foul smelling area. Damn, this place reeks. I didn't know where the hell I was until; I stood up slowly, not finding any ceiling. I stretched my arm out to find something, and then I found a pole. It was a row of poles, metal, cold, and I found the poles lead to a wall, and the other way a wall as well.

The floor was wet, everything was too dark, I called out, "Hello?"

Then I got a response, "Fuck you!"

"Hey, I just wanted to know where I was."

"You're in prison dumbass, now shut the fuck up!"

Prison? PRISON?! I grabbed the bars and asked, "How did I get here?!"

"I don't fucking know!"

No, no, no, I can't be here. I back up against… something soft. Wait, that wasn't fur soft, skin soft. I looked around and found nothing, only to have a few vines wrap around my limbs. What the hell is going on? Then this voice appeared, "Hello little boy."

WHY THE FUCK DO I GET STUCK WITH A FUCKING FEMALE?! Ok, rage in my mind over, I found now I was getting strangled by a female, well, my limbs were being strangled. I asked, "What are you?"

She said, "Me? I'm a Serperior. My mate was thrown into the mines so I got pretty lonely, but I think you could fix that."

"W-wait, I'm a Greninja, not a grass type."

"Really? I thought you were a Machoke. Oh well, those muscles make it hard to tell."

Ok, I'll take that as a compliment. I said, "Listen, could you please let me go?"

The vines tightened as a body rubbed against mine, then I was laid on the floor. The damn grass type whispered, "You sure?"

"Yes."

Then she planted her mouth on mine as her tongue went jamming down my throat and I swear I felt fangs for a bit. She withdrew and curled up around, "We're going to be here a long… long… time."

Why… why the hell was I always stuck with the worst Pokémon? I just laid there waiting for something to happen. After time passing, and this Seprerior constantly licking me over or trying to do something "interesting", a door opened as bright light entered the room and got me slightly blinded. Then there was a call, "Mintoyae?"

It was Ganivus, oh thank Gizel's God. I called, "Over here!"

He came on over as he saw the mess I was in and said, "Shit, you hook up easy with girls."

"Get her off me."

The Serperior just squeezed me tighter, "I don't want you to go."

Ganivus teleported me out of the prison cell, and we both walked to the exit… my leg! A vine grabbed my leg and made me trip as I was being dragged back to the cell. More vines grabbed onto me as I yelled, "Ganivus!"

He looked back and saw the problem I was having and went over to me. Everyone else was cheering for the failure of Ganivus as I heard the Serperior say, "You're mine, you're mine!"

I said, "Hell no, I aint!"

Ganivus used teleport and got both of us a safe distance as the Serperior tried to use the vine whip, but it was out of reach. She cried out, "Please… I want you! I love you!"

I responded, "I got three other girls, including my kids, who love me."

We left the prison, which I hope I never have to go back to, and went back to the mines. I asked Ganivus, "What time is it and what the hell happened?"

He answered, "Well, that group of assholes basically convinced Jan to throw you into jail. Also, it's quitting time, off to whoever's dorm you're going to."

Son of a bitch. We got back to the mine and walked on down the main path. I asked him, "Who's that Serperior?"

"Her? She's just a prisoner. Her other Serperior mate was thrown into the mining force since she was refusing to do any work."

"Well, she's gonna be explaining shit to him then."

I made it to Kereesha's dorm as she was in bed waiting for me. Ganivus waved, "Goodnight Minto, you'll need it."

He walked back to the office, leaving without a word. I went up to Kereesha as she looked to me and smiled, "You made it at least."

I laughed, "Well, one more night wouldn't hurt anyone."

I got into her arms again as I hugged her down and she hugged back. Love was what I can feel, after months, look what I became. We then went to sleep and enjoyed ourselves.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, in the operating room, Clement was sleeping away as the final biological add-ons were completed. Hux was looking over Clement as he told the last two doctors, "Now, if this experiment works out right, then we'll be set. Thankfully he didn't have psychic genes, otherwise we'd have a second Mewtwo on our hands, blow me up like that professor whose name I can't remember, and then cause world problems."

The first doctor asked, "And you sure this won't wind up as a major issue?"

"I'm not sure yet. He's already fucked up as it is, anyway, Mortem!"

The second doctor changed into a Zoroark as Hux said, "Stop playing hide and seek and get this blonde… um, silver boy to your dorm immediately. I'll be at my office."

He left the room along with the real doctor as Mortem looked over Clement. He looked at the boy as his visible features were much more visible. Clement now had amethyst lips, solid, black, retractable nails, and even had the hexagonal shapes on his back. Those were asked for by Mortem, which was simple since it required the genetics to be shown more. Mortem had a new "friend" to keep him company, but he first wanted to wake him up.

He put a claw to Clement's face and slowly dragged it across, but made sure it didn't scratch his face. Mortem then pushed his maw against Clement's lips and slid his tongue in kissing Clement. The gijinka mutant automatically kissed back as then Clement's eyes began to open slowly. His eyes slowly opened as he saw the Zoroark kissing him, didn't even protest. Clement then lifted a hand and put it on the Mortem's head as the spy looked to see Clement awake. Mortem broke the kiss and said, "Well, it seems you woke up."

Clement responded, "And it seems you want some time alone."

Mortem gave a slightly lusty smile as Clement was right.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mortem got on top of Clement as the two began to make out and Mortem removed the cloth that covered Clement's body. Clement was ready to enjoy what Mortem was about to do as he lifted himself up and plunged his erection into Clement. The boy moaned out as Mortem kissed him to quiet the moan.

Mortem pushed in and out of Clement as he had pleasure surge through him from the tight hole. Clement was already getting excited and was getting erect himself. The action continued as the two were hitting their climaxes and were almost ready to blow. Mortem moaned, "Here comes the fun aaahhh!"

He came into Clement as the boy came onto Mortem's stomach, being right above his dick. The two collapsed on each other as the semen stuck and made each other "glued". Mortem gave a chuckle as he kissed Clement, only for the boy to return.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After they were done, Hux marched in pissed, and saw the mess, only to then walk backwards out of the room. As he went to his room, he shook his head mumbling, "You did not see that, you did not see that. I need a shot of alcohol."

(About 8 minutes ago)

Hux went to his office as he told Mortem to take Clement to his dorm. At the office, he organized a few papers, cleaned it up, and then what caught his attention was the note on the door. He went over and grabbed it off. He read, "Republicans are red, democrats are blue, socialists suck, and so do you."

He tore up the note and yelled, "THAT'S IT YOU'RE THE FIRST GUY ON THE TARGET LIST!"

He steamed out of the office and went up to the operating room. He opened the door and saw Mortem and Clement in their mess. Hux walked back out and pretended that he didn't see it and just mumbled, "You did not see that, you did not see that. I need a shot of alcohol."

And he walked off to his room, got a glass of bourbon, and went to bed. Mortem and Clement, after a few minutes, also went to bed and slept away soundly.

* * *

 **I used a scene from Airplane since it looked decent.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey, I'm back. Yeah, yeah, four days. I'm just having some things go on, no big problems. In June it may get slower because I'm doing a Collab with Housecity101 so don't expect me to do three days, but as stated several times, I'm not quitting.**

 **There is a good portion of violence, blood and gore at the end. Two lemons. Lemon Warning= (((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 54:

(3rd Person POV) (Day 157 for the group)

Everyone was waking up from their slumber, groaning and complaining about the work day, but in Mortem's dorm, that wasn't the case. He was just waking up with Clement right beside him. Today was going to be the day that Clement would start training with him, Jan, and Alphonse on making him an assassin.

He smiled over the boy and waited for him to wake up, which happened only a few minutes later. Once Clement woke up, Mortem planted his lips onto him as Clement went along and kissed him back. They broke the kiss as Mortem greeted, "Morning."

Clement smiled back, "Morning."

"I don't think we were introduced the last couple of times."

"True. I'm Clement."

"Mortem."

They kissed one more time and then got up, as Clement asked, "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

Mortem said, "Well, for the next few days you'll be going through training with me, Jan and Alphonse, in order to make you what you were changed for… an assassin."

Clement was first shocked, but then thought over and gained a slightly creepy smile as he thought it was the best way to get back at everyone for the pain and suffering he had. Clement nodded, "Alright then, so when does it begin?"

"I assume right now."

The two of them walked on out of the dorm and up to where the entrance is to the mine. They walked past that and Mortem led Clement down the hall past all the current rooms to a large gymnasium styled room. In there, Jan and Alphonse got up early in order to set everything up and get ready for the day, since it will be just training and teaching.

Mortem and Clement walked in and Jan looked and said, "Ah, you're here. Now we can begin."

Clement asked, "Begin, now?"

"Of course. Hux said he wanted to get you ready in two days, being as absurd as possible in time, so you can begin taking out targets."

"Such as?"

"A shiny, black Gallade."

Clement remembered a Gallade like that a while back, but didn't mind taking someone out like that. They began their training immediately, while back in the mines, Hux was in his office alone talking with the main control in Ferrum. Hux gave them the current setup of clement, "So, we have the kid finally finished and is currently under training. Hopefully this won't become like that Mewtwo scenario and I get killed like that professor. What a moron he was. Anyway, we've decided to have the training go non-stop, except for lunch of course, for the whole day. This should give us the desired assassin we want and need in quick time."

The woman asked, "What about that mess down in Kanto? We've heard you captured two of their people."

"Well, no, they're not actually from this world. They're from another Earth, so to speak, and, from what Ganivus can translate, they are part on an organization called the Isllama State of Iraq and Syrina, also called Team ISIS. They seem to be big threats to this region called the Middle East spreading this religion called Isllama worshipping a god called Aloha. Of course I could be wrong."

The woman asked, "And what does this organization strive for?"

"Just to spread this religion apparently. We still have them detained and still getting interrogated."

"Any other facts you can get from them?"

"Not much. Small things include about a region called USA with a president named Donald Trump and something about a Valider Putin of the Russian Region. After that, Ganivus stopped since the guys went screaming again."

"Contact me when the assassin is ready."

"Yes ma'am."

The video screen turned off as Hux said, "I'm starting to regret the decision, but maybe I'm being a bit too much of a pessimist."

He went back to whatever work he had to do. Now, away from the mines, actually going off from Kanto into to Sinnoh, Meowth was still walking his way to Kanto, unaware of everything that was happening. To be honest, he didn't really care anymore since he wasn't about to put up with the mines and no longer put with Anu.

He was strolling on down the road, more or less tired, making his way on the route, but of course he had to take a break and sit down and relax a little. He did so, and his luck came around as it started to rain on his head. Meowth mumbled, "To hell with my luck."

He stayed there and waited for it to stop raining, which never came. Minutes passed and he then walked from his spot to another small, but dry, area where he finally relaxed himself. As he lazed a bit, he heard a slight grunt as he jumped and then ran up a tree, thinking it was some larger Pokémon. He peaked over a branch to find that it was a larger Pokémon that was laying under another tree looking rather lonely and depressed. Meowth took a closer look to find that it was, strange as it may be, a familiar looking Arcanine. Then Meowth looked even closer and said, "Wait, is that James's Pokémon?"

He climbed down the tree and went over, and the Arcanine heard the footsteps and looked towards Meowth, only for the fire type to observe and they say, "Aren't you that Meowth that travelled with James?"

Meowth said, "Uh, yeah, why?"

Then the Arcanine jumped at Meowth and asked, "Is he still alive?"

"Course he is, he's even married for crying out loud."

The Arcanine cheered, "James is alive, yes!"

Meowth asked, "Wait, you wouldn't happen to be James's Pokémon Growlie, right?"

"Yep, that's me!"

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were back in Kanto?"

Then the mood changed almost 180 as Growlie said, "I was, but then these people came and destroyed the house, killed everyone, and left off."

"Didn't you do anything?"

"I tried, but they shot me with something here."

He showed his leg with a visible wound that healed. Meowth asked, "So why did you come this way? I mean, James is technically the opposite direction from where I'm going but, I got my head set."

Growlie told Meowth, "That way isn't safe either, could you at least bring me to James and then you could continue on your way?"

Meowth mumbled under his breath, "Fine, but the next time you ask a favor, forget it."

He got on Growlie and said, "Alright, let's get to Unova."

And the two set off to Unova, despite them getting rained on.

Time skipping to Unova at the Alliance mines, lunch time came along with everyone getting to the cafeteria. Neeliska finally got the entire load of food ready, despite having to do extra work, and got everything set in order. Everyone came on into the cafeteria, but Ganivus, Makias, and even Gizel were getting cautious because this time round, Clement was going in and with the current set up he has in his head once he's done, it's a good idea that they're going to be a little on the defensive side in case he pulls anything.

Everyone got in and then Makias decided to play little funny as he hopped behind the counter without anyone seeing him. He and Neeliska were starting to get it on more now, either because they just were, or it was possibly mating season… or both.

Moving from there, Mintoyae, Gizel, Kereesha, Delphi, and Ganivus were sitting at their usual corner table as Jan, Alphonse, Mortem, and Clement were going to the table that Jan and Alphonse usually stay at. As they passed, Ganivus told Jan, ' _Keep an eye on Clement_.'

Alphonse looked to the Gallade and nodded. Ganivus trusted Alphonse more than Jan since Jan was a bit more resenting to Ganivus due to past events whereas Alphonse was less of a grudge and at least would do most of Ganivus says, if not all.

As the two opposing side sat their tables, in the middle was the kids: Bonnie, Yamito, Yema, Hellza, Milligan, Gimi, Nimitz, and on each side of him was Melisa and Anya. Clement, from his table, looked at Bonnie and Yamito as he assumed that it must be Mintoyae's kid. He was going to get revenge on Mintoyae one way or another, and he's gonna start by breaking up this little romance. He got up from the table as Mortem asked, "Where are you going?"

Clement said, "I'm gonna be back, you'll see."

He got off from the table and went over to where the kids are, and there, he walked up to Bonnie and Yamito. He asked, "Bonnie?"

She looked up and asked, "Who are you-"

Then she saw those eyes as she was shocked, "Cl-Cl-Clement?"

Clement smiled, "Yep."

"You're, um, different."

"Yes, I came over to talk to you about this little, I guess, friendship you're having with him."

He looked to Yamito as Yamito gave him that Froakie stare saying "fuck off". Bonnie said, "Well, it's more like a romantic couple than friends."

"Well Bonnie, you do realize you're supposed to go for a human, right?"

"Please, you couldn't even get a girl and you want to tell me how to get someone to love?"

Mintoyae in the back heard that and held a chuckle as she was right. Clement, on the other hand, was determined to get this broken up. He asked, "Well Bonnie, don't you think it's a bit too early?"

Bonnie looked to Yamito and said, "No."

"Bonnie, you're only seven. You shouldn't need to…"

Yamito said to him directly, after learning it from his father, "Leave her alone and Fuck off."

Now Clement was pissed. He put his finger literally an inch from Yamito's face and had his irises turn red and yellow, but Yamito didn't seem one damn bit intimidated. Clement hissed, "Watch it. I'm gonna get this done even if it means…"

Mintoyae, along with Kereesha, stepped in asking, "Means what?"

Clement looked to the two as they were arm crossed and ready to pulverize him if necessary. Clement just said, "If It means to move her away myself."

He walked off and went back to his table. Yamito smiled as he hugged Bonnie and moved Clement away from her. Bonnie was glad as well since she got half of what Clement was trying to do. Clement sat down and stared angrily at the two as he wasn't about to have Mintoyae's kid, in a human sense, be her husband. Mortem asked, "Clement, how come you're staring at them like you want to kill them?"

Clement just said, "It's nothing Mortem, just… issues."

Clement oddly wanted to go and kill the Froakie if he had to go that far. He was not about to have and in-law relation to Mintoyae at any point. He then turned away and went back to his plate and finished eating.

Afterwards, everyone went back to their dorms, work areas, Clement went back to his training, and once everyone, or most of everyone left, Neeliska went back into kitchen, only for Makias to follow her in silently. Once Neeliska got into the back, Makias also went on in and slowly crept behind her. Neeliska didn't know what happened, but Makias got behind her and stuck his member in her. Neeliska squeaked as it went in and she turned her head, only to smile at Makias's little stunt. Then the two just went into the kitchen closet and fucked there for a bit.

Back in the cafeteria, Mintoyae was still at the corner table as he was watching his son to make sure Clement didn't do jack shit to him. Clement, likewise, made sure that Yamito didn't do anything with Bonnie. Bonnie and Yamito were slightly worried as they could tell there was an atmosphere of very tense and deadly relations flying in the air as Mintoyae was watching his son and Clement was watching his sister.

Yamito told Bonnie, "Maybe we should leave."

Bonnie nodded the two got up and left the table. Clement got up as well and, in response, Mintoyae got up as well. Then somehow, Bonnie and Yamito turned invisible, confusing the two defensive family members. Mintoyae quickly ran out as Clement stayed there waiting for Mintoyae to leave. Then Jan came into the cafeteria as he called out, "Clement, you're supposed to be in the training room now."

Clement nodded and left with Jan to the training room. Meanwhile, Mintoyae was trying to find where his kid went, again, but then Gizel popped up in front of him. Mintoyae asked her, "Hey Gizel, do you know where Yamito and Bonnie went?"

Gizel nodded, "They're back at their dorm. I saw what was going on so I decided to have them taken out carefully and quietly without anyone noticing."

"Good, I'm getting a not that Yamito isn't going to be safe anymore."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because I saw the look that little white shit boy gave him, it was a look of wanting to kill him off."

Gizel told Mintoyae, "Look, I know Clement isn't going to play hide and stay there anymore. I think it'd be better to limit where Yamito and Bonnie go for their safety."

Mintoyae nodded, "I know, I know."

He went off to the mines as Gizel went to her dorm. Yamito and Bonnie were in their dorm as Yamito was still unhappy with what Clement was trying to do. Bonnie could see how pissed he was and asked, "Yamito, you ok?"

He looked to Bonnie and sighed, "No, I'm not."

"It's about Clement, right?"

Yamito nodded, "He's trying to get us apart, I already saw how he was acting."

Bonnie said, "Clement isn't going to split us apart Yamito, and if he does, I'll just get your dad on it."

Bonnie smiled at the end making Yamito smile himself. He kissed bonnie for a slight moment, and then they went into their dorm. As they did, Clement, at the mine entrance, saw it and was infuriated. He wasn't going to let them continue, he was going to end it. He averted his sight and left to the training room before Jan came back.

Meanwhile, Hux was in the meeting room with the two terrorist soldiers. This time, he had them and himself, along with Ganivus, and had everyone in front of the screen. Hux began, "These men here are the ones I have told you about. They don't speak English, but with a translator that Ganivus somehow got, we have made them able to talk English. Of course I still don't have any idea of what they are saying since it's a lot of random shit, so Ganivus will try his best to get them to tell everything."

He sat in a chair as Ganivus went up to the two Syrians and asked, "Alright, start explaining this Team ISIS and this region called the Middle East."

The two looked at each other as if the translator wasn't on. The first guy said, "It is not called Team ISIS, it is called The Islamic State of Syria and the Levant."

"I thought it was Iraq and Syrina?"

"No, it's Iraq and Syria."

"What regions are they?"

"They are not regions, they are countries."

"Countries? Alright, what about this region called the Middle East?"

"The Middle East is a generalized region of the Arabic and Persian descendant countries and cultures."

"Wait, you descended from Persians?"

"Well no, my father is a Syrian, while my mother is from Iraq."

"No, no, you said Persians. You mean like Pokémon?"

"Pokémon? What are you talking about?"

Ganivus slapped himself as Hux told the Team Alliance bosses, "You see the shit I deal with?"

Hux told the two, "Ok, let's try another subject. Ganivus said something about you being attacked by the American Region. Who are they?"

The second soldier said, "The Americans are the enemy."

"I figured that, but who are they?"

"They are a large country that has a very large army that tries to eliminate us. We have been fighting them trying to conquer the land for Allah's will."

"Allah? What fucking name is that?"

"Don't you dare put his name in vain!"

"Fuck that, I cursed out Arceus multiple times myself. Anyway, so, what the hell are you doing here?"

The first soldier explained, "We used a portal to send our troops here. We succeeded, but the portal was destroyed on both sides and we were stuck here."

"Ok and you kept on fighting until, what, you die?"

"Yes."

Hux mumbled, "Fucking bastards."

He went to the computer and said, "Well, that's all I'm getting from them besides a headache, I'll just send them over to you."

The woman nodded, "Make it quick."

"Yes ma'am."

The computer screen went off as Hux told Ganivus, "Ganivus, take them to the airport and get them out of here."

Ganivus nodded and knocked out both of the soldiers and went away them out of the room. Hux also went out of the room and back to his office.

As the hours passed on, the final whistle ended the day and everyone went back to their dorms. Hux, however, was an impatient bastard and got to the training room as the four were finishing up. Hux called out, "Limon!"

Clement looked up as Hux said, "Tonight's your first night."

All four were shocked, especially Jan and Alphonse, as Jan exclaimed, "Sir, we've only trained him for a day, he isn't ready!"

"So? A messy kill is better than no kill. I want that Gallade gone and I don't honestly give a flying fuck. Now come on, let's get this done."

And so, Hux led them, except Mortem and Alphonse who were asked to leave, to his office. Hux had Jan and clement in the office as Jan explained, "Clement isn't fully trained, how are you sure he can do this correctly?"

Hux smiled, "Oh he can."

He passed Clement a suit as Hux said, "Take off your clothes, put that on. Tomorrow, you'll be wearing this during the day", pulling out a lab coat uniform, "And at night, you'll be wearing that."

Hux turned around and as Clement stripped down, with Jan watching and getting slightly aroused, and then put on the assassin uniform. It wasn't like a ninja uniform, but it was black and was moderately tight fitting. The main uniform covered the legs, made a thick X on the main body and back, and it still was able to hold the weapons, and it had no ninja still head covering.

Then Hux pulled out a head band and said, "This is what will keep the Gallade from reading your thoughts. The material blocks all psychic, and even aura, types from reading your thoughts."

Clement took it and put it on, and Jan knew it worked as he couldn't see, hear, or find anything. Hux asked him, "Does it work?"

Jan nodded as Hux said, "Good, now we wait for the Gallade to appear."

Clement nodded, but asked, "When will he arrive?"

"I don't know, but it's usually late after everyone's asleep."

Clement smiled as he was about to get his idea implemented. He left the office and went to where Yamito and Bonnie where. He got there and saw the two cuddling together, Bonnie holding Yamito as if he was a stuffed toy, but he didn't mind a bit since he felt Bonnie's love from it. Clement resented it and wanted this over. He went up to the bed and shook Bonnie.

Bonnie was woken up as she saw Clement's face appear. She frowned and said, "What do you want Clement?"

Clement said, "A talk."

Bonnie carefully unraveled her arms from Yamito and went out of the dorm with Clement, and went to the side of it. Clement went to his sister's and said, "Bonnie, I don't care if you want him as a husband or a friend, I will not allow you this relationship, at all."

Bonnie retorted, "Hey, I got someone in only a couple months while you took years, why should I give up on who I love?"

Clement was about to shake his sister like no one's business, "Bonnie, I am not going to let you be with him…"

"After what you've done to everyone, I'm not going to listen to you!"

Now Clement had enough. He threatened as his eyes turned red and yellow, "Either you break it up with him, or tomorrow you'll find a puddle of blood in that bed."

Bonnie was primed to piss herself as Clement walked off from her. She was scared now for Yamito's life. She didn't know if she should go to bed with him or just sleep alone. So she just slept in the other bed, hoping she could get Mintoyae on the situation.

After a couple hours of silence, it seems everyone's "favorite" character Prof. Italy has arrived and this time has brought along one of the black guys from his grandson's gang. Jerome and Italy just walked on in and into the employee dorm area as they were there to go thieving. Jerome asked Italy, "So where the hell do these bastards keep their things?"

Italy replied, "I don't know. That faggoty Delphox had some good stuff, the Blaziken I don't bother because he's a good customer, I'll give some respect to the other Gallade, and that's it."

They went from dorm to dorm taking anything of value. From a high rock, Clement saw the two guys going from dorm to dorm stealing, so he climbed on down and around in a silent fashion. Italy then looked around and asked, "Maybe my paranoia has increased from the last couple of instances, but do you feel as if someone is around here watching us?"

Jerome shook his head, "That cliché shit ain't happening."

"It ain't cliché because I changed the words around."

"Still cliché as…"

Then Jerome saw a figure just move. He saw nothing but told Italy, "I think the cliché is true."

Italy nodded, "Of course it is, let's see."

He put on a bulky pair of shades and had them in night vision as he only spotted a slight figure, but then he thought it was a Pokémon. Jerome asked Italy, "The next time you invite into this shit, get me an up to date on events in this universe, please?"

"Got it, now."

Italy pulled out a PokéDex fashioned to look like a Star Trek tri-quarter. He scanned the area and then the 'Dex popped up as a Seviper. Jerome looked and asked, "A Seviper?"

Then it changed to a Noivern, then a Luxray. Jerome asked, "What the hell are you scanning?"

Italy answered, "It appears to be one being that has three Pokémon genetic types."

"You're saying there's a fucked up Pokémon?"

"Or… a fucked up human."

The scanner then went again as, behind a rock, Clement was armed with a tanto in hand. Italy said, "Ok, let's play dirty harry with a modern .44."

He pulled out a desert eagle and kept scanning, only for Clement to crawl, then Italy fired the gun blasting off rocks, but there wasn't any sound as he had a silencer on it. Then Clement fell from the rocks onto the ground as Jerome saw the white haired assassin and said, "What the hell is that?"

Italy said, "It seems that they got an assassin ready for me."

Clement got up and changed eye color as Italy backed up to Jerome. He said, "Stay right here, don't move, don't even fidget."

Clement got within 50 feet, then he showed the sword, not scaring Italy but doing a thing with Jerome, then Clement showed them one thing… fangs. Two fangs showed as Jerome nearly shit himself, "What the fuck is this guy?"

Italy grinned, "Oh, just a little bitch."

Then he pressed a button on his watch as the two disappeared back to their world. Clement was surprised from it and retracted his fangs. He didn't get how that happened, but it did. Afterwards, he went to his dorm and to sleep.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 158 for the group)

 _Yesterday was getting pretty tense since there was Clement who was trying to do something with Bonnie and then I saw Mintoyae where he looked to want to jump at him and kill him. It's too bad that Clement is an employee, and that the no-kill rule is up, otherwise I'd say go for it._

I woke up in bed without Mintoyae in my arms. It was a bit sad to see how he gets up so early to work, but once he becomes an employee, he can sleep later. I got out of bed and made my way to the security office, when then I heard some shouting and Ganivus, Makias, Jan, Alphonse, and even Arius running to the exit. I turned invisible and followed them out to see what was going on.

Everyone ran out of the mine and to the tunnel, and at the entrance, there were four guards with their Pokémon out, and about 500 feet away was this giant sand colored tank that was currently coming our way. It stopped at around 300 feet and then we just stayed there and did nothing as the tank stared at us.

Nothing happened, then one guard yelled, "Ok, let's do this!"

Ganivus yelled, "WAIT!"

"Liepard, use dark sphere!"

The Liepard charged the attack as it went flying into the tank hitting the front armor. The tank then responded by firing a projectile blasting in front of us. Everyone went flying as another guard told her Pokémon, "Charizard, fly to that tank and use flamethrower!"

The Charizard went up as the top of the tank opened and a human got to the gun and started to shoot at the Charizard. Then the Charizard swooped down and grabbed the man out while ripping out the gun on top, and then the gun dropped as the man was screaming, "HELP! HELP! I'M GOONA BECOME DRAGON FOOD!"

Then another guy came out of the tank and yelled, "It's a Charizard, not a dragon!"

"SAME FUCKING SHIT!"

Well, these soldiers weren't too great. Anyway, then Ganivus sighed and walked calmly straight to the tank as Makias yelled, "Ganivus, you're gonna get ki…."

The tank fired, but Ganivus held the bullet in midair, then continued walking, dropping the bullet. We were all stunned as Makias finished startled, "…illed?"

Ganivus kept on walking, only for the tank to go full reverse and drive away. Then Ganivus just teleported onto the tank and teleported out of the other two soldiers. Both of them were already startled as one ran into the bushes and the other one just pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him. I couldn't exactly see what happened, but Ganivus teleported the gun away and the soldier then ran off into the bush as well.

Ganivus yelled, "I got a new car! And this time I can get through traffic!"

A couple of us laughed since the tank could blast off cars. Then out of random, the soldier that got taken by the Charizard got dropped out of the sky and onto the ground. The man then was groaning in pain as he looked up, being around his mid-20s, and looked up with a bloody nose on his face, "I'm fucked."

And then passed out. Jan ordered, "Makias, Gizel, have him brought to Goovy. I'll go help Ganivus find those other…"

And to make it convenient, those two soldiers from the tank cam 'round back as the one in the back said, "Shit, we went in a circle!"

The one in front said, "Damn right, but what the hell is with all the Pokémon, they don't exist do they?"

Don't exist, huh? Then Ganivus pops up behind then as the two turn around and get knocked out with hypnosis. Makias carried the man here down the tunnel while Ganivus said, "I guess all three will have to be brought down there."

And Jan and Ganivus took one of the soldiers and went on down. Then I asked, "What about the…"

Ganivus shouted, "That's mine, don't touch!"

I gave a slight chuckle and went back down. As we walked, I asked Alphonse, "Do you think that Hux will do anything with them?"

Alphonse shrugged, "Probably just interrogate them."

"Figures."

We made it back to the mine and from there; I just went back to my dorm. At my dorm, I found Milligan, Yema, Hellza, and Gimi all in one area as Yema was thinking over something and everyone else was playing together. Then Yema looked up and asked me, "Ms. Gizel, do you have a stick somewhere?"

Stick? I shook my head, "No, but you could go and ask Mr. Ganivus if he has one."

She ran off out of the dorm as I wondered what the little girl had in mind. Well, I wasn't going to worry too much and went back to designing my own church. Yes, I was doing so because I knew there wasn't one here, so I might as well build one myself, even if it means having to rebuild it several times if it gets destroyed by the pagans.

As time passed and my designs only 70% done, the whistle blew and we went to the cafeteria with all kids following behind. There, trouble already was going. I saw Mintoyae and Clement literally feet apart as they were protecting their kin. Yamito and Bonnie were stuck in the middle, and Ganivus, Jan, Alphonse, Makias, Arius, out of everyone, and Kereesha, were watching very attentively as to make sure that a blood bath doesn't occur.

I sat down at the corner table and watched as the whole section was focused around the two kids. Then I looked to my side and found Yema with a long, thick wooden stick, only she was splitting the top part in two. I asked, "What are you doing Yema?"

She smiled, "Oh making a tool."

"What kind of tool?"

"A tool that will teach someone a lesson."

I got a bad feeling about this. I got up again and went over to the counter to get my food, and there Neeliska was humming away as if she got something she wanted forever. I asked her, "Hey Neeliska, you seem to be nice and cheery."

She happily said, "You bet. Honestly the past few days were something for me and Makias."

"Really? What have you two been doing?"

"Something you'd like honestly, we've been having sexy times more often than before."

Um, I'll skip thank you. I smiled, "Well, at least you two are getting alone time."

"We are, and I think our daughters are also getting alone time as well. They stick to Nimitz like glue."

Really? She passed me a tray of the food and I took it back to the corner table. And there, Yema walked off with her forked stick and went back to the cafeteria. What was she trying to do? The rest of the cafeteria time was spent in this type of one-move-and-you're-in-trouble setup as there were two sides.

Once it was over, then we heard shouting and one of those soldiers went running down the pathway as following behind was Goovy and Jenhan. Then as they ran afar, the other two went running to the exit. Ganivus came up and yelled at me, "What the hell are you standing around for, GET THEM!"

Oh well. We went and chased after the two soldiers as they have already got out. Then once we got out, one was running up the ramp as the other one was running down the hall. Ganivus said, "Go at that one, I'll go for that one."

We split off as he went for the one in the halls and I went for the one running up the ramp. I sped after him and then jumped on him as we both tumbled, but then it bit us back as we went rolling down the ramp and back to the beginning. I held the guy down as I saw Ganivus come out with the other soldier. He was trying his best to keep the other soldier why he was screaming, "Let go of me ya asshole!"

The other one on the floor was being calmer as he was playing cool, thinking I was gonna maul him or something. I then grabbed his arm and brought him up, then had him walk back to the hospital. Goovy was dragging the running man as Hux was also following her screaming, "Where the fuck did these fucktards come from?!"

They kept their mouths shut as he ordered, "I want him, him, and the third guy all in the meeting room strapped to chairs and I want Ganivus, Makias, and everyone other damn security guard in that room. So much fucking shit now."

He went off blowing steam as his day got better and better. I went back to the dorm and continued on my plans to build the church as it was almost there. But of course the end of the day came and this time, Mintoyae came in and asked, "Hey Gizel, could I ask you a question?"

I looked behind and asked, "Yes?"

"Who the hell were those three guys?"

"Soldiers, I don't know who, but they were soldiers."

"Eh."

He then got to bed as I also went in and then asked, "Where are all the kids?"

Mintoyae said, "Well, they went with Kereesha today, which is fine of course. But I still owe her a session from a couple days ago, so tomorrow I'll come on over and give her what I still owe."

I honestly didn't need to hear that, but ok. We snuggled on up in bed and went to sleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Clement was done playing games. He gave his sister a warning, and now he was going to end it. He got to the same dorm again, with his tanto in hand, ready to stab Yamito and finish any chance of Bonnie getting relation to Mintoyae. He walked to the bed and…

Then a forked stick went directly into both testicles as he held his scream, but couldn't scream as a vine whip now wrapped around his throat. It squeezed hard as he was now struggling to breathe. Another vine whip came around and took the tanto as Clement was confused and utterly baffled of what was going on.

Then a young voice appeared, "Hello."

Clement looked around seeing Yema there with her stick as she asked, "Trying to kill Yamito?"

She unwrapped the vine around Clement's neck as he asked, "How did you know?"

She smiled, "I have a friend."

Then she took the stick and bashed it on Clement's head as Yema went up to his ear and said, "My friend also taught me how to torture someone if they act bad. If I find you trying to do something to my brother again, let's just say you'd better feel no pain in general."

She unwrapped him and said, "Run."

Clement didn't run, but slowly walked away as Yema gave a slightly evil smile winning the defense.

Meanwhile, Hux was dealing with the soldiers. He was on the third one, except this one was more stubborn than the last two. Hux constantly yelled, "TELL US DAMMIT! Where the hell are you from?!"

The soldier sighed, "I'm from somewhere, now let me go!"

"Once you tell me everything you know, then I'll let you go."

Ganivus and Makias were also in the room, but the soldier just averted his gaze from them just in case he might piss one of them off. Then the screen from the Team Alliance headquarters came on, "Please tell me that you aren't still trying to get something out of him?"

"I am."

"Hux, it's been nearly an hour and you haven't gotten any information?"

"All I got was that there is two young guys, this old bastard, and then a tank outside. That's literally all I got."

"Then why don't you use Ganivus or Jan?"

"I tried, but one of them looked ready to pass out at one sight. Wait that was Ganivus."

Ganivus rolled his eyes as the woman ordered, "Have them sent here."

"Well, I think there's one we'll keep here, but the other two I'll be able to send."

Then the soldier yelled, "I'm not going anywhere. You have to drag me there with a tow truck."

Hux turned to him and said, "Why drag? Ganivus."

Ganivus nodded and the chair, and soldier, went hovering in the air as the soldier said, "Put me down dammit!"

"Take him away."

And they went off as Hux was now going straight to his dorm, of course after closing everything down, and wen to take a nice long nap after the hell he endured.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 159: This is so fucking tedious. Now that Clement comes in the damn place every day, I literally have to be with Yamito and Bonnie so that he doesn't do anything to my son._

I woke up in bed with Gizel in my arms, but today, I was going over to Kereesha since I owed her a little something. I got out of bed and ran off to Kereesha's dorm, and there I found a lot of the kids asleep on the floor. Alright, Yema was still sleeping in the same dorm as me and Gizel, but still, I had to now move everyone carefully.

I picked up Milligan, then Hellza… then… Gimi... damn. Carrying the three kids I thought would be easier considering what strength I got. I carried them off to my dorm and put them on the bed one by one. After that experience, I went back to Kereesha's dorm to where I found the Garchomp girl asleep. I was thinking if I should wake her up or not, nah, I'll make it a nice surprise.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I moved up one leg of hers and rubbed her entrance with my dick so it can get hardened. After a minute or so, I had a fully erect member, and then I pushed it in, gaining a moan from Kereesha. The pulling back and forth felt so great, and then what surprised me was when Kereesha moaned, "Minto… faster..."

Huh, she must be thinking she's fucking me in her dreams. I did so and went faster, but that let out several moans, and then Kereesha's eyes were opening up as she looked to me and squealed. I smiled, "Morning."

Kereesha giggled, "Morning Mintoyae."

After that, I was nearly hitting it. I asked, "Should… I…"

"Unless… you want… more kids…"

"No… I got enough…"

I pulled out and I shot a couple good lines, but where they landed I was about to get fucked on. I wasn't aiming when my dick erupted and the semen went across the room…oh….fuck.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It landed on Arius's head and upper body. He shook his head back and forth as he opened his eyes and looked to find himself covered in the liquid. He screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Huh, that's the first time I've heard him curse. He ran out of the dorm as Kereesha looked and said, "I don't think Ganivus will like it."

I shrugged, "I'm debating on that."

Ok… while paying Kereesha a visit, I might have fucked up big time. I left her dorm, and then Ganivus was coming my way, looking almost to be holding back Arius. Ganivus asked, "Arius says you jizzed on him?"

Uh…. I had a sweatdrop appear saying, "Well, um, I, uh, well, you see… me and Kereesha were doing it and then… I guess… I wasn't watching where I was… um… going?"

Arius was pissed, Ganivus wasn't happy, and I…

…was knocked out by Arius using hypnosis, damn. Ok, new rule, the next time Kereesha wants fun, she's gonna have to either take it or suck it because I don't think we can do things like this. I woke up in a dark room, being this damn prison again and I looked around as I asked, "Oh… where am I?"

"Hi sweety!"

Wait; don't tell me it's… I looked behind and saw that Serperior again as she had a, weirdly, friendly smile. I didn't say anything as she asked, "How ya doing?"

I said, "Um, fine?"

"Good!"

Then she slithered on over and wrapped herself around me as I asked, "What the hell are you doing this time?"

"Well, I was getting lonely again, so once Ganivus brought you back here, I decided to wait until you woke up so I could get closer to you."

Did she say closer? Then I felt her body constrict me as she purred, "I was so lonely, you're actually a bit better than my original mate."

I nervously said, "L-listen, maybe you didn't get it but… I got three mates already."

She smiled down, "I can be number four."

"N-no, l-look, really I…"

She plunged her lips onto my as her fangs smoothly pulled my tongue straight, then she kissed me gently as if she was my mate.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She squeezed my body even tither as I was starting to feel like my lungs were about to bust. Then I saw my dick becoming a raging member as the Serperior smiled again, "See? We can be great mates."

I said, "N-no, I-I can't really."

She didn't listen and shifted her body to where… oh my… ahhh. It felt so soft, so smooth. The grass type pushed her pussy on me and pushed the tail back and forth while squeezing me even more so… oh my, the feeling. I warned her, "Don't… kill… me."

She moaned, "Don't worry… it'll go away…"

She kept up the action until I tried to warn her, but when she came, she squeezed so hard I felt as if my dick would fly off. The orgasm was even better as I had load come out, then a second load firing. Once it was over, I was uncoiled and the Serperior purred as she nuzzled up to me and quietly said, "Thank you… mate."

Why… WHY AM I SO GOOD WITH GIRLS?! In the beginning you'd think I'd suck at this, but then I waltz on in and, bam, I got four girls, not including this one, and a bunch of kids already.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We now just laid in here for a while, until then the door opened and a human came with a trays of food. The man passed everyone the trays and, once he left and gave us all our food, the Serperior took some of mine as I crossed my arms, "Hey."

She smiled, "I'm gonna be a mother soon so I'll need all the nutrition I can get."

Well, it appears as now I can't eat because she ate all my food! After that, it was me stuck with her for the next whenever. Once she was done eating off two servings of food, she wrapped herself around me again and just slept. I had enough. I carefully tried to move, but then she constricted tight making it basically impossible for me to get out.

As time flew by, I was stuck here as she wrapped me around and didn't do anything but sleep and once in a while give me a small kiss. I wasn't worried on that, I was very worried that Yamito was in trouble… oh hell, I hope Clement didn't…

Then the doors open as a figure came in. It was Ganivus, walking up and saying, "Well Mintoyae, Arius said he wanted you in here for a couple months…"

MONTHS?! The Serperior was looking at me in glee, then Ganivus said, "But you'll be coming out right now since I got Arius to move to another dorm, and the day is up."

Then the Seprerior's look died as she scurried to the back with me constricted. She exclaimed, "If you want him, you'll have to get through me first!"

Ganivus sighed and teleported me out of the prison. Even though I was happy to be out, I actually felt bad for the Serperior, especially, my only fucking weakness, with her cute eyes of despair. I HATE THIS! WHY? WHY?

I asked Ganivus, "Um, Ganivus?"

He asked, "Yes?"

"Is it possible for her to come out?"

He looked to her as she looked up to see both of us. Ganivus grumbled something, then looked to me and said, "She got a week to go."

Then she gave us that look as I wondered if she lost every ounce of her pride. Ganivus then yelled, "Ok, ok, you can come out!"

She cheered as Ganivus opened the cage and she was crushing me! Ganivus warned, "Eve, don't kill him."

Eve, that's her name? Eve, I guess, smiled at Ganivus, "Don't worry, I won't."

Then we went out the door leaving the place, only I didn't like how fast she was going as I asked, "Where the hell are we going!?"

She happily said, "To my dorm!"

"Where's that?"

"Um, mine seven."

MINE FUCKIGN SEVEN?! This day has gone fucking insane! I told her, "W-wait, my dorm's here, a-and I got everyone else."

Eve just smiled, "Don't worry, what can go wrong?"

We went back into the mine and she continued slithering her way to where the first mine and second one connect. But before she made it, a loud cheer, "EVE!"

Then I looked to see Kereesha coming down our way. She landed and happily said, "Eve! I haven't seen you in so long, what are you doing here?"

Wait, they know each other? Eve replied, "Kereesha? Wow, you finally became a Garchomp. I was just going to my dorm from prison, sucks."

I asked, "You two know each other?"

Both girls looked at me and nodded, "Yep."

Kereesha explained, "Believe it or not, we used to hang around when we were second tiers."

Eve continued, "It was fun, then her trainer moved away and we haven't seen each other since."

"But I didn't know you were here."

"Neither did I."

I bumped in, "Um, sorry for your reunion, but I'd like to go back to my dorm."

Kereesha asked, "Hey Eve, where is your dorm?"

She answered, "It's in mine seven."

"Woah, well, why don't you come to my dorm? Arius moved on out so there's an empty bed."

Eve squealed as now I was getting dragged to Kereesha's dorm, again. There, Eve put me on the bed as I could finally breathe for once today. Then I remembered something and asked, "Um, I have a slight question?"

They looked at me as I asked, "Now, aren't Serperiors supposed to be these arrogant pricks?"

Eve nodded, "Yeah, I was like that before…"

Kereesha continued, "But I taught her how sometimes pride and honor isn't really all that important. You just have to live a good life, have friends, family, kids…"

"Which I'm gonna have."

"Really? How?"

Eve looked to me as Kereesha laughed, "Wow, you're getting too many kids."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Kereesha."

Kereesha got into her bed as I got stuck with Eve in the other bed, and then Kereesha moved from hers to this one. I was sandwiched between the two girls as I asked, "Is this necessary?"

They both playfully said, "Yes."

I gave a chuckle and went to sleep, hoping everything was ok.

(3rd Person POV)

Now, to Mintoyae's luck, Ganivus knew what was going on with Bonnie, Clement, and Yamito, so he had to the two little kids moved over to the human employee cafeteria. This was slightly amusing for Ganivus as Clement was waiting at that table for the two to come in.

And speaking of Clement, after the failure of killing off Italy, Hux ordered that Clement be given another couple days of constant training. This meant by tomorrow, Clement would be an official assassin. Of course Clement has been trying to assassinate one target and lost to a Treecko, which if anyone knew it'd be so embarrassing that he'd lose everything he just got. But, Hux also got him officially as a researcher so Clement now has two main jobs and a backup job just in case.

Right now, however, Clement had enough. He'd been through enough of this and was going to do something to scare everyone so bad it'd make Kiyask look sweet and cuddly… well, maybe not, but you get the idea.

Clement went to Jan's dorm as the Delphox was there reading one of his books. Clement asked, "I need to use your psychic abilities."

Jan said, "For?"

"I need to target a few individuals."

"And why should I help you with that?"

Clement smiled and brought out a bottle of rose liquor, an expensive cigar, and, to top it off, a box of Sinnoh Delight. Jan was gazing at the luxuries as Clement asked, "So, we got a deal?"

Jan regretted bribery, but agreed, "Alright, who do you need?"

Clement said, "I'll show you."

And he showed Jan what to do. Then once everyone was asleep, it began… a new horror.

In Makias's dorm, he was sleeping away with Neeliska in his arms, having fine dreams, then everything went dead. He found himself in a dead grass area where the ground was barren; the trees were dead as if Yvelta came through. There were no Pokémon in sight, nothing. The air was dry and dead like everything else, no clouds, but a faint smog mist covering everything.

He was confused and startled, but began to walk around as all he found were the dead, leafless trees, the rocks, cracked earth, and bare bushes, and the horrid mist that covered everything. After a careful walk, he found a clear area of no grass, trees, bushes, or even rocks. In the center was a marble table, 7 feet by 4 feet, and 3 feet tall. On the table was a body, Makias looked to see the body as a humanoid Pokémon. Then a further looked to be a Blaziken, and then even further… it was Neeliska… dead.

He ran up and looked to see her beautiful feathers, features, body, and face as he known it. Her arms were crossed over as you would do for a human in a coffin. And in her talons was a bouquet of flowers with a note saying: " _For the one I love, Makias_."

Makias was shaken as he saw his mate dead before him, and then an malicious laughter came from the barren trees as Makias couldn't see what or who that was. Then the voice said, "Well, it seems that you finally became a Blaziken. I thought you'd never become one."

Makias called out, "Wh-who's there?"

"What's wrong? Don't know me?"

"N-no."

"Well, we've been together for a while, after all, I wouldn't have named you Makias, but little Mack."

Makias's eyes shot up as he knew the only one who'd even call him that… his previous trainer, Allen. He had one before, an abusive one like a lot of them. He remembered one time that he had a pipe go to his head after the man lost the fifth gym battle. Then he also remembered the time that he had his trainer's girlfriend nearly rape him and then the last thing that happened was that he had his leg nearly broken due to a pipe getting slammed on it.

He averted his eyes from Allen, only for the man to walk up and say, "Well Mack, I've decided to give you an apology gift for all the things I've done."

Makias looked and asked, "What?"

Then in a quick swoop, Allen pulled a .50 caliber pistol out and shot Makias in his balls. The Blaziken screamed as the trainer smiled evilly and shot Makias several times in the legs, arms, and other areas that were non-fatal. After he was done, he walked up to Makias and loaded in another magazine. Makias barely saw his trainer as the gun pointed down to his holed body, bleeding like no one's business, pain and anguish. Then the trainer said, "The gift was death."

He fired the gun and killed Makias with a bullet to the head. Makias, in real life, shuttered and worst of all felt the pain, but he wasn't the worst. Kereesha in her dorm was getting a scary shot as she was in a room.

The room was solid white concrete, nothing more, nothing less. A table resided in the middle with a chair. Then Kereesha felt something on her neck. It was a metal clamp that was around her neck and it was then attached to a chain rope that led to the white wall. Then she got up and asked herself, "What's going on?"

Then a panel appeared on the table, showing a weird looking doll as the head turned to face Kereesha, and in a deep voice the puppet said, "Hello Kereesha, do you wanna play a game?"

Kereesha smiled, "Sure, what are the rules?"

"There are no rules, because there are no winners."

Then several saw blades popped up from the wall of the chain as the chain rope started to get retracted into the wall. Kereesha was getting pulled towards the wall as the puppet continued, "This is the unfortunate circumstance you've been placed in because of what you have done."

Kereesha attacked the chain, but didn't even make a scratch. She yelled, "What did I do!?"

"You know what you have done."

"I don't, I don't!"

She was only a couple feet from the blades as she begged, "What did I do?!"

The puppet answered, "You attacked… and betrayed."

Kereesha was pulled against the blades as she screamed out loud piercing the air as blood flown out from every direction. Her internal parts were being severed and blasted to bits as her neck was sawed and her head came clean off. The chain and blades were stopped, the chain rope got cut, and her body fell onto the ground with bleeding, red scars leaking, and organs showing.

In reality, she was shivering and holding onto Mintoyae tightly. Mintoyae was about to get the worst of it.

He found himself in an area similar to the one he was at during the Yvelta attack and he got turned into… he brushed it off... it had Ash… he didn't want to remember. He looked around and found nothing. It was a fine forest, no problems, nothing in it… then he saw a figure move through the bushes. He spun around as he didn't know what…

*SLASH* A knife went across his eyes as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both eyes were now bleeding as he put his hands on them to hold off the pain, but failed as he was now blinded. He couldn't see what was going on and then a stab in his back as he screamed again from the force put on. I punctured his right lung as the knife tip showed from his chest. The knife came out and blood leaked on through his chest and back as blood also filled his lungs. A knife also came by sliced his leg, forcing him to bend down in pain, and then a shuriken went into his neck, causing blood to leak out.

Mintoyae was taking a beating as he couldn't see… *SLASH* a short sword came by and sliced off his left ear, then again at his right ear. He was getting hacked to bits by the unknown force and he wasn't going to take it. He tried to stand up, but then the sword went straight between the testicles and into his bladder as Mintoyae yelled in the pain. The sword drove further up until it couldn't be driven anymore.

Then a noose was put around Mintoyae's neck as the Greninja was dragged away, holding onto his privates and trying to free himself. Mintoyae was dragged to a cliff as the rope was put on a branch and then the noose was put over the branch. The person behind would kick Mintoyae off and that should snap Mintoyae's neck, if not break off his head.

The culprit put Mintoyae up there as Mintoyae asked, "Who are you?"

The culprit didn't say anything as he grabbed a knife and stabbed Mintoyae in the back, making him jump and sent falling. Mintoyae quickly made a machete and cut the rope around his neck, but grabbed onto the other rope and when it went taut, Mintoyae hung on and started to climb up. The culprit, however, cut the rope and Mintoyae fell screaming his way down. And to make it more interesting, Mintoyae was impaled on a small flat surface, causing blood to spatter everywhere and for a couple organs to show.

Mintoyae was shaking in his sleep, but wasn't woken up yet. Then skipping over to Yamito and Bonnie's dorm, it was taken more direct.

Yamito and Bonnie found themselves in plain sight, no actually description there, but they did see Clement standing in front of them as he was ready to get what he wanted. Bonnie looked up to see clement and pouted, "What do you want?"

Clement put on a façade and smiled, "Well, I was thinking over the whole thing I was doing for a bit, and thought maybe I could try to make up."

The two little ones were kinda surprised as Yamito asked, "How do I know it isn't a trick?"

"I can keep my word."

He bent down and opened arms as Yamito decided to give him a second chance and accepted the hug. Clement stood up as Yamito gave him the hug, but then Clement pulled out his fangs and stuck them in Yamito's neck. Bonnie screamed, "Clement what are you doing?!"

Clement knew exactly what he was doing. The Seviper genes created the venom sacs that allowed Clement to use the fangs to basically inject the venom. And it wasn't small amounts, he was going all out and injecting a pretty high amount of venom into Yamito, only for the Froakie to finally have a shutdown… and die. Clement dropped the Froakie to the floor, only for Bonnie to run to him and Clement to walk away smiling at his victory.

Bonnie cried over Yamito's dead body as she asked, "Why Clement, why?"

Clement just said, "I told you, I'm not going to have my sister have any relation with Greninja, even if it means to kill."

And that left Bonnie and Yamito, in reality, to hug each other even more so as they were scared for life. And the last one… was Yema.

Yema found herself in a similar area to where Yamito and Bonnie were, and when she looked around, Mintoyae also popped up. Yema asked, "D-dad?"

Mintoyae saw Yema as he exclaimed, "Yema!"

He ran to her a Yema darted to her father, and before they could meet… a gunshot was heard.

Mintoyae stopped and felt something. Yema was stopped dead as she saw the thing she feared most… her father… being killed. Mintoyae put his hand to his heart and saw the blood of it, then he collapsed to his knees, and then crashed onto the floor. Standing behind him was Clement as he had a literally smoking gun in his hand from the bullet shot, then blew the smoke from the barrel. Yema ran to her father's corpse as she cried, "Dad, dad, dad! Daaaaaaad."

She wept over Mintoyae as Clement said, "It feels nice to get back at him, and also to get back at your for bothering me at those times. I think it seemed most appropriate to kill him in front of you, so this way you see I don't play nice."

Yema looked up and felt different. She felt rage fill her and begin to leak out. She screamed and darted at Clement, only for the assassin to high kick her and send her flying across the floor. Her now battered body was in pain as she tried to get up. Clement laughed a bit, "Really? A little Treecko to fight me? C'mon, let's get some sense here."

Yema got a view of Clement as she was very… very… very… pissed. She stood up with an angry stare on her face and started to glow. Clement wasn't too shocked, but then his expression changed when Yema didn't stop at a Grovyle. She evolved further up into a Sceptile, then a Mega Sceptile, and then… something else.

Her final evolution was as scary as Mintoyae's nightmare side, since Clement was now regretting what he did and was shitting himself. Yema was now a Mega Sceptile, standing 6' 4", black and silver, a tail that was on fire, but not burning, the same red pupils with the black iris, and her fingers weren't the same as a regular Sceptile, she had 6 inch, paper thin, razor sharp blades for fingers. She was also like her father in one way… she had triple typing of fire, dark, and grass.

Clement was standing there as he just created a new monster. He calmly said, "W-wait, l-let's talk this over."

Yema wasn't going to do it and ran up to him, only to tackle him to the floor and whip out her "knifes". Then she grabbed Clement's left and pulled it out as the nerve was torn out and Clement was screaming in pain. Yema hissed, "You like that?"

Then she made three long scars down Clement's neck down to where his privates were, even cutting through the suit. She asked again, "You like that?!"

Then she went even further and crudely castrated Clement causing blood and screams to fly around. Yema yelled, scaring Clement, "You fucking like that?!"

She then stuck one finger up Clement's chin cutting through the bottom and pushing up into the roof of his mouth. She lifted him up and threatened, "Don't mess with me, I learned things that little ones should never learn. I have a friend who's helped me teach me this, and I've learned of what to do with people like you!"

She threw clement on the floor as Clement held his chin, but then Yema stuck her foot on his stomach and brought down all six fingers knifes, slicing Clement's head into nice thin pieces. She was breathing heavily over him as her rage was finally let out. Blood all over the floor, an eye a bit away, and a set of balls bleeding away still. Yema now calmed down and walked away from the mess, back to her father.

She knelt down and looked over, then a voice appeared, "Well, it seems you got your own form as well."

She looked up seeing Kiyask, causing her to smile, "Hey Kiyask."

"For a little girl to do that is pretty damn interesting."

"You taught me it."

"Yes, but you did that. Good job."

Yema stood up and Kiyask kissed her, only for Yema to return it back. The two made out as Yema in reality was sound asleep.

Clement and Jan were shitting themselves as Jan spit out his liquor. Jan dragged Clement off to the security office and threw clement in the chair, only then to yell, "YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO CREATE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE!"

Jan took so much, but this time it went too far. Clement tried to defend himself, "I wasn't trying to do anything, only get revenge."

"Well, now you created another someone who can exact revenge on you. If you need me, I'll be rejecting every offer you got, and I won't accept any bribes."

Clement asked, "Not even fun time?"

"Not even if you blew me for a whole day."

Jan left the office as Clement just fucked up creating another nightmare form. He had the nightmare Greninja, well now he was also facing… the nightmare Sceptile.

Meanwhile, in James's dorm, Meowth brought back Growlie to him, but left as soon as James took eyes off. It was great for James to be reunited with his childhood friend, and slightly sad to hear what Growlie had to say, except for the death of jezebel ( **I hope I spelled her name right** ) which he didn't give a fuck.

In Kanto, Delia was stuck in a tight spot since she couldn't leave Kanto, or even leave the town. She just resided in the lab and went to sleep, hoping everything would be fine. But of course, it wasn't. After making out with Yema, Kiyask went back to Kanto to torture Delia in a less messy way since he just witnessed Mintoyae's second youngest kid, a sweet, adorable, and "innocent" child, murderously and violently kill, decapitate, and castrate Clement. Do you know how fucked up that sounds?

He went into Delia's head and created the dream setup. Delia found herself standing in a target range, strapped down to a bullseye target sheet. 300 meters away was an Australian man with a sniper rifle as he asked, "Where the bloody hell am I?"

Kiyask appeared saying, "You're in a target range…"

"Eh, aren't you that weird demon frog that appeared at the base?"

"Yes, anyway, you see that woman there?"

"Yeah."

"Headshot her."

"Ok, do'key."

The sniper aimed and shot Delia in the head blasted her brains all over the place. Kiyask said, "Thanks, back to wherever you came from."

The sniping man disappeared and the dream needed. Delia shot out of bed, but returned to sleep, as Kiyask went back to the mines and to Yema. And no, they don't do anything, only sleep together in their dreams... or at least now they do.

* * *

 **Alright, that scene with Kereesha was spoofed off Saw. Now, slight issue. Friday will be slightly slow on, Sunday is Sunday, so the next chapter is between Monday and Tuesday, if I get my ass moving then it'll be Monday.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey everyone, ready for my author notes of shit you DON'T want to hear? So, due to a lot of things going on, it'll take four days to get a chapter done now instead of three. After this story, I'll have it where there will be no set boundaries for a chapter, BUT that doesn't mean I'm gonna be fucking ridiculous and go a few months without a chapter, that's insane. Also, there will be a lot of our world getting trashed so *cliché Pokémon motto* prepare for trouble, especially when I decide to take a pan to those two heads, except their spouses would most likely beat , credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 55:

(Ganivus's POV) (Day 160 for the group)

 _Well, it seems I did something good yesterday by keeping Bonnie and Yamito separate from Clement, or at least until Mintoyae can be with them, aka, today._

I woke up in the house with Uremia in my arms. Everything has been going decently, well, in my case. Everyone else isn't too good. But, I did one thing smart, I took that computer and moved it to the house here so I can get to work even faster than when I was in the mines.

I got out of bed and turned on the computer, then just flashed myself back on over to the office and there, Jan was sitting in my chair as I asked, "Why are you sitting in my chair?"

He jumped, for the first time I've sent that, and he asked, "When did you pop up?"

"Just now."

"Well then, I was sitting in your chair because you weren't here yet."

"Yes, but…"

And the rest of what I was about to say went out the door as Hux came in and said, "Ganivus, your ass is needed for a long interrogation. And this time, we got someone who speaks normal and has a lot of unusual shit."

Great, I nodded and left out the door. We walked out of the mines and down the hallway, and towards another room which was designated as, the new, interrogation room. In there, it was a table, a few chairs, and then that guy in a uniform from that tank incident. We walked on in as the man just watched over us and didn't do anything; he was playing cautious, thinking that we'd might kill him or something.

We sat down as Hux said, "We won't begin until Makias and Clement get here."

The man asked, "Clement? You mean the gym leader one?"

"Well, he's now our assassin, get used to it."

That didn't make it better. After time passed on, Makias entered and he brought along Gizel. Hux turned around and asked, "Where the hell is the fucking assassin?"

Makias shrugged, "He went to the lab."

"Oh right, he's a researcher now, hmm, anyway, we'll begin."

I stood up and watched over as Makias and Gizel stayed on opposite side walls. Hux asked the soldier, "Who are you?"

He asked, "Why should I tell you my name?"

"Because I can just use Ganivus here if you don't."

He sighed and said, "My name is Martin J. Thomson, private of the US national army."

Hux rolled his eyes, "Your name would've been all I needed. Now, what the hell is this US?"

"The United States?"

"And it is?"

"A country."

"Now, with this country, what exactly are you supposed to do?"

He looked at Hux weirdly and asked, "That's like asking you what people do here for a living."

Hux face palmed himself and corrected, "Ok, let me try this again, what do you do for a fucking living?"

"A soldier?"

"Ok, where are you from?"

"Arkansas."

"What region is that?"

"That's not a region, it's a state."

"State, region, country, make up your fucking mind! Ok, and you are a soldier where?"

"In the United States."

Hux was ready to blow, but yelled, "Where the hell are you in these states?!"

"Texas."

"Ok, and who are you attacking?"

"There are many countries we're fighting."

"Name me a few."

"There's Syria, um, Afghanistan, some bits here and there in Pakistan and Somalia."

We all looked at each other as this guy must've been making up these names. I asked, "Ok, so what countries are these?"

"Uh, middle eastern countries."

Makias popped the question, "And do you have friends?"

"Huh?"

I said, "Allies."

"Oh, well that varies honestly. Japan is one, and there's Mexico, the EU, ish, and that's pretty much it."

Makias asked, "EU?"

"Yeah, Germany, England, Italy, countries like that."

What… just what? Hux then said, "Alright, I had enough. Let's now pour out your shit."

Hux lifted up a backpack as the soldier protested, "Hey, that's my belongings you got there."

Out of his backpack came out a little electronic device with tiny headphones, a couple books, a pocket knife, a pistol, a couple cartridges, and a small looking PokéDex. Hux took up the electronic device and asked, "What is this?"

The soldier said, "An Mp3 player."

"What does it do?"

"Plays music."

"Oh cool, let me here it."

Hux went and turned in on along with the headphones, then set it to the highest volume, and it played, " _God bless America… land that I love… stand beside her… and guide her… through the night with a light from above…"_

Then Hux turned it off saying, "Horrible."

He put it aside and lifted the books, "What are these?"

Martin, I guess, answered, "History books. I read in my spare time."

"What history? Sinnoh, Hoenn?"

"No, South American, North American, even Caribbean."

Hux flipped through the book titled "South American History Complete Guide" and then he stopped somewhere to the end as he asked, "What kind of country is called Vein-zu-lay with a leader named Huge Chives."

The soldier corrected, "Its Venezuela and Hugo Chavez."

Hux threw the book on the table, "Stupidest names I ever heard, let's see the northern one."

He opened the northern book and flipped through seeing that USA shit. He said, "When the hell did a World War happen? Twice over?"

Martin explained, "Well, one was caused by a Serbian revolutionist, the other was caused by a Nazi."

"What the fuck is a Natty?"

"Not a natty, a Nazi."

Hux threw the book aside and then went for the 'Dex. He asked, "What kind of PokéDex is this?"

"That's an IPhone, no a PokéDex."

"IPhone? Is it for your eye?"

"No, the I stands for intelligent."

"How so?"

"It's like a computer and a cellphone put together."

"Ok."

Then Hux took the gun, the knife, and then Hux found a book that looked similar to what Gizel had. It was much smaller, but Hux asked, "What's this?"

Martin replied, "It's a bible, they usually give you one."

Gizel asked, "So, you're a follower in Christ?"

"No, I'm an atheist."

Hux just explained, "Don't mind Gizel, she's a nut with that book."

Gizel spun to him as the soldier asked, "Wait, I'm pretty sure you don't have bibles here… right?"

I said, "No, but somehow she got one and now she's… well, that."

Hux slammed his palms on the table saying, "Ok, I had enough of this. Makias, have this soldier put into mine one along with everything but his weapons. Gizel, you watch him, Ganivus, you return to your work."

I nodded as the soldier protested, "Mine work? I thought I was allowed to go?"

"You were, until you started spatting this shit about Americas and nasties and these wars of the world. Makias get him out of here!"

Makias did so and he picked up the soldier and went off. Gizel left, then Hux and then I saw the soldiers shit all over the place, so… why not? I packed everything up and brought it over to my office, after a nice long walk, and maybe dissect some of the information. Inside, I found Jan and Alphonse as they must've got everyone to work. That at least saves me a trip.

I dumped all the shit on the table and Jan asked, "What is this?"

I answered, "A lot of shit from that solider we just interrogated. Just a bunch of history books, this thing that has music, and some kind of cellphone."

"Anything interesting?"

"History… of these unknown countries, as the soldier calls them."

Jan opened the book and began reading through some of the pages. Alphonse took the South American history book and went reading it as well. Great, two bookwurmples and I was stuck here. Oh well. I decided to go through the guy's music selections and some of the music was totally foreign. There was that God bless America, then there was this thing written by a woman named Katy Perry, then a really weird character called PSY. Is that some kind of Gallade name?

I never heard any of these songs and then I switched over to little speeches, or what he named motivations. One speech was made by a guy named Franklin Rosevelt, then one guy named King Luther Jr., and another speech was by a guy called Winston Churchhill. I don't know what the hell this guy has, but some of the speeches aren't that bad.

After scrolling through everything on the device, I went over to the little phone of his and looked through these little areas, starting with calls which were labelled as Ella, Stacy, home, and Thomas. Have no idea how they are, I'm not going to ask. Then I went into this icon that looked like a compass and it was nothing like a compass. I then showed up onto this thing called Google. What the hell is a Google? It had a little line to search something so I decided to type in "Gallade" And see what comes up.

I got my answer; it showed up a little picture of an icon of a Gallade and gave a description of it. Eh, then I bumped into this small thing showing of a place called YouTube. What? This guy has some of the strangest shit on this thing. And when I clicked on the YouTube thing, I got a lot of these areas of guns, military history, and then a video saying of the history of Mexico. Eh? I decided to turn it off and wait for a problem to appear.

Time passed on and all I had was two telepathic idiots reading the books away as nothing did happen, which it did. And then the lunch whistle blew, sending us off to the lunch room. There, everything seemed to be in order, except I saw Clement this time sitting far back away from where Yamito and Bonnie were sitting.

That was unusual since you'd literally see Clement and Mintoyae sitting only feet apart just to protect their little ones. I got to the counter and saw Neeliska in her usual cheerful state. I can tell she's normal, so I asked her, "Hey Neeliska, anything new?"

She smiled, "Hey Ganivus. Nothing new, but Makias did wake up looking scared out of his wits."

"Out of everyone?"

"I don't know. You can go around asking everyone else, but that's what I saw at least."

She passed me a tray of vegetables and I went over to the corner table. There, I saw that all Mintoyae's kids, except the Gible girl, then there was Bonnie, and then there was Gizel. I looked far off from the table and saw Clement staying a nice distance away. I asked, "What's Clement doing there? Usually he'd be darting death eyes here."

Then Yema said, "It's me."

"Huh?"

I looked to her as she smiled, "I scared him off."

"You? You?"

I started to laugh as I she didn't get it. I asked, trying to hold it in, "You… scare him off? Is this a joke?"

Yema shook her head, "No, I'm telling the truth, I did scare him off."

"How? You're a little Treecko, what could you do?"

She crossed her arms, "I can do it, I can even show you."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then, follow me to the gym."

I haven't gone there in a long while, honestly, I don't think I ever went there. But before we left, I saw Makias come through with that soldier in one talon. The soldier just looked at me as I passed along. We left the cafeteria, and then we got to the gym, being empty, and I closed the doors so nobody would hear any of the shit going on in here. I told Yema, "Ok, you say you can fight, let's see it."

Yema tilted her head, "You want me to fight you Mr. Ganivus?"

"Yes."

She unsurely said, "Um, ok."

Then she charged at me as I yawned and blocked her with one arm. Yema collapsed to the floor as I asked, "This?"

She grunted, "No."

"Mhm, come on, I don't got all day."

Then she tried to attack under, but I swung her around and flew her into the floor. She was still ok, but nothing to serious. I asked, "This?"

Yema seemed a bit aggravated getting up, "No."

And she used vine whip, only for me to spin and fire a psychic burst flinging her across the gym. She was still fine, but I could she was pretty frustrated. I asked, "If you're trying to make yourself look heroic just say so."

Yema got up, wobbling a bit, angrily saying, "I did fight him!"

"Yeah right. Yema, I've seen how you work, you don't fight, you got no skill in fighting, show me what fucking skills do you…"

She screamed and ran at me, only for me to kick her and have her land on the floor. I turned around and left to the exit saying, "Yema, look, I'm gonna get back to work, so…"

I looked around and she was gone. Pfft, probably went to cry her eyes out. I turned back to the door and…

I was hit in the head with something as my face slammed unto the floor. I got up and had my nose bleed as a figure said, "You want my skills?"

I turned around and… OH MY FUCKIGN GOD! IT WAS EVEN MORE SCARY THAN MINTOYAE! Either my mind was finally fucked, or I was looking at a scary as fuck Sceptile! She bent down and asked, "Do you want to see my skills?"

I shook my ehad, "N-n-no, y-you're f-fine."

Then pushed me against a wall, dragging a razor tipped finger up to my neck, "You sure?"

I gulped hard, "Y-yes?"

She smiled, "Ok."

Then, out of every other thing to happen, she kissed mean and forced her body on me, crushing me in the process. I broke it and said, "Y-Yema?"

She asked, in an innocent way, "Yes?"

"You do realize I'm with Uremia, the original Gardevoir server?"

"Oh, well, maybe she won't mind."

"N-no, she does mind."

Since when the hell did Mintoyae's daughter learn this seduction shit? She's not even half a year old! Then Yema said, "Ok, I'll give you a choice: Either we do stuff like mom and dad did, or I can do what dad does to others when he's angry."

WHAT!? Is Kiyask teaching her this shit?! I said, "Does neither suffice?"

"Nope."

"Uh, I guess I'll take... option two."

"Ok then."

She threw me into the center of the room and got to the back of the gym, and then she used some kind of dark pulse and blasted it TOWARDS ME!

After that… I couldn't remember what happened. I did wake up, just not in the middle of anything, except a table. I looked up, still feeling in pain, and looked around seeing Goovy, Bonnie, and Yamito. I asked, "What happened?"

Goovy explained, "You were knocked out my Yema."

"I know."

She spun around and said, "Ganivus… you do realize you're about to become a laughing joke now."

"What?"

"You lost to a Treecko for crying out loud."

Yamito then said, "She's not even that tough and you're saying you lost to her?"

Oh fuck… damn that little Pokémon. I lied, "W-well, she just got a very good shot at me, I didn't see it."

Yamito gave a "Really?" look and said, "I'm smart enough to know that's a lie."

WHAT THE FUCK, IS ALL OF MINTOYAE'S KIDS SOME SUPER FUCKING POKEFAMILY?! I said, "Hey, that's my reason."

Goovy said, "You were bleeding, knocked out, and even had a slight sprain. You can't tell me that she just kicked right in front of you and you missed."

Ok, that explains the pain in my wrist, but anyway, fuck! I tried to get out of it because they wouldn't believe me if I said Yema is like her father. I got off the bed and tried muttering something out, but then I spat out in rage, "Yema's like her father!"

Goovy asked, "How?"

"She has her own fucking nightmare form you damn Goodra!"

Oops, I might have blown a bit too much. Goovy didn't give a damn and asked, "Wait, she has what?"

Yamito and Bonnie asked, "You mean that…"

I sighed, "Yema has, I guess, a nightmare Sceptile form. Kiyask probably gave it to her."

Goovy then sat back at her desk, "I guess… that would explain it. Sorry Ganivus, um, you can go."

I nodded and left back to the office. Ok, Yema is now as lethal, if not more, as her father… and she can do some nasty shit worse than him. I got back to the office and there Makias and Kereesha were talking over something as Hux and Jan were also going for something. I asked, "Um sir…"

Then Hux yelled, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

What the…

Then I got thrown into a Pokéball. MY LIFE IS NOW FUCKED ALL THANKS TO YEMA! I was then found to be at my house as Uremia happily asked, "Hi Ganivus how's everything?"

I said straight forward, "To hell."

She then asked, "What happened?"

"Well, Mintoyae's daughter Yema has become like her father as she now has a nightmare form and gave me this option of either fucking me or knocking me out."

Uremia was shocked and crossed her arms, "Which one did you take?"

"Getting knocked out and lost my job."

"Lost your job?"

"Yema must've reverted back to her original when they found her and assumed I got beaten up by a Treecko. Then Hux found out, or someone told him, and now I'm basically back in the beginning. Except instead of retired, I'm fired."

Uremia hugged me as I said, "And please don't go harsh on Mintoyae's daughter, she didn't know what the hell she was doing."

Uremia didn't say anything and we went to bed.

(3rd Person POV)

After they went to sleep, back at the mines, Yema was now feeling guilty and even was starting to hate her new side because of what she done. She wanted to go apologize to Ganivus and try to fix this mess, or at least tell him that she didn't mean to do it.

She got out of bed and ran her way to the security office and tried to find Ganivus. Kiyask gave her a lot of helpful tips on what works, how everything is, and where what is where. She went into the office and to the computer, then turned it on, and then made a vine whip to get herself inserted and teleported over.

She succeeded and got into Ganivus's house, but when she got there, Ganivus and Uremia were awake and pissed. Yema looked up and already she knew they weren't happy with what happened. Yema took in a deep breath and said, "Um, I know you're not happy about what I did…"

Uremia mumbled, "You're fucking right kid."

"…and I wanted to say I'm sorry for it."

Ganivus watched over as Yema walked up said, "Please, I'm sorry for what I did, I just wanted to show that I was right."

Ganivus remembered how he slightly taunted her about not being able to do so. He nodded slightly, "Well, you proved it so I accept your apology, and that."

Yema jumped up and hugged him as Uremia was still unsure of whether to forgive her or not. Yema looked to her as Uremia went through her head and saw that it was also Ganivus's fault in the process. Uremia looked down and said, "Alright, I accept your apology as well."

Yema jumped up and hugged her as well. The little Treecko then smiled, "I won't do that again."

Ganivus said, "Do what your father does, only when needed."

She nodded and left back to her dorm. And then Uremia slapped Ganivus. He asked, "What?"

Uremia scolded, "You were also the reason why you got fired and got into that situation so there really is no way of covering it up."

Ganivus was a bit worried as Uremia just smiled and went to bed. After that, everyone went to bed and most of the problems were solved.

In the training room with Clement, he was just finishing up as he got the knives down, but was working with his guns. Now, he has used them before from killing Kukui and Oak, if you idiots remembered, but Jan and Alphonse were going to have him doing multiple guns. They were still pistols or classic six shooters, but there was a basic slug round and an old fashion rifle.

During the teaching sessions and actually firing the rounds, Clement was having some thinking time over what has happened. He became this permanent genetic mess, he literally has no more control on his sister, he's now scared of a Treecko, and to make it worse, for him, he's gonna become in-laws with Mintoyae.

During each fire, as Jan commands, Clement pictures either Yema or Mintoyae at the target and fires, picturing a blood splatter on the target with a body now on the floor. Jan would've noticed this, but Clement has found a way to hide the hairband making it, currently, impossible for Jan or Alphonse to find out what thoughts he was having. They were currently impressed on how he did, making near perfect or right on spot shots.

After the target practicing, the group went off to their dorms and went to sleep. Far off from the dorms, the Martin, the new soldier worker, was stuck in his shitty dorm with Arius. Yeah, Arius got lucky and was stuck with a soldier. The two didn't talk or even look at each other, but Arius was trying to stay away from the American as much as possible.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 161: Ok, I've seen shit and done shit before, but Ganivus… the guy who survived death a bunch of times and CAN kick ass… gets beaten up by Yema… *fails holding laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I woke up in my bed with Gizel… what the fuck; I'm not in my dorm. I'm stuck in that Serperiors grasp instead of in Gizel's arms. I tried to get out, but I was just scrunched more so by the Pokémon and just got stuck waiting. After a while, Eve finally let go of me as she woke up. She looked over me and smiled, "Hello sweety."

And she kissed me as I asked, "How did I get here?"

"Oh, I just moved you here."

"You could've asked me."

"Well, Kereesha said that you're Gizel mate doesn't mind."

"Yes, but I'd like to spend time with everyone."

She sadly said, "Oh, ok."

I sighed and said, "Look, I get that you and Kereesha are… basically the same and love me a lot, but I also have Delphi and Gizel and… I can't just stay with you and forget them. I'll go back and forth around."

Eve still looked a bit sad and nodded let me go. I got out of bed and said, "For tonight, I'm going to be with Delphi, then tomorrow I'm going with Gizel. I'll come by after that, ok?"

She nodded, and I finally walked out of the door. Damn this is annoying. Not her, but just the fact I got to switch around four girls, oh boy. I got to the mine shop and grabbed my bucket, and, on cue, Delphi showed up and jumped on my back. My back has gotten used to her weight and finally can carry probably two of her.

We got to the mine hole and climbed on down, but only after a couple minutes, a certain someone appeared. Eve literally dropped on by as she landed on top of me. So much for my back. Delphi asked, "Excuse me, but you're crushing Mintoyae."

Eve apologized, "Sorry."

She slithered off me as I was currently dented into the ground. Delphi pulled me up as she asked, "Sorry, the little bitch here crashed on you."

Eve looked slightly ticked off as I explained, "Well Delphi, um, this is actually one of Kereesha's friends."

Delphi looked to Eve and said, "Oh, sorry."

Eve just smiled, "It's ok, I guess you didn't know yet."

"Yeah, but why are you here?"

"Minty's here."

Minty… please don't use that name. I told Eve, "Um Eve, I forgot to tell you, but I don't like going by the nickname of minty."

"Oh, so, Minto?"

"Better."

Well, all three of us mined away after introducing Delphi to Eve. The mining wasn't too bad, all we got was some ore, gems, crystals, shit like that. The mining endeavor ended once the lunch whistle blew. We got all our buckets, filled or not, and left the hole, but Eve was having trouble climbed up. So, Delphi had to carry her up. But since I wanted to also help along, I carried Delphi up as well. This worked since both girls were happy and I wasn't gonna get disappointed by Delphi.

Once we got out, we went to the shop, dumped our stuff there, then went to the cafeteria. There, the new normal finally set in as Yamito and Bonnie were peacefully eating away, little blonde bitch boy is away from the two, and everything is perfect at the corner table. We went to the front and Neeliska gave us three trays as Delphi asked her, "How's everything going on your side?"

She asked, "My side? Well, after Ganivus got booted, Makias is now in charge."

I was stunned and asked, "Wait, you're saying that Makias is now the chief of security?"

Neeliska nodded, "You bet, and best part is that he got more free time than before."

Delphi then smugly said, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you go fucking all day either."

The Blaziken blushed as she said, "W-well, no, we do that after hours."

"I'm just teasing, calm down."

She just let a giggle as the three of us went to the corner table. Yes, Eve came with us because I was there. And to make it more interesting, Gizel asked, "Who is she?"

I explained, "One of Kereesha's friends."

Kereesha then explained further, "Eve's my childhood friend who's also with Mintoyae."

And then both Gizel and Delphi looked at me as Delphi looked a little ticked. I nervously said, "Calm down Delphi, it could be worse."

Gizel nodded, "Yes, there is one more you could have."

DAMMIT GIZEL, I KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU'RE REFERENCING! Sorry for screaming, but it wasn't necessary to make it worse. But frankly, it did as Delphi asked, "Who's one more?"

Gizel made a sweatdrop as she said, "Um, that's for Mintoyae to discuss, I'd rather not ruin anything."

Well, I guess I'll take it back. Delphi turned to me as I said, "Well, um, I, uh, you know… Yema?"

Delphi nodded. "Well, she's another."

Delphi looked as if she shit herself and everyone was the same way as Eve was confused. I told Delphi, "W-wait, th-that doesn't mean anything happened, she just had a little… phase that's all."

Delphi didn't look too well on that topic as Eve asked, "So, who are you talking about?"

Delphi nonchalantly said, "Ask Yema."

Great, now I put Delphi into one of those unhappy moods. I guess this is what happens when you have someone who wanted to be a one and only become a third, well technically fourth, mate on my list. We finished our food and left back to whatever work we had.

Back at the mines, I was stuck being smooshed between Eve and Delphi, although I could feel that Delphi wasn't liking it. Once we got down into the mining hole, we resumed our mining and pried out the ores. Then out of nowhere, we hear someone screaming as I looked up and got slammed on by some human.

He got off as I was now in pain and wanted to beat the hell out of him. However, he ran on out before anything could happen. I got up and asked, "Where the hell is that son of a bitch?"

Delphi pointed up as I saw him almost at the top. Ok, let's make this easy. I made my bow and fired an arrow, but that didn't hit the guy and came back down going into Delphi's tail, which luckily just went into the fur. She crossed her arms again as I apologized, "Sorry."

Eve asked, "You can make a bow?"

"I can do a few things."

We got back to work and mined ourselves away until the work day was finished. The whistle blew and the three of us went out of the hole and back to our dorms. On the way there, I told Eve, "Eve, I'm gonna be spending tonight with Delphi so please don't do anything."

Eve nodded, "Ok, I'll try."

She slithered of to Kereesha's dorm as Delphi asked, "Wait, you're saying we get tonight to ourselves?"

I shrugged, "Today was shit for me and more shit for you, so I thought might as well be nice to you."

Delphi gave a warm smile, "At least you still have some of the original you inside."

"Don't count on it."

We got to our dorm and got into Delphi's bed. I went on first, then she went on as her fur made a nice, warm blanket. I probably should do this more often, but with now four girls; it might be hard to do. We went to sleep and enjoyed ourselves for tonight as long as Eve keeps to her word of not coming here.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, over in Hux's office, Martin was trying to argue his point with Hux, only failing more and more so. Martin was explaining, "These conditions might be acceptable by these Pokémon here, but I'm a human being, it's like sticking you in their spot. Shooting a gun, following orders, hard labor, I can do that, but these conditions also include constant fights with Pokémon, having to listen to them, and making sure I don't get killed. Can I at least get moved into a security field, or a troop field, or even better, get sent back to Texas?"

Hux sighed and mumbled something, then eh stood up off his chair. He angrily fixed his collar and raised a finger, "Listen here you little shit; I don't give a royal fuck, even if it was a Serperior queen, that you got problems. Now, unless you want to join those Islamabad members and your friends in Ferrum, I suggest you shut… the fuck… up. Now, you're gonna be stuck here until you either spat out some REAL information or convince me to move you to a more comfortable position."

Martin just stayed silent as Hux said, "Makias."

Makias was waiting outside as he knew if something would go wrong. He walked in, and Hux ordered him, "Take the asshole back to his dorm with Arius."

Makias nodded and took him away as Hux sat down and contacted the headquarters back at Ferrum. The screen turned on and it showed the main boss. She asked, "Yes Hux?"

Hux said, "Ma'am, I think I'll be sending you over this third dick."

"Don't even do it."

"Why?"

"We lost the other two as they were apparently kidnapped by a Gallade?"

Hux's eye twitched, "Black?"

"According to one security officer, yes, black."

Both of Hux's eyes twitched as he saw, "I'll contact you in a moment."

He turned off the screen and yelled, "HOW THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT GALLADE EVERYWHERE?!"

After that, he turned on the screen and said, "I'm back."

The main boss wasn't amused and said, "Keep that other soldier you got there in Unova and get as much information out of him as possible."

"We tried that, all I got is this place called America, and Trump, and Rushers, and Veins on sale, and shit like that. Jan even went through the books and didn't know what the hell he read. This, apparent continent called North America, is made of this America, Canada, and a country called Mixing Co. Then they talk about these world wars caused by a Serverian and a group called Nazis led by a dictator named Assoff Hitter. Other than that, because I am not going to debate this any further, I want this soldier out of the mines."

The woman ordered, "He's to stay there until we can get more information."

Then the screen went off as Hux yelled, "DAMMIT!"

As Hux went to the angry room, in Aloha, things were getting a bit worse. Lopunny has been thinking over what Pikachu said a few days ago and wondered if she should actually leave. She constantly convinced herself that she isn't going to abandon her trainer… but she was thinking of doing it once she had her kid.

Pikachu was the same way as he may have wanted to, but wanted to stay until Lopunny gave birth and then they could just leave a note and run away. The two Pokémon are in a struggle and it's because they fear their lives with Mintoyae threating them so many times. They hoped they can survive.

(3rd Person POV) (Day 162 for the group)

The next day, everyone was getting up ready for work. All the kids were their happy selves, all except for one. Kellen was still in her little depression as she missed Gladion. She was sad for days and got it into her head as she knew what was wrong… she loved Gladion. Bonnie, figures, was the first to find this out as she saw Kellen moping a bit as she looked over to him. Then Bonnie asked Kellen if she could help in fixing it, and Kellen nodded since she wanted to be back with Gladion badly.

As everyone got up, off in the dorm of Arius and Martin, the two were also waking up, but rather now to go back to sleep. Arius was sick of the shitty job he got and, with his brother now fired, he might get a bit of laughter being the older brother of a loser who got beat up by a Treecko. Who the fuck would drag that on their neck?

Martin wasn't any better as he had some enjoyment of Pokémon as a kid, but now wanted to take a p2000 and shoot a few of them and not give a fuck. And to make it better, the two hated each other's guts. They tried not to talk, but Arius would say one thing and Martin would go and try to attack. It was a battle between the two and Makias would have to move them.

The two got up and Arius looked over, and teleported out, not wanting to deal with the American, and went off to the office. Martin, however, was stuck as a miner, due to Hux's new private "proclamation" to him saying that he'd have to work until 180 days like everyone else. And to top it off, making Hux feel pissed, Martin couldn't leave the mine because he was a valuable piece of information and Team Alliance would hang Hux up as a Machomp punching bag if he gets stolen.

Martin got out of the dorm and headed down to the mine shop, and this time tried to avoid everyone. Even as a soldier, he tried to avoid any kind of fighting, unless he had his gun, then he'd be more confident in fighting off other assholes.

In the security office, Jan, Alphonse, Makias, and Arius were inside, and already Makias was ready to get Arius moved. He got off the chair and walked over saying, "Arius."

The slight shiny asked, "Yes?"

"You and the soldier guy seem to be getting along roughly, so I decided to allow you to move into another dorm."

"With who?"

"I don't know. It's where it's available. And just because it might get lonely, we're gonna stick someone, who isn't gonna bother the hell out of you, there with you."

Arius didn't like the idea and asked, "Who?"

"I don't know. You might get stuck with someone worse or someone who's great."

And so they stayed in the office for the time being, until a knock came at the door and Neeliska entered. Makias asked, "Something wrong?"

She said, "No, Hux came over and told me to tell you that he's going to be out of office…"

A smile formed on her face as she said, "…and he put you in charge of the mine."

Neeliska was a bit excited as everyone was shitting themselves. Makias asked, "Is… this a joke?"

"Nope, he actually told me that he'll be out of the office off to Ferrum for today and tomorrow and put you in charge."

Jan asked, "And why not us?"

"He said that you weren't chief, you can even check my head."

Arius, Jan, and Alphonse looked and we stunned to see she was right. Makias asked, "So, she's right?"

Jan slapped himself as he was going to put up with two days of Makias, Alphonse didn't have any response, and Arius now wanted to get slammed in the head. Neeliska ran over and hugged Makias. Makias just chuckled, "Too bad I can't run this place for years."

Arius went to the exit and said, "Then I'd be quitting right now."

And left the office as Jan and Alphonse remained. Makias got up and said, "Hey, if makes you two better, you can take the security office here until Hux returns. Deal?"

They were surprised on that and accepted Makias offer. The Blazikens left off to Hux's office, or now it would be Makias's office, and left the duo in charge of the security office.

As they went to their jobs, Hux was on his way to the Alliance airfield. On his way, he was talking over with the leader again, only this time the leader has a person she wants Hux to watch over. She explained, "Now, unlike those, apparently called, Syrinas you got, this man speaks a different language from ours or theirs."

Hux asked, sounding like begging, "Please tell me it isn't a bunch of squiggles and some shit I can't understand."

"Well, the writing is more understandable, but the language itself is still confusing. Also, you'll be having him there so we can properly have whatever information he has collected."

Hux nodded, "Alright."

The screen closed as Hux asked himself, "With all these fucking assholes coming this parallel universe you'd think, you'd actually fucking think it'd be easy and they'd be a simple come and go. But noooooo, it has to be impossibly hard to get anything because they come out of these weird ass regions like USA, and Sadie Rabies, and… Brazzel. Arceus, these people are insane."

Then the driver asked, "Could you not talk to yourself sir, you sound weird."

"So does every other dipshit I meet, but that doesn't mean I can't go all out on someone."

He sighed and returned to his headache of dealing with more people.

Switching again back to the mines, everyone was finally at work, but in the actual mines, a fight was breaking out. Eve, Delphi, and Mintoyae were going to their mining hole, when that other Serperior showed up and saw Eve. He saw her nudge on Mintoyae and got infuriated instantly as he knew what was going on. He slithered over and shouted, "You whore!"

Eve and Delphi looked around as Mintoyae just stopped and crossed his arms, "Ignore him, whoever it is."

Then the Serperior shot a missile seed at Mintoyae noel for one missile to hit him, sending him flying down the hole. He screamed his way down as Eve looked slightly worried and turned back to the other Serperior and growled, "I found someone better than you, so don't even try."

The other Seperior just retorted, "We were mates and then you ditched me and went for him? Where is your honor and pride?"

"I had a friend who told me it isn't worth the time."

"That's what keeps you intact. But since you don't like it, then I guess I'll take you back myself."

Delphi got in front of her and fired off a flamethrower, only for the Serperior to retaliate to slither around, and then…

Mintoyae came flying out of the hole and shot out the Serperior and kicked him out of the Mine tunnel with one hell of a dark pulse. Mintoyae landed next to Eve who was now scared shitless as Mintoyae asked, "What?"

Eve stuttered, "Y-you…"

"Yeah, I know, it's a form, calm down."

He turned back into his regular form and they continued on their mining trip. They continued their mining and ore prying, until the whistle blew ending the first work session. They left the mine and wen tot the cafeteria where everyone was eating and getting served.

At one table, Bonnie found Yamito found Galdion's sister after seeing her talking with Gary. Bonnie went over and asked, "Excuse me?"

Lillie looked to bonnie and asked, "Oh, can I help you?"

"Um, yes, you're that boy's little sister right?"

Lillie looked over to see Gladion. She nodded, "Yes."

Yamito then said, "Well, to what Bonnie said, my sister Kellen was heartbroken after what your brother did."

"What did he do?"

"He said to get rid of her from his sight."

Lillie was slightly surprised and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Bonnie asked, "Could you talk to him on apologizing to Kellen, and maybe getting them back together?"

"I could try."

Bonnie smiled, "Thanks."

And the two walked off as Lillie now got off her seat and went over to Gladion. He was alone eating his food, but when Lillie came over, he asked, "Lillie? Where have you been, I haven't seen you in a while?"

Lillie replied, "I was with someone else for a bit. But, I came here because a little girl came up asking me if I could ask you to apologize to the little Pokémon over there."

The siblings looked over to Kellen as Glaidon asked, "Why? She annoys the hell out of me."

"Gladion, that wasn't a nice thing to do. You should go and say you're sorry for that."

"Lillie, I didn't want to come here and I'll respect that you're my sister and I love you, but I'm not go and apologize to that Pokémon just because I was a bit harsh."

"Really?"

"Yes and nothing is going to change that."

Lillie walked back, but only turned to the right and had a sweatdrop, "Um, Galdion."

"What?"

"I found something that might change your mind."

Gladion looked and saw Yema, Yamito, and Milligan ready to beat the crap out of him if he refused. Yamito smugly smiled, "Say no one more time."

Gladion swallowed, "Um, I think I'll go and apologize."

Gladion got off the seat and walked on over to where Kellen was. He hoped she wouldn't take it too hard either. At Kellen's table, she was just sitting there, in her sadness, when then Gladion appeared, and took in a deep breath, and asked, "Kellen."

Kellen spun her head seeing the blonde Alohan as he said, "Um, listen, I know what I did kind of made you feel bad, and, um, may have done something bad…"

He looked behind seeing Yema in the back putting a finger across her neck causing Gladion swallowed again. He continued, "… so I thought it over and… I'm sorry for saying I didn't want you near me."

Kellen let out a couple tears, then jumped onto Gladion and hugged him as the boy was ready to lose balance. Meanwhile, Yamito, Milligan, and Yema were smiling as they got their job done, and didn't need to beat the shit out of Gladion. Afterwards, the day continued normally, except in Ferrum.

Hux got there and was stuck having to conduct business in Techne city. He got brought to where the room is, and found the soldier asleep. Hux asked the main boss, Alesia, "So, what the hell does this guy speak?"

Alesia shook her head, "We don't know, we know his name, if I pronounce it correctly, Vla-di-mir Brus-chev. It's as complicated as those terrorists you got us."

"Hey, I didn't find them, Ganivus technically did."

"Well, you get this guy."

"Fuck no."

"Ok then, that's an order."

"Still a fuck no."

"Look, him here is as bad as having Pienarr running he social structure."

"Speaking of which, what happened to him?"

"We sent him off to a mission and he just disappeared off the map."

"What?"

"You're as confused as I am. We don't know where we wound up, but if it makes you feel better, he's gone."

Hux smiled, "Definitely. And if you dump this weirdo on someone else that would make it better."

Alesia smiled, "Try again."

Hux then mumbled something as the two had the strange man moved off to the main helicopter. Meanwhile at the mines, Lunch time ended and Gladion was finally relived that he got that whole thing off his chest. However, three siblings weren't going to have Gladion push Kellen aside again. They went up to him once he was alone, and Yema went on top of the table along with Yamito as Milligan stayed on the table with Yema. Even Gimi decided to join and stayed on the other side of Gladion.

Gladion asked, "What now, I said sorry to Kellen."

Yamito said, "Yeah, but we're here to tell you not to do something like that again."

"What, say sorry?"

Yema said, "No, we meant ditch her like that."

"Hey, could you blame me?"

Both nodded, "Yes."

Gladion tried to get off, but Gimi held his legs in place as Yema explained, "Now, Kellen is a sweet girl and she loves you so I suggest you keep her."

Gladion was shocked more so as Yamito continued, "And if you try to ditch her again, expect the four of us in your bed the day after."

They then disappeared as soon as they came, leaving Gladion slightly scared. He never thought of being afraid of four little first tier Pokémon. Do you know how embarrassing that is? The cafeteria was cleared out and everyone went back to work.

Changing on over, Clement was also having some issues. Nothing from his training, or his plans of revenge, but they found a way how to change a Ditto into something that could talk like a human, look like a human, and disguise as perfect as a Zoroark.

In the lab, several scientists and doctors have made a synthetic Ditto and mixed in a dead Lucario body. Will it work, that is the question. They got everything ready and everyone moved out of the testing chamber so if any bad shit happened nobody would get stuck in it. They began the experiment and at first nothing happened. They waited, and waited, and waited. Everyone was annoyed as then finally something happened, but it didn't seem good.

The Ditto began to change a bit, but then weird sounds began to emanate along with the body beginning to morph. Clement and another scientist looked over at something, then saw that the Ditto was brain dead and was having some kind seizure. Then the body in the chamber began to become erratic and began unleashing hideous sounds and began spouting out Lucario parts. It formed out a twisted, furless head with two huge boned paws coming from its back. One scientist screamed, "We created a monster!"

The head turned to them and gave off another hideous shriek as tentacles began to spread from it to them. One of the researchers yelled, "GET SECURITY!"

No need as Jan sensed something go wrong and brought along Makias and another Blaziken security member. They entered the room and Jan was, for the first time in a while, actually scared as he saw the twisted despicable menace of a Lucario body irregularly shaped. Makias yelled, "What the fucking hell did you people make?!"

Then the head split open as a Venus flower trap style mouth cam towards them. Makias swung back and forth, "I'm gonna be sick."

And collapsed as Jan ordered, "B-burn it!"

A couple of the researchers brought out their fire types and ordered, "FLAMETHROWER!"

And they set the horrible beast aflame. The beast died and that was the end of it. Jan said, "I'm going to my dorm after that."

Everyone did so as the shit was recorded, but Hux would be screaming once he sees this. They all pretended nothing went wrong and left, scrapping the whole experiment and going back to their dorms. But unaware, a blood pool was mov…

Jan blow torched the pool as I yelled, "Hey, let me fucking finish asshole."

He looked up to the screen, "I had enough of seeing mutating monsters thank you very much."

He left as I now was cursing under my breath. BACK to the story line. Well, nothing much happened after that. Everyone was either in their dorms from that event, mining away, or sitting in the offices waiting for shit to happen. But, the last whistle of the day blew and everyone went to their dorms.

In Gladion's dorm, Kellen happily went in there as Gladion had the dreaded that Yamito and Yema were right around the corner, which they weren't. Gladion got into bed and Kellen jumped on, making him wheeze from the stomach jump, and said, "Nighty night."

And then kissed him on the lips. Gladion was shocked as Kellen snuggled up to him and went to sleep. Gladion stayed stiff awake for a while, but went to bed after realizing he was just kissed by a Pokémon.

But that didn't end there, Yema decided to leave the dorm, but instead practice her nightmare side, despite saying she never wanted to use it again. This was more or less a training session, led by Kiyask, in order for her to defend her father, and even her family, from Clement. It was going to happen, the only question was: when?

* * *

 **So, I used a Thing reference with the Ditto. Yes, some of our world leaked on in due to a certain someone you all should know by now, but that was indirect.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Ok, so I got this thing out, yay. There is death at the end. Also, a good family "friendly" fight scene as well. Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 56:

(Gizel's POV) (Day 163 for the group)

 _Everything has been going fine for the last couple of days. However, I'm getting the feeling that Yema is doing something behind everyone's back._

I woke up in bed with Mintoyae gone, but I'm aware that he went away to the mines this time. It's great to have him right here, but when you got, let's see now, three others, it's gonna be kinda hard to go between everyone. I got out of bed and stretched myself, ready for another day of work, or to go back and remodel my future church.

I went to my drawing plans, but then Makias entered my dorm and said, "Hey Gizel, sorry to barge in, but you got somewhere to go."

I looked behind and asked, "Oh, where?"

"Hux wanted you to go back to Aloha and spy on little Mintoyae-knows-who… and while you're there, here's something on my note, bring and drop off Nully."

Nully? I asked, "What did she do?"

"Nothing, yet, I want her removed. And even Hux agreed since she doesn't have any practical uses that we need."

I shrugged and got up and out of the dorm. We went off to, what I guess it would be called, Makias's office and already Nully was there. It was a while since I have seen her. She looked up as I asked, "Where was she this whole time?"

Makias said, "I don't know. Hux didn't say shit and she popped up asking if she could go back to Aloha anyway."

"Alright, so how do we get there?"

"Well, I'm stuck coming along since I'm sure Mintoyae had enough of blowing shit up."

"You think?"

"Yes."

Ok? Anyway, we walked out of the office and out of the mine, then walked up the tunnel and out the entrance. Then, the two guards there asked, "You asked for a helicopter pick up?"

We nodded as Makias led on to the cheaply built Skull helicopter. There, a man came out and asked, "Alright, are you two ready to go?"

Makias nodded, then the man "smartly" remarked, "And hopefully you won't be cheating on Mr. Kills-a-lot."

Makias and I said, "We stay with our mates, thank you very much."

The guy just snickered and went back into the helicopter as we stepped on in. Then Makias asked, "Where the hell is Nully?"

I looked back and said, "She's coming."

She was dragging a bit behind, but she got into the helicopter, and we took off. It wasn't too bad of a ride, but I felt as if something very bad was about to happen. The ride took a bit as Nully sat between me and Makias, but at least she was keeping us apart just in case Makias did do something.

After the flight, we landed at the airfield of the Skull base, and standing there was Guzma and three other members with their Pokémon out. We got, once the helicopter stopped, and once out, Guzma gave us a welcoming, "Well, if it isn't the Zoroark, who brought along a Blaziken... and the Aether abomination with her."

Null growled a bit as he said, "Well, we have some things that should you should tell Hux because none of us will be affected. Follow me."

We were here for less than a minute and already something happened. We were led on inside and this time the room was filled with more members: Alliance, Skull, Aqua, and even Scavenger. Huh, all you were missing was…

Then my last word God granted because guess who came busting through the back door? Hux was there sweating and panting asking, "Did… I… make it?"

Everyone looked at each other as Guzma said, "Yeah, we were about to start."

"Oh good. Oh Gizel, Makias, you're here too. Anyway, what was the big thing?"

"Some things that have lately happened."

The screen went on as it was projecting from the TV. There wasn't any sound, yet, but Guzma said, "Approximately a year ago, maybe a bit more, Mr. Sanders was sent off to wherever the hell by that Zygarde legendary. Early today, Team Flare sent a message to us and it seems as his damn face was on the main screen. Watch."

The TV screen changed as it showed the Flare logo, and then it showed the face of Sanders himself. He said, "Greetings to you all, of the region of Aloha. Yes, I am back. I was sent away from Kalos into another universe, although some could say another dimension. Of course there have been problems in doing so, but with the help of the Aether Facilitation Community they found a way to bring me back.

"They've told me stories about how the Ash Greninja is now out for revenge on the kid for abandoning him and his other Pokémon friends. As much as I support him in doing so, Team Flare is going to rampage in Kalos and Sinnoh, and with the help of Aether, we will resume our take over."

The screen went off as everyone stood speechless. Hux broke the silence saying, "Great, did they bring back Cyrus by any chance as well?"

Guzma spun to him and said, "Don't give any ideas to them on that. Besides, that's problem one, this is problem two."

The screen changed as it showed a city, apparently in Sinnoh, getting attacked by these unusual flying robots. They were firing upon the city as Hux asked, "Did those Aether bastards, who are supposed to be dead, bring these robots with them as well?"

Guzma shrugged, "I don't know. This is the only thing the robots sent off. Only one word… one slightly scary word."

Then the screen changed as all you heard was a high pitched robot voice going, "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE…"

It cut off as Guzma said, "Don't worry, that's the shit Sanders brought along unawaringly during Aether's transporting shit. Still, a lot of that is contained in Sinnoh and is shrinking. Any who, now that the meeting is over…"

Hux said, "I'm getting my ass back to base. We got ourselves another soldier from that parallel universe who also doesn't understand English. Also, the Null of yours stays here. I want her out since I'll be having that new spy come in."

Makias sweatdropped, "Oh, uh, you mean that Ditto thing, right?"

"Yeah… what the fuck did you do?"

"Well, it was near close to killing everyone."

"I TOLD THEM NOT TO CREATE ANOTHER FUCKING MEWTWO! I warned them with Clement, and then I warned them with the Ditto, but NO we need to fuck up once! *angry sigh*, I'll fix them."

He left the room and out of the building, then Guzma said, "Well, at least that was done, now then, off to whatever jobs are needed."

Everyone began to leave as I now had to go spying. I left the base and turned into another human form. It was a woman a long while back I met and she had never been anyone to go for vacations so it'll make it look like it's her first time here. I changed myself into the human form, and I put myself as this: Black hair, black eyes, 5" 4', white skin with little tan, then to top it off for the region here, I had a white gown dress with a shady white hat on. Yeah, not the best combo, but that's what I had in mind.

I walked on the street downwards to see if I could find Ash and Jenna. I'm sure Mintoyae would "love" to hear how they're doing, but I don't think he'll be happy to find that they're alive, or just still existing.

I walked down the street and tried to find any sign of those two teens, but all I saw were tourist shops, beaches, Pokémon I never seen, and the usual cops here and there. It's been an hour and I haven't found anything that would even point to the direction of those two. I stopped at a newspaper stand as it had an article reading: "CASE OF MISSING GYN LEADER CLEMENT LIMON STILL AT LARGE!"

I took it and read the summary: " _It has been more than a week and the gym leader Clement Limon is still missing. No one knows how Mr. Limon has disappeared off from the streets. Some have claimed he may have committed suicide, others say he was kidnapped by the infamous Ash-Greninja._

 _"Reporter Max Kolchak has published an article on how the Greninja has most likely killed the gym leader. The official description is unknown, but with the current events taking place, it may be so. This has led to the arguing of increasing the bounty for the Greninja to a total of $250 million."_

I put the paper back and was shocked to see that they jumped the price up, and that they think Clement's dead. I then took off again, but bumped into someone as I did. I apologized, "Excuse me."

The person just said, "Sorry."

Wait, that couldn't have been? I looked around and found… oh no. It was ash and Pikachu right there, and then they stopped as Ash looked around and asked, "Hold on, doesn't that voice sound familiar?"  
Uh-oh. I just kept going as Ash asked, "Excuse me, but are you from here?"

I didn't say anything, only for Ash to ask again, "Ma'am, I'm talking to you."

I kept on wailing as I then heard a, "CHU!"

I was shocked with a bolt of lightning as I fell to the floor and the illusion wore off. That and my translator broke. I got up as Ash said, "So, look who decided to spy around again."

I looked up and saw Ash standing there angrily as Pikachu had the same look. Ash questioned, "What are you doing here?"

I replied, "My usual spying, what else?"

"Well, I think we had enough of you. Pikachu, use iron tail."

"H-hold on, I'm still pregnant here. If you cause me any damage you might…"

"You're having Greninja's kid; I ain't having another one jump on in."

I then turned around and turned invisible so I can make a run for it. I did so and as I ran, I had multiple bolts of electricity fly on by, but they all missed me. I had to get out of here now…

A psybeam shot at me as I was knocked onto the ground and my illusion went off, then a Beautifly came down and almost hit me. I looked up seeing two cops, a Kirlia, a Salandit, if I was correct, and next to them was Ash and Jenna with Thallus, Eva, Pikachu, and that Beautifly. The office Jenny said, "So, it seems as though the Zoroark spy is back to life. Now, you're lucky enough right now to get 60 years since you got that kid to be born. I suggest…"

Then a dark pulse came down from the sky and blasted the cops and their Pokémon aside. Ash and Jenna looked up as I looked and saw Kiyask flying down and grabbing me. He flew out as I made us invisible, then he asked, "Really Gizel?"

I told him, "It's one thing at night; this is daytime. People can see us flying about."

"Like I give a fuck."

You should Kiyask, you should. He dropped me off, almost literally, at the Skull base and then flew off to wherever he lived. I stayed at the base for a while with very little to do. So, I went and learned more about this bring back of Sanders. He was sent to some other dimension, only he clarifies now as universe, and he has come back after remnants of the Aether organization found a way to send him back here and now Kalos and Sinnoh are about to become the lake of fire for the people there.

I still couldn't believe it after rewatching and learning more info on it. Still, if Mintoyae destroyed the Aether organization, how did they come back to life and get the technology?

Lunch time came and went as I decided to skip over it since nothing happened. I just walked around trying to find as much information on the whole event, and I just saw time pass on by like nothing happened. After time passed, a helicopter, with the Team Alliance logo, flew on down and landed on the tarmac.

Two humans were there as one shouted, "Come on, you're time here is over!"

Well, I guess that's good. I got into the helicopter and we flew out way over back to Unova, and there we landed on the dirt battlefield. I stepped on out and the helicopter flew away back to the airport it came from. Now that I was back, and it was getting late, I walked down past the entrance and down the tunnel to the mines. I opened up the door and walked on in, and immediately I wonder if anything massive happened.

I walked to my dorm, and before I did, Hux came around and asked, "Hey Gizel, anything we should know?"

I turned to him and said, "Not really, but if you want sir we can discuss this in your office."

"Fine, fine, if you got anything, I need to know."

I nodded and we went into Hux's office, and there he went into his chair as I stood up. He asked, "So what the hell can you get about this Sanders comeback and these robots, and… whatever other shit I missed?"

I began, "Well sir, with Sanders, it seems that it was the Aether…"

"I know that, but what the hell is going on with them?"

"Team Flare and the Aether are teaming up. Apparently they are also forming this new Team called Team Takeover."

He looked at me and asked, "Team Takeover?"

I nodded. He loosely slammed his hands on the desk, "That's a dumber name than Rocket, anyway, so where is this Team located?"

"It's located between 5 miles from the Kalos border to 10 miles from the Sinnoh border. And then add another 5 miles in girth so they got a good chunk of territory."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Dammit. Ok, fine, so orange hair asshole thinks he owns the place, nothing new. What about these robots?"

"There are only a few left. Most of them were destroyed in the fight in Sinnoh, but a few may have fled to other regions."

"Well, we haven't had any contact with flying, one eyed, laser shooting, brown people killers that's for sure. Anything else?"

"No, that is all."

"Good. Now, go back to your dorm, good luck tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

I left the office and went to my dorm. Once I got there, I found Mintoyae already in bed with Milligan and Gimi playing on the other bed. Sitting on the floor was Yema as she was looking a little impatient. First time I've seen her like that. I looked over to Mintoyae and asked, "Anything happen?"

He answered, "Nope, everything has been calm. Kellen's way happier than before and Clement has been staying away from Bonnie and Yamito."

Yema and Milligan smiled as I wondered if they had something to do with it. I got into the bed and pulled Mintoyae into my arms, and then Milligan and Gimi left as Yema and Hellza got into bed. Now, it might be just me, but I got some bad feeling on them being together, especially with Yema's record. Anyway, we went to sleep and waited to see what happens tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Yema got out of bed quickly and went over to the mines as she had her own trainer. Yep, just as Clément was being trained by Jan and Alphonse, Yema was trained by Kiyask, and that is official. Anyway, as Yema was doing her training, Jan and Alphonse were in their dorm, but they were discussing Clement and Mortem after Makias wondered if that would wind up as a bad couple, and the gay guys knew where Makias was heading.

Jan questioned, "Makias might be right since Mortem is a cold killer, but should we really worry about Clement?"

Alphonse shrugged, "It depends on what happens. He has some nasty relations with Mintoyae so it could be where he could become a second Mortem."

"Yes, but if we train him properly, it won't happen."

"I understand, and that is a very wise idea to do, but then again sometimes it won't work and it can backfire."

"How?"

"He could come after us."

"We're his teachers. He wouldn't want to attack us."

Alphonse sighed, "Jan, you might be right, but we and Clement aren't like our teacher and us, he is different from us in various ways, if not all ways. We respected and honored our teacher and trainer, Clement could just backstab us at one point."

Jan understood and said, "Yes, but the chances of that are low."

"I'm not too sure."

The two of them went to be and dozed away. A couple hours later that night, Yema was done with her training session with Kiyask, and NO you perverts, she was actually training. Calm down, these little fourth wall breakers will appear to tell you what the fuck is going on. Anyway, as Yema returned to her dorm, she thought that maybe it would be better for her to stay out of the dorm so maybe she could actually get her mind on something.

She wandered around a bit and found the dorm of where Martin was. She walked on in and found him alone in that dorm and thought maybe he'd like a bit of company. She got into bed with him and snuggled on up, falling asleep. Meanwhile, Martin was thinking he was back in good 'ol America with his girlfriend hugging him.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 164: At least I'm not too scared for my kids now. Honestly I'm finding it nice that Gimi has someone and Nimitz got someone, well, he's going down the same path of Mintoyae, but then again I could be wrong._

I woke up in bed seeing Gimi and Milligan on the other bed. Nimitz wasn't here, but I found out from Makias that he sleeps with both his daughters. It's kind of funny to see how Nimitz already got two as Gimi took longer to find just one, but I don't care, if they're happy, I'm happy.

I got out of bed and strolled my way to the hospital. There, I went in and saw Jenhan cleaning up the lobby. I cheerily said, "Morning Jenhan."

She replied back with a smile, "Morning Goovy."

"How are you and Yuri doing?"

"Great! Believe it or not, I actually did have an egg yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yep, we're still trying to figure out if it's going to be a Trapinch or a Happiny."

I suggested, "Maybe you'll have what I had, twins."

She giggled, "I wish, but I don't know. How are your kids doing?"

"Well, Gimi is doing great. Nimitz seems to have a better thing since he got two girls."

Jenhan was taken aback and exclaimed, "Wow, what did he do?"

"I don't know. Makias told me that Nimitz and the two Torchics were a lot of time stuck together. Now, Makias did say to relax as they wouldn't go any further than what Mintoyae's kids do and that alone is a bit worrying."

"Why?"

"Well, um, let' say that Yamito and Bonnie are past just the typical romance. But, I got to get to work though, good luck with your family."

Jenhan smiled, "Yours too!"

I went to the office as Jenhan went to her desk. I opened the office door and went in, and then sat down in my chair, waiting for whatever patients I might get. But instead, Yamito and Bonnie came on in. they sat down as Bonnie got her hat on and we all waited for someone to come on in. Someone did come in as it was the Samur… oh my Arceus. He was beaten up extensively as if Mintoyae went ballistic on him. There were multiple wounds on his body and several sword like lacerations.

I told Bonnie, "Revivalherb, quickly."

Bonnie immediately went over and got a container of the herb as I had to get this Pokémon healed. Jenhan came in as I said, "Good, I'll need all the help I can get. Yamito, you're helping as well."

He nodded and all four of us went and bandaged the Samurott up. Even though we got him fixed, I told Jenhan, "We have to move him to the official hospital; his wounds are too severe to be treated here."

The two of us lifted up the water type and carried him from the hospital and out to the mine entrance. From there, we had to carry him even further to where the real Pokémon hospital was. He got to the front and the doctor there asked, "Why is it here?"

I explained, "He's badly wounded. There several lacerations that look to be caused by a blade, or some kind of knife. I figured you could do it since you have better equipment than me to do it."

"Alright, let me take him in."

He took him as and Jenhan and I walked on back to the mine. Jenhan asked, "Do you think your Mintoyae friend did it?"

I said, "He's the only one I know who uses any kind of sword or knife, I'm going to have to say it was him."

Well, I'll have to ask. We got back to the hospital and went to our positions. As time passed on, the lunch whistle finally blew and now I could get answers from Mintoyae on what the hell he did. I took bonnie and Yamito out of the hospital and to the cafeteria, and found everyone to be as normal as can be. I went to the counter and asked Neeliska, "Hey Neeliska, did Mintoyae do anything lately?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, a lot of the time I'm here. You could ask Makias though, he might have an idea."

Neeliska passed us our trays as Jenhan went over to the table where Yuri was at and I went over to the corner table to talk with Mintoyae. There, I asked him, "Mintoyae, did you go and slice someone up?"

Mintoyae looked up and asked, "What?"

"I asked did you go and slice someone up?"

"Who?"

"The Samurott."

"Samurott? I haven't seen him yet."

"Jenhan brought him into my office with lacerations and such severe wounds that we had to take him to the real hospital."

He was surprised as Delphi said, "Goovy, Eve and I were with Mintoyae the whole time and there were no Samurotts around us."

Wait, if the Samurott wasn't next to them, then how? I said, "Oh, um, never mind then. But, just keep in mind of that because there might be someone on the loose now."

Mintoyae remarked, "Figures."

I went to my table and ate my food, and as time passed on, I wondered who could've went and attacked the Samurott. Mintoyae is the only one with anything resembling or being a sword, unless there was someone else I'm not seeing who may have one.

Anyway, once we were all finished, we got back to the hospital and there we got into my office and waited for any other unusual patients to arrive. Luckily, the day went by and nobody else came in here beaten up like hell. The last whistle blew and we left off to our dorms. I went to mine as Bonnie and Yamito went to theirs. In my dorm, Gimi and Milligan were snug asleep as if nothing had happened, and I just went to bed, alone.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt something warm hug me as I looked and… Noitz! He smiled and whispered, "Nice to see me again?"

I nodded, "As always Noitz."

We kissed for a bit and went to sleep as another lonely night turned into a great dream.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, going over to Martin's dorm, Yema was waiting for him to go to sleep, which happened in a few minutes, so she could go and do another training session. Of course, once Martin was asleep, Yema went out of the dorm and to the mines. She was getting better and better at the controlling her nightmare side and worked her knife fingers as if she had literally perfect control on them.

Kiyask was surprised on how well Yema was doing, despite being just a kid. However, he sometimes went a little harsh on the training on purpose because not everything was a simple kick or punch; it would require a lot of actually fighting and could result in some painful injuries. Yema understood this and took everything Kiyask had.

One thing that she did excel in was her knife fingers that acted well like swords. She and Kiyask went half an hour fighting with their blades until Kiyask called it a draw. Now, at the current rate she had, she could tie up with Jan in sword fighting.

While they did their training, afar off in Sinnoh, yet again, Meowth was strolling on through after delivering Growlie to James. He, hopefully, could not deal with anymore bullshit than anticipated. Of course, once he got far enough down the path, he heard some noises sounding like a girl screaming, so he ran fast to see what was going on. He peaked through a bush to see two Flare goons trying to capture May.

He acted quickly and said, "Hey assholes!"

The goons looked around as one asked, "Who's there, show yourself!"

"I'ma guy who can kick your butts faster than you shitting of them!"

"That's it! Forget here let's get this guy and show him a few manners!"

Meowth scurried away as the goons went into the bush and searched for the voice. Meowth went to May and whispered, "Come on let's go!"

May spun around and Meowth ran off as May followed behind him. They got away from the goons as the two Flares yelled, "FUCK! She's gone!"

May and Meowth got away from them as May asked, crossing her arms, "What are you doing here? It thought you were still stealing everyone's Pokémon?"

Meowth replied, "We were, then we lost our job, got stuck in a mine camp, James and Jesse got married to a Gardevoir and a Blaziken, in that order, and Wobbufett was annoying the fuck out of me."

"O-k? And what are you…"

"I'm wandering around. Now what the hell is going on, that's Team Flare you were getting attacked by."

"Team who?"

"It's a Kalos thing. Anyway, still, why are YOU here?"

"I was travelling similar to Ash."

"Oh for the love of… Look, I don't want to deal with the twoip, I don't want to deal with you, and I don't honestly give a damn if a robot came out of the sky."

Then May looked and asked, "Um, like that?"

Meowth looked back and up seeing a bronze, one eyed robot flying scanning at them. It had a stalk eye that was blue, bright, and straight looking. The stalk moved to Mya and Meowth as May whispered to Meowth in fear, "Should we run?"

Meowh said, "I don't know yet."

Then a beam hit the robot as it just reflected off, and gained its attention. The robot then said, "Unknown weapon attack detected, enemy will be exterminated!"

It flew away as May said, "Well, I'm gonna go."

And she ran off the way she was going and Meowth said, "I think I'll wait here."

And to top it off, the robot screamed as the head went flying and the body crashed somewhere after being blown to bits. And that ends the shitty shit going on in Sinnoh, who wants to take an aspirin?

(3rd Person POV) (Day 165 for the group)

Everyone was waking up to another day of hell; except Hux was pissed off that the Russian guy was taken away as well. He wanted to keep Martin in the mines so he can get every little bit of info off that guy. Martin, on the other hand, was trying to deal with a new problem… getting bullied. He may be a soldier, but when you're up against Pokémon that can sneeze and kill you, you're out of luck. On the bright side, they gave him his stuff back since they didn't know what the hell to do with it. And Martin used as an opportunity to get up earlier than everyone else to enjoy some time doing things with his phone. Yep, taking a lot of pictures and sending them on Facebook was what he did and soon Jan told him to stop doing that shit.

He woke up early, finding Yema sleeping on his stomach, and carefully removed her to the side of the bed, but Yema just held on tighter to him. So, instead he propped himself up and started to look on his phone for things to see. He had to look up info on as many Pokémon websites as possible because he was basically stuck in the Pokémon world and he needed all the info he could get. After a while, Yema finally woke up and saw Martin on the IPhone and asked, "What are you doing?"

Martin was given a translator, just for you to know. He replied, "Just looking on a few things."

"Like what?"

"How to deal with Pokémon."

Yema was confused as she didn't get where he was going on that. Martin turned off his phone and got out of bed with Yema following him. The little Treecko finally found someone other than her father to love while Martin didn't know what she was doing hanging around him for.

Moving on over to where the labs were, Clement was stuck making another Ditto experiment. Hux wanted it done despite anything he may have said and the last accident. Luckily, Clement got away with doing only the first part and was then moved for the rest of the first half of the day at the lab doing a portal creation so they can travel across to the parallel universe where Prof. Italy is coming from.

As he worked, Clement was thinking of the next revenge on one more and then he'll start to put his assassin techniques into the ones he wants dead.

But swerving on to the mines, Mintoyae and Delphi, and joining them Eve, were already there heading down the hole as a few tunnel over, deep down, Martin and Yema were in a small area. Yema just watched and helped a bit while Martin was stuck doing the heavy labor, but the army training paid off as he did it with no problems.

Once he got his first bucket of the day filled, he took it out, and at the end of the tunnel entrance, he was already hit in the head with a steel girder. He collapsed onto the floor and had the bucket empty down the path. Yema ran up and saw her love crash on the floor. Martin wasn't in much pain, and got up as he asked, "What the…"

Then a punch to his head as he hit against the wall and slid down to the floor. Standing feet from him was a Gurdurr, that Emboar, and a Lucario as they laughed over Martin get hit in the head twice by the Gurdurr. Yema went over to Martin and looked to see if he was badly injured. He was punched and hit with a piece of steel so of course there was a bit of injury. Yema looked furiously at the fighting types and warned, "You better leave if you don't want it to get ugly."

Then all three burst out in laughter as the Lucario asked, "You… fight us? You're kidding? Hey guys, come see this pathetic joke!"

He called out as it got attention of three other miners: A Greninja, a Chesnaut, and Eve's ex-mate. They came over as the Lucario laughed, "The little Treecko told us to go or else it'll get ugly. What kind of fucking joke is this?"

The other three began to give a small laugh as the steel type was right. Yema, however, wasn't amused and the Lucario walked up and bent down saying, "Besides, how could you fight me?"

He bent back up laughing, and Yema decided to show the little assholes what she got. She changed into her nightmare form as everyone was still mocking her. Martin behind her saw a bit and was ready to run shitting and pissing as he saw a monster form. Yema bent down to the Lucario and grabbed his neck, choking him as she pulled him up seething, "Piss off."

She threw the Lucario into the Gurdurr as they all looked and changed from laughter to fear as they saw a black, murderous looking Sceptile stand before them with red/black, killer eyes, six inch knife fingers and she was going to give them something if they don't leave. The Lucario then made his bone rush, the Grudurr got his steel girder, the Greninja made her shurikens, the Emboar prepared his fists, and the Cehsnaut and Serperior just stayed on the sidelines.

The Lucario charged first to hit Yema, but Yema sped right fast and taking out the bone and slicing the attacker's leg and throwing him 20 feet in the opposite direction. The Gurdurr and Greninja took their picks and threw them making a distraction, but Yema used a dark flamethrower that burned blue and set fire to the grass types in the back making them rush out in fear and pain. The Emboar charged at her, but Yema spun around and sliced his fist, arm, and across the face, and stabbed in him in the leg. He fell to the ground, then Gurdurr yelled, "Well, water boy, all yours!"

He ran out as the Greninja stood there. She asked, "Wait, m-m-me, against, th-that?"

Yema walked up causally to her and grabbed her neck, choking her, and then threw her into the wall, causing her to collapse onto the floor. Yema was done, but she was only beginning. Outside, the Serperior and Chesnaut went screaming about an insane Sceptile monster on the loose and asked Mintoyae to take care of it. Mintoyae nodded on the condition that the Serperior doesn't bother Eve, and it was agreed. Mintoyae into his nightmare form and fired a dark pulse as Yema on the inside was hugging Martin, despite him still in his daze and the pointy tips of the fingers on his back. Then blast came in and Yema almost stuck the blades into Martin from jumping. She turned around and saw a flying Pokémon come in and charge right at her. She quickly flung her blades and blocked it, only for the blades to hit against, what was, Mintoyae's machete. He was sent flying back only ten feet as Yema saw that it was her father. Mintoyae saw Yema, not realizing it was his daughter, and said, "Looks like Kiyask gave me a little challenge. Well then, you're out of luck bitch!"

Yema was shocked to see her father call her that. She got pissed and charged at him, only for Mintoyae to fly right under her and then try to stab her in the back, but she spun around and blocked the machete and the blades came an inch to his head. Mintoyae then grabbed her by the tail and dragged her out of the mines and flew on up, but Yema sliced Mintoyae's leg causing him to flinch and drop her. She landed on the ground, no problem, and Mintoyae did so as well.

This got interesting as everyone came out to see the two nightmare forms battle off. Jan and Clement weren't too surprised, but Alphonse was amazed by the whole scenario. Makias and Neeliska, along with their kids were also in awe of the fight. And everyone else Mintoyae knew was also watching in awestruck and worry as they wondered if he would survive or not.

Mintoyae wasn't about to give up and Yema wasn't either and both planned to beat the shit out of each other. Both of them ran at each other, making a dark sphere, and before they collided, Mintoyae teleported behind Yema and blasted her ass into the cliff. She peeled off the wall and got up, looking to see her father, only for boiling rage to take over. She dashed at fast speeds with both knife sets out and ready to slice. Mintoyae, however, made two machetes and prepared defense. As they were about to clash, Kiyask was waiting on top of Bonnie and Yamito's dorm, for the first time, panicking as was about to get one of them killed.

Then the blades clashing were heard as Yema kept throwing her fingers at Mintoyae, but he blocked everyone one of them. A couple air jumps and Mintoyae finally got the upper hand by firing a triple pulse blasting Yema into the cave wall above their dorm complex. Mintoyae was satisfied with his victory as Yema was inside that room, where she and Kiyask were doing that "stuff" a while back, in pain. Everyone cheered for Mintoyae, for the first time, and Mintoyae flew on over to the hole and walked on in. He saw the battered nightmare Sceptile and chuckled, "Well, whoever you are you just failed. There's only one nightmare Pokémon in this world and that's me."

Yema opened her eyes and let out a tear as she glowed, and then devolved into her Treecko form... and nearly gave Mintoyae a stroke. He saw his daughter right there as he said, "Y-Y-Yema?"

He started to cry as he hoped he didn't kill his own daughter. He changed out of his form and went up to her asking, "Yema?"

Yema looked at him, but turned away as Mintoyae apologized, "Yema, I-I'm sorry I battled you like that, I-I didn't know you…"

Yema just said, "Go away."

For the literal first time, Mintoyae has heard her say go away. She wanted to fuck him and now she wants him gone. Mintoyae had a line of tears coming down, "Yema, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a form like that as well. I-I still love you…"

Yema yelled, "You called me a bitch!"

She had a tear in her eye as well as Mintoyae said, "I understand, I know I said that, but I thought Kiyask made another Sceptile into what you were. Please, Yema, I don't want you to hate me."

Yema was still sad about her father, but before it got worse, Mintoyae did something he would never have done before. He said, "Here's something to cheer you up."

He kissed Yema… on the lips. Mintoyae knew it was wrong, but it was one thing he knew that would cheer Yema up. And it did work as Yema's eyes jumped open and she kissed back. Mintoyae broke it before it got any further because it was meant to make her feel better, not do that stuff. Then Yema jumped up and hugged her father as Mintoyae hugged back. Once they broke the hug, Mintoyae told Yema, "Yema, I never meant to harm you or call you things like that. I love you, and I will never do any of that again."

Yema smiled and said, "Thanks dad, and I'll not hide anything again."

Mintoyae gently nodded as the two walked out of the hole and went back to whatever work they had to do. However, Makias came to them and said, "Um, Mintoyae listen, after the shit that just happened, I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

Mintoyae was kind of surprised, "Just because Yema and I were killing each other?"

Makias looked at the tow and went wide eyed asked, "Wait, you're telling me… that the Sceptile… was… Y-Yema?"

Mintoyae nodded as Yema just smiled. Makias nervously smiled, "Uh, yeah, heh-heh, um, yeah, you got the day off, um, I'll be in my office if you need me."

He walked off slowly, but quickly as he didn't want to know what would happen with Yema. Mintoyae just chuckled, "I think Makias is actually scared of you."

Yema just giggled, "Oh well."

She went on back to Martin to hopefully explain everything as Mintoyae went to his dorm. Everyone else in the mine was still trying to get over the fight as now they had to worry about another nightmare form possibly running around. Of course they don't know it's an innocent, ish, Treecko running about happily.

As time passed on, lunch came around and everyone could finally relax and eat whatever food was being served. Neeliska decided to cheer everyone up by making a small grilled meat special similar to a barbecue. This got the attention of anyone who could eat meat of course, but want to bet that those who can't will try to eat it anyway? So as lunch went on, on one of the tables, Gladion was trying his best not to be annoyed as fuck with Kellen. She was hugging him, nudging him, and even kissing him once in a bit. Gladion felt this a bit annoying, inappropriate, and embarrassing. Alright, the last part was very little, but the first two were 99% what he was having trouble with. And if he told her to go away, nicely, she'd just get closer, if he punched her off, he'd be dealing with the three siblings, plus Milligan's "girlfriend" as he referred to it.

At the next table over was Gary and Lillie. The two were getting more open, but a relation? You fucking drunk? Besides, the reason why Gladion was at the next table over was so that he'd make sure his sister doesn't get into a reckless relationship. And behind both tables was the ex-Team Rocket couples as they were getting along pretty well. Well, Except Jesse who finally now knows how some Pokémon are when they have to push out an egg. She almost crushed Dthomass's arm in the process of giving out an egg, but least they'll have a kid. James and Talia are just as lucky as Talia is pregnant. Of course, James wishes his stupidity isn't genetic.

Everyone was pretty much in a huge fit as the current event of seeing Yema, or now known as the killer Sceptile, and Mintoyae fight was a big shocker. Makias, Jan, Clement, Mintoyae, and Martin, after Yema told him, know about that she's the nightmare Sceptile. Of course, Mintoyae plans to strangle out some answers from Kiyask.

After everyone ate, everyone left the cafeteria and went back to their dorms, jobs, and offices. Yema hurried off to her father's dorm to explain to Mintoyae what was going on, but when she got there, it was empty. She climbed around and found her father at the entrance of Goovy's dorm. She went up and said, "Dad."

Mintoyae looked down as Yema asked, "Can I tell you about what's going on?"

Mintoyae wanted to know how the hell she got her nightmare form, so he nodded. Yema began explaining, "Well, remember that bad dream when we were running to each other?"

Mintoyae nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I found out who k-killed you."

Her voice went a little unnerved at the word killed for her reasons. Mintoyae asked, "Who killed me?"

Yema angrily said, "Clement."

"That bitch did it?"

She nodded and continued, "I was angry, so angry, then I just turned into this giant Pokémon like how you do it when you're angry or trying to protect someone.

"I just sliced him, tore him, cut his head off, and… enjoyed it."

Mintoyae now was a little bit scared of her now. Kinda weird, but true. Yema continued, "After that, I then took out Ganivus after he kept taunting me."

Now Mintoyae understood how the hell that happened. But Yema sadly said, "I didn't know it made him lose his job as a guard, so I had to say sorry to him for that and said I'd never use that form again.

"But then Kiyask said he'd help me control it and, for the last couple of days, I've been training… to become like you."

Mintoyae hoped she wasn't going into that phase again. Luckily, she said, "And once I met Martin, I… I guess… I fell in love. Real love."

Mintoyae gave a small smile as he saw his daughter find someone, other than him, to finally have a real relationship with. Yema continued, "Once I met him, I wanted to be with him and protect him because I want him like you want mom."

Mintoyae bent down and said, "So, what happened in the mines?"

"There were these guys who went and attacked Martin, I attacked back and defended, but then… you came in."

"A Chesnaut and that damn Serperior came in telling me of a crazy Sceptile."

Yema was getting furious again as Mintoyae said, "Look Yema, if you can scare the living shit out of them, they won't come back. But I do have question though: how come you are able to a nightmare side?"

Yema answered, "Mr. Kiyask told me that it had to do with something about you being my dad."

Mintoyae tried to get that and then thought… it was hereditary. If that was true, then that meant that Milligan, Kellen, Yamito, and then whatever kids he would have next would have the ability to have nightmare sides. That was going to be a nightmare for him, no joke.

And then Yema left the dorm to get back to Martin, and enjoy the time with him.

As time passed on, the end of the day came and the last whistle blew. Everyone went to their dorms, and as they went to them, Jan and Alphonse wanted Clement to do seduction on someone as part of his training. Their first try was at the American since he seemed stupid enough to fall for it.

Clement got dressed up in his assassin's uniform to make him look more of the feminine side he had. Honestly, a guy with no brains would've thought it was a girl. Clement went on up to Martin's dorm as he was the only one there. Yema would've been there, but she had to talk with her siblings on the nightmare side thing, which they found cool and thought that maybe they could get one one day.

Martin was relaxing himself in bed, when Clement got up to the dorm and said, "Hello."

Martin looked up and saw the white haired "girl" as he asked, "Who're you?"

Clement walked on in in that certain fashion saying, "Me? Well, I thought maybe you'd like a bit of company."

"Well, um, for human company, sure, but, um, should you be here?"

Clement knew it was working and said, "Well, I don't have anywhere to go today, and you look like a nice guy."

Martin got a bit blushed and asked, "W-well, I guess if you want you can stay for a bit."

Clement smiled, "Thanks."

Then Clement moved a hand over him and asked, "So, you got anyone beside you?"

The soldier nervously asked, "You mean like a girlfriend?"

"I guess."

"W-well, no but…"

Then out of the blue, a rope went over Clement's neck as it pulled him back, choking him a bit. Martin was a bit confused and looked then to see Yema there holding the rope hissing to Clement, "Don't even think about it."

She let go of the rope and Clement ran off, after being fucked over by Yema. The little Treecko smiled to Martin, "Well, I saved you there."

Martin asked, "How so?"

"Well, that wasn't a girl."

Martin went from confused to shocked, "You're saying I was going at a…"

Yema nodded, "A boy."

And the soldier just went a bit ballistic, "No, uh-uh, n-no, I go for girls, not transgender people… no… no… I need some sleep."

He went to bed as Yema was a bit happy to hear that he did go for girls. And she jumped on in bed with him and slept away happily.

Meanwhile, Clement now had to put his revenge plan into action by first going to Hux's office. He had a gun fiddling behind his back with two hands, but kept it concealed so nobody saw it. He went on in, and Hux looked up asking, "What is it?"

He saw Clement and said, "Ah, Mr. Limon. What brings you here?"

Clement said, "Just a few things."

"Well, tell them, they can't be that bad."

"Maybe to you, but not to me. After my time here, I've looked over everything and saw how everyone is so well put together and how everyone interacts. This is something I'll never be a part of because I feel as if I don't even fit in."

"Well, you're not exactly a Pokémon, nor a human. We labelled you as a Gijinka mutant. We would've said straight Gijinka, but then again you weren't exactly born with natural Pokémon genetics."

"Yes, I know. But after what you did to me I wondered if I could even get this changed back."

Hux got a suspicious feeling on where this was going and pushed a button under his desk saying, "No, the change is permanent. We could try to remove as much of the genes, but you'll still have something remaining somewhere."

Clement was ready to pull out his gun as he said, "Hmm, that's too bad. I guess then I'll have to make this simple…"

Then entering the room was Jan, Arius, and a Lucario guard as Clement turned around and asked, "Really?"

Then in quick speeds Clement fired the gun directly at Hux's head and…

The bullet stopped an inch from his head, being held by psychic. Hux was scared shitless as Jan and Arius were amazed. They didn't do it, so who did. The bullet was still being held up, but Jan broke the silence ordering, "Arrest him!"

Clement spun around and popped a bullet into the Lucario's head, killing him in a shot, then one shot into Arius's right shoulder blade and another into the left side of his neck. He crashed on the floor as Jan pulled a long knife out having to take Clement out, but Clement was one step ahead and pulled a thick knife that stopped Jan's knife, flung it out, then stabbed Jan in the stomach. Jan couldn't believe his own pupil stabbed him, and he fell onto his knees, only for Clement to pull out the sword and have Jan go onto the floor.

Hux was still focused on the frozen bullet, but it dropped as Clement now had his knife out ready to kill Hux. But before he could do anything, Hux disappeared, leaving Clement confused. However, he quickly left without any traces and went away to his dorm.

However, only a couple minutes later, Makias came in saying, "Sir, should we… HOLY SHIT!"

Makias saw three bodies on the floor bleeding and looking dead as he ran out screaming, "GOOVY! GOOVY! WE NEED A HOSPITAL HERE!"

And as he ran back, Jan's body made a twitch.

* * *

 **Yeah, for some who may be getting an idea, Yema is probably going Yandere in this story at this point. She's sweet, loving, caring, and then she's psychotic, brutal, and down right possibly murderous.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Well, this chapter had me get some balls to make. There is one death scene at the end and also, I'll probably have to remove that Garchomp tag and replace it with either Treecko or Blaziken. Idk, you decide.**

 **There is a lemon scene. Lemon = ((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 57:

(Makias's POV) (Day 166 of the group)

 _Hmm, wha? Oh, I'm here, ok, um, let's begin, I guess? So yesterday I found three bodies in Hux's office with no Hux in there. I don't know if he escaped or not, but I think we got yet another crazy murderer on the loose. Can't we get a fucking break? Well, I can._

I woke up in bed today with my sexy Blaziken mate in my arms, still sleeping away. I carefully slid my arms around her, not trying to disturb her sleep, and stood up off the bed. I looked over to Melisa and Anya as Nimitz had both of them under his wings. Honestly I think he's perfect for them since he's nice and with Goovy's overprotectiveness will make him more of a gentlemon.

I left the dorm and walked to the security office, hoping no more insane shit happens. Last night, Arius, Jan, and some other Lucario were laying on the floor. The Lucario was dead, and Arius and Jan were very lucky to be alive. Both were picked up by Goovy and Jenhan and sent off to the real hospital. But still, who the hell went around and attacked them?

Oh well, I got into the office and found Alphonse sitting down looking worried. I couldn't blame the guy honestly, his friend was just on the verge of death and now he's in the hospital. I sat by him and asked, "You ok?"

He looked and said, "No."

"Well, Jan ain't the first one to be on a near death situation."

"Yes, I know, Ganivus also was put into those. But he didn't get stabbed and left for the dead."

"No, he was buried alive, shot, and… well, that's all I remember, but everyone has encountered a near death before. Sometime soon, it might be you."

Alphonse shuttered, "I hope not."

I got up and sat in the chief's chair, and then coming on in was Kereesha. She seemed a little worried herself but she didn't look as worried as Alphonse. I asked her, "Hey Kereesha, something wrong?"

She said, "Everything yesterday was so unusual. First there was this Sceptile battling Mintoyae, and then I heard something about everyone getting killed?"

"Well, there was only a Lucario who got killed. Arius and Jan are alive, but in severe condition, and Hux disappeared."

Alphonse then asked, "Wait, how long will he be there?"

"Uh, well, Goovy said that it was bad enough for Jan to be in there for about, uhhh, maybe two weeks?"

"Two weeks?!"

"Well, whatever the assailant used it went through the stomach. Then they assumed it may have hit the spine, bit a smidge, so… yeah. But I don't know everything, that's what Goovy told me."

He looked even more worried now. But, as time passed on everyone came in, and I had to get this announcement done right. I began, "Alright, everyone, simple announcement. Yesterday, if you heard, there was an attack that has led to one death and two security guards to get severely injured. The boss Hux has also disappeared so if anyone can find this assassin…"

Wait… a fucking minute… assassin. I continued, "If you can find this assailant, arrest him immediately and maybe we'll use him as target practice."

Everyone nodded and left as Alphonse stayed and asked, "Something happened as you talked. You stopped the word assassin as if…"

I looked to him as he started to get the idea. He asked, "You think… that one of our own spies or assassins did it?"

I titled my head, "Well, way back there was an incident of a near revolt of the miners. Perhaps one of them decided to convince an assassin to kill off Hux?"

Great, a new conspiracy for us to decipher. Ok, well, I waited in here for any other reports of bullshit, but why I waited, I thought of others that would go and do shit like that. I first thought it might be Yema, but then again there were bullet shots so that crosses that off. Next would maybe be Mintoyae, but he never fired a gun and how the hell would he even get one.

Yeah, I started throwing everyone I knew, even Neeliska, but then one big reason is this: why? Well, my head was now hurting from the thinking and theorizing. Great, now I know how much Mintoyae's head feels if he tries to catch this crazy killer in Kanto, or wherever. And then to make it worse, well sort of, the lunch whistle blew.

I got up and walked on out and strolled my way down to the cafeteria. Once there, I went on in and up to the counter where Neeliska had the food served. I smiled and said, "A tray?"

She giggled, "Here you go."

She passed the tray and I gave her a kiss for a thank you, then left over to the corner table. There, I found Mintoyae, all his girls, and… well, only his adopted son and his Froakie son who was with Bonnie. I sat down as Mintoyae asked, "So what the hell is going? Yesterday you were screaming…"

I explained, "Well, it appears we got another insane character roaming around. Whoever he was, he killed a Lucario, nearly killed Arius and Jan, and then Hux just disappeared."

"I don't give a fuck for any of them, but who the hell did it?"

"I don't know. Goovy says there were bullet wounds, a knife stab, and that's it."

"Anyone who may be it?"

Hmm… I whispered, "Follow me."

And I led him to the security office so if I tell him, at least I know nobody is going to listen in and the possible psycho doesn't hear either. Once inside, I said, "In the back."

I led him there and both so we were in the far back office. Mintoyae asked, "So, why are we here?"

I explained, "Well, picture this, if possible, the biggest suspect has to be one of those assassin's or spies because there is literally no way an average miner can go in without doing a poor job, or causing enough racket. Next thing is that it has to be someone who is able to use a gun and a knife."

"I could do that."

"Yes, but I know you didn't do it… right?"

"No."

"Good, anyway, so it has to be someone else."

"Like who? I'm pretty sure it's not Yema."

"I tried, but I don't she has the quietness to do that, and I'm pretty sure there'd be a lot of blood everywhere."

"Ok, good point. Then who else?"

"Well, I went through the records and I only got a handful of suspects. One is Mortem, but I haven't come up with a good reason why. Next is a slightly psychopathic guard who has a tendency to scream randomly and get angry at random times. Still no true motive. And then the last one out of the really solid suspects is a Hitmonlee who has distaste for hierarchies. Weird, but he still wouldn't attempt shit like that."

"So who else would there be?"

"I don't know, but that's who I say it could be for now."

He walked on out as I stayed here. I still had to get this mystery solved before someone else was next, probably me. I sat there for a bit, trying to figure it out, but before I even knew it, the whistle blew ending the day. But before I left, Neeliska came on in and waltzed on up to the desk. I gave a half grin as I knew where she was going. I stood up as she put a talon on my chin and seductively asked, "So, wanna do a round?"

I chuckled, "Anytime."

I put my beak against hers and pushed my tongue forward, kissing her. We made out a bit, then Neeliska broke the kiss, and gave me that look, only to bend down to the level or my crotch and say, "Maybe two rounds."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She carefully made her talon in a circular hole so my member would go… yeeaaaaah. She jerked it for a bit and once it became erect, she then put her beak over it and pushed on it. It went into her mouth as I let a moan escape. Neeliska kept blowing for a bit, but she stopped as I playfully whined, "Why'd ya stop?"

She giggled, "Come on, the real fun is for both of us."

Alright, that is true. She laid herself on the desk and showed her privates and ass at me as I had a raging erection here. I went forward and pushed into her, slowly fucking her. She moaned a little as I then began to speed up to the point of ramming her. She cried out in ecstasy as I was enjoying the banging.

And only a few minutes into it, I pushed deep inside, releasing whatever liquid buildup I got. She stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes up as she came as well, and felt the semen move in her. I laughed, "I don't think a third would do too well."

Neeliska asked cheerfully, "Why not?"

"Because if it's another girl, Nimitz will be having one big fun time."

She giggled as well, "Maybe it'll be a boy, or nothing will happen."

"True."

I pulled out or her and saw the dripping liquids come out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She stood up and kissed my cheek as I said, "I'll come to the dorm in a bit."

Neeliska nodded and left the office without any problems. Now how many of you want a gal like that? Anyways, I stayed in for a bit to make sure that nobody else came in, and once it was empty, I left out of the office to get to my family.

But when I walked on out, I heard a noise form from my wrist. It was that little device what's his name gave me. It then played this evil sounding laughter came on as then a chase theme played **(Listen to Sonic Drowning Theme- Original)** as it played then slowly got faster. I started to panic a bit and ran in to my dorm, only for it to speed up very quickly. The tune was constantly increasing in its rate and I couldn't out run it almost. But then… it stopped.

I stopped as well with cold sweat, ironic for a fire type, coming down a bit. Then this little buzz happened and…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I had a knife go right into my stomach as I felt my intestines burn and pain filled me. I grabbed the blade, but the knife pulled back and I collapsed onto the floor. I was bleeding… bleeding…

(3rd Person POV)

Makias collapsed onto the floor once the knife was pulled out. Once his body fell over, it was revealed to be Clement as he took out his second target. He quickly ran away, and nothing was seen. However, Neeliska was waiting and heard the fall of Makias, so she walked on out and saw…

"MAKIAS!"

She screamed in panic as her mate was lying on the floor impaled by the stomach. She cried as she yelled, "GOOVY! GOOOOVY-Y-Y-Y!"

She wept over Makias as Goovy was hit out of sleep and went on out to see what happened. Goovy made it and saw the mess as she yelled, "Jenhan!"

Jenhan, a few dorms deep in, woke up from the call of her name and ran to where Goovy was. The two medical experts quickly got Makias moved to the hospital in the mine to get him patched up, and then brought him to the real hospital.

However, as they did that, Mintoyae in his dorm was out cold as he and Kiyask were talking a very important subject. Mintoyae argued with Kiyask over giving Yema, at such an early age, the nightmare side. Mintoyae argued, "I get that they are able to have it because of me, but I don't think you should be able to give them it at a couple months, now wait, nearly three months of age. That's like giving power of the whole world to a six year old human. Ok, fine, that's a huge difference, but you get the idea."

Kiyask said, "Yes, but calm down. She's getting more used to it and I'm training in how to properly use it."

Mintoyae looked at him sternly; ready to blow, "Properly? Properly?! She could've killed me out there if she wanted to!"

"Are you crazy? You die? You'll stay alive until of old age, or disease. Anyway, look, I'll give her some lessons in anger management."

Mintoyae now gave him the "you stupid idiot" look, "Kiyask, that's like you teaching a peace class. You were made out of my anger; you can't tell someone how to control it since that's what made the nightmare side in the first place."

"Fine, YOU teach her on anger management. I'll teach her on how to use her side correctly."

"Look, she's already an assassin that they'd like. Her fingers are built in knifes that could kill someone in a flick, she can blow torch like all hell, and you think she needs to learn more?"

"Sure", then Kiyask smiled, "unless you're jealous."

"Jealous? Is this a joke?"

"Oooh, is wittle Minty scared of his wittle daughter?"

"No I am not."

"HAHA, you must be because if you want me to stop, you ultimately want her to stop getting better."

"Kiyask, I don't care if she out does me, what I care for is her safety and sanity, and most of everyone else's safety and sanity. Well, for those I don't know, sanity can go fuck itself."

Mintoyae then left as he needed to get away from the discussion, despite wanting to get that resolved. Kiyask stayed there as he brought a little someone with him. Yema popped out from his back asking slightly sadly, "Dad's jealous of me?"

Kiyask laughed, "Nah, I was toying with him. He's right on everything he said, but he was a bit scared."

Yema giggled a bit, but then asked, "So, what do I do?"

"Well, seeing as this hasn't be fully resolved, we can do a little anger management."

"Didn't dad say…"

"Yes, yes, I know what the hell he said and he's right, but that doesn't mean I can try."

So, they first did a couple of sessions to teach Yema how to somewhat control her raging outbursts. Once they did this, they then went to physical training in the mines. Yeah, it seems counterproductive, but when you're a spirit teaching a little kid, does it need to make sense?

Changing over to Aloha, Ash and Jenna were hitting an all-time high in happiness because of their new wedding coming up, but then crashed down to an all-time low as they were about to share the news with Pikachu and Lopunny, but found that… they were gone. Their Pokéball was missing, as the two Pokémon threw it into the dumpster, and they were nowhere to be found.

Ash was the most shocked as he'd never thought Pikachu would leave him. He thought maybe it was because of everything that happened and it finally pushed the two of them off the cliff. The two teens just went to sleep, despite the saddening realization that their childhood Pokémon friends left them.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 167: Great, just fucking great. Now Kiyask went ahead and did something behind my back, and, to top it off, Yema has gotten way more violent that she used to. Alright, fine, I can't blame if she was protecting someone she loved, but at the price of killing everyone it isn't really worth it._

I woke up in Gizel's arms, slightly drowsy because of last night. Makias apparently just got stabbed as well, and now everyone is starting to go around and look at everyone who might look suspicious. Since Makias is out now, I guess that means the faggot Lucario has to take over. Oh, uh, Good, Why? I probably pronounced that wrong, eh, whatever.

I got up and left out of the dorm, and then went on down to the shop. There, Erevan was passing out the tools, and I took a bucket off his hands. I kept on walking down to the mines seeing the rest of the miners trot their way on down as well. I wanted to get out of this as soon as possible, but right now I have to deal with a few issues. One of them I can see and deal with is Yema, and yes, I'm gonna get her straightened out before she goes and does kill someone.

In the mines, Delphi jumps on back and hugs me as I laughed, "Never gets old?"

She giggled, "Nope!"

Can't blame her, can I? We got down into the mining hole, and there, I heard a slight slither. Then I felt a body constrict both of us as a cheery voice said, "Hi Mintoyae!"

Eve. The "little" Serperior wrapped both of us up and nudged against me as I chuckled, "Really Eve?"

"Why not? You two like being so close and I do too, so, I brought you two together even closer."

I laughed as Delphi joined in a bit. This wasn't nearly as close as some times before. Anyway, we all went on down into the pit and went straight on to mining. It wasn't too great since we found shits, but after the hours of constantly digging, hauling, and mining, we got around ten buckets worth of ores and gems.

After the time passed, the whistle blew and we were out of here for now. We left our stuff and wen ton up, but unfortunately, before we could even move our asses out, guess who? Yema came up to me and smiled, "Hey dad, could I show you who I was talking about yesterday?"

Shit, already? I was going to say something, then Delphi giggled, "Don't worry; I'll get you a tray."

Then she and Eve left as I guess I nothing better to do but follow Yema. She skipped her way as I followed her down a tunnel. This better not be a trick. After following her down, she said to someone, "Well, here's my dad."

I looked around and found some kind of human wearing an army uniform as he was slightly worried. He greeted nervously, "U-um, hello."

I told him, "I'm not going to twist off your head, so don't worry."

"Oh, um, ok."

I asked Yema, "Him?"

She nodded. The man asked, "What about me?"

Yema put a finger to her mouth as I decided to play along and say, "Well, Yema was telling me about some guy she met and then she wanted me to see him. I guess you're that guy?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm her father Mintoyae."

"Min-to-yay?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Huh, odd name. Do have any other kind of identification?"

"The nightmare Greninja."

"O-oh yeah, you mean like the one from a couple days ago?"

"Yeah."

"And Yema here can…"

"Yes, she has her own nightmare side as well. After talking with a 'friend" I found out that all my kids have one."

The man then asked, "Hold on, nightmare Greninja? Wasn't there another Greninja that had a unique form?"

I grumbled, "The Ash one?"

He snapped in recall, "Yeah, yeah, that one. Sorry, I haven't seen XYZ since I was a kid. But anyway, yeah that's the one."

"I'm the Ash-Greninja."

His face was shocked and said, "Wait, you… that… him?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"So… Yema is…"

"Yes."

"Is your friend here?"

"Friend? Friend?! HE'S AN ASSHOLE!"

He jumped back as I still had rage. I tried to calm down and said, "He betrayed everyone except his own Pikachu. The fucking little prick."

The guy was scared a bit as Yema crossed her arms, "Dad."

I said, "Sorry, I'm not in a good mood."

I walked on out to get to the cafeteria, but then I found Delphi and Eve back, and Delphi was carrying a tray of food. She asked, "Well, how'd it go?"

I mumbled, "It went great until the end."

I took the tray and ate hastily, then went back to work. We went back to the same fucking routine of mining, mining, mining, and filling up the buckets. The toiling continued on until the final whistle blew and we dragged our asses out of the pit and to the main mine. Leaving the place is always a great thing as I don't have to do any more shit including Pokémon or dickheads.

Delphi went her way to her dorm as Eve as nudging against me as we went to her dorm. I was going to stay there until tomorrow, then I'll go over to see Delphi. We arrived at the dorm were Kereesha already was, sleeping in her bed soundly. Eve grabbed me with her vine whips and put me in her bed, then she coiled around me and purred away to sleep. Sometimes I wonder what kind of girls I got.

So with that, I went to bed waiting to see if tomorrow I could teach Yema some controlling techniques for her little temper problems.

(3rd Person POV)

As he slept away, Yema was slightly unhappy of how her father acted at the end of the little meet and greet. She snuck into the dorm he was in and slipped him very carefully out of Eve's grasp. She struggled to keep her father up because she wasn't too well with using vine whips for carrying. She carefully put him down, and then had an idea.

She changed into her nightmare form and carried him off, extremely carefully so she don't injure him. She still loved him, but she wanted to talk with him about what was going on. Yema brought her father up to that same little area as it was private and the only area that she knew nobody went to. Once she got there, she put him down and then shook him a bit, minding her fingers so they don't poke and pierce his skin.

Mintoyae woke up, but Yema moved out of the way so he wouldn't see her until she needed him to. He was now fully awake, and confused, asking, "Wha…huh? Where? Who's there?"

Yema first said, "Dad?"

Mintoyae asked, "Yeah Yema."

"Um, listen, I need to talk to you about what happened earlier today."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, I don't like how you go screaming like that in Martin's face. He was worried of us being together, thinking that you'd might do something."

"Oh what'a baby. Tell him I won't harm him and I don't mind you two being together."

"Dad, I know you don't mind, but I need you to not do that."

"HA, give me a damn good reason."

Yema had no choice but to appear and crash on her father. Mintoyae yelled, "What the fuck!?"

Yema honestly liked it and said, "Dad, I'm being serious. I want him as a mate and I want him to not be scared."

Mintoyae ordered, "Yema, get off."

"I need you to stop getting angry on those things."

"Only when you stop turning into that form to threaten me."

"I'm not threatening you, but…"

She hugged her father and had the two come closer, but Mintoyae felt his dick start to get a bit hard. He told her, "Yema, look, I don't mind the hug, but it's too tight."

She felt his dick rub her as she asked, "Oh?"

"Yema."

Yema let go as her father got up and said, "What the hell is wrong with you? Or at least with your mind?"

Yema explained, "Dad, I love Martin and I want to be with him, but what you did at the end was starting to pull us a bit apart."

"Yema, Delphi and I had shit blow up in our face, even with Kereesha…"

"Ms. Kereesha told me you beat up Dr. Goovy."

Mintoyae now was at a dead end. He sighed as Yema asked, "Please dad, be little nice when around me and Martin, please?"

Even with her scary form, she made those puppy eyes as Mintoyae said, "Alright, but no more of these little threatening rape events."

Yema was confused and asked, "Rape?"

"Um, never mind."

He went back to his dorm as Yema went back to her Treecko form and went to bed.

Meanwhile, going over to Hux, in that parallel universe, he was stuck in the Kalos lab of Prof. Italy. He would've been left out, but then he decided to stay since he'd rather not have a second bullet put to his head.

Hux was sitting in a room that had a table, a window, a bed, and an empty plate. The door opened up, shining light on Hux who was sitting on the bed. The person to enter was Prof. Italy as he came in in his professor uniform saying, "Alright, want some interesting shit?"

Hux nodded, "Sure, what can go wrong?"

"Well, I checked your blood during those little health tests."

"Why?"

"Why the fuck not?"

Hux rolled his eyes as Italy said, "So, I checked out your blood: A positive, no genetic issues, but there is one fact that you may not know."

Hux asked, "What?"

"You have 1/8 of your blood being Gardevoir."

Hux was halfway surprised as he questioned, "An 1/8?"

"Yep, it seems that you've had a great grandparent being a Gardevoir."

Hux then understood on how the hell he could ahead of someone's thoughts, and stopping his death. But then he asked, "What the hell happened after that bullet shot? I don't remember it."

Italy explained, "Well, I thought to make a deal where I DON'T get assassinated; I'd save your ass so I get a good pass through."

Hux shook his head, "You caused a lot of shit back at the mines and you expect me to let you stroll on through?"

"I've strolled on through even when you banned my ass."

Hux raised his voice, "Then why don't you stay here in fucking Kalos in another fucking dimension you little pokefucking asshole!?"

Italy calmly said, "Because I need business one way or another."

"Then stay the fuck away from here before I send another assassin to come here an dkill your family to shut you the fuck up!"

Italy then screamed, "Touch anyone and I'll make sure you and everyone else becomes a nice soup for a couple cannibals in my world!"

"Fuck you asshole!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Then a knock at the door as a voice said, "Frank, I don't mind you two screaming, but Siliveisa threatened to strangle you if you don't shut up. And don't forget that a few of them are trying to sleep."

Italy told his wife, "Ok Midori, tell Siliveisa to stick half a pillow in each ear and then go sleep at the bottom of the lake while listening to a couple ear rapes. That'll get her to sleep."

"You mean all that?"

"Yep, literally tell her I said that."

Midori on the other side went to do so as Hux asked, "Who was…"

Italy turned to Hux, "That was my wife."

"She didn't sound too human as there was a…"

"Yeah, she's a Gardevoir."

Hux shook his head, "Why the hell are they so popular?"

"I don't know."

Then the door busted open as a Greninja, being the Siliveisa that they were talking about earlier, and she yelled, "I'm trying to fucking sleep here, and as a response for that suggestion, you can take one of your guns and stick in your mouth so I don't have to hear it."

Italy made a comeback, "Sometimes I wish Edward went and picked out someone with a better attitude. Your attitude makes this asshole's attitude look great."

Hux took offense, "Hey!"

Siliveisa just walked saying, "If I hear another sound, watch me beat the shit out of you."

Italy said, "Yeah, but how can you do that if you and Edward are making so much noise trying to get number 2?"

"THAT'S IT I'M COMIGN IN!"

Italy waved, "Bye."

And the disappeared as Siliveisa went in and asked, "Where the hell is that asswipe?"

Hux just said, "He disappeared, literally."

Siliveisa sighed in aggravation and left to her room. Before she did, Hux asked, "Question, in this universe… does that Ash-Greninja exist?"

Siliveisa looked back and said, "Yes, and he's dead."

"Who killed him?"

"Frank and Midori."

Hux was even more surprised and just sat there on the bed as Siliveisa walked off.

(Kereesha's POV) (Day 168 for the group)

 _Not much has been going on since that fight between Mintoyae and that weird Sceptile. Although, I wonder if there's something more to it than what it shows._

I woke up in bed with Eve and Mintoyae sleeping on the other bed. I'm surprised still that Eve was in these mines all along and I never knew, but now she's, what I guess what is in human terms, a sister in-law, I think. I got out of bed and walked out to the security office, but I thought about that Sceptile from a few days ago.

The one thing that makes it suspicious was that it looked like Mintoyae with the black skin, dark eyes, red pupils… wait… wait… how many Sceptiles could there even be in the mine and better yet, how did that one get a nightmare side? Then I thought of something that could be it, what if it wasn't a Sceptile, but a Pokémon that was somewhere of the evolution.

That turned my attention to Mintoyae's dorm as I think I might have an idea on who it was. I ran on over and found… oh, Yema ain't here. Ok, so where is she? Well, I went around trying to find her, and I finally did, only she was still asleep, hugging to that strange human that came here a few days ago. I just waited and then Yema woke up. She looked toward me and asked, "Morning Ms. Kereesha, what's up?"

I just smiled, "Morning Yema, nothing really, but I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"Um, that fight with Mintoyae… was that Sceptile… you?"

Yema tipped her head, "Yes."

I was already amazed. She actually had her own nightmare side… this young? I asked, "Why were you attacking your father?"

Yema jumped off the human and said, "Well, before dad explained everything, what happened was that I was defending my love…"

"You mean the human you were with?"

She nodded and continued, "…from those other Pokémon who were hitting him and bullying him, so I attacked them back. Then a couple of those guys told my father that I was some evil Pokémon and we fought and… what made me attack him was that he called me… a bitch."

Oh… I see. I said, "Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He didn't, he didn't know it was me so I understand that he did what he did, but I was so mad at him. We fought and then… * tear falling* d-during the fight… I had a thought… of… k-killing him."

Oh my. She started to cry as I shushed her, calming her down, "Calm down Yema, it's ok. You were just a bit out of control, that's all. You two forgave each other right?"

Yema nodded, I smiled, "Then everything is fine, all I can say is just relax and remember it's your father, he can be a bit of a fighter don't forget. Besides, he's very tough and very hard, if not at all, to defeat. So a few hits won't do much."

She gave me a slight smile as she was better now. She went on back in as I now went to the security office. In there, it was Alphonse sitting in the main chair as he was looking worried. I asked him, "You ok Alphonse?"

He looked and said, "No, not really."

"What's the matter?"

"Well, Jan is still in the hospital and every one of the security members is getting stabbed one by one. First it was Jan, Arius, Elezhan, and Hux, well Elezhan's dead. Then it was Makias. If this trend continues, I might be next."

"Well, who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. I went through everyone's head and everyone was clean. It may be that Gallade that keeps appearing…"

"No, it couldn't be him. Makias told me that he comes and goes trading things back and forth. Did you check all the spies and assassins?"

"Every one of them."

"Including Clement?"

"Yes."

"He's clean?"

"Yep."

So who could it be? We waited in the office for a good while until then the rest of the security members came in. Alphonse told everyone, "Now, as an announcement, I need everyone to be on their upmost alertness due to the current situations we've had with chief staff. Hux is missing and currently… *sigh* I'll have to take his place until someone else can fill in, or I get killed."

That was a miserable ending, but he's right. After that, everyone left the room, but then there was a human guard yelling, "Get over here, we got an army at our doorstep!"

Army?

(3rd Person POV)

Alphonse ran past everyone as a few of the security members also followed as well. Martin in the distance heard that and ran over to see what was going on. Up the tunnel, the security force was expecting a couple soldiers, but when they got out, they saw something different.

Alphonse got out and saw around 50 soldiers, two hummers with armor piercing bullet machine guns, and lots of regular guns. Everyone else came out as then an older man, who was that commander being carried away by that Charizard a while back, pulled out a megaphone and said, "This is the US army force. You have one of our troops in that base. Call off your…"

He paused and asked another soldier, "What the hell are they called?"

The soldier said, "Pokémon sir."

He went back to the mega, "… your Pokémon, or we will use excessive force in order to retrieve him."

None of the guards did anything and one yelled, "We got Pokémon that can kick your ass off to Kalos and back, and you think we're scared of you?"

The commander ordered on soldier, "Shoot a bullet at that chicken's leg."

The soldier obeyed and shot a Blaziken guard in the leg, making him fall on the ground. The guard warned, "Another attempt like that and…"

Martin came out and yelled, "Sir, wait!"

He came out as Yema was on his back, and she was a bit confused on what was going on. Martin then walked over to the group of soldiers as Yema was slightly worried. A couple pointed up their guns at her, only for Martin to raise his hand up saying its fine. He got up to the commander and saluted, "Sir."

The commander did so. He said, "We came here to get you back to America private. That and our tank."

Martin said, "Sir, I'd rather stay here. There's a bit of a reason but, as much as I want to go back, I don't think she'd take it too well."

Yema hugged him as the commander said, "Alright then, you be friends with a lizard. Now where the hell's our tank?"

Alphonse asked, "Tank?"

He was wearing a translator as the commander said, "Yeah, our tank from last time."

The mega Lucario rubbed his head with a sweatdrop saying, "Uh, yeah, hehe, remember that white Pokémon that was walking up to it?"

"I think I know who you're talking about."

"Well…"

(In Kanto)

Several trainers are screaming as they were being chased at by an Abraham's tank. Inside was Ganivus laughing manically, "This is what you trainers got after all that shit I went through, HAHAHHAHA!"

(Back to Unova)

The commander sighed, "Fine, alright men, let's get the hell out of this damn… television show."

And they left slowly but surely out of there. And everyone returned to their work

(Kereesha's POV)

Um, well, that was odd. Anyway, we all went back on down to the mines and to whatever jobs we had. I flew around the mine searching for trouble makers, but all I found was miners going back and forth, back and forth, on and on doing the same routine. Everything has gotten a bit boring, but then again anything could happen.

And that did. I landed near the mine entrance and heard loud singing: " _God bless America… Land that I love… stand beside her… and guide her… through the night with a li…_ "

It was cut off only to then hear some attacking and then some screaming. I flew on in and found what I didn't figure. Yema was losing it, tackling a Serperior and then throwing him across the mine. She quickly hid away, and I ran on over to see that it was her in her Treecko form and her Martin friend. I think that may have been related with the attack…

A Samurott came up saying, "The Sceptile's here, you have to get someone!"

I smiled, "Don't worry, the Sceptile's gone."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yep!"

He walked away and I went back to my patrolling. Other than that event, it was quiet until the lunch whistle blew. Everyone dropped their work and went to the cafeteria. Inside, everyone was in decent order, except for Neeliska. She was a saddened wreck instead of her cheerful state. I went up and asked, "Hey Neeliska, you doing ok?"

She looked up, "No."

"Cheer up, Makias's is going to make it fine."

"I don't know, it was bad."

"We've been through worse. Besides, everyone has gone through a near death situation at least once. Me, Ganivus, Makias, somewhere down the line, it'll be you and your…"

Neeliska quickly said, "Please, I don't want to see that happen to the girls."

She was worried too much about everyone. She gave me and tray, and I went my way to the corner table. I sat down next to Mintoyae who looked a bit pissed. I asked him, "You ok Mintoyae?"

He sighed, "Barely. Makias was taken out, Yema's gone off the deep end, and now I'm stuck having to try to solve everything here. Any ideas?"

"No, but Alphonse checked over everyone and found nothing."

"Well, it rust him better than the other faggot. But, then who the hell could've gone in and decided to play killer?"

"Well, he said it might be the Gallade."

"I've seen how that guy acts. He's a little trouble maker like Kiyask, but he ain't no killer. Well, that 'assassin' he brought in with me in the same room a couple months back was a jo... maybe that's who's causing the problem."

"Who?"

"What if that Gallade decided to bring that other Greninja here? I don't know, we have to find out before someone else is next."

"True."

We ate away at our food, but then that song played again continuing from early: _"… light from above… from the mountains… to the prairies… to the oceans… white with fooooooam… God bless America… my home sweet home…_ "

Then a Pokémon yelled, "Turn that shit off!"

It didn't go off and it repeated with a choir: " _God bless America… land that I loooove… stand beside her… and guide her… through the night with a light from above…"_

Then it turned off as a Pokémon was attacking someone at another table, but then I heard a strangling noise and the Pokémon running away after that. I got the feeling that somebody is a little too overprotective.

After the odd event and the food, we all left the cafeteria and went back to our jobs. Flying around the mines wasn't too great since all you had was mining and the occasional arguments, but nothing more. I landed at the security office, and found Alphonse turning off the computer in the back. I asked him, "What happened?"

He turned around and depressingly sighed, "I just got informed about the current situation of our victims. Jan and Makias are making their recovery, Arius… he's not going to survive long."

"Why?"

"The bullet wounds caused some kind of disruption within his blood vessels. It caused a little internal bleeding, and then it grew worse. You'd think with the tech and medical equipment they got they'd fix all three, but they focused it more on Makias and Jan just because they were higher ranks.

"Jan is my top priority and I want him back, but they shouldn't have to focus so much to the point where it kills someone."

I asked, "Does… Ganivus know?"

"I just told him. He was one huge mix. He just nodded and turned it off, and now we wait for a miracle."

We stayed in the office as the atmosphere in here was just gloom, and nothing more. The earlier days were more cheery, more fun, more love, now… it's just a bad dream. We waited in the office for a while, nothing happened nothing new, or good.

After the time passed, the last whistle blew and we were off. I walked out the door and waved, "Good luck Alphonse, hope Jan comes back."

He nodded, "Me too."

I left the office and hoped that everything would just be fixed to the way it was, which it may never be. I got to my dorm and found Eve happily asleep, probably dreaming about being with Mintoyae. *giggles* I can't blame here, can I?

I got into my bed and dozed off, hoping tomorrow would be better. And I'll be able to show Mintoyae a little surprise.

(3rd Person POV)

As she went to sleep, in Hoenn, Meowth got dragged along with May since he had no real destination to go to. The two did explain to each other of everyone as May got her answers to those Gallade brothers and Team Flare, and Meowth got some answers on what the hell was going on.

Of course the two were in for a bigger shit fling as something was about to take them by surprise.

But the worst wasn't for them, back at the mines, Clement was doing his next strike, this time on Kereesha. He's been beaten and nearly killed by her, well he was going to kill her since he's failed to take out everyone else. One thing that he's used to keep himself under wraps was the fact that he's hidden that headband Hux gave him under his hair, making it impossible to get any thoughts out of him. This was also the reason of why Alphonse read him as clean since there was no thoughts that he could find, thinking that it was blank on the subject.

Clement got into Kereesha's dorm and snuck up to her. He went around to where her main blood vein should be, and bent down to it. It extended his fangs and slowly injected it into her neck as the venom started to enter her blood stream. He kept this up for a few minutes as Kereesha was go ballistic in her sleep, until then she was frozen. Clement pulled out and left without a trace.

He hurried along as nobody saw, nor seen him enter, only for one thing to be there, Kereesha laying in her bed, motionless… and dead.

* * *

 **The balls to make that death, yeah, a lot. But, it may not all be too bad. After all, Kereesha did have one surprise for Mintoyae she still has there. I also did use the song "God Bless America", because hey, it's a soldier so might as well be patriotic.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	58. Chapter 58

**So, here I am. Now, I'm not trying to toy with anyone's emotions because before the whole talk happened, I was struggling between keeping Kereesha alive and not killing Clement, or keeping her dead, but resulting in Clement being killed at the end of the chapter. You'll see. Anyway, credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Two lemons. Lemons = (((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 58:

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 169: Ok, more shit, more problems, and I think Yema lost her cool YET AGAIN! Kiyask is doing a nice job on teaching her to "control" her nightmare side._

I woke up in Gizel's arms, but before I could get out, Eve just popped up at the entrance of the dorm, with tears in her eyes. Sheesh, for a Serperior, she cries like a Snivy. I asked, "What is it Eve?"

She stuttered, "K-Kereesh-sha… is dead."

… wh-what? I asked, "Th-this is a joke right?"

Please tell me it is, please. Eve didn't show any sign of a joke, and I got out carefully asking, "K-Kereesha… is really?"

Eve nodded sorrowfully. I… I… I… couldn't believe it. My world crashed down worse than when Selezsis died. I began to release tears as I asked, "I… I need to see."

Eve led me to her dorm and there… I found Kereesha there in bed… asleep… but dead. I Murmured and cried, "No… noo… you can't die…. You can't diiiiiiiiiiie."

I cried heavily over her as I lost her. My ray of sunshine that helped me through the worst, the joy that makes here a walk in the park, and the mate that made me the happiest here. Tears came down as Goovy came along and asked, "What happened?"

I just sulked, "She's dead."

"Dead?"

She came in and gasped as she saw Kereesha as well. I couldn't take much more of it. I… I… I need to get the kids here. I slumped over to the dorm, still in pain from it… oh why? WHYYYYY?! I got to Goovy's dorm and found Milligan there. He just woke up as he looked and saw my teared face. He asked, "What's wrong dad?"

I said, "F-follow me."

We went over to Kereesha's dorm and I showed him… his dead… mother. He asked, "Is mom… ok?"

I shook my head, "No Milligan… she's gone."

"Gone?"

I whispered to myself, elating another tear out, "Dead."

Only a few minutes later did Eve come in with Bonnie, Yamito, and Kellen along with her mate… whatever his name was. The kids were already having tears go as I still had mine from the beginning. This… this…

This… a new emotion… anger. This is not acceptable. I'll kill him… I'll fucking murder him and rip of his head, skull fuck his face, I'll kill him, I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL FUCKIGN KILL THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS! I don't care for the rules anymore, I'll run away if I must.

It died out as another tear came through, and I crashed slowly on Kereesha. I felt the air go out of her… w-w-wait. Did I just feel… a-a-a-air g-go in?

Everyone was frozen for a bit as a bit of groaning came from Kereesha. She's… she's… she's… alive?

I was already in a wreck and now I was going to have a heart attack. Kereesha's head moved back and forth as she then opened her beautiful eyes and moaned, "My head. Huh, wha, oh, morning Minto…"

I shrieked, "KEREESHA!"

I hugged with whatever strength I had as Kereesha wheezed, "Mintoyae!"

Oops. Now I know how Kereesha feels, but she's back. I cried a river of joy as I thought she was dead. Everyone was astonished as I asked her, "Kereesha… I-I thought you were dead."

Her eyes budged, "Dead? Are you silly? I'm right here."

She then twitched and put her claw to her head as she said, "But my head as all hell though."

"It's normal."

Where did that voice come from? We all looked to the exit as… that fucking asshole! It was that black coated asswipe standing there… smoking a cigarette? Alphonse passed by saying, "Those are illegal along with you."

He pulled out the drug and said, "It's mint stupid, not tobacco. Anyway, I just wanted to drop on by and see how the new anti-venom I made works. And she was the perfect subject for it."

I yelled, "YOU KILELD HER?!"

He laughed, "No, no, I know who 'killed' her, but the only way I knew was because of that camera up there."

We looked behind to the wall seeing nothing but a wall. The man walked in and said, "It's covered up, see."

He went to the wall and brushed off a dirt revealing a piece of glass. Kereesha asked, "When was that there?"

"A while, honestly I forgot, then Catherine came on in and told me that you were getting bitten. I looked and said, 'let's go and see'. I came here, found you technically dead, but then again I just injected a shit ton of my new anti-venom designed for Sevipers, Arboks, and just about any other poison type you can name, ish. I still have to work on Nihilego and the purple poppler thing."

Wait a minute, why did he install a camera anyway? I asked, "Now, why did you install that thing anyway?"

He put a hand behind his head, "Well, um, I had my reasons."

"Like what?"

"Um, well, um…"

Kereesha asked, "Is that thing showing us all day and all night?"

"Yeah."

Now I think I got something. I questioned in a ticked off voice, "Did you put that up so you'd catch us mate?"

The guy tilted his head back and forth, deciding it. He said, "You'll be surprised who wants to see that shit."

I yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

He didn't flinch but walked away. He popped back later saying, "Also, there's a pacemaker in her, you'll just have to get that out."

Kereesha asked, "Pacemaker?"

"Yeah, that's the second reason why you're alive. I simply restarted your heartbeat… whenever."

He disappeared, hopefully for good, as Kereesha smiled, "Well, I'm still here."

All her kids jumped up and hugged her as I did so too. Alphonse said, "This might sound unacceptable, but she'll have to leave."

We all looked at him as I asked, "Why does she have to…"

"Because if this unknown assassin comes along and finds out she is not dead, she might be straight forward dead by tomorrow. She'll have to leave or else this assassin may just come along and do it again."

Kereesha looked and asked, "Wh-where can I go? I can't go back to Kalos or out in Unova."

"You can go to where Ganivus and Uremia are and maybe they can help you move in into Kanto."

She looked a bit unsure and asked, "Well, how do I got?"

Alphonse said, "How does… next couple of minutes sound?"

Minutes?! He walked away as I said, "Kids, everyone, leave us alone please."

Everyone left until it was just me and Kereesha. She said, "Well Mintoyae, I guess this is goodbye."

"Not really but… I guess it is."

We hugged each other as it was going to end. She may not be dead, but she'll be gone… for a long, long time. We broke the hug as Kereesha gave a weak smile, "Well, I guess before I go, I can give you a gift."

I asked, "A gift?"

She nodded, "Yep, it was going to be a surprise for you later on, but I guess it'd be better now, than never."

She went behind her bed and bent down, as if she had something under there. She went back up and… another egg? She gave a cheerful smile, "Here's your surprise Mintoyae!"

Wait… another… *gulp* egg? I made a sweatdrop, "W-wait, that's o-our?"

"Yep, number four!"

HELP ME, I GOT TOO MANY KIDS! I face palmed myself slowly as Kereesha asked, "Could you take it? It'd be better for the egg to be with you than me."

I tried reasoning, "Kereesha, you're the…"

"I was for the last three; it's your turn now. Besides, what can go wrong?"

"Me fucking up?"

"*giggle* that's a given."

She gave me the egg as I walked out and then she went to the security office. Kereesha turned around and waved to me goodbye, as I waved as well. I guess I can't really be mad since she's still around and I got another kid, but to see her no longer be here because of that fucking asshole who tried to kill her… Wait, something hit me.

I made it to my dorm as I thought of something: That guy said anti-venom, so wouldn't that mean it was a poison type? I quickly put the egg on the bed and wrapped it gently, making it visible, but protected. Then I ran as fast as possible to the security room before Kereesha disappeared. Luckily, I got there and she didn't leave just yet. I called, "Kereesh!"

Shit, I never thought I'd ever say that. Kereesha looked back and laughed, "The first time to call me a nickname, yeah Mintoyae?"

"Wait, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"That guy said anti-venom against poison types, right?"

Alphonse nodded, "Yeah?"

"So, doesn't that mean it's a poison type that attacked her?"

He thought it over and nodded, "Correct, however, there are very few poison types here in the mines."

"Well, there has to be a way to find what kind of Pokémon did it."

Alphonse then looked on Kereesha and turned her head saying, "There."

It showed to be two little pierced areas. I asked, "Are those fangs marks?"

"Correct, they don't look too deep. If I'm right, that'd go into the main vein, or medically called the jugular."

"So, you're saying that Kereesha could've been attacked by a… serpent Pokémon?"

"Well, anything that has fangs, but I'd like to include any Sevipers and Arboks that may be floating around."

Good, that settles that. Kereesha gave me a kiss on the forehead and then got zapped through the machine… as I didn't even say goodbye yet. I guess it was now just me, my kids, my other mates, and our egg. I took in a deep breath and left the office without another word. Then I heard the Lucario mutant come out saying, "Look, only because of what has happened *sigh* I'll give you today off, but I expect you at work tomorrow."

I nodded and continued my way to my dorm. There, I found Bonnie and Yamito with the egg on the bed. I asked, "I thought you two were with Goovy?"

Bonnie said, "We are, but she gave us today as a break."

Yamito asked, "Also, what's with the egg?"

I chuckled, "Well Yamito, think of it as your third full sibling."

He looked surprised as he asked, "Dad, this is a joke right?"

"Nope, your mother literally had another egg. I'm surprised myself since you'd think she'd be done with that by now."

Well, we stayed in the dorm and chat for a while until the lunch whistle blew. We got out of the dorm and went our way off to the cafeteria. After the walk, we made it to the cafeteria, and we found Gizel looking unhappy. I asked her, "Something wrong Gizel?"

She sighed, "I just found out that Arius died."

And that's why you're depressed? "Um, Gizel, who the fuck cares?"

She spun to me and scolded, "He was Ganivus's brother. He may not be the nicest guy, but that doesn't mean he should just die off like he was a nobody."

"He is in my book."

She got literally skin close saying, "Mintoyae, you saw what happened earlier today when you thought Kereesha died. Thank God she's alive still, but Arius wasn't as lucky. Now, don't you think Ganivus would be at least a bit upset over his own brother's death?"

Uhh… hmm. I just said, "I… don't know."

She backed off and said, "Before you make a snarky comment, think it over first."

Shit, someone's in a bad mood. Anyway, I went over to the counter, with Neeliska looking rather glum. I asked, "Something wrong?"

She said, "I'm worried about Makias. He's still in there and hasn't made a recovery yet."

"Neeliska, if the faggot is still there recovering, Makias is recovering as well."

"How do you know if they are even recovering?"

"I don't know, but if one is, so is the other."

She passed me a tray and I took it along to the corner table. Gizel already left and the only ones there was Eve and Delphi. Ok, two nice girls I don't mind. Except, Delphi asked, "Where were you?"

I embarrassingly said, "Well, I was kinda let off for the day due to Kereesha being dead and all."

She was aghast as Eve quickly said, "Well, she was, then she came back to life and disappeared so it doesn't happen again."

I think Eve just confused Delphi. ANYWAY, I sat down and ate with the girls until we were finished and left the place. I needed now to figure out who this assassin is targeting because he went at Hux's office, then Makias, then Kereesha, so… I'd be next? Well, he'd have to be an idiot to attack me in general because news flies fast.

It got better as an Empoleon walked on in. he asked, "You're Mintoyae?"

I nodded. He informed, "Gizel is currently going to Kanto to get a ride to Sinnoh. She'll be there for a couple days and return here if nothing bad happens. Hopefully you'll not have a fit on it."

I told him, "I won't, thank you for the notice."

"Welcome."

He left to the counter to get his food, and I went to my dorm. There, I found Yamito and Bonnie watching over the egg. I guess it's better to have someone watching it because there could a certain someone coming along and smashing the egg. But, we waited around, talked a bit, and just hung on out until the whistle blew and everyone left whatever jobs they had.

Bonnie and Yamito went up to their dorm above as I went to bed. I closed my eyes and almost went to sleep, but then two eights squashed me on both sides. Then I was coiled as I opened my eyes and saw Delphi and Eve beside me. I laughed, "One of those nights?"

They smiled, "Yep!"

I let out a chuckle and all three of us went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

(3rd Person POV)

As they went to sleep, a little Treecko was walking about wondering what to do. Yema was given a day off from Kiyask, but that didn't mean she couldn't wander around to explore a bit. She walked around, but stopped at the security office door as she heard a couple voices. She opened it ever so slightly, enough for her to look, and she saw Alphonse talking over with that Gallade everyone loves/hates.

Francesco was there again for a trade off as he was trying to sell Alphonse disguised liquor. He explained, "So you see, this may look like juice, which it is in a way, but it's a mix of grape juice and Cayman Island rum."

Alphonse raised his brow, "Nobody would find out?"

"Course not, half the bastards here are morons."

Yema snuck carefully around them without being seen, and she was just in front of the desk while the two adults were behind it. Francesco grabbed a bottle and said, "Here's a sample; sweet like grape juice, but has the bitterness, taste, and smell of the alcohol and rum."

He poured a glass and gave it to Alphonse. He took it and drank the glass, and was actually impressed of the disguise. He said, "Not bad, it's a good blend. How much would you want it for?"

"Oh nothing, just full trade access here."

Alphonse's look died and almost shouted, "You're banned here! I'm not supposed to be even trading with you like this and you want full access to do whatever you please?"

"Have you ever heard of black-marketing?"

"Yes, but I don't want to become a criminal myself."

"Please, that Blaziken is my top customer. Sucks that he's in the hospital, but shit happens."

Yema saw one of the bottles and grabbed one, almost spilling it, but balanced it with her vine whip. She snuck away into a blind spot area where the two couldn't see her. Francesco told Alphonse, "So here's the deal, all the drinks, for trade access. Full access, which means drugs, alcohol, AND cigarettes."

He made a slightly greedy smile, just as an improvising move to make it look like he was being a black-market. Alphonse denied, "No, I will not do any of it."

"What if I throw in gay Pokeporn, will ya do for that?"

"No."

"Well, what would you like?"

Alphonse thought and said, "Medical help on Jan."

Francesco made that smile, "Deal."

The two shook hands and the Gallade teleported off as Alphonse left the office. Once they were gone, Yema looked down to the bottle she had. It was a liter worth of grape juice and 40% alcohol rum in a 50/50 ratio. Yema didn't know what to do, but she just went ahead and opened the bottle. The strong smell of the alcohol hit her nose as she twitched away, but then held her breath and drank a sip. It was bitter and sweet at the same time, but she pulled her mouth off and stuck her tongue out of that bitter taste.

She took in a deep breath and tried again. It wasn't as bad, and this time she tasted the sweetness of it more than the alcohol. Yema pulled the bottle off and smacked her lips as the taste was better than the first. She then guzzled down the rest of the bottle, until she was full and the bottle was completely empty. Once she was done, she left the office and proceeded to Martin's dorm.

However, on the way, her head was starting to feel funny as her mind was beginning to go cloudy. The alcohol was kicking in and she was feeling it. Yema got to the dorm, and when she looked at Martin, her mind was one subject: mate. She loved him and wanted him to be hers, she wanted him as her mate, and wanted to be his bitch. Well, you get the idea. Hearts developed in her eyes as her drunken mind unconsciously turned on her nightmare form, but her form was nothing of a nightmare.

Her body was changed into a slender, human form, still at the height of 6' 4" and still have the Scpetile traits such as her body, arms and legs. But, her tail was half of the normal length, her thighs were thick, butt was round, and she had large breasts on her chest. She was an anthro Scpetile, and this was Kiyask's blame. He decided to give her a secret present when she became a Grovyle, but the alcohol killed the barrier and made her into a sexy Pokémon. She waltzed to the bed, swaying from the drunken state she was in, and got on him. She looked down at Martin as he slept and laid herself down on top of him. Her D-cup breasts rubbed on his chest as Martin was just moving his head in his sleep. Yema then whispered, "Martin."

And kissed him on the lips. Martin, however, felt the change and woke himself up. He saw Yema kissing him as he jumped, breaking the kiss. He asked, "What's going on?"

Yema sat up and gave Martin a nice view of her anthro body. Martin was amazed at what he saw and asked, "Wh-who are you?"

Yema giggled, and slurred, "Oh little Martin, it's me *hic*… Yema."

"Y-Y-Yema?"

Yema giggled and kissed him once again as she said, "You know, we've been friends for a bit, but now… I want your love, and I don't want to be friends."

Martin was now a bit worried. He asked, "W-wait, won't your father go against this?"

"Who said he had to know?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yema removed Martin's shirt and then removed his boxers as he was basically naked. She crawled back as Martin asked, "Wait, are you… drunk?"

Yema looked up, "Drunk?"

"Alcohol? Feeling a bit… weird?"

"A little, why?"

"Because I think you might regret this…"

Yema smiled, "Nope."

She licked on Martin's member, with the tongue soft and wet rubbing over it, gaining an erection. Martin wasn't too well because he couldn't tell his family that he had sex with a giant lizard and had kids with it. Yema didn't give a fuck and was about to give Martin one instead. She sped up until the member was hard solid, then Yema crawled on top of Martin and whispered, "Now, time to make you my mate."

Martin asked, "W-wait, don't you think that's early?"

"No."

"Yema, look, you're only kid…"

"A kid who's in love with you. I want you, I need you, I want to be your bitch, your lover, your everything."

Martin has officially acknowledged that Yema has lost her mind and is officially psychopathic. Yema got up and slammed hard onto him, and screamed as she just busted her barrier. She then collapsed on Martin, letting out a tear and planting his face into her breasts. They were soft, large, and causing Martin a small nosebleed.

Yema got up and laughed, "You're bleeding."

Martin retorted with a blush, "It ain't funny; I got a bloody nose now."

Yema just got back up and rode on Martin's penis as she never experienced this kind of pleasure before. Now she knew what she was missing, but she was still as drunk as an Irishman. Martin was enjoying it, but also regretting it since he was having sex with a giant lizard.

After the riding session, Yema felt her mate's dick twitch as Martin climaxed and came right into her. Yema stuck her tongue out in pleasure and screeched as she did so herself, and she loved it. Yema collapsed onto Martin as she purred, "We're together forever. I'll never leave you, buuuut if you leave me *giggles* I'll hunt you down, drag you here, and slice you up."

Martin was scared shitless as Yema just giggled, changed out to her regular form, and went to sleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Martin also went to sleep, and as I read, I think Martin is fucked for life in two ways. Then a voice appeared in his head, being Kiyask, " _Calm down, she can't be impregnated. Well, not yet at least."_

That barely calmed him down, as he went back to sleep ignoring anything else.

(Gizel's POV) (Day 170 for the group)

 _So, Kereesha and I are in Sinnoh. I'll explain, we were in Kanto and then we were ordered to go to Sinnoh. Apparently there is some unusual activity going on there._

Well, I guess Kereesha being here was a bit of a premature put down. It's a couple hours after that and she flew off back to Kanto. But it's ok; I still got a job to do, so let's get to it. I was walking around the trail trying to find any suspicious activity. It was kind of unusual being in Sinnoh since there was different kinds of Pokémon here that I've never seen.

I tried to talk over with them, but they'd either push me aside or evade the question, or plainly swear at me and give me the finger. So I was pretty much stuck where I was trying to find something. But that came after a couple hours on hike.

I found a group of robotic looking beings that were silver colored, metal robots organizing some supplies. One of the looked at my direction and then it was saying something to another robot, but they began firing upon the bush I was hiding behind. I wasn't shot, but the laser like weapons they had set fire to the bush and it began to shrink in size.

Another shot was fired and it hit just below where I was sitting, and I jumped at the small explosion. It caused them to see me and aim right at me. I thought I was doomed, but then…

An ember came across and shot the robots, peeling off the armor revealing actual humans inside. It was a Team Flare member as he cursed, "Dammit!"

Then another ember flew across as it crashed into the next robot, then a Graveller came out of nowhere and lunched the third one into the other two, sending all three into a tree. They crashed onto the floor knocked out. I stood up as a voice said, "Well, it seems as though we found someone worthwhile."

I looked to see a reporter with that Graveller and a girl with a Blaizken. They walked up close as the reporter asked, "So, it seems as though the Zoroark spy went down to Sinnoh. What the fuck are you doing here?"

I asked, "Why should I tell?"

"Because you're in an area with Team Flare, I basically lost my job, and all five of us went back here to solve the world's biggest crisis, as the other, while the Ashhole is vacationing off in Aloha. Well, maybe he'll come down as well, but I don't know. Besides, enough shit has happened with the governments in the regions to the point where nobody gives a fuck."

"What happened with those governments?"

"I'll explain as we walk to this little place I remember a while back, if it's still there."

We walked on down the path, continuing past the mess, and the reporter here began to explain what was going on. He began, "You see, a lot of the regions are now focusing on local issues and issues that pertain to the citizens. After that weird ass fight in Kanto with that Team ISIS, well, people started to suggest letting the Pokémon become more of official soldiers. The government laughed their asses off and told them to fuck off, but that sparked problems."

The girl asked, "So, what were those problems because you never told me either?"

"Well, that soon sparked up debates on whether a Pokémon has as much rights as a human. Now, of course this shit ain't new because we've had it where psychic types are as smart as people and have more respect than the other types, but that don't seem good enough now. That and I there were these weird motherfuckers that wanted equal rights to them anyway."

I aksed, "Who were they?"

"I have literally no fucking idea. They came out of the blue looking like a bunch of… I don't know what to call them."

"Well what do they look like?"

He huffed, "Uhh, from what I've seen, and I'm not 100% sure, they have rainbow colored hair, hair styles that even the mentally insane wouldn't try, you couldn't tell if they were men or women, and they are as annoying as fuck."

"You sure it wasn't Team Plasma?"

"Does Team Plasma shout shit and dress up worse than a hooker hippy cross bread?"

"No."

"Exactly, but anyway, so them and actually normal people started to protest demanding that the Pokémon be given some fucking rights. I'm all for it, I don't see anything wrong with it. But when the decision was to give ALL Pokémon rights, then that caused the regional governments to go apeshit and nobody would do anything. BUT, then the decision was then made final when a politician said only humanoid Pokémon get the rights. So far the only regions to do this shit is Aloha and Unova."

The Blaizken asked, "Wait, so Pokémon are now like people?"

"No, humanoid ones are. You got rights in those regions, here, not a damn bit. Besides, they worked out other fucking forms on Pokephilia. That being said, every region, except Johto, has legalized Pokephilia."

I then questioned, "So, you're saying that…"

"Yes, meaning those two can screw each other all day."

They blushed as I said, "I wonder when they allowed all this."

The man answered, "After that damn battle. Oh well, the next thing you'll see is Pokémon running for president. That'll be scary."

Oddly in my opinion, it would. As we walked our way, the whole topic was brought back up as the girl, now I found out it was May, asked, "Um, kinda late I guess, but what kinds of Pokémon are allowed to be like people?"

The reporter, whose name is Kolchak, said, "Well, the spy and your Blaziken got them. Others would include Gardevoirs, Gallades, Greninjas, Machomps, even Sceptiles for crying out loud. Don't ask how though."

"But, what exactly do they get?"

"How the fuck do I know? I heard that they can get jobs, cash, even able to own property. Of course some of them get stuck with what we humans call the disadvantages to our society."

I asked, "I assume clothes?"

"That's one, but also the legalization of jails, bankruptcies…"

He made a smile, "Oooh, Pokémon divorce, there's some shit I'd like to see. Instead of filing, the Pokémon goes firing, hehe. But, yeah, shit like that."

The conversation stopped dead as a rattle in the bush was heard. Then two Team Flare grunts, an Aether grunt, a Seviper, and a Hitmonchan… wait, was that? I asked, "Charles?"

The Hitmonchan looked and said, "Holy shit, aren't you that Zoroark from the Alliance mines?"

"Yeah, I'm Gizel."

"Oh yeah, with, uh, Mintoyo and Kereesha?"

"Mintoyae, yeah."

"Damn, I haven't seen you in months."

The first Flare grunt said, "Come on, hit her!"

"Sorry Gizel."

Uh-oh. I told May, "May, you'll have to do this."

She asked, "Why? Can't you fight?"

"I'm not supposed to."

The behind group looked at each other as May then yelled, "Blaziken, use flamethrower and scorch them!"

The fire type did so and blew, only for Charles to dodge and scorch the three goons. The Aether guy yelled, "Fuck this shit! I liked it better in Aloha!"

And he ran off. The other two yelled, "Run for it!"

And they ran as well. Charles, however, got up and walked on over as May almost commanded her Blaziken to attack. I raised my hand, "Don't fight."

I walked up to Charles, and then once we were close enough, I grabbed him and gave him a hug. Nice to see an old face despite some being gone or dead. We broke the hug as I asked him, "So Charles, why are you with Team Flare, I thought you wanted to be free?"

He answered, "I was, then when I went over to Kalos, a little group of them snatched me up and I got stuck working for them. No problems, until now, so yeah. How's it going on in Unova?"

"Doing fine, everything is good. Mintoyae is way different than what he was."

"How so?"

I laughed, "He's got too many kids."

Charles looked a bit confused, "How many does he got?"

"Um, let's see…", I counted the first three, then mine, then Delphi's, then Yema, then there was that egg, so… oh and maybe one more from Eve, so that makes… woah. I said, "He's got at least eight kids."

His mouth dropped as he asked, "How many times is he fucking?"

I giggled, "Not how many times, how many girls. It's between me, Delphi, Selezsis, who's not there anymore, then Kereesha, and Eve."

"He got laid with five different girls?"

"Yep."

"Shit, that bastard is lucky."

"A bit too lucky, but yeah I guess."

Well, that was it and we just included Charles into our little group. We walked further until we couldn't find anything but trees, Pokémon, and the usual people. We stopped at a town, since it was lunch time, and went looking for a place to eat at. We stopped at this restaurant and ordered off some food. I decided to not mention what happened since we were just waiting, then eating, and then walking back the way we came.

We walked back because May had a plane to catch, Kolchak had to apply for Sinnoh citizenship, and I… well, I was stuck here with Charles. It wasn't a bad thing, but there wasn't any conversation and we kept going our way as everyone else disappeared. We got back to where I was dropped off, being a small area with a shack and such. I told Charles, "You stay here, I'll be right back."

He nodded and I ran quickly back to that area where the Team Flare grunts where in their suits. Once I got there, I found them gone, but a couple papers lying around. They must've taken everything and left. I grabbed the papers and looked to find a title on the top page of a paper along with the diagram of those suits. The title read in bold letters: "CYBERMAN EXOSUIT"

Cyberman exosuit? It seemed that they got pretty advanced already. I took whatever I got and ran on back, only to find that Charles wasn't there. He must've either walked off or… he secretly played along and just ditched everything.

As time went on, it was nearly night time, so I went into the shack to find a tiny looking computer laying there. I turned it on, linked it to the Unova computer at the mines, aaaaaand I'm in. Alphonse was on screen as he asked, "Something up?"

I wasn't going to say anything about Charles, so I said, "I found Team Flare plans that might be interesting."

"Beam on over."

I did so and I appeared in the security room with Alphonse standing in front of me. He asked, "So what is going on with these plans you got?"

I explained, "It's something involving robotic suits called cyberman exosuits. It's not that effective, but it's something we should worry about."

I gave him the papers and he nodded, "I'll take these and send them to Ferrum immediately."

He ran out the door quickly as I just walked out of the office. The whistle blew, which meant my day ended and I can go see Mintoyae. I skipped quickly to the dorm and found Mintoyae coming up to the dorm. He asked, "Gizel, I thought you went…"

I smiled, "I did, but I came home early after finding something."

"What?"

"Team Flare got plans and diagrams for robotic armor. But, they aren't any defense."

"Well, I ain't fighting them anytime soon, or at all. Now how about we just go to our dorm, and have a nice sleep."

I pulled closer to him, "Couldn't say it better myself."

We got to our dorm and into our bed, giving a kiss, and the going to sleep, waiting to see if tomorrow will be better.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, in Mortem's dorm, he was planning for another "fun" session with Clement, but this time, he wanted to change his name. Clement came on in as Mortem laid in bed on his side, with his held being held up by arm. Clement got the message as he got into the bed and kissed Mortem.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

They made out for a short period as Clement was flipped over, and his clothes was taken off. Mortem hugged onto Clement and pushed his erect member into the boy. He started to thrust back and forth, causing a surge of pleasure for him and pleasure also for Clement. Mortem kept increasing the pace of his thrusting as his climax was soon near.

But just before it happened, Mortem bit on Clement's neck, sending both a bit of pleasure and pain into Clement. After the bite, Mortem climaxed and came into Clement while Clement did so as well and fired into the bed. It was a mess, but it was better than others. And after they did so, Mortem pulled out of Clement as he panted, "Mate."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Clement looked up as Mortem explained, "Sorry about the bite, but it was necessary."

Clement asked, "How so?"

"When most male Zoroarks mate with someone, they mark down their mate by biting on their neck. But, I also want to do one more thing, I'd like to change your name."

"Why?"

"Clement, in definition, means soft and mild. A name that wouldn't really strike fear into anyone. I'd like to have your name changed to Maraich."

Clement wasn't sure, but he nodded, "Alright."

Mortem smiled and kissed "Maraich", and the two went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in our parallel professor's universe, Hux is officially wanting to kill himself. It's not Italy he hates, but his Kirlia daughter, who was teaching the leader why wars are bad and we should all be peaceful. Hux sat there on the grassy floor of the Kalos lab's nature room as Catherine, the Kilria, was teaching him about that stuff.

She went as far as getting a black board and went drawing up pictures to describe out the Vietnam War. She explained, "So you see, after all this, all we got was pain, and destruction, and loss of families, and all for what?"

Hux remarked, "For you to teach me useless shit."

"No, it was for trying to change a government someone didn't like. This is the reason why we should have peaceful discussions and just leave them alone so they can sort it out for themselves."

"Mhm, now, tell me where's the part where someone gets shot in the head."

"No, that was Kennedy."

"Isn't he that USA region president who was in a car trying to help these black people out?"

"Yes."

"Well, he tried to do things peaceful and got shot."

"You're trying to go off topic, I can see that."

Hux got up and said, "And I can also see that your little peace class is wanting to make me puke all over you."

Catherine crossed her arms, "I still don't get why dad deals with criminals."

"Maybe because he likes how he can get shit from us, now piss off."

"This is MY room, I'm telling YOU to piss off."

"And I will."

Hux walked on out as Francesco was at the entrance. Hux said, "If Clement comes here and shoots both of us, I hope he takes her out as well."

Francesco chuckled, "Are you full of shit? To knock her off is like telling her to not pet and play with that Woobat of hers. I did that entry and vomited so badly."

"So when the hell can I leave your 'home'?"

"When it's a good time to leave."

He walked off as Hux walked off to "his" room, only then it was asked from Catherine for him to stay there in order to teach him how to be peaceful, honestly, Hux would put a gun to his head and pull the trigger, if not at Catherine first.

(Goovy's POV) (Day 171 for the group)

 _Only nine days, EEEEEEEEEEK! I'm so excited! I can't believe I'll be finally a real doctor. If only Noitz was still here though._

I woke up in my bed stretching myself as I had another day of waiting for patients to do. I got out of bed and looked over to see Gimi and Milligan sleeping together on their bed. Maybe the two Blazikens were right that I'm just a bit overprotective. Anyway, I strolled on out of the dorm and went to the hospital, but there, Jenhan wasn't in, but instead a note was there.

The note read: " _Dear Goovy, Sorry to tell you at an inconvenient time, but Yuri and I went on a vacation for a couple days. Good luck in the mines and to your friends and family! Sincerely, Jenhan. P.S. Yuri also said hello and goodbye."_

I giggled a bit at the end, but Jenhan will be gone for a bit. Well, it's no big deal, nothing happens that much anyway. I took the note along with me to the office, where I put it then in the drawer. Now, one thing that is different is that I'll be helping to get Jan and Makias back into shape. It's a bit sad to see that Arius died; I hope that assassin bastard burns for eternity for all the problems he's done. But, it's lucky that Kereesha didn't die, but still sad to see she won't be here anymore.

I left the office and made my way to the human hospital were the two security chiefs were. Once I got there, I found that woman doctor who hates my guts. She turned around and made a creepy grin saying, "Well, it seems as the main chief is officially out so I can now push you about however I please."

Uh-oh. She walked up to me and yelled, "First order here, you do as I say! And my first thing is that I'm doing the work, you're the assistant, got that?"

I subsequently nodded and she ordered, "Get me 10 milligrams of tricordazine and 5 milligrams of inaprovaline."

It were a bunch of stimulants that we injected at least twice a day to make sure they don't go into a worse condition than now. I went over to the drug shelf and put in two separate tubes the two drugs. I came back with them and she took them out without saying anything more. It was like this for the rest of the work period until the whistle blew.

I left the hospital and went to the mine cafeteria. There I found Neeliska who was anxious once I came up to the counter. She asked, "Is Makias ok? Please tell me he is?"

I raised my hand, "He's fine Neeliska, he's as good as Jan is. They both got the same stabs and both are going to make it. Makias will be back in a week, if not more."

She calmed down, "Thanks Goovy, I'm just worried."

"I'd be too."

She passed me a tray and I went over to my usual table. The only difference was that Gimi and Nimitz weren't there. I found them at the other tables; one was where Nimitz was with Melisa and Anya, and then Gimi with Milligan was at the corner table. I just sat alone, kinda sad that I have nobody to be with.

After a lonely lunch, I went back to the hospital, and only found the doctor there with Makias actually awake. I asked, "What's going…"

The woman ordered, "Shut it."

I crossed my arms and sat down. I was getting tired of this and I didn't even put up with her for half a day. She was talking with Makias over something and then walked over to me and said, "Alright, watch him and don't fuck up, or around."

I nodded, "You could be a bit politer? Right now you sound like Kamahi."

"Her? I figured. She was my Pokémon after all."

Wait… wait… wha? I asked, "You're telling me she became this hatred infested Delphox that came from… you?"

The doctor laughed, "Oh, so that's how you see me? Well, piss off and get to work, I don't have time for it."

She left as now I was pissed. She was the reason why we had Kamahi act like a bitch and now she was going to make it like that here, oh someone help me. Luckily time flew on by without any problems and I was able to get out of it once the whistle blew. Very little happens, but at least nothing bad has happened.

I left the hospital and wished Makias a goodnight sleep. It took a bit longer to make it to my dorm, but once I got there, I crashed on the bed and went to sleep, but then I had something poking my butt. I looked up and it was… Noitz! I smiled as he said, "Sorry to disturb you, or poke you, but you seemed a bit lonely so…"

I sat up and pulled him into a kiss, feeling is lips once more. We crashed onto the bed as I asked with a certain smile, "Wanna try a round?"

He said, "Sure, but we can't have kids."

"It's ok, it's a good thing we had twins then."

He chuckled, "definitely."

(3rd Person POV)

And so they had an intimate sex session, and then went to sleep after it ended. But as they did sleep, in Martin's dorm, Yema was awake as she was nervous as all fuck. She was like that all day, even during lunch, because she actually went and fucked Martin. Kiyask did come over and explain that she couldn't get pregnant do to the fact of that she was too young for that, but she wasn't a virgin, nor did she know how to explain to her father that she got drunk, transformed into a slut, and then went fucking Martin.

Kiyask was in the dorm as he explained to her that she needed to calm down. All she needed to do was stay calm and stay away from alcohol, or any drug as a matter of fact. But, Kiyask did tell her something about who was going around and causing the problems and nearly killing everyone. Yema was shocked, but extremely infuriated. Kiyask then told her one more thing to know and that was…

Meanwhile, Maraich was heading to the hospital where Jan and Makias was. He wasn't going to kill Jan, unless he blabbers, but the only one he wanted dead was Makias. Maraich opened the door and found the two fire types inside on their separate beds. He walked passed Jan and up to where Makias was. He took out his silencer attached gun and…

"You tried to kill him and ruin our family, you bastard."

Maraich was shocked a bit and spun around to see Yema in her nightmare form. Clement kept his face straight and said, "Make a step, I dare you."

Yema asked, not intimidated one bit, "Or what?"

"I'll kill him."

He put his gun pointed to Makias's head, but Yema made a creepy smile as she secretly made a long vine whip that was coming around the beds that Maraich didn't see. He said, "Back off now."

Yema just asked, "Oh? But what can you do?"

Maraich pushed slightly on the trigger, "I will do it."

But the vine whip grabbed the gun out of his hands and threw it to Yema as she took it and crushed it, dropping a piece of metal on the floor. Maraich grabbed out his tanto, but the vine whip grabbed that as well. Yema walked forward as Maraich flipped over to Makias and grabbed the Blaziken's head saying, "Last warning, back off…", he moved Makias's head slightly, "…I twist it."

Yema played along, raising both her knifed hands and back up. But her smile stayed intact as she knew what to do. She had three vine whips ready to take on Maraich with the move of…

The three whips grabbed Maraich's hands and twisted them together as he exclaimed, "What, how did you!?"

Yema gave a slight evil laugh, "You know, when you start to mess with me, you know you're in trouble, but…"

She was literally a foot from Maraich giving a growling glower, "… you've messed with my father and my mate, and that crosses my lines. You want to ruin families; you have to get through me."

She grabbed Maraich and threw him across the room into the wall. She slid on over and sliced his arms, his legs, and dragged her fingers down his body. She threw him into the opposite wall from the entrance and asked, "You like this?"

Maraich knew this form before, but couldn't do anything. Yema grabbed him and flipped over, "You like this?!"

She slashed his back as Maraich would've screamed, but a vine whip went around his neck and stopped him from doing so. Yema bent down and whispered darkly, "You fucking like it? Because I think you should feel how Mr. Makias feels."

She pulled Maraich up and then stuck her middle finger into his stomach as Maraich felt the pain and struggle. She pulled her finger out as the assassin fell to the floor, holding his stomach. Yema wasn't done yet. She dragged Maraich from the hospital down to his dorm, with the help of Kiyask giving directions, and then she threw him from 20 feet away into the dorm, that landed on Mortem. Yema quickly disappeared as Mortme woke up from the impact and saw his mate bruised, cut, and impaled. He ran out of the dorm panicking, "GOOVY! WE NEED HELP!"

Yema turned back into her little, cute self as she skipped merrily away to Martin. She was now happy she fixed up the mess, but there was one issue. Later, Mortem and Goovy got Maraich to the hospital and got him stabilized. Yema didn't kill him, or have the intention to yet, so Maraich was alive. Mortem was pissed beyond belief. He'd never allow anyone to touch his mate, and after that, he's gonna kill whoever did it.

* * *

 **So, now Yema has her normal form, a nightmare form, and, what it will be called, a dream form. Also, that will probably be the only time i'll put her into a sex scene until further notice.**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**

 **A/N: Now, this doesn't apply to the story or even fanfiction, but I don't know. It has been reported that the EU will be upholding an election for some kind of copyright censorship which a lot have said could destroy the internet and free speech. Now, I don't want to go too political, but if this thing gets passed, it may affect every bit of the internet including here on Fanfiction. But, I could be wrong and it never gets done, just a thing I needed to tell because I'm worried everything I wrote might get taken off.**


	59. Chapter 59

**So, here's the next chapter. I have to give a huge thanks to everyone as this story ahs now made it to half a fucking million words :D. over 500K, damn, I wouldn't be surprised if this is how high I'll ever go, I don't know yet.**

 **But anyway, there's slight blood and gore, and a death at the end with another bastard that will be interrogated next chapter. Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Lemon warning. Lemons= (((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 59:

(Yema's POV) (Day 172 for the group)

 _Hi everyone! *waves hand at the screen* So, I guess I start telling things I did? Um, ok. So, yesterday I got back at that Clement dick who tried to kill Ms. Kereesha and Mr. Makias. I don't know who the third guy was, even though I've seen him before, but if that silver hair dick comes again, I'll make sure to give him a nice cut._

I woke in bed on top of Martin as I hugged him tightly. It was a bit scary to know that I actually did what mom and dad did with him. Dad doesn't know, but I'm worried that I might get yelled at or beaten, or something like that.

I got off, but looked back and just looked at him. He was the second one I really wanted. Dad couldn't be replaced, but with Martin he might be human but both of them were perfect for me. Uh-oh, I went daydreaming again. I shook my head so I didn't think of doing things with dad, but at least I had something to take my mind of that.

My attention changed to Martin as he was waking up. He yawned out loud and looked down saying, "Morning Yema."

I jumped up and gave a big smile, "Morning Martin."

Then I kissed him, but he pushed back saying, "Hold on, it was one thing when you were drunk. Let's hold this off until you're at least a Grovyle, ok?"

No, no, no, I want him now. I huffed, "Come on Martin, can't we have a nice time together?"

"We do, in the mines, at lunch, at night, what do you want?"

"To do 'things'."

"Yema, you're too young. I don't want to sound like your parents or be repetitive, but you're too young for this."

I don't care. I told him, "Martin, I love you and want to be your mate, and all I get from you is rejection from you."

"I'm not rejecting you, but I can't go having sex with a little lizard kid and accept that."

I gave him a smirk, "I don't have to be little."

"And I ain't going to have sex with you in that… hooker form."

My smirk turned into a frown as Martin walked out of the dorm. This sucked, very much; I can't have any fun like an adult because of my age. I hate this, I hate this. I sighed and followed Martin down to the mines where we worked.

The mine was full of mean Pokémon that always picked on Martin because he's a human, and some consider him weak even though I know he isn't. I give those bastards a glare, some go away, some still pick on him, and if they don't stop, I think you know what happens. We were in the mine and I was getting slightly unhappy. Not because I was bored, but because Martin was being such a baby. Ok, that is a bit backwards because I'm one, supposedly, but I really want to get close to him, real close. I don't care if I have to change forms or can't have my own little kids, I just want him.

We were working in the mine tunnel he dug out as I helped pick up a few rocks here and there, and also played guard as he worked. It was boring, just doing the same stuff over and over again. After a bit, I fell asleep and waited for something to… *snores* *snores*.

I felt myself getting shaken awake, opening my eyes, blurring it a bit, "huh?"

I looked up seeing a face, it was Martin. He said, "Yema, you fell asleep during lunch."

I missed lunch? AAAHHHHHHHH! I face planted myself into the ground and asked, "Did you get me something to eat?"

"Yeah, some food."

He gave me a tray of some food as I took it smiling, "Thanks Martin."

He smiled back and went back to work. I finished the food and went back to work, but as I worked, maybe I could try to persuade him to have some fun. He kept on mining as I put the rocks one by one into the bucket, he carried it off, and came back, and it repeated.

Then we heard the loud whistle blow, and Martin said, "One moment, I gotta go pee."

I nodded, but then thought of something. When he goes, he usually has his… eeek! I have a way to have a bit of fun now! I quickly ran to find him, and once I did, he was standing there peeing against a couple rocks. I really don't want to force it, but I don't being rejected like that. I quickly changed into that form he likes a lot and walked on in carefully.

This form somehow makes him go into a weird kind of state. I don't get why male humans like these big, round things, the private areas and legs maybe, but why these things? Anyway, I was literally behind him, only to see that I was actually taller than him. I let a silent giggle as it was funny to see me taller than him in this form. I wrapped my arms around and pulled myself close to him where the tips of the round things pressed against his back.

Martin spun around asking, "Yema?"

I smiled, "hello."

"Yema, I thought we…"

"Yeah, but I got restless. I need a little something."

Martin turned his head away, "Look, I can scream for your father if you want."

A threat aye? I then grabbed him tighter and hissed, "Martin, I don't want to force it. Just once, ok?"

He said, "Yema, the first time, you were drunk, can't you have a bit of sanity left in there and see that this is… technically wrong?"

No, I want you and I don't care. If dad finds out, I don't care. I bent his head back hissing, "Martin, I love you and you know it. I suggest you just go along and we do it, or I will force you."

I'm sorry Martin, but it'll come down to this. I want it, I loved it, I need it. Martin, sadly, said, "No Yema, you need to control yourself."

I loosened my grip as he moved my arms out. That's how you want it to be? Ok then, I think we had enough of it. I pushed him against the wall darkly saying, "Sorry Martin, but I will not take no as an answer."

I wanted him, and I will get him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I forced my lips on him, pushing my tongue forward into his mouth. I felt the pleasure of his tongue run against mine as I wanted to taste him and feel him. I moved my arms to hug him tight as I held the kiss. I took off his shirt and his pants, then I pushed him onto the ground. His body had nice muscles that was less than dad's, but still had some nice size.

Martin begged, "Yema, listen, calm down, calm down. Let's work this out"

Oh no. You rejected my pleading, I'm rejecting yours. I fell onto him, but kept myself up as my body rubbed against his. The feeling was great as my chest rubbed against his chest. Then I felt something poke me down below. It rubbed my private spot against his and… oooh, that felt gooood. The rubbing was feeling so good as I asked Martin, "See? Don't you… want it?"

Martin just replied, "Yes, but not now."

"Come on, your little private needs my private. I'm feeling so tucked in with this feeling of desire, and you want me as I want you. You want my body and I will give it to you, but I want you to give all your energy to it, please."

Kiyask taught me this thing called seduction, so I can get what I want. Martin was going for it saying, "Yema, look, you're sexy and all, but we can't go and fuck each other. Besides, you're not even old enough to have kids."

I laughed, "Who said it was for having kids?"

I pushed against his rock hard member as I asked, "So, you want to do everything, or me?"

Martin replied, "If I do it, can we not do this again?"

"A week?"

He sighed, "Ok, fine, a week."

I shrieked in joy, "EEEEEE!"

I hugged him down as he flipped over and was on top of me. He looked down at me as he was in a daze. I asked, "Something wrong?"

He snapped out of it and said, "N-no, just… staring at your… um… tits, that's all."

"Tits? That's what they're called?"

"Well, they're officially called breasts, but that's the informal way to say it."

"Oh, well, maybe when we get to the dorm and go to sleep, you can sleep on my 'tits' for the night?"

"Very funny, no thanks."

He slowly pushed in… OH MY ARCEUS, IT FEELS SO GOOD! I'm lost in words… oooh, the feeling… oooh. My tongue was let loose as Martin asked, "You…ok?"

I begged, "Yes… yes… please… more!"

"Ok, ok, clam down."

I can't calm down, it's too good… ooooh! He went fasterrraaaah, ahhh, I… can't… say… words… oh my… aaaah! Oh, st-stop… please… I can't… take… it… AAAAAAH!

I felt a lot of liquid come out of me as Martin exclaimed, "Shit, you came that much that hard. I guess you were building something up."

I couldn't say… anything... the… pleasure… oh my…. AAAAH! Another surge came out as Martin said, "Damn, I'm not even half way and you came twice."

I was breathing heavy as I moaned, "Martin… keep… doing… it… until… you… do… it."

"What if you pass out?"

"Keep… doing… it…"

"Yema, I can't…"

"Yes… please… I… want… you."

"Yema, if I keep it up and do it, it could do something harmful."

"Martin… please… do… IIIIITTT!"

A third… I'm… gonna… sleep…

(3rd Person POV)

Yema passed out after the third orgasm as her body couldn't take it. Martin didn't want to fight and kept on banging her, until he came for the first time while Yema's body came a fourth time. He still had energy and looked around seeing the mess of vaginal fluids from her. He pulled out quickly and Yema turned back into her Treecko self while Martin put on his clothes, luckily dry, and said, "Damn, I never seen a girl do that shit before."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their dorm. There, Martin laid in bed with her hugging his chest. Then she turned into her anthro form as Martin rolled his eyes, "Really Yema?"

Then a voice, being Kiyask, popped up in his head, ' _Yes, really_.'

Martin ignored it and went to sleep with the green, reptilian beauty in his arms.

(In Ferrum)

Now, remember Pikachu and Lopunny? Well, they got their asses away from aloha and into Ferrum by a fucked up mishap. From a distance, Pikachu read Sinnoh instead of Ferrum and brought themselves onboard a helicopter to the Ferrum region. This got them shipped off to the Team Alliance sub-headquarters in Tellur. They weren't found and luckily fled to a relatively suburban area that wasn't really populated.

They got to the edge of the town and tried to find somewhere where they could stay. Towards the end, they found a decent looking building that looked up kept, so they went on in. However, they found it to be inhabited by a Lucario.

Of course the Lucario allowed them to stay for the time being seeing as that it was the one and only Pikachu and he allow them to stay if they could do some work here and there. But he wasn't going to go slave drive, he was a generous Pokémon giving them small tasks such as getting food or cleaning, nothing much.

(Back at the mines)

As the two were getting settled in, Arrak and his sub-directors, along with Alphonse, were talking over with the head boss in Ferrum. The boss of course was pissed to see that there were still assassinations going on and nobody solved it yet. She fumed, "Has there been any kind of evidence of what, or who, has been causing these problems?"

Arrak stated, "The victims all got knife wounds in the stomach, only Mr. Limon has it the worst. This suggests that this may have been a different assailant."

"Well, judging by the wounds…"

Alphonse said, "Judging by the wounds made by the second assassin, it seems to correlate to…"

Then it hit him. A knife wouldn't have made those kinds of marks since they were very thin and precise. He remembered finding in Jan's book, because he was a bit of a spying prick, about that Sceptile from a while back being a Treecko. And the only Treecko in the mines was… Mintoyae's daughter Yema. He was unaware that he was staring into space as Kanua snapped his fingers and said, "Sir?"

Alphonse looked at the Oranguru and sputtered, "Hmm, yes?"

"You were dazing off."

"Yes, sorry, I was thinking about the current crisis."

The boss said, "Well, you stopped at correlating, continue?"

"Oh yes, sorry ma'am. It seems to correlate to possibly a Pokémon that may have blades that sharp."

"Like a Bisharp?"

"Possibly, but I can't be sure."

"Then get on the case. Arrak, watch over everyone and don't let anything suspicious fly over."

Arrak nodded, "Yes ma'am."

The screen went off as they held a slight conversation on the matter. Outside, however, Mortem was listening in as he thought of something similar to Alphonse. Maraich was telling him a few days ago about a Treecko that changed into that nightmare Scpetile, and the only Treecko he saw was the one sitting next at the same table as Mintoyae and all his family and friends.

This meant… he had a target to kill.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 173: Well, Yema wasn't at lunch today, but her mate said something that she was in the mines. Hopefully she's fine._

I woke up in Gizel's arms in the dorm I've stayed in for nearly six months. I'm going to get the hell out of here in, what, seven days. Only a week to go, man my life is great, wait, it's not, I still got shit to do, and people to kill.

I slid out of her arms and walked out of the dorm, but as I passed, I looked back to Kereesha's dorm as I wanted to say… just say… one last goodbye, until this mess can be solved. I looked over to the security office and walked to it, opened the door, and found it empty. Stepping on in, I felt that somebody was around here I didn't know.

"Poof"

What? I looked around and asked, "Who the hell's there?"

I didn't see anything. I swear I heard something. Then the voice said, "I'm right here."

Ok, this isn't funny. I looked about asking, "Show yourself, um, voice."

"Come on, don't you recognize your own voice?"

Wait, my own voice? I asked, "Who are you?"

I looked behind to the office exit as… no… no… NO… FUCKING NO… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE… NO… NO...NOOOOOOOOOO!

I yelled, "You're dead, you're gone! How the fuck are you here?!"

That's impossible; it can't be… the Ash-form. My old self was standing there as he walked forward. I armed myself saying, "You're already dead, how the fuck are you here?"

He chuckled, "Well Greninja, it's not that hard. I'm still in you and this was you. You simply held me under lock and key, but as time draws near, you're starting to question."

I went up face to face, "My mind is set, I'm gonna kill ash and that's that!"

"And then what? After that, won't you feel as if something was empty in your life? You may have your family, your kids, but what could that fill?"

"It'll fill everything. I've been betrayed and my own dead form is trying to talk with me?"

"No, not your form, your conscious."

"Then to hell with you. I don't take orders from a fucking ghost of my past."

"Really? The ghosts of your past might be better for you to cooperate with, but right now you're heading into even deeper waters and soon you'll dive so deep that it will be impossible for you to come back up. Once you drown", he gave a slight smile, "what then? Your family and friends here will only keep you afloat for only so long until you begin to have guilt, regret, and sorrow for actions you have done. I suggest you wisely decide this thoroughly. Don't go straight for the kill, to make Ash pay, I agree, but to kill him, there's no real point for it."

I had enough of this philosophic bullshit. I told him, "Piss… off."

"Greninja, don't hide it, you still have something there. Even if it means to be in l…"

"PISS… OFF!"

He just disappeared before he finished. He was about to say in love. Yes, I hate with everything to admit, but one time, one time, I had a slight fantasy of me and Ash, well, I guess acting like faggots. Oh God… I hate my past, I hate it so much. Then I heard the door open as Alphonse entered in. You talk about fags and they appear when you least expect it.

He asked, "What are you doing here?"

I explained, "I wanted to talk with you on something."

"Well, I'd like to ask you something as well, but mine probably is more important."

"How so?"

"It involves the most recent attack on our assassin Clement."

Huh, there's my brightness for the first time today. I asked, "Well, what's going on?"

"It's going to be a heart stopper, um, we examined his body, and we found that the stabbing and slicing were not like the knives we ever seen."

"So?"

"They were done by a Pokémon."

"I didn't do it, despite loving to."

"Yes, but you would've gone right for the kill."

"True."

"When it was being talked about, one thought came to my mind. Jan talked about another Pokémon that had blades as thin as paper, but sharp enough to cut right through metal with no issue."

Shit. I asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, um, not you directly, but… ithastodealwithyourdaugther."

He said that a little too fast. I asked, "What?"

"It has to deal with Yema, your daughter."

… Are you… saying… she did it? I was in disbelief and asked, "So, wait, you're saying… that my daughter… went and slaughter everyone?"

Alphonse shook his head, "No, no, thankfully. Her marks only confirmed with Clement. Jan and Makias were done by a knife."

I don't believe it. I sat in the chair as I just heard of it. Yema, my sort of sweet, a little too loving daughter just becoming a psychopathic killer, what the hell's next? I decided to now change it before I forgot, "Um, so what I was coming in here was that I was wondering if I could go see Kereesha, one more time?"

Alphonse decided, "Sure, as long as you can talk with Yema and do your work, go for it."

HA, Yema is a given here. I nodded and asked, "So, how the hell do I get to Kereesha?"

"Over here."

He walked over to a machine and he explained, "I don't know where Kereesha is, but Ganivus and Uremia should know since the computer is their little house, err, whatever they call it."

He turned on the machine and said, "Now, just step on up."

I did so. I asked, "Now wha…"

And everything went weird as fuck as I was being sent through this device. It was a bit strange as I looked around seeing all these little information strands. Once I got out of it, I found myself in this… whoa! This… this was the couple's house? Shit, it looks like a fancy looking house that a rich guy owned. I called out, "Ganivus? Uremia? Kereesha?"

I crossed my arms asking, "Where the hell are they?"

I walked a few steps around and saw how damn good this house looked. The room as small, but there were things in here I'd never seen Pokémon have such human luxuries. I sat down on an actual chair looking around what they put in. It was made of logs, but I didn't see any cracks to the outside so they must've put something solid on the outside.

The furniture was even amazing seeing that there probably weren't any houses around here. These two had a television, couch, chair, then a ladder that must've went upstairs. Weeeeell… I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I got up and walked over to the ladder and went on up to find a room with a bed inside it. So these two had their own little room with a bed in it, a table, and a chair.

I climbed back down hoping nobody noticing I went up. Then the next thing I knew, Ganivus comes thorugh the door. He looks up and asked, "Mintoyae? Haven't seen you in a while, what'cha doing here?"

I said, "I wanted to go see Kereesha, just once more. Where is she?"

He smirked, "Uremia and I made her a little place of her own. We took a cave, made it much wider, furnished it similar to ours, well, except for the electronics, and made it water proof. She's down the path, just go right."

I nodded and left his house. Outside, I found… what the fuck? I found this huge vehicle with a cannon turret. Um, I don't want to know. I walked on down the path on the right to see where, if I can find the place, Kereesha was. Then I came across this little house that looked big enough for Kereesha, but where Kereesha actually lived in?

Well, I went up front and knocked on it, only to here an answer, "Who's there?"

It was Kereesha. I called, "It's Mintoyae!"

"Mintoyae! Come on in, it's great here."

I opened the door… whoa. Never judge a house by the outside. I walked on down and saw Kereesha as she was sitting on, what looked to be, a bed. She was smiling asking, "Hey Mintoyae, what's up?"

I laughed, "Well, since we're still unsure of what's going on in the mine, you're probably unable to go back there."

"Aww, it's ok. I like it here better, even though I do feel lonely. Then again you have Ganivus and Uremia visit, so there's that at least."

"Yeah, but what about the kids?"

"Well, maybe we could have it where they can come back and forth between our dorms."

Not bad of an idea. Then she asked, "Anything happen though?"

I cheerily smiled, "Well, Clement has been sent off to the hospital."

"Finally, something actually good. How'd he get attacked?"

"Well, Alphonse suggested… it may have been Yema."

"Huh, I believe it."

"Wait, you know…"

"Yeah, I asked her on it. Honestly it's cool to see her fight like you, but I think she might have a bit of trouble controlling it."

"She does, but I'll have to have a talk with her on it because I don't want her to kill someone and get executed."

"She hasn't though."

"True, but that doesn't mean it won't happen."

I sat down on the bed as Kereesha sat up and placed her left arm around me. She leaned on me saying, "Don't worry Mintoyae, she'll survive through everything just like you. It might be something all our kids have."

I nodded, "Yeah, I just hope the fourth kid won't be a pain in the ass."

Kereesha giggled, "None of ours were."

"True, I guess."

"Well, Yamito has a girl, Kellen has a boy, Milligan has a girl, and everyone is normal, well, in terms of not being crazy or psycho, so there's no problem."

"Yeah, but I hope the next kid doesn't grow up to be *ahem*."

"A what?"

"A… faggot."

Kereesha laughed brashly, falling onto the bed. She stopped her fit and style had slight giggles, "Mintoyae, you worry waaaay too much. Come on, our next kid will not grow up being like that. You need to stop worrying of what your kid likes and just guide them along."

I argued, "Yes but…"

Kereesha retorted in her unique calm arguing voice, "Mintoyae, who cares? I understand that this is mainly because of Ganja, but why would your own kids do that? Stop worrying, and just relax a bit, and be a good father, ok?"

Her smile topped it off as I nodded, "Alright."

"Good!"

Sometimes I wondered if that happy-go-lucky life and attitude helped her become this good. I got up and said, "Well, it's great to see you again, but I won't be back for a long while, if ever."

Kereesha laughed, "Mintoyae, the second one was a joke."

"How'd you know?"

"You love me too much to never see me again."

I laughed myself seeing as she was right. I waved goodbye, and left her dorm. I went down the path back to Ganivus's house. There, I found him reading an instruction manual on that giant vehicle outside. I asked, "So how do I get back to the mines?"

Ganivus said, "Turn it on, and just stand in front."

Ok, I stood in front of it, turned it on…

I was sent through once again and found myself back at the security office, except this time I found Alphonse with Yema beside her, as both her hands were behind her back and she was looking ashamed.

I said, "I see you got her."

Alphonse nodded and we went over to the chairs as Alphonse sat down in his and I sat down with Yema on another. I asked her, "Yema, could you please explain what's going on here? Alphonse says that you've… what, brutally attacked someone?"

Alphonse added, "To near death."

"Ok, could you explain why you did so?"

Yema didn't answer, or turn her head. I told her, "Look, I just want to know *and if it makes you feel a bit better, I'm glad you threw him in the hospital*."

She looked to me and took in a deep breath. She said, "He's been doing it."

Huh? I asked, "What?"

"The boy I… attacked… he was doing it all."

"Doing what?"

"Attacking Mr. Makias and Ms. Kereesha."

…I… don't…fucking…believe it. Alphonse was just about as surprised as me as I asked, "How do you know?"

Yema explained simply, "Kiyask told me."

Usually, I'd never trust the bastard, but when it comes to telling truths, he mostly never lies, actually, when was the last time he lied? Alphonse, this time, questioned, "Clement was behind all these attacks, all along?"

Yema nodded as I still in shock of it. I wasn't surprised that it was Clement, but how it all just… wasn't shown. I told Yema, "Can I talk with you outside?"

She nodded and we went out. Outside the office, I told her, "For the first time, I'll ever say this, what you did was actually good."

Yema grew a smile, "Really?"

"He's been a prick for months, harming and scarring everyone, and got exactly what he deserved."

She looked prideful as I quickly said, "But, this is the only time I'm doing it. So don't take that pride in too close, because the one might just get your head cut off."

That died off as now Yema looked a bit scared. I laughed, "Now, I'm a messing with you bit. Just be wise on who you attack."

It's hilarious, a couple weeks ago, I didn't want Yema to use that side, now, I don't mind her using it, but only if it does justice. She skipped off to mines merrily as I also walked down there since Delphi and Eve are probably wondering what the hell I am. Passing by the shop, with of course taking a bucket, and then...

AAAH! I was wrapped up by… Eve… figures. She wrapped around me as she put her face up to mine, nudging it, "Hi Mintoyae!"

I rolled my eyes, "Really Eve?"

"Well, you weren't in the mines so I was getting a bit worried."

"Eve, calm down, I just went to see Kereesha one more time, that's all."

"Oh, sorry."

She unwrapped herself, but still was touching skins. I asked, "Um, can I go?"

"Yep!"

She's gonna stay stuck to me like glue. We went into the cave and there, I found Delphi coming out with two buckets. She smiled, "Look who Eve found, where'd you go?"

I explained, "Just went to see Kereesha one last time, no problem."

"Ok."

Well, Eve and I went into the mining hole and continued, until the whistle blew. And it was only a few minutes which meant I was out of the place for the… oh what the hell, the faster time flies the better. We left the hole and made our way to the cafeteria. There, Neeliska was calmer than usual, but still looking troubled; she really needs to calm down.

We went up to her as I asked, "Hey Neeliska, doing ok?"

She nodded, "A little."

"Look, Makias is going to be fine. I'm gonna say it a hundred times until you get that he's going to be."

"I know, I know, but miss him. The girls miss their father as well, even with Nimitz with them."

She passed us two trays of food. We took them and went off to the corner table. There, Delphi and Gizel were there along with the kids, but then I looked off to my left eye corner and saw… no, shake it off. My "conscious" was trying to come back with my dead form on the far side of the room, looking directly at me. I just shook it off and tried to focus on something else. Just, focus on something else, focus on something else, um, the girls in front of you, yeah, yeah, focus on that. Ok, that sounded perverted.

I sat down as Delphi and Eve didn't see my weirdness, but Gizel saw it judging by her confused look. It was a silent talk as we ate, then once we were finished, Gizel asked me, "Mintoyae, could I see you at your dorm please?"

Shit, um, I nodded, "Ok."

She got up and left as I followed behind her. At the dorm, Gizel sat on the bed and crossed her arms, but was looking curious questioning, "What happen there?"

Damn, she knew. I explained, "Look, it's personal Gizel."

"Mintoyae, hiding personal things becomes a bigger issue to deal with over time, what is the problem?"

I sighed, "I saw it again."

"Saw what again?"

"My form."

"Form?"

"My old, dead one."

Gizel looked a bit shocked, "You mean your…"

"Yes, my Ash form. I thought it was gone for good, but… it's still in here. It appeared earlier today, basically arguing with myself, over the stupidest topic."

"What was the topic?"

"Whether to kill Ash or not."

She wasn't really too shocked and asked, "What did he say?"

I laughed, "He said that I'd be empty, hehehe, empty if I went and killed Ash and nothing would fill in that emptiness, not even my own family. What bullshit."

"Well, I don't want to make myself on the wrong side, but Ash did help you…"

"Yes, he did, but then he ditched me, tortured me, even killed me. I'm not going to let him live another day Gizel, I don't care who says it. Not you, not my friends, not my kids, not even me; I'm going to kill him, even if it involves having to kill others, which I will do as well."

She looked a bit scared as I calmed down and said, "Gizel, look, I don't give a fuck on what that book of yours says, but I won't apologize for everything, and I will end this."

Gizel said, "Alright, I get it, you're mind is set, but how will you go and do it anyway?"

"I know how."

"What, bring everyone along?"

Is she fucking crazy? I looked back to her, almost scolding, "No Gizel, that's insanely stupid. I'm doing the killing by myself and there is only one other guy I'm bringing along and that's for transportation. Everyone else sits their ass here."

Gizel sighed calmly as I sat down next to her, "Sorry Gizel."

She asked, "For?"

"For giving you that whole lecture and scolding."

She put an arm around my back, "It's ok Mintoyae, it's just how you are."

She kissed me, then broke it, "Besides, I think it's actually a good idea to keep everyone here. But, who do you plan to help you?"

I smiled, "You said that Ganivus drives?"

She got it, "Yeah, but I think he took that tank with him, and that'll grab everyone's attention."

"Who said anything about a tank?"

"You mean, steal a vehicle?"

"No, take one of those up there and drive down to Kanto. Well, I first have to clean house around here, then go there."

Well, I wasted my day here… and I'm gonna waste it further. I stayed in the dorm with Gizel sat by and talked. Time passed on and we didn't even have to move anywhere. We collapsed into bed and kissed once more before we went to sleep, waiting to see if tomorrow won't have any more insane issues.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, Alphonse was in his dorm alone as he now knew what was going on. Clement, they don't know about his name change, was the one who went in and killed two security members and injured Jan, which infuriated the mega Lucario, then stabbed Makias, and then must've poisoned Kereesha, since he had fangs and the distance between the fangs on Kereesha where about the same with Clement.

Alphonse wanted to tell, but he'd rather it be held until Hux comes in this way he doesn't upset the whole place, or have Neeliska go on a rampage and kill Clement. Hopefully Hux would return soon so it can be dealt with. He went to sleep hoping so, but more hell was about to break loose.

Mortem was pissed, very pissed, his own name was about to become Yema. Yema, however, was sleeping happily away with Martin. Mortem got up to their dorm and found the Treecko asleep. He didn't care, if he was to kill a child, so be it. He got up to Yema and grabbed carefully out, then threw her down the descending cliff.

Yema was woken up from her sleeping, in pain from the tumbling and rocks. She couldn't see what was going on, but Mortem just charged at her blasting her farther down. She shook her head and looked up seeing the Zoroark pissed and ready to kill. Yema saw that she was in trouble, but Mortem growled, "Nobody touches my mate, nobody, ever."

He charged a dark pulse and nearly shot Yema, who dodged quickly and then changed into her nightmare form before any real harm could be done. She was taller than Mortem and larger too, but she was nowhere near as experienced as him. Yema flashed her fingers, shining from knife like shape of it, only for Mortem to charge forward with his claws.

The two collided as Yema blocked off the claw attack with her knife fingers. She flipped him over, only to make one fatal mistake that led to mortem to slide down her back, and use one claw finger to drive deep within her tail and cut it in half. Yema was paralyzed in pain as Mortem successfully cut the tail in half, and laughed haughtily, "That's nothing; you'll become a corpse once this is over. And then I might let Maraich with your little friend."

Yema stopped and spun her eyes to him. She wasn't going to have him, or that little fake girl shit, take her mate away from her. She turned around and growled as Mortem took no warning. Then, Yema's tail halves became two tails, bright blue fire, burning with rage. Mortem now was a bit spooked, but wasn't going to be scared of a couple-month old Pokémon, even if it looked like she could kill a legendary.

Mortem readied a dark claw and charged forward, but Yema stayed in one place. The Zoroark made a killer smile as Yema smiled as well, but she knew what to do. Mortem jumped up and slammed down to Yema, who just blocked it, spun him where his back was in front of her, and then… she used her fingers and sliced off both his hands.

Mortem screamed in fear and pain as both his claws her cut off at the wrists. Blood was gushing out as Yema smiled evilly at the scene. She had a couple vine whips wrap around Mortem's neck as she pulled his ears to her mouth and whispered, cheerfully threatening, "If you threatened Martin again like that, you might see your arms or legs get cut. Nobody messes with him… or me. *giggle* so, do we understand?"

Mortem nodded as he was being held by a psychopath, worse than him. Yema tightened the ropes as she strangled Mortem and made him pass out, but didn't kill him. Afterwards, she used the vine whips to grab Mortem's two severed claws and had all three pieces as she said, "Sorry, Dr. Goovy."

She threw all three of them at Goovy's dorm, for them to enter and crash on Goovy. She was woken in the process as she looked around and found…

She screeched at the top of her lungs, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed so loud, everyone in the mine heard it and woke up. Yema was almost at her dorm and covered her ears, but when she got into it, she quickly turned into a Treecko and pretended to sleep, even though Martin was awake and said, "Someone died, oh well."

He couldn't care any less, but Yema would've been the happiest Treecko there, since she is, seeing as she finally saved herself and Martin.

Meanwhile, Mintoyae, Gizel, Alphonse, Jenhan, and even Neeliska, came over to see what was going on. Goovy was basically having a heart attack as she saw Mortem lying there unconscious with both claws sliced off. She and Jenhan carried off the Zoroark victim and everyone else went back to sleep. Mintoyae wasn't affected, since he's done much worse, Alphonse was starting to fear that Clement may not have been the suspect, and Neeliska, well, she pretended nothing happened because she was feeling funny after seeing that.

(3rd Person POV) (Day 174 for the group)

Well, if nobody remembers what happened a few seconds ago, Mortem got his claws chopped by Yema. Anyway, it was the next day and currently Alphonse was now on the case for finding the second attacker, which he stopped by Yema's dorm and thought that maybe there was a correlation. He quietly went up and gently shook Yema, trying not to wake up Martin either. Yema felt the shaking and opened her eyes seeing Alphonse looking at her.

Yema mumbled, "Morning Mr. Allpanes."

Alphonse corrected, "It's Alphonse. But that's not why I came here."

"What's wrong?"

"Last night Mortem was found in Goovy's dorm with both claws cut off. Luckily they got reattached back at the hospital before there was any serious damage. Now, what we did find was that the way it was cut off… was the same way Clement was attacked."

He raised an eyebrow as Yema titled her head in shame, for the third or so forth time. Alphonse sternly said, "You better have a good reason why you did it."

He used his aura shit and check through, only to find that Mortem was trying to kill her. Alphonse got out of her head and saw she would be in serious trouble. It was a tough choice, but all he said was, "I'm going to have to talk with your father on this."

Yema let a tear out seeing how bad she was. Alphonse didn't care and left the dorm to go see Mintoyae. There, Mintoyae was getting up from his sleep, only for the chief to come in and order, "Mintoyae, get up."

Mintoyae opened his eyes asking, "Taking Ganivus lessons?"

"I don't know what those are, but I need a word with you on your daughter."

Mintoyae groaned, "What did she do now?"

"She was responsible for Mortem and his little predicament."

That caught the Greninja's attention as he asked Alphonse, "Well, what the hell can I do? Talking with her doesn't work and she's overprotective of her mate, so what can I do?"

Alphonse suggested, "I suggest you try to talk with her, a long talk with her, on calming herself down and not using force, or unnecessary violence, as the first option."

"Tried that, doesn't work."

"Then try it again. I don't want to have her sent off to prison."

Mintoyae was slightly shocked, "Prison?! I went there and got… semi-raped. If she goes in, do you know the shit that would happen?"

"Yes, but if that's what it must take, then it will happen."

Mintoyae argued, "Looked, let me try to get her straightened up, ok? I don't want her to go to prison, she can't survive in there."

"Actually, she can, but that depends on who she gets stuck with."

"Yes, but I don't want her to go into prison."

"That's not your choice."

He left, leaving Mintoyae in a difficult position in having to raise his daughter a bit better.

As that took place, over in the hospital, Makias was ready to get the hell out of there. Well, he had a little help from a certain someone. Francesco visited giving him certain medication that helped to speed up the healing. Makias, siting up on the bed, asked the professor, since he wasn't in his Gallade form, "So, let me get this hopefully straight, you're able to turn into a Gallade at any time, because you injected those gems into yourself and that's it?"

Francesco nodded, "Yep."

"Ok, so why the hell don't you help them?"

"Well, that's easy. One, none of them are my customers. Two, he tried to kill me. And three, do I give a fuck for them?"

"Yeah?"

"No. Now, if they were willing to comply with a few trades, then sure. That Lucario, who's in your place, is a decent customer."

Yeah, Frank here lied his ass off for the medical help since Jan wasn't a willing customer, nor liked the guy anyway. Anyway, Makias got off the bed as Francesco turned into a Gallade and disappeared. The Blaziken chief just stumbled on to the exit as he needed to find the way out of the hospital and back to the mines.

Turning over to the progress of the three patients on the hospital beds, Mortem had his claws reconnected and stitched back up so they're good as new. Maraich was still in pretty bad condition, but was going along pretty well and should be out within three or four days. Jan was half way there, but the stomach wound is taking a bit more time than expected.

Now changing over to the Alohan siblings, Lillie was actually getting along with Gary pretty well. Ok, fine, they weren't going all lovey dovey, but they became decent friends. Well, they do sleep in bed together, but NO YOU FUCKING PERVERTS, they don't do anything. Gladion was literally glued with Kellen as the Gible didn't want to leave his sight. This just made it harder to get anything done, but it was either this ooor Gladion could have "fun" with Yamito, Milligan, and Yema, especially her.

Gladion was waking up from his sleep to see a sleeping dragon type in front of his face. He quietly, and carefully, crawled out of bed, making sure not to disturb Kellen. He did get out of bed, but then once he got to the dorm entrance, Kellen jumped out of bed and onto his head, knocking the boy over, face first on the ground. Kellen cheered, "Morning Glady!"

Kellen tried Glade, but it didn't sound cute enough. Gladion grumbled, "Morning Kellen."

"Come on, let's go!"

She was literally a walking body of cheerfulness that only a Latias could have. Gladion really wanted to tell her, nicely, to fuck off, but I think we know the reason. Gladion trudged to the mines as Kellen was circling around Gladion. She teased playfully, "Come on, stop being so slow."

Gladion mumbled, "Can you blame me?"

Kellen heard it and smiled, "Maybe."

"Look, I hate this job and I honestly don't want to do anymore of it. Probably go and kill myself if it gets worse."

Kellen then jumped, knocking him down exclaiming, "Don't you think about that!"

"About what?"

"Killing yourself!"

"Why not? I have the right to do so."

"No, you aren't going to do it."

"Hey, this slave work is killing me anyway, why would you give a fuck anyway?"

"Because I love you!"

Gladion's eyes shot up as Kellen realized what she said, but didn't really have a reaction to it. Gladion asked, "W-wait, you wha?"

Kellen sighed, "I love you."

Gladion got up and pretended that he didn't hear that and kept walking his way. He was shot to hell after hearing a little Pokémon tell him that she loves him. Hopefully it won't get "worse" than that, which of course it will.

As they went to the mines, the screen points to Ganivus's house where Gizel was at. Ganivus and Uremia were asked by Gizel to help her construct her design for a church. Ganivus was currently looking at the diagrams, not bad looking, and asked, "Um, Gizel, are you sure on this?"

Gizel nodded, "Of course, I've explored around here a couple times at night when you two were asleep and when you weren't around, and I found an empty area to build it."

"Uh, yeah, um, one issue you may have over looked."

"Oh? What is it?"

"We're on the Kanto/Johto border. Sinnoh is the worst, but Johto is number two when you start to preach religions that aren't the Arceus based ones."

"Well, doesn't mean I can't try anyway. Besides, if you can build a house like this in a couple weeks, this might take a year or so."

Ganivus looked at her and explained, "To build this, if you follow these exact dimensions and others, it could take half to a whole year and for the purpose of it, you can bet it'll be burnt down in a month, if not a couple days."

Gizel argued, "Yes, but I just need you help in constructing the actual structure. Everything else I can do myself."

"Ok, then you might have half to three fourths of a year, fine."

Uremia chucked in, "And you also forgot the fact that what's in it for us?"

Gizel offered, "You can help run it if you like?"

The two psychics looked at each other, then back to Gizel and told her, "In your dreams."

Well, that failed for her. Gizel instead asked, "Well, do you at least have an axe and a saw?"

Ganivus nodded, "Yeah, in the back of the house."

"Thanks."

She ran off to do so, but she also had to get back to the mines, so she just ran off to that area and put the tools there.

Back at the mines, Delphi and Eve were waiting for Mintoyae, who was currently scolding and talking over with Yema. Eve asked, "Is he coming?"

Delphi reassured, "Eve, don't worry, Mintoyae will come, sooner or later."

Eve was worried anyways. Mintoyae was literally the best male she could ever want, way better than that Serperior asshole she previously had. She loved him very much after the day he was first thrown in prison with her.

Of course, after an hour, Mintoyae did get down there as he finished talking it over with Yema. He calmly talked it over and enforced some things that should've been said earlier. Mintoyae got down into the mining hole that his two mates were in and Eve already spun around and coiled around him. The poor Greninja said, "Eve, could you let me go?"

Eve giggled, "Ok."

She uncoiled gently and grabbed the pick using the vines and went back to hit rocks. Mintoyae went to the rocks, but Delphi saw he was frustrated from something else. She asked him, "Minto, you ok?"

Mintoyae responded, slightly harsh, "No Delphi, I'm fine."

"Well, somethings bothering you, otherwise you wouldn't be snapping at me."

He sighed, "Ok, fine, I had a talk with Yema, a long, tiring one. She's been doing things behind my back and the only one catching them is Alphonse. Shit, I never knew that she was slicing up Clement or his faggoty Zoroark, and neither did I know she was also protecting someone by beating up half a mine worth of assholes."

Delphi was a bit surprised and simply backed away to her mining. Mintoyae went back to mining as well as they kept doing so until the lunch whistle blew. Once it did, everyone in the mines dragged their sorry, sluggish, life-hating asses to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, Neeliska was still a slightly emotional wreck. She really missed Makias and wanted to really kick the hell out of whoever did it to him. As everyone came in, she got out the trays of food and passed them along. She just passed them out, not really looking too well, and then a voice asked, "Cheer up Neeliska."

Neeliska knew that voice and turned to see… She screeched, "MAKIAS!"

She jumped over the counter and knocked over Makias, standing there originally, and hugged him to death. She kissed him and hugged him as Makias chuckled, "Careful, I just got out of the hospital today."

She quickly got off him as Makias stood up. Neeliska passed him a tray as then two Torchics ran to him exclaimed min happiness, "DADDY!"

Melisa and Anya jumped onto their father as Makias was pushed forward. He chuckled again as he said, "Melisa, Anya, good to see you two again."

They smiled back at him as Melisa asked, "Are you better daddy?"

"Yes, Melisa, I'm better."

Anya asked, "Who did it?"

"I don't know Anya."

"Clement did it."

Mintoyae, right on cue. He just took a tray out of Neeliska's talons as she froze from Mintoyae's answer. Makias asked, "Wait, you mean the assassin that's in the hospital?"

Mintoyae nodded, "Yeah, also, where did Neeliska go?"

Both him and the rest of Makias's family looked over to see that the counter was abandoned. Makias said, "Huh, never seen that before. Oh well, you two girls can go back to Nimitz, I'll be going with Mr. Mintoyae here."

The girls nodded and ran back over to Nimitz. Meanwhile in the hospital, Maraich was getting out of bed. His body made a faster recovery than projected, but that recovery was about to be undone. He stood up, feeling slight pain from Yema's attack and stomach stab, and slowly walked his way to the exit. Then he fell a bit and got up…

"YOU BASTARD!"

Maraich was punched in the face by a talon, getting sent across the room into the wall. He was in no condition to fight, let alone deal with a pissed off wife, aka, Neeliska. She was infuriated and ready to kick the shit out of Maraich. Maraich got up, only for Neeliska to kick him in the gut, which hurt the most, sending him back into the wall and unconscious on the floor. Neeliska strutted out of the room, getting her little revenge for sending Makias into the hospital with the pain he had and the distress that was brought onto her and the kids, well mostly her.

Later, she came back at the cafeteria with a smile on her face. As she went back behind the counter, at the table of the usual group, Mintoyae explained to Makias on what was going on since his attack. Makias was in horror as he make scared eyes every time he looked at Yema, each time Mintoyae would mention something about her. Alphonse was even at that table as he explained as well, scaring the shit out of Makias since his day was apparently getting better.

After lunch, everyone went off to work, but showing to Gizel's side, she was at her dorm, until Alphonse came along. He told her having to retrieve a man name Meyer Limon, who was also Mariach's and Bonnie's father. But, he told her to make sure that both of them don't see him. Gizel agreed and went on ahead as the three Machokes she was stuck leading were ready to go.

During the work hour, very little happened so the rest of the day was skipped on over. The last whistle blew and everyone from their jobs went to their dorms. At Gladion's dorm, he and Kellen went there as Gladion was stuck with the Gible for yet another night. He fell face first into the bed as Kellen jumped on his back say, "Night Glady!"

Gladion mumbled good night to Kellen with his face in the bed. After they went to sleep, Kiyask was planning to get in good relations with Kellen, by giving her a dream similar to what Yamito and Bonnie had a while back.

Gladion found himself on an empty floor, with nothing and no one around. He looked around and called out, "Hello?"

No answer. He stood up, but found himself feeling a bit weird. He looked down and found himself naked, but he also found another major difference: he was older. He was in his early 20s as a fully grown man, but he still had his regular teen mind intact.

He walked for a bit and asked out to anyone, "Hello, is anyone there?"

Then he got a response, "Who's there?"

"Um, I'm Gladion…"

"Glady?"

Gladion shit himself, ' _KELLEN?! No, please, nooooo_ …'

He walked a bit further and found a large looking Pokémon standing a few feet from him. He asked, "Who's there?"

The Pokémon turned around and asked, "Glady is that you?"

It was Kellen, only she was a Garchomp instead of a Gible. Gladion stood there as Kellen cheerfully charged at him, seeing as it was him. Gladion was shitting himself seeing the huge Pokémon charge at him. Kellen slammed right into Gladion and hugged him tightly as Gladion was worried on another issue. Kellen then kissed him, making him feel even more uncomfortable, but broke it smiling, "Huh, you're now an adult."

Gladion said, "Yeah, so are you."

Kellen then got an idea, "Um, Gladion."

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, remember when I told you today that I loved you?"

Gladion annoyingly responded, "How could I forget?"

"Well, I want to become like mommy and daddy, you and me, with our own little family in the future."

Gladion just got tackled by a giant Pokémon that loves him and now she wants him to be her husband. The boy, err, man said, "Kellen, look, this is just a dream."

"So, does that mean we can be parents?"

"No, I'm saying is that this is not real and we're not adults."

Kellen made those cute eyes, "Please Glady?"

They worked as Gladion sighed, "Ok Kellen, ok I'll do it, just cut it out."

"YAY!"

She kissed Gladion hard again as the guy now had Garchomp on his hands.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kellen broke off the kiss one more time as she asked, "So, how does it work?"

Gladion knew how sex works so he told her, "Just relax and let me try to see if this will even work right."

Kellen flipped over on her back, and he found her region. Gladion lined up his dick, being semi-erect, with it and pushed it against it. Kellen was a bit scared and asked, "Um, Glady, what are you..."

Gladion shushed her, "Calm down Kellen, you wanted it so here's how it'll go."

He pushed his dick in and immediately felt the warmth inside and pleasure hit him. Kellen also got it as she let a moan out. Gladion asked her, "How does it feel?"

Kellen responded, "Feels good."

Gladion smirked, "That's how it's supposed to feel."

He started chugging in and out as he never thought he'd actually be fucking a Pokémon, let alone a little girl, which sounded wrong in a sense, but then again it was only a dream. He continued as moans escaped him and Kellen, filling both bodies with pleasure and ecstasy. After a bit, Gladion felt a twitch as he said, "Kellen, here comes the stuff that makes kiiiiiiaaaaaah!"

He moaned loudly as Kellen did so as well, the blonde filling her up. He fell on top of her and asked, "How'd ya like it?"

Kellen panted with a smile, "Very much."

Gladion thought that maybe it wasn't too bad to be with her. She wasn't a problem, just very attracted to him and slightly rambunctious.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

In reality, Gladion had ejaculated in his underwear, with a bit of the wet area touching Kellen, and her wetting Gladion's clothes. Yeah, it was disgusting. Moving on from there, in Kalos, Gizel was stuck leading three Machokes into the region to hunt down the Limon's father. They made it to where the house was, and there, found the door to be open. Gizel told the group, "Stay here, I'm going to see what's going on."

The group nodded and in Gizel went. She entered the building and checked to find the father, but all she found was a couple broken objects and... a body. It was a Blaziken body, not dead, but very injured. Across from the Blaziken was a tan looking man, foreign looking clothes, and a fancy looking gold pistol. The Blaziken had bullet shots that seemed to most likely come from the gun. Gizel walked around and tried to find the actual man, but what she found was him, but not what she expected. Gizel found Meyer, but she found him dead, shot a couple times in the head and in non-lethal areas.

She went back to the strange man and found him to be alive as well, seeing he was still breathing. She then called in the Machokes, "We need the Blaizken and this man carried off, now."

They obeyed and took them away, but Gizel told the third Machoke, "Take Meyer over there too, might as well pretend nothing happened."

And so, with three of the bodies being carried away to Unova, who knows what the hell just happened.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**

 **So, the ending of this chapter is a little crappier than usual, if it is, because I had to type it up here in the doc manager. The Word on this computer I'm sending it on didn't want to work so I had to do it like this. Most of my writing is on the laptop, but most of the posting is done on this computer.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Alright some things going on, nothing new. Um, there is a scene that is in a more common foreign language so GL to you on translating it for yourself. Um, let's see, Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **There is two lemons and a lime. Lemons/lime = (((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 60:

(Makias's POV) (Day 175 for the group)

 _Ok, I'm skipping my morning, well running through it, because it's the same shit I usually do._

Ok, let's run this. Got up, quickly kissed Neeliska, ran my ass out of the dorm, and to the office. Ok, done. Now, in the office, I was relaxing myself, until Alphonse came on in with a smile. First thought was he had a disgusting idea, but then he said, "Makias, Hux is back, and Gizel has someone Hux would like to have interrogated."

Oh thank Arceus Hux is back. Some real leadership here. I nodded and followed the guy all the way out of the mine and into the meeting room as there was Hux, Gizel, and then this weird looking guy. All of us had translators as the man exclaimed, "¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Exijo saber lo que está pasando y que me liberes!"

Well, the translators don't work. Hux grumbled, "We can't get one bastard to speak English around her and all I get are these… weird as fuck foreigners."

Alphonse said to him, "What if we try to show pictures? I'm sure he understands what they are."

"Good, get that history book out."

Alphonse nodded and grabbed out two books. One had North American as the other had South American. Alphonse asked the man, "Which one?"

He showed the books and the weirdo picked the South American one. Alphonse asked, "You… are… from… here?"

Literally doing a visual. The man nodded and stretched, "Sí."

Alphonse opened the book and asked, "Which region?"

He pointed at a few weird looking regions as the man pointed to a region called Mexo. The Alphonse asked, "Here?"

The man nodded, "Sí."

Then Alphonse turned to Hux, "So this guy is from a region called Mexico."

Hux asked, "Sounds like mixing co. What else?"

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to understand basic words, so we have a road blocker."

"Fine, any belongings?"

Gizel nodded, "A few."

Gizel put a bag on the table and pulled out a gold gun, causing the man to say, "Esa es mi arma maldita loba."

He went on over, But Alphonse blocked him, causing the man to stand back. Gizel then pulled out a wallet, some paper cash, an ID card, and a pack of cigarettes, and…

"Drugs."

Alphonse said that as Gizel looked reading, "Co-ca-in-a?"

The man said, "No, cocaína."

Alphonse sighed as he asked, "You sell drugs as well?"

The man just looked at us stupidly as Alphonse walked up, "Do you sell drugs?"

The man raised his hands, "Mira perro, no son drogas, es solo medicina."

"Medicine?"

"Sí, sí, medicamento."

Hux said, "Take away the drugs and cigarettes. What's next?"

Gizel pulled out the wallet and the cash saying, "These things are in whatever language he speaks, but this currency is called Peso."

The man exclaimed, "¡Lobo, quita tus malditas manos de mi dinero!"

Alphonse got in front of him as the man cursed, "estúpido perro jodido."

Then Gizel put away everything as Hux told Alphonse, "Alphonse, take the foreign guy off to the prison. Maybe he'll find a nice friend there."

Alphonse nodded and grabbed the guy as he went yelling, "¿A dónde carajo me llevas? Déjame ir, déjame ir!"

He carried him off screaming out in whatever language he was screaming in. Hux told us, "Now, as he screams off his head, you two get back to work."

And so we did. Gizel went off to where ever the hell she needed to go while I went back to the office and sat there, waiting for trouble to brew. All that did happen was Hux busting in a bit later yelling, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT CLEMENT ASSHOLE AND WHERE THE FUCK IS JAN?!"

I explained, "Well, they're both in the hospital, after Clement got, um, sliced up by someone and then my mate Neeliska yesterday kinda beat him up."

"And Jan is, what, in a grave?"

"No, he's in the hospital as well."

"So, what happened to the other two guards?"

"Well… they died."

"Of course, and this also means that Mr. Limon will have his ass executed as soon as possible. I don't give a fuck on what conditions anyone has, I was stuck with that Italy bastard with his insanely peace loving daughter for too long and I just figured out I have a great grandmother who's a Gardevoir, and you expect me to waltz on in saying, 'Well, I think I'll be nice to the assassin despite trying to kill me.' I want his ass brought to my office and executed right in front of me, with his blood on the floor and on the walls. A nice shade of red seems to be in order, especially since who the hell knows what you and Alphonse possibly did."

I was a little worried to say anything, but said, "W-well sir, it is possible to bring him… right now?"

"Do so."

I nodded and marched on out of the room to the hospital. Passing through the mines and the hallways, I got to the entrance of the hospital, opened the doors, and… what the fuck? Clement wasn't there. He must've wandered out of the place while nobody was looking. I ran out of the area and to Hux's office, where I busted in saying, "He's gone!"

Hux looked up asking, "What?"

"He's gone sir, Clement is literally not there, at all."

Hux sighed very disgruntled, "Order the security to find his mother fucking ass. I don't care if you have to start torturing… who attacked Clement?"

He had a creepy smile form, but I nervously told him, "U-uh, Mintoyae's daughter Y-Yema, sir."

Hux was surprised, "That little Treecko?!"

"Yeah."

He looked pretty surprised on that note. Hux just said, "Bring her here."

I nodded and ran out to find the Treecko. I ran down to the mines and went Treecko fishing, and finally found the little girl with her human friend. I told her, "Yema, Mr. Hux wants to speak with you."

She looked very worried as she thought she was put into major trouble. I put a talon on her head as we walked to Hux's office, hopefully not getting into any kind of mishap. Thankfully nothing did happen and we got there with no issues. When we entered, Hux looked p and said, with a smile on his face, "Ah, so this is the one who attacked Clement I presume?"

Yema didn't do anything as Hux laughed, "Heh, for someone to slice someone up she's pretty shy."

I said, "I think it's because she thinks she's in trouble."

"Trouble? No, no, in fact, I'd like to offer you something."

Yema didn't look as scared and asked, "What is it s-sir?"

"Clement and Mortem have escaped and I need to find out where the hell they are. Now, I'll has this little search for ten days and you'll be given authority to torture any suspect that may know of where they may be. Sounds good?"

Yema looked shocked and amazed, then cheered, "Ok, sir!"

Hux nodded, "Good, you'll be put in right now."

Are you fucking kidding me, Mintoyae would be at his throat if he heard that. I asked, "Uh, sir, don't forget…"

"Yes, yes, her father would most likely try to kill me. Calm down, unless she can impress me in any kind of way…"

Yema asked, "Like this?"

And she changed into her nightmare form only for Hux to scream at the top of his lungs, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DOES YOUR FATHER TEACH YA?!"

Yema looked and blushed as she kinda scared him, and also me. She changed back into a Treecko as Hux straightened himself out and said, "Ok, other than wetting myself… ooh… oooooh."

Uh-oh. He made a devious smile saying, "Little Treecko."

Yema looked up as Hux asked, "How would you like to be… the new assassin?"

Oh hell, Mintoyae is going to kill both him and me. Yema looked ready to burst as she exclaimed in happiness, "Ok, I'll do it!"

Great, Mintoyae's gonna kill me. Hux then ordered, "Alright then, Makias, take her to the training room. I'll get Alphonse on this as well."

I asked, "Um, what happens if…"

"She becomes Mr. Limon? Well, unlike him, she's a child and she has literally no problems here whatsoever except with Limon. So I think it's safe to say she won't have any issues with anyone here. Now, get her to the facility before I test her on you."

That's a good enough threat. I nodded and quickly left without a word as I didn't want my head chopped off anytime soon. We got there, and Yema looked around asking, "Mr. Makias, what do I do here?"

I just answered, "You'll be training with Mr. Alphonse, good luck."

I just left her there, hoping she don't do some scary shit behind my back. I got back to my office and waited there until lunch, which came only a few minutes later on. The whistle blew and I moved myself the cafeteria. There, everyone seemed to be in order, but I figured that Mintoyae would "like" to hear about this in in office after lunch.

I got up to the counter as Neeliska passed on the trays. She passed me a tray and kissed my cheek, "Anything good?"

I replied, "Nah, just another weirdo who can't speak right, and something for Mintoyae which he'll blow his top off."

"Did someone get…"

"No, no, nothing deadly or mortifying, just something he wouldn't like to hear."

She calmed down and I walked off with my food. Maybe, just maybe, this won't end up in failure like with Clement. I got to the corner table, and already Gizel sees something wrong with me. She asks, "Something wrong?"

I asked, "How the hell did you know that fast?"

"When you study someone's expressions long enough, and over the course a couple years, you get good at seeing if something is wrong or not."

"Alright, something's wrong, but only for Minto boy here."

Mintoyae asked irritably, "Don't tell me Yema did something fucking stupid?"

"No, no, I'll tell you in my office so there is no problems."

We ate our food, calmly, and thankfully quietly, and once we were done, we left the cafeteria, and quickly got Mintoyae, and brought him over to my office. Inside, I closed the door and asked, "So, you know Yema has this, um, creepy side, right?"

Mintoyae nodded, "I'm not fucking stupid, yes."

"Well, let's just say, Hux kinda replaced Clement with Yema."

Aaaaaand… Mintoyae yelled, "HE DID WHAT?!"

Done. I explained, "Well, after Hux ordered Clement to get executed, which he escaped before we could even find him, I told Hux about how your daughter attacked the ex-assassin and he hired her right there."

Mintoyae looked at me in disbelief and anger as he asked, "So… you're telling me… that my daughter, who I know can kill someone in the blink of an eye, is going to become an assassin… and nobody is getting some cold fuzzies?"

"Well, Yema doesn't have tensions like what Clement had so for her to go around and kill everyone she dislikes or hates is very little to none."

"But I know how she works. You can't be this damn serious."

"I am, but you'll just have to talk over with Hux on that."

"And I will."

He left the office and I sat back down in my chief chair. I relaxed as I hoped that Mintoyae doesn't go and splatter Hux on the wall, besides, I can't lead a manhunt on him, he's too fucking powerful. Well, after wondering if all hell broke loose or not, time passed by and I fell asleep. Nobody will write that down so I'll say it here, loud and obnoxious ALL OF US CHEIFS FALL ALSEEP BECAUSE OF THE LACK OF ASSHOLES TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!

Anyway, once I woke up from the whistle blowing, I got out of my chair and walked on off to my dorm. There, I found the girls hanging around Nimitz. Well, at least he's someone they can be around if they get lonely. Anyway, I went into the dorm and they all froze and sat on the bed behaving well. I just chuckled, "It's ok, you can do your thing."

Then Anya just fell asleep. It was a bit cute how she just tipped over on the bed and went right to sleep. Melisa and Nimitz asked, "Could we go out?"

I nodded, "Alright, but come back in once it's late."

The two went on out as I laid down on the bed. Then I closed my eyes, and felt a… ooooooh. I opened my eyes and saw Neeliska sitting on my… she was sitting on my dick as it went into her. I told her, "Um, the kids are outside so they might hear or see this if we do it."

She asked, "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow, in the office."

She smiled as she collapsed on top of me and we went off to sleep.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, right outside the dorm, Melisa and Nimitz were watching their parents. Neeliska didn't know they actually saw what she was doing and now they had an idea to mimic it. The two kids were right on top of the dorm as Melisa wanted to try what her mother was doing. Nimitz laid on the roof like what Makias was doing and Melisa went over to Nimitz's crotch.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The Torchic had no idea how wrong nor how inappropriate it was, but she had no idea in general of what she was doing. Melisa bent down and found Nimitz's little penis, which wasn't even an inch, and went for it. You see, Neeliska decided to be a little "fun" and suck off Makias, then stick herself on it.

Melisa was about to try the same thing, only she began to suck off Nimitz, but it got nowhere. Nimitz felt a bit, but it wasn't anything. It got a bit stiff and got to about three inches, due to the dragon types having larger members. Melisa then flew up a few inches and landed gently onto Nimitz's private, and slid down, but it didn't reach full way so it didn't bust anything.

Nimitz asked, "So, is this what mamas and papas do?"

Melisa shrugged, "I don't know."

Well, she got off and didn't know what the heck to do. They went to their dorm and went to sleep after experimenting.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As they slept, we now look over to Mortem who's now a good 15 miles away from the base with Maraich in a makeshift shelter. Now, you're asking yourself "How the fuck did that happen?", and I will explain it to you. Sorry for these notes, I've been reading the Hobbit so I'm spoofing its 4th wall breaking.

So, when Makias and Hux were discussing about executing Maraich, Mortem over heard it and quickly grabbed his things, being a few, and also grabbed Maraich and quickly fled from the base. He ran to the current site he is at and constructed a large enough shelter for the two of them to sleep, a little room for movement, and an area for his belongings.

And now you're probably wondering how he got out of the hospital. Well, once they got his claws reattached, it wasn't long until he was able to move around, so he got out and tried to go to Hux to tell him about his attack, but then you know what happened afterwards.

At the shelter, Maraich was asleep, but Mortem was awake just to make sure that nobody was around. He knew they'd look for them for at least a week, if not more, which Hux of course ordered. After a while, Mortem decided to go to bed, seeing no threats, and went to sleep for tomorrow.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 176: Great, just fucking great, when Literally try to fix Yema to get her straightened out, some dumbass comes along and fucks it up. I'm trying to make her more controlled, not make her a killer here!_

Oh, shit happens too often or at least to me. I woke up in bed, finding myself in Gizel's arms. The last few days have been horrible for me. I've literally have been dealing with my fucking Ash-form subconscious every day and Kiyask can't even get rid of it. I got out of bed and walked on to the mine shop.

I got my bucket, walked to the mines, mined away, and waited for something nice to happen. Alright, it did happen, Delphi and Eve arrived, except Eve appeared out of nowhere strangling me with her love, even though I find it annoying once in a while. Delphi asked out of the blue, "So, um, slight question, um, could we spend the night with you?"

I nodded, "Sure, I literally don't mind, just tell me if you want to or not."

Eve asked, "Um, there's another thing. I kinda had an early egg."

EGG?! Why can't I have one day without hearing that I have another kid coming along? Eve slithered up and asked, "When we go to our dorm, could we?"

She gave me a cute face as Delphi suggested, "Maybe me as well?"

A threesome? Uhhh… I told the girls, "I don't know…"

And they gave me that damn face. THIS IS TOO MUCH! I exclaimed, "Ok, ok! We can… do that at, um, let's do Eve's dorm since nobody would care."

Both girls cheered and we all went on back to work. We mined away for who knows how long, until the whistle did blow. Once it did, we left the mine and got the hell out of there to the cafeteria. There, everyone was getting food, sitting down, blabbering shit; you know, the usual. The three of us went up to the counter as Neeliska passed out the trays. After Makias came back, she was way happier.

We took our trays and left to the corner table, but once we got there, the lucarfag came along and seemed to have a smile on his face. Don't know if he wants to fuck me or tell me good news. He said, "Mintoyae."

Might as well be a bit polite, "Alphonse."

"I think I solved your problem with your daughter."

Bullshit. I asked, "Really, how so?"

"Well, once she was put into training, she's gotten a bit calmer and more controllable. Alright, fine, she's told me that your Kiyask friend is training her how to fight as well, but along with my training, I also taught her how to keep a calm mind."

"Mhm, well, if she claws out someone's eye, I'll be the judge of it."

He just gave an empty chuckle, "We'll see later on, until then, she might replace Clement."

Well ain't that "great"? Now, what happens when someone pisses her off, hmm? Won't she just kill them before they blink? Ok, you know what, calm down, I'll deal with this later on. I sat down and started eating my food. After the quiet lunch, I got up and quickly hurried myself over to Alphonse before he went off. He was carrying a tray with him, as I assumed that's for Yema, and asked him, "Hey, can I see Yema in this… place of yours?"

He nodded, "Absolutely, all I say is try not to cause a problem."

Fine, fine. Anyway, we took a long walk and made it to this training area as I saw Yema just firing a seed missile at a solid piece of concrete, or rock, I can't tell. Alphonse called out, "Alright, you can take a break now."

Yema looked to him as she waved to me, "Hi Dad!"

I waved back, while rolling my eyes. I asked the "instructor", "So, what the hell does Yema do?"

Alphonse explained, "The usual now. Train, train, relax, focus, train, and…"

"Teach her how to be a fag?"

He looked at me sharply, "No, if that's the only thing that's on your mind I suggest you keep your mouth shut and listen."

Fuck you. Anyway, he continued, "Anyway, Yema trains in order to perfect her moves, targeting, and soon I'll have her train on her, um, other side."

I told him, "Ok, fine, but how long does it take for her to become an official assassin?"

"Depends how well she progresses. She's experienced so it won't take that long."

"Like Clement the…"

"No, I don't count him because he was genetically modified. I'm talking naturally born Pokémon or humans. Yema here is a Treecko, and with that side, she can gain a lot more experience and moves once she becomes a Grovyle."

I walked up to Yema, but asked Alphonse, "So, she basically does the usual shit?"

"Yes, in other words of course, but yes, it's most repetitive training, regulations, and such."

I nodded my head skeptically as I questioned, "And you're sure she can control herself?"

"In terms of small things such as taunting, teasing, and the usual name calling and cursing… she'll need a couple more days to become 'immune' to it."

The last thing I asked, this time to Yema, was, "How exactly does Kiyask teach to you?"

She replied, "Well, he teaches me how to fight."

"Ok, anything else?"

She knew where I was going as she shook her head, "Dad, he only teaches me how to fight, and use my nightmare side."

Alphonse annoyingly said, "Alright, if you're going to begin to ask out questions about sexuality and sexual things that you think might be happening, I suggest you leave right now as I had enough of your little 'look around'."

I hate this guy. I walked out, only to hear Yema say cheerfully, "Bye dad!"

I didn't even wave. Look, as a father who's seen the shit she has done, I'm very cautious around what might be happening or on what might be going behind my back. I got back to the mines and went back to work, dealt with the rocks, gems, and ores, and shit like that, aaaaand the last whistle blow ending another day of half ass shit I hate.

So, we all grabbed the tools, buckets, ores we had, sent them off to the shop, and went to our dorms. Well, we went to Eve's dorm. There, Eve coiled around me and moved me to the bed as Delphi had a smile form. These two had something in mind as I didn't like where it was… Eve planted her lips on mine as Delphi jumped on and kissed my neck. If these two wanna have a three shot, let's do it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I grabbed Eve's body and tried to find her nether region, but I was failing hard. Then something wet fell on my head. Eve giggled, "It's a tail Minty, can't always be down there."

I told Eve, "Don't call me Minty."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's too childish."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

Then she gave those eyes as I firmly said, "No."

She kept her puppy eyes locked to me as she gently used her forked tongue to nip at my dick. I CAN'T TAKE IT! I said, "Ok, ok, you can call me Minty. But I won't like it."

Eve dropped the eyes, but she went full force and sucked on my dick. Delphi jumped up and kissed me as I put a finger into her slit. I wanted to make sure not to touch or injure the child she has, so I'll just have to do a… oooooh. I got interrupted as I came in Eve's mouth, hearing her purr as she pulled off and licked her and around my dick. It looked weird, but I guess I've seen some weird shit before.

Delphi stuck her privates to my face as Eve planted her pussy on my dick. I pulled in my tongue to where it was the end of it so I could lick Delphi out while Eve fucked me. After a bit, Delphi came onto my face, as Eve came as well, then I came into her. She was filled up, again, and slid onto the floor as Delphi climbed on down and sat her asshole on my dick. The tightness and heat I'll probably never get used to, but I don't care because it's perfect… no matter… what. She bounced on it for a bit as I felt myself get… close… aaaahhh!

I came into her as she just leaned her back against me. I carefully lifted her up and laid her aside on the bed…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I was grabbed onto the floor, well, almost, but I got coiled and Eve whispered, "Let me show you the egg, then we can go to sleep."

She slithered on over behind Kereesha's bed to where there was a green egg right there. Great, hopefully it ain't twins. Eve then dragged me up into bed and the three of us slept together, waiting to see tomorrow's surprises, just hope it ain't going to murder me.

(3rd Person POV)

As they went to sleep, in Ferrum, Lopunny and Pikachu were still in the Lucario's little house. The Lucario, whose name is Pietre, asked the two "escapees" about how they got there and their story. Of course it was a long story that took this night and last night to explain, but once it was explained, Pietre now understood what was going on. Given, he knew a couple things of the killer Greninja and how he's been deemed a very large threat. Of course, Pikachu and Lopunny explained their point of view being Greninja is the bad guy who has to be stopped, even though he is basically invincible.

Pikachu finished explaining to Pietre about how they got out and got stuck in Ferrum. Pietre honestly enjoyed the whole story, but then the big question came up. He asked, "So, how long will you be staying? I don't mind company, haven't had some in a while, but if this Greninja of yours does get out, which if I'm correct could be in a week… wouldn't that mean he'd come here?"

Pikachu said, "Well, that's would happen if he knew we were here."

"Does he?"

"No."

"Well, that's good."

Lopunny spoke up, "Yes, but there is one issue we left out."

Pietre asked, "Oh? Well, do tell, what could it be?"

"Well, Greninja has this, um, scary side of his that gives everyone horrible, bloody nightmares."

"It sounded as if this side had a mind of its own."

"It does."

Pikachu and Lopunny stood straight and dead scared as Pietre asked, "What was that voice?"

"Me."

They all looked to the left wall as Kiyask stood there and evilly laughed, "Well, at least I'm enjoying whatever stories you told. Why don't you tell about the reason why Mintoyae was… betrayed, electrocuted, cursed at, killed, and even shot at by Ash Ketchum? I'm sure he'd love to hear that."

And he disappeared as Pietre asked, "Wh-who was that?"

Pikachu stuttered, "Gr-Greninja's nightmare side."

And so they went and explained that part on out, and afterwards went to sleep, hoping that Kiyask, being the prick he is, won't tell Mintoyae where they are.

As they went to sleep, Jan was already out of the hospital, now wanting to stab his betraying pupil. He never thought that he'd do so, Jan wouldn't have done so with his teacher, why Maraich? As he pondered on it, he went back to his dorm where Alphonse was sound asleep. The Delphox entered the dorm, and slid into bed, wrapping his arms around Alphonse, drifting into a deep sleep as well.

(3rd Person POV) (Day 177 for the group)

Everyone was still asleep, despite many of the events happening yesterday. But today, hell was breaking loose in Hux's office as Alphonse was officially enraged. Hux ordered to have Yema already put in as the last option interrogator. Alphonse reasoned, for a little, that the same thing happened to Maraich and look what the hell happened. Then Hux countered that Yema had good relations with most of everyone, so she'd be ok. This pissed Alphonse off because one or two days of training can't give you a perfect assassin, fighter, or anything.

This led to a massive quarrel that got nowhere and almost went back to square one. Alphonse argued, as Hux sat there with a straight, bored face, "Clement was picked as a good canadiate because you basically turned him into a gijinka mutant. You thought it was peaches and cream until we found out, mainly from Yema whose source isn't a liar, that he was the one who came on in and shot up the place, stabbed Jan, and nearly killed you."

Hux corrected, "It was that Gallade who saved my ass, the bullet was me."

"Eh?"

"It's a very long and fucked up story. Continue until you run out of breath."

Alphonse grunted, "You cannot rush things just so you can have an assassin or just about anything in a day. It's not possible."

Hux held his head with one arm and said, "Now look, I don't care anymore about how long you train your little pupil, all I want is this: get her ready to slice someone up if necessary and make sure we catch Limon and kill him, ok? And once this little search is up in eight days, you can do whatever the fuck you want. But no orgies, I want the place clean and quiet."

Alphonse left the room in still fuming anger as Hux was thankful he left because he now had a headache. Hux now had to get Makias and… well he was running out of good security members. So, he rang up the security office, and came in Makias and Jan. Hux told the fire types, "Now, I want you two to start going through everyone's dorms. A thorough search for anything and everything. Once the dorms, I want all the centers checked as well. I want Mr. Limon found and then I want him, right in front of me, get executed in the bloodiest way possible."

That made the two cringe as Hux yelled, "What the hell are ya standing here of? Move your asses and get to it!"

They quickly nodded into a bow and left quickly as Hux sat in his chair, trying to guess where Maraich would be.

In Martin's dorm, he was having trouble himself as he needed to get a bit alone time. He got used to Yema doing her "interesting" shit, but he needed to talk with someone else other than a Pokémon… at least once. He had his IPhone luckily as they gave it back to him, so he went and dialed out a friend of his, hoping that he could talk with him. The phone rang, rang, rang, and then…

"Yello?"

Martin sighed in relief that his friend was online. He said, "Hey Philip, you won't believe the mess I'm in."

"Define mess?"

"Here all that stuff on the news."

"Again, stuff on the news right now includes the damn democrats against Trump and Cruz. Specify a bit more Martin."

"All that Pokémon stuff?"

"Ok, now I know where ya going. What about it?"

"Well, I'm stuck in this… other universe of Pokémon. Ain't the greatest place, and I kinda got myself a, um, wife."

Philip on the phone howled and said, "Damn, what is she? A hot Gardevoir bitch?"

"Um, no, she's a, um, I guess a, um, Treec…ko?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"H-hold on, before you think I'm some kind of pedophile, she has this very unique ability."

"Of what?"

"She somehow… turns into a human like anthro."

"And anthro? What does she look like?"

"Sexy."

"Define sexy. I've seen girls that look 'lame, flat, and boring' to be sexy."

"She's… voluptuous."

"Shit, what tits she got?"

"Big ones; and a big ass, and big legs. She's so fucking hot."

Philip asked, "Did ya fuck her yet?"

"Um, twice actually. Once she was drunk, when that form first came up, and the second time was, I guess, rape-ish."

"Ha, I'd like to raped by a girl like that."

"Uh, no, you wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"She's a little, scary."

"Yeah right, how scary?"

"Um, she also has this, um, dark side of hers that gives her literally 6 inches finger knives…"

"Like Krueger?"

"Sort of, and she threatened, after the drunken one, to, well, slice me up so to say."

Philip held his silence and asked, "So, you got a hot girl… who's also a psychopathic bitch?"

"Um, yeah, kind of."

"Man you got the weirdest girl I've ever heard of. What did you even do?"

"I don't know. I was caught here, interrogated, got stuck here as a miner, and then I get a hot, creepy wife."

Philip asked, "Maybe I can get you out of this mess."

"Uh, no, if I leave, Yema, the Treecko girl I got, is going to find me and do God knows what. Do you literally think I'm going to leave, after seeing the shit she can do without even thinking and say 'well I'm going to run away'? It's not possible and not worth it."

"So, bring her here to Texas."

"Another hell no. If I get discharged from the army, and then I go to my apartment, but then my family visits, how the hell do you expect me to explain that I got a Lizard as a wife? I'd go to jail, if not get disowned and figuratively beaten up by my family."

"You can't stay in that world forever. You're an American."

"Look, once she evolves into a Sceptile, I'll come over to visit and decide to leave or stay."

"Alright, well, you solve your problems; I'll try to deal with the ones here. Have a good life off in… uh, what region you in?"

"Uh, Unova."

"Shit, I'd go for Hoenn, oh well. Have a good life in Unova, bye man."

"Bye Philip."

The phone turned off as Martin had to move his ass up and go to the mines for another day of hard slave labor and tolerating bastards.

Far off from the mines, Deco the Gengar, who has caused some issues, decided to go on a little mission to Altomare. Of course he was going to cause a few problems here and there, buuut also wanted to place bad cop and cause some trouble on Mintoyae. He previously got into a boat that went to the island, then travelled his ass all the way to the island with little issue. Alright, a couple buffoons here and there, but he got his ass there.

He remembered a good set of events, mainly from Prof. Italy when he gave a Movie on the Pokémon that showed the whole secret garden thing and one very crucial thing he thought would be an excellent taunt: Latias.

Now, of course we all know, unless you're new, that Latias, I guess in a sense, has a crush on Ash. So what the fuck do you think, with Deco's pranks fucking around, he's going to do? He grabbed a few newspapers, some glue, a lighter, gasoline, and got on the boat to the island.

On the island, he made his little own newspaper, by cutting and gluing down words, making a title that read: GRENINJA KILLS ASH KETCHUM, CRAZY GRENINJA HAPPY!

Ok, it sounded a bit unusual but then he shrugged saying, "Do I honestly give a fuck?"

Trolling was a given with the Ghastly evolutionary line, but then again who'd honestly care if he'd scare the shit out of Latias and make her cry?

So, the burning now was a lot of sticks, newspaper scraps, and the gasoline. He made a pile of dry wood, in the forest with trees surrounding it, dumped the paper, emptied out the container of gas and even threw that in as well, then lit the fire, and threw in the lighter as well. It was a huge fire, but would it work, he didn't know.

He waited only 30 seconds and already he saw something fly on by. He quickly got everything in position and ran as fast as possible so his ass didn't get caught. The fire went quickly out as flying on down was the red dragon herself putting it out. It was close to the garden she resided in so she had to put it out in case it burnt it down.

After she was done, she looked and found a newspaper piece on the ground, covered a bit in the ashes of the smoldering pile. She looked at, "picked it up" and read the title. Her face turned to sadness and terrified fear as she read that Ash has been killed, even though it's fake. Deco, in the distance, was failing to hold his laughter. He ran quickly and found a hole to hide in, then laughed, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA, WHAT A FUCKIGN JOKE, SHE ACTUALLY BELIEVES IT, Oh my Arceus that's so fucking hilarious HAHA!"

And as he laughed, something grabbed him and "choked" him. He then saw he was pulled out of the hole and in the presence of a blue version of the dragon he tricked. The other dragon, being Latios, stared at him looking cross. Deco quickly said, "Uhhhhh, I'll go fix it."

He was let go and quickly ran back, made a few words and place it under a tree as he then yelled, "Hey Bi—"

Latios appeared again as Deco would've said bitch, but that would've meant a nice beating. Deco said, "Hey Laty!"

Latios still stayed, then disappeared as Deco did so as well. Latias came back, tears still in her eyes as she found a sign that read: "Ash is still alive, the newspaper was a lie."

She now had tears of joy as he love was still alive. Meanwhile, Deco walked off mumbling how his whole sick joke was ruined, only for Latios to come by and warn, "Do that again to my sister and you'll get it."

Deco didn't have time to see the blue dragon as he was off as soon as he came.

The sick shit there was done, we skip to lunch time where Mintoyae was in his seat at the corner table and he was still having issues with Hux's decision of putting his daughter into this assassin's program, as the father called it. He needed Yema to be calm, yes, but to put her in a place where anything could revert all the training and calmness and replace it with destruction, pain, anger, and just about every other negative emotion out there would certainly ruin everything.

But, he had bigger issues with a current wariness with Alphonse over the whole issue of constant controversial topics that Mintoyae has problems with. However, his one biggest issue, that still remains, is his subconscious constantly popping up telling him not to kill Ash. He got lucky yesterday and today, so far, but that doesn't mean it won't happen later on in the day.

He was literally sitting at the table with no food, then Delphi brought him a tray, and her won, as she asked, "Something wrong?"

Mintoyae wasn't in the mood. Delphi began to eat his food as she asked again, "Come on, we've been friends since in the lab, you can say just about anything to me."

Mintoyae took in a deep breath and said, "Alright, I'll tell, but don't anyone else, ok?"

She nodded and Mintoyae explained, "Now, for the past few days, well, not yesterday, but the last few days… my subconscious, or whatever, has been trying to convince me not to kill Ash."

Delphi also had the idea of actually saying not to, but instead she asked, "Your subconscious?"

"Yes. It's… my… Ash-form."

"I thought it was gone?"

"It was, but it's still in here and… I hate it. I want it gone and I can't take it. It's driving me insane and… oh God."

Mintoyae is slowly losing his mind once again as he couldn't take it. He got up and left the table as Delphi was confused and followed him. Mintoyae ran to the security office and locked himself in as he was feeling weird and losing his mind. Delphi couldn't open it and just teleported in. Mintoyae was yelling to himself, moving his hands over his head as he screamed, "I'm losing it, look what that bastard done to me, look at it, LOOK AT IT!"

Delphi was a bit scared now as she asked, "Mintoyae?"

He screamed at her, "I HAD IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

She was beginning to wonder if he was officially insane. She quickly unlocked the door, behind her back, as Mintoyae babbled, "It's going to come down to whether I got the balls to do it or not and this fucking form is driving me onto the brink of insanity. Why did I have to go with him, why, WHY!?"

Delphi walked slowly to him as Mintoyae was eyeing Delphi. She didn't like it, but she walked up and asked, "Mintoyae, you there?"

He was officially out of the world as his mind was shot. Mintoyae was sent into a pre-mature state as his mind was shutdown. Delphi saw it and asked, "Mintoyae, it's me, Delphi, you there?"

Mintoyae just looked at her and then jumped her. She was pushed onto the floor as Mintoyae was eyeing her. His mind somehow got sent into a primitive mindset and right he was about to rape Delphi. Delphi turned around and tried to quickly crawl out, but Mintoyae pinned her down and already started by ticking his member in her ass.

Delphi screamed, "HELP!"

Makias and Jan, very fucking luckily, heard it as they asked, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Mintoyae saw the two and unplugged himself from Delphi. He got up and made two shurikens to fend them off. However, Delphi kicked Mintoyae in the balls as he grabbed them, wheezing in pain, and collapsed to the floor, and just went unconscious. Makias asked, "What the fuck is going on? Why the hell was Mintoyae raping you?"

Delphi said, still in shock of what just happened, "Something went wrong in his mind. He's not Mintoyae; it's like… he's just been taken out of reality and… replaced."

Makias suggested, "Well, let's take him to the hospital, the real one, and see if we can fix him up."

The three of them lifted up the knocked out Greninja and moved him to the hospital. They put him on a bed and wondered what the hell could have happened.

Inside Mintoyae's mind, he was still there, but he was cut off during his little insanity incident. He found himself on the floor of empty space, once again, and this time the floor changed into a ground, dirt base, like a… battlefield. He immediately jumped up and looked around looking for signs of…

"Hey Greninja."

Ash. Mintoyae swerved his eyes, looking directly at Ash as the teen wasn't looking to mess around. Mintoyae snapped, "You little prick. You think fucking with me is a good idea, huh? Well, I've heard this enough times… prepare for REAL trouble."

Ash laughed, "You think I'm scared of you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, maybe a little, but I have a friend here who's more of you than you are."

Then, out of the shadow came out the Ash-Greninja as Mintoyae exclaimed, "What the fuck!?"

"You see Greninja, I'm always a part of you, you can't go and kill it or get rid of it, so I'll always be in you whether and… you'll never escape it."

Mintoyae was in an enraged shock as Ash gave a determined smile, "This is the last chance you got: We can put as much of the past behind us and go back to the way we were… or we can end it right here."

Mintoyae had enough. He was, but he wasn't going to put everything ash done right behind his back all because Ash wanted to go back to being friends. The Greninja told Ash, "I'd rather die than be friends with you."

Ash's smile disintegrated as he said, "Alright then, in that case, you're not my Greninja anymore."

"Good, because he died a long time ago."

"No, this is Greninja, you are not."

"Fuck both of you."

The Ash form laughed, "Well, not fuck but…"

The form went and kissed Ash on the lips as Mintoyae was disgusted and turned his head away. Once they were done taunting Mintoyae, he turned into his nightmare form as Ash became his Lucario version and Ashninja (The Ash-from Greninja, ok?) prepared his shurikens. Mintoyae made his machetes and charged right at Ash. Ash made a bone rush and charged right at Mintoyae as Ashninja did so as well.

The three of them got seconds of each other, and a battle began. Mintoyae sliced upward to hit Ash in the jaw, but Ash dodged under and Ashninja hit Mintoyae in the back, but Mintoyae quickly retaliated by firing a dark sphere into him, forcing him several yards back. Ash stopped and fired an aura beam, which missed Mintoyae as he flew upward.

Mintoyae flew high, made his bow, and began firing arrows down upon the two. The two Ash's fired their beams at Mintoyae, only for him to dive down and slam into his opposite form, throwing him across the room. This led Mintoyae to fully concentrate on Ashninja while Ash had a perfect chance to strike Mintoyae in the back and kill him. Ash made a bone rush and…

A flamethrower engulfed Ash as then a psychic beam hit his head. Ash was knocked onto the ground as a voice appeared, "You know, as a childhood friend, and your love… you're a horrible, horrible boy to have me."

Ash looked up in pain to see a Delphox looking down pissed off and ready to kick so much shit out of him he won't be needing to defecate. In reality, it was Serena as a Delphox. She was pissed at how he recently just dumped her, treated her, and went as far as trying to kill someone's own children. She's seen it all, and wants him out of the picture.

She held him down with psychic as Ash was unable to break it. Serena walked around him with a growl asking, "So this is what you became. A murderer? A liar? What else? Ash… you just became nothing but a disgrace."

Ash spoke, recognizing the voice, "S-S-Serena? L-listen, I-I…"

Serena kicked his head, "Shut it! I had a crush on you for years and it all gets smashed to b its right in my face!"

She kicked his head once again as Ash groaned. He asked, "What did I do wrong?"

"You went and put a fucking gun to your Pokémon's son's head! You knew Clement sent the Sycamore's and got them killed, you know what's going on. You're just as bad… as bad as Team Flare wanting to kill everyone you don't like."

Ash couldn't believe she just said that. He had enough. Mintoyae did enough, Gary did enough, some of his friends ditched his ass for Mintoyae's side and they got killed out of some unknown murderer. Ash blasted off the psychic as Serena wasn't even jumped one bit. She had no fear in Ash as he yelled, "I can't believe you just threw everything away! You side with a killer…"

Serena yelled, "I was friends with one! You! You were always someone in my eyes, but after you brought that bitch whore into your house and fucked her and then start doing things behind everyone's back while making lies, you expect me to think of you the same way?! Grow up Ashhole!"

A lot of the people who now dislike or hate Ash gave him the nickname Ashhole. Ash fired an aura pulse in anger as it blew off Serena onto the floor. She got heavily injured, but still not intimidated. Ash walked over, fuming, "Serena, you got one chance, I gave it to the evil Greninja, he refused, I'm giving you the same, hopefully you'll agree."

Serena barked, "Fuck you!"

Ash prepared very powerful aura beam that would blast Serena's Delphox body all over the floor. He got it ready and…

Six blades, three per chest, went through him as he started to gaps for air and the aura beam dissipated. He fell to his knees as a sinister whisper came to his ears, "Trying to kill dad?"

Ash was getting a shit load of surprises as he turned around and saw a black faced Sceptile, which you should know who it is, staring at him with a glare of death. Yema pulled out her knife set as Ash fell to the floor, on his back, and saw the entire body nightmare Sceptile. Then Mintoyae walked to Yema and stood by her, then asked Ash, "What's wrong? Found another new enemy?"

Ash called out, "Greninja! Greninja!"

"Him? Oh, I don't think he's able to help."

He was right because Ashninja was about to kill Mintoyae, but Yema, with the alarm and help of Kiyask, entered in and behead, cut up, and even sliced open Ashninja's body. Ash was about to panic as Serena stood over him asking, "I think we know what to do."

Mintoyae nodded, "Hell yeah. Yema?"

Yema smiled and prepared a knife as Ash screamed, "WAIT! WAAIIIT!"

Then his head came off. The body disappeared as Mintoyae smiled at his daughters help. Serena liked the sight of the nightmare father-daughter she saw. Then Yema said, "I'll go, you can mmm."

Yema nudged her head to her father as she was pointing to Serena. The two got the message as Mintoyae said, "Wait, Yema, we…"

But she was gone before he could reject. Serena walked up and asked, "Um, Grenin… no wait, um, Minto? I don't remember your full name."

"It's ok, but yes?"

"Um, I was thinking, and with your, I guess, daughter's little advice, could we have that?"

Mintoyae was a bit surprised as Serena was asking Mintoyae for sex. Mintoyae nodded, "Sure, I'm sure Delphi won't mind."

"Delphi? Wait, you mean?"

Serena was anxious as Mintoyae nodded, "Yep, your Delphox. She's fine and she's going to have a kid…"

Serena hugged him, "Thanks for taking care of her."

Mintoyae hugged her back, as then she gave him a kiss. Mintoyae kissed back and the two finally got it on.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mintoyae pushed Serena on the floor as she asked, "It's strange, I've always wanted Ash, but now… I'd actually like you to…"

"Serena, I'll do it. But, I hope Delphi won't mind me banging her dead trainer, well, spirit wise that is."

Serena giggled, "I'm sure she won't mind."

Mintoyae first got in front of Serena as she was on her back, then he had his erection push into her. At the beginning, Serena asked, "Um, is it that big?"

Mintoyae said, "Well, it's a coupe inches shorter, but it shouldn't be that bad."

He pushed in and Serena let a gasp go out as she was experiencing her first sexual experience of actual sex. The pleasure ran through her as Mintoyae also was getting a huge kick out of it. He fucked her senseless, feeling the beautiful fur that would make Delphi jealous. He hit as climax as he unloaded a hell of a load into Serena, and the Delphox spirit was loaded up, and Mintoyae fell onto the floor, on his back next to her.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Everythign faded as Mintoyae now found himself in a room, he was in his nightmare form, and then he also saw… Delphi!? Mintoyae thought as he was scared a bit. Delphi just gave him a smirk, "So, you think Serena does a better job?"

Mintoyae had to quickly fix it, "W-wait, D-D-Delphi, listen, I…"

Delphi laughed, "Calm down, it's ok. I'd let you go at Serena. Besides, I heard everything that happened."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you kinda spat everything you said… and I also spectated your mind."

Mintoyae crossed his arms, "Oh thanks. *sigh*, well…"

He remembered earlier today and also apologized, "Um, Delphi."

She asked, "Yes?"

"Listen, I'm sorry for ra…"

"Mintoyae, you weren't in control. Everything that happened was Ash fucking up your mind."

Mintoyae was still slightly depressed of how he acted, because he remembered it. Delphi hugged him as a new thing came up, "Hold on, if I said, did, and thought everything, didn't I…"

Delphi smiled, "Yeah, I gave you a blowjob as soon as you and Serena went fucking."

That surprised him a bit as she said, "And honestly, I think that was way too much."

Mintoyae cut it, "Ok, ok, um, maybe to your dorm as an apology?"

"Aww, ok."

Mintoyae got out of his form and walked with Delphi to her dorm. There, they entered the dorm, got into bed, and slept away as nothing happened further more.

(3rd Person POV)

Meanwhile, Ash was pissing himself very hard, well, he also had a load of shit but that's beside the point, due to the new scary shit he saw. He didn't know who the fuck that Sceptile and certainly didn't expect that. He tried to figure out who it was, but the only thing that popped up was daughter. She said daughter, so that would mean it was one of Mintoyae's kids, but how did one so young get something so deadly?

Ash went to bed with his lovely wife Jenna, unless you hate her guts that call her a bitchorthoslut or something like that. they went to bed and slept on for the next day, waiting to see what happens.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**

 **Now, something I'd like to tell. Some might bitch on that I may have mismade something with the Altomare island. I'll give you a fucking reason why: I never seen a Pokémon movie... ever. All I seen was this: Mewtwo blowing the shit out of a laboratory/oil rig, then there was Lugia shooting another oil rig/laboratory, then her diving into the ocean, and then a couple scenes of movies from a Pokémon deaths playlist, which I enjoyed especially where Ash turns into stone and you actually need Miley Cyrus to come in like a wrecking ball and smash him to bits, and then Mewtwo's famous of determined birth line which is complete bullshit; just ask the black and poor people.**

 **Also, the reason why I allowed that scene with Melisa and Nimitz to pass is because it was consensual. I won't be making rape lemons with kids because that is fucking disgusting, I'll say it, and two, the last mentioning with Kyokiko was over the top so I'll never make another lemon with kids, unless it is consensual. I'm sure we can agree on that at least, ok?**


	61. Chapter 61

**Alright, so there's one scene that one guy will most likely bitch about and yabber at the story, more of me, for it. Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Lemon warning. Lemon = ((((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 61:

(Gizel's POV) (Day 178 for the group)

 _Well, something is weird. Mintoyae was acting strange yesterday and then I heard a rumor that his daughter was becoming this assassin to replace Clement. Good idea, but how could a Treecko fend off bigger threats?_

I woke in bed today without Mintoyae in my arms. He was stuck in the hospital after some weird incident that happened in the security office, and was also reported to have nearly raped Delphi. Something happened to him and I don't like it.

But, I had to move on and get out of bed. Stretching myself out and sitting up the bed, I got up and went to the espionage office. There, Arrak was at his desk as I just came in. He looked up, "Gizel."

I nodded, "Sir."

He asked, "Do you know where Mortem went?"

"You mean the other Zoroark that… has a certain history?"

"Yes, him. He's been missing for the past few days and I think there may be a correlation between him and Mr. Limon."

"How so?"

"They stayed in the same dorm and are… I guess mates in a way."

Of course, that means… I said, "It may have been possible that Maraich was helped by Mortem."

"True, according to medical records, Mortem was already healed and ready to go as Limon was still injured, so…"

That's when we got the same idea as we now knew what happened. Arrak said, "I have to contact Mr. Hux, you get back to work."

I nodded and left without a word so it and get sent. I walked out and found Alphonse walking to me as he wasn't too happy either. I asked him, "Morning Alphonse, you seem to be… unhappy."

He murmured, "Can you blame me?"

"Something happy, or is it private?"

"No, it's not private. Hux wanted me to… have Mintoyae's daughter Yema trained into a replacement assassin for Clement."

This wasn't good. I asked, "How's it going?"

"Well, one good thing I've seen is that she's much calmer and more in control of her anger than before. She knows basic moves, moves against a good few attacks, she is even able to counter a couple of my own."

"Impressive."

"Not as impressive as her dark side. That was the hardest part as her anger was put into that, so for her to train control over anger in that form was the greatest achievement."

I saw a smile appear as I asked, "So, if you seem to enjoy teaching her, why do you hate it?"

He answered, "Because I'm worried that I might make another Clement."

"I doubt it because first off Yema is basically the opposite of Clement so she has no enemies here, except Clement and anyone who tries to attack her, Mintoyae, or Martin, which I learned on that."

Alphonse looked to me, "We said the same thing to Clement and I found nothing wrong and…"

He stopped and then whispered, "The band."

"The what?"

He spoke louder, "Sorry, I have to go tell Hux something."

"Wait, before you go, I have more information about Clement."

"What?"

"He was assisted by Mortem in his escape. That might be why we can't find either of them in the mines."

He nodded and ran to Hux's office as I went back to my dorm. I resided there until I was called for. It was sort of lonely in the dorm, but my loneliness ended when the lunch whistle blew. I got out of my dorm and went on over to the cafeteria where everyone was getting food, sitting down, and talking about.

I went up to Neeliska as she asked, "Hey Gizel, what's up?"

I answered, "Nothing much. We may have found where clement went."

"Well… if you find him, drag him here so I kick the shit out of him more so."

"You'll have to talk with Hux on that."

"Oh, why, they're going to execute him?"

"That's the plan, yes."

"I hope it's nice and messy. It servers him right."

She passed me a tray; I took it and went to the corner table. There, Mintoyae was there with Delphi as his mind was probably somewhere else. I sat down next to him and said, "Hello Mintoyae."

He looked and showed a nonchalant smile, "Hey Gizel."

"Anything happen? They said you had a…"

"I'd rather keep that private."

Delphi told me, "It's too stressful for him to explain so I'll just give you a replay of it."

I nodded and… oh my… oh… my… oh Lord help Mintoyae. I never seen that before. Mintoyae was battling, literally, himself. It's like he has two REAL versions of himself. A polar opposite, like… like… um, oh what was it, oh yeah, Dr. Jacque and Mr. Haden! Yeah, that's it. He had two sides that could flip on and off whenever. However, I asked, "Does your old form…"

Mintoyae asked, "Go on at random? No, thank your God, no. All I'll say is that I have my own traitor… as myself."

"Well, I've thought of something else you might not like."

"What?"

"Um, you see, with the mayhem going on, I was thinking that once our child is an adult… I leave the mines."

He looked at me, "Leave?"

"Like what Kereesha did."

He didn't look happy, but was more in melancholies. He asked, "You mean… forever?"

I told him, "It's not all because of the mayhem… it's because I'm going against what is right by doing my job. I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean I won't visit."

I was seriously planning to do so. We ate away in peace as very little happened. Once we were done, we left the cafeteria and went back to our dorms and jobs. Back at my dorm, I was getting ready because I finally persuaded Ganivus, at least, to help with me to build up a church in his area. Alright, he and Uremia don't want to join in but they were willing to help.

Another thing is that I'll be moving to Kereesha's place tomorrow so it's closer for me to get the area laid out and worked on. I didn't want to make Mintoyae too upset or angry, or any third emotion, so I'll tell him once the work day ends.

That being said, after checking everything, packing it up, and spending time reading over the Bible, the day was over and Mintoyae was on his way. He did come into the dorm as he said, "Reading that book?"

I nodded, "Yes, as always."

"Well, is there anything about killing Ash extremely violently?"

"It denounces and forbids murder."

"Then it's a shitty book to me."

Mintoyae, please, watch your language at least when debating the Trinity and the Word. He got into bed as I went in too. He wrapped his arms around me as… well; I guess I'll leave a note tomorrow explaining what's going on. Afterwards, we just went to sleep, hoping tomorrow will be better.

(3rd Person POV)

As they slept, in the training room Yema was doing her usual with Alphonse. She was actually enjoying for the first time as Alphonse was impressed with her energy to keep doing it. At this rate, she could become a Grovyle in a couple more months, if not by the end of the year.

Once the night came over, Alphonse told Yema, "Alright, it's night time, you have to go to be for your rest."

Yema heard and nodded cheerfully, "Ok!"

She came his way as before she got up to him, she asked, "Sensei Alphonse?"

Kiyask told her to Call Alphonse sensei to make it sound a bit more formal, which Alphonse did find and kind of unusual. He looked down, "Yes?"

"I have a question that I don't know if you'll like."

"What is it?"

"Um, every time I see you with someone you're usually with that Delphox guy."

"Yes, his name is Jan, my mate."

"But, don't you need a girl?"

"Well, some boys aren't interested in girls, and same could be for the opposite. And there are some who are interested for both, or like neither."

Yema asked, "Have you ever tried to go with a girl?"

Alphonse was slightly stuck as way in his past; he has had girls only as friends. Remember how Goo was with Ganivus? There was one girl with Alphonse, only Alphonse was even more uninterested in her than Ganivus was with Goo. Anyway, the only one he has had a crush on was Jan, then it became love, and then it went sexual.

Alphonse said, "Well, I was never interested in girls."

Yema tried again, "But, did you try?"

"No."

He went blunt without thinking that as Yema suggested, "Maybe you should try."

Alphonse just smiled down, "Um, no, I don't need to. We should be getting back though."

Yema then had an idea and said, "Um, could I show you something though?"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Alphonse closed his eyes. Yema then said, "And your head."

Alphonse rolled his eyes, as they were closed, and "closed" his mind temporarily disabling his aura. Yema then turned into her anthro form and went up to Alphonse saying, "Ready?"

Alphonse nodded, expecting something little or childish, but instead Yema kissed him vigorously. Alphonse shot open as his mind yelled, ' _WHAT THE HELL!?_ '

He pushed her off, "Y-Yema, what are doing?!"

Yema giggled, "You need to try girls for once. Besides, I'm just right."

"Yema, forget it. I don't find you attractive or alluring."

Yema seduced, "You sure?"

"Yes, and seduction won't work."

The sexy Sceptile walked to him, "Alphonse, every boy has to know what it feels like, and if you don't like it, then you don't have to."

Alphonse still rejected, "Yema, look, as a teacher, I don't mind you asking questions about it, but as someone who has relations with someone, I will not risk…"

"Who said we were doing something with Mr. Jan? I can't have kids… well *giggle* not yet. Please? Once?"

Yema, to all your eyes, was acting like Melilla in a couple ways, but compared to the Delphox slut, she's innocent. Anyway, Alphonse still wasn't going to do it and said, "Yema, look, take off that… form, and let's talk this throuuaaah…"

He was pulled, back first, onto the floor as he groaned in a bit of pain. Yema apologized, "Sorry, I wanted to try to avoid that."

She then fell on top of him as the two were now on the floor. Yema had her breasts rub on Alphonse's chest as they kept her up from scratching against Alphonse's chest spike. She felt his muscles as she praised, "Wow, you're just like dad, if not bigger in those muscles you got."

Alphonse took that as a compliment and asked, "Could you get off, please?"

Yema smiled, "Don't worry, I will, juuuust not yet."

She kissed him again as Alphonse didn't kiss back because he wanted her to get off and not go cheating on Jan.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9

Yema moved down Alphonse's body, but was held down by her vine whips. He'd try to bust them, but he may have regretted having her get used to his attacks. Yema got down to where his dick was and put her mouth to it to get it erect. Alphonse began to move, but the whips tightened as he felt as if his wrists and feet were losing blood circulation.

Yema started to use her tits as a way to mimic the movement, making more erect. It got finally to the part of full erection as Yema stopped, leaving it throbbing and in pain. Alphonse told her, "L-listen, d-d-doesn't this count as well as cheating on your mate?"

Yema smiled, "Don't worry, we can both keep it secret for each other and nobody will know. Besides, I think you might actually like girls."

"No I don't!"

"*giggle* wanna bet?"

She crawled on top as Alphonse saw she was about to drop on his dick. He struggled and used an aura sphere, but Yema used a tiny dark sphere to blow it off. Also, she genetically got dark type from Mintoyae, just for you to know.

Back on set she asked, "Ready?"

Alphonse shook his head, "No, no, get off!"

"Ok!"

She slammed down as Alphonse felt the force driven into her as Yema flinched at first, but it melted away as she began to ride it. Alphonse held back whatever came his way as Yema rode him at his near climax. This was her plan so she wouldn't have multiple climaxes: get the male's dick erect first, as near as possible to climax, and then ride him or get fucked by him. Yema asked, "Feels good right?"

Alphonse shook his head as Yema laughed. She sped it up a bit as her privates were ready and… she came on his lap as Alphonse's strength to stop it failed and he released into her. Yema collapsed onto Alphonse, planting her tits on his face, and asked him with an innocent smile, "So, how was it?"

Alphonse didn't want to answer as Yema asked, "Now do you like girls?"

Alphonse replied, "No."

Yema shrugged as she got off.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Alphonse got up furious as he asked, "What the hell was that for? You went and raped me!"

Yema stood there, "Well, there were two reasons for it."

"Really? Oh really? Tell me, what was it? So I can be a submissive puppet?"

"No, one was for you to have an experience with a girl, and two… was to say thanks."

Alphonse was a bit confused, "Thanks?"

Yema smiled, "For the training you gave me and the help in controlling me."

She put her hand claw to Alphonse face, gently caressing it, as the Lucario felt a bit bad for snapping at her. He was still unhappy about it and told her, "Take off that form."

Yema did so as she became a Treecko again. Alphonse asked, "Is this what you do?"

She said, "No, I wanted to say thanks, but saying it wouldn't really mean anything or be enough."

"*sigh* you don't…"

"Have to do it, I know, but that's why I also did it to see if you would like a girl if you knew what it was like."

Alphonse watched as his pupil juts gave him a smile and skipped out the door. Alphonse left the training room and got to his dorm later on. Jan was fast asleep, which saved him a hell load of trouble. He went into bed and went to sleep, hoping he can explain everything to Jan, calmly, tomorrow.

(Goovy's POV)

 _Day 179: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! In only two days we're free! I'll still be a doctor, but I'll become an official one! I wish Noitz lived to see it._

I woke up in bed with that feeling something was wrong. I've been like that for a couple days now and it's been getting a bit stronger as I'm getting anxious on the whole thing. I got up and walked out of the dorm wondering what's going on because every time I feel like this, which usually means there's something wrong being done, or the feeling that one of my kids is doing something I wouldn't approve.

At the hospital, Jenhan was at the desk waiting for someone to enter as I simply waved, "Morning Jenhan."

She nodded back, "Morning Goovy."

It wasn't as much talk before since we know literally what happens to each other. I got into my office and sat down in my chair, relaxing from the stress of what was going on. But, like always, someone came on in, this time it was Neeliska and she didn't look happy, but she didn't look sad or angry either, but nervous. I asked, "Something wrong Neeliska?"

Neeliska asked, "Um, you know how the girls and Nimitz get along very well?"

"Well, I've seen it, why?"

She fidgeted her talons saying, "Well, um, Melisa told me… something that I think you should know."

"What?"

"Um… *deep breath* NimitzandMelisatriedsex."

Wait, the last word was sex so… wait… oh Arceus… he didn't… he better not. I angrily said, "Are you saying that… Nimitz… had sex… with one of your daughters?"

She was now nervous as all get out which meant it was true. I almost yelled, "Don't you watch what your children do!?"

Neeliska quickly tried to make up, "Goovy, please, I'm sorry I let my own guard down, but that's not something to get into a fight over. Besides, I asked if anything was busted, she shook her head meaning that she was fully penetrated and Nimitz, I guess, is still ok."

I still can't believe this. She asked, "Look, Goovy, I'm sorry for the whole mess, but we're mothers, we can set our kids straight, can't we?"

Well… I guess we could try. I nodded, "Alright, we can try to fix this straight."

She let out a sigh of relief, but I warned, "But, if it happens again, you can tell your daughters they won't be seeing Nimitz until he's an adult."

Neeliska nodded and left. Great, just fucking great, now Nimitz is already trying things he SHOULDN'T be learning already. *sigh* what's ne—nope, mhm, nope, not saying that. Well, Bonnie and Yamito didn't show up because they just got put in into another job, ordered by Hux, so I guess I'm alone… alone.

After a while, the whistle blew and I went to the cafeteria. There, after skipping me walking out and going there, I got to the counter and had Neeliska pass me a tray. I apologized to her, "Neeliska, I'm sorry how I reacted to you back at the office…"

Neeliska stopped me, "Goovy, you're naturally protective of your kids so I don't blame you. And, yes, Makias and I were a little too loose with our girls so I guess things did happen behind our backs as much as yours."

"Well, hopefully we can explain to our kids…"

She smiled, "I'm on that, don't worry. But I think there is another reason."

"Oh? What?"

"Well, little kids don't usually go and do it out of the ordinary, there's usually something that looks interesting and even fun and then they go do it."

Like Bonnie and… That's it! I told Neeliska, "Maybe Nimitz and/or Melisa saw someone having sex, or doing something like that, and they tried doing it too?"

Neeliska nodded in agreement, "Yep, that's most likely the cause. Anyway, better go talk with your son while he's at your table."

I looked and did see him and Neeliska's daughters at my table as this was an opportune time to explain to him. I went over and asked, "Excuse me, could I talk to Nimitz for a bit?"

The girls nodded and left the table as I sat in front of Nimitz and said, "Nimitz."

He looked to me as I said, "Neeliska said that you and Melisa did something."

He began to look nervous, "What did we do mama?"

"Well, Neeliska said that you and Melisa were doing some 'inappropriate' so I was going to ask, what did you and Melisa do?"

He nervously said, "Well, she went and was sucking on my little thingy down here and then it became hard, and then put herself on it… but nothing happened so we just went to bed."

Well, I guess it could've been worse. I explained, "Nimitz, if Melisa does that again *which if her mother explains to her so it doesn't happen* just tell her you're not supposed to."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Well, not exactly, all I'll say is don't do it again. That's something you're not supposed to do, ok?"

Nimitz nodded as I said, "Ok, now you can go back them, but don't do anything you're not supposed to do, ok?"

"What about kissing?"

Hmm, that's a good one. I explained, "Well, only mouth to mouth, yes."

He flapped his wings, "Ok, thanks mama!"

And flew off to the table with Melisa and Anya. Well, I guess I got that solved. I ate my food and, once I was done, I went back to the hospital, to wait for any more patients. However, nothing more happened as the day just flew on by… and the whistle of the day ended. Oooh, why can't something nice happen? Well, maybe Noitz could come for a visit.

I left the office and went to my dorm, wondering how Gimi is doing. I got there and found Gimi and Milligan asleep in their bed. I smiled as they didn't look like they did anything, hopefully. I went into my bed and fell asleep, waiting for what tomorrow brings being that's it's the last day.

(3rd Person POV)

As she was in sleep, in the Duo's dorm, Jan was a mix of pissed, worry, and sensing betrayal among Alphonse. This was because when Alphonse explained the incident with Yema, Jan never thought his own mate, after years and years, would actually go and do some shit like this. Alphonse was in a tight situation as he explained every bit, and even Jan checked, finding it true, but Jan wasn't feeling happy with what happened.

The worry was that he had the thought to go and kick the hell out of Yema, but he remembered when Maraich killed Mintoyae in front of her in that dream. Jan just told Alphonse that he'll sleep in a separate bed and think it over, and possibly forgive him. They slept in the two separate beds in the dorm and both of them may be showing distance, but inside, they both want to put it aside as just a small incident. Throwing years of love and the relationship out the window all because of a girl who was a bit too frisky wasn't something worth it, so Alphonse wanted to apologize again as Jan tomorrow would accept it and they could put it behind them.

(Mintoyae's POV)

 _Day 180: Today… the last day… I can't believe I actually survived up to this point. Tomorrow, I'm a free Pokémon, ready to kill them… ready with everything… and everyone._

I woke up in bed in Gizel's arms as today was the last day of working in this hellish slave mine. I got out of Gizel's arms and got out of the dorm. The last day I'll walk down there, damn, I never thought the day would come down to this. I got to the mine shop as Erevan said, "Enjoy your last day Mintoyae, hopefully you won't go too crazy."

I laughed, "No, but I'll make myself well known."

He passed me two buckets, so I took them and left to the mines. There, I entered the mine and walked down into the mining hole. A little later, Delphi magically appeared as she hugged my back saying, "Had a good night?"

I chuckled, "And it's a good day, I'll be out."

Her mood changed, "Out? You mean like leave?"

"Yes, but I'll stay here of course. Can't just abandon everything I made."

I turned around to see her give a warm smile, only for then for something else to wrap around me. Eve asked, "Sorry to barge in, but, you said you were?"

"Staying."

She squeezed me tight in a hug as Delphi giggled, "Oh well, she's like Kereesha in most ways, except in typing and fighting."

I wheezed, still feeling the pressure, "True."

Eve released me, thankfully, and the three of us worked in the mines to get as much ore as possible. We worked throughout the first part of the day like this with no problems, until then the work whistle blew. We laid down our tools and walked up the hole, and out of the mines. At the cafeteria, everyone was going on in and at the counter Neeliska was serving up the food.

We got to the counter and see put down three trays as she asked, "Um, could I ask you a question Mintoyae?"

I asked, "Yeah, what?"

"When you found out your son and Bonnie were doing something, what did you do?"

Um, uh… I said embarrassingly, "Um, well, I, uh, hehe, I kinda attacked Goovy."

"Um, well I meant like discipline or something like that"

Oh fuck. "Well, I… didn't do anything."

She looked at me surprised as she exclaimed calmly, "You're the guy around here who will discipline just about anyone… and yet you don't discipline your own kids?"

"Yeeeeaaah, I kinda fuck up in that area."

We took the trays and went over to the corner table. We sat down and ate our food as I felt that shit was ready to hit the fan very fast. And it did. Alphonse came over and asked me, "Mintoyae, I need a talk with you, and a little, um, hate message from Jan."

I sighed because when it's these two, there's gonna be problems. We left the table and went into the security office as Alphonse stood next to the desk as I just… stood in the middle of the room. I asked, "So what's going on?"

Alphonse began, "Well, if you must know, your daughter is very active."

"Well figures, she's a kid."

"No, the other kind of active."

You got to be fucking kidding me. He was being serious, DAMMIT YEMA! I asked, "What did she do?"

Alphonse said, with a hint of PO'd in his voice, "Your daughter thought that it would be a 'great' idea to fuck me on the ground as a way to say thanks, and to make me go and like females. No, both didn't do it… well, maybe the thanks, but the females, no."

I sighed as Yema should know better than to fuck a gay faggot and convince them to fuck a girl. I told the Lucario, "Ok, look, Yema has done shit…"

Alphonse went up and grabbed my neck saying, "You're so fucking lucky you'll be chief tomorrow otherwise I'd send you off to the hospital. You need to discipline your damn kids. They're out of control, they're going to do something really nasty behind your back and they'll hide until the end of time. If you need to beat the hell out of them, do so. Because they need to be controlled, one way or another."

He let go and walked out of the office as… he might be right. I'm the kind of parent that tries to enforce it calmly, but it usually never works and it happens again. I sighed and left the office, and back on down to the mines. There, I found the hole, the tools, and grabbed mine, and started hacking away at the rocks.

Delphi and Eve also came along later on, and all three of us worked until the last whistle blew. we went out of the hole and to our dorms, but I had to talk with Yema, and this time I'm not going soft. I got to her dorm, where she was in, and her mate stood up asking, "Oh, hello, is there…"

I nodded, "Yes, there's a problem. Yema, with me, now."

I walked to where that little tunnel opening was above our dorms so this way if I blow my top nobody would hear it. The two of us got to the place, entered it, and I stood at the entrance as Yema was in the back. She was looking scared as I was through with it. I've played nice since she did the blowjob event, now; I'm getting it stopped here.

I said firmly, "Yema."

She asked, "Yes dad?"

"Mr. Alphonse told me about an incident between you two. Mind explaining, fully?"

She titled her head as I ordered, "Yema… I'm not playing around anymore; tell me what the hell happened."

She began, "W-well, I was training a-and at the end of the day I wanted to say thanks to him, but just saying it wasn't enough s-so I decided to… to… do that with him?"

She thought I would go like it, well not anymore. I bent down to her and scolded, "Yema, listen here and carefully, and very, very sharp. What you did was disgusting. You don't go and have sex with someone at random; only whores and fucking sluts do that shit. If you want to fuck that human in your dorm, fine, do it, I don't care. I know you two have something so I know it's fine, but I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. You and me doing that is wrong, with Kiyask is wrong, with random Pokémon is wrong. No more Yema, no… more."

She was looking paralyzed as I got it though her. I stood and walked out. I looked back saying, "If this ruins whatever kind of family relationship we got, I'm sorry."

It was true. I didn't want to break it, but the truth had to come out and I wasn't going to be soft anymore. Never again, never again.

(3rd Person POV)

After that intense scolding session, Mintoyae went to bed as Yema walked to her dorm, with a tear in her eye. She never seen her father act like that before and thought she was basically a bad girl. Indirectly, Mintoyae was telling her that, but Yema could've gotten the point across as he started to unload all of that.

She went into bed and hugged Martin as the Treecko knew he wouldn't do anything bad to her, well, at least she knew he wouldn't judge her most of the time.

In Mintoyae's dorm, he was quickly woken up, only to grumble something under his breath. He looked up and saw Makias shaking him. He yawned, "What the hell Makias?"

Makias said, "Yeah, look, I need you to come to the office, ok?"

"Fine, let's make this quick."

Mintoyae was led to the security office by Makias as he wondered what the hell was going on. There, Makias opened the door and pulled out a bottle of the grape rum concoction that Italy sold to Alphonse. Mintoyae asked, "What's that?"

Makias smiled mischievously, "Alcohol, what else? Alphonse is starting to get the hang of Mine 1 now by going behind the rules. Hehe, want a glass?"

Mintoyae shook his head, "No thanks, I can't handle it."

"Half a glass? It's not all alcohol; it's a moderate alcohol with half of the mixture being juice, so it's a semi-light alcohol. I'm sure you can take it."

Mintoyae rolled his eyes and accepted Makias's offer. Mintoyae asked, "So, why am I here?"

Makias took a sip saying, "Well, tomorrow you'll be chief, so, with permission from Hux of course, I'm able to grant you that privilege… right now."

Mintoyae asked, "Wait, wait, now, you mean like, this second?"

"Yep."

Mintoyae drank down half the glass as he needed it. He asked, "So, I'm now chief… and I do what?"

"Manage everything. Keep everything in check, and expect random things at random times. Also, be prepared to deal with a good chunk of assholes."

Mintoyae made a snarky comment, "Please, I deal enough with those to the point where those two can do it."

Makias said, "And another thing, you need to lighten up on that attitude towards those to and others like them. Don't know how, but you're going to have to learn to treat the employees here all the same. Now, that's all, you can go."

And Mintoyae did. He went to bed without any more commotion, hopefully leaving his mind in check for tomorrow.

In the Duo's dorm, they were sleeping together as Jan forgave Alphonse after Alphonse convinced, and proven, that he'd get Mintoyae straightened up. He knew that he had a better relation to Mintoyae than Jan had, so Alphonse took that as an advantage to tell him to straighten out Yema.

(In Aloha)

In Aloha, Ash and Jenna were still there since they had a few days left. They were currently asleep, dreaming away of having a great marriage and even one as far as kids, well Jenna was dreaming that while Ash was dreaming about him becoming the ultimate Pokémon master and holding Mintoyae's head in his left hand… huh, scary shit.

But it got scarier as the TV in the room began to flicker. A loud screech woke the two up as Ash sat up seeing the screen as he asked, "What the?"

Then a picture of the devil appeared with the star, blood red coloring in background, and everything as the screen constantly flickered and a creepy tune of children singing came on. The eerie tune went: " _Tick tock, goes the clock, now that time had time to fly_

 _"Tick tock, around the clock, now's the time for you to die._ "

The poetry signing ended with the scream of a woman and then a picture of Ash with blood running from his eyes a sword in his heart with his hands being held by Jenna who had her eyes ripped out, bleeding from the sockets. Ash jumped back and hid under the covers, then looked back up as the TV was now off. He was hyperventilating as that incident shocked the hell out of him.

He just went back to sleep as, outside, Kiyask was watching the mess that just happened. He laughed as Ash was on the verge of wetting the bed. He enjoyed a good scare on others once in a while, but he was ready to enjoy the mayhem Mintoyae was about to bring because the next couple of days all had one main concept that nobody wants to see, hear, or even know about… death.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Now, after this, any ideas will mostly likely, if not, get accepted because now it's a solid way I've planned out for months. There are three more chapters after this and a possible prologue depending on what the viewers think.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Well, just as a author's note, these next three, including this one, chapters will be coming out quicker, and shit will hit your face to the point where you'll have to reread everything, lol. Well, maybe not that severe, idk.**

 **This chapter contains one death and another bastardized song.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 62:

(3rd Person POV)

Mintoyae was getting out of bed as his mind was still slightly tired. Makias just gave him the chief place yesterday and… wait, he remembered, he's now free. He got up and thought to himself, ' _Free… I guess the first thing to do… is go out_.'

He literally was able to leave the place and not deal with the assholes in it. But he couldn't "leave" leave; he just wanted to go out for a bit of fresh air. Mintoyae got out of bed and left to the security office instead of the mine. It was a bit different, but he was glad to not have to go there. He opened the door to the office, being the first one there, and closed it, walking to the desk. He was still surprised how he was able to now hold so much power by just having this position. Alright, Hux could still overrule him, but he was still trying to grasp it right.

Mintoyae walked to the back where the backdoor was and exited out that way. He was brought to the tunnel that led further done to the mine exit, and also led up to the surface. He got to the surface to see there were no guards, mainly because it was shift change so they swapped out.

Mintoyae stepped out of the tunnel and breathed in the air, fresh, morning air, and just enjoyed the silence of nature. He was finally out of hell and loved it. He walked further away from the entrance, feeling the grass on his webbed feet, and jumped on the tree close to him as he stayed there for a bit, relaxing himself. It was a bit unusual to see a Greninja in a tree since you'd expect a Sceptile to do so, but he didn't give a fuck and stayed there, enjoying his freedom.

After around ten minutes, he got down from the tree and walked back to the mine entrance. There, two guards were standing as they asked, "Hey, who do you think you are?"

Mintoyae smugly said, "The new chief."

The guards had their translators so they assumed he must've been the new chief of security that Hux was explaining. Mintoyae walked past them and down the tunnel as he got back to the office, only for Makias to be there, waiting. He asked, "Mintoyae, where the hell did you wander off?"

Mintoyae said, "Went for some fresh air."

"Alright, can't blame you there. But if you want to randomly disappear, do that at night where nobody would give a fuck."

It seems that being chief isn't all that free as Mintoyae thought. He stayed there as time passed and everyone came in. The whole team waited for Mintoyae to give an announcement, only for Makias to whisper, "Mintoyae."

Mintoyae saw he had to say something and said, "Oh, uh, just do whatever work you do."

The whole group looked confused and just went off to their jobs as Makias sighed, "Well, you'll get the hang out of it soon. In the meantime, I'm going to go find some ass to kick, and you… well, you stay here."

Mintoyae asked, "Wait, I just stay here?"

"Well, not all the time, but if you feel a bit bored, go knock some assholes out."

Mintoyae nodded as he could use his time to plan out a full murder scheme. He wanted this whole conspiracy ended and the bastards doing it dead. He first wanted to know who the hell helped Ash during his first capture because Ash by himself couldn't do it. Then he needed to know where the conspirators were. Lastly, he needed to know where Ash and Jenna was.

He got up and went out as he needed Gizel's knowledge to help him. He went over to his dorm, where Gizel was, and called her, "Hey Gizel."

She looked to him, "Yes Mintoyae?"

"I need your help."

Gizel knew what Mintoyae wanted. She asked, "What do you need?"

"I need names, pictures, and people."

Gizel sighed and got up, "Ok, in the office there's…"

"No, show me them."

She nodded and went over to the office. Inside, she had the computer running and had pictures on. Mintoyae stood by as Gizel explained, "So, we found that two old friends of Ash, Cilan and Iris", showing two pictures of them, "helped him in your capture on that day. Both live here in Unova, so it's not that hard to find them. Cilan works in a restaurant as Iris lives in that dragon village. All I can say is that you need to find out who everyone else is."

Mintoyae stared at the computer as he then thought of something… Gary. He almost forgot the kid as he remembered he had… that's it! Mintoyae said, "I got it, I fucking got it!"

Gizel asked, "Got what?"

"A way to solve this shit."

He ran out of the office down to the mines as he went yelling, "Gary!"

He did this multiple times until Gary did hear it and came to him. He asked Mintoyae, "Mintoyae, what's going on."

Mintoyae grabbed his shoulders saying with a smile, "You're going back to Kanto and figure everything out."

"Huh?!"

"You heard me, I found a way to get this solved and it involves you."

Gary was shocked to hear as he asked, "B-but, how will I get back?"

"Simple… me."

"Huh?!"

Gary was getting more surprises than a kid on his birthday as he didn't get where Mintoyae was going. Mintoyae led Gary to the office as Gizel was still there to see what the chief's plan was. Was the two got there, Gizel asked, "So, why is Gary part of this?"

Mintoyae deviously smiled, "Because he's the main key here. If he gets over there, he can round up all of ash's friends because I'm gonna have a field day."

Gizel was chocked saying, "Hold a minute, Brock was one of Ash's friends and he was willing to help. How do we know if there still may be one or two left in that group?"

"Alright fine, he can find out who's doing what."

Gary said, "Well, I can go through the computer and copy off all calls to find any kind of message including Mintoyae, Ash, Jenna, or some other fourth person."

Gizel corrected, "Mintoyae isn't a person."

"You know what the hell I mean."

"Yes, but I'm just stating."

Mintoyae cut it, "Whatever, let's get him sent over ASAP. Also, Gizel, you'll be needed."

Gizel asked, "Why?"

"Because, how do you think I'm sending him over?"

She sighed as Mintoyae was chief and what sucked was that A security chief, including vices, had rule over her. She grabbed out a ball and tossed it to Mintoyae who then said, "Ok, Gary, stand next to Gizel."

Gary did so as he was half a foot apart from her. Mintoyae said, "Now actually touch her so this shit works."

Gary put his arm around Gizel's back as both of them felt uncomfortable. Mintoyae tossed the ball and both were sucked on in. Mintoyae just quickly sent them over and the ball was emptied as Gizel and Gary appeared at the Kanto lab. It was already preset from previous event so that's how it didn't send them randomly.

The two looked around as Gary nodded, "Yeah, this is Kano alright."

Gizel whispered, "Hopefully you know what to do."

Gary made that prideful smile and nodded, "Oh yeah, I know exactly what to do."

Gizel nodded and teleported back to the office before anything could happen. Gary walked out and asked, "Hello?"

There was no answer, so he tried again, "Hello, anyone here?"

Then an answer, "Who's there?"

"Um, Gary Oak."

Then popping out in view of the front was Delia as she was surprised, "Gary!? But, they said you were shot and then killed by Ash's insane Pokémon."

Gary smirked, playing stupid, "Yeah, I played dead until whoever that was. But, I never encountered Ashy boy's Greninja friend. Anyway, I can take over now, thanks for taking my position while I was gone."

Delia smiled, nervously, "Oh, well, you're welcome. Here."

She took off the lab coat and gave it to Gary. Delia asked, "So… now what?"

Gary chuckled, "Well, if you want since you enjoy this job, I assume, how 'bout you take today off and you can come back here tomorrow?"

Delia nodded, "Sounds good, but let me go get my stuff first, just a few things."

"Sure, besides, I need a tidy place anyway."

She walked off to the back to get her belongings as Gary looked over, happy to be back in the lab.

Meanwhile, back in Unova, Mintoyae was in the office as Gizel as still trying to convince to not go and slaughter half the region. You know this is going to fail, but that didn't stop her from trying anyway. She argued to Mintoyae, who was looking bored of it, "Could you at least not go on this spree and kill all his friends just to knock off one or two of them who might be in this? Why kill them all? I mean, Ash, fine, Jenna, fine, the brain behind it all, fine, but there is no reason you can make to kill every friend he had, and there might even be the possibility that none of them did anything."

Mintoyae sat there with his head resting on his hand as Gizel ended, "Think over it. I say you made one smart move by sending Gary there, but I ask is that you wait for Gary to tell you who and what and when and where, got it?"

The chief sighed loudly, but said, "Fine, I'll see what Gary finds. But I don't want to hear any more of this Gizel, I've been through enough and it's time to end it. I don't want to do this, but I'm going to nicely order you to leave."

Gizel had a ticked off look, but nodded and left. She tolerated most of Mintoyae's insane actions, but his stubbornness to kill without reason and/or crucial searching is downright cold blooded murder. Mintoyae was getting a bit sick of Gizel's protests of what he was doing and, inside, he wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up and leave.

Anyway, Mintoyae stayed in the office until he was needed, and just like that he was needed. Hux called him in over on some kind of speaker, " _Mr. Killer, get your ass in my office_."

Mintoyae rolled his eyes and stood up, then walked out of the security office and to Hux's office. There, Hux was waiting as he had a small mission for Mintoyae. The chief came on in as Hux said, "Next time, knock. Besides that, you got yourself your, I guess, first mission. You need to go to mine 5 and pick up a new cafeteria worker so we can replace that Blaziken working there right now."

Mintoyae asked, "You mean Neeliska?"

"Whatever the hell her name is. Now get to it because I'm sick of hearing complaints."

"What complaints?"

"A few began to complain that her food is rather dead feeling. I ignored those and it became more so were the food starting to get slowly and slowly worse and worse. I ignored that, until the newest complaint was that she wasn't even cleaning food right. How much of this is true, how do I know, I don't eat there."

"You'd actually want to listen to these 'complaints'?"

Hux annoyingly sighed, "I just want these assholes to shut up and do the work, ok? I don't want much and they still bitch about it. Now, get that worker because he's already been called for two days ago. Now move it!"

Mintoyae, assuming what to do, nodded and left to mine five… which he didn't know how to get there. He walked back to his office and found Makias there, sitting on the ragged couch. Mintoyae asked, "Hey Makias, you know how to get to mine five?"

Makais nodded, "It ain't that hard, why?"

"Hux says I have to get a worker from there and have him moved here."

"Oh, well, it's easy. Just walk to the edge of the mine and go through the corner edge where the entrance to the next mine is."

"Ok, thanks."

And with that, Mintoyae was off and Makias stayed in the office. Now, skipping over Mintoyae's pain in the literal ass time having to get through a bunch of mother fuckers, climbing up rocks, falling down some, he got to the cafeteria, got pissed off by the worker, knocked him out, and dragged his body back to the cafeteria in mine one. He wasn't having a good first day.

After taking the worker there, he went back to the office where he then just relaxed himself, until the computer ringed and startled him. He got up and went over to see that it was Gary on the screen. Mintoyae asked him, "Well, did you find anything?"

Gary made a proud smile, "Oh-ho, I did find who the fuck was doing it all, and I never thought that it would ever be that person."

Mintoyae impatiently asked, "Well tell me, who the fuck is it!?"

"I'll tell you… once you come down to Kanto."

"What?"

"I arranged for all of Ash's currently living friends I know, and had to find from other sources, down to house and I told them there would be a special guest… hehe, you."

Mintoyae asked, "You told them that…"

"No, not literally tell them you were coming, I just said a special guest. I was asked who it was, and I just said someone famous and cut it there."

"So, when do I have to get there?"

"Tonight."

"TONIGHT?!"

"Yep."

Mintoyae was shocked as he couldn't just waltz into Hux's office and say he needs tonight off. He told Gary, "Alright, let me try to talk with Hux."

"Who?"

"The fatass who runs the mine here."

"Oh, well, you get to that, just try to get here tonight, got it? And it is at Ash's house."

"Got it."

The screen went off as Mintoyae ran to Hux's office. He got there and opened the door as Hux jumped and scolded, "Fucking knock next time!"

Mintoyae just walked in as Hux asked, "What is it?"

The chief asked, "Um, sir, I'd like to make a deal you might find interesting."

"What?"

"Well, I have someone who made a way to lure a group of people, who have good Pokémon, into a meeting, and I was wondering if maybe I could take the night off to get them."

Hux went through the whole list and asked, "And… how do I know this isn't bullshit?"

"Would I lie?"

"You just got employed less than 24 hours. I don't trust you until I know I can trust you, and so far I see randomness coming out your ass. Now, how the hell do you plan to get these people?"

"Well, I'll just need a truck and I'll get Ganivus… and my little plan can benefit both of us."

Hux didn't trust him one bit, but reluctantly said, "Fine, I'll give you permission to use the vans out back, but don't wreck them."

Mintoyae gave a slightly creepy smile, "Yes sir."

And he walked out of the office and went back to his own. Once he got to the security office, he resided there until the lunch whistle blew. He left the office and marched on to the cafeteria, to where he found the server, who was a Samurott. He put the food on a tray as he just gave Mintoyae a growl and turned away. Mintoyae shrugged as he could live with it.

He took the tray and left to the corner table only for…

"MINTY!"

Mintoyae heard Eve screech out his name as she slithered over and wrapped him tightly, purring as she had him cheek to cheek, and nearly spilling his food. Everyone looked over to where Mintoyae was as one Pokémon in the crowd asked, "Minty?"

Mintoyae blushed all over his face as he was about to become a laughing stock, which he did. Some Pokémon laughed there asses off saying, "The feared Greninja that kills everyone is named Minty? What a fucking joke! HAHA!"

Mintoyae looked over to Eve angrily as Eve blushed herself in shame and embarrassment as well. She nervously smiled, "Um, is it too late to say sorry?"

Mintoyae just face palmed himself as Eve took him to the corner table. He ate there as everyone laughed at and mocked Eve's nickname of him. It was the most embarrassing thing he ever had so far, worse than when everyone made fun of him after he unintentionally fucked Ganivus. Delphi sat away from Mintoyae as Gizel still stayed next to him, and Eve was worried that Mintoyae would hate her now. Luckily, he didn't, he was just upset and would just pass it on like it was only a minor event.

After the horrible lunch, Mintoyae walked out of the cafeteria, only for Eve to follow and ask him, "Minty?"

Oh he hated that name, but the damage was done so what the hell could he do? He turned around and asked calmly, "Yes?"

"Um, after what happened… I hope you don't hate me…"

"No Eve, I don't hate you. It was just… embarrassing that's all, you didn't do any harm."

Eve smiled and slithered to Mintoyae and kissed him as he returned the kiss and then he got pushed to the floor. Mintoyae told her, "Whoa, whoa, I can't fuck around today."

Eve asked, "Why not?"

"Well, you might have another egg and I have a shit load of errands to run."

"Oh, how long will you be gone for?"

"The whole night."

She looked sad, "Oh."

Mintoyae said, "Don't worry; I'm bringing a few people over so you can play around with them."

Eve already perked up as she let go of Mintoyae and he got to the office. The next step was for him to get Ganivus. He got to the computer and saw how Gizel worked it so he could find Ganivus's computer, which took ten minutes since it was his first time, and he got the connection and sent himself off.

At Ganivus's house, he was standing up by the ladder, watching the news that was talking over the newest shit: the Federal Pokémon Equality act. Personally, he saw this as a way to get an official license to drive around and no longer had to sneak about, but the new rules set the humanoid Pokémon, being the only ones in the act, to the living conditions of a human which wasn't that great either.

The machine turned on as Ganivus looked to it and Mintoyae appeared. Ganivus asked, "Well, well, if it isn't the new chief. How's it going?"

Mintoyae smiled, "Horrible and embarrassing. I'd like to ask you for some help."

"What kind of help?"

"I need your help to drive a van that can carry at least eight people."

"The average Alliance van carries ten Mintoyae."

"Oh, well, can you drive one?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I need you to come to the mines at night. And pick out a van and wait for me, got it?"

Ganivus wasn't sure where he was going, but nodded, "Ok. But where are we going?"

"Kanto, wherever the hell Ash's house is."

Now Ganivus got the idea as he protested, "I'm not going to be part of a murder spree."

"You're not; I just need you to drive the van to and from only once. Can you do it, since I know Gizel won't?"

Ganivus sighed, "Alright, fine."

"Hey, if it makes you better you can have all that alcohol stuff you want."

Ganivus changed moods cheering, "Ok, deal!"

Then Uremia shouted, hearing it all, "Ganivus, no alcohol!"

Ganivus rolled his eyes and whispered, "Still deal."

Mintoyae nodded, "Good, as I said: Tonight, get a van, get ready."

And he got sent through the lines again back to the security office. He now just had to wait until night time, or at least when the last whistle blew. As time passed on, someone he'd least expect to come in came in… Yema. She walked in as her hands were behind her back, looking down as if she was in trouble. Mintoyae got up and looked down at her as Yema looked up and just said, "Dad?"

Mintoyae was listening, only then for Yema to jump up and hug him as she cried in his shoulder, "I'm so sorry dad, I'm so sorry, please! I don't to be bad; I don't want to have any more fights. I'm sorry."

Mintoyae took his daughters apology and hugged her back. He knew he had to get strict and did so, and it seemed to work. he let go of Yema as she landed on the floor and still kept her eyes to her father. She asked, "Um, dad?"

He answered, "Yes Yema?"

"Um, is it ok for me and Martin to… well, do that stuff?"

"Well, yes, I'll allow it, but aren't you too young for that?"

"Well… there's something that makes it a little more interesting."

"What?"

She changed into her anthro form as Mintoyae bulged his eyes as Yema looked down at him. She was first embarrassed by it, but then she realized her father was looking at her, observing her. Mintoyae didn't know what the fuck to say. He was lost in words. He turned around and stuttered, "Uh, yeah, uh, ahem, um, could you, um…"

Yema changed back into her regular self as Mintoyae nodded, "Um, yes, well, keep that stuff to your Martin mate, ok?"

Yema nodded and left the office skipping. Mintoyae at least got her back to herself and he had one less problem to deal with, hopefully. Afterwards, he stayed in that office for a while as he waited for the time to be night. As he waited, he checked Iris and Cilan, getting as much information on their whereabouts, but he might just need to take out one to find the other.

Of course, the whistle blew, ending the day, and beginning… his revenge. He stood up and left the office out the back door. He got out of the tunnel hallway and out into the open. He stood there for a bit and said, "Six months of hellish work and suffering… and now… let's see who truly the Pokémon master is."

He changed into his nightmare form and flew off to his first stop: the Striaton City Restaurant.

Meanwhile, Cilan was walking out of the restaurant, leaving early because he needed to get over to ash's house after Gary called him over. He was wondering what the event and who was the special person was. As he walked off to get to the airport, he was on the path that was relatively secluded and this mean that nobody would be able to hear him, or find him, unless a trainer was lucky enough to do so.

Mintoyae sighted him after looking about for about 13 minutes, and readied his machete. He silently flew into a tree and watched as Cilan wasn't aware of the nightmare form in the tree above him. Mintoyae landed on the path slowly, then flew up as quiet as possible, then…

He swooped down and crashed into Cilan, stirring the gym leader up as Mintoyae walked up to him, and Cilan saw him. He went and grabbed his Pokéball, only for Mintoyae to use psychic and twist the hand to make Cilan drop it. The leader looked up in terror as Mintoyae asked, ' _I see you're on your way to Ash's house to see Gary and meet this special guest of his… well, I'm flattered of course_.'

Cilan got the message and asked, "W-wait, you-you're the…"

' _Yes, I'm the special guest, but unfortunately, you won't be seeing Gary_.'

"HUH?!"

Mintoyae pulled out his machete and jammed down into Cilan's throat as the man was choking on his own blood, then Mintoyae pulled it out and dragged the machete down his chest, ripping up the right lung and the organ structure there. Cilan was losing consciousness every second as Mintoyae took the last blow and jabbed his head.

The blood ran down the blade as Cilan's upper body was now covered in blood. Mintoyae used psychic and threw it away into the forest along with the bloody mess on the ground. He flew off back to the mines and there, he found that Ganivus was leaning against a truck with a bottle of that rum juice mix in his hands. Mintoyae landed as Ganivus said, "Finally, where the hell were you?"

Mintoyae quickly said, "Business, now, how the hell do you plan to get from here to Kanto? It's hours away I assume."

"Yes, but who said I had to obey the rules?"

"Example?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to drink alcohol while driving, but…"

Ganivus teleported into the truck and said, "I'm drinking anyway! And two, who the hell said I needed to obey speed limits!?"

He turned the key and the engine started up as Mintoyae got into the truck and said, "Alright, let's make this shit fast."

"Got it."

They drove off, leaving the mines, down the road and on their way to Kanto. Ganivus was of course going to drive fast, reckless, and use a lot of teleportation to get there. Meanwhile, a certain, black Gallade stood on a hill as he watched them go. He said, "And so it begins", and turned on a gangster rap tune **(Play "Gangsta's Paradise Instrumental", or listen to the original then the instrumental, so you can hear the lyrics along)** and waited as the beat dropped with him beginning:

 _"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's nothing left, 'cause I've been fightin' and battlin' so long that, even my family thinks my mind is gone."_

 _"But I always crossed that guy who did deserve it, for him to treat me like a punk, you know that's unheard of you better watch where you're talkin' and where you're walkin', or you and your friends will be dead in chalk."_

Mintoyae and Ganivus made it only a quarter way there: " _I really hate to leave, but I got to run, as they croak in darkness, I'll be havin' fun, fool."_

 _"I the kind of Pokémon, the little kiddies wanna be like, me in the night saying their prayers in the moonlight_."

Then the chorus dropped as the Gallade sang loud, and Mintoyae and Ganivus were taking a snack break at half way while Mintoyae thought of his revenge: " _They've been spendin' most their lives livin' a Pokémon's paradise, they've been spendin' most their lives livin' a Pokémon's paradise. We've keep spending most our lives fightin' in a fantasy paradise, we've keep spending most our lives fightin' in a Pokémon's paradise_."

They got back in as it continued: _"Look at the situation they got be put in, I can't live a normal life, I was dumped on the street, so I gotta be smart with my friend team, too much Pokémon battlin' got me chasing dreams. I'm an educated 'mon with revenge on my mind; got my sword in my hand and a glare in my eye. I'm a geared out 'mon, girl banga' and swords are up if you arouse my anger, fool."_

 _"Death ain't nothing from your heartbeat away, you're gonna die, what can I say? You die soon once I come to yo door, but with the way things are going I don't know."_

 _"Tell me whyyyy are weee, so-o blind to see, that the ones you hurt, are you and me?"_

The beat dropped again as the two of them were now 80% their way there: " _They've been spendin' most their lives livin' a Pokémon's paradise, they've been spendin' most their lives livin' a Pokémon's paradise. We've keep spending most our lives fightin' in a fantasy paradise, we've keep spending most our lives fightin' in a Pokémon's paradise._ "

" _Your win is my revenge, to greaten my power, minute after minute, hour after hour, all your friends are running, but none of them are watching me as I come at them slicing, but they can't do any defendin'."_

 _"They I need to learn, but no one's there to teach me, if they can't understand, they'll never reach me. I guess they can't, I guess they won't, I guess they'll die, because I know their life is out of luck fool_!"

" _They've been spendin' most their lives livin' a Pokémon's paradise, they've been spendin' most their lives livin' a Pokémon's paradise. We've keep spending most our lives fightin' in a fantasy paradise, we've keep spending most our lives fightin' in a Pokémon's paradise_."

" _Tell me whyyyy are weee, so-o blind to see, that the ones you hurt, are you and me? Tell me whyyyy are weee, so-o blind to see, that the ones you hurt, are you and me_?"

The music ended as the van stopped outside of Pallettown and the chorus ended as Mintoyae walked out of it, sneaking out Ganivus's gun, and ran to the houses.

Meanwhile at Ash's house, Gary was there in the kitchen as he got May, Dawn, Max, Iris, Misty, and Tracy in the same room. Gary was waiting for Cilan to arrive, unaware that he was killed by Mintoyae, so he shrugged, "Oh well, I guess he chose not to come after all. Anyway, now, before I say anything, I'd like to tell you something that everyone should know."

Mintoyae was running as fast as he could as Gary said, "The whole conspiracy was some convoluted plan that is so pathetically stupid and outrageous that I couldn't even think of it. But, I do know who did it."

Mintoyae was a hundred feet from the house. May asked, "So, who did it?"

Gary said, "The one who did it was…"

Mintoyae got up to the house and just as Gary said it, his mind was blown as he'd never suspect it.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **A cliffhanger... ain't I a mindfucking prick :D.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will contain a shit ton of deaths. I posting that now because I don't want to ruin the cliffhanger.**

 **Also, place your guess in the comments or PM on who the hell you think it is. Winner, first person to get it right, will be allowed to give me a story idea.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Well, well, well, the name of who got it right will be said at the end, until then, here's the shortest chapter of this story, don't worry, it's this and on more, then an epilogue. Now, I did use one scene from the Fanfiction "An Assassin's Tale", but you'd expect me to throw in references he and there. There are multiple deaths, not a shit ton, sorry.**

 **And the winner is...**

* * *

CHAPTER 63:

Gary yelled, "DELIA!"

Mintoyae, on the outside, had his mind blown as the one person he'd never suspect… was Ash's own mother. Everyone else inside was shocked, except for Misty and Iris who pretended to be shocked. Tracy asked, "Wait, are you sure?"

Gary nodded, "Oh yeah, I found out it was her. This was literally the stupidest thing I ever heard, but it seems that there's a double betrayal going on."

Misty asked, trying not to make it obvious, "What do you mean double betrayal?"

Gary looked to her crossly, "Well, you should know, as you were put into it as well."

May asked, "Wait, wait, what's the reasoning though, I don't get it."

He looked to her and explained, "I got a recording of what happened. Basically, after Ash and Jenna met, Delia wanted to keep the two together and get them married since Ash kept on losing and losing at every tournament. She wanted to get him off his dream, so she got Jenna to subtly get rid of Ash's Pokémon and once that backfired, she just resorted to a simple method of playing assassinator."

Misty crossed her arms, "I wasn't put into this mess."

"Oh you were. I got one recording of you were you went and talked with Delia about knocking off Richie after I asked him to come over. She was shooting off everyone who was helping Mintoyae all because she wanted her son alive and well. Now, I'm getting the police on this whole charade…"

Then Misty pulled out a gun as Iris did so as well. Max asked, "Wait, you have guns?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Haven't you been listening?"

"I didn't see any."

Dawn yelled, "You can't just shoot us off! People would hear it!"

Misty gave a smug smile as she pulled out a silencer. Dawn's face dropped, "Oh."

The red head put it on and said, "Now, we know this is one overly made mess and you're just helping along. Ash constantly loses and loses, and for what? If he isn't going to win, then why bother continuing?"

Gary yelled, "You're betraying Ash?"

"Oh please, once you're dead, who's gonna know?"

Outside, Mintoyae put on Ganivus's gun's silencer, which Ganivus brought along anyway, and in silence opened the door. Iris walked back behind Gary and leaned against the wall, "Besides, that kid doesn't have…"

Then her head got a huge hole in it that splattered her brains across the wall. Everyone was shocked beyond belief as Gary spun around and yelled, "HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

Iris dropped to the floor dead as then a figure entered the room. It was Mintoyae as Misty pointed her gun and said, "W-well… it seems as the Pokémon of the world decided to drop by."

Mintoyae laughed and put on a translator saying, "Well, I would've… but I'm the special guest of this evening."

Misty looked to Gary, "You…"

Mintoyae moved up the gun fast and fired a bullet blasting Misty and killing her as well. Everyone in the room was enshrouded in fear, awe, and confusion. Gary was the calmest of the bunch as he smiled, "Well Mintoyae, good timing."

The Greninja said, "Well, I was just outside, but I need to know one thing."

"Yeah, what?"

"Where's his mother?"

Gary knew what Mintoyae wanted to do. He gave an evil smile, "At the lab, just outside of town."

Mintoyae nodded as he then told everyone, "One more thing, you're all coming with me."

Tracy, Dawn, and Max we aghast as May and Gary were confused. Gary asked, "Wait, wait, wait, I have to go back that damn work camp?"

Mintoyae laughed, "Calm down, I'll give you and that blonde girl a better dorm in the employee area and might even change your position if you'd like."

May asked, "Hold on, where are we going?"

Gary groaned, "Back to Unova."

"Unova? Never been there yet."

May said, "I went there before, but what about a work camp?"

Mintoyae explained simply, "It's a slave mine. Come on, before I have to put a gun to your back."

They didn't want to piss him off and quietly went along with him. Back at the truck, Ganivus was… well, drunk. He drank a whole bottle of that rum and then pulled out a bottle of straight whiskey and drank half of that making him past legally drunk. When Mintoyae got to the truck, he found Ganivus in a stupor, but still awake. Mintoyae knocked on the door, "Ganivus."

Ganivus mumbled, "Ganivus who?"

"Ganivus, open the door."

"That's a lame knock-knock joke."

Mintoyae sighed, "Just open the door."

Ganivus used psychic and unlocked it as Mintoyae said, "We got a few people to send to Unova, hopefully you can still drive?"

Ganivus slurred, "Absolpositivelylutely. Lemme just put in the key and…"

He put it, but passed out. Mintoyae facepalmed himself, "Ok, who here can drive?"

Gary raised his hand, "I guess I can."

"Good, you drive, just move him to the seat here; everyone else, you get in the van."

They listened and got in. Max asked, "So… what do we do now?"

Mintoyae just said, "Sit there, stay put, and if you need take a piss, do it in the corner."

Dawn sarcastically said, "Nice advice."

"Welcome, and don't go fucking."

That made her sweatdrop, but May asked, "Hold on, wasn't that Gallade the same one with another Gallade that were brothers? And the brother of that Gallade who also was a thief?"

Mintoyae said, "Yeah, that's Ganivus. Anyway, hush-up."

Afterwards, Gary drove off as Mintoyae now had his finally target. But, he quickly ran up to the van and got Gary to stop. He asked, "Yeah Mintoyae?"

Mintoyae ordered, "Stay here until I get back."

"Um, ok."

Gary did so and Mintoyae changed into his nightmare form and flew to the lab. Now Gary let Delia work in the lab, despite his discovery, this way it'll make it easier for Mintoyae to kill her. Delia was in the back, trying to get a hold of Misty, but she wasn't aware of what happened. She sighed, "Must've left their 'Dexes at home."

Mintoyae got to the entrance and walked in, but hid under the counter. Delia heard the doors open as she asked, "Hello? Did someone come in?"

There was no response. She exited the room and went up front to find nobody in front of her. Mintoyae hopped over and walked behind her as Delia looked left and right. She shrugged and turned around…

Mintoyae knocked her down as he said, "You bitch."

Delia looked up as she asked in confusion and fear, "Wh-wha?"

Mintoyae made his machete and yelled, "You ruined everything!"

He slashed her arms, "My Life!"

Her legs, "My mates!"

Her abdomen, "My friends!"

And cut out her eyes, "EVERYTHING!"

Delia tried to scream as the pain was too intense, but Mintoyae held her mouth shut with psychic. Mintoyae fumed, "You made my life a living hell, you ruined everything with your little mother fucking plan. To kill you would be a pleasure, but maybe… just maybe… I'll pull it aside and leave you alone. But you have to answer my one question…"

He pulled up Delia's head and whispered in her ear, "Where is Ash Ketchum?"

Delia lied, making it as convincible as possible, "I don't know where he is, I swear, I don't know, I don't know! Please, I don't know where, please don't kill me, please!"

Mintoyae dropped her on the floor. She thought she could get help and get Ash as far away as possible, but then Mintoyae said darkly, "Wrong answer."

And then a scream was heard out in the night so loud that even Gary heard it, wondering what happened. Later, Mintoyae came to the truck with a smile on his face as Gary asked, "Well, you're back, but what's with the bag?"

Mintoyae opened it scaring the ultimate shit out of Gary seeing Delia's severed head in there. Mintoyae said, "A souvenir. Now you can drive off to Unova, and… put this in the security office on my desk. Not the head, no, no, no, just the bag with the head in it closed up. And if anyone asks about it, just make a reasonable excuse."

Gary stuttered, "O-o-o-k-k-k."

And so, Gary drove off to Unova with a sick and terrified feeling as Mintoyae did know Delia was lying of course. He found in her head exactly where Ash and Jenna were… in Aloha.

Mintoyae flew off and took a long flight in the moon light as time passed for him to get there. Meanwhile in Aloha, Ash and Jenna were sleeping as they weren't aware of the current events that would get them killed. They just where asleep, until ash woke up and had to go bathroom. He carefully got out, trying not to wake up Jenna, and went into the bathroom, but unaware to both of them, someone was lurking about.

Mintoyae made it to Aloha and found the hotel they were staying at. He got to the floor they were at and then found their room window. He teleported in and found Jenna asleep while Ash was in the bathroom. He decided to play a little scare trick on Ash that would definitely scar him. He went over to where Jenna was asleep and shook her. Jenna was snoozing peacefully until she felt the shaking. She opened her eyes and saw…

She first thought Kiyask, but then she realized it was Mintoyae right there. She was about to scream, yet Mintoyae held her mouth shut and whispered, "Oh no, you won't say another word… ever."

He jabbed his machete into her heart as she tried to scream, but couldn't. After a bit, Jenna died right there. Mintoyae cleaned it up and turned her face to the left facing away from the bathroom so when Ash holds her, he'll get a nasty surprise.

He went into the corner where Ash wouldn't see him, but Mintoyae would still be behind him when the time was right. Ash came out a minute later as he then got into bed and touched Jenna as he silently chuckled, "Yeah, I figured you'd get a bit cold when I left."

He wrapped his arms around Jenna, but felt a liquid on them. Ash pulled out his arms and squinted hard seeing…

"BLOOD?!"

He almost yelled as he scurried out of bed to see his arms in blood. He went over to Jenna and turned her body seeing a dead face, eyes in fright, and a massive blood pool on her side. Ash was having a panic attack seeing his wife murdered in front of him. He was about to leave the room as a voice appeared, "And where do you think you're going?"

Ash's heart stopped as he turned around seeing Mintoyae in his nightmare form. Ash was frozen solid as he barely squeaked, "Y-y-you… k-k-k-killed h-h-her?"

Mintoyae evilly chuckled, "I told you. You ruined my life very well and made it better, but now… it's time for the so called hero of the world… to pay for a couple of his hidden secrets."

Ash backed up as Mintoyae came forward. Ash begged, "Gr-gr-Greninja… w-we can settle this without…"

Mintoyae pulled out his machete as Ash squeaked, "…violence?"

Mintoyae didn't listen and said, "No, I killed a few who helped you. I know their names now, but maybe… you'd like to know."

His calm, yet sinister sounding voice was making Ash wanting to never have let him join his team. He begged, "Greninja, l-listen, c-can't we forget all this?"

"Why? So you can destroy more lives? Continue lying? I killed your friends, half of them at least. Misty… Iris… Cilan… your mother."

He made a very creepy smile as Ash backed against the wall, "M-m-mom?"

"Oh yes, but now it seems you'll be only a mama's boy again when I take this weapon… and jam it in your head."

He was getting closer as ash now begged on his knees, crying, "Greninja, I don't want to die! I'll do anything, please, anything!"

Mintoyae didn't listen as Ash backed into the corner, "Please Greninja, please, let me make it up to you, please, please!"

This was it; Mintoyae finally could do what he wanted to do for nearly half a year. Ash let tears of fear out as he didn't want this to happen, not one bit. Mintoyae raised his machete and then…

* * *

 **Rate and review.**

 **So, the winner of this little shitty gamble is... ariskholhring.**

 **This means the following patron can give one of his ideas over to me. for those who didn't get the answer first, well, it's the risk of gambling.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Ok, this is yet another chapter that is the shortest. Now, of course I made the last one short since I wanted to make a cliffhanger to make it somewhat interesting. But, I won't make it every story because it would make it almost a cliché.**

 **Without further ado, here's the last real chapter of this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 64:

Nothing. Ash bawled as he was curled up into the corner, waiting his death and nothing happened. He slowly moved his defending hands as he peaked to see Mintoyae almost frozen, but still was attacking him and had his death loving face on. Ash didn't know what to do, but stayed there for a minute in case Mintoyae would spring something.

However, inside Mintoyae, something blocked him and it wasn't Kiyask, the legendaries, or even Arceus… it was just himself, well, his old self. Mintoyae found himself inside his own head as he looked around asking, "What the hell? What the hell?! Why am I here?!"

"Mintoyae."

He looked around and saw his old form standing there as Mintoyae said, "You're dead, don't even try!"

"No, I can't, but that doesn't mean I can try."

"I said don't even try! Now get out so I can kill him!"

The form walked up to him, "Wait, let's try to settle this right, killing him isn't going to solve anything. I don't want to be the bad guy, only to have Ash alive, but why simply put him through…"

Mintoyae got where he was going, "Through the same setup I went through?"

"Yes, it'll get your revenge and will benefit me as he's still alive."

"Oh, but he's not going through what I went through. I'll admit the mine was torture, but it's not enough. I'm the chief so I can push him around, make his life a living hell, and remove whatever joy he may find. I want to kill him, but if he dies in those mines… I'd say it be less than the same, but enough."

Ash-form sighed, "Mintoyae you cannot do that to someone…"

"He betrayed…"

"No, he was a puppet to betray you. You heard and saw it for yourself. Delia was the plot behind this and used Jenna to puppet Ash to get rid of you and your friends. Just because he was the on to do it was not because he thought of it himself. Can't you see that? He may have done things to you, but that's because he was manipulated. Look, let him live… please, let him live."

His opposite form begged as Mintoyae was still pissed, but regrettingly said, "If I let him live, then he'll go through as much of the worst torture I can come up with."

"As long as he lives, I don't care."

Everything went black as in reality, Ash was tiptoeing to the door, only for Mintoyae realize he was missing, turned around, and then threw his machete blocking ash from the door. Ash shook as he turned to see Mintoyae who said, "I changed my mind, you won't die… but you'll be in hell."

He teleported over, grabbed Ash, and crashed right out the window as he went flying over to Unova.

It took longer to get to Unova than expected as they flew for most of the night. It was morning in the region as everyone was getting up, but when Makias got into the office, he asked, "Where the hell is Mintoyae?"

He sat down and waited, and busting right on through the back door was nightmare Mintoyae who launched Ash into the front wall. Makias screamed, "WHAT THE FUCKING!?"

Mintoyae nonchalantly said, "Yeah, yeah, I brought him here."

"H-hold on, you're telling me… that you actually got him… here?"

"Yes."

"Shit, if Uremia was here…"

"Oh, I know."

Then Ash's groaning broke their conversation as the teen was getting up in pain. He slept only a couple hours as he was being carried, but he was abruptly awakened and now feeling it. Mintoyae changed his form as he grabbed Ash's shoulder and said, "Come on, you got one more place to go to before you get to work."

He forced ash out and pushed him until they got up to Hux's office. Hux wasn't expecting to see the kid as a knock came at the door. He said, "Come in."

And then Ash got shoved hard, pushing the door open and landing face first on the floor. He got up as Hux said, "Holy shit, you didn't tell me you were actually going to bring his ass here. Damn, maybe Ganivus knew what the hell he was doing."

Ash asked, "Wh-who are you?"

Hux pulled on his shirt, making himself look fancier, "The name is Mr. Armitage Hux, the leader of this mine. They played a dumbass joke of me being the leader of Team Alliance, but everyone's an asshole. Anyway…"

"Wait, you're saying Greninja does work for criminals?!"

"Yes, anyway", turning to Mintoyae, " what the hell are you going to do with him?"

Mintoyae smiled deviously, "He's gonna get thrown into mining labor."

"Mining labor? Mintoyae he's not a useless idiot. He's a…"

"Mr. Hux, I understand, but I got more coming our way… if Gary knows where the hell to drive."

Ash asked, "Wait, so Gary was part of this?"

"Well duh, he invited every one of your still living friends so he could weed out who it was. Then I came in and did the cleaning and whoever was left is getting sent here. But unlike you, they'll be getting good jobs."

Hux mumbled, "Seems like someone needs a psychiatrist."

Ash yelled, "I can't believe you actually dragged my friends into this mess!"

Mintoyae laughed, "Let me tell you something Ash, of all the times we've actually fought together, I'm starting to see two things: The world isn't as pretty as it seems and… we don't win every time."

"I know that…"

"Really? Well maybe you need to check for yourself."

Hux intervened, "Hate to ruin both your memories, but this is MY office. Go do this shit in yours."

Mintoyae nodded and grabbed Ash and both went out of the office. Back at the security office, Mintoyae still had one more thing to do with him. Ash was thrown onto the floor once again as grunted in pain, "Greni…"

He got kicked as Mintoyae said, "It's Mintoyae, and I'm the one who'll be controlling your life one way or another. You're gonna be a little puppet like you've been all along."

"You can't…"

Another kick, "Sorry, I'm the chief here. And honestly, I don't think Hux would honestly care if I turn your life into hell and tell you exactly what to do. Besides, you're the solution to a slight problem I've been having with two fags."

Ash asked, "What?"

Mintoyae went back out and came back later with Jan and Alphonse. Ash didn't know what was going on as Jan asked, "What does he have to do with us?"

Mintoyae smiled, "Well, think of it this way… as a little apology gift, he can stay in your dorm… and you can do whatever you want with him."

The two looked over as they smiled, "We accept."

Ash didn't like where this was going as Mintoyae told the two, "Now then, you should be getting back to work while I explain how the rules specifically for him work here."

They nodded and left as Mintoyae and Ash were alone. Ash didn't like it as Mintoyae cracked his hand, "Now, to lay done the rules for you."

Ash tried to get up, but Mintoyae swiped him, making him land on the floor, "You won't be getting any other position other than a miner. You won't be able to ascend to any rank, you won't ascend in job, or work, or anything. You'll just be a dead end, shitty, ore raking miner for the rest of your life.

"Next rule, you are not allowed to go anywhere unless I, or Hux, says it's allowed. You're gonna do the same shit of going to the mines, cafeteria, and so forth every fucking day. Oh, and just to make it more 'fun', if you even attempt to escape or do successfully escape and someone catches you", he made his machete, "I think we know what will happen, so I suggest you listen to everything I say."

Mintoyae walked to his desk as ash got up and ran to the door, but turned around and demanded, "Ok, Mintoyae… you think you're so powerful, why don't you just kill me right now?"

The chief chuckled, "Because the term Pokémon master is a double meaning: A human who's the master of a Pokémon… and a Pokémon who is the master of a human. Now that I think of it, I think I'd rather be the master of you instead of killing you."

He turned to Ash, "Now… get to work."

Ash just walked out as he then was grabbed by Jan and Alphonse as they both said, in a certain tone, "This way."

Ash did not like where he was going. And as they went off, Mintoyae was going to do one thing he missed out on this night: sleep. He walked out of the office and to his dorm seeing as he got everything solved. Fine, he might make the news, but he was 100% it would die off at one point. He got to his dorm and landed on the bed, tired as hell after the night, and fell asleep, ready to enjoy the life he was about to have… and more.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Now, this chapter has a couple things about it that pertains to real life as well. The arguing between Mintoyae and his Ash-form is basically my mind. I'm like Mintoyae where I really hate ash and want to kill him, but I have this subconscious, like the Ash form, that seems to say don't kill, it's not worth it. Also, enough of my life, continuing on with this.**

 **So, the next chapter will be an epilogue, but what should the amount of time pass be?**


	65. Chapter 65

**So, here's the last chapter, being the epilogue. It'll be a bunch of summaries of the characters and what happened afterwards. Also, there won't be a Kiyask summary because he's just gonna be flying around scaring the shit out f everyone, you know, like your little sister. Credits to Xbyt92 for one paragraph, err, two. I'll also put down theme's for the characters, fine some may not match or a different one is better, but with my music ranging from the 1930s to only a couple today songs, what the fuck do you expect me to do?**

 **(Small note, this chapter was redone.)**

 **Anyways, Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

EPILOUGE:

(Six years later)

Ah, didn't see you there, but of course, none of us do. Now, I'll just finish up what happened that day and then we'll see what happened in only six years.

So after the little revenge plot, Mintoyae put Ash into work and sold him off to the gay duo. Now, Gary and the rest of Ash's friends were way luckier than him. Mintoyae may have him sent to the mines, but he by no means was playing an entire dick move. The reason he brought them there was because he didn't want witnesses and besides, they would be a nice commodity to the mine. So Gary, and when Ganivus woke up with a hangover, continued driving and came later that day to the mine, and everyone was put to work… but they got the best jobs Mintoyae could get them in. Brock was put in as a side doctor to Goovy, Tracy was put in as a sketcher, and an identifier which Hux greatly approved, May and Dawn were kinda hard since Mintoyae didn't know what to do with them, but he let Hux decide on it, and they currently reside in the mine's Pokémon center as nurses and egg watchers. Yeah, not great, but Mintoyae didn't want them to go through hell. Max was about as tough as he was only Bonnie's age, if not around there, and Mintoyae couldn't really find him a position. This led the kid to get sent off to an Alliance school, which a year ago he became basic researcher. Gary got his ass stuck back into security, but two years later, he was put into the researching field.

Now for the lives, starting with Mintoyae. Mintoyae, afterwards, was living a way better life. He relaxed more, kept things in much better shape than Ganivus, and you won't believe the luck he got. Due to the new Pokémon Rights Act, he was allowed to get human tiered positions. Three years ago, Hux was moved back to Ferrum and sent to another mine in Unova, only to then have Mintoyae become the leader of the whole mine. This made him very, very joyful, and also it meant even more control on Ash. Anyway, he relaxed a few of the laws and made alcohol legal, legalized the cigarettes, and allowed free trade, as long as it didn't involve anything against him, and the Pokémon now loved his ass, not like pervs, because of what the hell he did. But, he did run a strict mine in terms of work which meant less fighting and arguing, and way more control. Right now, he's enjoying more time with the family he got and knows he's able to whatever he pleases, but he also gets stuck doing a lot of shit that Hux would do, so it balanced out anyway.

Next is Gizel. Well, her Christian side pathed her to leave the mines. But, not before giving birth to a male Zorua, now a Zoroark, named Edgar. Once she did, she left, but once in a while visited. This stopped as a year ago after she built the church, only to ask Italy to go to his world and to be baptized. Skipping the arguing over priests and shit like that, Gizel was baptized and now was priest of the church. And yes, she did build a church, and actually did get Ganivus to help along in doing so. Sadly, however, a few months back, five religious dicks of Arceus came along and burnt down the church… and shot Gizel dead. This pissed Mintoyae off greatly and, with the help of Kiyask telling him who's who, he went on a second slaughtering spree, killing those five men for what they it. Now, Mintoyae asked Kiyask how Gizel was, but Kiyask couldn't find her anywhere. This was made a mystery, but like all mysteries, there's always a reason.

Next is Kereesha. Well, still the same happy-go-lucky girl of Mintoyae. She came back to the mines after Mintoyae told her everything was solved and fixed over, so now she lives back at the mines. She got her job back and became a vice chief, since Makias left to mine 2. Right now, she has a bigger issue because remember that egg she had kept a surprise for Mintoyae? Well, it hatched out a female Froakie, named Mella, and right now… Mintoyae is very grudging on her. This is because Mella is lesbian. Yep, she's attracted to girls. Mintoyae was pissed at this and, once she was a Greninja, he had her sent off to mine 7, since mine 8 wasn't registering at the time and he would've done that instead. Back to Kereesha, she at least has one thing to smile on: grandchildren. Kellen had an egg last month as Milligan and Gimi also have a supposed egg, but they don't know yet.

Next is Delphi. Now, Delphi is a mother of two, a girl, Eisha, and a boy, Amar. She became part of the security force and so does her children. There's only one small issues of her kids she's tried to fix, but they don't seem to listen. Ok, Amar is fine since he's in a fine relationship, but Eisha, she's got a similar probably to her half aunt Yema. Eisha is attracted to Edgar and tried to actually fuck him at one point. Mintoyae slapped himself as Delphi tried to get her daughter into a less incestive romance, but failed so far. Mintoyae told them not to, and they just fled out of the mines and, according to what Kiyask seen, they do fuck and don't give one. Delphi was ashamed as Mintoyae hated himself of it. But, the two childhood lovers are still together, better than ever, and to top it off, Serena once in a while drops by Delphi's dorm as a Delphox making it a little unusual, but kind of as something to make it more relaxing and friendly.

Next is Eve. Kereesha 2.0, but Mintoyae didn't care. Eve is also a mother of two as she has a son and a daughter, and they're both straightened right. Eve was put into a position as the next server since the last one Mintoyae dragged quit the mines a year later. Eve was the best server you got. She literally was joyful virtually every day and took a quite large amount of bullshit from everyone, but simply played an excellent counterattack with a smile, or just ignored it. Besides that, her daughter helps her anyway so it's double the speed getting everyone served. The son… well, he's been slightly lazy and Mintoyae, being the father and executive office who runs the mine, told him to get up of GTFO, or as he yelled, "GET YOUR UNSERPERIOR ASS OFF THAT BED AND GET SOMETHING FUCKING DONE!"

But that didn't work and Mintoyae kicked him out of the mine. Eve didn't like it, but Mintoyae explained to her it was that or he stayed and worked, and since he didn't want to work, he got what he deserved.

Now the kids, starting with Yamito. So, he's finally recovered, for the most part, his rape trauma and is pretty well off. That and he's now a, not a father yet, but a husband I guess. He fucked Bonnie, base point done. Now, he got into the security position as well and constant joking from his mother made him embarrassed at some points. However, unlike his father, he didn't mind what his queer sister did and personally approved of it. But when he tried to talk with his father of it, you might as well be Pienarr talking to Hux because it ended up as one hell of a fight. The next day they forgave each other, so at least it didn't ruin anything, but Mella won't be returning to Mine 1 anytime soon.

Now Kellen. She's just about as happy as her mother as she got the best boy she could dream of. Gladion accepted her once she became a Gabite and you should've seen the response. The two did do it early, but she didn't start to have any kids until that egg she laid a month ago. Aside from the pain, she was happy to have a child. Her mother was proud of her and Kellen was herself. Gladion was kinda nervous, surprised, happy, and confused at the same time once Kellen told him what happened. Now, Kellen moved out of the mines along with Gladion and there egg to Kereesha's old house, which was up kept all these years by Uremia when she got bored.

Next would be Milligan. He was the naïve one of the family and you should've seen it by now. Currently he's a security as well, but he originally was a "plane" carrying things and people around. And let's say that he wasn't the one to make the first move either to get the kid he's gonna have, Gimi made it. Yeah, she can innocently manipulate him to do things, but not some dick moves or nasty things; simple, nice things.

Now for Yema. Now, you're probably thinking, "Oh, did she kill anyone yet? And fuck Mintoyae?"

Well… both are yes. Once she became a Grovyle, which was a year later, she was sent off to Ferrum for a bit and sent to Sinnoh, Kanto, and a couple of the Orange Islands for assassinations and then went back to Unova and killed two more targets. Nobody saw it coming because you'd think, "Oh, it's just a Groy… HOLY SHI…", and you're dead. Next thing, um, well, during her second heat period as a Sceptile, about a year ago… she went and semi-raped Mintoyae. First time was consensual with Martin, but the second time she had it near Mintoyae so that happened. Scary shit out of the way, she was actually a mother of a Treecko named Kevin and she had another egg on the way. Luckily, the egg is between her and Martin, not Mintoyae. After the family, she is currently a master assassin that is leading the espionage department. To whoever works there, pissing her off was like pissing Mintoyae off, only Yema had a chance to kill you whereas Mintoyae would throw you into jail or kick the shit out of you until you left. Some do call her psychopathic, bipolar, and insane, but she got used to it and just smiled along, minding her own business.

Now for Mella. Mella was, well, unusual. She was normal as a Froakie, but once she became a Frogadier, she started to get bored of boys and more interested in girls. Then once she became a Greninja, she knew she was attracted to girls more than the boys, mainly because she had some erotic fantasies of doing it with Yema in her anthro form and always had lewd thoughts when coming across a girl. This was kept secret of course, until she got it on with Thelsia, Melilla's daughter. After that, her father found out and kicked her ass as far from him as possible in mine seven, but it was too late to move them again when he found that there was a mine 8 he forgot about. Mella did bring Thelsia along and the two do whatever in their new dorm, and both got into security. After this, Jan and Alphonse were appalled by Mintoyae's behavior and told him that he needs to stop getting so reactive over someone being a homosexual. This went in one ear and out the other, then Mintoyae muted it and pretended nothing happened.

Next is Goovy. She has gotten along better than before, and once Brock was put in, something sparked. After a month, Goovy started to invite Brock to her dorm more often and Brock shrugged saying ok to it, then the next month, she went further and kissed him, making him blush furiously and find out she had a romance for him. Noimetz didn't mind since he told Goovy it was ok for her to go for another since he was gone, or technically dead. And after six months, Goovy and Brock did it. The two doctors became a couple and had two more kids, only for Mintoyae to chuckle, seeing Goovy having more kids from a different mate. But, the two doctors moved up in ranks and both became chief doctors, period. Not of the mine, but of the whole complex. Now, you're probably wondering... how the fuck is Brock alive? Well, somehow, and sources can't state true or not, Brock was supposedly taken up by the Aether remains and healed up. Now, we all know what happens when you fuck with someone's genes; you get Mewtwo, Maraich, or The Thing. However, once they brought him back to life using some unorthodox technology that isn't of that world, well it seems that it can do some miraculous shit. Then Brock was considered a witness to the whole endeavor. So before he could say anything, Mintoyae had Kiyask to come over and snatch him real fast before something got out. Of course he didn't mind too much, but when you get stuck in a slave mine, get married to a Goodra, and have two kids, you're wondering what the fuck happened.

Up next is the twins, starting with Nimitz. Mintoyae wished him luck as other guys envied Nimitz, wanted the girls he got, and really felt like shit. Nimitz got the best deal of having both of Makias's daughters and both Melisa and Anya were fucking hot once they became Blazikens. In our real world, they were about as good as Megan Fox or at least around there. But back to what happened, so he became chief of the mail, similar to his father, and to top it off, he's a father of two. The three of them had a threesome and both Blazikens got pregnant, and had the two kids. Melisa and Anya followed their father and became security as well, seeing it as a more needed field, but they went into the actual security of the mine complex.

Next twin is Gimi. She was enjoying her life pretty much, except she was stuck in a rut when it came to a job. She became a Goodra and she hasn't found anything to do so far, but is right now a soon to be mother as she watched the egg while choosing something. But, she at least had Milligan. Gimi loved him very much and never wanted to leave him, but she had to make the first move once the two became adults so they can get an egg.

Now we have Makias and Neeliska. Both still work as security as Makias is the security chief of half the complex while Neeliska is a chief of mine 2. Now, there is no split up, the two are literally love bids who won't kill their relationship and won't put another in the way. That being said, when it came to their daughters, they entrusted Nimitz to care for them and not to do any harm. He showed them and they definitely saw Nimitz as the right choice, and convinced Goovy to calm the living fuck down. And once in a while, the two Blazikens would have sex every other time in each other's office. So far, it got them two more kids. They laughed as they needed to slow down and maybe pull out once in a while, but they didn't mind a couple more kids.

Next is Ganivus and Uremia. Oh boy, did they have a wild ride; that was emotional, psychical, and sexual, not literal. Anyway, Uremia has currently three kids, and they drove her crazy for the last five years. Ganivus got half of it as he got his ass hired in an actual police station. Of course he confused the shit out of the officers as he asked his pay, whether it'd take a month or so, to get an evolution stone for a male Kirlia. This was an unusual request, but after a few months, he got paid that. Anyway, the kids he got, two boys, Markus and Terikus, and one girl, Sherya, drove him crazy if they wanted to. Normally it was something stupid as hell, but one time the two boys, both Kirlias, decided to take their father's tank out for a spin and all fuck broke loose. Yeah, great kids. Of course, good 'ol Professor Italy came along, despite being older and more of an asshole, and gave them advice on how to take care of those kids, since he had a similar mess, except the amount was swapped being two girls and on boy. But with that, Ganivus and Uremia survived the childhood, and most of the teen hood, with both boys now Gallades and moved out. Sherya… she was a stubborn, Kirlia bitch, but they had to deal with it. Now, on a more positive note, Ganivus got himself a driver's license so he can now drive an actual car, but he wasn't allowed to have a tank on the streets, or have one in general, so he lied that his son's effed up the works of it.

Next up is Jan and Alphonse. These two have gotten, sort of, better with Mintoyae. Ok, Alphonse was better than Jan, but it was working well. Mintoyae's "gift" also did great as they began to trust Mintoyae more so and they were right in doing so… until the incident of him moving his daughter, then they questioned is rationality of that. Course, they got nowhere and Alphonse singlehandedly walked up and asked Mintoyae, straight off the bat, why. Mintoyae answered straight off the bat as well and it sort of got nowhere. Now, due to the better relations, Mintoyae gave them the position of chief in Mine 1 and Mine 3. Of course they wanted to stay together, so Mintoyae said they can interchanged between days. But a few months ago, they requested to leave the mines to Ferrum. Mintoyae, in his mind, jumped in joy as he, on the outside, agreed to their request. However, it meant that Ash was not going to be in the mines and he couldn't torture the hell out of him. However, Alphonse told him that they'd keep an excellent watch on him and keep him locate at all times. Mintoyae agreed, but if they lose him, he'd kill Ash, no exceptions. They agreed and were off. Right now, they've been pretty well off with the work they do, and of course keeping Ash at home, but once a week, if not more, they would usually go do "something". Now, the place they lived wasn't that bad, in fact for them to be there, it was pretty good. They lived in the city area of Byufe, one of the few wealthy cities of the region, and with the new rules made, Jan and Alphonse got a driver's license which made them able to go about the city to enjoy themselves, once in a while bringing Ashley along.

Next is Mortem and Maraich. They were kinda fucked in more ways than the ass. After a month, they were no longer hunted down and they could finally relax, until they got caught by Team Plasma. This, plus the fact they didn't like Team Alliance, made them have the two get arrested. Well, they had Mortem thrown into a vault with some interesting Pokémon, and got himself thrown into a little hell. Maraich was just as bad as he got more experiments done on him. The two were thrown out a year ago and shipped off in a row boat without oars for three days. Then they got to the Kalos shore and escaped into the forests, but got arrested completely this time and got sentenced to about 10 years of jail for being part of Alliance.

Now for some lower characters. Melilla was still known as the sexy slut of the mine, but once she had the kid, her activity started to get limited to Tyner and a few others. She tried to get it on with Mintoyae, but that didn't work. The next problem she had was taking care of her daughter. This was a bit tricky, but she managed and the daughter didn't become a slut like her… but she did become lesbian and got it on with Mella. Melilla didn't mind as Tyner was a bit confused, but then again he's seen Jesse's son try to hit on her, but she'd reject overtime, in fact she rejected every guy's request. But now, Melilla and Tyner have more sexy time as both of them left the mine a few months ago and are enjoying their life.

Next is Charles. The last time we saw him, he left his spot because he played a dick move and decided to run off with the information of whatever Gizel had and tried to get her captured. Of course, he fucked up as he got caught by police, they found that he worked for Team Flare, and got stuck in prison for 15 years. Right now, he's cursing just about everyone he knows under his breath.

Jenhan and Yuri are a great couple right now. Jenhan retried as Yuri did so as well, and both of them live in Kalos right now. They had four boys and all are Flygons, except for the last one Khurta who's a Vibrava. They all live in a den, Jenhan finally evolved into a Blissy about two years later, and to top it off, ish, Yuri did get a job at an actual post office.

With Gary, he got laid finally. Let's just say Lillie got hot enough to where Gary couldn't control too much of himself and the two fucked each other, ok? Now, will they have ki—well, Goovy found that she was pregnant, so afterwards, Mintoyae let the couple out of the mines. Once Gladion heard, he wanted to go over and strangle Gary, but Kellen was hugging him too tight, so he couldn't do anything.

Now, Pikachu, who's now a Raichu, and Lopunny in Ferrum, only having their names changed to Brunet and Luya, have lived a nice life over there. They have, right now, a Pikachu daughter, a Lopunny daughter, and a Pikachu son. Now, Pietre has become an "uncle" to the children and a good friend to the couple, but when the whole insanity of the killer Greninja ended, they stayed in Ferrum, until two years ago when Brunet decided to go see Mintoyae. Now, Luya denied it greatly, but the two went anyway and to their outmost surprise, Mintoyae, once they met him, wasn't as bad as they seen him as. Mintoyae knew they weren't bad, or even part of that mess, so he simply let them stay for a bit and even offered them a nice place. Once Brunet told them they had a family, Mintoyae immediately understood and let them go.

And speaking of families, there are three, well actually four, more families there. Starting of with Thallus and Eva. Well, let's just say if it weren't for the fact that they had kids, Mintoyae would've killed them. But, he put Thallus into the dump and Eva back to mail route, and their kids, well, Mintoyae didn't know what to do with them so he just let them stay in their dorm. Now, both kids are free and out of the mines while Eva and Thallus are stuck in their jobs, which Mintoyae mandated, for life.

Next is Jesse and Dthomass. Well, the drug addict is finally lowering himself and is starting to lose the cravings and ease on the alcohol. He's become a decent father, of a daughter and two sons, while Jesse actually enjoyed being a mother. Ok, it was a lot of hot headed behavior from their kids, but they dealt with it. Moving to James and Talia, James has finally got a sense of strength, not physical more of courage, and finally took the role of a father right. Talia was aloes a good mother, despite the shit she done, and they got two daughters wright now. Of course Jesse and James became in-laws after Jesse's son, Htuther, and James's daughter, Tanya, got together and did it. The four didn't care and became happy in-laws.

Now, Wobbufett got the hell out of the mine as soon as he could, which was literally as soon as Hux allowed him to go, and right now he got laid with an Ampharos, don't ask, and he got only a kid seeing as the Wynaut was one hell of a pain in the ass and both of them didn't want another like that. Meowth was better than you'd expect. Now, he got back to Kanto, but then he went back to Unova, evolved into a Persian, and then he got into a romance with a Liepard. Well Meowth got himself, similar to Ganivus, a position at a police department as a translator since the police didn't have to buy one. Then he got moved to court and was a translator there. His unique ability to talk like a human, but understand what the hell a blob of ectoplasm was saying was pretty demanded.

One more couple we forgot to mention was Ilia and Okanua. Now, you wouldn't expect them to have anything right? Well, wrong. Just like Melilla and Tyner weren't expecting a kid, somehow organic waste matter hit the rotating device of luck and the two Alohans had a kid. Yeah, they didn't know what to do. Right now, they got a Salandit son... that's it. And he got the hell out of the mines after a year. But, to the two's convenience, they went back to their original lives and you get the picture

And to top it off, Ash. Well, Mintoyae got his revenge, and still did everything. He beat the kid, kicked him, and forced him to do some horrible jobs. Once Mintoyae became leader of the mines, Ash was more than fucked. After this, Mintoyae mandated to Eve and her daughter that they give Ash scraps and only raw meat if any. They did so, despite being a cruel punishment, and Ash ate shit for nearly a year. The next problem he dealt with was that after he became a little toy for the two gays, Kiyask decided to come along and pull a Maraich stunt. Of course, he may have made the serum a little too feminine. Now after the puberty readjustment, it was difficult to tell if Ash, now named Ashley, was a man or a woman. His body was like Maraich's only this time he had breasts, but they were only A-cup and Jan mumbled that he'd liked it where it would be none at all. But, that didn't stop them as they of course began to do it. After a while, the whole thing became consensual and Ash finally got used to it. Then once they moved to Ferrum, Jan and Alphonse got a house, as to live like humans, and because they needed to get out of the mine for some time.

And after all this mess, some things have happened in the world of course. Prof. Italy rarely comes by, only to make small trades with Makias, seeing as he's the only loyal customer he had on the world. The Pokémon Rights Act was ratified and implemented into the law system, but just like our world with the racial tensions, the world there had tensions between people and Pokémon. Now, Ferrum, Orre, Aloha, and Unova were the only four out of the group that had no issues, but Kalos, the Islands, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto, and most of the other regions had passed it, but tensions were pretty difficult and weren't too great. And of course there's Johto where none of this passed through. They considered it pure bullshit that was shit out by the asses of Pokephiliac politicians.

But, as the sun sets on the horizon ( **like in the fucking TV show** ) Mintoyae is standing on the top of the hill as he watches the sun go down. His life was changed so dramatically, and it was so for everyone else. He got down from the hill and went into his complex, walking down the tunnel, stone and steel, to the edge to the metal doors that led to mine one. He pushed them open and found himself in the mine he dreaded, only to find himself at home. He walked on the path, leading to the dorms, employee and worker, to his dorm, old, dirt, rock, and simple.

He made it to his dorm and looked to find nobody in side. All his children grew up, moved out, and found jobs to find their own mates so they can make their own families. He stepped into the dorm, took a deep breath, and went over to his bed. He sat down and picked up his note book, tattered, old, musty, and needed to be remade. He opened it up to page one, and looked to see his first sentence: _Day 1: After being sent to this work camp, I met two high ranked employees named Ganivus and Gizel who actually aren't that bad, but I still don't trust them._

Mintoyae chuckled, seeing how naïve he was. He knew they weren't bad; he even let a tear out, remembering Gizel. It's been months, and honestly, through everything he's be through the last few years, he'll probably never recover from her death. He closed his book slowly and leaned into bed, closing his eyes, picturing Gizel, in angel's cloth like the ones she had at her church. He smiled and cried, remembering her as she… she was one of his angels.

The camera reels out and shows the mine and the outside as the tune played slowly: " _Tick tock, goes the clock, the days have ended well now…._

 _"Tick tock, around the clock, the Pokémon master is thou_."

 **THEMES:**

Mintoyae—Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien

Gizel—Take Me to Church

Kereesha—Living in the Sunlight

Eve- Living in the Sunlight

Kiyask—Devilman no Uta

Goovy—I Will Always Love You

Uremia—Only Time

Yema—Bad Romance

Prof Italy – Fuk da Police; America, Fuck Yeah!

Melilla—Livin la Vida Loca; Bad Romance

Ash—Viva la Vida

Hux—Like a Boss

Dthomass—Hotel California; Completely Numb

 **MIXED THEMES:**

Ganivus/Arius—The Plagues

Kiyask/Arius—Robot Hell

Neeliska/Makias—Stand by Your Man

Kiyask/Ash—Tick Tock Goes the Clock

* * *

 **Well, this is the end. Thank you everyone for all the ideas, help, and everything else. There will most likely be no sequel, but maybe sometime later on when I got nothing better to do. But anyways, the next thing is to get a requested fic out of the way, and then I can work on, what seems to be the currently most voted on the polls, an epic battle crossover. Hopefully I can pull that off.**


	66. Prolouge of Sequel

**So, here's the prologue to the sequel of the "A Pokémon's Betrayal". The sequel is titled "Minto vs. Maki" And will be created after the battle crossover is done.**

 **(Redone)**

* * *

PROLOUGE TO SEQUEL:

Over the time of about 15 years, long time yes but within a reasonable time at least, the mines have developed into a more conflict area, not between miners, employees, or even staff, but between bloods. Ok, Yema didn't go on a killing spree, just for you to know, or anyone else, there's more to the story than what meets the picture.

You see, due to the friskiness of Yema and Martin, and Makias and Neeliska, they had at least ten kids, per couple. This soon then added on with the rest of Mintoyae's kids and then also what Goovy and Brock had, and soon, there became two bloods that were common of the mine. These bloods were called Maki and Minto bloods. And, no Trekkies, not that kind of Maquis. Anyway, the Minto blood ruled the mine as the Maki blood also ruled, but less were involved in it.

However, after 15 years, there has been one Pokémon who has despised the Minto rule and was beginning to plot to kill him. Mintoyae was ruler, but she hated him as much as Mintoyae hated Ash. This Pokémon was a Blaziken named Eletius. She was eight years old, very muscular, and was dominant in every way. Many would shiver if she passed by and saw you make trouble. Of course that rarely happened, but it went way further down once she became security and rumors passed around that she paralyzed someone.

Now, Eletius loathed Mintoyae of his leadership. Technically speaking, he was doing an actually good job and was better than Hux, but Eletius saw him as an enemy that needed to be taken out. She has suggested he was a tyrant that let Pokémon come in, with or without families and they just get killed without a care coming from him. She's seen it where a family member would die and the rest was devastated, and Mintoyae never gave a care. In reality, Mintoyae did care of course but he rarely heard of the number so he never knew a lot of them.

Some of the other Maki, mainly Eletius's siblings, have suggested she was just envious of Mintoyae since she was turned down for the chief of security position and replaced with Mintoyae's grandson, Alezek. Now, Mintoyae did select who'd do a good job and he wasn't biased on who he chose, so many have believed that, yes, Eletius was very jealous of Mintoyae.

Right now, in her dorm, she was by herself as nobody wanted to be in a 10 foot radius of her, let alone with her. Males, even ones stronger than her, would avoid her because she was scary as fuck, due to the fact she looked like a thinner Machoke version of Kamahi. She wanted her lonesomeness so she didn't have to deal with anyone, but herself and the occasional assholes, who have a 95% chance of winding up in the hospital if they mess around her or with her.

A hobbies she does in her dorm, after hours like right now, she was sharpening her throwing knife she got after beating the hell out of a hunter. After sharpening with a smooth, yet sharp edged rock, she lifted the blade up, touched the edge to feel its deadly blade, and then she threw it at the wall with a picture of Mintoyae on it. The knife hit right at the head as she got up and took the knife off. She threw that knife at the picture, headshot every time, and wanted to do the real thing.

Afterwards, she sat back on her bed and checked her knife blade, still intact with its sharp edge, and put it under her bed. One day it will be used, and she won't have mercy on the being. She got up and walked out of her dorm to the security office where she could be alone, unless the son was in there. She opened the door to find Alezek, Yamito, and her Blaziken nephew, Nartikin. Once she entered, Nartikin smiled, "Ah, look who finally showed up."

Eletius snarled, "Piss off."

Her social skills were worse than a racist white guy in a BLM parade. She passed them, grabbed two bottle of rum, and walked out as Yamito asked, "Could you at least do something, then take it? Because all you do is literally knock one of those miners, and that isn't even done right."

Eletius looked to him and shot him a killer glaze. Yamito, after the years at this job, wasn't able to be intimidated. He just looked at her and said, "Fine, but if you get drunk and kill someone, not my fault."

Another rule Mintoyae relaxed, the killing rule. Of course, it resulted this time in 10 year sentence to solitary confinement, which has been known to drive some insane and a couple got moved off to Ferrum to get rehabilitated back to normal, which has worked for the most part.

Eletius left the office and went back to her dorm where she sat on the bend and drank away a whole bottle. If she got plastered, she didn't give a fuck. She just drank down both bottles and already felt the buzz, but landed onto her bed and went to sleep, dreaming about killing Mintoyae and having the mine in her control to make it better for everyone.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **From this, you can already see it won't end well. And also, the main view, 3rd person, will be over Eletius. Good luck!**


End file.
